Mi Vida Estaba Bien Pero Tu Trajiste Perfeccion
by NenaOrion
Summary: Merodeadores. Que pasa cuando te das cuenta que estas enamorado por primera vez en tu vida.Opccion 1.sales corriendo 2.te suicidas antes de aceptarlo 3.asumes tu responsabilidad de padre. QUE? PAPA YO? NO TE CREO! lilyxjames siriusx... remusx. REVIEWS
1. Presentacion

"**Mi Vida Estaba Bien Pero Tu Trajiste Perfección"**

**Capitulo 1.**

**Presentación.**

**Lily Evans: **Alta, delgada, ojos color verde, cabello rojizo, muy bien desarrollada física e intelectualmente. Prefecta y para muchos perfecta, 17 años. Le gusta leer, hacer ejercicio sobre todo natación, es amante del estudio. Es una persona muy amable, buena onda, cariñosa cuando se lo propone, pero es una de las chavas que tienen un carácter explosivo que es mejor tenerla de amiga que de enemigas. Asignaturas preferidas Transformaciones y DCAO Es animaga ilegal se transforma en Fénix. Odia a los Slytherin y a los "Merodeadores" pero sobre todo a uno: **James Adán Potter.**

**James Adán Potter: Prongs. **Alto, delgado, pelo color azabache desordenado, cuerpo atlético, ojos color almendra, usa lentes, es popular sobre todo entre las chavas. 17 años. Le encanta el Quidditch, es el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor. Es buena onda, seguro de si mismo que a veces desespera, muy impulsivo, caballeroso pero demasiado cínico. Le encantan las clases de DCAO, pociones y transformaciones. Odia a los Slytherin sobre todo a Severus Snape. También es animago y se transforma en un precioso Ciervo. Le encanta hacer bromas para ser el centro de atención sobre todo el de:

**Liliane Evans. **

**Alexa Amizaday Sánchez: **Chaparrita, ojos color gris con un toque lila, color negro con rayitos morados, cuerpo bien formado pues le encanta el patinaje en hielo como en tierra. 17 años. ¡Es una de las personas más francas que pueda existir, es muy alegre aunque tiene un carácter de los mil demonios juntos! Buena onda, simpática, cariñosa a su modo pero lo es. Le encanta Pociones como DCAO, pero es fatal en transformaciones. También es una animaga, se transforma en Pantera. Esta en el quipo de Quidditch junto con James y juega el rol de bateadora. Odia las hipocresías y sobre todo a los Slytherin de cabo a rabo. También odia a los "Merodeadores" pero sobre todo al estupido, imbecil, arrogante, prepotente, loco, retrasado mental y mujeriego de: **Sirius Orión Black.**

**Sirius Orión Black: Padfoot. **Alto, cabello negro, ojos color gris, cuerpo atlético, popular. 17 años. Es buena onda, le encanta ser el centro de atención en todos los sentidos, demasiado sarcástico, siempre le ve el lado positivo a todo aun en los peores momentos. Le encanta el Quidditch y esta en el equipo como guardián. Es bueno en DCAO y Transformaciones odia estudiar aunque sea uno de los mejores estudiantes en todo el colegio. Le encanta el alboroto al igual que sus amigos, le encanta las bromas y más si las hace a Snape y Co. También es animago ilegal y se transforma en un gran Perro Negro. Le encanta hacer enojar y sacar de sus casillas a todos pero más a una personita: **Alexa Amizaday Sánchez.**

**Dana Alejandra Montes: **Estatura mediana, ojos color verde agua, cabello color castaño claro con rayitos azules, buen cuerpo e inteligente y muchos piensas que más de lo normal. 17 años. Es una chava simple y humilde, sarcástica al igual que su mejor amigo Sirius, es un poco tímida aunque con un carácter fuerte también. Le encanta la música y el baile. Le gusta la música desde romántica hasta heavy, le encantan las fiestas y leer. Le va bien en todas las asignaturas desde Cuidado de criaturas mágicas hasta pociones no tiene preferidas. Odia que la ignoren y sobre todo que le griten. También animaga se convierte en una Loba. Odia a los Slytherin especialmente a Bellatrix Black. No el caen ni bien ni mal los "Merodeadores" pero le cae pero muy bien: **Remus J. Lupin.**

**Remus J. Lupin: Moony. **Estatura media, ojos color miel, buen cuerpo, cabello color castaño con algunas canas y amarrado en una coleta. 17 años. Prefecto. Es un niño liadísimo, buena onda, serio, compresivo, inteligente aunque también le encanta meterse en líos junto a sus amigos. Es un licántropo y el motivo por el cual sus amigos son animagos ilegales, se transforma en las noches de luna llena. También le gusta el Quidditch pero no lo practica. Le encanta el chocolate en todos los aspectos. Odia que traten mal a la gente sin alguna justificación y al igual que sus amigos odia a los Slytherin. Se lleva bastante bien con todos pero se identifica con una niña de su misma casa y año ella es: **Dana Alejandra Montes. **


	2. El Tren

**E**ran las 10:45 AM y Lily se encontraba ya en la plataforma 9 3/4 y sin esperar tanto, se había encontrado con una de sus mejores amigas que estaba con sus papas y se veían medio raros y mas ella que tenia una expresión en el rostro jamás vista en ella pero al ver a Lily cambio su semblante y se pusieron a platicar ahí paradas en medio de todo el alboroto del anden, pero entre tanta bienvenida se les estaba haciendo tarde y al oír que el tren silbaba para avisar que era hora de partir, las dos agarraron sus cosas como pudieron y empezaron a correr

- Lily puedes apurarte que vamos a llegar tarde, corre.- le gritaba Alexa que iba un poco mas delante de ella gracias a su condición ya que estaba en le equipo de Quidditch

- Hay ya voy no me apures tanto todavía faltan 2 min. - alcanzaron a subir las cosas con ayuda de los demás estudiantes - alcanzamos a llegar uff hay como pesa esto.- se quejo Lily cuando les dieron las gracias a los demás alumnos por la ayuda

- Pero quien te manda a traerte todo tu cuarto ahí dentro.-

- ¿que graciosa ya me puedo reír? – la regaño Lily y es que Lily era la única que podía con ella, era su domadora como le decían los demás

- no aguántate otro ratito jajajajaja - le dijo Alexa mientras agarraban todas sus cosas cuando de repente llego un chavo guapo, alto , de tez blanca, usaba lentes y sobre todo era un pretendiente de la pelirroja

- Preciosuras ¿les ayudo?- Amos Diggory 17 años prefecto de Hufflepuff… y jugador de Quidditch también, para ser exactos era capitán del equipo

- gracias Amos – le agradeció Lily pues el chavo no le caía mal al contrario era amable con ella aunque casi todas las veces que estaban juntos el idiota de Potter aparecía y le arruinaba el dia

- ¡del mega nabo!- exclamo Alexa pues era bien sabido que ese cuate a ella no le caía y no solo por la rivalidad del Quidditch pero por que andaba detrás de Lily y para su gusto su amiga merecía algo mas que ese engendro de Diggory

- ¡Alexa! Todavía de que nos esta ayudando te portas así con el¡no manches!- le reprendió la ojiverde ante la descortesía de Alexa

- nadie le pidió su ayuda ¿o si?- se defendió Alexa cruzándose de bazos y recargándose en la pared

- Lily, si Sánchez no quiere mi ayuda no se la voy a dar, pero tu si la quieres ¿verdad? – hablo Diggory agarrándole la mano a Lily y acariciándola con su dedo y brindándole una sonrisa que derretiría a cualquiera hasta a la misma Lily

- si gracias... bueno ¡vamos!- le contesto Lily olvidándose de Alexa y retirando su mano de la del chico no quería que se hiciera falsas ilusiones, si le caía bien pero no era que le gustara ¿o si?

- ¡idiota!- murmuro Alexa cuando colgaba su mochila a su hombro sin pensar que Lily la había escuchado

- ¡Alexa! – le grito Lily rezando que le chico no hubiera escuchado el insulto pero este estaba entretenido cargando las cosas de Lily que de por si eran muchas

- no me regañes ya me cayo - puso carita de niña buena la chica pero se le borro al acordarse de que venia acompañada de ese idiotita de Diggory, la pobre iba de muy mal humor al ver como Lily y ese engendro se reían de todo, pero su humor cambio cuando James apareció junto a sus dos amigos inseparables Sirius Black y Remus Lupin

- pero miren a quien tenemos aquí chavos, pero si es Diggory el "capi" – dijo James haciendo las comillas con las manos y riéndose de Diggory

- Potter haznos un favor y piérdete ¿quieres?- dijo Lily tratando de contenerse, todavía no entraban a la escuela y ya lo tenia que soportar

- Hey capi – grito Alexa refiriéndose a James - ¿Qué¿Seguimos en el mismo equipo?

- Hey enana ¿lo dudabas?- dijo refiriéndose a Alexa ya que los merodeadores, todo por culpa de Sirius, la conocían por ese sobre nombre – somos el mejor equipo y mas ahora que vengo decidido a patear el trasero de cualquiera – y dicho esto vio a Diggory a los ojos con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro

- OH claro mi capi ya quiero que empiece la temporada para llevarnos por 5to año consecutivo la copa a nuestra sala- dijo con mucho orgullo ya que aunque nunca lo aceptaría enfrente de los merodeadores, James era todo un capitán

- entonces seguimos como antes y seguiremos con la enana- hablo Sirius mostrando su sonrisa encantadora que funcionaba en muchas chicas pero no en Alexa

- Hey idiota no pongas esa sonrisa que yo si tengo cerebro y se diferenciar entre los estupido y lo inteligente y tu sonrisa es simplemente estupida – le enseño la lengua Alexa y puso una pose de orgullo por que lo había callado y bonito pero se le quito al oír que Diggory se reía o del chiste de ella o de Sirius, que por cierto le molesto mucho su comentario de la chica pero ya se vengaría – ¿Qué de que te ríes tarado no fue un chiste, si tantas ganas tienes de reírte cómprate un mono para que te haga graciosadas y si no pues solo vete en el espejo pero pensándolo bien mejor cómprate un mono por que romperías el espejo con esa cara de idiota que te cargas- dijo volteando a ver a Diggory y encarándolo por lo que los merodeadores se empezaron a revolcar de la risa, incluyendo Remus que se trataba de sostener en la puerta del compartimiento de donde habían salido y con la otra se agarraba el estomago, mientras tanto Diggory tenia una cara que demostraba coraje contenido y vergüenza y es que simplemente que peleaba con ella no podía y era mejor callarse si no quería salir muerto de ahí. Lily tenia la cara roja pero no de vergüenza si no de coraje hacia Alexa por ser tan sincera aunque pensándolo bien su chistecito tuvo gracia y mucha pero Alexa estaba indiferente y mejor agarro sus cosas y se fue de ahí sin decir nada mas y golpeando a Diggory y después a Sirius en hombro y se fue como si nada a buscar a su otra amiga… Dana, mientras Lily salía detrás de ella con Diggory.

**Y **la encontró en el penúltimo compartimiento del vagón leyendo un libro de quien sabe que cosa y la verdad no la quería interrumpir por que se le veía muy entrada en el libro así que solo le saludo con un "hola", ya después se saludarían mejor cuando Lily llegara y hablando de ella acababa de llegar pero para horror de Alexa se estaba despidiendo de el con un beso en la mejilla el cual hizo que el chico se pusiera rojo y con un suave movimiento de mano le dijo adiós y se metió en el compartimiento y cuando iba a saludarlas, Alexa se le adelanto…

- no me vuelvas a tocar en tu vida pero si te lavas la completamente de pies a cabeza con cloro y desinfectante alo mejor me lo pienso y te dejare que me digas al menos un hola – le dijo Alexa escondiéndose detrás de Dana como si Lily tuviera gérmenes y la fuera a contagiar

- hay ya no seas babosa y deja a Amos empaz ¿Qué te ha hecho el pobre?- le pregunto Lily cuando trataba de subir su baúl – ¡UTA! madre esto pesa un chingo ¿ayúdenme no?

- ¿otra vez Diggory?- pregunto Dana ayudando a Lily pues Alexa seguía en su sitio sin quererse acercar a Lily – ¿Qué tiene de malo que se junte con el?

- ¿Qué, que tiene de malo? Mucho y es que la neta no se como lo soportas es un engreído al igual que...- pero Alexa no pudo continuar por que en eso abrieron la puerta y entro…

- Hola muchachas – saludo amigablemente Sirius

-… al igual que este engendro... ¿Qué quieres Black¿Qué se te ofrece¿Qué me ves¿Se te perdió una igualita a mí o que¡No me mires me gastas! - le pregunto Alexa al ver que se le quedaba viendo como lo que era… un baboso

- wow Sánchez no lo puedo creer- dijo Sirius haciendo una cara de sorpresa que ni el mismo se la creía

- ¿Qué?- pregunto Alexa implorando a todos los dioses desde Zeus hasta Hércules para que no saliera con una estupidez como era costumbre

- que cambiaras tanto, ahora estas mas... mas...- trataba de encontrar la palabra perfecta pero Alexa se le adelanto

- ¿más buena?-

- no más enana- jajaja se rió de su propio chiste que no dio ni la mínima gracia y menos a Alexa que se empezaba a saltar la vena de la frente

- idiota mejor largate si no quieres salir golpeado, maltratado, mutilado y asesinado con mi lindas y chiquitas MANOS- le grito Alexa sacando su varita

- Hey chiquita no te me esponjes yo solo quería ver como estaba mi hermana - y volteándose a ver a Dana y dejando a Alexa, si era posible, mas enojada- ¿Cómo estas Danita?

- bien Sirius y ¿tu?

- pues ahí la llevo – dijo sentándose y sacando una tableta de chocolate blanco y de esto se dio cuenta Alexa por lo que se la arrebato – Hey enana esa es mía- se quejo el moreno

- no me interesa de quien sea a mí solo me interesa que es chocolate blanco – si, están en lo correcto a Alexa le encanta el chocolate blanco y mas si tiene almendras así es que se sentó sin importarle a lado de quien y se la empezó a comer como si fuera el único chocolate en la tierra- Ummm, Ummm, Ummm, Ummm si que rico Ummm dios esto esta delicioso y eres mío solo mío, no te preocupes yo te cuidare y te comeré por que estas rico Ummm- empezó a hablar Alexa sola bueno no sola sino con su amiguito el chocolate al cual se estaba comiendo y creando la confusión de Sirius y la risa de Lily y Dana y mas al ver que Alexa ni se enteraba de nada y viendo como disfrutaba su pedazo de chocolate, cuando termino con el se chupo los dedos como dejando entender que lo había disfrutado y mucho – Ummm ¡Dios! Oye Blackyto ¿no tienes otro, digo que puedas compartir conmigo? – pregunto Alexa haciendo pucheritos, chicle y pegaba ¿no?

- si tengo no te voy a dar por que eres una tragona además era mío me hubieras pedido al menos ¿no?-

- si pero era una causa justa me estaba muriendo de hambre además estaba tratando de sobre vivir en este mundo lleno de pobreza y hambre – dramatizo Alexa y mucho

- pues lo mismo digo hay mucha pobreza y tu eres una egoísta no me diste de MI chocolate ¿Qué no sabes que es mi favorito?- le pregunto Sirius haciendo que Lily abriera los ojos como platos o sea así O.O

- ¿no me digan que ustedes tienen gustos parecidos?- pregunto temiéndose lo peor

- ¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto extrañada Dana- ¿que tiene de raro que a los dos les guste el chocolate?

- Dana date cuenta no a todos les gusta el chocolate y menos si es blanco, haber dime de todas las amigas o amigos que conoces les gusta el chocolate blanco y que tenga almendras- le pregunto Lily haciendo énfasis en las palabras "chocolate blanco" y "almendras" y haciendo que Dana se pusiera a pensar mientras los otros dos miraban confundidos a las locas que tenían enfrente

- para serte sincera solo a tres- anuncio Dana después de un pequeño silencio que duro 5 min.- pues mira solo a Remus, Sirius… y Alexa – abrió los ojos como platos al igual que Lily – amiga tienes razón esto es gravísimo

- si y sabes otra cosa que Amos me pregunto si Black y Alexa eran hermanos, primos o parientes por que se parecían mucho, los dos con cabello negro y liso, ojos color gris aunque Alexa con un toque lila, a los dos les gusta el Quidditch – dijo Lily poniendo cara de sufrimiento

- si pero solo en algo no se parecen en que Alexa esta enana y Sirius es demasiado alto para su edad – STOP. Alexa se paro de repente y grito a todo pulmón que hizo que los otros tres se espantaran

- ¡BASTA¿Se pueden callar de una fregada vez? Entiéndanlo de una vez por todas yo y el no nos parecemos en nada, yo tengo cerebro y el no y dejen de hablar de mi como si no estuviera presente ¿les quedo claro o se los gravo en la frente con mi varita? – les grito y les dejo muy claro una vez mas que ella tenia un carácter que no era fácil de domar y menos cuando enserio se enojaba y auque Lily era la única capaz de frenarla, a veces en estos casos mejor ni hacer ni decir nada

- ¡Ja! Y que me vas a hacer… enana- se burlo Sirius de Alexa una vez mas haciendo que Alexa se pusiera roja de ira, y gracias al Quidditch Alexa hizo un movimiento rápido y puso su varita en el cuello de Sirius dejándolo confundido pues no vio con que rapidez había echo eso

- mira tarado es mejor que no me provoques por que no me conoces nada, soy capaz de arrancarte los huevos y dejarte sin descendencia sin que te des cuenta tan solo con una mano así es que CALLATE Y MEJOR LARGATE DE MI VISTA – grito Alexa haciendo que Sirius pusiera una cara de miedo y las otras dos… bueno igual aunque mezclado con sorpresa pero de repente la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a Remus

- perdón pero me pareció escuchar la linda y santa voz de Alexa – dijo Remus haciendo que Alexa se despistara y Sirius ganara tiempo para irse a esconder detrás del lobito

- Remus esta loca me quiere matar haz algo – suplico Sirius detrás de Remus

- pinché marica ¬¬U- lo insulto pero el moreno no quería morir ahora, así es que lo dejo por la paz y no replico nada

- hola muchachas ¿Cómo están?- saludo Remus para poder relajar el ambiente y lo logro por que Alexa se sentó lanzando un bufido y cruzándose de brazos pero no contesto y se voltio hacia el paisaje de afuera pues sabia que no podía hacer nada ya que de todos modos no los iba a sacar de aquí, estaba pensando en que había echo mal para merecer el semejante castigo de estar con Black aquí en un compartimiento, cuando de repente Lily hablo

- aquí falta algo Ah ¡ya se¿Y tu amiguito donde esta?- le pregunto a Remus quien estaba viendo el libro que estaba leyendo Dana _"hombres lobos: una maldición o un don" _ no podía ser ¿Acaso ella…? No eso no podía ser, ella no lo podía saber, se quedo paralizado y se puso blanco pero reacciono al oír que Lily preguntaba algo y dejo a un lado el libro sin que nadie se diera cuenta aunque muy tarde por que Dana si lo vio

- ¿cu…cual?- trato de sonar casual aunque no lo logro

- Cual más, el descerebrado de Potter- le dijo Lily como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo cuando trataba de buscar su insignia de prefecta por lo que no se dio cuenta de su tono

- ah ¿ese? No se, talvez esta con una chava de se club de fans o alguna otra conquista- contesto Remus sacando un trozo de chocolate blanco, que hizo que Alexa reaccionara y se lo arrebatara y volviera a sumirse en su mundo de chocolate blanco, lo que ocasiono que Remus se quedara de a 6 pero al ver la cara de diversión que tenia Dana y Lily, y la de miedo de Sirius y por eso mejor no dijo nada y saco una rana de chocolate

- ¿y ahora quien será la desafortunada de caer en las estupidas redes del imbecil ese?- preguntó Lily un tanto enojada que no oyó a James entrar, en primera por que estaba parada viendo hacia la ventana y en segunda por que el pelinegro no hizo ruido por si algo le pasaba y mas conociendo a esas tres

- ¿Lily con esa boquita besas a mi suegra?- le susurro casi al oído por lo que hizo que Lily se sobresaltara al oír su voz tan cerca

- idiota para ti soy Evans- le reto Lily rogando a Merlín que no se aya notado el vuelco que le dio el corazón al oír su voz y no precisamente por es susto

- apoco tanto te intereso como para que te preocupes con quien salgo- le dijo poniendo una pose de chulo

- jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja – si esa fue la risa de Lily al ver a James parándose de esa forma y sobretodo por su chistecito ¿Qué todos andaban muy simpáticos hoy o que? O sea ¿Yo, Lily Evans preocupándose por quien sale este¡Ja! Ya quisieran

- o.O ¿que tuvo tanta gracia¿Me perdí de algo?- pregunto James a los demás alzando una ceja y rascándose la cabeza como si eso le ayudara a saber el por que se reía

- perdón, perdón pero no creí que fueras tan chistoso, bueno al menos dices buenos chistes así "tus conquistas estupidas" no se aburren cuando sales con ellas- le dijo ella tratando de controlar la risa y sentándose a lado de Alexa que seguía en su mundo de chocolate por que para ser sinceros Remus si sabia lo que era comer chocolate pues la mendiga barra era tamaño king size o sea tamaño extra, extra grande

- Ummm Evans, lamento desilusionarte pero cuando salgo con mis citas no es precisamente para contar chistes pero te aseguro que es muy entretenido – le contesto James con una sonrisa seductora y un tono que derretiría a cualquiera por lo que ocasiono que Lily se pusiera seria y roja de coraje al imaginarse que le harían esas resbalosas a SU James… "_pero que digo ¿mi James? Por Dios Lily estas loquita verdad como que tu James, a de ser que te esta afectando estar tanto tiempo con ellos…CORRELOS AHORA o tengo un mejor plan suicídate por que ya empiezas a delirar" _- pensaba Lily y por eso se apresuro a contestar por que se había quedado como tarada

- baboso a mí no importa tu vida personal ¿si?- dijo indiferente y siguiendo con la búsqueda de su insignia de prefecta y también la de… Premio Anual pero esperen Potter también tenia una insignia y si no se equivocaba también era de Premio Anual, _¿no puede ser, por que a mi? _ Se preguntaba Lily que iba a decir algo pero su amiga la interrumpió

- bueno ya se quejan mi y están igual, no pueden parar de pelearse– dijo Alexa saliendo de su mundo de chocolate y entrando al mundo real, lamiéndose los dedos al igual como hizo con el chocolate que le quito, ejem le pidió prestado a Sirius

- bueno Alexa al menos nosotros no gritamos- se defendió Lily con mucha calma pero Alexa grito

- ¡YO NO GRITO!- se paro de repente haciendo que Remus se cayera al piso del susto pero nadie le puso atención por que James estaba viendo como Sirius ponía cara de sufrimiento al oír a Alexa gritar

- no para nada – ironizo Dana cuando trataba de ayudar a Remus por que sus otros dos amigos ni al caso

- bueno un poquito nada mas jajaja ...- se puso roja la chica al ver que era cierto que ella era la que gritaba pero entiendan tenia un carácter que Dios y tratando de darle vuelta al asunto voltio hacia donde estaba Dana ayudando a Remus- bueno Dana ya suelta a Remus te prometo que no se va a ir esta hasta la ventana no creo que pase desapercibido.

**D**ana estaba tan roja como un tomate por que era cierto todavía estaba agarrando a Remus pero es que al sentir su piel, como no estaba con su uniforme y traía una playera deportiva, se había quedado plasmada al sentir la suave y calida piel del licántropo y este si que la sintió pero se sentía tan rico el roce de la piel que por eso no se soltó y no dijo nada, pero al sentirse descubiertos los dos se soltaron rápidamente y se pusieron tan rojos como un tomate

- Alexa cállate – susurro Dana pues quería salir de esa situación lo mas pronto posible

- por que me callas si es la verdad -

- si mejor cállate y dame un beso – y a continuación Sirius y sus estupideces en un programa especial.

**T**odos se quedaron con los ojos bien abiertos, con cara de ¿Qué dijo?

- jajajajaja – se empezó a reír como loca Alexa aunque no pudiera admitirlo este niño a veces era medio tarado pero aun así daba risa por lo cual no se dio cuenta cuando Sirius se acerco y le robo una beso que dejo a todos, si se podía, mas impresionados de lo normal O.o O.O pero al separarse lo que vio no le gusto para nada pues Alexa tenia ahora si la vena de la frente saltada hasta parecía que se le iba a salir a si que opto por salir corriendo, gracias a dios estaba cerca de la puerta por que si no, no hubiera salido vivo de esta, iba casi a cerrar la puerta cuando oyó a Alexa gritar – SIRIUS ORION BLACK VEN PARA ACA!- mala señal ahora si estaba en problemas y lo único que hizo fue correr al ver a Alexa detrás de el

- jajajajaja ahora si lo cuelga – se revolcaba Lily de la risa al imaginarse la muerte de Sirius en manos de Alexa, un sueño hecho realidad

- no se atreverá – dijo James pero con un tono de preocupación y compasión hacia el taradote de su amigo

- huy se ve que no la conoces ¿verdad Dana?- pregunto Lily pero no recibió repuesta pues Dana estaba bien entretenida

- ...-

- ¬¬U- la cara de Lily al ver a Dana embobada con Remus, la cual al sentir la mirada de Lily opto por decir lo primero que se le vino a la mente por que la verdad no había escuchado nada de lo que había dicho su amiga

- huy si mucho no tienes idea -

- cállate mejor se ve que tienes muy buena distracción. Lupin deja de distraerla ¿quieres? – le reprendió Lily a Dana y a Remus por no hacerle caso por lo que los dos se volvieron a poner rojos de vergüenza y Lily como disfrutaba de ello que se empezó a reír- jajajajaja

- ¬¬U cállate ¿quieres?- se molesto Dana por la burla de su amiga

- upss perdón -

- OK ¿alguien quiere chocolate?- Dana les ofreció ya pasado su "enojo"

- no gracias Dana yo ya me tengo que ir y tu también Remus tenemos que ir al compartimiento de prefectos – le dijo Lily a Remus cuando encontró su insignia en la parte mas profunda de su baúl

- si vamos – dijo James parándose

- ¿tu a donde vas?- pregunto Dana confundida

- mi querida Danita soy un Premio Anual por si no te haz dado cuenta- le respondió mostrándole con mucho orgullo la placa- y por lo que veo tu también eres Premio Anual Evans

- ash cállate y vamonos- sentencio la pelirroja

- pero… pero me van a dejar solita no me pueden hacer eso – suplico Dana al borde de las lagrimas, ejem, bueno eso es muuuuuuy exagerado así es que dejémoslo en que suplico

- pero Dana no puedes ir con nosotros – trato Lily de hacerle entender algo tan simple

- ya se mejor voy a ir a buscar a Alexa por que si no es capaz de matar al taradote de mi hermano – y poniéndose de pie salieron los cuatro del compartimiento tomando rumbos distintos.

**M**ientras tanto Alexa seguía correteando a Sirius por todo el tren por lo que Samantha Duch se dio cuenta y salio detrás de ellos. Y ¿Quién es Samantha Duch? Pues es la que se dice llamar novia de Sirius y la presidenta de su club de fans. Es alta, delgada, cabello castaño claro, ojos color café aunque a veces hacia algún otro hechizo para cambiarlos de color y con algunas pecas pero nada que ver con su forma de ser por que de niña buena no tenia nada. Es la típica niña sin cerebro que en lugar de importarle lo que pase en el mundo entero le importa mas que el color de sus zapatos combinen con el color de uñas, que los chicos guapos son lo mas importantes, a si y también los chismes

- BLACK VEN PARA ACA – le grito Alexa tratando de esquivar alguno alumnos

- NO QUIERO – le grito Sirius mientras trataba de distraerla metiéndose en un compartimiento lleno de niños, que la verlo se asustaron y antes de cerrar la puerta oyó a Alexa gritar

- TE JURO QUE SI TE LLEGO A ALCANZAR NO TE LA ACABAS -

– Hola – los niños lo veían asustados – no se preocupen no les voy a hacer nada – dijo Sirius a los niños y rezando para que Alexa no lo aya visto entrar aquí pero se equivoco y Alexa entro haciendo que todos saltaran al oírla y mas que nadie Sirius, ahora se era un hombre muerto y bien muerto

- YA TE ALCANZE- lo amenazo la chica con varita en mano

- OH NO Alexa estaba jugando mas aparte no me puedes hacer nada hay niños presentes – Sirius trago saliva fuertemente y haciéndose para atrás dejando que los niños se pusieran enfrente de el, claro antes que nada tenia que defender su vida a cualquier precio

- y que tiene así aprenden a defenderse de gente como tu ¿no crees?- le dijo Alexa todavía en la puerta y cerrándola con llave para que nadie entrara o saliera aunque eran muchos los chismosos

- por fa Alexa – imploraba Sirius cuando Alexa se le acercaba cada vez mas amenazadoramente – luego si me matas como vamos a ser novios, casarnos, tener un lindo Sirius y vivir para siempre feliz – y ahí va la burra al trigo y otra vez metía la pata y hasta el fondo

- ¿y quien te dijo que yo quería un hijo tuyo? Un hijo de un engreído, mujeriego, patético, súper vanidoso...- iba a seguir pero Sirius la corto y el siguió

- ... Lindo, guapo, papazote, cariñoso, perfecto ¿o no?- dijo haciendo una pose de chulo que para ser sinceros no sirvió de nada

- Ummm ¡NO!- grito de repente Alexa haciendo que uno de lo niños se pusiera de pie y preguntara

- ¿Son novios?- pregunto haciendo conexión con la mirada de Alexa

- SI

- No – contestaron al mismo tiempo haciendo que la conexión con el niño se acabara – ¿por que?- volvieron a preguntar al mismo tiempo

- por que hacen bonita pareja – dijo el niño simplemente sentándose hasta la ventana y abriendo un libro

- jajaja el y yo jamás podremos ser nada por que somos muy diferentes, el es un caso perdido y yo no.- sentencio Alexa

- ah dirán lo que quieran pero algún dia serán novios y hasta mas que eso – dijo el niño sin hacer algún otro movimiento mas que cambiar la pagina de su libro

-¿y tu como sabes eso¿Que eres adivino o que onda?- pregunto Alexa con un tono de picardía

- no para nada pero los niños decimos siempre la verdad – dijo normal sin moverse ni levantar la vista de su libro

- ya ves y tu que no te dejas, podríamos formar una bonita pareja – dijo Sirius tratando de que se le olvidaran sus instintos suicidas

- eso jamás mejor por que no vas con Duch ella estaría encantadísima de hacer lo que tu le digas, como le digas y cuando le digas, al fin y al cabo es tu perrito faldero junto a tu club de fans- le reclamo Alexa si darse cuenta que ellas estaban afuera escuchando todo

-¿celosa?- pregunto Sirius sacando el pecho con orgullo pero se decepciono cundo escucho la risa de la chica

- jajajajaja yo no tengo nada que envidiarles a una bola de babosas¡NADA! Soy mucho mejor que todas ellas. Y ya me voy pero solo por esta vez te salvas por que hay niños presentes pero te juro que esta me las pagas nadie le roba un beso a Alexa Sánchez y menos tu Black!— amenazo Alexa volteándose para irse de una buena vez de ahí no soportaba estar tan cerca de el tanto tiempo pero se paro en seco cuando vio a todo una manada de metiches fuera del compartimiento y mas cuando vio a la bola de babosas del club de fans de Sirius pero no les tenia miedo así que salio decidida de ahí dando un portazo pero alcanzo a escuchar como el niño le decía algo al moreno –

- te trae loco-

- ¿a mí? Nahh no puedo negar que es guapa y todo lo que quieras pero simplemente no encajamos bien solo me encanta hacerla enojar es entretenido deberías probarlo – Chin Alexa lo oyó pero no dijo nada y cerro la puerta con tanta fuerza que se rompió - ... bueno adiós y si tienen algún problema solo llámenme me llamo Sirius Orión Black –

- gracias pero recuerda esa chica es el amor de tu vida no la dejes ir así de fácil lucha por ella por que va a pasar por circunstancias no muy buenas y va a necesitar mas que nunca de ti – dijo el niño muy calmado todavía y volviendo su vista en la lectura haciendo que Sirius se sacara de onda

- bu...bueno gracias por el dato tengo que irme hasta luego o.O - Abrió lo que quedaba de puerta y salio de ahí para encontrarse con Samantha y Alexa retándose

- mira estupida solo quiero que dejes a mí novio empaz – le dijo Samantha viéndola hacia abajo pues era alta a comparación de Alexa… bueno todos eran altos a comparación de ella

- pues mira tarada a mi tu novio me viene valiendo mierda ¿te queda claro¿O tengo que comprar un pinta uñas especial y escribir un mensaje con el para que lo entiendas?- se burlo de la chica pues a pesar de ser chaparrita no le tenia el mas mínimo miedo

- imbecil como te atreves a hablarme así-

- huy que miedo me das mira mejor me voy por que si me quedo mas tiempo pueda que se me pegue lo péndejo y tenga que empezar a comprar pinta uñas de todos los colores - se burlo Alexa haciendo que los espectadores se rieran y Samantha se pusiera roja de ira

- pues al menos no soy una enana – pensó que con eso la iba a insultar pero no pudo por que Alexa se empezó a reír

- pues prefiero ser lo que soy a se una descerebrada idiota que persigue a los hombres por que no tiene vida propia y trata de vivir a costa de los demás no sabes como me das pena mi chava a si es que mejor me voy y te dejo a tu Sirius y perdona que no le aya puesto un moñito pero no tenia uno que le combinara con tu estupidez – dijo y se voltio no sin antes ver que Sirius salía del compartimiento y le lanzo una mirada como diciéndole que la culpa de todo la tenia el pero se paro en seco al oír a Samantha gritarle

- pues si, te sientes tan chingona nada mas por que estas comprometida con Edgard Malfoy ¿no¿Que hiciste para merecer un hombre así¿Te revolcaste con el o algo parecido¿Te le ofreciste? Pues claro que si por que eres una resbalosa que no se conforma con su prometido si no que vas detrás de otros- la insulto Samantha haciendo que Alexa volteara con la cara distorsionada por lo que acaba de escuchar lo que causo que Samantha pusiera una sonrisa triunfadora

- ¿tu como sabes eso? – pregunto Alexa con un hilo de voz

- mis padres se llevan bien con los Malfoy's así es que de ahí me entere – le informo la castaña- ¿entonces es verdad? Te nos casas pero cuéntanos ¿Cómo lo hiciste¿Qué le diste? Por que si yo fuera el, jamás me fijaría en alguien como tu- se burlo de nuevo volteándose a ver a Sirius que tenia la cara rara pues al parecer le había afectado también la noticia pero… ¿Por qué si la vida de Alexa era eso Su vida¿No será que le interesaba y mucho, y por eso Samantha no vio la cara de furia de Alexa y como se acercaba hacia ella con paso firme y la varita en su mano izquierda, pero cuando Samantha volteo la vio tan cerca que no le dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando Alexa le metió un golpe en la nariz haciendo que se cayera hacia a tras del impacto y cuando Alexa se subió encima de ella con su varita en su cuello

- si alguien hace algún movimiento para quitarme de encima me tendrán que llevar a Azkaban por asesinato – sentencio Alexa sin quitar la mirada de la chica que tenia aprisionada y dejo muy claro por que nadie se movió y mucho menos Sirius que estaba todavía con la cara de impresión – ahora tu estupida entiendelo por una vez en tu vida, deja de meterte en donde nadie te llama ¿quieres? Con quien yo me case o no que te valga mierda y tu noviecito me vale madres, por si no te haz dado cuenta, aunque no creo por que con el cerebro que tienes no eres capaz de pensar por mas de dos segundos, a tu noviecito no lo soporto ni en pintura ahora si eres tan amable deja de joderme la vida que ya con el tengo y me sobra – y termino dándole otro puñetazo en la cara por lo que no vio que Dana venia corriendo con Lily, James y Remus detrás, y cuando le iba a dar otro para ver si se le grababa el mensajito Dana la jalo para alejarla de Samantha, pero Alexa no se iba a dejar tan fácil y estaba forcejeando con Dana para que la soltara, quería desahogarse con alguien y quien mas perfecto que Duch

- Sirius despierta y ayúdame que no puedo con ella – la grito Dana a Sirius haciéndolo salirse de su sueño

- ¿Qué paso aquí?- pregunto Lily al ver todo el alboroto

- pues que la salvaje de tu amiguita me golpeo todo por decir la verdad- respondió Samantha con voz nasal ya que le salía sangre de la nariz por los golpes

- tu… idiota… te odio…- repetía Alexa forcejeando con Dana y con Sirius – suéltenme… dejen… le doy… su merecido… por ser… tan… metiche

- Alexa… calmate- le decía Dana también forcejeando

- alejen a esa salvaje de mi, pero esto no se queda así Sánchez me las vas a pagar, así es que cuídate por que pueda y no te cases – la amenazo Samantha haciendo que sus amigas se rieran y crearan mas furia en Alexa

- ahhhhhhhhh te odio… Duch…. –

- ¡Ya! Ahora todos a sus compartimientos aquí no paso nada, tu Duch cállate si no quieres que te ponga un reporte y ahora si ya váyanse todos y tu Alexa párale – dijo con voz decidida Lily haciendo que todo el show se acabara y que Alexa dejara de forcejear de repente

- tu eres la que te debes de cuidar Duch por que si te saque sangre de la nariz esta vez pueda que a la próxima te pase algo peor, así es que mejor mantén tu hocico cerrado – claro Alexa no se iba a dejar y menos de ella. Samantha se fue pero el coraje que tenia no se había ido al contrario ahí estaba presente y aumentaba a cada segundo

- Alexa ya tranquilízate ahora si ¿Qué paso?- pregunto Lily haciendo presente su cargo de prefecta

- ¡QUE LES VALGA! – grito Alexa dándose la vuelta decidida dejando a todos con la boca abierta pues jamás les había gritado así y mucho menos a ellas, sus amigas. Alexa iba con paso decidido hacia su compartimiento pero antes de pasar al otro vagón rompió el vidrio de la ventana con su mano derecha, pues de alguna manera tenia que sacar su coraje y asustando a todos y mas a sus amigas por lo cual las dos salieron detrás de ellas dejando muchas preguntas en el aire pero sin respuestas.

**A**lexa iba corriendo y con lágrimas en los ojos pero no de tristeza si no de odio contenido e ira, cuando llego al compartimiento cerró la puerta con llave y corrió las cortinas para que nadie la viera derrumbarse y caerse hasta el más profundo oyó, lloro como nunca había llorado en su vida ¿Por qué se había puesto así¿Por qué le afecto tanto el que se enteraran que se iba a casar con el idiota de Malfoy¿Por que la cara de Sirius al enterarse¿Pero eso a ella que le importaba? Ya con sus propios problemas era más que suficiente y volvía al tema de Malfoy, ese estupido que había tratado de quitarle su inocencia y su vida, que era capaz de manipular a la gente a se antojo pero no, a ella no la iba a manipular y ya haría cualquier cosa por no casarse con el.

**M**ientras ella pensaba y se desahogaba sus amigas estaban tocando la puerta para que abriera pues su amiga estaba muy mal y no la iban a dejar sola

-Alexa abre por Dios ¿Qué tienes?- insistían una y otra vez sus amigas ya iban a tirar la puerta cuando de repente Alexa abrió se veía mal como nunca se había visto y lo único que hicieron sus amigas fue abrazarla y ella empezó a llorar de nuevo pero esta vez de culpabilidad pues les había gritado sin temerla ni deberla

- perdón por gritarles no era mi intención – se disculpaba la chica entre sollozos

- pero Alexa ¿Qué tienes¿Es cierto que te casas?- le pregunto Dana acariciándole el cabello

- si pero no quiero, no quiero – repetía una y otra vez

- y entonces ¿por que te casas si no quieres?- le pregunto Lily extrañada mientras la sentaba

- por que mis papas ya lo arreglaron ni siquiera me pidieron mi opinión, simplemente por que están haciendo negocios con esa familia y después por que al tarado de Edgard se le ocurre decir que le gusto y que quisiera casarse conmigo pero te juro que eso no es lo que quiero y menos con ese cerdo maldito – explico Alexa sentada y abrazada de Lily mientras Dana se paraba para pensar mejor las cosas

- ¿Por qué cerdo maldito?- pregunto Dana

- por que… por que… - pero no pudo continuar simplemente las palabras no salían

- no me digas que te hizo algo – pregunto Lily separándose unos centímetros de ella

- ………………-

- Alexa contesta-

- trato de… no puedo decirlo… me siento sucia cada vez que alguien me besa… me abraza… -

- ¿te hizo algo?- pregunto Dana temiéndose lo peor

- no, no me hizo pero trato de vi…violarme y lo malo es que mis papas no me creen, de una cualquiera no me bajan y cuando les conté me dijeron que no llorara que al fin y al cabo el iba a hacer mi marido y ya me debería de acostumbrar pero no entienden que no quiero casarme con ese cerdo, no quiero – se atrevió a decirles al fin y al cabo eran sus amigas y no la podían abandonar ahora

- maldito idiota pero te juro que te las va a pagar bien y bonito tu no te preocupes Alexa nosotras te ayudaremos ya pensaremos en algo para que no te cases, de nuestra cuenta corre que el maldito la pague y bien cara- la apoyo Dana y Lily asintió con la cabeza para volver a abrazar a Alexa, pero en eso entraron los merodeadores

- Alexa ¿estas bien?- pregunto Remus sentándose a un lado de ella

- si gracias- le respondió Alexa limpiándose las lagrimas

- oye dejaste a Duch irreconocible, te juro que no quisiera tenerte de enemiga, estas chiquita pero como pegas hasta a mi me dolió, ahora entiendo por que eres buena en Quidditch- dijo James haciendo que Alexa riera pero Sirius estaba serio y eso si era muy raro

- lo siento Sánchez creo que todo fue por mi culpa- ¿QUE¿BLACK PIDIENDOLE PERDON A SANCHEZ¿De que nos perdimos? Eso era lo que se preguntaban mentalmente los otros cuatro ante tal confesión

- no te preocupes nadie tiene la culpa de que Duch no tenga neuronas para pensar y hablar al mimo tiempo – dijo Alexa con una media sonrisa

- bueno nosotros ya nos vamos, adiós Lily, Dana y adiós… enana- se despidió Sirius parándose

- largate Black y deja de joder – le grito Alexa ¿que nunca le iba a dejar de decir así o que? Y así paso el viaje de vuelta a Hogwarts, su último año.

**A**sí llegaron a la escuela y entraron al Gran Comedor , empezó la selección y en el banquete de bienvenida, estaba todo tranquilo cuando de repente varios de los Slytherin empezaron a levitar creando el caos entre las serpientes y el entretenimiento del resto del cuerpo estudiantil, estaban muy asustados pues varios de ellos le tenían miedo a las alturas y entre ellos estaban las primas de Sirius, Bellatrix y Narcisa, todo estaba bien entretenido hasta que la Profe McGonagall arreglo todo el desmadre y claro los creadores de esta maquiavélica broma eran los Merodeadores y de esto se dio cuenta Lily, Dana y a una Alexa normal, pues el asunto del ten ya se le había pasado aunque todos hablaban de lo mismo, y les mandaron un papelito a los 4 que decía:

_"sabemos que fueron ustedes ¿Qué dan a cambio de nuestro silencio?" atte.: LDA_


	3. Lo que sabemos de ustedes

Capitulo 3:

**"**_**sabemos que fueron ustedes ¿Qué dan a cambio de nuestro silencio?" atte.: LDA**_

_-_¿que dice?- pregunto Sirius no muy interesado

-se enteraron- contesto James sin inmutarse ante el hecho de que los hubieran descubierto

- ¿enteraron? ¿De que?- pregunto esta vez Remus

- sabe que fuimos nosotros- repitió James

- ¿eh?-

- la broma que acabamos de hacer ¿les suena?- les dijo James impaciente

- ¿estas seguro? – pregunto Remus ya que Sirius no podía ni hablar por toda la comida que tenia en la boca

- si miren...- James les paso la pequeña nota que Lily les mando

**L**es entrego el papelito con la firma de ellas...

-¿como se pudieron enterar?- les pregunto Remus en voz baja

- no lo se pero eso hay que averiguarlo – le respondió James muy seguro de lo que iba a hacer

Saco una pluma _**(quien sabe de donde) **_y escribió al reverso de la nota que le mando Lily

"_**¿que quieren a cambio?" **_

**L**a doblo y se la mando si que los demás se dieran cuenta... Lily al sentirla la abrió y se le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro

-¿que dice?- pregunto su amiga Alexa muy emocionada pero Lily no le contesto quería disfrutar su momento

- ya habla mujer no nos tengas así – le exigió Dana después de su GRAN silencio

- que, que queremos a cambio – por fin Lily les contesto

- yo escribo la respuesta...- y Dana le arrebato el papelito

"_**Mañana al finalizar todas las clases en la torre d Astronomía para hablar de nuestro "trato"…" **_

**S**e lo mando a los Meroidiotas como ellas les llamaban

- ¿mañana en la torre de astronomía?- repitió Remus muy consternado

- lugar muy raro – dijo Sirius arqueando las cejas

- ¿y desde cuando ellas son muy cuerdas?- le espeto James

- ¿vamos a ir?- pregunto Remus esperando que dijeran que no pero James no les contesto de inmediato lo estaba pensando MUY bien

- ... ¿Ese silencio que fue?... ¿Vamos a ir o no?- pregunto Sirius con impaciencia

- ¿no se pero eso no les intriga mucho?- le respondió James con todo y sus dudas

- pues puede que si pero...- pero Remus no pudo terminar ya que Sirius lo interrumpió

- ¿no me digas que les tienes miedo Moony?- le pregunto Sirius con un tono burlón antes de meterse otro pedazo de pastel de chocolate a la boca

-por lo visto ya se te olvido lo que nos hicieron en 3ro y lo que hizo Alexa en el tren – dijo Remus con resentimiento

- O.o en tercero ¿Qué? – la cara de James y Sirius que no entendieron ni madres

- Merlin no hagan esa cara, acaso no se acuerdan que se les hizo fácil dejarnos colgados en el comedor por una noche entera - ¬¬U dijo Remus con cara de enfado por la idiotez de sus amigos

-¡auch! Eso dolió, todavía no se me quitan las marcas de las manos y los pies, viejas sádicas pero ya me la pagaran … – empezó su ritual de insultos para las chavas pero ni Remus ni James, bueno este estaba embobado viendo a Lily sonreír y platicar con sus amigas

**C**on esa sonrisa angelical, sin preocupaciones, sin darse cuenta de que James se le quedaba viendo con cara de idiota,_ pero que mujer tan mas buena, esa carita de niña buena me trae loco que no se da cuenta o ¿Qué? Pero que estupideces digo tengo que hacer algo para que esa Diosa pelirroja y también peligrosa me haga caso ejem para que ande conmigo por que juro por esta que Liliane Evans va a ser novia de James Adan Potter aunque sea lo ultimo que haga… _Seguía pensando y rogando a todos los Dioses magos para que nadie viera su sonrojo… bueno el único que se dio cuenta de eso fue Remus por que Sirius todavía seguía con su larga lista de insultos

- … sin sentimientos, machorras –

- ejem que no se den cuenta que les dices así si no te van a colgar y no precisamente de las manos, te lo advierto … - sonrió al ver la cara de miedo que puso Sirius – ejem bueno James …

- ………- pero James ya no se encontraba con ellos

- James despierta – Sirius lo movía desesperadamente por el brazo pero… nada

- ……….- y todavia no regresaba

- ya se... Hey James Lily anda con Malfoy ¿no sabias?- pregunto Remus sabiendo la repuesta de su amigo

- ¿Qué?... ¿Qué Lily anda con ese infeliz?... ¿Eh? – pregunto James estúpidamente

- jajajajaja – se meaban de la risa Padfoot y Moony – nada James solo lo dije para ver si despertabas de tu lindo sueño con la pelirroja –

- Ja-Ja-Ja que graciosos bueno y… ¿que les contestamos?- se rió en un tono irónico y cambio de tema rápido antes de que siguieran mofando con el

- ¡trae acá!- Sirius le arrebato el papelito a Remus de las manos y escribió:

"_**ahí estaremos puntualitos solo no se desesperen tenemos tiempo para ustedes también" **_

**L**a releyó y se las mando

- será idiota ¬¬- lo insulto Alexa- ni que estuviera tan bueno como cree, imbecil ¬¬-

- jajaja no es tan mala persona solo riete de sus locuras y punto jajá- Dana se rió de las estupideces de Sirius aunque fuera su amigo del alma

- que a ti te caiga bien no quiere decir a TODOS también nos tenga que caer de lo lindo y a mí me cae como una patada de mula en el estomago... en pocas palabras lo odio- se defendió Alexa bueno lo insulto que para el caso es lo mismo

- ¡jo! Ya capte el mensaje – dijo Dana sin hacerle mucho caso sabia que esos dos eran un caso que era mejor no decir ni meterse entre sus peleas

- son unos chismosos de primera – soltó de pronto Lily haciendo que se sobresaltaran

- ¿quienes?- pregunto Dana ya que por estar peleando con Alexa no se acordaba

- pues ellos ¿quien mas? haber Lily y ¿que les vamos a decir?- le pregunto Alexa a Lily ya que tenia gran interés en eso

- los chantajearemos – contesto Lily con cara de maniática

- OH pobrecitos - se quejo Dana con un tonito irónico

- ¬¬U – Alexa puso su cara al no notar el tono que había utilizado su amiga

- me encanta tu humor – la reprimo Dana

- pues concéntrate a no ser cómica por que te mueres de hambre – le dijo Alexa "enojada"

- se callan las dos y Dana contéstales – intervino Lily antes de que otra cosa pasara

"_**no estamos necesitadas Sirius pero tienen que ir o si no TODA la escuela se enterara de quienes son en realidad "los Meroestupidos" (eso lo puso Lily) (¬¬ chismosa) OK como decía o van o van por que si no se acaba sus días de papichulos (jajaja no me hagas reír ellos papichulos por Dios si el Sr. Binns esta mas bueno que esos 4 y sobre todo el idiota de Black ¬¬U ) ( esa fue Alexa) (ejem tu síguele chismosa)(Hey sin insultar) (SIGANLE) (que bonita voz tienes Lily eh ¬¬) bueno continuando con lo nuestro eso no les conviene ¿o si?" **_

**A**sí les mando el papelito más bien les tiro el papelito que le cayo en la mera frente a Sirius

-por que a mí me tenia que caer en la cabeza y no a James que esta bien embobado con la pelirroja sádica y además ¿como saben que fui yo quien lo escribió?- pregunto Sirius muy indignado por sus comentarios y el mendigo papelito en su frente

- hay Siruis, Dana es como tu hermana te conoce demasiado – respondió Remus como si eso fuera lo mas OBVIO del mundo si bien se sabia era que con la que mas se llevaba era con Dana – además Lily no están sádica, loca si pero no sádica- defendió Remus

- tienes razón Remus Lily es toda un belleza – dijo James con voz de soñador

- Guacala si sigues así no te vas a poder quitar las abejas de encima- espeto Sirius con un tono asqueado

- ¿Por qué dices eso?- pregunto extrañado James

- por que derramas miel, eres un asqueroso romántico- le reprocho Padfoot

- ya te veré así de enamorado y de la mujer menos esperada por los demás y por ti – dijo Remus con un aire sabiondo

- este no gracias ya con James tengo y me sobra pero aquí el punto es que...- no termino de decir Padfoot cuando de repente James grito

- ¡están Locas!- James golpeo la mesa con sus dos puños saliendo de su trance repentino

- ¡si eso! Pero no asustes ¿quieres?- le reprocho Sirius con la mano en el corazón como evitando que se le fuera a salir

- bueno ni modo nos tienen en sus manos – se resigno Remus

- no lo creo ya se nos ocurrirá algo, haber Remus te voy a redactar – le ordeno Sirius

- ¬¬ no soy tu secretario ¿si?- se defendió Moony

- ¿su que? O.o- pregunto extrañado James

- olvídenlo – meneando la mano de un lado al otro para restarle importancia

- nos tomo de estupidos ¬¬- se dirigió a James que todavía lo veía con la expresión de ¿what?

- ¬¬ si cual seria su castigo...umm... déjenme ver… a si este nadita chocolates…- espeto Sirius con un sonrisa malvada

- O.O ¿nadita, nadita?- al ver que ellos negaban con la cabeza casi se puso histérico- ¿Qué? no me pueden hacer eso... OK, OK lo siento pero sin chocolates no por favor – suplico Remus casi, casi hincándose frente a ellos

- OK ya no lo hagas sufrir Prongs hay que escribirles – Sirius se apiado de el

- denme acá ¬¬ - les arrebato el papel con cara de odio claro un odio de a mentiritas

"_**pensaran que nos tienen en sus manos pero acuérdense que somos los merodeadores y todo puede suceder así es que ahí esteremos puntualitos (y somos los mas guapos de TODO Hogwarts aunque les duela) (ya Padfoot no te alteres) ejem bueno seguimos nos vemos ahí ¿algo mas?" **_

- claro que los tenemos en nuestras manos trío de ilusos - dijo Alexa sonriente

- bueno pero alo mejor no sale como debería- puntualizo Dana de manera sabia

- para ser amiga de ese engendro eren Tan diferente a el – la regaño Alexa… otra vez – arriésgate por una vez en tu vida Dana por Dios

- ¿esa comparación fue un halago?- ¬¬U

- tómalo como quieras- le contesto Alexa lamiendo la parte posterior de su cuchara llena de chocolate

- huy gracias – ironizo Dana ante la despreocupación de su amiga que para ser sinceros a veces la sacaba de quicio

- de nada - regresándole lo ironía aunque también tratando de provocarla

Dana le iba a contestar algo pero Lily hablo antes de que salieran peleadas ese par que tenia por amigas

- ejem ¿ya pararon de pelear?-

- ¡Osh! Bueno ya ¿que vamos a hacer?- pregunto ante su derrota… nota mental hacerle pagar a Alexa lo que acababa de hacer y a Lily por no dejarla defenderse

-nada hasta que no los tengamos mañana en esa torre – enfatizo su punto de vista -ahora Alexa escribe lo que voy a redactar – le ordeno

- ¡jo! Yo por que no soy tu elfo domestico ¿si?- se quejo pero se arrepintió después de ver la cara de enojada que ponía su amiga... No había duda Lily era la única que podía con Alexa Amizaday Sánchez… ya ni sus papas la hacían hacer algo que ella no quería

- a-pun-ta a-ho-ra ¿entendido?- le dijo pausadamente como si quisiera que le entraran las palabras en su cabecita

- Chale me tengo que quejar con derechos humanos de que ustedes dos me maltratan mucho- dijo Alexa con un poco de dramatización

- ya déjate de dramatizar y escribe que ya se va acabar la cena, tarada – ¡Ja! La venganza era dulce y de esto se dio cuenta el dia de hoy Dana y mas al ver que Alexa le enseñaba la lengua para empezar a escribir lo que en ese momento Lily le redactaba, terminando la tarea de escribir les tiro el papelito que irónicamente le cayo otra vez en la frente a Sirius, y tan solo se rieron al ver su cara de enfado del merodeador al verlas riéndose, hay que ser sinceros, de el _**(todo un trabalenguas ¿no?)**_

-del nabo _**(de la chingada o mierda pero en un lenguaje desconocido jajaja no es cierto es para que no se lea tan feo) **_por que no pueden apuntar para otro lado ¿eh?- se quejo Sirius muy enojado por la burla

- jajajajajaja ya no te quejes Padfoot no puedes negar que Sánchez tiene tino – se burlo Remus

- yo también voy a tener tino pero mi puño en tu carita – lo amenazo Padfoot con el puño cerrado

- ¡jajaja! Ya mi _perro_ amigo no te enojes y abre ese mendigo papelito – lo detuvo James antes de que hiciera alguna idiotez bueno otra idiotez

"_**OK perfecto ahora si no es mucha molestia (¿Liliane, tu desde cuando implorando molestia? Bueno antes que nada y que Lily me regañe quiero decir que Black eres un idiota ¿no te lo habían dicho? OK YA TE LO DIJE jajá, jajá) (Alexa! Cállate y SIGUELE) (¬¬ hay que sentido del humor OK ya voy) ¡YA NO NOS ESCRIBAN MAS! Manchan nuestra reputación de niñas anti-Meroidiotas o sea anti-ustedes así es que asunto terminado ADIOS: P" atte. Lily, Alexa y Dana acá las NC.**_

- maldita niña babosa pero deja que me la encuentre sola y me las pagara ¬¬U- reclamo Sirius

- las ¿"NC"?- pregunto James sin hacerle mucho caso a su amigo que seguía quejándose de Alexa

- ni idea – se sincero Remus – pero eso no importa, lo que imp.…-

- lo que importa es que me insulto y me las va a pagar- lo interrumpió Sirius

- ya Sirius luego haces berrinche ahora una cosa mas…- se dirigió a Remus pero Sirius le robo la palabra

- Oye Remus ¿a ti te gusta Danita verdad?- le pregunto como si estuviera hablando del clima de mañana

- O.O n-no ¿po-por q-que l-lo di-dices?- Moony tartamudeaba ante tal pregunta, Dios mío eso ni se preguntaba

- huy esto esta interesante como para que Padfoot se aiga dado cuenta el solito... – se burlo James aunque el también sospechaba algo de eso

- ¬¬U- lo miro feo Sirius pero James ni se inmuto ante tal gesto de su amigo

- ¿Y entonces como esta eso de que te gusta?- pregunto de nuevo Prongs

- ¿a mi?- se extraño mucho ante la pregunta, claro quería tapar TODO- No para nada si esta bonita y lo que quieran pero nada que ver aunque a veces en medio inocente pero con ese carácter me da miedo creo que esas dos que tiene por amigas es una mala influencia para ella pero no me gusta bue...-

- te gusta y mas de lo que tu crees- lo volvió a interrumpir su amigo

- no es cierto además no tengo el lujo de enamorarme de ella ni de nadie – lo negó TODO

- por favor Remus no te trates así tienes el mismo derecho como yo o como Sirius – lo reprendió James, ya estaba cansado de que su mejor amigo se tratara como una basura solo por ser… pues eso licántropo... Semejante estupidez desde su punto de vista

- Hey a mi no me metas en tus locuras yo el gran Sirius Orión Black Potter no se puede enamorar de nadie pero tu Moony si tienes ese derecho aunque seas un terco de primera – corrigió Sirius ante tan idiotez bueno eso para el si era una GRAN idiotez, el ¿enamorado¡Por Dios, NO!

_**(Recordemos que Sirius ya no vivía con sus jefes y desde que los Potter's lo adoptaron también adopto su apellido por eso Black Potter)**_

- pero...- Remus trato de justificarse pero no pudo terminar por que en ese instante el director pedía silencio por parte del alumnado

- bueno bienvenidos a otro año mas solo quedan los anuncios ya saben que el que quiera jugar Quidditch los entrenamientos empezaran la semana que vienen y solo los estudiantes d' 2no en adelante pueden jugar... el bosque Prohibido esta totalmente Prohibido...-

- .. No lo creo – Sirius les susurro a sus amigos con un tono bromista

- .. Las cosas prohibidas están en una lista en el despacho del Sr. Flitch y por ultimo vamos tener un intercambio de alumnos dentro de unas semanas ojala los traten bien...

- como si a alguien le interesara – dijo Alexa en un tono aburrido con su cabeza en la mesa

- bueno eso es todo a dormir...- concluyo el director haciendo que todos se pararan para irse derechitos a sus clientitas camas.

**L**legaron a la sala común, y nada había cambiado hasta entonces, el mismo decorado, la misma calidez de todos los años, los sillones en la misma posición al igual que las mesas donde hacían las tareas, jugaban Globstones o ajedrez, donde se quedaban dormidos después de un dia lleno de deberes y agotamiento por los entrenamientos o por las salidas ilegales o solo para esperar a tu mejor amigo a que llegara de la luna llena, bueno este era solo en caso de los merodeadores, el mismo fuego, los mismo colores, claro jamás podrían cambiar los colores rojo y dorado, pero a lo que me refiero es que los colores no se opacaban nunca seguían igual de llamativos y hermosos como siempre ante los ojos de los leones. Esa sala que los hacia sentir como en casa y aunque muchos preferían estar mil veces ahí que en sus casas por que aunque no quisieran esa sala, esos amigos, eso salones de clases, esos maestros, esos terrenos, ese bosque prohibido, esa casa de los gritos, ese lago junto al calamar que nadie dejaba de joder todo el tiempo _**(pobre calamarcito o ¿no? XD),**_ en pocas palabras Hogwarts era sus vidas tanto como de los maestros como del alumnado en general sin excepción de NADIE. Cada grupito se fue por rumbo distinto pero todos a sus dormitorios pues mañana seria un dia nuevo y sobretodo… largo

**SIGUIENTE DIA EN CLASE DE TRANSFORMACIONES **

- ¿por que la misma maestra?...¿Que nadie se apiada de mí? – decía una Alexa aterrorizada

- ya Amizaday no exageres que no es difícil- la callaba Dana

- ¿que no es difícil? Y me lo dices tu precisamente que es una cerebrito es que simplemente las Transformaciones no son lo mío y no me llames Amizaday sabes que lo odio, gracias - se sincero Alexa pero con resentimiento ante Dana ya que había usado su segundo nombre que lo "quería" tanto como a Sirius

- es fácil, si sabes convertirte en pantera, que no sepas transformaciones- puntualizo Dana

- pero son muchos movimientos de varita que te debes de aprender, es mucho – mostró su mas grande preocupación Alexa

- ni modo tienes que hacer un esfuerzo – la apoyo Dana

- uff ¿Mas?- pregunto incrédula Alexa

- ya Alexa no te quejes y solo acuérdate de esta noche- la trataba de calmar Lily aunque sin muchos resultados

- huy que alivio no sabes ¬¬U el saber que tengo que ver al inútil de Black y tenerlo cerca hasta pensar en compartir un momento en un cuarto con el, este gracias muchachas por sus intenciones pero prefiero que no me apoyen –

- desagradecida y ya cállate desesperas ¬¬- la callo Lily

- ya shh! Las dos – esta vez fue Dana quien las callo

- atención todos hoy haremos la transformación de un animal a un diamante todo lo pueden ver en su libro de _transformación avanzada 7mo curso" _trabajaran en parejas y espero y no aya reclamos por parte de ustedes por que no les haré caso así es que nos ahorramos disputas innecesarias así es que Srta. Evans con el Sr.……… Lupin- anuncio la Profesora McGonagall

- ¡fiu! Me salve – suspiro aliviada Lily ya que los maestros tenían la manía de siempre ponerla con Potter

- ¬¬U que no salga con sus babosadas por que si no…-

- Srta. Montes con el Sr. Potter- siguió la Profesora

- OK – Dana no se opuso ya que James le caía bien

- bueno ahora cállense ya y seguimos Sr. Black con…- McGonagall pensaba ponerlo solo pero la única que faltaba era… - Srta. Sánchez

-NOOOO!- gritaron al mismo tiempo – maestra no me puede hacer esto-

- pues ya lo hice y ahora se callan los dos si no quieren que les quite puntos –

- pero…- Alexa trato de salvarse de esa pero

- pero nada Srta. Sánchez ahora a sus lugares cada uno Y SIN HACER RUIDO –Sentencio la Profesora haciendo caso omiso de las reclamaciones

- pero Profe. no me puede hacer esto, se supone que el propósito de usted es enseñarnos Transformaciones no _"Auto-Suicidio" _y mas aparte con el cerebro que tiene Black es posible que en lugar de aprender su clase se me va a pegar un estupidez incorregible que va a tener que llevarme a San Mugo y de ahí nunca salir y no le puede hacer esto a una alumna indefensa ante las garras de la estupidez a… - recito muy rápido Alexa tratando de entrar en razón a la maestra ¿Quién en su Santo Juicio dejaría a Black y a Sánchez JUNTOS? pero no pudo terminar por que la maestra la callo y a todos ya que se estaban riendo hasta Snape. El único que estaba callado y con cara de querer matar a alguien era Sirius obvio

- SRTA. SANCHEZ HAGA EL FAVOR DE SENTARSE JUNTO AL SR. BLACK Y DEJESE DE TONTERIAS Y SI VUEVE A PRONUNCIAR UNA SOLA PALABRA DE ESTE ASUNTO LA SACARE DE MI CLASE ¿ENTENDIDO?- grito la maestra ya que era bien sabido que la Profe no tenia mucha calma y menos con estudiantes así como Alexa.

**E**l salón quedo en un silencio sepulcral nadie movía ni un solo músculo

- bien ahora que ya entendieron cámbiense de lugares y hagan su trabajo EN SILENCIO ah y una cosa mas las parejas serán definitivas hasta el regreso de navidad - nadie trato de negarse ya que esa mujer era toda una sargenta de guerra y nadie ni el mismo director se le podía negar. Y así lo hicieron se cambiaron pero si podían hablar en susurros

- ya Sirius calmate no es tan malo- lo trataba de calmar James

- haber tu siéntate con ella ¬¬ - dijo Sirius – pero me las pagara esa niña tonta, me las pagara

- eh no gracias – le contesto James evadiendo- bueno me voy por que Danita me espera

- estas cerca de _Snivellus _le puedes hacer una bromita por ahí ¿no? Haber si así se me quita el humor de perros que traigo.

Pero en eso le callo, para su desgracia, otra vez un papelito en la frente

-pero ¿que demonios, por que a mí?- se quejo de nuevo Padfoot y se puede aumento su enojo

- ya ábrelo – dijo Remus antes de que Sirius dijera algo

"_**no les recomiendo que le hagan un broma a Snape por que los estamos vigilando y no querrán que la maestra se entere que fueron ustedes ¿verdad? Bye besos " **_

- ¬¬U ¿como lo supieron?- pregunto Sirius sorprendido

- obvio ese es su pasatiempos favorito y mas si están tan cerca de el – razono Remus

- Lupin... Potter... Black... a sus lugares ¡YA!- les volvió a gritar la Profe

- vamos – contestaron lo 3

**L**a clase paso sin mas apuros bueno entre el stress de Alexa y Sirius que no paraban de insultarse... la falta de desconcentración de James por andar viendo a Lily y la concentración de Remus, Dana y Lily… bueno no paso nada importante...Sonó el timbre...

- bueno a la carga mis valientes...- suspiro James mientras recogía sus cosas

- no quiero ir... ¿podrían ir en mi representación?- pregunto esperanzado Remus

- ya Remus no te lo tomes tan apecho – lo apoyo Sirius a pesar de TODO lo que le paso a el en TODA la clase. Pero en eso paso Alexa al lado de ellos y escucho todo les dijo

- hazles caso a tus... amigos lobito y se valiente ¿de que te sirvieron tantas expediciones al bosque prohibido?-

- O.O ¿q-que di-dijiste?- a los tres se le abrieron los ojos como platos ¿Qué tanto sabían esas 3?

- yo nada bye - les respondió bien fresca no se inmuto ni nada y desapareció de ahí dejándolos mas sorprendidos que nunca

**S**alio corriendo para alcanzar a las otras dos todavía tenían tiempo para dejar sus cosas

**YA EN LA TORRE DE ASTRONOMIA...**

**-** bueno ya llegaron empezamos – dijo Lily después de que cerraran la puerta después de ellos

-antes ¿me dejas despedirme de mis amigos, parientes y novias?- pregunto burlón James ya que el no tenia miedo sino curiosidad

- ¬¬ idiota ya no seas lloron y empecemos yo se que ustedes, mas bien sabemos que ustedes fueron los de la broma a los slytherin ayer- siguió Lily

- ¿como lo saben?- pregunto Sirius

- tenemos nuestras pruebas – esta vez fue Alexa la que explico

- ¿y cuales son esas pruebas?- pregunto Remus después de un breve silencio

- este frasquito que tengo en mi mano- dijo mientras sacaba un frasco chiquito de su túnica

- pudo haber sido de otro – propuso James con un pequeño deje de miedo al reconocer el frasco

- por favor James llevamos conociéndolos desde hace mucho y es imposible no conocer su caligrafía – se rió Dana al ver el intento de James por safarze de esta

- pudo haber sido de otro – claro los merodeadores no se podían vencer tan fácil

- claro que no, conozco su forma de escribir, tu tienes la letra muy bien y la del frasquito no es además la letra de estos dos parece de un niño de 5 – les dijo Lily como tratando de explicarles que 1+1 es igual a 2

- Hey con mi forma de escribir no te metas – le sugirió Sirius ya que no debían de probar su temperamento en estos momentos

-ash el punto es que la letra es de Potter o ¿nos equivocamos?- les pregunto Alexa con una sonrisa en los labios.

**U**n silencio Total.

- lo sabíamos y tambien de las veces a Filtch a nosotras, a los maestros a nosotras, a los slytherin... a si a nosotras – festejo Dana con un signo de victoria, gritando

- también que Remus es un Licántropo- soltó Alexa como si nada y las diferentes reacciones no se hicieron esperar, Remus se atraganto con su propia saliva, James casi se cae de la silla y Sirius abrió los ojos como platos, después de un largo silencio Remus hablo

- O.O ¿como saben eso?-

- yo lo averigüe, tus idas, las lunas llenas, todo cuadraba – explico Lily

- pero...pero...- Remus trato de pensar las cosas, creía que era un sueño un mal sueño del que tenia que despertar

- no te preocupes Remus no es nada malo tu no tuviste la culpa y quien mas yo para entenderte – le dijo Dana en un momento de sinceridad

- ¿por que?- fue el turno de Sirius para preguntar

- por que Xavier tiene en mismo maldito problema- se sincero Dana agachando la cabeza y sentándose en una silla cerca de James, junto a la ventana

- Xaviersito p...pero no se le nota – le dijo Sirius al momento en que se agachaba junto a ella para que lo viera a los ojos

- si lo se creo que lo han ocultado muy bien mis jefes ¿no?- dijo Dana haciendo una mueca con la boca

- pero eso es imposible ¿por que el? – se preguntaba Sirius, Remus no podía articular palabra alguna ante el hecho

- tantas veces me e hecho la misma pregunta, una y otra vez y jamás eh encontrado la maldita respuesta que me pueda descifrar el por que mi hermano tiene que sufrir de esa manera – exploto Dana levantándose y yendo hacia la ventana para mirar los terrenos

- pero no puedo creerlo, pues si no se le nota nada - se preguntaba Sirius una y otra vez pero Dana ya no pudo contestar por que estaba apunto de llorar pero gracias a Alexa eso no paso

- ejem bueno tambien que tu Potter – apuntando a James - eres un ciervo, tu Black- haciendo una mueca al pronunciar su nombre - un perro... claro sin ofender... al pobre perro-

- ¬¬ ¿y eso como o saben?- pregunto Sirius antes de comenzar una pelea mas

- no le digo usteden hacen sus cosas y dejan huella...el libro – dijo Dana ya con otro semblante

- ¿cual libro?- pregunto James extrañado, a Remus parecía que se le había ido el habla

- ¡cual mas! El libro que dejaron en la biblioteca un dia, creo que era de transformaciones o de Quidditch, hay no me acuerdo pero era de ustedes – respondió impaciente Alexa

- ¬¬ ¿Padfoot?- James voltio a ver a Sirius con un semblante medio serio

- este... este - se trato de justificar Sirius pero no pudo y solo sonrió

- los apuntes se quedaron en el libro y el libro ustedes lo tienen - prosiguió James

- Exacto, 10 puntos para Potter – grito Lily como si se tratara de un concurso

- ¬¬ Lily no es un concurso ¿si?- la reprendió Dana

- OK – agacho la cabeza Lily y antes que otra cosa pasara Sirius pregunto

- ¿para que lo querían?

- ¿no se lo imaginan?-pregunto Lily después de ese momento de vergüenza que su amiga la hizo pasar pero ninguno de los 3 contesto pensando ¿que podrían hacer 3 niñas con un libro de transformación?

- Merlín dame paciencia por favor y sobre todo protegedme en contra de TANTA ESTUPIDEZ – grito Alexa ya desesperada

- nosotras también lo logramos – dijo Dana antes de que alguien dijera algo

- ¿el que?- pregunto Sirius muy extrañado

- ¿son animagas?-pregunto esta vez James con un brillo de emoción en sus ojos

- no idiotas logramos abrir el libro como es medio difícil... ¡CLARO QUE SOMO ANIMAGAS!- les volvió a gritar Alexa

- ¿en que se transforman?- esta vez fue Remus al parecer su voz regreso después de unas merecidas vacaciones

- Fénix- Lily

- Pantera – Alexa

- ... Lobo - Dana aunque pensó mas su respuesta

- ¿Lobo?- pregunto Remus viéndola con incredulidad

- si me es mas fácil de esa manera por mi hermanito ya sabes - respondió Dana con una sonrisa

- pero eso es complicado a nosotros nos tomo mas de 3 años en lograrlo- dijo James todavía con extrañeza ante lo que estaba pasando

- bueno pero tengan en cuenta que ustedes tardaron mas por que ustedes hicieron todo el trabajo nosotras nada mas nos toca la practica bueno debo aceptar que son buenos maestro y solo tienen la cara – Lily dijo y sonrió al ver la cara de desconcierto de los animagos

- ¿cara?- pregunto Sirius

- ¿de que?-prosiguió James

- de idiotas ¬¬ - les quito Todas sus dudas Alexa

- ¬¬ tú cállate enana – Sirius exploto

- que este mas chica que tú no significa que soy enana – se defendió Alexa

- ¿enserio? Entonces ¿como se llama a eso?- pregunto Sirius parándose al lado de esta, y pues la verdad es que si le llevaba por mucho, bueno para que se den una idea la cabeza de Alexa le quedaba en el pecho a Sirius

- pues...pues- Alexa trato de decir algo al respecto pero solo pudo…- uff cállate mejor- Sirius solo sonrió Alexa- 3 Sirius… ya la alcanzaría

- también la capa y el mapa- siguió Dana

-¿QUE?- gritaron los 3 al mismo tiempo, eso ya era… YA ERA MUCHO, casi, casi se sabían su tipo de sangre

- este… si – prosiguió Dana con un deje de culpabilidad a pesar de todo eran sus amigos, aunque pensándolo bien ellos jamás le habían dicho nada de su tal capa y mapa así es que ese sentimiento se borro por completo de la lista

-¿y como lo supieron? – pregunto Sirius con impaciencia ya que esas tres sabían demasiado para su gusto

- ¿se acuerdan de la vez quw pusieron pica-pica en sus camas?... pues si fuimos nosotras...- le toco el turno a Alexa de responder

- ¬¬U- solo atinaron a hacer caras de enojo pues esa vez se tuvieron que dormir en el suelo por culpa de ellas

- ... alguien tenia q hacer el trabajo sucio a si q yo los descubrí, Potter las dejaste sobre tu cama y como soy curiosa- siguió Alexa sin inmutarse antes las caras que ponían

- ¿curiosa? no será ¿metiche?¬¬- pregunto Sirius ya enojado, ahora si ya estaba mas cerca de alcanzarla solo una más

- ¬¬ bueno los vi por accidente- siguió

- ¿accidente? Si claro como no- le pregunto Sirius con incredulidad

- te callas bueno el caso es que el mapa se como se desaparece peor no se como se aparece- lo callo de nuevo Alexa, esos dos solo se la pasaban callándose el uno al otro

- ¿y como sabes eso?- pregunto James con cansancio

- por que se me ocurrió la idea de sentarme en tu baúl y la varita quedo arriba del mapa y se me ocurrió decir "travesura realizada" y da la casualidad que lo estaba viendo y fue cuando me di cuenta que se estaba desapareciendo pero por mas que quise activarlo no pude, intente de todo pero no pude- les explico rápido Alexa ya que era la única que presencio tal evento- al principio estas dos que tengo por amigas no me creyeron pero después te vi con el mismo papel en la mano- señalando a James- y hablabas de la capa y fue como me creyeron-

Se quedaron pensando por varios minutos hasta que Sirius dijo

- yo sigo diciendo que eres una metiche -

- y tu un estupido y no digo nada- respondió al ataque y volteando a ver a James y a Remus y haciendo ojitos de borrego a medio morir les pregunto esperanzada- ¿pero me vana decir como se aparece verdad?-

-Ummm no – la decepciono James

-¿por que no?- pregunto sacada de onda

- por metiche – le respondió Sirius cruelmente

- bueno ya cállense los dos y no empiecen- los callo Lily y Alexa solo se puso en una pose digna o sea con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y haciendo pucheros

- bueno pero ustedes no pueden decir nada por que tendrían que dar muchas explicaciones- razono Remus por sus amigos

- OH a nosotros no nos interesa que los demás se enteren bueno solo en un caso extremo- le respondió Lily haciendo un movimiento con la mano para que le restaran importancia a eso

- ¿a no? Y ¿entonces?- pregunto extrañado Remus

- ¿nunca han oído hablar del chantaje?- les pregunto Alexa rezando a todos los Dioses que no sacaran a relucir su grandiosa estupidez

- pero... pero ustedes no pueden hacer eso por que también violaron muchas reglas- trato Remus de que entraran en razón

- si lo sabemos pero haber Remus ¿a quien le van a creer mas?... ¿ A 3 muchachas estudiosas que nunca han roto un plato, bueno al menos no enfrente de todos? O ¿a ustedes los Merodeadores, traviesos, bromistas, egocéntricos que todo lo que hacen lo gritan a los 4 vientos y que tienen más castigos que todos los demás estudiantes JUNTOS? – les recito Lily haciendo que pensaran muy bien las cosas

- pero…- trataron de decir algo pero Dana los interrumpió

- pero nada solo tienen 2 oportunidades, o aceptan o TODO Londres sabrá todo lo que se dijo en esta platica para ser precisos lo que les conciernan a ustedes 3-

- oye Danita tu no e puedes hacer esto somos amigos también – le suplico Sirius ya que con esas 3 sus días de bromistas se acabaron

- si pero somos un grupo muy diferente y da la casualidad que esto es la guerra entre nosotros así es que ni modo no cambiaran las cosas entre nosotros y eso lo hace emocionante ¿no?- le explico a Sirius

- bueno...- trato de encontrarle lo bueno a este asunto James

- bueno nada ¿aceptan o aceptan?- interrumpió Alexa

- ni modo duhh ¿otra opción?- ¡Chin! era este el fin de los merodeadores estaban en sus manos

- no – contesto Lily muy contenta

- y ¿que va a pasar después?- pregunto Remus

- pues haber si así cambian un poquito y ya no son tan… tan ustedes pues- le respondió Alexa

- ¿por cuanto tiempo?- pregunto resignado Remus

- no se unas semanitas a lo mucho ¿ustedes que creen muchachas?- Lily se giro hacia sus compañeras y les pregunto

- no manchen – dijo alarmado Sirius esas 3 si que estaban locas de remate

- tu cállate no tienes ni voz ni voto – le espeto Alexa para que se callara de una buena vez

- Enana -

- Grandulón -

- Zopenca -

- idiota -

- mensa -

- tarado -

- ¡YA! BASTA ABURREN- grito Lily a todo pulmón y Sirius como Alexa se callaron no sin antes enseñarse la lengua y cruzarse de brazos – por fin se callan – bufo al verlos en esa posición

- bueno pero si lo logramos ¿que nos dan a cambio? – pregunto James como si nada hubiera pasado

- ¿las gracias?- se burlo Alexa

- ya enserio – le pidió Remus con un semblante serio

- pues ya veremos mientras tanto ahora están a nuestros pies y nada ni nadie lo va a impedir quien dijo que no podíamos contra ustedes...- sonrió victoriosa Lily al tenerlos así en sus manos y comiendo de ella

- hasta mañana- se despidió Alexa – chao-

- bye – le siguió Dana que se dirigían hacia la puerta no sin antes…

**Y** así empezó un año más de los merodeadores y de las NC...


	4. Me embaraze? Cuando?

**Hola a todos bueno no habia puesto ningun comentario por que no pude tuve que subir los capitulos de rapido, tuve que salir de la ciudad por problemas de salud pero ya todo esta resuelto. **

**bueno este fic ya lo habia hecho pero lo rehize solo quiero que me den su opinion para saber si lo sigo o me dedico a otra cosa por el bien de la humanidad, acepto desde "que bien te esta quedando" hasta un " vete a la mie..." ejem bueno todo es aceptable asi es que espero su opinion **

**como ya se sabe los presonajes conocidos no son mios son de la queridisima Rowlin y su grandiosa imaginacion (que dariamos muchas por que un Sirius, Remus, Harry, Ron, Draco, Lucius, James y muchos mas fueran de nosotras a poco no?) bueno ojala y les guste como para dejarme algun review aunque sea, bueno gracias de antemano...**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS **

* * *

Capitulo 4:

_**-**__ Bye- se despidió Dana _

- ¿que bye ni que nada que nos van a dar a cambio?- la detuvo Sirius por el brazo antes de que diera un paso hacia la puerta

- ¿que quieren a cambio?- pregunto Alexa con rareza

- ¿una noche de pasión les parece?-pregunto muy estúpidamente Sirius sabiendo que ellas jamás aceptarían semejante cosa

- ¬¬ por que no le dices a tu papi que te compre un bosque y... piérdete... tu sabes que con ustedes ni a la esquina- le reprocho Alexa cruzando se de brazos

- ya Siruis fuera de payasadas ¿que quieren a cambio?- le corto Dana antes de que dijera alguna otra estupidez

- ¿no se muchachos que opinan?- dijo Sirius haciendo una pose de estar pensando con la mano en la barbilla y viendo hacia el techo

- pues no se- le contesto James que también estaba pensando muy bien en su recompensa

- miren mas que nada esto es un reto si lo cumplen no nos meteremos con ustedes y si no lo logran de estupidos no pasan- les explica Lily ya que en si eso era el motivo por el cual toda esta platica

- ¿entonces es un reto?- pregunto Remus entendiendo lo que querían de ellos

-Ummm pongámoslo así – repuso Alexa con un aire pensativo

- ¿y creen que no lo vamos a lograr?- pregunto James un tanto digno ya que ellos eran capaz de eso y de mucho mas

- no lo creo, estamos seguras, ustedes no saben vivir sin andarse pavoneando por el castillo ni un momento, ustedes son así y no pueden cambiar. A veces la naturaleza es irreversible – contesto Alexa sabiamente

- WOW Alexa ¿estas inspirada verdad? – se burlo de ella Lily mientras los otros cuatro se estaba muriendo de la risa al ver la cara de enfado que puso Alexa con esa pose muy digna

- ¬¬ OH cállate ¿si? Gracias- la callo Alexa enojada

- jajá - pero Dana no podía parar de reírse y mas viendo la cara de Alexa, y aunque fuera su amiga del alma, Dana disfrutaba mucho el hacerla enojar por que era sencillísimo, solo le decías algo que no le parecía y explotaba, y eso ante los ojos puros y castos de Dana era graciosísimo

- otra mensa ¬¬- y eso Alexa no lo entendía¿Qué tenia de chistoso ver a otra persona enojarse y explotar por que simplemente tenía un carácter digno de los Sánchez? y el que conociera a los Sánchez sabia de lo que estamos hablando.

**B**ueno un rápido resumen de lo como se identifica un Sánchez hecho y derecho, bueno los Sánchez es una familia muy rica, al igual que los Malfoy, Black y los Potter entre otros, son dueños de una gran cadena hotelera a lo largo y ancho del continente Europeo y tienen una pequeña franquicia en el diario el profeta. Philibert Sánchez, padre de dos hijas, era el dueño y señor de todo eso, era un hombre alto, pelo castaño claro, ojos color grises como el hielo, cuerpo bien formado ya que a pesar de todo le gustaba el deporte y de vez en cuando jugaba Quidditch, tenia 39 años, tenia un carácter muy fuerte, no era reconocido por demostrar sus sentimientos, defendía lo suyo con uñas y dientes, no era una persona fácil de manipular, muy inteligente. Bueno todo un rey y Señor. Esther Sánchez, alta, cabello negro como la noche al igual que sus ojos, esbelta, con un carácter muy duro también pero era más tratable que su marido, 37 años, madre de dos hijas, le gusta mucho la pintura pero se dedica a los negocios al igual que su esposo, heredo una gran fortuna antes de venirse a vivir a Londres junto a su marido, ya que en cuanto se casaron se vinieron a probar su suerte en Europa y utilizaron ese dinero para empezar con el negocio familiar, es mas cariñosa que su marido y también es difícil de manipularla, aunque es mas flexible con sus hijas y este esperando su 3er. Hijo en la familia y tanto como ella y su esposo esperan que sea un varón para que por fin tengan ya un heredero. Julieta Sánchez, 11 años, cabello castaño claro al igual que su padre pero los ojos como su madre o sea negros, ni alta ni baja, delgada, una niña presumida y súper mimada, caprichosa y manipuladora, no se lleva bien con Alexa ya que siempre le pretende hacer la vida imposible a su hermana mayor, va a una escuela privada por capricho ya que no quería ir a Hogwarts, ya que para ella Hogwarts no estaba a su altura y ella merecía algo mas que eso, convenenciera aunque un poco tonta ante los ojos de Alexa claro ya que ella no creía que esa niña caprichosa y mimada tuviera un pelo de tonta ya que lograba manipular a su padres tan solo por ser la mas chica. Y Alexa pues la oveja negra de la familia ya que todo lo que su familia hacia o dejaba de hacer le valía un reverendo comino. Y volviendo a lo nuestro…

- bueno ya...- trato de hablar Remus pero Lily lo interrumpió

-mira Remus de ti lo creemos pero de este par de... "hombres" no, asi es que mas que para ti es para... ellos – haciendo énfasis en las palabras "Hombres" y "ellos"

-bueno no digan nada por que conozco a estos dos muy bien y se que si se lo proponen lo logran- le corrigió Remus ya que los conocía como la palma de su mano

-vez Remus eres un amigazo- James le agradeció el gesto dándole una palmada en la espalda

-¬¬ por que eres su amigo- dijo Alexa para poder contradecirlos

- y de ustedes también- le respondió al ataque Remus

- bueno eso ya se decidirá después pero por lo pronto me pueden decir ¿como se activa esa cosa?- volvió a insistir Alexa ya que eso también era parte de los genes Sánchez, ser curiosa e insistir hasta conseguir lo que quería

- ¿para que quieres saber?- O.o pregunto James con una cara de curiosidad

- ¿por curiosidad?- respondió Alexa con otra pregunta

- ya Alexa no insistas no te lo van a decir- hablo Dana con un tono cansino ya que conocía a su amiga y sabia que era TERCA

- ¿pero por que no? ¡Yo quiero saber!- chillo como niña chiquita al que se le niega un chocolate

- pareces niña chiquita – al parecer Lily si sabía lo que su amiga era

- bueno de eso no hay duda, nada mas ve el tamaño que tiene - y claro Sirius tenia que hablar

- ¬¬ no te metas con mi estatura por que si no... – lo amenazo Alexa, si todo mundo sabia que era chaparrita pero no era para que se burlaran de ella

- ¿si no que?- le reto Sirius poniéndose delante de ella

- ash lo que mas me interesa es como se activa- le contesto Alexa separándose de el lo mas rápido posible por que si la provocaban era capaz de descuartizarlo si era necesario

- ya no jodas con eso por que no te pensamos decir – le replico Sirius con una sonrisota en la cara al ver la reacción de Alexa al separarse de el

- ¿sabes que te odio?- le presunto Alexa con cara de odio y parándose detrás de Lily por que era la única que podía con el carácter de la chica ya que la misma Lily hacia que el diablo le tuviera miedo

- no, no lo sabía – respondió Sirius indiferentemente

- pues ahora ya lo sabes... te odio mucho ¬¬ -

- me vale – le contesto Sirius viendo sus uñas como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo

- ash eres un idiota – le espeto Alexa haciendo todo un auto control sobre si misma

- y tú una enana -

- prefiero ser mil veces enana a un idiota sin cerebro y llamado Sirius – auch! Eso dolió y mucho, en pocas palabras lo callo y gacho

- ... – y como era de suponerse Sirius no supo que contestar

- te callo y gacho - se burlo de el James ya que las otras tres no podían ni hablar de la risa que tenían y sobre todo Alexa que tuvo que apoyarse en lo mas próximo, que en este caso fue Lily, ya que si no lo hacia se hubiera caído de boca por la risa  
- ¬¬U- y el solo se cruzo de brazos e hizo caras de enfado pero no paso a mayores

- bueno me vale como se activa, me voy no aguanto ni un minuto con este idiota que se dice llamar Sirius – se despidió Alexa ya recuperada de la risa que le causaba ese niño y se acordó que estaba cerca de Sirius

- adiós ahora si- también Lily se despidió

- bye Sirius – fue el turno de Dana

- bye niña ahí me saludas a Xaviersito y a tus jefes – se despidió el moreno dándole un beso en la mejilla

- OK de tu parte – respondiéndole el beso

- luego le mando unos chocolates -

- lo vas a enviciar si vez que es lo único que come y tú le das más – lo reprendió su amiga pero con una sonrisa en la cara

- ahora entiendo por que soy vicioso ¬¬ - se quejo Remus pero de broma

- - Sirius solo sonrió

-¿Liliane nos vamos?- le preguntó Alexa al verla que se quedo en la baba con James cuando se cruzaron sus miradas

- si vamos – espeto Lily saliendo de su sueño. Pensándolo con la cabeza fría, James tenia unos bellos ojos color chocolate, que desprendía una felicidad envidiable y ese destejo de travesura que lo hacia irresistible y sobre todo guapo y seguro de si mismo

- bye muchachos – se despidió de nuevo Dana saliendo por la puerta para irse de una buena vez

- bye MEROIDIOTAS – grito Alexa ya en el pasillo para que la escuchara lo que ocasiono que los tres se quedaran indignados, no les gustaba ese apodito de ninguna manera pero Sirius no lo iba a dejar así

- BYE ENANA-

- BYE TARADO – y por supuesto Alexa no si iba a dejar, pero Lily pudo mas con ella como siempre

- ya Alexa vamonos – fue lo ultimo que escucharon antes de caer en un silencio total muy misterioso y asimilando toda la información que habían recibido ese dia hasta que James los interrumpió con una sonora carcajada

- jaja, jaja-

- ¿que te pasa?- pregunto Remus con una mano en el corazón por el susto que les había dado por reírse así de repente

- no nada se me hizo extraño todo esto- tratando de controlar la risa

- ¿que tiene de extraño?- pregunto Sirius un poco extrañado y molesto por las estupideces de su amigo

- mucho ¿que no se dan cuenta?- les dijo James como si fuera de lo más OBVIO del mundo

-¿de que?- pregunto Remus suspicaz

- hay pensé que Moony aquí era el observador- observo James rodando los ojos

- ¬¬U-

- se me hace raro que tan solo unos meses atrás no podíamos estar ni un segundo sin pelearnos con ellas y ahora hasta se saben tu problema peludo y se lo hayan tomado muy bien hasta se hicieron animagas todo por jodernos la existencia y que mas aparte estén enamorado de ellas- explico James antes de que Remus se le lanzara a la yugular

- ¿que?....¿Enamorados? nada que ver y no creo que Sirius tampoco este enamorado ya que todo el dia se la pasa discutiendo con Sánchez – respondió Remus ya que Sirius parecía como si le hubiera caído un piedra en la cabeza

- bueno si pero el de ellos es amor apache no pueden quererse sin maltratarse- suspiro James como niña enamorada y al parecer Sirius salio de su sueño

- Hey yo no estoy enamorado de nadie y menos de esa enana fastidiosa de Sánchez- se giro "molesto" a donde estaba James ¿Cuántas veces lo tenia que repetir¡EL NO SE PODIA ENAMORAR ¿Para que enamorarse de una sola si podías ser de muchas?

- bueno ya dejemos los líos amorosos para otra ocasión y vamonos a dormir si no nos vana castigar el primer dia – sentencio Remus al ver la hora en su reloj de mano

- vamos – suspiro resignado James

- ¬¬U vamos – y Sirius molesto

**S**iguiente dia por un pasillo en ese inmenso castillo, iba Sirius caminando hacia la sala común solo pues sus amigos estaban… James buscando a Lily, Remus en la biblioteca haciendo no se que y Peter…este ni idea alo mejor en las cocinas, estaba dándole vueltas en su cabeza a muchas cosas, pensando en todo lo que era su vida, su "familia", sus problemas internos y externos, sus amigos, su tío y la herencia que acababa de heredar, lo que quería hacer después de salir de Hogwarts, tenia que comparar una casa o de perdis un apartamento pues ya no quería ser un estorbo para James y sus padres postizos, y por raro que sonase en la enana enfadosa de Alexa Sánchez, iba muy metido en sus pensamiento que no se dio cuenta que alguien venia en sentido contrario hasta que grito su nombre…

- Siruis ¡OH Sirius! – se escucho una voz retumbar en el pasillo

- hay no por que a mí...- susurro cansinamente Sirius- ¿que paso Samantha?- pregunto al tener a la chica enfrente

- nada solo quería ver cuando podemos salir por ahí a dar una vuelta – preguntaba sin darse cuenta de la cara que puso Sirius al verla

- ¿ahorita?- pregunto aterrado Sirius y ahora ¿Qué hago?

- si puedes si -

-Ummm lo siento pero hoy no puedo te-tengo q ir a- a la biblioteca - fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir, algo muy estupido por cierto

- ¿tu?... ¿A la biblioteca?.... ¿Te sientes bien? Tu no vas ahí ni aunque te paguen, te pierdes tan solo con dar un paso dentro O.O – le respondió Samantha y tocándole la frente como revisando su temperatura chanze y estaba enfermo

-¿bueno para todo hay una primera vez no?- le dijo Sirius quitándole la mano muy educadamente

- nahh tú me ocultas algo- le respondió la chica moviendo el dedo de izquierda a derecha y sonriendo débilmente

- no enserio tengo que ir, James me espera – perdón James pero eres mi ultima salida... pensó Sirius pues su amigo tampoco ponía un solo dedo en la biblioteca

- pero... – trato de replicar la chica pero alguien la interrumpió

-¡Black te estoy buscando!- claro la linda voz de Alexa retumbo en todo el pasillo haciendo que el volteara extrañado y su acompañante volteara "enojada" y con un aire superior  
- ¿Sánchez?- pregunto Sirius escéptico pues que diantre estaba haciendo Sánchez

- ¿Black se puede saber que haces?- pregunto Alexa como si de verdad le importara lo que le hacia

- ¿yo? Nada – respondió Sirius alzando una ceja

- ¿a ti que te importa lo que Sirius haga o deje de hacer?- pregunto Samantha pues nadie la ignoraba y menos esa niñita estupida e insignificante de Sánchez

-o.O oye Black ¿puedes traer a tus elfos domésticos a Hogwarts?- le pregunto Alexa a Sirius como si fuera la pregunta del millón y dando vueltas alrededor de Samantha

- o.O ¿Por qué dices eso?- pregunto Sirius con los ojos abiertos como platos ¿Qué pregunta era esa?

- no por que ese que esta parado alado de ti me esta hablando y no me gusta para nada su voz – respondió Alexa parándose en seco enfrente de ella y alzando una ceja al ver que Sirius trataba de no reírse pero no pudo y sonó una fuerte carcajada que Sirius sacaba a todo pulmón

- jaja, jaja, jaja -

- ¬¬ idiota ¿como te atreves?- le pregunto escéptica Samantha y con la boca abierta a más no poder ¿Quién se creía esta para decirle eso? A ella, a Samantha Duch, la más guapa y hermosa de todo el colegio

- a pero si eres tu perdón por la confusión - respondió Alexa como si apenas se hubiera dado cuenta de que era otra alumna mas y sobre todo Duch

- ¬¬U idiota – la insulto Samantha pero sin ningún resultado por que Alexa ni se inmuto y Sirius ni decía, ni se movía, ni hacia nada, valoraba su vida antes que nada

- ahora si Black le mando disculpas a tu elfo creo que es muy insultante haberlo confundido con esta – pidió perdón Alexa viendo a Samantha de abajo para arriba y haciendo una mueca de desagrado

- ¿Que? Como te atreves a hablarme así estupida- le espeto Samantha como queriéndole saltar a la yugular en un momento a otro

- hay mira tu... ¿como te llamas?- le preguntó Alexa como si enserio no se acordara de su nombre

- Sa...- empezó la chica pero Alexa la interrumpió al fin y al cabo no le interesaba

- no me interesa el caso es que no me dirijas la palabra no me gusta perder el tiempo y menos con alguien como tu- y volteando a ver a Sirius que estaba atrás de ella le dijo - así es que Black... Potter te busca no se para que bueno adiós – y tras decir eso se voltio y siguió su rumbo muy campante como si no hubiera pasado nada

-me las pagaras Sánchez ¬¬- le grito Samantha antes que la chica desapareciera y lo único que se vio antes de que Alexa diera la vuelta en la esquita fui su dedo mas grande haciendo una señal no muy educada lo que hizo que Samantha se pusiera mas furiosa

- bueno Samantha ya oíste me tengo que ir luego nos vemos – le dijo Sirius pues quería salir de ahí lo antes posible

-OK ahí me buscas – le pidió la chica antes de verlo desaparecer y el moreno solo contesto con un

- OK – y se fue corriendo dizque a al biblioteca pero fue a alcanzar a Alexa que iba sumida en sus pensamientos por lo que acababa de ocurrir

_**-"P**__uta madre ¿que acabo de hacer? Saque de apuros a Black, Dios el mundo se esta acabando o sea yo Alexa Amizaday Sánchez Valdez ayudando a Sirius Orión Black a quitarse de encima a esa zorra, descarada y fácil, bueno hay que tomarlo por el lado positivo le hice al mundo un favor por que si juntamos a esos dos ocurriría una gran catástrofe, seria un insulto a la inteligencia por que esos dos solo tienen dos neuronas cada uno, una le sirve para arreglarse y la otra la tienen en su….- _pero no pudo seguir con su monologo interior por que una voz la interrumpió

-Hey Sánchez- era Sirius que trataba de controlar su respiración por la corrida que acaba de hacer

- ¿que quieres?- pregunto extrañada Alexa alzando una ceja

- gracias – se sincero Sirius pues lo ayudo a sacarse de encima a Duch

- ¿por que? O.o – pero Alexa o no sabia por que le daba gracias o se hacia la que no sabia

-por haberme salvado de esa – y no sabia que decir si por esa situación o por esa vieja resbalosa

- a no hay de que, pienso que si se llegaran a juntar los dos seria muy malo para la humanidad – aclaro Alexa moviendo la mano para restarle importancia al asunto

- ¿por?- pregunto Sirius sin agarrarle la indirecta TAN directa que le mando Alexa

- por que ninguno de los dos tiene neuronas y seria un desperdició – le aclaro Alexa como si le enseñaran a un niño que dos + dos es igual a cuatro

- ¬¬U todo iba tan bien hasta que hablaste -

- lo lamento tanto- le dijo poniendo una pose como si de verdad lo lamentara y de repente se le prendió el foco y le dijo - bueno ahora que te veo te aviso que la próxima luna llena vamos a ir-

- ¿a donde?- pregunto Sirius temiendo la respuesta

- ¿a donde mas? con Remus – le respondió Alexa rodando los ojos, este niño a veces le sorprendía por la falta de inteligencia pero lo que no sabia es que se portaba así por le gustaba sacarla de quicio

- a no eso si que no – dijo Sirius enfadándose ¿Qué esas tres eran masoquistas o QUE?

- ¿por que no?- pregunto contrariada Alexa ¿de cuando acá este se preocupa por lo que ellas hacían o dejaban de hacer?

-¿estas loca o que te pasa? seria peligroso para ustedes tres – dijo Sirius sonando un poco preocupado

-me vale vamos a ir y punto – le contesto Alexa cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda

- que no y de eso me encargo yo- le dijo Sirius haciendo lo mismo que ella

- pues yo me encargare de que si vallamos como que me llamo Alexa Amizaday Sánchez Valdez- grito de repente Alexa haciéndolo voltear rápido pero no por la amenaza si no por otra cosa

- ¿Amizaday?- pregunto con un deje de rareza y de picardía

- que así me llamo ¿y que?- preguntó Alexa alzando una ceja pues no entendía por que el interés repentino de su segundo nombre

- jajajajaja – pero no fue interés sobre su segundo nombre si no le dio risa que nombrecito ¿eh? Y por eso se empezó a reír como loco

-¬¬ al menos esta más bonito que Orión – ahora se empezaba a enfadar, nadie se reía de su nombre y menos si valoraba su vida

-no es cierto ¿sabias que es una constelación?- Sirius dejo de reírse de repente pues lo que mas le gustaba era el nombre de Orión, fue lo mas bonito que le pudo dar su madre

-¿y sabias que el mío es una flor?- se defendió Alexa también pues aunque no le gustaba su segundo nombre no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados, pero ¿verdadero o falso?... verdadero pues Amizaday significa flor silvestre

- ¿flor?... ¿Carnívora o que?- se burlo de nuevo Sirius de ella, aunque ese nombre le gusto y mucho pero eso jamás lo aceptaría enfrente de ella

- flor carnívora es la que te va a comer si no te callas aunque pensándolo bien creo que no, pobre flor no tiene la culpa de que seas una porquería – lo amenazo ella apuntándole con un dedo y acercándoselo a la cara

- ¬¬ Bueno el chiste es que no van a ir – dijo Sirius retomando las riendas del asunto y apartando el dedo de ella de su preciosa cara

- ya te lo dije Black me vale así es que adiós – se despidió Alexa no sin antes librar su mano de la de el

-¬¬ Enana enfadosa – como lo sacaba de quicio con su terquedad

- tonto estupido ¬¬ hay ya me hartaste bye descerebrado inútil ¬¬ - le grito Alexa tratando de controlarse pues tenia que buscar a Dana por que tenían que verse en el lago para hablar sobre… muchas cosas

- me sacas de quicio enfadosa – le grito Sirius amarrándose la cabeza con las dos manos

- me vale adiós – le grito Alexa acomodándose su mochila y agarrando bien el libro de transformaciones por que no quería aventárselo en la cara¿que tal si McGonnagal la regañaba por maltratar los libros? No mejor se controlaba

-hasta nunca – dijo Sirius ya arto de esta conversación

- ojala así sea pero dormimos en la misma torre aunque si me haces el favor trata de evitarme ¿quieres?- le dio una opinión Alexa antes de empezar a caminar rumbo a la biblioteca

-tenlo por seguro – haciendo lo mismo que ella pero en dirección contraria

- hasta nunca imbecil – le dijo ya avanzando

- bye enana – al igual que ella se lo dijo antes de que diera vuelta en la esquina

**M**ientras tanto en la biblioteca se encontraba un Remus muy concentrado y cansado pues en dos días era luna llena y esta ya estaba surgiendo efecto en el. Estaba haciendo la tarea de pociones, estaba tan concentrado pues era en la materia en la que mas fallaba bueno para ser sinceros pociones no le gustaba en lo absoluto pero tenia que hacer un esfuerzo por entenderle pero es que simplemente no le cabía en la cabeza tantos ingredientes y tantos nombres, que a veces se le hacían demasiado estupidos pero ni modo lo tenia que hacer. Chin y era un pergamino de 50 cm. Acerca de la poción Multijugos y a eso se refería ¿Multijugos¿Por qué Multijugos¿De donde sacaron tan ridículo nombre? Alo mejor tiene algo que ver pero eso no le importaba a lobito pues pociones era una vil porquería. -_"ojala existiera una poción contra esta maldita enfermedad"-_penso Remus- _"no eso no podía ser, para esta maldición no había cura, seria un iluso si pensara que algún dia se iba a librar de esto"_, y volviendo al tema de Pociones ¿Por que Merlín tenia que ser así con el y preciosamente 2 días antes de su infierno? Tan metido en sus pensamientos estaba que no sintió a Dana llegar.

- hola Remus ¿como estas?- preguntó Dana en un susurro y dejando su mochila en la mesa

- bien... – iba a decir algo mas pero ella lo interrumpió

- .. Cansado ¿verdad?-

- efectos de la luna llena ya sabes – le dijo el chico tratando de sonar indiferente pero sin éxito

- si cierto bueno de eso te quería hablar – seguían hablando en susurros pues Prince estaba cerca de ellos dizque revisando unos libros

- ¿que paso?... no me digas mejor vamonos de aquí si no nos van a sacar – pregunto Remus interesado y sobre todo aliviado por tener un motivo de peso para no hacer esa maldita tarea y viendo que la bibliotecaria volteaba a verlos muy interesada se pararon, acomodaron los libros y salieron de ahí.

**S**alieron rumbo al lago, durante el trayecto no hablaron de la luna llena si no del trabajo de pociones ya que iban en un pasillo muy lleno de estudiantes que salían de las ultimas clases y no querían que escucharan acerca de eso ya que en el colegio todos eran unos chismosos de primera, y segunda, y tercera y de todas las clases que pudieran existir, seguían platicando animadamente y la chica se ofreció a ayudarlo pues a ella le gustaba mucho esa clase y así se la pasaron hasta que llegaron al lago y se sentaron en una piedra grande que quedaba a espaldas del castillo

-¿ahora si dime que paso?- dijo Remus volviendo al tema de la luna llena aunque no le gustara para nada

-pues q... q... queremosacompañarlosenlaproximalunallena- dijo Dana tan rápido y con la cabeza hacia abajo que ni ella misma se entendió

- o.O ¿que dijiste? No te entendí – y era verdad no le entendió ni madres

-uff que vamos a ir contigo en la próxima luna llena- dijo respirando hondo y sin levantar la cabeza pues no quería ver la reacción del el chico y tal como lo supuso Remus no se lo tomo muy bien que digamos

- ¿QUE? No, no y no – grito Remus volteando a verla como si fuera un espécimen raro y lleno de pulgas

- ¿por que no?- eso si no le gusto a la chica y levanto la cabeza par enfrentarlo, ahora si Remus se iba a dar cuenta de quien era en realidad Dana

-por que es peligroso acepto que lo supieran mas no que se pongan en peligro- sonó muy preocupado el y solo pudo pararse para darle la espalda a la chica

- no nos pones en ningún sitio por si no te acuerdas eh pasado por esto miles de veces – le recordó Dana parándose también para enfrentarlo mejor

- pues si pero el es tu hermano y yo no soy nada – lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro pues eso era el… nada

- hola nada ¿como estas? Yo pues bien... claro que eres alguien eres Remus John Lupin y sobretodo Merodeador – Dana lo rodeo para quedar enfrente de el y le agarro su mano derecha para darle un saludo como si se estuvieran presentando apenas haciendo que el lobito riera pero se le borro rápido la sonrisa y camino hacia la piedra para volverse a sentar dejando parada a la chica

- pero que no te das cuenta Dana que es peligroso – le replico el aventando piedritas al lago

- ¿y? Si no arriesgas no ganas, además no te estamos preguntando les estamos avisando así es que ahí nos vemos – le dijo cazándose de brazos y viendo su nuca como queriendo penetrar en su mete para hacerlo razonar un poquito

- que no van a ir entiendelo Dana es peligroso – se molesto Remus al ver la terquedad de ella, si en sus manos estaba de que a ellas no les pasara nada eso es lo que iba a hacer

- también es peligroso para ti estar solo en esos momentos y no por tu terquedad te vamos a dejar solo – lo hacia entrar en razón pues ella mas que nadie quería estar con el en esos momentos tan difíciles tanto para el como para ella

- pero...- trato de atacar otra vez el pero fue la gota que derramo el vaso y Dana soltó un bufido de desesperación y se plato frente a el y le levanto la cara con la mano con un poquito de brusquedad, luego le pedía perdón por eso pero a horita lo mas importante era que entrara en razón antes de que Dana perdiera su paciencia y eso es difícil sabiendo que ella se caracterizaba por lo paciente que era con todo

- pero nada ya entiende de una buena vez Remus que no por tener solo ese problema te vas a prohibir de muchas cosas tu también tienes derecho a tener quien te quiera y te apoye ¿tu crees que todos tienen la misma forma de pensar? Fíjate en tus amigos que en lugar de alejarse de ti por tu condición te apoyaron de la mejor forma que fue volviéndose animagos para acompañarte y apoyarte en todo...- paro un poco para agarrar aire y continuo cuestionándolo pero sin quitarle la mano de la cara y sin cambiar posición- ¿cuando te han hecho una mala cara por ser lo que eres? jamás y no creo que lo hagan, no te fijes en lo que dice la demás gente, que digan lo que les pegue la pinché regalada gana tu solo preocúpate cuando uno de los que consideras tus amigos te rechacen y si lo hacen jamás lo fueron, ahora Remus John Lupin deja de auto compadecerte por que no eres ningún mártir, nunca te haz preguntado ¿cuantos sufren lo mismo que tu¿Crees que eres tu solo el que sufre y no tiene derecho a ser feliz por lo que eres? No Remus estas equivocado se que yo no tengo el derecho de hablarte así, te vas a preguntar que, que me importa pero es la verdad pregúntaselo a tus amigos y te dirán lo mismo así es que quieras o no ahí vamos a estar – ahora si se separo de el y camino hasta la orilla dándole tiempo para que pensara bien las cosas

- pero el lobo no las conoce y eso seria peligroso para ustedes- trato de excusarse otra vez pero solo hizo que Dana se volteara rápidamente con una mirada amenazadora y le grito… bueno no le grito pero alzo la voz

- ¿pero eres necio verdad? Uff ¿que voy a hacer contigo?- dijo amarrándose la cabeza con las dos manos y alzándola hacia el cielo

- comprenderme por que jamás me perdonaría que alguien fuera herido por mi culpa no lo soportare – todavía con la cabeza gacha no quería que viera en sus ojos todos los sentimientos que estaban presentes en eso momento

- uff dios mío dame paciencia con este niño terco y necio- bufo de nuevo Dana y regreso a donde estaba el y se arrodillo delante de el - OK, OK Remus te pido un favor danos la oportunidad de probar, si no funciona o si pasa algo inesperado o malo ya no vamos

- pero Dana entiende si les pasa algo...- ahí iba de nuevo Remus con sus miedos e inseguridades

- si nos pasa algo no importa aquí lo que importa es que no sufras mas y si me das esa oportunidad seria como estar con mi hermanito- cortándolo de nuevo antes de que dijera otra tontería que acabara con la valiosa paciencia de la chica y sentándose junto el, le quería explicar el por que de su terquedad de ir y estar con el en esos momentos - por que tu no conoces ese niño pero el tampoco merecía eso... es un niño como tu, calmado, serio con cara de angelito, es muy inteligente pero también es un diablillo andando se ve que no hace travesuras pero las hace y siempre le gusta sonreír, jamás lo veras triste o enojado, el es el que pone la alegría en la casa, cuando se acerca la luna llena y nos ve tristes el hace el circo, maroma y teatro para no vernos tristes y sumidos en nuestros pensamientos... – dicho eso se paro de nuevo frente a el y parándolo por completo, Remus tenia que entender de una buena vez por odas lo que le quería dar a entender, y casi le volvió a gritar de nuevo- ahora ¿entiendes por que tanta insistencia en ir contigo¿Ahora ves la necesidad que tengo de ir? Por que me recuerdas a el y siento que si te apoyo lo apoyo a el y así me olvido un piquito de su problema y no voy a estar en mi cuarto llorando desconsoladamente por el, por que estoy segura que eso a el no le gustaría que hiciera...- ¡Ouch! eso si que fue un golpe bajo y ante eso Remus no se pudo resistir, Dana si sabia jugar bien y bonito y mas teniendo ases bajo la manga, sabia jugar sucio si tenia con que hacerlo.

- ¿cuantos años tiene? – pregunto Remus derrotado pues ya no había nada que hacer

- solo 6 – dijo Dana cambiando el tono de su voz a uno mas melancólico

- ¿6? Que mala onda... Pense que tenia más años- se sincero Remus pues el pensaba que tenia como 15 o algo así

- no, pero se comporta como un niño de 15 con esa madurez que ni yo tengo por eso te aviso que ahí vamos a estar quieras o no – sentencio Dana y dejando claro que no se aceptaban mas replicas de ningún tipo, así es que o aceptaba o aceptaba

- ...- pero Remus no decía nada quería encontrar algo que le ayudara a quitarle esa idea loca de la cabeza a esas tres locas que tenia por amigas

-¬¬U -

-OK, OK me rindo tu también eres necia cuando te lo propones – dijo Remus alzando las manos al cielo en pos de que se rendía y embozando una leve sonrisa

- acuérdate que soy casi hermana de Sirius Black, todo un necio – se rió Dana y haciendo una v de victoria con los dedos¡Ja! Segunda batalla ganada a los Merodeadores e hizo que ahora si Remus se riera con ganas

- jajaja y ¿como lo conociste?- dijo el chico cambiando drásticamente de conversación

- ¿a Sirius?- pregunto la chica y al ver que el asentía con la cabeza siguió con la narración- Por una fiesta entre la sociedad, fue antes de que le pasara eso a Xavier, fuimos y ahí me lo encontré, fue muy chistoso por que estaba calmadito, sentadito en una mesa en el rincón y se le veía con una cara de: "Socorro saquéenme de aquí por favor!" y pues me compadecí de el... llegue hasta donde el y me presente, al principio me vio como si fuera su peor enemigo pero ya después de platicar con el un rato salio a relucir lo travieso que era y ahí formamos un tremenda broma que no te imaginas – contó Dana sin percatarse que el susodicho venia hacia ellos y alcanzo a escuchar el relato de la chica

- nuestra primera broma ¿te acuerdas?- hablo de repente en moreno haciendo que los otros dos respingaran por el susto que les dio al presentarse sin avisar y sentándose a un lado de ellos pero recargándose levemente en la chica

- ¡Sirius! No asustes ¿quieres?- se quejo Dana poniendo una mano en el pecho por que si no el corazón era capaz de salírsele mientras Remus solo movía la cabeza y sonreía

- ¿te acuerdas?- pregunto de nuevo Sirius sin prestarle atención a Dana y viendo el horizonte con una mirada perdida

- como no acordarme si me castigaron como por un mes sin el rico pastel de chocolate que nos hacia mi mama ¬¬ - lo miro feo Dana por unos instantes pero después cambio su semblante a uno divertido al acordarse de la broma

- pero fue divertido ¿o no?- pregunto Padfoot saliendo de su sueño y volteando a ver a sus acompañantes

- si llamas divertido el hecho de encerrar al camarero y a un gay en un cuarto... ponerle picante a TODA la sopa y mas aparte llenar la pista de baile con ranas saltarinas y pintarle el cabello a la condesa, de quien sabe donde, de Rosa fosforescente, claro que fue divertido ¿apoco no Remus?- dijo como si fuera de lo mas normal hacer todas esas cosas y sonrió al ver la cara de impresión que puso Moony y de picardía que puso Sirius y mas al ver que este no podía contener la risa

- jajajajaja -

- O.O ¿todo eso hicieron?- pregunto Remus sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba

-SIP- dijo Sirius muy orgulloso de si mismo

- Dios mío ya me imagino como quedo el lugar – rió Remus al imaginarse la escena

- irreconocible, a mí me castigaron por el resto de mi vida sin juegos pero valió la pena – dijo el pelinegro con un deje de tristeza que se le borro en un instante

- Dios ¿y nadie se dio cuenta de lo que planeaban?- Remus trato de cambiar el semblante de su amigo pues el sabia por lo que había pasado su hermano del alma

- si, un amigo muy conocido llamado… - dijo Dana dejando que Sirius terminara

- …cornamenta -

- ¿James?- pregunto su acompañante alzando una ceja… bueno no una las dos

- claro ahí también lo conocimos, bueno yo ya lo conocía pero no fue hasta ese dia que le hable- le explico Sirius

-el fue el de la idea de las ranas saltarinas y desde ahí estos dos fueron inseparables- claro no se podía quedar con todo el crédito ella solita si James también había participado en su hazaña

-ya me imagino- dijo Remus al tratar de imaginarse la escena de nuevo y formar el plan que usaron los tres para causar tal catástrofe

- bueno vamos que hace frió – soltó de repente Remus después de un grato silencio donde Sirius recordaba esos bellos momentos, Remus en la situación en que se acababa de meter dejándolas ir y Dana pensando en ese hombre que tenia a su derecha que era todo un bombón

- vamos niña – dijo Sirius levantándose y dándole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse

- no aquí me quedo otro rato, quede con Alexa y Lily que nos veríamos aquí dentro de...- iba a decirles dentro de poco pero no pudo por que se escucharon los gritos de Lily

- ya te dije que me vale Potter -

- y yo ya te dije que ¡NO! Y punto – le grito también James a todo pulmón

- ¿y quien te pidió tu opinión? yo solo te avisaba por que fuiste el primero idiota que se me cruzo pero nunca te pedí tu opinión para hacer lo que se me plazca – le grito Lily apuntándolo con su dedo y dándole pequeños golpecitos en el pecho

- yo tampoco te estoy pidiendo tu opinión solo te advierto que no vas a ir –le dijo James agarrando la mano de la pelirroja

- buff eres IMPOSIBLE ¿te lo han dicho alguna vez?- le dijo Lily soltándose de el y cruzándose de brazos

-pues…- iba a contestar el pelinegro pero no pudo por que Dana lo interrumpió, ya se estaba impacientando de nuevo

- ¿que pasa?- pregunto la chica entre molesta y divertida por la pelea

- ¿que, que pasa? Que este tonto no sabe diferenciar entre opinión e información simplemente – exploto Lily apuntando con un dedo a James

- ¿y eso por que?- pregunto contrariada Dana ¿de que fregados hablaban estos dos?

- le avise que los vamos a acompañar con Remus pero aquí este me empezó a gritar que no y que no- le contesto Lily a su amiga mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro, mala señal en cualquier momento esa pelirroja ¡EXPLOTABA!

- jajaja, jajaja – se rió Dana pues eso ya no era problema y ella… lo había solucionado

- ¬¬U ¿de que te ríes?- upss Lily si que estaba enojada por que nunca les contestaba así a sus amigas excepto en una caso extremo

- no te preocupes eso ya esta arreglado – le contesto Dana sonriendo y moviendo la mano de un lado a otro para restarle importancia al asunto que ya estaba mas que resuelto

- ¿como que ya esta arreglado?- pregunto James curioso y con miedo a la respuesta que le podían dar

- pues que si vamos a ir – Sonrió orgullosa Dana que casi se infla, creo que a veces los merodeadores eran una mala influencia para ella

-¡QUE!- grito Sirius, que hasta el momento miraba solo la escena pero no participaba en ella y cuando Dana hizo su confesión no lo pudo creer ¿Quién en su santo juicio las dejaba ir¿Remus? ¬¬U, todos estaban viendo la reacción del moreno que no se dieron cuenta que ya había llegado la que faltaba… Alexa

- no grites estupido… ¿que pasa aquí?- pregunto Alexa ofendiendo a Sirius ¿por que tenia que comportarse de una manera TAN infantil?

- tú cállate - -le grito Sirius, pues estos eran los momentos que lo sacaban de quicio, ya ni sus papas, ni su hermano y ni Alexa… bueno Amizaday era otra cosa _"¿Amizaday?... ¿Pero que demonios me pasa?... ¿Por qué la llamo así? OK estoy de acuerdo es un nombre muy pero muy bonito que le queda a la perfección… ¿Qué? O sea no puede ser es Alexa la enana enfadosa mejor me callo" –_ pensó Sirius muy confuso pues cuando la vio le pareció un ángel… ejem un ángel caído que ni en el cielo lo querían (XD)

- si, si lo que quieras pero ¿que pasa?- le contesto Alexa sin hacerle mucho caso volteando a ver a Lily

-¿me estas dando el avión? – le reprocho el moreno haciendo que la chica se volteara lentamente y con un semblante tranquilo

- no simplemente dicen que a los estupidos hay que darles por su lado- le explico Alexa dejando a Sirius con la boca abierta y volteándose de nuevo hacia donde estaban sus amigas pregunto de nuevo bueno - ¿que demonios pasas aquí?

-que ganamos – le contesto Lily muy feliz y haciendo un signo de victoria con sus dedos

- ¿ganamos?.... ¿Que? O.o – pregunto Alexa con la ceja levantada, pues ¿cuando habían entrando en un concurso y habían ganado algo?

- amiga mía por fin vamos a ir a con Remus – se hinchó de orgullo Dana

- ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! – Salto de alegría Alexa y después de parar se volteo a Sirius y con una pose divertida y le dijo- ¿No que no?- lo que ocasionó que Sirius se enojara mas de lo que estaba

-pero ustedes no pueden ir – fue James el que dijo ya que Remus estaba calladito por que era mejor no hablar por si se arrepentía y Sirius del coraje no podía articular palabra alguna

- ya ni digas nada no las vas a hacer cambiar de opinión aunque les supliques y te revuelques – respondió Remus cansinamente pues si seguían con ese tema lo iban a ser sentir mal

-p-per-ro Remus ¿estas loco?... ¿Que te pasa?- ahora si Sirius hablo con reproche cosa que a Dana no le pareció en lo mas mínimo

- ya Siruisin ya no hagas nada que de eso yo ya me encargue – le dijo Dana orgullosa pero mas que nada molesta por que quería tratarla como niña chiquita, a veces el era muy celoso y sobre protector y eso no era algo bonito y menos si te lo hacían a ti

- ¬¬ en primera no me llames así y en segunda no te voy a dejar que manipules a mis amigos de esa manera – le reprocho Sirius cruzándose de brazos y haciendo pucheros

-¬¬ ¿me estas llamando manipuladora?- le recrimino Dana entrecerrando los ojos y apuntándolo con su dedo

- SI – contesto firmemente Padfoot sin inmutarse ante la mirada de su amiga

- ¿a mi me estas llamando así, Sirius Orión Black?- dijo la chica acercándose mas a el

- si – contesto de nuevo pero su tono había cambiado por uno no tan seguro

- ¿estas seguro?- pregunto de nuevo la chica parándose enfrente de el

- este... ¿si?- Suspiro Sirius dudoso pues esa chiquilla le causaba miedo, si como lo oyen miedo a lo que le pudiera hacer

- ah pues me vale a si soy – sonrió la chica al ver la mezcla de terror y enojo en la cara del chico

- ¬¬U – la cara de Sirius al ser de nuevo derrotado por ellas

- jajajajaja miedoso, miedoso – cantaban Lily y Alexa

- esta bien, pero no por eso vayan a creer que pueden hacer lo que quieran – dijo James sintiéndose derrotado por esas tres

-¿y tu quien eres para decirme que hacer o QUE NO hacer?.... ¿Eh?- le pregunto Alexa al pelinegro poniendo una cara de psicópata y desquiciada que hizo que el chico le entrara miedo

- este… ¿pues yo?- contesto el pues a pesar de todo eran Gryffindors

- jajajajaja das pena Potter pero en fin vamos a ir ¡SI!- dijo Alexa dando un saltito de alegría

-pareces niña chiquita Alexa – soltó una carcajada Remus al ver como se comportaba su amiga

- y lo es ¿que no ves su tamaño?- la miro de arriba a bajo Sirius haciéndoles entender que la niña era una enana

- ¬¬U mira Black tu no hables – le espeto Alexa

- ¿y si yo quiero?-

- ¿y si yo no?-

- pero yo si quiero -

- pero yo no -

- pero me hartas – grito Sirius después de tanto escándalo pues ya se empezaba a hartar

-pero me va…- pero Alexa no pudo terminar por que otra vez Lily la cayo

- ya Alexa vamonos no creo que lo puedas callar es peor que una cacatúa – le dijo Lily con voz cansina pues su amiga era lo único que hacia pelearse con Black, lo que ocasiono que el susodicho se enojara mas, claro si se podía

- y si bueno con tu permiso Remus nos vemos- estaba apunto de irse cuando se acordó de algo y saco de su mochila un trozo de pergamino - ah y ten se te olvido en la biblioteca creo que Goyle estaba copiando ¿o era Crabbe? bueno el chiste que lo rescate-

- ohhh gracias con razón algo se me olvidaba – le sonrió agradecido el muchacho al momento que metía el pergamino a su mochila

- de nada, ahora si Lily vamonos que te esperan- se voltio ver a la susodicha y empezó a jalarla del brazo pero Lily la detuvo y le pregunto

-¿que...?- pero no pudo terminar por que un celosísimo James había hablado

- ¿quien?- pregunto James tratando de ocultar sus celos sin mucho éxito

- que te importa– le contesto mordazmente a James y después se voltio a ver a Lily y le dijo - pero te espera ED dice que tú lo citaste-

- si es cierto se me olvido por completo todo por culpa de Potter- dijo la pelirroja y apuntando a James con un dedo acusador

- ¿y por que por mi culpa? No te amarre los pies ni las manos para que no fueras ¿verdad? – le grito James sin poder contenerse a lo que sus amigos se prepararon para algo peor

- pero eres un metido – le grito mordazmente Lily

- OK, OK – ante este punto James tenia los puños cerrados y estaba respirando entrecortadamente- desde este momento me vale lo que hagas o dejes de hacer así es que haz lo que quieras- le grito para darse la vuelta pero la chica no podía dejarlo así OH claro que no lo tenia que pisotear mas

- por fin lo entiendes y te debo dar las gracias ¿acaso?- dijo alzando una ceja y cruzando de brazos

- Lily no manches calmate te vas arrepentir – se alarmo Dana y le sentencio

- ¿de que? – pregunto Lily sin dejar de ver a James

- no déjala Dana me vale así es que por consecuencia el chantaje se disuelve, de ahora en adelante me viene valiendo un reverendo comino lo que ustedes 3 dejen de hacer así es que metanselo por donde mas les quepa adiós – Gritó James antes de alejarse de ahí con paso decidido, el jamás había perdido el control de esa manera pero es que esa pelirroja de ojos verdes lo trataba mal a pesar de que el no se lo merecía por que la quería tanto mas que a su propia vida aunque de esto apenas se había dado cuenta pero no era motivo para que lo pisoteara de esa manera y sus dos amigos como muestra de amistad lo siguieron no sin ver mal al pelirroja y a la enana mientras que Dana le enviaba una mirada de disculpa por el comportamiento de las dos locas que tenia como amiga ya luego ella platicaría con James

- bueno muchachas nos vemos ah Lily luego hablamos ¿órale? – ¿Remus tenia que hablar con ella?... ¿De que? Bueno de eso ya se enteraran

- oook vamos muchachas – dijo Dana haciendo que sus amigas salieran del shock pues Lily sabia que la había cagado y Alexa bueno también pero ¿Por qué se ponía así?... ¿Por qué de momento a otro se puso como loco y le grito a Lily esas cosas?... ¿Acaso eso de que estaba enamorado de Lily iba enserio? Nahh eso no podía ser, y si era eso entonces ¿por que tanto tiempo molestándola?

**S**irius y Remus siguieron a James que iba con paso decidido y maldiciendo por lo debajo y notaron que esto si era serio pero no hicieron ningún comentario y lo siguieron en caso de que cometiera alguna tontería y menos enojado. Mientras tanto Lily, Alexa y una Dana súper enojada se las llevaba hacia un salón vació

- -_silencius_- susurro Dana después de cerrar la puerta tras de si

- ¿que haces?- pregunto Lily extrañada por el comportamiento de su amiga

- ¿Qué, que hago?... ¿Qué, que hago?- grito Dana casi exaltada jamás en su vida había estado tan al borde de la histeria

- Chale mi chava calmate – le dijo Alexa poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Dana y con una sonrisa en la cara pero eso fue el colmo por que ahora si Dana EXPLOTO

- ¡COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME SI ACABAS DE ARRUINARLE LA VIDA A TU MEJOR AMIGA! – grito Dana quitándole la mano a Alexa de su brazo y haciendo que las dos se asustaran por el grito de Dana jamás en su vida la habían visto así

- ¿que? O.o – pregunto Alexa con los ojos abiertos como platos ¿de que demonios hablaba?

- que fue es de _"te espera Ed dice que tu lo citaste"- _le dijo imitando su voz - que no te das cuenta que si James ya no le hace caso a Lily, Lily no se va a dar cuenta de que le gusta-

- pero...- trato de defenderse Lily pero fue como si Dana apenas se hubiera dado cuenta de que ahí estaba y la voltio a ver amenazadoramente y le grito, si como lo oyen le grito

- Y TU LILIANE EVANS QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO EN SEGURILE LA CORRIENTE ¿ESTAS LOCA O QUE?... ¿EH? HABER EXPLICAMELO POR QUE YO YA NO TE ENTIENDO, YA NO – respiraba entrecortadamente por el esfuerzo

- calmate mi chava no te mal viajes – le dijo Alexa con un tono que demostraba miedo

- ¬¬U no me mal viajo¿que no te das cuenta Alexa?- le pregunto Dana casi rogándole

- ¿de que? o.O -

- ¬¬ de nada ojala que no se arrepienta ninguna de las dos – se dio por vencida Dana al fin y al cabo ella iba a estar ahí cuando a ellas se dieran cuenta de muchas cosas

- oye calmate, como dice Alexa no te mal viajes – esta vez fue Lily después de salir del shock que le había dado al ver a Dana así

- OK perfecto pero no vengas a decirme luego que James ya ni te pela adiós – trato de irse pero Alexa la detuvo antes de que se fuera

- no esperate calmate no te lo tomes tan apecho es Potter nada mas – le dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

- si pero aunque no lo creas James tiene sentimientos a pesar de todo, será lo que ustedes quieran, pero James a cambiado y mucho, y creo que la culpa de ese cambio es Lily aunque sea toda una cabeza dura – les dijo ya no enojada sino con preocupación al imaginarse como se encontraba James en estos momentos

- ¡Hey! a mi no me eches la culpa de nada, por mi que Potter ni me voltee a ver – se cruzo de brazos tratando de verse digna

- Lily no digas eso, tu sabes muy bien que James te interesa y mas de lo que tu crees- le dijo Dana en tono de suplica

- no, no, no eso si que no, a mi Potter no me gustara ni en mil años – voltio a verla con los ojos como platos ¿a ella Liliane Evans gustarle James Adán Potter?... ¡JAMAS!

- ¿eso crees?- le pregunto con una media sonrisa como diciendo "si eso ni tu te lo crees"

- ¿que me quieres decir con eso?- le pregunto Lily al notar el tono que uso la chica

- te apuesto a que no duras ni un mes para que te des cuenta de que quieres a James – la reto cruzándose de brazos y sonriéndole ahora si abiertamente, pensó que Lily iba a explotar pero se rió a todo pulmón y le dijo

- jajajajaja no me tengo que dar cuenta de nada, por Dios Dana es Potter de quien hablamos, el idiota que me a jodido la vida desde hace 6 largos años-

- pero aun así te gusta y mucho – dijo Danita frunciendo el ceño

- ya no sigas Dana, no se que te pasa pero no sigas y ya no se enojen son solo los Meroidiotas y no por ellos nos vamos a separar ¿o si?- suplico Alexa haciendo pucheros y con cara de sufrida que a las otras dos les dio risa

- no lo creo, ninguna de nosotras podemos vivir sin las otras dos – dijo Dana acercándose de nuevo a ellas ya que cuando Alexa la detuvo ahí se quedo parada

- eso si, bueno ¿nos vamos?- asintió Lily

- vamos nos espera un mundo lleno de aventuras allá afuera – dijo sabiamente Alexa abrazando a Dana con su mano izquierda y a Lily con la derecha

- a veces me impresionas- se rió de ella Dana como era costumbre cada vez que ella decía algo así

- ¬¬ ohhh cállate y vamonos – dijo con tono ofendido mientras salían las tres abrazadas de ahí.

**P**ero mientras tanto en otro lado del castillo, para ser exactos en la sala común de Gryffindor, que por raro que fuera estaba vació y todo por que cuando llego James, llego con una cara de que si alguien lo molestaba sabría lo que era morir en manos de un Gryffindor y mas si ese Gryffindor era James y sobre todo un merodeador, así es que todos salieron volando de ahí por su propio bien y lo habían dejado a ellos tres solos, si hubiera sido en otra ocasión hubiera sido gracioso ver como todos huían pero ahora no era el momento por que dos de ellos se veían preocupados y el otro súper enojadísimo con si mismo por ser tan masoquista y quererla tanto, y con ella por ser así con el ¿de cuando acá era malo preocuparse por ella¿De cuando acá era un pecado estar al pendiente de ella si el la quería? No pero el no la quería… el la AMABA como jamás amo a nadie mas bien es la primera persona que hace que el se sintiera así tan lleno de amor y felicidad. Pero no, la niña lo tenía que despreciar y pisotear cada vez que a ella se le pegaba la regalada gana.

-maldita suerte la mía pero esta decidido de ahora en adelante me vale lo que haga o deje de hacer, me vale mierda, ya, ya me harte de ser su simple jueguito que pisotea y hace con el lo que quiera cada que me vez que se le antoje, ahora sabrá lo que es sentir que el corazón se le rompe en trocitos, me encargare de que viva en carne propia lo que estoy viviendo todo por culpa de ella- dijo James con lagrimas en los ojos y paseándose de un lado a otro como animal enjaulado y era así como se sentía.

**S**iruis de los años que tenia de conocerlo jamás lo había visto así era desesperante verlo de esa manera y Remus solo lo veía pasearse ahora si no sabia que hacer que decir, estaba buscando las palabras correctas para decirle algo que lo calmara pero parecía que su habla se había esfumado de repente ante tal escena y es que todavía su encuentro con Dana estaba mas que presente.

- oye James no crees que estas exagerando un poquito- le dijo Remus esperando lo peor y no se equivoco

- ¿exagerando?... ¿Exagerando? Claro que no estoy exagerando nada ya me arte de Lily, ya me arte de sus desprecios y que me insulte cada vez que algo no le parece. Que no puede entender que la quiero mucho y que daría mi vida por ella si fuera necesario – dijo casi gritando y moviendo las manos nerviosamente cada dos por tres

- eso jamás se lo haz dicho por que no se lo dices ahora que la vuelvas a ver alo mejor y cambia de opinión – opinó Sirius tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón

- no canuto ya no le voy a decir nada ¿para que?... ¿Para que me insulte y se ría de mí? No gracias ya no quiero escucharla a hora lo que voy a hacer es sacarla de mi corazón…- trato de seguir el pelinegro pero Remus lo interrumpió

- James no puedes hacer eso yo se que Lily te quiere aunque sea una cabeza dura solo comprende que para ella no esa tan fácil tampoco el darse cuenta que le gustas, tu el gran egocéntrico James Adán Potter al que tanto creyó odiar –

- gracias lunático pero no necesito que me mientas para ayudarme lo mejor es que me olvide de esa pelirroja de un vez por todas- termino su monologo James y se dejo caer en el primer lugar que encontró, el sillón frente a la chimenea, su lugar preferido

- de cuado acá James Potter se deja vencer por algo como esto, no James no te des por vencido al menos… - trato de darle ánimos Sirius pero se abrió el retrato dejando pasar a Lily, Dana y Alexa

- James… - susurro Dana pero este siguió como si nada

- Hey Potter te hablan al menos ten la decencia de contestarle ¿Qué son esos modales?- le dijo Lily cruzándose de brazos y esperando una reacción por parte de el que le dijera que todas las cosas seguían igual y nada de lo que paso hace unos momentos importo pero OH decepción James ni siquiera la miro

-…….-

- huy se ve que en su casa no le enseñaron modales – le volvió a provocar la pelirroja

- huy y se ve que a ti no te enseñaron a cerrar la bocota ¿verdad?- auch eso dolió… Y MUCHO.

- James, Lily – imploraba Dana antes de que ocurriera una gran tormenta

- a mi no me hables así Potter – lo amenazo Lily sin hacerle mucho caso a Dana y los otros tres solo miraban sin decir o hacer nada

- huy perdón de nuevo ¿pero como quieres que le hable su señoría?- haciendo una burlesca reverencia - Si la halago se enoja, si bromeo se enoja, si no le hablo se enoja y si le hablo mal se enoja, entonces me pregunto ¿Cómo fregados quiere que le hable?...¿Eh?- James claro que tampoco se iba a dejar

- lo mejor es que no me hables – Lily por una extraña razón sabia que iba a dolerle mucho y no sabia por que

- bravo, bravo- empezó aplaudir – perfecto de ahora en adelante no tienes a tu perrito faldero de James Potter, de ahora en adelante pasa de mi que yo para ti no existo ¿OK?- le dijo saliendo de ahí lo mas rápido posible, se iba a llorar en donde ella no la viera y no lo maltratara mas, dejando así a Lily con la cara de sorpresa

- Lily te pasaste ojala no te arrepientas- dijo Dana pasando a su lado sin siquiera voltearla a ver y subió al dormitorio

- tu sabes que a mí Potter no me cae bien pero… acepta que la neta si te pasaste y mucho – le dejo Alexa antes de seguir a Dana, mientras los otros dos solo subieron sin decir nada mas, aunque algo preocupados por James pero ya regresaría y ellos tenían el mapa para ver si algo le pasaba irían en su ayuda lo mas rápido posible.

**D**ejaron a Lily ahí parada a medio sala sin saber que hacer y por eso opto por sentarse en el lugar donde el estaba sentado James tan solo unos momentos, cerro los ojos y por inercia respiro el perfume que había dejado impregnado y al instante una lagrima rodó por su mejilla ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que ser tan difíciles?... ¿Por qué la vida le jugaba una mala pasada y hacia que en ella naciera un nuevo sentimiento que la confundía a más no poder?... ¿Por qué le dolía tanto el hecho de que el le hablara así? Alomejor estaba acostumbrada a el, a ese niño arrogante, presumido y egocéntrico que la sacaba de quicio cada dos por tres, alomejor necesitaba de el para poder sentirse segura por esta vida, estos últimos 6 casi 7 años se había acostumbrado tanto a el, que se sentía como un pez sin agua cuando no lo veía por varias horas y aunque no quisiera aceptarlo el dia que el… James no le decía algo o tan siquiera la miraba o le guiñaba el ojo, se sentía ansiosa y se molestaba con mas facilidad ¡Ja! "_Ahora entiendo todo soy una vil masoquista que le gusta que la maltraten y la hagan enojar" _pero el era especial, el era su mal… su mal necesario… "_creo que lo quiero un poquito" _ Y sin que ella se diera cuenta tenia la cara llena de silenciosas lagrimas y tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no sintió cuando James entraba con una cara de pocos amigos y con los ojos hinchados, el tampoco la había visto hasta que oyó un sollozo y voltio la cabeza para ver quien era y al darse cuanta de que era Lily, simplemente la cabeza se el quedo en blanco y no le importo en lo mas mínimo lo que había pasado, y aunque se quisiera auto converser de que no la necesitaba, siempre llegaba a la conclusión de que no podía vivir sin ella… sin su pelirroja, fue hasta ella y lo único que hizo fue abrazarla. Ella no lo pensó dos veces y se dejo abrazar sin importarle en lo mas mínimo todo lo demás y ahora si lloro con fuerzas

- Lily no llores, no me gusta verte así, perdón por lo que te dije pero estaba enojado conmigo y lo único que hice fue desquitarme, lo siento enserio – le dijo llorando pues su dolor se lo había pasado inconscientemente

- no James perdóname tu a mí por hablarte de esa manera yo también estaba un poco tensa lo siento por haberme pasado un poquito- se disculpo viéndolo a la cara y llena de lagrimas- que irónico que cuando me hiciste la broma mas pesada de todas no me dolió tanto lo que te dije y tampoco te llego mucho y ahora solo por una pequeñez te hiciera sentir mal perdón – y rió con una risa nasal a causa del llanto

- si verdad- el solo asintió recordando viejos tiempos

- bueno ahora te pido un favor, déjame arreglar mis ideas bien por que no quiero cometer un error, no estoy preparada para eso y ahora pasa de mi por que no quiero manchar mi reputación, que nadie se entere de esto que las cosa sigan como antes entre pleitos, gritos bueno tu sabes lo normal ¿no?- el asintió y ella le agradeció con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que casi se le oxidan los aretes que traía puestos _**(que exagerada me eh vuelto jajajajaja) **_y se paro no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla e irse corriendo a su dormitorio

**A**l otro dia el castillo era un hervidero de chismes y de los mas buenos, iban las tres rumbo al comedor platicando animadamente pues Lily sin razón alguna, por lo visto, despertó mucho mejor como queriéndoles demostrar que lo que paso la noche anterior no le importo en lo mas mínimo y ante esto Dana le reprocho pero ella solo contesto un simple "es Potter no me interesa" y de ahí no menciono nada de ese asunto. Iban platicando con Alexa de la inmortalidad del cangrejo cuando llego una chava de Ravenclaw y le pregunto a Lily

- ¿es cierto?- Lily solo alzo la ceja en señal de no saber de lo que hablaba a lo que la chava prosiguió - ¿si es cierto que terminaste con Tamasunas por Potter? – preguntó curiosa, Lily alzo las dos cejas sin podérselo creer

-¿Quién anda diciendo eso?- preguntó un poquito enojada

- este… no se creo que Brenan de 6to – respondió un poco indecisa

- así que esa guera oxigenada invento eso ¿Qué más dijo?-

- pues que te acostaste con Potter y que posiblemente estés embarazada de el – le dijo todo eso dando pasos hacia tras para poder correr mejor si era necesario pero no lo fue

- gracias, vamonos chicas – dijo de la forma mas extraña que habían escuchado sus amigas, o sea por Dios estaban hablando que era una golfa y ¿Lily no hacia nada mas que dar las malditas gracias? Dios el mundo se estaba volviendo loco con todo y Lily la chava mas cuerda de este planeta, sus amigas las siguieron, iban caminando cuando Lily les pregunto por algo

- Alexa préstame tu suéter que traes en la cintura- y su amiga sin dudarlo se lo presto y Lily se lo metió debajo de la blusa

- ustedes saben el plan no necesitan preguntarlo- y es que esas tres se conocían con las miradas, entraron al gran comedor encabezadas por Lily, después Dana y hasta el ultimo Alexa que traía una cara divertida, al momento que Lily piso el comedor, todos la voltearon a ver y solo se escuchaba las respiraciones, ni los mismos profesores podían creer lo que estaban viendo ¿Lily Evans en realidad embarazada?

**P**ero Lily siguió su camino muy segura de lo que pasaba y con una sonrisa en la boca y una gran satisfacción recorrió su cuerpo de pies a cabeza, se sentaron en su lugar de siempre y siguieron platicando como si el mundo entero no existiera

-pero Lily la pijama que te mando tu mama para el pequeño Harry no me gusta esta muy afeminado ¿no crees?- pregunto Alexa haciendo muecas como si fuera verdad lo que estaba diciendo

- hay Alexa no es cierto, que tenga estrellitas no quiere decir que este afeminado es mas yo creo que es lindo – le respondió Dana reprimiéndola, esto estaba saliendo muy bien

- bueno chicas no se peleen ya le preguntaremos al padre que es lo que le gusta para su hijo ¿no creen?- les dijo y volteándose para ver a James le pregunto – Hey James tu que crees¿Qué sea afeminado o no? – pero el pobre chico no pudo articular palabra pues estaba en un shock profundo al igual que los otros 3 merodeadores, Lily esperaba la respuesta al igual que el comedor entero pero James solo contesto un

- Lily yo no soy el padre – a lo que Lily se levanto y mostrándose "furiosa" le grito

- ¿QUE DICES? JAMES ADAN POTTER ERES UN IRRESPONSABLE, claro primero me bajas la luna y las estrellas y después me dejas botada como a todas las demás – y haciendo como que se limpiaba las lagrimas prosiguió – claro bien me lo decía mi madre no te fíes de los hombres por que creen que somos un dulce al cual le quitas la envoltura, hacen con ellos lo que quieran hasta que le quitan el sabor y lo tiran, pensé que eras diferente pero ya veo que no, jamás me vuelvas a voltear a ver y sobre todo olvídate de el pequeño Harry hasta luego- y se fue a sentar sin mas que decir y siguió platicando con Dana y Alexa, todos estaban callados nadie movió ni un solo dedo y James… James seguía en shock ¿desde cuando el tenia un hijo que se llamaba Harry y el ni lo sabia? Salio de se estado de shock cuando alguien mas bien Brenan le grito a Lily

- ¡Ja! Pero si miren a Evans, entonces era verdad que eres una golfa y engatusaste al pobre de James, me das pena – le dijo Brenan riéndose de su propio chiste que dio gracia en lo mas mínimo, Lily se paro y se planto frente a ella y la levanto de la túnica y la voltio para quedar a unos centímetros de su cara y le dijo

- mira babosa en primera lo que haga o deje de hacer con quien YO quiera a ti no te incumbe en lo mas mínimo entendido, en segunda no estoy embarazada de nadie- y sacándose de la blusa el suéter de Alexa se lo restregó en la cara y continuo - ni soy novia de nadie y si tuviera no te tienes por que meter e inventar cosas y en tercera no es amenaza ni nada por el estilo pero yo que tu me andaría con cuidadito por que no sabes con quien te metes no valla a hacer que se te cosa la boca por andar hablando ESTUPIDEZ Y MEDIA Y AHORA DEJAME EMPAZ ¿me entendiste o te lo explico con manzanitas? Ahora lo siento Potter pero tenia que hacer algo para callar la bocota de esta babosa y dejo claro que entre el y yo no hay nada, ni noviazgo, ni boda y mucho menos un hijo – y aventándola bruscamente contra el asiento salio del comedor pero regreso y le dijo – upss se me olvido algo - y solo trono sus dedos y el jugo de calabaza de Brenan se derramo en la cabeza manchándola toda y salio de ahí riéndose a todo pulmón y las otras dos salieron a alcanzarla.

**T**odo el comedor estaba en silencio nadie hablaba o movia algo, pero de algo si estaban seguros Lily Evans iba a estar en boca de muchos durante mucho tiempo...

* * *

**bueno creo que no esta tan mal como para tirarme un jitomataso asi es que espero su opinion muchas graxias **

**Atte: NENA **


	5. Me Preocupa Todo? Por que?

**bueno aqui estoy de nuevo ojala lo disfruten, ya lo tenia todo listo desde hace como 3 dias pero hasta ahorita lo pude subir y enserio ojala que les guste mucho y por favor enserio por favor dejenme almenos unreview**

**Bueno y ya sabemos que los personajes son de la Rowlin, de esa mujer que enserio mis respetos para ella ahora si como dicen por ahi, me quito el sombrero ante la señora, y los demas son productos de mi imaginacion, siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii **

**Jass Weasley: bueno gracias por tu reviwe enserio te lo agradezco mucho y en este capi sabras que es NC**

**Luchy Black: bueno tu deseo se realizo aqui esta la luna llena pero me gusto mas la parte despues de la luna llena pero ojala y te guste mucho y sobretodo gracias por tu review me encanto, y si ami tambien me encanta Alexa esta loca... buano aqui la loca soy yo pero es lo mismo jajajaja**

**Mi-x-LuBrE-x-CaLa: gracias por tu review me alientan para seguir adelante con este fic muchas gracias y ojala te guste este capi...**

**mariajose: que bueno que te gusto y gracias por dejarme tu opinion es muy importante para mi muchisisisisisisisimas gracias y ojala que este capitulo no te defraude y si es asi, diganme para poder corregirlo o de plano no seguirlo ...**

**Ahora si los dejos para leer... disfruten ... **

* * *

Capitulo 5: 

**Y **como se había predicho Lily seguía en boca de todos por el numerito del comedor, no paraban de preguntarle cosas al respecto, si enserio no estaba embarazada, si tenia algo que ver con James, si enserio si pensaba ponerle Harry al niño, al principio era desesperante pero supo como llevar la situación escabulléndose o ser espontánea e inventar algo pero lo que mas le frustro fue la conversación que tuvo con Diggory al siguiente dia.

**L**ily iba apurada a la biblioteca para poder estudiar en su lugar favorito, iba revolviendo todo lo que tenia en la mochila para poder encontrar su ensayo que tenia que terminar cuando sintió algo que no cuadraba y lo saco extrañada… era una rosa roja ¿pero que demonios hacia una rosa roja en su mochila y no se había dado cuenta? Pero le pareció linda ¿a que mujer no le gustan las rosas? A todas nos gustan… ejem bueno a Alexa no le gustan pero esa ya es otra historia y siguiendo con Lily, pues saco la rosa y por inercia la olió pero esperen ese olor se le hacia conocido pero ¿de donde? Iba tratando de recordar cuando Diggory la alcanzo…

- Lily… Lily esperame- dijo el chico corriendo hacia ella para alcanzarla

- OH Amos ¿Cómo estas?- pregunto la chica todavía con la rosa en la mano y con una sonrisa

- bien gracias… oye yo quería preguntar algo- y poniéndose un poco nervioso le agarro la mano a lo que extraño a la chica pero no dijo nada, esperaba a que hablara – este… Lily tu sabes que yo te quiero y mucho y pues… pues… quisiera preguntarte si tu… si tu… si tu también me… me quieres- ¿WHAT¿Por qué preguntaba eso?

- claro que te quiero y mucho por que eres mi amigo- le respondió un poco alarmada por las cosas que podían pasar

- claro amigos… pero Lily que no te das cuenta que me gustas mucho – le confeso agarrándola con fuerza por los dos brazos para atraerla hacia el y eso no le gusto para nada a la pelirroja

- Hey Amos suéltame ¿quieres?- le dijo tratando de safarze pero obvio el chico era mas fuerte que ella

- no Lily yo lo que quiero es a ti y no te soltare hasta conseguirlo – trato de besarla pero la chica no se dejaba

- Hey guey detente no manches pensé que eras mi amigo, tu no me gustas te quiero pero no de esa forma – Lily se zafo y trato de apartarse lo mas posible de el – pensé que eras distinto pero ya veo que eres igual a todos – le dijo con desprecio y mas que nada decepción

- no Lily esperate perdón no lo quería a hacer pero es que me encantas- se defendió el chico tratando de acercarse a ella pero ella no lo quería cerca

- no Amos esto no puede ser eres mi amigo yo no te quiero como algo mas –

- entiendo, entonces es verdad que te gusta Potter ¿no es así?- le espeto con un poco de resentimiento

- ¿pero que te pasa estupido? A mi no tienes por que cuestionar el quien me gusta o no, tu mas que nadie debes saber que uno no decide esas cosas si por mi fuera ya seriamos novios por que eres un chavo lindo y buena onda pero simplemente no me gustas y punto – le dijo agarrando su mochila y la rosa que se le habían caído con tanto movimiento

- entonces todos esos chismes son ciertos de que andas con Potter-

- mira inútil si ando con James o no, no es tu asunto así es que mejor mantén tu boquita cerrada- le dijo apuntándolo con un dedo amenazador

- ¿James¿James¿Desde cuando es James? – pregunto extrañado al ver que la pelirroja se volteaba para irse pero el todavía tenia un as bajo la manga para saber si enserio le gustaba Potter, y lo logro por que la pelirroja se detuvo en seco – ah sí ya se, desde que te acostaste con el ¿no es así?- sonrió triunfante al notar que la chica se tensaba pero no contó con que James llegaba en ese preciso momento y que bueno que no vio las intenciones del chico de besar a Lily sino lo hubiera matado

- claro Diggory acertaste ahora soy James- sonrió al ver como el chico ponía cara de frustración al tener al pelinegro enfrente – pero no te pongas a si no te voy a hacer nada simplemente vine por Lily, tu sabes gajes del oficio- y volteándose a ver a Lily le dijo- ¿nos vamos?- Pero Lily no supo que contestar, si le decía que no, Diggory la iba a seguir molestando y si le decía que si los chismes se iban a hacer más grandes pero tenía que tomar una decisión

- Vamos – se aferro a su mochila y a su rosa, James solo la abrazo y pasaron enfrente de Diggory como si nada haciendo que se pusiera rojo de ira al saber que había perdido todo por Looser! Pero Lily se dio cuenta de algo... ese olor lo conocía… esa era la loción de James pero no dijo nada, ya cuando doblaron la esquina Lily pensó que tenia que hacer algo para que Potter no pensara mal y que lo que menos quería eran mas chismes pero James solo olió la rosa y salio de ahí sin decir o hacer nada mas dejando a Lily con la boca abierta y después de ahí no lo volvió a ver hasta al otro dia pero quedaba claro que esa rosa iba a quedar para la historia.

**L**a luna llena, tan bonita pero también peligrosa eso era lo que pensaban Remus y Dana pues era luna llena y Dana estaba inquieta presentía algo malo pero no podía impedirlo, eso era inevitable. Remus estaba sentado en la sala común sumido en sus propios pensamientos cuando de repente sintió a alguien sentarse a su lado que le brindaba seguridad y sobre todo serenidad… Dana

**-** Remus ¿te encuentras bien?- le pregunto la chica en un susurro pero el estaba muy distante y solo se levanto y le dijo

- si ya me tengo que ir – salio de ahí dejando a Dana triste por el y por su hermanito ¿Qué no diera ella por cambiar su lugar por el de ellos? Se quedo sentada pensando en la vida cuando llego Alexa con Lily

- ¿ya se fue? – pregunto Alexa sentándose a un lado de ella

- si ¿están listas?- pregunto Dana emocionada pues por fin irían a una visita por el bosque en luna llena

- ¿a que huele un huevo?- pregunto Lily haciendo que las dos se hicieran flaquitas para que cupieran las tres en el sillón más chiquito de la sala

- ¡pues a huevo!- respondió Alexa gritando y haciendo que muchos voltearan a verla pero al saber que era ella la del escándalo regresaron a sus cosas

- jajaja están bien locas las dos – se rió Dana ante las tarugadas que decían sus amigas

- jijijijijiji . - estaban riéndose tanto que no se dieron cuenta cuando los otros 2 merodeadores bajaban

- ¿me cuentan el chiste para poder reírme también?- les dijo Sirius recargándose el la parte de atrás del sillón, haciendo que las chicas se espantaran

- hay no puede ser – se quejo Alexa tapándose la cara con las manos

- a ti no te hablo, metiche- se defendió Sirius

- ya los 2 por Dios cállense de una buena vez... solo estábamos platicando que ya es casi la hora de irnos- los paro Dana antes de que pasara algo pues ya con sus presentimientos tenia

- ¿todavía siguen con eso?- pregunto James indiferente sentándose en el sillón de enfrente con un pie en el costado y viendo al su alrededor para ver si todavía había alguien mas aparte de ellos en la sala

- SIP pero oye… ¿como le vamos a hacer para caber 5 en una capa?- pregunto Dana interesada pues en eso no había pensado

- ¿y quien dijo que se van a ir con nosotros?- respondió James con otra pregunta

- ¿no nos piensas llevar¿Nos piensan dejar solas y a la merced de Flitch? Que buenos amigos son – puso cara de sufrida Dana ya que era la única que mantenía una conversación pues Alexa y Sirius estaban a la expectativa de lo que iba a hacer el otro y Lily estaba pensando en el chico de lentes que tenia enfrente y la razón de su indeferencia ¿Qué no habían quedado en que todo iba a seguir como antes?

- jajá, jajá no me chantajees niña – se rió falsamente James parándose y dándole la mano a Dana para que se parara pues ya era hora y la sala estaba vacía y tenían el campo libre

- yo también te quiero James – le dijo Dana cariñosamente pero Lily no lo tomo también pues se le quedo viendo a su amiga con una expresión extraña en su cara y sin reaccionar

- _"yo también te quiero James" ¿que fue eso¿Estas loca Dana, como que lo quieres? No tú no lo puedes querer por que... ejem eso te vale ¿No?... Este si me vale... bueno entonces por que te enojas, tiene derecho a andar con quien quiera… si pero es mi amiga... si pero tu nunca le hiciste caso a Potter... ¿y por que tendría que hacerle caso?... por que te gusta aunque no lo creas... yo no..." - _ la chica seguía pensando que no se dio cuenta que Dana le daba la mano y la llamaba pero ella ni en cuenta

- Lily-

- ...- ¿y Lily? En las nubes

- Lily-

- ... - ¿hay alguien ahí?

- LILY – Dana se desespero y por eso le grito y por fin su amiga reacciono

- ¿Eh¿Por que gritas?- le pregunto parándose y haciéndose la indiferente

-¿que por que grito? por que no me escuchas pues en ¿que piensas?- le pregunto Dana un tanto indignada

- este… no en nada... ¿Nos vamos?- pregunto Lily rezando por que Dana no se hubiera dado cuenta de nada y decía Dana por que Alexa seguía cruzada de brazos en el sillón como niña chiquita cuando le quitan su muñeca favorita

- si vamos – se apresuro a decir Sirius pasándole el mapa a James

- si, si, si, si, si que emoción – se paro de un salto Alexa

- ¬¬U- fue la cara que puso Sirius saliendo de la sala

- cómprate una alcancía y ahorrate tus comentarios Black ¿quieres?- le grito Alexa al ver la cara del moreno

- yo no dije nada pero si no te callas puede que nos descubran – la callo Sirius poniéndoles la capa a las tres

- OK me callo pero que emoción... ¡Si!-

- no cambias- rodó los ojos Sirius al ver la emoción de Alexa

- que te valga – y ahí van otra vez a pelearse

- shh cállense los dos – los callo Lily cuando iban a dar vuelta en un pasillo

**D**ana iba sumida en sus pensamientos pues ese presentimiento no se iba y a medida que pasaban los segundos era mas grande… pero ¿Por qué si Remus en lo que cabía estaba muy bien? Entonces… Xavier. James iba con el mapa en la mano revisándolo por si a caso pero no calibraba bien pues tenia a la pelirroja a un lado sintiendo su respiración, oliendo ese perfume de rosas, no ya no podía seguir así tenia que hacer algo contra esto que estaba sintiendo y es que tenia ganas de agarrarla y llevársela a un lugar lejano que nadie los conociera y les dijera algo para poder declararle su amor… una vez mas… y hacerla feliz pero no podía se tenia que contener si quería llegar con Remus. Lily tenia sus pensamientos en aquel libro de poesía _muggle_ que estaba en su cuarto en el cual estaba esa rosa roja que despertó mas sentimientos ocultos en torno a ese chico de gafas que tenia a un lado y por alguna razón tuvo un impulso de abrazarlo pero no… eso no podía ser antes que nada tenia que descifrar todo eso pero no iba a dejarse llevar por el momento por que la verdad todo esto le estaba dando mucho miedo y después estaba el haber perdido a un amigo… a Amos Diggory, pero el baboso se lo busco por que trato de besarla sin su consentimiento, además ella nunca le dio alas para que pensara que ella quería algo con el ¿o si?... no claro que no pero que hacia no podía rebajarse por que Alexa tenia razón y a veces Diggory era como los merodeadores, tenia novia y a los 3 días ya estaba con la otra y mas aparte habla mal de todas, si estaba claro hizo bien al no dejarse de el y mas que nada por que no lo quería, a ella nadie le interesaba ¿o si?. Sirius iba alerta de todo y mas de la chica que tenia a un lado y es que simplemente era imposible entenderla ya que todavía a el no se le olvidaba lo del tren auque parecía que a ella si pero en fin no era su problema, no tenia por que preocuparse por lo que le pasara pero al recordar la cara que puso cuando Samantha había anunciado que se casaba era simplemente extraño, ya que puso cara de frustración y un odio jamás visto en ella, claro que la había visto muchas veces enojada, si todas las veces que Sirius estuvo los últimos años en la enfermería fue por que ella lo había mandado derechito tan solo por que la había hecho enojar, pero esta vez fue muy distinto y lo que sintió el fue raro, fue una sensación desconocida, ni siquiera el mismo sabia que había sido eso y por eso no hizo nada el respecto pero al verla con esa cara sumamente seria le recordaba ese sentimiento del tren ¿pero que?. Mientras tanto Alexa pensaba en que el moreno tenía un cuerpazo como para chuparse los dedos, jamás negaría que Sirius estaba buenote pero con ese cerebrito que tenía le quitaba el romanticismo al momento pero sus pensamientos lujuriosos fueron remplazados por el compromiso que tenia con Malfoy, pero ella no se iba a casar con nadie, bueno al menos con el no, por que ella era Alexa y no haría nunca algo en contra de su voluntad y volviendo al tema del culo de Sirius bueno _"pues es que simplemente esta bueno no lo podemos negar, luego esos ojos bueno son como los míos alo mejor por eso están tan bonitos, esa sonrisa que hacia derretir a todas pero a mi no eso no va conmigo y luego esa boquita tan formadita me dan ganas de be… no…me estoy volviendo loca que me lleven a San Mugo de emergencia por que ya estoy delirando"- _ pensaba Alexa y al darse cuenta de que estaba pensando tarugadas se dio una cachetada ella sola haciendo que los demás se sobresaltaran por la actitud de la chica

- ¿Qué traes?- pregunto Sirius extrañado con la ceja levantada

- yo nada ¿Por qué?- pregunto sonrojada aunque nadie se dio cuenta ya que estaban en la oscuridad

- los primeros síntomas de la locura es pegarse sola ¿sabias?- pregunto Sirius con una sonrisa

- no, lo que yo sabia es que los primeros síntomas eran asesinar a alguien y casi siempre a la persona que tienen mas cercas- le respondió enseñándole la lengua

- ¿Alexa en que pensabas como para que te pegaras tú solita?- sonrió divertida Dana

- nada importante… asuntos míos – y no dijo nada mas aunque seguían insistiendo.

**Y **así pasaron por varios pasadizos… por muchas "platicas amistosas" entre Sirius y Alexa... la seriedad entre Lily y James... y entre los malos presentimientos de Dana y es que simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en Xavier ¿y si le pasaba algo malo y ella no estaba para ayudarlo? No eso no podía pasar ya que la protección que tenía era la mejor, no, tenia que quitarse esas cosas de la cabeza y concentrarse en Remus. Así llegaron a los terrenos y se quitaron la capa y empezaron a caminar hacia el sauce boxeador pero sin quitar el ojo del mapa

- por fin respiro ya no aguantaba estar tan cerca de ustedes 2 – respiro hondo Alexa y dando vueltas sobre su propio eje **_(eso sonó a sistema solar ¿verdad?)_**

- ¬¬U vamos ¿quieres?- las apuro James agarrando a Dana con una mano y con la otra el mapa y de esto se dio cuenta Lily y no le pareció en lo absoluto así es que se adelanto golpeando a James en el brazo

- ash que humor pero vamos – se apresuro Alexa para alcanzar a Lily que iba con paso demasiado firme

**Ll**egaron al sauce pero un había un problemita como hacían para que se quedara quieto el arbolito y Lily como era la que había llegado primero lo inmovilizo con un hechizo dejando a los demás impresionados y ella solo alzo los hombros y volteándose para entrar, estando ya adentro se transformaron en sus respectivas formas y llegaron a donde Moony los esperaba, al verlos el lobo movió la cola y mas al ver a Dana, así salieron hacia el bosque prohibido.

**¿Q**ue harías si a media noche te encontraras con un 2 lobos, un perro, una pantera, un ciervo y un fénix? Creerías que estas en un zoológico a plena luz de la luna pero si tu supieras la verdad sabrías que tienes frente a ti a James que es Prongs, Sirius es Padfoot y Remus que es Moony y a sus eternas rivales las...Nighty Call. **(Llamada nocturna o algo así) ** Lily es Phony, Alexa es Panthy y Dana es Wolvy. **(Perdón por los nombres pero mi prima fue la de la idea. Por que en ingles los nombres son Phoenix, Panther y Wolf… so… ¿A alguien le gusto? si no para cambiarloas antes de qu eme arrepienta XD)**

**P**asadas las horas todo iba de maravilla hasta parecía que siendo animales se olvidaban de sus problemas bueno solo 2 personas o en este caso animales se comportaban igual pero eso... ya era natural... Cuando ya estaba amaneciendo regresaron a la casa de los gritos para que Remus se volviera a trasformar, y llego el momento pero no fue tan doloroso pues Dana estaba presente claro que tampoco era como para quitarles el crédito a los demás, obvio, pero no podía negarlo se la había pasado de maravilla, se lo llevaron a la enfermería y prometieron ir a visitarlo a primera hora, o sea a la hora que Madame Promfey los dejara verlo, pero no tuvieron mucho tiempo pues solo pudieron echarse un baño y cambiarse de ropa para bajar a la enfermería pero Dana no los acompaño ya que tenia que saber como estaba su hermano y no podía esperar mas, llegaron los otros cuatro pero Remus todavía no despertaba, estuvieron 15 minutos en silencio pero no aguantaron mucho y empezaron a hacer ruido a ver si así despertaba y lo lograron por que Remus abrió los ojos pero con una sonrisa en la cara

- ¿como estas Remus?- pregunto Lily parándose de la cama donde estaba acostada para sentarse a los pies de el

- bien y ¿ustedes?- pregunto mientras se trataba de sentar y con una voz ronca

- cansados pero fue emocionante no cabe duda que si se saben divertir – se sincero Alexa acomodándose en la cama de al lado y bostezando

- ¿lo dudabas?- pregunto James escéptico mientras se sentaba en la otra cama del otro lado

- poquito -

- ¿y Dana?- pregunto Remus al darse cuenta de que era la única que faltaba

- mandando una lechuza a su casa para ver como esta su carnal – dijo Sirius sentándose a un lado del enfermo

- OH si – pero su voz fue un poco rara como si fuera decepción por que ella no estaba ahí pero se tenia que quitar esos pensamiento ya que el sabia que su hermano era primero y el nunca seria alguien en la vida de Dana pero que equivocado estaba el lobito

- ya quiero que llegue la próxima luna llena – anuncio Alexa después de unos minutos de silencio

- pues yo no – le contradijo Remus haciendo una mueca con la boca

- Remus si no puedes con tu enemigo... únetele así es que disfrútalo mi hermano...- lo apoyo la chica levantando un poco la cabeza y abriendo los ojos

- ¿entonces ya te uniste a Sirius?- pregunto Remus con una sonrisa al ver la reacción de Alexa

- ni loca, eso es un caso especial, además yo si puedo con el que no vez que en navidad le voy a regalar una correa y ya podré amarrarlo- le respondió haciendo cara inocente y con una sonrisa ladeada al momento que se sentaba en la cama

- ¬¬U huy mira como me meo de la risa... por que no me haces un favor y enfoca tu carrera en algo diferente por que de comediante te mueres de hambre- se enojo el moreno haciendo que Alexa sonriera mas

- ¿ustedes no cambian verdad?- pregunto James riéndose

- no -

- oye Lily ¿que tienes?- pregunto de repente Remus al ver la seriedad de la chica pues en primera por que estaba cansada y en segunda por que trataba de definir muchas cosas

- o.O ¿yo¿Nada por que?- pregunto extrañada _"ojala que no se den cuenta" _

- no pura curiosidad – dijo Remus tratando de no sonar preocupado pero si que lo estaba y mucho y todavía tenía una plática pendiente con ella

- bueno nosotros volvemos al rato a ver como estas- se paro Alexa para despedirse y lo hizo dándole un beso en la mejilla

- OK -

- nosotros también nos vamos- anuncio Sirius parándose también

- ¿que van a hacer?- pregunto Remus pues el se imaginaba que ellos se iba a quedar toda la mañana ahí metidos con el

- James tiene que ir con Khristine y yo con su hermana gemela cita doble – anuncio Sirius poniéndose la túnica

- ah... - fue la respuesta de Remus pero puso cara extraña al voltear a ver a Alexa- Oye Alexa no sabia que tenias tanta fuerza...

- ¿Por qué dices eso?- preguntó Lily volteando a ver a la chica

- por que doblo las cucharas que me trajo Poppy para toda la medicina a la mitad ¿oye que te pasa?- Remus no cabía en su asombro pues a pesar de su estatura la niña era fuerte y una vez mas lo comprobaban pues eran 4 cucharas

- ¿A MI¡NADA! Lily vamonos, al rato regresamos Remus cuando no haya gente indeseable que se apellide Black o Potter – grito aventando las cucharas al suelo y jalando a Lily de un brazo

- bye Remus...- fue lo único que alcanzo a decir Lily antes de que Alexa cerrara la puerta de un portazo

- ¿y a esta loca ahora que le pasa?- pregunto Sirius rascándose la cabeza

- no se amigo pero esas tres son indescriptibles, no se sabe que pex con ellas¡están locas!- le respondió James de la misma manera que Sirius

- oye ¿tú por que evitas a Lily?- pregunto Moony

- yo no la evito simplemente ya no le hablo – respondió poniéndose la mochila en su hombro

- eso quise decir ¿ahora por que?-

- por que ya estoy arto de que me desprecie, yo no me merezco eso – le contesto dándose media vuelta para empezar a caminar

- dale tiempo – le dijo Remus antes de que saliera de la enfermería

- Ummm bueno te dejamos descansar -

- aquí te dejamos los chocolates, pero que Poppy no te vea si no nos cuelga eh – le dijo Sirius también agarrando su mochila y dejándole los chocolates por debajo de la sabanas

- jajaja OK nos vemos -

- bye Remus -

- muchachos...-

- ¿que paso?- pregunto James con la mano en la puerta

- gracias – se sincero el muchacho de ojos color miel

- ni que lo digas... – sonrió Sirius y le hizo un saludo militar- ahora si descansa... – y salio de ahí

- te vemos al rato – salio James tras de Sirius y lo único que alcanzaron a escuchar y leve

- OK...-

**M**ientras tanto Alexa iba haciendo berrinche por todo el pasillo pues estaban yendo rumbo a la lechuzeria para alcanzar a Dana

- es un estupido cita doble bah tonterías, es un estupido ¬¬U ahhhhhhhhh como lo odio – iba quejándose por lo bajo pero ponía también de malas a Lily pues James también asistiría a esa dichosa "cita doble"

- Alexa calmate no te me esponjes que también a mi me pones de malas -

- tienes razón no me tengo por que enojar por culpa de esos dos idiotas mejor apurate para ver como esta Xavier-le dijo jalándola para que se apurara y se hecho a correr, iban platicando de lo que fue la noche anterior...

- Lily pero enserio yo si me divertí cañón – comentaba una Alexa emocionadísima

- Chale Alexa calmate, aunque yo también me divertí mucho – dijo Lily

- Si y lo chido fue que Remus se la paso bien, te juro que cuando yo me entere...- pero Alexa no pudo terminar por que Samantha y sus amigas venían en sentido contrarió y pararon al igual que Alexa al verlas

- Pero enserio ósea Sirius no puede vivir sin mi, y no lo culpo la verdad ¿Quien no quisiera pasar el día conmigo?- le pregunto Samantha a su amiga

- Ummm¡YO! ¬¬- contesto Alexa muy... ¿enojada?

- Tu no cuentas además a mí tampoco me gustaría mucho estar junto a ti –

- Mira que emoción si el sentimiento es mutuo y creo que a Black tampoco le guste estar mucho contigo por que tiene cita doble junto con Potter y por lo que veo no estas ni enterada - le dijo Alexa con mucho odio

- ¿Qué? No tu estas mintiendo Sirius es mío y solo mío – le informo Samantha

- Y a mí ¿que? por mi te puedes meter por el cu...- le decía Alexa

- ALEXA! – le reprendió Lily

- …lo al fin los dos son tal para cual, los dos descerebrados, los dos idiotas, los dos unos imbeciles, Y A LOS DOS LOS ODIOS ¬¬U - siguió Alexa sin prestarle la mas mínima atención al regaño de Lily por la mala palabra, pero por suerte o por desgracia eso también los escucho Sirius y James que venían de la enfermería

- ¿que pasa aquí? O.o - pregunto Sirius un tanto extrañado

- que te importa imbecil- le contesto Alexa muy exaltada, tanto que sin previo aviso se planto enfrente de Sirius y le dio un tremenda cacheta

PLUF!

-para que se te quite lo imbecil, idiota- le grito Alexa antes de salir corriendo sin rumbo fijo

- ¿y ahora a esta que le pasa? – pregunto James muy consternado

- a no pero esto no se queda así – dijo Sirius antes de salir tras de ella

-SIRIUS ESPERATE, SIRIUS!- le gritaba Samantha pero Sirius no le hizo el mejor caso así que voltio a ver a Lily y le dijo- tu amiguita siempre lo arruina TODO – se lo grito mas bien

- me vale, lo que tengas que decir me tiene sin cuidado, bueno con su permiso me voy no soporto estar tanto tiempo con gente sin cerebro, adiosin – se despidió Lily no sin antes clavar su mirada en la de James y este hizo lo mismo pero tuvo que terminar con ese duelo de miradas por que tenia cosas que hacer pero no se movió pues ni cuenta se dio cuando Samantha y sus acompañantes se fueron.

**M**ientras tanto Sirius iba corriendo a toda velocidad para alcanzar Alexa, ya habían recorrido varios pasillos y esquivado varios alumnos y profesores pero no podría alcanzarla por que corría muy rápido…

-SANCHEZ... SANCHEZ… ALEXA ESPERATE – le gritaba Sirius para que se detuviera

- LARGATE DEJAME SOLA Y VETE CON TU NOVIECITA DE MIERDA – le dijo mientras corría lo mas rápido que podía, solo escuchaba el latido de su corazón acelerarse cada vez mas, al doblar un pasillo en el tercer piso pensó que se havia ido y bajo la velocidad de sus pasos pero no se detuvo, después de varios minutos sin parar se canso ya no podía mas.

- Que bueno que me dejo empaz no lo soporto – se decía así misma sin saber que estaba muy equivocada

- Te agarre- le dijo Siruis mientras la abraza por detrás – ahora si niña ¿Que traes por que me pegas¿Ahora que te hice?

- Su-el-ta-me i-dio-ta, su-el-ta-me – le decía Alexa mientras hacia gran esfuerzo para poder safarze de el – que me su-el-tes-

- No, no te voy a soltar hasta que te calmes y me digas por que me pegaste ¿que te hice? – le dijo mientras el también hacia gran esfuerzo por detenerla, a pesar de todo la niña tenia fuerzas

- No me hiciste nada solo te pegue por que me dio la reverenda gana, ya ¿contento?- Alexa se rindió al darse cuenta que no podía con el

- No, no estoy contento quien te crees para pegarle al primero que se te ponga enfrente – le reprendió Sirius

- Al único que le he hecho eso es a ti, por que eres el único estupido que me cae mal – le contesto Alexa sin mucho remordimiento

- Yo no tengo la culpa que seas una niña violenta y mimada ¿si?-

- Pues yo no tengo la maldita culpa que seas un estupido e imbecil que le gusta presumir y ser un engreído- le replico Alexa logrando safarze de el – por fin me sueltas ahora tengo que bañarme para que no se me pegue tu estupidez

- ¿Eso es lo que piensas de mí¿Que soy un presumido, engreído y mujeriego?- le pregunto Sirius muy sacado de onda

- No soy la única que piensa eso di ti, sino todas las que tenemos tantito cerebro y lo sabemos usar – le contesto Alexa

- Pues me vale madres lo que piensen yo soy así ni tu ni nadie me va a poder cambiar- le respondió Sirius sin darle mucha importancia

- No papito estas muy equivocado, YO no te quiero cambiar nada, a mí me vale lo que hagas o dejes de hacer con tu maldita vida - le contesto casi gritando

- Si seguro y después vas a estar detrás de mí como todas – se burlo Sirius

- OH! Si claro como no, no sabes como babeo por ti, huy es que no sabes como me pongo cuando tu no estas conmigo, me siento incompleta, me falta de vez encuando juntarme con la estupidez andante- respondió con mucha ironía ante el comentario del moreno

- ¿Vez como no puedes vivir sin mi?- respondió Sirius sin darse cuenta de la ironía en la voz de Alexa

- Hasta para eso eres estupido ¿verdad, mira no tengo tiempo para tus estupideces si a si es que mejor me voy – dijo Alexa tratando de irse pero el morenazo de ojos grises se lo impidió rodeándola con sus fuertes brazos otra vez

- A no, tu no te vas no sin antes disculparte conmigo por haberme pegado sin alguna justificación – dijo Sirius un tanto serio y molesto a la vez

- ¿QUE¿Estas loquito o que demonios te pasa? Yo no pienso disculparme y mucho menos contigo, ya te lo dije te pegue por que te lo merecías – le contradijo ya que para ella eso era una reverenda estupidez, desde cuando Alexa Amizaday Sánchez se humillaba enfrente de un hombre y sobre todo si ese hombre era nada mas y nada menos que el bellísimo y guapote Sirius Orión Black…. Eso si que no, JAMAS haría eso…ella no

- Al contrario aquí la loca eres tu por pegar a lo bruto – le dijo Sirius sacándola de sus pensamientos

- Aquí el único bruto eres tú y no digo nada – le respondió Alexa con una sonrisa en su cara

_- Pero que bella se ve con esa sonrisa dios mío es toda una belleza andando-_ pensó Sirius pero casi al instante se reprimió mentalmente por la semejante estupidez que había llegado a pensar –_ eres un grandísimo idiota Sirius como osas en pensar semejante estupidez, que no te das cuenta es simplemente la enana enfadosa , es Sánchez – _

- Hey! Te estoy hablando te quedaste como… - pero Siruis jamás llego a saber como quedo simplemente le hizo caso a sus instintos… la beso…

**M**ientras tanto, volviendo al escenario de antes, Lily estaba parada sin hacer nada pero reacciono al verse ahí es esa situación y sin decir nada mas se voltio para salir de ahí lo antes posible y cuando iba a doblar la esquina oyó que James le grito

- Hey Evans esperame – grito James a todo pulmón

- ¿Ahora que quieres Potter?- le contesto con cansancio la pelirroja

- ¿Yo? Nada solo quería entregarte este papel que te manda Moony- le rectifico James con un poco de resentimiento – me viene muy sin cuidado lo que hagas

- ah si es cierto, gracias de todos modos, adiós – Lily se sintió muy decepcionada por el tono de voz de James

- no si el favor no te lo hice a ti se lo hice a Moony – le contradijo James en un tono muy frió, muy inusual en el

- ¡entonces no lo hubieras hecho¡Por la fuerza ni los zapatos entran! – trato de sacar todo el coraje acumulado en ese corto tiempo o sea en 5 minutos

- pero no me grites ya te lo dije lo hice por el no por ti – lo dijo pero en realidad no sentía todo lo que decía al contrario le dolía mucho hablarle así a Lily a pesar de todo jamás dejaría de quererla y menos después de darse cuenta de que lo que sentía era amor de verdad pero tenia que hacer algo para que ella se diera cuenta que el existía

- pues no lo hubieras hecho, te hubieras rehusado no había necesidad de verme la cara ¿no?- le replico Lily

- pues alo mejor pero es mi amigo y por el haría cualquier cosa, hasta un sacrificio- dijo James

- hay mira de cuando acá haces sacrificios, tu Potter que te crees que eres el único que merece todo, que cree que el mundo gira a su alrededor pero no es así James existimos mas aunque no te des cuenta- se lo dijo casi al borde de las lagrimas

- no Liliane la que se debe de dar cuenta de eso eres tu y simplemente tu – le contesto de una forma cortante James

- ¿yo? Estas loco, cuan...- pero Lily no pudo terminar ya Dana paso corriendo con la cara extraña pues perecía que no se dio cuenta de que los dos estaba ahí - DANA - grito Lily pero Dana ya había desaparecido pues iba rumbo al despacho del director pues había recibido malas noticias

- ¿Qué crees que le aya pasado?- pregunto James olvidando que hace unos momentos estaba discutiendo con la pelirroja

- pues no lo se pero se veía rara ¿Qué le pasaría? – Se quedo pensativa un momento la chica antes de reaccionar – bueno me voy por que no puedo respirar tu mismo aire contaminado-

- pues vete corréele nadie te detiene así me dejas el camino libre para yo poder irme a mi cita con Khristine – le dijo haciendo un movimiento con la mano para que se fuera

- te juro que no te mato solo por que me mandarían a Azkaban pero cuídate Potter y cuida a tu noviecita también – lo amenazo dándose la vuelta pero fue inevitable que le saliera una lagrima de desamor… _"no, no podía ser de desamor, era una lagrima de coraje"_- pensaba mientras se alejaba de ahí dejando a James muy triste por lo que acaba de hacer pero era justo y necesario ¿o no?

**D**ana iba seria muy seria, no podía creer lo que acaba de pasar, su madre le había mandado una carta informándole que Xavier había sufrido una gran recaída y que la protección había fallado y ahora el se encontraba mal y que tenia que ir de emergencia por eso se dirigía al despacho para avisar que se iba sin importarle lo demás, era su hermano y no lo iba a abandonar. Llego a la puerta pero no sabia la contraseña pero fue una suerte que Dumbledor venia de no se donde

- ¡OH! Señorita Montes ¿Qué la trae por aquí? – pregunto muy jovial el director

- ¿podemos platicar adentro? Es un asunto pendiente – preguntó la chica con un tono contrario al del director

- claro – y con un movimiento de mano la gárgola se movió dejando pasar a los 2.

**E**ntraron al despacho, pero Dana estaba muy nerviosa así que opto por ir al grano

- director quería informarle que me voy a mi casa por una semana a lo mucho, tengo un asunto pendiente- le informo sin pedirle permiso pero eso no importaba no se iba a poner a discutir con el por algo que ella ya tenia decidido

- si señorita lo se y tiene el permiso para irse-

- OK luego mando por mis cosas – le dijo poniéndose de pie y avanzando hacia la chimenea

- pero ¿a horita¿No les va avisar a sus amigas de esto? – preguntó el director consternado

- no hay tiempo ya después le enviare una lechuza cuando sepa de mi hermano así es que ¿puedo usar la chimenea? – aparte de todo jamás dejaría de respetar a es gran mago que tenia enfrente

- claro Dana ahí me saludas a tus papas y yo iré luego a visitar a su hermano ahora si ¿lista?- pregunto el anciano cuando le daba la bolsa con los polvos

- mas que lista – anuncio la chica y acto seguido lanzo los polvos cuando decía – Buckingham Palace Road numero 3512- y desapareció de ahí sin decirles bye a sus amigas.

**S**irius y Alexa todavía no se separaban de eso beso, pero todo se complico, al principió le cayo de sorpresa a la muchacha, después le gusto pero después empezó a recordar cosas, empezó a tener flashes de lo que fueron sus últimos 2 años en la casa de sus padres… era doloroso tener que recordarlos … era frustrante y a la vez inolvidables aunque quisiera ya no acordarse de eso, empezó a brotarles las lagrimas, se estaba empezando a agitar pero no era por el beso si no por los recuerdos, por esos malditos recuerdos, de pronto se separo de Sirius un poco rudo, las lagrimas no dejaban de salirle, se sentía sucia, una cualquiera, bueno eso le hacían creer sus papas. Sirius se quedo un tanto extraño por la repentina situación en la que se encontraba Alexa

- no, no, no, no quiero no me toques, no quiero – suplicaba Alexa pero sin abrir los ojos

- Alexa, Alexa ¿Qué tienes¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntaba Siruis muy confuso y con un poco de miedo

- No, por favor no quiero, no me toques, por favor, te lo suplico- seguía suplicando Alexa en la misma posición – por favor no quiero, no me obligues

- Alexa abre los ojos que te pasa – le decía Sirius zarandeándola

**F**ue cuando Alexa abrió los ojos y lo único que pudo hacer fue caerse al piso de rodillas con el llanto en los ojos

- ¿Por qué¿Por qué me hacen eso¿Por qué no me quieren?- se preguntaba ella muy desconsolada

- ¿pero que tienes¿Qué te pasa?- le respondió con mas preguntas el moreno mientras se arrodillaba para abrazarla pero Alexa lo empujo

- NO ME TOQUES, NO QUIERO QUE ME TOQUEN – le grito Alexa como si apenas se hubiera dado cuenta de que Sirius estaba con ella – NO ME TOQUES DEJENME EMPAZ, NO QUIERO, NO QUIERO

- Alexa calmate- le decía Sirius muy desesperado

- NO QUIERO TODOS LOS HOMBRES SON LA MISMA PORQUERIA, TODOS SON UNOS CERDOS, ASQUEROSOS DE MIERDA- momento de silencio por parte de los dos, pero Alexa lo rompió – por favor déjame Black te lo pido ya no quiero sufrir – y sin decir nada mas salio corriendo pero esta vez Sirius no hizo nada por seguirla, lo dejo muy consternado, fue muy confuso el hecho de que se pusiera así¿Qué le paso para que se portara así¿A que se refería con que los hombres eran la misma porquería¿Por qué sufría tanto¿Qué impacto tuvo su vida para ser así? No supo por cuanto tiempo estuvo así pensando el la complicada vida de Alexa Sánchez.

**M**ientras tanto Alexa corrió hasta la torre de Astronomía y no salio de ahí hasta la hora de irse a la cama, pensaba en lo que era su vida y que tenía que poner un alto a todo esto sino se suicidaría pues ya no quería seguir así, estaba decidido no se casaba aunque fuera lo ultimo que hiciera. Regreso a la torre y se encontró con Lily que estaba sentada leyendo pero no lo hacia pues tenia la mirada perdida, se sentó a un lado de ella y le pregunto

- ¿Qué te pasa Lily?-

- nada solo que… Dana no esta, ya la busque pero no la encuentro- le dijo dejando el libro a un lado y mostrando su inquietud

- ¿Qué? Y por que no le preguntas a los Meroidiotas que te presten el mapa- dijo alzando una ceja

- claro ¿Por qué no lo había pensado antes? – le dijo Lily golpeándose la cabeza con su mano y riéndose por lo que acababa de pasarle

- oye Lily, si tu no piensas- jajajajaja se burlo Alexa

- ¬¬ U ¿pero donde estarán?- pregunto Lily después de matarla con la mirada

- Ummm en su cita "doble"- hizo una mueca al acordarse- ¿Por qué serán tan idiotas?- Alexa pregunto cuando se quitaba los zapatos y las calcetas pues le encantaba estar descalza por todos lados, por lo que no se dio cuenta que en eso entraban los dos merodeadores

- pero te lo juro Padfoot jamás de los jamases volveré a salir con ellas, me asquearon – platicaban muy animadamente que no se dieron cuenta que las chicas estaban ahí y menos cuando las dos sonrieron como si de repente se hubieran enterado de que se habían ganado la lotería y que eran mas ricas que el presidente del país, pero reaccionaron al darse cuenta de lo que hacían y rezando por que nadie las hubiera visto

- estoy de acuerdo contigo Prongs ellas dos, descartadas de la lista- le respondió Sirius haciendo la mímica de haber rayado en un papel un nombre alo que James rió pero Lily los espanto pues Alexa se quedo de piedra al ver al moreno y recordar el beso que le había robado que aunque lo negara le había encantado ahora que pensaba mejor las cosas

- Hey ustedes dos necesitamos su ayuda – les dijo Lily subiéndose al sillón para que la vieran

- ¿nosotros?- pregunto Sirius con una ceja levantada pues de cuando acá ellas les pedían un favor

- necesitamos su mapa- dijo con simpleza Alexa sin voltearlos a ver

- ¿para que?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo los chicos

- Dana-

- ¿Qué hay con ella?- pregunto alarmado Sirius

- no la encontramos y creo que ya es demasiado tarde para que no aya llegado – respondió Lily muy preocupada

- aquí lo traigo déjame ver – James saco el mapa, lo apunto y dijo- Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas- y apareció el mapa y empezó a recorrerlo con la mirada- Dumbledor no, Malfoy, Snape, Goyle no, no, no esta, no, no tampoco – doblo el mapa- no esta por ningún lado

-¿pero a donde pudo haber ido?- pregunto Alexa subiéndose al sillón al igual que Lily

- no lo se pero te acuerdas que la vimos correr hace rato que ni nos pelo- dijo James viendo a Lily

- si es cierto pero… ¿A dónde se dirigía?-

- no lo se ¿en que piso estábamos?- pregunto James para ver mas o menos a donde pudo haber ido

- …………… ¡SI! DUMBLEDOR- gritó Lily al encontrar la respuesta a su pregunta

- ¿Dumbledor?- pregunto Alexa con la ceja levantada

- si o sea obvio por que no se me ocurrió antes- le dijo Lily bajándose del sillón y arrebatarle el mapa a James

- pero si no esta en el despacho de Dumby- le dijo James tratando de que no se lo quitara

- duhh lo se pero quiero saber que hace- logro quitarle el mapa y lo busco con la mirada hasta que lo encontró – bien ¿quien quiere ir?- preguntó alzando la vista para ver que cara ponían

- ¿a horita?- preguntó Alexa asustada pues tenia mucho sueño pues se la paso llorando y los parpados le pesaban

- si, quiero saber que le paso a Dana para que no se aya despedido, aunque creo saber la respuesta – dijo la pelirroja mientras se ponía su sudadera

- ¿crees que le paso algo a Xaviersito?- preguntó Alexa siguiendo el ejemplo de Lily pero poniéndose los zapatos

- no lo creo, estoy segura pues ella nunca haría eso solamente si se trata de Xavier, tu sabes que lo adora – le respondió la chica de ojos verdes dándole el mapa a James – ten creo que tu sabes manejarlo mejor que yo así es que vamos ¿no?- preguntó poniendo pucheritos que ninguno de los dos pudo resistir ya que Sirius estaba preocupado por Dana y James… pues simplemente la amaba y no podía negarle NADA

**S**alieron por el retrato de la dama gorda sin ningún impedimento pues todavía era temprano, iban en silencio y solo revisando de vez en cuando el mapa para ver donde estaba el director. Llegaron a su destino pero no sabían la contraseña

- OH, OH ¿alguien se sabe la contraseña?- pregunto Alexa volteando a ver a los otros 3

- no, no hemos estado aquí desde que entramos- dijo James volteando a ver a Sirius con una sonrisa picara

- si todo un record ¿no?- respondió Sirius riéndose por lo que Alexa rodó los ojos y pregunto cansinamente

- nos vale lo que hagan solo queremos saber la contraseña, ash ¿no se le s ocurre que puede ser?-

- pues la mayoría de veces son nombres de dulces a ver a ver- Dijo James poniendo la mano sobre la barbilla y empezó a recitar varios nombres- ranas de chocolate… no, gotitas de limón… no, pero ayuden- los regaño y así se pusieron los cuatro a decir el nombre de cada maldito dulce que conocían, ya se estaban hartando pues Alexa ya estaba sentada en el suelo con los ojos casi cerrados, Lily apoyada en la pared pero de lado Sirius también pero con un pie arriba y James paseándose de izquierda a derecha hasta que Sirius dio con la palabra correcta

- Sugus- la gárgola se movió dejando a los otros tres con la boca abierta

- ¿Sugus¿Qué es Sugus?- pregunto Alexa extrañada pues jamás había escuchado ese nombre

- es un dulce- le respondió el moreno

- OH un dulce. ¿Qué tipo de dulce?- pregunto de nuevo

- es un cubito chiquito, de varios sabores pero es chicloso, no se explicarlo pero tienen que probarlo- explico Sirius entrando al despacho como si fuera suyo – ¿profesor?- pregunto con cautela

- sabia que vendrían- les respondió el director desde la ventana sin quitar su mirada del horizonte

- Director nosotros queríamos preguntarle algo – hablo Lily indecisa

- Lily, Dana esta muy bien se tuvo que ir a su casa por problemas con su hermano pero nada de preocuparse ahora descansen – les dijo sin mirarlos y dándoles a entender que ya no hablaría mas

- oiga profesor una pregunta- hablo Sirius de repente sin hacerle el menor casi de irse, pues todavía estaba sentado en la silla del director y con los pies arriba del escritorio por lo que Alexa lo estaba mirando mal, muy mal por la falta de respeto contra el gran hombre que tenían enfrente

- dime Sirius – ahora si voltio a verlo muy interesado

- ¿no tiene Sugus por aquí?-

- OH claro ahí en el segundo cajón de la derecha – le dijo sonriendo como si fuera un jovencito con novia nueva – te recomiendo los de fresa con kiwi, son los mejores

- iuk las fresas saben feas – se quejo Alexa poniendo cara de enferma

- ¿no le gustan las fresas? – pregunto el director sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro y ofreciéndole un Sugus

- claro que no, son de lo peor yo prefiero la manzana y la mandarina – dijo viendo con desconfianza los dulces que le ofrecía pero se dio cuenta que también había de otros sabores así es que agarro uno de manzana – Ummm saben bien aunque no puede superar el chocolate blanco con almendras

- en eso estoy muy de acuerdo con usted señorita – le dijo el director mientras veía con disimulo a los otros dos jóvenes que se quedaron viendo sin mover ni un solo músculo pues estaban muy concentrados que se les olvido por un segundo Dana y todo su alrededor

_-"¿por que esto me pasa a mi y solo a mi¿Por que hasta a horita tengo que tener tantas preguntas acerca de James¿Por que de repente tiene que surgir esto que no se ni que es¿Por qué se ve tan condenadamente bueno y hermoso¿Por qué tiene eso ojos impresionantes que aunque no tiene nada de extraordinario se ven tan preciosos¿Por qué de repente me dieron ganas de besar esos labios rosados y carnosos que tiene mi precioso con gafas¿Por qué tenia ganas de revolverle ese cabello tan indomable y negro como la noche¿Por qué de repente su animal favorito eran los ciervos¿Por qué apareció de repente ese sentimiento de posesiona hacia su persona¿Por qué ahora era suyo y no de todas las viejas locas de Hogwarts¿Por qué le encantaba ese toque de rebeldía, su ego, su niñería, su madurez, poca, pero suya¿Por qué tenia la vaga impresión de que estaba cambiando solo por el? Por ese chico que tenia en frente y que la estaba viendo con cara de idiota ¿Por qué una persona puede cambiar tu mundo y darle y giro de 360 grados¿Por qué me tenia que empezar a gustar James Adán Potter? Ahora lo acepto me esta empezando a gustar James y a hora ¿Qué hago?- _

**P**or otro lado James pensaba algo similar por que tenía una cara de baboso que no podía con ella pero solo Lily era la afortunada de verla por que Sirius, Dumbledor y Alexa estaban discutiendo que sabores eran los mejores Sirius decía que eran las fresas y cerezas, Alexa que la manzana y la mandarina por que las fresas eran asquerosas y Dumbledore era el réferi aunque a veces se ponía de parte de los dos, por eso no se daban cuenta de las miradas de los dos adolescentes que estaban sentados frente la ventana

_- "pero Dios mío que diosa, esos ojos verdes, ese pelo rojo fuego que me quema todas mis neuronas cuando estoy con ella, y es que simplemente es bellísima, no se pero esa mujer me robo el corazón, mi mente, mi alma, mi yo completo, y es que no puedo vivir sin ella es que es perfecta, jamás me había enamorado de nadie y mucho menos de una mujer como esa, inteligente, muy sincera, sarcástica, hermosa, alegre, enojona, pero todo se resume en belleza, si es que es bella, jamás pensé enamorarme de ella, de la ratona de biblioteca de Evans, la sabelotodo enfadosa, la aburrida, la santurrona de mi amor, la besaría ahora mismo pero no se si deba, no quiero echar todo por la borda ahora que ya no me ve tan mal, esperen ¿me esta viendo con cariño o soy yo¡SI! Me esta viendo con cariño creo que le intereso pero no te precipites James tienes que actuar con cautela para que no salgas perdiendo los estribos solo por una bonita mirada, y es que esos ojos verdes me encantan, son el motor de mi vida, son como una escoba en un campeonato de Quidditch o sean ¡NECESARIO! Para vivir, para seguir adelante… este juego lo tengo que ganar y hacer de esa mujer de ojos verdes y cabello de fuego… ¡MI ESPOSA!- _

**A**sí pasaron como 5 minutos hasta que Dumbledore los volteo a ver y rompió la magia del momento

- bueno ya se pueden ir por que la profesora McGonagall esta por llegar y no querrán que los regañen ¿verdad?- dijo Dumbledore haciendo que se pusieran de pie y salieran no sin antes decirle que si sabia algo de Dana no lo dudara y se los dijera fuese la hora que fuese.

**S**alieron de ahí y por el recorrido hasta la sala común fue silencio total, ya cuando estaban por subir las escaleras a Lily se le ocurrió contarle a Alexa lo que había pasado con Diggory pero fue muy mala idea por que se le quito hasta el sueño a la chica, quería ir por el, descuartizarlo, maltratarlo, despedazarlo por hacerle eso a su mejor amiga, pero sin la ayuda de los dos merodeadores Lily no hubiera podido evitar que se le saliera su instinto psicópata.

- Alexa calmate no paso nada malo simplemente creyó cosas que no debería pero no paso nada- Lily intentaba calmarla y parecía como que si se hubiera calmado por que no dijo nada mas y subieron a dormir pero lo que Lily no sabia era que no era fácil quitarle su instinto asesino por que Alexa era capaz de TODO por sus amigas y las personas mas cercanas a ella y mas le valía a Diggory preparar su testamento por que ERA HOMBRE MUERTO.

**S**iguiente dia fue de lo más normal, clases, clases, clases y más clases, aparte de tareas y trabajos, peleas normales entre Sirius y Alexa, entre James y Lily pues a pesar de todo tenían que guardar las apariencias. Remus todavía no salía de la enfermería y no sabia de lo de Dana, sus amigos no se lo habían querido decir esa mañana que fueron a visitarlo por que había tenido una recaída pero nada de que preocuparse, pero como no iba a estar preocupado si no había visto a Dana para nada y simplemente sus amigos no eran de mucha ayuda y no podía saber nada por que iba a estar encerrado por unos cuantos días mas.

**T**odo estaba bien hasta la segunda hora del dia cuando Diggory supo que meterse con las NC no había sido lo mejor que había hecho en toda su corta vida y ahora tenia remordimientos y necesitaba confesar todos sus pecados pues sabia que iba a morir en manos de Alexa, una chica enana, si, pero sabia lo que eran los golpes y conocía a la perfección en lo que consistía un asesinato.

**E**staba Diggory sentado en el patio juntos con sus amigos cuando Alexa se acerco a el muy disimuladamente, lo agarro de la corbata y le dijo…

- eres hombre muerto Diggory-

* * *

**jajajajajajaj les gusto? que le hara Alexa a Diggory? enserio lo matara o no?**

**bueno hasta luego y cuidense mucho mucho mucho mucho mucho mucho mucho mucho **

**GRACIAS!'**

**ATTE: NENA! O SEA YO! XD **


	6. Descubrimientos

**Bueno aqui estoy de nuevo... me tarde? no creo que no... bueno ojala que les guste y por fas... un review si? andenle digan que si plissssssss - **

**Queda decir que los personajes conocidos NO SON MIOS si no de Rowlin... y los otros... de la imaginacion de mi loca cabezita... **

**Quiero adenlantarles que el capitulo es un poquito mas acerca de Sirius/Alexa no salen mucho los demas pero es necesario para el siguiente capitulo se que entenderan ...**

**Bueno ya no los aburro mas y a... LEER! **

* * *

Capitulo 6: 

- eres hombre muerto Diggory- le susurro al odio Alexa lo que hizo que al chico se le pusieran los pelos de punta.

**T**odos estaban atentos pues se veía raro que se le viera tan pegadito a la chica después de tantos accidentes que había sufrido el chico por culpa de ella

-¿p-por q-que lo-lo di-dices?- pregunto el chico con un poco de miedo¿poquito? MUCHO miedo.

- ¿Qué por que lo digo?- pregunto incrédula aventándolo hacia la banca donde estaba sentado y dándole un golpe en la nariz haciendo que se cayera al suelo -mira que ser estupido y meterte con Lily, no pobre de ti Diggory, pero soy compasiva y solo te diré una cosa, andate con cuidado por que si no te caes de tu escoba en el próximo partido por "accidente" puede que sufras una muerte dolorosa - le advirtió sin darse cuenta de que ya tenían audiencia y mucha.

- ¿me estas amenazando?- la encaro con voz nasal pues le salía poquita sangre de la nariz, pero sin mucha convicción pues enserio le tenia mucho miedo pero no podía quedar como un miedoso enfrente de todos, aunque ya había quedado en ridículo, y mucho menos enfrente de Potter quien acaba de llegar junto a los otros dos merodeadores, pues Remus acaba de salir después de unos fuertes estudios que le hizo Madame Pomfrey, pues se tenia que asegurar que su paciente estaba en perfectas condiciones antes de dejarlo ir.

- jajajajaja idiota tómalo como quieras yo solo te advierto – se rió de el y dejándolo con la cara de sufrimiento se dio la media vuelta dispuesta para irse pero se paro en seco cuando escucho a alguien hacer una pregunta

- ¿Por qué defiendes tanto a Evans, que no puede ella solita?- Alexa voltio a ver quien había dicho eso

- no se por que me impresiono si aquí eres la única que haces preguntas estupidas, bueno no la única pero si las mas estupidas¿Qué no sabes que es la amistad o que¿Tu crees que tan solo por que la chica de a lado comparte el mismo gusto por el pinta uñas es tu amiga? Mira como me rió – si quien hizo esa pregunta fue su rival, Samantha que por alguna extraña razón estaba ahí

- no será… … … … … ¿Qué te gusta Evans?- ¿QUE DIJO?

- jajajajaja POR DIOS, que alguien tenga la amabilidad de regalarle un poquito de cerebro a esta mujer por que la verdad me impresiona SU ESTUPIDEZ AGUDA- se burlo de la chica y volteando a ver a todos con cara de suplica a ver si su deseo se le cumplía

- no enserio no será que te gustan las mujeres, por que por lo que yo se defiendes mucho a Evans y a Montes – prosiguió Samantha sin hacerle caso a los ruegos de Alexa

- duhh por que son mis amigas y que no me ande bezuqueando por todo el colegio con un hombre no significa que no me gusten ¿si?- dijo Alexa sin quitar la cara de incredulidad

- de eso no estamos muy seguros – y volteando a ver a su alrededor como si todos la apoyaran

- yo no tengo por que demostrarle nada a nadie yo tengo mi conciencia tranquila-

- pero si la tienes tan tranquila ¿Por qué de los años que tienes aquí nunca te eh visto con un chavo? -

- ¿y tu de cuando acá te preocupas con quien salgo o no¿No será que me estas espiando? – le pregunto con la ceja levantada

- ¿yo? No ni que tuvieras tanta suerte pero tengo contactos que si – le dijo Samantha viéndose las uñas, lo que mas detestaba Alexa que hiciera, verse las uñas

- mira tarada déjate de estupideces que lo único que vine hacer aquí fue ponerle una advertencia a este idiota no a tratar de saber como funciona tu cerebro, no me gusta perder el tiempo en cosas inútiles- le dijo al momento que se daba la vuelta dispuesta a irse

- huy Duch yo que tu no provocaba a esta enana si no quieres que te deje peor que en el tren o tan solo ve a Diggory como lo dejo con solo un pequeñito golpecito en la nariz y tu mas que nadie debería saber lo mucho que duele – salto a defenderla James cuando pasaba su brazo por los hombros de la enana

- ¡Ja! No me hagas reír James, lo del tren no fue nada- trato de sonar despreocupada Samantha pero su cara decía otra cosa

- pues si quieres más avísame y yo te haré el favor de dejarte con la cara desfigurada- dijo Alexa quitándose de encima el brazo de James, mientras Sirius estaba tratando de descifrar ese sentimiento que volvió al momento que vio a Alexa pegarle a Diggory… pero ¿que era?

- calmate Alexa no te busques problemas- se acerco Remus y Alexa se le aventó para abrazarlo pues no lo había visto llegar

- Remus ¿cuando saliste?- pregunto Alexa cuando lo soltó y le sonrió

- pues acabo de salir – respondió con una sonrisa el chico lo que creo algo nuevo el Sirius…… … Celos. Celos al ver como Alexa lo abrazaba, celos de la suerte que tenia su amigo para que la chica lo quisiera tanto ya fuera como amigo o como … no eso no podía ser ella se iba a casar… a casar Dios ¿Por qué ahora y por que a el?

- que bueno-

- oye y ¿que paso con Dana? – pregunto Remus olvidándose de que estaban haciendo hace unos minutos dejando a todos con los ojos abiertos como platos ¿que no iba a seguir la pelea? Y hablando de Dana…

**L**ily estaba sentada en la biblioteca, ajena a al desmadre que estaba haciendo Alexa, cuando de repente entro una lechuza café con unos ojos negros grandotes y se poso sobre su hombro dejándole una carta…

- hola Narugui ¿Cómo estas?- le pregunto Lily y el ave respondió con un movimiento con su cabecita dándole a entender que muy bien – que bueno ¿y de quien será?- eso se lo pregunto a ella misma y la abrió.

_Queridas Alexa y Lily: _

_Perdón por irme así de repente pero Xavier sufrió una recaída y tuve que venirme, creo que me quedare hasta la otra semana, no se preocupen ya esta bien, y enserio perdón por no avisar._

_Una preguntota ¿y Remus como esta? Ojala y bien, si yo se que me fui son decirle nada ni ver como estaba pero…… bueno y ¿Cómo se la están pasando? Ojala que bien pero Alexa y cuidadito si le has hecho algo a Sirius por que si no… bueno tu sabes XD y Lily ¿Qué a pasado con James? Bueno ahí me saludan a todos y nos veremos pronto._

_Se despide con cariño: _

_Dana._

- ¿Por qué me habrá preguntado algo sobre Ja…Potter?- se ruborizo un poquito – bueno quien sabe voy a ver que hace la loca de Alexa ojala que no se le haya ocurrido hacerle algo a Diggory por que si no… - y la chica parecía loca hablando sola, recogió sus cosas sin pensar en la situación en que encontraría a su amiga y no precisamente asesinando a Diggory.

**Y **siguiendo con la historia anterior…

- pues la verdad no se, todavía no recibimos noticias de ella pero supongo que esta bien por que si no ya nos hubiéramos enterado – Alexa le restaba importancia al asunto aunque a Remus le parecía muy sospechoso.

**T**odavía el público se mantenía atento por si acaso el espectáculo continuaba y claro Samantha no podía desperdiciar el momento hasta humillarla como la había humillado a ella y esta era su oportunidad de hacerlo

- ya dejen las charlas amigables para otro dia, no hagan su espectáculo que bien sabemos que ustedes no se llevan bien ¿Cómo alguien tan hermoso y bello como los merodeadores se puede llevar bien con un trío de machorras como… ellas? – dijo Samantha poniendo cara de triunfo y señalando a Alexa, y se rió con una fuerte carcajada y muy pocos la imitaron por que no era la verdad nada gracioso

- ¿machorra¿Machorra?- dijo volteando a ver Samantha pero en el acto vio a Sirius por primera vez y se le ocurrió algo que le pegaría fuerte en el orgullo y aquí la humillada seria Duch y no ella – ahora veras lo que es ser una machorra en realidad – y sin decir nada mas se acerco a Sirius, que por cierto se veía bastante guapo en esa postura: recargado de lado en la salida al patio y con los pies cruzados como todo un sexy-símbolo, lo agarro por la corbata y simplemente… lo beso, que hizo que todos se sorprendieran y Samantha se quedara con cara de enojo y mas con ella misma por que ella era la culpable de que hubiera besado a Sirius, pero lo que Alexa no se imaginaba es que ese simple y sencillito beso cambiara la historia de un Black y una Sánchez. Sirius descifró lo que era ese sentimiento del tren… Cariño… si quería a esa niña y mucho pero… ¿Por qué precisamente ella y no otra que no le hiciera la vida tan imposible? Y Alexa se sintió segura por primera vez desde que el maldito de Malfoy trato de abusar de ella, por primera vez no se le venían a la mente esos momentos infelices y se sentía bien con ella misma, no se sentía una cualquiera, por fin podía besarse sin remordimientos. Pasaron varios minutos en que ninguno de los dos perdió la conexión dejando a todos con la boca abierta hasta a los mismos merodeadores pero la magia se acabo cuando Lily llego.

-¿Alexa?- cuando se aseguro de que era ella se sorprendió y mucho - ¿Qué haces?- y se acerco a ella, que por alguna extraña razón todavía seguía abrazada a Sirius - ¿estas bien?- le pregunto muy preocupada

- ¿Por qué?- dijo con la ceja alzada pero sin soltar a Sirius que tenia cara de idiota enamorado

- ¿Qué te pasa¿Estas enferma¿Te duele algo?- y acercando su mano ala frente de la chica le tomo la temperatura como si enserio tuviera alguna gravísima enfermedad incurable – pero si no tienes fiebre, ni temperatura alta entonces… ¿Qué te pasa¿Por qué te besas con Black?

- pues por que mas va a ser Lily… bueno nos vemos Sirius ah bye Samantha y si algún chavo quiere probar que no soy ninguna machorra solo… avísenme – dijo dándole la vuelta a la audiencia y empezó a caminar pero se detuvo de repente y regreso a donde estaba Diggory y otra vez lo agarro de la corbata y lo levanto – y tu idiota mas te vale que te cuides por que soy capaz de dejarte sin herederos – y aventándolo de nuevo se fue de ahí y dejando claro que con una Sánchez era mejor no meterse por que podría salir herido y sobre todo… muerto si la chica se lo proponía.

**L**ily se quedo con la boca abierta, ella pensó que podría encontrar a Diggory descuartizado pero no un beso con Black ¡Por Merlín! El mundo se estaba volviendo loco y ella ni cuenta se dio del gran cambio. Todo era un silencio sepulcral, todavía no se iba la impresión que habían sufrido todos por aquel tremendo escándalo que se había hecho, todos estaban metidos en sus pensamientos, Diggory todavía le rezaba a merlín por que no le había pasado nada y todavía seguía vivito y coleando. Samantha con un coraje frustrante por que había ganado Alexa y no ella como lo había planeado y maldiciendo a la enana enfadosa de Alexa, Remus en lo loca que era su amiga, James riéndose mentalmente de Sirius por la cara de baboso que todavía tenia, Lily en shock por la impresión y Sirius simplemente en aquel sentimiento que nació en el y como le palpitaba de fuerte el corazón por aquel tremendo beso que le dio y es que todavía tenia aquella corriente eléctrica al sentir esos labios carnosos y rojos y como ningún otros, y estamos de acuerdo que había besado muchos pero no como esos ¿pero por que sentía eso si ya la había besado en otras ocasiones¿Será que hasta a horita se había dado cuenta que en realidad era algo especial para el¿Qué hasta a horita la viera de otra manera y no como la enana enfadosa de Sánchez? Pues quien sabe pero lo que si sabia es que su vida iba a cambiar en torno a esa chica, que desde este momento era…especial **(hay que cursi me leí dios estoy perdiendo habilidad y me estoy convirtiendo en una romántica empedernida ¡Merlín ayúdame a no caer el la tentación! XD) **

- ¿Qué diablos fue eso?- pregunto James haciendo que todos se sobresaltaran

- pues no se pero esto tiene que tener una muy grande explicación – dijo Lily preocupadamente que no se dio cuenta de que Remus estaba ahí y todo por la impresión y salio corriendo para buscar a Alexa

- ya Sirius quita esa cara de baboso ¿apoco te gusto?- pregunto Remus con sorna al ver la cara de su amigo por lo que James se empezó a reír pero con ganas

- ¿a mi? – pregunto Sirius saliendo de el sueño donde vivía y poniendo cara de no me interesa- nahh como si no me hubiera besado con tantas mas

- ¿entonces por que esa cara?- pregunto James parándose de reír

- ¿Cuál cara?- preguntó con una ceja levantada dando a entender que no sabia de que hablaban pero su cara lo delataba- bueno me voy tengo que hacer muchas cosas

- si como buscar a Alexa ¿no?- pregunto James pero Sirius no pudo contestar por que Samantha hablo

- ¿Sirius Black a donde crees que vas?- estaba pero si enojadísima y reclamándole como Sirius fuera de su propiedad **(¬¬U ¡Es mío y de nadie mas… no lo TOQUES!) **

- ¿Por qué tendría que contestarte?- Respondió Sirius con un poco de sorpresa- si yo no tengo por que darte explicaciones ni a ti ni a nadie¿Por qué crees que me salí de mi casa? Para no aguantar a mi madre y creo que cada dia mas te pareces a ella no dejan de joderme la vida, me voy – y sin decir nada mas se fue de ahí con paso decidido…

- huy Duch creo que ya se te fue el novio – se burlo de ella una de las tantas espectadoras que había.

**A**lexa se encontraba en un salón vació, disfrutando de su triunfo sobre Duch y Diggory, había matado dos pájaros de un tiro, si definitivamente la venganza era dulce, muy dulce. Se encontró un pedazo de pergamino en la butaca donde se había sentado, localizo una pluma y empezó a escribir muchas cosas, su nombre, el de sus amigas o amigos, muchas cosas, pero al momento que escribió "SIRIUS", se detuvo y empezó a estudiar todas y cada una de las letras, es como si lo estuviera estudiando en persona, esos ojos, esos labios, esa sonrisa, esa desfachatez que a veces tenia, esa arrogancia, esa rebeldía, esa estupidez- se rió tan solo de pensarlo- ese cinismo que lo caracterizaba, pero sobre todo esa forma de besar, si tan solo un año atrás le hubieran dicho que estaría pensado en el de esa manera, no lo dudaba ni un minuto y mataba al idiota que se le hubiera ocurrido aquella tarugada, pero ahora ella estaba en un salón sola, si nada que hacer, pensando en esos labios, rosados, carnosos y que besan pero tan bien, y por inercia se llevo su mano hasta sus labios y los rozo con las yemas de sus dedos para grabar el momento en su memoria por siempre y es que jamás había disfrutado un beso, jamás un beso la había llevado al cielo y bajado de sopetón al infierno, pero el trayecto fue el que mas le había gustado, si definitivamente tenia que tener mas probaditas de ese dulce aunque fuera contra su moral y sus ideales, tenia que tragarse su orgullo y saborear las delicias que le proporcionaba la vida y ahora mas que nunca tenia que levantarse frente a su padre y decirle que con ella no iba a hacer lo que a el le interesaba y que simplemente no estaba dispuesta a ser el jueguito de nadie, cuando de repente entro una lechuza negra, de tamaño medio, con unos grandes ojos amarillos y con un porte fino y real, se poso frente a ella, la reconoció al instante y eso no le dio buena espina

- Clox ¿que haces aquí? – pregunto y la lechuza le envió una mirada como diciendo _¿Qué no es obvio? -_ ¿de mi papa?- pregunto una vez mas temiendo lo peor- pero… ¿Qué querrá?- "_pues ábrela babosa" _fue lo que pensó y la abrió, los ojos se le habrían mas y mas a medida que leía la carta, y la carta decía así…

_Alexa: _

_Por medio de esta carta te informamos, tu madre y yo, que los preparativos empiezan a partir de la siguiente semana, no te preocupes – _Huy no que preocupada estoy- ironizo antes de continuar- _ tu madre y futura suegra se encargaran de todo, el banquete, la recepción, la comida, música, invitaciones e invitados, los padrinos, todo lo necesario, luna de miel - _¿Qué hasta luna de miel voy a tener?- _y sobre todo tu traje de novia, tu tranquila, solo prepárate que nosotros nos encargamos de todo lo demás, ahhhhhhhhh y por ultimo te informamos que Edgard va ir por ti en tan solo unas semanas para que veas como se están llevando acabo todos los preparativos y para familiarizarte mas contigo._

_Solo te pido una cosa de la manera mas amable, por favor, por lo que mas quieras no eches las cosas a perder y trata de no decepcionarnos, por que en tus manos esta que dejes de ser lo que eres… una vergüenza, por primera vez en tu vida haz algo bien y no nos causes problemas, no dejes de que hablar enfrente de todos y compórtate como una Sánchez Valdez no como la deshonra de la familia._

_Se despiden:_

_Philibert y Esther Sánchez…_

_Tus padres. _

- pero… pero… - no sabia ni que decir, de estar en las fantasías paso a estar en una pesadilla.

**¿P**or qué le hacían esto¿Por qué precisamente a horita que pensaba librarse de todo eso, vienen y la chantajeaban vil mente? No podía dar crédito a eso que le estaban haciendo, su cara era de sorpresa y rabia, no eso no le podía estar pasando a ella ¿Qué había echo mal para merecer esto? Siguió con esos pensamientos hasta que vio pasar a Sirius que iba buscándola por toda la escuela pero el baboso no se percato de que ella estaba ahí, y que bueno pensó ella por que no quería hacerse ilusiones después de esto, después de la gran humillación que le estaban haciendo. A horita la humillación que le había echo a Duch y a Diggory ya no sabía tan bien, ya no tenia ese sabor dulce y lindo, a hora era amarga y asquerosa. No quería que alguien la viera, ni Lily así es que opto por salir a los terrenos y trasformarse para poder llorar a solas, no quería que nadie la viera así es que salio lo mas cautelosa que pudo, sin dejarse ver por que sabia que después del gran espectáculo todos iban a querer saber los detalles de el, trato de ser lo mas sigilosa posible y lo logro, salio hasta donde estaba el lago y busco un lugar donde no pudiera verla nadie.

**S**irius estaba preocupado por que no la podía encontrar a Alexa por ningún sitio, si tan solo James le hubiera dado el mapa no estuviera así de nervioso por encontrar a la enana y es que simplemente le preocupaba y mucho, y es que simplemente no podía vivir sin ella ni un minuto mas, le preocupaba mucho su desaparición y es que eso era raro, tenia que encontrarla, que bueno que ya se habían acabado las clases por que si no tendría que saltárselas, poco le importaba pero era su ultimo año y tenia que demostrar que este castillo le enseño mucho, no solo como controlar la magia si no varios de los principios que tenia, ya ni su familia le había enseñado tanto y hablando de familia ahí venia su "hermano" Régulus junto a manada de orangutanes que venían con el, ah no perdón eran Goyle, Snape, Crabbe, Zabini, Narcissa y Bellatrix… Bellatrix.

- pero miren que tenemos aquí, si es nada mas y nada menos que mi querido hermanito Sirius- hablo burlonamente Régulus

- muevete Régulus no tengo tiempo para tus idioteces – dijo Sirius impaciente pues le obstruían el paso

- pero ¿Por qué tanta prisa¿Apoco si es cierto que hiciste un espectáculo son Sánchez? – preguntó con cara de interés pero sin mucho éxito

- que te importa y ahora con su permiso me voy no aguanto estar tanto tiempo respirando el mismo aire contaminado que ustedes – trato de pasar entre Crabbe y Snape pero estos los pararon – Hey quita tus manos grasientas de mi Snivellus ¿que no ves que las llenas de grasa?- se aparto lo mas lejos posible

- hermanito, hermanito ¿no aprendes verdad? Por que no aprovechas la oportunidad y regresas al buen camino, que bien sabes que con esos amiguitos que tienes simplemente te están jodiendo, bueno mas – le dijo mirándolo de abajo para arriba y brindándole una sonrisa burlona

- mira idiota si estar en el camino correcto es lamerle el culo a un tipo y dejarme mangonear por alguien que se cree mejor que todos y simplemente es una mierda, no gracias prefiero quedarme donde estoy con su permisito – trato de irse de nuevo pero otra vez se lo impidieron

- Hey, Hey, Hey idiota con el Señor Tenebroso no te metas por que el es muy poderoso y puede que sufras su ira – lo reto Régulus alzando su varita pero en lugar de ocasionarle miedo lo hizo reír

- jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaajajajajaja- dejo a todos perplejos ¿pues como era capaz de tomárselo en juego el poder del mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos? Sirius trato de controlarse pero es que era demasiado gracioso – perdón por reírme así pero es que la verdad ustedes deberían ser comediantes y Voldemort debería ser su representante – su sonrisa se agrando al ver como reaccionaron al oír el nombre de su Señor – bueno en vista de que no tienen nada mejor que decir me voy tengo cosas mejores que hacer- logro pasar en medio de los dos troles de Goyle y Crabbe cuando escucho la voz del pelo grasiento de Snape

- tómatelo como quieras Black pero yo que tu cuidaba mas a Sánchez por que pueda y le pase algo a si es que mejor aléjate de ella si no quieres que Malfoy te de tu merecido por meterse en su propiedad - ¡Ja! Un punto para los Slytherin. Todos tenían en la cara un sonrisa de triunfo, menos Bellatrix pero eso era otra historia, por lo que no vieron cuando Sirius agarro su varita y con un movimiento ágil agarro a Snape por el cuello de su uniforme haciendo que todos reaccionaran pero ninguno se moviera

- mira idiota, en primera el maldito de Malfoy me viene valiendo una mierda, segundo le podrías decir que cuando quiera que aquí lo espero y tercera oye me bien, si le pasa algo a Alexa no solo el saldría perjudicado si tu y toda esta bola de perritos falderos – en la cara de Snape no podía haber mas que sorpresa y un poco de miedo mezclado con resentimiento Snape iba a decir algo pero no pudo por que en eso llego…

- Sirius ¿algún problema? – son duda era James que traía el mapa y con una expresión de aburrimiento total ya que esos no le proporcionaban ni la mas mínima emoción, bueno solo uno Snivellus, que era odio puro

- no ninguno James ¿Qué te trae por acá?- lo saludo como si en verdad no pasara nada pero sin quitar la vista de Snape

- no es que te vi con ellos y pensé que tenían fiesta pero como es posible que no me invites Padfoot amigo – ironizo James guardando el mapa en su túnica y parándose frente a Régulus- ¿te quitas? Voy a pasar-

- pues pásale-

- pues quitate- y haciéndolo a un lado se acerco a Sirius – Vamos Sirius no vale la pena que te ensucies las manos de grasa – dijo James empujando un poco a su amigo para que soltara al grasiento ese – vamos que Lily anda como loca buscando a Alexa dice que no la encuentra por ningún lado y que vio a la lechuza del padre de Alexa pasar y cree que la enana no esta bien- y lo logro por que Sirius lo fue soltando poco a poco el cuello del uniforme pero no le quito la varita del cuello

- si James vamos tengo que ver como esta Alexa-

- Sirius ya te dijimos que no te metas con la prometida de Edgard te puede ir muy mal- hablo esta vez Régulus moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro divertido

- ¿Qué¿Alexa comprometida con el cabeza hueca de Edgard Malfoy? – Pregunto James sin creérsela pues al parecer tampoco le caía bien, y al ver que Sirius solo asentía con la cabeza solo atino a abrir los ojos como platos- no me la creo, damn ¿Cómo Alexa se pudo comprometer con un idiota como el sabiendo como es ella?

- al rato te cuento, y tu Régulus deja de meterte donde no te llaman que vas a salir muy mal parado con todo esto – sentencio Sirius soltando a Snape y metiendo su varita a su cinturón, y lo que le dijo a su hermano no fue precisamente por el asunto de Alexa sino por el de Voldemort y es que a pesar de todo era su hermano y no quería que algo malo le pasara pero OBVIO esto jamás lo iba a confesar a nadie.

**V**oltio a ver a James y con un movimiento con la cabeza le dio a entender que se fueran que tenían cosas mas importantes que hacer que estar cerca de todos ellos, se acomodo la túnica y empezó a caminar y cuado se topo con Bellatrix se agacho unos cuantos centímetros y le dio un beso en el cachete y después se lo acaricio para después irse como si nada, todos se le quedaron viendo raro pues supuestamente ellos se odiaban pero no sabían la verdadera historia, James actuó como si nada pues el si la sabia pues estamos hablando de Sirius… su hermano.

**Flash Back **

_- ya jajajajaja Sirius jajajajaja para jajajajaja no jajajajaja me jajajajaja hagas jajajajaja cosquillas- _

_- no hasta que digas quien es el mas guapo, divertido y sexy de todos- _

_- jajajajaja no jajajajaja quiero - _

_- ahhhhhhhhh pues le sigo entonces- _

_**S**irius y Bellatrix a le edad de 10 años, unos niños sin muchas preocupaciones mas que la forma en que sus padres los trataban, risueños a pesar de todo, alegres, vanidosos, pero sobre todo muy buenos amigos, si es increíble pero así era, de toda la familia Sirius a quien mas se parecía era ella, a Trixy como el la llamaba de cariño, de todos ella era a la que le contaba las cosas, a quien le confiaba sus miedos a esa edad, con ella llego a compartir mas que un banquete con la familia, mas que una reunión con toda la realeza, con ella compartió los momentos mas alegres de su niñez antes de llegar a Hogwarts y conocer a Remus, James y Peter, con ella se liberaba de todas esas cadenas que lo condenaban a ser uno mas de la familia Black. Aunque fuera a escondidas o cuando sus papas tenían que hacer cosas mas importantes y dejaban a todos los "niños" en una sola casa con niñeras a cargo de ellos, aunque fuera su amistad ilegal ante los ojos de todos. _

_- ya jajajajaja Orión jajajajaja basta jajajajaja- seguía riéndose a carcajadas Trixy por tener a Sirius encima de ella haciéndole cosquillas sin piedad alguna _

_- ya te dije que no hasta que lo digas quien es el mas bello – ni a esa edad dejaba de ser un arrogante_

_- OK jajajajaja OK jajajajaja tu jajajajaja eres es jajajajaja mas bello jajajajaja de todos jajajajaja- se rindió Trixy al ver que no podía ni con la fuerza ni con la terquedad de ese niño _

_- así me gusta – y bajándose de ella se acostó a un lado de ella en el pasto del patio exterior de mansión Black o sea de Sirius _

_- eres… un… baboso… ¿lo… sabias? – pregunto Bellatrix haciendo un gran esfuerzo por hablar correctamente pero su intento fallo pues había echo demasiado esfuerzo _

_- jajajajaja- Sirius solo se rió ante el comentario pasando unos 5 minutos de silencio total por fin Sirius hablo de nuevo - ¿tu crees que entrando a Hogwarts todo va a hacer igual?_

_- ¿a que te refieres? – pregunto Trixy sentándose y viéndolo con una ceja levantada pues la pregunta no cuadraba bien _

_- pues si, que nos seguiremos llevando igual o simplemente ya no nos vamos a hablar – _

_- pero Sirius si vamos a quedar en la misma casa obvio nos vamos a llevar igual – _

_- pero tu sabes que yo no quiero ser un Slytherin como todos ello – a por "ellos" se refería a toda la familia Black – yo no quiero ser como mis padres y bien lo sabes _

_- pero Sirius tienes que quedar ahí si no quieres que mis padrinos se enojen contigo – le suplicaba la chica volteada hacia el y con las manos juntas _

_- pero Trixy tu sabes como me tratan, yo no quiero ser como ellos – se sentó y le agarro las manos a Bella_

_- Sirius no hagas eso por favor tienes que obedecer, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que mis padrinos dirían si no quedaras en Slytherin – _

_- no Bella yo ya estoy arto de que nos traten así, una cosa que nos traten de llevar por el "buen" camino y otra es que nos mangoneen como a ellos les da la gana – se paro y camino unos cuantos pasos dejándola atrás y dándole la espalda _

_- pero tu sabes que…- pero no termino por que en eso se escucharon las voces de los papas de Sirius que acaban de llegar de una reunión con unos empresarios_

_- Sirius Orión Black donde estas chiquillo del demonio- se oyó el grito de su madre desde la casa _

_- me voy a meter a mi cuarto por la ventana tu quédate aquí y si te preguntan por mi no me has visto ¿OK?- ella solo asintió y el le dio un suave beso en la mejilla y la acaricio ante de echarse a correr para poder llegar a su cuarto sin ser visto _

_- Bella ¿no haz visto al vago de tu primo?- pregunto su madrina asomándose por la puerta trasera _

_- no madrina, no lo visto en todo el dia, a de estar metido en su cuarto, supongo – dijo ella muy indiferente _

_- Ummm niño idiota ojala no este haciendo algo malo por que si no…- pero Bellatrix jamás supo que le podía pasar a Sirius por que su madrina se metió a buscarlo_

**Fin Flash Back **

- Sirius como esta eso que Alexa se casa con el idiota de Edgar ¿que no es más grande que ella por 6 o 7 años?- pregunto James con la ceja levantada mientras caminaban rumbo a la sala común para encontrarse con Lily y saber si tenía noticias de Alexa

- pues si se casan o fue lo que dijo Samantha cuando Alexa le pego en el tren- contesto Sirius con un tono no muy común en el, solo se le escuchaba cuando algo no le parecía o realmente odiaba

- pero no creo que Alexa este muy de acuerdo por que la ultima vez que vi a su familia y la de Malfoy, estaban hablando de unos planes de matrimonio para uno de sus hijos se iban a retrasar por que la novia estaba muy indecisa, yo no supe de quien hablaban y para serte sincero ni me intereso, pero enserio no me lo creo, Alexa se merece alguien mejor que ese idiota, y se rumora que la novia no quiere por que el idiota quería adelantarse a la luna de miel – James le iba platicando a Sirius lo que se rumoraba pues el moreno tenia mucho de no saber nada de esa clase de gente desde que se fugo de su casa, pero noto algo raro y se paro a ver que Sirius se quedo parado a medio pasillo con la cara rara como si no se la creyera y reteniendo la furia que incrementaba segundo a segundo

- a si que era eso- susurro para si mismo aunque su amigo lo alcanzo a escuchar

- ¿Qué?- pregunto James sin entender nada

- no nada – respondió al darse cuenta de que hablaba solo – escúchame bien James vete a donde esta Lily y dile que no se preocupe que yo me encargare de encontrarla sana y salva, no dejes que salga a buscarla por ningún motivo…- le dijo Sirius muy seriamente a lo que James se asusto por lo que trato de replicar

- pero…-

- no James escucha creo que se que es lo que tiene Alexa… luego te platico – adelanto a decir al ver la cara de James como queriendo replicar de nuevo- dame el mapa y que Lily no salga voy por Alexa – sentencio Sirius haciendo que James le diera el mapa sin replicar, mentalmente le dio las gracias pues ni pregunto nada.

**Flash Back **

_- Sirius ¿puedo pasar?- Bella toco la puerta y la abrió al oír que si le daba permiso _

_- pasa- Sirius estaba cerrando lo que parecía ser un baúl pero con un exceso de ropa _

_- mis padrinos están preparando las cosas para que nos dejen en el Expreso- dijo la niña como si eso fuera importante – Sirius mírame no te lo tomes así, tu sabes que eres mi primo preferido no quiero que te enojes conmigo – le suplico Trixy parándose frente a el y tomandole las manos para que le pusiera atención y lo logro _

_- Bella jamás me enojaría contigo y lo sabes, pero no te puedo negar que no me gusto mucho el echo de que me trataras de esa forma delante de todos ellos – contesto Sirius con voz dulce y a la vez dolida a la vez que le agarraba las manos _

_- yo se y lo siento pero es que era la única forma de que no sospecharan nada tu sabes que no les gusta que nos llevemos tan bien – dijo Bella con voz quebrada y sentándose en la cama de el moreno _

_- ya…- y embozando una sonrisa a medida que se sentaba a lado de ella _

_- ¿Cómo crees que sea la vida en Hogwarts?- pregunto la niña con mucha emoción incontrolada _

_- pues supongo que mejor que aquí – y no se equivocaba _

_- ya Sirius déjalo por la paz, mejor apurate antes de que nos regañen- salio la niña dejando a Sirius pensando el tipo de vida que le podría ofrecer Hogwarts _

**Fin Flash Back **

**Y **dejando a James parado en medio del pasillo salio corriendo hacia los terrenos del colegio y para ser exactos al bosque, no sabia si ella estaba ahí pero algo le decía que si. Iba corriendo rápido cuando de repente se encontró con el niño del tren **(por si no se acuerdan es el niño que les predijo a Sirius y Alexa que iban a ser algo mas que compañeros de casa)** que casi choca con el.

-Sirius te estoy buscando- dijo el niño tratando de detenerlo

- mira no tengo tiempo estoy de prisa – le corto bruscamente

- pero es Alexa – la palabra mágica para que Sirius se detuviera en seco y volteara a verlo

- ¿Qué hay con ella¿Dónde esta?- pregunto precipitadamente pues era urgente saber donde estaba

- esta saliendo del bosque pero apresúrate creo que esta muy mal… te necesita – le anuncio haciendo que por inercia viera el mapa para comprobar si era cierto y lo era, ahí estaba Alexa saliendo del bosque… ahhhhhhhhh por eso no la encontraban

- ¿pero tu como sabias donde estaba?- le pregunto el moreno levantando la vista pero el niño ya no estaba ahí… RARO… pero no había tiempo para pensar en eso tenia que ir hasta donde Alexa.

**Flash Back **

_- ¡Sirius Black! - ……………………………- ¡GRYFFINDOR! _

_- ¡no!- grito Bella por debajo de los aplausos y las caras atónitas de todo el colego ¿un Black¿Gryffindor? … no eso no podía ser verdad… Sirius le había fallado había quedado lejos de ella no eso no podía ser cierto… no… no jamás lo aceptaría bueno al menos sus papas de ella… no…_

_Terminando la cena fue la primera en salir por lo que no vio a Sirius hasta el siguiente dia pero jamás imagino que jamás se volvieran a hablar tan solo por ser de distintas casa. _

_Se había despertado sumamente temprano pues la emoción la embriagaba, quería conocer más de ese lugar que seria su casa en los próximos 7 años si las cosas no se llegaban a complicar, cuando le llego una carta de sus padres diciendo que ya se habían enterado de que Sirius había quedado en Gryffindor y no en Slytherin como la familia quería, y que estrictamente le prohibía que le volviera hablar, que se enterarían si lo hacia. _

_Y a esa edad Bellatrix no era más que una niña que obedecía fielmente a sus padres por que no era capaz de hacer algo en contra de los principios y la moral con que la habían educado. Salio ya lista para ir al Gran Comedor cuando alguien le tapo la boca por detrás y la hizo meterse en un salón apartado_

_- Sirius- susurro en cuanto lo vio cerrar la puerta _

_- perdón pero tenia que platicar contigo – le confeso en voz de suplica _

_- lo siento Sirius pero mis papas ya se enteraron y me prohibieron rotundamente que te hablara y tu sabes que si no lo hago… - pero no dijo mas, el silencio era perturbador y mas entre ellos ya que siempre tenían algo que decirse, hasta que Sirius encontró su voz de nuevo _

_- Perdón Bella pero esto tenia que pasar para deshacerme de toda la baja moral que pretendían enseñarme, tu bien me conoces y sabes que no me gusta que me utilicen ni que traten de moldearme a una forma que no me gusta solo te pido que jamás olvides todos los ratos felices que pasamos juntos en medio de la vida que llevamos y recuerda que siempre que necesites algo o tan solo quieras verme aquí estoy a tus disposición solo… nunca me olvides- le dijo como si fuera una despedida y en todo caso así era y la entendía, entendía que ella quisiera esa vida pero el no… ya estaba arto de ser el títere de la sociedad, dejando bien claro que a pesar de ser un chiquillo inexperto a los 11 años había actuado como un hombre echo y derecho y sabia que jamás se arrepentiría de ello. Esa fue la ultima vez que Bellatrix y Sirius entablaban una platica como lo que eran… primos._

**Fin Flash Back **

**S**irius salio corriendo hacia el bosque ¿pero que no estaba en el lago? Pues no Alexa había recorrido todo el terreno en forma animaga ¿pero por que no la habían visto? Por que todo era gracias al niño que les había predicho que ellos serian algo más que amigos pero lo que no sabían quien era en realidad ese niño del tren como solía llamarlo Sirius. Se apresuro, salio corriendo del castillo pero en eso empezó a llover, pero no era una simple llovizna, era un aguacero pues a los pocos segundos bajo la lluvia ya estaba empapado, pero eso no le importo ahora lo que le importaba era Alexa¿pero por que ese cambio tan drástico¿Por qué le interesaba tanto esa niña hasta el punto de mojar su bella cara¿Por qué ese repentino sentimiento de protección sobre la niña que hasta unos meses lo sacaba de quicio cada vez que la veía? Eso lo descifraría luego, pues sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la figura de Alexa tirada a la entrada del bosque, al moreno le entro pánico pues estaba empapada y con pequeños rasguños en todo su cuerpo o eso pensaba el chico pues traía partes de la túnica rotas, corrió hasta donde estaba ella y se hincó a su lado

- Alexa- solo pudo susurrar su nombre al mismo tiempo que tomaba la carta que Alexa tenia apretada con tanta fuerza en su mano izquierda

* * *

**Siiiiiiiiii! a mi si me gusto... a ustedes no?**

**Que por que puse que Sirius y Bellatrix eran muy bueno primos?**

**Que pasara ahora que Sirius enconto a Alexa?**

**Que fue del hermano de Dana? **

**Y Lily y James que se traen entre manos?**

**y Remus... algun dia se enamorara?**

**Bueno eso lo sabran en los proximos capitulos...**

**Chao! y por favor mandenme un Review PLISSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! (miren que estoy de rodillas frente a la computadora no querran que tambien chille verdad?)  
**

**bueno ojala les aiga gustado mucho como a mi. al principio no me gusto y por eso lo tuve que volver a hacer todo por eso me tarde un poquitito mas de lo esperado por mi... pero espero y ojala que les aya gustado como ami...**

**BESOS... SI SOY DE LA ORDEN SIRIUSANA! VIVA SIRIUS**

**Y MEXICO siiiii!... OJALA QUE MAÑANA GANEN...MEXICO..MEXICO..MEXICO... ejem mejor me cayo y me voy gracias bye! - **


	7. Cerezas con Chocolate

**hola a todos ya estoy de vuelta, si se que metarde un poquitin pero tengo muchos problemas pero bueno ya estoy aqui con el 7mo ojala les guste y ya me dejan saber que tal les advierto que la historia esta medio rara pero ojala le entiendan **...

**bueno a mi la verdad me gusto mucho pero se me complico un poquito en la carta de dana bueno ya leeran ahora si no los aburro mas y empezemos **

**bueno una ultima cosa por favor dejenme REVIEWS se los agradacere de todo corazon ... **

* * *

Capitulo 7: 

- Alexa- solo pudo susurrar su nombre al mismo tiempo que tomaba la carta que Alexa tenia apretada con tanta fuerza en su mano izquierda

**M**ientras tanto James iba rumbo a la Sala Común para poder detener a Lily rebuscar a Alexa pues confiaba en Sirius, estaba dispuesto a confiarle su vida si algún dia tenía que hacerlo. Llego a la sala común, busco con la mirada a la chica que estaba con Remus… ¿con Remus, abrazada¿Qué mi hermano abrazando a la mujer que amo¿Pero que demonios estaba pasando aquí? Estaba furioso ¿pues ese hijo de su… se creía al abrazar a su chica?

- _"pero idiota Remus es tu amigo y no creo que te quite a Lily, muchas veces te a demostrado que puedes confiar en el, ahora deja de pensar en estupideces y ve a decirles lo de Alexa y ya deja la idiotez a un lado y no desconfíes de Remus" – _le decía la voz de su conciencia. Se apresuro a ir donde estaban hizo notar su presencia y en cuanto Lily lo vio corrió hacia a el para bombardearlo de preguntas

- ¿Dónde esta¿Esta bien¿Pero que pasa contesta¿No le paso nada verdad¿Pero que te pasa habla?- dijo la chica tan rápido que fue un milagro el haberse entendido ella sola pero no se daba cuenta que el chico no contestaba por que lo estaba ahogando con la corbata

- Hey Lily suéltalo lo estas ahogando- dijo Remus un tanto preocupado por James y por otro lado divertido al ver la cara del chico

- upss perdón – dijo soltándole la corbata y acomodándosela haciendo que, a pesar de todo lo que estaba pasando, a la chica le diera una descarga eléctrica al sentir el pecho bien formado del chico y por primera vez en su vida le daba las gracias al Quidditch – bueno ejem ¿Qué paso?- dijo sonrojándose un poquito lo que hizo que James se le quitaran las ganas de descuartizar a Remus

- bueno pues primero me encontré con Padfoot en el 2do piso con Crabbe, Goyle, su primas, y su hermano... a si y el idiota del pelo grasiento, ahora que lo pienso no le hice nada ni un cometario ni nada… - se quedo pensando un instante pero salio de los pensamiento por que Remus y Lily hablaron a la misma vez

- ¿que estaba haciendo Sirius con todos ellos?-

- ¿no le hiciste nada a Snape?-

- ¿eh?... a pues con ellos creo que Régulus lo quería sonsacar y por que no le hice nada…ni idea- les respondió respectivamente

- pues… síguele – le sugirió Remus al ver que se quedaron pensando por varios segundos

- ahhhhhhhhh si bueno ejem pues los vi en el mapa y me apresure a ir para ver lo que pasaba cuando llegue Sirius tenia la varita en el cuello de Snivellus diciéndole no se que, después pues ya llegue y le dije que tu Lily la andabas buscando y que habías visto la lechuza de su padre y que no era nada bueno ya fue como lo dejo y después Régulus lo amenazo diciendo que se alejara de Alexa si no quería que Edgar Malfoy le hiciera algo por andar detrás de su prometida…-

- ¿entonces es verdad?- pregunto en un susurro Lily interrumpiendo al pelinegro

- si yo también me sorprendí al enterarme pero supuestamente la boda se esta retrasando por que Alexa no quiere por que le novio se quería adelantar a la luna de miel y fue cuando Sirius se paro a medio pasillo, me pidió el mapa y salio a buscar a Alexa en el lago creo y me hizo prometer que no te dejara salir por nada del mundo que el se encargaría de regresar a la enana sana y salva y que confiáramos en el y pues ya fue cuando me vine a la sala común, llegue, casi me ahorcabas y te empezaba a contar la historia – ese… fue el resumen de James

- ¬¬U bueno ¿pero estas seguro que sabia donde estaba? – pregunto Lily

- pues creo que si, se oía demasiado seguro, mira no te preocupes si no llegan en toda la noche te vas a dormir y punto – bromeo un poco el moreno tratando que las cosas se suavizaran

- ¬¬U pero ¿estas seguro que el la va a regresar?- preguntó y el moreno asintió con la cabeza- por que Alexa es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa y no me gustaría pensar lo que le pueda pasar y mas estando ella sola – confeso su temor pero no le importo por que esa noche James le havia demostrado que estaba cambiando

- tu confía en el Lily, se que no se llevan muy bien pero si James dice que Sirius estaba serio es por que es enserio, solo lo hemos visto así solo en pocas ocasiones y a sabido manejar la situación, parece un retrasado mental pero a veces no lo es- trato de calmarla Remus mientras James se reía de cómo lo había llamado Remus…

- bueno si tu lo dices, confiare en ustedes pero no voy a poder dormir hoy, estoy sola con esa babosa de Kritein, ash la odio ¬¬U- se quejo Lily de su compañera de cuarto pues era amiga de Samantha y estaba en el club de fans de nada mas y nada menos que de James. Todas las noches se la pasaba hablando de su queridísimo James, que si James esto, que si James lo otro, que si James aquello, ya la tenia harta. – Mejor me quedo aquí, si no se van a tardar pues ya pero si no pues ya tendré que quedarme aquí a dormir.- y agarrando su libro de Pociones se sentó en su lugar favorito junto al fuego y empezó a leer donde se había quedado antes de que Remus llegara, los otros dos se quedaron parados como si de repente Lily los tomara como una parte mas de la decoración, Remus soltó una carcajada y se fue a sentar a un lado de la pelirroja pero con sus apuntes de Herbólogia dejando a James parado decidiéndose en que podría invertir su tiempo y opto por irse a acostar en el suelo con una revista de Quidditch que le había regalado su madre: _"Quidditch: la aventura sobre una escoba" _ estuvieron unos segundos supuestamente disfrutando del silencio pero obvio James y el silencio eran enemigos a muerte…

- me aburro- dijo aventando la revista a uno de los sillones y poniéndose las manos en la nuca para apoyarse

- Potter todavía ni han pasado 2 min. Y ¿ya estas aburrido¿Qué no te puedes quedar quieto por un ratito?- preguntó la pelirroja frunciendo el ceño un poquito

- Lily, James esta en guerra con el silencio y eso de estarse en un solo lugar es imposible por que de chiquito le pusieron chinches en el trasero- se burlo de el Remus e hizo que Lily soltara una risa que dejo embobado a James por unos segundos pero reacciono al ver la cara que le ponía Remus

- por un lado esta bien pero eso de que me pusieron chinches no es cierto, simplemente no se por que tienes que estar en silencio en un solo lugar si puedes hacer miles de cosas en todas partes, y a todo esto ya se que hacer, vamos a las cocinas- se le prendió el foco al chico y se paro de un brinco pero no convenció del todo a Lily que lo miraba con la ceja levantada y con un poco de temor

- ¿las cocinas?- pregunto temiéndose lo peor

- si las cocinas ¿Qué nunca haz ido?- pregunto esta vez Remus- te lo recomiendo hacen un pastel de cerezas con chocolate Ummm riquísimo

- ¿pastel de cerezas con chocolate? Ummm vamos – si otro punto para los merodeadores, habían convencido a las mas testaruda del grupo, levantándose de golpe y dejando el libro a un lado se acomodo el uniforme pero se lo pensó mejor – mejor me voy a cambiar no puedo disfrutar un rico pastel en uniforme así es que a horita vengo.

**S**ubió a su cuarto a ponerse su pijama, pensaba en ponerse la pijama de pantalón que le regalo Dana la navidad pasada pero ¡o Ho! se le había olvidado en su casa, y la única que tenia era uno de short (pantalón corto) y una blusita de tirantes ¿se la ponía o no?

-Alexa despierta, Alexa- le hablaba Sirius desesperadamente por que en primera estaban a plena lluvia y en segunda la preocupaba la salud de la chica.

**L**a chica abrió los ojos lentamente tratando de reconocer donde estaba pero se desmayo justo antes de susurrar

- no quiero…-

- Alexa, Alexa responde por favor- estaba desesperado por eso opto por salir de ahí, mas bien decidió meterse al castillo al fin y al cabo tenia el mapa… upss pero no la capa ¡Maldición!

**B**ueno se las tenía que ingeniar para poder salir de esta vivo, levanto a Alexa muy fácil, pensó que la niña pesaba, pues estaba fuerte y sobretodo pegaba fuerte, pero no… la chica no pesaba nada, la cargo son sus dos brazos y revisando el mapa se fijo que no hubiera nadie cerca, Flitch en el 3er piso, Albus en su despacho, los profesores: unos durmiendo, unos en sus salones todavía y otros pues haciendo sus cosas, la costa estaba despejada de cualquier problema, se metió y con mucho cuidado empezó a deambular por el pasillo, pero otra cosa mas, no podía llevar así a Alexa a ninguna parte, en la enfermería le harían preguntas y el no hubiera sabido que contestar, si iba con Lily nahh, luego Alexa le explicaría, así que opto en llevarla a su escondite preferido… un salón vació mas que 5 sillas y un armario. Ahí se sentaba por horas y horas para poder pensar en las cosas que lo atormentaban… si el lugar perfecto. Así que salio disparado para allá, no había nadie en la costa, eso se lo ponía mas fácil…si de esta salía vivo…

**S**aco del armario unos cuantos trapos que le servirían de cama y cobija para la niña pues estaba mojadísima al igual que el, y si estaba de suerte encontraría algo con que cambiarla, no fuera que se enfermara y luego ¿el que hacia?...

-Ejem- carraspeo Lily al ver que James estaba sentando en el sofá con cara soñolienta y este al escucharla dio un brinco pero no fue nada comparado con la cara que puso al ver a Lily así, con unos shorts, unas calcetas hasta la rodilla y un suéter de Gryffindor, y esta a su vez ella se sonrojo al ver la cara que puso James y es que simplemente la ponía nerviosa de vez en cuando – bu…bueno ¿va…vamos no?

- este…si vamos – James le dio el paso pero algo no cuadraba bien para la chica

- y… ¿Remus?- preguntó al darse cuenta de que el niño lindo y sereno no estaba **(¿se nota que también me encanta Remus? XD)**

- ah es que le llego una carta de Dana y pues ya sabes… privacidad- dijo simplemente el chico poniéndose la capa e invitando a Lily hacer lo mismo.

**F**ue algo raro pues la chica jamás había estado bajo la capa y mucho menos a un lado de James, y es que respirar su mismo aire era embriagador y adictivo, esa loción la ponía en un trance de el cual no quería salir nunca, y aunque sonara raro ya lo había aceptado. Le gustaba James a pesar de lo mal que se llevaban hace unos años, a pesar de estar dispuesta a salir con el calamar gigante antes de salir con el, ahora se tenia que tragar sus palabras.

**I**ban sumidos en sus pensamientos los dos, hasta que llegaron a las cocinas y James les quito la capa de encima. En cuanto entraron todos los elfos estaban dispuestos a servirles con el mejor servicio que se pudiera dar. Ya sentados a la mesa, con un mega pastel de cerezas con chocolate y unos mega vasos de leche, empezaron a platicar muy animadamente, aunque a Lily no se le salía de la cabeza Alexa.

- ¿Por qué no te gusta el Quidditch?- pregunto James dándole un sorbo al vaso

- por que no me llama la atención simplemente- le contesto secamente pues en realidad para ella el Quidditch era una forma de que la gente se creyera mas que las otras solo por saber montar una escoba – mas aparte no me llevo muy bien con las escobas, estoy peleada con ellas –

- ¿y eso?- pregunto el chico muy interesado

- no te vallas a reír- el asintió con la cabeza pero ella no se lo creyó – bueno te voy a decir ¿te acuerdas de la segunda clase de vuelo en la que tu faltaste por no se que cosa? creo que estabas en la enfermería, pues me caí, mas bien Alexa me tiro y desde ahí no me vuelvo a subir en una cosa de esas- mientras la chica hacia su relato el moreno contenía la risa pero al ver que la chica fruncía el ceño no pudo reprimirse y se rió tan fuerte que el vaso vació de leche se cayo al suelo. –no te rías James es enserio las escobas me producen nauseas, yo por eso prefiero mil veces algo como la yoga, la natación o el boxeo –

**A**nte estas palabras James paro de reír¿apoco la mujer que amaba practicaba un deporte rudo, o como se conocía mas, un deporte de hombres? Y parecía que Lily leía sus pensamientos por que alzó una ceja, al ver la reacción del chico, con incredulidad.

- ¿apoco piensas que una mujer no es capaz de eso?- pregunto la chica un poco dolida por lo que podía pensar el moreno

- ¿Cómo voy a creer eso, si estoy con Alexa en el equipo y se que es la mejor chica dentro del equipo y de todo el colegio? Se que eres capaz de hacer de lo que te propongas, si no que simplemente se me hizo raro que tu practicaras ese tipo de deporte que supuestamente Remus es considerado violento – la elogio James haciendo que la chica se sonrojara antes de contestar

- pues si lo es pero yo lo practico mas en defensa personal que por violencia-

- ¿y eso? – preguntó el chico tomando de nuevo su vaso relleno de leche otra vez

- pues…- la chica iba a contestar pero en eso la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a…

**P**or su parte Sirius estaba todavía en el salón, tratando de acomodar bien a la enana, todavía traía en la mano la carta… ¿Qué hacia¿La leía¿Pero si ella se enteraba?... no mejor no la leía, bueno si… tenia que saber el motivo por el cual la enana se puso así ¿tenia algo que ver su supuesta boda¿O algún problema familiar?... no mejor no la leía y esperaba a que ella se levantara o de plano despertara, pero había un pequeño problema… bueno ni tan pequeño… había encontrado una playera un en el armario y por como se veía, estaba "limpia" pero ¿Cómo iba a cambiarla? No se atrevía ni a tratarle de quitarle la camisa del uniforme que por cierto la tenia pegada al cuerpo y se le traslucía todo, - _"pero Merlín que cuerpo… enana pero tiene sus cosas… ¿Por qué precisamente su sostén tenia que ser negro?... Sirius concéntrate en lo que haces y que no se entere lo que estas pensando si no te cuelga de los hu…" - _Sirius sacudió la cabeza al darse cuenta en lo que estaba pensando y opto por tratar de despertarla y si no despertaba pues…

- Alexa…Alexa- pero ella no despertaba – como puedo ser tan idiota…_Ennevrate!- _Alexa empezó a despertarse lentamente, trataba de enfocar bien su vista pero solo podía ver una silueta de alguien. Se tallo los ojos y poco a poco fue visualizando bien a su acompañante… ¿pero que hacia Sirius ahí¿Y donde estaba?

**E**mpezó a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de enfocar su mente y reconocer donde fregados estaba… pero no reconocía el lugar. A cada momento que pasaba se sentía mas frustrada y eso… no le gustaba para nada. Tenia fruncido el ceño que fue lo que ocasiono que Sirius tratara de controlar la risa lo que ocasiono que la chica se molestara mas al verlo, a si que Sirius opto por hablar y explicar antes de que la niña explotara

- Hey no te enojes a horita te explico lo que paso… nada mas primero cambiate por que te va a hacer daño – le estiro la playera, y ella se sonrojo cuando se dio cuenta que se le transparentaba todo

- voltéate- le ordeno la chica en cuanto le recibía la playera y hacia malabares para que no se le viera ni un milímetro de mas- ya- Sirius volteo a verla y por su mente pasaron mil pensamientos que fueron interrumpidos por las preguntas que hacia la chica- ¿Qué paso¿Por qué estoy aquí¿Tu que haces aquí¿Dónde estamos?...-

- Hey calma una por una...- siguió al ver que la chica asentía y se tapaba con una manta pues hacia frió- bueno ¿te acuerdas que tu papa te mando una carta? – ella asintió de nuevo recordando la carta- y… ¿de que mas te acuerdas? – preguntó poniéndole mucha atención pues no quería perderse ni un detalle tanto de la chica como de las reacciones

- pues… pues después salí al lago y después me transformé y me metí al bosque pero después me encontré con algo… -

- ¿algo¿Cómo que?- interrumpió Sirius acercándose mas hacia donde estaba ella

- pues… si algo era grande hay la verdad no se… empezamos a pelear… me acuerdo que hubo un ruido y la cosa esa se fue pero después ya no me acuerdo… perdí el conocimiento y después vi a alguien… repetía mi nombre y solo dije… no quiero y ya no me acuerdo ¿Qué paso?- pregunto tratando de contener la lagrimas pues la carta la tenia Sirius el la mano, no quería que se diera cuenta que era una débil, que podía amenazar a un hombre pero no podía levantarse contra la voluntad de su padre

- bueno ese fui yo, yo te encontré, Lily te estaba buscando desesperadamente y empezamos tu búsqueda, después me entere de que estabas en el bosque y salí a buscarte no quise que Lily me siguiera así que le pedí el mapa a James y le pedí que por nada del mundo la dejara salir, fui por ti y te traje aquí por que si te llevaba a la enfermería me iban a hacer preguntas y no sabia ni por que estabas afuera – Sirius tomo aire y pregunto - ¿Qué paso?

**O**currió lo que Alexa menos quería, explicar el motivo por el cual había salido así, explicar el motivo por el cual se portaba tan extraña

-este… - Alexa no sabia que decirle, estaba entre la espada y la pared – la verdad no se que decirte…- y era verdad, por primera vez se sinceraba de esa manera con el chico, por primera vez tuvo ganas de llorar frete a el y dejarle saber que era una débil.

**A**sí que no pudo mas y empezó a llorar, pero con un llanto silencioso, solo le resbalaban las lagrimas pero no emitía ningún sonido por eso Sirius tardo en darse cuenta que la chica lloraba pero al darse cuenta no sabia que hacer, una de dos o se salía de ahí para que llorara sola y el no meterse en problemas o la consolaba y averiguaba que le había pasado para que se mostrara así, y es que jamás pensó que algún dia la vería así, quien se ba a imaginar que la enana enojona, berrinchuda, violenta y salvaje como la llamaban Samantha y compañía, estuviera en un cuarto del 1re piso, con tan solo el de compañía, empapada y llorando ¿pero por que¿Por qué no podía dejar de llorar y seguir demostrando lo fuerte que era¿Por qué tenia que demostrar de repente una debilidad inexistente en ella? Y es que de repente al moreno le entro una rabia al ver que ella lloraba, al verla triste y sobretodo ver que ese brillo de sus ojos en ese momento no estaba, que ese brillo que demostraba su locura y su felicidad que emanaba cada dia, y es que hay que ser sinceros aunque la niña fuera enojona siempre tenia una sonrisa en el rostro que contagiaba hasta la misma McGonagall.

- hay no llores- Sirius opto por consolarla, la acerco a su pecho y empezó a acariciarle sus cabellos húmedos- ahora levanta la cabeza y dime que paso- pregunto mientras la agarraba del mentón y la obligaba a verlo a los ojos

- pues…-

**R**emus en cuanto se dio cuenta que la carta era de Dana se excuso con James y salio disparado hacia el cuarto pues estaba ansioso por saber de la chica¿Por qué se fue sin decir nada¿Por qué no lo aviso¿Por qué dejo que se hiciera ilusiones de que cuando el despertara ella iba a estar ahí¿Por qué?... _– "por solo una simple y sencilla razón… tu no eres nadie… jamás lo serás… además tu no tienes derecho a enamorarte y mucho menos de ella… ella se merece algo mucho mejor que tu… haber ¿tu que le puedes ofrecer? Nada…nada…" – _pensaba Remus con tristeza mientras abría la carta, sin duda alguna la chica tenía mucho que escribir por que era un pergamino lo bastante grande como para llenarlo con una redacción de Transformaciones.

**M**ientras leía la carta por su cara pasaban muchas emociones… y la carta decía así…

_Hola Remus: _

_Lamento haberme ido así por que si pero Xavier tuvo una recaída, tenia que irme… ¿sabes como me hubiera sentido si no hubiera ido?… Mal… muy mal, tenia que estar con el… _-¿y yo que¿No cuento?- _se puso mas mal que nunca, jamás lo había visto así, todo el cuerpo lleno de rasguños…bueno mas de lo normal… pálido… sin reaccionar, reacciono hasta ayer y eso por que mi papa tuvo que hacer su mas grande esfuerzo para volverlo en si, el y unos colegas están haciendo una pruebas para una nueva poción que trata de que cuando se convierta en… eso pues lo haga conciente y no con la mente de un lobo, están trabajando muy duro junto con mi mama, pues el es sanador y mi madre trabaja con criaturas mágica _– ahora entiendo- _ solo los veo en el almuerzo, la comida y la cena, y cuando le hacen mas pruebas al niño, por eso te quería pedir un favor, quiero que vengan el fin de semana, y digo vengan por Lily, Alexa, Sirius y James ­_- ¿y yo?- _se que a las muchachas no les había dicho nada pero no tengo tiempo, mi tiempo se me va en cuidarlo y es que lo adoro, si vienen lo van a conocer, es un niño lindisimo, me recuerda mucho a ti como ya te lo había dicho, upss perdón a ti también te espero y sobre todo a ti _– valla no se olvido de mi después de todo - _tengo que saber como esta, ojala que muy bien enserio y de nuevo mil veces perdón pero no tuve otra opción, ojala no te hayas enojado y si lo hiciste tenemos que aclararlo, se que la de la culpa fui yo por que fui yo la que insistió mucho en ir como para que al dia siguiente me fuera así como así, pero en fin ya hablaremos de eso. Mis padres quieren conocerte, sobre todo mi madre, dice que presiente que eres un buen chico y es que me tome la libertad de hablarles de ti, bueno ya lo sabían por el tarado XD de Sirius pero solo saben que eres un niño, sencillo, buen alumno, inteligente, calmado, sereno aunque a veces un bromista de lo peor, que no eres como el los libros describen a los hombres lobos, y pensándolo bien creo que por eso que le llamas la atención… upss perdón creo que me pase, no es muy bonito que te crean centro de entretenimiento ¿verdad? ­_– ya lo creo- _perdon y mi veces perdón, creo que la regué pero no lo dije en mala intención al contrario lo dije para que te dieras una idea de lo importante que eres para mi, y cuando te conozcan, para mi familia. Se que se leyó muy mal pero enserio perdón no lo hice con esa intención, Merlín yo y bocota creo que mejor me cayo y pasamos a otro tema. ¿Qué tal las clases¿Qué a pasado de nuevo? Ojala que no se hayan metido en ningún problema tan pronto… y Alexa ¿Cómo esta? ­_–si tu supieras- _te pregunto a ti por que se que si esta mal aquellas dos no me lo van a decir, yo se que tu si me lo dirías, bueno ya me enterare este fin de semana que vengan, es que me aburro no digo que no se me divertir con mi familia, al contrario me la paso de maravilla pero ya extraño el colegio, sobre todo las peleas de Alexa y Sirius, ojala no la hayan armado… bueno esto mas que carta parece mas un resumen de Binns que otra cosa pero con alguien me quería desahogar, tengo que pedirte un favor mas _–el que quieras- _ bueno dos ­_–los que quieras- _ uno… me podrías pasar todos los apuntes, trabajos y tareas de estos últimos días, no pretendo copiar pero tampoco quedarme atrasada, PO FIS… bueno… y el otro ¿le podrías decir a Lily o a Alexa que si vienen me traigan el libo que ya saben cual que esta ya saben donde? _­– ¿Qué? - _ si se que no soy muy especifica pero ellas te entenderán ­_–bueno yo les digo- _ahhhhhhhhh se me olvidaba ¿me podrías traer chocolates? ­_-¿chocolates?­­-_ es que se me olvidaron los míos por las prisas, aquí tenemos pero no es lo mismo, sobre todo esos bombones con cerezas y chocolate, Ummm se me hace agua la boca jajajajaja. Te preguntaras el por que te pido todo esto a ti teniendo a Lily y a la enana (que no me oiga si no me cuelga XD) pero es que seria escribir mas y la verdad no tengo tiempo mi hermano esta durmiendo pero ya pronto será la hora de las pruebas y quiero estar con el. Bueno te recuerdo que te quiero aquí por que se que a veces eres o medio terco o de plano muy penoso y déjame que te lo diga pero de penoso no tienes nada… te conozco y se que por no dar molestias te privas de muchas cosas, pero te quiero ver aquí, además Xavier también te quiere conocer, no sabes como se puso cuando supo que no era el único con ese… problema peludo… _- James - _jajajajaja me acorde de James ­_–me leyó la mente XD- _y hablando de James ¿Cómo la lleva con la leona numero uno? Ojala que bien ¿si o no hacen una pareja un tanto dispareja pero muy bonita? Bueno ojala que bien por que se merecen los dos ser felices, yo sabia que esos dos eran el uno para el otro y volviendo al tema de Alexa te pregunto mucho por ella por que tengo un presentimiento y supongo que las cosas no están muy bien que digamos, yo le preguntare pero si no me quiere decir nada el encargado de eso vas a ser tu ¿eh? Y mi hermano ¿Cómo esta? Salúdamelo y dile que mi papa extraña sus locuras, dile que tiene ganas de platicar con el sobre el asunto de la herencia de su tío y algo que ver con su prima Andrómeda o algo así, ya sabes que su tío era muy buen amigo de mi abuelo y mi padre, bueno pero esos asuntos no nos incumben solo a nuestro perrito XD. Bueno ahora si me voy el niño ya despertó, me tengo que ir, pero te lo advierto Remus John Lupin, te quiero ver en mi casa junto a los demás y nada de que tienes cosas que hacer por que además me tienes que traer los apuntes y no me puedes hacer eso ¿OK? ­_–chantajista bueno no tengo opción… pero…- _Te espero con ansias, bueno ahora si te dejo, cuídate mucho y por favor… _

_**¡PERDONAME! **_

_Atte.: Dana Alejandra Montes. _

_­_- claro que te perdono, pero no quiero ir, en primera por que no puedo hacerme ilusiones ni contigo ni con nadie, en segunda por lo de tus papas pero… bueno voy a buscar a Lily y a James para avisarles y saber que saben de Alexa y Sirius…- Remus salio del cuarto con cautela pues ya era tarde y no quería toparse con ningún maestro…

**M**ientras tanto en la otra parte del mundo uno muchacho de apenas 17 años bueno casi 18, alto, de cabellos color castaño oscuros y un poco rebeldes, ojos color verde que resaltaba por esa chispa también de rebeldía, con un cuerpazo atlético todo gracias al fútbol, estaba empacando sus cosas en una maleta de viaje mientras sus padres hablaban con el en el cuarto del chico.

- hijo ¿estas seguro? – preguntaba un señor de muy buen perfil a pesar de tener más o menos 38 años de edad, ojos del mismo color que los de su hijo: verdes, cabello color negro pero con un poco de canas, pues los años no pasaban de en balde, con un porte real, era alto y delgado y usaba lentes.

- si papa estoy totalmente seguro, me voy – respondió el chico firmemente

- ¿pero que va a pasar con Sophie? – esta vez preguntó la madre, una señora de estatura media, cabello rubio con unos cuantos rizos, ojos color azul agua, también con un perfil muy fino pero sin que se dejara de notar su amabilidad y lo cariñosa que era

- eso ya termino madre- zanjo la conversación mientras cerraba su maleta un poco enfadado por la mención de Sophie – no se quiso ir conmigo ni modo yo tengo que irme, así es que adiós, y si alguna vez pregunta donde puede encontrarme, no se lo digan ella sabe que me fui a Londres pero no sabe a que parte así es que no se lo digan por favor, además el traslado ya esta hecho y no hay por que desperdiciarlo así es mejor que me valla de una vez- se los pidió agarrando su maleta, pero su madre no pudo resistir y lo abrazo, no quería que se fuera pero lo apoyaba como cada vez que el tomaba una decisión y para ser sinceros rara la vez se equivoca en cuanto a decisiones- ya no llores madre, nos mantendremos en contacto no habrá ni una semana que no sepan de mi lo prometo- la consoló el chico abrazándola también

- déjalo mujer, confía en el – sentencio el padre mientras le daba la mano pero el chico lo abrazo dejándole saber que le daba las gracias por esa confianza y por todo lo que a lo largo se estos casi 18 años le había enseñado

- gracias padre-

- de nada hijo y ojala que te valla muy bien, en cuanto llegues allá avísanos por que aquí tu madre no va a poder ni dormir – se rió un poco el señor haciendo que el chico también embozara una leve sonrisa y con determinación salio de la casa pues su destino era Londres y para ser mas exactos… Hogwarts.

**Y **volviendo a Londres…Hogwarts… Cocinas… James, Lily y…

- Remus no asustes ¿quieres?- se quejo un poco exaltado James al ver que habían abierto la puerta de las cocinas, pensaba que los habían cachado pero era solo Remus

- hay ya no te quejes y síganle… solo les quería avisare que Dana me dijo que los esperaba este fin de semana en su casa, que su madre pidió permiso a Dumbledore y el acepto, así que ahí los espera- les informo Remus pero había algo raro ahí, o era su imaginación o Remus estaba triste- bueno me voy- estuvo dispuesto a irse pero Lily lo interrumpió

- ¿Cómo que ahí los espera¿Y tú no vas a ir? – pregunto Lily un poco confusa¿Por qué no se incluía en los planes?

- este… no puedo tengo cosas que hacer – se trato de excusar el chico pero Lily no lo iba a dejar

- nada que, vas a ir, si no Dana es capaz de venir por ti hasta acá de las orejas eh…-

- esta bien…OH si me pidió que le llevaras el libro de tu ya sabes que, que esta donde tu ya sabes – le paso el recado

- OH si gracias-

- ¿de que hablan?- pregunto James un tanto perdido

- metiche- lo regaño Lily pero prefirió decirle por que el chico empezaba a enfadarse y es que era tan obvio- es un libro que le gusta mucho a Dana y por nada del mundo lo deja, aunque déjame decirte que se me hace raro que no se lo haya llevado, jamás por muy apurada que este lo deja –

- ¿pero de que es?- preguntó James aun mas confundido

- pero Remus siéntate- ordeno Lily y Remus se sentó mientras los elfos le traían un vaso de leche pero de chocolate, en cuanto se acomodo la chica prosiguió- pues de que es no te lo puedo decir por que ni yo se que es, pero lo lleva siempre la verdad no se si es una libro o una libreta, y jamás lo eh abierto, en primera por que no es mío y es segunda por que se que es sagrado para Dana, se lo hemos preguntado pero siempre es la misma respuesta… Simplemente un libro que me gusta mucho… aunque no sabemos su contenido- respondió a sus dudas, aunque sin una aclaración- bueno apurenle por que quiero saber si Alexa ya llego-

**S**e apuraron con su leche y el poco pastel que quedaba y decidieron irse, un trío muy extraño… James, Lily y Remus… un pelinegro, una pelirroja y un rubio castaño… no cabe duda raro pero sin pensar mal, pues Remus era un amigo y James… era James. La chica iba pensando que ni siquiera seguía la conversación entre los chico, de seguro de Quidditch o de los recién desaparecidos… pero a Lily no le interesaba, no era que Alexa no le importara si no que a parte de todo tenia un problema interno pues no sabia que hacer, no sabia si era temporal o permanente los pensamientos sobre ese chico especial. No sabía como iba a cambiar su vida y sus pensamientos, y mucho menos se imaginaba que todo lo que ella negaba se iba a hacer más notorio en los próximos días.

**A**sí llegaron a la sala común, sin imaginar que pronto se librarían de la preocupación…

**A**lexa estaba recostada en las piernas del chico, pensando en que le iba a decir, si mentirle o decirle la verdad, pero sobre todo pensando en la situación en la que estaba en estos momento, y es que hasta hace una semana el chico era uno de los tantos idiotas que ella prefería no estar ni a un metro de distancia. Sirius por su parte le acariciaba la cabeza pues el quería que se calmara para que le pudiera contar que fue exactamente lo que le había pasado. Pasaron como 10 minutos, en los que Sirius la contemplo, sus facciones, su cara, fue capaz de hasta contarle los lunares de su cara, y hasta pudo definir cual era su favorito: el que tenía arriba del labio, por la parte derecha. La estaba estudiando y por un instante creyó que todo lo que no pudo aprender en 7 días con tantas niñas lo estaba aprendiendo tan solo con la chica que tenia enfrente y es que le impresionaba la forma en que la chica hacia las cosas, su carácter, su testarudez, su sinceridad para decir las cosas, esa sonrisa… si sobre todo esa sonrisa que la caracterizaba.

- ¿Ya me vas a decir que te pasó?- preguntó al fin Sirius pues se hacia tarde y por mas que dejara que la chica aclarara sus ideas no soportaba la idea de estar sin saber absolutamente nada.

- creo que si- asintió arrodillándose enfrente del chico- pues me llego una carta de mi padre donde me decía que mi…- paro pues es que la verdad no quería seguir pero por agradecimiento o lo que fuera le debía al moreno una explicación, y el con lo paciente que era, se le quedo viendo para que siguiera- mi matrimonio ya estaba listo y que el maldito imbecil de Malfoy iba a venir en unos cuantos días para que se estrecharan mas los lazos de familiaridad- se quedo unos minutos mas pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo antes de que Sirius carraspeara para que siguiera – pero es que la verdad yo no quiero, mas bien no se si quiera, te lo digo por que no estaba en mis planes casarme a esta edad… y creo que nunca-

- pues entonces diles que no quieres, que no estas dispuesta a ser el juego de nadie – propuso Sirius después de un rato de silencio

- no puedo… rebelarme contra mi padre seria como un acto de auto suicidio, es imposible- se sincero la chica

- ¿Por qué dices eso?- pregunto Sirius con un deje de rareza

- por que esta acostumbrado a hacer su maldita voluntad, hacer de la gente lo que mas le plazca y yo no soy la excepción, al contrario un motivo mas para dejarme claro que soy la vergüenza de la familia por que sabe que no me quiero casar y mucho menos con ese mal nacido- y habando de mal nacidos…

- ¿Qué te paso con el?- Sirius había dado en el clavo…

- no Sirius de el no quiero hablar, lo único que te puedo decir es que lo odio, que me dan ganas de romperle la geta cada vez que lo veo, cada vez que se me acerca, cada vez que pretende besarme-

- es por eso que reaccionaste así cuando… cuando nos besamos después de salir de la enfermería ¿verdad?- Sirius se acordó de la reacción de la chica en ese momento

- si la neta si, odio cuando me toca, cuando se me acerca, cuando me mira con esa mirada enferma, odio todos y cada uno de los regalos que me hace aunque solo de cortesía, odio su aura, odio estar tan cerca de el- su mirada se perdió por unos instantes antes de volver a ver al chico- pero eso mis papas no lo entienden y nunca lo van a entender- sonrió amargamente pero se le quito al notar que Sirius si se estaba riendo – ¿por que te ríes? – pregunto confusa

- no, no pienses mal solo que se me hace raro que seas tan parecida a mi, mi madre me hace lo mismo todo el tiempo, cada que estoy con ella no para de recriminarme lo mal hijo que soy, la vergüenza que le causo tan solo con que se pronuncie mi nombre, lo estupido que soy al creer cosas que me llevarían a la perdición- confeso el muchacho perdiendo así el brillo de sus ojos cosa que Alexa noto y por primera vez lo vio diferente, no como ese chico idiota que le gustaba ser el centro de atención y que no paraba de ser un engreído por mucho que se lo propusiera y ella dudaba que alguna vez se propusiera ya no serlo. Ahora lo veía como un ser humano que a veces le hace mejor ser un poquito débil para así ser más fuerte cada dia.

- ¿creo que deberíamos casarnos mejor tu y yo para salir de esto no crees? – bromeo Sirius para quitar un poco la tensión

- si serás idiota jamás me casaría contigo – le siguió el juego la chica mientras empezaba a amarrarse el cabello pues ya lo tenia mas o menos seco

- ¿Por qué no?-

- por que eres un idiota y mejor vamonos por que Lily a de estar preocupada – dijo mientras buscaba su varita para acomodar todo el desorden y no es que la chica fuera una ordenada, al contrario pero no sabia por que quería impresionar al moreno.

- ¿Qué? Seria genial, la noticia seria: **"la boda del año: Sirius Orión Black y Alexa Amizaday Sánchez se casan después que la chica estaba comprometida con Edgard Malfoy, la razón es por que Malfoy era un idiota y Black es todo un encanto de hombre y la chica no se pudo resistir a sus encantos" – **bromeo el chico mientras la chica todavía buscaba su varita y paro en cuanto Sirius dijo la estupidez- ¿Qué a poco no te gusta? – pregunto el chico por el repentino interés de la chica

- no seas tarado ¿Cómo me va a gustar si no mencionas que también es un cerdo idiota que tiene cara de huevo?- le siguió una vez mas el juego la chica haciendo reír a Sirius tan fuerte que tuve que apoyarse en la pared para no caerse

- cara… de… huevo… jajajajaja-

- ya Sirius cállate y ayúdame a buscar mi varita no la encuentro- eso hizo que el chico parase de reírse y con mucho cuidado a que la chica no lo viera, sacara su varita del cinturón donde también traía la suya

- ¿es una parecida a esta?- preguntó poniéndosela enfrente

- si es parecida, pero no le encuentro- le dijo embozando una sonrisa que puso las hormonas del chico a mil por hora pero no iba a caer en la tentación, no aun no.

- pues en vista de que no la encuentras te regalo esta, se la quite a una pobre chica indefensa que le gusta pasearse por el bosque prohibido a las tantas horas de la noche- siguió Sirius con su chistecito

- Ummm pobre chica tendrá que aguantarse pues esta varita ya es mía – y quitándosela se la metió en el cinturón de la falda, el único lugar en donde la podía poner en estos momentos- ¿Dónde la encontraste?

- aun lado de ti cuando te encontré junto la carta y hablando de eso ¿Qué hago con ella?- Sirius pregunto mientras la movía el papelito de un lado para otro

- hazlo que se te plazca, no me interesa en lo mas mínimo y ahora… ¿nos vamos? – la chica estaba con la mano en la puerta lista para irse.

- si vamos- el chico la siguió.

**Y **así salieron rumbo a la Sala Común, tenían el mapa y les sirvió de mucho pues en el camino no se encontraron con nadie, pues parecía que el castillo era de ellos solos, iban hasta bromeando y riéndose de las locuras de el moreno. Así llegaron a la Sala Común, no había nadie y parecía que Lily tampoco por que Alexa la conocía y sabia que estaría al pie del cañón hasta no saber de ella, se excuso con Sirius por un momento pues quería echarse un regaderazo antes de esperar a Lily. Subió, se baño y bajo cambiada con una pijama sumamente cortita al igual que la de su amiga.

**S**irius estaba dormitando en el sillón por lo que la chica se acerco cautelosamente, se sentó a su lado y lo acodo en las piernas de ella para que no estuviera tan incomodo y el chico por mas que quiso no se quejo pues el sueño lo estaba venciendo

- gracias- le susurro la chica dándole un beso cerca de la boca y acomodándose ella también pues también tenia mucho sueño y callo rendida al momento que Remus, James y Lily entraran por el retrato…

- ¿y estos? – pregunto Lily muy extrañada pues el verlos juntos era imposible… bueno casi imposible pues ahora lo veía con sus propios ojos

- jajajajaja déjenlos ya mañana nos despertaran con sus gritos, ahora si a dormir por que mañana tenemos mucho que hacer.- propuso Remus firmemente y así cada uno se fue a dormir sin ningún otro comentario pensando en todo lo que había sucedido el dia de hoy.

**A**l otro dia en el almuerzo todo estaba normal, Sirius y Alexa con sus peleas, James y Lily siguiéndoles la corriente mientras tanto Remus se retorcía de la risa por las ocurrencias de sus amigos. Cuando de repente Albus Dumbledore carraspeo para llamar la atención de los alumnos presentes y lo logro por que James, Lily, Alexa y Sirius dejaron de discutir y Remus de reírse. Carraspeo un par de veces mas creando más silencio del que ya había.

- buenos días a todos, es un gusto poder desayunar una vez mas con ustedes, se preguntaran que es eso tan importante que les tengo que decir como para crear este silencio, pues bien como algunos se acordaran al comienzo del año se les dijo que iba a ver un intercambio, pues bien que pasen los nuevo alumnos-

**E**n eso se abrió la puerta que había a un lado de la mesa de los profesores dejando pasar a 5 estudiantes, para ser exactos 3 mujeres y 2 hombres. Por lo que se veía todos eran de distinta nacionalidad. La profesora McGonagall los puso a espalda de todos, por lo cual no se les veía el rostro.

- Barbera, Anna- grito la profesora mientras pasaba al frente una chica, alta, cabello rubio, tez blanca, ojos verdes claros, con unas pronunciadas caderas y un cuerpo que Dios Mío. Era de nacionalidad Estadounidense. – ¡HUFFLEPUFF!- grito el sombrero y ¼ del cuerpo estudiantil rompió en aplausos para la chica nueva.

- Davyezka, Ritha- grito otra vez la profesora mientras otra de las chicas pasaba. Esta era alta, morena, cabello negro, ojos negro, un poco tímida, un cuerpo no tan pronunciado como el de la rubia pero si visible ante los hombres. Ella era Rusa.- ¡GRYFFINDOR! – esta vez los dorados aplaudieron mas fuerte, mientras que Sirius, james y Remus hacían mas ruido que todos los demás. La chica se fue a sentar con a un lado de los chicos de 7mo mientras la Profe gritaba el siguiente nombre.

- Fince, Charlotte- esta vez fue uno de los hombres quien paso, era de rasgos muy finos, era de tez demasiado blanca, cabello dorado y un poco rizado, ojos azul agua, el cuerpo bien formado, labios carnosos y rosados que despertó la curiosidad entre las chicas. Era Francés por eso la nariz respingada y con un aire de superioridad.- ¡GRYFFINDOR!- y otra vez aplaudieron y esta vez mas las mujeres pues era un chico guapo, Lily y Alexa lo invitaron a sentarse junto con ellas, por lo cual el acepto sin percatarse de las miradas de reproche y enojo que ponían dos chicos en especial. Cesaron los aplausos y la selección continuaba.

- Lee, Lucy- la última chica, cabello negro, largo y sedoso, ojos rasgados, y negros como la noche, tez blanca y labios rojizos, un cuerpo bien formado, aunque no era muy alta, llamaba la atención. Era muy atractiva y de eso se dio cuenta James antes de que le pusieran el sombrero y gritara- ¡RAVENCLAW!- ahora el turno de los azulados para aplaudir, mientras la chica nueva se iba a sentar cruzo la mirada con la de cierto chico pelinegro y que usaba lentes… James, el le devolvió la mirada con un guiño pero no le gusto nadita a la pelirroja que tenia al lado, que apretaba los nudillos con mucha fuerza pero estuvo forzada a voltear al frente pues la selección aun no terminaba y era el turno de…

- Valdez, Jonnathan- ante el nombramiento, Alexa se puso pálida, pálida, pálida, aunque nadie se dio cuenta pues estaban atentos de el chico. Pues era alto, delgado, de muy buen cuerpo y perfil, ojos color verde, cabello castaño claro y perfectamente peinado, un trasero impresionante, pues le resaltaba a pesar de traer puesta una túnica negra, un lunar en el cachete derecho que era muy parecido al de cierta enana en la mesa de Gryffindor. Era Mexicano. **(No puedo dejar a un lado a mi país aunque hayan perdido frente argentina en el ultimo partido de fútbol ah que coraje pero se que jugaron muy bien y no me puedo quejar, felicidades de todo corazón a los Argentinos… ¡Los apoyo! XD)**

- ¡SLYTHERIN!- fue el turno de los verde plateados para aplaudir, mientras las chicas de las otras casas suspiraban con resignación pues se les había ido todo un bombón. Pero algo no cuadraba el chico no se dirigía a la mesa correspondiente, se dirigía a la mesa de Gryffindor ¿pero o una de dos, o se había equivocado o tenia algún motivo en especial?

**M**ientras se dirigía hacia la mesa, Alexa se movía en su asiento incomoda aunque con una sonrisa de nerviosismo pues sabia que el chico venia hacia ella, justo cuando ella subía la mirada el chico se postro frente a ella, levanto su cara por el mentón y hablo en un susurro audible, pues la sala estaba en un silencio sepulcral y se escuchaba hasta el zumbido de una mosca…

- ¿no te da gusto verme… chaparra?-

* * *

**quien sera Jonnathan? **

**ummmm que pasar de ahora en adelante con todos ellos?**

**bueno ojala les aya gustado se que la carta esta medio larga pero estamos hablando de Dana y de Remus asi es que ...**

**bueno ojala les guste como ami y por fis aunque sean unos pocos revies para saber si le sigo o no... **

**gracias por todo **

**atte NeNa! **


	8. Psicologia Inversa y Pociones

**Bueno ya estoy de velta, siento la tardanza pero tuve varios problemas pero ya solucionados es lo bueno...**

**Muchas gracias por los review me encantaron no lo puedo negar **

**Bueno este capitulo esta dedicado a todad aquellas personas que hacen posible que yo siga con mi historia osea a todos aquellos que me dejan sus palabras de aliento para poder seguir con esto y se que por ellas terminare este fic bueno aunque todavia le falta un buen para que se acabe pero de todos modos gracias...**

**ojala les guste... **

**bueno ya no los entretengo mas y A LEER pero no antes de pedirles un favorsote **

**REVIEWS PLEASE! O.O  
**

* * *

Capitulo 8: 

- ¿no te da gusto verme… chaparra? – pregunto el chico nuevo haciendo que Alexa y todos los demás presentes abrieran exageradamente los ojos, unos de incredulidad, otros con enojo, y unos como los de Alexa de alegría… bueno eran los únicos que tenían alegría en ellos.

- Jonnathan- susurro antes de gritar a todo pulmón- ¡JONNTHAN! SI…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- y se lanzo a sus brazos del chico y empezó a darle besos por toda la cara haciendo que el chico se riera por las locuras de la chica- no lo puedo creer, no lo puedo creer- hablaba la chica entre beso y beso

- ya chaparra me vas a gastar- le dijo el logrando que la chica lo dejara de besar pero sin dejar de abrazarlo

- perdóname pero ya estas bastante usadito ¿no crees?- dijo la chica con media sonrisa y una ceja levantada

- Hey que paso, que paso, me ofendes- contesto en toque divertido

- bueno ¿pero cuando llegaste?- pregunto la chica olvidándose de sus amigos y de que estaban en medio de un gran salón con TODO el cuerpo estudiantil viéndolos detenidamente, hasta el mismo Director estaba atento

- pues llegue en la madrugada ya sabes – contesto simplemente el chico

- pero…- trato de decir algo la chica pero no pudo por que Sirius hablo… bueno no preciosamente hablo

- ¿PORDEMOS SEGUIR COMIENDO? – grito haciendo que todos respingaran y volvieran a concentrarse ahora en el – GRACIAS- y sin decir nada mas siguió comiendo como si nada pero la comida le sabia mal a si que opto por aventar el plato, recogió sus cosas para irse lo mas pronto posible de ahí, paso por en medio de Alexa y Jonnathan aventando levemente a la chica aun lado pero obvio estamos hablando de Alexa así es que no se iba a dejar

- estarás muy ancho papito- acababa de estallar la segunda guerra mundial

- pues si estoy ancho así es que quitate- respondió el moreno haciendo que a la enana se le subieran los colores a la cara.

**M**cGonagall trato de poner orden pero Dumbledor la detuvo haciendo que la Profe le enviara una mirada dura pero no dijo ni hizo nada más.

- pues el comedor esta muy grande así es que muévete tú-

- Alexa calmate- trato de calmarla Jonnathan pero sin mucho éxito

- pues yo quiero pasar por aquí así es que la que se tiene que quitar eres tú - respondió Sirius volteándose y empezando avanzar hacia la salida dejando a la enana con la palabra en la boca, estaba por salir cuando la enana grito

- AH NO, TU NO ME DEJAS ASÍ BLACK VAN PARA ACA – y agarrando sus cosas salio tras de el dejando a Jonnathan y al comedor con la ceja levantada.

**F**ue cuando James susurro un pequeño – Oh, Oh- cuando todos en el comedor empezaron a chismear de lo que acaba de pasar mientras Jonnathan volteaba a ver a su lado encontrándose con una pelirroja que se sonrojo en cuanto la vio pero pudo articular unas palabras

- hola, no te preocupes esa es la Alexa de todos los días ya te acostumbraras, y hablando de todo esto ¿tu quien eres?- pregunto alzando una ceja pues no se acordaba que Alexa tuviera un amigo, novio, amante que tratara de esa manera

- perdón soy Jonnathan – se presento

- Si de eso ya me di cuenta pero ¿que eres de ella?- pregunto tratando de averiguar algo

- te dejo por que creo que mi mesa esta allá- apunto hacia la mesa de Slytherin y se fue con paso decidido pues esa pregunta le correspondía a Alexa.

**S**e sentó en medio de Narcissa y Bellatrix, pero no duro mucho y salio sin decir nada mas a nadie, mientras la pelirroja se quedaba de a 6, pero en eso James le hablo

- ¿Quién es¿Y tu que tienes que ver con el?- le pregunto un poquitin molesto

- pues ya oíste es Jonnathan y no tengo nada que ver con el así es que cállate- le molestaba que fuera así, así que ella también salio de ahí dejándolo con la palabra en la boca

**M**ientras tanto Alexa seguía a Sirius, pero el ni siquiera la volteaba a ver, estaba caminando rumbo a Historia de Magia.

- Hey hazme caso, no me dejes hablando sola que no soy estupida-

- ……………………………-

- Mira idiota hazme caso pareces niño chiquito –

- ……………………………-

- ya me harte- y de repente saco su varita y le apunto - _¡Pretuficus Totalus! - _ y el chico se quedo paralizado, esa fue la única manera en pararlo, se paro enfrente de el mientras el chico la veía con unos ojos de sorpresa – bien por fin te quedas quieto… punto numero uno a mi no me avientas… punto numero 2 a mi no me gritas… y punto numero 3 a mi no me dejas con la palabra en la boca… ahora no se por que te enojaste y no me interesa pero una cosa mas si te digo cuando estés enojado con alguien o por algo piénsatelo antes de desquitarte conmigo ¿quieres?- y quitándole el hechizo se dio la media vuelta dejándolo con una ceja levantada pero su humor todavía no se iba así que era ahora o nunca…

- si corréle largate con tu "amiguito" – si por fin Sirius Black sacaba su enojo

- ¿Qué?- la chica estaba atónita ante como le había dicho a Jonnathan - ¿Por qué dices amiguito de esa manera?

- pues es tu "amiguito" ¿no?-

- no idiota no es mi "amiguito" para que te lo sepas es…-

- no me interesa corréle ve y largate con el – si los dos estaban enojados y el motivo era fuerte

- ¿Qué? A no idiota a mi no me hablas así – iba a sacar su varita cuando alguien llego pero que gran error

- ¿Alexa que pasa? Tus gritos se oyen a lo lejos- si era Jonnathan

- andale Sánchez te llaman largate con el – Sirius le grito mas fuerte pues Jonnathan era el motivo de esta situación

- Hey idiota a ella la respetas- Jonnathan salio a defenderla pero Alexa lo paro

- Jonnathan por favor cállate- trato de calmarlo por que lo conocía como la palma de su mano

- Hey aquí el idiota eres tu por si no te haz dado cuenta tengo nombre –

- a si… ¿Cuál es?- pregunto burlonamente por lo que ocasiono mas furia en Sirius

- Black y cuando me hables refiérete de esa forma ¿lo entiendes?-

- ¿Black?- pregunto como si trata de acordarse de algo- ah si Black… por fin te conozco… el gran Sirius Orión Black –

- ¿tu de donde me conoces?- preguntó escéptico pues el no se acordaba de el, pero el chico no contesto y se volteo hacia a Alexa

- ¿así que este es Black?- le pregunto con una sonrisa burlona – wow me lo describiste tal y como es en tus cartas

- ¿le hablaste a este de mí?- preguntó acusadoramente Sirius a la chica pero la chica no podía articular palabra alguna

- si me hablo de ti y no sabes cuanto- respondió Jonnathan sin quitar la sonrisa de su cara

- ¿a si¿Cómo que?-

- pues…- pero la chica lo interrumpió

- mira Efrén hazme el favor de callarte y tú Sirius hazme el favor de calmarte –

- ¿Por qué?- respondieron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo con la ceja levantada

- ¿Por qué? Por que me tienen harta, ya me jodieron el dia los dos, una cosa si te digo – se dirijo a Jonnathan – lo que te dije en las cartas ya paso, ahora Sirius es mi amigo y DEJALO EMPAZ – y volteándose a ver a Sirius le dijo – y tu deja empaz a mi primo ¿OK?- si son primos **(que pensaban que era ¿su amante? XD) **

- ¿es tu primo?- pregunto Sirius con un hilo de voz, ahora si la había cagado y bonito

- si, si es mi primo ahora una cosa mas NO ME HABLEN ¿ENTENDIDO? – y diciendo eso la chica dio media vuelta y se fue dejando a los dos en medio del pasillo.

**S**e quedaron un minuto en silencio hasta que los dos estallaron a carcajadas que se tuvieron que sostener de la pared para no caerse al suelo

- valla si que es enojona ¿eh?- pregunto Jonnathan después de unos minutos de risa

- ¿enojona? Eso es poco si yo te contara- le contesto Sirius haciendo que el chico levantara una ceja

- Pues cuéntame- pregunto esperando una anécdota

- mira para no hacértela larga cuando se enoja es capaz de colgarte de los hu… enfrente de toda la escuela valiéndole madres si la llevan a Azkaban –

- ¿tanto así?- pregunto el imaginándose la escena y frunció el ceño imaginándose también el dolor

- si se que duele y mucho por eso te digo que pobre del que se case con ella- se burlo Sirius ya pasándosele el enojo

- y si… bueno mucho gusto soy Jonnathan Efrén Valdez primo de la enana esa- le estiro la mano

- Sirius Orión Black- y estiro también su mano para estrecharla

- ¿oye eres primo, hermano, tío de Narcissa y Bellatrix, o como se llamen? – pregunto ya cuando iban camino de regreso al comedor

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó escéptico

- no nada más una pregunta-

- pues son mis primas, Narcissa y Bellatrix, hermanas -

- ¿hermanas?- pregunto de nuevo el chico pues lo poco que platico con ellas no se parecían en nada aunque tenían la misma actitud

- pues si hermanas, aunque usted no lo crea-

- Chale pues no se parecen- dijo antes de entrar al comedor

- pues si bueno aquí nos separamos ¿Qué van a decir si tu y yo entramos juntos? No me lo tomes a mal pero supuestamente odiamos a los Slytherin – y paso primero antes de que el chico pudiera responder.

**E**ntro y busco con la mirada a la enana pero no la encontró, pero no lo dio mucha importancia, se fue a sentar con sus amigos que lo veían con una ceja levantada como esperando a que soltara la sopa y les contara que había pasado pero este solo se sentó y empezó a comer como si nada hubiera pasado pero obvio sus amigos no se iban a quedar a si

- ¿Qué paso?- esta vez fue Remus el metiche

- nada que Alexa me hechizo, me grito y se fue, lo de siempre- les contó sin levantar la vista pues la neta si tenia mucha hambre

- ¿nada más?- James trato de encontrar su mirada pues lo conocía

- si nada mas ahora coman rápido que no vamos a llegar a clases –

- ¿desde cuando a ti te interesa llegar temprano a clase?- la verdad es que sus amigos estaban muy preocupados por la salud del moreno

- Oh cállense y corranle ¿quieren?- y sin decir nada mas sigio comiendo pues todavía faltaban como 15 minutos para clases

**M**ientras tanto Alexa iba directo al comedor pues las tripas le gruñían de hambre pero se estaba tomando su tiempo pues quería pensar en lo que significaba que su primo estuviera aquí, pero estaba furiosa ¿Qué demonios fue la escenita que hizo Sirius¿Por qué se comportaba de esa manera¿Por su primo?... pero si no lo conocía ¿o si?... no, no eso era imposible pues el vivía en América, era imposible que Sirius lo conociera… pero si no era eso ¿Qué era? Al menos que fueran… jajajajaja eso si que era tonto ¿Cómo el gran Sirius Orión Black, el macho de la escuela, el mas engreído, el mas mujeriego, el mas deseado por todas la viejas babosas del colegio pudiera estar celoso? O sea… NO… y si así fuera ¿Qué tiene de malo que abrase a su primo?... NADA… bueno al principio el no lo sabia pero no tenia que hacer eso… ella no era ni de la propiedad de el ni la de nadie… no tenia por que rendirle cuentas DE NADA… eso estaba mas que claro pero una vez mas ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? Bueno no se iba a quemar el coco por esa babosada ya quedaría en el pasado, no le iba a dar importancia por que era simplemente Sirius… ¿o no?...

**I**ba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando llego a la puerta del comedor, quería ir por Lily que la dejo sola, pero cual fue su sorpresa que ella no estaba, luego, luego recorrió la mirada por todo el comedor pero cual fue su sorpresa que Jonnathan y Sirius se saludaban mientras el ultimo susodicho se paraba junto a los merodeadores y recogían sus cosas, nahh… le dio un coraje que apretó los puños y fue decidida hacia los MEROIDIOTAS. Mientras iba con paso decidido, un niño de 5to se le quedo viendo, ella se dio cuenta, lo miro feo y le dijo

- ¿Qué idiota… soy o me parezco? – Al ver que el niño se asusto añadió – así me gusta idiota que me tengas miedo así que ahora voltéate Y NO ME VEAS – así fue que los Merodeadores y todo el colegio se cuenta de su presencia y la voltearon a ver con la ceja levantada

- ¿a hora a ti que te pasa? – pregunto Remus

- que te interesa, solo quiero saber donde esta Liliane- se volteo a ver a James tratando de no ver a Padfoot

- pues no se salio después de que tu saliste – le contesto James rascándose la cabeza

- ¡Merlín¿Por qué todos los hombres son la misma estupidez? – dijo suplicando al cielo y después volteo a ver a James de nuevo- ¿Qué no le pudiste preguntar a donde fue?

- pues como querías que le preguntara, por si no te haz dado cuenta tu amiguita no me pela – dijo esto alzando un poco la voz, mas que nada por el insulto a todos los hombres

- Hey, Hey, Hey no me alces la voz ¿quieres? Aquí la única que puede hacer eso soy yo – y sacando su varita lentamente, la paso por la cara haciendo que el chico le entrara un poquito de miedo pues la niña era buena en DCAO – ahora háblame bonito por que vengo ENOJADA y me conoces cuando estoy enojada, no querrás que te cuelgue otra vez de las manos ¿verdad?- sonrió al ver su cara de los dos, Remus y James, pues seguía sin ver a Sirius – ahora una cosa mas, si la ven díganle QUE LA ANDO BUSCANDO ¿ENTENDIDO? – les grito y salio de ahí sin decir nada mas pues hasta el hambre se le había quitado al ver a los dos, Jonnathan y Sirius, como si nada hubiera pasado mientras ella estaba que no la calentaba ni el sol.

**U**na vez más dejaba el comedor en silencio mientras salía de ahí, pero Sirius y Jonnathan no se iban a quedar con los brazos cruzados así que le gritaron al mismo tiempo haciendo que la chica se parara en seco mientras poco a poco se pusiera más roja de coraje, pues a quien menos quería hablarle era a ellos dos…

- Alexa-

-……………………- pero la chica no contestaba solo se había quedado parada

- ¿Alexa?- ahora preguntaron indecisos pues la niña era rara

- no… se… me… acerquen…no…me…toquen…NO ME HABLEN – y dejando a los parados en medio del comedor salio lo mas rápido posible cerrando las puertas fuertemente pero eso no fue suficiente para amortiguar el tremendo grito que hizo que todos se espantaran en el comedor, eso fue suficiente para que Sirius se echara a correr detrás de ella pues la conocía y podía cometer una tremenda estupidez estando en ese estado, pero Jonnathan se quedo estático sin saber que hacer.

**E**n todo el dia no le dirigió la palabra a ninguno de los dos. Ni siquiera los volteaba a ver por eso los dos la dejaron tranquila hasta que se le pasara el tremendo coraje que tenia.

**A**l otro dia se levanto mas temprano de lo habitual y se fue un rato al campo de Quidditch para despejarse por lo mismo no vio a Lily levantarse por que era la mas floja del grupo.

**L**ily se despertó una hora mas tarde que Alexa, se cambio y se fue un rato a la biblioteca a pensar un momento acerca de lo que estaba pasando, Dana con su hermanito, Sirius…Alexa…Edgard…y ¿Jonnathan, Remus… pues su licantropía ya era mucho, las clases, los maestros, el trabajo, los exámenes, su ultimo año, la guerra que se aproximaba, pues ella si leía el Profeta y sabia de las tantas muertes de _muggles_ que había dia a dia y todo gracias al tipo este que se hacia llamar Voldemort, su familia, la chica nueva… la china idiota que le había guiñado el ojo a James… ¿pero desde cuando a ella le interesaba eso? Pero ya había quedado que le gustaba ¿no? Y James… ¿Por qué el¿Por qué no otro que fuera menos engreído, presumido y sobre todo mujeriego¿Por qué el?... pues por que mas, por sus ojos, su sonrisa, su cuerpo, su inteligencia, por lo niño que era a veces, por esa chispa de picardía cada vez que hacia una travesura o conseguía lo que quería.

**S**e quedo tan sumida en el pensamiento que no vio cuando entraron Remus y…James a la biblioteca, cuando se dio cuenta empezó a rezarle a todos los súper magos del mundo que no la vieran, alzo un libro tapándose, pero obvio eso era imposible pues era la única pelirroja a 100 metros a la redonda así es que fueron hacia ella, la agarraron del brazo y la sacaron de ahí pues el motivo era importante.

**Y**a afuera la soltaron y pregunto…

- ¿Qué pasa?-

- ¿Qué, que pasa? Pasa que hay un problema tenemos 5 minutos para llegar a clases ¿y Alexa?- pregunto James al darse cuenta que Lily estaba sola

-no se desde que me levante no estaba- respondió extrañada Lily parándose y haciendo que los otros dos también se parasen de golpe –

- pues que raro - exclamo Remus cuando sugirió que caminaran a su clase - ¿no estará todavía enojada?-

- conociéndola… lo mas seguro es que si - respondió Sirius muy a su pesar pues la chica no le hacia caso ni para que le pudiera explicar ¿pero explicar que?

- …………………- pero la chica no contestaba estaba viendo el final del pasillo

- ¿Qué te pasa¿Por qué pones esa cara?- pregunto Sirius temiendo por la salud mental de su amiga

- a mi nada solo que… Alexa esta ahí- apunto a la chica que estaba con un chavo de Ravenclaw y se les veían muy contentos

- ¿QUE?- gritaron los tres chicos a la misma vez y en especial… Sirius

**A**lexa se paso más o menos una hora en el campo de Quidditch, que no se dio cuenta de que hora era. Faltaban 10 minutos para llegar a la clase de pociones, se tenía que apurar por que el maestro era estricto. Iba corriendo a toda velocidad por los pasillos tratando de no chocar con los estudiantes que venían del comedor. Ahora que lo pensaba no había almorzado nada y tenia un hambre… bueno se tenia que aguantar por que la clase de pociones no se la saltaba ni aunque le pagaran. Ya entrando en las mazmorras se encontró que esta el pasillo repleto, iba tan apresurada que no se dio cuenta de que hacia ella venia un chico hasta que casi choca con el, era de Ravenclaw, mismo año, ojos color negro, pelo castaño oscuro, tez blanca, buen cuerpo, guapo el muchacho, para nada feo, y la chica creía que se llamaba Thomas Grant.

-Sánchez-

- Hola-

- hola oye unas preguntota…- dijo el chico un poco cohibido pues estaba nervioso por lo que le iba a pedir

- si dime- la chica estaba extrañada

- me preguntaba si…- tomo aire – no creo que sea tan difícil – continuo al ver la cara de impaciencia que la chica se cargaba y es que el no había presenciado la escenita del comedor- te quería pedir si…-

- no te pongas nervioso mi chavo – le dio apoyo la chica pues le parecía graciosa la situación

- bueno ¿Qué si quieres ir conmigo a la siguiente salida a Hogsmeade? –

- bueno…- si lo dudo por que no era quien ella se esperaba ¿pero ella a quien esperaba? Le iba a ser sincero y decirle que no, que no quería ir con el, que esperaba que alguien mas la invitara ¿pero quien? Pero vio a Sirius que venia hacia ellos y paro en seco cuando los vio juntos, por eso la chica se apresuro a responderle a su nuevo pretendiente – si claro que me gustaría ir contigo a Hogsmeade- dijo haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra pero no viendo al Ravenclaw sino a Sirius que a cada que segundo su bella cara se distorsionaba

- perfecto entonces nos vemos ahí- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla, Sirius reacciono y lo jalo de la túnica, haciendo que el chico se sorprendiera pues no lo había visto…

- Hey idiota sin tantas confianzas ¿entendido?- lo amenazo el chico volteándolo y quedando a unos centímetros

- ¿y si no que?- al parecer Thomas no le tenia ni el mas mínimo miedo

- si no te las vas a ver conmigo imbecil-

- huy que miedo – se burlo de nuevo el Ravenclaw

- más te vale- sentencio el moreno zanjando la conversación pero cual fue su impresión que cuando voltearon Alexa ya no estaba, se encontraba parada en la puerta del salón con Lily, Prongs y Moony.

- Alexa- grito Sirius olvidándose completamente de Thomas. Los chicos le hicieron una seña con la mano para que se uniera a ellos… y así lo hizo.

- ¿de que platicaban?- preguntó Alexa ya cuando el chico se les había unido

- ¬¬U sin comentarios- y sin decir mas entro al salón justo cuando el profesor llegaba.

**L**a clase la daba un profesor muy respetado por la mayoría… el Profe. Jukson. A pesar de ser mago, uno de los mas buenos, vestía con un traje _muggle_, como todo un empresario de alta categoría, era alto, fornido, cabello castaño claro, ojos cafés, no era un amargado pero sabia imponer respeto cada que lo necesitara, era ya grande de edad, pero se veía joven a pesar de los años. Esa clase la impartían con los Ravenclaw. Se sentaron en este orden… Alexa con Thomas, detrás de ellos un amargado Sirius y Remus, Lily con James a un lado, y al otro lado de James, Lucy Lee con un tipo de su clase. Ya estando todos sentados y calladitos el profe empezó a hablar con su voz ronca…

- hoy vamos a hacer una poción un poco difícil…- dijo dándole un tono de dramatismo al asunto.

**H**asta este punto todos estaban bien calladitos, no se escuchaba ni el zumbido de las moscas. El profe al ver que estaba creando entre los alumnos una desesperación crónica por no saber que les iba a poner decidió seguir.

- la Poción Multijugos se que ya hicieron el resumen pero ahora vamos a hacer la poción. Solo un poco por que es ilegal y además el salón esta hechizado para que ni una gota de poción salga de este salón y el que lo intente… bueno ya lo sabrán… ahora ¿Quién me puede decir los ingredientes…Sr. Lupin?-

- ¿yo?- se paro Remus al ver que el profesor le hacia la seña para que se paran para que todos sus compañeros lo vieran

- si usted-

- bueno… lleva… este… lleva hierba de la sabiduría, Ummm, crisopos… este ¿que mas?...- el pobre estaba sudando mucho- sanguijuelas, polvo de cuerno de… de… ¿de bicornio, algo de la persona en que te quieres transformar, centinodia y creo que eso es todo-

- ¿seguro? – preguntó el profe que hasta parecía que disfrutaba con todo esto

- este… - dudo el chico pensando mucho para recordar la redacción que había echo hace unas semanas

- piel en tiras de serpiente arbórea africana- le susurro Sirius que estaba a su lado

- piel en tiras de serpiente arbórea africana- repitió Remus un poco aliviado por la ayudota que le dio su amigo

- muy bien Sr. Lupin y Sr. Black… 15 puntos para Gryffindor - Sirius, al igual que Remus, se sorprendió de que el profe hubiera alcanzado a escuchar- están en lo cierto la serpiente africana es muy importante para la poción bueno ¿y cuanto dura su efecto? Ya se puede sentar Sr. Lupin¿Srta. Watson?- una chica de Gryffindor, no amiga pero conocida de Lily y sus amigas, estaba también en el equipo de Quidditch, era una gran cazadora. Alta, ojos color miel, cabello rubio, una niña un tanto tímida pero que en la cancha demostraba todo lo contrario, estudiosa y no habla tanto. Se paro también en la señal del profe.

- este… su efecto dura una hora – dijo un poco tímida pues tenia pánico escénico

- muy bien Srta. Katrina otros 5 puntos- dijo el profe ordenándole a la chica que se sentara - ¿Qué pasa si en lugar, un ejemplo, de cabellos humanos se hace con pelos de perro o gato? Srta. Lee ¿me podría hacer el favor de poner atención a mi clase en lugar de estar babeando por el alumnado masculino? – La chica se puso roja pues James la distraía aunque el chico ni siquiera la volteara a ver – gracias por dejarme seguir con mi clase. Ahora ¿me podría contestar mi pregunta?- volvió a ordenar que se parara para que todos la vieran, pues el ridículo no acabaría ahí

- si… este pues puede causar un efecto secundario por que más que nada la poción es en humanos no en animales, a pesar de que tu cuerpo se llena de pelos y con características del susodicho animal pues puede y te quedes de esa forma – respondió orgullosamente pues no dudo ni un segundo

- bien 10 puntos para Ravenclaw, le sugiero que siga con sus estudios y no en chicos que jamás podrá salir con usted, enfoque su vista en otro lado por que yo si vi a quien veía y se lo digo enserio ese chico esta apartado… si lo sabré yo que soy testigo de su amor platónico ahora siéntese y ponga atención si no quiere que la cambie de panorama – es salón se quedo en total silencio, cada par de ojos estaba posado en la oriental que estaba como un tomate pues el profesor la había humillado en su primer dia y lo maldecía mentalmente- ahora una cosa mas se que muchos de ustedes dirán que no importa que no dejen salir ni una gota del salón pues ya saben como hacerla, pues se los digo, no creo que se atrevan a hacerla sabiendo que en el único lugar donde se puede encontrar esos ingredientes es en despacho del director o en el mío que causalmente esta a un lado del director y que tiene encantamientos muy avanzados que son capaz de decir quien las agarro y este será expulsado del colegio y tendrá serios problemas con el Ministerio de Magia ¿alguna duda?- al ver la cara de desilusión de los chicos, sonrió y apunto en el pizarrón las instrucciones y los ingredientes para que empezaran a hacerlas.

**L**os alumnos duraron unos 5 minutos para empezar pues estaban agarrando todo lo necesario, estaban calladitos, todos muy concentrados, pues era una buena clase aunque Remus no lo quisiera aceptar.

**J**ames estaba concentrado en la poción y en la lindura de chica que tenia a un lado. No dejaba de mandarle miraditas que de vez en cuando la chica correspondía no sin que se regañara ella misma después, pero aunque lo negara tantas veces eso le gustaba, con decir que ya se le había pasado el enojo del comedor. Estuvieron así por unos minutos más hasta que las interrumpió alguien no muy deseado por la pelirroja.

- oye James ¿me podrías ayudar tantito es que no entiendo muy bien esto? – esa era una buena jugada y de esto se dio cuenta Lily por lo que tenia que hacer algo inteligente para que la chica se diera cuenta que James estaba apartado

- no creo que siendo de Ravenclaw no sepas como se hace una poción taaaaaan fácil como esta- respondió Lily sin darle tiempo a James de contestar

- este… estoy hablando con el no contigo así es que… llégale ¿no?- respondió la oriental altaneramente haciendo que la chica se pusiera roja del coraje

- pues no, no le llego y deja de molestar si no quieres que el maestro se de cuenta que estas tratando de copiar teniendo a tu pareja de trabajo a un lado así es que regresa a tu trabajo- zanjo la conversación Lily levantando la mano para que el profesor la viera – Profe una preguntota ¿con quien debemos de trabajar con el compañero que esta sentado en la misma mesa que tu o el que esta en otra mesa?-

- no la entiendo Srta. Evans ¿a que se refiere?- pregunto el profe mostrando una sonrisita pues mas o menos ya sabia a donde iba todo esto

- pues si mire, usted sabe que no soy chismosa ni nada pero la verdad no me puedo concentrar sabiendo que en la clase hay mucho metiche que no deja de jo… perdón de molestar…- la chica se ruborizo al darse cuenta de que iba a decir una mala palabra enfrente del profe mientras que James la veía alucinado jamás pensó que Lily actuara así, sabemos que Lily tenia carácter fuerte pero ¿hasta ese grado? ………… NO

- ¿y quien la esta molestando?- todos estaban atentos a Lily que hasta habían olvidado su trabajo, mientras que la oriental con cada palabra que la pelirroja decía se le subían los colores al rostro… ojala y no mencionara su nombre

- ¿a mi? Nadie solo que se escuchar y no puedo soportar que gente como ESA – haciendo énfasis en "esa" prosiguió- trate de perturbarnos a los que SI trabajamos o intentamos trabajar –

- ¿y que propone?- pregunto el profe después de una pausa para reflexionar en lo que la pelirroja había dicho

- pues… no se pero… si me da permiso a mi y a Potter – regreso al apellido pues no quería levantar muchas sospechas aunque no podía engañar a todos – de cambiarnos de lugar no se… ¿Qué tal le parece…- y volteando alrededor vio que una esquina estaba desocupada- en esa esquina? –

- ¿esta segura?-

- pues… si quiere si no pues ya ni modo me voy a tener que resignar a trabajar en medio de gente que trata de que los demás no pongamos atención en la clase – SI… esta guerra… la tenia ganada y sin nada que decir regreso a su trabajo dejando a mas de uno alucinado por el numerito que había armado.

**A**lexa trataba de hablarle pero la chica estaba metida en su trabajando conteniendo las tremendas ganas de ponerse a reír como la loca que era y es que era de vez en cuando usar la psicología inversa y a ella no se le daba del todo mal. Ella sabia conseguir lo que quería… no por la fuerza si no con la mente y aunque no estudiara esa materia se le daba muy bien.

**P**or un momento se acordó de lo que le decía su padre cuando estaba chiquita… le decía que ella tenia un don…no corrección ella era un don y por lo tanto poseía cosas que muchos no tenia. Su padre desde muy pequeña sabia lo que era su princesita… una bruja y no una bruja cualquiera… una con dones especiales, pues Lily sabia usar lo que los _muggles_ conocen como la psicología, cuando quería algo y no se lo daban, no lloraba ni hacia berrinche y medio como su hermana, o se ponía en un plan de encerrarse en lo mismo por toda la vida… no, ella usaba sus habilidades para conseguirlo, podía hacer que a sus padres por una extraña razón les diera un cargo de conciencia raro pues les hacia ver que por muy tonto fuera lo que ella quería pues era justo y necesario que ella lo tuviera aunque en verdad no lo necesitara.

**Y** así era como la chica tenia casi todo lo que quería y una vez mas lo consiguió pues el profesor accedió a lo que la chica pedía

- muy bien Srta. Evans, me gusta su sistema de psicología inversa, lo consiguió, jamás en mi vida me había encontrado a otra persona que la usara aparte de mi que soy una persona especializada en eso y creame que se y mucho por eso se lo ha ganado, se puede sentar donde quiera con su compañero- SI lo había conseguido…

**L**a oriental y todos se quedaron de a seis¿lo había conseguido así de fácil? Y ¿Qué era la psicología inversa de la que hablaban¿Con que se comía¿O que onda? La pelirroja se levanto con un porte orgulloso y con su varita movilizó su caldero con la poción y todo su trabajo mientras todos la veían alucinados, al darse cuenta que James se había quedado con la boca abierta le hizo señas para que la siguiera y así lo hizo, la siguió…

**L**a clase siguió sin mas de que hablar, mientras que James veía a la chica con mas frecuencia, pues en varias ocasiones estuvo apunto de que su poción se echara a perder solo por estar viéndola, y es que ese cabello… esos ojos… esa nariz… esos gesto que hacia cuando estaba bien concentrada… esos movimientos que hacia y es que estudiándola bien… esa chica era toda una obra de arte… pero se tenia que concentrar pero pensándolo bien ¿Por qué lo había hecho¿Por qué enserio la molestaba por el trabajo¿O por que estuviera hablando con el¿O le molestaba otra cosa? Pero… eso era algo…algo…vaya era toda una alucinación…

- oye Lily una pregunta- claro no se tenia por que aguantar para preguntarle

- ¿Qué paso? – respondió la chica sin levantar la mirada y no se dio cuenta de la cara de sufrimiento que tenia el chico

- ¿Qué fue lo de hace rato?-

- ¿lo…lo de… de hace ra…rato? - ¡Oh por Merlín¿Ahora que le decía? _"vamos Lily piensa algo rápido, vamos" _– pues por que no me dejaba hacer mi trabajo en paz-

- por lo visto no te cae bien ¿verdad?-

- no, no me cae bien- si declarada… culpable…

- ¿por? Pero si ni la conoces-

- por que no, sexto sentido. Y ya déjame trabajar si no, no vamos a terminar el trabajo- zanjo la conversación la chica poniéndose un poco roja pero con voz decidida y James sabia que ya nada podía sacarle… nada de nada.

**P**asaron unos minutos antes de que el profe hablara de nuevo…

- bueno chicos ya es así hora de salida así es que sus últimos retoques por favor-

**L**a clase obedeció y se apuraron con los últimos retoques y ponerlos en sus frasquitos con su nombre y todo…

- bien ahora algo antes de que se vallan, para la siguiente clase que por cierto dura una hora mas- hubo quejidos por parte del alumnado pero el profesor los callo levantando un poco mas la voz para que lo escucharan – pero escuchen tengo prepara para la siguiente clase que todos van a probar la poción, en quien se van a convertir… eso lo decido yo. Pero les aseguro que va a ser entretenido y ya saben sin hacerlo ilegal por que los veo bueno mas bien los siento…- como la había predicho dejo a la clase muy emocionada. Si por fin podían cambiar de apariencia y esas 2 horas no serian tan aburridas.

_RING _

**E**l timbre sonó y todos empezaron a recoger sus cosas, iban saliendo de grupitos. Alexa estaba esperando a Lily en la puerta pero antes de que salieran paso Lucy y aventó a la pelirroja haciendo que se apoyara en Alexa para no caerse, pero no dijo nada se aguantaría hasta que estuvieran fuera de la vista del Profe. Jukson. Bien… esa chica iba a aprender a no meterse con ellas.

**A**lexa la miro interrogante pues no había hecho nada ¿Qué le pasaba? Pero al ver la cara de la pelirroja suavizo su semblante y dio por entendido que la ojiverde… tramaba algo. Dejaron que la chica tuviera algo a de ventaja pero sin perderla de vista. Por lo que se veía iba muy bien acompañada de los Ravenclaw ¿pero de cuando acá les importaba una bola de Ravenclaw's? iban planeando las cosas con miradas picaras y aunque tenían a un lado a los merodeadores no les hacían mucho caso…

- ¿ya lista para los entrenamientos enana?- pregunto James sacándola de su sueño

- ¿Cuándo empiezan? – pregunto emocionada la chica

- este lunes a las 3, mismo lugar –

- bien ya tenia ganas de montar mi escoba, mi nueva escoba- anuncio con ojitos brillantes

- ¿nueva? –

- si una _SPEED 007 _-

- ¿QUE? – gritaron James y los demás parándose en seco ante tal revelación ¿Cómo era posible que tuviera la escoba mas nueva y rápida de la temporada y no se los había dicho? Tan fuerte habían gritado que hasta los demás voltearon a ver el revuelto… y era ahora o nunca…- ¿tienes una _SPEED 007_ y no nos habías dicho?- le reclamo James

- ¿Por qué nunca me lo preguntaste? –

- ¿pero como vuela?- pregunto esta vez Sirius emocionadísimo

- huy que si vuela… wow, solo imaginate aerodinámica con un balance súper y una velocidad de casi 190 Km. /hr. Así que imaginate la velocidad wow pero no se preocupen ya tendrán una sorpresa el lunes en el entrenamiento y ojala les guste-

- ¿Cuál? – preguntaron al mismo tiempo James y Sirius

- no, no, no, no se me adelanten pero les encantara estoy segura-

- ¿Sánchez tienes una _SPEED 007_? – pregunto un chico, que estaba junto a Lucy y Diggory, mientras que los demás estaban alucinados por que probablemente era la única que tenia una escoba de esas pues acababa de salir al mercado precisamente una semana atrás pero lo que ellos no sabían era que su padre amaba el Quidditch al igual que ella y era la única que compartía su gusto así que la tenia que complacer en eso.

- Oh claro es que mi papi me la compro y como siempre me compra lo que yo le pido pues ya ves una _SPEED 007_¡Por Merlín! Que difícil es ser yo no lo puedo creer- le contesto la chica en un tono marca Samantha y Compañía por lo que hizo que todos rieran pues la chica las imitaba tan bien

- cállate Alexa ese tono no te queda- le dijo Lily dándole un golpe en la cabeza

- ¡auch! Demonios lo siento, yo no tengo la culpa que mi vida sea difícil y que mi papi sea rico ¿si?-

- miren la enana tratando de ser chica, yo pensé que era machorra- Samantha estaba ahí

- Samantha por favor no lo eches a perder ¿quieres?- intervino Sirius antes de que Alexa explotara pero lo que no sabia era que la chica estaba calmadita, calmadita

- ¿le gustan las mujeres?- pregunto escéptica Lucy

- si pero no te angusties no me gustan las de tu tipo- le siguió la corriente Alexa – no me gustan las de pelo negro, liso y ojos rasgados, siento que no me ven así es que no gracias, borra tu nombre de la lista- era ahora o nunca Lily tenia que actuar…

- Hey tu- grito Lily haciendo que todos voltearan a verla para ver a quien llamaba – si tu tarada la del moño medio ridículo – todos volteaban a su alrededor para ver a quien le hablaba – no te hagas la tarada solo te advierto una cosa estupida, todavía no a nacido la vieja imbecil que aya aventado a Lily Evans y aya salido con vida así es que cuídate por que yo… yo no amenazo en balde – y ahí iba Lily Evans y su carácter de nuevo

- huy que miedo no sabes, de ahora en adelante voy a andar con un par de troles y otro par de dragones por que la Súper Evans me amenazo – ironizo la oriental y todos se dieron cuenta que ella era a quien la pelirroja le hablaba – por favor rojita no te tengo miedo, solo te digo que cuando algo yo quiero lo consigo y no utilizo la psicología inversa como tu, yo peleo con uñas y dientes así que la que tendría que tener miedo eres tu –

- Ja si hablamos de uñas y dientes pues te quedas atrás chinita por que en esa materia YO soy la experta- salio a la defensiva Alexa

- ¿y tú quien eres?-

- ¿Quién soy yo? Pues pregúntale a Diggory el sabrá contestarte MUY bien ¿o no Diggory?- pregunto viendo a Diggory a los ojos haciendo que el chico volteara a ver nervioso pero no supo que decir- bueno en vista de que aquí el niño es demasiado penoso pues me presento yo. Alexa Sánchez Valdez –

- Ja y con tu nombre me vas a intimidar ¿no?-

- no con el nombre no pero con mis puños si – iba a aventársele pero Sirius la agarro de la cintura haciendo que se parara

- ¿Por qué la paras? No le voy a hacer nada – se burlo de nuevo la oriental

- no si no lo hago por ella… lo hago por ti – también se burlo Sirius pues ya había entendido a donde llegaba todo esto

- Jajajajaja no creerás que una enana como ella me pueda hacer algo a mí –

- pues tu no estas muy grandota déjame decirte – dijo Lily parándose a la par de ella y para ser sinceros le llevaba por unos cuantos centímetros haciendo que la chica se intimidara un poco – ahora te digo solo una cosa… apártate-de-mi-vista - y sin decir nada mas la empujo con sus dos brazos haciendo que la oriental fuera aparar a los brazos de varios de los Ravenclaw's. Ella trato de regresárselo pero Diggory la paro

- ni lo pienses no lo creerás pero esas niñas son buenas- y sin decir nada mas se fue junto con los merodeadores y la enana pero no sin que esta le enseñara la lengua infantilmente haciendo que los demás rieran por la gracia y se fue platicando animadamente sobre su nueva escoba y cruzando miraditas cómplices con la pelirroja así llegaron a su siguiente clase con muchas cosas que decirse.

**Y**a era viernes por la tarde y ya se tenían que ir a la casa de Dana, el dia anterior después de clases el director les envió una carta diciéndoles que se iban a las 12 de la media noche por la sala común de Gryffindor, el iba a estar presente junto a la profesora McGonagall pues antes que nada ella era la jefa de la casa. Ahora ellos estaban acomodando sus cosas.

**E**n el cuarto de ellas las cosas iban más o menos así…

- Lily ¿no has visto mi camisa morada que tiene la luna en medio?- pregunto Alexa desesperada

- ¿Cuál con o sin mangas?-

- las dos, no las encuentro-

- así una esta debajo de tu cama y la otra esta aquí en mi ropa-

- ¿Cómo llego hasta ahí?-

- pues no lo se – respondió Lily encogiéndose de hombros

- bueno ni modo, oye Lily hablando de chícharos saltarines ¿Por qué no te cae bien la china esa?- pregunto sentándose en su cama mientras veía a Lily acomodar sus cosas

- ¿y a ti no?- pregunto dejando de hacer lo que estaba haciendo

- bueno… si pero yo por que me dijo enana ¿y tu?-

- ¿por que mas? Por lo mismo-

- Lily déjame que me ría pero… ¿pero de cuando acá te interesa quien me llama enana? Si llevamos 7 años conociendo a Sirius y a James y siempre me han dicho así - si le tenía que sacar la verdad

- pues… pues… por que si –

- ya acéptalo es por el cuatro ojos ¿verdad?-

- ¿cuatro ojos?- pregunto Lily con la ceja levantada

- Oh pues James –

- que bonito apodo… cuatro ojos, cuatro ojos- repitió poniendo la mano en la barbilla y como su estuviera pensando – Chale Alexa tu y tus apodos

- pues esta cegatón y por eso es un cuatro ojos, pero no me cambies el tema ¿es por el verdad?-

- no Alexa no es por el –

- obvio que es por el¿que no me doy cuenta como lo mira y la reacción que tienes cuando lo hace? y luego el numerito con Jukson, no Lily eso es mas que obvio-

- nada de obvio Potter no me puede gustar va en contra de mi moral – dijo retomando lo que estaba haciendo y dándole la espalda a su amiga

- bueno solo recuerda que te conozco mejor que tu madre y se que es por el, no se por que razón pero es por el, solo… no te ciegues tu que tienes la oportunidad de escoger no mandes a la mierda todo y obvio defiende lo que te pertenece aunque no lo quieras aceptar, pero apurate por que existen viejas resbalosas por todo el colegio sobre todo las chinas-

- ya Alexa cállate y apurate, y hablando de eso ¿Qué paso el dia que Sirius te encontró? No me haz querido platicar-

- no es que no quiera si no que también necesito de Dana, una para que me grite y otra para que… bueno también me grite jajajajaja – suavizo el ambiente la chica pues estaban animadas pronto verían a su amiga

- si bueno –

**Y **así siguieron con sus cosas pues solo faltaba una hora… Mientras tanto en el cuarto de los chicos estaban más o menos igual…

- Remus ¿no haz visto mi túnica verde?-

- Sirius en las cosas de James-

- ¿y que hace ahí?-

- tú dime-

- Remus y ¿mi libro que me dio mi madre?-

- ¿Cuál de todos?-

- el que me dio antes de entrar-

- ¿el que estabas leyendo el dia que te fuiste a las cocinas con Lily?-

- si ese-

- debajo de tu cama James-

- esperen… ¿la llevaste a las cocinas, cuando? – pregunto Sirius dejando a medias lo que estaba haciendo… meter al baúl su túnica toda hecha bolas

- si y no sabes como se la pasaron- respondió Remus mientras que James se metía debajo de su cama

- ¿Cuándo? – pregunto de nuevo Sirius viendo a Remus con cara de interrogación

- pues el dia que fuiste por Alexa- respondió James debajo de la cama - ¡UTA MADRE¿Desde cuando no se limpia esto? – preguntó James saliendo de ahí abajo con cara de asco

- desde que entramos-

-¿este año?-

- no, desde primero-

- Chale tenemos que aprender de ti Moony-

- si pero no me cambies el tema ¿Qué paso?- retomo el asunto Sirius sentándose en su cama y quitándole la barra de chocolate que Remus estaba apunto de comerse

- no paso nada solo estuvimos platicando- respondo James metiendo su libro y sus calcetines al baúl

- ¿nada de nada?-

- no, nada de nada ahora regrésame mi chocolate ¿quieres?- respondió Remus quitándole la barra justo antes de que la mordiera

- hay que envidioso pero en fin ¿Qué será la sorpresa de Alexa nos tiene para el entrenamiento?- pregunto retomando lo que estaba haciendo el moreno

- no se pero se escuchaba emocionada ojala sea algo bueno-

- bueno basta de chismes y apurense solo tenemos 30 minutos-

**2**0 minutos mas tarde ya estaban los tres abajo en la sala común con sus pertenencias encantadas para que nadie sospechara, cuando las chicas bajaron con sus maletas levitando enfrente de ellas…

- por fin bajan ya iba ir por ustedes- respondió Sirius haciendo drama pues solo tenían como 10 minutos esperando

- si de seguro, conociéndote creo que solo tienes 15 minutos aquí abajo- respondió Lily con una sonrisa de medio lado

- bueno pensándolo bien solo tenemos 7 minutos para ser exactos- respondió Remus checando su reloj

- tenias que hablar ¬¬U-

- ¿todavía no llega el diré y la profe?- preguntó Alexa bostezando

- no todavía no, pero por lo que veo tu si vas bien preparada ¿verdad?- dijo Sirius viéndole de abajo para arriba- ya hasta la pijama traes puesta

- claro yo soy rápida, llegamos, me tomo un vasito de leche con unas galletas marca la mama de Dana y me voy a dormir – explico Alexa sentándose en el mismo sillón que los merodeadores y se recargo el James justo antes de que Dumbledore y Minerva entraran

- buenas noches veo que ya están listos – los saludo el director mientras ellos asentían – bueno no hay que esperar mas- y dándoles los Polvos Flu a cada uno mientras que la maestra revisaba que todo fuera bien – ya se saben la dirección así que apurense Srta. Sánchez usted primero –

- Buckingham Palace Road numero 3512- y así uno por uno paso llegando a la casa de Dana mientras que ella las esperaba ansiosa y cuando llego Alexa se le aventó para abrasarla

- ¡si ya llegaron!-

- ¡Dana! Te extrañe… no sabes cuanto-

- pero pásale mis papas están en la cocina-

- ¿con mis galletas?-

- jajajajaja si con tus galletas-

- bien- salio Alexa de la sala para meterse a la cocina cuando fueron llegando uno por uno

- Lily, James, Orión… que chido Alexa esta en la cocina- anuncio la chica haciendo que Lily rodara los ojos

- galletas-

- si-

- bueno vamos chicos por aquí- los condujo hasta la cocina mientras que Dana esperaba emocionada la ultima aparición, cuando de pronto Remus salio tosiendo de la chimenea

- odio los polvos Flu – se quejo sin darse cuenta de la presencia de la chica

- Remus- susurro Dana conteniendo la emoción

- Dana -

* * *

**ojala les aya gustado como ami... prometo no tardarme mucho para subir el proximo capitulo en el que vermos la sorpresa de alexa para los chicos del equipo ... que sera? algo bueno o malo? y que pasara con su primo? y la familia de dana? por fin conoceremos a su hermanito? remus como se sentira con todo esto? bien, mal, regular quien sabe? alexa ira con el chico de ravenclaw o se arrepentira en el ultimo momento? y sirius que pasara con el? lily y james ... para cuando se hacen mas que amigos? **

**bueno todo eso lo sabremos MUY PRONTO... **


	9. El Empiezo De Mi Fin De Semana

**

* * *

**

**bueno aqui esta el noveno capitulo no lo iba a subir hasta que tuviera mas reviews pero ya lo habia acabado asi que por que esperar...**

**el siguiente capi si se va a tardar un poquitito mas por que voy a entrar a la escuela...NOOOOOOOOOOOOO ya me la pase un año de floja y ahora no quiero regresar XD **

**bueno ojala les guste y si no resivo mas de 5 reviews no subo el capitulo... jajajaja no se crean Sho no soy chantajista... **

**bueno ahora si sigamos con lo nuestro... ahhh se me olvidaba **

**GRACIAS POR TODOS AQUELLOS REVIEWS QUE OBTUVE EN LOS CAPITULOS ANTERIORES GRACIAS ENSERIO... **

**y por ultimo REVIEWS! **

**

* * *

Capitulo 9: **

-¡SI ya llegaste! – se abalanzó sobre el y lo abrazo con tanta fuerza que al chico se le iba el aire pero estaba mas que contento

- ¿Cómo has estado?- preguntó el chico sin separarse

- bien muy bien ¿y tu?-

- pues… no me puedo quejar-

- bueno vamos por que si no Alexa es capaz de dejarnos sin galletas de chocolate-

- ah no eso si que no – dijo Remus aparentando enojo pero con la sonrisa por ver a la chica de nuevo… a su chica

**M**ientras tanto en la cocina…

-¡hola!- saludo Alexa efusivamente a los papas de Dana que estaban tomándose una taza de te como era costumbre - ¿Cómo están?-

- ¡Alexa! Que milagro- la mama de Dana se paro para saludarla y abrazarla

- Oh ya vez, los milagros si existen ¿y que no me merezco un abrazo de mi papa favorito?- pregunto la chica abriendo los brazos hacia el papa de Dana y haciendo pucheritos que ocasiono la sonrisa del hombre

- Oh como no te lo vas a merecer si eres mi chaparra favorita- y sin decir mas el hombre se paro de su asiento y la abrazo como a una hija…

**N**oeh Montes… de descendencia Española, alto, delgado, ojos color azul, usaba lentes, buen perfil, cariñoso, serio pero con un toque de picardía que sus hijos heredaron, Medímago titulado, especializado en maldiciones de todo tipos. Dueño de un pequeño hospital pero el trabaja en San Mugo… también estudio leyes _muggles _pero desde que su hijo fue mordido por un hombre lobo se dedico completamente a eso y no se arrepentía, hasta a horita llevaba ganados muchos reconocimientos pero la verdad mas que por premios, hacia lo que hacia por que le gustaba ayudar a la demás gente. Noble, sencillo aunque con un carácter fuerte pero calmado a la vez, risueño. Todo un ejemplo a seguir…

**N**atasha D'Aloisio…de descendencia Francesa, estatura media, ojos color miel, cariñosísima, muy risueña, ama de casa pero con una carrera… Estudios de Criaturas Mágicas, su especialización eran los Vampiros, Hombres Lobos y demás… de chica le fascinaba el bosque prohibido de Hogwarts. Trabaja junto con su esposo y de más especialistas para encontrar una cura contra la mordida de un hombre lobo… de eso se trataban los estudios de su hijo. Una señora encantadora y muy… bueno demasiado noble pero también muy fuerte, no sabe lo que es darse por vencido y aunque sus hijos se parecen mas a su marido, a ella no le podemos quitar ningún crédito.

- Ummm ya extrañaba ese olor- se sentó Alexa tomando la jarra de chocolate y sirviéndose un poco mientras con la otra se acercaba la charola completa de galletas

- deja para todos ¿quieres?- la regaño Lily entrando a la cocina con James y Sirius detrás de ella

- no sdon miasd, no das doquen – le respondió la enana con la boca llena y tratando de proteger sus galletas

- Hey enana aparta tus manos de las galletas- esta vez fue Sirius quien la regaño mientras saludaba al padre de Dana – Noeh que gusto verte

- lo mismo digo Sirius, ya te extrañábamos-

- yo lo se –

- ai fva ed egodentico dfe fueldta- rodó los ojos la enana mientras se metía otra galleta más a la boca

- ¿de que son?- preguntó interesado James acercándose a la chica

- qde de impodta –

- ¿Qué dijo?- pregunto pasándose una mano por el cabello

- dijo que, que te importa- lo traducía Lily

- ahhhhhhhhh ¿pero de que son?-

- de chispas de chocolate, sus favoritas – esta vez quien respondió fue la mama de Dana

- perdón señora, James…James Potter – el chico le estiro la mano pero Natasha lo abrazo dejándolo sorprendido mientras que los otros dos seguían peleando

- que me des-

- de nod diedo –

- pero yo si –

- pedo nod de diedo dar-

- ya Sirius, Alexa hay para todos- sonrió divertido Noeh al ver que esos dos no cambiaban para nada

**L**os chicos al ver que estaban derrotados se callaron y fue la oportunidad de Sirius para poderle quitar una galleta

- Ja te la quite- sonrió triunfante el morenos sentándose enfrente de ella para que no se la pudiera quitar

- isdoita ¬¬U – mascullo entre dientes pero Sirius solo sonrió haciéndola enojar más pero no pudo hacer nada por que en eso entraron Dana y Remus

- Alexa no te las acabes ¿quieres?-

- oda, de don miasd –

- no, no son tuyas son de todos y deja de protegerlas como si fueran joyas- le recrimino Dana haciéndose la enojada pero ya estaba a acostumbrada, cada que iba a su casa era lo mismo.

- es cierto Alexa, además yo también quiero- hablo Remus por primera vez y ante el asombro de todos Alexa le paso la bandeja de galletas para que Moony agarrara

- den, a ti di te doy –

- ¡Oh! gracias-

- ¿y quien es este chico tan guapo?- pregunto Natasha haciendo que el chico se ruborizara

- perdón Sra. Soy Remus Lupin amigo de su hija – se presento el chico besándole la mano

- pero que chico tan cortes- dijo la señora ruborizada – ¿así que tu eres Remus? Wow como me lo imagine…-

- si y se parece tanto a Xavier –

- será por las mismas condiciones-

- a lo mejor ¿crees que serán los mimos resultados?-

- pues no se hay que probar –

- ¡MAMA¡PAPA! – grito Dana haciendo que sus padres dejaran de hablar como si estuvieran solos para voltearla a ver extraños- no me vean así además dejen de decir eso ¿quieren?

- ¿no creo que a el le moleste… o si?- preguntó su madre volteando a ver al lobito

- no se pero a mi si me molesta así es que cambien de tema por favor –

- bueno no te me esponjes gatita- le dijo su padre sonriendo

- ¬¬U padres… ¿Quién los entiende?- preguntó a nadie en especial para voltearse hacia a sus amigos dejando a su madre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja - ¿y que onda que me cuentan?-

- pues nada que llegaron los nuevos estudiantes - respondió Lily sentándose a un lado de Alexa que seguía comiéndose sus galletas a gusto

- si y uno de ellos a que no sabes quien es- dijo Alexa muy emocionada pero sin dejar sus galletitas

- ¿Quién?-

- Efrén-

- ¿Efrén¿Tu primo¿Alto¿Buenote¿El que estaba comprometido con Sophie?- pregunto emocionada Dana olvidándose que tenia a su príncipe azul a un lado

- bueno pues lo de comprometido no se pero lo de buenote si, ese-

- hay mejores- susurro molesto Sirius pero lo suficiente alto como para que lo escucharan todos

- bueno eso no te lo puedo negar pero ninguno como el, la verdad- esa fue Lily

- ¿así que a la pelirrojita le gusto el chico?- pregunto su Natasha metiéndose en la conversación

- pues no te lo puedo negar esta guapo –

- ¿podemos cambiar de tema? Aquí hay hombres y por lo mismo no nos interesa las platicas de "mujeres" – se molesto James haciendo notar sus celos

- OK no se peleen y mejor a dormir por que mañana va a hacer un dia muy largo-

**Y **así se levantaron de la mesa muy a su pesar y sobre todo Alexa que tenia que dejar las galletas pero sin que nadie la viera agarro unas cuantas de reserva…

**L**os chicos se iban a quedar en el cuarto de huéspedes y las chicas en el de Dana que era lo suficientemente grande como para meter a 3 chicas mas en el, al igual que el de huéspedes aunque un poquito mas chico pero podrían sobrevivir eso era seguro.

**L**a casa era grande, de dos pisos, el en piso de arriba estaban 4 de los 5 cuartos: El de sus papas, su hermano, el de ella, huéspedes. Y el otro donde guardaban cosas que muchas veces ya no usaban estaba en la planta baja junto a la cocina, la sala, el despacho y la gran biblioteca que tenían. Patio trasero, en el cual tenían una piscina pero como era tiempo de frió estaba cerrada ¿Quién en su santo juicio la usaría en pleno otoño?... la casa era tanto mágica como no mágica, solo disponían de un solo elfo pues Natasha era muy hogareña y lo ocupaba solo cuando tenían que salir o algo parecido. Era toda una mansión pero nada a comparación con la casa Malfoy o Black o Sánchez. Por fuera parecía una casa abandonada y descuidada pero en realidad eso si era un hogar, era color blanca, con muchos arbustos y un gran jardín que en el momento estaba vestido de tonos cafés y anaranjados por la llegada del otoño. Una buena fachada, de adentro era color cafecito claro y la decoración era algo así como rustica pero con un buen gusto. Piso de mármol con tonos dorados, negros y cafés, una chimenea impresionante. La sala era el lugar más no-mágico en toda la casa, pues tenía TV, Estereo y aparatos muggles jamás vistos en una casa de magos.

**S**e suponían que se iban ir a dormir pero…

- oye Alexa ¿Cómo estas?- pregunto Dana un poco preocupada

- pues…- la enana lo dudo un poco pero al ver la cara de Lily supo que no les podía mentir mas y contarles todo- la verdad… mal –

- ¿y eso?- Dana se paro de su cama para ir hacia donde ella

- pues lo de mi boda ya esta decidido-

- pero tú no quieres-

- y tú sabes que no pero no puedo hacer nada-

- ¿no hay nada para impedirlo?- preguntó Lily tratando de encontrar una solución a su problema, por que Alexa era su amiga y los problemas de ella eran sus problemas

- pues no, solo que quede embarazada de un tipo que me ame mucho y que mis jefes no tengan otra opción que dejarme hacer mi vida, pero eso es imposible- dijo la chica sin pensarlo pero después de unos segundos abrió los ojos como platos al notar la tarugada que había dicho

- ¿no estarás pensando hacer eso verdad?- preguntó Dana mostrando preocupación por la salud de la enana

- obvio no- respondió sin dudarlo eso jamás lo haría ¿o si?

- que bueno por que no quiero ver a una Alexandrita corriendo por toda la sala Gryffindor y enojándose cada dos por tres- se burlo Lily pero se callo al recibir un cojinaso de la chica

- idiota ¬¬, pero en fin ¿Cómo haz estado?- le preguntó a Dana

- nada que, síguele con la historia nos ibas a contar cuando Sirius fue por ti- la regaño Lily creando la emoción de Dana

- ¿enserio¿Qué paso?-

- nada todo empezó cuando me llego una carta de mi papa diciéndome… - así empezó su historia Alexa desde que le llego la carta hasta que se quedo dormida en el sillón junto a el.

**(¿No querrán que narre otra vez lo que paso hace dos capítulos verdad?)**

**M**ientras en la otra recamara era algo mas o menos parecido…

- …………………………………………………………………………………………-

- ¿ese silencio que fue Moony?- pregunto James sonriendo

- …………………………………………………………………………………………-

- ¿Por qué te callas?- esta vez fue Sirius

- por que no es cierto nada de lo que dicen –

- ¿Cómo que no?-

- no James eso no es cierto y además ya hemos hablado mucho de ese tema y no quiero que sigan con eso-

- Mira Remus yo solo te digo algo, si en verdad lo sientes no lo desaproveches por que eso no se da dos veces en la vida- le dijo Sirius muy sabiamente haciendo que sus otros dos acompañantes estallaran en risas por lo que creo la confusión de Sirius- ¿Qué fue tan gracioso?-

- ¿todavía lo preguntas?- fue Remus quien respondió pues James no podía ni hablar de la risa- ¿tu el gran ligador de Hogwarts me dice que el amor solo llega una vez?

- ¿Qué tiene de malo?-

- MUCHO- estallo James pues consocia a su hermano como a la palma de su mano y casi podría jurar que…- ¿o es mi imaginación o por fin sentaste cabeza ante el amor?

- OBVIO no, solo pienso que Remus si se merece esa oportunidad-

- ¿y tu no?- lo reto con la mirada el lobito

- eso ni yo lo se, pero lo que si se es que no hay mejor partido que mi hermana y mas te vale que no me la hagas sufrir por que te descuartizó ¿eh?- lo amenazo con su dedo pero en tono de broma, si bien sabia que el menos que la haría sufrir seria el

- ya te dije que no es cierto ahora a dormir- zanjo la conversación tratando de que ya se durmieran pero sin éxito por que James, que estaba ya acostado en su cama, preguntó

- ¿Quién será?-

- ¿Quién será que?- preguntó Sirius metiéndose al baño para lavarse los dientes

- ¿la loca de la que te has enamorado?-

- YA TE DIJE QUE NO ESTOY ENAMORADO- grito desde el baño el moreno – ADEMAS CUIDA A TU PELIRROJA POR QUE CHANZE Y SE NOS VAYA CON LA SERPIENTE ESA – si se había vengado jajajajaja

- Oh cállate y apurate para ya apagar la luz-

- Ja no que no – se burlo Remus sin que le preocupara la mirada que le mando James en ese momento

- Lily será mía dúdenlo o no, así es que hasta mañana- se volteo para que no lo vieran con la sonrisa que tenia tan solo de pensar en ella

- ¿Cómo estas tan seguro?- pregunto Sirius saliendo del baño en bóxers y con el cabello mojado pues todas las noches se lo lavaba **(y yo con la baba en el teclado XD) **

- por que conozco a las mujeres celosas y Lily lo estaba en la clase de pociones- se volteo de nuevo para verlos mejor

- ¿Cómo estas tan seguro?- pregunto Sirius al meterse en la cama

- puede y estés en lo cierto James – Remus sonó muy serio por lo que los otros dos levantaron la ceja

- ¿lo estoy?-

- ¿lo esta?-

- si por muchas razones primera: hizo que se cambiaran de lugar, segunda: discutió en medio del pasillo y tres: siento que le gustas-

- bueno…no estas tan equivocado Remus, por que pensándolo bien la Lily normal que todos conocemos no era así, y aunque se oiga muy cruel le valías madres- dijo Sirius mostrando su inteligencia

- bueno pero tampoco no sabemos bien si es por esa razón – rectifico Remus dejando a James anonadado – pero puede ser una posibilidad no cabe duda – tan solo con estas palabras en James broto una chispita de esperanza hacia las posibilidades con Lily…

- ¿pero no le gritaste en cuanto te levantaste?- pregunto Dana con los ojos muy abiertos por la noticia

- ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?- respondió Alexa con la galleta a unos escasos centímetros de su boca

- por que no es normal ¿de cuando acá haces eso?-

- hay ya ni Lily que hasta celosa se puso-

- ¿Lily? ... ¿Celosa? … ¿de quien? – preguntó Dana mucho mas intrigada

- ¿de quien mas? De…-

- de nadie – interrumpió Lily para que no la descubrieran

- ¿Cómo que de nadie?-

- no de nadie-

- como no, de Potter ¿de quien mas podría ser?- Alexa la dejo al descubierto una vez mas

- ¿es cierto eso¿Nuestra querida Liliane celosa por James?- Dana la miro incrédula

- no-

- si Lily acéptalo –

- lo suponía- susurró Dana entre la pelea de sus amigas

- ¿Qué suponías?- preguntó con la ceja levantada la pelirroja

- que te gustaba James – respondió de lo más fresca Danita

- pues no me gusta y punto –

- andale guey niégalo – esa fue la enana

- no estoy negando nada no me gusta y lo de la pinche china esa fue por que me cayo mal y además me aventó y como le dije a ella, no a nacido nadie todavía que me aviente y salga viva- explico Lily tratando de auto-converserse pero… creo que no dio resultado

- prénsalo Lily a ti te gusta James aunque no lo quiera aceptar- una Alexa seria trato de que reaccionara su amiga… ya quisiera ella poder enamorarse a su gusto

- además no puedes negar que esta guapo – Dana la saco de sus pensamientos

- no pues no te lo niego y creo que este año mucho mas pero eso no le quita lo egocéntrico- siguió con la negación

- pues si pero tampoco puedes negar que a cambiado mucho, imaginate no darle su merecido a Severus solo por que estabas muy preocupada por mi- Alexa estaba usando sus mejores armas para poder hacer cambiar de parecer a Lily

- ¿Qué?- grito Dana haciendo que las otras dos se asustaran pero ese no era el problema- ¿Qué no hizo que por que?

- que no le dio su merecido a Severus solo por que Lily lo mando a buscarme-

- ¿eso es cierto Lily?-

- bueno… si – por fin lo acepto aunque en un susurro casi inaudible

- wow eso si no me lo creo- Dana todavía no le entraba tanta información por lo que estuvieron como por 5 minutos en silencio

- ………………………………-

- pues crémelo por que así fue. Además aquí la chica uso sus dotes de psicología para darle en la madre a la china esa- Alexa fue la quien rompió el silencio tan relajador

- bueno… bueno quien es esa tal "china" –

- pues una de las chavas nuevas del intercambio- explico Alexa pero fue interrumpida justo cuando le iba a seguir con la historia

- si una china estupida que se atrevió a fijarse en donde no le llaman- pensó Lily en voz alta por lo que sus otras dos amigas quedaron impresionadas.

**E**so era mas que una declaración y sin mucho esfuerzo que digamos. Lily se había echado de cabeza solita. Después de unos minutos de silencio: Dana y Alexa tratando de encontrar las palabras y Lily pensando en ese chico hermoso, precioso, lindo, ricura, papacito, todo un hombre… SU hombre, no de la china estupida pero no ella no se iba a interponer entre ellos dos, tantos años esperando como para que una escuincla cualquiera echara a perder todo. Pero fueron interrumpidos sus pensamientos por los gritos de las otras dos…

- AHHHHHHHHH SIIIII LO ACPETOOOOOOOO, LO ACEPTOOOOOOOOOOOOO- gritaban a todo pulmón que pudieron escucharlas por toda la casa

- shh cállense ¿están locas?- preguntó Lily alarmada y mirando la puerta como esperando en cualquier momento que llegara alguien y no se equivoco pues los tres chicos entraron a ver lo que pasaba

- Qué traen trío de locas no dejan dormir – reclamo un semidormido Sirius

- si lo acepto, lo acepto- Dana y Alexa brincaban en la cama agarradas de la mano

- ¿Qué traen esas dos?- le preguntó esta vez James a Lily que parecía todo lo contrario a las otras dos

- ………………………………………………………………- pero Lily ni en cuenta, se había sonrojado tan solo con el hecho de que el chico la mirara ahora imagínense cuando le hablo, parecía jitomatito

- ¿Lily que tienes?- preguntó preocupado Remus acercándose a ella con los otro dos detrás

- na-nada-

- si lo acepto, si lo acepto, le gusta, le gusta-

- ¿Quién te gusta?- preguntó James mas interesado de lo normal mientras que Sirius se deleitaba con el panorama que tenia frente a sus ojos y que los otros dos no se habían dado cuenta

- na-na…- pero Lily no pudo seguir por que tenia enfrente a James, en bóxer, sin camisa, descalzo, y con el pelo alborotado… bueno mas de lo normal, pero no dejaba de ser BELLO. Se puso roja hasta la punta se su dedito chiquito de su pie izquierdo que ya no pudo ni articular palabra, fue lo que hizo que las otras dos dejaran de brincar y ver que pasaba

- ¿Qué pasa…?- iba a preguntar Alexa pero al igual que Lily se quedo sin habla pues tenían a los tres chicos más bellos sin lugar a dudas enfrente de ellas, en bóxers, sin camisa, con el cabello ligeramente… ejem perdón EXTREMADAMENTE sexy y solo para ellas.

-_"Merlín muchas gracias por darnos estas bellezas solo para nosotras las mujeres" (1) _- eso era lo que pensaban las tres chicas embobadas.

**S**irius si se había dado cuenta, pero los otros dos eran medio lentos y no se habían dado cuenta hasta que el moreno les dio la señal y eso fue todo para que a los otros dos se les cayera la mandíbula hasta el piso pues las tres estaban nada mas y nada menos… QUE EN ROPA INTERIOR… bueno no tan interior pues traían un mini short, el sostén puesto y unas calcetas hasta las rodillas. Pero eso… eso era mucho para ellos.

**D**e todo el tiempo que tenían como Don Juanes, jamás de los jamases habían visto a tres chicas tan hermosas como ellas. No por nada eran codiciadas por mas de la mitad del alumnado masculino y envidiadas por la parte femenina. Pues con esas curvas, esas piernas, esas caderas, ese abdomen, esos brazos, y sobre todo esos pechos que podrían volver loco hasta al mas cuerdo…

**S**e quedaron viendo unos a otros embelezados pero reaccionaron al oír pasos acercarse al dormitorio… SUS PAPAS DE DANA CHIN… por lo que actuaron rápido. Los chicos se metieron debajo de las camas por inercia y las chicas se acostaron lo más rápido posible y se hicieron las dormidas. En cuanto sus papas abrieron la puerta el cuarto estaba silencio, silencio, ni un ronquido se escuchaba.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- preguntó Noeh

- ………………………………………… - silencio

- shh Noeh creo que están dormidos- se apresuro a decir Natasha

- no aquí hay algo raro-

- nada de raro ya lo viste con tus propios ojos así que vamonos a dormir – y tras decir esto cerraron la puerta y se fuero a su habitación mientras estallaban 6 carcajadas…

- jajaja no jajaja lo jajaja puedo jajaja creer- se revolcaba de risa Lily

- ni yo tampoco – contestaron al unísono los otros 5 haciendo que se rieran mas

- bueno ya a dormir por que si no Noeh va a venir y nos va a meter una buena regañada – se apresuro a decir Lily metida en su cama y tapándose los ojos por que aunque lo quisiera ver no era momento

- no pelirroja mejor nos hacen un campito aquí- sugirió Sirius

- Ja estas loco Black ahora sálganse del cuarto-

- no podemos tu papa esta en el pasillo- anuncio Remus asomándose hacia el pasillo

- ¿todavía esta ahí? Chin- pregunto Dana

- ¿ahora que hacemos?- preguntó James sentándose en la cama de Lily haciendo que la chica se moviera incomoda

- pues esperar supongo- dijo Sirius también sentándose en la cama junto a Alexa

- OK pero pónganse algo por que si no….-

- ¿si no que?- preguntó amenazadoramente James

- si no les va a dar un tremendo resfriado, ahí en el buró están las playeras que Sirius deja cuando viene – informo Dana tratando de que no se le viera algo mas de lo normal

- OK – contestaron al unísono los tres y así se pusieron una playera y se sentaron a esperar, por cosas del destino James se sentó a los pies de Lily, Sirius a un lado de Alexa que trataba de que la chica lo dejara meterse junto con ella por que tenia frió y Remus en el buró de la cama de Dana, pero en su naturaleza no esta el quedarse calladitos ni por diez segundos

- Sirius no-

- ¿Por qué no? Si tengo frió-

- me vale además que no te das cuenta que casi estoy desnuda-

- a mi no me molesta ¿a ti si?-

- ¬¬U no idiota me encanta - ironizo la chica rodando los ojos – obvio me molesta al menos deja me pongo algo

- hay no seas payasa ni que tuvieras tan buena-

- mas que tu si –

- ¿que no se pueden callar?- preguntó cansinamente Dana – mi papa va a regresar y nos va a meter una regañada

- pues quítamelo de aquí-

- ya mira ten ponte tu camisa- se la aventó en la cara a la enana

- ¬¬ Mensa atinale-

- ese era el blanco - Alexa la miro de nuevo feo pero no dijo nada mas y se la puso

- ¿ya me puedo meter? – preguntó desesperado el moreno pues la verdad si tenia frió y sobre todo sueño

- no jodete-

- ya me hartaste – tan solo con un jaloncito descobijo a la chica para aventarse a su lado y taparlos a los dos sin darle tiempo ni de procesar la información a la chica

- ¿Cómodo?- preguntó la chica viéndolo de reojo

- más o menos ahora déjame dormir-

- no ya pronto el papa de Dana se va a dormir y nos podremos ir- le dijo Remus a Sirius antes de que se acomodara mas

- ¿ya se fue?- preguntó James sin quitarle la vista a Lily que se estaba poniendo una camisita para dormir

- déjame ver- Remus se paro y fue hacia el pasillo pero Noeh todavía estaba con su esposa hablando en medio del pasillo con una taza de chocolate o de te o de café, bueno no sabia pero estaban tomando algo – no todavía están ahí –Remus hablo en un susurro cerrando la puerta

- ¿y que hacemos?- pregunto James empezándole a dar un pequeñísimo masaje a Lily en su pie con sus dedos e hizo que la chica abriera los ojos como paltos pero no pudo ni decir un simple no… ¿o será que si le gusto? … pues si y mucho que poco a poco se le iban cerrando los ojos por que la verdad si lo estaba disfrutando mucho, la estaba arrullando.

- pues si no se va antes de que me quede dormido pues aquí nos quedamos- respondió Sirius con voz soñolienta y con los ojos cerrados

- no Sirius la cama es mía, además yo me muevo mucho, necesito mí espacio y tú me lo robas-

- no te apures Alexa, el también se mueve mucho, muchas de las veces acaba en el suelo- se burlo James subiendo y bajando la mano por la pantorrilla de Lily pero sobre de la cobija, si no el pobre ya estuviera en San Mugo pero con golpes por todo su lindo rostro, no olvidemos que la chica era boxeadora.

- y menos lo vas a sacar de ahí si ya se acomodo- le advirtió Remus a la chica- ¿puedo?- le preguntó a Dana

-¿Qué?- preguntó estúpidamente viéndolo a los ojos y es que simplemente sus ojos la hipnotizaban

- acostarme a un lado tuyo… no te preocupes arriba de las cobillas- hablo rápido el chico cuando vio que abría lo ojos

- Oh ok esta bien – respiro aliviada y no es que no quisiera estar a un lado de el si no que no soportaría estar con el tanto tiempo y no darle un buen beso. Se recorrió para que el chico cupiera

- hazte para allá- gruñía Alexa empujando a Sirius

- Alexa deja dormir-

- como quieres que duerma si casi te me subes encima-

- ok acomódate como quieras- lo único que Sirius quería era dormirse por eso dejo que ella se acomodara para que el lo hiciera conforme a ella. La chica le dio la espalda, se acomodo de lado y doblo las rodillas -¿ya?- pregunto y la chica asintió, Sirius la abrazo y se acomodo al igual que ella…

- ¿Sirius?-

- no te quejes es la única forma en podemos dormir- y sin decir nada mas se acurruco en ella pero lo extraño era que la chica no dijo nada y se dispuso a dormir pues estaba demasiado cómoda como para quejarse. Escucho que Sirius respiraba su aroma y se puso tensa – hueles rico… a durazno- le susurro al oído haciendo que la chica sonriera complacida con ella misma pues era su shampoo preferido y hasta ahorita no la había defraudado.

- ¿James?- Lily con voz ronca, pues se estaba quedando dormida, preguntó por el chico haciendo que el se sobresaltara, pero nadie les hacia caso

- ¿Qué paso?- le susurro el chico

- acuéstate conmigo – ¿QUE¿Acaso estaba soñando o Lily lo había invitado a dormirse con ella?

- ¿segura?- preguntó cautelosamente

- si ven-

- ok- y sin mas que decir se acomodo a su lado pero no de debajo de las cobijas solo se recostó a su lado y empezó a acariciarle sus cabellos

- me vas a dormir- le decía la chica con los ojos cerrados

- duérmete aquí estoy yo – le susurro casi, casi en el oído

- gracias- y sin decir nada mas la chica se quedo dormida con una leve sonrisa en los labios

- ¿tienes frió?- le preguntó Dana a Remus

- un poco –

- ten cobíjate- Dana le paso un poco de cobija mientras se hacia a un lado para que el chico cupiera mejor

- gracias, pero no seria mejor que nos fuéramos a nuestro cuarto ¿Qué va a decir tu papa si nos encuentra así?-

- no te preocupes mi jefe es bien alivianado, se enojaría por unos instantes pero los conoce y sabe que no son aprovechados bueno un poquito pero no con nosotras, además el sabe que no somos dejadas y menos de alguien como Sirius, aunque creo que Alexa y Sirius hacen bonita pareja- le platicaba Dana mientras volteaba a verlos y sonreía – mi papa siempre dijo que ellos eran el uno para el otro pero nadie le creía- prosiguió cuando volteaba a ver al niño de mirada dorada

- ¿y quien lo iba a creer si se la pasaban peleando todo el tiempo?- pregunto divertido el lobito

- y si bueno a dormir por que mañana entrara un remolino muy temprano –

- tu hermano- mas que pregunta fue una afirmación y sin decir nada más se entregaron a los brazos de Morfeo junto con los otros 4… ejem 2 por que Alexa y Sirius todavía estaban despiertos

- tengo ganas de un beso tuyo- Sirius la estaba provocando para que cayera

- gánatelo-

- ¿a si?- la chica asintió- ¿Cómo?-

- no se haz meritos-

- pero solo una probadita-

- no quiero y deja dormir-

- no- sentencio el chico levantando un poco la cabeza y le empezó a besar el cuello a la chica que poco a poco se le subían los colores al rostro. ¡Gracias a Merlín las luces estaban apagadas! Subió hasta su oreja y la empezó a besar y a morder haciendo que los bellitos de la nuca se le pararan a la pobre chica.

- Sirius ¿Qué haces?- le preguntaba la chica rogando por que no parara

- ¿Qué no es obvio?- le dijo concentrándose en ese lunar que tenia en la mejilla derecha – este lunar me encanta

- Sirius ya párale-

- ¿quieres que pare?- preguntó parándose de repente y con voz decepcionada

- si no quisiera no te hubiera dicho nada – le rompió su corazoncito de pollo al pobre chico y mal humorado le dio la espalda. Eso era lo que la chica quería, se dio media vuelta y lo abrazo por detrás

- eres un llorón ¿sabias?-

- y tú una amargada-

- ¿seguro?-

- segurísimo-

- bueno ahora veras que tan amargada soy, voltéate- le ordeno haciendo que el chico alzara una ceja

- ¿Qué me voltee?- pregunto extrañado - ¿para que?-

- ya te lo he dicho miles de veces a mi me molesta que no me miren a los ojos cuando me retan-

- yo te estoy retando- le respondió sin voltearse

- ok pero voltéate que no me puedo acomodar así-

- no quiero-

- por favor- eso si que lo impresiono y se volteo

- ¿desde cuando me pides las cosas por favor?- le pregunto cuando ya se había acomodado enfrente de ella

- desde que quiero hacer esto- y sin mas le planto un beso haciendo que el chico abriera los ojos de sorpresa pero conforme pasaban los segundos se relajo y aprovechó que la tenia así para poder besarla y sentir de nuevo lo que en otra ocasión había sentido.

**Y **es que para ser sinceros la chica besaba… Dios, con ella sentía lo que con cientos de chicas jamás sintió, su cuerpo descargaba una energía impresionante que lo llenaba de muchos sentimientos. Quiso explorar mas su cuerpo mientras las hormonas le decían que siguiera adelanté pero su razón le decía que pensara las cosas "que tal si ella no quería?" pero debería probar ya si la chica no quería pues se detenía y punto no llegaría hasta a donde ella no quisiera. Y así lo hizo su brazo recorrió toda sus espalda hasta la parte baja de su camisa, metió su mano fría debajo lo cual hizo que la chica se arqueara con el contacto lo que incito al chico por que también soltó un gemido por lo mismo.

**P**ero la chica no lo detuvo y el siguió con lo suyo, que era recorrer su espalda… y que espalda ¡Merlín! Le soltó el sostén con una sola mano… de nuevo sacaba sus habilidades hacia este tema. La chica se sorprendió de nuevo pero no dijo nada siguió con lo suyo que era besar esos labios carnosos y jugosos, jamás pensó que un beso le hiciera sentir esto que sentía, si tan solo el sencillito beso que le dio cuando Diggory salio amenazado la llevo al cielo y hasta al mismito infierno ahora imagínense hasta donde la había llevado esta vez. Pero de eso se trataba que la chica descubriera ese nuevo sentimiento que estaba saltando a la superficie y que enserio le gustaba, lo sentía y eso… eso era lo importante.

**E**stuvieron así varios minutos en que cada vez mas subía la temperatura, y cada vez mas sentían la necesidad de no separarse de quedarse así unidos… pero no debía ser así… al menos no de esta manera y mas aparte no estaban solos… así es que era mejor dejarlo ahí **(si soy malvada y no va a pasar nada hasta dentro de unos 5 capítulos mas jajajajaja XD no se crean XD) **

- Sirius- lo llamaba Alexa con la respiración entre cortada

- Ummm – le contesto el chico sin dejar de besarle el cuello

- para esto no esta bien- el chico se paro de repente viéndola incrédulo ¿de que hablaba? Y de eso ella se dio cuenta y hablo antes de que malinterpretara las cosas – es que en primera estamos en un cuarto junto a ellos y en segunda las cosas no van por ese lado, no quiero ser una mas en tu larga lista de viejas a las que botas cuando te aburres de ellas, no estoy dispuesta a pagar ese precio tan solo por un momento de calentura además tu sabes mi situación- la chica callo para que el chico comprendiera lo que ella sentía

- creo que tienes razón y además yo solo llegaría hasta donde me dejaras llegar y si esa es tu decisión la respetare creo que eso te lo mereces, solo… quiero que sepas que no me gusta que te dejes vencer por tu papa, el debe de entender que tienes todo el derecho de hacer con tu vida lo que desees, no te dejes manipular tu no eres así, y si no te gusta el tipo con quien te quieren casar no te cases, no me gustaría verte dentro de unos 2 años amargada por que el tipo no te trata bien- le dijo todo esto con el corazón en la mano y unos pocos de distancia de ella.

- gracias enserio – esta vez le dio un beso lleno de agradecimiento

- de nada ahora a dormir por que mañana nos va a despertar el enano ese-

- jajaja ok –

**Y **así se quedaron dormidos solo que el pobre de Sirius amaneció tirado en el suelo al igual que los otros dos solo que el moreno se veía mucho mas chistoso pues estaba acostado boca abajo, tenia la baba de fuera y chapándose su dedo gordito, la cobija solo le tapaba la espalda y el bóxer lo traía a medio trasero **(baba, baba y mucha mas baba . ). **La primera en levantarse fue Lily que piso a James en la mano y chillo de dolor, despertando a los demás…bueno a Sirius no.

- auch! -

- perdón James no te vi-

- no ya me di cuenta- se levanto del piso un poco molesto pero sonrió al ver el sonrojo de la chica

- ¿dormiste bien?- preguntó el chico sobándole una mejilla

- si gracias-

- apaguen la luz- los distrajo Alexa aventándoles un cojín y tapándose la cara con las cobijas

- ya Alexa levántate – le ordeno Remus estirándose y bostezando

- no quiero – dijo Alexa debajo de las sabanas

- aquí falta alguien- preguntó Remus tratando de recordar quien – ¿ y Sirius?- eso sirvió para que la enana se parara de golpe pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver a Sirius en esa posición que no duro ni 3 segundos para que se empezara a carcajear como loca y subiéndose a la espalda de el chico para que despertara

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Lily yendo hacia donde estaba la chica con los otros tres detrás y no aguantaron la risa y también se empezaron a carcajear

- ¿Qué traen?- pregunto Sirius al despertarse y no por las risas si no por el peso de Alexa- bájate- iba a decir algo mas pero en eso la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a un niño de 6 años, ojos color miel, cabello rubio con mechones cafés, unos lentes delgados al igual que el, tenia un aspecto cansado pero feliz, traía un libro grueso bajo el brazo pero se asusto al ver solo a James y a Remus que eran los que el no conocía…

- ¿Qué pasa aquí?- preguntó levantando la ceja

- ¿Xavier?- preguntó Alexa parándose como si tuviera un resorte en la espalda

- ALEXA- el niño corrió hacia la chica tirando el libro

- ¿Qué paso¿Cómo estas mi niño?- pregunto cuando lo abrazaba eso fue suficiente para que Sirius se parara

- bien pero ¿Cuándo llegaste?- pregunto soltándola y viéndola a los ojos

- corrección, llegamos – hablo Sirius por lo que el niño abriera la boca y corriera para abrazarlo

- SIRIUS SII NO LO PUEDO CREER SII – el niño estaba contentísimo

- ok pero falto yo ¿o acaso ya no me quieres?- preguntó Lily aparentando llorar por lo que el niño se aparto de Sirius y se fue corriendo hacia la pelirroja, esta lo cargo y el niño le empezó a dar de besos por todo la cara haciendo que James se quedara impresionado pues la chica seria una buena madre… enojona pero buena y si que estaba buena XD

- que… mua… bueno… mua… que… mua… estas… mua… aquí… mua…-

- jajaja como no visitar a mi niño preferido-

- ya enano por eso eres así de mimado y además ¿que no vas a saludar a los demás?-

- ¿Quiénes?- pregunto bajándose de los brazos de su pelirroja y volteando a ver a los otros dos

- el de gafas es James Potter-

- ¿el mejor amigo de Padfoot?- preguntó interrumpiendo la presentación

- si ese mismo-

- hola- lo saludo James dudándolo un poco pues parecía que el niño lo estudiaba con la mirada. El niño tardo unos momentos en darle la mano pero lo hizo

- ahora el es Remus – Remus le estiro la mano pero el niño al verlo se que do impresionado al igual que el… y es que eran tan parecidos…

**R**emus parecía su hermano mayor… ojos color miel… las mismas ojeras… cara cansada… semblante serio… una mira intelectual… y verlo con ese libro mas se parecían

- se parecen- susurro Alexa al oído de Lily

- shh- la callo la pelirroja

- hola- repitió Remus haciendo que todos salieran de su trance

- hola- le dio la mano el niño pero la soltó rápido para ponerse detrás de su hermana a la que le dio gracia

- ¿de cuando acá tan penoso enano?- le preguntó la chica volteándolo a ver a lo que el niño solo encogió los hombros y cambio drásticamente el tema

- dice mama que se apuren para el desayuno – le decía el niño sin apartar la vista de su hermana

- ok enano ya vamos solo nos cambiamos- le informo Dana sacando a los otros 3 mientras que Sirius bostezaba perezosamente pero antes de salir se dirigió a Alexa y le dijo

- que buena noche pase… gracias- y salio de ahí dejando a Alexa con una sonrisota y las otras dos con la cejas levantadas

- ¿eso que fue?- pregunto Dana pero la chica se negó a contestar y de ahí no le sacaron ni una sola palabra del asunto.

**B**ajaron y su desayuno fue ameno, se escuchaban por toda la casa las risas de todos, enserio eso si era hogar, por unos instantes Alexa noto en Sirius una mirada sombría pero no comento nada por que al moreno se le quito en unos segundos… recogieron la mesa y se sentaron en el patio trasero de la casa.

- chicos- los llamo Noeh y al ver que le prestaron atención continuo – bueno solo quería decirles que esta tarde Natasha y yo tenemos que ir al hospital con Xavier y lo mas probable es que lleguemos hasta mañana

- ¿mas exámenes?- pregunto el niño poniendo cara de perrito abandonado por lo que a Dana se le encogió en corazón pero eso era inevitable

- si corazón pero no va a doler solo son para ver como tu cuerpo reacciona – lo consoló su madre hincándose a su altura y sonriéndole dulcemente

- ¿y Danis va a ir conmigo?- pregunto esperanzado el nene

- no bebe no voy a poder ir por que de todos modos no me dejarían entrar ya sabes como son los hospitales pero no te preocupes por que mañana que te despiertes a la primera que vas a ver va ser a mi –

- ¿Estas segura?- preguntó un poquito más feliz

- mas que segura-

- es mas no solo vas a ver a Dana si no también a Padfoot, Remus, James, a tu pelirroja y a mi- ese niño ante los ojos de Alexa era toda una dulzura y no se le hacia justo que sufriera… si era una belleza ese niño

- ¿enserio?- pregunto mucho mas animado

- mas que enserio- esta vez fue Remus… si como lo oyen **(leen XD) **Remus le prometió ir a verlo

- si 5 + 5… YES – Xavier se puso a brincar de alegría y fue hacia Remus para abrazarlo y que lo cargara y así lo hizo…Remus lo cargo y se sintió pero tan bien que se empezó a reír con el

- ahora ¿Qué libro te gustaría leer?- le preguntó Remus ante la cara atónita de todos

- ¿Qué me propones?-

- ¿que te gustaría?-

- estoy leyendo uno acerca de pociones – le informo Xavier haciendo que Remus pusiera cara de asco - ¿Por qué pones esa cara?

- por que odia pociones – respondió Dana al momento que sus padres se excusaban y se metían a la casa

- ¿y tu como sabes?- pregunto su hermano un poco sospechoso

- eso todos lo sabemos – respondió Padfoot

- gracias por dejarme en ridículo ya saben – bufo Remus sintiéndose derrotado

- vamos Moony que no te sepas que lleva la poción Multijugos no es malo- lo apoyo Sirius pero tenia que salir Alexa al rescate

- malo no, malísimo-

- bueno al menos no me da pánico solo por no saber mover bien la varita en encantamientos-

- ¬¬ Gracias Remus-

- de nada enana-

- Remus no me digas así – se quejo la chica haciendo pucheros

- ok perdón pero es que con estos dos es imposible no decirte así –

- si pero todavía de que te doy de mis galletas me pagas así-

- si lo se pero prometo no volver a hacerlo-

- oye Lily estas muy seria ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto James volteándola a ver que estaba sentada en una de las bancas con uno de los libros que había sacado Xavier

- ¿eh? Oh nada solo que estaba leyendo este libro que saco Xaviersito –

- ¿Cuál?-

- _"Los fénix y su descendencia" _¿Dónde lo conseguiste?- le pregunto al niño alzando una ceja y enseñándole el libro

- lo saque de la biblioteca de mi papi ¿Por qué?- le preguntó el niño acercándose a ella

- ¿me lo prestas?-

- claro que si mi pelirroja preferida, ya sabes que tu dices rana y yo salto- le dio un besito el niño en la mejilla que hizo que riera por la ocurrencia

- Hey enano cuidadito por que aquí nuestro amigo Prongs se puede enojar – sonrió divertido Sirius haciendo que la pelirroja se pusiera… roja y James sonriera con autosuficiencia

- ¿te gusta mi pelirroja?- lo apunto acusadoramente Xavier

- si- respondió sencillamente pero bien seguro de si mismo… como el era

- bien… bien… pero si le haces algo, te la veras con mis dientes- lo amenazo el niño mostrándole unos pequeños dientes puntiagudos

- ok, ok no te preocupes aunque déjame decirte que ya con los de Remus me bastan y me sobran – lo que menos se imaginaban era que Xavier abriera los ojos como platos volteándose para vera Remus como si fuera un juguete nuevo

- entonces… tu…no lo puedo creer… ¿es el?- preguntó sin dejar de ver a Remus

- si Xavier el es pero no es educado verlo así¿apoco te gustaría que se te quedaran viendo a si?- lo regaño un poco su hermana

- no te apures Dana, esta bien…si Xavier yo también soy licántropo –

- ¿enserio¿Me podrías contar mas acerca de eso?- preguntó el niño esperanzado de saber mas, de saber por que esto le pasaba a el

- Xavier- lo volvió a reprender Dana pero Remus ya lo había cargado y se lo había llevado para el asiento donde hace unos momentos Lily estaba sentada

- bueno yo me voy un rato a entrenar ¿puedo?- anuncio y pregunto Lily

- Lily ya te he dicho que no tienes por que pedir permiso, sabes que ese lugar solo lo usas tu y unas veces Alexa-

- ok me voy regreso en una o dos horas- se metió sin decir nada mas y es que tenia que pensar que le pasaba y es que se sentía tan bien a su lado, sentirlo cerca o de perdis verlo. Y es que había dormido también…como cuando eres chiquita, y estas en tu cuarto oscuro en plena lluvia y recurres a tus papas para poder dormir tranquila y a salvo… así se había sentido anoche… era lo que el le hacia sentir después de un dia agotador y aunque lo tuviera todo el dia tras de ella… ella simplemente era…feliz.

**L**lego al cuarto de entrenamiento, prendió la radio a todo volumen, dejo el libro, se quito los zapatos, se amarro el cabello en una coleta, se quito la sudadera y se puso los guantes de box. Esa era su distracción, su boleto para olvidarse de todos aquellos problemas, grandes o pequeños. Le empezó a dar más calor y se quito la playera y el pantalón deportivo para quedar en short y en top.

**D**uro como 30 entrenando con la pera de boxeo pero lo que no sabía era que tenía espectador, que la veía embonado, pues tan solo de ver ese cuerpo, como le resbalaba el sudor por esas curvas, ese abdomen, esas piernas, esos brazos, esa espalda, su cuello y sobre todo sus pechos. No eran la gran maravilla del mundo pero eran perfectos ante sus ojos, y no podemos decir que el no era experto en esa materia, el que era todo un Don Juan y había visto muchos pero no como los de ella por eso se decidió hacer algo antes de que la perdiera por miedo a muchas cosas.

- perdón Lily pero no puede evitar verte- dijo el chico desde la puerta haciendo que la chica se asustara y se tapara apresuradamente con su sudadera.

- James me asustaste – suspiro aliviada en cuento vio que era el

- ¿Por qué?-

- pues no se, cuando estoy aquí casi nadie entra – le dijo al pelirroja dejando su sudadera a un lado

- ¿y eso?-

- pues por que es mi lugar privado- dijo poniendo una pose como si lo estuviera retando

- upss perdón su majestad ¿si quiere me voy?- le contesto un poco molesto y haciéndole una reverencia burlona, mientras se hacia para atrás para poder salir del cuarto y dejarla hacer sus cosas sola – me voy no te molesto mas – se voltio dispuesto a irse.

**P**ero esos segundos le sirvieron a Lily para reflexionar y una parte de su ser le dijo que no lo dejara ir… que lo tenia que tener en este momento a su lado por alguna extraña razón… que no tenia por que ser tan mala onda con el… es mas por el había aprendido a ser alguien mas… una persona con celos… cariño mucho cariño que era casi amor… cual casi, eso si era amor del bueno…

- ¡James! No te vallas pendón - se disculpo la chica deteniéndolo con la mano sobre su hombro

- no te apures se distinguir cuando sobro en algún lugar- dijo apunto de abrir la puerta

- no tu no me estorbas por faz perdón solo jugaba- casi… casi le suplico la chica haciendo que el chico volteara a verla sorprendido

- ¿jugar¿Desde cuando acá a Evans la prefecta le gusta jugar?- le dijo sorprendido y viéndola a la cara como retándola también

- ¿de que hablas? Que sea una prefecta no quiere decir que soy una amargada ¿o si?- le devolvió el reto y cada vez estaban mas cercas uno del otro

- pues talvez si uno nunca sabe –

- pues para que sepas de una vez no soy una aburrida ¿Qué quieres que haga para demostrártelo? – lo volvió a retar a unos cuantos centímetros de el

- ¿estas segura?- ella asintió – por que yo no acepto devoluciones ¿eh?- le advirtió el chico juguetonamente

- pues no pienso echarme para atrás, no me conoces y yo jamás dejo las cosas a medias- sus bocas estaban solo a unos cuantos centímetros pero ninguno de los dos deseaba separarse

- pues demuéstramelo- le dio un pequeño beso en la nariz- hasta no ver no creer-

- atente a las consecuencias- y sin decir nada mas…

**M**ientras tanto en la sala estaba Natasha acomodando el desorden de la casa cuando de repente en la chimenea se apareció el papa de Alexa súper enojada haciendo que la mama de Dana se sorprendiera y asustara por la repentina aparición

- pero que de…- Natasha no pudo continuar por que Philibert empezó a gritar

- ¿DONDE ESTA ALEXA? –

- Philibert calmate ahorita le hablo- trato de calmarlo Natasha

- no, ahorita voy para allá-

- perfecto pero te advierto que vengas calmadito ¿eh?- le advirtió Natasha a lo que el solo bufo y segundos después salio de la chimenea

- ¿bien, donde esta? – pregunto desesperado

- calmate esta con los chicos afuera ¿pero que pasa?- preguntó contrariada Natasha

- ¿Qué, que pasa? Pues pasa que esa niña es una irresponsable de nuevo hecho las cosas a perder-

- Hey Phil- así le decía de cariño pues eran buenos amigos- calmate ¿Cuál es el problema?

- no ninguno solo que esa niña se vino y su prometido tenia pensado ir a verla pero como la princesita no esta se tuvo que regresar a Italia. Pero me va a oír esa niña – trato de salir de la sala pero Natasha no lo dejo

- Hey primero relájate ahorita voy por ella- se dio la media vuelta dispuesta a ir por la chica pero ella ya estaba parada en el marco de la puerta.

**P**rimero vio a Natasha con cara de desconcierto y después a su papa con cara de miedo pues no era para menos pues el señor estaba que echaba chispas del coraje

- ¿Qué paso?- preguntó con miedo pues conocía a su padre

- nada Alexa que aquí tu papa quiere hablar contigo- le dijo Natasha tranquila para que ella también se tranquilizara pero fue todo lo contrario

- ¿ha…hablar?- tartamudeo la chica al ver que su padre se paseaba de un lado a otro como león enjaulado - ¿de…de que?

- ¿de que¿De que dices?- casi, casi le gritaba su padre – yo te voy a decir de que quiero hablar, quiero hablar de lo irresponsable que eres de eso quiero hablar

- Hey Philibert calmate no voy a aceptar que le hables así – la defendió la mama de Dana

- mira Natasha esto es entre ella y yo –

- si pero estas en mi casa te lo recuerdo, de la puerta hacia la calle haz lo que quieras pero aquí adentro no te portas así

- ¿pero que pasa¿Ahora que hice?- preguntó casi al borde de las lagrimas la chica

- por favor Natasha tengo que hablar con ella a solas ¿nos harías el favor?- preguntó el papa de Alexa mostrándose mas calmado pero por dentro era un volcán apunto de una erupción

**A**lexa la volteo a ver suplicante y con la mirada le indico que no se fuera… que no la dejara sola, pero Natasha solo sonrió y le apretó los hombros dándole todo su apoyo y prometiéndole que su papa no le iba a hacer nada y salio de la sala dejándolos solos

- escuincla irresponsable ¿Por qué te largas sin avisar, eh? – Su papa estaba encolerizado - ¿Qué no te das cuenta que arruinaste todo de nuevo¿Qué no piensas?- la chica lo miraba asustada pero se atrevió a hacer una pregunta

- ¿ahora que hice?- preguntó en un susurro lo que ocasiono mas enojo en su padre

- ¿Qué, que hiciste? Te viniste para acá dejando a tu comprometido, eso es lo que hiciste, te advertí que no echaras a perder las cosas pero es lo primero que haces

- ¿Cuándo vino?-

- acaba de irse a Italia iba a verte antes de irse-

- pero papa yo no sabia, si me hubieran dicho talvez…-

- nada que Alexa ya me arte de tu rebeldía y voy a ponerle un fin- la chica abrió los ojos impresionada esperando a ver lo que su papa tenia en mente esta vez para ella – nos vamos

- ¿Qué? No eso si que no yo no me voy de aquí-

- ¿y quien lo dice?- preguntó burlonamente su jefe

- yo papa… es ahora o nunca – suspiro y hablo con voz firme – no pienso casarme

- ¿QUE¿ESTAS LOCA?-

- no… no lo estoy… lo estaría si aceptara la vida que quieres para mi y esa es una cosa que no puedo aceptar por mucho que te enojes- su padre la miraba incrédulo

- ¿pero que dices¿Te estas atreviendo a retarme… tu que no sabes ni lo que es mantenerse sola?- pregunto con una mueca de burla y con la cara en alto

- no sabré mantenerme sola pero no soy tu juguete- ahora si la chica estaba con las lagrimas en los ojos- ya me arte de que hagas lo que se te pegue la regalada conmigo ¿Por qué no te das cuenta de que Edgard es un cerdo asqueroso que quiso abusar de mi eh¿Por qué no te das cuenta de que la vida que estas poniendo en peligro al entregarme con el es la mía y no la tuya¿Es que no me quieres¿Qué no significo nada para ti? Claro que no, que voy a significar yo para un señor de tu altura y tus malditos principios ¿verdad? Pues no Philibert ya no quiero ser tu pedazo de trapo – Wow eso si que fue… la rebeldía en persona… su jefe no podía creer lo que acababa de decir que abrió los ojos lo mas grande que puedo y sonrió incrédulo una vez mas pero poco a poco se cara se distorsionaba por la furia e ira que sentía en ese momento

- ¿Quién te crees tu escuincla idiota como para que me hables de esa manera? A mi que te lo he dado todo, un hogar, estudios, dinero…-

- no me lo haz dado todo… te falto algo, algo que vale mas que todo lo material que me haz dado… ese algo fue tu cariño, tu confianza y tu amor, eso jamás me lo diste mas inembargó yo jamás te eh reclamado nada, jamás me he quejado de cómo me tratas ah pero tu si tienes todo el derecho a reclamarme algo que ni va al caso, a reclamarme tan solo por que quiero hacer mi maldita vida a la manera que mas SE ME HINCHE LA GANA - la chica sabia que estaba metiendo el dedo a la llaga pero ya no había marcha atrás… lo dicho, dicho estaba…

-A MI NO ME HABLAS ASÍ AMIZADAY – y sin mas su jefe trato de pegarle pero en eso entraron…

-Natasha ¿Qué paso¿Y Alexa?- le preguntaba Sirius muy preocupado, después de que la vio salir de la sala dejando a Alexa allá junto al que el creía era su padre, seguido por Remus, Xavier y Dana

- nada esta platicando con su papa-

- ¿QUE¿ESTAS LOCA?- se escucho de repente el grito haciendo que Sirius y los demás se miraran incrédulos

- perdón pero eso no es platicar- le dijo Remus bajando a Xavier que lo traía en brazos

- déjenlos es problema entre ellos dos –

- pero como la dejas ahí sola con su padre – le decía Sirius desesperado tratando de que Natasha lo dejara pasar

- Sirius esto no nos incumbe a nadie de nosotros si no dejas que ella los afronte sola menos va a poder ponerle un alto a todo esto déjalos además no creo que la haga nada se lo advertí y ya sabe que es lo que pasa si le hace algo

- perdón que me ría pero su papa no es así a el le va a valer – Dana hablo haciendo que su madre la mirara de una manera dura y recibiendo una mirada de agradecimiento por parte de Sirius

- pues se lo advertí y mas le vale que no lo haga ahora Xavier vete a arreglar que solo comemos y nos vamos – Xaviersito subió las escaleras dejando a los cuatro que se miraban unos a otros para ver que es lo que pasaba a continuación pero Natasha se arto y opto por salir de ahí pero se detuvo al oír que Alexa gritaba

- SE ME HINCHE LA GANA- y a su padre gritarle de la misma manera

- A MI NO ME HABLAS ASÍ AMIZADAY- se temieron lo peor pero Natasha trato de detenerlos de nuevo pero Sirius con unos buenos reflejos se zafo y corrió hasta la sala encontrándose con la mano del papa de Alexa dispuesto a pegarle que lo único que fue hacer fue ponerse entre el y Alexa para que no le hiciera nada

- Sirius- susurro Alexa un poco aliviada detrás de el mientras queso padre lo veía con cólera y volteo a su alrededor para ver a Natasha impresionada y enojada junto a los amigos de su hija y si no se equivocaba eran Liliane, James el hijo de Adán Potter el auror, Dana, y Remus Lupin al que conoció unos años atrás cuando había ido a Hogwarts y se había encontrado con Sirius Black, el hijo de Hilda, acompañado por el hijo de los Potter's y ese muchachito.

- atente a las consecuencias- y sin decir nada mas Lily lo beso pero no fue un beso desesperado…no mas bien fue un beso en el que te quieres dar cuenta si besa bien… si te gusta… si en verdad lo deseabas… la chica quería saber si lo que sentía era sólido o era pasajero y si el chico podría sentir lo mismo… y lo supo…

**D**esde ese momento Liliane Evans quedo mas que enamorada de James Adán Potter. Desde ese momento se dio cuenta de que ese chico era el hombre de su vida… y estaba dispuesta a defenderlo con uñas y dientes si era necesario como que se llamaba Lily Evans.

**S**e separaron sin abrir los ojos pues todavía lo estaban disfrutando, James se lamió los labios al finalizar y es que ese beso le había encantado, era mucho mejor que todos aquellos que se había imaginado. Si un beso con sabor a frambuesas **(yo no se pero yo jamás las eh probado… ¿a que saben? Dice mi hermana que a frambuesas ¿ustedes que opinan? y la verdad yo solo lo puse para no poner siempre lo mismo… fresas… cerezas… ¿Qué mas? Vainilla etc. XD) **

**-**Ummm que rico- se los volvió a lamer saboreando su delicioso sabor y al finalizar solo pudo exclamar un -WOW saben…saben… a frambuesas- la chica sonrió – si le atine genial

- si mis favoritas si soy media rara pero no puedo hacer nada-

- eres genial y única Lily por eso me encantas-

- gracias – fue lo único que pudo decir y agacho la cabeza para que no viera su sonrojo agudo. James estaba dispuesto a volver a probar ese fruto prohibido pero no pudo por que en eso se escucharon gritos que si no se equivocaban provenían de la sala y si otra vez no se equivocaban era la voz de un hombre y por lo que Lily reconocía y si no se equivocaba era la voz del padre de Alexa

- ¿QUE¿ESTAS LOCA?- se voltearon a ver alarmados mientras Lily agarraba su pantalón deportivo y su sudadera para ir a ver que onda que pasaba.

**A**pago la música se dispuso a irse pero el chico la paro de nuevo creando la confusión de la chica pero James no la dejo preguntar y volvió a besarla… esta vez con pasión que hizo que la pelirroja se le olvidara de donde estaba y solo se podía concentrar en esos labios de aquel chico hermoso de cabellos negro azabache, ojos avellana y lentes, ese chico que de ahora en adelante era algo súper especial para Lily.

**T**odo iba bien hasta que volvieron a oír gritos esta vez de Alexa y tuvieron que separarse y conste que era algo en contra de su voluntad

- SE ME HINCHE LA GANA- y enseguida la que parecía ser la de su padre

- A MI NO ME HABLAS ASÍ AMIZADAY-

**Y** sin pensarlo dos veces se apresuraron para ir al lugar donde era todo aquel alboroto y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar en la sala al padre de Alexa con la mano levantada, Sirius en medio y Alexa detrás del moreno, la cual trataba de esconderse de el y Lily solo pudo llevarse las manos a la boca asustada y James solo le paso el brazo por la espalda lo que la chica agradeció mentalmente pero se separo de sus pensamientos en cuanto Sirius hablo.

- ¿Qué le pasa?- le grito Sirius fuera de si

- no te metas muchacho insolente-

- me meto por que estuvo a punto de pegarle a Alexa, mi amiga-

- pero da la casualidad de que es mi hija-

- si, su hija pero no un pedazo de trapo al que le puede pegar cuando le de gana- Sirius lo estaba retando

- Philibert vamos al despacho ahí hablaremos, Alexa calmate y sube al cuarto-

- no ella se viene conmigo –

- no – sentencio la madre de Dana y Philibert no pudo defenderse la siguió pero al pasar a un lado de su hija le mando una mirada que hizo que la chica solo bajara la cabeza y se pusiera detrás de Sirius que no se dejo intimidar y lo miro de la misma forma mientras trataba de proteger mas a la chica.

**E**n cuanto su padre y Natasha salieron de ahí Alexa se quedo inmóvil y como era su costumbre empezó a llorar pero en silencio no salieron de sus labios ni un sollozo, nada… se quedo mirando al piso como su fuera de lo mas interesante, como si ahí pudiera encontrar el consuelo que en ese momento necesitaba. No lo podía creer, lo único que le faltaba era que su padre le pegara pero se sentía tan bien de haberle dicho todo eso, de enfrentársele por primera vez en su vida.

**P**or fin levanto la vista y al primero que vio fue a Sirius que le mandaba una mirada de consuelo, pues el había pasado por todo esto al menos unas cuantas veces en los últimos 6 años, aunque la chica no tuviera cabeza para acordarse de eso en estos momentos. Hubieran quedado sus miradas entrelazadas si no es por que la chica sintió que dos pares de brazos la abrazaban dándole el apoyo necesario y fue el toque para que la chica se desplomara y llorara a todo pulmón, quedo arrodillada en medio de la sala con una pelirroja y una castaña a su lado de consuelo, era una escena conmovedora y triste, que los otros tres intercambiaron miradas de preocupación antes de voltearlas a ver mientras las chicas le deban palabras de consuelo

- calmate Alexa todo va a estar bien- le decía una pelirroja súper preocupada

- si Alexa calmate aquí estamos nosotras no te dejaremos- esa fue Dana que tenia las lagrimas apunto de salir

- no quiero… no quiero… no me quiere- decía la chica desconsoladamente y eso fue suficiente para que Sirius saliera enojadísimo dándole un golpe en la pared asustando a los presentes que se voltearon a ver unos con otros y entendieron que era mejor dejarlo solo pero Alexa se paro decidida a seguirlo, no sabia por que pero tenia que hacerlo.

**S**e paro en contra de la voluntad de las otras dos y paso por en medio de los dos chicos sin dejarlos reaccionar pero cuando lo hicieron la chica ya había desaparecido. Ya estaba decidido no podían hacer nada lo mejor era que se arreglaran solos.

**A**lexa salio disparada para alcanzar al chico y lo hizo antes de que saliera al patio trasero, hacia frió pero eso a el no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo, quería salir de ahí, no quería ver como la chica sufría… por que el también lo sentía. El chico no se dio cuenta de que ella estaba detrás suyo hasta que sintió sus brazos abrazarlo fuerte y recargando su cara en sus espalda que poco a poco iba mojando la camisa que traía puesta, mientras a el también se le salían las lagrimas, y no era por gusto si no que no podía seguir así, le dolía que la gente fuera así de manipuladora, simplemente no tenían ningún derecho de decidir la vida de nadie, por eso uno es único, uno es responsable por sus propios actos, uno tiene el derecho de ser feliz como se le de la gana.

**L**a chica en cuanto lo escucho lo volteo para verlo en la cara, pues quien iba a decir que el chico fuera tan sensible hasta que se acordó que el también pasaba por eso todos los días de su vida y por eso la abrazo tan fuerte que lo apretaba pero no importaba, estaban juntos así abrazados, transmitiéndose toda esa compresión y ese apoyo por que aunque sus amigos estaban ahí los dos compartían cosas inimaginables, ellos dos que nunca se llegaron a soportar ni a 100 metros de distancia.

**E**mpezó a llover...

* * *

_**(1) frase celebre entre mis hermanas y yo cuando vemos una hermosura de hombre llegar a nuestro lugar de trabajo: "Dios muchas gracias por darnos estas bellezas solo para nosotras las mujeres" le cambie el Dios por Merlín… ustedes saben… mas mágico.**_

**bueno ojala y les hay gustado mucho como a mi creanme me costo mucho seguir adelante con el por que no sabia si hacer en un solo capi los dos dias de visita en la casa de Dana o hacerla en dos partes y al ultimo me decidi hacerlo asi. **

**Ya llevo la mitad del siguiente capitulo pero ojala y me tengan pokitita paciencia...**

**Gracias enserio y nos vemos pronto./././././././././././././././**

**Atte: Nena Orion... **


	10. Si tu Boquita Fuera

**Bueno ya por fin estoy aqui con este capitulo me costo un poquito pero todo sea por ustedes... **

**Este capitulo esta dedicado especialmente a... Marta Evans por que le adivino a algo y ojala y si lees el capitulo te des cuenta.. pero no dejare atras a todos aquellos que me dejaron sus animos en esos reviews que tanto me gustan...  
**

**Bueno ojala y les guste este capitulo esta un poquitin largo pero es que no me decidia hasta donde parar el capi asi es que ojala y les guste...**

**Paro todos aquellos que tambien leen mi otra historia quiero avisarles que ya tengo casi entero en capitulo solo me falta el final lo tendre a mas tardar la semana que viene ojala y les guste tambien ahh y decirles que mas tardar en tres semanas subo el capitulo 11 de esta historia espero y me comprendan gracias de ante mano... **

**Bueno dejo de aburrirlos y solo les pido un ultimo favorcito Reviews plis...**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Capitulo 10:

- ¿me puedes decir que demonios te pasa?- Natasha y Philibert estaban en el despacho de la Familia Montes. El se veía furioso pero nada que ver con ella, estaba súper furiosa con todo lo que estaba pasando

- ya lo viste para que quieres que te lo repita- bufo molesto antes de sentarse en uno de los sillones

- Phil le ibas a pegar a tu hija, a tu hija-

- ¿enserio?- rodó los ojos el señor pero por unos segundos se sintió culpable – mira Natasha ya te lo dije el problema es entre ella y yo-

- si es entre ustedes entonces ¿Por qué tenia que hacer escándalo aquí enfrente de sus amigos?-

- vaya amigos-

- te prohíbo que te expreses así de ellos por si no te haz dado cuenta mi hija es su mejor amiga-

- no lo dije por ella, lo dije por los otros tres y sobre todo Black ¿Quién se cree el para meterse en lo que no le llaman? – sonaba desesperado

- por Merlín Phil da gracias que tu hija se junte con gente así además ¿Qué paso como para que te pusieras de esa forma?- preguntó Natasha intrigada sentándose en la mesita de centro frente al

- ¿te parece poco que me dijera que ya no se va a casar?-

- ¿se va a casar¿Con quien?- preguntó una vez mas sorprendida

- Con el hijo mayor de los Malfoy pero tuvo que echar las cosas a perder de nuevo, ya no se quiere casar-

- ¿Por qué?-

- por que más va a ser, por llevarme la contraria-

- a ver a ver¿la estas obligando a que se case con Malfoy?-

- se tiene que casar con el, es el mejor candidato que pudimos encontrar-

- ¿Cuándo dices "encontrar" a quien te refieres?-

- ¿a quien mas? A Esther y a mí –

- ¿o sea que la piensas casar en contra de su voluntad? - Phil no dijo nada pero ella dio por hecho que eso fue un si - ¿por Dios Phil en que piensas¿Tú crees que se quiera casar conociéndola? Por lo visto no la conoces lo suficiente como para que hagas eso-

- ¿a que te refieres?- Phil se acomodo mejor para poder encararla mientras fruncía el ceño - ¿Cómo que no la conozco si es mi hija?-

- por lo visto no la conoces, es igualita a ti – le respondió así de fácil mientras se paraba para poder explicarle mejor las cosas – mira tu hija tiene el mismo carácter que tu, las misma mañas, es la que mas se parece a ti –

- Por Merlín Natasha ¿a que te refieres?- se paro el también para plantársele enfrente

- a una sola cosa- suspiro con pesadumbre antes de continuar- conociéndola tu hija no se va a casar mientras que ella no quiera-

- para eso estoy aquí, para que entre en razón-

- entiéndeme Phil, Alexa es igualita a ti, si quiere algo lo consigue y si no se quiere casar, esa niña no se va a casar con nadie entiendelo-

- Ja no veo como podrá lograr eso- sonrió burlonamente pero se le quito al notar la cara de su amiga

- mira Phil no se como explicártelo pero una cosa si te digo no trates de obligar a tu hija hacer eso, no te va a funcionar es tan terca como tu- pero el seguía con cara de desconcierto por lo que Natasha se desespero y mejor se sentó frente al escritorio y lo miro de nuevo- mira solo te doy un ejemplo, tu sabes que Alexa siempre a estado en el equipo de Quidditch a pesar de que a los niños de primero eso esta prohibido ¿verdad?- el asintió sin entender hacia donde iba la platica - ¿alguna vez te haz preguntado por que?-

- por que es buena- era de lo único que el sentía orgulloso, de sus habilidades para el Quidditch

- pues si pero por que ella insistió e insistió hasta que lo logro, en el dia que se presentaron para las pruebas tu hija a pesar de ser de primero no lo dudo y fue hasta el campo, soporto que le hicieran burla, primera por ser mujer y segunda por que creían que se había equivocado de pruebas, pero ella estaba ahí dispuesta a dar el todo por el todo, cuando fue su turno lo dio todo y se quedo en el equipo a pesar de ser bajita y sobre todo una niña, resulto ser mucho mejor que todos aquellos que eran mas grandes, resulto ser mucho mejor que el mismo capitán que estaba en ese entonces-

- ¿y tu como sabes eso?- pregunto extrañado pues eso ni el lo sabia

- ¿y tú por que no te das el tiempo de conocerla mejor?-

- mira Natasha yo solo quiero que tenga un buen futuro-

- ¿y tu se lo piensas dar tratándole de pegar?- preguntó escéptica

- soy su padre y puedo hacerlo de la forma que mas convenga y además siempre voy a querer lo mejor para mis hijos –

- pues demuéstraselo dejándola decidir por ella misma-

- pero no se sabe ni mantener sola por Dios Natasha, todavía es una niña-

- si una niña a le que tu no te haz dado la oportunidad de conocer- Natasha se levanto golpeando el escritorio con las dos manos

- no vengas a decirme que no se como educar a mis hijos- el también estaba furioso ¿Qué apoco era un mal padre? No el no era eso, siempre les había dado todo pero recordó las palabras de su hija _"si pero nunca cariño, confianza y amor" _¿enserio nunca se los había dado?

- yo no digo eso, como padre cada quien educa a los suyos como les plazca yo solo digo que te atrevas conocerla, mira yo te lo puedo decir Alexa es una chava ejemplar, no será muy inteligente en la escuela pero es una niña alegre, feliz, siempre que sus amigos lo necesitan ahí esta ella ayudándolos, juguetona, muy enojona al igual que tu-

- …………………………………- Phil simplemente no tenia palabras ¿Qué tantas cosa no sabia de su hija?

- mira Phil habla con ella, no le grites por que de ahí no van a salir, pregúntale por que no quiere casarse y a lo mejor encuentran una solución-

- para ti es fácil decir eso no tienes una hija rebelde-

- por Dios Phil no trates de comparar a tu hija con otras- la actitud de Phil la estaba sacando de sus casillas. No lo podía negar Alexa era su hija- Alexa es tu hija y punto ahora aclaren las cosas-

- no Natasha ya me aburrí de su terquedad Alexa se casa por que se casa – y sin decir mas desapareció sin darle tiempo a Natasha en responderle y solo soltó un bufido de frustración antes de salir a buscar a los chicos.

**L**os otros cuatro estaban preocupados por Alexa y Sirius pero la verdad es que no querían molestarlos, ya habrá tiempo para solucionar eso. Estaban sentados sin decir nada sumidos en sus pensamientos hasta que vieron entrar al menor de los Montes que al verlos alzo la ceja en señal de no entender nada de lo que estaba pasando, pues tan solo unos minutos atrás los había dejado pues bien, y ahora estaban ahí en la sala sin hacer ni decir nada.

- ¿qué paso?- no se pudo controlar

- nada enano ¿listo para irte?- le preguntó Dana aparentando una tranquilidad que no sentía

- pues si no hay mas remedio…si ¿y mama?- preguntó el niño al ver que su mama no estaba junto a ellos

- en el despacho con tu padrino-

- ¿mi padrino?- preguntó el niño con una sonrisa en la cara pero a la misma vez preguntaron James y Remus incrédulos

- ¿es su padrino?-

- si son buenos amigos de la familia – explico Dana

- los voy a saludar – Xavier estaba dispuesto a salir de ahí pero los cuatro se pararon alarmados y a la misma vez lo detuvieron

- ¡NO!-

- ¿Por qué no?-

- por que esta con mama hablando de asuntos importantes-

- ah ¿de casualidad no es sobre la boda de Alexa?- pregunto regresándose

- ¿tu como lo sabes?- preguntó con curiosidad su hermana

- pues… me entere por casualidad – Xavier agacho la cabeza sintiéndose un poco culpable

- ¿casualidad? – preguntó Lily

- y eso es exactamente…- la chica hizo una seña para que su hermano prosiguiera

- oí como mi padrino se lo decía a mi papi aunque se me hizo raro que le pidiera que lo guardara como un secreto- explico el niño sentándose entre Remus y James pues ya les caía bien

- ¿secreto¿Para que querrá mantenerlo en secreto si supongo que a su padre le gustaría restregárselo en la cara a todos? – Pregunto James haciendo que los otros se impresionaran y pusieran cara de interrogación - ¿Qué por que me miran así si cada vez que van a mi casa nos lo hacen saber solo que yo no sabia que era su padre si lo hubiera sabido les juro que…? – pero nadie supo que hubiera hecho el chico de pelo azabache porque en eso entro el papa de Dana

- huy ¿esas caras?- pregunto divertido

- ¿tu donde estabas?- pregunto la chica antes de que su padre dijera algo

- fue al hospital para arreglar las cosas de Xavier ¿Qué paso por que esas caras? – preguntó sentándose en el respaldo del sillón

- pues nada solo que Phil estuvo aquí y se iba a llevar a Alexa pero nos metimos todos y ahora mi ma' esta en el despacho con el-

- ¿se la iba a llevar¿Por qué?-

- pues ni idea solo se le quería llevar-

- espera tiene que ver con…- pero no dijo nada mas y salio disparado a buscar a Natasha para ver lo que había pasado y si se fijaba bien ni Alexa ni Sirius estaban con ellos pero no estaba como para pensar en eso tenia que encontrara a su mujer lo mas pronto posible.

**M**ientras tanto Sirius y Alexa seguían afuera en plena lluvia, estaban empapados pero no se movían de su posición, y a pesar de hacer frió los dos nos les importaba estaban mas que a gusto así. Pero algún dia tenían que hablarse ¿no?

- Sirius- susurro Alexa haciendo que el chico se moviera un poco para que supiera que la escuchaba – gracias por protegerme, enserio no sabes cual ayuda fuiste

- ¿Qué paso por que te quería pegar?- le pregunto volteándose a verla y la abrazo de nuevo acurrucándola en su pecho

- le dije que no me iba a casar por eso se puso así de furioso- dijo la chica rompiendo en llanto de nuevo, un llanto mezclado con la lluvia.

- ¿enserio le dijiste eso?- el chico estaba feliz pero no sabia ni por que pero lo estaba

- si le dije eso pero no se a lo mejor fue mejor que no le dijera nada y seguir con sus estupidos planes –

- no, no para nada estuviste bien o ¿al menos que te quieras casar a fin de cuentas?- pregunto mientras levantaba el rostro de ella para que lo viera a los ojos

- claro que no Sirius tu sabes que odio a Malfoy por el hecho de ser un maldito cerdo asqueroso que quiso abusar de mi- sin darse cuenta la chica le dijo el motivo por el cual no se quería casar

- ¿QUE? – Preguntó el chico separándola con un poco de brusquedad ¿así que era por eso que la chica odiaba a Malfoy?- Maldito hijo de su Puta Madre- En esos momentos tuvo las ganas de tenerlo enfrente para partirle la cara - ¿quiso abusar de ti?-

- si – le contesto la chica llorando a un mas por que recordó esos momentos tan asquerosos de su vida

- pero me las va a pagar el imbecil cuando lo vea- susurro cuando la abrazaba de nuevo

- no Sirius de eso me encargo yo si ya le dije eso a mi padre pero no me hizo caso y es mejor que me vengue yo y creo que ya lo tengo- dijo la chica con una pequeña sonrisa y viéndolo a los ojos

- ¿Qué planeas Sánchez?- pregunto Sirius al imaginarse que podría hacer la chica

- si Dios soy una cerebrito ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes?- Sirius la miraba divertido- mira te lo voy a contar y tu me tienes que ayudar –

- ¿a que?-

- pues a que más… a darle en su jefa al idiota ese-

- bueno luego hablamos de eso… ahora vamonos por que te va a hacer daño- sugirió Sirius pero la chica solo negó con la cabeza- ¿Por qué no?

- por que no quiero… por que me encanta mojarme por eso – dijo la chica viéndolo con ojitos brillantes

- te vas a encoger- se burlo haciendo que la chica le pellizcara las costillas

- ¡Auch! Insensible-

- ¡Ja! Idiota-

-¬¬U bueno vamos que los chicos han de estar esperando a que lleguemos para dar detalles de nuestro preciado encuentro- ironizo el chico soltando suavemente a su acompañante

- bueno vamos pero conste que no quiero por que tendré que explicarles todo – dijo la chica bajando la cara y tratando de que las lagrimas no se le salieran de nuevo

- vamos yo estoy a tu lado- la apoyo el chico mientras abrían la puerta trasera y entraban a la casa pero pararon en seco cuando Natasha grito

- ¡NO! –

- ¿no que?- pregunto Sirius volteando a su alrededor para ver que ocasionaba tal negación

- están empapados no entren-

- pero Natasha ¿Qué pretendes hacer, dejarlos afuera?- la contradijo su marido

- pues no pero séquense antes de entrar –

- ok, ok – Alexa rodó los ojos con resignación, saco su varita y se seco - ¿contenta?-

- si mucho – y así parecía por que Natasha sonrió pero se le quito en cuanto estuvieron adentro secos y mas calientitos – bueno Alexa tu y yo tenemos que platicar – Alexa solo abrió los ojos como platos pues sabia lo que vendría enseguida… tener que aceptar lo que su padre decía

- no Natasha eso lo hablaran mañana que la chaparra este mas calmada ahora tu haz lo mismo y vamonos por que no tenemos todo el tiempo Xavier necesita las revisiones- la corto Noeh antes de que sucediera otra cosa, lo cual Alexa se lo agradeció de todo corazón pues la había salvado de una muy grande explicación que ni ella misma tenia, pues ella que iba a saber el por que su padre le hacia esto.

**N**atasha suspiro resignada mientras se relajaba y ponía una sonrisa que le dio a entender que la apoyaban y que en lo que ella necesitaba contaba con ellos para lo que sea y así se lo hizo saber mientras la abrazaba y la chica lloraba de nuevo

- Alexa pase lo que pase te apoyamos no lo olvides ahora levanta esa cara y no te dejes vencer por lo que quieren hacer contigo… ya mañana hablaremos con mas calma y recuerda yo no te reprocho nada – y sin mas le beso la mejilla y salio de ahí pues ella tampoco no aguantaría ni un minuto mas sin llorar.

- bueno muchachos cuídense y nada de hacer travesuras que lo sabré- se despidió Noeh y sin mas que decir salio de ahí junto a su mujer y su hijo menor.

**S**e quedaron en silencio mientras Alexa se secaba las lágrimas y ponía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que hasta miedo les dio a las otros 5… salio hecha una furia mientras gritaba a todo pulmón…

- LAS GALLETAS SON MÍAS – frase mágica para que Sirius, Lily y Remus salieran disparados para que la chica no se quedara con todas.

**C**uando llegaron la enana ya se había apoderado de ellas y trataba de protegerlas mientras se las metía en la boca

- Alexa danos - le decía Lily con un tono de reproche

- do quiedo- decía o trataba de decir mientras se metía todas las que podía a una velocidad impresionante… bueno no seamos exagerados y se metía una por una XD

- vamos enana danos- le decía Sirius mientras trataba de acercarse a ella

- ¡na!- pero... ¿pero como es posible que no puedan 3 contra uno y mas si ese uno es Alexa?-

- andale Alexa al menos una- el lobito trataba de que le dieran

- ok, ok ya no quiero- se relamió los labios, puso la jarra de las galletas en la mesa y salio de la cocina con una sonrisa triunfante mientras los otros tres se lanzaban para agarrar pero cual fue su sorpresa… que la jarra estaba…VACIA… si vacía la chica se las había acabado toditas…ni una sola quedaba.

**L**os tres levantaron la cabeza y se vieron como tratando de buscar una explicación a todo eso pero voltearon a ver a la puerta pues se escuchaba una carcajada de Alexa que resonaba por toda la casa… aventaron la jarra que los tres sostenían y salieron disparados con cara de enfado pues la chica les había visto la cara y bonito pero se les quito al ver a Alexa revolcándose en el piso de la risa que traía, la cual aumento al verlos parados en el marco de la puerta con cara de sufrimiento y de resignación

- ¿les gustaron las galletas?- decía Alexa, todavía tirada en el sofá, entre risas

- Oh cállate ¿quieres?- respondió Lily de mala gana mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá- pero no importa Amizaday ya me vengare de esta

- hay mi Lilita ya se enojo- se paro la enana mientras le hablaba como si fuera un bebe

- calmate Alexa- le advirtió la chica aunque seamos sinceros Lily simplemente no se podía enojar con sus amigas

- ok, ok ustedes ganan me calmo – puso una pose seria, se sentó, respiro hondo y se quedo en silencio callada en los que los demás creyeron que se quedaría así pero la enana no duro ni 5 segundos y se empezó a reír – jajajajaja hubieran visto su cara jajajajaja ¡Merlín deberían de ser cómicos! – la chica se apoyaba en James que también tenia una sonrisa divertida

- Oh enana deja de joder y cállate- **(se que para muchos la palabra joder es muy fuerte pero para mi no lo es tanto por eso si alguien se ofende o no le parece me lo haga saber para no seguirla usando por que recuerden que el derecho al respeto ajeno es la paz… ¡Ja! Benito Juárez, un presidente mexicano, y eso que no me gusta la historia. ¡Bueno solo háganmelo saber por favor!) **– se quejo Sirius mientras se sentaba y Remus lo imitaba **(un verso sin esfuerzo) **

- bueno, bueno me callo solo por que ustedes me lo piden- ahora si se callo enserio mientras Dana regresaba de quien sabe donde y se sentaba a un lado de Remus.- ¿A dónde fuiste?- pregunto de nuevo Alexa

- por los controles de la televisión, Xavier tiene la costumbre de alzarlos quien sabe donde pero ya los encontré- informo la chica mientras prendía la tele

- ¿y por que los alza?- preguntó Lily mientras apagaba las luces y se sentaba

- por que como es el único que la usa – respondió sencillamente mientras por la tele pasaban un comercial de cremas humectantes ? **(bien nena otra cosa mejor no se te pudo ocurrir XD) **

- ¿y que vamos a ver?- preguntó emocionada Alexa

- van a pasar una película de terror ¿la quieren ver?- preguntó Dana mientras se volvía a parar y les volvía a preguntar - ¿quieren algo? Voy a la cocina-

- Si unas galletas – se burlo de nuevo Alexa mientras los otros 3 implicados la veían con ojos asesinos que si mataran Alexa ya estuviera 6 metros bajo tierra y boca abajo por si se quiere salir – ok, me callo- dijo al ver sus caras

- pues algo de tomar por faz- Lily le pidió

- lo que sea- dijeron a coro los tres chicos

- a mi tráeme unas palomitas, un refresco, unos chocolates y unos dulces- pidió Alexa como si nada por lo que los otros 4 voltearon a verla como si en verdad estuviera loca, bueno si estaba loca y mucho - ¿Qué?- preguntó al verlos- ok, Dana quita los dulces-

- ¿algo mas¿Tu nieve de que la quieres?- ironizo Sirius

- no gracias no me gusta la nieve – respondió así de simple mientras se paraba y salía de ahí

- ¿y a donde va esta?- preguntó James

- a cambiarse y por unas cobijas no sabe ver la tele sin su pijama y sin sus cobijas – respondió Lily mientras Dana salía hacia la cocina

- bueno si viene como duerme bienvenida- opino Sirius mientras Lily lo miraba mal y le daba un golpe

- ¬¬U idiota-

- bueno Lily no te quejes yo no tengo la maldita culpa de que las tres estén buenas- se defendió el oji-gris

- y yo no tengo la culpa de que seas un tarado – zanjó la conversación Lily mientras Dana regresaba y ponía en la mesa de centro todo lo que traía

- ¿Por qué le cumples sus caprichos?- preguntó Remus divertido

- por que nos conviene si quien que nos cuente algo de lo ocurrido – sonrió maquiavélicamente la castaña mientras los otros la veían como un dios bueno excepto Sirius que si sabia lo que había pasado

- ¿de que hablan?- se asustaron al ver a la enana entrando son una pijama de pantalón y una playera de hombre

- de nada- respondieron los cinco apresuradamente y asustados pues hasta que punto la chica había escuchado…

- de nada- la enana susurro en un tono de que no se la creía pero no dijo algo mas y se sentó a un lado de Sirius se cobijo y los miro expectante pues ya quería ver la tele.

**L**os demás suspiraron aliviados pues al parecer la chica no había escuchado nada pero Oh decepción cuando la chica volvió a hablar

- ¿ya se piensan sentar?- pregunto viendo a Dana y a Lily que estaban paradas - ¿Qué esperan? quiero ver la tele

**L**ily y Dana reaccionaron torpemente y se sentaron lo más rápido que pusieron pero mala idea así solo se delataban mas, Alexa solo sonreía al ver sus reacciones. Lily se sentó a un lado de James y Dana de Remus.

- que chido ya va a empezar- dijo emocionada mientras agarraba las palomitas – ah y les anuncio de una vez que ni lo sueñen no les voy a contar nada aunque traten de comprarme- los demás se quedaron con cara de sorpresa pues la enana si había escuchado toda la conversación que habían tenido. Sirius solo se empezó a reír de los otros 4 mientras Alexa se acomodaba en las piernas de Sirius para poder ver mejor la tele.

- ¿tu como sabes que queremos que nos digas?- le pregunto la pelirroja tratando de tapar su curiosidad

- no se ¿tal vez por que los escuche hablando?- respondió simple y sencillamente Alexa

- demonios- maldijo por debajo Dana ya no tenían otra opción- bueno pero ¿si nos vas a decir verdad?-

- ¿Qué les hace pensar que les quiero decir bola de chismosos?- Sirius se estaba revolcando de la risa – tu cállate Orión – lo regaño la chica pero sin quitar su sonrisa de la cara

- ¿nos vas a decir si o no?- preguntó Lily

- nahh –

- ¿Por qué?- reacciono Dana

- por chismosas ahora dejen ver la tele ¿quieren?- las dejo con la palabra en la boca y solo se escuchaba el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo Sirius para no reírse mientras los otros dos estaban con cara de alucinación

- bueno ojo por ojo y diente por diente, no te pienso contar lo que me paso esta tarde – si Lily tenia que chantajearla

- ¿Qué te paso?- pregunto Dana volteándola a ver

- no, no les voy a contar – contesto simplemente mientras James se ponía nervioso ¿y si les contaba lo del beso?... ¿Cómo reaccionarían?... el chico rogó mentalmente a todos los grandes magos para que no hablara y no es que le diera pena si no que no sabia como iba a reaccionar las 3 locas y además ¿Qué tal si Lily solo se burlaba de el?... ¿y si les contaba que no le gusto?... y lo peor de todo ¿Qué tal si se los decía aquí enfrente de todos?... no lo tenia que impedir

- este… mejor vemos la tele ¿no?- James sonaba nervioso

- no James deja que Lily nos cuente que le paso- Remus tenia que hablar -¿Qué te paso Lily?

- ¿Qué es la hora de las secretos o que pex?- dijo Sirius todavía tratando de retener la carcajada – por que si es así… yo tengo uno que contarles-

- ¿Cuál? – preguntaron los 5 a coro

- pues si les confieso que… - todos estaban atentos a lo que tenia que decir el moreno- ……………………………………………………………-

- ya Sirius no nos tengas así- Alexa le grito al ver que el chico se quedaba en silencio

- …………………………………………………………-

- Ya Padfoot habla- lo regaño Remus

- no, no les voy a decir por que ni Lily ni Alexa quieren decir así que yo soy una tumba – y sin decir nada mas se acomodo en el sillón dispuesto a no decir nada mientras dejaba a los otros 5 con la boca abierta. El chico reacciono al sentir un cojín en su linda cara.

- ¬¬ eres un idiota ¿lo sabias?- le preguntó Alexa con cara de psicópata asesina

- no mas que tu –

- bueno… bueno ya vamos a ver la tele- opino Remus también conteniendo la carcajada

- si-

**D**ana puso la película y la empezaron a ver pero no paso ni la mitad de esta y se fueron quedando dormidos, la primera en caer fue Alexa pues con lo ocurrido de esta tarde quedo agotada… Sirius ni podía poner atención pues la contemplaba en silencio, y es que jamás se cansaría de hacer eso. Y así se quedaron dormidos en los sillones.

**A **la mañana siguiente la primera en despertar fue Alexa pero como estaba hasta la orilla del sillón al moverse se callo de boca que hasta le salio sangre de la nariz, esto ocasionó que los demás se despertaran por el tremendo grito que pego

-¡Auch! -

- ¿Qué pasa?- fue lo primero que preguntó Sirius al despertarse

- Maldita sea – fue lo único que respondió Alexa con voz nasal por la sangre y salio de ahí lo mas rápido que pudo hacia el baño sin darse cuenta que el no traía pantalón por lo que Sirius se quedo con la cabeza ladeada hasta que la chica se perdió de vista

- ¿Qué le paso?- preguntó Lily mientras bostezaba y se tallaba los ojos

- no se – respondió Sirius

- miren hay sangre en la alfombra – Dana les indico mientras Lily salía de ahí con los demás detrás de ella

**L**a encontraron en el baño lavándose la cara pero la sangre no le paraba

- ¿Qué te paso?- preguntó Dana al entrar al baño

- ¬¬- Alexa solo volteo y la miro feo – nada aquí tratando de sacarme toda la sangre posible- ironizo la chica – me pegue ¿contenta?

- si mucho ahora ven para curarte – Dana la saco a fuerzas del baño. Los demás las estaban esperando afuera

- ¿Qué te paso Alexa?- preguntó Lily divertida

- Oh cállense-

- se pego en la nariz-

- huy su punto débil-

- ¿ese es tu punto débil?- pregunto alucinado James

- ¬¬-

- si James es su punto débil – respondió Dana mientras los guiaba hacia el cuarto de ella, al entrar la sentaron en la cama y Dana se metió al baño

- ¿pero como es posible que te salga tanta sangre si ni nariz tienes?- se burlo Sirius sentándose aun lado de ella mientras le sostenía la cara hacia atrás

- ya no te burles de ella Padfoot – Remus la defendió mientras se acercaba – Merlín si que te sale sangre-

- Chistoso-

- ya bueno ustedes tres váyanse a cambiar por que ya nos vamos, mi papa dice que todavía Xavier no despierta y que ellos esperan que tarde unas horas mas así es que apurense- les informo Dana saliendo del baño con un frasco que tenia un liquido entre rosa y morado que desprendía un olor muy fuerte

- Guacala eso apesta ¿pretendes que me lo tome o que me lo untes para olerlo todo el dia?- Dana asintió – estas loca yo no me voy a poner eso apesta a madres – Alexa trataba de que no se lo pusieran pero con Sirius y Dana agarrándola eso era casi imposible…- no… se los imploro no me pongan eso… apesta Guacala

- Alexa ya déjatelo poner – le decía Dana mientras forcejeaba con ella

- bueno pero conste que es contra mi voluntad – Alexa cedió y se dejo poner el maldito remedio con olor a… feo

- además que te quejas el olor se va en cuanto toca tu piel- explico Dana haciendo que la chica suspirara aliviada – Ja no te creas el olor dura hasta que te sane por completo la nariz

- ¿Qué?- Alexa abrió los ojos como platos pero era tarde ya no podía hacer nada ya se lo habían puesto – iuk Guacala se me revolvió el estomago Guacala –

- ya no te quejes y ahora cambiate que nos vamos –

- yo así no voy no se me va a querer ni acercar Iván de lo feo que huelo-

- ¿Quién es Iván?- pregunto James mientras Sirius salía un poco molesto… bueno salio azotando la puerta

- el doctor familiar y compañero de Noeh, les esta ayudando con lo del proyecto – explico Dana mientras hacia que los chicos salieran para poderse cambiar. Ya una vez lo chicos fuera Lily fue la primera en hablar

- ¿o es mi imaginación o Sirius se enojo?- preguntó Lily mientras agarraba sus cosas para meterse el baño

- lo que pasa es que Iván no le cae, por que dice que el tipo tiene otras intenciones conmigo pero esta loco no le hagan caso-

- pero yo no creo que se haya molestado por ti si no por la enana- opino Lily ante la respuesta de Dana

- estas loca ¿Por qué se enojaría por mi?- preguntó Alexa un tanto feliz

- pues no se esa fue mi impresión – le respondió Lily

- bueno basta de tremendas estupideces y ya apurate Lily a bañarte mientras recogemos todo este maldito tiradero-

- oyes y ¿por que ese humor Dana? - le pregunto Alexa mientras Dana aventaba la almohada con desesperación

- por un idiota infeliz- y sin mas le salio una lagrima

- ¿Quién?- preguntó Lily mientras dejaba sus cosas y se acercaba a la escena del crimen

- ¿Quién mas Lily? Remus – y volteando a ver a Dana prosiguió - ¿es el verdad?- la chica solo movió la cabeza en aprobación

- ¿Qué te hizo?- preguntó esta vez Lily

- Mas bien que no me hizo y es que no me quiere ayer me lo demostró-

- ¿que te hizo?- preguntó Alexa enfadada

- calmate no paso nada solo que cuando le di las buenas noches me atreví a darle un beso cerca de boca y aunque no me dijo nada sentí como se tensaba y movía la cabeza en desaprobación como diciendo que no hiciera eso y lo conozco creo que prefiere quedarse toda la vida solo antes de enamorarse de alguien- la chica no pudo mas y le salieron dos lagrimas mas que Alexa se atrevió a limpiar

- mira Dana ni el ni nadie tiene el derecho de tratarte así y ahora hazme un favor levanta la cara y demuéstrale que si el no tiene el derecho de enamorarse tu si y ya veremos que tanto le interesas haz como si nada y haz lo que puedas para hacerle sentir lo que tu sientes- Lily fue la que propuso eso

- me robaste la idea Lily- le dijo Alexa

- pues si tienen razón eso haré- Dana dijo con determinación se levantó y su humor cambio le iba a demostrar a Remus que el si se la merecía

- bueno a bañarse- opino Alexa y se empezaron a arreglar

**P**asados 45 minutos las chicas ya estaban lista ahora solo faltaba ver si los otros 3 también lo estaban… y aunque no iban de lo mas arregladas pues se veían bien

**L**ily iba con unos pantalones de mezclilla a la cadera azul marino, una camisa pegada color verde claro con una mariposa blanca de estampado con un escote en "v" ni muy pronunciado pero se notaba sus atributos, sandalias del mismo color de su camisa, con unos aretes largos de color verde y un collar con una mariposa del mismo color… verde. Peinada con una coleta alta pero con mechones sueltos, pintada muy ligeramente de verde y blanco que le hacían resaltar esas joyas que tenia por ojos y con brillo labial color natural.

**A**lexa con una falda a media pierna color negra, camisa blanca de strapless **(si esas que no tienen mangas) **que traía un sol y una luna estampada, una chamarra del mismo color que su falda pero que le quedaba a media espalda, unas arracadas blancas grandes y un collar pegado al cuello negro con lunas y soles, pero traía unos converse negros con blancos si se veía rara pero seamos sinceros Alexa no era alguien normal… era Alexa, su cabello suelto pero con una diadema rayada de blanco y negro, con sus ojos pintados de negro que le hacían resaltar lo gris-lila, sus labios pintados con un café platinado.

**D**ana iba vestida con un pantalón también a la cadera color azul marino. Una camisa color azul claro que decía en el busto "¿Que Ves?" con letras blancas, el escote era aun más que el de Lily pero tampoco exagerado, si no estaba urgida la chava. Sandalias color blanco con azul. Aretes de mariposas color azul al igual que su collar lleno de mariposas de varios tamaños. Su cabello perfectamente peinado en una coleta alta. Pintada ligeramente pues eso del maquillaje no iba con ella, sombras azules y pintalabios color rosa claro.

**S**e veían bien no lo podemos negar. Los chicos iban de esta manera **(advertencia: no apto para personas con problemas cardiacos XD) **

**R**emus iba con pantalón de vestir café claro, camisa de vestir blanca con los tres primeros botones desabrochados, zapatos de charol cafés **(los zapatos de charol son los que hasta te ves reflejada en ellos)** y aunque no tuviera el dinero suficiente para comprarse sus caprichitos se vestía muy bien, su cabello perfectamente peinado en una coleta y unos lentes de sol transparentes que lo hacían ver deseado y codiciado por todas las que lo voltearan a ver. **(Un suspiro general con un poquito de baba) **

**S**irius con pantalón negro de vestir, camisa azul marino un tanto pegada y con los 3 primeros botones también desabrochados, zapatos negros. Perfectamente peinado hacia atrás aunque con unos mechones rebeldes que caían sensualmente. Unos lentes negros, que si Remus se veía codiciado el le decía quitate que ahí te voy, y arrasaba con todas. Se veía papacito y luego con ese porte fino y orgulloso… mas **(baba en el teclado… perdón no pude evitarlo XD) **

**J**ames con un pantalón azul marino camisa gris al igual que sus compañeros, pero el con 4 de los botones desabrochados que se veía su cuerpo perfectamente bien formado para ser un chico de 17 casi 18 años. Peinado… bueno… dejémoslo que iba normal para que gastar palabras diciendo que su pelo era rebelde y peinado no iba pero no le quitemos crédito que a pesar de ese pelo se veía irresistible… si a Lily le quedaba alguna duda al verlo se iban a esfumar todos ese pensamientos y dudas… Lentes… bueno el ya tenia los suyos pero en lugar de redondos eran cuadrados y un poco gruesos del armazón dándole un toque intelectual el cual no necesitaba pero de todos modos lo digo. **(Lindos ¿no? Pues si muy lindos y muy buenotes… XD no lo nieguen chicas hasta la baba se les cayó como a mi . ) **

**L**os chavos las estaban esperando en la sala, Remus con un libro en la mano como era de suponerse, James con una Snitch jugando y Sirius con cara de aburrimiento que ni el mismo se la creíria si se reflejaba en un espejo. Ya tenían mas de 5 minutos esperándolas hasta que por fin bajaron… y no es que se hayan arreglado de lo más chido pero se veían impresionantes ante los ojos de ellos.

- por fin salen ¡Merlín ni que fueran a una fiesta! – se quejo Sirius sin prestarles mucha atención mientras agarraba sus lentes y se los ponía

- ya Sirius no te quejes y vamonos- Dana lo apresuro y al verlos se le cayo la baba pues no lo podían negar estaban buenotes... pero se compuso y actuó como si nada pero ellos no

- Wow! Lily te ves hermosa- James la piropeo haciendo que la chica se ruborizara por el piropo y por verlo a si…

- gracias James por despreciarnos a mi y a Dana eh-

- no como creen si las tres se ven bien pero…- pero no pudo continuar por que al momento de conectar su mirada con la de Lily se quedo sin habla

- ejem mejor vamonos si no vamos a llegar tarde – opino Remus tratando de recuperarse… ¿Por qué había sido un idiota y no le regresaba ese beso que Dana le trato de dar?... idiota…

- bueno – dijo Alexa volteándose y en el acto su falda se levantó un poco haciendo que a Sirius se le quedara mirando embobado pero nadie se dio cuenta de esto así que mejor salio de ahí con los demás detrás de el.

**S**alieron a la calle que estaba solitaria, que por cierto hacia un poco de frió pero no se notaba tanto pues ya estaban mas que acostumbrados a al clima frió de Londres.

- ¿Cómo nos vamos?- preguntó Alexa mientras agarraba a Lily por el brazo

- pues supongo que caminando ¿no? Al fin que no queda muy lejos de aquí y así aprovechamos para distraernos un poco- opino Lily

- bueno pues vamos- Sirius dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar mientras los demás lo imitaban… ¿pero por que esa actitud?... ¿estaría molesto?... ¿pero por que?... pero no hicieron ningún comentario acerca de eso.

**C**aminaron varias cuadras pero el silencio era muy incomodo así que Lily empezó una conversación que al principio todos contestaban mas a fuerzas que de ganas pero poco a poco se fueron relajando y empezaron a platicar mas alegres. Todo iba bien hasta que una bola de chavos, que iba pasando a un lado de Alexa, les chiflo a las tres…

- dios que piernas-

- dios que estupidez- contesto Alexa haciendo que sus amigas rieran

- huy pero si es ruda la princesita- contesto uno de los chavos burlonamente

- pues si aquí la princesita es ruda y si no te callas te parto tu mandarina en gajos- lo amenazo la chica pero Sirius la interrumpió poniéndose en medio del tipo y Alexa

- y si no te la parte ella te la partimos nosotros ahora largate-

- huy pero ya salio el defensor de las princesas-

- huy Sirius te dijo defensor de princesitas y déjame decirte que Alexa de princesita no tiene nada- se burlo James poniéndose enfrente del tipo que cada vez se ponía más pálido pero sin dejar su tono burlón

- y tu ¿Quién eres?- pregunto otro de ellos

- que te importa ahora váyanse por favor- Lily no podía creer tal madurez por parte de James

- no… oigan a mi me gusta la pelirrojita esta- otro de ellos hablo

- pues esta pelirrojita tiene nombre y si no se lo saben pues que pena- respondió Lily a defensiva pues no se iba a dejar

- mira imbecil a ella no la tocas- interrumpió James mientras le agarraba la mano a Lily

- ¿y si ella quiere?- se le puso enfrente el tipo que era un poco mas grande que James

- déjenlas empaz y lárguense – esta vez fue Remus en hablar pues conocía a James y sabia que por Lily… todo… mientras Dana estaba atrás de el y no por que ella quisiera si no que Remus la tenia sujetando para que no dijera o hiciera algo

- no- contesto a si de simple el tipo que estaba enfrente de Alexa que sostenía a Sirius. Y sin más jalo a Alexa de un brazo y la abrazo pero sabemos que Alexa no se iba dejar y con un rápido movimiento se safo y le dio un puñetazo en la cara al tipo haciendo que sus demás acompañantes reaccionaran pero Sirius fue mas rápido y jalo Alexa y les dio la señal a los demás para que corrieran y es que no es que le tuvieran miedo si no que no querían problemas y menos ahorita que no tenían tiempo.

**Y**a cuando los tipos estos se dieron cuenta ya era muy tarde pues los 6 ya habían desaparecido y aunque corrieron a alcanzarlos les llevaban mucha ventaja solo se dieron media vuelta y se fueron por donde llegaron aunque al tipo se le había quedado el recuerdito de Alexa… un moretón en pleno cachete.

- Alexa que te pasa para que le pegaste- la regañaba Sirius mientras llegaban a la entrada de San Mugo.

- perdóname Sirius pero yo no me iba a dejar-

- pues si pero ahí estábamos nosotros-

- si se los agradezco pero lo tenía que hacer yo-

- pero…-

- pero nada Sirius ya después hablaremos ahora hay que entrar- Dana termino la conversación y entro, seguida por Lily, James, Remus, Sirius y Alexa hasta al final por que Sirius se le adelanto.

- buenos días y sean bienvenidos al Hospital San Mugo- los recibió una mujer ya grande de edad pero con una simpatía agradable- ¿en que les puedo ayudar?- pregunto expectante a ver quien le contestaba

- bueno estamos buscando a Noeh Montes- respondió Dana algo cohibida pues odiaba a los hospitales

- a si mira esta en el piso 3 con otros especialistas si quieren le aviso-

- no gracias nosotros lo encontramos- y sin dejar que la señora dijera algo mas Dana se encamino hacia las escaleras, y los demás solo la siguieron

**L**legaron al tercer piso y lo encontraron platicando con otros tres Medímagos, entre ellos Iván que solo ver que Dana se encontraba ahí corrió a saludarla dejando a los demás ahí parados

- Dana pero que gusto verte- Iván la abrazo sin percatarse de que atrás estaban sus amigos…

- hola-la chica se zafo de su abrazo y no es que no le cayera bien si no que…- mira ellos son mis amigos, a la enana y a Lily ya la conoces, el de lentes es James Potter, el de ojos miel- esto lo dijo en un tono muy dulce que casi nadie noto- es Remus Lupin y a Sirius ya lo conoces-

- mucho gusto soy Iván Dickens, Medímago- se presento el chico pero no tardo mucho en seguir con la atención hacia Dana que hacia que la chica se cohibiera - ¿pero Dana por que no viniste ayer con tu padre?-

- ahhhhhhhhh es que llegaron ellos a la casa y ni modo de dejarlos – se excuso la chica mientras les enviaba una mirada a Lily y Alexa para que la sacaran de ahí lo antes posible y si captaron la idea por que Alexa se apresuro a hablar

- Dana no es que te apresure pero quiero ver a Xavier chanze y ya despertó ¿no es así Iván? – preguntó Alexa volteando a ver a Iván con una cara infantil que para nada le gusto a Sirius

- bueno ya basta de tanta payasada y vamonos- y sin decir mas paso entre Alexa y Dana, y agarro a Alexa del brazo para que lo siguiera y así conseguir quitarse a ese estupido del camino

- ¿Sirius que te pasa?- le preguntó Alexa cuando estaban unos pasos delante de los demás

- nada que a ese imbecil no lo trago me cae mal-

- pero si esta papito no se por que te cae mal – la chica lo estaba picando para ver su reacción

- pues estará como tu quieras pero tiene algo que no me cuadra- se sincero Sirius mientras volteaba a ver a los demás y se dio cuenta que el estupido ese venia a un lado de Dana así que espero a que lo alcanzaran y abrazo a la chica por un lado, exactamente entre Dana e Iván.

- oye Dana ¿te puedo preguntar algo?- le pregunto Sirius captando la atención de todos

- si dime- la chica se extraño

- ¿y tu novio que dice? Hace días que no lo veo- ¿QUEEEEEEEEE¿Dana tenia novio y nadie se había enterado mas que el?...

- ¿novio?- Dana le toco la frente para ver si no estaba enferma pero la chica capto la mirada que le mandaba y lo entendió todo si por fin se sacaría de encima a Iván – ah mi novio…si mi novio. Pues no se desde que me vine no eh tenido contacto con el pero se que esta bien… muy bien-

- pues como no va a estar bien si con esos ojazos, ese cuerpazo y esa sonrisa hasta yo ya te lo hubiera bajado Dana- Alexa le siguió el juego pero no entendía como a Dana no le gustaba Iván si estaba bueno…

**O**jos color cafés claro, cabello castaño claro y cortito, alto, delgado, muy buen cuerpo y porte. A parte de ser Medímago era entrenador de Karate, todavía estaba en la universidad muggle pero desde que el padre Dana le ofreció que trabajara con el en la cura contra la licantropía no lo dudo ni un segundo y es que era la mejor forma de estar mas cerca de Dana… pues con su papa de acompañante.

- ¿tienes novio?- preguntaron a la misma vez Remus e Iván

- Remus como es posible que no lo conozcas si es tu hermano- ¿Sirius de donde sacaba tanta estupidez?... Sirius si que estaba loco pero capto su mirada también y le siguió el juego mientras sus demás acompañantes trataban de contener la risa

- claro mi hermano, perdón Dana es que se me pego la impresión de aquí tu amigo Iván-

- ¿Dana tienes novio y no me habías dicho?- preguntó Iván un tanto dolido. Dana iba a contestar pero Sirius se le adelanto

- ¿y por que tendría que darte explicaciones a ti?-

- Sirius por dios… si Iván tengo novio y no te lo había dicho por que no había tenido oportunidad-

- bueno… bueno ya llegamos, luego nos vemos- y sin decir nada mas se voltio y se fue. El chico estaba dolido pero de alguna manera se tenía que enterar de que Dana quería otro que era precisamente… su lobito.

- pobre tipo Dana, esta coladito por ti- le decía Lily a Dana mientras el chico desaparecía de su vista

- pues…- pero Dana no pudo decir mas por que sintió un par de ojos detrás que para ser exactos eran color miel…

- bueno vamos por que si no…- propuso Alexa retomando su camino

**A**sí llegaron al cuarto de Xavier, al entrar el cuarto estaba en una penumbra total… entraron uno por uno sin hacer mucho ruido para no despertarlo y para no perturbar a los sanadores que se encontraban ahí. Terminaron con sus pruebas y salieron sin decir nada más… los chicos se sintieron mas relajados y se acercaron a la cama donde el niño todavía estaba dormido

- ¿a que hora se despertara?- preguntó Sirius sin mucho apuro sentándose en una silla cercana y poniendo los pies arriba del buró

- shh Sirius cállate lo vas a despertar- lo regaño Lily empujando sutilmente los pies del chico para que los bajara

- huy que humor… bueno me callo- ejem… pero no duro ni 10 segundos y volvió a preguntar- ¿se va a tardar mucho?- eso desespero a todos y lo voltearon a ver feo para que se callara pero es Sirius… no se iba a callar ahora que ya tenia de que hablar – bueno por que mientras despierta podemos no se hablar del supuesto novio de Dana- el salón quedo en un profundo silencio

- Sirius cállate quieres no es ni el lugar ni el momento para hablar de las estupideces con que sales- lo amenazo Remus

- Oh pues me callo – y no se callo por que le dijeron si no por la mirada que le mando Remus sin que los demás lo vieran… pasaron 15 minutos en total silencio que la verdad era un infierno

- yo no aguanto estar así a si es que o me dejan hablar o me voy – sentencio el moreno poniéndose de pie dispuesto a irse pero Xavier despertó en muy buen momento

- no Sirius no te vallas- lo llamo el niño mientras abría sus ojos lentamente. Sirius luego, luego se aproximo hacia el y le dijo

- no enano no me voy ¿Cómo estas?-

- Ummm no me puedo quejar pero la comida sabe Guacala ¿no traen chocolates? – les preguntó con ojitos de corderito degollado por lo que no se pudieron resistir y menos Alexa que compartía muchos gustos con el

- claro que si enano pero shh no le digas a nadie por que si no tu padre nos fusila a mi por darte y a ti por aceptar- Alexa se acerco a el y le hablo en un susurro para que "nadie" se diera cuenta. Le dio una pequeña tableta de chocolate blanco con almendras…

- Ummm almendras- lo saboreo el niño antes de metérselo a la boca como si no hubiera comido chocolate en varios años.

- ¿no crees que le haga daño?- preguntó Remus un poco preocupado – acaba de despertar y no sabemos si tiene mas exámenes y si eso daña los resultados-

- nahh ya mis exámenes terminaron en la noche hoy solo revisan los resultados- explico Xavier mientras se metía otro pedazo de chocolate en la boca

- ¿y como estas tan seguro?- le preguntó Dana poniendo cara de no creerle por que ese niño por chocolate haría lo que fuera

- por que oí a mi papi decirle a… ¿Cómo se llama?- se rasco la barbilla tratando de recordar el nombre- ¡ah si!... Iván el enamorado de Dana – se burlo en niño creando diferente reacciones entre los presentes. Dana se atraganto con su propia saliva, Sirius y Remus con cara de querer matar a alguien en cualquier momento, Alexa, James y Lily con cara divertida mientras trataban de no carcajearse en pleno hospital

- cállate enano entre Iván y yo no hay nada ¿capichi?- le advirtió Dana con semblante serio

- yo jamás dije que había algo, yo solo dije que le gustabas- el niño ni se inmuto ante la mirada de su hermana

- entonces cállate quieres si no quieres que esa barra de chocolote desaparezca- lo amenazo Dana y ahora si le entro pánico al niño… pero ¡ah no! Nadie se metía con su chocolate

- ya no te pongas así ni que hubiera dicho que el que te gustaba era Remus ¡Por Merlín! Que exagerada- ahora si Dana no pudo decir nada mientras se ruborizaba al igual que Remus mientras que la risa de los otros 4 se escuchaba claramente hasta el otro lado de la ciudad

- ………………………………………- ni Dana ni Remus pudieron decir algo

- jajá… jajá esa estuvo buena enano- Alexa lo felicitaba mientras se subía con el en su cama y le quitaba un pedacito de chocolate

- bueno… bueno el que calla otorga- se burlo Sirius

- Oh cállate si no quieres que…- Dana por fin recupero su voz pero no supieron que le podía pasar a Padfoot por que en ese justo momento en que ella lo amenazaba su padre entraba junto con los demás sanadores y Natasha. Xavier casi le metió la barra completa de chocolate a la persona mas cerca… en este caso Alexa.

- Oh ya despertó- exclamo un sanador mas o menos de la edad de Noeh con una sonrisa muy pronunciada

- si acaba de despertar- Dana hablo mientras tapa un poco la evidencia… la barra de chocolate

- que bueno…- prosiguió el mismo sanador- por que hay muy buenas noticias…- los tenia en suspenso pero le cedió la palabra a Noeh

- bueno si lo que pasa es que no encontramos la cura… pero si una medicina que puede reducir el dolor durante las transformaciones…- informo Noeh con una cara de felicidad y orgullo por su trabajo

- si y tu cuerpecito, bebe, reacciono de la mejor manera ya no sufrirás tanto hijo- Natasha lloraba de felicidad mientras lo abrazaba pero el niño brinco hacia los brazos de Remus de la emoción

- ¡SIIIIII! Remus ya no me va a doler- Remus solo pudo abrazarlo y sujetarlo muy fuerte mientras por su mejilla izquierda salía una lagrima rebelde que nadie noto debido a que Xavier lo tapaba

- si enano que bueno- Sirius llego hasta ellos y lo cargo

- ¿de que forma funciona?- preguntó Dana emocionada… ella si estaba llorando al igual que su madre

- pues es una poción… poción "Matalobos", suaviza el dolor en las trasformaciones y la mente de Xavier va a estar mas presente en ellas y no solo la del lobo. Seria menos salvaje y hasta te podría decir que reconocería a los seres mas cercanos en forma humana pero en eso no hay que arriesgarnos, tenemos que hacer mas pruebas- contesto Iván con un deje de frialdad al ver que el niño abrazaba a Remus y es que si se dio cuenta de cómo Remus miraba a SU Dana.

- Wow – fue lo único que pudieron contestar los 6 chicos ante tal revelación médica.

- bueno y como ya no hay nada que mas decir este jovencito ya se puede retirar con todo y barra de chocolate – anuncio otro sanador, muy simpático, ya grande de edad pero buena onda. El niño solo bajo la cabeza ruborizado al igual que Alexa pues los habían pillado.

- bueno enano a vestirse que de aquí nos vamos a la casa a comernos un helado gigante de chocolate con almendras mientras vemos la tele o jugamos ajedrez- Dana sonaba emocionada y mientras mas hablaba el niño mas abría los ojos de la emoción

- ¡SI HELADO!- grito emocionado bajándose de Sirius, recogió sus pantalones, camisa y zapatos de la silla que estaba a un lado de la cama y se metió al pequeño baño a cambiarse. Todo fue tan rápido que no dejo que alguien dijera algo.

**T**odos empezaron a reírse mientras los sanadores salían, pero Iván no se movía. Natasha y Noeh también salieron dejando a los 7 en un ambiente muy incomodo. Iván ni se inmuto ante el hecho de que Sirius y Remus lo vieran como perros a unos pocos segundos antes de atacar a su presa.

- Dana ¿podemos hablar?- pregunto el chico haciendo caso omiso de los otros acompañantes

- Oh… claro – Dana respondió antes de que Sirius o _alguien _dijera algo, salio tras de el sin voltear atrás por que sabia que si veía a Remus se arrepentiría de hablar con Iván

**S**alio tras de el y en cuanto cerro la puerta y voltio a verlo….Iván la beso… ella trato de safarze pero el chico era un poco mas fuerte que el. Al final lo logro y lo empujo un poco rudo

- ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto exaltada mientras lo veía muy seria

- pendón Dana pero no me pude resistir… me gustas- se confeso el chico en medio del pasillo

- pues si lo entiendo pero tu también entiende que yo te quiero solo como amigo… un buen amigo… - la chica se sobo la cien mientras recobraba compostura – mira Iván yo te quiero mucho no como tu deseas pero es todo lo que te puedo ofrecer. Ya habíamos platicado de eso y pensé que lo tenías muy claro –

- si yo se que no me quieres pero si me dieras la oportunidad a lo mejor cambias de parecer- Iván tenia esperanzas y es que desde que la conoció le gusto y eso ya había pasado mas de un año cuando empezó su carrera como sanador

- mira Iván mejor déjalo así no me gustaría que terminara nuestra amistad por esta tontería…- la chica iba a seguir pero el la interrumpió

- mi amor por ti no es ninguna tontería… Dana date cuenta yo te quiero- lo miro con ojitos suplicantes que si ese hubiera sido Remus si se le aventaba… pero desgraciadamente ese no era su Remus…

- compréndeme Iván eres un chico muy apuesto y todo lo que quieras pero solo te veo como amigo y yo se que suena feo pero ¿lo tomas o lo dejas?- y sin dejarlo contestar la chica se metió al cuarto dejando al chico petrificado pero con cara de desilusión que daba pena el pobre… Iván solo se dio la media vuelta dispuesto a conquistarla de una u otra forma pero no tenia muchas opciones por que ella iba a Hogwarts y casi no la veía… o podría olvidarse de ella de una vez por todas ¿pero como?

**D**ana entro al cuarto un tanto incomoda por la situación que acababa de pasar pero se le olvido en cuanto vio a Remus cargando a Xavier que en cuanto la vio se bajo de los brazos de Remus y corrió a los de ella

- ¡SIII VAMONOS!- grito creando la sonrisa de Dana

- si vamos enano pero antes de eso tenemos que pasar al centro tengo que hacer algo- le informo tanto al niño como a los demás y como eran chismosos

- ¿a que?- preguntó Alexa

- necesito pasar a comprar algunas cosas para la casa como el helado de este jovencito- dijo mientras le hacia cosquillas y el niño se reía- y además voy de compras-

- SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII- grito Alexa parándose como si la cama tuviera un resorte- vamos yo quiero pasar a comprar también-

- Oh no ya se desato la loca de las compras- dramatizo Lily haciendo que Remus riera

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó divertido el licántropo mayor

- por que le encanta ir de compras y estar de un lado a otro por todas las tiendas del centro comercial a pesar de conocerlas de memoria- dijo Lily con una sonrisa divertida en la cara

- pues si pero cada semana hay cosas nuevas y no me puedo perder eso- contesto Alexa mientras arrastraba literalmente de cada lado a James y a Sirius hacia la puerta- pero no se queden parados vamos- insistió la chica mientras salía con los dos morenos agarrándoles la mano como si se fueran a perder en San Mugo.

- vamos por que si no se pone como loca ¿Xavier ya estas listo?- preguntó Dana justo antes de que el niño terminara de amarrarse los zapatos.

- si Danis vamos- y así salieron los 4 restantes detrás de Alexa y sus dos acompañantes que trataban inútilmente de que la chica los soltara pero se rindieron y se dejaron guiar por la chica.

**S**e la pasaron de tienda en tienda, cada que Alexa se metía en una la tenían que sacar casi arrastrando de ahí por que no se quería salir. Así deambularon por todo el centro pero la enana no iba a desperdiciar la tremenda oportunidad de pasar por una de sus tiendas favoritas… en donde vendían ropa y sobre todo su hobbie… coleccionar lentes de sol.

- Si mi tienda favorita- suspiro y sin esperar que sus amigos la siguieran se metió. En cuanto puso un pie en la tienda el encargado corrió a abrazarla y es que ya era cliente distinguido…

- pero que sorpresa Alexa ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- preguntó emocionado un chavo mas o menos de 23 años, rubio, alto, usaba lentes que enmarcaba perfectamente sus ojos negros que tapaban muchos secretos. Era de Londres pero vivió un tiempo en Rusia. Era muy buen amigo de Alexa en primera iba frecuentemente a la tienda y en segunda por que la conocía de toda la vida… se llevaban muy bien.

- pues a ves visitando las estrellas- suspiro Alexa con un poco de melancolía pues aquí le gustaba venir cuando salía a pasear con sus papas y su hermana… - ¿Cómo has estado Jey?- le pregunto un poquito mas emocionada.

- pues muy bien ya sabes- dijo el chico con la misma emoción. En eso entraron los demás un poco cohibidos bueno solo los chicos- Dana, Lily que gusto-

- hola Jey ¿Cómo estas?- lo saludo Lily con un beso en la mejilla el cual hizo que James se pusiera un poquitin celoso pero no comento nada y solo se cruzo de brazos.

- bien pelirroja ¿y que las trae por aquí?- pregunto separándose un poco de Dana a la cual abrazaba

- "_pelirroja… así solo la podemos llamar los merodeadores… pelirroja bah! Es MI pelirroja… imbecil"- _pensaba ácidamente James sin quitar la pose que tenia.

- bueno venimos de compras y no podía irme sin visitar tu tienda sabes que me encanta- contesto Alexa mientras empezaba a recorrer su vista por toda la tienda como pantera buscando a su presa…

- pues pásale mujer no te quedes ahí parada que han llegado los nuevos modelos de lentes y playeras con lunas y soles- le informo el chico sabiendo que Alexa adoraría eso

- ¿enserio?- y sin esperar respuesta agarro al primero que su mano agarro y se lo llevo casa arrastras sin ni siquiera ver que se trataba de Remus.

**S**e paseo por toda la tienda disfrutando y saboreando lo que tenia en frente, de vez en cuando se paraba y usaba al chico como maniquí pero el ni se quejaba y dejaba que la chica lo manejara como ella quisiera claro en el buen sentido de la palabra…y después de probarse mas de 20 camisas y pantalones, después de mas de 30 puestas de lentes la chica por fin termino sus compras

- bueno Jey ya me tengo que ir – se despidió la chica no sin antes abrazarlo

- bueno niña cuídate y me saludas a tus papas… el otro dia vino tu madre y déjame decirte que se ve muy linda embarazada ¿Qué va a ser niño o niña?- pregunto Jey

- pues no se sabe pero yo quiero que sea niño ya no aguantaría otra mas como Julieta te lo juro-

- hay Alexa yo no se por que tu y Julieta no se llevan bien si son tan parecidas- Jey sabia que eso le molestaba y por eso lo hacia

- ¿Qué ESTAS LOCO? – Grito la enana indignada- ¿yo y esa escuincla parecernos? Ja-Ja-Ja no me hagas reír- ironizo la chica

- no me digas que no si todos lo dicen-

- claro que no antes prefiero parecerme… no se… pero a ella no por favor que me jode que me digan eso-

- bueno no te enojes mi niña y hablando de otra cosa ¿tu que haces aquí si apenas empezaste la escuela?- el chico la regaño por verla ahí

- ahhhhhhhhh es que el carnal de Dana se puso enfermo y lo venimos a visitar- la chica al ver que abría los ojos prosiguió- pero ya salio de peligro no te apures por eso venimos a comprarle sus cosas mira es ese niñito- apunto a Xavier que se escondía detrás de su hermana

- ahhhhhhhhh pero si se parece todo a ti Danita- Xavier bufo indignado

- Hey enano tú no te quejes que es una bendición parecerse a mí – Dana le reprocho

- pero de que hablas si no dicen que me parezco a Remus… por fin quien los entiende- el niño la miraba hacia arriba poniendo pose chulesca marca **M **(Merodeadores)

- ¿Quién es Remus?- preguntó Jey extrañado

- hay Jey hasta parece que estas enamorado, pues quien mas va ser – y sin decir nada mas apunto a Remus que para ser sinceros no se había fijado ni en el ni en los otros dos

- upss perdón creo que no los había visto… mucho gusto soy Jey… amigo y consejero de estas señoritas pero mas de la niña esta- apunto a Alexa y estrecho las manos de los chicos aunque Sirius lo hizo un poquito mas fuerte de lo habitual

- bueno nosotros nos vamos por que mañana regresamos a la escuela y no he terminado mis deberes- los apresuro Lily por que ella si había visto el gesto de Sirius y eso no le daba buena espina.- bye Jey y cuídate- se despidió la pelirroja de beso y saco a los tres de ahí antes de que pasara otra cosa

- bueno Jey fue gusto verte de nuevo – Dana se despidió de el saliendo con Xavier mientras le explicaba quien era ese tal Jey

- bueno Jey yo también me tengo que ir pero te juro que no te tendré tan abandonado –

- prométemelo enana por que sabes que sin ti no se vivir- dramatizo un poco el chico pues así se sentía… solo cuando no la veía por tanto tiempo – además me tienes que contar que onda con el tipo este-

- ¿Cuál tipo?-

- pues el morenito de ojos grises-

- ¿Sirius?- preguntó con la ceja levantada – nada ¿por que?

- no te hagas Alexa que te conozco como la palma de mi mano y se que entre tu y el hay algo… o va a ver algo-

- no digas tonterías Jey entre el y yo no hay nada y mas a parte no creo que no te hayas enterado que estoy comprometida- le dijo con un toque de amargura la chica pero prosiguió- no creo que Esther no te lo hay dicho si hasta parece que es una gran noticia-

- no me lo dijo ella… me lo dijo tu padre pero solo recuerda una cosa… no hagas lo que quieren que hagas haz lo que tengas que hacer- le dijo dulcemente el chico mientras limpiaba una lagrima de la enana – bueno ahora levanta esa cara y afronta tu destino como toda una Gryffindor-

- gracias Jey te quiero – le dio un beso en la mejilla y salio de ahí mucho mas tranquila y feliz pues tenia los estilos mas nuevos del mercado en marcas de ropa y de lentes… pero algo estaba mal Sirius ni siquiera le había dirigido la palabra ¿pero por que?... ya tenia cosas que aclarar con el… pero bueno ya había tiempo para eso…

- por fin sales vamonos- y sin decir nada mas Sirius salio del centro comercial con los otros 6 con una cara de ¿What?

**L**legaron a la casa de Dana y cada quien se puso a hacer lo que tenia que hacer, Lily y Dana a repasar los deberes mientras James y Remus sentaban con Xaviersito a jugar ajedrez. Alexa se salio un rato al patio trasero pero en cuanto vio a Sirius salir se paro dignamente y se metió en la casa pues no quería que le dijera nada, no tenia cabeza para ver sus caras o para oír sus comentarios que ni al caso pero el chico fue mas rápido y la agarro justo antes de que entrara

- ¿A dónde vas?- le pregunto el moreno

- ¿pues a donde mas?- dijo la enana soltándose de el

- podemos habar-

- lo estamos haciendo ¿no?- ironizo la chica con un poco de rabia en su voz

- bueno solo quería preguntar quien es ese tal "Jey"- al chico le carcomía la curiosidad pero mas que eso era coraje consigo mismo por sentir ese sentimiento, esa sensación que tenía cuando alguien se le acercaba a la chica

- pues ese tal Jey como tu lo llamas es mi amigo y confidente-

- ¿de donde lo conoces?- preguntó sin pensarlo

- ¿Qué también quieres su tipo de ADN o que onda?-

- ya enserio Alexa solo quiero saberlo –

- pues lo conozco por que si- la chica no quería decirle que había sido su novio hace un año ¿pero por que?... por que era tan difícil decirle un simple "fue mi novio ¿y?"

- bueno si no me quieres decir no te voy a obligar pero…- pero no fue fuerte para seguir así que solo la vio a los ojos y la abrazo…la chica no se lo esperaba pero no lo rechazo a pesar de ser a veces muy fría no tenia el corazón como para rechazarlo en esos momentos en los que ella también los necesitaba pero no iba llorar así es que se aguanto.

- bueno yo no se que tienes pero…- pero ella también se arrepintió y salio de ahí antes de que derramara mas lagrimas, no le dio tiempo al chico de decir nada mas así que se sentó en el pasto derrotado.

**A**lexa entro en el cuarto cuidando de no hacer ruido pues las chicas estaban estudiando. Se subió a su cama y no dijo nada más. Lily y Dana la vieron medio rara pero no dijeron nada mas, de seguro era por lo que había pasado ayer pero no estaban ni tantito cerca de saber que lo que tenia nombre y apellido… y para ser exactos S. B. no hablo en lo que ellas terminaban el trabajo, ella ya los había terminado y además ella no tenia Ruinas así que no tenia nada que hacer mas que perder su tiempo.

**S**us amigas la dejaron pensar pero tenían que saber que traía por que normalmente ella no era callada, estaban apunto de preguntarle cuando por la puerta entraron Xavier que traía detrás a Remus y James correteándolo.

- Dana jajaja Dana – el niño se protegió con Dana

- ¿Qué traes?- pregunto su hermana divertida al ver que James y Remus traían la cara de enfado

- ellos que no saben perder-

- enano ven para acá- lo llamo James mientras trataba de ponerle las manos encima

- ¿Qué traen?- pregunto Lily divertida

- nada que aquí el niño hizo trampa- contesto Remus poniendo cara de enfado

- ¡no es cierto… yo les gane!- se defendió el chico muy seguro de si mismo

- si llamas ganar al hecho de cambiar las piezas del tablero mientras no te veíamos… pues si ganaste…-

- jajaja no es cierto- Xavier se estaba mofando de ellos y aunque quisieran no se podían enojar con el

- ¿y todavía te ríes?- le preguntó Remus haciendo que bajara la guardia y James aprovechó para cargarlo y llevárselo a la cama donde Alexa estaba acostada y no se había ni movido ante el alboroto…

**J**ames le empezó a hacer cosquillas al niño por lo que la escena era un poco tierna… sin lugar a dudas James seria un padre ejemplar… Xavier estaba que se moría de la risa y James le encantaba hacerlo reír pero pararon de golpe al ver que Alexa no se había movido ni un centímetro y su mirada estaba perdida en un lugar del techo. Al verla los dos se quedaron viendo como preguntándose que le pasaba pero solo pudieron encogerse de hombros y voltear a ver a los otros dos en busca de información… pero no le supieron contestar y se aventuraron a preguntarle que le pasaba

- ¿oye Alexa que…que tienes?- pregunto Xavier no muy seguro pero Alexa no contesto ni se inmuto siquiera… estaba en su propio mundo. Xavier solo se rasco la cabeza en modo de no saber ni madres de lo que le pasaba a Alexa y se atrevió a preguntarle un poco mas fuerte - ALEXA ¿ESTAS AHÍ? – ejem le grito casi al oído haciendo que la chica soltara un respingo pues la habían sacado de sopetón de su mundo y el niño supo que eso había sido una muy mala idea por que poco a poco la enana iba apretando los labios y levantando una ceja en señal de enfado. – este… Ummm… creo que si estabas… jeje- el chico sonreía nervioso y es que lo que menos le gustaba de ella era su carácter

**L**a chica se levanto sin dejar de mirar a cada uno como si los estuviera regañando con la mirada… esa mirada fría y calculadora que la caracterizaba cuando se enojaba… y sin lugar a dudas ahorita lo estaba… paso su mirada en cada uno y cada que lo hacia ellos se encogían pues Alexa era peligrosa enojada. No sabían si decir algo o dejarla en su inspección. Alexa se reía de ellos mentalmente pero no se pudo contener y soltó una fuerte carcajada que dejo fríos a todos.

- jajajajajajajajaajajajajajajajajajajajajajaajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja- la chica no paraba de reírse por las caras de miedo y confusión que ponían… si así le gustaba que se pusieran cuando ella lo deseaba y sin hacer otra cosa mas que reírse de ellos salio de ahí dejándolos mas confundidos.

- esta mujer esta completamente loca- dijo Remus rascándose la cabeza mientras los otros asentían con la cabeza dándole la razón.

**M**ientras tanto Alexa salía riéndose de quien sabe que cosa cuando se tropezó con Sirius que había escuchado el escándalo pero al verlo su risa aumentó mas dejándolo confundido y pensando si le chica estaba bien

- ¿y ahora a ti que te pasa?- le preguntó alarmado viendo mientras la chica mas se retorcía de la risa- Chale Alexa eso se fuma no se unta ¿lo sabias?

- jajaja es que jajaja hubieras jajaja visto jajaja la cara jajaja de…- pero la chica no pudo continuar dejando a Sirius en suspenso en saber la cara de quien…

- ¿de quien?- peor no logro enterarse por que Alexa se fue de ahí dejándolo así parado en medio del pasillo y con un signo de interrogación y exclamación en la frente.

**S**e apuro al cuarto de las chicas y lo que vio adentro mas lo saco de onda… los 5 viéndose a la cara como si estuvieran tratando de encontrarle una explicación a la inmortalidad. Se hizo notar y levantaron la cabeza pensando que era Alexa pero no… era Sirius

- ¿Qué traen?- pregunto rompiendo el silencio

-pues…-

- Alexa- contestaron Lily y Dana a coro

- si yo también la vi ¿Qué paso?- pregutno sentándose en una de las camas

- pues nada entro, se acostó, llegaron ellos haciendo escándalo pero ella ni se movió, después Xavier le grito casi al oído, se levanto nos miro feo y se empezó a carcajear- explico Remus tratando de ver si con volverlo a revivir encontraba el por que… pero Oh decepción no encontró ni madres.

- Alexa esta loca- una vez más Xavier hablo

- y si- sin decir nada mas cayeron en un total silencio

**M**ientras tanteo Alexa se divertía con la música… ponía de todo… romántica… rock… pop… salsa… cumbia… reggea… se divertía y así ocupaba su mente ocupada en lugar de pensar en su terrible boda y en…

- Sirius- susurro inconcientemente mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa…

**Y**a era de noche y tenían que regresar al colegio, todo estaba listo… solo quedaba despedirse… Alexa bajo para despedirse ella primero de Noeh y Natasha, los encontró en la sala leyendo no se que cosa pero eso era lo de menos… entro y no la vieron hacia que hizo notar su presencia

- ejem- la pareja se volteo y dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para ponerle atención a la chica – bueno quiero darles las gracias por todo y perdón por el escándalo de ayer pero saben que no era mi intención si fuera por mi no me acercaba a mi papa ni a 20 centímetros- la chica trato de relajar el ambiente pero con eso hizo todo lo contrario

- Alexa – la reprendió Natasha pero sin una pizca de enojo

- bueno… bueno no se enojen ¿me perdonan?- bajo la cabeza un poco avergonzada

- ¿de que?- pregutno ahora Noeh con una sonrisa de medio lado en su cara

- no se supongo que por todo-

- Alexa sabes que te queremos mucho y no por cosas así vamos a dejar de hacerlo – la consoló una vez mas Natasha haciendo que se pusiera melancólica

- a veces envidio a Dana por que tiene una familia como ustedes pero sobre todo doy gracias a Merlín y a todos los magos por haberme dejado conocerlos bien y considerarlos mi familia- la chica era fuerte así es que lucho con todas sus fuerzas para no llorar

- no gracias a ti por ser amiga de Dana y no dejarla en los momento en que mas te necesita- Natasha la abrazo – pero antes quiero saber que piensas hacer- la miro expectante

- ¿de que?- pregutno extrañada pues enserio no sabia a que se refería

- de tu boda –

- bueno que quieren que les diga ¿Qué no quiero? ... ¿Qué me enoja que mi padre quiera hacer de mi vida lo que el quiere?... ¿Qué no soporto que el maldito de Malfoy se me acerque o me toque?... ¿Qué deseo mas que nada que me dejen hacer mi vida como a mi se me plazca?... ¿y que si tuviera la oportunidad no me casaba con ese cerdo mal nacido de Malfoy?... pues eso es lo que pienso y quiero pero como ya nos dimos cuenta eso aquí a mi padre la vale madres así es que no tengo nada que decir mas que adaptarme a la maldita vida que Philibert quiere para su hijita- ironizo Alexa

- no Alexa te prohibimos que hagas eso, tu padre debe de entender que no puedes estar bajo su mando todo tu vida, ya habrá tiempo para que reaccione y no te cases- aseguro Noeh levantándole la cara con su mano

- gracias Noeh pero no creo qué funcione conoces a mi padre y no se va a dejar intimidar ni por ti ni mucho menos por una escuincla que no sabe nada de la vida como me llama-

- tu no te apures Alexa veras que con el tiempo se solucionaran las cosas y no te vas a casar si tu y solo tu lo deseas- Natasha la apoyo como nunca pues conocía a Philibert se puede decir desde que llego de América con Alexa en brazos

- gracias bueno yo solo me venia a despedir y decirles que los quiero mucho que si pudiera escoger una familia escogería la suya y la de Lily- y son nada mas que decir se abrazo de ellos y les dio un beso a cada uno en la mejilla

- bueno, ahora a ir por sus cosas que no tenemos mucho tiempo – la apuro Noeh pues no quería que lo viera llorando y es que no lo podía negar Alexa sabia darse a querer cuando ella quería.

**A**lexa salio disparada hacia el cuarto por Lily y Dana, mientras en el camino se encontraba con los chicos ya listos. No tardaron ni 10 minutos y ya todos estaban frente la chimenea mientras su padre mandaba sus pertenecías como por arte de magia **(se nota la ironía ¿verdad?) **el mas triste era Xavier pues ya se había acostumbrado atenerlos todos ahí

- no Xavier no te pongas así sabes que eres mi enano favorito prometo verte mas seguido ¿órale?- lo consoló Alexa mientras los besaba por todo la cara haciéndole cosquillas

- si mi niño te visitaremos más seguido te lo prometo yo… tú pelirroja-

- ¿enserio?- al niño se le iluminaros sus ojitos aguados

- mas que enserio, es mas te prometemos todos que así va a hacer- esta vez fue Remus el que le prometió y así el niño se quedo mas tranquilo pues Remus sabia cumplir sus promesas

- si enano ya vendremos a que nos ganes ajedrez haciendo trampa- se despidió james abrazándolo mientras le hacia cosquillas

- jajaja no pueden negar que esa fue buena-

- jajaja si lo fue- recordaron lo que había pasado esta tarde

- bueno muchachos nos vemos y espero que se porten bien y sobre todo tu Sirius que por cierto has estado muy callado y eso es raro ¿Qué tramas? – pregutno Noeh muy intrigado

- ¿yo? Nada como es posible que desconfíes de mi Noeh- dramatizo Sirius haciendo reír a todos sobre todo a Natasha

- hay Sirius nunca cambies- se despidió de el con un beso

- no te apures hay Sirius para muchos años- y con esa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba fuel el primero en desaparecer detrás de las llamas verdes, lo siguieron lo demás hasta dejar sola a Dana con su familia

- bueno… - pero no pudo decir nada y mejor se abrazo de Xavier al momento que sus padres también los abrazaba – bueno me voy pero no se olviden que los quiero mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho

- yo también te quiero mucho Danita pero no me tengas muy abandonado ¿ok?-

- claro que no Xavier si sabes qué de ti jamás me apartaría nos mantendremos en contacto ¿sale?-

- ok- el niño asintió y le dio un beso en la mejilla justo antes de que Dana se desapareciera junto a los demás.

**L**legaron al despacho del director que les dio la bienvenida y luego, luego los mando a dormir pues mañana tenían clases y no se iban a poder librar de eso. Llegaron a la sala común, se despidieron u subieron a dormir pues eso era lo que necesitaban pues empezaban las pruebas de Quidditch para el equipo de Gryffindor.

**A **la mañana siguiente Alexa se levantó mas feliz de lo normal con decirles que hasta en la clase de Transformaciones puso todo su empeño para hacer bien el trabajo por lo que a la McGonagall le pareció de lo mas genial y le dio 15 Pts. de recompensa. Iban rumbo a la clase de Herbólogia y mientras Lily y Dana hablaban de su trabajo de Ruinas, Alexa iba cantando muy feliz

- ♫ _si tu boquita fuera de chocolate… si tu boquita fuera de chocolate… yo me la pasaría bate que bate… yo me la pasaría bate que bate… bate que bate de chocolate _

_Si tu boquita fuera de limón verde… si tu boquita fuera de limón verde yo me la pasaría muerde que muerde… yo me la pasaría muerde que muerde… muerde que muerde de limón verde… bate que bate de chocolate…_ ♫ -

- ahora tu por que tan feliz- pregutno Lily muy extrañada pues la chica lo cantaba en un tono muy sensual que todos los chicos que la veían se les quedaba viendo muy raro aunque con cara de babosos

- ¿yo? Por nada solo que ayer la escuche y me gusto- explico la chica muy calmada

- estas rara y se que tienes algo- Dana la conocía y por eso se atrevía a hacer ese comentario

- ya no tengo nada y déjenme cantar- y sin hacerles más caso siguió con su canción –

♫ _si tu boquita fuera de pan de azúcar… si tu boquita fuera de pan de azúcar… yo me la pasaría chupa que chupa… yo me la pasaría chupa de chupa… chupa que chupa de pan de azúcar… muerde que muerde de limón verde… bate que bate de chocolate. _

_Si tu boquita fuera de pie de fresa… si tu boquita fuera de pie de fresa… yo me la pasaría besa que besa… yo me la pasaría besa que besa… besa que besa de pie de fresa_… ♫ - pero no pudo seguir por que justo en esos momentos sintió que la volteaban y la besaban, todo mundo quedo en shock pero nada comparado a como se había quedado ella pues se había atrevido a besarle enfrente de la clase de Herbólogia con los alumnos de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff. Al principio quiso poner resistencia pero reconoció esos labios tan solo segundos después y se dejo llevar y si no hubiera sido por el maldito oxigeno no se hubieran separado

- y que son ¿pie, chocolate, limón verde o pan? – pregutno el chico olvidándose que estaban por entrar a clase

- Ummm para eso necesito mas prueba- el chico trato de besarla de nuevo pero no pudo por que la chica se escabullo dejándolo con la boca abierta como a todos los demás

**E**l dia paso entre habladurías del "beso de Herbólogia" y que tenían los dos complicados que ver… sus amigas la querían interrogar pero como era costumbre en esos últimos días la enana no decía ni media palabra así se la pasaron el la comida y el resto del dia hasta llegar al entrenamiento de Quidditch

- ♫ _si tu boquita fuera de pie de fresa _♫-

- ya Alexa ya hartaste además nos tienes que decir el motivo de tu felicidad y eso de que por que si no me lo creo- Dana ya estaba harta del silencio y la cancioncita de Alexa

- en unos diez minutos lo veras ahora tengo que ir a cambiarme ahora vengo – y sin decir nada mas salio de ahí tarareando la canción

**P**asados los 10 minutos ya todos estaba ahí menos Alexa, James se estaba empezando a impacientar y justo cuando le iba a preguntar a Lily o Dana donde estaba Alexa ella apareció con una caja grande levitando enfrente de ella dejando a todos los presentes extrañados e intrigados

- ¿Dónde estabas? – pregunto un poco molesto el capitán

- mi querido James paciencia- aclaro su garganta mientras llamaba a todos los de su equipo favorito – bueno muchachos yo se que algunos les va a parecer raro pero quiero hacerles un regalo a mis compañeros de los últimos 7 años… hemos compartido victorias… enojos… idas al hospital… caídas y muchas mentadas de madres entre nosotros- dijo con un brillo especial mientras cruzaba la mirada con Sirius – por eso quiero que lo acepten en serio- y sin decir nada mas abrió la caja y salieron 6 escobas _SPEED 007, _ pintadas de dorado y rojo en el mango. Cada escoba paso a manos de sus dueños ¿y como saber quienes eran? Pues fácil… en el mango estaba escrito cada uno de los nombres de los que estaban en el equipo y en que puesto estaban

_Sirius Black. Guardián Gry. 7mo _

_Katrina Watson Cazadora Gry. 7mo_

_Ingrid Lorenze Cazadora Gry. 7mo _

_Danilo Zuize Cazador Gry. 7mo _

_Aarón Bjork Golpeador Gry. 7mo _

_James Potter Buscador y Capitán Gry. 7mo_

**C**laro en la de la enana estaba igual

_Alexa A. Sánchez Golpeadora Gry. 7mo_

**T**odos estaban alucinados eso si que era un regalote…

- son recién salidas de la tienda de mi jefe…-

- ¿tu papa las compro?- pregutno James incrédulo y sin dejarla contestar prosiguió- entonces no quiero nada

- James son de la tienda de Philibert pero YO las compre con MI dinero además YO les hice el regalo por MI propia cuenta-

- ahhhhhhhhh- no pudo rechazar ese regalo si lo había hecho ella

- bueno ojala les guste muchachos y que no nos fiemos de estas bellezas y entrenemos como si no las tuviéramos y nada mas por ultimo me toca decir que demos todo por ese escudo dorado con rojo- todos asintieron con gran entusiasmo pues no todos los días alguien te regala una escoba nueva y recién salida al mercado

- oye Alexa yo no puedo aceptar – Sirius le dijo mientras le regresaba la escoba pero ella no se la recibía

- ah no Orión la aceptas o la aceptas no hay devoluciones- y sin dejarle reclamar nada mas emprendió vuelo mientras Sirius inspeccionaba bien su hermosa escoba y cual fue su sorpresa el encontrar tres siglas mas adheridas a su información … **_T.A.M. _**¿pero  
que significan? …

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**que significara eso y que hara Sirius para averiguarlo?**

**quien habra besado a Alexa en la clase de Herbologia? **

**que seguira despues? **

**que pasara entre las parejitas?**

**en la familia de alexa y con sirius? **

**y su primo que fue de el?**

**dana y remus? **

**bueno me despido bye y no lo olviden dejenme un REVIEW plis...**


	11. Entre Quidditch y El Baño d Prefectos

** Bueno aqui estoy de nuevo... no se ni como... pero estoy aqui... si lo se me tarde un poquito mas de un mes pero entiendan entre la escuela... el trabajo... mis amigos... las tareas... la falta de inspiracion... y mi peor es nada (mi novio XD) pues no tengo mucho tiempo quiziera agradecer a todo aquellos que me han dejado reviews, en serio se los agradezco **

**Bueno el capitulo es un poquitin raro hize una parte no apta para menores de edad y es es una de las razones en que me tarde por que no lograba acomodar mis ideas para que no se viera tan mal... bueno les agradezco por seguir este fic.**

**Una cosa mas les pido disculpas por no poder actualizar como dije mi otro fic pero no pude, mas bien no me gusto como me quedo y lo volvi a hacer, bueno solo espero que me tengan mucha pasiencia, pues no dispongo de una computadora portatil y como casi no estoy en mi casa pues es un poquito complicado pero espero y poder actualizar mas seguido mas o menos me tardare un mes entre capitulos. **

**bueno ahora si los dejo leer y ojala les guste y ya les adverti el capi es un poquito fuerte **

**Bueno solo una ultima cosa... REVIEWS POR FA! **

**GRAXIAS...**

* * *

**Capitulo 11:**

**E**l entrenamiento era todo un tremendo éxito, casi todo la escuela estaba ahí para ver si en realidad el equipo de Gryffindor poseían las mejores escobas del mercado… incluso la profesora McGonagall estaba ahí junto a su equipo apoyándolos, pero sobre todo para que los jefes de las demás casa supieran que Gryffindor era el mejor. Lo estaban dando todo por el todo y la copa de ese año era suya inevitablemente y eso se reflejaba en las caras de todos…

**E**staban a medio entrenamiento pero Alexa empezó hacer el chistoso haciendo como si se cayera o pasaba a un lado de los jugadores para hacerles maldades como tratar de tirarlos o a las chicas del equipo jalarles el pelo o interponerse en una de las jugadas que estaban realizando… todo estaba divertido hasta para el publico por que Sirius le siguió el juego… estaban los dos haciendo el menso… James también se divertía pero todo tiene un límite y la paciencia de James no era mucha así que se harto y los regaño

- ¡BLACK Y SANCHEZ PUEDEN DEJAR DE HACER EL TONTO Y PONERSE A ENTRENAR! – James grito dejando a todo el campo en un silencio total dejando a Alexa volteada hacia a bajo y a Sirius con la quaffle en la mano a medio lanzar

**T**odos se quedaron con la boca abierta pues… ¿desde cuando James llamaba a su mejor amigo de esa manera?... NUNCA…Nunca había hecho eso… Jamás de los jamases

- bien ya que se calmaron volvamos a entrenar y por favor DEJEN DE JUGAR Y TRATEN DE TOMARLO ENSERIO… ES UN ENTRENAMIENTO Y SI NO LO VAN A TOMAR ASÍ PUES LOS INVITO A RETIRARSE POR QUE NO ESTOY COMO PARA AGUANTAR PAYASADITAS DE ESAS Y ESO VA PARA TODOS ¿ESTA CLARO?- le grito en la cara a Alexa pues era la que mas cerca estaba pero dejo bien claro que era para todos…

- Wow- fue lo único que pudo decir Alexa pero ya pasando los segundos y procesada la información se le subió el color a la cara y se dio cuenta de que le había gritado y eso… eso era inédito… nadie podía gritarle de esa manera… bueno al menos no sus compañeros de clase…- Wow para tu carro ahí Potter… calmadito… no me grites… respira profundo… inhala… exhala… inhala… exhala… - le hizo ejercicios respiratorios que el inconscientemente siguió - ¿ya estas mejor? Bien por que yo Sánchez no voy a aceptar que tu a pesar de ser el capitán de mi preciado equipo me venga a gritar ¿estamos de acuerdo verdad?- pero no espero a que le respondiera- bueno ahora una cosa mas no te alteres mi capi tómatela tranquila que este campeonato es nuestro y de nadie mas… así que relájate y no nos regañes por hacer el tonto por que sabes que Sirius no cambia es un tonto y por eso nunca va a dejar de hacerse el menso ¿tu me entiendes no?-

- Hey Alexa calmadita que aquí si hablamos de hacer el tonto y estar tonto tu me dices quitate que ahí voy- se defendió el moreno un poco molesto pero solo quería quitar la preocupación del partido a su amigo y es que el sabia que lo que mas le preocupaba no era el partido, por que el confiaba es su capacidad y sobre todo en su equipo… no lo que al le preocupaba estaba sentada en las gradas viendo con cara extraña lo que pasaba en el campo junto a uno de sus amigos y su mejor amiga de ella… si estamos hablando de Lily… la chica por la cual su mejor amigo estaba así de tenso

- Hey Black cállate y sigue jugando por que si nos meten un gol voy a hacer carne asada contigo y tu sabes que lo digo enserio- lo amenazo Alexa haciendo que James se riera y negara con la cabeza pues este par jamás cambiaria

- Ja- Ja-Ja mira como tiemblo Sánchez – ironizo divertido el moreno

- ya pues sigamos ya perdimos mas de 15 minutos esta babosada y sigan pero ya enserio ¿quieren?- puntualizo James antes de que estos dos terminaran en algo peor

- bueno- dijo Alexa y dio una vuelta para despejarse un poco más

- hay Prongs calmate se que te pone nervioso el que Lily este aquí por primera vez en su vida pero no te desquites así no es bueno lo que te aconsejo es que te calmes y haz como si no estuviera… se que es difícil pero lo lograras- salio disparado hacia los postes dejando a James con cara de no entender lo que su amigo decía pero bien que lo entendía…

**I**ba todo bien… ya lo estaban tomando mas enserio y el humor de James ya había cambiado… ya estaba mas relax y aunque no despegaba sus ojos avellana de la chica de ojos verdes, ya se estaba controlando… todos estaban muy emocionados por que si eso era el entrenamiento ya se imaginaban como iba a ser el partido próximo que todavía no se sabia con quien iba a ser pero estaba entre Hufflepuff y Slytherin pero de todos modos tenían que entrenar de la misma manera…

**S**u primo de Alexa estaba también sentado en las gradas y aunque no le gustaba mucho el Quidditch le encantaba ver a Alexa jugar, lo de el era el football. La veía tan feliz sin preocupaciones que se le hizo extraño que no demostrara lo que sentía por lo que su tío le había hecho, eso no lo entendía pero ya hablaría con ella, salio de sus pensamientos cuando sintió que alguien se sentaba a un lado de el, nada mas y nada menos que Bellatrix y su inseparable hermana Narcisa. El al verlas se sorprendió pero no dijo ni hizo nada y es que simplemente no le interesaba… no le interesaba como eran o como se sentían… no nada simplemente… X nada que ver. De todos modos el todavía quería a Sophie y le dolía que no lo quisiera tanto como el a ella… si los papeles hubieran sido al revés el la hubiera seguido hasta el mismito centro del universo si ella se lo pedía… pero no ella no pudo ni hacer eso por el. Bueno eso era otro rollo por lo pronto no se podía perder las tarugadas que su prima hacia por lo que no se fijo que Bellatrix lo veía con un brillo extraño en su rostro ya que ella siempre permanecía fría y distante.

- ¿Qué pasara?- preguntó alarmada Lily pues James parecía un poco molesto

- pues no se pero no ha de ser nada malo pues ya regresaron a sus tareas- respondió Remus haciendo que Lily suspirara aliviada

- bueno sigamos viendo- pero no pudieron seguir con lo suyo por que en eso llego una de las fans de los Merodeadores

- Hola Remus- dijo en un tono muy sensual para el gusto de Dana que la veía como queriéndola matar

- eh… ¿hola?- no sabia que decir el pobre chico pues no la conocía- ¿nos conocemos?

- bueno yo a si te conozco soy de Ravenclaw y me llamo Keint –

- ah Hola – dijo estirándole la mano – ¿en que te podemos ayudar?- preguntó el chico de ojos miel

- pues no se ellas pero tu si… pero vente no te quedes aquí con… ellas- dijo la chica mirándolas de abajo hacia arriba mientras Lily trataba de calmar a Dana

- mira Gates una cosa te dejo bien claro estas como tu nos llamas tienen nombre y si tu cabecita no logra captar el mensaje pues que pena, pero eso si, no te dirijas hacia nosotras ni para bien ni para mal que no quiero repetírtelo sabiendo que tu hueca cabecita no lo logra procesar ¿entendido?- Lily la amenazo pero sin siquiera volteándola a ver y es que estaba viendo como James hacia malabares para encontrar la Snitch

- mira Evans tu no te metas que tan solo por tener la insignia de prefecta eres lo que tratas de ser-

- ¿eso crees? Pues bien- sin nada mas que decir se quito su insignia se la dio a Dana y se amarro el cabello para poderla verla a los ojos - ¿mejor? Pues bien ahora entiendelo Gates calma tu vocecita por que no voy a tolerar que nos hables así-

- no me das miedo Evans así que mejor calma también tus sumos- la chica no se iba a dejar pero Dana tampoco, el coraje ya se le venia subiendo desde que la estupida llego para llevarse a SU Remus… si SU Remus y ¿Qué?

- mira Gates deja de joder y deja ver el partido por que con tus berridos no dejas que uno ponga atención-

- hay pero si están fuertes las fierecitas- ironizo la Ravenclaw con una sonrisa en su cara – bueno ¿entonces te vienes Remus?-

El pobre chico no sabia que hacer pero es que había venido con Lily y con Dana y pues no las podía dejar ¿o si? No… no las podía dejar

- eh no puedo estoy con ellas mejor luego nos vemos ¿sale?- tampoco iba a ser descortés ¿verdad?

- no Remus si quieres irte con esta… niña vete solo cuídate no se te valla a pegar la estupidez- le dijo Dana con cara despreocupada pero con los ojos le decía que no se fuera

- no ella sabrá entender vine con ustedes y yo me voy con ustedes ahora si nos disculpas ¿Keint? – ella asintió

- pero Remus te tengo que decir algo…- la chica trato de que Remus se fuera con ella

- ¿así? Pues dime-

- bueno no importa que estén ellas – suspiro y dijo- bueno solo quería decirte que Cristal quiere hablar contigo… quiere reanudar la relación que tenían y que enserio te quiere-

- ¿Qué quiere hablar con Remus?... ¿y que todavía lo quiere?- Dana no se pudo contener pues esa babosa quería regresar con SU Remus… SU Remus… eso era inaudito

- ¿y a ti que te importa?- le pregunto sorprendida Keint

- ¿y por que no vino ella personalmente?- preguntó Remus un tanto enojado

- por que no se-

- pues dile que si tantas ganas tiene de decirle algo que mueva su trasero por una vez en su vida y que se lo venga a decir ella- Dana "lo defendió" dejando a Remus con la boca abierta que Lily fue tan gentil de cerrar

- mira Montes tu no te metas ¿si? Estoy hablando con el no contigo-

- pues mira me vale y mejor vete de aquí si no quieres que te… - pero se quedo sin palabras por que tenia muchas formas de que se fuera de una vez por todas

- ya oíste Keint y dile a Cristal que si quiere hablar conmigo que venga a ella y no mande mensajeras- puntualizo Remus calmadamente pues no quería sacar el coraje que tenia pues la historia con Cristal mas o menos había sido así.

**C**ristal Fonts de Ravenclaw, ojos miel, cabello rubio, nariz respingada, esbelta, alta y con muy buen cuerpo era novia de uno de los merodeadores… Remus Lupin. Todo iba bien el chico estaba "enamorado" de ella, se llevaban bien y a pesar de ser rubia y cabeza hueca a veces, siempre tenia algo de que platicar. Todo iba bien hasta que la chica le salio con que ya no lo quería, que se le gustaba el capitán de Ravenclaw y que mejor lo dejaran así pero que podían ser amigos. Remus quedo en una tremenda depresión que si no hubiera sido por que sus amigos lo apoyaron jamás hubiera salido de ahí. Por eso ahora lo que la rubia decía no le cuadraba y a pesar de ser un Merodeador no creía que se merecía eso.

**S**in decir nada mas la chica se fue no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de odio a Dana que la chica ignoro olímpicamente pues de la que se tenía que cuidar era de la tal Cristal esa… claro que la conocía. ¿Cómo no conocer a la vieja babosa que le rompió su corazoncito de pollo a Remus? Y es que aunque no se conocían mucho cuando eso paso, de todos modos a la chica le dio coraje saber lo que una mujer podía hacer con los sentimientos de un hombre, en ese tiempo todavía no se había fijado en Remus como la hacia ahorita.

**L**a chica fue sacada de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de Alexa que le gritaba a una de las chicas del equipo

- INGRID ¿QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA¿ES QUE ACASO NO ESTAS VIENDO QUE YO VENIA O QUE?... POR POCO Y ME DOY EN LA MADRE POR TU CULPA… ¿ACASO NECESITAS LENTES?- gritaba a todo pulmón Alexa pues en un descuido Ingrid casi la tiraba de la escoba

- NO ME GRITES ALEXA ¿QUIERES? ADEMAS FUE UN ACCIDENTE NO LO HIZE A PROSITO Y SI NO TE PARECIO NO TE QUEJES Y NO VENGAS A GRITARME QUE NO SOY TU ESTUPIDA- Ingrid de alguna manera u otra se tenia que defender ¿no?

- PUES PARECE QUE SI POR QUE NO TE DAS CUENTA NI DE LO QUE HACES-

- Alexa- trato de llamar su atención James pues todos habían quedado plasmados hasta los de la tribuna

- PERDONEME SU SEÑORIA POR NO DARME CUENTA DE SU GRATA PRESENCIA POR FAVOR NO ME CASTIGUE- ironizo la cazadora

- Ingrid- otra vez James trato de llamar la atención pero no le hicieron ni el más mínimo caso y eso lo estaba sacando de quicio

- NO VENGAS CON TUS ESTUPIDAS IRONIAS ¿QUIERES? Y MEJOR PON MAS ATENCION A LO QUE HACES-

- NO ME VENGAS A DECIR QUE ES LO QUE TENGO QUE HACER O NO, TU NO ERES LA CAPITANA AUNQUE TE DUELA –

- PUES NO SERE LA CAPITANA PERO AL MENOS NO ESTOY DE BABOSA VIENDO A CUALQUIER ESTUPIDO QUE SE PASE POR ENFRENTE-

- Ingrid… Alexa- James sentía que la paciencia se le acaba con cada palabra que las chicas decían

- ASÍ QUE ESE ES EL PROBLEMA ¿NO? BUENO YO NO TENGO LA CULPA DE QUE SIRIUS ESTE BUENO- ¿Sirius?... ¿Qué tenia que ver el en todo esto?... Pues mucho por que mientras Sirius le guiñaba un ojo a Ingrid esta perdió la cuenta de lo que hacia y no se fijo que Alexa se le atravesaba y sin querer le pego con la escoba que casi la tira… claro Alexa se dio cuenta de la coquetería que tenían esos dos y se enojo y mas al sentir que Ingrid casi la tiraba.

- ¿BUENO? BAH HAY COSAS MEJORES Y EN LUGAR DE PERDER TU TIEPO EN ESTUPIDECES DEBERIAS PONER ATENCION EN LO QUE HACES POR QUE CASI ME PARTO LA MADRE POR TU CULPA… ESTUPIDA - ahora si Alexa estaba mas que enojada pues ¿que se creía esta para ver a SU Sirius?... ejem… ¿desde cuando era SU Sirius?

- ¿A QUIEN LE DICES ESTUPIDA?-

- ¡A TI¿A QUIEN MAS?-

- ESTUPIDA LO SERAS TU-

- JAMÁS PENSE QUE ME PARECIERA A TI, SIEMPRE PENSE QUE ME PARECIA A MI FAMILIA NO A GENTE COMO TU-

- A MI ME RESPETAS SANCHEZ-

-¿Y SI NO QUIERO?-

- 3…2…1…- James exploto dejando a todos mas sorprendidos de lo que ya estaban- ¿SE PUEDEN CALLAR DE UNA FREGADA VEZ LAS DOS? DEJEN DE PELEARSE COMO ESCUINCLAS BABOSAS Y PONGANSE A JUGAR Y SI NO LES PARECE VALLANSE, POR QUE NI YO NI TODO EL COLEGIO VAMOS A ESTAR SOPORTANDO SUS BERRIDOS… ES MAS EL ENTRENAMIENTO SE ACABO… VAMOS… VAMOS NO SE QUEDEN PARADOS COMO IMBECILES Y VALLANSE A CAMBIAR POR QUE YO NO VOY A ESTAR SOPORTANDO PELEAS DE NIÑAS INMADURAS… AVANCEN… LLEGUENLE TIENEN 3 SEGUNDOS PARA QUE TODOS SE VALLAN DE MI VISTA… NO LOS AGUANTO…1…2…3- contó el chico con voz entrecortada por el esfuerzo de gritarles y el coraje sobre todo. El que quería que el entrenamiento fuera un éxito pues era la primera vez que Lily iba a uno pero nada salio como el quería y además esas dos lo estaban sacando de quicio. Hasta la misma McGonagall se impresiono pues jamás había visto a James de esa manera, tan alterado y frustrado, siempre lo había visto calmadito y seguro de si mismo. Al ver que nadie se movía ni respiraba lo enojo mas y exploto de nuevo- ¿QUE ESPERAN?... ¿QUE ME LOS LLEVE CARGANDO O QUE FREGADOS?... AVANCENLE… AVANCENLE QUE NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA FREGADERAS… VAMOS MUEVANSE…-

**T**odos le hicieron caso mientras pasan por su lado con la cabeza agachada, pero Ingrid paso con la cara en alto y orgullosa pues de ella no era la culpa, la culpa era de Alexa por enojarse de que viera a Sirius, pues el chico no era de su propiedad. Alexa fue la que paso con la cabeza mas gacha pues la verdad no le gustaba ver así a su capitán favorito pues el siempre hacia que el equipo se sintiera bien y les daba animo para seguir siendo los mejores y ella se lo pagaba de esa manera pero no se pudo contener al ver que Sirius le coqueteara después de que el fue el que le robo el beso en Herbólogia… si el había sido pero hasta ahorita se daba cuenta de que el moreno no había cambiado y que era el niño mas arrogante y prepotente que existía sobre la faz de la tierra.

**L**a chica trato de decir algo pero al ver la cara de decepción del chico mejor cerro la boca pues no quería cagarla mas de lo que ya lo había hecho, ese era uno de los contados momentos en que la chica si se sentía totalmente arrepentida y sabia que había metido la pata hasta el fondo, se tenia que disculpar pero sabia que si decía algo en este momento la decepción de James seria mas grande mejor dejaba que se tranquilizara y después le pedía perdón enfrente de todos si era necesario.

**B**ajo de la escoba con la cabeza gacha mientras Remus, Sirius, Lily, Dana y Jonnathan la esperaban. No tenía ganas ni de gritarle a Black que se fuera de su vista así que mejor prefirió ignorar al chico que tantos problemas le traía.

- ¿Cómo estas chaparra?- le preguntó Jonnathan mientras la abrazaba y la chica soltaba su escoba y se refugiaba en el pecho de su primo-

- Chale ahora si le regué- se quejo de si misma la chica

- no te apures Alexa simplemente no fue su dia- la consoló Lily mientras veía como James todavía estaba en las alturas

- pues si pero no tenia por que ponerme de esa manera por una estupidez, que mas daba que me hubiera caído de todos modos no se pierde nada- y sin mas recogió su escoba y salio hacia los vestidores por su ropa pues prefería bañarse en el baño de los prefectos antes de verle la cara a Ingrid. Paso entre Remus y Sirius el cual estaba medio confundido pues la chica estaba rara pero no dijo nada ni hizo nada que en cuanto vio que la chica desaparecía se arrepintió y se grabo un mensaje mental: encontrar a Alexa.

- bueno este bombón se va con una damisela de Hufflepuff… con su permisito- y dejando a los otros cuatro se fue en busca de su damisela pero no precisamente de Hufflepuff.

**A**lexa caminaba con pequeñitos pasos pues no quería toparse al equipo… pero para su desgracia al entrar escuchó al conversación entre Ingrid y Katrina… bueno mas de Ingrid pues Katrina se dedicaba a solo escuchar y no opinar.

- enserio no entiendo a Alexa, y menos con ese carácter que tiene, hasta parece que Black fuera de su propiedad… además no era mi intención tirarla pues Sirius me guiño el ojo y tu sabes que no a cualquiera le hace eso… además es una exagerada y amargada cuando ella estaba haciéndose la chistosa nadie le dijo nada…-

- James la regaño… - opino silenciosamente Katrina

- bueno el chiste es que se lo merecía por ser así de enojona ni que uno tuviera la culpa de que sea una amargada y loca- se quejaba Ingrid mientras se ponía la falda del uniforme y no se dio cuenta de que una Alexa roja y con dotes psicópata estaba a unos cuantos pasos atrás de ella

- si tantas ganas de hablar de mi tienes por que no me lo dices en mi geta… me emputa que la gente hable a mis espaldas… que no es mas fácil decírmelo ¿o te da miedo, Lorenze? - la asusto la enana que hasta se le cayo el perfume que tenia en la mano, el cual se estrello en el impacto.

- ¿miedo? Ya quisieras…- su voz tembló dejando claro que si era miedo el que tenia.

- bueno entonces te advierto que lo que tengas que decir me lo digas en mi cara por que no voy a tolerar que hables de mi como si fuera cualquier cosa ¿me oíste?- la amenazo la enana mientras agarraba sus cosas y guardaba su escoba

- bueno yo no tengo la culpa de que te pongas celosa cuando Sirius coquetea con alguien- la chica estaba tentando el carácter de Alexa pero ella no iba dejar que Ingrid se saliera con la suya

- pues si te conformas con un guiño de un estupido insensible pues allá tu pero no voy a aguantar que por esa estupidez hagas mas… estupideces- Alexa empezaba a agitarse y es que lo que menos quería era otro problema por su karma… Sirius Orión Black

- no es ninguna estupidez… Sirius es uno de los mas guapos de todo el colegio y no cualquiera tiene la fortuna de que le coqueteé- trato de encontrar una excusa la chica pero bien era sabido que Sirius era y es uno de los chavos mas mujeriegos en toda la historia de Hogwarts.

- huy si… entonces yo me tendría que sentir súper especial pues el idiota mientras a ti te guiña el ojo a mi me besa… uff que suertuda soy- ironizo Alexa mientras sacaba su mochila y se la ponía al hombro, mientras las dos amigas abrían los ojos como platos pues no se habían enterado del chisme

- ¿Sirius te beso?- preguntó incrédula Ingrid

- si y no sabes que trauma me quedo… jamás pensé que besara tan mal… ¡iuk!- mintió la chica pues bien sabia que le gustaban sus besos pero eso… eso jamás lo aceptaría y menos delante de esa estupida de Ingrid

- ¿te beso a ti? Dios pobrecito-

- si pobrecito piensa que sabe besar cuando en realidad TODO ES UNA ESTUPIDA FARSA COMO EL- no pudo mas y la chica grito mientras salía y azotaba la puerta y dejaba a las otras dos anonadadas.

**A**lexa estaba que echaba chispas en todo el trayecto al baño de prefectos no dejaba de patear cosas o golpearlas con los puños, y es que la frustración que tenia era mas fuerte que ella, tenia que sacar todo eso si no iba a explotar, trato de no pensar en nada de eso pero no podía, no se le podía quitar de la mente la cara de James al ver que todo le había salido mal pues se notaba que estaba nervioso por que Lily había ido por primera vez en los 7 años a un entrenamiento aunque no se perdía ni un solo partido de Gryffindor. Chale la había regado y ahora no sabia como corregir lo que había hecho, bueno ya pensaría en eso mañana mientras se tenia que relajar por que le esperaban muchas cosas.

**I**ba muy sacada de onda y muy frustrada que no pudo reprimir que una lagrima se le saliera, pero justo en ese momento al menos que quería ver se le puso enfrente haciendo que se espantara y se sacara la lagrima con su túnica del colegio

- ah eres tu ¿Qué quieres? No tengo tiempo para esto-

- pero ni siquiera eh abierto la boca- se quejo el moreno

- pues que bueno por que no se si me podré contener- dijo pasándose de largo mientras su karma la seguía

- ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntón el chico detrás de ella

- ¿a mi?... nada… solo casi me caigo de la escoba… decepciono a mi capitán y al equipo completo… la babosa de Ingrid sale con sus babosadas y me hace emputar… luego la estupida de yo soy una confiada y le sigo el juego a un estupido idiota engreído… y mas aparte me di por vencida… me caso con Malfoy… no… no me pasa nada, absolutamente nada- ironizo Alexa mientras llegaba a la entrada del baño – ahora si no tienes nada mas que decir Black vete no me jodas mas el dia-

- ¿te vas a casar con Malfoy?- preguntó un tanto decepcionado pues "¿no la quería perder?"

- no tengo otra opción además ¿a ti que?-

- ¿Cómo que a mi que? Si yo te apoyaba para que no te casaras… quedamos en que no lo ibas a hacer, que no les ibas a dar el gusto- se sobre salto el chico pues no quería que ella hiciera eso

- ¿y para que?... ¿para que vea como todos los hombres son la misma porquería?... ¿para que me decepcione mas y mas de ellos?... ¿para que me hagan la vida imposible cada vez que confió en ellos?... ¿o para que solo me utilicen como si fuera una cualquiera?... no Sirius ya me arte de eso además que mas da si es con Malfoy o si es con el hombre mas dulce del mundo todos son lo mismo… la misma mierda- dijo con voz entre cortada por el llanto que quería salir mientras daba la contraseña para entrar – _"gigglypuff"_... ahora vete y déjame empaz ya con lo que me hiciste hoy fue mas que suficiente para… - suspiro mientras entraba pero el chico no se iba a dar por vencido

- esperate Alexa…- la paro Sirius pues quería decirle todo lo que sentía pero… tenia miedo pues eso jamás lo había sentido…**_(muy sentido el chico XD) _**en pocas palabras era su primera vez - ……………………………………-

- bueno en vista que no tienes nada que decir vete-

- no yo… yo… yo… - pero no le salían las palabras y por eso la…

**L**ily se quedo ahí parada en medio del campo mientras que Remus, Dana y Jonnathan se metían al castillo pues ya no tenían nada que hacer ahí. James por lo pronto seguía dando vueltas en la escoba y dándole vueltas al asunto por lo que no se dio cuenta de que Lily estaba ahí hasta que la chica se hizo notar chiflándole y lo saco de sus pensamientos. No dudo ni un minuto y bajo a donde estaba Lily.

- hola-

- ¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó Lily preocupada

- bien- mintió el chico mientras desviaba la mirada

- no… no estas bien, mira yo se que no tengo nada que decirte pero quiero que sepas que no fue para tanto simplemente no fue un buen dia para nadie-

- ¿Qué no fue para tanto?... yo quería que fuera perfecto estabas tu y si no me equivoco era la primera vez que venias a un entrenamiento y mira con lo que me salen y todo por… mejor me callo – suspiro abatido el chico por lo que conmovió a Lily por que el chico había hecho todo lo posible por que el entrenamiento saliera bien solo por que ella había ido

- no te preocupes por mi no hay problema, siempre me había dicho Alexa que eras muy buen capitán pero jamás le creí… hasta hoy, yo pensé que tu pasión por el Quidditch era enfermizo pero ya me di cuenta de que eres bastante bueno y ese puesto de capitán lo tienes muy merecido- se sincero Lily mientras le daba la espalda y admiraba la insignia de su escoba nueva- se que piensas que Alexa tiene la culpa y a lo mejor tienes la razón pero no la trates muy duro, tu sabes que al igual que tu ama este deporte y no se perdonaría que por esto su capitán preferido no le hablara o la sacara del equipo-

- ¿su capitán favorito?- la volteo a ver el chico impresionado

- si a pesar de llamarte estupido arrogante para Alexa eres como un ejemplo a seguir, dice que ninguno de los capitanes sabe como llevar un equipo, que no tienen las agallas para hacer sentir bien a los demás, ni saben lo que es dar ánimos antes de un partido, pero tu… tu cubres todas las expectativas de su capitán modelo-

- no lo sabia- se rasco la nuca James pues nadie mas le había dado ese cumplido

- ni le vallas a decir por que si no me cuelga- rió un poco Lily haciendo que el chico embozara una sonrisa… chiquita si… pero al fin y al cabo sonrisa – ya Potter no te lo tomes tan apecho estas cosas pasan, además vele el lado positivo… ya tienes con que subir tu ego- y sin decirle nada mas beso la escoba justamente donde terminaba el nombre del chico y se fue directo al castillo pues tenia que consolar a una Alexa enojada… uff no dormiría esta noche.

**M**ientras tanto James se había quedado embobado viendo la escoba y la marca de labios que había dejado Lily, por inercia beso justo donde estaba la marca y aspiro el aroma que había dejado la chica… Ummm olía como siempre… frambuesas… se fue a cambiar más animado y dando gracias a Merlín por la suerte que tenía.

- ¿Cómo crees que estará Alexa?- pregunto Dana mientras llegaban a la sala común después de despedirse de Jonnathan a la entrada del castillo

- pues ni idea pero parecía muy deprimida- le respondió Remus mientras decía la contraseña a la Dama Gorda – _"Kelpie" _¿Quién habrá puesto la contraseña? – volvió a preguntar el chico mientras dejaba pasar a Dana pero Lily fue la que contesto

- la puse yo-

- Lily… ¿y James?- preguntó Remus mientras se hacia a un lado para que la chica pasara

- Gracias… pues un poco más calmadito después de que le grite unas cuantas verdades-

- ¿le gritaste?- preguntó incrédula Dana mientras se sentaba en una de las mesas y sacaba unos pergaminos

- pues que quería que hiciera… ¿Qué dejara que hablara mal de Alexa?... pues no y punto- si Lily disfrutaba con eso pues tenia que guardar las apariencias… su reputación estaba en juego.

- pero Lily… ¿no crees que te pasaste?- le preguntó Dana un tanto temerosa y lentamente

- pues no Dana y punto ahora Remus… ¿me puedes pasar los apuntes de Historia de Magia?-

- si solo que los tiene James deja que venga-

- Ummm-

- ¿oigan y el perro de Sirius?- jajajajaja Dana y sus ocurrencias

- pues que no escuchaste que se iba a ir con una chica de Hufflepuff ¿creo que tenia una cita o algo así? O al menos eso fue lo que nos dijo después del entrenamiento- respondió el chico con una sonrisa burlona

- ¬¬ es un idiota Ummm deja que Alexa se entere-

- si y la verdad es que no lo entiendo primero la besa y después se va con otra-

- si y saben que la chica odia que haga eso- razono Remus mientras copiaba disimuladamente la tarea de pociones de Dana

- si y tu odiabas copear ¿no es así?- sonrío divertida Lily mientras Remus se sonrojaba

- bueno… si pero es una causa justa además lo que si odio son pociones soy un tremendo desastre- trato de excusarse el chico mientras Dana se reía

- bueno te la paso por esta vez pero trata de poner mas atención- Dana le paso su pergamino perfectamente hecho desde hace varios días

- pues si la pongo pero simplemente las pociones y yo somos como el agua y el aceite… como Snape y James…- iba seguir pero…

- ¿hablando de mí?- pregunto James en un tono muy serio que dejo helados a los tres

- no… bueno si…- Dana lo vio hacia arriba pues el estaba justo detrás de ella

- ¿Cómo es eso?-

- pues es que Remus estaba diciendo que odia las pociones como tu a Severus.- explico Dana regresando su mirada hacia Lily como si estuviera hablando con ella

- Ummm entonces las aborreces- dijo con pesadumbre mientras se sentaba a un lado de su amigo

- ¿yo no se por que lo odias?- preguntó Dana solo para hacer platica

- por lo que es… por eso- respondió simplemente mientras bostezaba

- ¿y que es?-

- pues… el ¿no se si me entiendas?-

- huy si no sabes te entendí a la perfección- ironizo la chica haciendo que la pelirroja soltara una risita

- bueno ya sigamos con la tarea- opino Remus

- no manches Remus ¿pretendes que haga tarea así como me siento?- levanto la cabeza rápidamente el chico

- ¿y como te sientes?-

- mal…ha sido el peor entrenamiento de mi vida y todo por culpa de Sirius y Sánchez-

- ya James no los culpes tu sabes que así se llevan además yo no se por que tenias ese temperamento hoy si tu no eres así- Remus trato de que su amigo pensara antes de hablar

- ……………………………- el pelinegro callo unos segundos en los cuales no contesto y mejor cambio de tema – bueno me voy a dormir por que estoy rendido- se paro pero Remus lo detuvo

- esperate antes ¿me podrías prestar mis apuntes de Historia de Magia? – James se le quedo viendo raro pues si el trabajo era de Remus y no sabia por que se lo pedía prestado, por lo que el chico prosiguió – es que se lo voy a prestar a Lily-

- ¿a si? Pues que venga ella por ellos-

- ejem… ¿perdón?- se "quejo" la chica

- pues si… si lo quieres ven tu por ellos por que yo no bajare hasta que no termine de bañarme y arreglar mis cosas para mañana- y sin dejar que los demás dijeran algo subió con mochila al hombro.

- ¿y que piensas hacer?- preguntó Dana en un tono pícaro

- no los necesito ya- puntualizo la chica muy "decidida" pero la verdad es que si los necesitaba y mucho pues esos eran los únicos apuntes que le faltaba. Ahora maldecía aquel dia en que se dejo llevar por sus amigas y es que la habían sonsacado para que se saltaran esa clase para poder "divertirse" en otra cosa. Habían ido con Hagrid y que la muy burra de Alexa le había prometido ir a verle y no se podían rajar a la mera hora-…………………- la chica estaba indecisa y mas al ver la cara de Remus y Dana que esperaban su respuesta- andale Remus ve por ellos ¿si?-

- no Lily yo no puedo estoy tratando de copiar esto además no te cuesta nada solo vas, se los pides y te vienes ¿Cuál es el problema?- sonrió el chico divertido pues le encantaba molestar a Lily con James… bueno era muy cruel de su parte pero todo mundo tenia un hobbie ¿Por qué el no?

- Dana ve tu ¿si?- se lo pidió la pelirroja con ojitos de corderito a medio morir

- Ummm lo siento Lily pero no puedo yo no soy Premio Anual y se me tiene estrictamente prohibido subir- y lamentablemente para Lily eso era muy cierto que solo los Premios Anuales tenia ese privilegio o sea Potter y ella

- ¿eso significa que tendré que subir ahí arriba, aguantar el humor de Potter y todo por unos pergaminos que necesito para hacer la tarea y que si no la hago me puedo sacar un gran cero?- preguntó incrédula pues no tenia otra opción y al ver que los otros dos asentían con una sonrisa burlona se paro lentamente como si estuviera cumpliendo una sentencia de muerte, respiro profundo y se dispuso a ir por esos benditos pergaminos.

**(Bueno esta parte es un poco fuerte trate de no hacerla taaaaaan especifica pero si es un poquitin fuerte y ya queda bajo la responsabilidad del lector… lamento esto pero era parte de la historia y no es que sea una maniática sexual pero es un proceso natural… aunque no hable mucho del tema… pero bueno bajo advertencia no hay engaños y ahora regreso con la historia y espero su opinión lo saben) **

**S**irius besaba a Alexa como si no hubiera besado a nadie por siglos. La chica al ver lo que el hacia trato de separarlo lo mas que podía pero no pudo y el deseo por esos labios y ese chico le ganaron y se dejo llevar por esa dosis de placer que el chico le brindaba. Poco a poco lo fue llevando hacia el interior del baño pero sin perder el ritmo de esa danza tan peculiar. Pronto las cosas subieron de tono y las manos recorrían sus cuerpos con mucha facilidad y sobretodo agilidad, pronto todos sus problemas fueron dejados afuera de ese cuarto, lejos de ellos dos y no les importaba en lo mas mínimo, no tenían la intención de preocuparse mas por eso… no ahora no.

**A**lexa le empezó a quitar el suéter de la escuela con tanta desesperación que hizo reír a Sirius mentalmente y no es que se burlara…no… simplemente le dio risa saber que a pesar de todo Alexa no dejaba de ser ella nunca. El también ayudo en ese proceso pero se las estaba viendo duras pues la chica todavía tenia el uniforme del equipo y esa un poquitin mas difícil quitárselo pero después de unos intentos desesperados lo consiguió dejando a la chica en unos bóxers femeninos y una playera deportiva y seamos sinceros no le quedaban nada mal… para nada mal.

**S**onrió al verla así… era chaparrita y todo lo que quisieran pero la chica estaba muy bien proporcionada de todo. Tenía unas piernas bien torneadas y blancas pero no exagerado, tenia unas caderas muy bien proporcionadas y unas curvas muy bien delineadas que se veían exquisitas ante sus ojos. Y sin perder tiempo subió mas sus ojos para encontrarse con ese abdomen digno de una diosa Griega y le dio gracias al tipo que invento el Quidditch, se sabia el nombre de aquel individuo pero ahorita no era ni el momento ni la ocasión para nombrarlo pues estaba muy ocupado observando tal belleza, se hinco para ver mejor tal paisaje y mas que nunca quiso besar el contorno de su ombligo y jamás se había dado cuenta de que tenia un tatuaje alrededor… medio sol y media luna… como era de suponerse. Y lo beso… haciendo que la chica cerrara los ojos pues producía en ella un placer que jamás había experimentado y que se estaba haciendo viciosa. Sirius se dio cuenta de esto y al verla hacia arriba mas se excito y le proporciono otro beso pero debía seguir… poco a poco subió dándole pequeños besos por todo su estomago por encima de su playera pero paro en seco al ver que había llegado a su busto…

**L**a chica por su lado estaba experimentando el mas dulce placer en toda su vida y es que Sirius tenia unas manos tan delicadas pero tan varoniles ala vez que las hacían perfectas. Sintió sus labios en su ombligo y no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos al sentirlo, por su cuerpo corrió una sensación tan dulce y tan excitante, la temperatura de su cuerpo subió rápidamente hasta apoderase de sus mejillas… ¡Merlín! Eso estaba mal, muy mal… ella… Alexa Amizaday Sánchez Valdez estaba comprometida y estaba ahí en el baño de prefectos con Sirius… "su peor enemigo"… el mundo se estaba acabando y ella ni enterada… pero eso ahorita, la moral y lo que su padre quería, no le importaba en lo mas mínimo. Salio de sus pensamientos al sentir que el chico se paraba… ¿Qué pasaba?... ¿acaso se estaba arrepintiendo?... ¿Por qué paraba?... volteo para abajo y se topo con los ojos grises del moreno que tenían una expresión chistosa pues por primera vez en su vida no sabia que hacer, por primera vez en se vida se le veían los ojos llenos de inseguridad y eso le dio risa a la chica y a la vez una ternura, y es que a pesar de que Alexa no se caracterizaba por ser tierna y demostrar sus sentimientos, en esos momentos le dio ternura el verlo así y saber que respetaba el espacio de ella y que en pocas palabras le pedía permiso para seguir adelante.

**L**ily subió con pasos lentos y poco temblorosos y es que iba a ver a James a solas, no es que le diera miedo… bueno un poquito pues no sabia como reaccionar estando a solas con el, bueno tenia que ser fuerte al fin y al cabo todo era como había dicho Remus… solo subía, le pedía los apuntes y se regresaba, así de fácil… ¿o no? Pero no le dio ni tiempo de retractarse pues ya estaba enfrente de la puerta del dormitorio. Suspiro y sonrió pues en la puerta tenían un cartel que decía nada mas y nadan menos que… **"los mas guapos de Hogwarts… los Merodeadores"** sonrió una vez mas antes de tocar la puerta, espero solo unos segundos antes de que James abriera, pero cuando lo hizo a la chica se le caía la mandíbula, pues enfrente de ella estaba James… si pero en pantalón deportivo, sin camisa, con el cabello ligeramente mojado por la ducha que se acababa de dar, y ese brillo en sus ojos que una vez mas salían a relucir. A la chica se le caía la baba de la impresión y se ruborizo al darse cuenta de que se le había quedando viendo a su tórax tan bien formado. Salio de sus pensamientos en cuanto escucho la dulce voz de James.

- ahhhhhhhhh ¿entonces si viniste por ellos?- preguntó el chico con un tono pícaro

- ejem…si es que la verdad… la verdad si los ne…necesito- la chica miraba con gran interés sus zapatos.

- bueno pásate no te quedes ahí- el chico le dejo espacio para que ella pasara pero la chica no se movía

- este… ¿no puedes traérmelos tu?

- si podría pero no quiero- y sin decir nada mas dejo la puerta abierta mientras el seguía con lo que estaba haciendo antes de que Lily llegara.

**Y** hablando de ella, la chica se quedo parada con los ojos abiertos sin dar crédito a lo que James la había dicho… o sea ¿ella, Lily Evans, la perfecta prefecta, la santita, la monja, era invitada a pasar al cuarto de los chicos, y no cualquier chicos, no… eran los Merodeadores?... quien lo iba a pensar ¿no? Pero ahora que hacia ¿se pasaba?... ¿se quedaba ahí?... ¿se iba?... ¿o lo regañaba?... ¿o que hacia?... bueno por el momento cerrar la boca por que casi se le cae la baba al ver a James peinarse o tratar de peinarse el cabello húmedo. Bueno se pasaría al fin ¿Qué más podría pasar? Así que la chica se pasó pero por inercia cerro la puerta, se regaño mentalmente pues lo que menos quería eran más tentaciones.

- bueno… este… ¿me…me puedes dar los apuntes?- pregunto mientras mas se pegaba a la puerta

- pásate no te voy a comer-

- no gracias aquí me quedo, creo que esta muy cómoda la puerta-

- bueno, esperame tantito deja me lavo los dientes, mientras los puedes agarrar, están en mi buró- y sin decir nada mas y dejarla una vez sin palabras se metió al baño.

**L**ily fue con pasos lentos hacia donde el chico le dijo que estaban los pergaminos, se sentó "delicadamente" en la cama del chico… que por cierto estaba MUY rica y suave… Ummm o ¿eso era lo que solo ella pensaba?... bueno no lo sabia pero ella ya estaba sentada y buscaba con la mirada los benditos pergaminos pero lo único que se encontró fue una pequeña foto de un bebe… con poco cabello, ojos color avellana y con un brillo encantador y dulce. Se le quedo viendo buen rato que no sintió cuando el chico llego a su lado

- jajajajaja ya no me acordaba de esa foto- la chica se sobre salto al oírlo

- upss perdón pero no pude evitarlo- se excuso la chica poniendo la foto en su lugar

- no te preocupes-

- ¿Quién es?-

- mi hijo- ¿QUE?... ¿Había oído bien?

- ¿tu… tu hijo?-

- si ¿no es hermoso?- preguntó el chico agarrando la foto

_¿Cómo no iba a ser hermoso si se parecía todo a el?"- pensaba la chica mientras se paraba_- si…si… oye ¿me podrías dar los pergaminos?- preguntó la chica rápidamente pues quería salir de ahí lo antes posible.

- pero no pongas esa cara, no te creas soy yo a los 6 meses de nacido- ¿escucho bien o Lily había sacado todo el aire acumulado en un fuerte suspiro de alivio? Bueno… quien sabe

- ¿no que era tu hijo?-

- jajajajaja no pero hubieras visto tu cara- el chico se empezó a reír mientras ellas se ponía roja

- ¬¬ bueno ¿me vas a dar los pergaminos o no?-

- ¿y que me das a cambio?- ataco el chico

- pero si son de Remus y el me los presto- contraataco Lily pues no se iba a rendir tan fácil

- bueno pero ahora están en mí poder-

- si serás cínico… bueno ¿Qué quieres a cambio?- preguntó la chica poniendo pose ofendida pero por dentro estaba que no cabía de felicidad

- ¿Qué me das?-

- mira… no se – la chica se sintió nerviosa mientras veía como el chico se paraba dejando una vez mas un panorama delicioso

- yo se que me puedes dar…- le dijo mientras se paraba delante de ella haciendo que la chica lo viera hacia arriba pues le llevaba por unos centímetros.

- ¿a si?... ¿Qué?- y sin previo aviso el chico la agarro de la cintura y la beso tan apasionadamente que si no fuera por el lado racional de la chica, la hubiera acostado en su cama.

**D**espués de varios minutos en los que duro el beso, se separaron, pero sin abrir los ojos, pues estaban disfrutando del momento.

- Ummm que rico- se saboreo los labios la chica mientras abría lentamente los ojos dejando visible el bien formado cuerpo del chico.

- opino lo mismo señorita- la abrazo mas fuerte el chico mientras aspiraba su aroma… si ya sabemos… frambuesas…

- huy gracias por lo de señorita…- se rió en silencio la chica

- bueno es mi forma de ligar ya sabes-

- Ummm bueno entonces me voy por que no quiero caer en la tentación…- se separo de el dejándolo con los ojos desorbitados por la impresión, agarro los pergaminos de la cama asegurándose de agarrar también la foto y salio de ahí no sin antes darle un casto beso en la comisura de sus labios.

**E**l chico no cabía de felicidad y menos al comprobar que Lily se había llevado su foto junto con los apuntes…

**C**on unos ojos que radiaban felicidad Alexa le hizo una seña para que siguiera, le daba permiso para recorrer su cuerpo como el quisiera y cuanto quisiera. Sirius sonrió y lo hizo, paso sus labios por entre sus pechos hasta llegar hasta su cuello para besarlo y recorrerlo con su lengua, le beso detrás de la oreja haciendo que los pelos se le erizarán y sintiera una descarga eléctrica más. Cerro los ojos y suspiro fuerte y pausadamente pues quería disfrutar esa sensación tan rica pero a la vez tan cargada de un sentimiento de culpa… pues el lado racional de la chica le decía que Sirius solo la estaba utilizando una vez mas y que cuando terminara todo esto, volvería a ser igual, los mismos tratos y los mismos enojos, las mismas caras y sobre todo la misma indiferencia que los caracterizaba, pero su otro lado, el irracional le decía que las cosas iban a ser diferentes, que con esto empezaba una nueva etapa en su vida y que las cosas iban a cambiar para bien. Esa parte le decía que lo que sentían el uno por el otro, era mas que atracción física, que sentía algo mas… algo desconocido para los dos pero cargado de sentimientos tan fuera de si pero que los haría feliz tanto a ella como al el… sobre todo a el. Y no se equivocaba pues el chico estaba pensando mas o menos algo parecido a eso y también tenia las mismas dudas, pues no sabia que era lo que sentía pero estaba seguro de que le gustaba, y sabia por alguna extraña razón que no iba a cambiar por mucho tiempo… que esto no era pasajero como otras veces que usaba y desechaba al las chavas. Alexa era diferente y el mismo lo sabia, pues por primera vez pedía permiso para hacer lo que el quería hacer.

**D**ejaron esos pensamientos atrás pues Sirius volvía a besarlos labios de la chica con tal frenesí que el chico parecía desesperado y necesitado por ese néctar de vida que le proporcionaban esos labios carnosos y rosados. Alexa también lo quería ver completo por eso se separo de el lo mas sutil posible y le quito la camisa con toques sensuales en cada botón que desabrochaba, haciendo que el chico respirara mas y mas rápido pues esa sensualidad que la chica estaba usando lo volvían mas loco a cada contacto con sus manos. Al final de travesía Alexa se quedo en un shock al ver su torso bien formado y exquisito. Levanto su vista y Sirius pudo ver en esos ojos gris-lila un tono de lujuria contenida y deseo… y si ya estaba excitado eso lo llevaba al límite y creía que si las cosas iban a ese ritmo pronto su paciencia explotaría y no sabia de lo que podía ser capaz de hacerle a la chica. La chica beso su torso con deseo disfrazado de ternura y fue subiendo hasta su cuello pero recapacito y regreso a donde empezó pero no quedo ahí…no… sus beso bajaron hasta el limite del pantalón y Sirius, que hasta el momento tenia los ojos cerrados, los abrió de golpe al sentir una descarga por toda su espalda al sentir esos labios… ahí… la chica se dio cuenta y sonrió. Pero ella no pidió permiso…no que va… ella simplemente lo hizo… le desabrocho el pantalón.

**E**l deseo era más fuerte que lo que estaba correcto… ahora ya no importaba y mucho menos es el hecho de que sus amigos los esperaban, o que pudiera venir alguien y los descubriera, o lo mas fuerte… que era el hecho de que la chica estaba… c-o-m-p-r-o-m-e-t-i-d-a… si comprometida con otro hombre… ¿pero eso en realidad importaba?... para nada y con mas razón ahí tenia una excusa mas… estaba enamorada de otro… si enamorada y enamorado… si como lo leen… Alexa estaba enamora de Sirius como Sirius estaba enamorado de Alexa… y eso nadie lo cambiaria y mucho menos después de descubrir ese sentimiento que pensaban que era solo atracción física, pero a veces creemos cosas que no son y hasta que no hacemos algo no nos damos cuenta de que estábamos equivocados. La chica le desabrocho el pantalón pero no se los quito volvió a besar esos labios que tanto le gustaban. El recorría su espalda con ternura pero lujuria… una combinación muy extraña pero que iban de la mano. Al llegar al broche de su sostén de encaje negro paro en seco… ¿lo haría o no?... claro que lo haría… y lo hizo lo desabrocho pero no se lo quito, ya habría tiempo para eso. La chica el sentir sus manos arqueo su espalda pues era uno de sus puntos débiles… la espalda y el cuello. Sirius la abrazo más fuerte que casi le rompe las costillas pero ella lo sintió diferente, no dejaba de besarla pero tenia que dar un paso más… la quería ahora… ahora y siempre.

**L**a guió hasta la piscina **(¿si es piscina¿O es bañera?... ¿o tina gigantesca? O… la verdad no se pero me entienden ¿no?)… **y la metió lentamente en ella, que importaba en esos momentos la ropa si lo que el quería era… quitársela… si quitársela para ver ese delicioso cuerpo que le hacia perder la razón. La chica sintió un escalofrió al sentir el agua fría sobre su cuerpo, el se dio cuenta de eso y por eso la abrazo mas hacia el. El beso se profundizo más y con desesperación la chica puso sus pies alrededor de la cintura de el que casi lo tira hacia atrás pero tenía buen equilibrio. Entre tanto ajetreo, el sostén de la chica se le callo, dejando sus pechos al aire, el aire que se le fue al chico al verlos… y es que eran… eran… eran perfectos, los mas perfectos que habían visto y había visto muchos pero no como los de ella. Redonditos, de un tamaño perfecto, ni muy pequeños ni muy grandes… bueno mas grandes que pequeños… eso era lo que el pensaba… se aventuro una vez mas y los beso haciendo que la chica arqueara una vez mas la espalda mientras respiraba hondo y cerraba los ojos para poder grabar esa sensación. El chico beso todo su contorno, estudiando cada extremo, quería grabarse cada centímetro de su piel… quería aprendérselo de memoria y por primera vez pensó que jamás necesitaría de nadie mas que de ella, no necesitaba buscar el placer en nadie mas pues enfrente de el estaba todo lo que el necesitaba… ¿Por qué había sido tan tonto en no darse cuenta que todo lo que siempre había buscado en un chica…Alexa todo lo tenia? y cuando se refería a todo es por que era todo… y haciendo un resumen de lo que hasta ahorita había visto Alexa era una belleza andante y se maldijo a si mismo por no haberse dado cuenta antes.

**L**a chica se sorprendió cuando el sostén se callo, por un momento sus mejillas se sonrojaron y al ver que el chico se paraba las preguntas se acumularon en su mente - "_¿que por que para?... ¿Qué no le gusto?... no de seguro que no, pues había muchas tipas mejores que yo… bueno lo mas digno seria que recogiera mis cosas y me fuera, no aguantaría que se burlara en este momento de mi. Por Merlín que feo se siente quedarse a…" _– pero paro sus pensamientos al sentir los labios sobre ellos y no supo nada mas que hacer mas que arquear la espalda al sentir el contacto de esos labios húmedos por el deseo que pronto se le olvidaron de nueva cuenta sus problemas… una vez mas. Sirius siguió con su camino hasta llegar de nuevo a la boca de la chica y sin ni siquiera pensarlo le dijo algo que cambiaria el contorno de toda esta historia…

- Te Quiero…-

**M**uchas veces decimos esas dos palabras sin ni siquiera sentirlo pero lo hacemos y creamos una barrera de miedos e ilusiones que solo nos llevan por un mal camino, a veces las malinterpretamos u otras simplemente las ignoramos. Pero esta vez iba enserio… enserio lo sentía, tenia la necesidad de decirle que la quería y mucho, que esos momentos en que se decían llevar muy mal era simplemente un ensayo para lo que venia luego. Jamás se dieron cuenta de eso por que querían creer que se "odiaban"… pero bueno lo dicho, dicho estaba y no había vuelta atrás. La chica al oír esas palabras se tenso, y no por que no lo sintiera o no lo quisiera oír si no por que hasta ese momento todas sus dudas se disiparon dejando que ese sentimiento, que el chico le acababa de expresar, ocupara todo su ser y es que jamás lo había visto de esa manera… pero ahora sabia que lo sentía igual o mas que el.

- Yo también… te… te quiero…-

**C**omprendan, si de por si era difícil estar ahí con el de esa manera, ahora imagínense el darse cuenta de que ella también lo sentía y que a pesar de sus sentimientos de culpabilidad ya lo había aceptado… quería de alguna manera a su "maldición" como a veces solía llamarlo. El al oír ese te quiero sonrió a mas no poder y regreso a su tarea… besar esos labios ¿ya les había dicho que le encantaban?... pues si desde ahora en adelante no se cansaría de besarlos. Tanto era el deseo que no sabían que hacer en esos momento y se dejaron llevar por lo que sentían. Padfoot como pudo le quito el short que tanto le molestaba en esos momentos. La chica no sabia que hacer, y no es que fuera pudorosa, pero jamás se había quitado la ropa enfrente de un… hombre. Pero eso a el no le importo y siguió con lo suyo. Pero había un pequeñito problema… ¿Qué cual si todo iba perfecto?... pues que adentro del agua no podía apreciarla bien, no podía ver esas curvas que tanto le gustaban. Así que tomándola en un descuido por parte de ella, la subió en la orilla del la piscina Esto la tomo desprevenida y al ver las intenciones de el, se puso rojita… rojita y trato de taparse con las manos, pero el chico muy delicadamente las agarro y las puso a sus lados para ver mejor el panorama. La estudio de arriba a bajo haciendo que se pusiera un poco mas rojita Alexa… claro si eso se podía. Con su dedo recorrió desde su rodilla hasta su nuca haciendo figuras en el transcurso del recorrido.

- Lily ya se tardo- Dana volteaba de vez en cuando hacia los dormitorios de los chicos

- no seas exagerada Alejandra si se acaba de subir-

- ¿y por que me dices así?- la chica volteo rápido al oír su segundo nombre

- ¿Cómo Alejandra?- la chica asintió- ¿así te llamas no?

- pues si pero jamás nadie me ha llamado así… bueno sin contar a Natasha cuando se enoja-

- no se simplemente me dieron ganas de llamarte así ¿Por qué…te molesta?-

- no para nada John- si jaja la venganza era dulce. Sonrío más al ver el ceño fruncido del chico

- odio que me digan John ¿sabes?- le informo el chico dejando a un lado los apuntes

- pues a mí me gusta mucho- la chica siguió haciendo lo suyo sin prestar mucha atención al chico

- pero a mí no – contraataco el chico ganándose la total atención de Dana

- ¿por?- preguntó la chica

- por que no va conmigo-

- pues yo no se por que no te gusta pero a mi si y si tu me dices Alejandra no veo por que yo no te puedo llamar John-

- pues no por que Alejandra se escucha mil veces mejor que John-

- pues yo no se pero no me vas a hacer cambiar de opinión… además deberías de preocuparte de otras cosas como algo llamado Cristal- la tensión entre los dos se hizo notar en cuestión de segundos en los cuales Remus se revolvió incomodo en su silla

- no se ni me interesa y si se da el hecho de hablar con ella pues no lo voy a impedir-

- bueno…- de pronto se quedaron sin palabras pero la chica reunió un valor que ella creía que no existía y hablo de nuevo- oye mira yo se que no me debe de importar lo que te pase con Cristal pero yo solo quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo y apoyo la decisión que tomes y perdón por portarme así hace un rato pero no se por que me dio coraje lo que paso- se sincero la chica mientras clavaba su vista en el pergamino que tenia enfrente

- no te apures y no me tienes que pedir pendón al contrario gracias a ti-

- bueno… ejem… ya se tardo Lily- se voltio incomoda y nerviosa hacia los dormitorios de los chicos una vez mas

- bueno déjala a de estar entretenida- se burlo el chico mientras ella embozaba una sonrisa pues si no le fallaba la memoria había ganado una apuesta… de que Lily no duraba ni un mes en darse cuenta de que James le gustaba

- oye una pregunta ¿ya hablaste con Lily?- pregunto la chica acordándose de el momento en que Remus le dijo que tenían una platica pendiente

- no he tenido tiempo pero no creo que sea necesario… ya se dio cuenta ella solita-

- ¿era sobre si le gustaba James?- pregunto a tientas pues creía saber la repuesta

- si ¿Por qué?-

- por que yo gane una apuesta que Lily no duraba ni un mes en darse cuenta de que Potter le gustaba-

- Ummm ganaste por que así es-

- si ¿Quién es la mejor?... DANA – la chica se paro sobre la silla y puso una poste de súper héroe apunto de sacarse una foto que al chico le dio risa

- jajajajaja te hace daño juntarte con Sirius –

- poquito- le guiño el ojo mientras se bajaba y se sentaba de nuevo

- bueno hay que apurarnos por que si no, no acabamos nunca-

- bueno….- pero no duraron ni dos minutos y Lily bajo con la cara sonrojada y una sonrisa no muy disimulada – huy pero si nos fue bien con los pergaminos verdad-

- Oh cállate y sin comentarios Remus- dijo Lily al ver que el chico abría la boca para opinar acerca del encuentro de Lily con su amigo James y sin dejarlos decir algo mas se hundió en el trabajo pero sin dejar de pensar el su James ni un segundo.

…………………………………………………

**0000000000000000000000000000**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**S**irius salio de la piscina mientras recostaba a la chica muy lentamente en el piso mojado del baño sin quitarle la mirada de su cuerpo, la chica entendió perfectamente lo que la mirada del chico le decía y no pudo evitar sentir una oleada de excitación y miedo a la vez, y al parecer el chico leyó su mirada por que le hizo una pregunta que dejo pensando a la chica por unos cuantos segundos…

- ¿estas segura?- no tenia que ser una experta para poder entender eso, pero se lo pensó muy bien… ejem… bueno ni tan bien pues solo tenia unos cuantos segundos para hacerlo por lo que asintió vagamente con la cabeza pero para el chico no fue suficiente, el quería una carta firmada o algo escrito para que seguir adelante pero con el "permiso" de la chica

- si estoy segura- respondió al ver los ojos del chico diciéndole que eso no bastaba y necesitaba algo más y eso era lo único que el chico necesitaba para poder seguir adelante con lo que tenía en mente…

**S**e abalanzó de nuevo contra los labios de su chica con una pasión desenfrenada posando delicadamente su cuerpo sobre el de ella, puede que suene muy contradictorio pero en el amor… todo es contradicciones. El chico al darse cuenta de que todavía llevaba los pantalones se los quito lo mas rápido que pudo haciendo que la chica se riera pero se callo al ver que su risa retumbaba por todo el baño pero no quito ni un segundo la sonrisa que tenia en esos momentos. Eso excitó mucho más al moreno y no supo nada más que hacer que despojarse de toda ropa que le impidiera romper esa barrera que lo separaba de ser el dueño total de Alexa. Al verse los dos totalmente desnudos los dos suspiraron como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, estaban listos… Sirius fue el primero en reaccionar y empezó a recorrer su cuerpo con la boca, dando pequeños besos por todo su cuerpo, haciendo que la chica se encogiera de placer.

**R**ecorrió su abdomen hasta llegar a su ombligo, ahí sus manos suplantaron sus labios, quiso grabarse cada centímetro de su piel, cada poro que en esos momentos traspiraban sudor y sobre todo placer, el chico levanto la mirada para verla, la chica tenia los ojos cerrados por las sensaciones que el chico le hacia sentir. El moreno clavo una vez mas sus ojos en el cuerpo de su amante, sus manos llegaron a sus piernas, wow, jamás había tocado unas piernas iguales, jamás, le encantaron, bueno en ese momento todo lo que tenia que ver con Alexa le encantaba. Alexa abrió de golpe sus ojos grises al sentir las gruesas manos del chico… y le gusto, pero los volvió a cerrar por que no los podía mantener abiertos por mucho tiempo. Sirius se veía cada vez más decidido e hizo notar que una vez más llevaba las riendas del asunto. Estaba sobándole las piernas mientras la besaba con ganas y sin previo aviso sus manos llegaron hasta el sexo de ella **(creanme me fue muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy difícil escribir esto por que no quiero que se oiga tan vulgar y no se la verdad creo que me estoy arrepintiendo pero no puedo dejarlo a medias ¿verdad? Bueno le voy a seguir a ver como me queda y ojala no me tomen por una maniática sexual jajajajaja XD) **haciendo presión en los labios de ella para poder amortiguar el gemido que la chica soltó, pero mas que todo por sorpresa. El chico sonrió para sus adentros, como lo imaginaba… Alexa era virgen **(¿virgen? Préndanle una veladora ¿no? XD) **si… era el primero y el ÚNICO, por que el se encargaría de que la chica no saliera con nadie mas, pues Alexa era suya y nada mas. Empezó a introducir mas sus dedos en el sexo de la chica, y ella a menudo que se acostumbraba a sentir los dedos de el, ganaba confianza y disfrutaba el placer que le causaba. Del placer, besaba a Sirius con desesperación, quería más y solo el chico se lo podía dar en estos momentos. Alexa se movía al compás de los dedos masculinos, y sin querer saco un gemido mucho más fuerte que retumbo en el baño, esto más que cualquier otra cosa lo excito, y estaba más que seguro que era el momento de hacerla suya.

**P**ero no, quería hacerla sufrir un poquitito mas, así que siguió con lo suyo, siguió acariciando su cuerpo, por lo que la chica puso cara de decepción pero no tuvo tiempo para reclamar por que el moreno le besaba el lóbulo de la oreja y el cuello. Suspiro, pues no quería perder el control pero al verse ahí, se sentía que estaba postrada a los pies de aquel chico y en ese momento se trago su orgullo y prefiero disfrutar el momento. Jamás pensó que todos esos mitos de que el chico era un rey en la cama eran realidad… STOP… STOP… STOP… ahora que se daba cuenta Sirius ya no era virgen… y ella… si. La chica se sonrojo tan solo de pensarlo, pero no era una vergüenza, era más bien orgullo por que dejaba claro que a pesar de todo se daba su lugar y se hacia respetar. Pero que mas daba si le hacia sentir cosas nuevas. En ese momento era lo que menos interesaba, bueno al menos a ella. Pero ella quería llevar las riendas en este asunto y con un poco de brusquedad se aparto de el poniéndolo debajo de ella… al chico le tomo por sorpresa pero sin quitar la sonrisa de superioridad.

- ¿Qué me vas a hacer?- preguntó altaneramente el chico pero ese era su juego

- no pongas esa cara por que no te la vas acabar eso… te lo aseguro- contraataco la enana

- ¿así? Demuéstralo- pero a la chica no le sirvió esa advertencia por que empezó a hacer su trabajo

**L**o beso dejándole un sabor embriagador que solo ella podía darle, poco a poco fue dándole pequeños besitos sensuales en toda su cara, primero sus labios, pasando a sus ojos, a sus mejillas, a su cuello, a su oreja. Después se concentro en su pecho… ese pecho perfecto. Fue bajando…bajando hasta llegar a su ombligo en donde se atrevió a verlo a la cara y cual fue su sorpresa al verlo con los ojos cerrados con cara de estar disfrutando el momento. Eso le gusto y por eso fue hasta sus labios de nuevo. Después se subió a su abdomen haciendo sensuales movimientos con su cadera. El chico poso sus manos en la cadera de Alexa y empezó a moverla al compás de sus besos. No… no podían más, tenían que hacer algo con toda esta pasión incontrolable… era el momento, ya no podían más.

- oye ¿Qué significa las siglas T.A.M?- pregunto Sirius entre beso y beso

- ¿tu que crees?-

- no se. Te Aprecio Mucho… Te Amo Mucho…-

- ¡bingo! –

- ¿es…estas se…segura?-

- bueno supongo-

- ¿Cómo que supones?-

- pues si, mira yo se que es medio raro pero desde el beso que te di cuando "amenacé" a Diggory no eh podido dejar de pensar en el beso y creo que significa algo ¿no?-

- bueno supongo por que yo tampoco pude… eres la primer chava con la que estoy y estoy seguro de lo que siento – se sincero el chico mientras la miraba intensamente

- lo mismo digo y no es que haya estado con muchos pero no se eres mi mal necesario y pensar que te llegue a odiar… bueno esto se me hace ridículo no soy una persona muy romántica y no suelo decir te… te amo con… con tanta facilidad como puedes ver-

- no te apures a mi también se me hace difícil saber que estoy locamente enamorado de mi enana insoportable- se burlo el chico mientras besaba a la chica para que no replicara y una vez mas el beso fue muy apasionado.

**E**n cuanto se separaron se quedaron viendo con una ternura y con una pasión indescriptible, la chica leyó los ojos de su amante y asintió, era el momento ya estaban embriagados de placer y era el momento indicado para hacerse saber cuanto se importaban. Sirius puso con mucho cuidado a Alexa debajo de el, la chica no se opuso y se dejo llevar por sus instintos. El chico la acomodo lo más sutil que pudo y la beso de nuevo. Se recostó sobre ella y sin despegar sus labios con los de ella, empezó acomodarse para hacerla suya. Tenia nervios por que no sabia como tratarla pues Alexa no era como las otras, la chica embozo una sonrisa dándole a entender que ella estaría bien, el chico se sintió mas confiado y se acomodo, respiro hondo y la penetro **(no me vean que me ruboricé . ¬/¬) **Alexa sintió dolor y clavo sus uñas en la espalda del chico, el lo único que pudo hacer fue besarla para aplacar un poquito el dolor, trato de hacerlo lo mas delicado posible para que ella no sufriera. Estaba preocupado y nervioso… si… pero sobre todo contento de saber que era el primero en la vida de su chica. Una vez más lo intento y fue menos dolor. Poco a poco la chica se acostumbro al dolor y poco a poco seguía un ritmo tan sensual y sobre todo rico. Pronto el dolor fue suplantado por la pasión y desenfreno… poco a poco el cuerpo de la chica se movía más rápido. Sus cuerpos se acoplaban tan bien el uno con el otro… que parecían uno solo… un solo cuerpo…una sola alma.

Después de más de una hora de lujuria y pasión tenia que terminar así que los dos llegaron juntos al clímax… no sin antes pronunciar…

- **TE AMO– **así se quedaron acostados, tratando de respirar normal…

- bueno para ser mi primera vez no estuvo tan mal- dijo Alexa todavía con la respiración entre cortada

- huy y ahora que agarres experiencia va a ser mucho mejor- sonrió picaramente Sirius mientras la abrazaba y le empezaba dar de nuevo besos en su cuello

- bueno quien sabe… pero tengo una duda… ¿Qué va a pasar de ahora en adelante?- pregunto Alexa haciendo que el moreno se petrificara por la pregunta

- pues lo mas normal, vas a ser mi novia ¿no?-

- bueno si pero yo hablo de Edgar y sobre todo mi papa, no va a ser fácil llegar y decirle: "sabes que no me caso con Malfoy pero soy novia de Black ¿Qué te parece?" – ironizo la chica haciendo que el moreno riera

- bueno queda esa posibilidad pero yo estaré contigo y no voy a permitir que te cases y menos con el idiota de Malfoy-

- bueno creo que nos vamos yendo por que si no mis mamas Lily y Dana han de estar preocupadas pues supuestamente estoy emputada con un insensible estupido llamado Sirius Black-

- cierto mientras yo estoy con una bella chica de Hufflepuff –

- ¿eso les dijiste?- el chico asintió

- si venia a buscar a mi bella chica pero de Gryffindor – y le dio otro beso

- bueno y la encontraste por lo pronto te vas tu y me dejas bañarme por que con el entrenamiento y tanto ajetreo apesto –

- bueno me voy pero no me dejes tan abandonado ¿ok?-

- ya Black pero te lo prometo – y después de darse mas y mas besos el chico se fue dejando a Alexa con una súper sonrisa

**S**irius llego a la sala común con un aura de felicidad que se notaba a 100 kilómetros de distancia… y como lo suponía ahí en una esquina estaba Remus, Danita y Lily. Se apresuro a reunirse con ellos, pero por más que quisiera la sonrisa de idiota no se le quitaba

- ¿Dónde estabas¿Y Alexa?- pregunto Lily al sentirlo y al ver que venia solo, no sabia por que pero se esperaba la llegada de los dos al mismo tiempo

- estaba con una bellísima dama y la enana no se ni me interesa- mintió Sirius

- huy deja que llegue Alexa y veras como te va- sonrió divertida Dana

- mira que miedo- ironizo el chico mientras torcía los ojos

- huy por lo que veo nos fue bien ¿no?- sonrio también divertido su amigo Remus

- no te equivocas mi amigo y creo que ahora si estoy enamorado- las reacciones fueron distintas, Lily que no había apartado su mirada de los pergaminos levanto la cabeza con los ojos súper abiertos al igual que su boca, Dana se cayo de la silla al oír la palabra "enamorado y Remus no paraba de carcajearse.

- ¿tu jajajajaja enamorado jajajajaja?- preguntó Remus entre carcajadas

- si muy enamorado- suspiro Sirius con cara de bobo

- ¿de quien?- preguntó Lily al recuperarse del shock

- eso mi Lily… es secreto- respondió simple y sencillamente Sirius al momento que el retrato se abría

- ¿TU DONDE ESTABAS?- grito Lily al ver quien había llegado… … … … … …

* * *

**bueno ahora si... que les parecio? bueno... mas o menos... mal... demaciado mal... bueno me voy por que tengo que irme a le escuela... si tengo clases de contabilidad en la tarde... bueno proximo semestre tratare de tener puras clases en la mañana pero por el momento me aguanto...**

**alguna duda... comentario... queja... dejenlo en un review y se los tratare de contestar lo mas pronto posible...**

**GRACIAS POR TODO**

**ATTE: Nena osea YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**


	12. Antojo De Fresas?

**bueno creo q me tarde exactamente un mes en subir este cap.. la verdad a mi me gusto.. ojala q a ustedes tmb. **

**bueno la verdad no tengo mucho tiempo pero quiero agradecerles a todas aquellas personas que siguen mi fic. y hablando d eso el prox. capi de mi otro fic ya esta casi completo y ya empeze a idear lo que es el proximo so probablemente ya siga la rienda como se debe y terminar estos dos para seguir sacando ideas y exprimiendo mi cerebro para crear mas fics..**

**bueno creo q eso es todo y una vez mas gracias a los k me dejaron revies y no se les olvide que est vez tambien los espero **

**bueno basta de habadurias y a leer...**

* * *

**Capitulo 12:**

- ¿TU DONDE ESTABAS?- grito Lily al ver quien había llegado

- no me grites- susurro una voz desde la entrada de la sala

- Alexa ¿Qué te pasa?... ¿te sientes bien? – pregunto Dana pues la chica jamás se quedaba callada y menos si le gritaban… fuera quien fuera

- no Dana no me siento para nada bien y… ¿James?- preguntó la chica al ver que solo faltaba el pelinegro, pero al posar su vista con la de Sirius bajo rápido la cabeza por lo tanto nadie se entero de que la chica tenía las mejillas rojas

- esta en el dormitorio- respondió Remus por que Lily se había quedado sin palabras y Sirius no sabía todavía nada de su amigo

- ohhh bueno si lo ven díganle que…- la chica iba a decirles que le pedía perdón por lo de esta tarde pero se arrepintió… eso lo tenia que hacer ella – no nada mejor mañana le digo y si no les molesta me tengo que ir- la chica quería safarze lo antes posible por que sabia que no soportaría estar tanto tiempo con Sirius sin mandarle una miradita de amor o algo por el estilo

- no nada de eso nosotras vamos contigo- opino Lily después de recuperar su voz y dejar atrás los pensamientos que tenían mucho que ver con el chico de lentes

- ¡No!... no, no se preocupen ustedes tendrán mucha tarea que hacer, yo ya la haré mañana en la hora de la comida mejor me voy yo sola – la chica contesto demasiado rápido para ser verdad, y esto causo que las otras dos sospecharan algo

- nada que… bueno caballeros nosotras nos retiramos- hablo solemnemente Dana mientras terminaba de recoger sus cosas

- si bueno ahí me saludan a su amigo – hablo Lily mientras subía las escaleras para que no vieran su rostro

- ejem ok entonces nosotros también nos vamos Remus, tengo que contarles la buena nueva… Sirius Orión Black Potter enamorado por primera vez en su vida de una chica bonita, preciosa, inteligente, mandona, especial… en pocas palabras perfecta… como yo- Dana, Lily y Remus al escuchar esto no pudieron hacer nada mas que abrir la boca y los ojos con sorpresa y a pesar de ya haberlo oído no podían creerlo todavía pues era raro verlo así con cara de idiota a medio morir y que dijera que estaba enamorado… en pocas palabras les daba miedo… mucho miedo.

- Sirius das miedo- le dijo Remus mientras un escalofrió le recorría de pies a cabeza

**D**ana se temió lo peor pues estaba casi segura que a la enana le gustaba mucho Sirius aunque no se llevaran muy bien que digamos. Temió por que si la chica reaccionaba con sus impulsos eso seria la III Guerra Mundial el la sala común de Gryffindor, pero cual fue sus sorpresa al ver la cara de relajación que tenia la chica y con un pie en el primer escalón, pero eso no fue todo… Oh claro que no. Lo que dijo la chica les sorprendió aun más…

- si Black vete… a nosotras no nos interesa saber nada de tu vida personal, nos traumatizarías de por vida- contesto Alexa en un tono no muy convincente pero nadie dijo nada

- huy no si, como tengo ganas de decirte todo no sabes- ironizo el chico mientras le daba la cara – por eso quiero citarte aquí a las 12 de la noche, bajo la luz de la chimenea para contarte mi vida personal…si como no… ¿y tu nieve de que la quieres?-

- si guey de seguro yo voy a interrumpir mi sueño sagrado para oírte escuchar una tanda de babosadas que de seguro no me interesa escuchar… sigue soñando y te doy un consejo: encuentra tus neuronas por que enserio las necesitas y con urgencias por que enserio tu cerebro no da para mas- se burlo de el la chica mientras le daba la espalda dejando a Sirius con una gran duda… ¿captaría su mensaje? Quien sabe pero no podía permitirse el lujo que los otros sospecharan algo

- ejem bueno nosotras nos vamos adiosin- se despidió Dana de ellos dándoles un beso en la mejilla a cada uno, aunque le hubiera gustado y mucho dárselo en la boca a Remus pero eso era imposible… claro hasta el momento ya se las arreglaría para hacerlo algún dia

* * *

**L**as chicas subieron tras Alexa que estaba esperándolas en la entrada de su dormitorio como temiendo a entrar pues sabia que estando ahí adentro nadie la podía salvar de las múltiples preguntas que tenia que contestar. Ya estando las tres paradas en la puerta Alexa suspiro y abrió la puerta, pero no estaban solas, Kritein estaba enfrente del espejo peinándose. Al verlas la chica se quedo de piedra y mas al ver a Lily… las iba a ignorar pero no podía, tenia que decirle sus verdades a la estupida esa por creer que James iba a ser suyo ¡JA! Que ridiculez

- Evans andate con mucho cuidado y es mejor que te alejes de James por que el se merece alguien mejor que tu, tu no tienes ni el porte ni lo que necesita James en una mujer, eres muy simple, sin ningún chiste y enserio te lo digo, aléjate de el… no te lo mereces- Kritein hablo escupiendo veneno mientras dejaba de peinarse

**L**ily, que por supuesto no le pareció para nada el comentario, suspiro cansada ¿pues hasta cuando la iban a dejar de joder solo por cruzar unas palabras con James?…- _"lamento desilusionarte Liliane pero no solo cruzas palabras con el, si no también saliva y bien que te gusta" ­_– y ahí estaba su conciencia en primera fila. Lily dejo a un lado los pensamientos y se apresuro a contestarle a las babosadas que decía la idiota esa.

- mira idiota, en primera no eres quien para decirme a quien hablarle y a quien no, segunda me vale una mierda lo que digas y tercera por lo que se no eres nadie, ni lo serás, para que decidas por el, ahora deja de joder que no solo por que a la princesita no le apetece que yo le hable a James le voy a dejar de hablar, ahora sigue haciendo lo que haces por que no creo que puedas hablar y peinarte a la misma vez, necesitas mucho cerebro para eso, y TODOS estamos de acuerdo que tu… no lo tienes- nuestra pelirroja sonrió con suficiencia pues había dejado a la chica ahora si como dicen por ahí… anonadada y con la boca abierta no sabia ni que decir, ah pero esto no se quedaba así… algo tenia que hacer o de perdis decir…

- Ummm de… de esto se va a enterar Lucy- hablo la chica desesperada por crear alguna reacción en la pelirroja pero realmente fue algo muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy estupido por que Lily al compás de las otras dos estallaron en sonoras carcajadas, Alexa se cayo al piso de la risa, Dana quería aguantarse las ganas pero le fue imposible y mejor se acostó en la cama y se empezó a reír… y Lily pues Lily solo había soltado una pequeña risita y hablo…

- ¿y Lee que me puede hacer?... ¿pegarme, humillarme, maltratarme, dejarme sin vida social?... pues lamento desilusionarte mamacita pero no me dan ni una pizca de miedo tu y toda la bola de babosas que andan detrás de James tratando de encontrar una vida propia, por mi le puedes decir hasta al mismo Dumbledore y ¿Qué?... me vale. A Lee, a ti y a toda la bola de babosas me las paso por el arco del triunfo cuantas veces me plazca… ahora solo te pido una cosa: DEJAME EMPAZ – y sin mas que decir se sentó junto a Dana que seguía revolcándose de la risa abrazada de Alexa, mientras Lily las veía divertida.

**K**ritein se quedo de a seis por que a la chica no le hizo ni el mas mínimo efecto y también por que había dicho una frase _muggle_ que jamás había escuchado pues la rubia era de descendencia de magos de sangre pura. No podía mas que abrir y cerrar la boca por que no sabía que decir así que opto por salir del cuarto pero regreso por su peine por que su cabello estaba todo revuelto y enredado.

**A**l ver que Kritein había salido del cuarto las tres soltaron una gran carcajada… ya cuando habían tenido suficiente se calmaron y se empezaron a cambiar en un silencio agradable pero no duro mucho ya que Alexa empezó a hablar

- enserio Lily de grande quiero ser como tu- le decía la enana mientras se quitaba el uniforme y se ponía sus bóxers

- ¿Cómo?... ¿alta?- contesto Dana mientras Lily solo meneaba la cabeza como dando a entender que esas dos no tenían remedio alguno

- no seas babosa… Alexa ya no crece ni aunque Madame Promfey le de un crece-huesos de lo mas fuerte- contesto Lily mientras hacia que la chica se cruzara de brazos y Dana se carcajeaba

- gracias por la ayuda Lily no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco- ironizo Alexa mientras empezaba a peinarse el cabello que por cierto todavía lo tenia mojado

- bueno no te enojes mi pequeña saltamontes- Dana sonrió una vez mas mientras veía como a Alexa le brillaban los ojos con un sentido psicópata de por medio

- ya Dana déjala pobrecita… además yo no se de donde sacas tantas babosadas- la defendió Lily mientras Alexa le mandaba una mirada que clarito le decía que no la ayudara que mejor se defendía sola, pero Lily la ignoro completamente sin dejar de ver a Dana

- pues ya vez estando con Sirius todo es posible- dijo sencillamente pero creo una gran reacción en Alexa que se atraganto con su propia saliva al escuchar el nombre de ¿su chico?

- Alexa ¿Qué tienes?- preguntó distraídamente Lily- ¿Por qué te pones rojita?

- por nada simplemente me hicieron recordar que estoy emputada con Black-

- pero eso no tiene nada que ver con que te pongas roja al menos que…- Lily paro de repente mientras se le formaba en el rostro una sonrisa muy conocida para Alexa… esas de felicidad por que haz descubierto algo por ti solita

- al menos que nada… no digas tonterías Lily además para su información me caso con Malfoy al menos que no encuentre algo que hacer para impedirlo- anuncio Alexa mientras las otras dos quedaban anonadadas por la repentina noticia- en primera voy a actuar… óiganlo bien solo a-c-t-u-a-r que me interesa Malfoy para que al momento de decirles que no me caso sea mucho mas impactante-

- pero Alexa piensa bien las cosas, imaginate que si no encuentras algo que hacer te tendrás que casar con el a huevo – Dana de que Alexa entrara en razón pero lo que no sabia es que la chica ya tenia mas o menos un plan que discutiría con Sirius esa noche

- pues ya ni modo pero ya no quiero tener mas problemas con mi jefe por el idiota ese –

- bueno Alex…a – la pelirroja termino de decir su nombre completo por que Alexa odiaba que le llamaran Alex - ejem bueno solo quiero que sepas que cuentas con nosotras para lo que necesites

- si mi pequeña saltamontes aquí estamos a tu lado y también estamos aquí para que Lily nos cuente como le fue con principito **(¿alguien a leído ese bendito cuento? Por que la verdad yo no, jamás lo leí y ni idea del por que ¿de que se trata?) **

- ¿de que principito hablan?- preguntó Alexa repentinamente muy interesada

- ¿pues de quien mas? Del cuatro ojos de James –

- ¿así?... ¿Qué paso?- preguntó todavía mas interesada mientras Lily se ponía roja al acordarse de que todavía tenia la foto de James en medio de su libro favorito, exactamente a un lado de una rosa

- bueno mi querida salta montitos, esa información solo te la puede comunicar aquí tu amiga la fire- head- hablo solemnemente mientras Lily la miraba extraña por el nuevo sobre nombre que le había puesto pero no le puso mucha atención, si lo hacia Dana no dejaría de llamarle así nunca de los nuncas

- bueno ya ok esta bien les cuento pero les advierto que no estoy como para que se empiecen a burlar ¿entendido?- al ver que las otras dos asentían prosiguió- bueno pues la cosa estuvo mas o menos así…-

**L**ily empezó a narrarles desde que puso un pie en la escalera hasta que bajo donde estaban Dana y Remus haciendo los deberes, claro omitiendo el detalle del beso, eso era intimo y no creía necesario que estas dos metiches lo supieran

- y bueno así estuvo todo- Lily espero una fuerte carcajada pero no fue precisamente eso con lo que se encontró

- nos estas ocultando algo- se expreso Alexa

- ¿Por qué debería yo de estarles ocultando algo?- fingió indignación pero le fue en vano por que no le creyeron en lo mas mínimo

- si algo no cuadra, paso algo mas y tu lo sabes mi querida pelirrojita así que ahora nos lo cuentas o te iras con eso a la tumba **(me salieron un poquito sádicas) **– la amenazo Alexa, claro quien mas podría hacer eso

- no como creen no paso nada mas – trato de safarze pero lo que no sabia es que las otras dos tenia mas recursos para sacarle de una buena vez la verdad

**L**e empezaron a hacer cosquillas y seamos sinceros a pesar de que Lily se veía un poco fría y sin sentimientos la verdad es que era bien cosquilluda y más si se las hacían desprevenida. La chica no podía resistirse a ello pues era una chica indefensa e inocente contra dos locas sádicas y sin escrúpulos… bueno más o menos así va la cosa. La chica ya no podía más así que se rindió.

- ok… ok… me rindo, me rindo…- las otras dos dejaron hacerle cosquillas y esperaron un poco pacientes pero al ver que no decía nada intentaron atacarla de nuevo pero Lily se adelanto y hablo- ok… ya les digo pero no quiero que se burlen ya con mi maldita conciencia tengo mas que suficiente- la chica tomo aire pero las otras dos la veían con cara de impaciencia- ok… ok nos besamos ¿ya contentas?-

- ¿y no lo dices a si de sopetón?-

- ¿Cómo querían que les dijera?... ¿Qué les hiciera un esquema o una ilustración o que onda?

- no pero es raro –

- SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII – grito Dana de repente haciendo que Alexa se cayera al suelo por el tremendo susto que le dio

- ¿que paso?- preguntó Lily un poquito preocupada por la salud mental de su amiga

- SIIII ¡YES¡GANE¡YEY! – Dana no dejaba de gritar

- Dana calmate ¿Qué fregados te pasa?- preguntó un poquito exaltada Lily pues no se callaba

- Lily me debes una gran barra de chocolate, tamaño Hogwarts y sobre todo deliciosa-

- Dana ¿de que hablas?-

- ¿se acuerdan de la vez que las encerré en el primer salón que encontré la vez que les dijimos a los muchachos que íbamos a ir con ellos a la próxima luna llena?- al ver que las dos meneaban la cabeza con aprobación volvió a hablar- ¿se acuerdan de lo que les dije?-

- ¿Qué? Ya Dana déjate de misterios y dinos que es lo que quieres- se desespero Alexa un poco enojada por el tremendo susto que se dio

- no es posible que no se acuerden pero ok… ¿se acuerdan que les dije que Lily no tardaba ni un mes para que se diera cuenta de que le gustaba James? Pues mi querida Lily date cuenta de que apenas llevas 29 días y ya estas locamente enamorada de James- sonrió satisfecha al ver sus caras

- si cierto Wow Dana tienes la boca embarrada de sabiduría-

- lo se… lo se gracias-

- nada que… a mi no me gusta James, que me haya dado un beso con el no significa que lo quiero o que me gusta o como ustedes creen que lo amo- se defendió la fire-head

- hay Lily por dios tu jamás te besarías con alguien y menos si no te gusta en lo mas mínimo- Dana dejo a su amiga pensativa y suspiro cansada… con ellas no iba a poder y era mejor que les confesara de una vez la verdad y es que al oírlo de los labios de Dana que estaba enamorada de James, fue lo único que pudo contra su cabecita llena de preguntas e inseguridades

- ok esta bien ustedes ganas… lo confieso, soy totalmente culpable… me gusta James – se confeso la chica un poco abatida por que no fue capaz de enterarse por ella misma que todo lo que sentía estando junto al chico de gafas estaba resumido en una sola palabra: AMOR

- si lo sabia… lo sabia – empezó a bailar Dana junto con Alexa un baile medio raro pero al fin y al cabo baile

- bueno pero no se emocionen tanto ahora hay que ver que pasa-

- bueno si estas en lo cierto – la apoyo Alexa mientras veía su reloj un poco impaciente pues faltaban solo 20 min para las 12 y las otras dos todavía estaban despiertas

- ¿Qué te pasa Alexa?-

- nada solo que el maldito reloj se paro – mintió la chica mientras lo aventaba a su baúl y lo cerraba lo mas rápido posible para que las otras dos no vieran que servia de lo mejor - bueno hay que dormirnos por que mañana seria un dia muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy largo- se acostó apresuradamente para que sus amigas la imitaran y así lo hicieron.

**D**ana apago las luces y después de 15 min Lily y Dana ya se habían quedado dormidas pensando en sus príncipes azules. Mientras tanto Alexa se bajaba con cuidado de su cama haciendo el menor ruido posible, se puso su sudadera y bajo hacia la sala común.

* * *

**M**ientras tanto en el cuarto de los merodeadores se libraba una guerra con almohadas o lo primero que tenían a la mano. En cuanto Sirius y Remus entraron al cuarto James los recibió con un cojinaso en plena cara y así es como estaban ahora… en medio de una guerra campal.

- ya… ya no puedo mas- se quejo Remus mientras se refugiaba con la puerta del ropero

- no es posible… el comandante Moony se rinde- Sirius empleaba muy bien su papel de soldado

- ya… yo también ya me canse me rindo- decía Jame mientras levantaba una toalla blanca… símbolo de paz.

- que poco aguante… no me quiero ni imaginar de cuanto se quejaran Dana y Lily al saberlo- se burlo Sirius mientras se reía de sus amigos

- ya cállate que no nada mas por que estas enamorado te sientas libre de hacer esos comentarios- hablo Remus haciendo que Prongs se lanzara contra Sirius un poco incrédulo por la información tan catastrófica que acababa de recibir

- ¿Qué?... ¿tu enamorado?... ¿estas seguro?... ¿no me mienten?... jamás pensé vivir para ver esto – preguntaba James mientras se mantenía parado en la cama de Sirius mientras este estaba acostado y el dedo acusatorio de James estaba apuntándolo

- no te sorprendas mi querido amigo, pues es cierto… me eh enamorado- confeso con cara de baboso… si esas que hasta ven corazoncitos por todos lados

- Sirius no digas eso das miedo – lo reprendió Remus mientras empezaba a recoger el desmadre que acababan de dejar

- ¿Qué? Es la verdad-

- pero quien iba a creerlo Sirius Black enamorado- se burlo James mientras le aventaba un cojin y se bajaba de su cama para ir a la suya - ¿y quien es la gran afortunada?… o es decir ¿desafortunada?-

- no te burles James es enserio-

- no me estoy burlando-

- si como no- ironizo Sirius mientras se quitaba la camisa **(un suspiro con baba incluida) **

- ya pues dinos quien es- lo presiono Remus para que hablara

- Alexa- no se emocionen quien lo dijo no fue Padfoot si no nuestro queridísimo Prongs

- ¿Alexa?... ¿de sonde has sacado que es esa enana?... ¡por Dios!-

- ¿no es Alexa? Pero siempre pensé que seria ella a pesar de cómo se llevaban-

- no manches James no es Alexa además mi amada no es de Gryffindor es de Ravenclaw-

- ¿Ravenclaw?... yo pensé que era Hufflepuff- lo cuestiono Remus pues según Sirius iba a ir con una chica de Hufflepuff- como dijiste que ibas con una Huffy pues… -

- iba mi querido lobito, pues a mitad del camino me encontré con esa preciosura y me paso… me enamore- les informó con un aire soñador que les dio mucho miedo a los otros dos

- Sirius no hagas eso que ya te dije que das mucho miedo- lo regaño Remus mientras fingía un escalofrió

- ¿entonces no nos vas a decir el nombre?- preguntó James con cara de perrito bueno

- eso mi querido amigo es un secreto del cual te enteraras mas pronto de lo que tu te imaginas- y sin mas entro al baño para asearse antes de "dormirse"

- ¿enserió esta enamorado?- le preguntó James a Remus todavía incrédulo al saber que su grandioso amigo estaba enamorado…

**R**emus solo se encogió de hombros y siguió con lo suyo… que era recoger el desmadre que habían dejado. En cuanto Sirius salio del baño James lo bombardeo con preguntas acerca de la chica misteriosa pero el moreno no contesto a ni una de ellas… ya iban a ser las 12 cuando se acostaron por lo que Sirius se tuvo que retrasar un poquitin por que James no dejaba de molestarlo con lo mismo… bajo a la sala y la vio… sentada en el sillón mas grande con los ojos casi cerrados del sueño y con los pies contra su pecho.

* * *

**A** la luz del fuego, que estaba a punto de extinguirse, se veía preciosa, hermosa, linda… y tantas cosas mas bonitas que por estar en la baba no se acordaba. Llego a su lado y lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue besarla, esto sorprendió a la chica que si no fuera por que reconoció sus labios, le hubiera dado un buen golpe en la cara por tener tantas confiancitas. La chica profundizo el beso tirando a Sirius al sillón mientras que inconscientemente se subía arriba de el. **(Si seguro… inconscientemente ¡JA!) **

- Te quiero- dijo la chica mientras se acomodaba en las piernas de Sirius

- huy la señorita esta muy romántica hoy- se burlo Sirius después del beso

- no te burles que soy capaz de dejarte aquí solo en la sala común sin tu "romántica" – Alexa le pego en el pecho mientras hacia pucheros

- ya no te enojes... Y dime ¿Cómo estas?- preguntó un poquito mas serio pues quería saber que pasaba por la loca cabecita de la chica

- pues eh estado peor-

- eso no contesta a mí pregunta ¿sabes?-

- ok… tu ganas pues… ¿que quieres que te diga? que estoy hasta la medula ósea de confundida por que solo hace cuatro horas según yo y mis locas neuronas te odiaban y ahora me encuentro aquí contigo, con mi peor enemigo, sentado en sus piernas y dándome cuenta de que lo quiero y que si tengo que luchar contra todos los Malfoy y mi padre… lo haría solo por que no me quitaran el mejor momento de mi vida…- se sincero la chica mientras Sirius la abrazaba y le sobaba la cabeza

- no te puedo negar que yo también estoy confundido pero solo se que me eh enamorado… de Alexa Amizaday Sánchez Valdez… la loca neurótica de mi peor enemiga-

- oye gracias por lo de neurótica no sabes como me subes la auto estima- ironizo la chica mientras lo veía a los ojos

- jajajajaja de nada-

- ya enserio… mira no se como te lo vallas a tomar pero eh tomado una decisión-

- ¿Cuál?-

- no te enojes déjame hablar primero y ya después haces berrinche ¿estamos?-

- Alexa ya di lo que tengas que decir y déjate de rodeos ¿quieres?- la presiono el chico un poco desesperado

- bueno no digas que no te lo advertí- la chica suspiro pero al ver que el chico rodaba los ojos prosiguió- me caso con Malfoy… - Sirius iba a gritar pero Alexa fue mas rápida y le tapo la boca para que ella siguiera hablando - ¿Qué te dije? Nada de berrinches ahora escúchame bien por que solo lo voy a decir una vez… voy a actuar que me caso con Malfoy hasta encontrar el momento oportuno para arreglar las cosas con mis papas para decirles que ni loca ni drogada me caso con Edgar… además tenemos que hacer las cosas con calma por que no se va a ver bien que de repente mañana bajemos tomados de la mano y diciendo a los 4 vientos que nos queremos- la chica lentamente fue quitándole la mano de su boca pues le chico parecía un poquitin mas calmado – ahora solo te pido un poco de tiempo para aclarar las cosas y no te preocupes que mis sentimientos los tengo muy bien fijos… soy de las personas que o una de dos u odio mucho o amo demasiado y por lo que tengo entendido… yo no te odio- wow todo un relato de nuestra querida enana que hizo que Sirius se le inflara el ego una vez mas… pues esa chica era suya y de nadie mas.

- bueno esta bien te lo doy pero nada de escenitas románticas con ese idiota por que me pongo celoso ¿eh?- puso cara de niño berrinchudo mientras se cruzaba de brazos, esto le pareció tierno y gracioso a la chica y lo beso con ternura – bueno eso solo lo puedes hacer conmigo… Oh si se me olvidaba… mi novia es de Ravenclaw y supuestamente estoy muy enamorada de ella –

- o.O – la cara de Alexa que poco a poco se ponía mas roja conforme procesaba la información

- Hey chiquita no te me esponjes es solo para despistar hasta que encuentres tu oportunidad para desacerté de ese compromiso… solo eso, tu sabes que no te cambiaria por nada – la beso de nuevo haciendo que la chica se calmara.

- bueno Padfoot tenemos que irnos a dormir por que mañana me espera un dia muy largo – el chico se sorprendió al oírla decirle por su apodo

- O.o ¿Por qué un dia muy largo?- preguntó incrédulo y muy interesado

- por que… ya te enteraras mañana – la chica al ver la cara que ponía su ¿novio? Suspiro cansada por que sabia que no la iba a dejar pararse hasta que no le dijera algo- bueno pues tiene que ver con el equipo y con James ahora solo espero que James me perdone- susurro la chica mientras el la veía con cara de que todo iba a salir bien y que estaba totalmente seguro

- bueno entonces vamos – se pararon y no sin antes darse un largo beso que duro mas de 5 minutos y si no fuera por el sonido que hizo el reloj para informar que ya eran la una de la madrugada, esos dos no se hubieran separado…

* * *

**A** la mañana siguiente Alexa se levanto un poco mejor pero con un dolor de piernas y espalda… que le costo levantarse y si no fuera por que Dana conocía muy bien de remedios ella estaría con rumbo a la enfermería frente a una Madame Promfey muy chismosa que le preguntaría cosas hasta que no le dijera la verdad.

- ¿pues que te paso Alexa para que amanecieras toda jodida?- Alexa al saber la respuesta se ruborizo pero mintió

- yo creo que fue ayer por el entrenamiento que casi me caí… nada de que preocuparse pero si duele mucho…- se quejo Alexa dando por zanjada esa conversación por que si no lo hacia se arrepentiría de no haber ido con Promfey por que era mas fácil de mentirle a la enfermera que a sus amigas.

**Y**a después de arreglarse, bajaron al comedor donde las esperaban sus amigos. James estaba con la cabeza gacha pues supuestamente estaba enojado con Alexa pero no era cierto, la verdad es que se le había pasado el coraje cuándo hablo con Lily después del entrenamiento. Alexa no dudo ni un minuto en ir y pedirle disculpas a James pero en cuanto se decidió, junto a el apareció una orientan no muy querida por ellas… Lucy Lee.

**L**a oriental se sentó a un lado de James creando un ambiente muy denso que se podría cortar con un cuchillo…

- hola James ¿Cómo estas?- pregunto la chica muy jovial sin notar que no era bienvenida y mucho menos por una Lily con cara de matar al primero que la mirara.

**P**or su parte James se extraño pues… ¿a esa que le importaba lo que a el le pasase? Pero tampoco debía ser descortés ¿verdad?

- pu… pues bien ¿Por qué?- preguntó con la ceja levantada el chico

- Oh no pues supongo que por lo del entrenamiento… no es por nada pero yo que tu sacaría a Sánchez del equipo… crea demasiados problemas- esto a al chica no le gusto en lo mas mínimo. Iba a aventársele pero se calmo un poco al escuchar la respuesta de su capitán

- ¿y por que debería sacarla? Si Alexa es la mejor golpeadora en toda la escuela… y por lo que se tu no eres parte ni de ningún equipo y mucho menos parte de un grupo de critica deportiva- la chica se quedo de a seis al igual que todo el comedor pues estaban muy entretenidos para ver que decía James. La oriental se quedo de piedra pues era la primera vez que se sentía rechazada por un hombre. Esa si que estuvo buena por parte de James y para cerrar con broche de oro Alexa se acerco hasta ellos y con un leve empujoncito se metió entre James y esa estupida china…

- buenos días capitán… ¿Cómo esta usted hoy? – al notar que Jame no iba a contestar, bufó desesperada pero siguió con lo que tenia que decir- Bueno solo quería decirte algo antes de que otras estupidas hablen por mi… - la chica tomo aire y se levanto haciendo que James la siguiera con la vista… no subió tanto la cabeza por que claro Alexa era chaparra- ejem bueno estamos de acuerdo que YO, Sánchez jamás en mi vida eh hecho estas escenitas pero este es un caso muy especial… bueno yo quería pedirte disculpas James por lo de ayer, se que me porte muy mal y reaccione de una forma no muy buena… solo espero que no me saques del equipo por que si no soy capaz de arrancarte la descendencia con una mano- ¿QUE? … el comedor estaba en silencio. James que tenia la cuchara a medio camino de su boca, la dejo caer para mirar incrédulo a la chica. El comedor estaba callado… callado ni los profesores se atrevían a respirar pues sabían que era la primera y única vez que podrían escuchar esto es su vida: Alexa pidiendo perdón a un X… bueno ni tan X era James parte de los merodeadores y odioso ante los ojos de Alexa… era todo un paisaje digno de admirar.

**J**ames se había quedado mudo de la impresión, no sabia que decir o como actuar, una cosa era que ya la había perdonada y otra muy distinta era tenerla enfrente pidiéndole disculpas. Era sumamente raro, pero al ver la cara expectante de la chica sabía que tenía que responder rápido si no se encontraría una vez más con la furia de su naturaleza.

- ejem Alexa ¿estas segura de lo que acabas de decirme? - pregunto muy incrédulo… bastante incrédulo

- bueno si pero se y entiendo que la regué ayer por eso me atrevo a pararme aquí en un lugar publico y pedirte perdón, aunque déjame decirte que es y será la única y ultima vez que me vean haciendo eso- Sirius se veía un poco menos impresionado pues el ya estaba mas que enterado pero claro tenia que aparentar

- ¿enserio Sánchez no estarás enferma? Por que tú no le pides perdón ni a tu propio reflejo ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de parecer? Ya di nos no nos dejes con la grandísima duda- sonrió burlón pero dedicándole una de esas miradas que solo tres personas podían descifrar… James, Remus y ahora… Alexa.

- pues esa información Black, no es de tu incumbencia. A ti que diablos te interesa lo que me pase o deje de pasarme. Además no se de que te quejas si la culpa también fue tuya yo no se que hago yo disculpándome con James pues si te perdono a ti no veo la razón por la que a mi no-contraataco Alexa

- bueno muchachos para serles sinceros, a los dos ya los perdone- el chico dejo a mas de uno boquiabierto

- ¿ya nos perdonaste, y dejaste que me humillara enfrente de toda la escuela solo para que me digas que fue en vano todo esto?- al ver que el chico movía la cabeza con consentimiento Alexa exploto- eres hombre muerto Potter- el chico al ver la reacción de su amiga se reprocho mentalmente el haber dicho eso.

- no te enojes Alexa de todos modos me lo debías por hacerme enojar ayer- fue la única excusa que encontró el pelinegro

- bueno eso también – la chica pensó muy seriamente en la excusa

- ¿pero James vas a dejar que esta tipa se salga con la suya? –grito Lucy pues eso no estaba en los planes de ella, por que si Alexa era sacada del equipo estaría mas lejos de James y Lily también iba incluida en la separación.

- Lee por favor no me provoques, lo que pase o deje de pasar en el equipo no es asunto tuyo… además no se que fregados haces aquí, si no siquiera de Gryffindor eres- Alexa reflexiono pues nadie se había dado cuenta de que una Ravenclaw estaba en la mesa de los leones

- pues… ¿Qué no puedo venir a ver a mi amigo o que?- a la chica le dio miedo pues todos los leones tenían la vista clavada en ella.

- ¿amigo? Por Dios no me hagas reír Lee, lo que quieres de James es todo menos amistad- una vez mas el comedor quedo en silencio pues… ¿desde cuando Evans defendía a Potter?

- tu no te mentas estupida esto es entre James y yo- esto James no lo soporto y menos al escuchar que había insultado a su Diosa pelirroja

- mira Lee no quiero ser grosero pero deja de fregar y te advierto de una vez… si yo me llego a enterar de que vuelves a insultar a Lily, tenlo por seguro que ni mi amistad tendrás- mas claro no pudo estar, Lily por lo debajo le agradeció pues ella podía hacerlo pero se sentía tan bien que alguien diera la cara por ti de vez en cuanto

- andale vete que no ves que no eres bienvenida en la mejor mesa de la escuela- grito de repente un alumno de 5to

- si Lee corréele antes de que me arrepienta y te meta una buena madrina por haber insultando a mi amiga-

- Alexa cálmate no le hagas caso, se me defender sola. Ahora tu Lee te advierto y sabes que no advierto en balde, deja de meterte en mis asuntos por que lo que es mío, lo defiendo con todo. Además por lo que veo tratabas de deshacer el equipo completo… ¿para que?... ¿para que pierdan todos los partidos? Pensé que te gustaba James- ironizo Lily mientras se ponía de pie y la encaraba

- perdóname pero a mi no es a la única que le gusta James por lo que veo a ti también y no lo niegues- Lee dio en clavo pues hubo diferentes reacciones pero la general fue que todos miraban mas incrédulos la escena y mas al ver que Lily no se ponía roja ni fruncía el ceño como hacia cada vez que la mencionaban junto al pelinegro en una oración. No ahora estaba ¿sonriendo?

- ………………………………- pero Lily no contesto se le quedo viendo con una mirada retadora

- ya no lo niegues pelirrojita a ti te gusta James y mucho acéptalo de una vez-

- tal vez, a lo mejor, quien sabe- fue todo lo que la chica contesto

- ¿te gusta James si o no? – le pregunto una chica de 6to, era una amiga de las tres

- puede ser, uno nunca sabe- Lily sonrió haciendo que varios del sector masculino suspirara por esa sonrisa pero al que mas se le notaba era a James- bueno pero ese no es el punto, aquí sobras Lee no creo que en tu mesa no haya mucho espacio… ahora haz algo bueno de tu vida y déjanos comer en paz-

- corréele… corréele que haces que Gryffindor se vea mal con tan asquerosa decoración- se adelanto Alexa mientras la fulminaba con la vista

**L**ee se paro muy ofendida ella solo quería hablar con James ¿o no? Bueno ya luego se las pagarían y mas la odiosa de Alexa… hay se sentía tan frustrada por no haber podido sacarla del equipo. A ella no le importaba mucho el Quidditch lo que le interesaba era que Lily se distanciara lo mas posible de el. Pero pensándolo bien eso era un imposible pues estaban en la misma casa, mismo año, mismas clases. Ella apenas se lo podía ver en las comidas y en los tiempos libres que tenían juntos o cuando el tiempo lo ameritaba. Iba a ser difícil ahora que lo pensaba, y mas sin saber que a Lily le gustaba James, pues si la conociera al menos un poquito sabría que si a Lily le interesaba algo, no descansaba hasta alcanza su meta. Se paro de ahí pero salio del comedor sin haber comido siquiera. Lily se volvió a sentar y sin comentar nada mas siguió con lo suyo, que era devorarse un pastelillo de fresa con chocolate.

**A**lexa la imito pero para devorarse el bombón que tenía sentado enfrente, y es que cada vez que alguien no los veía, se mandaban miraditas o besitos, en una de esas Alexa se quito el zapato y le empezó a hacer masajes en la pierna del chico haciendo que Sirius se sorprendía y soltara la cuchara, salpicando a Remus de leche.

- Sirius ¿Qué te pasa? No seas cerdo- le reprocho Remus mientras James se reían y le pasaba una servilleta para que se limpiara la leche y las hojuelas que le resbalaban por su mejilla

- perdón pero se me callo – sonaba un poco ¿excitado?

- pues ten mas cuidado que ya me llenaste todo de azúcar-

- chale perdón no te tienes por que enojar- Alexa mientras tanto estaba divertida con la escena pues le gustaba los estragos que podía causar en el. Sin mas se puso el zapato al ver que Jonnathan salía del comedor a un lado de ¿Bellatrix?... pero ¿Qué hacia su primo junto a una vieja patética como Bellatrix? No lo sabía pero por eso se iba a investigar, dejando a Sirius con la palabra en la boca pues sabia que no le podía decir nada por que si no habría sospechas y ya con las de Lily y James, el colegio estaba más que conforme ¿no es así?

- bueno muchachas ahorita las alcanzo necesito ir con Jonnathan para informarle la buena noticia- ironizo Alexa parándose y recogiendo su mochila mientras sus amigas hacían lo mismo y salían del comedor

**A**lexa justo antes de salir le mando una miradita que le decía… ¡sígueme… y te lo explico! estuvo tentando a pararse para irse con ella pero no podía y se quedo un poquito mas tranquito al verla junto a su primo ¿y Bellatrix? Ummm eso si que le intrigaba pero ya después la chismosa de Alexa le diría. Mientras tanto la chica se acerco a su primo pero sin dejar de mirar a la chica un poco extraña pues era raro verla así de ¿feliz?

- hola Jonnathan… ¿Qué haces? – le pregunto con una ceja alzada

- ¿yéndome a mi clase?-

- ah no es que sea mala onda pero ¿Qué haces con ella? – dijo apuntando a Bella

- ella tiene un nombre por si no te haz dado cuenta- hablo por primera vez la Sly dejando a Alexa con la boca abierta pues desde que la conocía pocas veces la escuchaba hablar y si no le fallaba la memoria era la frase mas larga que salía de sus labios… claro que Alexa haya escuchado

- bueno pero si nos salio fierecita la chica-

- Alexa por Dios ya con Lee es mas que suficiente- le reprocho su primo y como era costumbre la chica se doblego ante esas palabras

- OK… OK me rindo pero bueno ese no es el punto solo quería decirte algo- le mando una mirada a Bella diciéndole que se largara que ese no era su asunto pero la chica venia con su primo y no se pensaba ir sin el

- dime soy todo oídos-

- bueno no importa que este ella de todos modos se va a enterar… me caso con Malfoy- ya se esperaba esa reacción de parte de el pues era su prima favorita y no iba a dejar que se casara con alguien que no la merecía

- ¿estas loca?-

- el loco es mi papa, yo no pero lo conoces y sabes que no puedo hacer nada, claro si no es que se me ocurre algo antes de que eso suceda-

- ¿entonces lo que dijo Dutch en el tren fue verdad?... ¿te casas con Edgar?- hablo Bella un poco impresionada pues pensó que todo había sido un invento de Dutch para vengarse de Alexa

- desgraciadamente si…- suspiro Alexa abatida pero reacciono al ver a Lucius venir hacia ellos- hola cuñado – lo saludo Alexa haciendo que el chico se sorprendiera

- ¿me hablas a mi?- preguntó el rubio señalándose a si mismo

- OH claro que si, oye una preguntota ¿Cuándo viene tu hermano?-

- ¿para que quieres saber?-

- para que mas idiota pues para verlo necesito hablar con el de nuestro matrimonio- la chica al pronunciar la ultima palabra le dio un escalofrió del que todos se dieron cuenta

- entonces si te nos casas…- dijo con aire burlón el chico tratando de intimidarla pero causo el efecto opuesto la chica lo fulmino con la mirada – bueno la verdad no se pero deja me entero, pero si no me equivoco viene dentro de unas 3 semanas-

- bueno si hablas con el dile que le mando muchos besitos y que se los ponga donde mas le convenga – y sin decir nada mas salio del comedor dejándolos en shock pues era raro pues la chica hasta hace unos días no se quería casar ni aunque fuera lo único que le faltara hacer en esta vida.

**L**os Sly solo se encogieron de hombros y siguieron con lo suyo. Sirius al ver que Alexa salía invento una excusa un poco rara pero no dejo que le dijeran nada y salio en busca de su chica. La encontró cerca de sus amigas pero la alcanzo antes de que llegara hasta ella y la metió a un aula vacía donde lo primero que hizo fue besarla como si no lo hubiera hecho desde hace siglos. Al terminar con su ejercicio vespertino, Sirius la abrazo

- me debes una-

- ¿Por qué?- Preguntó extrañada Alexa pues no tenia ni pizca de idea de que se refería su chiquito **(chiquito…de donde XD) **

- por como me dejaste en el comedor –

-ahhhhhhhh bueno pero eso se puede remediar- le sonrió picaramente mientras le deba un corto beso en los labios

- bueno ya que no hay mucho tiempo y quiero saber que hacia Bella con Jonnathan-

- pues la verdad no le pregunte pero creo que se llevan bien por que la defendió bueno no defendió pero no me dejo decirle de cosas- la chica noto un poco de melancolía en sus ojos al mencionar a la Sly - ¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó mientras lo abrazaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla

- te voy a decir la verdad… quiero mucho a Bella y me interesa todo lo que tenga que ver con ella, de chavos nos llevábamos muy bien solo que sus papas le prohibieron que me hablara por que yo quede en Gryffindor, fue la única que me comprendía en mi casa, fue la única que me apoyo durante el infierno que viví y te juro que junto a su hermana Andrómeda las quiero mucho y daría lo que fuera por volver a estar, no como antes por que se que es imposible, pero llevarnos bien y no solo con apariencias. –

- ¿enserio? Pensé que te llevabas pésimo con ella-

- pues todo se convirtió en eso, pero el cariño que le tengo es más fuerte que toda esa mierda que le han inculcado- el chico se sentó en la mesa del maestro mientras abrazaba a la chica por la espalda

- ¿y te gustaría volver a llevarte con ella como antes? – El chico asintió abatido pues sabia que eso era casi imposible pero no para la chica – bueno todo tiene una solución y no te apures la encontraremos- se volteo para verlo mejor

- gracias chaparra –

- de nada, pero bueno ya vámonos por que si no Dana y Lily son capaz a una bola de aurores para que me encuentren-

- si vamos por que James tiene el mapa y si me ven contigo…- pero no termino por que unos labios ricos, suaves y bellos se lo impidieron.

**S**alieron de ahí, primero Alexa y al estar en una distancia mas o menos larga chiflo y Sirius salio pero hacia al otro lado. Alexa alcanzo a Lily y a Dana que le estaban preguntando a Jonnathan por ella

- ¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó su primo

- OH es que olvide algo en el cuarto pero ya estoy aquí ¿de que me perdí?-

- de nada pero falta 3 min para que el Profe llegue- les informo Dana mientras le agarraba la muñeca a Jonnathan para ver la hora

- oye Efrén tú que hacías con Bella-

- nada solo platicábamos y no empieces a hacer hipótesis erróneas por que no es lo que piensas solo que me llevo mas o menos bien con ella-

- no yo solo preguntaba por que quiero que me ayudes a hacer algo…- su primo le iba a preguntar que pero en eso llegaron los merodeadores y detrás de ellos sus admiradoras. Esto no les gusto para nada a las chicas pero no hicieron ningún comentario pero al ver a su primo de Alexa fueron hasta el haciendo que Alexa se enojara

- hey idiotas déjenlo en paz es mío y nadie lo toca- se metió entre ellas mientras lo jalaba fuera de la alcance de esas maniáticas y entre ellas Samantha

- hey enana no te lo lleves déjanos disfrutar-

- pues ni que fuera tu entretenimiento además te advierto no te quiero cerca de el ¿me entendiste?-

- Alexa por Dios no soy un niño chiquito para que me trates así, además sabes que eres la única- Jonnathan la abrazo creando celos en todas partes y los mas visibles en Sirius…

- bueno…. Bueno vamos que no tenemos todo el maldito día- y paso a un lado de Alexa, mientras esta le enviaba una sonrisa divertida a su primo dándole a entender todo lo que necesitaba saber

- bueno chaparra vamos por que creo que alguien se enojo-

- bueno –

**A**sí se paso el día, el maestro de pociones cancelo la clase en donde se tomarían las pociones Multijugos pues al profesor no le dio la gana, lo que decepciono a muchos pues estaban esperando la clase para que al menos una vez en su vida lo probaran, pero ni modo lo que el Profe decía era lo que se hacia. Las semanas pasaron con regularidad entre las peleas con Lee, los entrenamientos las clases, el noviazgo a escondidas que llevaban Sirius y Alexa pues hasta que la chica no viera a su prometido no podían hacer nada, faltaban 4 días para que Alexa viera a Edgar Malfoy por lo que estaba un poco nerviosa pues le daba asco acercarse a el, pero su encuentro era justo y necesario pues ahí se decidirían muchas cosas, entre ellas el futuro de su relación con Sirius.

**L**a chica estaba planeando algo para que Sirius se reconciliara con Bellatrix y es que no le gustaba en lo mas mínimo verle tan serio o tan triste después de que hablo con el sobre su prima y la relación que llevaba con Jonnathan y es que lo que mas le gustaría al moreno era poder compartir las cosas buenas con su prima y sobre todo que mas que nunca la extrañaba. Y en un día como cualquier otro la chica llevo a cabo sus planes.

_Sirius necesito que vallas al salón del primer piso donde paso lo de la carta de mi papa, tengo que hablar seriamente contigo… ve lo más pronto posible… es urgente. _

_Te quiere mucho…. YO…_

**S**irius, que estaba en su cuarto, al leer la carta le dio un vago presentimiento pero no le dio mucha importancia por que era rara la vez que el se dejaba llevar por presentimientos. Salio de la sala común de Gryffindor pero sin saber por que pero con cada paso que daba sentía una emoción inexplicable como si intuyera que algo bueno iba a pasar pero no sabía que, así que se apresuro y llego a donde Alexa lo estaba esperando.

**M**ientras Sirius llegaba, se ponía de acuerdo con Jonnathan para que llevara a Bella a la misma aula donde ella llevaría a Sirius. Jonnathan regreso con una Bella vendada de los ojos y es que a pesar de ser demasiado Sly la chica solo podía confiar en Jonnathan, ya ni en su hermana confiaba de esa manera, lo que a Narcissa no le parecía en lo mas mínimo pero no podía hacer nada. Alexa les indico que se meterían y que no dejara que Bella se quitara la venda hasta que el otro involucrado llegara.

**A**lexa al ver a Sirius lo beso y sin decirle nada mas lo metió al aula, le dio una señal a su primo para que le quitara la venda a Bellatrix. Los dos primos al ver quien tenían en frente, se quedaron con la boca abierta pues se imaginaban todo menos eso, pero algo les decía que no se fueran, que se tenían que quedar ahí por que algo iba a pasar. Alexa y Jonnathan los dejaron solos, al verse solos los dos reaccionaron, bueno el que reacciono fue Sirius pues la abrazo como jamás había abrazado a alguien y es que la verdad si la extrañaba y mucho. Después de varios minutos Sirius la soltó para que platicaran como no lo hacían desde hace años.

- así que esta era la sorpresa- empezó la chica pues ella se imagina, muy estúpidamente, que Jonnathan le iba a dar una sorpresa pero nada que ver con su primo.

- supongo – no sabían que decirse pero de algo tenia que hablar ¿no?- te extraño- esas simples palabras crearon un gran efecto en la chica

- si yo también pero sabes que me prohibieron hablarte y no podía hacer nada –

- si lo se por eso nunca te he reprochado nada yo solo quería que las cosas fueran diferentes-

- pero no hay de otra Sirius tu decidiste vivir a tu manera y pues yo la mía-

- yo solo te pido que me trates como antes, que te valga una reverenda mierda lo que digan los demás, ya estas lo bastante grandecita para poder decidir por ti misma ¿no lo crees?-

- no lo se Sirius tu sabes que todavía mi papa nos controla demasiado, a mi ya no tanto pero de todos modos-

- solo quiero saber una cosa Trixy- la chica se sorprendió mas de lo que estaba pues como extrañaba que le dijera así – ¿quieres volver a intentarlo o es definitivamente el ya no hablarnos?-

**B**ella se sentía entre la espada y la pared, pues si no le hablaba mas era una ruptura definitiva y si le seguía hablando todo mundo hablaría de ellos…. ¿Qué hacia?... Sirius la miraba expectante pues tenían que tomar una decisión definitiva, a el le valía mierda lo que los demás dijeran pues ya estaba mas que acostumbrado a estar en varios temas dentro de los chismes en el colegio. El lo sentía por ella por que sabía que tendría que dejar todos sus ideales, aunque pensándolo bien eso no tenia nada que ver, pero sus papas no pensaban igual.

- ¿entonces?- Sirius la miro con cara de perrito degollado haciendo que la Sly riera pues como a todos, esa carita los convencía

- OK perfecto pero si pasa algo la culpa la tienes tu por hacerme esas caritas que no puedo con ellas – la chica rodó los ojos pero abrió sus brazos para que Sirius la abrazara como antes

**E**l moreno no se hizo del rogar y la abrazo, en eso entraron por una de las puertas Jonnathan y Alexa con una cara de felicidad que no podían con ella

- veo que sirvió de mucho este encuentro… - los dos implicados se vieron a los ojos un poco ruborizados – la verdad Bellatrix no eres un santo de mi devoción pero con tal de que Sirius se lleve bien contigo, esta muy bien por mi-

-gracias enana la verdad me sorprendiste- Sirius quiso besarla en esos momentos pero no podía por que supuestamente nadie sabia

- bueno aquí también el merito se lo lleva Efrén pues convenció a tu prima para que viniera si no me hubiera sido imposible traerla si no era con un _Imperius _–

- haber atrévete- La Sly la reto pues jamás se hubiera dejo de una Gryffindor

- por eso tengo a mi primo para que haga el trabajo sucio por mi- Alexa hablo como si nada sentándose en una de las butacas

- huy no gracias por lo que me toca- ironizo el chico mientras agarraba a Bella de un brazo – bueno nosotros nos vamos por que ya es tarde y si nos cachan… estaríamos en muchos problemas después de la broma que le hice a Snape, Malfoy y a Black-

- ¿Régulus?- el instinto de hermano salio a relucir

- si pero no te apures no es nada grave solo que el calamar a comparación de el es una belleza universal- Jonnathan se estaba aguantando las ganar de reír pero soltó la carcajada pues Sirius se reía imaginándose a su hermano con cara de calamar –

- hombres…- suspiro Alexa mientras que Bella la daba la razón

- bueno ya Jonnathan vámonos por que no me imagino si nos cachan – la chica lo jalaba pero Sirius la abrazo y le dio un beso en el cachete

- nos mantenemos en contacto – la Sly asintió y salieron de ahí dejando a Sirius muy feliz y Alexa feliz por el.

- gracia chaparra la verdad yo no me hubiera atrevido a hablar con ella- le decía el chico mientras la abrazaba y le deba pequeños besos en el cuello

- de nada Sirius no me gustaba verte así de triste y como dije antes tu prima no me cae para nada bien pero si tú eres feliz no veo por que no la pueda soportar –

- solo trata de conocerla y veras que no es tan mala como se hace ver – Sirius no apartaba su boca del cuello de la chica mientras que ella sacaba todo su autocontrol para no hacerlo suyo ahí mismo

- Sirius por favor no hagas eso que sabes que no me puedo controlar –

- si para eso lo hago por que hoy estoy feliz – el chico la beso para que no dijera nada pero no estaban en un muy buen lugar como para hacerlo ahí mismo así que se contuvo – bueno tu ganas solo por que no es el momento ni el lugar pero no te salvas por que ya me debes muchas –

- OK oye te quiero avisar que mientras tu estabas aquí con tu prima me llego una carta de Malfoy, viene dentro de 3 días y quiere verme para arreglar lo de nuestro compromiso, es el momento perfecto para decirle que se valla buscando a otra pues no me pienso casar con el, ahí tengo el anillo de compromiso, se lo pienso dar-

- ¿Dónde se van a ver? – pregunto demasiado calmado para el gusto de la chica y eso le dio miedo pues se esperaba que le gritara o que mostrara sus celos pero no fue así

- no se tengo que hablar con Dumbledore para que me deje la sala de visitas –

- bueno solo quiero que te cuides y que de todos modos estaré pendiente de ti para que ese desgraciado no se atreva a tocarte por que si lo hace soy capaz de matarlo con mis propias manos-

- no te preocupes se cuidarme sola además no creo que me haga algo, no me pienso dejar- la chica lo beso pero se separaron pues había toque de queda a las 9 y faltaban 15 minutos, exactos para que alcanzaran a llegar a la sala común. – vamonos que si no… no alcanzamos.

**A**sí pasaron los días y Alexa con cada segundo se ponía más nerviosa pues había llegado el día de ver a Malfoy. Se levanto temprano por que sus nervios no la dejaban pero al salir de la cama le dieron unas nauseas insoportables que se fue corriendo al baño sin importarle mucho si despertaba a las demás, y en efecto, así fue

- ¿Alexa que te pasa?- preguntó Dana medio dormida. Pero la chica no podía ni hablar por que no paraba de vomitar

- sabes que Dana hay que llevarla a la enfermería – opino Lily mientras se disponía a cambiarse pero Alexa la detuvo y negó con la cabeza – pero Alexa tu no estas bien –

- mira mejor dejemos que se le pase y ya después veremos- Alexa les dio las gracias mentalmente pero el asco que tenia no se le iba.

**Y**a después de 15 min en los que Kritein no dejaba de quejarse, Alexa salio del baño mucho mejor pero todavía un poco pálida, se sentó en su cama abatida pues no sabia por que los mareos

- ¿mejor?- preguntó Lily muy preocupada

- si supongo-

- entonces ya no necesitas ir a la enfermería ¿verdad?-

- no ya me siento mejor, a lo mejor es el estrés de saber que hoy veo a Malfoy a solas y el decirle que ya no me caso- dejo a las otras dos impresionadas pues no sabían esa noticia

- ¿estas segura? Por que hasta hace ayer todavía estabas dispuesta a casarte ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de parecer?- pregunto Dana mientras se ponía el uniforme

- bueno les tengo que confesar algo, no se enojen pero tuve que hacerlo así por que todavía no sabia que iba a pasar con Edgar, pero son mis amigas y no me gusta guardarles secretos- Dana se quedo con media falda puesta y Lily se paro bien pues eso les intrigaba y mucho- ufff bueno ahí voy… tengo novio y estoy súper enamorada- ahí estaba ya lo había dicho

- ¿de quien?- preguntaron sus amigas a la misma vez

- bueno eso es lo raro… - la chica se quedo pensando en Sirius y lo bello que era pero obvio las chismosas de sus amigas querían respuestas y rápido- Sirius – sonrió estúpidamente

- ¡QUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- gritaron tan fuerte que hasta el director escucho

- shhhhhhhhh par de locas cállense-

- pero Alexa ¿te das cuenta de lo que dices?- le pregunto Dana dándole un zope por zopenca

- ¡auch! Claro que se lo que digo-

- OK, déjame ver… no te casas con Malfoy por que estas enamorada de Sirius ¿Y CUANDO NO LO PENSABAS DECIR?- grito histéricamente Lily

- pues hasta que tuviera la fuerza y el valor… pero no me regañen que me hacen sentir mas mal de lo que estoy… - la chica bajo la cabeza derrotada y eso les hablando el corazón a sus amigas por lo que decidieron ya no regañarla si no apoyarla

- bueno esta bien Alexa ya nosotras te apoyamos no lo dudes pero otro chisme como esto nos lo deberías de contar- Dana bromeo para quitarle la cara larga que tenia

- OK se los prometo pero ahora prométanme que no le van a decir a nadie, hasta que hoy hable con Edgar nadie debe de enterarse ¿estamos?-

- prometido pero… - pero no pudieron seguir por que Kritein salio del baño en ese preciso momento y las chicas decidieron dejarlo ahí.

**B**ajaron a almorzar, los chicos ya estaban a punto de irse pero se quedaron a acompañarlas

- hola buenos días- las saludo Remus con su habitual sonrisa

- hola chavos- contestaron las tres al momento que se sentaban

**T**odo iba bien hasta que Sirius, que estaba viendo a Alexa con cara de bobo, se dio cuenta que la chica agarraba una fresa de su plato, de esto se dieron cuenta todos menos la chica, y es que lo raro no había sido que agarrara del plato de Sirius… no… lo raro que era una FRESA, y la chica que no ponía atención la estaba disfrutando como si fuera unos chocolates con almendras… si la estaba disfrutando con los ojos cerrados por eso no veía las caras de incredulidad de todos, hasta sus demás compañeros. Al acabarse la fresa Alexa abrió los ojos encontrándose a todos viéndola con gran interés

- ¿Qué?... ¿Qué tengo?... ¿Por qué me ven a si?- preguntó casi al borde de la histeria

- Alexa ¿te haz dado cuenta de lo que hiciste?- preguntó Sirius despacio, como tanteando el terreno

- ¿Qué hice?- preguntó extrañada y un poquito desesperada pues no dejaban de verla - ¿Por qué me ven?-

- Alexa te acabas de comer una fresa-

- ¿y que?... ¿Qué tengo permiso para co…?- pero Alexa no termino de hablar por que se dio cuenta de lo que hablaban- OH… bueno es que se me antojo – se ruborizo la chica

- ¿pero que no tu eras un poco alérgica a las fresas?- preguntó James un poco confuso

- no es alérgica, simplemente odia las fresas ¿Por qué razón?... ni idea- respondió Lily por su amiga

- es que un día mis primos, bueno para ser exactos Jonnathan, hechizó una fresa que me hizo estar en el hospital durante tres días pero jamás supe por que- Alexa hablo un poco cohibida – el tiene la culpa- pero grito de repente asustando a todos mientras Jonnathan se acercaba

- ¿hablaban de mi?- preguntó Jonnathan mientras se sentaba a un lado de su prima

- si, Alexa nos platicaba por que no le gustan las fresas- hablo Dana

- OH si jajajajajajaja bueno no puedes negar que esa estuvo buena- se rió con ganas Jonnathan pero Alexa solo lo vio con ganas de matarlo pero ya tendría tiempo ahora estaba viendo como comerse otra fresa llena de chocolate - ¿Por qué la pregunta… que paso? –

- pues Alexa se comió una fresa por eso- un chico de 5to que estaba a un lado de Sirius le informo

- ¿no?... – preguntó incrédulo mientras le tomaba la temperatura de su frente pero Alexa se quito – no lo puede creer y puedo preguntar la razón por que te la comiste-

- por que no se, se me antojo ¿Qué no puedo?- la chica empezaba a molestarse pero no sabia ni la razón ni el motivo y del coraje agarro dos fresas cubiertas de chocolate a Justin un chavo de 7mo

- Alexa no hagas eso das miedo- hablo Dana con cara de espanto y es que Alexa cerro los ojos y con cara de estar disfrutando mucho de su postre

- ya no me vean, chale ya hasta permiso tengo que pedir para tragarme un par de malditas fresas- estaba enojada y no sabia ni por que, los demás la veían aterrados pues se le empezaba a saltar la vena de la frente y en esos momentos ni Jonnathan podía con ella- tengan, ahí están sus malditas fresas… metanselas por donde mas les quepa- aventó las fresas justo adentro del vaso de jugo de calabaza salpicando a todos, agarro sus cosas y salio de ahí hecha una furia.

**T**odos quedaron con la boca abierta pues ese no era motivo para que se enojara pero bueno estábamos hablando de Alexa, y mas se aterraron al ver que mientras Malfoy se le acercaba para darle un recado la chica no lo dejo ni abrir la boca siquiera y le grito

- ¡ME VALE UNA REVERENDA MIERDAD LO QUE TU Y TU MALDITO HERMANO TENGAN QUE DECIRME AHORA HAGANME UN FAVOR TODOS…DEJEN DE JODERME!- y sin mas salio de ahí empujándolo.

**A**hora no sabía a donde ir pero aparte de eso le dieron unas ganas de llorar inmensas, y no se aguanto, empezó a llorar en medio del pasillo pero sin detenerse tenia que llegar a clases antes que todos para que no la vieran así. La chica la llegar al salón y ver que todavía faltaban 15 minutos se sentó en la puerta y escondió su cabeza en las piernas por lo que no vio que se le acercaba un niño que parecía de primero

- ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó el niño sin sorprenderse al encontrarla ahí. Alexa levanto la cabeza y lo reconoció, era el mismo niño del tren pero no le incomodo que le preguntara

- no se- y era verdad no sabia por que se sentía tan vulnerable

- ya Alexa no te preocupes todo va a salir bien solo tienes que enfrentarte a tus problemas con la cabeza en alto y sin dejarte manejar por nadie, por que tu no eres así. Ahora levanta la cabeza y no te preocupes, eso es normal en tu estado- el chico le dio una palmada en la espalda y sin decir nada mas se fue, Alexa se quedo perpleja ¿en mi estado?... ¿Cuál estado? Se pregunto pero cuando reacciono y volteo a ver al niño, este ya no estaba. Pero extrañamente se sintió mas tranquila. En eso llego el maestro y se paso justo antes de que Dana y Lily le hablaran y mas aparte no les pensaba hablar hasta que ella lo decidiera. Pero el que no se quedo con las ganas fue Sirius

- ¿Alexa estas bien?- le preguntó en un susurro pues la clase estaba por comenzar

- ufff si no sabes cuanto- ironizo la chica dejándolo con la palabra en la boca pues se volteo y no lo miro en toda la clase aunque estaba tentada pues sabia que se había pasado… ya se podrían reconciliar luego. Pero eso fue un error por que Sirius era un poco orgulloso y además lo había echo enojar pues el no tenia la maldita culpa de lo que le pasaba. Pero así lo dejo, no quería chismes por el momento.

**L**lego la hora de la comida, todos estaban ya sentados a la mesa menos Alexa pero no tardo mucho en llegar y se sentó como si nada pero antes de empezar a comer hablo

- si puedo agarrar comida ¿verdad?... ¿o les tengo que pedir permiso por escrito para que pueda comer a gusto?- ironizo viendo a todos sus amigos pero Sirius ya estaba un poquito arto de las majaderías de Alexa

- ya basta Amizaday, deja de comportarte como escuincla babosa y deja de gritarle a todo mundo. Nadie tiene la culpa de lo que te pase y no tienes por que desquitarte… eso es estupido y sobre todo fastidioso – bufo el chico desesperado y se levanto y es que no aguantaba esas escenitas de niña caprichosa. Salio del comedor y Alexa solo pudo bajar la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento y no lo pudo impedir… la chica empezó a llorar silenciosamente pero sus amigas la conocían perfectamente y por eso se preocuparon mas de la cuenta… Alexa nunca había llorado y menos sin ningún motivo

-¿pero Alexa por que lloras? – Remus la abrazaba mientras la chica se recargaba en su hombro

- no se – respondió la chica mientras meneaba la cabeza

- Alexa ya no llores- James también la consolaba… si por mas que sonara raro aquí los que trataban de consolarla eran los merodeadores- me haces sentir mal, yo pensé que aquí el que lloraría mas iba a ser y yo y eso que soy hombre- el pelinegro trato de que se riera pero fue todo lo contrario por que Alexa al sentirse débil dejo caer su cabeza en la mesa haciendo que toda la leche se le cayera en el pelo

- James mejor no ayudes – le reprocho Dana – ya Alexa cálmate y además yo no se que fregados haces aquí, deberías de seguirlo por que lo conozco y si tu no vas mejor vete olvidando de el-

- ¿pero no se a donde fue?-Alexa levanto la cabeza

- para eso, mi querida niña, existe un papelito llamado mapa del merodeador- sonrió satisfecha la pelirroja pues otra vez volvía a sacar su inteligencia

- claro, Lily eres mi indiola – grito Dana mientras los chicos las veían raras – Remus préstenme el mapa- Remus le paso el mapa tratando de comprender para que lo querían y no tardo mucho en darse cuenta. Sonrió satisfecho al darse cuenta el solito de todo- OK _juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas_ – recito Dana por lo bajito para que nadie la escuchara

- bueno Alexa tienes suerte va caminando a la sala común pero apurate por que Samantha lo esta alcanzando – le informo Lily

- ¿Qué?... pinche vieja resbalosa - y sin decir nada mas salio disparada para la sala común.

- ¿bueno alguien me puede decir que pasa?- pregunto James intrigado aunque ya sabia lo que pasaba pues ya sabia que Sirius andaba con Alexa a escondidas, lo conocía demasiado para no saber lo que pasaba por su linda y hueca cabecita

- ¿Qué no te no haz dado cuenta?- preguntó Remus incrédulo

- ¿Qué?... ¿Qué Sirius anda con Alexa desde el entrenamiento? Ya lo sabia- contesto como si nada mientras seguía comiendo como si nada

- ¿ya lo sabias?... ¿Quién te dijo?- preguntó Lily

- ¿a mi? Nadie simplemente conozco muy bien a Sirius como para no darme cuenta que estaba coladito por Alexa desde hace años y mas aparte el otro día vi una carta con la caligrafía de Alexa, en su buró y como no soy chismoso pues…-

- ¿y por que no habías dicho nada?- le reprocho Remus pues era un chisme de lo más chido

- por que no era mi responsabilidad el tenia que decírnoslo cuando estuviera preparado ¿no crees?-

- eso si bueno vamonos por que si no, no vamos a alcanzar hacer la tarea- los apuro Lily. Se fueron a la sala común pero despacio por que no querían encontrarse con Sirius y Alexa. Ellos tenían que arreglar sus problemas a solas.

**M**ientras tanto Alexa corría para alcanzar a Sirius y lo que vio cuando lo encontró no le gusto en lo mas mínimo. Samantha trataba de abrazarlo pero Sirius no se dejaba. La chica llego hasta ellos y carraspeo pues no la habían visto

- ejem disculpa que los interrumpa pero necesito hablar contigo Sirius ¿puedo?-

- no molestes Sánchez que no ves que interrumpes- Samantha hablo con desprecio pero no causo ni lo mas mínimo en Alexa

- ¿Qué interrumpo?... ¿el hecho que te le estés insinuando a MI novio?-

- ¿tu novio?- preguntó incrédula la rubia pues no que Alexa se iba a casar con Edgar Malfoy

- si mi novio ahora si me haces el favor… largate ¿quieres?- Alexa se cruzo de brazos mientras Sirius hacia mueca de disgusto pues ahora si era su novio ¿no?

- bueno que el lo confirme-

- no necesita confirmarlo ahora déjanos quieres –

- no me voy – declaro la rubia mientras Alexa se contenía pues tenia cosas mas importantes que hacer

- Samantha por favor vete- le ordeno Sirius

- OK pero la verdad yo no se por que preferiste a esta enana habiendo muchas mas bonitas en el colegio ójala no te arrepientas Sirius – y sin decir nada se fue. Alexa que escuchó todo solo bajo la cabeza pues a veces ella se preguntaba lo mismo ¿Qué hacia el gran Sirius Orión Black Potter con una chica insignificante como ella?

- ¿dime para que me buscabas?-

- para pedirte perdón, no se que me pasa estos últimos días, me siento muy vulnerable. Mira se que me pase pero…. Ufff no se como explicarte por que ni yo misma lo se- la chica no había levantado la cabeza en ningún momento y es que la verdad no quería ver a Sirius enojado con ella

- pero no por eso te tienes que desquitar con la demás gente-

- si lo se pero la neta no se que me pasa, anda ya perdóname ¿si? – La chica levanto el rostro y puso ojitos- ya no seas rencoroso y perdóname te juro que ya no vuele a pasar- no dejo que respondiera pero se abalanzó sobre el y lo abrazo. Sirius no se pudo resistir y también la abrazo levantándola unos cuantos centímetros del suelo haciendo reír a la chica

- oye pero ya le dijiste a Samantha que somos novios y ten por seguro que ahorita ya todo el colegio sabe- hablo por fin Sirius

- eso era justo lo que yo quería ahora vamos por unas fresas con chocolates, tengo antojo de ellas desde en la mañana –

- bueno vamos pero me tienes que explicar lo de las fresas por que se que a ti no te gustan- la chica solo asintió con la cabeza y se fueron rumbo a las cocinas.

**E**n le trayecto iban riéndose y dándose besos de vez en cuando dejando a todos los que los veían con la boca abierta pues quien se iba a imaginar que esos dos estuvieran saliendo.

- Remus por dios pon atención que no te lo voy a repetir mil veces- Dana se estaba desesperando pues Remus no le ponía ni el mas mínimo interés en pociones

- Es que no le entiendo- se defendía el licántropo frustrado

- es que no pones de tu parte – la chica contraataco

- me rindo-Remus dejo caer su pluma y retiro el pergamino lo mas lejos posible de el

- nada que te rindes ahora pon atención… si mezclas escarabajos machacados con bilis de armadillo y raíz de jengibre cortada ¿Qué te da?-

- ¿una poción?-

- ushh pero cual-

- ni idea-

- ahhhhhhhh me rindo, ya no puedo mas, ya me desespere. Yo no se como le vas a hacer pero yo ya no te ayudo- Dana se cruzo de brazos mientras fruncía en ceño. Esto a Lily le dio risa

- Remus no me la hagas enojar por que la que tiene que aguantarla luego soy yo- Remus solo se ruborizo pero no dijo nada – anda Dana ayúdalo al pobre y tenle paciencia-

- no ya no aguanto llevo explicándole mas de 30 minutos y no pone de su parte ahora que se aguante y que lo haga el-

- pues bien ya buscare quien me ayude- el chico se defendió

- ¿Quién Cristal?... pues déjame decirte que pierdes tu tiempo por que esa niña sabe menos que tu de pociones- ¿de donde había sacado Dana ese carácter?... ¿y por que de mencionar a Cristal?

- pero puede y ella me ayude mas que tu – claro Remus no se podía dejar

- pues corréele que se te hace tarde – la chica se ponía roja a medida que le tronaba los dedos en su cara

- no me truenes los dedos Montes que no soy tu perrito –

- pues corréele que t…- pero la chica no pudo seguir por que Lily al hartarse de la pelea, les hizo un hechizo silenciador a los dos

- _Silencius_… yo no se que tengan pero que no ven que todo mundo los ven, ahora tu Dana calmate cuenta hasta 10 y relájate y tu Remus deberías poner mas de tu parte si no quieres sacar el tremendo carácter que tiene Dana, huy no la conoces- los chicos se miraron incrédulos y solo se cruzaron de brazos dándose la espalda – buff bueno ya si se quieren jalar de las greñas no es mi problema- y sin mas retiro el hechizo pero ninguno de los dos se movió. Estaban tan absortos en sus problemas que no vieron a una de sus compañeras acercárseles

- oye Remus ¿estas ocupado?-pregunto Loren Duran una compañera de 6to

- no ¿Por qué?- contesto un poco maleducado proviniendo de el

- es que te esperan afuera-

- ¿Quién?- preguntó un poco mas interesado de lo normal pero solo era el hecho de molestar más a Dana y lo estaba logrando ¿pero por que?

- este… mejor ve tu- la chica parecía un poco mas incomoda de lo normal

- no dime quien es- el chico seguía insistiendo

- bueno es Cristal que necesita hablar contigo- BOOOM la bomba acababa de explotar al igual que Dana – ¿Qué le digo?

- ¿Cómo que, que?- Dana se le adelanto a Remus- que lo espere sentada por que no va –

- ¿y por que no?-Remus reacciono de inmediato- si yo quiero ir- una cosa muy estupida que decir pero en fin

- bueno pues largate andale que esperas, no la hagas esperar, yo ya me canse de ser simplemente la hermana de Sirius para ti pero bueno esta bien no por un "hombre" me tengo que amargar mi maldita existencia, me voy que te la pases de maravilla solo espero que no vengas a pedir consuelos después de que esa babosa te diga que no, que lo siente pero no eres su chico ideal- y sin decir nada mas salio por el retrato encontrándose con la cara de Cristal que se le quedo viendo un poco decepcionada pues no era Remus- ¿Qué me ves babosa? Si buscas a Lupin esta allá adentro y me mando a decirte que no piensa salir que mejor lo busques otro día – y sin dejar mas explicaciones salio hacia la torre de Astronomía para pensar por que por poco y se le salía decirle al estupido ese que lo quería con todas sus malditas fuerzas, pero que bueno que se contuvo.

**M**ientras tanto Remus, Lily y Loren quedaban anonadados por la reacción de Dana, pero después de varios segundos Remus salio del sueño en donde se había metido y salio pero no había nadie, ni Cristal ni mucho menos Dana y eso lo decepcionó un poquito pero en fin. Se metió y vio que Lily recogía sus cosas para irse a su cuarto, mientras James bajaba con su escoba pues quería dar una vuelta por ahí. Y sin decirle nada a nadie salio de ahí mientras Lily se quedaba un poco desilusionada pues ni si quiera la volteo a ver pero en fin. Suspiro cansada pues ahora no solo tenia una Alexa sentimental sino a una Dana encabronadísima bufo exasperada mientras Remus se dejaba caer en la silla frente a ella pero Lily no quería hacer las cosas mas grandes así que opto por guardar silencio y salio de ahí lo mas pronto posible. ´

**R**emus se quedo abatido pues había hecho enojar a Dana, su mas preciado suporte en esos momento… bahhh ya se le pasaría, y sin mas subió a su cuarto para encerrarse en el y en sus pensamientos.

- Alexa ya vas para la 10ma fresa ¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunto Sirius un poco sacado de onda

- ya te dije mil veces no se simplemente tengo antojo- esta palabra creo en Sirius unas tremendas dudas

- Alexa ¿no será lo que yo pienso verdad?-

-¿Qué?- pregunto intrigada la chica pues no sabia de lo que hablaba ´

- que si no estarás…- pero el chico no pudo continuar por que Alexa se levanto sobre saltada pues había visto el reloj y ya iba retrasada por 15 min para la "cita" con su peor pesadilla

- mierda ya se me hizo tarde- y sin decir nada mas le dio un beso en la boca a Sirius y salio corriendo de ahí, dejándolo un poco molesto y divertido por la forma en que había salido así que el también opto por salir de ahí pues ya no tenia nada que hacer.

**A**lexa salio disparada para la sala de visitas en el cual se encontraba un Edgar molesto y a Dumbledore un tanto divertido.

- perdón pero perdí la noción del tiempo haciendo mis deberes- se excuso la chica al entrar

- no hay problema bueno yo los dejo y Alexa ¿saben ricas las fresas no es así?- y sin esperar respuesta el director salio de ahí dejando a Alexa un tanto confundida pues ¿el como sabia que había comido fresas? Pero eso… era otra historia ahora lo que importaba era decirle a ese mal nacido que se fuera por donde había llegado

- hola querida ¿Cómo estas?- Edgar trato de abrazarla pero la chica no se dejo

- muy bien pero pasemos a lo que mas nos interesa y no vengas con hipocresías que no te queda- la chica sonrió falsamente mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones

- veo que estas ansiosa por nuestro matrimonio-

- ufff si no sabes cuanto- ironizo Alexa rodando los ojos – mira Edgar yo se que no tienes el mas mínimo interés sobre mi así que no te hagas baboso y mejor hay que llegar en un acuerdo- el chico sonrió con cinismo pues mas o menos ya sabia lo que quería

- ¿y dime de que se trata tu trato?- preguntó interesado mientras olia su cabello de la chica

- tu sabes que no me quiero casar así es que si tu me dejas libre soy capaz de hacer todo para que mi papa cierre el trato con ustedes, se que es un negocio muy bueno pero mi papa no les tiene mucha confianza que digamos, y si estas dispuesto yo puedo hacer que su sueño se haga realidad-

- jajajajaja por Merlín Alexa que ingenua eres, de todos modos vamos a cerrar el trato que no ves, me case o no lo haremos pero si te tengo a ti que mejor – el chico cada vez estaba mas cerca de ella por lo que los censores de defensa de Alexa se prendieron al instante tratando de alejarse lo mas posible de el

- pero para que me quieres a mi si de todos modos puedes obtener a cuanta babosa se te ponga enfrente así que aceptas por las malas o como quieras pero yo no me caso- y sin mas aventó el añillo, que no hay por que mentir pero estaba bellísimo, era de diamante en forma de corazón adornado de pequeñas esmeraldas alrededor, bastante caro para que la chica lo despreciara pero eso era justo y necesario.

**A **Edgar no le pareció en lo mas mínimo pues nadie lo había rechazado y ella no iba a ser la primera. La agarro de las muñecas con todas sus fuerzas lastimando a la chica, haciendo que soltara un gemido de dolor pero esto causo mas excitación en el chico por lo que la acorralo entre la pared y el para poder tenerla mejor. La chica trataba de quitárselo de en enzima pero no podía y una vez mas Alexa lloro en ese día pero esta vez de impotencia por que se volvía a repetir su peor pesadilla. Ya se iba a dar por vencida cuando sintió que la puerta se habría dando paso a…

- James… Remus… Sirius-

* * *

**Poción Agudizadora de Ingenio (_Wit-Sharpening Potion_)**  
Ingredientes: escarabajos machacados, bilis de armadillo, raíz de jengibre cortada.  
**Sus efectos son supuestamente hacer pensar a una persona con más claridad.  
**Sacado del size=1 width=100% noshade>**bye**** se despide nena y no se olviden ... REVIEWS PLIS!!!**


	13. Solo La Hermana De Sirius?

**bueno ya estoy aqui de nuevo... gracias a tods por los reviews y sobre todo por seguir este fic que la verda dme ha costado mucho... ya tengo el proximo completo y 14 a la mitad so no me tardare demasiado y menos ya que estoy de vacaciones... yupi!!! **

**Bueno no los aburro mas y a leer.. ahh se me olvidaba .. prometo ya no echarle porras a Argentina en el proximo mundial.. jajajajajjaa **

**y por ultimo REVIEWS PLIS... **

* * *

Capitulo 13:

- James… Remus… Sirius- susurro Alexa mientras Edgar mantenía su mano en la pierna de la chica y los miraba con odio por haber interrumpido algo

- ¡Hey búsquense un hotel!- grito James sorprendido como si no supiera que estaban ahí- los muchachos de hoy en día lo hacen hasta en el lugar mas inesperado- ironizo James creando una leve sonrisa en los labios de la chica mientras Edgar lo miraba con mucho odio

- ¿Qué quieren?- el rubio les grito pero sin quitarse de la posición lo que a medida que pasaban Sirius se veía con ganas de matarlo de una buena vez – que no ven que interrumpen- por poco y el moreno se le abalanzaba pero Remus lo detuvo antes de que hiciera una estupidez

- upss perdón pero no lo parece ¿o es que enserio das demasiado asco como para que Alexa te vea con esa cara de repugnancia?- por primera vez en su vida a Remus se le notaba una mirada cargada de mucho odio, como si se estuviera transformando.

- ¿tu quien eres para meterte en donde no te llaman? Ahora largo de aquí-

- ¿y perdernos la diversión? Para nada ahora suéltala de una buena vez- espeto Sirius con coraje ¿pues quien se creía ese para tocar a SU chica?

- ¿y por que debería de hacerlo?- sonrió divertido el rubio pero sin dejarla ir

- por que así no te podremos partir la cara a gusto… es que nosotros no acostumbrados a ser unos cobardes y aprovecharnos de las mujeres- el chico de gafas estaba preparado para lo que viniera pues nadie tocaba a la novia de su mejor amigo sin salir lastimado

- ahora suéltala y pelea como lo que te dices ser… hombre- Edgar soltó a Alexa empujándola contra ellos. La chica de la impresión se había quedado muda en esos momentos parecía frágil… muy frágil y eso era lo que estaba emputando mas a Sirius pues la había lastimado y eso… eso no lo perdonaba tan fácil

- agárrala Remus- ordeno Sirius y Remus obedeció. Abrazo a Alexa mientras ella se escondía en su pecho y se aferraba a el como si tuviera miedo de que la separan de el

- ahora si idiota, solo te digo una cosa… si no quieres que su papa de Alexa se entere de esto es mejor que la dejes tranquila…- empezó Sirius pero el rubio lo interrumpió

- ¿y si no que?... de todos modos el papa de Alexa confía demasiado en mi como para creerles a ustedes- se burlo de ellos Edgar mientras Alexa cobraba fuerzas y coraje

- ¿tu crees que después de las pruebas que tenemos a ti te va a creer? – contesto James incrédulo

- ¿pruebas?... ¿Qué pruebas?- preguntó el rubio con un poco de miedo

- bueno algunas que tenemos por ahí- contesto a su pregunta Remus mientras abrazaba mas fuerte a Alexa pues estaba un poco temblorosa

- no ustedes están mintiendo no tienen ninguna prueba- su sonrisa demostraba seguridad pero por dentro le entro pánico pues si Philbert se enteraba era hombre muerto

- para nada y ahora idiota mas te vale que canceles ese compromiso por que si no Philbert se va a enterar de la clase de cerdo que eres- conforme Sirius avanzaba hacia Edgar con la varita en alto

- bueno esto tiene una solución, podemos decir que Alexa se me ofreció y yo como hombre no me pude resistir- Malfoy sonrió con altanería mientras a Sirius le temblaba el cuerpo de coraje. Estaba apunto de meterle un golpe y borrarle la sonrisita de estupido idiota que se cargaba el imbecil ese pero alguien se le adelanto

**A**lexa se le aventó y a pesar de ser demasiado baja para la altura de Edgar, le propino un derechazo con todas sus fuerzas en la mejilla izquierda, haciendo que el rubio perdiera el equilibrio y se cayera para atrás. Ya en el suelo Alexa lo pateo y lo escupió

- ¿tu crees que te va a creer que yo me ofrecí?... ¿a ti que eres asqueroso y un hijo de su puta madre?... jamás me gustaron los rubios y menos tu y la verdad me das asco. Y a pesar de que no me llevo muy bien con mi papa, el sabe que soy una Sánchez y que por nada ni nadie me dejo. Ahora que te quede bien claro idiota mas vale que canceles ese maldito compromiso por que soy capaz de arrancarte tu maldita descendencia con las manos… mira ¿las ves?- y sin dejar que el rubio contestara le dio otro derechazo tan cargado de coraje y odio que hasta le saco sangre.

**I**ba a darle otro cuando Remus reacciono y la agarro pero Alexa no se dejo y se logro zafar y le propino otra patada en sus partes nobles que hizo que el chico se retorciera mas del dolor y estaba a punto de darle otro pero esta vez Sirius la agarro y la chica no pudo con el. Al principio traro de zafarse de nuevo para acabar con todo el coraje que tenía pero se rindió y lo único que hizo fue empezar a llorar en el pecho del moreno. James al ver el estado de la chica se enojo, y es que estas ultimas semanas se encariño demasiado con Alexa, que el fue ahora el que le dio una patada y lo levanto del cuello de la túnica y le susurro al oído

- ya captado el mensaje debes de decirle a su papa de la enana que siempre no te quieres casar con ella pero que se note que es decisión tuya y mas te vale que lo hagas o de lo contrario el contrato con su jefe… se va a la mierda- y tras decir eso, James lo aventó contra el suelo pero Edgar era todo un Malfoy a si que no se pensaba dejar

- me las pagaran ustedes tres y sobre todo tu Alexa… te vas a arrepentir, a ningún Malfoy lo rechazan- el rubio se defendió- vas a ser mi esposa quieras o no, no me conocen y yo cuando quiero algo lo consigo al precio que sea… y sus malditas pruebas no me dan miedo en lo mas mínimo- termino de hablar Edgar limpiándose la comisura de los labios en la cual todavía tenia sangre

**N**o esperaban que Alexa se empezara a reír.

- ¿y que va a pensar la gente que tu prometida… una mujer te pegara?... harías el ridículo… imagínense todos que al Magnifico Edgar Malfoy le pego una mujer- Alexa embozo una sonrisa divertida- pero ahí tu veras… o para mañana rompes el compromiso o para pasado mañana todo el mundo va a saber que a Malfoy lo maltratan las mujeres- Alexa ya saboreaba el triunfo y quedo comprobado cuando Malfoy dio la media vuelta y salio de ahí con la cabeza en alto pero se le notaba la humillación en la cara.

**A**l cerrarse la puerta la chica se abrazo de Sirius pero esta vez no lloraba solo quería oír los latidos de su corazón diciéndole que ahí estaba y que no la iba a dejar. Remus saca la cámara de entre su túnica y se la dio a James para que el la alzara. James la guardo y fue hasta donde Alexa y le dijo

- Hey enana ¿estas bien?- le pregunto mientras le agarraba la cabeza con sus dos manos. La chica solo asintió con los ojos cerrados. – bueno ahora te toca a ti ¿Qué demonios estabas pensando al venir sola a encontrarte con ese idiota?... ¿Qué no pensaste que seria peligroso o que mierdas?-

- no se supongo que quería hacer esto yo sola… quería por primera vez en mi vida enfrentarme a mis miedos… no se supongo que no me salio como yo quería pero… gracias por venir… exactamente antes de que entraran estaba pensando en ustedes- la chica fue lo único que pudo hacer… sincerarse

- pues dale gracias al mapa… sin el no hubiéramos sabido que estabas aquí con el imbecil ese- hablo Remus

- bueno vamos por que si no Lily y Dana pueden llamar a toda una bola de Aurores- bromeo Sirius sin darse cuenta que en cuanto menciono a Dana, Remus bajo la cabeza… Pero James si…

**S**alieron de ahí, James y Sirius la abrazaban y Remus amarrándola por los hombros. No caminaron mucho cuando vieron que se acercaba nada más y nada menos que el bombonazo y el rubio más deseado de Slytherin… Lucius Malfoy. La chica al ver al rubio se le vino a la mente un plan

- ustedes síganme la corriente – no les dejo ni replicar y la escucharon sollozar con as manos en la cara

- Sánchez ¿y mi hermano?- pregunto el chico de ojos plateados pero Alexa solo movió la cabeza negativamente - ¿Qué te pasa?... ¿y Edgar?-pero no alcanzo a reaccionar hasta que sintió que la chica lo abrazaba - ¿Qué demonios?-

- me dejo… ya no se quiere casar conmigo… ya no me quiere- lloraba desconsoladamente (nótese la ironía) la chica en el pecho del rubio que por cierto tenia una cara de espanto que los Merodeadores tenían que poner todo su autocontrol para no reírse de la escenita que estaba armando la chica

- ¿Co…como que…que te dejo?- Lucius tartamudeaba pues no sabia que hacer

- si me dejo ya no hay boda-

- ese maldito estupido – y sin decir nada mas salio disparado de ahí, dejando a Alexa desconsolada por que ya no se casaba con el amor de su vida… ejem… a no verdad que estaba actuando… la chica mantuvo la cabeza agachada hasta que creyó conveniente levantarla y al hacerlo comenzó a reírse como loca mientras contagiaba a los chicos que se tuvieron que apoyar unos con otros para no caerse pero Alexa no pudo contenerse y se dejo caer al piso de la risa y al verla así los chico rieron mas si era eso posible.

- no manches… te pasaste… esa estuvo buena…- le decía James entre risas. Y hablando de James…

_... James… James… James… James… James… James… James… James… James… James…_

_- ya Lily deja de pensar en el, no ganas nada repitiendo su nombre cada segundo, pero es que no puedo dejar de pensar en el. Yo no se por que ya no me habla, extraño que ande detrás de mi pidiéndome una cita, o cuando competíamos a ver quien ganaba o perdía mas puntos en un dia, o cuando se despeinaba enfrente de mi, y es que no me enojaba por que lo hiciera si no de impotencia por que no le podía tocar ese cabello sedoso y rebelde, por que sabia que iba en contra de mi moral y de lo que supuestamente pensaba. Hay ya no me puedo seguir atormentando por el… supongo que después de esperarme ya se canso de mi. Pero duele tan solo de pensarlo… imagínense que se encuentre a una tipa mucho mejor que yo, que le haga caso a la primera, que le demuestre que si le interesa, que no le ande gritando o insultándolo por todos lados. No eso no lo podría soportar, por más que quiera taparlo con esos arranques de dizque enojos y cosas por el estilo. Merlín por favor ayúdame a sacarme a James de la cabeza ya no quiero pensar tanto en el… no ya no quiero repetirme siempre lo mismo y no hacer lo mas mínimo al respecto. ¿Por qué no podré decirle lo que siento?... que lo quiero… lo amo… que lo extraño cada vez que se aleja por menos de dos metros de mi… que estoy dispuesta a todo con tal de que me vuelva a ver… a andar de tras de mi. Lo que no quería era decírselo yo… yo esperaba que me lo pidiera una vez mas y les juro que le hubiera dicho que si… no me hubiera hecho del rogar… aceptaría ir con el a donde el quisiera pero creo que ya es demasiado tarde. Ya no me quiere, ya se canso de esperame y sobre todo de los desplantes que le hice a lo largo de estos 6 casi 7 años… ¡Merlín ilumíname y dime que es lo que tengo que hacer para recuperarlo, para demostrarle lo mucho que he aprendido a quererlo y sobe todo que lo amo! Si ya se… me tengo que tragar mis propias palabras… bien Lily ahora es el momento de salir con el calamar gigante y ve preparando la velada por que estas coladita por James… bien Lily ahora ya aprendiste a no abrir la boca para decir estupideces… bueno volviendo a mi adorado, hermoso, papito, chiquito, buenote… ejem… me ofusque… bueno volviendo al asunto JAP (James Alan Potter) necesito hacer algo para que me vuelva a notar, para que me quiera de nuevo. Lily nota mental: JAMÁS DE LOS JAMASES TE VUELVAS A ENAMORAR…es complicadísimo, buff tan solo de pensarlo ya me dio una hueva… jajá, jajá bueno mejor me preocupo por Alexa por que ya pasaron 1 hora y media y no ha llegado ojala que ese mal nacido de Malfoy le haya hecho algo por que soy capaz de dejarlo sin hue… ejem bueno ahora me pregunto ¿Qué estará haciendo Dana? Bueno supongo que pensando las cosas, no creo que este llorando la conozco y se que no lloraría por eso, lo que si se es que esta enojadísima y lo malo es que siempre se desquita comiendo helado de vainilla y capuchino, y lo malo es que no me invita sabiendo que amo la vainilla no mucho el capuchino por que el café me da insomnio, bueno ya se arreglara el problema. Hablando de problemas ¿Por qué siempre tengo que pensar en todo?... siempre estoy pensando en mis amigas y sus problemas… los míos, los de mis papas… los exámenes… tareas… materias… maestros… reglas… el colegio… el idiota que quiere limpiar "la pureza de sangre", las muertes… en todo pero sobre todo… en James. Si y es que no puedo dejar de pensar en el siempre me despierto susurrando su nombre y me acuesto pensando en el. ¡Merlín por que me haces esto!... pero ya ni te gastes tus energías Lily, James ya no te quiere en eso ya habíamos quedado ¿verdad?... Ummm bueno te dejo conciencia por que acaba de llegar… Alexa… ¿pero que hace con Sirius, Remus y Ja…James? … buff Lily eres patética ¿lo sabias? Hasta en pensamientos te pones nerviosa al mencionar su nombre… ¡Dios si que estas perdida y es urgente que te encuentres!... ¿que se sentirá besarlo de nuevo? Ummm Lily por Merlín concéntrate por que creo que Remus te esta hablando y te le estas quedando viendo como estupida… si y mucho mas James que ahí viene… ¿QUE?... ¿VIENE PARA ACA?... ¿QUE HAGO? UMMM supongo que por lo pronto dejar de hablar conmigo misma y ponerles mas atención y antes de que aterrices… por favor… trata de recuperar a James o te arrepentirás cuando tengas 80 años y ya no puedas ni hablar… ok pero deja de decir estupideces y contéstale a Remus que te esta preguntando por ¿Dana?... _

- ¿Lily estas bien?- preguntó Alexa mientras le tocaba la frente tal vez y estaba enferma

- ¿eh?.. A si… si estoy bien solo me quede pensando en Dana que no ah llegado... a de estar comiendo helado de vainilla con capuchino… ya sabes lo normal – mintió un poquitito la pelirroja con toda la intención de despertar el interés de cierto lobito que no pudo impedir preguntar por la castaña

- ¿desde que salio no ha llegado?- un poco con miedo para el gusto del chico que no se pudo aguantar

- este… Ummm… no pero ¿Por qué tanto interés?- sonrió maliciosamente Lily causando un pequeño… ejem… rubor en el chico

- no… nada mas… yo de…- pero no pudo terminar por que Dana entro como alma que lleva el diablo y se abalanzo sobre Alexa

- Alexa ¿estas bien?... ¿no te paso nada?... ¿Qué paso con Malfoy?... ¿te hizo algo? Por que si es así te juro que le parto su mandarina en gajos-

- Chale niña no te me ofusques… Alexa esta bien no le paso nada gracias a James, a Remus y a Mi- contesto Sirius por Alexa mientras la abrazaba demasiado protector

- ahhhhhhhhh bueno me quitaron un peso de encima… peso que ni con helado se me quito pero ya que estas bien pues… - y no acabo cuando se metió una cucharada llena de helado a la boca haciendo reír a mas de a uno

- ¿me das?- pregunto James pues para ser sinceros el capuchino le gustaba… y como la chica estaba de tan buen humor le dio pero solo poquito

- ¿y por que comes helado?- preguntó extrañada Alexa después de una sesión de besos con Sirius- por lo tengo entendido solo comes cuando algo te pasa… o te preocupas… o te sientes triste… o… ¿estas enojada?-

- pues no… no tengo por que estar enojada y si me disculpas James me llevo el helado, hasta mañana perrito, panterita, fénix… a si se me olvidaba alguien… adiós cornamenta nos vemos- y sin siquiera voltear a ver a Remus salio disparada de ahí dejando a Remus con la palabra en la boca. En cuanto se escucho la puerta de los dormitorios cerrarse todas las miradas se posaron en Remus que estaba a medio levantarse

- ¿Qué?- preguntó con un poco de miedo pues sabia que tendría reprimenda para rato

- ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermana Remus?- si ya sabemos quién pregunto no tenemos por que poner su nombre  
- Mira Sirius no es tu problema además yo no le hice nada, yo no tengo la culpa de que sea una insufrible sabelotodo que quiere que todo mundo sea como ella además que sea una impaciente, por si no se a dado cuenta no todo mundo es una cerebrito- iba a seguir con su repertorio pero Lily que sabia lo que había pasado se paro dejando caer el libro que supuestamente estaba leyendo pero que ni abrió por estar pensando en James

- Cállate Remus… ahora una cosa te digo… yo se que los dos tuvieron la culpa así es que no hables de mas por que te puedes arrepentir y no es por que sea mi mejor amiga pero ella tampoco tiene la culpa que la saques de sus casilla y la quieras hacer enojar con el asunto de Cristal… ahora una cosa mas… por que no aceptas que te mueres por ella y le dices lo que sientes… pero que te digo si se que no te atreverías a decírselo ni el mil años por no "hacerle daño" pero no te has dado cuenta que le haces mas daño al no decírselo-

- pues lo siento Lily pero no es como ustedes piensan… a mi no me gusta Dana simplemente la veo como la ve Sirius… de todos modos se que ella siente lo mismo por mi… cariño de amigos nada mas y por si no lo sabían entre Dana y yo no puede haber nada… por que volví con Cristal… hace un rato cuando vino por mi y supuestamente me encerré en el cuarto pues no… fui a buscarla- las diferentes reacciones no se hicieron esperar Lily y Alexa abrieron los ojos a mas no poder y James solo movía la cabeza en señal de que su amigo era un perfecto idiota y pues Sirius no lo soporto y estuvo dispuesto a decirle unas cuantas verdades pero no contaba que dentro de ese sepulcral silencio un ruido los distrajera… si el ruido de una cuchara cayendo desde el segundo piso…

- Dana- susurro Lily y antes de que alguien mas reaccionara salio disparada hacia el cuarto

- Pedazo de… ahhhhhhhhh bueno Sirius me voy ahí luego nos vemos – Alexa salio de ahí después de darle un beso a su chiquito **(hay pero que cursi) **

- ahora si la haz liado Remus y gacho- se quejo James pero no debía de ser así con su amigo pero que eran eso precisamente… amigos ¿no? – pero en fin ¿Qué piensas hacer?

- nada…- y sin mas se paro dispuesto a irse pero…

- ahhhhhhhhh no eso si que no, tu no te vas antes me tienes que escuchar- Sirius se interpuso en su camino tirándolo de nuevo al sillón

- pero…- pero el chico de ojos miel no pudo terminar por que James le quito su varita y con un simple hechizo lo amarro al sillón en el que estaba sentado- ¿… pero que demonios?- Remus trataba de quitarse las cuerdas pero sin su varita eso era mas que imposible

- ahora si Remus dinos todo lo que tenemos que saber…- le pidió de la manera mas amable Sirius mientras jugaba con la varita de su amigo **(y sin que usen el doble sentido eh no sean tan mal pensados)**

-no hay nada que saber lo dicho... dicho esta… ahora háganme un favor ¿quieren? Y suéltenme – Remus no se daba por vencido quería salir de ahí lo antes posible

- no Remus no te hagas el difícil solo queremos saber ya sabes es que nos gusta la informática y queremos saber mas del chisme- se burlaba James en su cara

- Ja-Ja-Ja mira como me rió – ironizo el lobito pero sin dejar de forcejear

- ni lo intentes mi chavo no vas a poder, recuerda que use tu varita y si mal no recuerdo es perfecta para este tipo de hechizos así que no te hagas del rogar ya dinos que estupidez acabas de cometer por que déjame decirte que eso de volver con Cristal pues no es muy inteligente de tu parte – otro mas que se agregaba en la lista para burlarse de Remus… Sirius

- no es ninguna estupidez además no se que se meten es mi vida y yo puedo andar con la que mas me plazca… yo no te ando criticando por andar con la creías tu peor enemiga y además ahorita que me acuerdo ¿no que supuestamente Sirius Black no se podía enamorar? – Sirius se congelo ante tales palabras por que en parte tenia toda la razón pero creo que James no compartió la misma opinión de Sirius por que se empezó a carcajear

- ¿y tu de que te ríes?- preguntó contrariado el moreno de ojos grises pues se suponía que aquí el acusado era Remus no el

- muy bueno Remus tratando de cambiar la conversación pero lo de Sirius con la enana era mas que suponerse… era mucho mas que obvio pero en fin no cambies el tema y dinos con lujos de detalles por que cometiste tal cual barbaridad y mas con Dana por Merlín y se supone que la quieres- ironizo James sin quitar su sonrisa de su cara

- ¿no me van a dejar empaz verdad? – Los otros dos movieron la cabeza en negación – bueno- bufo desesperado Remus – ok miren hace rato estábamos Lily, Dana y yo "estudiando", Dana me estaba tratando de enseñar pociones pero se desespero y nos gritamos de cosas y después llego una chava diciéndome que Cristal me estaba buscando y fue cuando Dana me dijo que ya estaba harta de ser solo la hermana de Sirius y si me quería ir con ella que me fuera que después no le pidiera consuelo por que Cristal se arrepentía y que me dijera que no soy su chico ideal y salio de ahí pero cuando reaccione para buscarla ninguna de las dos estaba ya y me metí de nuevo a la sala, Lily me dijo unas cuantas cosas y después me subí pero ni siquiera llegue al cuarto cuando baje corriendo… había tomado una decisión. Salí disparado hacia la sala común de Ravenclaw y la encontré ahí con sus amigas apunto de entrar y pues le pedí que fuera mi novia. La verdad no se por que lo hice, que me impulso a hacerlo pero lo hice y ahora debo de cumplir con mi palabra… -

- eres un tremendo idiota ¿lo sabias?- bufo un poco mas desesperado Sirius mientras le propinaba un buen golpe en la nuca a lo que el lobo se quejo pero ni Sirius ni James le hicieron caso – Remus es mas que obvio que lo hiciste por una simple y sencilla razón… -

- ¿a si…cual?- preguntó interesado pues eso si le interesaba

- … D-A-N-A…- deletrearon los morenos haciendo que Remus abriera los ojos a mas no poder

- no manchen están pero si bien operados del cerebro. Dejen de decir estupideces y suéltenme no hay nada mas que decir tengo todo el derecho del mundo para hacer lo que se me hinche la regalada gana ¿no?- y no hablo mas por lo que sus amigos lo soltaron y le regresaron su varita.

**Y** sin decir nada mas se dio la media vuelta y se fue para los dormitorios dejando a Sirius y a James entre serios y divertidos pues Remus era todo un caso. Al llegar a las escaleras Remus diviso la cuchara y la recogió, no sabia por que pero sabia que si era de Dana es por que era especial… pero que hacia pensando en Dana si su novia era Cristal. Se reprocho a si mismo y subió las escaleras para encerrarse en su mundo de libros y apuntes. Esa era su vida… la Defensa Contra Las Artes Obscuras.

**M**ientras tanto en el dormitorio era una cosa más o menos rara… bueno era demasiado rara y ahora veremos por que. En cuanto Lily subió se encontró con Dana arrodillada en el piso con la mirada perdida y el bote de helado tirado en el piso que poco a poco se iba derritiendo y Dana no parecía importarle en lo mas mínimo. Lily al darse cuenta la llamo por su nombre pero la castaña ni en cuenta solo miraba hacia al piso como tratando de escuchar algo, pero Alexa al llegar grito por lo que Dana la callo de la forma mas cruel que pudo… le aventó su zapato en la cara y si no fuera por los reflejos de Alexa, ahorita estuviera en el suelo con la marca del zapato en la frente. Y claro Alexa se quejo

- Hey que te pasa sádica- le reprochaba la morocha mientras se sobaba la frente como si deberás le hubiera pegado

- shh te puedes callar intento escuchar – susurro Dana mientras clavaba de nuevo la vista en el suelo pero escucho como alguien se paraba y como si estuviera sentada en un resorte, Dana se paro y se metió al cuarto pero al ver que las otras dos se quedaban petrificadas salio por ellas y las metió al cuarto… ejem mas bien las jalo hacia adentro y cerro la puerta lo mas suave posible.

**S**e quedo pegada a la puerta como si deberás alguien la estuviera buscando para hacerle algo malo y mirando a su alrededor. Por lo que las otras dos más impresionadas no podían estar.

- Dana… ¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó Alexa rezando a todos los dioses del universo para que su amiga estuviera bien

- shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh – las calló sin moverse de su sitio- cállense – susurro la chica mientras se sentaba en su cama. Las otras dos se quedaron de a seis pues no cabía ni la menor duda que Dana estaba demente

- pero…- Lily trato de hablar pero de nuevo fue callada

- shh Lily deja que el idiota aquel suba- y no dijo nada mas, esperaron como por 15 minutos y no se escuchaba ningún ruido por lo que Alexa se desespero pues el silencio no le gustaba en lo mas mínimo era como oír a su inconsciente y ella estaba peleada con esa cosa que se decía ser ella…

- ya Dana que demonios te pasa yo no voy… - pero no pudo seguir por que Dana le tapo la boca con la mano y es eso se escucho como una puerta era cerrada. Dana le quito la mano de la boca y suspiro aliviada

- buff de la que nos salvamos- la chica se limpio la frente como si de veras hubiera corrido toda una maratón. Trato de irse a su cama pues no quería dar respuestas a preguntas tontas pero lo que no se esperaba era que Alexa y Lily quisieran esas respuestas tontas…

- ahhh no tu te quedas aquí y nos dices que demonios fue todo eso ¿oíste?- alexa la detuvo tapándole el paso mientras lily la agarraba de un brazo con una mano y con la otra le quitaba su varita por si las dudas ya saben **(¿Por qué será que se me hace conocida esta escena?... me pregunto yo) **

- pero…-

- pero nada mi querida chica necia ahora nos cuentas que paso allá abajo y después de que saliste de la sala común – Lily la sentó en la cama de alexa y la aprisionaron por lo que Dana al principio puso resistencia pero no pudo con ellas así que era mejor decirles que pex

- ¿pues que quieren que les diga?... ya todo lo dijo aquel idiota… esta de novio con la perra esa pues no es mi problema, allá el si le gusta sufrir pero una cosa si les digo… mas le vale que no venga a llorar por que la idiota se canso de el por que no le voy a hacer el mas mínimo caso, de ahora en adelante Remus J. Lupin no es mas que un amigo de Sirius y de ahí no va a salir… a maldito idiota tenia que arruinar todos mis planes… ahhh además hecho a perder mi helado… lo deje tirado afuera y todo por su maldita culpa…- la chica iba a seguir pero fue callada con un golpe en la nuca por parte de Alexa – auch sádica- Dana se sobaba con fervor pero su amiga o le hizo mucho caso que digamos

- Dana cálmate ¿quieres?-

- calmada estoy ahora vamos a las cocinas por que mi heladito precioso se hecho a perder ahhh y ni una palabra mas de esto, el capitulo remus se acaba de terminar y no hay vuelta de hoja así es que calladitas se ven mas monas… - y sin dejarlas decir algo mas salio del cuarto pero al ver que las otras dos no se movían las saco de ahí en contra de su voluntad… ejem…

**B**ajaron las escaleras con mucho cuidado pues la verdad no se querían encontrar con nadie mas, y por fortuna la sala estaba desierta… salieron y gracias a Merlín no se encontraron a nadie en el camino y así llegaron hasta las cocinas. Fueron recibidas con gran alegría por todos los elfos domésticos que trabajaban ahí. Ya estando sentadas y con sus respectivas copas llenas de helado: Lily de Vainilla con Chocolate… Alexa de Chocolate con Fresas y Dana de Vainilla con Capuchino, se pusieron a platicar de muchas cosas pero en eso a Alexa le llego un pequeño antojo

- oigan muchachas, se me acaba de antojar unos waffles de manzana, con un vaso de leche de chocolate acompañado de unas fresas cubiertas de chocolate derretido – poco a poco a la chica se le hacia agua la boca

- oye Alexa una preguntota. Ahora que estas con Sirius… que por cierto no me la acabo de creer¿has tenido relaciones con el?- Lily preguntó pues si sus sospechas eran ciertas su amiga estaba en serios problemas

- pues… si ¿pero por que la pregunta?- Alexa se puso un tanto roja pues ¿Qué pregunta era esa?

- pues por que se nos hace raro que primero tengas mareos y vómitos y ahora te entren antojos ¿no crees que es raro?- preguntó esta vez Dana pues mas o menos sabia por donde iba la cosa

- pues desde su punto de vista es raro pero no del mió, nos hemos cuidado mucho y si fuera así yo ya me hubiera dado cuenta mi periodo es normal y lo espero hasta la próxima semana- mintió un poquito Alexa ¿pero por que?... si estaba mas que segura que se cuidaba lo necesario ¿o no?

- bueno solo quiero decirte que conmigo tienes todo el apoyo necesario- Lily se sincero

- y el mió también – claro Dana no se podía quedar atrás ¿verdad?

- gracias chicas pero bueno vámonos por que mañana va a ser un día interesante- dijo Alexa mientras se paraba para poder esconder una lagrima rebelde por la declaración de sus amigas

**A**sí salieron de las cocinas pues bien sabían que al día siguiente iba a hacer uno de los más divertidos y con llenos de sorpresas para muchos. Y así fue al día siguiente las tres se pararon lo mas rápido posible pues se les hacia tarde y se quedarían sin desayuno, ante esto Dana no quería bajar, pues preferiría mil veces ir a clases sin comer que encontrarse con Remus y la piche descerebrada de Cristal, pero sus amigas al pensar como pensaba Dana le dieron ánimos a los que la castaña respondió de manera positiva y bajo de muy buen humor… humor que se esfumo en cuanto puso un pie en el comedor pero ya estaba ahí y no podía retractarse ahora que ya estaba ahí.

**S**e fueron a sentar Alexa a un lado de Sirius, y del otro lado Dana con Lily, James y Remus enfrente pero lo bueno o lo malo es que Remus estaba al frente de Alexia no de Dana

- hola amor ¿Cómo estas?- le preguntó Alexa a Sirius mientras se sentaba y le quitaba una tostada untada de mermelada de manzana

- muy bien y ¿tu?- respondió el moreno mientras la agarraba de la cintura y le daba un beso en la mejilla

- de maravilla-

- guacala no hagan eso dan miedo y sobre todo asco- expuso su punto de vista Dana mientras empezaba a comerse su avena que por cierto en esos momentos le sabia a madres **(o sea asqueroso) **y todo por sentir la mirada del idiota aquel sobre ella

- huy pero veo que hoy estas de humor hermanita- se burlo de ella Sirius mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla, y con eso se le bajara un poquito el humor

- no pero estoy muy bien no sabes mas contenta que nunca… - puso cara de felicidad que por cierto ni ella se la creyó pero en fin no iremos a discutir eso

- ¿y a que se debe?-

- a que ya tengo novio…-

- ¿QUE?- grito Remus y Sirius a la misma vez mientras James solo alzaba la cabeza en señal de que tenían toda su atención

- bueno novio lo que se dice novio… pues no pero Iván me lo pregunto y supongo que le voy a decir que si, no hay nadie por el cual le tendría que decir que no – hablo Dana mientras veía a Remus a los ojos

- pero tu no puedes tener novio- el inconciente del lobo hablo…

- ¿y por que no?... por lo que se es un país libre y puedo hacer lo que se me pegue la reverenda gana… además a ti que te importa si andas con la cabeza hueca de Cristal y nadie te dijo nada… a si es que no hables y no te metas en donde no te llaman- la chica reacciono así pues era el colmo que Remus… precisamente el le dijera que hacer o no. Se levanto dispuesta a irse de ahí pues sabia que no soportaría un minuto mas sin partirle la cara al individuo aquel con quien en esos momentos "discutía" pero aquel individuo no la iba a dejar irse así de fácil… claro que no

- ¿Qué te pasa?- eso si que era mucho para Dana y no aguanto mas y salio de ahí dejándolo con la palabra en boca pero no tuvo tiempo en hacer berrinche pues ahí venia su novia y por lo que cambio su expresión…

- Mi chiquito ¿Cómo estas?- en pocas palabras Cristal se le colgó al cuello pues era un orgullo que el, Remus… parte de los merodeadores, regresara con ella pero sobre todo por sacar a Dana del camino

- hola Cristal bien ¿y tu?- le dio un beso mientras Alexa se ria del la escena y se metia el dedo a la boca como si quiziera vomitar haciendo reir a todos, y Remus estaba incluido

- bien mi vida bueno solo queria darte los buenos dias nos vemos al rato te voy a extrañar- lo beso hasta dejarlo sin aire y se fue de ahí dejando a sus amigos con la cara divertida

- bueno… adios- y se sento en su sitio y volvio a sus deberes que era comer sin ganas

- ¿todo eso que fue?... por Merlin Remus es la escena mas infantil y empalagosa que eh visto en mi vida- se quejo en broma Alexa mientras James se reia a carcajada limpia y Lily se le quedaba viendo embobada

- ya Alexa ademas no se que hablas si tu y este son peor de lo que imagine- Remus se defendio mientras señalaba a Sirius que por cierto le hacia cariñitos en la pierna

- si pero es diferente a ella la quiero pero tu a Cristal no – si Sirius 1- Remus 0

- yo si la quiero… -

- ejem no Remus no te engañes tu a la que quieres es a Dana pero por tu gran idiotez la acabas de perder… lo de Iván era cierto esta mañana Iván le mando una carta pidiéndole que se vieran en la próxima salida de Hogsmade que por cierto en dos semanas ya saben por lo del baile de Halloween… - Lily no pudo seguir por que Alexa casi se atragantaba con los pancakes que se estaba comiendo

- ¿en dos semanas?-

- Alexa ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó preocupado su novio

- nada solo que se acuerdan que alguien me invito a Hogsmade y le dije que si-

- bueno pues lo mas sensato es que la canceles y punto – James contesto por que Sirius se estaba empezando a molestar

- pues si pero… - Alexa iba a decir que no sabia como pero fue interrumpida una vez mas por Sirius

- pues se lo digo yo ademas tu ya tienes con quien ir y punto – Sirius si que sabia como defender lo suyo

- bueno ya ese problema lo arreglan después ahora Lily ¿en que ibas?- preguntó Remus muy interesado pues todo lo que tenia que ver con Dana era de suma importancia

- bueno el chiste es que Dana le dijo que si y esta mas que segura que si Iván le pregunta otra vez si quiere ser su novia la babosa de Dana le va a decir que si- Lily termino dejando a Remus anonadado pues estaba a punto de perderla por culpa de el y nada mas que de el

- bueno le deseo lo mejor del mundo y que sean muy felices- Remus se sentía mal por todo lo que pasaba pero según el y sus neuronas era lo mejor. Se paro y se fue dejando a los demás un poco preocupados pues sabían que Remus sufriría con todo eso pero también que el se lo había buscado ¿pues quien en su sano juicio salía con otra teniendo a la que quiere a sus pies?... pero por lo que veían solo Remus podía hacer eso

**N**o le dieron mas vueltas al asunto y salieron de ahí hacia sus clases y así pasaron el día. Entre los mimos de Sirius y Alexa… que por cierto, tenia que soportar a las fan del chico todo el día. Entre las miradas que se enviaban Remus y Dana que nadie podía descifrar y las platicas entre James y Lily que aunque se hablaban bien ya nada era lo mismo. Así llegaron a la hora de la cena pero no se imaginaban lo que verían bueno al menos Alexa.

**I**ban a cenar los 6 con Cristal incluida solo por fregarle la vida a Dana pero ella sabia que la cabeza hueca de Cristal no le haría daño en lo mas mínimo y así era por que ni atención les ponía y eso hacia que Cristal se confundiera a mas no poder **(no olvidemos que la chica no tiene el suficiente cerebro a pesar de ser de Ravenclaw) **iban platicando cuando se dieron cuenta que pasaba algo a la entrada del comedor, la enana se imagino todo menos el encontrarse a su primo en medio de una disputa con ¿Sophie?... pero ¿Qué demonios hacia ahí Sophie?... y lo mas chistoso era ¿Por qué hablaban en español?... claro Alexa si les entendía pero los demás no… ella era una en un millón.

- _Sophie ¿Qué haces aquí?- _preguntaba nervioso Jonnathan

_- ¿como que, que hago? Vine por ti… para casarnos acuérdate que solo falta una mes y medio- _Sophie una chica alta, delgada, ojos color negros, cabello negro oscuro y piel tostada estaba ahí enfrente de Jonnathan como si nada hubiera pasado entre los dos

- _pero ya te lo dije no nos vamos a casar ni hoy ni nunca, tu decidiste una cosa y ahora no puedes venir así por que si solo por que se te hinchan- _ Jonnathan estaba enojado pues ¿Cómo era posible que viniera en ese plan?

­_- ¿Qué pasa aquí?-_ preguntó Alexa metiéndose entre todos para poder llegar hasta donde estaba su primo con la chica

_-Alexa pero que alegría ¿Cómo estas?- _Sophie preguntó muy contenta pues si se ganaba a la chica Jonnathan seria suyo de nuevo

_- muy bien pero ¿Qué pasa?- _preguntó de nuevo al no encontrar una primera respuesta

­_- nada solo vine por tu primo- _sonrió a mas no poder la morena cosa que le molesto a un mas a Jonna **(Jonna para que sea mas corto) **

_- por Merlin Sophie entiéndelo no me voy, pero la que se va eres tu. No hay nada más que decir y punto- _

- _ ahhh no tu no me haces esto, yo vine hasta acá por ti y tu me dices que ya no… no es justo- _ pero que vieja tan mas cínica pensaba Alexa mientras se le saltaba la vena de la cien

_­- ahhh no tu no te llevas a mi primo, sobre mi cadáver- _y Alexa lo decía enserio pero Sophie lo tomo a burla

_- muy buena Alexa pero este es un asunto entre el y yo y si nos disculpas ¿podemos platicar en otro lado donde no haya tanto chismoso?-_

-_ pues lamento desilusionarte pero lo que tenga que ver con Jonna tiene que ver conmigo. No es que me caigas mal pero enserio te recomiendo que te vallas, si ya no quiere regresar contigo pues te jodes… acuérdate que a la fuerza ni los zapatos entran- _

_- alexa se me defender solo gracias…- _Jonnathan la callo haciendo que su prima abriera la boca sin poder creérselo pero su primo no le hizo mucho caso y siguió - _ ahora Sophie alexa tiene razon no me voy a regresar contigo, tu decidiste en no seguirme pues bien, ahora yo ya decidí y no me caso contigo por que ya no siento nada por ti… grábatelo muy bien en la cabeza- _y sin decir nada mas agarro a Bellatrix que venia de su acompañante y trato de irse pero las palabras que Sophie lo hizo detenerse pues lo decía en ingles y todos le entendieron

- ¿es por ella verdad?-

- ¿Qué?- se preguntaba todos y mas Bella pues ¿Qué tenia que ver ella en todo lo que se habían dicho?

- nada simplemente ya no me interesas perdiste tu oportunidad y yo gane una así es que te valla bien en el viaje y salúdame a mis papas, dales las gracias por haberte dicho donde estaba pero que no valió la pena. Y no te preocupes, ya encontraras a alguien con quien puedas desquitar todos los gastos de la supuesta boda… ojala que encuentres a otro. –

- ahhh no Jonnathan Efrén esto no me lo puedes hacer, si vine es por ti y no me voy a ir sin ti-

- pues ve comprando una casa por que mi primo no se va, ya lo oíste- Alexa tenia que decir algo, no se iba a quedar con las ganas. Su primo solo se rió y salio de ahí junto a Bellatrix que estaba confundida al igual que todos los demás, pero Sophie todavía no terminaba

- bien Efrén tu lo quisiste así pues así será… solo espero que no vengas después de haberte divertido con esta tipa- se expreso mirando a Bellatrix de la cabeza a los pies- por que ya no voy a estar ahí y te vas a arrepentir de todo lo que me haz dicho… la verdad yo pensé que tenias malos ratos pero no malos gustos… se ve que la tipa no tiene ningún chiste-

- mira idiota yo no se que tengas que ver con Jonnathan y no me interesa en lo mas mínimo pero una cosa si te digo a mi me respetas, no sabes ni con quien estas hablando. Y no te voy a permitir que me ofendas. El asunto es entre tu y Jonnathan y si el no quiere nada contigo pues lo mejor seria que te largaras por que soy capaz de partirte la geta – Bellatrix como era de suponerse se defendio a capa y espada creando miedo entre los presentes pues cuando la Sly se enojaba… se enojaba

- no me das ni el mas mínimo miedo pero en fin me voy espero que no te arrepientas Jonnathan-

- tenlo por seguro Cerati- y sin decir nada mas agarro a Bella de la mano y la saco de ahí antes de que le sacara los ojos a Sophie. Desaparecieron entre la multitud dejando a su ex mas que enojada

_- bueno y que se supone que miran- _

_- bueno en primera no te entienden en lo mas mínimo y en segunda eres una perdedora… bueno supongo que Jonnathan se merecía algo mejor que tu- _

_- tu no te metas Alexa que no es asunto tuyo, y antes de que me valla si ves a tu primo dile que se va arrepentir- _

_- gracias por el dato pero no me interesa decirle nada en lo mas mínimo… si tantas ganas tienes díselo tu pero no creo que te haga caso, lo conoces y sabes que cuando algo no le interesa- _ dicho esto la vio de abajo para arriba ­_– pues no le interesa, bueno que te valla bien… ah pero antes de que te vallas diles a mis tíos que los quiero mucho y que a lo mejor en navidad vamos, si sabes no que mi mama esta embarazada pues para que conozcan al bebe- _ y sin dejarla decir algo mas salio de ahí con los otros 6 detrás y con una cara de circunstancias y con unas ganas de preguntar que había sido todo eso pero la chica parecía dispuesta a no decirles nada.

**M**ientras tanto la latina salía enojadísima de ahí y con cara de matar a cualquiera que se le atravesara y para desgracia en el camino se encontró con unos niños de 5to que al verla se alegraron por tener a tal bella mujer ante sus ojos pero no se imaginaban que no perteneciera al colegio y que mas aparte les hablara en una lengua desconocida para ellos

- preciosura ¿te acompañamos?- pregunto uno de los chicos para hacerse el interesante

-_ quítense de mi camino y váyanse a la mierda… ahhh por eso odio a los ingleses, se creen la ultima coca-cola en el desierto y ni agua embotellada llegan- (_**bueno recordemos que la chava esta ardida y por eso habla de esa manera… pero a lo que se refiere a la autora no comparte la misma opinión… amo a los ingleses por que la creadora de mi Harry es inglesa y por lo mismo todos los actores Dan, Rupert, Tom, Gary, Alan, etc. Y por la razon mas obvia es por que mi novio… si como lo oyen tengo novio nuevo y es mitad ingles mitad español, y esta como para chuparse los dedos y mas con su acento a si es que la opinión de Sophie no la comparto) **

**L**os chavos la vieron raros pero no dijeron nada más y más al verla salir de ahí hecha una furia por la puerta principal en la cual estaban algunos profesores que venian de clases. Y mientras en el comedor Alexa se estaba haciendo la difícil pues seguia sumida en un total silencio pero lo unico que queria es que Cristal se fuera pues eso era chisme entre amigos no entre toda la escuela y con ella eso era lo mas posible. Sus ruegos fueron escuchados por que no tardo en despedirse para poder irse a su mesa con su bolita de amigas.

- bueno ya nos puedes contar que es lo que paso ahí afuera y por que nunca me dijiste que hablabas español y muy bien - se quejo Sirius mientras Remus le mandaba una mirada fría pues sabia que había tirado una pedradota a Cristal y Dana pues solo se rió de las ocurrencias de su hermano

- ¿Por qué nunca me lo preguntaste?... ademas era de suponerse Jonnathan es de América… México para ser exactos y yo soy prima, por lo conveniente hablo español-

- bueno ya pero di nos que paso-

- pues lo normal. Sophie era la prometida de Jonna, estaban a punto de casarse pero fue cuando le llego su carta de transferencia para venirse a Hogwarts pero a ella no le gusto la idea de dejar todo por mi primo y le dijo que si se venia que se fuera olvidando de ella, y pues así paso se vino y se olvido de ella pero eso Sophie no lo soporto y quiso que regresaran pero la sorpresa fue verlo con tu prima Sirius, pensó que Jonna estaría enamorado de ella toda la vida _ilusa- _

- ¿y eso se te hace normal?- preguntó Dana un poco sacada de onda y mas al saber que Jonnathan andaba con Bella

- pues en mi familia si… tenemos de todo… tengo un primo que se ha casado como 15 veces y solo tiene 31 años, otro que es metamórfago… -

- bueno eso no es tan raro Sirius también tiene una sobrina que es metamórfaga que por cierto tiene la misma edad que Xavier- James hablo por primera vez en toda la conversación

- bueno eso si pero ese no es el punto, lo unico que no me gusta es que esa tipa cuando algo se le mete a su cabecita nadie es capaz de sacárselo y me preocupa que le haga algo a Jonnathan-

- ummm esperemos que no pero en fin ¿Cómo les va a ustedes dos?- pregunto Lily, indirecta que Alexa entendió y se puso un poco tensa

- pues bien ¿debería de irnos mal?- pregunto extrañado el oji-gris

- no pero…-

- ya te lo dije Lily no es nada, estamos muy bien _solo espero no estar embarazada por que me va como en feria-_

- ¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó Sirius y Alexa temió que le hubiera entendido

- nada, solo que todo estaba bien y que me preocupaba Jonnathan, eso es todo-

- no hables en otro idioma me desespera-

- OK, damn ya no me puedo ni expresar-

- bueno Alexa unas carreritas haber quien se puede comer 10 tostadas llenas de lo que quieras- James la reto haciendo reir a todos alrededor y como bien sabia Alexa no se podía negar y no se negó.

**M**ientras tanto Jonnathan y Bellatrix salían del castillo a caminar, el silencio era más que cómodo pero Bellatrix no se pudo aguantar las ganas de preguntar muchas cosas y más de saber quien era Sophie para Jonnathan. Ya tenía un pretexto…

- oye ¿y no me vas a decir que fue todo aquello?- preguntó sacándolo de sus pensamientos

- nada solo que… mira te voy a platicar desde el principio. Sophie fue mi prometida, yo la queria mucho pero ella no, todo estaba listo para casarnos en un mes y medio pero todo cambio cuando recibí la carta de transferencia, yo lo esperaba desde que la enana entro aquí pero por circunstancias de la vida yo jamás puede asistir pero había conseguido ese tranfer pero por lo que vi a mi prometida no le pareció en lo mas mínimo y me dijo que si me venia que me fuera olvidando de ella y pues me di cuenta que no me queria lo suficiente para seguirme hasta el fin del mundo. Me vine y tal como lo predijo, me olvide a ella gracias a una persona pero bueno- el chico se sincero con la Sly a la que jamás una conversación así le había hacho efecto mas que cuando estaba con Sirius pero sabia que esta vez era diferente pero agradable

- bueno me imagino que Alexa te ayudo mucho, la has de quieres demasiado- Bella bajo la cabeza pues sabia que las cosas eran de esa manera al menos que hubiera encontrado a otra chica que ocupara el lugar de Sophie ¿pero quien?... no conocía a nadie que le interesara a Jonna

- bueno pues te imaginas bien, alexa me ayudo en mucho… mucho la quiero demasiado pero no fue ella del todo hay otra persona que ocupo el lugar de Sophie- Bella que tenia la cabeza agachada no lo pudo soportar ¿a si es que Jonnathan tenia alguien a quien querer?... se sentía fatal pero sabia a la perfección como disimular las cosas ella no era una sentimentalista empedernida y sabia que los sentimientos no son siempre buenos si los expresas

- bueno pues me alegro por ti pero es mejor que no vallamos casi acaba la hora de la cena y nos tenemos que ir a la sala común- trato de zafarse, ahora era cuando necesitaba a su primo pero su acompañante no la dejo

- ¿y no me vas a preguntar quien es?-

- es tu vida y no me tengo por que mete-

- bueno eso es cierto pero tiene mucho que ver contigo-

- ¿conmigo?- preguntó incrédula la chica pues a donde queria llegar con todo eso- ¿Qué tengo que ver yo?-

- Todo- si una repuesta sencilla pero llena de muchos significados- tu eres por la que me olvide de Sophie… mira se que nosotros los Sly no somos mucho de sentimientos y esas cosas pero me gustas y si deje a Sophie es por que tu eres la que me interesas y no pienso dejarte por algo que fue- y sin dejarla replicar la beso como nunca la habían besado en sus 17 años de vida

**L**a chica le correspondió el beso pues sabia besar bastante bien… quien los viera se moriría de la envidia pues Jonnathan a pesar de ser un mangazo entre las chicas, tener un cuerpo que hacia derretir a cualquiera sabia besar de maravilla, y esas manos estaban hechas por profesionales pues al recorrer la espalde de la chica le hizo sentir varias corrientes de pasión y despertó en ella todos sus sentidos. Se besaban con fervor pero todo gracias al oxigeno se tuvieron que separar. Su respiración era entre cortada por el santo ejercicio que acababan de hacer.

- ¿eso quiere decir que Bellatrix ya tiene dueño?- preguntó el chico emocionado pero sin dejar de abrazarla

- no… eso quiere decir que Jonnathan ya tiene dueña- ahora fue el turno de Bella para besarlo. Al cabo de unos minutos en los que duro el beso se separaron – bueno vámonos ahora si por que si no nos la vamos a acabar con el regaño de Slughorn-

- si vamos- salieron de ahí abrazados mientras todos los veían pero e ellos no les importaba

**Y** así pasaron los dias… nada nuevo… todo igual… Remus se había cansado de los desplantes de Dana y opto por no hacerle caso pero sabia que la salida Hogsmade se acercaba y con ello sabia que también perdería a Dana pero eso era otra cosa… ya se las arreglaría para que el idiota de Iván no se quedara con su Dana… ah no Señor. Pero había otros dos que su situación era confusa y rara. Lily y James.

**U**n día antes de la salida estaba Lily sentada haciendo la tarea, a su alrededor había como 10 libros gruesísimos que por lo que se veía eran de todas las materias. Estaba tan sumida en sus estudios que no vio a James entrar junto a una chica que reía de lo más lindo a su lado, pero gracias a los libros eso no lo vio si no hubiera matado a la chica a librazos. James al despedirse de la chica diviso a Lily sentada ahí muy concentrada… se veía linda con su seño fruncido y más al ver que no le salía como ella quería. James tenía que hacer algo para ganarse el amor de esa chica y aunque no lo crean ya tenia un plan y más pronto de lo que se imaginaban lo pondría en práctica. Por lo pronto tenia que hablarle aunque sea un hola. Se sentó a su lado y gracias a esto un libro cayo al suelo espantando a Lily, la cual se sorprendió al verlo ahí

- James me asustaste-

- ¿Qué tan feo estoy?-

- Si supieras que estas re papito ¿Qué me dirías?- Ja no se emocionen eso solo era lo que pensaba la pelirroja al verlo ahí sentadito a su lado- no para nada pero ¿Qué paso a que se debe su agradable visita?- preguntó tratando de regresar a los estudios pero es mas que obvio que no podía y menos teniendo a James a un lado

- no pues venia de las cocinas pero me encontré con Jessie y me vino con ella-

- ¿con quien?- preguntó extrañada pues la única Jessie que conocía era de 5to y tenia un altar de James en su dormitorio

- con Jessie de quito ¿la conoces no?- preguntó extrañado el morocho al ver la reacción de Lily

- ¿Qué si la conozco?... la conozco a la perfección por así no te acuerdas nos dejos en paños menores cuando íbamos en 3ro a nosotras tres- la chica se empezó a reír al recordar lo que había pasado después, en su venganza

- si como no acordarme si las dejaron colgadas de la torre Sur- y al igual que ella, se empezó a reír

- si bueno se lo merecían- y sin saber que mas decir decidió "seguir" con sus estudios pero no James no se la iba a dejar tan fácil

- si lo se oye ¿me podrías hacer un favor?- al ver que la chica levantaba la cabeza su mundo se lleno de esperanzas

- si dime-

- pues quería pedirte un favor… bueno dos- el chico estaba nervioso

- pues… soy toda oídos para que soy buena-

- pues serias buena para ser la madre de mis 8 hijos y sobre todo para hacerlos- eso era lo que pensaba en esos momentos el chico al ver que la camisa de Lily estaba un poquito mas abierta de lo normal y por lo tanto se le veía un poquito, trago saliva al darse cuenta de lo que pensaba así que prefirió apartar su vista y colocarla a la cara de la chica – pues quería pedirte que me pasaras la tarea de adivinación es que Remus esta de empalagoso con Cristal y no puedo pedírselo paso de la vieja esa y mas por Dana – Lily se notaba un poco decepcionada pero ¿todavía faltaba una pregunta no?

- bueno no te la puedo pasar mejor te ayudo a que la hagas si no estaría faltando a mí poder de prefecta-

- bueno esta bien…yo quería copearte para mas fácil pero veo que me la pones difícil – suspiro derrotado el chico ante la chica pero en fin. Ahora se debería de preocupar por el último favor…

- ni modo el superarse cuesta… pero en fin ¿Cuál otro favor querías pedirme?-

- bueno no es un favor solo quería pedirte algo…-

- bueno dime-

- pues mira no se si vallas a querer pero de todos modos te lo voy a decir-

- eres bueno para ponerle misterio al asunto ¿no crees?- preguntó divertida nuestra pelirroja

- bueno la verdad esa es mi especialidad- se pasaba nerviosamente la mano por el cabello y a Lily le entraron unas ganas de aventársele para poder besarlo como loca pero se contuvo

- ya dime que me pones nerviosa ¿no es algo malo verdad?-

- no… no te preocupes no es nada malo bueno no para mi punto de vista pero a lo mejor me dices que no-

- ya me vas a decir o te lo saco a la fuerza-

- bueno esta bien no hay por que llegar a la fuerza, se que lo que me vas a decir pero ahí te va…- pero de lo nervioso que se había puesto se quedo callado Lily mas se desespero

- ya hombre no me tengas así por que voy a creer que son noticias malas-

- no ya te dije no es algo malo, bueno ya te lo voy a decir- suspiro hondo y siguió – bueno… por lo que se Alexa va a ir Con Sirius, Danita pues con Iván supongo, el tarado de Remus con su chicle y pues no me lo tomes a mal pero se que tu no piensas ir… - ¿o era la imaginación de Lily o James le estaba proponiendo algo?- y quisiera pedirte que sivasconmigoahogsmademañana- so lo había dicho pero ohhh decepción no le entendió

- ¿Qué? No te entendí-

- uff Lily si que me la pones difícil en fin, que si vas conmigo a Hogsmade mañana… no mejor sabes que no me tienes que contestar se que fue una estupidez, perdón por molestarte mejor me voy- trato de pararse pero Lily delicadamente lo sentó, bueno mas bien lo jalo para que se sentara, no iba a permitir que James lo arruinara todo

- bueno en primera no pongas palabras en mi boca, segunda no te me aceleres y tercera como tu dices, no pensaba ir con nadie es mas pensaba quedarme todo el dia encerrada o de perdida haciendo lo que me faltaba de mi tarea… si voy contigo mañana a Hogsmade - ¿Qué?... ¿Lily Evans aceptando a James Potter?... ¿el mundo se estaba volviendo loco y Lily con el?

- ¿enserio?... ¿no estas mintiendo?-

- no claro que no-

- bueno entonces mañana nos vemos a las 11 para irnos… -

- si pero bueno este… trae tus cosas para que te _ayude _con la tarea –

- si Lily voy por ellas ¿pero no te vas a arrepentir verdad?- sonrió nervioso por que como que todo aquello era raro y fuera de este mundo

- claro que no… anda ve por tus cosas- ordeno Lily mientras James sonreía a mas no poder y se desapareció en las escaleras para ir por sus cosas.

**M**ientras tanto Lily se había quedado pasmada pues jamás pensó que este dia llegaría, y ella que ya se estaba desanimando sobre James pero venia este y derrumbaba su barrera de nuevo. Sonrió a mas no poder la chica mientras se subía a la mesa y se puso a dar pequeños pasos de baile por la alegría que sentía en esos momentos, todos la miraban raro pero eso a ella no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo pues estaba feliz de que James la invitara a ella precisamente a ella. Reacciono al ver a James parado enfrente de ella con cara divertida pues se veía chistosa ahí arriba… cosa que apeno a la chica a más no poder y se puso roja, casi al compás de su cabello

- ejem upss bueno… ¿ya…ya traes to…todo lo que…que necesitas?- preguntó nerviosa mientras se bajaba de la mesa y se acomodaba el uniforme

- si ya tengo todo pero creo que necesitas enseñarme ese baile por que enserio me encanto- se burlaba de ella James haciendo que se pusiera mas roja de lo que estaba

- hay no te burles de mi baile, además es original –

- por eso te digo por que me gusto y tú sabes que jamás me burlaría de ti-

- si con excepción de todas las veces cuando me vaciabas alguna sustancia viscosa gracias a tus bromas-

- bueno eso era como tú dices excepciones-

- bueno ya deja de burlarte y vamos a apurarnos por que mañana no me quiero quedar aquí solo por que no pude terminar los deberes- lo apuro la chica pues quería salir de ese apuro lo mas rápido posible… solo imagínense que el chavo que te gusta te encuentre arriba de una mesa y bailando un baile un tanto raro… que oso…

- a sus ordenes mi general- James hizo un saludo y saco sus cosas para que por una vez en su vida hiciera bien la tarea de adivinación. Nunca supo por que tuvo que escoger esa asignatura y si era pésimo… bueno no es que fuera malo si no que era muy innecesaria para su punto de ver la vida.

**M**ientras tanto Remus vagabundeaba por los pasillos después de haber dejado a la loca de su novia con sus amigas, ahora no sabia que hacer, le incomodaba el estar tanto tiempo con sus amigos pues lo veían como el culpable de que Dana saliera con Iván, el no le había dicho o hecho algo para que se fuera con ese imbecil que se la quería quedar…: " Por Merlín Remus deja de ser un maldito mentiroso y de una vez acepta que te mueres por estar en el lugar de el maldito de Iván, pero OH por tu gran estupidez Dana no te va a poder perdonar y sobre todo que fue todo eso de que soplo veías a Dana como la hermana de Sirius, por Dios Lupin esa fue la excusa mas idiota y mas mentirosa que pudiste haber dicho en tu maldita vida. Ahora yo no se que vas a hacer pero tienes que recuperarla por que, yo tu sentido racional, no te lo voy a permitir. Ya déjate de jueguitos con la descerebrada de Cristal y trata de recuperar a Dana, sabemos que eso va a hacer más que difícil por que la conoces y sabes que es muy orgullosa pero también sabemos que al menos le interesas. Ahora piensa muy bien las cosas por que no te puedes dar el lujo de perderla de nuevo. Dana tiene que ser tuya" y así con esos pensamientos llego al pasillo donde se encontraba la sala común y se arrepintió de haber llegado hasta ahí por que Dana venia en esa dirección y por lo que se veía, ya lo había visto y ni modo de hacer como si ella no estuviera ahí… lamentablemente imposible.

**T**rato de seguir como si nada pero los nervios lo carcomían tan solo con sentir la presencia de la chica y más por que todavía no olvida lo que había pasado el otro dia en el desayuno. Mientras tanto Dana iba cantando para poder amortiguar los nervios que si lo dejaba de hacer seguro salían a flote… trato de silbar pero no podía o mas bien no sabia, por eso opto por cantar

_- Tan sólo quiero verte llorar, he mandado a la muerte a buscar, tan sólo quiero oírte gritar, en el infierno te he de encontrar. Tan sólo quiero que tu alma, no vuelva a ver la luz del sol, y que llores sangre y miedo, y que pagues, corazón.- _y no es que se la dedicara a Remus pero era mas o menos el coraje que sentía por Remus en esos momentos y a pesar do todo eso no dejaba de quererlo con todas sus fuerzas y menos si su hermanito en cada carta lo mencionaba junto con sus saludos. Ahí venia mas cerca, pocos metros los separaban y mas que nada la tensión era por que desde que Remus había dicho que era novio de Cristal no habían vuelto a estar a solas juntos. Bueno ya estaban uno frente al otro ¿y ahora que?

- Ho…hola Dana ¿Cómo estas?- la saludo Remus demasiado nervioso

- pues pero no puedo estar y ¿tu?- Remus le iba a contestar pero la chica no lo dejo- pero que te preguntó si de seguro te va de lo mejor con tu noviecita pero bueno, te dejo por que le tengo que mandar un carta a alguien pero eso que te va a interesar a ti si yo solo soy la hermana de Sirius para ti. Bueno no te molesto mas y me voy de tu vista- la chica no lo podía soportar, y no es que tuviera ganas de llorar, si no decirle sus verdades al animal que tenia en frente y no solo hablando literalmente.

- no Dana eso no es cierto, eres mucho más que la hermana de Sirius, eso lo dije solo porque me estaban cuestionando por mis actos pero no eres solo la hermana de Sirius y lo sabes a la perfección-

- Remus no importa que yo lo sepa si no lo demuestras, y no es que me interese lo que piensen los demás pero hay veces que se siente bien sentirse querida… pero en fin de todos modos tu ya tienes a quien querer y pues yo no puedo hacer nada mas que apoyar tu decisión aunque no la comparta y si no te molesta me tengo que ir… no soporto el tenerte y no sentirte- y sin mas salio de ahí pero no corrió si no siguió su camino como si jamás se hubiera encontrado con el

_- intentaré pisar tu orgullo, tantas veces como pueda, hasta que mi odio te parezca, aire para respirar. Y verás tu linda cara, frente al espejo demacrada, y el dolor será tu amor, masturbando tu mirada.- _y desapareció de la vista de Remus dejándolo con la cara de felicidad pues muy en el fondo todavía tenia una esperanza con Dana ahora lo primero era idear un plan para poder decirle lo que sentía y ahí era donde entraban sus amigos…

**A**lexa y Sirius iban por los terrenos del colegio, demostrándose su amor amas no poder pero en eso llego alguien a interrumpirlos, lo que creo que Alexa se empezara a enojar pero al ver que era el niño del tren en lugar de enojarse se quedo con cara de extrañeza por lo que el chico sonrió pues Alexa nunca cambiaria ni con novio.

- hola lamento interrumpirlos pero tengo algo urgente para ti Alexa- y sin mas le dio un sobre que tenia el sello de un fénix

- ¿para mi?- el chico solo asintió

- si para ti y es mejor que te des prisa por que sabes que no le gusta que seas impuntual-

- ¿a quien no le gusta?- preguntó esta vez Sirius pero el chico ya se había dado la media vuelta para irse pero no le respondió y solo movió la mano para despedirse de ellos. Sirius trato de seguirlo pero la curiosidad pudo mas con el y se quedo para ver lo que decía. E iba más o menos así…

_Estimada Srta. Sánchez _

_Se le solicita su presencia en mi despacho lo más rápido posible, es un asunto urgente. Hay alguien aquí que desea verla. Por favor venga sola. _

_atte.: Albus Dumbledore_

- ¿urgente?... ¿para que te querrá?- pregunto Sirius mientras miraba al reverso de la nota para ver si había algo más pero nada

- pues no se pero lo mejor es que valla-

- si vamos te dejo ahí –

**Y **así salieron hacia el despacho del director sin imaginarse que ahí estaba alguien que no iba del todo feliz… llegaron a la gárgola todavía con la nota en la mano pero cual fue sus sorpresa al ver que el contenido de la nota cambiaba y en ella solo se hallaban las siguientes palabras

"_barritas de amaranto" _

- ¿barritas de amaranto¿Y eso que fregados es? - preguntó Sirius pues no tenia ni la más mínima idea de lo que significaba eso

- es la contraseña para pasar ¿pero de donde habrá probado Albus esos dulces? –

- ¿acaso es un dulce?-

- si bueno es más un tipo de cereal cubierto de dulce pero solo es famoso en América por lo que tengo entendido-

- ahhhhhhhhh bueno ve y suerte yo te espero en la sala común tengo que hablar con el cabeza dura de Remus- se despidió el moreno de ojos grises de Alexa con un súper beso en la boca que dejo a la chica anonadada

- bueno pero no le digas nada de Dana, ese asunto no es tuyo ni de nadie mas que de ellos dos, ya el idiota se dará cuenta que tan menso es… bueno me voy y cuídate que te vigilo-

- a sus ordenes mi general- y después de hacerle un saludo militar se dio la media vuelta y desapareció de ahí.

**A**lexa se quedo entre pasar o irse de ahí pero no, si Albus había dicho que era urgente es por que era urgente así que respiro hondo y dijo la contraseña y la gárgola luego, luego se empezó moverse pero algo le decía que preferiría estar en su cuarto a solas que estar parada ahí y eso lo rectifico al llegar a la puerta y entrar, y sobre todo ver quien estaba ahí… no lo podía creer pero también sabia que ese momento algún dia llegaría…

- Papa- susurro Alexa al momento que la nota del directos se hacia cenizas…

* * *

**bueno ahora si me despido y ojala haya sido de su agrado... me gustaria saber que opinan del fic y de la autura...**

**hasta el proximo capitulo **

**chao.. adios.. good bye.. see you later ejem mejor me callo!!**


	14. Ya No Puedo Mas Basta!

**Bueno ya estoy de vuelta... si se que me tarde un poquito pero ya saben que compras... tiendas... regalos.. moñitos y tantas cosas gracias a la navidad y al cumple de mi hermana... año nuevo, y hablando de año nuevo quiziera desearles lo mejor del mundo en este año venidero y que todas sus metas y sueños se realicen... de todo 3 corazon!!!! **

**bueno gracias por todos los reviews... bueno ahora explico el por que de mi tardanza pues bien... me entro la duda... ya no sabia si continuar o no... al principio decidi darle un giro completo a la historia... pero por mas que pensaba y pensaba no me gustaba como quedaba y despues al ver que no me quedaba dude en seguirle pero se que no debo tirar la toalla tan rapido asi es que decidi subir el capitulo como lo tenia pensado y como mas me gusto... Ojala que a USTEDES les guste como a mi... y OBVIO espero sus reviews para saber si mi decision fue la mejor...**

**ahora si los dejo leer... **

* * *

Capitulo 14: 

_- Papa- susurro Alexa al momento que la nota del director se hacia cenizas _

- Buenas tardes Srta. Alexa, pero siéntese por favor- Albus le señalo una silla por lo que Alexa correspondió y se fue a sentar pero sin dejar de mirar a su papa que solo estaba parado cerca de la ventana viéndola y sin ganas de querer ni siquiera dirigirle la palabra- bueno yo los dejo solos, en un rato regreso. Con su permiso Sr. Sánchez- Alexa le envió una mirada de miedo al director pero este no lo hizo demasiado caso y salio de ahí dejando a padre e hija en un silencio sepulcral.

**H**ay que ser sinceros y decir que Alexa tenia miedo hasta de darle la espalda a su padre, y no por que le fuera a hacer algo, no… si no que le empezara a gritar pero cuando su padre se aventuro a hablar, la chica prefirió mil veces que le gritara y es que su tono era amenazadazo y lleno de ira.

- bravo Amizaday, haz arruinado de nuevo las cosas ¿Cuánto te pagan por eso eh? Por que la verdad no creo que lo hagas de a gratis. Se supone que te criaron las mejores nanas del país y tú me sales con eso. ¿Ahora que te hiciste para que Edgar no se quisiera casar? Por lo que yo sabía es que tú interesabas demasiado, pero a todo esto yo creo que tú hiciste algo… si eso es ¿Qué hiciste eh? Y no me vengas con que nada por que te conozco lo suficiente para saber que tú tuviste la culpa… ¿Qué no te cansas de echar a perder todos los planes que tenemos para ti?... siempre arruinándolo todo, desde que tengo uso de razón siempre te gusto hacer lo que se te pegaba la regalada gana, siempre que queríamos que hicieras algo siempre te salías con la tuya para no hacerlo y en serio ya me canse Amizaday, esto ya es el colmo… y aunque patalees, grites, llores o hagas lo que hagas te vas a casar con Edgar quieras o no. Así lo decidí y así se va a hacer…- Philbert iba a seguir pero Alexa reacciono y se paro de pronto haciendo que la silla se cayera al suelo

- Tu no me conoces en lo mas mínimo, no me vengas a decir tal cosa por que como tu lo dijiste me criaron otras personas pero tu no estuviste en ningún momento junto a mi mas que cuando algo "malo" hacia y no lo hacías como mi padre si no como a esa persona a quien tenerle miedo, a esa persona que debía tenerle respeto por ser el tipo que me dio la vida mas no que me educo, que me quiso, y si alguien tiene la culpa de que sea así, ese eres tu y nadie mas que tu. Soy igual que tu, a mi me gusta hacer lo que yo quiera no lo que tu mandes…- Alexa en ese punto tenia ganas de llorar pero sabia que no era lo mejor, y así lo hizo se aguanto las ganas y lo miro fijamente y ya no con miedo si no con coraje que hacia que cada vez mas se pareciera a ese señor que tenia en frente.

**P**hilbert se esperaba cualquier reacción menos esa, pensaba que su hija se iba a poner a llorar pero no fue así. Lo enfrento y seamos sinceros le dijo unas cuantas verdades que muy a su pesar le dolieron y mas al escuchar el tono que había empleado su hija. Trato de de decir algo pero Alexa lo interrumpió de nuevo.

- pero bien aquí la que tiene la culpa de TODO soy yo y nadie mas que YO. El Sr. Sánchez es perfecto, el nunca hace algo malo, al contrario el equivocarse va en contra de su naturaleza. Por eso es mas fácil echarle la culpa a su hija, pues de todos modos ella ¿Qué?... ¿Qué significa para el lo que su querida hijita sienta si todo lo hace mal?... todo lo que hace o dice es erróneo jamás puede hacer algo bien por que es una perfecta inútil a la que todo mundo le puede gritar y ella no haría nada. Pero no, tu no me conoces en lo mas mínimo y aunque no te guste del todo soy igualita a ti. Yo no se dejarme de la gente y si no me case con Malfoy es por que no quiero y ni el ni tu me van a obligar, soy la total dueña de mis actos y ustedes no van a mandar en mi maldita vida por que no lo voy a permitir- Alexa sabia perfectamente que estas palabras le podrían costar muy caro pero ya no aguantaba mas la actitud de su papa hacia ella, no ya no mas. Era su ejemplo a seguir y lo que quisieran pero no iba a dejar que su papa le robara la vida que ella quería para si misma.

- oye tu no me hablas así a pesar de todo soy tu padre, tenme al menos un poco de respeto- Philbert trato de intimidarla pero creo un destello mas de odio en la chica

- por Merlín eso ni tu te la crees… ¿padre?... bahh no me hagas reír y no me vengas a decir lo que eres o no cuando nunca te a interesado tu carga, y digo tu carga por que Julieta siempre tuvo todo, Julieta es y será siendo para ti la mejor hija que pudiste tener pero ¿y Alexa?... bueno pues Alexa es simplemente otra carga con quien lidiar y corregir sus errores. Es alguien a la que tienes que llevar por el buen camino por que es una chava problemática, que siempre hace cosas que va contra la moral de su familia ¿pero Merlín cual familia? Si la única familia que tengo esta en el colegio por que sus papas nunca estuvieron con ella, cuando cumplió los primeros 7 años de vida, luego de sus 11 hasta sus 17 ¿por que? Por que estaba en el colegio y nunca recibió una carta de ellos, de los que quieren controlarla y manipularla… trate de no darle mucha importancia por que me hacían creer que aquí la que estaba mal era YO y nadie mas que YO. Pero te juro que ya me canse, ya no aguanto ser simplemente la otra hija de Sánchez y nada mas.- ahora si la chica lloraba pero mas de coraje contra ese señor que le reclamaba cosas cuando el era mas que nadie el culpable de todo.

- eso no es cierto te hemos dado todo lo que necesitabas, te dimos techo, ropa, comida, educación… tu madre y yo siempre nos preocupamos por ti. Todo lo que tenemos es tuyo solo que no sabes aprovecharlo…- su padre enumeraba con las manos mientras trataba de encontrar una excusa creíble pues muy en el fondo sabia que su hija tenia razón

- bien en eso si tienes razón pero como ya te lo dije una vez… yo no hubiera necesitado de eso si me hubieran dado al menos un poquitito de su cariño, un poco de atención para felicitarme o para al menos decirme: " ¿Qué tal te fue hoy hija?" o un " ¿Cómo estas hoy?" y no un simple hola cuando Julieta estaba a mi lado y a ella la abrazabas, jugabas con ella y le decías lo mucho que estabas orgullosa de ella. ¿Tú crees que eso era bueno para mí? Años y años creí que algún día me tratarías igual que a ella pero el momento nunca llego y aprendí a vivir con eso pero no sabes el odio y el rencor que tengo dentro de mi cada vez que los veo, cada que vienes solo para poder regañarme y echarme en cara lo mala hija que eh sido cuando tu y mi madre tienen la maldita culpa de todo lo que me pase… todo por su culpa tuve que aprender a vivir con el asqueroso de Malfoy y las veces que me manoseaba y trataba de abusar de mi. Y ni en ese momento estuviste de mi parte… ¿Qué pensaste que era yo la ofrecida?... ¿Qué yo me vendía a cualquier postor por que era a lo único que podía llegar a ser?... si creo que si, es lógico ¿no?... pero esta vez no… no te vas a salir con la tuya… si estas dispuesto a quitarme todos los derechos como tu supuesta "hija" pues adelante no pienso discutir contigo eso, creo que podré vivir sin ustedes como los 14 años que lo pase así… sin alguien quien me diera amor y que yo pudiera hacer lo mismo. Me han convertido en una mujer rencorosa, orgullosa y sobre todo vengativa, les doy mil gracias por ello, pero a veces hubiera preferido no haber nacido pues ¿de que sirvo yo en este mundo si para mis papas no valgo ni mierda? Mejor mi madre me hubiera abortado así se hubieran ahorrado TODO lo que hicieron por mi- Alexa ya no quería seguir ahí y mas por que se sentía débil y con ganas de desmayarse pero no le iba a dar gusto a su padre de verla indefensa para que le pudiera decir de cosas.

- pero no hay motivo para que te pongas así de sentimental por Dios Amizaday ese papel no te queda en lo mas mínimo, todo lo que dijiste no es cierto, a ti y a tu hermana las e querido de la misma manera. No te hacemos menos, tu ves cosas que no son- su padre embozo una sonrisa para poder tapar la cara que tenia al reconocer que su hija estaba en lo correcto y que gracias a ese odio que ella le demostraba, había abierto los ojos y se había dado cuenta que Alexa era igual que el y que amaba a su hija mas que a nada.

- ahh ¿ahora me dices loca?- Alexa no se lo podía creer

- tú lo dijiste-

-PERO DIOS QUE CINICO… NO TE BASTA CON QUITARME UNA VIDA LLENA DE FELICIDAD SI NO QUE AHORA TE BURLAS DE MI… ESTA BIEN SI A SI LO QUIERES A SI LO TENDRAS… DE AHORA EN ADELANTE OLVIDATE DE QUE TIENES A UNA HIJA, OLVIDATE DE QUE ALEXA AMIZADAY ES PARTE DE TU FAMILIA, POR QUE DE AHORA EN ADELANTE TU, MI MAMA, LA INSOPORTABLE DE MI HERMANA Y ESE BEBE ESTAN MUERTOS PARA MI. DE AHORA EN ADELANTE EL APELLIDO SANCHEZ NO EXISTE PATRA MI… GRACIAS POR LO QUE ME DISTE PERO YO NO QUIERO TUS MISERIAS- y sin decir nada mas salio de ahí azotando la puerta.

**E**staba en un mar de lagrimas y mas por saber que ni hoy ni nunca su padre la iba a querer por mas "bien" que ella hiciera, y eso no era justo, ella simplemente quería alguien que se preocupara por ella, a alguien que se sintiera orgullosa de ella y de lo que hacia. No una familia como la suya. Trato de correr pero sus pies no se lo permitían… no quería correr, le faltaban fuerzas. Pero su papa salio detrás de ella, ella volteo y trato de alejarse lo mas rápido posible pero perdió todas las fuerzas y solo escucho que la llamaba por su nombre y de ahí… nada.

**S**irius había llegado a la sala común, vio que Remus, James y Lily estaban sentados en una de las mesas platicando y riéndose divertidos y no paso ni un minuto cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo dejando pasar a Dana sumida en sus pensamientos que no lo vio parado enfrente de ella que ya cuando reacciono se topo con la espalda bien formada de Sirius y se fue derechita al suelo que con el golpe había recaudado la atención de todos.

- auch eso dolió- la chica se sobaba el trasero con una mano mientras que Sirius junto con todo el mundo se destornillaba de la risa al ver a Dana así

- ¿Qué paso hermanita, se te acabo el camino?-

- ¬/¬ idiota deja de reírte de mi Y AYUDAME A PARARME QUE NO ESTOY PARA ESTUPIDECES- grito Dana a todo pulmón haciendo que Sirius se riera mas fuerte pero le ayudo a parar – baboso ¿Por qué no te quitas que tengo prisa?-

- huy pero ¿que te paso? –

- ¿a mi?... nada. Solo que me tropecé con un retrasado mental solo por que nunca le enseñaron a no estorbar- ironizo la chica mientras se iba a sentar al sillón y no es que no quisiera estar con sus amigos pero ahí estaba Remus

- bueno… ya no te enojes mi querida chicuela y deja de gritar que te arrugas-

- y tu deja la estupidez a un lado por que no la soporto- Dana le respondió tratando de arremedar el tono de Sirius

- ya no te enojes y dime que te pasa-

- nada solo que no estoy en mis mejores días… mi nota en pociones bajo a un 7.5 de 10 + que me sacaba el profesor – el llanto de la chica amenazaba con salir en cualquier momento- además no me dejar ir con Xavier esta próxima luna llena y yo no me quiero quedar aquí sola sin saber como le va-

- bueno no te preocupes de todos modos nos vas a poder acompañar a nosotros- el moreno trato una vez mas de calmarla pero al contrario la altero

- no quiero quedarme, además no tengo por que quedarme, prefiero mil veces estar con mi hermano a quedarme encerrada aquí sin hacer nada y te lo suplico Sirius no insistas no tengo tiempo para eso, además siento como un mal presentimiento… siento que algo malo va a pasar pero no puedo dejar de sentir esa sensación de inquietud como si me fuera a pasar algo excitante y chido … la verdad no se que me pasa y… ¿Alexa donde esta?- preguntó Dana extrañada pues si Sirius estaba aquí ¿donde estaba su amiga?

- bueno pues esta en el despacho del director hablando con el-

- ¿con Dumbledore?... ¿hablando de que?-

- la verdad ni idea, solo le mando una nota y listo, no le dijo de que tenían que hablar… pero tenia que ir sola por eso me regrese precisamente acababa de llegar cuando chocaste contra mi buen formada anatomía-

- ¿bien formada? Dios si eso es bien formado ya me imagino a alguien debilucho y flaco-

- hey con mi anatomía nadie se mete… bueno si Alexa pero ella solo…- iba a decir que solo le gusta tocarla y besarla pero Dana lo corto

- hey no seas asqueroso a mi que me importa lo que tu y Alexa hagan con tu cuerpo… es asqueroso saberlo y mas cuando eres mi hermano- Dana puso una mueca de asco haciendo que Sirius se rieran y también James, Lily y el idiota aquel que venían a sentarse junto con ellos

- bueno… esta bien-

- ¿y Alexa?- preguntó esta vez Lily, que al igual que Dana se extraño al no verla.

- que con Dumbledore dice Sirius-

- ¿haciendo?- esta vez fue James el que hablo

- pues la verdad ni idea solo se que era algo urgente- Sirius respondió a esa pregunta

- ¿algún asunto importante?- Remus pregunto mientras sacaba una tableta de chocolate

- pues ni idea pero me dijo que Lily si le hacia el favor de hacerle su tarea y de paso a mi también- Sirius puso cara de angelito mientras James y Remus empezaban a reírse por que conocían de sobra esa carita

- esta… un momento… me estas mintiendo, Alexa no quiere nada, ella fue la que me ayudo a terminar con la de Defensa por que ya había hacho toda-

- bueno chicle y pegaba ¿no? Por que yo todavía no termino la mía-

- no, no te voy a ayudar-

- ándale Lilita di que si… es que Alexa creo que se va a tardar y además no creo que me pase la tarea conociéndola- Sirius trataba de hacerla entrar en razón

- ¿y por que yo debería de ayudarte y no Dana?-

- por que tu eres buena y de noble corazón y no dejarías a un pobre inocente sin nota ¿verdad?- Sirius le hacia ojitos pero eso no iba a surtir efecto en la chica. Mientras tanto James y Remus se carcajeaban de la risa junto con Dana que más que nada no sabia como Sirius no podía dejar de ser el mismo nunca y ojala nunca cambiara

- hey quieres decir que no soy buena y de noble corazón…- se quejo Dana haciéndose la ofendida

- pues no pero tu nunca me la pasarías y Lily pues…-

- no… no te voy a pasar nada… mas bien te voy a ayudar… pero a que TU solito la hagas y no quiero reclamos y mucho menos tuyos, ahora ve lárgate a agarrar tus cosas y te ayudo o si que te ayude tu amigo James al fin y al cabo el ya termino- ante esta declaración a Sirius le brillaron los ojos a mas no poder por que ya tenia a quien copearle la tarea pero lo que no sabia es que eso iba a ser mas difícil de lo que creía. Volteo a ver a su amigo pero este al ver la reacción de Padfoot pues opto por el método más fácil… salir de ahí corriendo.

- ¿y James?- preguntó Sirius rascándose la cabeza

- pues me dijo que tenía que hacer algo importante que ahorita regresaba- le respondió Remus divertido

- maldito se supone que es mi amigo y me tiene que ayudar-

- ni modo Sirius ahora ve por tus cosas que aquí te espero- Lily al igual que los otros dos sonrió divertida pues Sirius tenia cara de derrota mientras subía a los dormitorios por sus cosas.

**D**ana al verse sola con Remus de frente, tenia que salir de ahí a como diera lugar. Y ya tenia la excusa perfecta… Remus iba a empezar una platica con ella pero la chica se paro y le dijo a Lily.

- bueno si le ayudas a Sirius no veo por que no me puedas ayudar a mi… tengo que pasar Pociones a como de lugar- Dana estaba a punto de subir las escaleras pero Lily la paro pues estaba en estado de shock al igual que Remus ¿Dana tratando de pasar pociones?... ¿pero por que?

- ¿pasar pociones?-

- si me saque un 7.5 en el ultimo examen y un 5 en el ultimo ensayo- Dana bajo la cabeza apenada pues quien iba a pensar que la cerebrito en pociones sacara un 5

- ¿pero por que?-

- por que… no se no estoy en mis mejores días… ¿me puedes ayudar?-

- claro que si, eso ni se pregunta pero ya me tendrás que decir la razón por la cual pociones y no Defensa-

- si mamá lo que tu digas- Dana sonrió divertida al igual que Lily y sin mas subió por sus cosas al momento que Sirius bajaba

- bueno ya estoy aquí…-

- bueno ahora ¿Qué necesitas hacer?- preguntó Lily mientras se imaginaba la respuesta y no estaba muy lejos… mas bien acertó

- ummm ¿todo?- el chico se rasco la nuca, apenado y es que por estar con Alexa no había encontrado el tiempo suficiente para hacerla ¿pero de donde lo saco Alexa?

- me lo imaginaba, bueno empecemos con Pociones ya que Dana también quiere que le ayude-

- bueno hay que esperarla entonces- y así los tres esperaron 5 minutos en silencio a que Dana bajara

- bueno ya estoy aquí- sonrió pero al ver que se tenia que sentar precisamente junto a Remus su sonrisa se borro – hey Sirius siéntate en la otra silla necesito decirle algo a Lily- y sin dejar que el chico se parara lo despojo de la silla y así sin decir nada mas se sentó que dando a un lado de Lily y lo mas lejos de Remus, que al ver su reacción solo bajo la cabeza pero esta vez iba a luchar por Dana si era necesario… y si que lo era.

- bueno gracias al menos- Sirius se sentó resignado y mas por que no podía hacer nada por esos dos que quería mucho.

- bueno empecemos con pociones – Lily abrió su libro y así empezaron a hacer la tarea de Pociones, los minutos se hacían eternos y pesados pues Dana, aunque amaba esa asignatura, no ponía demasiada atención ya que todo por eso Remus y ella discutieron y de ahí la separación. Lily esto lo noto y trato por todos los medios que no se le hiciera tan pesado y hasta un cierto punto lo logro. Mientras tanto Sirius hacia bromas pero a cada minuto se preocupaba mas por Alexa pues ya hacia una hora que la había dejado en el despacho del director y por muy urgente que fuera ya se habían tardado.

**E**n eso se abrió el retrato y logro captar la atención de todos y en especial de Sirius que al ver quien llegaba se decepcionó y esto lo noto la persona que llego

- Chale Padfoot que decepción-

- ¿tu donde estabas?- preguntó Lily con el ceño fruncido y con la pluma apuntándole amenazadoramente

- fue a dar una vuelta además necesitaba mandar un pedido a la tienda de Quiddtch pero ¿Por qué?- James se sentía extraño dándole explicaciones a Lily pero se sentía tan bien…

- no por nada solo que te necesitaba para que me ayudaras a ayudarles a estos dos- se quejo Lily

- Hey estos dos tienen nombre- contestaron Dana y Sirius a la misma vez como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo causando risa entre los presentes

- a veces son tan parecidos- bufo James mientras Sirius y Dana se ruborizaban. Y sin decir nada mas siguieron con lo suyo.

**P**asaron 1 hora y 30 min mas en los que Sirius se impacientaba cada vez mas por la ausencia de Alexa, eso era demasiado raro, estaba a punto de salir corriendo a buscarla cuando alguien los interrumpió, una chavo de 6to que tenia cara de espanto y sobre todo de preocupación, al divisar a Dana y Lily se fue corriendo hacia donde estaban ellas y con la voz entre cortada les hizo una confesión…

- Dana… Lily… -

- ¿Qué paso?- respondieron a la misma vez

- Alexa… hospital… mal- el chico no podía ni hablar mientras se agarraba el estomago que le dolía de tanto correr

- ¿Qué de que hablas?- preguntó exasperado Sirius mientras Remus y James trataban de calmarlo.

- deja… me… calmo- el chico se calmo rápido pero esos segundos fueron una eternidad para los demás

- bueno habla-

- si bueno Dumbledore me pidió que les dijera que se vallan corriendo a al enfermería por que Alexa se desmayo después de haber hablado con ella- explico el chico mientras los otros 5 se quedaban en las nubes y al darse cuenta de esto el mensajero, le grito para que salieran de su sueño- ¿Qué esperan? Váyanse- y no esperaron ni un segundo mas y salieron disparados hacia la enfermería sin importarles que sus cosas se quedaran ahí y menos si terminaban o no la tarea.

**C**orrían lo mas rápido que sus piernas le permitían y como era de esperarse James y Sirius llegaron primero por su condición física dejando a Remus, Lily y a Dana atrás que en ese momento no le importaba mucho que Remus la agarraba de la mano para jalarla y corriera un poco mas. Al llegar a la puerta de la enfermería James y Sirius se pararon de golpe haciendo que los otros tres rebotaran contra ellos pues no les habían dado chanze de frenar y por lo que cayeron al piso pero esto no perturbo a Padfoot y a Prongs

- segunda vez en un dia que me caigo por que un idiota o un par se quedan como saleros en mi camino – se quejaba Dana mientras se sobaba el trasero con una mano y la otra se apoyaba en Lily para poder pararse

- si que mala suerte la tuya- susurro Lily tratando de encontrar algún apoyo por parte de los "hombres" pero estos ni al caso que hacían

- ¿crees que podamos pasar?- preguntó Sirius viendo a la puerta como si esta fuera capaz de contestarle pero la verdad es que le preguntaba a su amigo James

- no lo se- le contesto James también embobado con la puerta

- hay ya par de tontos ábranla y no se le queden viendo a la puerta como si enserio les fuera a contestar – se exaspero Remus al ver que ese par de tontos no hacían nada y tomo la iniciativa quitándolos del camino y abrió las puertas, mientras dejaba a los otros dos ruborizados y con las chicas atrás riéndose de ellos.

**P**ero al ver quien estaba en la enfermería se quedaron mudos y sin aliento. Estaban cuatro siluetas alrededor de lo que se suponía era la cama donde estaba su amiga… tres de ellos eran inconfundibles… Albus Dumbledore, Madame Promfey y el otro era el papa de Alexa… Philbert. Pero ¿y la otra quien era? Bueno pues era alta, cabello negro, muy bonita po cierto, no se veía tan grande de edad, es mas parecía de 25 y… ahhhhhhhhh claro era la mama de Alexa… con esa barriga era inconfundible. Los chicos no tenían el gusto o la desgracia de conocerla pero se veía que al contrario de su esposo, era más amable y menos dura con sus hijas y con los que la rodeaban.

**L**os adultos al percatarse de que la puerta se había abierto voltearon a ver y se encontraron con un grupito de chicos parados en la puerta y con otro que venia corriendo por el pasillo a toda velocidad… el inigualable e inconfundible de Jonnathan…

- en… cuanto… me... avisaron… vine… lo mas… rápido... que pude… - respiraba con dificultad por la gran carrera que se aventó

- pero pasen solo tienen 5 minutos antes de que empiecen a hacerle los estudios y les pediré de la manera mas amable que se vallan- advirtió Albus mientras los chicos asentían y caminaban hacia la cama de la chica,

**Al** llegar, prefirieron no haberlo hecho, por que se veía pálida y sin fuerzas, como si se hubiera enfermado de una gran gripe y estuviera súper enferma, así se veía. Esa chica fuerte y súper sana que era Alexa no se encontraba en esos momentos. Eso pudo mas con Sirius y la llegar donde ella, le agarro la mano y… la beso, sin importarle que ahí estuvieran los papas, no le intereso. Sonrió con tristeza aunque tenia ganas de llorar pero no, su novia lo necesitaba fuerte y así seria, además no era para tanto a lo mejor no tenia nada grave. Todos los que lo vieron se sorprendieron pues no era del tipo de chicos que demostraba mucho sus sentimientos muy a menudo. Se pasaron los 5 minutos tan rápido y tan silenciosos que cuando el director anuncio, los chicos se sorprendieron.

- bueno muchachos es hora en cualquier momento vendrá un sanador y es mejor que se vallan a descansar, no es necesario que estén aquí-

- no… aquí nos quedaremos hasta saber que pasa con ella, al menos yo no me muevo de aquí- Sirius se opuso dejando a mas de uno boquiabierto pero sobre todo a Philibert que le parecía extraño ver la actitud del chico

- bueno si así lo desean pues bien pero esperen afuera- y no tardaron ni 5 segundos cuando la puerta se abrió dando paso a un señor corpulento con una bata blanca que demostraba mucha seriedad.

- buenas tardes Albus ¿Cómo se encuentra la pasiente?'- solo saludo a Dumbledore pues a el no le importaba familiarizar con nadie, el venia a ver una paciente y punto

- pues que te puedo decir, no se le ha hecho nada mas que esperar a que llegaras, no creo que sea nada grave pero es mejor que nos apuremos- y tan solo con una mirada corrió a los presentes.

**T**odos salieron hasta el mismo director, solo se quedaron el medímago y Madame Promfey con Alexa. Su papa estaba serio, muy serio a decir verdad pues todavía recordaba las palabras de su hija, que resonaban en su cabeza como si se las acabara de decir. Hasta el momento ni su esposa sabia de que habían hablado, aunque trato de preguntarle pero su esposo nada contesto. Sentados afuera de la enfermería se quedaron los chavos mientras Albus y los papas de Alexa se iban sin ni siquiera decir un hasta luego… nada.

- ¿Qué creen que tenga? – pregunto Lily preocupada mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de James

- pues yo no se pero tengo el presentimiento de que fue por culpa de su papa- respondió Dana

- ¿y por que piensas eso?- le preguntó Remus con el ceño fruncido

- la verdad ni idea pero esa fue la impresión que me dio la cara de su papa¿la vieron?... como de culpabilidad o algo así-

- pues quien sabe solo hay que esperar a que se despierte para ver que onda- sentencio James mientras acomodaba el cabello de Lily atrás de la oreja de la chica

- pues creo que Dana tiene razón, se fijaron que cara traía y esa es cara de culpabilidad, pero les juro que si su papa tiene la culpa, me va a oír. No es justo que la trate así cuando Alexa lo idolatra- hablo Sirius en un tono muy rencoroso y es que ya había aguantado mucho el abuso hacia Alexa de parte del que se decía llamar su papa

- Sirius…- -Remus trato de calmarlo pero no pudo

- Sirius nada, les juro que si esta así por ese señor pues me va oír- tan enfrascados estaban es su conversación que no se dieron cuenta de que precisamente el papa de Alexa estaba detrás de ellos y aunque no escuchó toda la conversación alcanzo a oír lo ultimo que dijo el moreno de ojos grises.

- ¿y que tienes que decirme?- pregunto con voz ronca Philbert haciendo que Remus, Dana, Lily y James se pararan de sopetón pues Sirius era el único que estaba parado.

- antes que nada el por que el estado de Alexa- le pregunto sin una pizca de miedo Padfoot, el miedo lo sentían sus amigos… el no

- eso es algo que no te incumbe… -

- por supuesto que me incumbe por que soy su amigo y su novio- ante esta noticia el papa de la chica se quedo de a seis pues… ¿esa era la razón por la que su hija no se casaba?

- ¿su novio?-

- si su novio, ahora una cosa mas espero que lo que tiene Alexa no sea por su culpa por que estoy mas que seguro que Alexa no se lo va a perdonar, creo que la conoce mejor sus maestros que su propia familia- ante tales palabras el corridor se quedo en un silencio total ya que nadie podía creer que Sirius retara a un hombre como lo era el Sr. Sánchez. Jonnathan estaba anonadado pues era la primera vez que alguien le hablaba así a su padrino y tío.

- ¿y tu como sabes eso?... aunque seas lo que seas no tienes el derecho a hablarme así por mucho que le pase a MI hija-

- pues que lastima por que me vale un reverendo comino lo que piense… por Alexa soy capaz de enfrentarme a todo y contra todos… ¿Por qué no se da cuenta de una vez que tiene una hija maravillosa de la cual debe de estar orgulloso?... ¿Por qué en lugar de irse de vacaciones por meses y meses, por que no mejor se da la oportunidad de sentarse a platicar con su hija al menos 15 minutos de su preciado tiempo para que la pueda conocer?... yo se que no soy el indicado para decirle esto pero… debería ponerle mas atención a su hija por que lo que yo se es que lo idolatra y lo quiere mas que a su propia vida… al menos respóndale ese amor que ella le tiene a usted a pesar de tratarla como la trata- y sin decir nada mas Sirius le dio la espalda y sentó justo donde al principio estaba Lily.

**T**odos se quedaron mudos pues jamás se esperaban que Sirius le fuera a decir tales cosas. Dana se quedo con la boca abierta pero sonrió al ver que Sirius defendería a Alexa con uñas y dientes si era necesario… aunque después la chica pensara lo opuesto pero en fin. Los otros cuatro se sentían orgullosos de su amigo pues daba a demostrar que había madurado y de que forma, y como si nada hubiera pasado se sentaron de nuevo sumiéndose en un silencio más o menos cómodo. Mientras tanto Jonnathan veía como la cara de su tío cambiaba de tonalidades hasta quedarse en un color blanco que hasta le dio miedo pero lo mejor que pudo hacer fue llevárselo de ahí si no Sirius sufriría las consecuencias de los sentimientos que tenia Philbert en esos momentos.

- tío calmate ahora lo que más importa es como esta Alexa-

- Alexa esta así por mi culpa, me grito muchas cosas que enserio me dolieron mas que nada. Verla ahí tan indefensa en la cama me hace sentir muy mal. Como no me pude haber dado cuenta de lo que era mi hija por mi mismo, tenia que venir ella y ese muchacho a abrirme los ojos. Ahora no se como voy a recuperarla, me dijo que me fuera olvidando de ella por que desde hoy ya no era Sánchez… que idiota fui-

- no tío ya veras como las cosas se componen, veras que cuando Alexa despierte todo será igual- su ahijado trataba de consolarlo pero sabia muy bien que lo que había dicho Sirius era la verdad, toda la verdad y nada mas que la verdad.

- no te apuesto que Alexa no nos querrá ver ni a Esther ni a mi- el señor se veía abatido por todo lo que le estaba sucediendo

- deberás y mi madrina ¿Dónde esta?-

- fue por Julieta-

- oOh –

- ¿eso que fue?- preguntó extrañado su tío por la reacción

- de que si las cosas estaban mal ahora se pondrán peor-

- pero…- no pudo continuar el papa de la enana por que en eso llegaron precisamente su esposa y su otra hija

- papi… - corrió la niña a sus brazos bueno ni tan niña pues 11 años eran 11 años.

- hija-

- ¿te han dejado verla?- preguntó Esther después de darle un beso a su esposo y a su ahijado

- no, todavía no salen-

- ¿Qué tiene Alexa?- pregunto Julieta mas por compromiso que por otra cosa

- no lo sabemos hija ahora solo hay que esperar- sentencio su papa mientras se veían entre si abatidos bueno menos la hermana

**M**ientras tanto dentro de la enfermería le hacían de todo a la pobre chica que en si no tenia nada malo pero eran exámenes para estar más seguros. El medímago ya sabia de que se trataba pero Madame Promfey no tenia ni la menor idea pues no la dejaba que le ayudase pues era el medico de cabecera de la familia Sánchez, por lo tanto tenia mas que ganado ese derecho. Después de una hora y media, que resulto ser larga y tediosa Alexa despertó pero al hacerlo le dieron unos mareos insoportables y más al notar el olor de las pociones que tenia a un lado de la cama.

- no se esfuerce señorita Sánchez es mucho mejor que se quede tranquila, ahora Madame ¿nos podría dejar solos? Necesito hablar con esta señorita- la enfermera no se hizo del rogar y salio de ahí dejándolos solos aunque un poco resentida pues era la primera vez que estaba en su enfermería como una expectante mas y no como lo que era… una enfermera. Tanto Alexa como el Medímago guardaron silencio hasta que Madame Promfey salio.

- ¿Qué pasa Dr. Blanchard?... ¿Qué tengo?- Alexa trato de pararse pero el medímago de nuevo se lo impidió

- nada, simplemente tienes los síntomas normales en tu estado- el doctor sonrió al ver la cara que tenia al no haber entendido nada

- ¿estado?... ¿Cuál estado?- preguntó Alexa con extrañeza pues ¿a que se refería?... no… no… no podía ser… eso si que no

- felicidades Alexa… estas embarazada – el doctor sonrió una vez mas al verla en estado de shock ¿ahora que iba a hacer?

- no… no… no… - la chica se negaba a aceptarlo pues era demasiado difícil de creer… era irreal o sea ¿ella embarazada?... no eso tenia que ser una broma de muy mal gusto… ahora que iba a hacer… ¿sus papas?... ejem sus papas nada, ese era problema de ella y de nadie mas bueno y del padre…- no… no… no… -

- si… si… si… ahora la pregunta del millón ¿Qué piensas hacer?-

- como que… que voy a hacer, lo normal- se aventuro a decir la chica mientras el medímago se quedaba de a seis pues lo mas normal que se hacia en estos casos era…

- ¿vas a abortar?-

- ¿abortar? – Preguntó Alexa extrañada – claro que no… ¿pues eso es lo mas normal?-

- bueno no normal pero es una salida-

- pues no, lo voy a tener… - pero la chica no pudo seguir por que la interrumpió su medímago favorito

- perdón por la interrupción pero los vas a tener… son dos – hizo con la mano un signo de victoria pero para enseñarle que eran dos

- ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? – ¿dos? Eso si no podía ser uno era pasable pero dos… eso si ya era gula y de la aguda… ella simplemente no podía tener dos. En esos momentos nacieron varios sentimientos tales como la inseguridad por no saber que hacer con dos niños o niñas, de miedo por lo que pudieran decir de ella y pero sobre todo lo que diría Sirius… una felicidad pues aunque ella no era romántica podía decir que sus bebitos eran producto del amor que sentía por el moreno de ojos grises que no soporto durante 6 largos años pero también le dieron unas fuerzas de seguir adelante pues ya no estaba sola… ya no.

**S**u grito se escucho por todo el colegio y aunque sus amigos al escucharla quisieron entrar, pues no pudieron por que las puertas estaban selladas muy bien.

- ah eso si que no-

- pues no hay de otra Alexa, vas a tener gemelitos- informo Ray

- gemelitos- y sin querer se le salio una lagrima al tocarse el vientre. Se quedaron unos minutos callados en los cuales ya no se escuchaba que quisieran entrar cuando de repente Alexa alzo la vista y dijo… - nadie se debe enterar-

- si esa es tu decisión, yo no diré nada solo espero que esto que te esta pasando haga que crezcas tanto sentimental como espiritual ya que uno hijo, en este caso dos, pues es una gran responsabilidad a parte de ser una bendición- ¿ese era el medímago mandón y gruñón que pensaban que era?... será lo que quieran pero era muy amigo de la familia y a la enana le tenia un cariño especial.

- y que bendición ¿Cuánto tengo?- quiso saber la chica un poco mas interesada pero sobre todo emocionada

- pues aproximadamente 6 semanas vas para las 7 y están en perfectas condiciones por eso me tarde un poco mas de lo debido por que yo pensaba revisarte a ti no a otro dos- trato de suavizar el asunto Ray haciendo una pequeña broma que hizo reír a la chica – no podía utilizar los métodos normales ya que en este caso hay que ser demasiado delicados. Bueno ahora ya no te hablo como tu doctor si no como Ray ¿Cómo te sientes?-

- pues que mas te puedo decir, pues confundida por que yo no se que hacer con dos bebes si apenas puedo conmigo… enojada con Philibert por todo lo que estoy pasando, emocionada imaginame a mi con barriga como la de mi… ejem como la de Esther, con miedo por lo que pueda pasar y pensar mis amigos pero sobre todo el papa y feliz muy feliz por que aunque no sea una persona muy romántica se que estos angelitos fueron concebidos por amor y no por compromiso si me hubiera casado con el cerdo asqueroso de Malfoy y por eso te pido que nadie, absolutamente nadie se debe de enterar. Necesito tiempo para pensarme mas las cosas, pero te prometo que a estas dos criaturas las voy a tener a como de lugar-

- ¿aunque a tu papa no le agrade?- se aventuro a preguntara Ray mientras se sentaba a un lado de la chica

- no es mi papa, por eso me desmayé por que estábamos discutiendo. Me quiere controlar y eso no es justo. Yo lo único que quiero es vivir a mi manera y no a la de esos señores. De ahora en adelante soy simplemente Alexa y punto- aunque se sentía mal por hablar así tenia mucho rencor en su corazón como para soportar que la trataran de manipular

- pero Alexa… -

- pero nada, cuando te pregunten que tengo miénteles, no les digas que estoy embarazada eso es problema mío y de nadie mas. No quiero que se vuelvan a meter en donde no les llaman-

- si así lo deseas así será, pero solo por que eres mi paciente favorita- Ray le beso la frente mientras se paraba para poder acomodar sus cosas para así hacerles pasar a todos aquellos que estaban afuera

- si solo por que te invitó de mis chocolates-

- bueno también- suspiro pues Alexa le pedía mucho pero podría lograrlo- bueno ahora lo mas importante- fue hasta el buró que estaba a un lado de la cama de la chica – aquí tienes tres pociones, la azul el es para calmar tus nervios y tu estrés que no te hace para nada bien. La amarilla es para los vómitos y nauseas no te las quita pero te las controla. Y la tercera…-

- pareces vendedor ambulante- interrumpió Alexa divertida pero se cayo al ver la cara del medímago

- ejem la plateada es para que "ocultes" tu embarazo pero con esta tienes que tener mucho pero mucho cuidado por que es una poción demasiado fuerte y te haría tanto daño a ti como a los bebes. Tienes que tomarte solo una cucharada y ni una gota mas, aquí esta la medida. Procura ser muy cuidadosa, no niego que lo eres pero no esta de más decírtelo. Con esta poción nadie se dará cuenta hasta que la dejes de tomar…-

- bueno y que voy a hacer si se acaba- esa era la pregunta clave pues no se vería muy bien el hecho de que Ray viniera muy seguido o ella fuera a San Mugo cada dos por tres

- buena pregunta… pues se llena cuando se acaba la última gota… y antes que nada quiero avisarte que en el frasco le cabe solo 20 cucharadas ni una gota más ni una menos.-

- bueno eso era lo que quería saber pues no creo que pueda salir sin que nadie se entere de mi estado... solo te pido total discreción si te preguntan diles cualquier cosa hasta que estoy lisiada o que tengo un cáncer incurable yo que se pero no les digas nada…-

- hay Alexa no seas exagerada. Quédate tranquila, aparte de ti y yo, nadie se va a enterar al menos…-

- si no es que Albus ya se entero-

- ¿Qué no te han enseñado a que no debes de interrumpir a la gente cuando esta hablando?- Ray la regaño haciendo que Alexa bajara la cabeza en señal de vergüenza – aunque creo que tienes toda la razón a Albus no se le escapa nada… y la verdad no se como lo hace, me impresiona-

- ¿y a quien no?- Alexa rodó los ojos por que conocía al director mas o menos bien como para decir que era impresionante la forma en que hablaba y hacia las cosas.

- bueno antes de que dejemos pasar a tus familiares solo una pregunta mas… el papa es el chico alto de ojos grises… ¿Sirius Black?- pregunto interesado el Medímago y sonrió al ver la cara de la chica

- si ¿tan obvio es?... y ¿tu como lo conoces?-

- son demasiado obvios si me lo preguntas y ¿Qué como lo conozco?... sencillo yo ayude a que viniera al mundo- y dejándola con la boca abierta abrió las puertas dejando pasar a un Sirius totalmente alterado con el padre de la chica detrás.

**M**ientras tanto Jonnathan y los tres, casi cuatro, Sánchez restantes se integraban al grupo de los chavos, que solo alzaron su vista para ver quien había llegado pero la volvieron a bajar al ver quienes eran. Jonnathan carraspeo…

- ejem bueno creo que debo presentarlo… Esther, Julieta y Philbert Sanchez…-

- mucho gusto- contestaron madre e hija y los otros 5 contestaron mas por cortesía

- mucho gusto-

- bueno son Remus... Dana… creo que le conocen al igual que Lily… James y Sirius el novio de Alexa - Jonnathan enumero por como estaban parados… de izquierda a derecha… Julieta al ver a Sirius se impresiono y mas al escuchar que era novio de su hermana ¿y Malfoy donde quedaba?...

- ¿su novio?... ¿y Malfoy?-

- Julieta por favor no es ni el lugar ni el momento quieres- su padre la cayo haciendo que la chica quedara impresionada pues jamás le había hecho eso

- pero papi ¿Por qué no se casa?... ¿vas a dejar que haga lo que quiera?- pero si Julieta sabia meter cizaña y mas cuando se trataba de su hermana, cosa que no le pareció en lo mas mínimo a Dana que fue la que le contesto antes de que el padre de Alexa abriera la boca

- pues por lo que yo sabia era que Alexa tiene todo el maldito derecho de hacer lo que le venga en gana y si no se quiere casar con el imbecil del estupido de Malfoy pues no se va a casar y nadie, óyelo bien niñita nadie lo va a impedir- WOW Dana se paso de lanza y de eso se dio cuenta al ver la cara de la Sra. Sánchez y sobre todo del papa

- óyeme tu no tienes el derecho de hablarle así a mi hija – Esther salio a la defensiva

- perdónela señora pero es la verdad ya dejen a la pobre de Alexa en paz y déjenla vivir su vida como mas le venga en gana y como Sirius le dijo a su marido… Alexa es demasiado orgullosa y si por ustedes esta ahí dentro no se los va a perdonar tan fácilmente- fue el turno de Lily para hablar

- pero ¿ustedes quienes se creen para hablarnos así?... ¿con que derecho se meten en nuestras cosas?... se muy bien educar a mis hijas y lo hacemos como mas nos convenga-

- perdóneme que me ría _señora _ pero eso no se lo cree ni usted… conozco mejor yo a su hija que usted… haber dígame ¿Cuál es su equipo favorito?... ¿su color?... ¿Qué prefiere las fresas o el durazno?... ¿su comida favorita?... ¿su lugar favorito?... ¿su libro?... ¿su clase preferida?... su hija odia que traten de manejarla a su antojo, odia como la tratan pero no puede dejar de quererlos como los quiere… su hija jamás se a arrepentido de nada… solo de una cosa… de haber nacido en una familia como la suya… ni siquiera conocen su sueño mas grande… no saben nada de ella- Dana estaba enojada pues Alexa era su hermana y no era justo como la trataban. Muchos años se había aguantado pero eso ya era el colmo.

- escuincla insolente como puedes hablarme así… -

- discúlpeme señora pero le puedo hablar como yo quiera y para que se entere… su equipo favorito es el , su color o colores son el negro y el blanco, odia las fresas y los duraznos y ama las manzanas, su comida favorita es la pizza, el lugar favorito es un concierto de rock, su libro Don Quijote de la Mancha, su clase preferida Defensa pero si fuera por ella ninguna y su sueño es poder tener una familia comprensiva pero sobre todo que la amen por como es y no como debería de ser- Dana dejo a todos con la boca abierta y mas a los padres de su amiga pues jamás se imaginaron el ver que no sabían nada de su hija pues todas las repuestas que pensaron eran erróneas.

**D**ana tenia cara de suficiencia pues los había callo muy bonito, Alexa ya se lo recriminaría pero por el momento se sentía muy feliz pues por fin esos señores abrieron los ojos y de que forma. Esther se puso de todos los colores al igual que Julieta pues jamás en su vida les habían hablado de esa forma y mucho menos una escuincla como Dana y aunque la conocían desde siempre jamás pensaron que tuviera ese carácter. Julieta iba a decir su opinión pero en eso se abrieron las puertas dejando pasar a Madame Promfey que cerro las puertas tras de si antes de que alguien se le colara en ellas. La bombardearon de preguntas las cuales a ninguna le entendía por que todos hablaban a la misma vez.

- a ver, a ver, uno por uno por que no les entiendo nada. Si quieren saber como esta la pasiente pues lamento desilusionarlos pero no se absolutamente nada, estoy igual que ustedes. El Sanador Blanchard tiene la situación controlada, solo se que la señorita Sánchez ya despertó pero ahorita esta hablando con el así es que con su permiso tengo que avisarle al director que la alumna ya despertó- y sin dejarles replicar salio disparada hacia la oficina del director.

**L**os demás se quedaron abatidos por que ya se habían tardado demasiado y sin decir nada mas los chicos se sentaron de nuevo en el suelo frió. Todo era silencio total mientras Esther y Julieta mandaban miradas ofendidas a Dana que claro esta pasaba de ellas olímpicamente. Y Lily que no le gustaba ese silencio empezó con la plática…

- oigan dejamos las cosas ahí… al menos las hubiéramos recogido-

- Por Merlín y todos los magos del mundo entero, Lily eso es lo menos que importa en estos momentos…- se quejo Dana mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos de la desesperación

- chale si que estamos sensibles, yo solo trataba de entablar una comunicación para no estar así de callados…-

- Por Dios Lily usa otra cosa menos deberes… no se como la inmortalidad del cangrejo o algo parecido…-

- bueno pero si sigues invocando a todo ser poderoso me voy a sentir muy alagada… imaginate que me convirtiera en una santa ¿seria chido no?-

- ¿santa? Pues de una vez te ponemos una veladora…- Dana en eso hizo aparecer una vela, la prendió y se la puso en los pies a Lily haciendo que Jonnathan y Remus se empezaran a carcajear mientras Sirius y James se quedaban con la cara de ¿What?

- hay Dana no hagas eso haces que me ponga roja- Lily fingió un sonrojo

- Dios ilumínala o de plano elimínala ¿no?- Dana dramatizaba alzando las manos al cielo mientras se empezaba a reír junto con Lily- bueno y que ¿onda cuando es el próximo partido de Bulgaria contra Estados unidos?- preguntó Dana cambiando de plática

- pues creo que es el próximo mes- respondió James pues ya sabemos que una de sus prioridades era el Quidditch

- si Alexa se va a poner contenta si gana Bulgaria- interrumpió Lily

- por Merlín si el mejor equipo es Irlanda yo no se que le ven a Bulgaria si de 7 jugadores ninguno sabe hacer nada al menos que no contemos a Krum- Replico Sirius

- bueno yo no se mucho de eso pero creo que es por esa razón por la cual le va a Bulgaria- esta vez informo Dana mientras Lily se recostaba en sus piernas para que Dana jugara con su cabello

- ¿Cuál?- pregunto esta vez su primo

- pues le encanta Krum es su ídolo y además esta hecho un mangote no me lo pueden negar, con ese cuerpo, la forma de volar y sobre todo sus ojos… Merlín con ese si me caso- mientras Lily hablaba cerro los ojos como tratando de imaginarse a Krum y Dana le daba la razón

- hey yo no se que le ven al jugadorcito ese… aparte de volar no sabe hacer nada…- James y sus celos

- si sabe hacer… bueno me imagino- replico Dana con una sonrisota pues le encantaba sacar el lado celoso de los hombres

- ¿a si que?-

- pues no se muchas cosas… supongo que su novia no se ha de quejar en lo mas mínimo-

- pues para que te lo sepas no tiene novia, es su esposa – replico Remus un poco molesto por las cosas que Dana se imaginaba

- bueno no somos celosas. Yo lo único que veo en un partido de Quidditch son a los jugadores de ahí no me interesa en lo mas mínimo- informo Lily que al igual que Dana tenia una sonrisota en la cara

- pero si el Quidditch es mas que eso… es un deporte donde te sale la adrenalina, se siente chido sentir el viento en la cara… te sientes libre…- replico James mas que molesto por que no soportaba la idea de Lily viendo a alguien mas….

- lamento interrumpir pero hay otras cosas en las cuales te puedes sentir de la misma manera- interrumpió Jonnathan mientras las chicas asentían

- ¿a si como cuales?- preguntó Sirius interesado pero Jonnathan no pudo contestar por que escucharon a Alexa gritar y se pararon rápido tratando de abrir las puertas al igual que el papa de la chica… tenia la necesidad de hablar con su hija y pedirle perdón si era necesario. Pero OH decepción las puertas no se pudieron abrir con nada…

**D**errotados se sentaron de nuevo, mientras tanto Philbert se les quedaba viendo con mucho interés por que a pesar de todo querían a su hija y se los agradecía mental mente.

- ¿Por qué crees que haya gritado?- la pregunta de Lily fue para todos y a la vez para ninguno

- pues no se pero conociéndola esto no me da muy buena espina…- recalco Dana

- bueno ójala que no se tarden por que me aburro- se quejo Lily mientras bostezaba

- si… bueno que ibas a decir antes de que nos interrumpieran- le dijo Padfoot a Jonna

- pues que hay otros deportes como es soccer, basketball, baseball, no se otras cosas que no tenga que ver con escobas voladoras y pelotas que tratan de matar a los jugadores-

- no creo que haya algo mejor que eso…- se quejo James

- claro que si ya me imagino el día que pruebes con otros deportes te vas a olvidar hasta de que tienes una escoba último modelo-

- claro que no yo amo y amare siempre al Quidditch-

- hay ya por Merlín no tengo ganas de escuchar de faltas, penaltis, goles, tarjetas rojas, porterías y demás. Odio cuando los hombres se ponen en ese plan, mi papa solo escucha soccer y Barcelona y nadie lo para- se quejo Lily haciéndolos callar

- ¿tu papa le va al Barcelona?- preguntó muy interesado el Sly

- OH claro su equipo favorito, un tiempo le fui pero la verdad es que soy muy mala para los deportes que tenga que ver con pelotas ¿Por qué?- contestó la pelirroja

- por que tú papa si sabe de football…-

- se supone que todos los "hombres" saben de esas cosas aunque la verdad aburren de vez en cuando- Dana se metió a la platica

- oigan ustedes por lo que veo no les gusta el deporte-

- pues no es que no me guste pero casi en todo ese tipo de deporte "los jugadores" se creen mucho y solo por tratar de ser los mejores hacen menos a los demás y de eso si estoy mas que en contra- opino Lily

- eso no es cierto… por si no se han dado cuenta Alexa esta en un deporte y jamás a alardeado de ser mejor que todos- Remus expuso su punto de vista

- en eso tienes razón… pero la mayoría de las veces el hombre es el único que puede hacer eso… me acuerdo que cuando tenia 10 años no me dejaron meterme en el equipo de soccer por se niña- Lily recordaba viejos tiempos y es que siempre había sido una chica muy inteligente pero muchas de las veces no querida por los demás

- pero que estupidez tan mas grande- reflexiono el chico de gafas

- si lo se pero no es fácil saber que a pesar de ser la mejor en clase nadie te cree capaz de jugar un deporte de hombre -

- ya Lily no te me pongas sentimental además no necesitas probárselo a nadie con que tu lo sepas y te sientas bien es mas que suficiente ¿no crees?- Dana trato de calmarla

- en eso tiene razón Dana- Remus también la apoyo mientras le agarraba una mano para darle fuerza

- bueno ya en lo que íbamos….-

- así que tú papa le iba al Barcelona-

- no Jonnathan eso no por favor ya con mi papa me basta y me sobra-

- bueno era una opción-

- oigan tengo hambre- se quejo Dana al igual que su barriga - ¿oyen?... –

- ¿y por que no se van un rato a comer y después regresan? Saben que no hay necesidad de quedarse toda la noche aquí- Dumbledore hablo de pronto haciendo que Dana y os demás se asustaran pues no lo habían visto llegar

- Director… no se apure lo tengo controlado ya después me desquitare…-

- si así lo desean…- y sin nada más que decir entablo una conversación con el padre de Alexa lejos de ellos para que no escucharan más de lo debido-

- bueno me voy a echar un sueñito por que estoy muy cansada- anuncio Lily bostezando mientras se acostaba en las piernas de James, el cual acepto gustoso… pero la chica no llevaba ni 5 minutos en esa posición cuando las puertas se abrieron de nuevo para dar paso al sanador…

- veo que todavía están aquí… pues adelante pero les advierto que no intenten hacerla enojar o alterar por que no es muy recomendable…-

- ¿y como esta?- pregunto el padre al llegar junto al sanador

- pues no les voy a mentir tu hija se encuentra en un estado de nerviosismo muy grave y seguirá así si se enoja mas, ya le calme los nervios pero eso no basta necesita reposo pero sobre todo tranquilidad- recargo la ultima palabra viendo a los familiares… mientras tanto Sirius ya estaba pasando a verla y la chica al verlo entrar se emociono mucho

- Sirius… ¿Cómo estas?-

- pues supongo que mejor que tu-

- pues si pero ya se me pasara bien sabemos que a Alexa no la mata ni un resfriado- bromeo mientras lo abrazaba y le daba un beso en la boca

- ¿ya te encuentras mejor?- le pregunto en un susurro queriendo saber la verdad

- claro que si luego te explico… - ella también susurro y al ver que Lily y Dana se acercaban cambio su tono de voz- Lily… Dana que milagro no las había visto desde hace mucho-

- por dios Alexa me avergüenzas solo no nos hemos visto desde hace 5 horas…- se quejo Dana de broma

- pero ya me imagino solo 15 minutos sin Alexa ya es un martirio…-

- dirás 15 minutos con Alexa ya es un martirio- esta vez fue Lily la que hablo antes de darle un abrazo - ¿y como te sientes?-

- pues no me puedo quejar la verdad-

- hola Alexa- la saludo Julieta para quedar bien enfrente de todos pero no le salio como ella quería

- bueno y que me cuentan… ¿Qué paso en mi ausencia?- Alexa ignoro completamente a su hermana

- pues nada solo que tuvimos una decisión sobre Quidditch y Krum…- Lily fue la que le pudo contestar

- ahhhhhhhh de ese papacito…-

- yo no se que le ves si esta re-feo- se puso celoso Sirius mientras se cruzaba de brazos

- cual feo si esta hecho un mangazo-

- Alexa tu hermana te saludo- su mama hablo haciendo que Alexa volteara extrañada

- ahhhhhhhh ¿todavía están aquí?- pregunto altaneramente la chica- ¿Qué no tienen cosas más importantes que hacer? Por mi no se preocupen ya estoy bien…-ironizo Alexa con un tono de odio y rencor

- Alexa…-

- Alexa nada ya se pueden largar ya estoy bien y no necesito la compasión de nada ni de nadie… no necesito sobras- y volteándose a ver a sus amigos siguió como si nada- ¿y quien gano?-

- ejem pues nadie por que nos interrumpió tu grito ¿pues que paso?- hablo James ya que Sirius y todos los demás estaban en estado de shock por como les contesto a sus jefes.

- ahhhhhhhh nada cosas mías… bueno Ray ¿ya me puedo ir?-

- cuando gustes solo acuérdate muy bien lo que te dije y nada de enojos…-

- a sus ordenes mi capi-

- por que no mejor te vas unos días con nosotros a la casa estaría bien…- Esther opino

- ¿bien?... ¿Para quién?... ¿para mi?... ni lo sueñen yo estoy bien aquí y de aquí no me voy-

- pero Alexa te vendría bien unos días en reposo- su madre no se iba a dar por vencida tan fácil OH claro que no

- jajajaja y ¿de cuando acá les preocupa mi salud?- preguntó incrédula la chica

- hija no digas eso, sabes que siempre nos preocupado de ti- repitió Philbert mas calmado de lo normal pero la chica se empezó a carcajear como loca

- ¿por mi?... JA no me hagan reír… Dios deberían ser cómicos… no me vengan con eso ahora por que hagan lo que hagan no los voy a perdonar nada de lo que me hicieron… nada y si no tienen nada mas que decir me voy no aguanto estar encerrada en un lugar así- y sin previo aviso se paro dispuesta a irse y sin ni siquiera preocuparse por cambiarse salio de ahí bajo la mirada atónita de todos.

**T**odos estaban en shock pues ¿Qué no se suponía que necesitaba descanso?... pero a la chica eso era lo que menos le preocupaba ella lo que quería era salir de ahí lo mas rápido posible. Agarro a Sirius de la mano y sin dejarle replicar nada, pero su papa fue más rápido y agarro a la chica del brazo e izo que se diera la media vuelta

- Por Dios Alexa ya déjate de caprichitos y compórtate por que solo estas haciendo el ridículo y la verdad ya me harte de tus escenitas- todos contuvieron el aire pues Troya acababa de arder

- suéltame… además yo no se que fregados me reclamas. Te lo deje muy claro, de ahora en adelante ni me vean, ni me llamen, ni traten de quedar bien enfrente de mí por que aquí los únicos que hacen el ridículo son ustedes. Por que no hicieron esto hace unos cuantos años cuando lo necesitaba. Ahora ya no me interesa ya tengo mi vida hecha y no voy a permitir que me la echen a perder de nuevo. Y te lo repito a mi no me gustan las miserias que me dieron como "cariño". Pero no te preocupes por mí, todavía tienes la oportunidad de mandar a la mierda la vida de Julieta, ya que la mía ya la mandaste. Ahora solo les pido una ultima cosa… déjenme en paz- Alexa se soltó de su padre para darse la media vuelta pero se detuvo al escuchar a su madre

- por favor Alexa termina ya de una vez con esto…-

- no puedo… no quiero, necesito hacerlos pagar todo lo que me hicieron…-

- pero al menos solo una oportunidad…-

- ¿y ustedes me la dieron a mi?...- se quedo callada unos segundos a ver que le contestaban pero solo escucho la respiración de todos - … ¿y a si quieren que les de una oportunidad?... años de mi vida pase esperando una de su parte pero nunca me llego. Yo no puedo perdonarles nada y no quiero. Ya estoy harta de vivir como si no existiera, ya me canse de tener que ser yo la que ande como su pinche perrito faldero detrás de ustedes implorando su amor, amor que nunca llego. ¿Qué paso cuando cumplí 10 años?... no me dejaron sola por que dizque tenían unos asuntos de la empresa que arreglar cuando lo cierto era que se largaron con mis abuelos de vacaciones a un crucero. Si y no pongan esa cara por que me entere cuando escuche a Esther cuando te lo decía… "que bueno que nos fuimos a ese crucero me la pase tan bien"- Alexa hablo tratando de imitar la voz de su madre, guardo otro momento mas de silencio- ahora te ¿acuerdas en navidad?... ¿o te tengo que enseñar la cicatriz que me dejaste en la espalda?- ante tal información todos se quedaron pasmados pues el que la trataran mal era una cosa pero el pegarle… era ya mucho

- perdóname estaba enojado…-

- pero por que te tenias que desquitar conmigo ¿Por qué era la primera estupida que se te metió en tu maldito camino? Pero yo no tenia la maldita culpa de lo que te pasaba, yo no fui la que trato de estafarte, yo no fui la que trato de engañarte... pero por lo que se tu su tienes derecho a una excusa pero yo no me puedo enojar con ustedes ¿no?... ¿Pues sabes que? no… ya estoy hasta la madre de ustedes, ya soporte 17 años tras la sombra de ustedes y me vale una reverenda mierda lo que puedan pensar de mi ya no los aguanto mas, lograron que los llegara a odiar, a aborrecer con todas mis fuerzas, a maldecir el día en que me dieron la vida. Ya te lo dije me hubieran abortado y se hubieran ahorrado toda esta maldita farsa… ¿no te acuerdas que en uno de mis cumpleaños me mandaste hasta el hospital solo por que no le quería dar MI regalo a la estupida esta que tienes como hija y solo por que a la pinche escuinclita le dio envidia que mi abuela me regalara lo que ella mas quería?... pues si ustedes lo lograron olvidar pues yo no… y óiganme bien a ustedes tres los odio con todas mi fuerzas y jamás... jamás se los voy a perdonar ahora si ya se pueden ir largando a la mierda pues de mi parte yo ya no soy nada suyo aunque dudo que algún día lo fuera- la chica se dio media vuelta dejando a todos con la boca abierta pues no daban crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban. Salio de ahí dando un portazo el cual hizo que todos reaccionaran.

- por Dios santo Philibert ¿Qué tanto le hicieron a ese niña como para que les hablara así?- pregunto Ray sin poder creérselo

- ¿esa era Alexa?- preguntó estúpidamente Julieta sin darse cuenta de que su mama estaba llorando

- oigan muchachos es mejor que vallamos a ver como esta Alexa estando en ese estado podría hacer una estupidez- opino Dana mientras los demás asentían

- un momento antes de que se vallan quiero hablar con ustedes…- eso no era un opción era una orden por parte del Sánchez mayor cosa que no le gusto en lo absoluto a los demás

- tío yo creo que es mejor dejarlo así, ya fueron muchas cosas por un día…- intervino Jonnathan pues veía como los puños de Sirius estaban cerrados con mucha fuerza

- si lo se pero tienen que saber que esto no sale de aquí –

- ¿Por qué?... para que nadie vea lo "buenos" padres que son…- ironizo Sirius tratando de aguantarse las ganas de golpear algo o alguien – pues lo siento, yo no diré nada pero si esto sale de aquí yo no soy quien para desmentirlo y ójala que con esto valoren mas a sus hijas por que ya vio todo lo malo se paga… y ustedes lo están piando muy caro… el desprecio y el odio de Alexa hacia ustedes- y en un susurro añadió – y le advierto que si le vuelve a poner una mano encima a Alexa se las va a ver conmigo y no es amenaza es una advertencia y ójala que Alexa nunca los perdone creo que se lo merecen… Alejandra, Lilian vamonos… aquí apesta- y sin decir nada mas salio de ahí con los demás pisándole los talones.

**A**lcanzaron a ver a Alexa sentada en una de las escaleras con la cabeza recargada es su piernas, al llegar junto a ella la rodearon pensaron que estaba llorando pero no simplemente tenia la mirada perdida y con una tristeza profunda… se quedaron unos segundos en silencio el cual Alexa rompió…

- disculpen por la escenita, no tenia el derecho de meterlos en este asunto pero no les puedo ocultar nada. Es muy sabido cual es la relación que llevo con ellos, solo no me digan nada ahorita todavía lo estoy procesando y no se si podré…-

- Alexa por Merlín… tu sabes que cuentas con nosotros para lo que sea y si tu decisión es no hablar pues guarda silencio pero sabes que ahí estaremos cuando nos necesites…- Remus hablo por los demás haciendo que movieran la cabeza en señal de estar de acuerdo

- si John tiene razón ahora lo importante es que estés mejor pero solo te digo una cosa Alexa, si ya se que te vas a enojar y hacer berrinche pero ni modo te me aguantas…- Dana empezó pero Alexa la interrumpió

- Dana por favor no quiero saber nada de nada me siento mal y creo que voy a vomitar…- y sin dejar que dijeran algo salio de ahí corriendo hacia la enfermería, sabia que ahí estarían ellos pero era el único baño mas cercano… abrió las puertas con fuerza y dejando plasmados a sus papas se metió al baño con Sirius y Dana detrás de ella

- Alexa ¿estas bien?- le preguntaba su novio pero esta del esfuerzo no lo podía contestar

- déjenla ella esta bien solo es el efecto de las pociones ah y hablando de eso se me olvido decirle algo… nada de Quidditch hasta que se recupere- sentencio el medímago justo cuando James y los demás entraban

-¿QUE?... ¿NADA DE QUIDDITCH? – grito indignado James encarando al sanador

- no nada de Quidditch…- corroboro Ray

- pero eso no… todo menos eso Alexa es importante para este partido contra Slytherin… no me pueden hacer eso… -

- pero James…- trato de calmarlo Lily ya que estaba casi… casi hincándosele al sanador

- no por favor solo este partido, precisamente es dentro de 3 días…-

- pero…-

- déjalo Ray claro que voy a jugar ese partido no me lo pierdo por nada…- sentencio Alexa ya mas calmada mientras se tomaba una poción

- pero Alexa no puedes en tu estado…-

- claro que puedo además deja que consiga un suplente pero ese partido yo lo juego… quiero ver la geta de idiotas de todas esas serpientes cuando les ganemos…-

- ¡hey! Guarda silencio por que aquí estoy yo…- se quejo Jonnathan indignado

- pero tú que hablas si tú ni Quidditch juegas…-

- pues si pero a pesar de todo soy Slytherin…-

- huy que orgullo…-

- pues si estoy orgulloso de ello…-

- solo por que te encontraste con Bella si no ni te gustaría...-

- ¿tu como sabes que es por eso?- la cara de su primo era todo un dilema pues tenia la cara sonrosada

- ¿ya no te casas con Sophie?- pregunto Esther sin poder contenerse

- Dios los metidos y unos mas- Alexa rodó los ojos pero siguieron como si nada pues ya había pasado mucho por hoy

- si madrina ya no me caso con ella-

- pero si ayer fue a la casa para llevarme la invitación a su supuesta boda-

- pues supuesta por que yo no me caso con ella ni hoy ni nunca…-

- claro como ya tienes quien caliente tu cama pues…- la palabra discreción no existía en el vocabulario de Alexa

- ¡hey!- se quejaron Sirius y Jonna… uno por que era su prima y a pesar de todo tenia que cuidarla y es otro por que era vergonzoso que le dijera eso enfrente de sus padrinos…

- OH de veras no me acordaba que tiene dos guardaespaldas personales… bueno larguémonos de aquí por que mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano por que ¡Hogsmade allá vamos!- la chica levanto el brazo derecho haciendo reír a todos y fue la primera en salir de ahí tras la mirada triste de su madre.

**A**sí se fueron a dormir sin nada mas que decir, se despidieron de Jonnathan y cada quien subió a su cuarto sin ni siquiera hablar por que todavía estaban procesando la información y los eventos que habían ocurrido ese día. Alexa se sentía tan cansada y llena de problemas que en un arranque tuvo la necesidad de salir de ahí y dejar a todo y a todos sin importarle en lo mas mínimo los demás pero no pudo... en primera estaba su orgullo y en segunda Lily, Dana, sus amigos, su primo pero sobre todo Sirius... no lo podía dejar no ahora que tenían por que luchar y hablando de eso... tenia que pensar muy bien como fregados le iba a decir sobre su situación pero por el momento lo único que quería era entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

**Bueno ahora si yo me retiro y ojala este capitulo haya sido de su agrado si no diganme para tratar de hacerlo mejor... acepto de todo tipo de criticas hasta malas... pero bueno nos vemos muy pronto y ...**

**FELIZ 2007! les desea... **

**YO... NENA ORION! **


	15. Todo Puede Suceder

**Bueno ya estoy de nuevo aqui frente a todos ustedes los que siguen fiel a este su fic...si lo se me tarde mas de un mes a pesar de ya haberlo terminado desde hace varios dias.. pero... pero... pero... es que tengo mi agenda bastante llena... clases en el dia, clases en la noche... tareas... presentaciones... proyectos... bueno un sin fin de cosas que la verdad muchas veces el tiempo no me alcanza... luego el hecho de que a mi compu la estan arreglando y por lo tanto usarla no puedo pero ya estoy aqui... con uno poco de tiempo pero al fin y al cabo aqui...**

**Feliz Dia Del Amor Y La Amistad... se los deseo de todo corazon...**

**Otra cosa me encantaron sus Reviews... enserio me hacen de lo mas feliz y me dan fuerzas para seguir con esto a pesar de lo corto que es mi tiempo... gracias a TODOS los que siguen fiel a este SU fic que precisamente lo hago para USTEDES!!!!! **

**No queda mas que decir que todos los personajes conocidos son propiedad de la Brillante de Rowlin... y los demas pues de mi imaginacion... ejem bueno LOCA imaginacio...**

**este capi esta dedicado a TODOS en este dia tan especial ... ejem mejor me callo para que puedan leer agusto**

**y no se olviden espero sus Reviews!!!!!! **

* * *

Capitulo 15:

_**U**na niñita mas o menos de unos 5 años, de ojos grises con un leve toque de lila, su cabello negro como la noche peinado en dos colitas que la hacían verse muy dulce, con un vestido rosa con blanco impecable, que en lugar de estar jugando con sus juguetes nuevos como cualquier otro niño o niña de su edad, estaba sentada en la salita de espera que tenia la mansión donde esta vivía. Y se preguntaran ¿a quien esperaba?... pues al ser mas amado por ella, a ese ser que quería mas que a todos los juguetes del universo entero, mas que a todos los dulces del planeta, a esa persona que quería mas que a todos y todo en su vida… su papi._

_**E**l le había prometido que la llevaría a donde ella quisiera, pero ella no quería ir a un lugar en especial solo quería estar una tarde con el… y ahí estaba ella sentada en una silla, moviendo sus piesesitos en el aire pues todavia no alcanzaba el suelo pues ella para su edad era un poco… Ummm ¿Cómo decirlo?... ¡a si! Chiquita. Estaba mas nerviosa que cuando se desperto esta mañana a desenvolver los regalos que Santa le habia traido… si adivinaron, esta escena esta situada en una tarde fria de navidad en los terrenos de Londres. La pequeña volteaba a ver el reloj y aunque no sabia leer la hora ella sabia que ya era tarde y que su papi no llegaba, pero de repente escucho que la puerta grande se abria… si sabia que era su papito lindo y en un arranque de felicidad se paro y se fue corriendo hacia su madre y con energia le decia…._

_- Mamí… Mamí...Mamí papi ya llego… mi papi ya llego-_

_- hija calmate si ya llego ahora ve a tu cuarto y trata de arreglarte- su madre le hablaba dulcemente aunque esto fuera muy raro pero al ver la felicidad de su hija se le hablando el corazón al verla tan emocionada y solo por que iba a pasar un rato con su padre. _

_**L**a niña no se hizo del rogar e hizo lo que su madre le dijo, se fue corriendo hacia su cuarto mientras que su madre le daba instrucciones a una empleada para que fuera a ver a la niña. La cual al llegar a su cuarto lo primero que hizo fue brincar en la cama de emoción y al ver que una de las señoras que la cuidaban entraban se bajo rápido e hizo lo que le decían sin quitar la sonrisa de la cara. _

_**M**ientras tanto su padre se veía todo lo contrario a esa chiquilla emocionada, se veía frustrado… enojado… serio. Al entrar vio que su mujer lo esperaba con una sonrisa, sonrisa que el no compartió y al ver que esta iba a hablar se le adelanto y le dijo…_

_- ahora no tengo tiempo… voy a estar en el despacho, no quiero que nadie me moleste- y sin nada que mas decir salio dejando a su mujer con muchas preguntas sin respuestas pero con preocupación pues si su marido estaba en ese estado de seguro…_

_**Y** por lo tanto la pequeña ajena del estado de humor de su padre, siguió con esa emoción. Al terminar de arreglarse o mas bien que la arreglaran salio disparada de ahí hacia la sala, pero se le hizo raro pues ahí nadie estaba pero no debía de desanimarse y si conocía muy bien a su papi sabia que estaba en su despacho así que no perdió el tiempo y salio disparada sin saber que su madre la buscaba como loca para advertirle que no se acercara al despacho pues conocía a su marido y sabia que enojado era capaz de cualquier cosa…_

_**L**a niña llego al despacho respirando agitadamente pero con esa emoción que recorría su pequeño cuerpecito, se paro frente a la puerta y la vio de arriba a bajo viendo lo grande que era, respiro profundo y con mucho cuidado abrió la puerta para ver que el cuarto estaba en penumbras… pues si su papi no estaba aquí entonces ¿Dónde?... y sin pensarlo se metió, cerrando la puerta tras de si. Al acostumbrarse a la tenuidad de la habitación vio como una pequeña lámpara se prendía dejando ver a su más preciado tesoro_

_- ¡PAPI!- grito la niña con todo lo que sus pequeños pulmones le permitían y corrió hasta donde estaba su progenitor con los brazos abiertos para que su papi la pudiera abrazar pero cual fue su sorpresa al escuchar una voz fria ¿pero no se suponía que el también quería ir con ella de paseo?_

_- vete de aquí- esa breve frase hizo que la felicidad de la chiquilla se rompiera como una copa de cristal al impactarse contra el duro cemento _

_- pero…- la niña trato de no llorar pues sabia que eso era lo que menos le gustaba a su progenitor_

_- vete de aquí- volvió a repetir el señor con el tono mas frió que la vez anterior _

_- pero papi ¿no me vas a llevar de paseo?... tu me lo prometiste- la niña se aferraba a la pierna de su papa mientras se le salía el llanto _

_- no tengo tiempo para estupideces y si no te vas ahora…- pero no pudo continuar pues creyó que la niña ya se iba al sentir que se soltaba de el pero al ver que la niña se le quedaba viendo con los ojitos aguados y a pesar de no llorar fuerte, su llanto era mas desgarrador pues lloraba en silencio con su boquita temblando. _

_- pero yo pensé que querías pasar un rato conmigo ¿Qué ya no me quieres?... ¿me porte mal?... te juro que ya no lo hago pero no te enojes conmigo…-hasta ese punto al padre se le hablando el corazón pero se endureció con las siguientes palabras de su hija que le hicieron recordar el motivo de su enojo- ¿Quién te hizo enojar?- su padre no aguanto eso y en un arranque de furia la agarro de su bracito y la zarandeo_

_- mira escuincla, no estoy para niñerías así es que largate de mi vista- y sin mas la aventó contra en suelo sin saber que estaba tirada una figura de cristal que al recibir el impacto del cuerpecito de la niña se rompió y el vestido no fue un impedimento para traspasar hasta hacer contacto con su delicada piel. _

_**E**l señor la observo por unos segundos como su hija se quedaba boca arriba, pero al escuchar que su niña ahora si gritaba de dolor se hinco a un lado y cual fue su sorpresa al ver que en su vestido blanco, como la nieve, habia una gran mancha roja junto con restos de vidrio. Le entro pánico pues no sabia que hacer… todo el coraje y la ira fue remplazado por el miedo y arrepentimiento. No dudo más y la cargo, llenándose de sangre la camisa blanca que ahora tenia. Se la llevo al cuarto sin poder impedir los gritos de dolor que llenaba todos los rincones de la casa. _

_**S**in detenerse se la llevo al cuarto de ella… un cuarto para toda una princesita. Tapizado de rosa con flores blancas pintadas en las paredes y una mar de estrellas en el techo que por la noche brillaba dándole una sensación de libertad. Una cama grande en el centro, con doseles por los cuales caían unas cortinas rosas transparentes, mientras que las colchas eran del mismo color pero con un montón de cojines de diferentes tamaños, que ocupaban un poco menos de la mitad de la cama que por cierto en ella cambian 7 personas a lo largo y ancho de esta._

_**L**a acostó en su cama, manchando las impecables cobijas de rojo… el rojo de su sangre, pero eso no importaba y mucho menos cuando el llanto de la niña ya no se escuchaba mas que su respiración que a cada segundo se hacia mas y mas débil. Sintió como su mujer entraba al cuarto y sin dejar pasar el tempo hablo_

_- háblale a Ray es una emergencia…-_

_- pero ¿Qué le paso?- preguntó esta desesperada _

_- entiende no hay tiempo para eso háblale a Ray maldita sea…- le grito su marido espantándola pero hizo lo que el mando y salio de ahí asustada, mientras tanto el se quedo al lado de la niña y conjuro una bandeja con agua caliente y un pañuelo para poder limpiarle la herida. _

_**L**a acomodo boca abajo con el rostro de frente al el, mientras se deshacía del vestido bañado de sangre… le limpio la herida como pudo, sabia que le dolía por la muecas que su niñita hacia al sentir el contacto con la tela. Su rostro, estaba bañado en llanto y tristeza, solo abrió unos segundos los ojos que se toparon con los de su padre y en ellos en lugar de haber rencor, habia un millón de preguntas que la verdad su padre no pudo contestar ni mentalmente pues no sabia las respuestas…_

_- te quiero papi…- fueron las ultimas palabras de la niña antes de caer inconsciente, en un largo sueño que duro mas de 1 semana en la cual su padre estaba día y noche a su lado… sin apartarse ni un segundo de ella, velándole el sueño y haciéndole de guardián cuando aparecían esas pesadillas en las cuales el sabia que era el mounstro que le robaba la felicidad a su hija. _

_**U**na noche antes de que la niña despertara su padre le hablaba en sus sueños…_

_- perdóname hija pero no puede ser de otra manera y ójala algún día me perdones pero ya es tarde para remediarlo solo espero que no me odies hija… mi hija… mi Alexa- esa noche fue la ultima que paso junto a ella por que al otro día se habia ido por unas largas vacaciones al otro lado del mundo. Y la niña en cuanto desperto solo vio una silla vacía a su lado donde se suponía que su padre estaría ahí pero no… como siempre estaba sola y sin ese guardián que ella quería… sin ese padre que la amara. _

**A**l otro día se despertó Alexa con un raro antojo… pero de eso ya hablaremos luego por el momento la chica se despertó muy feliz cosa que era extraña pues se había casi agarrado a golpes con sus papas y ella como si nada. Se levanto y camino de puntitas hacia la cama de Dana y tratando de no ser escuchada para las demás, se acerco a ella y con mucho cuidado le hablo al oído…

- Dana… Dana… Danita chula ya levántate…-

- no otros 5 minutos… - se escuchaba la voz ronca de Dana amortiguada por la almohada

- cuales 5 minutos… anda levántate se nos hace tarde faltan 10 minutos para ir a Hogsmade…- Alexa le dijo una mentirita piadosa por así decirlo pues todavía faltaba mucho para que se fueran. Y la chica que apenas si su cerebro procesaba las cosas al darse cuanta de lo que había dicho Alexa, se paro asustada pues si faltaban 10 minutos ella no se podía arreglar y se suponía que hoy tenia una cita con Iván.

- ¿tan tarde?- grito Dana despertando a Lily

- babosa cállate no dejas dormir- la pelirroja le aventó un almohada pues su genio salía a flote por las mañanas y mas si la despertaban de una forma no muy sutil que digamos

- pero Lily se nos hace tarde solo faltan 10 minutos para ir a Hogsmade y no nos hemos arreglado…- Dana se revolvía entre las sabanas pues se enredo en ellas mientras que Alexa trataba con todas sus fuerzas en no reírse de sus amigas…

- ¿estas segura?- preguntó Lily un poco mas despierta mientras veía su reloj

- si segura…-

- ¿a que hora salen los carruajes?-

- pues a las 10… pero Lily ya levántate- Dana estaba pero si apuradísima

- si salimos a las 10 ¿Por qué diantre me levantas tan temprano?… ¿ya viste que hora es?- pregunto Lily todavía viendo su reloj

- no ¿Qué hora?- Dana dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para mirar a Lily con ceja levantada

- las 6:30 de la mañana- informo Lily mientras la loca desquiciada de Dana miraba a Alexa que se estaba carcajeando tan fuerte que despertó a todas

- Alexa…- Dana trataba de relajarse pero no podía

- jajajaja una bromita nada mas…- decía Alexa mientras se paraba sutilmente para empezar a correr y así fue salio de su cuarto corriendo con Dana detrás… subieron por las escaleras de los hombres hasta llegar al cuarto de los merodeadores, al cual entraron sin llamar.

**A**lexa se metió en la primera cama que encontró… que para desgracia o agrado de Dana fue exactamente en la de Remus… al cual despertaron de golpe junto a los demás…

-pero… -

- Remus no dejes que me mate…- suplica Alexa divertida al ver la cara de psicópata de su amiga

- ¿Alexa?... ¿Dana?... – pregunto James por que no alcanzaba a ver quienes eran pero reconoció las voces

- prepárate Amizaday por que de esta no te salvas-

- pero Danita fue una bromita piadosa-

- ja-ja-ja mira como me rio- ironizo la castaña

- Remus protégeme….- imploraba Alexa mientras ponía al chico como escudo

- Alexa ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Sirius mientras agarraba a su hermana de la cintura para que no le hiciera nada a su novia

- nada… solo que aquí tu hermanita no aguanta ni una broma…-

- ¿broma?... me despertaste a las 6:30 diciéndome que faltaban 10 minutos para irnos a Hogsmade – Dana trataba de zafarse de los brazos de Sirius pero no podía- Sirius suéltame para matar a esta que se dice ser mi amiga-

- ya perdóname Dana… Lily cálmala- imploro Alexa al ver a Lily entrar todavía tallándose los ojos y bostezando

- Dana deja dormir…- y como por arte de magia Dana dejo de forcejear para ver a Lily y acordarse de que todavía tenía sueño

- ¿así de simple?- preguntó Remus impresionado pues Lily ni despierta estaba y la había calmado.

**T**odos seguían con la mirada a Lily que tenia los ojos cerrados y se acostaba el la cama de James sin querer y nada mas su cabeza al pegar con el colchón se quedo getona, tiempo que Alexa aprovechaba para meterse a la cama de Sirius y taparse completa con las cobijas.

- pero miren hasta su subconsciente la engaña…- hablo Dana mientras se rascaba la cabeza divertida por Lily y sobre todo por James que tenia la cara de baboso al ver a Lily acostadita en su cama… todo un sueño hecho realidad

- Prongs… tu sueño se realizo- hablo Sirius feliz

- y si…-

- bueno ya dejen de estar de babosos y dejen dormir- grito Alexa sacando a todos de sus pensamientos

- babosa- se quejo Dana mientras se sentaba a los pies de la cama de Remus

- bueno, ya no me insultes solo era una bromita chale que sentido del humor…-

- huy no sabes deberías de ser cómica por que me dio tanta risa, que ya me hice del baño- ironizo Dana rodando los ojos – bueno me voy a dormir creo que puedo aprovechar al menos una hora… y te prohíbo ir al cuarto, tu te quedas aquí y me dejas dormir en paz…- y sin dejar a nadie hablar salio de ahí pero no duro ni 5 segundos y se abrió la puerta de nuevo dejándola pasar

-¿ahora que?- preguntó Alexa contrariada

- que te valga no- y al igual que Lily se acostó a los pies en la cama de Remus y sin mas se cobijo y se quedo dormida…

- hablando de subconscientes…- Alexa rodó los ojos haciendo que Remus se sonrojara pero no dijera nada – bueno ya que estamos en esas Sirius apaga la luz y vente a dormir- y eso si que era una orden pero que el chico iba a obedecer sin rechistar

- bueno… - y se acostó junto con ella pero no iban precisamente a dormir y no piensen mal simplemente Sirius quería platicar con ella

- ahora si dime ¿Qué paso ayer?-

- ¿ayer?... ¿a que hora?- Alexa se hacia la desentendida

- Alexa…-

- bueno no me regañes simplemente vino a reclamarme el por que de mi rompimiento con Edgar pero me empezó a decir de cosas y te juro que no lo pude soportar. Yo también le grite, yo no me iba a dejar y le deje bien claro que yo ya no era su hija y pues me desmayé y lo demás ya lo sabes…- explico la chica sin querer verlo a los ojos

- pero ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada?-

- por que no es un orgullo estar en esta situación…-

- por si no te acuerdas estoy igual que tu… no me fui de la casa de mis padres por diversión. Tuve que irme para poder hacer mi vida como yo quería…-

- lo se amor pero es que yo no te podía llegar y contarte: "hey soy Alexa Sánchez y llevo una relación tan jodida con mis papas que tengo que soportar que me peguen"-

- no tienes por que ironizar, me lo podías haber dicho de otra forma no se…-

- bueno ya… yo lo único que quiero es que te enteres de algo- le puso emoción al asunto la chica

- ¿a si?... ¿de que?- pregunto interesado el bello chico que estaba a su lado

- pues en que te quiero y que eres solo mío – y sin dejarle decir nada mas lo beso

- ¿a si?... ¿con que solo tuyo no? –

- si solo mío y de nadie mas… bueno es el momento – la chica tenia ganas de hablar y compartir la alegría de la paternidad con el pero no… el valor de Gryffindor la abandono en los últimos segundos– de hablar con mis papas tengo que dejarle claro unas cuantas cosas mas -

- ¿que? No Alexa ya no le eches mas leña al fuego, deja que las cosas se calmen- dijo un tanto extrañado Sirius

-no, las cosas se hacen en caliente no puedo dejar que las cosas se enfríen por que va ser peor, de todos modos dañada ya estoy y un rasguño mas no importa -

- haber y ¿Qué les piensas decir?- pregunto cruzándose de brazos el chico

- que ya no voy a vivir con ellos- y así de simple fue la respuesta

- y entonces… ¿Dónde?- Sirius estaba impresionado pues que quería su novia con todo eso que estaba haciendo

- no se pero preferiría vivir mil veces en la calle que con ellos la verdad – le decia la chica mientras muy lentamente se subía en el estomago del chico

- ok… pero no me tientes Satanás que aquí están los demás- Sirius trago saliva ante la cercanía de su novia, la cual solo sonrió y lo beso con mucho amor pues desde ayer no tenia la oportunidad de besarlo como a el le gustaba y así se quedaron dormidos… abrazados uno del otro.

**E**l silencio en la habitación duro mas o menos 45 minutos, pero como sabemos Lily era siempre la primera en despertarse… pero un momento, no reconocía su cama… y ese aroma se le hacia conocido y hasta estaba mas que segura que le encantaba… se sentía en las nubes pero al parecer las nubes no eran tan resistentes aunque muy pero muy suaves… entonces ¿Dónde estaba?... se fue despertando y a medida que su vista estaba mejor mas confundida se ponía… se paro completa para ver la espalda de un hombre… pero Dios todavía estaría soñando por que si no se equivocaba era la espalda de su James… y al mover su cabeza a todas direcciones se dio cuenta de que estaba en el cuarto y en la cama de James… ¿pero que demonios ella hacia ahí? No se acordaba de nada… un momento ya se había acordado estaba en el cuarto de los merodeadores. Y el chico al sentir que Lily se movía se despertó y aunque tenia el sueño pesado pues el saber que tenia a la chava que amaba tan cerca pues eso le causaba insomnio.

- Lily…- susurro James mientras se ponia los lentes

- ho-hola buenos días- respondió la pelirroja ruborizada pues James no tenia camisa

- ¿dormiste bien?-

- si este perdón por quedarme dormida en tu cama… me hubieras corrido-

- ¿Cómo crees que te iba a correr? Además no tiene nada de malo… no te hice nada-

- si gracias- la voz de la chica era de ¿decepción? – bueno yo me voy nos tenemos que arreglar si no se nos hace tarde…-

- si entonces nos vemos haya abajo ¿no? Para irnos juntos- James quería estar seguro de que su pelirroja no se iba a arrepentir

- si claro… ahora me voy tengo que matar a Dana y a Alexa por haberme dejado aquí…-

- pero… aquí también se quedaron ellas míralas…- Prongs señalo a la cama de sus amigos para que viera que tenia razón

**L**ily se quedo de a seis pues estaban bien acomodadas, sonrió como maniática por que ya sabia como despertarlas, se levanto y trato de taparse con la sabana pues traía un short y una playerita de tirantes como pijama. Se medio peino el cabello, respiro hondo y…

- AMIZADAY, ALEJANDRA YA NO QUEDA MAS CHOCOLATE EN TODO EL MUNDO…- grito con todos sus fuerzas mientras que Dana, al escuchar el grito y como estaba en la orilla, se caía y se daba un golpe en la frente con el baúl de Remus, y Alexa se paro en la cama con todas las cobijas en la cara, pues se habia quedado dormida arriba de Sirius.

- no mi chocolate… yo quiero chocolate… no se lo lleven… pero no veo nada ¿Quién apago la luz?... ¿Dónde están todos?...-

- Alexa quitate las cobijas de la cara- le decía Sirius divertido mientras que Dana se paraba sobándose la parte adolorida

- ahhhhhhhh mi frente… me duele... me duele… me duele…- se sobaba la chica con fervor, mientras tanto Lily se reía a carcajadas recargada a James, que también se reía con ganas

- esa jajajaja estuvo jajajaja buena- Lily solo asintió pues de la risa no podía ni hablar

- mi cabecita… me duele…- Dana no paraba de quejarse

- Dana ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntaba Moony muy preocupado

- no mi cabechita me lele…-

- a ver déjame ver- pidió Remus mientras le quitaba la mano de la chica para ver su "herida"- Ummm creo que aquí hay algo para eso…-

- no… no te apures ahorita voy con Poppy ella sabra que hacer- la chica trato de rehusarse pues la vista que tenia era la misma tentación en persona… imagínense a Remus… en bóxer, con el cabello un poco despeinado, su cara de concentración y con la boca entre abierta pero sobre todo con esa cicatriz en la parte derecha de su pecho… con eso Dana tenia para rato.

- de todos modos no es grave, solo aplicamos esto- le puso una pomada que tenia un olor fuerte pero que no fue impedimento para que Dana pudiera aspirar el olor natural de Remus… chocolate.

**M**ientras tanto Remus no quería terminar con el contacto de la rica piel de Dana y es que le encantaba la delicadez y la fragilidad de piel pero sobre todo de su aroma… esa aroma que lo volvía mas lunático de lo que estaba (¿que ironía de la vida no les parece?), olía a lavanda… se sentía tan rica su piel suave.

– bueno ya esta dentro de 15 minutos te va a empezar a cicatrizar- se volteo hacia su buró mostrándole todo su atractivo a Dana, a la que se le caía la baba al ver su espalda y donde esta perdía su bello nombre.- bueno tomate esto y ya esta…- y sin dejarla replicar le metió la cucharada a la boca pero lo que no sabia es que Dana no tenia la menor intención de replicar nada si tenia tan maravillosa vista. La chica solo asintió y se dejo llevar pero obvio siempre en los momentos más importantes en tu vida hay una persona tan inoportuna y en este caso fue Alexa…

- bueno vamonos por que tenemos que arreglarnos por que solo falta una hora y no estoy bromeando- y sin notar que Dana se había sonrojado y volteándose a ver a Sirius hablo- bueno chiquito me voy pero nos vemos en la sala común ¿ok? Bueno bye- se despidió de el dándole un tremendo beso que cuando terminaron el tipo se quedo con las ganas de mas pero ahí estaban los demás y no era necesario hacer escenitas que no venían ni al caso.

- ya Amizaday dejas las escenitas románticas que no te quedan en lo mas mínimo ¿quieres?- hablo Dana un tanto molesta por la interrupción de su amiga ¿pues que no veía que Remus le mandaba miraditas de amor o que?- y tu Liliane gracias por partirme la cara ya sabes cuando quieras…- ironizo esta vez la castaña mientras Lily se le quedaba viendo con un ligero sonrojo que le pareció de lo mas bonito a James

- solo fue una bromita- susurro Lily mientras se volteaba a ver a James – bueno nos vemos al rato por que esta ya se enojo – y sin decir nada salio de ahí dejando al susodicho con la baba en la boca pues la pijama de Lily no dejaba nada a la imaginación

- y tu James deja de babear y dile una vez mas lo que sientes, estoy 1000 segura que te va a decir que si…- explico Dana mientras jalaba a Alexa de la camisita que traía, pues hasta parecía que la habían pegado su boca con kolaloka contra la de Sirius

- no solo unos días mas y ustedes dos me tienen que ayudar… tengo un plan- ante tal revelación Alexa dejo de besar a Sirius y presto mucha atención

-¿plan?... ¿Qué plan?-

- pues… la cosa esta así- les explico que era lo que tenia en mente con todos los detalles

- déjame ver si te entendí… ¿piensas pedírselo después del partido de Quidditch contra Slytherin?- preguntó Remus con cara de pena ante el plan de su amigo, el cual asintió dudoso ¿Qué no era un buen plan?

-¡magnifico plan!- grito Alexa emocionada mientras brincaba de la cama de Sirius a la de Remus y de la de Remus hasta la cama de James que estaba sentado ahí – brillante, eres impresionante y de la manera perfecta… Lily caerá rendida a tus pies… pero si solo tienes la cara de idiota- sonrió la chica mientras le daba una fuerte palmada en la espalda desnuda de su amigo que obvio se quejo

- hey seré lo que quieras pero no me pegues…-

- perdón fue la emoción- susurro la enana muy avergonzada

- bueno ¿me van a ayudar o no?- pregunto James mientras se sobaba la parte adolorida

- claro que si… cuenta con nosotros- hablo Dana orgullosa mientras jalaba a Alexa para que se largaran de ahí pues Remus no dejaba de verla – bueno ya que te despegaste del idiota aquel larguémonos pues no queda mucho tiempo y conociéndote te vas a tardar en el baño-

- no te apures no me pienso bañar… me bañe anteayer- Alexa le seguía el juego mientras se dejaba arrastrar por su amiga

- cerda ¿Qué no te da pena?- Dana con la mano que tenia libre se tapo la nariz siguiéndole la corriente

- ¿pena?... no la verdad no, me daría pena robar y que me cacharan, además no hay por que desperdiciar el agua, no seas así.-

- ¿tu desperdiciar agua?... no lo creo, con el cuerpo que te cargas con una gota es suficiente- y eso fue suficiente para callar a la enana y llevársela mas rápido dejando a los tres muriéndose de la risa, pues si así eran cuando estaban "enojadas" ya se imaginarían como era cuando estaban contentas entre ellas.

**L**as chicas se arreglaron lo más rápido que podían pues solo quedaba solo una hora para que se fueran… Lily opto por llevarse un pantalón hasta la rodilla gris con una playerita blanca y encima de esta un ligero suéter también gris y con sus tenis deportitos, se acomodo en una cola alta su cabello mientras tanto su maquillaje era simple al igual que ella, nada de exageraciones. Dana se puso unos pantalones de vestir negro un poco pegado a su cuerpo con zapatos negros y un suéter de cuello alto blanco, el cabello lo traía suelto iba maquillada un poquito mas notorio que Lily pero se veía bien. Y pues Alexa no es que fuera mal, iba con una falda a media pierna color negra, camisa blanca de tirante con una chamarra negra, sus converse negros, el cabello todo recogido el una cola alta y amarrado con una cinta blanca y sus ojos pintados de negro y la boca de un café claro. El único problema fue que se paso mas de 20 minutos en el baño tratando de recordar el maldito hechizo para agrandar su ropa, se acordaba para cambiarla de color, de textil, hacerla mas chiquita pero para agrandarla ni idea. La poción hacia que no se le notara pero eso no era excusa para que le creciera la pancita, y eso… iba a crecer quisiera o no.

**S**alieron de su cuarto justo 10 minutos antes de que tuvieran que estar en la puerta del comedor, mientras los chicos las esperaban en la sala común… que por cierto tenían una cara de aburrimiento que no podían con ella. Remus traía un suéter casual café claro con unos pantalones azules de mezclilla, zapatos de vestir cafés claros y su cabello recogido en una coleta. James traía pantalones de mezclilla deslavada, con una camisa con el logotipo de Gryffindor blanca y unos tenis deportivos blancos y con su cabello de la forma mas normal… despeinado. Sirius traía también pantalones azules de mezclilla, con una camisa negra de botones, de los cuales los tres primeros estaban abiertos dejando a la vista su pecho y con zapatos negros, mientras que su cabello de la forma más sensual con el flequillo en la cara mientras lo demás lo tenía muy bien acomodado hacia atrás. **(¿Qué tal su imaginación¿Apoco no los describí como Merlín manda?... imagínense tener uno de esos y mas ahora que es el famoso Día San Valentín… **** )**

**L**as chicas al verlos desde arriba, bajaron con mucho cuidado para que no se dieran cuenta de su presencia, y sin dejarse ver, se pararon las tres atrás de Sirius, que estaba sentado con un pie arriba del sillón y la cabeza recargada en su mano.

- buuuuuu- gritaron las tres al mismo tiempo haciendo que Remus y James del susto sacaran sus varitas y les apuntaran y pues el pobre de Sirius del susto se callo de boca al suelo. Las chicas se estaban revolcando de la risa.

- hey no es para nada gracioso ¿saben?- se quejo Remus mientras que Padfoot trataba de recuperar su ritmo cardiaco sin cambiarse de posición.

- si que lo es ¡Merlín! Deberían ver su cara – contesto Dana ya que Alexa y Lily se carcajeaban en el suelo

- no… vuelvan… a… hacer… eso- les advirtió Padfoot que todavia estaba de cuatro patas en el suelo

- jajajajaja pero ¿Por qué no? Si es muy divertido- Alexa por fin pudo hablar mientras se acercaba a el

- ¿si? Pues cuando lo pruebe contigo no te vallas a quejar ¿ok?- Sirius hablo muy serio y por eso las chicas dejaron de reírse

- pero… solo era una bromita, no te pongas así- Alexa estaba sacada de onda por el tono que utilizo su novio

- jajajaja mira como me rio- y sin decir nada mas se paro y salio de ahí dejando a todos de a seis. Pero gracias a que se cerró el cuadro, pudo carcajearse sin que se dieran cuenta.

**L**os chicos al darse cuenta de que el retrato se cerró, salieron detrás de Sirius que por cierto ya estaba varios metros delante de ellos, y al verlo se echaron a correr y Sirius al darse cuenta de ello, también corrió. Trataban de alcanzarlo pero Alexa no pudo demasiado ya que carba a otros dos, se paro para agarrar aire y se dejo caer en el suelo

- ya… ya… no… puedo… mas- su voz era entre cortada, y Remus que era el que estaba mas cerca se detuvo de golpe al escucharla

- Alexa ¿estas bien?- se paro junto a ella mientras la ayudaba a pararse

- no… puedo… respirar…-

- ok mira trata de calmate mientras caminas, yo te ayudo- la chica solo asintió mientras Remus la ayudaba a caminar.

**A**l llegar junto con los demás ya estaba un poquito mejor, pero todavía respiraba con dificultad.

- Alexa ¿Qué te paso?- pregunto Sirius en cuanto vio que su amigo la ayudaba

- nada, solo que corren muy rápido y pues me canse- explico la morena mientras se abrazaba de Sirius

- pero Alexa se supone que tienes el físico necesario para correr, ya ni yo que no eh hecho ejercicio desde que tenia 10 años- Lily se extraño pues cada que tenían una carrerita de esas la enana era la que ganaba

- no Alexa tu estas mal, deberías de hablar con el medímago de nuevo- Dana expreso su preocupación

- yo se por que es, por las pociones, a veces me dan sueño o me producen cansancio pero es hasta que mi cuerpo se acostumbre ya después estaré como si nada ahora vamonos por que luego no encontramos carruajes decentes y nos tenemos que ir con los babosos aquellos-

- ¿hablando de mi primita?- de la nada apareció Jonnathan con Bella

- si precisamente de ti y lo bien que me…- Alexa respiro hondo antes de continuar- caes-

- ¿Qué te paso?- su primo se preocupo

- nada solo que me hicieron correr-

- si sabias no hubieras corrido- interrumpió Dana

- pero si aquí estas Montes, pensé que te quedabas en tu cuarto sola- la reto la Black mientras hacia como si deberás se sorprendiera por que Dana estaba ahí.

**D**ana olio el aire varias veces sin decirle nada a Bella hasta que poso sus ojos en los de la Sly

- ah pero si eres tu, pensé que la cañería se habia roto pero no, tenias que joderme el día con tu agradable presencia…- la castaña ironizo pues no se iba a dejar y menos de Bellatrix por muy prima que fuera de Sirius

- por favor Montes yo no uso de tu perfume…-

- ¿a no?... pues a mi me lo recomendó tu madre el día que la vi en la tienda de segunda mano- las cosas se estaban poniendo color de hormiga

- hey Montes no te voy a aceptar que hables así, ante todo me respetas-

- mira niñita mimada yo te hablo como se me pegue la puta regalada gana y tu no me vas a venir a dar clases de cómo hablar ¿entendiste? Y el día que te tenga que respetar prefiero tragar un plato lleno de gusanos… y ahora si eres lo suficiente inteligente deja de chingar por que por muy prima que seas de Sirius yo no tengo por que aguantar a una escuincla babosa que cree que el mundo le tiene que besar las patas, para que te lo sepas eres tan mortal como todos y deja de creerte algo que no eres por que solo haces el ridículo… ahora con su permiso me largo… aquí huele a mierda- y sin dejar que alguien abriera la boca salio del castillo con un humor de perros.

- huy pero que humorcito…- sonrió burlonamente la Sly

- Bella por favor- sentencio Sirius mientras Jonnathan tenia la cara de desconcierto pues sabia que Bella no se llevaba con ellas pero eso era ya mucho ¿no?

- ¿Qué?... ese es mi pasatiempo favorito- se excuso la chica

- mira Bella una cosa es que no se soporten y otra es que hables así de ella en mi presencia, yo no tengo nada en contra tuya pero te lo digo por experiencia, no trates de sacarla de sus casillas por que puede ser tan peligrosa como no te imaginas, le valdría madres que estuviera el mismo Merlín presente pero te retaría y no con la varita si no con sus puños… se que su jueguito de no soportarse es entre ustedes pero díselo cuando este ella presente- Lily hablo sin ni siquiera mirarla a los ojos pues estaba muy atenta como Lee venia directo a ellos

- huy pero a salio la defensora Evans…- Bella sonrió pero sabia que el asunto era entre Montes y ella… no tenia por que llegar a mas.

- ya Bella perecen niñas chiquitas…- suspiro cansado Sirius

- ya pues me callo solo por que estoy en desventaja… son 5 contra uno…-

- ¡James…!- de repente se oyó un grito

- huy ya valió…- Alexa rodó los ojos todavia abrazada de su novio

- pero que sorpresa… Lee nos hizo el favor de alegrarnos el día con su presencia ¿no es así?- el tono de Lily era muy meloso pero solo fue el disfraz de su verdadero tonito… de odio.

- yo no vengo por ti, vengo por James para irnos juntos…- Lucy le agarro el brazo a James que movía la cabeza en negación total

- hay que pena, yo que te quería invitar un helado… ya ves como eres, me desprecias…-ironizo la pelirroja haciendo que James soltara una risita junto con los demás

- mira Evans deja de utilizar ese tonito conmigo y si no les importa nosotros nos vamos…- La oriental trato de caminar jalando a James pero este ni se movió

- lo siento Lucy pero yo voy con mis amigos… además ya tengo una cita a si es que si no te importa… no me jales-

- ¡auch! Eso dolió- se burlo Alexa girándose pero sin que Padfoot la soltara

- tu cállate…- Lee la apunto antes de voltearse de nuevo hacia James- pero tu tienes que ir conmigo-

- ¿solo por que tú lo dices?- la que contesto fue la pelirroja pues la estupida ya le estaba colmando la paciencia- pues lamento desilusionarte pero te vas a quedar con las ganas… James se va con nosotros… o ¿al menos que opine lo contrario?- Lily se volteo hacia James para ver que opinaba el chico y sonrió al ver que en sus ojos no habia duda…

-claro que no… además prefiero mil veces pasármela con mis amigos…-

- huy golpe bajo- Alexa seguía con lo mismo mientras Bella solo veía divertida la escena - ya Lee no te humilles y largate con tus amigas… además si yo fuera tu no salía a la calle así… me daría pena…- Alexa la vio de arriba abajo y es que la oriental traía una falda súper corta que parecía cinturón ancho de color blanca… unas botas hasta la rodilla negras… y una camisa súper pegada color azul cielo y maquilla de azul marino…

- ya Lucy no les hagas caso…- opino una de las que tantas que venia con ella

- si por primera vez en tu vida usa el cerebro y no nos hagas caso-

- mira Sánchez tu ni abras la boca por que esto no es contigo… además yo no se que haces de ofrecida con Sirius si hasta la semana pasada te ibas a casar con Malfoy ¿no?-

- mira chinita, lo que haga con mi maldita vida es cosa que ni a ti ni a nadie le debería importar, yo no te tengo por que dar información de con quien me caso o no…no te tengo por que dar informes de con quien ando… ahora te advierto que en mi relación con Sirius no te metas por que solo llevas algunos meses aquí y no sabes con quien estas hablando y te lo digo a ti para que se lo vallas a decir a todas la idiotas que hablan de mi, creo que me conocen lo suficiente para saber de lo que soy capaz… Sirius y yo somos novios y eso nadie lo va a cambiar, yo no tengo por que escucharte berrear cosas que tu pequeño cerebrito no puede procesar y por ultimo si crees que soy una cualquiera, no te preocupes mamacita… somos iguales, solo que tu fuiste mi maestra- Alexa la dejo calladita y para serles sincera sin mucho esfuerzo pues de los brazos de su novio no se movió pero claro esta sin quitarle la mirada a la oriental. Sirius se quedo impresionado pues una vez mas confirmaba que las cosas con ella si iban enserio y que no era un simple revolcón de un día. – ahora si no tienes nada inteligente que decir nosotros nos vamos…-

**A**lexa se soltó de los brazos de su novio y lo jalo para que se fueran de ahí lo más rápido posible pues no iban a joderse el día por gente como esa… Lily, James y Remus los siguieron o al menos trataron de seguirlos pues en eso se escucho otra voz.

- Remus ¿Qué no me piensas esperar?- la dueña de esa voz era Cristal que para serles sinceros, Remus no se habia acordado de ella y de esto se dieron cuenta los demás por la cara que puso el lobo al verla

- este… si claro… ¿vamos?- le estiro la mano para que lo agarrara pero su cara demostraba ¿enfado?... ¿aburrimiento?... ¿con ganas de salir corriendo de ahí?... bueno no se sabia pero de felicidad no era.

**J**onnathan y Bella los siguieron y esta al pasar a un lado de Lucy, que por cierto tenia la cara roja de vergüenza y de rabia por no haberle podido contestar como se lo merecía Alexa, le dijo de rápido unas cuantas cositas…

- huy Lee no pensé que la enana te dejara callada, y aunque no me llevo de las mil maravillas con ellas, te puedo asegurar que no es muy simple librarse de ellas, y si así te hablo Sánchez, que no tiene vela en este entierro ya me imagino lo que te pueda hacer Evans… no la conozco muy bien pero se que es muy buena utilizando su varita pero sobre todo los puños… creo que gracias a unos cuantos campeonatos ganados en boxeo o clases de defensa personal no se bien… ahora cierra la boca y las patas por que puedes salir perdiendo… y no es que sepa de moda pero la verdad te ves ridícula al menos combina los colores ¿no te parece?- y sin dejarle replicar salieron de ahí rumbo a su aventura mientras Jonnathan trataba de no reírse.

**S**alieron de ahí rumbo donde se encontraban los carruajes y encontraron a Dana sentada en una piedra grandota que habia por ahí, con cara de aburrimiento y justo cuando estaba bostezando, por lo cual no se dio cuenta que también Cristal estaba con ellos.

- ¿sueño?- preguntó Alexa divertida mientras se sentaba a su lado

- ¿sueño? No, simplemente aburrida ya me quiero ir de aquí, necesito respirar aire fresco…- hablo Dana al ver a Bella unos cuantos metros retirada de ellos y claro también al percatarse de que la idiota de la novia de Remus estaba ahí

- bueno ya vamonos subiendo si no nos tendremos que ir separados…- opino Lily mientras de un brazo agarraba a Remus y del otro a James, que por cierto cuando sus brazos rozaron sintieron una descarga eléctrica gracias a lo que sentían el uno por el otro

- vamos pues pero yo quiero ir en la orilla por que ustedes me apachurran cuando estoy en medio…- Dana quiso ganarles pero fue la ultima en subir - mierda…- se quejo la castaña al ver que la dejaron en medio

- huy cuida esa boquita…- sonrió divertido Sirius

- perdón pero es que no soporto a tu prima… pero sobre todo a… ejem es todo un higadito la vieja… y tan solo de _verlas_ me dan retorcijones…-

- si lo se y por eso no me meto, agarrense a madrazos si quieren pero a mi no me metan en sus cosas por que no sabría decidirme…-

- si lo se y perdón…- Dana bajo la cabeza en señal de vergüenza

- ¿te cae mal Black?- preguntó la Raven como si enserio le interesara

- huy no como crees me cae de las mil maravillas, no sabes es mi mejor amiga- ironizo Dana haciendo que sus amigos reprimieran una risa

- o pues ¿te cae mal o bien?-

- ¿estas segura de que vas en Ravenclaw?- preguntó Alexa desesperada pues tanta idiotez era imposible

- Alexa…- Remus utilizo un amenazador pero sin quitar su sonrisa la cual compartía con Sirius Y James, la cual significaba algo que solo ellos entendían

- no solo era una pregunta para hacer platica…-replico la chica mientras abrazaba a Sirius

- ya Alexa déjalo así y mejor platiquen de otra cosa mas divertida y que nos ingresé a todos…- opino Lily al ver que si seguían así de seguro iba a pasar algo malo.

_**E**n una gran mansión, en una de las zonas más ricas en todo europa, de color blanco real, con más de 15 cuartos, un jardin grandisimo que en la parte de atrás tenía una gran alberca y varias mesas. Sin exagerar en esa casa podian vivir mas de 50 personas en ella con demasiada comodidad. Un garaje para más de 10 carros, el patio era bellisimo con rosales de todos los colores… blancos, rosas, amarillas, rojas y muchas más. _

_**S**i, la mansión Sanchez-Valdez, que en esos momentos se encontraba vacia, excepto por una pequeña niña de 10 años recien cumplidos, que estaba sentada en la ventana viendo hacia el exterior de la casa con una cara de infinita soledad y tristeza. A pesar de que a los pies de su cama se encontraba una pila de regalos de todos los tamaños, que hasta habia varios sin abrir y es que no era por faltas de ganas por parte de la dueña si no que no eran su prioridad, y ademas lo que ella realmente queria no estaba con ella en esos momentos. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no escucho que alguien entraba en su habitación, que con el paso de los años habia cambiado demasiado, al igual que ella. _

_- niña Alexa tiene que comer algo, aquí le traigo lo que mas le gusta… una rebanada de pizza- se escuchó como la charola era depositada en una mesa de centro que habia._

_- gracias Ruth pero no quiero nada, no tengo hambre y otro favor antes de que te vallas…-_

_- si niña lo que quiera…-_

_- en primera no me digas así, sabes que me puedes llamar Alexa digan lo que digan mis padres…- la tal Ruth se sonrojo pero asintió con la cabeza – y segunda llevate todos eso regalos no los quiero…- dijo apuntando así su cama _

_- pero ni… Alexa ¿Qué quieres que haga con ellos?- preguntó alarmada su niñera temporal _

_- lo que quieras, no se regálalos o véndelos o tíralos pero no los quiero…-_

_- pero se los acaban de regalar, ayer en su cumpleaños-_

_- pero yo no los quiero… llévatelos de mi vista no los quiero ver mas- Alexa se estaba desesperando y a pesar de que todavia era una niña, su carácter era digno de toda una señora _

_- pero si ¿su padre me regaña cuando llegue por que los tire?-_

_- tu no te apures no se van a dar cuenta… además que de aquí a que lleguen todavia falta mas de dos semanas, pues están con mis abuelos arreglando no se que cosa de las compañías que mi padre tiene allá así es que tu no te apures y llévatelos no los quiero ver en mi cuarto…- el tono de la niña era autoritario y con deje de enojo _

_- si niña me los llevo pero coma algo…-_

_- ya te dije que no quiero nada ahora déjenme sola no quiero ver a nadie…- la niñera solo atino asentir con la cabeza mientras con su varita sacaba todos los regalos y la charola de la comida. _

_**M**ientras tanto Alexa se quedaba de nuevo viendo hacia fuera mientras por su mejilla resbalaba una lágrima rebelde que fue la primera de muchas en esa noche. _

_- ¿Cómo esta la niña Alexa?- una señora ya grande de edad y con una cara apacible le preguntó a Ruth al momento que entraba a la cocina con la charola de la comida_

_- mal, no quiso comer. Yo se que no tengo por que ser metiche pero creo que la forma en que la tratan no esta bien, sabes desde que llegue aquí la niña Alexa nunca me ha hecho ningún berrinche, ni a sido grosera conmigo ni nada por el estilo. Al contrario siempre trata de que le diga por su nombre o cada que la regañan, siempre que me mandan a verla nunca me recibe mal ni nada al contrario hace todo por que el rato que este con ella nos llevemos bien…- _

_- lo se Ruth, Alexa en esta casa es como un ángel pero al que nadie le hace caso, yo tampoco creo que es la forma correcta de tratarla pero no esta en nosotros el hacer que el señor y la señora cambien, ya se darán cuenta de eso por ellos mismos aunque dudo que Alexa se los perdone, es muy parecida al señor en ese sentido…-_

_- si lo se, su viva imagen…- Ruth suspiro derrotada- bueno Mama Karen será mejor que nos apuremos si no, no vamos a terminar…- _

_**Y** así pasaron los días y las dos semanas en las cuales Alexa nunca salio de su cuarto y jamás dejo de mirar por la ventana ni un día. y un día como cualquier otro mientras estaba sentada en el mismo lugar de siempre… diviso a lo lejos que la puerta, que hasta 2 semanas antes permanecía cerrada, por fin se abria dando paso a un coche último modelo color plateado muy lujoso y demasiado caro para el gusto de la niña. Si habían llegado y en un deje de felicidad se paro decidida a salir corriendo a su encuentro pero no… se quedaría ahí sentada en el mismo lugar hasta que ellos decidieran venir a su cuarto. Y así pasaron dos horas en las cuales la puerta de su habitación no se habia abierto para nada así que opto por salir lo mas silencioso posible para ver que pasaba._

_**R**ecorrió el pasillo lenta y silenciosamente, y todo gracias a que no llevaba zapatos puestos. Llego hasta el cuarto de sus padres y encontró la puerta entre abierta, mientras que se escuchaban a lo lejos las voces de dos personas adultas y la risa de una pequeña…_

_- por fin en casa…- era la voz de un hombre feliz mientras le hacia cariñitos a una niñita de tres años que estaba posada en la cama, y la cual se reía con las caras que le hacia su padre_

_- si aunque no sabes lo bien que me la pase en el crucero junto a mis padres… fueron las dos semanas mas relajantes y divertidas en estos ultimos 10 años desde que nacio Alexa…- _

_**L**a niña que estaba en la puerta se quedo petrificada ¿a si que la dejaron sola en su cumpleaños todo para irse de crucero con su abuelitos?... la niña no pudo mas y salio corriendo de ahí sin importarle que la escucharan o que la regañaran. Se encerro en su cuarto, azotando la puerta, ruido que se escucho por toda la casa pero que importaba eso cuando veia que sus papas no la querian. Se sento en el mismo lugar de siempre pero su frente recargada en la ventana mientras el vidrio se empañaba con el aliento y las lagrimas de Alexa. _

_**L**e valio un reverendo comino cuando escucho que se abria la puerta, ella no iba a cambiar de posición. _

_- Alexa ya llegamos ¿y que te he dicho de azotar la puertas?... que mañita tienes- Philiberto entro en el cuarto recorriendo la vista sobre el para ver donde se encontraba su hija. Y al divisarla fue hasta ella para darle un abrazo el cual la niña no correspondió - ¿Qué te pasa?-_

_- nada ¿Qué me puede pasar?-_

_- hey a mi no me contestas así – _

_- perdón padre no era mi intención…- Alexa trataba de que no la viera a los ojos _

_- ok… ¿te gustaron los regalos?- preguntó emocionado el padre pues habia escogido los regalos con mucho cuidado_

_- no, ni siquiera los abrí…- contesto asi de facil la niña mientras se bajaba de los brazos de su padre y se volvia a sentar a un lado de la ventana – se los di a Ruth para que los tirara yo no los queria-_

_- ¿que hiciste que?- Phili no daba credito a lo que sus oidos escuchaban _

_- ya lo oiste los tire, no los queria…-_

_- pero… pero… estas castigada hasta que entres a la escuela- _

_- no me interesa de todos modos no he salido de este cuarto desde hace dos semanas… unos meses mas unos meses menos, da lo mismo… y ya te puedes ir necesito estar sola ahhhhhhhh pero antes de que te vallas nunca se los voy a perdonar…- la niña para tener 10 años hablaba como gente adulta pues no por nada habia tenido educación desde que tenia uso de razon. Se metio al baño azotando la puerta, cosa que odiaba su padre, y se encerró ahí importándole poco que su padre estuviera tocando la puerta… pero se acordó de la magia pero se contuvo y se fue de ahí dejándola sola con su soledad. _

_**D**espués de ahí la niña jamás salio de su cuarto, ahí jugaba, ahí dormía, ahí comía y ahí hacia todo lo que tenia que hacer con tal de no verle la cara a sus papas, y desde ahí se creo una chispa de odio y rencor hacia ellos, después de entro a Hogwarts donde en realidad conocería lo que era una familia en serio. _

- si por fin llegamos, ya me estaba empezando a marear…- se quejo Alexa mientras respiraba el aire puro

- hay no seas exagerada…- se burlo de ella Lily mientras Dana salía con una cara molesta y todo por que Cristal en todo el camino no dejaba de hacerle cariñitos a SU Remus

- bueno yo me largo, quede de verme con Iván en las Tres Escobas… nos vemos luego…- al decir esto no le quito la mirada a Remus, al cual retaba con esa mirada y lo invitaba a decir algo acerca de eso pero sabia que eso nunca iba a suceder pero que equivocada estaba

- ¿y por que no mejor vamos todos?... digo solo una cerveza de mantequilla y ya cada quien para su rumbo…- opino Remus mientras se soltaba de Cristal

- si claro vamos…- Sirius no dejo que alguien dijera algo para que no se arrepintieran y todos los siguieron en silencio.

**E**ntraron al lugar y se sentaron en la mesa de hasta el fondo… de un lado Sirius, Alexa, Lily y Dana y enfrente James, Cristal y Remus. Pidieron sus cervezas y después de un rato en total silencio, alguien se apareció tapándole los ojos a Dana

- ¿Quién soy?- ¿Cómo que quien soy?... eso es obvio era Iván, Remus lo habia visto llegar pero no dijo nada por que sabia que no se podría contener

- Iván que bueno que llegaste. Siéntate- le indico el lugar a un lado de Remus y este solo se hizo a un lado y lo dejo sentarse

- hay que bonito ya estamos las 4 parejitas- Cristal opino estúpidamente mientras Alexa rodaba los ojos y se pegaba con la mano en la frente

- Cristal por favor… Iván y Dana solo son amigos y además ni Lily ni James son pareja así es que no hables y mejor termínate tu cerveza ¿quieres?-

- hay no te enojes, que carácter…-

- Cristal por favor no lo hagas mas difícil quieres…- Remus la reprendió haciendo que Dana sonriera

- se supone que me tienes que apoyar…- se quejo la chica

- bueno no es quiera molestarlos pero me podrían dar permiso tengo qua pasar…- James se paro de repente mientras Lily hacia lo mismo

- bueno nosotros nos vamos, nos vemos a las 4 aquí mismo para irnos todos juntos al castillo ¿entendido?...- sentencio la pelirroja mientras su amiga la dejaba pasar

- ok en ese caso Remus vamos tenemos muchas cosas que hacer…- Cristal sonrió como niña chiquita en una tienda de dulces

- bueno vamos…- Remus suspiro derrotado pues sabia lo que "tenemos muchas cosas que hacer" significaba para su noviecita

- chao nos vemos lueguito… adiosin- se despidio de ellos muuuuuuuuuuy infantilmente

- ¡Merlín! Otra de esas y les juro que la ahorco, no la soporto y no se como Remus, un chico callado, sensible, buena onda, simpático, alegre, dulce, hermoso, buen niño sea capaz de aguantarla. Si fuera el yo ya la habia tirado de una de las torres del colegio y de la mas alta…- se quejaba Alexa mientras Dana y Sirius se reían pero este al oír lo adjetivos que uso su novia para con su amigo, se puso serio

- pareces su enamorada…- hablo el moreno con un poco de enojo en la voz

- pues para que mentirte si no te quisiera tanto a ti de seguro Remus ya estaría a mis pies…-

- ¿a si? Pues te voy a conseguir una cita con el ¿Qué te parece?...-

- lo mas estupido que haz dicho en toda tu vida… y vamonos por que aquí los muchachos necesitan privacidad y tu con tus celos no eres muy buena compañía…- lo jalo y se lo llevo lo mas lejos posible de Dana por que si no era capaz de arruinarle los planes a la chica

- bueno y ¿Qué quieres hacer?...- preguntó Iván inseguro pues con Dana nunca se sabia

- pues lo que quieras pero antes que nada quiero decirte algo…- la chica suspiro y se tomo el resto de su bebida ante la impaciencia de su acompañante- mira se que accedí a salir contigo pero solo por que soy tu amiga, conoces mis sentimientos hacia a ti y sabes que no perdonaría que sufrieras por mi… no lo merezco, simplemente quiero pasar el rato con mi amigo de una manera pacifica ¿no lo crees?- después de soltar todo ese repertorio el chico se quedo callado pues habia aprendido que en el corazón de Dana el no mandaba así es que tenia que respetar la decisión de ella

- lo se y por eso vengo en son de paz y quisiera decirte que me tienes como tu amigo y espero que te valla de lo mejor con tu chico ideal y que si lo quieres no lo dejes ir, creo que es lo mejor para ti…- el chico se sincero mientras le agarraba la mano en señal de apoyo

- gracias Iván eres muy bueno y se que algún día encontraras a la chica ideal… - hubo un minuto de silencio en el cual cada quien ponia sus pensamientos en distintas cosas – pero en fin vamos por ahí que fíjate que no me arregle solo para quedarme sentada tomando cerveza de mantequilla eh…- los dos sonrieron y salieron de ahí para divertirse

**M**ientras tanto James y Lily iban rumbo a comprarse un helado, todos los que los conocían se quedaban con los ojos muy abiertos pues esos dos no se aguantaban ni 10 metros cerca el uno del otro ¿Qué hacían en Hogsmade juntos y sin pelearse?... pero ellos ni en cuenta pues estaban muy metidos en su conversación, bueno James si se dio cuenta pues veía como se les quedaban viendo

- ¿sabias que se nos están quedando viendo?- le pregunto en un susurro cerca del oído que hizo que la chica tragara fuertemente saliva pues estaba demasiado cerca

- si… si lo se, debería ser raro vernos juntos después de pelear por mas de 6 años ¿no te parece?-

- supongo que es por eso pero por que quedársenos viendo ¿Qué es tan imposible que me hables?-

- pues imposible no pero si raro…-

- supongo bueno dejémonos de eso y vamos por el helado que ya se me antojo…-

- jajaja vamos-

**L**legaron hasta la heladería y pidieron sus respectivos sabores y se sentaron en una de las mesas del local

- bueno y ¿después que sigue?- preguntó interesado el chico pues quería hacer muchas cosas con ella pero no quería echar a perder la cita

- pues yo no se si quieras pero ¿podemos ir a comprarle algo a Alexa? es que pronto es su cumpleaños y no se todavia que regalarle- la chica hizo cara de corderito haciendo que el corazón del chico se derritiera por tanta dulzura en su carita

- como negarte algo cuando pones esa cara ¿estas segura que no se la robaste a Sirius?... por que hacia logra convencerme cuando no quiero hacer alguna broma- se rindió el chico de gafas ante la sonrisa de triunfo de su pelirroja de fuego

- ¿a si es que ese baboso era el que te pervertía?...- preguntó la chica haciendo puchero mientras James asentía - ¿y a ti que no te gustaba verdad?-

- claro que no, pero es que era un lazo de fraternidad que no podía romper… tu sabes que por mis amigos lo que sea-

- hay mira que sacrificado me salio el niñito- ironizo la chica mientras le robaba tantito del helado de moreno de gafas

- hey es mío- se quejo de mentira mientras le robaba el suyo a la chica

- hey si quieres me hubieras pedido…- la chica trato de sacarlo de su alcance pero el fue mas rápido y se lo quito por completo antes de comerse una gran cantidad

- ¿me das?- sonrió divertido el chico mientras con una mano sostenía SU helado fuera del alcance de ella y en la otra traía se llevaba el de Lily a la boca

- hey yo quiero mi helado…- hizo un lindo pucherito antes de cruzarse de brazos

- bueno te lo regreso y te doy el mío ¿Qué te parece mi proposición?- Prongs le puso los dos helados en frente para que los viera bien

- SI- la chica casi salta de alegría antes de agarrar los dos helados ok- ok pero ahora si te invito- y le embarro la cara de helado sabor capuchino

- hey mi linda cara – se quejo el chico mientras se limpiaba con la manga de suéter su mejilla izquierda

- huy ya se ensucio el niño…- Lily se mofaba de el mientras le embarraba la otra pero de sabor vainilla

- te vas a arrepentir pelirroja, no ha nacido todavia quien le ensucie la cara a James Potter- el chico hablo solemnemente haciendo reír a la chica que trataba de alejarse de el por que sabia que era capaz de hacerle algo

- ok… ok… ok perdóneme su señoría- la chica no se paraba de reír y preguntarse el por que nunca convivió de esa manera con el chico, pues era muy divertido y hasta agradable estar a su lado

- ah no ahora me la pagas…- y sabiendo que era más rápido que ella, gracias al Quidditch, pudo embarrarle la cara de helado de vainilla- jajajajajajaja te ves chistosa…-

- ya me ensuciaste…- la chica hacia pucheritos

- no hagas esos pucheritos…-

- pero… pero… me embarraste…- la chica se divertía a costa del chico pero de la manera mas sana y pura que pudiera existir

- ok, ok perdóname…- el chico sabia por donde iba la cosa así es que le siguió la corriente a su pelirroja

- solo si me compras otro helado-

- todos los que quieras…-

- no solo uno por que luego me pongo como una ballena…- la chica se empezó a carcajear mientras regresaban al local para comprar otro helado antes de irse de compras

**P**or otro lado la historia con Remus y Cristal era demasiado aburrida, mientras ella hacia sus compras el se encargaba de cargar las bolsas… en una de esas vio que Iván y Dana estaban riéndose y le entro un coraje inmenso que le hizo tomar una decisión… no soportaba a Cristal y todas las estupideces que decia, por una vez en su vida quiso hacer lo que el quería y no lo que supuestamente tenia que hacer, mientras su novia hablaba y hablaba de lo importante que era combinar el color de la camisa con la su bolsa, el ensayaba lo que tenia que decir, pero que demonios si eso no lo tenia que pensar pues su respuesta estaba a unos pasos de el, riéndose de lo mas lindo… si esa sonrisa que lo volvía loco, sus labios carnosos, rosados y apetecibles que lo invitaban a probarlos, pues sabia que eran exquisitos. Y así sin más se volteo hacia donde estaba su noviecita y con voz clara y decidida hablo…

- Cristal creo que esto no funciona, pensé que después de tanto tiempo las cosas serian como antes, pero ya no te quiero. Tu misma terminaste con ese cariño y te doy las gracias, pues gracias a eso conocí a la mujer mas maravillosa y espectacular, y no solo por el físico si no por como es, dulce, comprensible, buena onda y todo lo bello que se te pueda ocurrir. Yo se que no somos el uno para el otro y discúlpame pero por primera vez siento que debo de hacer lo que me dice el corazón y no la razón. Así es que aquí tienes tus cosas y que te valla bien. Yo ya no soy tu novio… - Remus le entrego sus bolsas y vio su reacción

-¿me dejas por ella?... ¿por esa vieja insípida y sin chiste?... por Dana… bueno solo espero que no te arrepientas por que no voy a estar ahí para toda la vida.- Cristal dejo caer las bolsas al piso, le dio la espalda y se fue dejándolo con una expresión entre divertido y extrañado. Pero no tenía tiempo para eso… lo que tenia que hacer era…

- pero Alexa ¿estas loca? No te vas a hacer eso-

- ¿pero por que no? Tengo ganas…-

- no y no… además ¿Qué te piensas poner?-

- ¿una pantera negra con tu nombre abajo…?-

- pero… -

- nada de peros anda acompáñame y quien sabe y a lo mejor tu sales con un perrito y mi nombre a un lado…- Alexa lo jalaba y no piensen mal, simplemente estando vagando por el pueblo, terminaron parados enfrente de un local donde se hacían tatuajes por lo tanto a la chica se le antojo hacerse uno y Sirius no la dejaba

- pero estas loca, eso ha de doler…- Sirius estaba cruzado de brazos y se hacia del rogar

- anda vamos a ver y si no te convence pues no y ya pero anda cúmpleme ese caprichito ¿si?- la chica le dio una cucharada de su propio chocolate y le hizo una carita de borrego a medio morir, de esas a las que no les puedes negar nada

- anda pues pero luego si te arrepientes ni te atrevas a culparme ¿entendido?- la chica asintió emocionada mientras lo arrastraba hacia el local…

**A**l entrar sonio la campanita que anunciaba su llegada… todos voltearon a verlos interesados pero al ver que solo eran un par de chavos mas, volvieron a hacer lo suyo. Mientras tanto un chavo de unos 20 años, de buen perfil y con perforaciones en la nariz se les acercó muy amablemente

- buenas, mi nombre es Stuart, pero adelante ¿en que les podemos ayudar?... ¿un arete en la nariz, lengua, orejas, tatuaje?... ¿algo en especial?-

- ¿duele?- preguntó Sirius al ver como salía un chavo con la boca sangrando

- depende de la persona, pero ¿en que les podemos ayudar?- explico el tal Stuart

- pues mire tengo ganas de hacerme un tatuaje… una pantera con el nombre de mi novio abajo…- explico Alexa un poco dudosa pero ya estaba ahí y no se iba a rajar… ante todo era una Gryffindor _" ¿así Gryffindor?... ¿Y por que no le dices a Sirius que gracias a sus ejercicios va ser padre?"… "tu cállate no te metas"_

- ah bueno mira pasa aquí y vemos que onda como lo quieres- le señalo un pequeño cuarto el cual miro dudosa pero se metió.- y mientras tanto tu puedes esperar aquí en lo que se prepara ya luego si quieres pasas con ella…- Sirius solo asintió y se sentó a un lado de una señora que tenia a un bebe mas o menos de 2 años en sus brazos, que en cuanto lo vio le sonrió.

- bueno antes que nada solo llene un simple cuestionario de rutina, pero sobre todo ¿esta usted segura?-

- pues si… siempre eh querido uno y ahora es mi oportunidad… ahora quiero decirle algo pero que no salga de aquí ¿entiende¿Me lo puedo hacer aunque este esperando un niño?-

- pues…- el tipo dudo un poco pero termino sonriendo – claro precisamente tenemos una tinta especial para esos casos usted no se apure todo es fácil aunque no le pedo mentir que le va a doler pero es soportable.-

- en ese caso… a la carga mis valientes…- salio de ahí con el cuestionario lleno y mas que lista para lo que iba a hacer pero ahora solo iba a esperar a que le tocara su turno.

**P**or lo ponto se quedo sentada a un lado de Sirius que no dejaba de decirle si enserio estaba segura por que no habia vuelta atrás… y esta desesperada se paro pero no habia divisado al niño, mas bien no le habia puesto atención hasta que este para no caerse se agarro de ella. Al verlo fue un momento chistoso pues los ojos del niño la hechizaron, dejándola desconectada del mundo por unos cuantos segundos hasta que el niño estiro sus pequeños bracitos para que la chica lo cargara. Alexa sintió una descarga eléctrica pues se sentía bien ver de esa manera a un niño, y se acordó que iba a ser madre por partida doble, sus ojos se le aguadaron, pero ni una lagrima salio

- hey precioso ¿Cómo estas?...- le pregunto mientras le acariciaba la mejilla a lo que el niño rio divertido pues le hacia cosquillas, y este al sentir que la mano de ella se alejaba se le quedo viendo con una sonrisa mientras se sacaba el chupon y se lo ofrecía, o mas bien trataba de metérselo a la boca.- jajajaja no me lo metas a mi, mejor tu.- Sirius que no apartaba su vista de esa maravillosa escena, por primera vez en su vida se vio con una familia, sus hijos y su esposa a un lado de el y por primera vez pensó que su mejor futuro era Alexa… y también por primera vez pensó en la posibilidad de tener un bebe, sin saber que aunque el no lo pidiera ya era padre de dos.

**P**ero se vio interrumpido por el tal Stuart que venia a avisarles que todo estaba listo para la locura que Alexa quería cometer.

- ¿Cómo que le gusta a la enana?- preguntó una vez mas James mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro

- pues ya te dije, la música, el Quidditch, los dulces pero sobre todo el chocolate… pero eso no, Quidditch menos, todos le vana a regalar acerca de eso y música ni idea de que regalarle- informo Lily estresada viendo como James la ponia mas nerviosa

- pues vamos a la tienda de música que esta aquí cerca y ahí decidimos ¿no?- opino el chico de gafas que por fin dejaba de ponerla nerviosa

- buena idea vamos…- Lily se paro y caminaron hacia la dichosa tienda mientras hacia un recuento de la música que escuchaba su amiga. Pero frente a sus ojos estaba la respuesta a todas sus dudas…

**U**n cartel grande que abarcaba parte de la pared, que anunciaba un concierto de rock y Lily al verlo se le ilumino el rostro mientras que James ponia cara de no entender nada y obvio Lily no se lo iba a explicar hasta que no consiguiera lo que quería. Lo jalo hacia dentro del local y fue directo hacia el mostrador

- hola disculpa tengo una pregunta-

- si dígame…- una chava de pelo rojo al igual que ella pero una mirada azulada se ofreció a contestarle todo lo que Lily le quería preguntar

- ¿todavia tienen boletos para el concierto?...- preguntó esperanzada pues era la única idea que se le ocurría en esos momentos...

- mas o menos cuantos…-

- pues somos 8 pero en especial quiero uno, es que se lo pienso regalar a mi amiga que pronto es su cumpleaños pero si es posible quisiéramos acompañarla…-Lily junto con James rezaban mentalmente a todos los dioses para que si hubiera boletos

- claro que si tenemos, todavia falta mucho y precisamente ustedes son los primeros, se supone que los venderíamos hasta mañana pero viendo su urgencia claro que se los vendo…- la trabajadora les sonrió sinceramente y fue en ese momento en que James la reconoció

- yo te conozco… tu eres Molly, la novia de Arthur, nuestro ex guardián…-

- si yo soy…- Molly se mordió el labio en señal de vergüenza

- A si es cierto… como no acordarme de ti si a veces pensaban que yo era tu o al revés –

- si tenemos la fortuna de tener un color de cabello no muy normal que digamos- Molly sonrió divertida pues ellos les caía bien

- jajajajaja si tienes razón…-

- bueno entonces 8 boletos para el concierto… bueno van a ser 300 galeones y sus boletos llegaran dentro de una semana mas o menos… ¿a que dirección la pongo?...-

- supongo que a la de Hogwarts, pero ¿es necesario pagarlo de una vez?- Lily sonrió apenada pues no tenia tanto dinero y aunque no fuera pobre no quería decir que en su casa crecía el dinero en el árbol de su jardín **(lo que me dice mi mama cuando me gasto la mitad de mi cheque en puras loqueras mas bien me dice algo mas fuerte pero yo se los dejo a la imaginación XD)** James al darse cuenta de eso saco una pequeña libretita en donde apunto algo y se lo dio a Molly

- ten manda la factura a esa dirección, se pagara mañana mismo. La cuenta corre por parte mía…- el tono del chico era serio y sin replica así es que la pelirroja de ojos azules asintió con la cabeza gacha mientras Lily se le quedaba viendo con cara rara por lo que el chico habla antes de que algo sucediera pues conocía de sobra las miradas de su chica pues no por nada la estudio por mas de 4 años. – hey tómalo como un regalo de mi parte además vamos todos y si quieres le compramos otra cosa para que no haya malos entendidos ¿te parece?- el pelinegro la tomo de los hombros para que la chica no tuviera arranques y se le ocurriera atentar contra su anatomía. La chica solo asintió

- gracias por pagarlos pero no tenias por que yo los hubiera pagado pero creo que tienes razón, mejor le compramos no se la discográfica completa, era lo que tenia en mente al principio pero el cartel me supero…- la chica sonrió una vez apenada mientras el chico suspiraba aliviado pues no paso a mas. Y juntos se fueron hacia la sección de rock para poder comprar el regalo de Alexa.

-Dana- se escucho a lo lejos una voz que al principio la chica no reconoció pero al voltear sus ojos se abrieron como platos al reconocer quien era el dueño de tan bella voz. Iván solo se le quedo viendo divertido al ver como se ponia como tomate.

- hey por que te ríes, no es gracioso ver que todavia no lo tengo en frente y ya me pone nerviosa… - Dana se mordía el labio del nerviosismo.

- bueno me voy ya es tarde, entro a trabajar a las 3 y ya son las 2 mejor me voy y mucha suerte niña… te lo mereces…- y sin dejarla replicar le dio un beso en la mejilla y salio de ahí con el corazón roto pero contento de verla feliz. Además lo de su corazón se podía curar… no era algo muy grave… todo en esta vida tiene remedio, menos la muerte. Acuérdense de eso.

- Dana- grito de nuevo Remus mientras cada vez estaba más cerca de ella y sonrió al ver que Iván se alejaba de ellos.

- Remus ¿Qué, paso algo malo?-

- no nada… mas bien algo muy bueno…- Remus no podía controlar su nerviosismo y mucho menos la sonrisa en su cara

- ¿algo bueno?... ¿Qué?- Dana no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de lo que el chico quería decir

- si mira se que soy un tonto e idiota y que debería de haberme dado cuenta desde hace mucho, pero es que ya no lo puedo negar… ya no puedo…-

- haber, haber Remus explícate por que la verdad no te entiendo nada-

- si mira es sencillo…- el lobito suspiro, le agarro las manos a Dana y con voz solemne hablo…- te quiero mucho es mas me atrevo a decir que te amo y que me perdones lo estupido que he sido, se que a lo mejor tu no quieres nada conmigo pero necesitaba decírtelo…- Dana se quedo en un estado de coma agudo… ella esperaba con ansia ese momento pero jamás pensó que fuera así de sopetón… Remus la miraba expectante pero la chica solo podía contarle las pequeñas manchitas que tenían sus bellos ojos color miel.

**P**oco a poco la sonrisa del chico fue disminuyendo pues Dana no se le veía con la intención de decir algo. Fue retirando sus manos de las de Dana con una mirada triste la cual hizo reaccionar a la chica y darse cuanta que estaba siendo tonta al no contestarle nada y por eso, unos segundos antes de que Remus retirara sus manos ella las apretó mas…

- ¿me estas hablando enserio?... ¿estas seguro?- la chica no se lo podía creer

- claro que si, nunca eh hablado mas enserio en toda mi vida… ahora solo espero que no te haya perdido por estupido, se que a lo mejor no sientes nada por mi pero haré lo necesario para que me llegues a querer como yo a ti… estar al lado de Cristal me hizo ver que a la única que me entendería y que me podría llegar a querer tal como soy, eres tu. Nadie mejor que tu como para aceptar lo que soy, un vil mounstro, pero al estar a tu lado me haces convencerme de que no lo soy y que al menos por unos cuantos minutos soy alguien normal. Te amo Dana y perdón por todo lo que te eh hecho sufrir no era mi intención pero sabes que yo no quería lastimarte y menos quería privarte de una felicidad que a lo mejor yo no te puedo dar. Ahora me es imposible no demostrarlo por que ya es muy grande el sentimiento y no se donde guardarlo…-

- yo se donde lo puedes guardar…- y sin mas la chica puso la mano de Remus en su corazón…- yo también te quiero Remus y no sabes cuanto sufrí el día que me entere que regresabas con Cristal, creí que te habia perdido y todo por ser una cobarde que no te pudo decir sus sentimientos en el momento correcto, si sufrí pero todo valió la pena por que ahora estoy convencida que te amo mas que nunca y que nunca dejare de hacerlo…- y sin mas que decir Dana lo agarro con fuerza y lo beso sin importarle que estaban en medio del parque, con niños, ancianos, señores, alrededor de ellos, por que ahorita lo único que importaba es que en este mundo habia un poquito mas de amor.

- ya Sirius no seas panchero y aguántate… todavia ni empieza y ya estas llorando… - Alexa no podía creer que Sirius, al que no le importaba romper reglas estuviera casi llorando y todo por un mendigo tatuaje

- pues como a ti no te dolió…- estaba acostado boca abajo mientras esperaban a que llegara el tipo que se lo iba a hacer

- obvio que me dolió pero no estoy llorando… aguantas golpes en el Quidditch pero no puedes soportar una agujita… que irónica es la vida…-

- aquí la única irónica eres tu… además te confieso algo… le tengo pavor a las agujas…- el chico se sincero volteándola a ver

- bueno ok, aquí estoy no te va a doler tanto y no se van a tardar, todo va a salir bien, confía en mi- la enana le dio apoyo moral mientras le daba un calido beso

- claro que confió en ti pero en el…- no pudo acabar la frase por que en eso llego, y no precisamente fue un hombre, si no una mujer… y que mujer.

**E**ra alta, delgada, ojos color miel, cabello castaño claro con mechones rubios, muy bien proporcionada, traía una faldita negra, una camisa sin mangas blanca y con escote, y que la verdad no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Sirius solo se le quedo viendo con la cara de bobo y esto molesto a Alexa, ya saben lo temperamental que era y mas estando en ese estado. Se le pusieron los cachetes rojos, de ira y de coraje. Solo atino a darle un golpe en la cabeza a su "novio" para que reaccionara.

- idiota…- y volteando a ver a la chica le pregunto- ¿tienes que ser tu la que se lo haga?-

- si, solamente estoy yo por el momento, mi compañero se acaba de ir a su almuerzo – y volteándose a ver a Sirius pregunto- ¿listo?-

- _pero que se creer la idiota para coquetearle a MI novio- _pensaba con rabia Alexa

- si mas que listo- sonrió el chico con esa sonrisa que podía derretir hasta el mismo polo norte

_- idiota esta me la pagas- _bueno mejor me voy, que te valla bien de regreso a la escuela ¿ok?- Alexa hizo que Sirius regresara a la realidad – y ójala que te duela mucho…- Alexa trato de irse pero Sirius la detuvo

- no quédate si no quien me va a dar apoyo moral-

- no creo que lo necesites…- le respondió Alexa mirando a la chica que ni siquiera les ponia atención

- por Merlín Alexa no te pongas a si, ti sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti…-

- … y para Dutch, Smith, y todas las resbalosas que andan detrás de ti. Mejor te espero allá afuera… deja me controlo.- a la chica casi se le salían las lagrimas pero no eran de tristeza ¿eh?

- no quédate… tu sabes que te amo solamente a ti- y sin dejarla decir algo la beso.

- bueno ya entre mas rápido terminemos con esto mejor para ustedes… - y sin siquiera dejar que Sirius se prepara mentalmente empezó con su trabajo.

**P**adfoot solo hacia caras chistosas que hacían reír a su novia… a la cual ya se le habia pasado el enojo. Después de 60 largos y dolorosos minutos por fin termino el suplicio.

- ya… se te ve realmente bien y mas por tu espalada… esta ancha- opino la chica, que por cierto se llamaba Ross.

- si verdad sobre todo bonita…- los que hablaron fueron los celos y ya se imaginaran de quien

- Ummm no te lo puedo negar-

- cínica- Alexa murmuró y bufo por lo debajo- bueno cuanto es ya me quiero ir- hablo desesperada

- pues van a pagar juntos o por separados-

- por supuesto que juntos… venimos juntos… pagamos juntos ¿no?- Alexa estaba que echaba chispas…

- yo solo decia… bueno pasen por aquí…- los guió hasta el mostrador.

_- gracias abuelita me gusto mucho- agradecía una niña de 12 años a la cual le celebraban su cumpleaños _

_- de nada mi niña… sabia que te iba a gustar- y en efecto en la pequeña en la mano tenia una bella muñeca de porcelana, la cual tenia un vestido blanco de encaje dorado, su cabello rizado de un color negro, los ojos miel y con una expresión muy dulce._

_- si me gusto mucho… mucho. La voy a poner en mi cuarto encima de mi buró… te quiero mucho abue- la niña le dio un beso en la mejilla que la hizo reír de ternura_

_**Y** así la fiesta siguió, pero nadie sedaba cuenta de que una de las niñas veía a la festejada con ojos de envidia. Obvio tenia que hacer algo para que ella se quedara con esa muñeca que tanto le gustaba… despacio se fue acercando y con un brusco movimiento se la quito de la mano _

_- hey eso es mío…- grito la cumpleañera enfadada pues las cosas se pedían por favor _

_- pero yo quiero jugar con el…-_

_- pues para eso se piden las cosas…-_

_- pero yo no tengo por que pedírtelas por que me las tienes que prestar por ser tu hermana la mas chiquita…- _

_- eso no tiene nada que ver Julieta, me las tienes que pedir… yo estaba jugando con ella- Alexa trataba de quitarle la muñeca pero al ver que se podía romper dejo de forcejear mientras Julieta la abrazaba posesivamente mientras se alejaba con la sonrisa en la cara pero lo que no se imaginaba es que su hermana correría atrás de ella y se la arrebatara. _

_**J**ulieta se quedo atónita y con los brazos abiertos, se enojo pero podía hacer otra cosa mejor y mientras Alexa se iba Julieta empezó a "llorar" ganándose la atención de todos. Alexa se quedo petrificada por que sus papas odiaban que Julieta llorara, cada que quería algo y no se lo daban empezaba a llorar y hasta que no se lo conseguían no dejaba de hacerlo. Y sintió mas miedo al reconocer los pasos de su papa…_

_- ¿Qué pasa aquí?- pregunto un tanto molesto mientras se paraba enfrente de Alexa y esta subía la vista para verlo mejor. Alexa trago saliva y le trato de explicar pero Julieta fue más rápida _

_- no…no… me qui…quiere prestar…tar su…su mu…muñeca…ca- Julieta hipaba mientras con una mano se secaba sus ojos _

_- ¿Alexa?- su padre preguntó mientras la veía_

_- pero yo si se la quiero prestar pero no me la pidió, solo me la arrebato…- Alexa se explicaba pero confirmo que su padre no le iba a creer y todo por las siguientes palabras de su hermana _

_- si cierto te lo pedí por favor, yo solo la quería ver y tu me dijiste que no molestara y me la arrebataste…- para tener solo 5 años la niña mentía tan bien _

_- dásela…- su padre sentencio mientras su hija mayor abria la boca con incredulidad_

_- pero… pero… es mía-_

_- pero nada préstasela ahora- la chica no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que acatar las ordenes aunque con el ceño fruncido pues otra vez su hermanita (nótese la ironía) se salía con la suya. _

_**J**ulieta, que por arte de magia dejo de llorar, recibió la muñeca con una sonrisa radiante mientras se iba de la mano de su padre dejando a Alexa parada en medio del pasillo. Y justo antes de perderse de vista Julieta se volteo para enseñarle la lengua… el resto del cumpleaños se la paso enojada y eso le costo un plato y una copa de vidrio. Por suerte su padre no habia dicho nada pero no se imaginaba lo que le iba a pasar._

_**L**a fiesta termino, todos se despidieron y todo. Se quedaron los cuatro en la sala, Alexa ya le iba a quitar la muñeca a su hermana pues se la habían regalado a ella, cuando su padre la llamo, ella asintió pero de todos modos le quito su regalo y siguió a su padre… al despacho. Alexa pensó que eso no era una muy buena señal… y no lo era. Paso y su padre hechizó la puerta para que no saliera ningún ruido… la niña se iba a sentar en la silla pero su padre no la dejo. La apretó del brazo haciendo que la bendita muñeca se cayera al suelo…_

_- cuantas veces eh dicho que no seas envidiosa… ¿Por qué no le querías prestar la muñeca a tu hermana?- preguntó colérico _

_- ¡auch! Si se la quería prestar pero ella solo llego y me la arrebato… ni por favor dijo- la niña hacia muecas de dolor pues su padre la estaba apretando- me duele- se quejo pero su padre no le puso atención _

_- no seas mentirosa Alexa…- y sin mas saco su cinturón y le empezó a pegar… la niña gritaba pero obvio nadie la escuchaba _

_- no ya no me pegues… me duele… no papi perdón… perdón pero no me pegues…- la niña se quejaba entre golpe y golpe mientras lloraba… su vestido azul cielo, su zapatitos negros y su peinado ya no eran nada. El vestido lo rompió, uno de los zapatos se le callo por la fuerza que empleaba su padre y su peinado se habia desbaratado por completo. _

_**D**espués de varios minutos a su padre se le acabaron las fuerzas y callo al suelo con todo y el cuerpo de su hija… la niña no tenia ni fuerzas para llorar solo lo veía con esos ojos grises llenos de sufrimiento y arrepentimiento que no tenia por que sentir… su padre la levanto y se la llevo a su cuarto sin perderse las muecas de dolor que hacia su hija…_

_**U**na vez mas se habia equivocado y tratado a su hija como un vil perro, otra vez la dañaba por algo tan insignificante, otra vez la hacia sufrir… el sabia que un día todo eso se le regresaría pero no sabia por que lo hacia… el quería que su hija fuera perfecta, que no cometiera ni un error, que fue un ejemplo y el hacia todo para que eso sucediera pero sin saber que esa era la peor forma que podía adoptar… estaba siendo un infeliz y con su propia hija. El se daba cuenta que de todos solo ella sufría pero el pensaba que era la mejor forma de educarla. _

_**Y** con esos pensamientos llego hasta el cuarto de la niña que habia perdido el conocimiento de tanto dolor que le producían los golpes de su papi. La recostó en la cama, la cambio de ropa y la arropo dejando la muñeca a un lado. Salio de ahí dejándola sola y con su sufrimiento… al otro día lo primero que hizo fue ir a verla, entro a su cuarto con mucho cuidado pero se impacto al verla tirada en el suelo… entro rápido no sin antes cerrar la puerta con llave… pero de todos modos les prohibió a todos entrar al cuarto solo el podía hacerlo _

_- me duele… me duele…- la niña se quejaba mientras lloraba a lagrima viva, trataba de pararse pero no podía _

_- hija…- su papa se acerco para ayudarla pero Alexa no quería… le tenia miedo _

_- no ya no me pegues… me duele mucho… mucho- Alexa trataba de alejarse pero con lo maltratada que estaba no avanzaba ni un centímetro._

_- no ya no te voy a pegar…- su padre no se daba por vencido… sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas de arrepentimiento _

_- no te me acerques… ya no quiero que me pegues… no me toques…- Alexa no dejaba de alejársele _

_- te voy a llevar al hospital anda vamos…-_

_- no quiero… no quiero…- la niña tenia las mejillas y su pijama mojadas, el cabello, antes implacable, ahora lo tenia enredado y sin brillo. Lo miro a la cara, pero Philbert en esos momentos prefirió que no lo hiciera, pues en sus ojitos habia dolor… miedo… si mucho miedo por lo que le pudiera hacer su padre… miedo de el y de sus golpes. _

_- van vamos para que te curen…- la cargo sin mucho esfuerzo pues la niña no podía poner resistencia alguna…_

_**D**esapareció con ella para llevársela a San Mugo… donde la atendieron lo mas rápido que fue posible… nadie sabia nada… el estaba solo y esperando noticias de los sanadores. Lloro como nunca lo habia hecho… lloro como un vil débil… no aguanto mas y contacto a su esposa y a los Montes que eran una familia muy cercana a ellos. No paso ni media hora cuanto su esposa, Noe y Natasha llegaron con la angustia reflejada en sus rostros. _

_-¿Cómo esta mi hija?- pregunto Esther con mucha angustia…_

_- no lo se…- fue todo lo que dijo antes de regresar a su silencio _

_**N**oé y su esposa lo regañaron al enterarse de la historia, el sabia que era verdad todo lo que le decían pero ya no podía hacer nada sin saber que ese era su peor error… no saber arreglar las cosas, no tener el valor suficiente como para recobrar todo aquello que habia perdido… su hija. Después de una hora llena de reproches tomo una decisión…_

_- me voy… tengo que pensar las cosas, no se cuando regrese…- si lo sabemos la opción mas cobarde y estupida que pudo tomar _

_- Phili estas tomando la peor decisión en toda tu vida… así no vas a arreglar nada- Natasha se lo reprochaba_

_- se que no voy a arreglar nada por eso me voy…- y sin decir nada mas con un leve crack se fue por sus cosas y nadie mas lo vio por mas de 6 meses en los cuales su hija se recupero y regreso al colegio mas callada que nunca y sobre todo mas agresiva si alguien decia o le hacia algo… ella ya estaba con los puños en alto y retando a todo aquel que se atreviera. Gracias a su padre aprendió que los golpes era la mejor salida que uno tenía para solucionar las cosas. _

_

* * *

_

**y que tal como me quedo??? bien... mal... mas o menos... o definitivamente HORROROSO??? bueno espero y me lo hagan saber **

**ATTE la loca escritora NENAORION!**


	16. Gryffindor Vs Slytherin

**Bueno ya regrese siiiiii!!!!!!!! por fin jajajaja bueno creo que ahora me tarde un poquitito menos que el capitulo anterior y eso bueno por que asi no vivo mi vida tan estresada al pensar que cuando lo subire...**

**Como siempre muchas grasias a todos aquellos que siguen mis fuc y tambien a los que dejan reviews, eso hace que ponga un poco mas de esfuerzo para terminar con esto... por eso les doy las grasia y ojala que sigamos asi... **

**Bueno hoy notengo mucho que contarles asi es que mejor los dejo leer... querian un poquito mas de Lily y James... pues aqui se los dejo... ojala que les guste y pues nos vemos mas abajo... **

**Ahhh y antes de que se me olvide REVIEW PLIZ!!!!!! **

* * *

Capitulo 16: 

**J**ames y Lily estaban en la tienda de música tratando de encontrar el regalo perfecto para la alocada de su amiga. Cada quien buscaba por su lado, ya después de varios minutos… Lily buscaba a James, pues ya tenia la colección completa de discos en la mano y lista para marcharse pero no contaba con que James estuviera tan entretenido con lo que parecían ser unos audífonos. Al principio se sorprendió pues James los veía como para poder descifrar en donde diablos se ponían esas cosa y después sonrió entre divertida y frustrada pues se lo quería meter a la nariz el chico. Se apresuro a llegar hasta donde el chico, que la volteo a ver y antes de que ella le dijera algo hablo…

- ¿Qué es esta cosa?- preguntaba James con el ceño fruncido pues tenia en la mano un aparto medio raro

- mira son a-udi-fo-nos y se ponen en las orejas para que puedas escuchar la música solo tu… pruébalos- la chica le puso los audífonos.

**J**ames al principio los miro dudoso como si se lo fueran a comer vivo **(¿y quien no se lo comería vivo?... chicas ¿Quién se apunta?... atrás de mi… yo llegue primero XD)** pero al ver para que servían sonrió impresionado…

- WOW ¿Cómo es que por estas cositas entre la música?- le preguntó a Lily al quitárselos

- se llaman ondas de sonido pero es muy complicado explicártelo ahora mejor vamos a pagar esto para que después veas lo de tu traje para el baile de Halloween- Lily lo jalaba para que ya se fueran pues si seguían ahí, James seria capaz de querer llevárselos **(para que mentirles la ciencia nunca me llamo la atención por eso no describo el por que de las cosas así es que ni modo… la verdad no me gusta investigar mucho… bueno al menos que me interese demasiado jajajaja XD)**

- ¿tu ya tienes el tuyo?- la curiosidad mato al gato… o en este caso a James

- claro que yo ya lo tengo… solo necesito comprar unos accesorios pero el disfraz ya lo tengo-

- ¿y de que te vas a ir disfrazada?-

- de que ti…-

- ¿de que ti?-

- de que ti interesa y mejor vamos para que vallas a ver tu que onda…- si aunque no lo crean a veces Lily era medio manchada pero en fin

- anda dime- James insistía mientras caminaban rumbo a la calle central

- no y ni lo intentes no te lo voy a decir, ahora mejor nos vemos mas al rato…- se despidio de el con un beso en la comisura de su labio y se fue de ahí rojita por tal atrevimiento…

**J**ames se quedo anonadado y tocándose donde los labios de su amada se habían posado… pero reacciono cuando unos niños pasaron a su lado empujándolo levemente pues estaba en su camino. Sin duda alguna ese día habia sido el mejor en muchos pero no tenia ni la más mínima idea de que eso no paraba ahí.

* * *

**A**lexa estaba regañando a Sirius, mas bien peleándose con el pero al caso era lo mismo… 

- ya bomboncito no te enojes-

- deja de llamarme por cosas cursis que no te quedan… además los odio por que ahora que me acuerdo así llamaste a Samantha en una de las tantas veces que hicieron el ridículo en medio del comedor, ni creas que con eso me vas a encontentar…-

- esta bien… ya basta… una cosa es que según tu estoy de ofrecido y otra es que me hables así… yo no se que tienes últimamente y la verdad no lo quiero averiguar pero yo no te voy a estar aguantando tus desplantes… ¿Cuántas veces quieres que te diga que la tal Ross no me interesa en lo mas mínimo?... hasta parece que nunca me hice un tatuaje con tu nombre… yo ni se para que me lo puse…- Sirius ya se habia hartado de los desplantes de su novia y sin ni siquiera tenia una valida justificación.

- pues ve y quítatelo, al fin que yo ya no te importo… nunca te importe…- la chica amenazaba con llorar y eso Sirius simplemente no lo podía soportar

- por Merlín como puedes decir eso después de la locura que acabo de hacer… mírame… además de que hablas si lo que mas me importa en esta vida eres tu… anda ya abrázame y deja los berrinchitos a un lado… haz estado muy sensible estos días. ¿No estarás en tus días difíciles?- Padfoot la abrazo a pesar de que ella no quería y mucho menos con el ultimo comentario que hizo. ­­­­­­ ­

- ¬¬ que poco tacto tienes… además eso no se pregunta…- Alexa le pego un coscorrón por insensible

- ya pues no se me ponga berrinchuda y mejor vamonos por que todavia no compramos nada para el baile…-

- tu no pero yo si…más bien ya lo tenía y como Lily es prefecta pues yo ya sabía que iba a ver un baile tarde o temprano-

- ¿y de que te vas a ir vestida?- si el chico si sabia como cambiar la conversación cuando le interesaba

- no te lo voy a decir y no me cambies la platica y explícame el por que de su dirección escrita en tu mano derecha…- pero Alexa no era tan mensa como todos pensábamos **(así me decían mis amigas cuando me sacaba 10 en un examen jajajaja) **

- ella me lo puso cuando entraste al baño, yo jamás se lo pedí- Sirius se excuso pero con Alexa eso no serviría de nada

- y a ti que no te gusta ¿verdad?-

- ya mira si quieres me lo borro… mira- trato de borrárselo con la manga de su camisa pero solo logro dejarse una gran mancha negra en la cual ya no se podía leer la dirección pero la mancha seguía ahí – ya no te enojes y dame un beso-

- no… no te voy a dar ni para tus palomitas así es que mejor vete a comprar lo que tengas que comprarte y nos vemos a la hora acordada en las Tres Escobas pero cuidadito en traer mas direcciones por que me las pagas eh…- Alexa trato darse la media vuelta pero Sirius no la iba a dejar ir así como así

- a no yo no me voy sin mi besito de despedida…- la agarro y la beso. Tal vez posesivamente… si… pero al fin y al cabo era beso y por lo que Sirius tenia claro es que a su novia eso le encantaba – bueno mi chiquita preciosa me voy pero regresare por ti para irnos al infinito y mas allá…- alzo el brazo al estilo Buzz Lighter

- jajajajaja por eso te amo por que eres un estupido insensible…-

- si pero al fin y al cabo TU estupido insensible…- y sin mas se despidieron pero no sin antes hacerlo como en gran Merlín mandaba. Si con un beso de telenovela romántica…

* * *

**R**emus y Dana seguían caminando sin rumbo alguno, pero sin dejar los arrumacos y los besos. Estaban en la tienda de libros cuando vieron pasar a Cristal con sus amigas, y la verdad no tenía una cara amigable. Cristal buscaba algo con la mirada y justo cuando los nuevos novios iban saliendo del local. Cristal se puso roja de ira y sin mas se le aventó a Dana pero esta ya estaba mas que preparada, sabia que eso iba a ocurrir tarde o temprano pero nunca pensó que seria tan rápido, la petrifico para después deshacer el hechizo en unos cuantos segundos 

- ¿Qué te pasa idiota?- pregunto Dana solo por preguntar pero bien que sabía las razones

- ¿Qué, que me pasa?... que me las vas a pagar Montes, a mi nadie me quita el novio y menos una como tu…-

- jajajajaja ¿es por eso?... Por Dios niña crece… yo no te quite nada. Yo no lo estoy reteniendo a mi lado… además Remus no es una cosa por la cual te deberías estar peleando… y si de verdad lo quisieras no te pondrías así. Lo que pasa es que solo lo quieres por tu imagen…-

- ¿y todavia te ríes? Además no me vengas a hablar de esa manera… acepta que eres una resbalosa quita novios…- Cristal escupía veneno

- Cristal…-la voz de Remus era de advertencia pues no iba a dejar que le hablaran así a su Dana

- espérate Remus…- Dana lo detuvo y en su mirada habia de todo menos preocupación, así es que el no tenia por que estarlo…- ¿eso piensas de mi?-

- si y no solo yo… todo el mundo…- la Raven pensó que con eso la iba a lastimar pero que equivocada estaba

- pues déjame decirte una cosa… me vale lo que tu y todo el mundo diga, yo se por que métodos estoy con Remus, yo no necesito de lucir ropas caras, ni maquillaje, ni cuerpo. Lo mío con el es algo que tu hueca cabecita nunca va a entender. Me vale una reverenda mierda lo que tengan que decir de mí, tú y todo el mundo me tienen sin cuidado. Yo no tengo por que ser como tu, Merlín me libre de eso-

- oye a mi me hablas bien si no simplemente no te dirijas a mi…-

- Disculpe su majestad…- sonrió burlonamente mientras le hacia una reverencia- pero yo le hablo como se me pegue la puta regalada gana y es mejor que no me provoques niña por que no sabes de lo que soy capaz-

- huy que miedo…- y sin mas le dio una cachetada que le volteo la mejilla a la pobre de Dana, pero pensándolo bien ni tan pobre. Remus la abrazo como protección pero Dana no se dejo

- no Remus no te metas, estoy bien…- y volteándose a ver a Cristal con la mejilla roja pero con la sonrisa en la cara - ¿eso es tu mejor golpe?... ¿no tienes algo mejor?- a la Raven eso le dolió mas y le dio otra pero del otro lado.

**R**emus no podía creer que Dana se dejara hacer eso, pero no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de lo que Dana planeaba… la chica recobro la compostura pero sin señas de dolor alguno…

- escuincla estupida… ¿tu crees que eso es un golpe?... Dios ni eso sabes hacer pero como soy buena te voy a enseñar...- y sin dejarle procesar algo le dio un puñetazo en la mera nariz que hizo que se cayera para atrás mientras sus amigas iban a su rescate. Dana se paro a un lado de ella y con un fuerte odio hablo

- te dije que no te metieras conmigo… y mucho menos con MI novio, por que eso es solo una probadita de lo que te pueda pasar y te doy un consejo… aprende primera a pegar y después reclamas algo que no es tuyo…-y sin mas la pateo en la pierna.

**D**ana y Remus se fueron hacia las tres escobas en total silencio, pero Remus no aguanto y le hizo una pregunta

- ¿estas bien?- la chica lo volteo a ver con una sonrisa en la cara y las mejillas rojas

- claro que estoy bien, gracias por tratar de defenderme, pero tenia que hacer eso. Normalmente soy yo la que para a Alexa para que no se agarre a golpes pero hoy no me puede reprimir, lo siento…- Dana agacho la cabeza en total arrepentimiento y eso se le hizo algo muy tierno a Remus

- no, no te preocupes. Te conozco y se que tu no eres así. Al contrario debería ser yo el que te de las gracias por todo lo que haces por mi… nunca nadie lo habia hecho y estoy en total deuda contigo…- la abrazo transmitiéndole un sentimiento muy fuerte… el amor.

- gracias Moony, la verdad no se que haría sin ti…-

- morirte…- bromeo Remus antes de besarla – bueno vamos por que ya casi es hora ¿compraste lo que necesitas?-

- si fui con Iván… solo que ya lo mande al castillo, yo no iba a cargar con todo eso… - Dana hizo un pucherito que hizo reír a Remus – mira ahí viene Alexa – en efecto Alexa venia con bolsas

- hola… ¿Remus?... ¿Dana?- pregunto la enana al verlos abrazados y por fin lo comprendió - ¡Remus!... ¡Dana! Que chido me alegro por ustedes ya era hora que te deshicieras de la loca aquella… o sea güey nada que ver contigo… del nabo…- la chica soltó las bolsas, mas bien las dejo caer al suelo y los abrazo con muchas ganas…

- Alexa ¿Qué te pasa?... ¿desde cuando te comportas así de… sentimental?- Dana la estaba probando a ver si de una vez por todas ya decia lo que le pasaba

- que malagradecida eres Alejandra… después de que me preocupo por la felicidad de ustedes dos así me lo pagan, pues bien jamás van a volver a recibir ni un abrazo mío…- recogió sus cosas y con la barbilla en alto se alejo de ellos dejándolos impactados pues Alexa jamás en su vida se habia portado así…

- ¿y a esta que le pasa?... ah estado muy voluble estos últimos días… ¿no se habrá peleado con Sirius?- Remus volteo a ver a su chica con el ceño levemente fruncido pues a pesar de no conocer muy bien a la enana, se estaba comportando un tanto extraño.

- ni idea, pero de que tiene algo tiene algo, a lo mejor es por sus jefes pero eso ya es mucho…- y volteándose a verlo prosiguió- bueno vamos a alcanzarla por que es capaz de desquitarse con la primer persona que le diga algo-

- si vamos…- la siguieron hasta las Tres Escobas y la localizaron sentada en una de las mesas del medio con la vista perdida en la ventana. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera sintió que tenía acompañantes hasta que llego Lily muy feliz de la vida y un tanto ¿sonrojada?

- bueno ya llegue… ufff que calor y más cargando todas estas cosas…-

- Lily ¿Por qué no las has mandado al castillo?... ¿no seria mas fácil?- opino Remus mientras que Dana no le quitaba la mirada a la enana que seguía consumida en sus pensamientos mientras le daba un sorbo a su vaso distraídamente.

- ¿crees que no lo e pensado?... pues si pero no se medio una hueva… pero creo que tienes razón lo que hay aquí adentro no lo puede ver nadie… es privado…- y con una movimiento de varita las cosas desaparecieron mientras Lily le seguía la corriente a Dana y después se les unió el chico.

**D**espués de unos cuantos minutos, el temperamento de Alexa iba incrementando a cada segundo… pero decidió calmarse, pero al ver que estos no dejaban de verla se harto…

- ¿pueden dejar de verme de una fregada vez o que?... les voy a cobrar la entrada ¿quieren pasar?... "Pasen a ver al ser mas extraño del universo: Alexa Amizaday en vivo y en directo"- Alexa no quería ser ruda pero tenia la necesidad de sacar todo lo que tenia guardado hasta ese momento

- ¿Alexa que te pasa?- Lily pregunto un tanto a la defensiva y mas por que conocía su arranques

- ¿Por qué me tiene que estar pasando algo?... ¿Qué es muy raro verme callada y pensando las cosas?... ¿Qué no puedo pensar por una vez que la vida que tengo esta que se la lleva pifas?...¿el por que mientras todos los demás viven bien yo tengo que soportar tener una familia a la que odio?... ¿o que simplemente mi vida se esta yendo a la mierda por todo lo que me pasa?... ¿Qué tengo que estar todo el día con la puta sonrisa en la cara para que todos estén bien o que?- la chica respiraba entre cortada, no tenia la intención de hablarles así pero ya no podía mas ¡malitas hormonas! – pues no, ya me harte de hacer como si no pasara nada y creo que tengo el maldito derecho de derrumbarme por una puta vez en mi vida…- la chica, que del coraje se paro, se sentó en la silla con las lagrimas en la cara – perdón por hablarles así pero ya no aguanto mas… bueno con su permiso tengo que tirarme del puente para que pueda terminar con todo esto…- se paro de ahí ante la mirada de todos, los cuales dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para prestarle atención, y de esto se dio cuenta Alexa que antes de salir grito- ¡DEJEN DE VERME SI NO QUIEREN IRSE AL INFIERNO EN ESTE MOMENTO!- salio de ahí sin saber que hacer, necesitaba mas que nunca una fresas con chocolate ¿pero donde las encontraba?... **(Pifas: sinónimo de demonio o que se la esta llevando la chingada que para el caso es lo mismo… (Perdón por las malas palabras pero estoy un poquitin enojada y no me puedo controlar n/n im. so sorry XD)**

**L**ily, Dana y Remus se quedaron de a seis por el comportamiento de su amiga, pero al procesar lo que Alexa habia dicho salieron disparados a alanzarla, pues Alexa era capaz de cumplir lo que prometía… salieron sin pagar la cuenta pero eso era lo de menos al fin y al cabo que los merodeadores eran mas que miembros activos del lugar… al salir voltearon en todas direcciones y al ver que no se veía por ninguna parte decidieron separarse para que la encontraran mas rápido sin imaginarse donde se encontraba la chica.

**L**ily, que se habia metido en un callejón en donde se encontraban muchas tiendas de aparador, miraba para todos lados esperando encontrársela antes de que hiciera una tontería… pero pensándolo bien Alexa jamás se metería en un lugar de esos y menos estando enojada, pero todo podía suceder con ella así es que no perdió mas tiempo y empezó su búsqueda…

* * *

-por dios Padfoot yo no me voy a poner eso, estas loco…- James trataba de no reírse con las locuras de su amigo 

- andale, mira te queda bien…-

- no ya te dije, además quiero ir no se ¿algo mas sofisticado?...- opino el moreno de ojos avellana mientras el moreno de ojos grises estudiaba la opción – no se me gusta mas…-

- no entiendo por que no te gusta la idea de ir de venado pero en fin aquí el que manda eres tu… bueno veamos que podemos encontrar- Sirius y sus ocurrencias verdad… estaban tratando de encontrar algo adecuado para su amigo… o sea James para Sirius y Sirius para James… tan concentrados estaba que no vieron pasar a una pelirroja angustiada y después de unos minutos a un lobito.

**D**espués de un rato de búsqueda Sirius ya habia encontrado algo perfecto para su amigo…

- mira Prongs justo lo que querías ¿Qué te parece?- le enseño el traje al momento que James hacia lo mismo

- lo mismo digo mi querido amigo…- Sirius le quito de las manos lo que traía y la verdad es que le latió

- pues esta bien, me vería bien vestido de…- pero de que jamás nos pudimos enterar por que en eso se les acerco una pelirroja sonrojada por la carrera que traía

- James, Sirius que bueno que los encuentro…- la chica trataba de respirar bien

- Lily ¿Qué paso?...- preguntó James un tanto divertido y preocupado **(que contradictorio ¿no?) **

- nada es mejor que paguen eso y después veremos…- los chicos asintieron y pagaron para después desaparecer las cosas de ahí para poder poner toda la atención necesaria para que Lily hablara

- ahora si Lily… habla- James no podía quitar la sonrisa de la cara y menos al acordarse de cuan avanzada tenia la relación con su Diosa de fuego

- bueno pues solo les quería preguntar si no han visto a Alexa, es que no la encuentro- Lily trato de no hacer esto muy dramático por que Sirius era capaz de hacer toda una revolución solo para encontrarla

- ¿y por eso estas así de preocupada?- Sirius sonreía al igual que su amigo

- pues para serte sincera… si. Y es que vi a su mama por aquí cerca, la mas probable es que ya se allá ido pero no queda de mas ver como esta Alexa…- Lily a veces tenia una excusas de lo mas ingeniosas que hasta ella misma se impresionaba y obvio sabia que daría resultado

- bueno ¿Qué esperan? Vamos a buscarla…- Sirius emprendió su marcha dejando a Lily y a James atrás.

**L**a chica ya se sentía más relajada pues no creía que Alexa fuera a hacer una locura, y ya se sentía más tranquila por que sabía que Sirius la encontraría. Así es que trato de ir lo más lento posible, y que James le siguiera la corriente, para poder alejarse un poco de Sirius. James estaba un poco nervioso pero decidido pues iba dejar que las cosas se dieran solas, como a Lily le gustaba.

- veo que ya compraste lo que necesitaba ¿me piensas platicar que era?...- la pelirroja trato de entablar una conversación y se impresiono al ver lo fácil que era

- si pero no te pienso platicar nada, tu no me dijiste yo tampoco te digo…-

- pero andale dime al menos no se el color…-

- no insistas pelirrojita que no te lo voy a decir y ahora tu dime la verdad por que eso de la mama no me lo creo yo…- James la conocía a la perfección como para saber que en esos momento estaba angustiada

- pues…- Lily se dio cuenta de que no lo podía engañar así es que lo mejor fue decirle lo que habia pasado, así que le explico todo…– y pues los vine a buscar y ya…-la chica termino su historia mientras se estaban en una de las bancas

- ya veo… pues al igual que tu pienso que le pasa algo y no tiene nada que ver con el problema de sus jefes, pero en fin no te preocupes vas a ver que se le va a pasar…- el chico la abrazo dándole fortaleza por lo que la chica agradeció enormemente, no tenia ni idea de lo bien que se sentía eso

- no puedo evitarlo se que Alexa ha sufrido mucho pero la verdad no se hasta que punto y la verdad no quisiera ni averiguarlo… pobre ahora mas que nunca necesita de nosotros pero no se tiene por que desquitar con nosotras así… debe de saber que con nosotras cuenta para todo y me duele que no nos tenga la confianza para platicar de lo que la tiene así-

- pues si te entiendo pero también traten de entenderla a ella, si no quiere hablar no la presionen, seria peor. Por el momento vamonos por que si no Sirius es capaz de regañarnos por no haberlo seguido- el chico le dio su apoyo una vez mas haciendo que Lily se enamorara de el un poquito mas si eso era posible.

**J**ames, la abrazo y Lily, que estaba más que decidida a conquistar a ese chico, no quiso perder la oportunidad. Se paro de puntitas, gracias a que el chico era más alto que ella, y le planto un beso en la boca de esos que te dejan sin aire. Sintieron una corriente de las mas relajante y a la vez tan revolucionaria que sintieron que todo el mundo se habia detenido a su alrededor. El tiempo para ellos en esos momentos no existía y menos al ver que se querían de la manera mas pura y sincera que se pudiera… después de unos minutos, que parecieron una eternidad, se separaron y el mundo siguió girando como antes del beso. Las mejillas de la chica estaba sonrojadas, al igual que sus labios por la fricción empleada por las dos bocas, mientras que sus ojos todavía estaban cerrados tratando de guardar en su mente y en su corazón todas esas sensaciones que le producía solo un beso de James… el amor de su vida.

**E**l chico se quedo sin habla pues si se imaginaba los besos de Lily pero nunca pensó que serian así de hermosos y tan deliciosos…ni en sus mejores fantasías… sin la menor duda la espera habia valido la pena. No pensaba decirle a Lily lo que quería decirle por que si no sus planes se iban a la basura, no iba a tirar a la basura todo el esfuerzo para declarársele así es que mejor dejo las cosas así y regresando a la realidad la abrazo una vez mas y le dijo al oído…

- mejor vamonos por que si no Sirius nos va a regañar y ¿si le pasa algo a Alexa? Mejor sigamos…- no quería despegarse de ella pero si no la tentación lo podía vencer, y el… no se dejaba vencer por nada del mundo. Se separo de ella en contra de su voluntad… la chica solo asintió sonrojada y la verdad no le molestaba que James solo le dijera eso y es que algo le decia que iba por el buen camino y que si se enojaba iba a arruinar las cosas así es que acelero el paso sin dejarse de tocar la boca con las yemas de sus dedos tratando que la sensación no la abandonara y se fuera de parranda.

* * *

**R**emus y Dana ya se habían reunido y sin noticias… 

- no te preocupes ya la encontraremos- Remus trato de sonar seguro pero no podía la verdad

- pero es que donde podría…- la chica no termino de decir cuando empezó a correr con una sonrisa en la cara y Remus detrás de ella con una expresión de no entender nada

**D**ana llego a la calle en donde se encontraba la heladería y corrió hacia el local mientras volteaba a ver si de casualidad Alexa estaba por ahí. Rezaba a Merlín, Morgana y todos los magos para que así fuera. Iba corriendo a toda velocidad que casi choca con… ¿Sirius?... ¡Sirius su salvación!...

- ¡Sirius!-

- Dana ¿ya la encontra…?- el chico no pudo terminar por que vio que Alexa estaba sentada en el suelo junto a una niña de 6 o 7 años comiéndose unas ¿fresas con chocolate?... hay no otra vez no por favor…

- ¡Alexa!... estas bien…- Dana corrió a su lado mientras Alexa levantaba la cara al igual que la niña, que por cierto las dos tenia la cara embarrada de chocolate y con una sonrisa colgate.

- Dana… si estoy bien aquí comiendo fresas con chocolates con ella- señalo a la niña mientras esta levantaba una mano y sonreía.

**Q**ue por cierto era muy bonita con su cabello negro largo, ojos azules eléctricos que contrastaban con lo blanco de su piel, su cara tenía la forma de un corazón y su mirada ere muy dulce al igual de divertida. Traía puesto un pantalón deslavado y roto de las rodillas con un suéter de gorra negra con un corazón roto en medio y unos all star negros.

- ¿comiendo fresas con chocolates?- Dana no se lo podía creer después de todo ¿ella sale con fresas y chocolate¡ESO YA ERA EL COLMO!- ¡después de tu panchito me sales con eso… no lo puedo creer!... te estuvimos buscando por todo Hogsmade maldita sea y tu nos sales con eso. Eres una irresponsable y loca y yo creí que estaban en peligro de muerte, pero veo que tan muerta estas junto con tus fresas…- Alexa estaba apenada y muy roja de la vergüenza por lo que su acompañante se empezó a reír sin saber que justo detrás de ella estaba su madre

- ¿tu de que te ríes muchachita?... buscándote como loca para venirte a encontrar aquí y haciendo lo que supuestamente te prohibí hacer ¿Qué alegas en tu defensa?- la niña al igual que la chica se avergonzó que no pudo evitar cambiar su apariencia… ahora tenia el pelo rojo como la sangre y los ojos color miel como… la misma miel. **(Huy no si que comparación Dios mío por favor ilumíname o de plano elimíname ¿no? XD)**

**L**os demás se sorprendieron pero fue cuando Sirius reacciono y reconoció la escena que tenia enfrente…

- ¿Andrómeda?... ¿Nymphadora?- Sirius tenia años de no verlas y se alegro mucho que corrió a los brazos de su prima

- es Tonks si no te importa…- la niña se cruzo de brazos y al hacerlo cambio de apariencia dejando ver a una niña de mirada gris y con el cabello negro al igual que su tío Sirius… su viva imagen. Por la cabeza de Alexa se galoparon muchas preguntas y dudas…

- Nymphadora…- su mama la reto haciendo que la niña bufara

- mama no me digas así… que va a pensar la gente ¿Qué me sacaron de una manada de duendecillos con nombres raros?-

- por lo que veo no le gusto del todo el nombre que le escogimos- sonrió divertido Sirius mientras Dana y sobre todo Alexa se sentían fuera de serie

- ¿a si es que tu también tuviste la culpa?... ufff ahora tengo que vivir con el hecho de que mi tío me pusiera el nombre mas feo de toda la tierra… mejor no me hubieran puesto nombre-

- jajajaja no te enojes mi pequeña ninfa y ven a abrazarme…- la chiquilla bufo antes de hacer lo que Sirius decia no sin tirar el bowl de las fresas al suelo ensuciando su pantalón.

- ejem no es que sea mala onda ni nada ¿pero nos piensas presentar o me tengo que quedar con la ganas?- Alexa bufo enojada al igual que la niña pero mas por que sus fresas estaban perdidas

- ejem si mira Andrómeda ella es Alexa… mi novia- Sirius se puso rojo al ver que se habia ofuscado, pero es que no habia visto a su prima favorita desde que Nymphadora habia cumplido los 4… hace mucho tiempo.

- ¿con que ella es Alexa?... por Dios niña me tienes que dar la receta secreta, por que era casi imposible enamorar al grandioso galán Sirius Black ¿Cuál es tu secreto?- Andrómeda la abrazo ante la mirada atónita de Alexa y fue cuando Dana las reconoció….

- Andrómeda por Merlín hace mucho que no te veía ya casi no me acordaba de ti…- Dana se abalanzo sobre Andrómeda, que la reconoció enseguida…

- Dana, dios estas grandota, todavia me acuerdo de cómo te peinabas con tus dos colitas, te veías tan… niña-

- OH por Morgana no digas eso…-

- jajaja si también me acuerdo que odiabas que te dijeran niña… por eso lo te lo digo-

- Dana ya la…- escucharon una voz y todos volteaban a ver a Remus, Lily y James… y Remus al reconocer con quien estaban corrió a abrazar a Andrómeda pues acá entre nos, cuando Andy estaba en la escuela… fue a la primer persona que le confeso que era licántropo…- Andy que gusto verte ¿Cómo estas?-

- Mi Remus que gusto verte… pues yo- escucho que alguien carraspeaba – nosotras estamos bien ¿y tu?-

- pues no me puedo quejar…- Tonks que ya no se acordaba de Remus, frunció el ceño tratando de reconocerlo pero no… no se acordaba pero se le hacia el hombre mas guapo después de su papi y su tío Sirius.

- ¿Nymphadora?... – le pregunto Remus a la madre, y esta asintió mientras Tonks bufaba desesperada

- ¿Cuántas veces les tengo que repetir que mi nombre es Tonks… solo Tonks?- la niña se cruzo de brazos y con una pose de enfado… mientras cambia su cabello a color rosa chicle y sus ojos color lila.

- Nymphadora ¿Cuántas veces quieres que te repita que no cambies tu apariencia tantas veces y menos de ese color?- Andy la regañaba mientras le robaba una fresa a Alexa y con la boca llena hablo

- tantas veces hasta que me dejes de decir así… hubiera preferido mil veces que me llamaran Susana, Michel pero ¿Nymphadora? De donde lo sacaron… ¿de una lata en la comida?- la niña para su edad tenia carácter aunque era un poco torpe pues ya tenia la sudadera toda manchada de chocolate.

- pues para que te lo sepas lo sacamos de un libro de hadas…- Remus le hablo mientras se hincaba para estar a su estatura

- ¿a si es que tu también tienes algo que ver con ese delito?... ¿Cuántos mas están involucrados?... confiesen- vio a todos los presentes y se paro al ver que James levantaba la mano

- yo… en si Remus encontró el nombre, yo te lo puse y Sirius te bautizo…- explico el chico de gafas mientras la niña también trataba de reconocerlo, otro ser guapo sobre la faz de la tierra pero lograba reconoserlo… no ni idea.

- mama ¿Por qué te juntas con estas personas que solo pueden arruinarle la vida a una niña inocente y débil poniéndole un nombre así? – la niña volteo a ver a su madre hacia arriba mientras Alexa se carcajeaba al ver la cara de angustia que tenia su nueva amiga

- Nympha compórtate…- su mama la reprendió mientras ella se encogió de hombros y le robo otra fresa a Alexa

- Ummm fresas mis favoritas…- la niña se las saboreo mientras los demás reían pero en eso se acordó de algo al mismo tiempo que su mama, que de pronto le entro la angustia

- Nymphadora no corras te vas a tropezar con la…- upssss demasiado tarde-… mesa- por que la pequeña ya se habia tropezado con la mesa y tiro un pequeño florero que estaba puesto, que al caer la mojo toda. La niña solo se ruborizo mientras con una mano se limpiaba el agua pero no se acordaba que tenía chocolate en la mano

- upssss se me atravesó en el camino yo no tengo la culpa…-

- por favor ve con cuidado y avísale a tu padre que estamos aquí…-

- ok… ok… ahorita regreso…- y se fue no sin antes pisar su agujetas y tropezar con una caja que estaba tirada fuera de una tienda. Andrómeda solo pudo suspiro resignada pues su hija ya era un caso perdido

- ¿pero que hacen por aquí?- pregunto Sirius interesado mientras el también trataba de quitarle una fresa a Alexa pero esta le dio un golpe en la mano y lo miro feo. El chico solo se quejo mientras se sobaba la mano y los demás se burlaban de el.

- venimos a comprar unas cosas para la casa y como estábamos cerca pues que mejor…- explico Andy

- OH…- Sirius suspiro pues habia sido un día lleno de emociones fuertes… y hablando de emociones ¡Alexa!...- ¿ahora me vas a explicar por que estas te estaban buscando?-

- que te lo digan ellas…- y sin mas se metió otra fresa mas a la boca pero Sirius quería respuestas así es que le quito el bowl que compro justo después de que Tonks tirara el otro. La chica solo se le quedo viendo con cara de perrito degollado al ver que sus fresas se iban…

- pero… pero… pero…- la enana trataba de quitárselas pero Sirius que era mucho mas alta que ella se lo impidió **(¿y quien no?)**

- pero nada ahora me vas a explicar…-

- no te voy a decir nada… ahora si Andrómeda fue un gustazo conocerte y sobre todo a esa chiquilla, me la encontré sentada en la banqueta y lo único que pude fue darle de mis fresas. Me divertí mucho con sus historias bueno me voy ya me dieron ganas de irme al castillo.- y sin mas le dio un beso en la mejilla a Andrómeda y sin esperar que alguien la siguiera, paso entre James y Sirius, al cual le tiro el bowl en la camisa… lastima de fresas desperdiciadas de esa manera.

**A**ndrómeda se empezó a reír mientras Sirius dejaba caer el bowl para seguir a Alexa… pero Andy lo detuvo

- déjala algo tendrá, deja que se calme…- Sirius no pudo contestar por que en eso llego su sobrina con la cara llena de tierra y cal.

- ¿ahora a ti que te paso?- preguntó divertido Sirius

- nada… que la gente no sabe que la tierra y la cal no se deja tirada en medio de la calle…- Remus no podía creer el ingenio que tenia la niña, que por cierto le inspiraba una ternura y además tenia una chispa de alegría que contagiaba a todos, pero sobre todo lo despistada y torpe.

- hay hija ¿que voy a hacer contigo?...- preguntó resignada su madre mientras su padre se reía

- lo único que pueden hacer… cambiarme el nombre- la niña dio por zanjada la discusión.

**P**asaron varios minutos en lo que todos platicaban amenamente… después de presentarles a Lily, las tres mas bien 4 estaban muy alegres platicando pero de repente de reojo Lily vio a una persona muy conocida y la verdad nunca pensó que su mentira se hiciera realidad… ahí estaba la madre de Alexa con su padre. Sirius que estaba platicando muy alegre con Ted, no se dio cuenta de eso y si no fue por que Lily le dio un golpe en la nuca, el ni por enterado

- Liliane ¿Qué te pasa?-

- nada solo que _tus queridos suegros _están ahí…- la pelirroja le señalo a sus suegros que estaban parados afuera de una mueblería.

- Alexa…- susurro el moreno antes de voltearse para ver la cara de Ted y Andrómeda, que por cierto tenían cara de no entender nada – Andy, Ted me tengo que ir, tengo que encontrar a Alexa. Nos vemos luego, nos mantenemos en contacto no lo olviden, y tu ninfa pórtate bien…- la niña que hasta el momento no se despegaba de Remus, sonrió cómplice para después seguir con toda la atención sobre Remus.- bueno me voy-

**S**alio de ahí disparado hacia las tres escobas donde se suponía que estaba Alexa y no se equivoco. Ahí estaba sentada tomándose una cerveza de mantiquilla mientras miraba a Sirius acercarse… la chica no dejo ni que hablara y se abalanzo sobre de el y le dio un beso cargado de remordimiento y cariño

- perdón… perdón… no lo quería hacer te lo juro… no se que me paso… te amo… te amo- se disculpaba con el entre beso y beso

- si te perdono lo que quieras pero antes que nada no vallas a tomar una decisión precipitada…- Sirius le puso misterio al asunto

- ¿Qué pasa?- no Sirius no la podía dejar en esos momento… no en su estado

- pues… aquí están tus papas, supongo que comprando…- el chico cerro los ojos esperando a que la chica explotara pero al pasar mas de 3 segundos y ver o mas bien sentir que no pasaba nada, los abrió

-ufff que susto me diste pensé que era otra cosa… además no me importa déjalos que hagan lo que quieran con su vida no me interesa… ahora por que no mejor nos vamos… ya me canse- lo jalo para que se fueran mientras este la miraba divertido por las loqueras de su novia.

**Y** así después de varios acontecimientos tanto buenos como malos, los chicos regresaron mejor de lo que imaginaron… Remus y Dana se veían muy felices, James y Lily por alguna extraña razón se mandaban miraditas cómplices y Sirius se preguntaba mentalmente por que se habia enamorado de esa chiquilla corajuda, irónica, loca pero sobre todo divertida, alegre y bella. Nunca pensó que Alexa le hiciera sentir muchas cosas a la mima vez pues con tan solo tocar su brazo sentía que se iba de vacaciones al mismito cielo.

**L**legaron a la sala común rendidos y se sentaron en sus lugares favoritos… mientras todos felicitaban a Dana y a Remus por su noviazgo…´

- buff estoy cansadísima… oOh si ya arregle todo para salirme de mi casa… estuve viendo apartamentos pero ninguno me gusto…- Alexa les informo mientras Sirius se ponia serio y solo negaba con la cabeza y Dana se le acercaba

- mira Alexa no tomes decisiones precipitadas… no tengo ni idea de lo que pasa en tu casa pero por lo que veo quieres hacerles pagar todo a tus papas ¿no es cierto?- hizo una pausa para que su amiga contestara pero esta solo movió la cabeza en señal de que estaba en lo correcto- se que estas en tu derecho pero para mi punto de vista creo que quieres hacer lo mismo que ellos te hicieron y pues la verdad te estas rebajando a su nivel…-

- pero…pero…- Alexa trato de decir algo pero Lily no la dejo hablar

- creo que Dana tiene razón Alexa, te estas rebajando a su nivel. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es no hacer nada… tu sabes que todo cae por su propio peso y ya habrá tiempo para que tus papas lo paguen. Yo se que no es justo pero creo que les deberías de dar esa oportunidad que a ti no te dieron, así les demostrarías que tu no eres como ellos y que tu si eres capaz de hacer todo lo que ellos no pudieron hacer contigo…- Lily opino mientras todos consideraban la opción

- es cierto Alexa… se que tus jefes te quieren simplemente no supieron hacer las cosas como deberían… si mis padres al menos hubieran venido a reclamarme algo, ya me estarían halagando. Pero es tu decisión y tu sabes que es lo que tienes que hacer pero aquí estamos para apoyarte…- Sirius también expreso su punto mientras James y Remus asentían pues los tres pensaban de la misma manera, con que uno lo dijera era mas que suficiente.

- gracias chavos pero tengo que pensarlo… si lo acepto soy rencorosa y no puedo con eso. Pero lo que eh estado pensando es en hablar con ellos de una manera civilizada y creo que la fecha correcta es cuando nazca mi hermanito…. Seria mas fácil para todos…- la chica suspiro cansada- hay que difícil es ser yo…- lo demás sonrieron al igual que ella…

- bueno Alexa mañana tenemos el ultimo entrenamiento por que el lunes hay partido y que partido… a las 3 de la tarde ¿estamos?...- informo James mientras Alexa y Sirius asentían con la cabeza…

- bueno ahora a descansar por que fue un día muy complicado…- cada uno subió en silencio.

**E**l siguiente día fue de lo mas normal para todos… el desayuno, algunos terminando las tareas, otros paseando por todo el castillo, otros en las practicas de Quidditch. Para nuestros protagonistas el día fue normal, claro si no contamos que Alexa tuvo que "descansar" como 3 veces a media practica. Lily no le quitaba la mirada a James, al cual ponia nervioso y perdió la snitch un par de veces por falta de concentración. Dana y Remus estaban de lo más acaramelados en la biblioteca "terminando" la tarea de pociones en la cual el chico puso todo de su parte para poder entenderle y que su chica no se enojara. Sirius… pues Sirius estaba como todos los demás, quería seguir siendo un casa nova y de vez en cuando le guiñaba el ojo a una chica, o le mandaba besos a otras, pero siempre se le venia un sentimiento de culpa por que le era infiel a Alexa, por eso ponia todo de su parte para concentrarse en el Quidditch a ver si así aclaraba su mente por que la verdad no quería dejar de ser el mismo Sirius de siempre pero sabia que Alexa ya lo habia cambiado.

**P**ero de ahí en fuera todo normal, pero nada que ver con el lunes, pues todos estaban con nervios y adrenalina pues era el juego de titanes… Slytherin vs. Gryffindor. Alexa hizo todo lo que se le ocurría para estar tranquila y que los nervios no la mataran… pues era un partido definitivo y más a parte el último que jugaba, no quería que las cosas se complicaran… si amaba el Quidditch pero mas a sus hijos. Estuvo calladita en todo el desayuno… bueno es que en primera estaba sola… los demás todavía no bajaban y la verdad ella no tenia ganas de despertar a nadie, pero de todas formas comía como si fuera la ultima vez en su vida que probaba un bocado. Estaba tan concentrada comiéndose… mas bien devorándose unos huevos con tocino que no se dio cuenta que uno de los Sly le vació un jugo de naranja en la cabeza… hasta que sintió que los huevos sabían a naranja. Volteo a ver por que tanto escándalo y con la mirada de querer eliminar al primer idiota que se le cruzara en su camino…

**T**odos se reían pero poco a poco se iban callando pues con la cara que tenía la chica… podría ser el fin de Hogwarts. El dichoso Slytherin dejo caer el vaso al suelo y salio corriendo pero no dio ni dos pasos cuando Alexa lo jalo de la túnica, y muy a pesar de que Sly era mucho mas alto que ella… en esos momentos se veía tan chiquito como una pulga.

- haber idiota ¿Qué te pasa?... ¿se te hace muy gracioso desperdiciar el jugo solo por querer fregar?- mientras lo agarraba con una mano con la otra se limpiaba la cara con una servilleta. El chico solo negaba con la cabeza…

- upssss era una bromita-

- jajajajaja pero mira como me rio estupido… no sabes deberías de dedicarte a la comedia por que de plano me encanto tu chiste…- ironizo la chica mientras lo sentaba en la silla con una fuerza impresionante

- este… este… no fue idea mía- el chico se excuso rezando a todos los Magos del mundo por que Alexa no le hiciera nada… no por nada sabia lo que era estar en el hospital por su culpa.

- ¿a no?... ¿y de quien entonces?- preguntó Alexa mientras sacaba su varita para que el chico la viera mejor

- de… de… Ma…Malfoy y… y S…Snape…pe- el chico temblaba de los nervios y sobre todo del miedo

- así es que fueron ellos…- la chica susurro mientras su cabecita empleaba un plan para vengarse de su queridito Malfoy y Snape- bueno diles de mi parte… pero así como te lo digo se lo tienes que decir ¿me entendiste?- el chico solo asintió- diles que me dio tanta gracia su chistecito que no se imaginan. Que no se preocupen no les voy a hacer nada pero que les hago una apuesta: si gana Slytherin les hago la tarea a los dos por todo un mes y si gana Gryffindor, que es lo mas probable, me tienen que hacer la tarea a mi por un mes pero que como yo soy una y ellos dos tienen que hacer otra cosita a parte… - la chica le susurro la ultima parte en el oído para que nadie escuchara… pero el gran comedor se quedo con las ganas de saber pues a medida que Alexa decia una palabra el chico abria los ojos- ¿me entendiste?...-el chico solo asintió nervioso, mas de lo que estaba, mientras Alexa dejaba de apretarle el cuello de la camisa

- si… si yo… yo les di…digo…- el chico se paro apurado

- muy bien Rookwood… y para la otra diles que hagan una broma mejor por que la verdad hasta para eso apestan…- y sin mas la chica se sentó pero sabia que todavia el Sly todavia no se iba así es que termino- y también diles que si no aceptan la apuesta pues serán reconocidos en todo el castillo como un par de maricas que le tienen miedo a mi… Alexa Sanchez…-

**E**n cuanto Rookwood salio del comedor todos empezaron a chismear y hubo una persona que fue capaz de acercarse a Alexa para pedir información acerca de la apuesta…

- ¿Qué fue todo eso?-

- lo que viste y oíste… una apuesta- Alexa contesto así de simple sin levantar la cabeza

- no lo oí todo… la última parte que fue-

- no seas impaciente primito ya lo sabrán después del partido pues si nosotros perdemos yo también lo haré…-

- _no cabe duda que estas loca- _Jonnathan sonrió divertido antes de abrazarla para darle apoyo moral- que te vaya bien y suerte…- le dio un beso en el cachete y se levanto dispuesto a irse con Bella al campo de Quidditch

- gracias primo… además de lo loca… es hereditario- le mando un beso con la mano al momento que su novio y los demás entraban al comedor… que por cierto los 5 todavia venían dormidos

- ¿algo interesante?...- preguntó James mientras se servia un vaso de jugo de manzana y Sirius le daba un beso a Alexa

- nada solo que acabo de hacer una apuesta con Lucius y Severus- Sirius se atraganto con la tostada, James escupió el jugo y Remus se desperto por completo pues ¿desde cuando tanta confiancita y los llamaba por su nombre?...

- ¿Qué?... ¿de cuando acá tanta confianza entre ustedes para llamarse por su nombre?-Remus fue el único que pudo hablar los demás estaba en shock

- OH pues ya vez… jajajaja no pues así se llaman ¿no?... además eso no es lo importante…. Lo que mas importa es que aposté- la chica se hizo la interesante

- ¿y que apostaste?- Dana suspiro con nerviosismo pues conocía hasta donde era capaz Alexa de llegar

- pues que me tienen que hacer la tarea por un mes además de…- la chica los dejo en suspenso pero de todos modos no les iba a decir – bueno de eso ya se enteraran después del partido-

- anda Alexa dinos- ¿de cuando acá Lily era tan chismosa?

- no Lily…. Hasta que se acabe el partido así es que James… Sirius mas les vale que ganemos si es que no me quieren ver hacer el ridículo enfrente de todo el mundo- la enana los amenazo apuntándoles con el cuchillo para la mantequilla

- ¿no te vamos a sacar nada de información verdad?- Dana fue la que pregunto por lo que Alexa negó con la cabeza- hay yo no se por que te he aguantado tantos años ufff que sufrimiento el mío- ironizo la castaña mientras se preparaba mentalmente para desayunar. Alexa y los demás solo sonrieron.

**Y**a faltaban 20 minutos antes del partido y decidieron irse para que pudieran alcanzar lugar los que no estaban en el equipo… se despidieron en el campo. Lily le dio un beso en la mejilla a James de la suerte mientras todos se mofaban de ella pero a un así la chica no se arrepintió **(se me hizo parecida a la escena de Hermione y Ron en el quinto libro)** James, Sirius y Alexa se fueron a los vestidores y después de 10 minutos se reunió el equipo completo para acordar los últimos puntos.

- bueno chavos estoy mas que seguro que vamos a ganar… tenemos el mejor equipo del año y ya seria una burla si no lo demostramos… otra cosa es el ultimo partido de Alexa hasta que se recupere así es que el jueves después del baile tendremos practica para escoger nuestro próximo golpeador o golpeadora. Así es que a echarle ganas y demostrar que Gryffindor es el mejor- James dio su discurso, al cual todos prestaban atención.

- claro mi capi se que los voy a extrañar pero si me permites yo seré la juez para ver quien ocupa mi lugar… lo quiero dejar asegurado y no por mi si no por el equipo a si es que si están de acuerdo…- Alexa espero alguna negación pero no… ninguna- gracias bueno saben de lo de la apuesta así es que a ganar GRYFFINDOR- la chica grito mientras los siete se abrazaban para darse apoyo moral y salieron a la cancha.

**T**odos estaban gritando, entonando himnos y demás mientras esperaban que el equipo de Slytherin saliera… y ahí estaban en su inigualable uniforme verde-plateado… todos eran hombres pues pensaban que era muy rudo para que una escuincla babosa jugara.

- y aquí sale el equipo de Slytherin… Lucius Malfoy como capitán y buscador… Argustus Rookwood y David Devis como bateadores… Rodolphus Lestrange, Régulus Black y Martín Gray como cazadores, y por ultimo como guardian Robert River… se dice por ahí que ese puesto iba ser ocupado por Jonnathan Sánchez, el primo de Alexa pero que lo rechazo por que el Quidditch no le gusta. La verdad que desperdicio ¿verdad chicas?- se escucho un grito por parte de las chicas el cual hizo sonreír al comentarista de Hufflepuff… William Lovegood.-bueno… bueno dejen los gritos para después ahora es el turno de presentar a los de Gryffindor- todos los de Gryffindor gritaron- como capitán y buscador… el galán de galanes James Potter… como cazadores Katrina Watson… le pedí salir conmigo pero me bateo- risa general…- Ingrid Lorenze y Danilo Zuize, Aarón Bjork y Alexa Sánchez como los bateadores… los rumores dicen que es el ultimo partido de la chica… lastima es una de las mejores golpeadoras en toda la escuela pero en fin. Y por ultimo pero no por eso menos importante, el rompe corazones y guardian… Sirius Black- un grito eufórico se escucho en todo el campo… todas mujeres. – hey cuidado chicas por que ese hombre ya esta a apartado y la verdad no quisiera saber de lo que es capaz Sánchez si alguien lo toca…- la profesora McGonagall solo movió la cabeza en reprobación pero no dijo nada…

**E**l ambiente estaba en su punto… gritos por aquí… himnos por allá... apuestas por todos lados… estaba en un 49/51 favor Gryffindor pues eran los mas queridos para ser campeones. Los 14 jugadores se reunieron en medio del campo donde madame Hooch los esperaba…

- ok quiero un juego limpio… ya saben las reglas y ahora capitanes dense la mano- James y Lucius se acercaron y estrecharon las manos lo mas fuerte posible para causarle el mayor dolor posible… Alexa que estaba atrás de James le enseño a Lucius la lengua y paso un dedo por el cuello en señal de que el chico estaba acabado… - bueno todos montéense en sus escobas a la cuenta de tres… 1… 2… 3…- el referí silbo y así empezó el partido donde todos tenían mucho que ganar y demasiado que perder.

**Y** así empezó el partido… a cada minuto que pasaba se ponia mas feo, faltas por aquí, golpes por allá… Alexa trataba por todos los medios cuidarse la espalda y aunque no quisiera, Sirius era una fuerte ayuda pues mientras estaba guardando los aros también checaba que no le pasara nada a su chica. Muchas veces estuvo a punto de ser golpeada por las buldgers pero gracias a sus reflejos se salvo por un pelito.

- Ingrid se la pasa a Danilo… pero le sigue muy de cerca Régulus… no me habia dado cuenta pero ese chico es parecido a Sirius… solo por el uniforme y por que Sirius es mas reconocido entre las mujeres… Danilo logra engañar a hermanito de Sirius y se adelantan puede y sea el primero de los leones… ahí van… Ummm ni modo a seguir intentándole. El partido esta reñido señores… los dos equipos tiene mucho con que jugar, pero eso no es nada… todos quieren ganar por la famosa apuesta de Sánchez y Malfoy… que por cierto ya no van a ser familia… obvio ya anda con Sirius pero la vida de ellos ahorita no importa lo que importa es que apostaron… Rookwood no pudo decir nada por que al parecer la Gryffindor le mando un hechizo para que no dijera nada hasta que no se acabe el partido pero como sigan así vamos a estar aquí hasta el año que viene… pues todavia van ceros…-

- Sr. Lovegood seria mucho mejor que se dedicara a narrar el partido no cosas sin sentido ¿si le parece?- la profesora McGonagall lo reprendió pero sin quitar la sonrisa de la cara pues le caía muy bien el alumno en cuestión

- claro Profe no se me enoje… pero de todos modos esa información era importante… no se me esponje luego le doy sus dulces de cereza que tanto le gustan…- el estadio estallo en carcajadas y mas al ver que la estricta profesora se habia ruborizado ante tal comentario

- Mas respeto Sr. Lovegood – la Profe se hizo la difícil pero nada que ver con la sonrisa que tenía en la cara

- lo siento Profe ahora si no les molesta seguimos con el partido… huy por poco nuestra bateadora estrella es derribada pero Merlín que buenos reflejos… la chica ideal de todo hombre… le gusta el Quidditch mas que andar de compras… es agresiva y muy buena amiga… Ummm lamentablemente esta con mi amigo Sirius si no ya seria mía…- Sirius al escuchar el comentario le quito el bate a Alexa que estaba cerca y lo levanto para que el comentarista lo viera en señal de que si decia otro comentario de eso la iba a pagar – upssss lo siento Sirius no vuelve a pasar… lo juro. Huy esta es buena…. Mi muñequita Katrina se la pasa a Danilo que burla a Martín, que se la pasa a Ingrid… que se la vuelve a pasar a mi muñequita… los están confundiendo… se están burlando de ellos y con facilidad… Ingrid se la regresa a Katri… ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces le eh pedido salir conmigo pero no quiere… bueno ya algún día vera que tan bueno soy… están mas cerca de los aros de Slytherin… Danilo se la lleva… se la lleva… se la lleva… SIIIIIIIIIIIII 10 PUNTOS PARA GRYFFINDOR… BRAVO… HURRA…- el estadio estallo en gritos y aplausos…

- wow esa estuvo magnifica chavos síganle así y ten cuidado Alexa por que Lucius te tiene en la mira…- James les daba ánimos a todos mientras se ponían en sus posiciones

- no te apures capi vamos a ganar…- Sirius le grito mientras paraba un gol

- huy por poco y las serpientes empataban pero gracias a nuestro ya conocido Sirius, se salvo la casa de los leones… yo no se ustedes mis aficionados pero ya quiero que termine el partido… quiero ver que es lo que tienen que hacer los perdedores… es el turno de los Slytherin, Argustus se la pasa a Régulus… Régulus a Argustus de nuevo y este se la pasa a Martín… ¿o es mi imaginación o tratan de hacer lo mismo que los del otro equipo?... Ummm creo que no les va a funcionar… exacto Alexa se la quito a su cuñado Régulus que por cierto le hizo una cara que Merlín… pero creo que esto a la chica le valió pues se esta riendo con el ¿o es de el?... no se pero de que se ríe se ríe…-

- ¿Qué paso cuñadito, te dolió que te la quitara?- fue lo único que le grito Alexa antes de regresar a su trabajo

- pero que raro no se ha visto nada de parte de los capitanes… no hay señal de vida de ninguno de los dos… bueno ya se aparecerá esa pelotita… por lo pronto… SIIIII OTROS 10 PUNTOS PARA LOS LEONES…. KATRINA POR ESO TE QUIERO… ERES BUENA EN LO QUE HACES… YA DAME EL SI ¿NO?-

**E**l marcador iba a 20-0 mientras la casa de los leones festejaba los Slytherin estaban con cara de derrota. Esto lo vio Lucius y no le gusto nada así es que el partido se fue volviendo mas y mas agresivo, habia ya varios lesionados, así es que lo ultimo quedaba en manos de los capitanes. Después de 45 minutos el marcador iba empatado 90-90. Alexa hasta el momento no habia recibido ningún golpe que tuviera consecuencias pero sus energías se estaban acabando, solo rezaba por que James terminara ya con este partido.

**A**sí fue… después de casi hora sin saber de la snitch… por fin fue vista por Lucius, que no fue nada discreto y James se dio cuenta luego… luego y fue tras de el para poder ganar ese partido. Los dos hicieron circo maroma y teatro… el juego se quedo suspendido solo para ver en que acababa el enfrentamiento de Potter con Malfoy… James dio una vuelta complicadísima que casi hace que perdiera el control pero gracias a eso…

- SI JAMES POTTER TIENE LA SNITCH… GRYFFINDOR GANA 240-90… SIIIIIIIIII GO, GO GRYFFINDOR… A VER TODOS A UNA SOLA VOZ… GO, GO GRYFFINDOR… GO, GO GRYFFINDO…-

**J**ames que atrapo la snitch fue hasta donde se encontraba su pelirroja… se suspendió en el aire, beso la pelotita y hablo solemnemente mientras todos ponían atención a sus movimientos

- Lily… esta victoria va dedicada para ti… la snitch representa el amor que tengo por ti… no lo dejes ir…- James le dio la snitch y bajo en picada a festejar con todo el equipo…

- si… ganamos... ganamos… ganamos… - Alexa bailaba alrededor de su novio y su capitán pero de repente se acordó de algo muy importante… la apuesta. Subió a toda velocidad hacia donde estaba el micrófono.

**L**e hablo en susurros a William y carraspeo para que todos le prestaran atención… atención que obtuvo casi inmediatamente… era un acontecimiento digno de ver.

- ejem como todos saben ya de la apuesta… pues es hora de que nuestros queridas serpientes… paguen… Lucius, Argustus, Severus, Régulus, Martín, Rodolphus, David y Robert… acérquense…- los ya mencionados no tuvieron otra opción mas que subir hasta donde estaba la chica…. – bueno ya que estamos aquí por que no les decimos que es lo que tienen que hacer durante todo un mes…- volteo a verlos pero ninguno de ellos tuvo las agallas suficientes para hablar- huy hasta parece que les comieron la lengua los leones…- ironizo la chica creando un estallido de carcajadas en todo el estadio…- bueno pues tatantatan ahí va… nuestros queridos amigos, aparte de que van a hacer mi tarea por todo un mes… van a limpiar la mesa de Gryffindor, en el almuerzo, la comida y la cena, por todo un mes con…- la chica le puso misterio al asunto mientras todo mundo la veía expectante… hasta el mismo director estaba mas que atento ante tal acontecimiento

- ya Alexa dilo…- se escucho un grito entre las tribunas… claro Dana y Lily

- ya voy ok… ok las van a limpiar con… ¡LA BANDERA DE SLYTHERIN!- Alexa grito a todo pulmón mientras los mencionados de Slytherin bajaban la cabeza con bochorno y los demás los abucheaban por ser tan idiotas.

**T**odo lo contrario a la casa de Gryffindor, que estallo en carcajadas y chocaban palmas con gran entusiasmó y alegría. Sirius que no se la podía creer, subió hasta donde estaba Alexa y... la beso con ganas… creando la cara de enfado de su hermano y los presentes.

- Merlín Alexa… estas re-loca… mira que apostar eso con estos idiotas…-

- ya ves lo que es no tener nada que hacer…-

-hay ya dejen sus escenitas para otra ocasión que no ven que dan asco- se quejo Régulus poniendo cara de asco. Por lo que Sirius beso con más pasión a su novia….

- no te apures mi querido Régulus algún día sabrás lo que es besar a una mujer… sigue intentándolo- Alexa se alejo de ellos, con Sirius detrás, y al llegar a tierra firme… una multitud se le acerco para venerarla pues habia hecho algo digno de una Gryffindor… dejar en ridículo a las serpientes.

- Alexa ¿tu estas loca?... – le pregunto una Lily con el ceño fruncido pero que ni loca soltaba la snitch

- pues… hay Lily si ya sabes… ¿para que preguntas?-

- pero ¿Qué hubiera pasado si la que hubiera perdido fueras tu?...-

- para serte sincera haría esto…- se le acerco y le hablo en el oído- hubiera hechizado la bandera de Slytherin para que pareciera la nuestra…- Lily abrió los ojos al ver que ingenio tenia Alexa cuando se lo proponía

- bueno… ya me convenciste- Lily la abrazo para felicitarla pero de repente alguien grito

- FIESTA EN LA SALA COMUN DE GRYFFINDOR… TODOS QUEDAN INVITADOS…- si el único mujeriego, parrandero y jugador… ejem fue Sirius

**H**ubo un grito de aprobación mientras todos se ponían en marcha para arreglar los últimos preparativos de la fiesta… mientras los jugadores se iban a los vestidores pero James no se iba a ir sin felicitarlos…

- muy bien chavos… jugaron de maravilla… me impresionan enserio y tu Alexa te llevaste el 10 del día… la fiesta se hará en tu honor en primera por la apuesta y en segunda es tu despedida… Gryffindor… son los mejores… me siento orgulloso de ustedes…- Alexa se le aventó a James y lo abrazo

- gracias James ¿sabes una cosa?... aunque me cueste admitirlo… eres mi ejemplo a seguir... te admiro y no solo en el Quidditch si no también como amigo y hermano… gracias por la oportunidad de jugar contigo…-

- gracias Alexa y también te vamos a extrañar y mucho… quien mas para aventarnos las bludgers cuando estabas enojada…- todo rieron recordando las practicas en las cuales Alexa les aventaba las bludgers a James y a Sirius por ser tan… engreídos- bueno muchachos hay que llegar temprano a la fiesta… la cual todos nos merecemos-

**T**odos se fueron muy felices a los vestidores para arreglarse… Alexa que prefirió bañarse en el baño de su cuarto, subió rápido… se baño y se arreglo… bueno arreglada… arreglada no iba, se puso el pantalón deportivo y la sudadera blancas con el logotipo de Gryffindor… las del equipo… con la que entrenaban cuando hacia frió… cuando bajo a la fiesta ya estaba en su mero apogeo. En el camino para encontrar a sus amigas la felicitaron mas de 20 personas… a las cuales les agradeció de todo corazón a pesar de no conocerlos… tardo mas de 5 minutos buscando a Lily y a Dana, estaban sentadas en sus lugares favoritos…

- Alexa te tardaste…- hablo Dana mientras Lily se terminaba su bebida

- si bueno es que apestaba a sudor con jugo de naranja…- explico la enana mientras Lily hacia una mueca de asco

- IUK cerda…-

- ¿Qué?... es la verdad yo no tengo la culpa de que Rookwood me haya tirado el jugo en la cabeza solo por no poder hacer un hechizo bien hecho…- se burlo la chica mientras el quitaba tantita cerveza de mantequilla a Dana – huy estoy sedienta…-

- se nota…-

- oigan y hablando de chicharos saltarines… ¿y Sirius?- pregunto muy interesada pues no lo veía por ningún lado

- ni idea… lo perdí de vista cuando llegamos a la sala común… por ahí debe de andar- explico Lily

- si supongo…- contestó no muy convencida la morena pero no pudo seguir con sus pensamientos por que en eso paso un grupito que felicito a Alexa

- felicidades Sánchez… por el partido y por la apuesta… nunca creímos que serias capaz de hacer eso…- hablo una chava rubia, de ojos azules, piel bronceada y por lo que parecía era de Hufflepuff… por la bufanda.

- gracias…-

- Nila Bartson…-

- si gracias Nila… oye una preguntota de casualidad ¿no haz visto a alguno de los merodeadores por aquí?- preguntó como si nada la chica

- oOh si están donde están las bebidas y la música… la ultima vez que los vi estaban los tres juntos con Sanderson y Cristal creo…- informo la chica haciendo que Dana se levantara como si tuviera un resorte en el sillón y se escabullo entre la gente sin decir ni pío

- OH gracias Nila por la información…- Lily y Alexa se deshicieron de ella y se fueron tras de Dana… a la cual se le desorbitaron los ojos al ver que Cristal trataba de agarrar a Remus pero este se protegía con James.

**S**e acerco a ellos en total silencio y con unas enormes ganas de golpear a alguien… se paro atrás de Cristal… Remus y sus amigos luego, luego la vieron pero esta les hizo señas para que no dijeran nada. Cristal seguía hablando como merolica sin pararse ni siquiera para respirar hasta que Dana, que ya estaba harta, la empujo haciendo que se le cayera el ponche que tenía en la mano en su camisa…

- upssss perdón no te vi…- Dana ironizo pasando por su lado mientras se acercaba a James- ¿Qué hay de nuevo?- pregunto como si eso fuera importante

- idiota…- susurro Cristal mientras le arrebataba la servilleta a una de sus amigas

- ¿Qué perdón?... no te escuche-

- nada… píensalo Remus te conviene… no creo que te rebajes a tanto… ella no esta a tu altura… entiéndelo de una vez. Pero ya sabes donde encontrarme…- la chica se dio media vuelta pero al hacerlo se encontró de frente con Alexa

- pero Cristal que milagro… años de no verte-

- hey Sánchez… buen juego sigue así…- Cristal no sabia de quien se debía de cuidar si de Alexa o de Dana… oOh la pelirroja también estaba ahí… - hey Lily… bueno me voy tengo… adiós-

- pero Cristal no te vallas, anda no me puedes despreciar un ponche ¿verdad?- Alexa, que sabia toda la historia de lo que paso en Hogsmade, trataba de que la chica se sintiera de lo mas incomoda

- no enserio Alexa me tengo que ir… mis amigas me esperan-

- bueno ni modo, ah antes de que te vallas… ten mucho cuidado por que están en una sala que no es la tuya y puede que… pasen muchas cosas ¿no se si me entiendas?-fue el turno de Lily para hablar mientras le pasaba la snitch a James para que se la detuviera

- eh… ok…- y sin mas salio de ahí lo mas rápido posible, mientras los demás se reían

- ¿Qué paso con ustedes?... se desaparecieron en cuanto llegamos del juego.- pregunto Lily mientras se sentaba cerca de James

- pues fuimos por las bebidas y la música...- explico Remus

- ahhhhhhhh bueno tengo ganas de bailar, anda Sirius ven- Alexa estiro su mano para que su novio la siguiera… y se fueron a bailar mientras los cuatro se quedaban ahí sin hacer nada

- ahhhhhhhh si nos encontramos con Jonnathan y creo que va a venir…- hablo James después de varios minutos en silencio- supongo que vendrá solo… no creo que Black tenga la cara para venir-

- ójala por que no se si soportaría verle la geta… ya con Cristal me basta y me sobra… - y sin saber por que, Dana le mando una miradita a Remus que lo dejo de a seis

- hey no me veas a si… yo no hice nada. Ella vino por su propia cuenta…-

- no si yo no dije nada… solo quería ver que tan limpia tienes las conciencia…- Dana sabia que con esos comentarios no ganaba nada, pero que querían si tan solo de ver a la idiota esa cerca de su Remus le daban celos

- hey gracias por la confianza que me das… no sabes me encanta…- ironizo Remus mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se tomaba un wisky de fuego de un solo trago

- hay ya no empiecen a pelearse… en lugar de que les valga lo que diga Cristal, están haciendo lo que ella quiere… que se enojen y se manden a freír espárragos para que tenga el camino libre… ¿Qué soy la única que piensa aquí o que?...- los regaño Lily mientras los susodichos bajaban la cabeza con arrepentimiento

- si lo siento…- se disculpo la castaña mientras Remus la abrazaba y se daban un tierno beso

- ok… ok pero tampoco tienen que comer pan enfrente de los pobres…- se burlo de ellos Lily sin ni siquiera imaginarse de lo que iba a pasar a continuación

- no te preocupes Lily, eso puede y muy pronto se solucione…- le susurro James al oído dejándola confundida pues se paro en la mesa… mientras que Remus quitaba la música, como era el único que conocía de eso. Obtuvo lo que quería… la atención de todos- ejem bueno solo quiero pedir unos minutitos para que pueda expresar lo que siento… en primera perdón a todas aquellas con las que salí y les rompí el corazón… lo se no tengo excusa pero lo hice para poder olvidarme de alguien muy especial… a la persona a quien mas quiero en este planeta… a esa persona que me robo el corazón desde el primer día que la vi… se que no soy perfecto, bueno si lo soy pero simplemente no quiero ser egocéntrico - todos comenzaron a reír pues el buen sentido del humor no se le quitaba- se que eh cometido varios errores y quiero hacerle saber que la quiero y que haría el ridículo… como ahorita, solo para probarle que eh cambiado y todo por ella… Remus que empiece el show…- el chico de gafas se bajo de la mesa mientras empezaba la música.

- Ω _yo voy a llegar a donde me dejes _

_No me puedo acelerar si no quieres_

_Tengo que observar por donde vienes_

_No me lo puedes negar se que me prefieres._ _(2)_

_Se que me prefieres y no... vale a que digas que no _

_dale una oportunidad a este amor _

_que creo que se que me lo merezco, te soy sincero_

_Ven y luchemos por este amor…_

_No quiero mirar atrás este circo ah sido más guerra que paz _

_todavia creo en la felicidad _

_ven mira… ven mira… te lo ruego _

… _se que lo mismo estas sintiendo (3)…_

_yo voy a llegar… (2)_

_esta separación se esta volviendo por dentro…intenso… _

_por mas que pase el tiempo yo no puedo… negar que te quiero_

_es lo que siento, no te miento que regreses a mí este anhelo _

_que recapacites es lo que quiero… avanza que me desespero_

_que sabes que por ti me muero y por eso…_

_yo voy a llegar… (2)_

_Yo voy a llegar, se que prefieres… se que me prefieres _

_yo voy a llegar, yo se que puedes y que tu quieres devolver este amor _

_Lily que vería en tu amor… _Ω-

**R**emus y Sirius le hacían coro a James mientras el estaba parado en frente de la pelirroja, la cual tenia la cara sonrosada por la vergüenza de ser el centro de atención frente a casi todo el colegio, James de vez en cuando le mandaba besitos o hacia algún movimiento sensual al compás de la música. Lily y todos los demás estaban anonadados pues James no cantaba tan mal… para nada mal, y se movía ummmm como todo un profesional. Ya no lo podía negar mas… amaba a James con toda su alma y corazón… esta era su oportunidad para ser feliz a pesar de todos los años en los cuales ella pensó odiarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Al terminar la canción, James se puso de rodillas, mientras todos contenían el aliento para no perderse nada de nada, ni el más mínimo movimiento. Lucy, que estaba presente, trato de impedir a toda costa que no pasara lo que tenia que pasar, pero nunca se imagino que Alexa y los demás ya estaban preparados para lo que viniera, a si es que Alexa se le paro enfrente con los brazos cruzados y retándola con la mirada, que le decia que si hacia algo se iba a arrepentir toda su vida. Y pues no le quedo mas remedio que callarse y tragarse todo su orgullo, a pesar de que sabia que esta guerra ya le habia perdido.

- Lily… se que no nos hemos llevado de las mil maravillas en estos últimos años pero no lo puedo ocultar mas… te quiero… no… te amo con todas mis fuerzas… desde ese compartimiento cuando empezamos nuestro primer año no eh podido de dejar de soñar contigo… al principio pensé que solo quede deslumbrado por tu hermoso cabello rojo y esas esmeraldas que tienes por ojos, pensé que se me iba a pasar… pero no cada día mas y mas me convencía que nunca iba poder olvidarte y me sucedió lo contrario, cada día mas ese deslumbramiento se convirtió en cariño y después en amor… amor que hoy vengo a confesarte… perdóname por todas la veces que te hice enojar y llorar, no era mi intención pero quería tapar las cosas… me acuerdo que mi mama un día me dijo que el sol no se podía tapar con un solo dedo y menos si ese sol eres tu… si Lily eres mi sol de cada día y se que sin ti no podría vivir… se que aunque estuviera con todas las mujeres mas bellas del universo jamás podría olvidarte y olvidarme que te amo… Lily… ¿quieres ser mi novia?- James le agarro la mano mientras la bendita snitch revoloteaba alrededor de ellos.

**N**uestra pelirroja se quedo de a seis… si creyó que James se le iba a declarar tarde o temprano… pero no de esta manera. Lily solo lo veía a los ojos sin poder decir ni media palabra… estaba emocionada y sobre todo feliz… si feliz por que por fin James iba a ser suyo. La chica no sabia que decir pero se percato de que lo tenia que hacer por que todo el mundo estaba expectante…

- James… no se que decirte…- la chica le acaricio la cara con una ternura al igual que su voz-… yo también te quiero mucho… yo jamás creí que me llegaría a enamorar de ti como lo hago… y también perdóname por todo lo malo que te hice, las veces que te grite y te batee de la forma mas cruel que podía… pero también entiende que yo no quería ser una mas en tu lista de trofeos, yo no quería salir lastimada con todo eso por que se que en cuestiones del amor… me da miedo sufrir y darme cuenta que la gente se burle de mi. Por eso soy fria y distante pero al igual que tu quería tapar el hecho de que supieran que tu me interesabas o que te quería. Pero ya no lo puedo negar y menos si me lo propones de esta manera…. Si James… si quiero ser tu novia.- James se paro con una felicidad inundándole el cuerpo y la beso como nunca… por fin sacaba todo ese amor que habia guardado por tanto tiempo.

**T**odos al ver que se besaban aplaudieron menos una persona… Lucy. La chica sabia que no iba a poder hacer nada teniendo a Alexa frente a ella, pero gracias a que la enana se distrajo unos segundos para ver el beso, Lucy se escabullo para poder llegar hasta donde estaban los novios. Se planto enfrente de ellos, espero hasta que terminaran y hablo con una voz llena de rencor…

- lo lograste Evans… ganaste la apuesta. James es tuyo ¿Cuánto te debo?- todo el mundo se quedo callado esperando la respuesta de Lily que la veía con cara de no entender nada

- ¿apuesta?- pregunto extrañado James por que Lily no podía articular palabra alguna

- si aquí tu queridita Evans apostó que caerías rendido a sus pies…- Lucy pensaba que todo le estaba saliendo a pedir de boca.

**J**ames volteo a ver a Lily a los ojos, tratando de encontrar una explicación a todo lo que decia la asiática. Al verla a los ojos vio confusion… Lily al ver que los ojos de James habia duda hablo… antes de que las cosas llegaran a mas…

- ¿apuesta?... ¿de donde sacas tanta estupidez?... mira no se de que hablas pero es mejor que te calles por que no respondo… ya me tienes hasta la madre Lee… ¿quieres a James?... pues lo siento…. Como te dije, cuando quiero algo lo consigo y yo quiero a James así es que mejor largate antes de que me enoje…- voltio la cara de James hacia ella para que la viera- James se que estas confundido pero te juro que no hice ninguna apuesta con nadie… si quieres estar seguro trae la poción de la verdad… yo no me opongo por que se que tengo la conciencia limpia ¿me crees?- James al ver los ojitos de Lily no se pudo negar… le creía por que en su voz habia sinceridad… movió la cabeza positivamente para después abrazarla…

- pero… pero… - pero la chica no pudo seguir por que sintió como alguien le tocaba el hombro

- hola…- sonrió hipócritamente Alexa….

- este… ¿hola?-

- no te lo voy a repetir… Largarte… acéptalo chinita… perdiste y ahora te jodes. ¿Te quedo claro o te lo grabo en la cara?... tu decides- la enana le enseño el puño haciéndola estremecer

- yo no se que te metes si no es asunto tuyo… ¿Qué Evans no puede solita?-

- OH claro que puede pero por si no te haz dado cuenta ya se fue a emplear su tiempo en algo importante en vez de estar intercambiando estupideces contigo- y era cierto James al ver la distracción de todos se llevo a su chica a un lugar mas calmado… ya Alexa se encargaría de lo demás.

**L**ucy volteo a todos lados en busca de James pero no lo encontró… volteo a ver a Alexa, que tenia una cara de diversión que no podía con ella. La asiática trago saliva con dificultad al verse sola con la Gryffindor en cuestión.

- bueno que la fiesta continué… el triunfo es de todos los Gryffindor así es que Remus… música por favor- Alexa siguió con la fiesta pues pelearse con una tipa que no le llegaba ni a los talones a su amiga pues la verdad no valía la pena.

**R**emus obedeció y la fiesta siguió. Lucy estaba dispuesta a irse para ver si encontraba a James pero sus esperanzas eran nulas pues el castillo era inmenso… pero Alexa no estaba dispuesta a dejarla ir sin antes decirle algo.

- espero que lo entiendas muy bien por que yo no se explicar las cosas dos veces… te advierto que no te acerques a Lily… y no es para protegerla a ella si no a ti. Lily es buena en lo que hace y defiende lo suyo con uñas y dientes, además no por nada es una de las mejores brujas del colegio. Yo se que no me debo de meter si no es asunto mío pero si veo que te le acercas a James mas de lo requerido me va a valer una mierda si esta el mismo Merlín presente y no te voy a avisar ¿lo captas?... – Alexa estaba muy seria pues quería a Lily como a una hermana… corrección Lily ERA su hermana

- tu lo haz dicho Sánchez, no es asunto tuyo. Deja que Evans se defienda solita, además yo no voy a hacer nada… no les doy ni una semana para que terminen. James ya consiguió su caprichito… deja que se aburra y ahí es cuando yo entro… así de fácil.- Lucy tenia la voz muy segura

- ¿es lo que crees?... pues bueno ya veremos… si dentro de una semana o dos… James no termina con Lily… tu te alejas de ellos y no le vuelves a dirigir la palabra a James y si no… pues atente a las consecuencias… y ahora si no te importa me voy con mi novio… no me gusta perder mi valioso tiempo con gente como tu…- y sin dejarla decir algo mas, Alexa se fue, mientras que ella se quedaba pensativa y dudo por unos segundos el echo de cuanto durarían.

- ¿Qué tanto hablabas con ella?-preguntó Sirius en cuanto llego su novia a su lado

- ya sabes… - lo dejo con la duda antes de tomarse una cerveza de mantequilla que tenia Dana en la mano que por cierto se enojo por eso

- un por favor al menos ¿no?- Dana rodó los ojos

- por favor… gracias- Alexa le regreso el vaso vació haciendo reír a todos los demás – bueno todo salio a pedir de boca… por fin nuestro cuatro ojos y la queridísima pelirrojita son novios… que rara combinación pero en fin... –

- no hables de combinaciones raras por que la que hacen tu y Sirius es mucho mas rara- opino Remus

- huy pero si tu con Dana… no cabe duda caímos muy bajo…- Remus y Sirius miraron a Alexa ofendidos - ¿Qué?... no pongan esa cara por que es la verdad. Jamás pensé que iba a ser novia de uno de ustedes y menos de Sirius… aunque no me arrepiento pero si me lo hubieran dicho al entrar el año… no me lo hubiera creído…-

- la verdad Alexa tiene razón en eso… yo jamás me imagine que Alexa y Sirius fueran a llegar a tanto, si tan solo por que Sirius le decia "hola preciosa", ye tenia una cama en la enfermería apartada- Dana les hizo un recordatorio a todos haciendo que Alexa se empezara carcajear y Sirius la viera mal

-¬/¬ no es gracioso y menos pasarte mas de un día en la enfermería solo por que se te ocurría golpearme además de mandarme un hechizo…- Sirius se cruzo de brazos muy rencorosamente pues esos momentos se le iban a quedar grabados por toda la eternidad **(que dramático me salio el niño XD)**

- claro que era gracioso y mas cuando te mandaba los chocolates…- Dana hablo pues Alexa al oír las palabras de su amiga se reía mas fuerte

- ¿chocolates?... cuales chocolates si siempre que me mandaba una caja de supuestos chocolates era para que pasara mas tiempo ahí metido… debería de haber a prendido que cuando me mandaban una caja de dulces era por que Alexa quería verme mas tiempo en la enfermería… ¬/¬- el moreno estaba "enojado" y Remus al ver su cara se empezó a reír pues ya no se acordaba de ese pequeño detalle- y tu de que te ríes si te hizo lo mismo varias veces pero a ti te mandaba flores…-Sirius contraatacó y Remus, que tampoco se acordaba de eso, dejo de reírse abruptamente para poner cara de enfado- eso si dolió ¿verdad?-

- si y más cuando hiciste que me acordara que desde ese preciso momento odiara las flores…- Remus se cruzo de brazos mientras Dana hacia una mueca divertida y lo abrazaba

- no te preocupes ahora se que regalarte en tu cumpleaños…-

- si una docena de tulipanes… tus favoritas- Alexa completó antes de reírse de nuevo

- n.n si…- Dana le seguía la corriente a su amiga mientras Remus suspiraba pues esas dos locas jamás cambiarían y Merlín quiera para que así fuera

- si claro rianse de nosotros pero no se apuren que todo lo que nos hicieron no lo cobramos y con creces ¿se acuerdan o les regalo un osito de peluche?- si era el turno de los hombres para vengarse

- ¬/¬ odiosos… tuvimos que pasarnos toda una semana con la piel pintada como arco iris… Lily de azul, Alexa de morado y yo de rosa chicle… - era el turno de Remus y Sirius para reírse de ellas

- bueno ya mejor optemos por hablar de otra cosa por que vamos a salir mal de esta y la verdad no me quiero ya enojar…- Alexa se cruzo de brazos mientras le venia unas ganas de vomitar y todo por que a su lado habia pasado alguien oliendo fuertemente a perfume de hombre

- ahora si verdad, ya que vieron que les podíamos ganar- Sirius la abrazo sin percatarse de la cara de asco que habia puesto su novia… bueno nadie se dio cuenta de eso.

- si claro… upssss ahorita vengo…- y sin mas salio de ahí hacia su cuarto corriendo pues iba a vomitar si seguía ahí oliendo cual horroroso olor…

**L**os tres se quedaron con la ceja levantada al ver a Alexa comportarse de esa manera pero no dijeron nada y se enfrascaron en un total silencio… bueno silencio… silencio no, por que estaba la música pero cada quien se enfrasco en sus pensamientos…

* * *

**Y** al otro lado del castillo, se vivía una escena tan romántica y dulce que en cualquier momento podía llegar un panal de abejas por tanta miel derramada. Y es que después de tanto tiempo guardando demasiados sentimientos pues eso era de esperarse. Y no habia escena mas romántica como esa… dos enamorados bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas con un cielo limpio, el aroma natral de el bosque y el lago combinados para hacer una aroma verdaderamente agradable, las luces del castillo dándole un toque de intimidad… mientras los grillos y las ranas tocaban una melodía que iba con todo eso. 

**L**ily estaba maravillada, pues nunca habia visto algo así… jamás habia sentido algo así. Era totalmente impresionante y mas con la grandiosa compañía que tenia. James la abrazaba mientras le decia cosas hermosas en el oído que hacia que Lily volara en un mundo donde ella era la reina y su príncipe azul era James. Por otro lado James, aunque habia vivido muchas veces escenas de ese tipo, jamás llego al cielo tan solo con el suspiro de su acompañante. No cabía duda de que era romántico pero jamás pasaba de cosas cursis que muchas veces no tenían sentido, en cambio ahora esas palabras venían de lo mas profundo de sus corazón… tenia tanto sentimiento que en cualquier momento podía explotar de emoción por que por fin tenia a su pelirroja en sus brazos y de la manera mas dulce y romántica que pudiera existir.

- no sabes que tan feliz me haces Lily… eres con lo que siempre soñé y que jamás dejaría de hacerlo… te amo mucho te amo…- James le beso la cien pues la estaba abrazando de espaldas

- lo se por que me haces sentir de la misma manera. Gracias por aguantar un poquito más, yo te lo iba a decir pero mi valor se volvió en temor al pensar que tú ya no me querías… que pudieras olvidarte de mí. Si lo se fui muy cobarde pero lo único que podía era tragarme mi orgullo y admitir que te amaba con todas mis fuerzas. No sabes lo que me costo hacerlo, muchas veces trate de volver a tratarte mal para que este sentimiento se fuera… pero no pude y no creo que lo pueda hacer nunca. Solo espero que me perdones por no habértelo demostrado antes pero sabes que tenia miedo a ser un trofeo mas en tu vida y que me dejaras al ver que tu meta ya la habías cumplido, me da miedo sufrir y mas por amor… por alguien que no apreciara el amor hacia el… pero ya me di cuenta que todo lo que me decías era verdad y que jamás jugarías conmigo…- Lily le hablaba mientras se volteaba a verlo

- yo jamás jugaría contigo, eres lo mas importante en mi vida y por eso quiero que conozcas a mis papas… regresan de su viaje en dos días y van a venir a verme. Quiero que te conozcan y tú a ellos, quiero que conozcan a la persona que mas me interesa en este momento. A mi ma´ ya le platique de ti, te vas a llevar muy bien con ella…- informo el chico mientras le tomaba la cara muy delicadamente como si fuera de cristal y se fuera a romper.

- pero James ¿no es muy pronto para eso?... digo no es que no quiera pero no tenemos ni dos horas de ser novios y me parece que las cosas van muy de prisa…- Lily trato de que entrara en razón y no es que no quisiera si no los nervios de conocer a sus ¿suegros?

- si lo se pero ya espere demasiado para ser tuyo, ya no quiero esperar mas. Te quiero Lily, y estoy dispuesto a amarte de aquí a la eternidad y nunca dudes que mi amor es muy sincero y que nunca voy a dejar de quererte. Eres mi vida y mi razón de ser… no te apures se que les vas a caer de lo mejor. Mi madre se parece a ti… es pelirroja. Mi padre dice que los Potter tenemos solo una debilidad… - el chico la dejo en suspenso para que le preguntara

- ¿Cuál?..-

- enamorarnos de las pelirrojas… mi abuela era pelirroja también. Solo la diferencia son los ojos… los de mi madre son miel, mi abuela grises y los tuyos… como ningún otros… verdes. Me encantas Lily…- James no la dejo replicar y la beso una vez mas con mucha pasión y desenfreno que hizo reír a la pelirroja mentalmente pues su novio era un desesperado empedernido

- ok esta bien… no se como lo haces pero siempre terminas saliéndote con la tuya. Perfecto conoceré a tus padres pero tú también tienes que conocer a los míos. Ahora que lo pienso podemos ir en navidad, no se a pasar las festividades allá con ellos…- Lily le estaba dando de su misma medicina

- ¿conocerlos?... ¿en navidad?- James trago saliva fuertemente pues habia escuchado rumores de que el papa de su novia era medio estricto y celoso con su hija

- si, no pongas esa cara que no te van a comer. A mi mama le vas a caer bien, siempre que hablaba de ti en la casa para decirles lo mal que me caías, mi mama siempre me decia que iba a terminar por enamorarme de ti… ahora que lo pienso mi mama tiene toda la culpa de que haya caído rendida a tus pies…- ironizo Lily acordándose de TODAS las veces que su mama le decia que iba a terminar por querer al tal James.

- jajajajaja bueno ahí le mandas las gracias de mi parte cuando hables con ella…-

- no es gracioso…-

- bueno vamos por que ya esta empezando a ser frió y no quiero que te enfermes…- James se dispuso a irse pero Lily lo detuvo

- James antes de que nos vallamos quiero decirte algo…- la chica suspiro hondo antes de continuar – lo que dijo Lee… no es verdad, yo jamás aposté nada de nada con nadie. Ni siquiera hice un comentario como ese… te amo y lo que siento es sincero. No tengo la necesidad de hacer eso, por que no me gustaría que a mi me lo hicieran. Solo te lo dejo claro para que no haya malos entendidos y que estés preparado para lo que digan. Mi amor por ti es sincero y no necesito…- la chica iba a seguir pero James la corto con un beso

- Lily no me tienes que explicar nada… te creo. Se que fue una mentira mas de Lee para separarnos pero creeme que ahora que te tengo no te pienso dejar ir así de fácil y menos por alguien que no vale la pena. Estoy totalmente seguro de tus palabras… solo espero que en esta relación haya confianza y comunicación. Cada vez que te digan algo malo de mi, dímelo antes de enojarte. Yo siempre te hablare con la verdad y espero que hagas lo mismo. Lily ten entendido que no voy a dejar que nada nos separe… luchare contra todo y contra todos si es necesario para no perderte nunca. Creeme… te amo y no dejare que te arrebaten de mi lado- Lily quedo conmovida por las palabras de James, y una vez mas en ese día se sintió la mujer mas feliz sobre la faz de la tierra.

- claro que si James, haré que tengamos la comunicación pero sobre todo la confianza necesaria para llevárnosla bien. Te amo y yo tampoco dejare que me quiten la felicidad más grande de mi vida hasta este momento. Merlín me siento tan feliz y contenta por que se que te tengo y que te amo… y te amare hasta que sea el fin del mundo. Me haces feliz James te amo…- lo beso pero un beso lleno de amor… pasión… felicidad y todos los bellos sentimientos sobre la faz de la tierra juntos…

**E**l beso duro mas de 5 minutos, los cuales no fue suficiente para decirse todo eso que tenían guardado pero tenían toda una vida por delante para sacarlo. Se separaron y se metieron al castillo rumbo a la sala común pero sin dejar de besarse cada vez que podían. Al dar vuelta en una pasillo se encontraron de frente con Lee que no cabía de felicidad al ver que tenia muy buena suerte. Lily y James se voltearon a ver con una sonrisota en la cara y con los ojos se dijeron todo lo necesario para librarse de _esa… _

_­_- James que bueno que te veo… te están buscando en la fiesta... anda vamos- hablo la asiática ignorando por completo a Lily y trato de agarrarlo del brazo pero James fue mas rápido y abrazo a su pelirroja

- ah gracias Lee… vamos mi vida que los demás han de estar preguntando por nosotros. No los hagamos esperar…-

- vamos amor…- Lily lo beso con una ternura que la cara de Lucy estaba contrariada – vamos Lucy… por hoy hacemos tregua y es que soy la mujer mas feliz del mundo. – Lily la jalo del brazo y del otro a James.

**L**a Raven no pudo poner resistencia pues chanze y arruinaba todo en el camino. Pero no contaba con que James y Lily se fueran haciendo arrumacos que ponían nerviosa pero sobre todo rabiosa por que habia tenido su oportunidad para que esos dos no estuvieran juntos y la habia desaprovechado de la manera mas estupida. Se la pasaba bufando por el espectáculo que hacían esos dos… se harto pero no dijo nada al fin que ya habían llegado al retrato de la dama gorda… la cual reconoció a Lily y a James pero a la otra no así es que opto por dejarlos pasar sin que dijeran la contraseña, pero no sin antes felicitarlos y decirles que eran la pareja mas bonita en todo el castillo y cosas por el estilo hasta que Lucy, ya harta de todo, la callo. Entraron y todos aplaudieron al ver quienes eran los que entraban. Lily le sonrió complacida a Lucy antes de perderse por ahí con SU novio.

**L**a fiesta termino hasta las 3 de la mañana, Alexa no duro mucho y se quedo dormida en las piernas de Sirius, que trato de cargarla para llevarla a su cuarto pero no pudo con ella y mejor la dejo ahí y ya cuando la fiesta acabo se quedo acostado con ella. Remus y Dana si se fueron a sus respectivas camas al igual que todo mundo… bueno todo aquel que estaba en sus 5 sentidos por que muchos se pasaron de copas y se durmieron en donde pudieron. A la mañana siguiente todos se levantaron tarde, lo bueno fue que se habían cancelados las clases por problemas en el staff del colegio… nahh simplemente se apiadaron de los estudiantes y les dieron el día libre para que vaciaran su mente de tantas emociones para que regresaran a sus estudios lo mas lucidos posible.

**L**os días se la pasaron de lo normal si no tomamos en cuenta el hecho que todos los días los Slytherin se quedaban después de cada comida para poder limpiar la mesa de Gryffindor, toda una escena digna de ver. Alexa cada vez que los veía les enseñaba la lengua y les hacia comentarios como solo ella podía hacerlos. No se sabia controlar y mucho menos si se trataba de ellos. Su primo se enojo con ella como por 4 días hasta que Alexa en plena cena fue y le armo un numerito como si fuera su novia. Le llevo un ramo de rosas y unos chocolates, que por cierto no llegaron completos pero lo que importaba era la intención ¿no? Imagínense a Jonnathan con la cara roja de vergüenza y Alexa pidiéndole perdón apunto de hincarse frente a todo el colegio. Jonnathan ya harto de la escenita le puso un _silencius_ y la saco del comedor para que no siguiera con esas loqueras. Hablaron y la perdono pero no sin antes hacerla jurar y perjurar que no le iba a hacer nuca mas esas escenitas por que ahora si no la perdonaba nunca.

**A**lexa se sentía feliz pero un remordimiento la abatía y era el hecho de no tener el valor suficiente para decirle a Sirius que iba a hacer papa, no comprendía el hecho de que, si a ella le gustaba que las cosas se dijeran en el momento y no esperar tanto ¿por que no le decia de una buena vez a Sirius todo?... y es que lo conocía muy bien y sabia que si no se lo decia pronto, su novio no se lo iba a perdonar tan fácil. Por eso en un momento de lucidez le vino a su cabecita la idea perfecta para decírselo, si seria perfecto y Sirius no se podría resistir sin ni siquiera pensar que las cosas a veces no salen como se planean y ella lo iba a descubrir muy pronto. Y así llego el día del baile el cual tenia nervioso a mas de uno.

* * *

**Bueno que les parecio???? ami la verdad me gusto mucho pero aqui los que tienen la ultima plabra son ustedes... **

**que padsara en el baile???? **

**Como y cuando le dira Alexa a Sirius que va a ser papa???? **

**Como reaccionara Sirius??? **

**Lee se quedara de brazos cruzados o va lograr separa a Lily y a James???**

**y que le espera a Dana y a Remus???**

**Bueno no coman ansias k ya llegara el proximo capi juro por mi patria que es mexico lindo y querido que subire el proximo capi lo mas rapido posible... Lo Juro!!!1 **

**bueno nos vemos y cuidense mucho un abrazo y un beso de parte de aqui su servidora... **

**Nena Orion...**


	17. Nuestro Ultimo Baile

**Bueno ya estoy aqui de nuevo y si dure menos... yupi!!!!! hay que hacer fiesta!!!!! jijijijijijiji (Malditas drogas... ahora me doy cuenta de sus efectos XD jajajajajaja) **

**Graxias x todos sus reviews... me encantan... se que sin ellos no podria vivir ("Nena podras dejar de ser una panchera y seguir con lo que tienes que hacer?"... disculpen a mi conciencia pero es un poquito desesperada... "TE PUEDES CALLAR YA Y SEGUIR??..." :) Ok mi chava no te ofuskes yo sigo chale... "graxias") bueno despues de presenciar esta platika amena con mi conciencia sigo con lo mio. como iba diciendo graxias por sus review medan animos para seguir con esto... **

**Por fin el baile llego y ojala les guste a mi me latio ("claro por que es tuyo"... me dejas continuar?... "adelante todo tuyo"... gracias) algunas partes mas que otras pero me gusto... **

**Bueno mejor les dejo leer y claro no sin antes decirle, mas bien pedirles de rodillas (si es necesario, SOLO si es necesario) que me dejen un review para ver como avanza mi fic... **

**Ahora si los dejo Adiosin ("Por fin dejas de hablar... nunk nadie te dijo que te ves mas bonita con un bosal?"... bosal? que es eso?... "ahora que seas grande te lo explico"... gracias por decirme mensa no te apures que estamos iguales... "jaja que Merlin y todos los magos me libren de parecerme a ti"... ¬/¬ ya mejor vamonos a discutir a otro lado y hay que dejar que lean... "A sus ordenes mi capi"... Maldita conciencia y lo malo es que la tengo que soportar TODO el tiempo... buff que dificil se me hace esto... "ya largemonos de una maldita vez quieres?" ... ya no me regañes..ADIOS!!!!)... jijijijijiji**

**Ahh tambien ARRIBA MEXICO... hoy juegan contra Ecuador siiii Arriba Mexico Ca...rnales!!! jijiji **

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 17:**

**P**or fin el día del baile llego y con el los nervios y la alegría de poder estar en un baile. Nuestros protagonistas por el momento estaban sentados frente al lago y es que todavia faltaban mas de 4 horas para que empezara todo ese show, Sirius estaba muy callado… como pensativo, solo se limitaba a mirar el lago y no le ponia mucha atención a sus amigos, Alexa se dio cuenta de eso pero no quiso interrumpirlo por que sabia que todos tienen derecho a tener un momento para pensar en muchas cosas… solo se recargo en el pero no dijo nada y siguió con la platica que tenia en esos momentos con Remus y Dana pues James y Lily estaban muy entretenidos dándose de besos y diciéndose cosas de lo mas cursis. Estaban tan concentrados que no se dieron cuenta que un chiquillo se les acercaba con una sonrisa en la cara y en la mano un papel. Se paro enfrente de Alexa, la cual quedo muy sacada de onda pues no lo había visto desde hace mucho…

- hey muchachos… Alexa ten te lo manda el director… no es necesario que vallas a su despacho solo léelo y piensatelo muy bien por que es definitivo para que soluciones todos tus problemas… bueno me voy solo recuerda que todos en esta vida tenemos derecho a una segunda oportunidad… es de humanos errar, nadie es perfecto – el niño se dio la media vuelta dejando a todos calladitos pero en especial a Sirius y mas con lo que dijo después…- ah Alexa felicidades… solo haz lo que tengas que hacer y nada va a salir mal… y ya no le des mas vueltas al asunto y diles por que si no va a ser peor- Sirius al escuchar esas palabras lo detuvo y hablo con una voz rara en el

- explícame que quieres decir con eso…- el moreno exigió pero el niño solo sonrió, se volteo de nuevo y se fue de ahí muy campante.

**T**odos se quedaron de a seis pero Alexa empezó a sudar y a ponerse nerviosa pues ya la habían descubierto y para evitar las miradas de los demás, abrió el sobre y lo leyó… y mas o menos la carta decia así…

_Querida Alexa: _

_¿Cómo estas?... espero que muy bien. Bueno estas líneas son para pedirte por favor que nos busques… tenemos que hablar contigo de algo muy importante… si lo se, dejaste bien claro que no querías vernos pero es necesario, tengo que decirte muchas cosas. Pasando a otra cosa, tu madre se alivia entre la primer semana de Noviembre y la segunda, esperamos que vengas… seria muy importante para nosotros… tu hermanito no tiene la culpa de nada y yo no te quiero quitar ningún derecho. Sabes que eres bienvenida a la casa cuando quieras… si vas a venir envíanos tu respuesta, pues tu madre esta en constantes revisiones y no estamos muy seguido en la casa… tu hermana esta con nosotros, tus abuelos también y tienen muchas ganas de verte… no les quites ese gusto… _

_Bueno creo que por el momento es todo… solo te pido una ultima cosa, cuídate mucho y aunque no creo que sirva de mucho quiero decirte lo que jamás en mi vida me atreví a decir… TE QUIERO MUCHO… si lo se suena raro pero ya me di cuenta de mi ignorancia y de lo mal que estaba solo espero que pienses las cosas y hablemos… tengo mucho que decirte…_

_Te quiere… Tú papa. _

_Philbert Sánchez _

**A**lexa se habia quedado en un estado de shock agudo pues jamás creyó que algún día viera esas dos palabras con algo que tuviera que ver con su padre, nunca creyó que viviría para ver en una frase un te quiero y el nombre de su padre… Alexa le paso la carta a Sirius el cual puso la misma cara de incredulidad pero luego sonrió para darle apoyo a su novia… el bien sabia que sus jefes si la querían y que tarde o temprano se iban a dar cuenta de lo que dejaban perder con Alexa.

- ese niño es raro… a mi me late que Albus tiene algo que ver con el. Se me hace muy extraño- opino Remus mientras se rascaba la nuca pero nadie le hizo caso.

- bueno aquí esta la prueba de que se están arrepintiendo pero no queda de mas que te lo pienses muuuuuuuuuuy bien- Dana expreso su punto de vista mientras regañaba con la mirada a Lily y a James por no dejar de estar haciéndose arrumacos, los cuales respondieron con un sonrojo.

- ¿piensas ir?- fue todo lo que puedo decir Sirius pues estaba impresionado

- no lo se pero por lo pronto tenemos que irnos ya por que si no, no vamos a estar a tiempo... muchachas vamos y ya Lily deja a Potter de una vez por todas si no quieres que te encierre de por vida en una de las torres con un dragón y 4 troles en la puerta para que este individuo no pueda entrar- si ya sabemos que Alexa algunas veces podía se demasiado exagerada y esta ocasión no fue la excepción.

- estas reloca Alexa pero en fin vamos por que si no eres capaz de hacer berrinche…- a pesar del sonrojo que tenia, Lily se pudo defender

- vamos pues…- Dana se encamino con Remus a su lado y los otros cuatro detrás mientras Lily y Alexa se peleaban y hacían que Dana rodara los ojos e imploraba al cielo por la salud mental de sus amigas.

**L**legaron a la sala común y después de despedirse de sus parejas correspondientes, subieron cada uno a arreglarse… las chicas trataron de tardar lo menos posible pero la verdad eso era imposible por que entre el peinado, el maquillaje, que los accesorios y cosas de mas se tardaron mas de dos horas en arreglarse pero no podían negar que habia valido la pena. Los chicos tardaron menos pero era divertido verlos de un lado a otro buscando sus cosas, salieron de sus cuartos y bajaron a esperar a las chicas e iban vestidos más o menos así…

**R**emus que ya sabemos que era el mas casual de los tres estaba vestido ni mas ni menos que de vampiro… todo de negro, su capa, su pantalón y su camisa. Su piel lucia más pálida de lo normal… su cabello todo agarrado en una coleta con un listón negro. Habia agrandado sus dientes de la manera que pareciera mucho mas real y para eso traía una gota de sangre resbalándole por la comisura de su boca… claro también puso un pequeño hechizo para que no se le borrara. Se veía sumamente espectacular y mas por que la ropa le quedaba mas pegada de lo que el estaba acostumbrado a ponerse y se le notaban los bellos músculos y pectorales que a pesar de llevar 7 años ahí metido en el colegio, pocos los conocían. Lo que pasaba es que no le gustaba llamar demasiado la atención, si de por si era conocido como el mas dulce y simpático ahora imagínense si mostraba su cuerpo….

**J**ames, que todo gracias a su amigo, tenia puesto un traje negro bien planchadito, con una camisa negra con los dos primeros botones desabrochados, una capa negra solo abrochada del cuello y un antifaz blanco que le tapaba mitad de la cara… una copia del "Fantasma de la Opera". Su cabello estaba igual de rebelde y la verdad el chico no hacia nada para que eso se compusiera, al contrario mas se lo despeinaba pues le daba un aire rebeldon que quedaba muy bien con su forma de ser. El que para serles sincera le quedaba súper chido y es que mas de una que ya habia salido se le quedaba viendo con cara de querer comérselo con papas a la francesa a un lado y chuparse los dedos **(y me quejo por que Alexa es medio exagerada jajajajajajaja XD)**

**S**irius… pues Sirius siempre estaba para comérselo pero en esta ocasión se habia pasado pues traía un traje como si fuera una época colonial… sus mayas blancas con su pantalón azul marino, un saco azul con blanco que dejaba mucho a la imaginación pues se le pegaba al cuerpo haciendo que sus músculos se marcaran, con su cabello bien peinadito hacia atrás y amarrado en una coleta con un moño blanco que contrastaba hermosamente con el negro de cu cabello. Estaba parado enfrente de la chimenea con sus manos detrás de su espalada y cada vez que una hermosa chica pasa en frente suyo, le hacia una reverencia que hacia sonrojar a mas de una. La verdad en traje que habia escogido James para el le quedaba a la perfección sin ni siquiera imaginarse que las coincidencias existían y ahora les explico por que…

- Padfoot deja de hacerte el payaso y deja de hacer eso por que si se entera Alexa es capaz de….- Remus no termino la frase pero con la cara que hizo Sirius se imagino lo peor

- hablando de eso… estoy preocupado- Sirius se sentó medio abatido y esto les preocupo a los otros dos

- ¿Qué tienes Pad?... es por la carta que le llego a Alexa- James la dio una palmadita en el brazo y se sentó a un lado de el

- no… no es por eso… pero si tiene que ver con Alexa… no se estoy confundido. Yo no quería que esto me pasara, no se quiero ser el mismo de siempre pero no puedo, Alexa no me deja-

- haber… haber Sirius explícate por que no te entiendo nadita de nada- Remus imito a los otros dos y se sentó al otro lado de Sirius

- si mira… el otro día que íbamos a la practica de Quidditch me encontré con una chava de Ravenclaw, la tipa estaba hermosa como no tienen idea, trate de sonreírle acá bien sensualmente pero no pude, me llego a la mente la imagen de Alexa y me congele, al reaccionar salí corriendo de ahí. Me llego un remordimiento como no tienen idea, me conocen y saben que a mi me valía si tenia novia o no, yo siempre le coqueteaba a quien fuera… no se la verdad que me esta pasando…- se paso la mano por el cabello mientras sacaba un suspiro

- mira Sirius se que a lo mejor voy a decir algo que hace poco hubiera sido ridículo pero no hay otra explicación mas que una… quieres a Alexa y mucho mas de lo que te imaginas y ese remordimiento fue algo así como si le estuvieras faltando al respeto a la enana ¿o me equivoco?- Remus fue el que hablo pues James no dejaba su sonrisa a un lado

- si fue mas o menos así y no me gusta estar de esta manera no se por que, me siento como si estuviera encarcelado pero lo que mas miedo me da es que me gusta y estoy perdiendo el gusto de estar con otra chavas… yo no nací para estar enamorado…- Sirius al darse cuenta de lo qua habia dicho se tapo la cara con las manos y bajo la cabeza

- por fin lo aceptas Sirius… el único problema que tienes es el de amar y querer a la enana mas que a tu vida… y ya no te preocupes el estar enamorado no es nada malo… ni que te fueras a morir por eso…- James se burlaba de el en su cara…

- Sirius, James tiene razón no es malo estar enamorado, simplemente déjate llevar por el momento y veras que tan bien se siente. Además ya era hora de que te dieras cuenta que eres tan mortal como todos y que tienes todo el derecho de enamorarte cuando quieras pero yo se que lo que mas te impacta es que lo estas y de Alexa- Remus apoyo a James, que nada mas por que era su amigo se aguantaba las ganas de empezarse a carcajear.

- gracias por su apoyo chicos pero preferiría si no me dijeran nada… saben no me hacen sentir mejor…¬/¬- Sirius se les quedo viendo rencorosamente

- ya no te enojes y no te quiebres el coco pensando en pequeñeces y disfruta el momento por que no te enamoras de alguien dos veces en tu vida- Remus ahora si lo apoyo de verdad haciendo que Sirius suspirara resignado pues les haría caso y disfrutaría el momento.

**I**ban a seguir platicando pero fueron interrumpidos por varios chiflidos que les hicieron voltear hacia donde iban dirigidos y no pudieron más que contener el aliento pues delante de ellos estaban las más bellas criaturas del mundo entero. Se veían perfectas, ni mandadas a hacer. Eran una especie de hadas encantadas con una brillo espectacular y con aura preciosa que hacia que todos babearan al verlas, las mujeres de envidia y los hombres por lo bellas que estaban… y eran nada mas y nada menos que… Lily, Dana y Alexa.

**L**ily venia vestida de mariposa… su vestido verde ceñido al cuerpo resaltándole esas preciosas curvas, le quedaba a media pierna y era de strapless. Sus zapatillas eran verdes con brillantes y se amarraban en toda su pantorrilla haciendo que sus bien torneadas piernas brillaran de belleza. Tenía en la espalda unas alas, también verdes con brillantes y manchas negras y blancas. Su cabello rojo, que contrastaba con el verde de su disfraz, estaba amarrado en una coleta alta con unos mechones bien peinados que le caían sobre su perfecta cara. El maquillaje era verdaderamente divino pues tenía sombras verdes con blanco, sus mejillas sonrojadas y los labios pintados de un brillo rosado que hacían que se le marcaran más. Sus verdes ojos se veían impresionantes y brillosos. James tuvo que hacer todo un grandioso esfuerzo para no ir y hacerla suya frente a todos los presentes…

**D**ana iba vestida de novia y no cualquier novia, tenía un vestido blanco ceñido al cuerpo de strapless que le llegaba a media pierna, con la liga en la pierna derecha, con sus zapatos de tacon de 10 centimetros de alto, blancos. Tenía el cabello totalmente recogido y traía alrededor un velo blanco transparente, traía un collar de plata con una gota de diamante que hacía juego con los aretes. Sus ojos estaban maquillados con sombras grises y plateados, sus labios rosas claros y todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de diamantina que hacia que la chica brillara y mas al ver sus ojos que tenían un brillo especial y es que no era de la chicas que le gustaba enseñar mas de lo debido, y no por que no tuviera un bonito cuerpo si no por que no le gustaba que los chicos se fijaran en ella solo por su físico. Tenía unas bonitas piernas y caderas y aunque no tenia tanto de pechonalidad como Alexa pues… la chica se defendía. Al ver la cara de Remus sonrió complacida pues no podía negar que tenía muy buenos gustos.

**A**lexa, el cual ocasiono una verdadera impresión pues jamás pensaron que estaría tan conectada a su novio y es iba vestida con un vestido ampón blanco con listones azules marinos, el vestido tenia un escote proporcionado y como Alexa tenia de que presumir pues se le notaba mas la belleza femenina. Traía un collar de perlas blancas con un corazón de piedra azul en medio y que hacían juego con sus aretes. Las zapatillas blancas perfectamente lustradas… su cabello lo tenía todo recogido en un moño, solo con dos mechones de fuera… tenia un poco de brillantina en el cabello resaltando su cabello negro y sus mechones lilas. Pintada con delineador negro y sombras azules como su vestido y sus labios estaban pintados de un rojo que hacían que la belleza de su cara resaltara más. Pero lo que mas impresionaba era la forma en que caminaba y se movía, la gracia con que movía su vestido… como toda una princesa.

**L**legaron junto a los chicos muy seguras de si mismas mientras sonreían pues todos se le quedaban viendo… eso era justo lo que querían.

- hola chicos ¿listos?- pregunto Alexa con una gran sonrisa pero los muchachos no podían ni abrir la boca de lo impresionados que estaban con las bellezas que eran sus novias.

- ya cierren la boca van hacer que me ponga rojita de vergüenza- ironizo Dana haciendo reír a todos- andenle vamos por que si no se ve a hacer tarde…- la castaña jalo a Remus para que salieran lo mas rápido posible de ahí si no seria capaz de besarlo y quitarle ese traje que lo hacia ver súper sexy.

**E**l lobito se dejo llevar por su domadora con una docilidad impresionante y es que estaba cegado por la belleza de su novia y no lo digo literalmente, dejando a los demás con cara de diversión pero que a James y a Sirius se le quito rápido al voltear a ver a sus damiselas… las dos sonrieron complacidas pues tenían comiendo de su mano a los mayores Don Juanes en toda la historia de Hogwarts. Pero ellos no tenían esos pensamientos en su cabecita por el momento, mas bien tenían solo una cosa… ellas.

- Wow Lily… te ves… te ves… te ves hermosa… wow me dejas sin palabras- James la agarro de las manos para verla mejor cosa que hizo reír divertida y a la vez enternecida por el gesto de amor que James le propinaba

- eso era justo lo que quería y creo que lo conseguí… ahora vamos por que Dana tiene razón y llegaremos ya cuando todo acabe- Lily no pudo continuar por que unos bellos labios se posaron en los suyos besándolos con pasión y amor. Después de varios segundos que duro el beso, salieron de ahí sin importarles nada mas…

**P**or otra parta Alexa y Sirius solo se quedaban viendo a los ojos, pues no podían creer que coincidieran con sus disfraces… no podían creer la conexión que tenían con el otro. Sirius solo la miraba convenciéndose de que la amaba con todas sus fuerzas y todos esos sentimientos de inquietud e inseguridad se esfumaron como por arte de magia. Alexa también se le quedo viendo a los ojos y se sintió la mujer mas amada del mundo y es que le encantaba la forma en que Sirius la veía… la hacia sentir amada y que ella valía la pena como mujer y amiga. Pero obvio no se podían quedar todo el día ahí, así es que Alexa fue la que reacciono…

- ya nos dejaron aquí, es mejor que nos vallamos- la chica le acaricio la cara pero Sirius la agarro y se la beso

- no sin antes decirte algo… Te amo más que a mi vida y soy capaz de darla con tal de que tú seas feliz- aunque las palabras de Sirius fueron sinceras, no tenía ni la menor idea que dentro de poco se olvidaría de ellas

- Sirius yo también te amo y mucho… mucho… mucho. Gracias por hacerme sentir querida, no sabes como lo necesitaba- Alexa lo abrazo… - bueno vamos- Sirius le dio su brazo y salieron de ahí dejando a todos con cara de impresión pues parecían toda una pareja real.

**E**l comedor ya estaba repleto de estudiantes… la decoración fue un éxito pues entre los merodeadores, Alexa, Dana y los prefectos lo adornaron. Estaba lleno de murciélagos que estaban encantados para que parecieran real… la mesa de los profesores habia de todo tipo de dulces y comida y otra pequeña mesa con bebidas, desde agua hasta wisky de fuego por eso uno de los maestros estaba a cargo de eso para que los chicos no se pasaran de copas. En cada esquina habia mas adornos y muchas velas flotando que hacían que hubiera un ambiente más acogedor pues era la única fuente de luz. Los 6 chicos sonrieron pues en pocas palabras la idea fue de ellos. Estaba todos platicando cuando llego Jonnathan y Bellatrix…

- hola chavos… les quedo chida la decoración- Jonnathan venia disfrazado de policía _muggle, _con su traje azul que hacia que se le marcaran todos sus bellos músculos de su bello cuerpo, sus botas de militar, con sus lentes negros y su gorra, mientras que Bella iba de morticia, su cabello negro suelto con su vestido negro bien pegado y pintada de negro que hacia contraste con su blanca piel.

- lo sabemos…- respondió muy modestamente James mientras se despeinaba mas su cabello

- hola Montes- Bellatrix saludo como si nada a Dana…

- hola Black- respondió contrariada la castaña pues jamás la habia escuchado decir su nombre en una frase sin un insulto

- solo por hoy hay tregua pero no creas que me vas a caer bien- le informo la Sly

- hecho… además el sentimiento es mutuo- Dana jalo a Remus y se lo llevo a bailar cosa que al chico no le pareció pues bailar no sabia

- pero Dana yo no se bailar y menos esa música- Remus hizo puchero pero Dana la verdad, no le hizo caso

- no importa ahorita aprendes- llegaron a la pista y empezaron a bailar una canción movidita.

Ω _Eh creído olvidado el pasado _

_Y aun no eh encontrado en tus ojos amor _

_Ese fuego que hoy vive en mi alma _

_Y no logra apagarse (2)_

_Desde aquel día inesperado _

_En que te robe un beso de amor _

_Y mi amor sigue encarcelado _

_En tu corazón (2)_

_Dime que es lo que ah pasado _

_Por que te haz robado a mi corazón _

_Que dejaste de ver el veneno _

_De este loco amor (2)_

_Desde aquel día inesperado _

_En que te robe un beso de amor _

_Y mi amor sigue encarcelado _

_En tu corazón… (4)_

_Dime que es lo que ha pasado _

_Por que te haz robado a mi corazón _

_Que dejaste de ver el veneno _

_De este loco amor (2) _

_Desde aquel día inesperado _

_En que te robe un beso de amor_

_Y mi amor sigue encarcelado _

_En tu corazón (2) Ω_

**D**ana lo guiaba para que le siguiera el paso, y Remus como muy buen alumno aprendió rápido pero no sin unos cuantos pisotones. Remus no podía creer que Dana bailara tan bien y menos ese tipo de música y si no se equivocaba era _cumbia _**(para mi la cumbia es un baile típico, me encanta XD)** un baile típico de América ¿pero Dana de donde sabia bailar eso?... acabo la música y se fueron a sentar junto a Alexa que estaba un poco tensa mientras se tomaba una cerveza de mantequilla pues hambre no tenia. Dana la vio extraña pues por que apretaba tanto en vaso.

- Alexa ¿Qué tienes?- le pregunto su amiga mientras se sentaba y Remus iba por algo de beber

- nada…- Alexa contesto lo mas rápido que pudo haciendo que Dana no le creyera en lo mas mínimo

- ya dime que diablos te pasa por que no te creo… te conozco – Dana se cruzo de brazos mientras veía como unos chavos de Slytherin pasaban y se le quedaban viendo con cara de babosos. Alexa solo pudo señalar hacia un punto en la pista y cuando Dana volteo se dio cuenta por que tanto alboroto…- déjalo, no tiene nada de malo que baile- Dana sonrió divertida pues Alexa no era muy celosa, entonces eso significaba que enserio se habia enamorado

- yo se que no tiene nada de malo que baile, lo que me purga es que la babosa esa lo agarre, yo no se por que lo deje ir buff – Alexa resoplo mientras se cruzaba de brazos

- por dios Alexa deja de sufrir y disfruta además por si no te haz dado cuenta Sirius no deja que se le acerque mas de lo necesario… no cabe duda que mi hermanito ya maduro…- Dana hizo un tono nostálgico que hizo reír a Alexa la cual se veía mucho mas relajada – ahorita que venga lo sacas a bailar y ya te quitas de problemas-

- gracias Dana no se que haría sin ti…- Alexa le agradeció de todo corazón

- yo se que harías… le hubieras partido su jefa desde hace rato- Dana sonrió divertida al escuchar que Alexa se empezaba a carcajear pero en eso llego Remus e interrumpió la risa

- se ve que se divierten – Remus le dio un beso a su novia mientras le daba su wisky de fuego

- Remus Lupin ¿piensas emborracharme?- Dana lo reprendió en broma

- Merlín me descubriste- el lobito le siguió el juego mientras Alexa reía divertida pero sobre todo contenta por que al fin Remus se dio la oportunidad de ser feliz con la chava que lo traía loquito.

- bueno chicos los dejo voy a caminar por ahí un ratito por que si sigo aquí me voy a desmayar- la chica se paro y se perdió entre la multitud dejando a los chicos con un signo de interrogación en la frente.

**M**ientras tanto Lily y James estaban disfrutando el momento, estaban bailando muy pegaditos mientras empezaba una canción romántica pero no sabían que su momento se iba a ver interrumpido por algo, mas bien por alguien. Ya iban a empezar a bailar cuando James sintió que le tocaban el hombro… volteo para encontrarse con…

- hola James…- Lucy lo saludo como si deberás fueran muy amigos. La chica estaba vestida de porrista, con su uniforme azul con amarillo, sus dos colitas con sus respectivos moñitos, sus calcetas hasta la rodilla y sus zapatos deportivos y en las manos su pompones **(¿a si se llaman?-.)**

- ¿hola?...- James alzo la ceja contrariado pues que hacia ella ahí

- ¿bailamos?- la china estaba probando a Lily, la cual sabia muy bien sus intenciones

- este… no puedo voy a bailar con mi novia…- James al notar la mirada de Lily comprendió todo

- pero no creo que se moleste si bailamos al menos una canción ¿verdad?- Lucy no miraba al chico, miraba a la pelirroja el cual tenia un semblante serio… sin ninguna expresión.

- pues no se molestaría pero da la casualidad de que yo quiero bailar con ella así es que si no te importa, nosotros nos vamos- James trato de llevarse a Lily pero Lucy no lo dejo y le agarro del brazo

- ah no James, a mi no me contestas así, por mas novio que seas de esta vieja insignificante no tienes el derecho de rechazarme… no ah nacido el hombre que lo haga y tu no vas a ser el primero y menos por esta idiota- Lucy le mando su mejor mirada de odio a Lily y por eso no vio como James la agarraba por los brazos y la apretó

- mira Lee yo soy todo un caballero y por eso no te pienso hacer nada pero óyelo muy bien… mas te vale no volver a insultar a MI novia por que se me va a olvidar que eres una mujer. Que yo no te oiga insultar a Lily… ya entiéndelo de una vez amo a Lily y eso nadie lo va a poder cambiar…- James la soltó mientras ella hacia una cara de dolor – ah y una cosa mas, Lily es mucho mas bonita y mejor persona que tu… al contrario yo no la cambiaria por ti eso ni lo dudes…- se volteo a ver a Lily, que por cierto tenia una cara de querer comérselo a besos- ahora si mi vida ¿bailamos?- James le tendió la mano con mucha caballerosidad pero lo Lily no quería su brazo ella quería besarlo y no lo dudo dos veces y se le colgó al cuello dándole un tremendo beso que dejo a Lucy, tanto adolorida como con coraje, y mas al ver que todos se burlaban de ella y veían a la parejita muy felices.

**D**espués de ese gran beso… Lily y James se fueron de ahí para entregarse su amor en un lugar más agradable y no en frente de personas indeseables. Lily le tenía que dar las gracias y no espero más…

- gracias James por todo…- Lily bajo la cabeza en señal de vergüenza pero James la detuvo y le levanto del mentón

- hey chiquita no la bajes además tu te mereces todo eso y mas y por favor nunca dudes de mi amor por ti…- le beso el mentón haciendo que Lily cerrara los ojos de puro placer

- jamás dudaría de el y ójala tu tampoco lo hagas por que te amo con todas las fuerzas juntas del mundo- la pelirroja lo abrazo como si se lo fueran a quitar…

- bueno mi querida pelirroja hermosa ahora si ¿bailamos?- le hizo una reverencia un tanto graciosa pues la chica se empezó a reír

- claro que si me querido fantasmita…- la chica le dio su mano y así empezaron a bailar muy juntos y de vez en cuando se demostraban su amor con un beso…

**A**lexa no dejaba de pasearse entre toda la pista… ya habia rechazado a mas de 5 chavos que la invitaban a bailar. Ya no sabia como quitarse ese estrés y disfrutar de la fiesta pero es que aunque fuera irreal y algo tonto, no lo podía hacer si sabia que Sirius estaba bailando con Samantha y es que en los ojos de _esa _vio un brillo raro que le dio mala espina… pero tenia que confiar en el además el y ella estaban mas que unidos y no simplemente por un noviazgo si no habia don grandes razones… iba pasando junto a una mesa donde estaban varios Sly… al principio no la reconocieron pero al notar que se les quedaba viendo con cara de asco le empezaron a decir de cosas…

- ¿Dónde esta mi querido hermano?... ¿Qué ya te dejo por Dutch?- Régulus se burlaba de ella mientras Alexa lo veía con ganas de golpearlo

- de cuando acá te interesa lo que le pase a tu hermano… además yo no se que se meten, bola de perdedores. – Alexa trato de irse pero Malfoy la agarro del brazo muy discretamente para que nadie se diera cuenta

- hey chiquita no te enojes, solo queríamos platicar contigo. Además no hay por que ponerse a la defensiva no te vamos a hacer nada solo quería hacerte una invitación…- Malfoy sonrió malévolamente pero se le quito cuando Alexa hablo

- mira idiota con ustedes ni a la puerta… y buscate a otra estupida que te haga caso por que a mi lo que tengan que decir me tiene sin cuidado, y como se lo dije a tu maldito hermano… nadie me hace daño sin pagar las consecuencias… ¿y que tal platicame como salieron las cosas con mi papa?- Alexa ironizo pues bien sabia que su papa habia retirado todo su capital empleado en el proyecto desde el enfrentamiento en la enfermería y comprobar que lo que decia su hija de Malfoy era cierto.

- maldita estupida no nos conoces y no sabes de lo que somos capaz para conseguir lo que queramos… y si mi hermano te quiere a ti, lo serás- Malfoy la apretó del brazo haciendo que la enana hiciera una mueca de dolor pero se recupero rápido

- suéltame y te digo de una vez… dile al cerdo de tu hermanito que deje de joderme la existencia y se meta sus amenazas por donde mas le quepa. Yo no soy una cosa para que me ponga código de barras, además ahora menos que nunca seré suya pues que va a decir la gente cuando se entere que primero fui de un Black y después de un Malfoy… imaginate que reputación tendría. Ahora si su señoría no le importa yo me largo por que aquí apesta a mierda… ah no pero si son ustedes…- les hizo una pequeña reverencia y salio de ahí lo mas rápido posible pues si seguía ahí seria capaz de sacar todo su estrés partiéndoles la geta y además ese vestido ya la estaba hartando.

**S**irius la vio de lejos divertido pues se veía chistosa cuando se enojaba y fruncía el ceño de esa manera ¿pero por que estaría enojada?... quiso averiguarlo y por eso salio a su encuentro. La encontró devorándose un gran helado sabor calabaza… al verla sonrió divertido pues tenia la mejilla manchada de ese manjar. Alexa, que no lo habia visto, siguió como si nada hasta que sintió que alguien le levantaba la cabeza de la barbilla y le chupaba sensualmente los residuos de helado… la chica por inercia cerro los ojos disfrutando de ese contacto tan rico.

- ummmm calabaza… no sabe nada mal- Alexa abrió los ojos al ver de quien se trataba, no lo dejo ni siquiera reaccionar y se le aventó para darle un beso…- ummmm que recibimiento… que se me hace que me voy a alejar mas de ti si cada vez que me pierdo me recibes de esa manera…- el chico se lamió los labios disfrutando del sabor de la boca de su amada.

- por Merlín Sirius no hagas eso por que soy capaz de olvidarme que hay gente aquí y te haré cosas no aptas para menores de edad…- la chica se mordió el labio mientras le daba una cucharadita de helado…

- ejem no queremos ser aguafiestas pero solo queremos que se enteren que ya estamos aquí…- Remus, Lily, Dana y James habían llegado después de haberlos buscado por todos lados…

- mugroso cuatro ojos ¬/¬…- si las miradas matasen el pobre de James ya estaría frente al todo poderoso rindiéndole cuentas de sus actos **(¿y eso de donde salio? Creo que ando muy inspirada . jajajajaja) **

- jajajaja no te enojes mi pequeña niña y mejor disfrutemos de la fiesta…- Remus la calmo antes de que le hiciera algo al pobre de James que por cierto estaba refugiado atrás de Lily

- bueno Alexa vamos a baila…- Sirius la iba a sacar a bailar pero fue interrumpido por un grito por parte de las tres locas que tenían como novias

- Lily… Dana, nuestra canción- Alexa grito emocionada pues empezaba a sonar una canción que les gustaba a las tres, bueno no que les gustara pero el las vacaciones del año pasado se habían ido a un antro para celebrar que se habían vuelto a ver después de tanto tiempo y aprendieron a bailar de esa forma todo gracias a la prima de Lily.

- vamos…- Lily trato de jalarlas pero Dana no se movió

- Alexa no va a poder bailar así…- Dana apunto hacia su amiga haciendo que Alexa volteara hacia a bajo y sonriera

- no te apures eso no es problema… ya tenia ganas de hacer esto- y ante la mirada atónita de todos la enana se quito la falda dejando ver solo el corsé y un short corto que apenas si le tapaba… las medias le llegaban a la rodilla haciéndola lucir sexy y muy deseable y de esto se dio cuenta Sirius pues todos los hombres se le quedaban viendo como lobos hambrientos en plena luna llena.

- Alexa…- el moreno trato de detenerla pero la chica no le dio tiempo de nada cuando se perdió entre la multitud hasta llegar al centro… - maldita sea dejen de mirarla así...- Sirius les gritaba a todos mientras aventaba la falda al suelo y salía disparado hacia las chicas para sacarlas de ahí pero se quedo estático al ver la escena.

**D**ana estaba acostada de lado mientras que Lily estaba a un lado de ella, con los brazos cruzados y su pie arriba de la cadera de su amiga y Alexa estaba sentada pero recostada en las piernas de Dana. La música empezó y se fueron levantando muy sensualmente mientras que los chicos les chiflaban

_ Dirty. Filthy. Nasty… To dirty to clean my act up_

_If you ain´t dirty… you ain´t here to party_

_Ladies move, gentlemen move _

_Some body ring the alarm _

_A fire on the roof _

_Ring the alarm (…and I'm throwing elbows) (3)_

**A**lexa se subió a una mesa mientras se echaba un vaso de licor encima y se chupaba el dedo y hacia una cara de lujuria que solo por que Sirius estaba enojado con ella si no ya se la hubiera llevado de ahí y bajarle la lujuria que traía la chica. Dana y Lily se subían a otra mesa y empezaron a bailar las dos. Los chavos no sabían si voltear a ver a la enana o Lily y a Dana…

_Oh I'm overdo, give me some room I'm coming through_

_Paid my dues, in the mood, me and my girls gonna shake the room_

_Dj´s spinning (show your hands)_

_Let's get dirty (that's my jam)_

**L**as chicas se reunieron en el centro sin dejar de bailar… todos las veían impresionados pues jamás pensaron que esas tres pudieran bailar así de bien, bueno la verdad es que desconocían muchas cosas de ellas. Las tres se quitaron los zapatos sin importarles a donde quedaban… Dana se soltó el cabello y aventó el velo que justo le fue a caer a Remus y le mando un beso con la mano, el pobre chico solo se le quedo viendo embobado mientras ponia una sonrisa de estupido enamorado **(así le dice mi mama a mi hermana cuando su novio viene a la casa: "parece estupido enamorado cada que te ve" jajajajaja y yo la verdad nunca me puedo controlar y me empiezo a carcajear cada vez que lo veo XDD)**

_I need that, uh, to get me off, sweat until my clothes go off_

_It's explosive; speakers are pumping (oh)_

_Still jumping, six in the morning (oh)_

_Table dancing, glasses are smashing (oh)_

_No questions, time for some actions_

_Temperature's up (can you feel it), about to erupt_

**Y** mientras Dana se despeinaba, Lily se quitaba las alas y Alexa las medias pero claro sin perder la sensualidad y esa mirada que decia "mírame… que no ves que estoy rebuena".

_Gonna get my girls, get your boys… gonna make some noise _

_Wanna get rowdy, gonna get a little unruly_

_Get it fired up in a hurry, wanna get dirty, _

_It's about time that I came to start the party, _

_Sweat dripping over my body, dancing getting just a little naughty,_

_Wanna get dirty; it's about time for my arrival. _

**L**as chicas sacaron a sus novios a bailar, Lily lo jalaba de la mascara, Alexa del cuello y Dana de la capa. Los chicos no pusieron resistencia pues estaban embobados con todo lo que estaba pasando. Con una fuerza inimaginable les quitaron las capas y el chaleco a Sirius, mas sorprendidos no podían estar pero Sirius que ya habia reaccionado se dejo llevar por su novia y es que aunque no lo aceptara le encantaba dar ese tipo de espectáculos.

_Ah, heat is up so ladies, fellas drop your cups._

_Body's hot, front to back _

_Now move your ass, I like that _

_Tight hip huggers (low for sure)_

_Shake a little something (on the floor)_

_I need that, uh, to get me off _

**A**lexa se puso de espaldas muy pegada al cuerpo de Sirius mientras hacia movimientos sensuales los cuales hacían sudar más de la cuenta al susodicho. Lily abrazo a James por la espalda mientras lo manoseaba su pecho y enredaba una de sus piernas a la del chico. Y por ultimo Dana se le habia subido a Remus y enredaba sus piernas a la cintura de el. La chica no dejaba de moverse por lo que se le hacia difícil sostener pero con el beso que le dio Dana parecía que la chica pesaba como una pluma.

_Sweat until my clothes come off_

_Let's get open, cause a commotion (ooh oh)_

_We're still going, eight in the morning _

_There's no stopping, we keep it popping (oh)_

_Hot rocking, everyone's talking, give all you got (give it to me)_

_Just hit the spot, gonna get y girls, get your boys _

_Gonna make some noise_

**L**as chicas se separaron de ellos y se subieron a una de las mesas a pesar de que esta parecía que no las soportaría por mucho tiempo. El espectáculo que estaban haciendo, a los ojos de la profesota de Transformaciones era inaudito… estuvo apunto de parar todo este disparate pero no sabia que era lo que se lo impedía y es que para ser sincera bailaban demasiado bien… tres de las mas inteligentes y mas portadas… ejem bueno solo dos por que Alexa era todo un dolor de cabeza y mas en su clase. Los chicos se quedaron estáticos pues querían un poco mas de atención de parte de ellas pero ellas parecían muy centradas en lo que hacían.

_Wanna get rowdy (rowdy, yeah)_

_Gonna get a little unruly (ruly)_

_Get it fired up in a hurry (hurry)_

_Wanna get dirty; it's about time that I came to start the party (party)_

_Sweat dripping over my body (body)_

_Dancing getting just a little naughty _

_Wanna get dirty; it's about time for my arrival. _

**L**as chicas no dejaban de hacer movimientos sensuales… Dana y Lily hacían una coreografía un tanto complicada mientras Alexa se habia arrodillado y se despeinaba. Todos no dejaban de verlas, hasta el director aplaudía **(hicieron que me imaginara a Dumbledore en un table dance… ¿Cómo se vería?... XD mejor me callo y seguimos)** a pesar de que Minerva lo veía con reprobación. Sirius que le encantaba llamar la atención se unió a las chicas dejando a los otros dos con la ceja levantada pues que hacia el ahí de chismoso, pero en fin lo dejaron cumplir su sueño de bailar en frente de toda la escuela… a ellos solo les interesaban las chicas.

_Rowdy, gonna get a little unruly (ooh oh)_

_Get it fired up in a hurry (ooh oh)_

_Wanna get dirty, gonna make some noise._

_It's about time I came to start the party_

_Ooh sweat dripping over my body _

_Dancing getting just a little naughty _

_Wanna get dirty; it's about time for my arrival. _

**N**adie quería que se acabara el espectáculo, mientras que Alexa rezaba a Merlín por que la música ya acabara pues se estaba agitando demasiado, mas de lo que podía soportar, aunque no dejaba de hacer su mas grande esfuerzo. Lily y Dana bailaban juntas mientras que Alexa se les unía… todo un trío. Las chicas sonreían complacidas pues cuando se lo proponían podían llamar la atención hasta del hombre mas concentrado del universo entero… la música ya estaba acabando y las tres ya estaban mas que agitadas pero felices y todo por la culpa de la prima de Lily que les habia enseñado tan peculiares movimientos. Sirius abrazo a Alexa por detrás mientras esta se sorprendía pero al ver de quien se trataba sonrió…

_Rowdy, gonna get a little unruly (ooh oh)_

_Get it fired up in a hurry (ooh oh)_

_Wanna get dirty, gonna make some noise._

_It's about time I came to start the party_

_Ooh sweat dripping over my body _

_Dancing getting just a little naughty _

_Wanna get dirty; it's about time for my arrival._

_Uh, what?_

**L**a canción termino Lily y Dana quedaban de espaldas mientras que Alexa y Sirius con un beso. La escuela completa aplaudió con excepción de los Slytherin mas conocidos aunque ganas no les faltaban… Régulus por unos segundos vio a su hermano con anhelo y con felicidad pues si su hermano era feliz el también lo era aunque no se notara… para Régulus, Sirius era su ejemplo a seguir pues era valiente, leal y decidido, no le daba miedo seguir lo que el creía que era lo mejor, al contrario de el que siempre estuvo bajo el mando de sus padres que le enseñaron que la riqueza y la pureza de sangre era lo mas importante en el mundo mágico y que todos los ideales de su hermano no era mas que basura pero Sirius era feliz y eso le hacia ver que no eran del todo una perdida de tiempo… pero el ya no podía hacer nada ya estaba adentro del movimiento de Lord Voldemort y ya no podía salirse de ahí… era un ejercito en el cual podías entrar pero nunca salir.

**A**lexa sonreía entre cansada y complacida pues lo que en esos momentos necesitaba era sentarse y regular su respiración si no era capaz de desmayarse y lo que no quería es que se dieran cuenta. En cuanto termino la canción, James y Remus fueron hasta donde sus respetivas novias y les dieron sus felicitaciones como solo ellos podían hacerlo. La gente aplaudía como si de un concierto se tratara y muchos las felicitaron y mas los hombres haciendo que los respectivos novios fruncieran el ceño pues esas bellezas eran solo de ellos y solo ellos tenían el derecho de hacer eso… las chicas sonrieron a las alabaciones mientras que se retiraban de ahí para poder respirar un poco mejor. Se sentaron el las sillas mas próximas mientras la música se escuchaba de nuevo.

- ufff estoy muerta…- dramatizo Alexa mientras se limpiaba el sudor con una servilleta

- ¿ustedes de donde saben bailar de esa manera?- pregunto Remus entre divertido e interesado

- pues la prima de Lily tiene la culpa… un día fuimos a una antro _muggle _y nos enseño- respondió Dana mientras se tomaba un vaso con agua

- órale…- se quedaron en silencio hasta que llego Jonnathan, que por cierto tenia una cara…

- Amizaday…- su voz era firme y sin expresión causando el desconcierto de la susodicha

- ¿si?- preguntó la chica levantando la ceja

- _te juro que si vuelves a hacer eso te encierro en un cuarto y jamás te dejo salir…- _el chico se cruzo de brazos y ahora si se notaba su enojo

- _¿ahora a ti que diablos te pasa?- _Alexa le contesto sacada de onda pues la actitud de su primo nada que ver

- _¿y todavia preguntas?... si tu noviecito no hace nada para prohibirte que bailes de esa manera pues me vale pero yo si te lo prohíbo- _

_- ahhhhhhhh no a mi no me prohíbes nada, no tiene nada de malo que baile de esa manera…-_

_- ¿Cómo de que no?... no viste la cara de todos, te comían con la mirada…- _

_- ahhhhhhhh ¿o es mi imaginación o me estas diciendo que soy una cualquiera?- _la chica se cruzo de brazos con enojo

- _no pero no se ve bien que bailes así… no me gusta que los chavos te vean de esa manera, si todavia no estoy muy de acuerdo que andes con Sirius- _Jonna trato de agarrarla pero la chica no se dejo

- ¿yo que?- pregunto Sirius pero ninguno de los dos le prestaron la mas mínima atención y siguieron con lo suyo

- _te pareces a mi papa, celosos como solo ustedes… ¿sabes que? ya no me digas nada y mejor ahorrare tus comentarios quieres…- _Alexa trato de irse pero su primo la jalo y se la llevo ante la mirada atónita de todos

- en primera ¿Qué demonios dijeron?... y en segunda ¿Qué demonios fue eso?- James opino contrariado

- la verdad no tengo ni la mas remota idea pero Jonnathan se veía enojado…- Sirius como buen amigo y hermano contesto a la pregunta

- bueno ya sabremos mientras vamos a tomar algo por que hace una sed- Lily se los llevo a la mesa de las bebidas mientras que afuera del comedor los primos entablaban una discusión.

_- por Morgana Jonnathan deja los celos atrás, simplemente fue una baile no me acosté con nadie- _Alexa rodó los ojos mientras se cruzaba de brazos

_- pues casi, casi… deja de hacer espectáculos, se que te gusta bailar pero no es para que casi te encueres ante todo el colegio- _Jonnathan no aceptaba replica e imito a su prima

_- hay no exageres, todavia traigo el short y el corsé…- _

_- huy no si, niña no seas tan mojigata van a creer que saliste de un convento- _ironizo el muchacho haciendo que Alexa sonriera divertida _– no ni te rías que no tiene nada de chiste… ahora me vas a hacer caso y largate a cambiar por que soy capaz de encerrarte en un convento enserio…-_

_- no quiero… además ya no soy una niña chiquita Jonnathan, ya estoy suficientemente grandecita como para que me quieras tener en una cajita de cristal, me conoces bien y sabes que no me va a pasar nada si yo no lo quiero. Además aquí la única que te va a prohibir algo soy yo, no quiero que te metas en mi relación con Sirius, yo no ando diciendo cosas de Black, sabias que no me caía mas in embargo yo jamás me opuse por que ya eres lo suficientemente grandecito para tomar tus propias decisiones, así es que devuelve el favor y déjame también vivir mi vida… además baile con Sirius y no con cualquiera- _Alexa lo miraba interesada pues quería ver su reacción.

**J**onnathan se quedo unos cuantos segundos callado pues ante esas palabras no tenia ni una replica valida, se le quedo viendo atentamente y tratando de buscar una explicación pero sabia que no la habia y que una vez mas su prima lograba convencerlo. Sonrió después de ese largo silencio, sonrisa que Alexa contesto

_- ¿ya ves?... ¿Qué tan difícil es entender que me gusta hacer lo que yo quiero y que soy capaz de afrontar todo lo que venga?... además ¿no me digas que no te gusto e bailecito y mas el de Lily?- _la sonrisa de Jonnathan se borro en un dos por tres al escuchar las palabras de su primita _– si no te hagas el baboso que se que al principio la que te gustaba era Lily pero como viste que a ella le gustaba James, acortejaste a Bellatrix- _

_- ¿tu como sabes eso?- _de repente un calor repentino llego al cuerpo del Sly mientras se desabotonaba los primeros 2 botones de su disfraz

_- ¿Qué como se?... pues demasiado fácil… una vez llegando a la clase de Historia de Magia me senté en el lugar donde tu estabas, como tienen la clase una hora antes que nosotros y pues da la casualidad que estaba escrito en letras azules "Lily Evans" y un corazoncito a un lado…- _Alexa hizo una cara de asco de broma y siguió sin importarle el sonrojo de su primo - _pero que cursi eres, jamás pensé que fueras así de empalagoso… cuidado no se te vallan a pegar las abejas por tanta miel que derramas…- _Alexa se burlaba de su primo sin discreción alguna haciendo que varias parejas voltearan a verla por el escándalo que hacia

_- ya pues fue una lapsus brutus, pero si no te lo puedo negar Lily me latía pero se notaba a leguas que Potter le gustaba, yo no me iba a meter entre ellos y después de escuchar su historia y sabia que James iba a pelear con uñas y dientes por Lily… fíjate que es muy guapa y muy buena persona, la conozco poco pero lo poco que se de ella son puras cosas buenas bueno si no contamos con el hecho de que tiene una carácter fácil de temer y que le encantan los libros- _

_- eso si… oye algo mas ¿Por qué demonios estamos hablando en español?- _la chica se cruzo de brazos divertida mientras Jonnathan caía en cuenta también

_- bueno en eso yo tengo la culpa, tengo la maña de que cuando estoy enojado empiezo a hablar en español sin importarme donde estoy…- _el chico se rascaba la nuca un poco avergonzado

_- pero estuvo bien así nadie se entero de que te gustaba o te gustaba Lily…- _

_- corrección me gustaba ahora estoy con Bella y…- _pero no pudo seguir por que en ese preciso momento se acordó de su novia **(si así son todos los hombres… cuando les convienen se acuerdan de que tiene novia ¿o no chicas?... ¬/¬) **_– Merlín deje a Bella por irte a buscar… Dios ahora si me va a gritar hasta de lo que me voy a morir… nos vemos- _entro como bala al comedor dejando a Alexa ahí parada en medio del pasillo, la cual no duro mucho en seguir a su primo.

**B**usco con la mirada a los demás pero no los divisaba, se paseo entre la muchedumbre buscando a Sirius con devoción pues mientras hablaba con su primo, hizo una pequeña reflexión acerca de sus problemas y todo lo que le tenia que decir a Sirius… estaba mas que decidido de esta noche no pasaba para decirle que iban a ser papas.

**L**ily y los demás estuvieron por varios minutos en un total silencio que era interrumpido por las alabaciones hacia las chicas mientras que Sirius no dejaba de mirar para todos lados tratando de ver donde diantre estaba Alexa, una cosa era que se fuera con su primo y otra cosa que se tardaran mas de lo debido. Quería saber el por que lo mencionaron en su platica ¿Qué tenia que decir de el Jonnathan?... ¿Por qué demonios discutían?... pues a pesar de hablar en un idioma no conocido por el, sabia que por el tono que empleaban era por que su primo estaba totalmente enojado con alexa o con el. De pronto vio como su carnal Régulus pasaba por ahí y cuando sus ojos se encontraron, el moreno de Gryffindor vio una gran conexión como nunca, sus ojos eran indescifrables tenían un tono de anhelo, felicidad, y sentimiento… jamás en su vida los habia visto de esa manera a excepción cuando ellos estaban chicos y se protegían entre ellos cuando sus jefes o sus primas los regañaban o les hacían una broma. Por un momento extraño todos esos momentos y hubiera dado todo lo que tenia por que así fuera ahora pero sabia que Régulus nunca desobedecería a sus papas y nunca les llevaría la contraria… ya algún día se daría cuenta de lo mal que estaba y si en el destino estaba que el lo tenia que ayudar… lo ayudaría sin dudarlo ni un segundo pero no podía hacer nada si su hermano no se lo permitía… hermano, que raro se escuchaba esa palabra dirigida a Régulus.

**T**an concentrado estaba que no se dio cuenta cuando una alegre Alexa llego junto a ellos. La chica tenia un brillo especial en los ojos como si hubiera hecho una travesura de la cual solo ella sabia, se les quedo viendo raro como tratando de explicar el por que de sus caras si ella estaba de lo mas feliz… le voltio la cara a su novio hacia donde estaba ella y hablo

- ¿Qué les pasa?- la chica le apretaba las mejillas haciendo que Sirius se quejara

- Sádica…- fue todo lo que Sirius pudo decir al ver sus mejillas aprisionadas

- huy que humor… por Morgana y Merlín y todos sus hijos quiten esas caras de velorio…- la chica suspiro mientras se sentaba en las piernas de su novio el cual no se quejo pues Alexa no pesaba nada

- ¿y tu como sabes que Merlín y Morgana tuvieron hijos?- Lily sonrió divertida mientras su amiga hacia cara de concentración como si tratara de recordar algo... – nunca tuvieron un hijo por si no lo sabias-

- tu que sabes, tu no estuviste ahí… que tal si una noche de pasión desbordaron su instinto animal y crearon a su primer primogénito…- todos se empezaron a reír, destruyendo esa barrera de silencio e incomodidad que se habia creado en cuando Alexa salio con su primo del comedor.

- no la friegues Alexa, deja de decir tarugadas y explícanos que fue lo que paso con tu primo… por que el enojo- Dana mando por un tuvo la tranquilidad que se respiraba haciendo que todos se sentaran correctamente para escuchar a la perfección lo que Alexa tenia que decir

- pero Dios mió no pongas esas caras no paso nada malo, solo le salio a relucir la vena celosa…- la chica los relajo con el tono de su voz- me dijo que si volvía a bailar y a desvestirme de esa manera me iba a meter en un convento por toda la eternidad- la chica se empezó a reír sin percatarse que nadie la seguía

- Alexa es que es la verdad, mírate si no fuera por el pequeño short y el corsé estarías totalmente como Merlín te trajo al mundo- Lily saco a relucir una vez mas que podía llegar a ser como una madre para ellas si se lo proponía

- hay no tu no, ya con Jonnathan me basta y me sobra, no sabes la tanda de sandeces que me dijo- Alexa se cruzo de brazos mientras sentía la mirada de Sirius taladraba su nuca

- pero si es la puritita verdad- Dana apoyo al primo y a su amiga la pelirroja, mientras que los hombres se mantenían a raya

- Sirius diles que están equivocadas y que no tiene nada de malo que este así, además hace mucho calor como para ponerme de nuevo el vestido-

- tienen razón deberías de ponerte algo, no me gusta para nada la forma en la que te ve el idiota de Ravenclaw que te invito a salir – Sirius, el cual no miraba a su novia sino veía al susodicho Ravenclaw mientras apretaba a su novia contra su cuerpo como marcando su territorio – ten ponte el chaleco al menos para que te tapes tantito arriba – no la dejo protestar y se lo puso

- ushh odio que me traten de esa manera…- y sin decir nada mas se dejo poner el chaleco de su novio que no le tapa mucho pero ya era algo- ¿y que paso en mi ausencia?- pregunto interesada la morena poniendo una cara como cuando te van a contar un chisme

- nada… ¿Qué querías que pasara?- Dana le respondió en un tono medio brusco

- ashh mejor yo me voy de aquí por que con ustedes no se puede… si uno esta alegre ustedes están que se los lleva la chingada y cuando uno esta enojado son los mas felices del mundo… me voy- Alexa se paro y se perdió entre la multitud pues se suponía que estaban en un baile y deberían de estar felices no con la geta que se cargaban.

**L**os demás no hicieron nada por detenerla, ya se le pasaría pero como sabemos James y el silencio estaban en una guerra campal así es que no aguanto mucho y se llevo a Lily a bailar, el estaba en total acuerdo con la enana y se suponía que venían a divertirse no a estar sentados sin hacer nada. Sirius al verse solo con Dana y Remus se paro y salio a buscar a su novia pues no le gustaba hacer mal tercios y además no valla a serla de mala y que el idiota de Ravenclaw, que la verdad no se acordaba como se llamaba, estuviera con ella. Se paro no sin antes agarrar la capa de su amigo James para ponérsela a Alexa, y no es que no le gustase como se veía, al contrario era una total belleza pero eso era para el solo y no para que los demás lo disfrutaran.

**D**ana al notar que Sirius se iba suspiro cansada y de esto se dio cuenta su novio, el cual la vio con interés y no tardo en preguntarle como estaba, la chica tardo unos cuantos segundos antes de levantar la vista y contestarle

- no se, tengo un mal presentimiento… algo malo va a pasar pero no se que es.- Dana volvió a suspirar

- ¿algo malo?... ¿Cómo qué?-

- no se la verdad, mira yo casi siempre tengo presentimientos y mas del 90 se cumplen… ojala que esta vez este equivocada y si no me equivoco tiene algo que ver con Sirius... –

- ¿con Sirius?... ¿y como estas tan segura de eso?- Remus le agarro las manos en señal de apoyo

- por que cuando estaba aquí y lo volteé a ver, ese sentimiento me llego como un flash, hay no se- la chica hundió su cabeza en sus manos con desesperación

- cálmate, mira mejor vamos a bailar a ver si así puedes despejar tu mente…- el lobito le ofreció su mano la cual la chica la miraba indecisa pero su novio tenia razón y se paro a bailar lo bueno es que era una canción lenta.

**L**ily y James si que estaban disfrutando del baile como ninguna otra pareja, no sabían si era por que apenas tenían días de estar de novios o por que enserio eran los más felices del mundo. James de vez en cuando le decía cosas de amor al oído o le recalcaba cuanto la amaba, para que se enterara de lo bella que era ante sus ojos, o simplemente la observaba haciendo que Lily se pusiera roja por la mirada tan penetrante que tenia su novio.

- eres hermosa-

- James no me digas esas cosas que vas a hacer que me las crea-

- por supuesto que créetelas por que son la verdad… eres extremadamente hermosa- James le beso los parpados creando una corriente eléctrica que recorría toda la espalda de la chica

- Te amo James, nunca me dejes- Lily agacho la cabeza como si le diera pena la petición que pedía

- obvio que nunca te dejare, sabes lo importante que eres para mi- le levanto la cara y noto que tenia lagrimas en los ojos y esto le preocupo- hey chiquita no llores, no me gusta que ese ojitos hermosos estén bañados en lagrimas…- le limpio unas cuantas que caían y Lily sonrió

- lloro de felicidad por que te tengo a mi lado y te amo mucho…- Lily se paro de puntitas y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios pero James quería todavía mas así es que no dejo que su boca se despegara mucho y la beso en los labios sin percatarse que una oriental los veía como si estuvieran firmando su sentencia de muerte.

**S**irius buscaba a Alexa y de esto se dio cuenta su hermano, que muy ágilmente sin que nadie se diera cuenta se acerco a Sirius y le susurro para que nadie escuchara

- Sánchez se salio hacia los terrenos pero apúrate por que Lucius y Severus salieron en cuanto ella salio, la verdad no se si iban tras ella o no pero no queda de mas darse una vuelta por ahí- Régulus se alejo de el como si no hubiera pasado nada y preguntándose el por que había hecho eso

**M**ientras tanto Sirius se quedo en un estado de shock agudo por el acercamiento de Régulus y mas aparte por lo que le dijo… ¿desde cuando su hermano lo ayudaba o se preocupaba por alguien mas que no sea el mismo?... su mente se quedo en blanco por unos segundos tratando de encontrar una explicación pero al ver que no la había, salio disparado hacia donde Régulus le dijo sin saber pro que le hacia caso ¿Qué tal si era una trampa para que su hermano se riera de el?... no la forma en que se lo dijo era un poco extraña pero no encontraba ni un deje de malicia o algo por el estilo.

**A**lexa salio a los terrenos sin importarle si afuera hiciera frió o calor, sin importarle si se enfermería o no. Al llegar al lago se sentó en una de las piedras que se encontraban en la orilla, suspiro agotada mientras que por instinto se tocaba el vientre sin darse cuenta que detrás de ella venían dos figuras que por la distancia no se reconocían. Se agacho para aventar una piedra al lago haciendo que el calamar gigante protestara por la perturbación haciendo que Alexa embozara una sonrisa y después otro suspiro.

- miren a Sánchez suspirando ¿hasta donde llego al comedor o hasta la mansión Malfoy?- Severus sonrió con malicia mientras Lucius lo imitaba

- miren al par de idiotas que no tiene nada mas inteligente que decir por que su cerebrito no da para mas- Alexa les contesto sin voltearlos a ver y aventó una piedra mas al lago

- huy que carácter… mira Sánchez solo queríamos hacerte una invitación como ya te lo habíamos mencionado allá adentro- Lucius la volteo para verla mejor cosa que a la chica le molesto… ¿pues con que derecho la tocaba?

- mira Malfoy como ya te lo dije, no me interesa lo que tengas que decir yo con ustedes ni a la entrada del castillo, no me interesa en lo mas mínimo lo que tengas que proponerme. Además con que derecho osas en tocarme… que no ves que me ensucias con tus asquerosas manos-

- calmadita Sánchez por que a horita estas sola y no hay nadie que te pueda defender, puedes salir perdiendo. Ahora escúchame te voy a hacer una oferta, únete a nosotros y tendrás todo lo que quieras- los Sly se esperaban cualquier reacción por parte de ella menos la que recibieron

- jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja- Alexa casi se caía al suelo de la risa, después de unos segundos que pasaron para que la chica se controlara hablo creando la frustración de los dos chicos – no manchen, no cabe duda que su cerebrito no de para mas… en verdad cree ¿Qué yo me les voy a unir?... ¿Qué estoy dispuesta a lamerle el culo a un guey que se cree la reverenda mierda cuando no es mas que un mago cualquiera?... ¿Me creen capaz de rebajarme a su posición solo por conseguir algo de "poder" cuando bien saben que son unos estupidos títeres a manos de Voldemort?- los chicos brincaron al oír el nombre de su señor creando otra carcajada en la chica- no enserio ustedes están mal, deberían ir a un instituto mental por que su problema ya es mas grave, pensé que era cosa de unos cuantos meses a que salieran de la pubertad pero no su problema ya es mayor… -

- ¿con que derecho llamas a el Señor Tenebroso con su nombre?... tu boca no es digan de nombrarlo…- Lucius hizo un amago de sacar su varita pero Severus se lo impidió dándole a entender que seria una perdida de tiempo pues si la chica contaba con su varita en esos momentos eran hombres acabados

- con el derecho de llamar las cosas por su nombre y si no tienen algo mas inteligente que decir ya pueden largarse, que no ven que le quitan la magia al momento…- la chica, aunque no lo crean, tenia miedo pues no traía su varita consigo. Volteaba a ver que podía ser de utilidad en caso de que la atacaran, pero suspiro aliviada al ver que Snape paraba a Malfoy.

- piénsatelo Sánchez ganarías mucho estando de nuestra parte, serias totalmente poderosa. Sabes donde encontrarnos por si algún día decides hacer las cosas mejor-

- espérame sentado por que júralo que nunca me uniría a ustedes y para ese poder prefiero mil veces ser pobre y sin poderes antes de ser la marioneta de un tipo que esta loco…- la chica les iba a decir algo mas pero a su reunión se unió alguien mas

- ¿Qué no se supone que la fiesta es allá adentro?- la voz aguda de Sirius llego hasta sus oídos

- Black…- Severus volteo a ver a Alexa y dijo- piénsatelo- y sin decir nada mas salieron de ahí rumbo al castillo.

**S**irius la miro tratando de sacarle información a su novia pero esta no se veía dispuesta a cooperar con el. Se volvió a sentar dándole la espalda mientras trataba de acomodar sus ideas pues si su novio ya estaba ahí pues eso quería decir que el momento de la verdad había llegado. Dejo que sirius se le acercara y así fue, no paso ni un minuto cuando sintió que se sentaba a su lado embriagándola con ese aroma tan exquisito y tan peculiar en el. Se vio rodeada por un par de fuertes brazos que al hacer contacto con ella todas sus dudas y problemas se olvidaron dejando solo los momentos mas felices y llenos de su vida y es que con el se sentía completa y llena de vida. Sirius noto que temblaba y le puso la capa de James en los hombros haciendo que esta volteara con una mirada cargada de amor y de gratitud. No serian la pareja mas feliz del mundo pero se querían y harían todo lo que estuviera en sus manos por mantenerse de esa manera… pero la mente del hombre es un poco complicada y puede hacer que la gente cambie de parecer en un dos por tres destruyendo muchas veces todos los anhelos y los planes de la manera mas cruel y dolorosa.

- ¿Qué te dijeron ese par de idiotas?- la voz del moreno era de preocupación por lo que le pudiera pasar a Alexa

- no te preocupes no fue nada, solo me ofrecieron el puesto de lamerle los zapatos a Voldemort pero les dije que no, que yo no me rebajaba a su nivel y que están bien tarados si por la mente se les paso el hecho de que yo aceptara- la chica le explico mientras hundía su cara en el pecho masculino que tanto le gustaba

- pensé que era otra cosa…- sin querer el animago suspiro con alivio pues jamás permitiría que algo malo le pasara a ella

- no te preocupes. Oye Sirius ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?- Alexa levanto la cara creando la incertidumbre del chico por saber que era lo que quería preguntar

- si dime-

- ¿me quieres?-

- no… no te quiero… te amo mucho- Sirius suspiro aliviado pues se temió lo peor pero no sabia lo que venia a continuación – ¿por que la pregunta?

- por nada y oye ¿estas dispuesto a afrontar todo lo que venga con tal de que este amor no se acabe?-

- Alexa ¿A dónde quieres llegar?- Sirius la miraba contrariado pues ella que ganaba con todo esto que le estaba diciendo

- solo contéstame ¿estas dispuesto?- Alexa sonaba desesperada por saber si la impresión que tenia de el era la correcta o al menos la que ella se imaginaba

- claro que estoy dispuesto sabes que te amo y que lucharía contra todo y contra todos solo por verte feliz, ya te lo dije una vez y te vuelvo a repetir…- Sirius la beso haciendo que la chica se relajara por completo pues ya no tenia nada que temer por decir la verdad

- tengo algo que confesarte pero antes quiero que sepas que te amo y que estoy muy feliz por tenerte a mi lado…- la chica guardo unos segundos tratando de acomodar una frase coherente con todas las cosas que tenia que decirle así creando la impacienta de su novio

- ya Alexa dilo no lo hagas tan difícil ¿de cuando acá te pones a pensar las cosas antes de hacerlas?- Sirius la apoyo sin saber de lo que se trataba y que sorpresa se llevaría

- desde que me entere que estaba embarazada de dos hermosas criaturas- ya estaba, ya lo había dicho. Sonrió como tonta pues pensaba que Sirius la abrazaría y la besaría diciéndole lo feliz que estaba, sin percatarse la cara desfigurada por el terror que tenia Sirius hasta que se levanto y grito a todo pulmón

- ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?-

* * *

**Bueno ahi esta... si los dejare con la duda para ver lo que pasa... jijijiji si lo se soy mala... **

**bueno la primer cancion es una cumbia no se el autor ni como se llama pero a mi me encanta, la segunda ****cancion es de Christina Aguilera y se llama "Dirrty" es una de mis favoritas por el ritmo, me encanta bailarla y no es por presumir pero bailo muy bien (ya ven mi consiencia ya me esta recriminanado mi gran ego XD) **

**y ahora que pasara?**

**las cosas se arreglaran o se pondran peor...**

**Bueno nos vemos en el proximo capitulo a la misma hora y en el mismo lugar de siempre (me da la impresion a que sone como un programa de television XD) **

**Bueno chavos y chavas cuidense muxo y recuerden que me hacen feliz al mandarme sus reviews **

**nos vemos pronto Ciao...**

**Nena Orion...**

* * *

Return to Top 


	18. Reacciones Ante Nuestros Actos

**Bueno ya estoy de nuevo aqui... y con las pilas mas recargadas que nunca (y sigue y sigue y sigue..) un poquito pronto pero la verdad ya no podia con mi conciencia y decidi subirlo hoy (n/a: Maldita conciencia que nunca me podras dejar tranquila? "lamento desilucionarte pero... NO!" ... n/a: me lo suponia ¬¬)**

**Para serles sinceros a mi me encanto el capitulo... todo lo que tenga que ver con lo que hizo o dijo Sirius fue culpa de mi mejor amiga que a la mera hora decidio revisar mi trabajo y le hizo una cuantas modificaciones que me gustaron... yo queria que todo fuera muy bonito pero como la tipa es medio mazoquizta pues lo tuvimos que cambiar (n/a: que no lea lo que dije si no es capaz de todo XD) ojala y espero y no les desepcione y mucho... al contrario que les guste. Pero les advierto que es un poquitin medio raro por eso cualquier duda preguntenme por favor...**

**Como ya sabemos: los personajes conocidos NO son mios ("que mas dieras tu por que fueran tuyos"... n/a: no les digo? mi conciencia y unos cuantos metidos) ya sabemos que son de Rowlin exepto por los NO conocidos... esos si que son TODOS mios...**

**Y Claro no me podia ir sin darle las gracias a TODOS aquellos que siguen mi fin y en especial para todos aquellos que dejaron su review atravez de los capitulos... Gracias por que como bien sabemos... lo que tengan que decirnos es sumamente importante para poder seguir con las pilas bien puestas y seguri complaciendoles... MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!!**

**Bueno y pues nada mas que decirles que un review mas no me haria mal asi es que por fas un comentario por favor...**

**Ahora si a leer!!! (n/a: tu donde estabas? C:"fui a dar una vuelta con tu otro yo para no seguir escuchando tus tonterias y distraernos un poco por que como que aburres... " n/a: gracias por el amor que me tienen ya saben C: "cuando quieras" ... n/a: decidido.. odio a mi conciencia y de ahora en adelante a mi otro yo ¬¬)

* * *

**

**Capitulo 18:**

**- ¿Q**UEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?- Sirius se paro como si tuviera un resorte en el trasero y se alejo de la chica como si le hubiera dicho que tenia una enfermedad contagiosa y mortal

- lo que oíste vamos a ser papas ¿no te da gusto?- Alexa todavía guardaba una esperanza para que Sirius le dijera cosas hermosas que tenían que ver con el y con ella

- no… no… no… tu no puedes tener… tu no puedes estar… - Sirius se negaba a creer lo que escuchaba, el no estaba preparado para eso… era muy joven y bello para tener una responsabilidad así, tenia miedo de estar en esa situación y no poder hacer las cosas bien. Por ese motivo opto la salida mas fácil y mas cobarde – no los puedes tener… no lo debes tener…- El chico solo podía articular incoherencias por lo que la chica se sintió la mujer mas infeliz sobre la faz de la tierra

- ¿Qué haz dicho?... ¿Qué pretendes que haga?- Alexa no podía creer lo que escuchaba ¿Qué no hace unos momentos le había profetizado amor incondicional y ahora le salía con esto?

- eso… no los puedes tener… ¿estas segura que son míos?- la mente de Alexa hizo un grande esfuerzo por procesar las palabras de su novio, las cuales le había destrozado el corazón de la manera mas cruel pues ¿por quien la tomaba…una cualquiera?...el chico no reacciono ante sus propias palabras hasta que sintió una fuerte cachetada impactarle la mejilla

- ¿Qué me estas diciendo?... – las mejillas de Alexa estaban mojadas por gruesas lagrimas de dolor - ¿me estas tratando de una cualquiera?... – Alexa espero a que el se arrepintiera pero el perdón nunca llego – No lo puedo creer, hace solo unos momentos me decías que me amabas y ahora me dices que soy una cualquiera y que no estas seguro de que sean tuyos-

- es que… es que es lo mas lógico por que míos no pueden ser- el miedo que sentía Sirius en esos momentos hacían que dijera cada estupidez sin percatarse que con eso la lastimaba mas

- eres un cínico estupido… esta bien si no me crees que son tuyos no lo son de ahora en adelante no te me acerques. Pensé que habías cambiado pero ya me di cuenta que eres el mismo estupido que piensa en si mismo, eres un egoísta… nunca te lo voy a perdonar. Si quieres quédate con la duda pero jamás me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra en toda tu maldita existencia… me haz hecho llorar y eso se paga con creces- Alexa salio de ahí dando fuertes zancadas no sin antes darle otra cachetada al estupido que tenia enfrente.

**S**e sentía adolorida y traicionada, el amor de su vida con el cual iba a tener dos preciosas criaturas, le acababa de decir que era una cualquiera y que no eran de el como si ella se hubiera acostado con medio Hogwarts como el solía hacerlo. Entro al castillo con la única intención de desaparecer de la faz de la tierra y con la vista nublada por la las lagrimas… entro corriendo lo mas rápido que sus piernas se lo permitían… en esos momentos la felicidad que los demás tenían era algo inalcanzable para ella... trato de enfocar su vista para no caerse y hacerse mas daño de lo que ya le habían hecho. Necesitaba esconderse de por vida, necesitaba un apoyo… necesitaba a sus amigas, pero no… no quería preocuparlas, ella tenia que salir de esa situación por su propia cuenta. Cruzo rápido el vestíbulo sin levantar la vista ni un segundo lo cual hizo que chocara con alguien, se disculpo en un leve susurro pero paro en seco cuando escucho esa voz

- ¿Sánchez?...- Régulus la veía extrañado pues aunque tuviera la cabeza gacha se notaban las lagrimas en su rostro

- déjame no estoy para esto – la chica trato de irse pero Régulus le impidió el paso – por favor Black déjame ir- esto fue lo que mas le impresiono pues Alexa no era de las personas que decían un por favor sin que la persona se lo mereciera.

- esta bien pero cuidado por que Lucius esta por aquí…- si hubiera sido en otro momento esto hubiera impresionado a la chica pero no tenia tiempo para eso.

**T**rato de irse pero otras manos se lo impidieron, por un momento pensó lo peor… pensó que era Malfoy pero al escuchar la voz su corazón dio un vuelco pues esa era su salvación… su salvavidas en esa manera en la cual se estaba hundiendo.

- Alexa ¿Qué te pasa?- la chica no lo dejo terminar cuando se le abalanzo haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio pero no se callo

- me quiero morir… me quiero morir…- Alexa abrazaba al susodicho con mucha fuerza como si sintiera que se apartara su mundo una vez mas se iba a derrumbar

- ¿pero Alexa que tienes?-

- Sirius me dejo… me dijo que era una cualquiera y que no eran de el-

- explícate por que no te entiendo- el tipo la separo unos cuantos centímetros pero sin dejar de abrazarla para que le pudiera explicar mucho mejor de que rayos estaba hablando

- pues mira… estábamos en el lago y empezamos a platicar le confesé que íbamos a ser papas y en pocas palabras me dijo que era una cualquiera y que esos niños no son de el- el chico se quedo en un estado de shock impresionante por que por varios segundos no se escucho nada mas que los sollozos de la chica, fue hasta que reacciono

- ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?... ¿ESTAS EMBARAZADA DE ESE TIPO QUE TE DEJO A LA PRIMERA? Ahhh no ese imbecil me las va a pagar- el chico trato de irse pero Alexa no lo dejo que se separa de ella

- no Jonnathan no me dejes… no quiero estar sola, acompáñame a mi dormitorio - la chica le suplico y el a regañadientes acepto y se fueron rumbo a su cuarto y de vez en cuando mandaba maldiciones en todos los idiomas a Sirius.

**P**or otro lado Sirius, que después de recibir tales golpes, se quedo sentado en el mismo lugar con la mirada perdida, mientras que su mente hacia recopilaciones de todo lo que había sucedido a pocos minutos… y es que todavía no lo podía creer… ¿el papa?… ¿de dos?… no... No podía ser cierto, no quería que fuera cierto. De repente se le vino a la mente cuando estaban en Hogsmade y Alexa cargaba aquel chiquillo, la sensación que el tuvo de verla así… con el niño en brazos. Pero ahora le daba miedo, mucho miedo… era demasiado joven para ser papa y luego de dos. No sabia que hacer, como reaccionar, que decir… sabia que la había lastimado y que jamás se lo perdonaría, tenia razón no había sido lo mejor que había dicho… al contrario era lo mas estupido e insensible… pero ¿que debía de hacer el?... ¿Que pretendían que hiciera si no todos los días te dicen que vas a ser papa? Y pensando en eso tenia unas cuantas dudas… ¿Cuanto tiempo tenia?... ¿Por que no se lo había dicho antes?... ¿Por que le hacia esto? No sintió cuando la primer lagrima salio y así continuaron las demás solo hasta que sintió que algo mojado le bajaba por el cuello… ¿que había hecho?... ¿Como serian las cosas de ahora en adelante?... Pensando en todo eso le vino a la mente Dana y Lily… claro ellas sabían y no le habían dicho nada… o sea que estaban en complicidad con Alexa… por que no le habían advertido así no hubiera hecho el ridículo mas grande de su vida…

**S**alio corriendo hacia el castillo sin importarle nada más que encontrar a esas dos traidoras pero sobre todo Dana… ¿que no se suponía que era su hermana?... ¿Que no tenia que informarle de todo lo que tenia que ver con el? Si era cierto que Dana y Lily sabían no se los iba a perdonar. Entro sin importarle los quejidos por los empujones a el solo le importaba encontrarlas… era un asunto de vida o muerte. Entro al comedor y no le importo que una bola de niñas babosas se le acercaban con cara de psicópatas locas, no les dio tiempo ni de decir su nombre cuando se escabullo entre la muchedumbre tratando de encontrarlas… a lo mejor ya se habían ido… no ahí estaban sentadas y con la cara sin preocupaciones no como el que sabia que su cabeza le iba a estallar en cualquier momento. Se acerco a ellas y sin darles tiempo a nada mas, levanto a Dana con un poco de fuerza dejándola impactada y más por el hecho de que tenía los ojos rojos y una mirada feroz

- pero que demonios…- Dana trato de decir algo pero Sirius no estaba como para escuchar estupideces

- tu lo sabias verdad y no me lo dijiste… se supone que eres mi hermana me lo tenias que haber dicho así no la cagaba ¿Por que la cubriste?... ¿Por que permitiste que no me diera cuenta? Ahora no me lo va a perdonar… - el chico le apretaba los brazos creando las muecas de dolor por parte de Dana y Remus al verlas salio de su trance y aparto a Sirius para que la soltara

- ¿Sirius que te pasa?- Remus abrazo a Dana en señal de protección por si acaso a su loco amigo se le ocurría de nuevo lastimarla

- ¿Que... que me pasa?… Mucho, estas traidoras sabían todo y no me lo dijeron- Sirius apunto con dedo acusador a la pelirroja y a la castaña, que seguía en los brazos de su novio

- ¿Sirius cálmate y dinos, de que demonios estas hablando?- James trataba de calamar a un Sirius completamente fuera de si

- te voy a decir que tengo… lo que tengo es que estas dos sabían que Alexa esta embarazada y no me dijeron nada - Sirius no hizo nada por bajar la voz lo que ocasionó que todos los que estaban a varios metros a la redonda escuchara y se quedaran en estado de shock todavía tratando de digerir las palabras que había dicho el Gryffindor

- ¿que…que?- Lily fue la única que pudo articular palabra pues nadie era capaz de decir algo mas

- mejor vámonos de aquí no es un buen lugar- opino James mientras sacaba a Sirius de ahí bajo las miradas de todos, Remus, Dana y Lily salieron tras de ellos y en cuanto pusieron los dos pies fuera de vista, todos empezaron a hablar del gran chisme que se acababa de predicar ¿Alexa embarazada de Sirius pero por que el estaba tan enojado?... ¿Seria realmente de el?... ¿O había algo mas?

**J**ames se llevó su amigo lo mas lejos posible para que pudieran hablar con mas calma, siguieron por el pasillo hasta que James decidió que un aula vacía era lo mas apropiado para la ocasión. Entraron y en cuanto Remus cerro la puerta, James puso un hechizo silenciador y para que nadie pudiera abrirla, dejo a Sirius sentado en una butaca mientras el tenia la cabeza gacha y su llanto se hacia mas fuerte. Lo dejaron desahogarse pero no sabían que hacia todo lo contrario por que cada vez estaba mas enojado y con ganas de gritarle a todo el mundo. El morocho de lentes se la acerco y le puso una mano en la espalda y cuando Sirius sintió el contacto se paro y con una voz de ultra tumba

- no… no quiero… no puede ser… Alexa no me lo va a perdonar, le dije cosas que hasta a horita que las pienso no eran lo mas correcto. Ustedes ya lo sabían y ¿por que no me dijeron ni mierda?- Sirius levanto la cabeza para mirar acusadoramente a las dos chicas

- Sirius te juro que nosotras no sabíamos nada… estoy en un shock agudo, ni siquiera se me paso por la cabeza que eso era lo que le pasaba…- Dana le recalco haciendo que el moreno dudara pero no estaba del todo convencido

- mienten, si lo sabían si ustedes se cuentan todo… debió de habérselos dicho-

- mira Sirius no se como te sientas pero comprendo por lo que estas pasando… no es de todos los días que te digan que vas a ser papa pero trata de calmarte - James trato de calmarlo pero creo que fue peor

- ¿COMO PUTAS QUIERES QUE ME CALME? NO PUEDO… NO PUEDO… ME QUIERO MORIR… ME MINTIERON… ME LO OCULARON. ME SIENTO SUCIO Y UN ESTUPIDO. ESOS NIÑOS NO SON MIOS… NO PUEDEN SER MIOS… SI DE SEGURO ALEXA ME ENGAÑO Y SON DE MALFOY Y…- y no pudo seguir por que Lily se atrevió a darle una cachetada pues estaba insultando a su hermana y eso era inaudito

- en primera cálmate y en segunda si no sabes no la insultes por que Alexa puede ser todo lo que tu quieras pero júralo que nunca te engaño y menos de la manera que tu crees…- Lily respiraba entrecortadamente pues este asunto se les estaba yendo de las manos. Sirius solo se quedo con la mano en la mejilla pero sin ningún signo de dolor y más por que el dolor era en el pecho

- Sirius trata de calmarte, maldiciendo no lograras nada. Ahora sabemos que te conozco como la palma de mi mano así es que te voy a hacer una pregunta ¿dejaste que te explicara las cosas?... ¿o se las dijiste sin pensarlo?- James fue el que hizo esa pregunta pues si sus sospechas eran ciertas pues su amigo la habia regado y bonito.

**S**irius al darse cuenta de la magnitud de las palabras de su amigo agacho la cabeza más y se dejo caer al piso en total rendición… Lily y Dana al ver que su amigo se derrumbaba no hicieron otra cosa mas que apoyarlo y lo abrazaron… pero Sirius no quería la compasión de nadie así es que las alejo de el y salio de ahí con un portazo y después de ahí no se supo nada de el hasta media madrugada.

**A**lexa no dejaba de llorar sin consuelo en los brazos de su primo, estaban en el dormitorio de la chica. En cuanto Alexa llego, se puso a llorar melancólicamente como nunca lo habia hecho y es que todo su mundo de hadas y pegasos se derrumbó con unas cuantas palabras y el hecho de que su primo le mandara maldiciones a Sirius no le ayudaba en mucho. Después de mas o menos una hora completa Alexa se quedo dormida sobre una almohada mojada y el semblante mas entristecedor que jamás haya existido.

**J**onnathan salio de ahí lo mas rápido que pudo y con una sola meta en la cabeza para poder cumplir… Matar a Sirius Black con sus propias manos. Y eso ya no era cuestión de orgullo, si no cuestión de honor y no cualquier honor… no… era el honor de su prima. La habia lastimado y hecho llorar y eso no se perdonaba tan fácil… OH claro que no, ya se vengaría con el de la manera mas cruel y dolorosa que pudiera existir, ya se encargaría el de golpearlo, sacarle los ojos y esa pequeña masa gris que se decia ser su cerebro. Lo mandaría a la guillotina si era necesario con tal de hacerle pagar todo lo que le hizo Alexa. Su prima se lo habia explicado todo, de principio a fin y la comprendía, sabia que su vida no habia sido fácil y ahora que ella creía que si lo iba a hacer, llegaba el mal nacido aquel y la hacia sufrir… ah pero ya lo pagaría muy caro y es cuando Jonnathan se enojaba podría ser muy vengativo y mas si se trataba de Alexa.

**B**ajo rápido las escaleras y no creyó que su suerte fuera así de buena pues en cuanto puso un pie en el ultimo escalón, el retrato se abrió dejando pasar a sus amiguitos de su prima. Pensó que el idiota aquel estaría ahí pero OH decepción no estaba pero como el bien sabia, la venganza era un plato que se servia frió… así sabia mas delicioso. Dana, Remus, James y Lily no lo habían visto hasta que les hablo

- ¿en donde esta el estupido mal nacido de Black?- su tono era frió y daba miedo que hasta los chicos se quedaron callados

- ¿para que lo quieres?- pregunto Dana preguntándose que demonios hacia el ahí

- para pedirle una cita- ironizo el chico – ¿para que mas?... para partirle toda su madre. Por lo que me imagino es que ya saben lo que paso -

- no pues Sirius no esta, no lo pudimos encontrar…- Lliy sostenía a James para que no se le aventara a Jonnathan por insultar a Sirius

- pues si lo ven díganle que se cuide por que le voy a hacer pagar cada una de las lagrimas de Alexa… que se metió con la persona equivocada y que valla preparando su funeral por que es hombre muerto si me lo llego a encontrar- Jonnathan salio a relucir su vena protectora y los chicos lo entendían pero el asunto era entre Alexa y Sirius y para terceros no habia espacio.

- Mira Valdez una cosa es que defiendas a Alexa y otra cosa es que te metas con nuestro amigo y hermano, así es que por favor no te metas esto lo tiene que arreglar ellos- Remus trato de calmarlo pero lo que no sabían es que eso no funcionaria

- yo me meto en lo que se me de la gana y mas si se trata de ella. Me vienen sin cuidados sus consejos. Black me las va a pagar todas y cada una… con su permiso- salio de ahí hecho una furia pues no habia podido descargar todo su enojo con el idiota aquel.

**L**os 4 se sentaron en sus asientos favoritos y se quedaron en un silencio, no incomodo en el cual estaban pensando en todo lo qua habia sucedido. Pasaron más de 20 minutos en total silencio hasta que Dana hablo

- bueno chavos nosotros nos vamos, tenemos que ver como esta Alexa- Dana se paro y se despidio de su novio y amigo mientras Lily hacia lo mismo

- si hasta mañana y ya saben cualquier cosa nos avisan-

- claro que si, que descansen- a pesar de los momentos difíciles en los que se encontraban James no podía dejar de ser sutil y lindo con su novia

- ustedes también- las chicas desaparecieron dejándolos en un mundo de pensamientos.

**D**espués de casi 5 horas sin saber nada de su amigo, en las cuales todo mundo ya habia regresado del baile y platicando solo de una cosa ¿Alexa y Sirius iban a ser papas? Los chicos no le tomaron mucha atención y siguieron en su mundo que ya casi se quedaban dormidos pues en la sala no habia ni un solo ruido, hasta que se escucho como se abria el retrato dejando pasar a Sirius ¿borracho?, que venia riéndose sin importarle el hecho de que estaba haciendo demasiado ruido. James y Remus se pararon rápido a su encuentro…

- jajajaja se cayo jajajaja hey Prongs… Moony que milagro- se abalanzo contra ellos y los abrazo como si deberás los extrañara mucho- mis compañeros, mis amigos, mis hermanos- Sirius se alejo de ellos y grito- ¡Brindo por Ustedes!- se llevo la botella de wisky a la boca y le dio un gran trago.

**S**u estado era pésimo, aparte de oler a alcohol venia con la camisa toda sucia al igual que el pantalón, el cabello lo traía todo despeinado y sin ese brillo característico en el.

- Sirius por Merlín cállate, vas a despertar a todo el mundo- Remus lo reprendía mientras hacia todos sus esfuerzos para que se sentara

- ¡no importa, que se enteren que voy a ser papa de dos y que amo a la mujer mas maravillosa y hermosa de todo el universo entero!- Sirius no dejaba de moverse para que Remus no lo sentara. Se volteo a ver a James que por cierto tenia una sonrisa en la cara pues se le hacia muy gracioso el estado en que se encontraba su amigo - ¿oíste Prongs?... voy a ser papa… vas a ser tío – al decir estas palabras Sirius se quedo quieto y agacho la cabeza mientras gruesas lagrimas salían de sus preciosos ojos grises – la eh cagado… yo mismo desperdicie la oportunidad de ser feliz con una familia… mi chaparrita nunca me lo va a perdonar ¿Pero que quería que dijera?... les confieso algo…- Sirius les hizo señas para que se sentaran a un lado de el y claro lo obedecieron, cada una a un lado. Padfoot abrazo a Prongs y en un susurro le dijo- tengo miedo… mucho miedo. Tan solo tengo ummmm- el chico se contaba los dedos de las manos pero no se acordaba que seguía después del 4 - ¿Cuántos tengo?- le pregunto a Remus que no podía creer lo que su amigo hacia

- 17…- el lobito le contesto cansinamente

- si 17… huy ya soy grande…- Sirius se rio de su propio chiste

- Sirius síguele- James hablo antes de que Sirius se desviara de la platica

- ohhh si… pues como le iba diciendo solo tengo 17 años y no se que hacer, si me costo tanto trabajo entender que me habia enamorado y no pasaron muchas horas y me entero que voy a ser papa, no puedo muchachos… no se como hacerlo. De todos modos ya para que si mi chiquita no me va a perdonar nunca y menos con lo que le dije… la perdí, los perdí-

- Sirius nadie nace sabiendo como actuar ante estos casos… no es fácil aprender pero si no pones nada de tu parte júralo que nunca vas a poder- Remus intentaba darle ánimos pero no fueron suficientes

- no Remus ya es muy tarde… no haré nada para arreglar las cosas… mi bebe nunca me va a perdonar… soy un estupido-

- Sirius no te dejes vencer, nunca es tarde para remediar las cosas. Si tú estas seguro de que son tuyos lucha por ellos y por ella- James también trataba de ayudarlo pero sabía que su amigo era testarudo con ganas

- ¡No… no me va a perdonar!... además mi cabeza esta hecha un lió por que no se si son míos o son de Malfoy y me hacer creer que son míos para deshacerse de el idiota aquel y por eso me engaño- o una de dos ¿o Sirius no se explicaba bien o hablaba en chino?... por que la verdad por que James no le entendió en lo mas mínimo

- ¿me podrías explicar que es lo que acabas de decir?... por que la verdad no te entendí ni madres- James trataba de no reírse por que comprendía la situación, por que sabia que si ese fuera su caso, ya se hubiera tirado de un puente o ahogado en el lago para que el calamar gigante se lo devorara.

- que no sabe si son de Malfoy o enserio de el, y que a lo mejor solo le dijo eso para no casarse con Edgar…- Remus le explico a James creando una carcajada en Sirius sin importarle en lo mas mínimo que lo voltearan a ver como si fuera un loco

- no cabe duda mi Remus, eres un nerd… con decirte que ni yo me entendí…-

- Sirius mejor cállate y vamonos de aquí por que si Lily y Dana o cualquier otra persona te ve así se va a impresionar y te van a regañar… anda deja de reírte como estupido y pon de tu parte…- Moony trataba de levantarlo mientras que le mandaba una mirada a James para que le ayudara, cosa que hizo lo mas rápido posible pues con Sirius borracho y Remus enojado podría ser peligroso para su salud y no solamente psicológica.

**L**o cargaron entre los dos y lo subieron por la escaleras, iba todo bien ya casi llegaban pero justo antes de entrar Sirius se zafo de ellos, se paro al final de las escaleras y grito a todo pulmón sin importarle en lo mas mínimo si lo escuchaba todo el castillo…

- ¡ATENCION TODOS, MI EX ESTA EMBARAZADA Y NO SE SI SON MIOS O DEL MALNACIDO DE MALFOY, SE ABREN LAS APUESTAS SEÑORES!… ¡NO SABEN QUE TAN JODIDA ES MI VIDA, AL GRAN SIRIUS BLACK LE PUSIERON LOS CUERNOS!... ¡BRAVO ALEXA ERES MI IDOLA, TE BURLASTE DE MÍ, TENDRÉ QUE PONER UN ALTAR EN TU NOMBRE!- Sirius le quería seguir pero James fue mas rápido y le tapo la boca y con una fuerza impresionante lo metió en el cuarto mientras Remus cerraba la puerta y le ponía un hechizo por que si alguien importante había escuchado… era hombre muerto el perrito.

**M**ientras ellos estaban ahí Lily y Dana, al ver que Alexa estaba dormida, optaron por no hacer mucho ruido y se metieron debajo de sus cobijas para poder dormir al menos unas horas por que mañana seria un dia difícil para todos y mas para Alexa y Sirius. Ya estaban a acomodadas y se durmieron pero después de 15 minutos Lily se desperto al escuchar que alguien lloraba… por un momento pensó que seria producto del sueño y cansancio pero reacciono al escuchar de donde eran procedentes. Se levantó rápido y recorrió los doseles de la cama de Alexa al mismo tiempo que Dana lo hacia del otro lado.

- Alexa no llores trata de calmarte- Lily la abrazaba pues no le gustaba verla tan frágil

- no puedo… es mas fuerte que yo…-

- ya chiquita aclámate, ya veras que las cosas se arreglaran pronto- Dana también la consolaba pero sin mucho éxito la verdad

- no… ya lo perdí… las cosas ya no se van a arreglar… ahhhhhhhh lo odio. Pensé que había cambiado pero no, sigue siendo el mismo insensible y egoísta más grande de todo el mundo. Me trato como una cualquiera, en pocas palabras me dijo que podían ser de cualquier hombre pero que de el no. Se los juro que me sentí sucia, fue desesperante. Les juro que yo lo amo demasiado, el enterarme de que iba a ser madre fue lo mas chido que me a pasado en la vida y mas por que sabia que con Sirius iba a ser feliz pero ya me di cuenta de que los cuentos de hadas y unicornios no existen. Me di cuenta de que vivía en una burbuja donde solo el y yo existíamos pero me llevo a la realidad de un chingadazo y el golpe fue el que me dolió…- Alexa no paro de llorar en todo su relato.

**S**us dos amigas solo la veían con tristeza y comprensión y mas por que sabían que en esa ocasión no podían hacer nada más que apoyarla. Dana se metió debajo de las cobijas junto con ella y la abrazo dándole mas apoyo moral. La chica solo sonrió agradecida pero las lágrimas no dejaban de salir.

- ¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste nada?- preguntó la pelirroja después de varios minutos de silencio

- por que quería que el lo supiera primero…- fue la respuesta mas sencilla que la enana pudo dar

- bueno eso es lógico pero aunque no lo creas a mi me dolió que no lo hayas dicho, se supone que somos tus amigas pero creo que hubiera hecho lo mismo y no por mala onda si no por que era lo correcto- Dana opino mientras Lily le daba la razón y es que la verdad no sabia que podía hacer si algún día le pasaba eso a ella… Lily trato de decir algo pero fue interrumpida por un gran grito que hasta en el polo norte lo habían escuchado

- ¡ATENCION TODOS, MI EX ESTA EMBARAZADA Y NO SE SI SON MIOS O DEL MALNACIDO DE MALFOY, SE ABREN LAS APUESTAS SEÑORES!… ¡NO SABEN QUE TAN JODIDA ES MI VIDA, AL GRAN SIRIUS BLACK LE PUSIERON LOS CUERNOS!... ¡BRAVO ALEXA ERES MI IDOLA, TE BURLASTE DE MÍ, TENDRÉ QUE PONER UN ALTAR EN TU NOMBRE!- si no cabía duda era la voz de Sirius.

**L**a cara de Alexa poco a poco se fue desfigurando, de las lágrimas de tristeza pasaron a ser de coraje contenido y mucha furia. No les dio tiempo a sus amigas de reaccionar y salio de ahí hecha una furia pues ni los zapatos se habia puesto. Las otras dos reaccionaron al ver la silueta de Alexa salir del cuarto al igual que una tanda de chismosos. Le valió madres el que no pudiera subir así es que fue directo hacia el cuarto de los meroidiotas y empezó a golpearla pues se habia dado cuenta de que tenia un hechizo protector. En eso sintió que Lily y Dana la agarraban pero no pasaron ni 10 segundos cuando la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a James.

- ¿estas loco?... ¿Qué no te das cuenta de que si Alexa te escucho te va a ir como en feria?- James lo regañaba mientras que el acusado ponía todo su autocontrol para no reírse, pero esa técnica no le sirvió de mucho…

- ME VALE QUE SE ENTERE TODO EL MUNDO- el chico trataba de salir pero como la puerta estaba hechizada para que no se pudiera abrir por eso busco la varita en su pantalón pero Remus no se lo permitió por que en ese estado era capaz de destruir todo el castillo

- Sirius por favor calmate… estas haciendo el ridículo ¡por Merlín que voy a hacer contigo!... andale James ayúdame a meterlo en la ducha a ver si así se le baja…- entre los dos volvieron a hacer todo su esfuerzo para poder meterlo en la tina de baño. No pasaron ni 20 segundos cuando se escucho como alguien tocaba la puerta… no más bien como alguien trataba de tirar la puerta.

**J**ames vio con una gran angustia pues si era la persona que ellos se imaginaban eran más que hombres muertos. Remus le hizo la seña de el fuera a ver quien era mientras que el se ocupaba de Sirius, el chico entendió y salio del baño dejándolos solos. Remus trataba de quitarle la camisa pero Sirius no podía mucho de su parte.

- Sirius déjate de payasadas y haz un esfuerzo por ayudarme para que pueda quitarte la camisa- Remus trato de hacerlo entrar en razón pero fue muchísimo peor

- aléjate de mi Lupin… no me vallas a violar. Acuérdate que ya voy a ser papa además no eres mi tipo…- Sirius le daba de manotazos y pegaba a la pared lejos del alcance de su violador

- déjate de decir estupideces… o te quitas la camisa tu solo o te meto a la regadera con todo y camisa… tu decide- Remus se cruzo de brazos y le puso una cara de que no quería replicas a si es que Sirius quito la camisa el solo y se metió a la tina que por cierto estaba fria y esto le causo gracia a Remus por la cara que puso su amigo al sentirla.

**M**ientras tanto James salía del baño con un miedo reflejado en la cara pues ya podía escuchar los gritos de Alexa mientras Lily y Dana la trataban de calmar. Cerró la puerta del baño y la sello con un hechizo por si a la loca de la enana se le ocurría meterse al cuarto, obvio era lo más probable. Quito el hechizo de la puerta, tomo aire y la abrió. No le sorprendió ver a Dana y a Lily agarrando a Alexa.

- déjame pasar y partirle la jefa a ese mal nacido que tienes como amigo- Alexa no se podía zafar de sus amigas

- Alexa calmate – James la abrazo y como era mas alto y mas fuerte pues pudo con ella pero sabia que si no hacia algo rápido la chica podría entrar y enserio cumplir su promesa

- no… no me voy a calmar hasta que vea su sangre correr por mis manos- la chica tenia la cara llena de lagrimas y es sus ojos se notaba el sufrimiento

- por favor Alexa calmate con eso no ganas nada- Dana le hablaba pero sabia que hasta que no tuviera a Sirius en sus manos no se iba a estar tranquila

- no puedo calmarme ¿Qué no escuchaste lo que dijo?... en pocas palabras me dijo que era una perdida, además me apostó a mi y mis bebes y eso es injusto, jamás le mentí en mis sentimientos pero esta bien si el cree que son de Malfoy no es mi puto problema… que crea lo que le de la pinche regalada gana pero que no se pase por que me conoce y sabe de lo que soy capaz. – La chica no dejaba de forcejear y en una de esas se volteo a ver a James - Ahora cuatro ojos suéltame y déjame partirle la madre al idiota –

- no Alexa, no te voy a soltar. A ti te quiero mucho pero Sirius es mi hermano y aunque no lo creas el también esta sufriendo y mucho- la chica bufo de incredulidad pero el moreno no dijo nada mas y siguió- Mejor deja las cosas para mañana y vete a descansar por que las cosas se están saliendo de control- James suspiro cansado pero sin dejar de ejercer fuerza contra la de la chica

- ok esta bien como tu digas… no haré nada pero óyelo bien y me vale una reverenda mierda si se lo dices. Le prohibió acercarse a mi a mas de 10 metros… que ni siquiera me voltee a ver por que no lo voy a perdonar a si me implore o se hinque o se revuelque en el lodo, no lo quiero ver cerca de mi por que soy capaz de dejarlo infértil por toda su maldita y jodida vida como el dice. Que me valla olvidando por que yo ya lo olvide – la chica se preparo para gritar a todo lo que sus pulmones se lo permitían para que el idiota y todo el colegio se entera sin saber de las consecuencias- ¡TE ODIO CON TODAS MIS FUERZAS MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA ME LAS VAS A PAGAR TODAS Y CADA UNA…TE LO JURO! – con una fuerza impresionante se zafo de James y se fue por donde vino dejando a James sudando y a las otras dos con la sangre helada pues la cara de Alexa al decir la ultima frase era de un odio indescriptible y que era claro que la chica hablaba enserio. Los tres suspiraron cansinamente ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que suceder de esa manera?

**L**ily solo le mando una mirada de desconsuelo pues la estaban pagando todos y no era justo… se volteo y se fue tras una Alexa súper mal que maldecía a todo aquel que osara en voltear a verla… llegaron a su cuarto pero los chismosos no se iban a quedar así por lo que Lily tomo cartas en el asunto. Uso su poder de prefecta para que las cosas se calmaran

- TODOS A SUS DORMITORIOS YA… SI EN 10 SEGUNDOS VEO ALGUIEN PARADO EN LOS PASILLOS VAN A SER 250 PUNTOS MENOS PARA GRYFFINDOR Y SIN DERECHO A REPLICA – todos obedecieron a la primera pues sabían que la prefecta era capaz de eso y mucho mas. Así es que en menos de lo que Lily dijo, ya no habia nadie afuera de sus dormitorios. La chica sonrió con suficiencia pues le encantaba controlarlos de esa manera.

**E**ntro al dormitorio encontrándose con la escena más desgarradora que habia visto en todos los años ahí en Hogwarts… Alexa arrodillada en el piso, con el pelo revuelto que hasta parecía que nunca hubiera pasado un cepillo por ahí, la camisa de la pijama mal puesta y llorando incontroladamente mientras que maldecía por lo debajo. Lily se apresuro a llegar hasta donde su amiga para poder consolarla y si era necesario llorar con ella.

**M**ientras tanto Dana se habia quedado parada junto a James sin poder articular palabra alguna, pero reaccionaron al escuchar la advertencia de la pelirroja y se metieron lo mas rápido posible al dormitorio. Cerraron la puerta tras de ellos y no esperaron mucho para ir al baño. James abrió la puerta para encontrarse con un abatido Sirius que parecía que en cualquier momento se ahogaría con el agua de la regadera. Para Dana eso fue mucho y se acerco hasta el para poder abrazarlo sin importarle el agua

- Danita, la perdí. Mi vida se arruino… sin ella no soy nada. Me odia y lo malo es que yo hice que ella me odiara… me quiero morir, me quiero morir- Sirius ya no estaba borracho pero preferiría mil veces estarlo antes de estar sobrio y con ese dolor en el alma

- no Sirius yo se que ella no te odia, solo te lo dijo para que sintieras lo que ella en ese momento esta sintiendo. Trata de también comprenderla, se siente humillada y dolida por tus palabras. Te comprendo creeme, se que sufres y por eso debes de tratar de recuperarlos- Dana no dejaba de abrazarlo mientras que las lagrimas se mezclaban con el agua al igual que las de Sirius

- no mija, ya no hay nada que hacer… ya la escuchaste no me quiere ver cerca de ella y al menos voy a respetar esa decisión… pero me duele mucho. Si hubiera sabido que así se siente el amor les juro que me hubiera puesto una vacuna contra esto…- Sirius seguía igual de testarudo.

**J**ames que veía y sentía el sufrimiento de su hermano prefirió salirse de ahí por que si no seria capaz de también abrasarlo y llorar junto con el pero no… el tenia que ser fuerte y por eso mejor se fue a sentar a su cama mientras dejaba que su mente procesara las cosas que habían sucedido hoy. Hasta hace unas cuantas horas era el hombre mas feliz de la tierra junto su preciosa pelirroja pero ahora estaba ahí, sentado en su cama tratando de no llorar al ver el sufrimiento de su hermano y ver que no podía ayudarlo. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no sintió ni cuando los tres salieron del baño hasta que Remus le toco el hombro. Se apresuro a ayudar a los otros dos a llevar a Sirius a su cama, lo acostaron entre los tres pero el tenia la mirada perdida como si estuviera en un fuerte estado de coma pero con los ojos abiertos…

- ya Sirius trata de descansar mañana vengo a ver como están al fin que no hay clases… trata de ordenar tu ideas para que puedas hacer mejor las cosas, no trates de encontrar culpables por que no los vas a encontrar y acuérdate que no eres ni el primero ni el ultimo al que le pasen estas cosas pero ya esta en ti si lo quieres enmendar. Recuerda que te quiero mucho y que estoy aquí para apoyarlos, tanto a ti como a ella…- Dana se despidio con un beso en la frente y salio de ahí no sin antes también despedirse de Remus y James.

**S**irius se quedo ahí sin decir nada más mientras que los otros dos se acomodaban sin hacer el menor ruido posible. Se acostaron y cayeron rendidos en seguida pero Sirius duro mas de media hora todavia despierto pero el sueño, el llanto y el cansancio pudieron mas con el y se entrego a los brazos de Morfeo sin imaginarse que las cosas no acabarían ahí.

**A**l otro dia, no eran ni las 8 de la mañana y ya todo el colegio sabia lo habia pasado en la sala común de Gryffindor. En todo el comedor no se hablaba de otra cosa, Jonnathan que ya estaba harto de que hablaran de su prima se paro bien enojado y a la mesa de Slytherin le grito…

- si vuelvo a escuchar un comentario mas acerca de Alexa me las van a pagar… del mal nacido de Black pueden decir lo que quieran pero si escucho el nombre de Alexa una vez mas, van a ver de lo que soy capaz. Ahora todos coman en silencio- Jonnathan estaba ya harto de esa situación y eso que solo habían pasado al menos 12 horas

- calmate Jonnathan, gritando no ganas nada – Bella lo jalo para que se volviera a sentar

- no puedo… no quiero… ojala no me encuentre a tu primito por que no se si pueda controlarme-

- haz lo que quieras pero ahora desayuna ¿quieres?- la Sly también ya estaba harta y es que desde ayer tenia que soportar la tanda de maldiciones que su novio le mandaba a su primo

**D**espués de varios minutos entraron Lily y Dana al comedor con la cara llena de ojeras y el cansancio se les notaba a varios metros de distancia. Se sentaron en sus lugares de siempre sin prestarle mucha atención a nada mas pues solo querían comer y regresar rápido para llevarle algo de comer a su amiga que se negó rotundamente a bajar. Todos querían saber lo ocurrido y el silencio de las chicas no les ayudaba en nada. Unas compañeras de su curso empezaron a hablar por lo bajo con toda la intención de que Lily y Dana escucharan… y surgió efecto.

- Hinns si quieres seguir comiendo por la boca, deja de decir cosas de Alexa- Dana le advirtió sin levantar la cara

- solo platicábamos de lo que dicen, solo eso no te tienes por que enojar – la susodicha hablando haciéndose la ofendida… tono que no le quedo en lo mas mínimo

- pues que nosotras no te oigamos por que soy capaz de cerrarte la boca para que no platiques más…- Dana ya se iba a parar pero Lily fue más rápida y la detuvo a tiempo

- Dana calmate, lo que menos queremos ahorita es lidiar con gente como esa. No necesitamos un problema mas…- Lily la detuvo del suéter y Dana no tuvo otra opción que quedarse quietecita en su lugar pero sin dejar de bufar- ahora tu July, mejor ahorrate tus comentarios por que no sabes ni lo que estas hablando… no tienes ni puta idea de lo que pasa así es que mejor primero infórmate y después abres tu boca. Mira tu me caes muy bien pero Alexa es mi mejor amiga y no voy a dejar que hables de ella sin saber la verdad así es que con su permiso nosotras nos vamos…- Lily trato de irse pero Jonnathan no se lo permitió

- ¿y Black, donde esta?-

- y a mi por que me preguntas yo no duermo con el por si no lo sabes…- Lily se paro confundida

- mira Lily yo lo único que quiero es proteger a mi chaparra, no me gusta verla así y si quiere decir que matando a Black es feliz pues lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces-

- mira Jonna trata de calmarte, las cosas se pueden complicar si haces eso, al fin y al cabo tu prima ya se encargo de ponerle un hasta aquí a Sirius. Se que la quieres mucho pero ya esta lo suficientemente grandecita para poder lidiar con sus problemas, ya sabra como resolverlos. Ahora si no te importa vamos a llevarle algo de desayunar, la testaruda no quiso bajar-

- esta bien, no me meto pero por favor dile que la quiero mucho y que no se desanime que aquí estoy para ayudarla- Jonnathan hizo un amago de sonrisa pero fallo en el intento.

**L**ily y Dana abandonaron el lugar para ver como estaba Alexa… la encontraron sentada en su cama, ya cambiada pero mas seria de lo normal. Estaba como ausente, como si su cuerpo estuviera ahí pero su mirada y su corazón en otra parte del mundo. Las chicas entraron al lugar haciendo el menor ruido posible pero de todos modos Alexa las sintió y volteo a verlas.

- Alexa ¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto Dana en un tono muy maternal mientras se acercaba a ella. Pensó que la chica no le iba a responder pero no fue así y se sorprendió

- ya mejor ¿pero que me trajeron de almorzar?... por que estos dos diablitos y yo tenemos un hambre que no tienen idea…- la chica sonrió de lado mientras Lily suspiraba y Dana la imitaba

- pues mira te trajimos un vaso de leche, con unos panecitos de chocolate, unos huevos estrellados con tocino- Dana estaba un poco mas animada al ver el animo de su amiga

-huy que rico bueno… ¡Bon appetitte! (¿así se escribe?... preguntome yo)- la chica no espero mas y se ataco de comida y es que no habia comido nada desde ayer

- me alegra demasiado que ya estés mucho mejor… pensé que te lo tomarías peor- Lily se atrevió a decir eso pues no sabia otra cosa mas que decir

- no te apures Lily, ya lo estoy superando. Creo que podré yo sola adelante y más si las tengo a ustedes- Alexa trato de sonar firme pero no pudo

- claro que estaremos ahí, para eso estamos. Por lo que veo lo que le gritaste ayer a Sirius era verdad ¿no?- Dana quería saber cuales eran las posibilidades de su hermano para con su amiga

- no Dana, no era verdad. A ustedes no les puede mentir, solo lo dije por que estaba enojada en esos momentos… pero no lo siento. Lo amo con todas mis fuerzas, lo amo más que a mí y eso ya es decir mucho. Lo que odio es no poder odiarlo, por que me duele… me duele el hecho de que yo le entregue todo de mi y el no me dio nada a cambio… que sea un maldito egoísta. Me duele el hecho de que piense que pude haberlo engañado con Edgar sabiendo que por el deje a Edgar, que por el me enfrente a mi papa y por el estaba dispuesta a hacerlo todo. – Alexa se desahogo pero esta vez ya no lloraba solo sacaba sus sentimientos

- ¿estabas dispuesta?... ¿ya no?-

- no Lily, ya no. No lo voy a perdonar, eso si lo dije en serio. Aunque se humille, se revuelque y me implore no lo voy a perdonar. No hasta que enmiende todo su error, hasta que su pequeño cerebrito se de cuenta de que siempre fui sincera con el y que nunca lo engañaría pero sobre todo que acepte su responsabilidad como padre… si el lo hace puede… puede y lo perdone, pero hasta que no lo escuche de su propia boca, no lo voy a hacer-

- bueno al menos existe una posibilidad ya esta en el aprovecharla.-

- bueno ahora otra cosa, tu primo ahora que lo vea le va a partir la cara…- daba pensó que Alexa se iba a indignar pero no

- pues eso no lo puedo impedir, si Jonnathan lo quiere golpear no va a ver poder humano que se lo impida. Es otra de nuestras características- la enana sonaba tan calmada que hasta las otras dos se quedaron de a seis.

- bueno yo me voy tengo que ver a Sirius para ver como sigue…- Dana se paro y se fue pero justo antes de salir escucho la voz de Alexa

- gracias Dana por apoyarlo, no lo dejes solo. A pesar de todo me preocupa su estado… es testarudo como solo el puede por eso dile a Remus y a James que no lo dejen solo por que es capaz de cometer una locura…- la morena no levanto la cabeza ni un momento mientras que hablaba

- lo se Alexa, te conozco y ya me imaginaba que esa iba a ser tu opinión. Por favor no te hagas la difícil y tratámelo bien por que te quiere mucho y sufre- Dana se fue dejando a las otras dos serias pero soltaron una carcajada al verse a los ojos y no por lo que dijo Dana si no por el hecho de verse a los ojos y descubrir una vez mas que su amistad era mucho mas fuerte que ninguna otra cosa

**S**irius no se habia ni levantado, tenia ya horas despierto pero no quería salir de ahí… no tenia la cara para salir al mundo como si nada pasara. Desde hace rato sus amigos estaban despiertos y sabia que solo esperaban a que el hablara para hacer algo pero el no tenia ni la fuerza para sentarse en la cama… no dejaba de llorar en silencio y es que le habia dolido en el alma escuchar las palabras de su chaparrita y decirle que lo odiaba cuando el la amaba con todas sus fuerzas aunque la duda lo carcomía por dentro, su corazón le decía que si era el padre pero la razón le decía que no… que le habia mentido. Ya no sabia que hacer pero el como un buen Black y merodeador no se iba a dejar vencer por nada y si era necesario una prueba de paternidad, fuese cual fuese, la haría con tal de salir de dudas. Ya un poco mas animado se paro de su cama justo cuando la puerta del cuarto se abria. Los tres quedaron estáticos pues por una fracción de segundo pensaron que seria Alexa… pero no solo era Dana y los tres suspiraron aliviados.

**D**ana sonrió al ver la foto perfecta… Remus con su libro en la mano, James puliendo su escoba… escoba que le regalo Alexa y Sirius sentado en la cama en puro bóxer y con el look de haberse despertado solo hace 5 segundos, aunque su semblante era triste pero ella tenia muy buenas noticias y sabia que a su hermano le encantarían.

- por fin te paras flojito…- Dana se acerco a Sirius no sin antes darle un beso a Remus. Padfoot trato de sonreír pero no pudo – hey anima esa cara te tengo muy buenas noticias pero primero coman algo por que si no se van a morir de desnutrición- la chica saco el desayuno de su mochila

- ¿Alexa me va a perdonar?- preguntó ansioso Sirius sin importarle la comida

- tampoco son tan buenas pero algo tiene que ver, pero no te voy a decir nada hasta que te arregles y comas algo- Dana lo mando a bañar y después a comer.

**P**asaron más de 45 minutos y Sirius ya estaba sentando en su cama devorándose un panque de arándanos.

- bueno mira antes que nada Alexa no te va a perdonar así de fácil. Hasta que tu no te des cuenta de tu error y lo enmiendes con hechos y no solo palabras, y puede y Alexa se lo piense. Sirius le hiciste mucho daño, no sabes cuanto… por primera vez la vi llorar con tanto sentimiento…- Sirius trato de decir algo pero Dana no lo dejo- si se que no lo querías hacer a propósito pero lo hiciste y lo hecho… hecho esta. Ahora vas a levantarte de ahí y trata de seguir tu vida como si nada pero tampoco a la exageración por que si no, no vas a lograr que Alexa te perdone. Demuéstrale que sabes luchar como todo un merodeador pero te advierto que esto no va a ser fácil, ni para ti ni para nadie-

- pero no se si sean míos…-

- por Merlín Orión¿Cómo fregados quieres darte cuenta de eso?... esa responsabilidad es de los dos. Tanto como tu y como ella decidieron las cosas así y ni modo a enfrentarlo con la frente en alto. ¿Quieres saber si son tuyos?... ¡averigualo y júralo que aquí sentado no lo vas a lograr!-

- huy esta bien, solo para que te calles- el color regreso al bello rostro del merodeador y este le agrado a los otros dos que sonrieron junto con el pues era la primer sonrisa verdadera desde hace mas de un día

- mugroso… anda vamos. Levanta ese trasero de ahí y bajemos- la chica se llevo casi a rastras a los tres que aunque no eran los mismos por lo menos trataban de sonreír.

**B**ajaron y para no tener que soportar habladurías y de mas. Sin importarles las miradas se dirigieron al lago para estar un momento en paz y para que Sirius pensara muy bien las cosas. Estaba ya sentados y después de unos minutos charlando se les acerco Jonnathan y sin darles tiempo a reaccionar agarro a Sirius y con una fuerza impresionante lo levanto y le propino un golpe en la mejilla derecha haciendo que el chico escupiera sangre por la boca. Los otros tres reaccionaron al ver que el moreno de Gryffindor quedaba tendido en el suelo mientras se limpiaba la sangre de los labios…

- y esto es solo una advertencia para que no te le acerques mas a Alexa, te juro que si te veo a menos de 100 metros de distancia de ella soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Eres un maldito desgraciado, te metiste con la persona equivocada Black y eso se paga con creces. No es posible que conociéndola mas de 7 años no te des cuenta de cómo es y lo mucho que te quiere… pero tú así lo decidiste y así se va a hacer… te prohíbo terminantemente acercarte a ella y mucho menos hablarle. Alexa no se merece una porquería como tu- y sin mas salio de ahí sin dejar que el animago replicara algo pero Sirius sabia que no iba a poder decir nada pues estaba en lo correcto pero ya les iba a demostrar a todos que Sirius se merecía a su chaparrita hermosa.

- Sirius ¿estas bien?- pregunto Dana en cuanto Jonnathan se alejo de ahí con pasos decididos

- si…si estoy bien- Expreso el chico herido mientras se paraba y se acomodaba la ropa y el cabello

- ¿pero por que no te defendiste?- pregunto James indignado mientras se acercaba a su amigo

- por que tiene razón James… además se que me lo merezco y la verdad prefiero que su primo lo haga a que lo haga ella… me dolería mucho mas- el chico se sentó en el pasto donde minutos antes estaba

- vamos Sirius no te desanimes, todavía esto no se acaba- Remus lo apoyo mientras se sentaba a un lado de el y sacaba una barra de chocolate y se la daba

- claro que no Remus… eh decidido luchar por Alexa así sea lo ultimo que haga en esta vida…- Sirius agradeció el pedazo de manjar que Remus le ofrecía y le dio una gran mordida

- así me gusta Sirius además ya quedamos de acuerdo que a lo mejor tienes una pequeña oportunidad para arreglar las cosas aunque va estar difícil- Dana también lo apoyo mientras le robaba un pedacito de chocolate a lo que Sirius se indigno y se lo quito – Envidioso ¬/¬-

- aquí el que sufre soy yo y por lo tanto me merezco el chocolate mas que tu así es que si no te importa deja que me lo coma yo- Sirius defendió a su precioso pedazo de chocolate mientras Dana rodaba los ojos y los otros dos se reían de las caras que hacían los dos

- no dramatices tanto Sirius que no te queda… yo mejor voy con Lily y con Alexa a ver que onda con ellas- Dana se paro

- ¿deberás por que no estas con ellas?- pregunto interesado el chico de gafas

- por que pase a ver a Sirius y si lo que quieres preguntar es si Alexa se enojo… pues no al contrario me dijo que no dejáramos solo a Sirius por que era capaz de hacer una estupidez y que lo apoyáramos en todo- Dana dejo anonadados a los tres pues pensaron que Alexa le iba a prohibir que le hablara a Sirius por solidaridad con ella… todo menos eso

- ¿eso te dijo?- preguntaron incrédulos Lupin y Potter por que Black no podía no hablar ante tal información

- aja para que veas Sirius que Alexa es una gran persona y que jamás se le pasaría por la mente engañarte. Alexa es de las personas que nada a medias… o frió o caliente pero nada tibio así es que ojala que ya te hayas dado cuenta de lo que puedes perder si no haces algo pronto- Dana se despidió de Remus – bueno me voy nos vemos al rato voy a ver como están – Dana se fue de ahí dejando a los tres bien metidos en sus pensamientos.

Los días pasaron y las cosas no iban mejor… era jueves… el dia que iban a encontrar un suplente para Alexa en el equipo pero nuestros protagonistas en esos momentos estaban en medio de un examen de Transformaciones y si recordamos bien Alexa y Sirius eran pareja. Al principio la chica se negó rotundamente pues ella trataba de evitarlo a toda costa, en las comidas trataba de no estar presente cuando el estaba ahí al igual que en la sala común o en todas partes. Esto a el lo desesperaba pero sabia que tenia que planear muy bien las cosas, sabia que tenia que emplear una estrategia digna de todo un merodeador… pero la extrañaba, extrañaba sus besos, su cuerpo y todo de ella, el solo se le quedaba viendo cuando pasaba y le dolía mucho que a veces lloraba y se le notaba en los ojos cuando sus miradas se cruzaban. Cada dia se veía mas hermosa y mas con esa pequeña barriguita que se le empezaba a notar… suspiraba con añoranza cada vez que alguien se le acercaba para tocarle el vientre y decirle que se veía muy bonita así, como quería el hacerlo… todavía no estaba muy seguro pero haciendo cálculos no había ningún error… esos niños eran de el y de nadie mas.

**E**staban los dos sentados en silencio… el ya habia acabado pero ella no. Se veía nerviosa y apurada pues por todo lo que habia pasado no se habia acordado de ese examen y por lo cual no habia estudiado nada. Estaba tan concentrada mientras se mordía el labio y en ocasiones la pluma. A Sirius le dieron unas ganas de besarla como nunca pero se controlo y lo único que podía hacer era verla, cada gesto…cada característica de su cara… las pecas… los lunares… todo. Alexa de pronto sintió una mirada y volteo encontrándose con los hermosos ojos grises de Sirius, se les quedo viendo con tristeza y amargura que preocuparon al chico pero regreso su vista a su examen al sentir que se había ruborizado, mientras se maldecía mentalmente por ese momento de debilidad. Sirius sonrió pues si se habia ruborizado solo significaba que tenia una oportunidad, pero no la dejo de ver y siguió con su observación. Alexa bien sabia que se le quedaba viendo por lo mismo su nerviosismo aumentaba en medidas drásticas… ya no simplemente se mordía el labio si no la manga de la túnica y es que era lo único que tenia a la mano y no era muy buena idea morder el examen ¿verdad?... la chica ya se estaba hartando y de eso se dio cuenta Sirius que sonreía con picardía, por lo que la chica no aguantaba mas por eso se apresuro a terminar con el bendito examen para poder salir de ahí lo mas rápido posible si es que quería terminar con el suplicio de tenerlo tan cerca y no poder hacer nada.

**D**espués de 15 largos y nerviosos minutos… Alexa termino el examen pero hasta que todos no terminaran no se podía ir, lo que significaba que tenia que esperar hasta que su profesora preferida (nótese la GRAN ironía) le dijera que se podían largar, así ella no caía en la tentación de poder besarlo como solo a el le encantaba. Sirius por su parte ni dejaba de verla y esto era mas que obvio por que sus amigos ya se habían dado cuenta de eso y unos cuantos chismosos mas (jajaja todo el salón)… la chica después de varios minutos no lo pudo soportar mas y por eso tomo una medida drástica

- ¿PODRIAS DEJAR DE VERME DE UNA MALDITA VEZ?... ¿QUE TIENES ALGO QUE DECIRME PUES DILO Y DEJATE DE JUEGUITOS?... ASHHH ERES INSOPORTABLE- la chica salio de ahí dando un portazo que regreso a todos a la realidad y Sirius fue uno de ellos por que se paro de golpe y sin importarle la clase salio tras ella, además ya había terminado con su examen.

**A** lo lejos vio la silueta de Alexa que en un instante desapareció al dar la vuelta… Sirius corrió como nunca para poder alcanzarla y decirle las cosas pero no contaba con lo que iba a ver. Al dar la vuelta se encontró con el tarado de Thomas el insoportable de Ravenclaw nada más y nada menos que abrazando a SU Alexa la cual lloraba en su pecho. Le entraron unas ganas de matarlo, por primera vez en su vida acepto que era un celoso empedernido y que jamás dejaría que nadie… absolutamente NADIE tocara a su chaparrita de porcelana (iuk que cursi me salio Sirius… Merlín lo que es estar enamorado XD). Con paso decidido avanzo hasta ellos, Alexa no se dio cuenta pues estaba de espaldas a el pero Thomas si y la abrazo mas fuerte…

- calmate Alexa… shh ya no llores- el Ravenclaw le susurraba muy cerca del oído que si no es por que Alexa estaba llorando ya se estuviera revolcando de la risa pues era su punto débil

- es que no me puedo calmar… lo amo tanto- Alexa le confeso al chico su mas profundo sentimiento pero Thomas no se iba a vencer tan fácil… quería a la Gryffindor mas que a ninguna chica

- si pero el no te merece, tu te mereces algo mucho mejor… alguien que te quiera a pesar de todo-

- si pero yo lo quiero a el y eso nadie lo puede cambiar-

- ya oíste Grant, ahora suéltala – la voz del moreno era muy seria como si la sacaran de ultratumba

- ¿y si ella no quiere?- Thomas la abrazaba mas haciendo que la chica se quejara

- déjala- Sirius no lo iba a repetir una vez más. Alexa que lo conocía tanto como James y conocía ese tono y era peligroso así es que se retiro de el poco a poco y se volteo para quedar enfrente de Sirius - ¿podemos hablar?- el chico casi, casi le suplico.

- no… te deje las cosas bien claras. No quiero hablar contigo así es que si no te interesa me voy- Alexa se dio media vuelta dejando el corazón de Sirius roto en pedacitos

- te acompaño – el chico de ojos negros se ofreció y el oji-gris por un momento creyó que Alexa no se iba a negar

- no… déjenme sola… quiero estar sola- y sin mas se fue de ahí dejando el ambiente tenso

- te lo advierto Grant deja a Alexa en paz, ella es mía y de nadie mas. Por si no te haz dado cuenta esos niños son míos así es que mantén tu distancia… ella me quiere a mi- parecía que el ego de Sirius una vez mas salía a la superficie pero no era así… simplemente protegía lo que era de el

- y de que te sirve que te quiera si tu no lo haces… y ahora sin son tuyos ¿no?... pues lo lamento Sirius pero si tengo esa oportunidad la voy a aprovechar- el chico no se iba a dejar vencer tan fácilmente

- Alexa no es una cosa por la cual debemos de competir… si ella se decide por ti adelante pero eso lo veo muy difícil… ahora con tu permiso- Sirius se fue por el mismo camino con la intención de alcanzarla mientras que el Ravenclaw se quedaba parado a medio pasillo meditando las palabras de Sirius.

**L**ily y los demás ya habían salido de clase y no es que no compartieran el sufrimiento de sus amigos pero no era como para que ellos se deprimieran verdad. Los cuatro iban muy felices y haciéndose bromas. Se fueron al comedor pues después de un examen tan complicado como ese necesitaban recargar las baterías para seguir con su dia pues dentro de poco tendrían un examen pero de Historia de la Magia… la materia mas tediosa de todas. Se sentaron en sus sitios acostumbrados y empezaron a comer cuando de repente Lily y Dana sintieron como eran bañadas de una substancia grisácea y de un olor a podrido y viscosa… las chicas solo hicieron un puchero de asco mientras que el comedor estallaba en sonoras carcajadas.

- Guacala que asco- Lily se quejaba mientras trataba de sacarse algo de la sustancia de su precioso cabello

- ¿Quién putas lo hizo?- Dana estaba que se la llevaba la fregada y es que había caído también en su tarea ya terminada – MALDITA SEA ¿QUIEN FREGADOS FUE?- se paro bien enojada por lo cual todo se callaron - ah o sea que nadie fue… bien prefecto pero ándense todos con cuidado por que si me llego a enterar quien mierdas fue voy a hacer que se traguen esta porquería cucharada por cucharada… ahhhhhhhhh mis pergaminos quedaron inservibles… PUTA MADRE…- Dana parecía poseída como nunca y de esto se dieron cuenta varios de los Ravenclaw que sin querer voltearon a ver a Cristal y compañía que se movieron en sus lugares nerviosas al igual que Lucy que rezaba por que no dijeran nada por que viendo la reacción de Dana no se imaginaba lo que podía pasar.

- ya Dana calmate, no te preocupes la tarea se puede arreglar…- Remus trataba de calmarla mientras usaba un frotego limpiando la sustancia

- como quieres que me calme si echaron a perder el trabajo de mas de 5 días… ah no pero esto no se queda así… EL QUE FUE ME LAS VA A PAGAR CON CRECES ASI ES QUE ANDENSE CON MUCHO CUIDADO POR QUE ESTOY ENOJADA- informo la chica mientras salía de ahí bufando y con Remus detrás.

**J**ames y Lily se habían quedado ahí con la ceja levantada pues Dana por una vez en su vida se notaba muy pero muy enojada… los dos al cruzar sus miradas empezaron a reír y el chico más por como se veía su novia…

- te ves chistosa- James se brinco la mesa para sentarse a un lado de ella mientras que ella hacia un puchero de lo mas tierno

- si pero huelo feo…- a pesar del estado de la chica James se atrevió a darle un beso en la boca

- anda que te ayudo a quitártelo- James realizo el mismo hechizo que su amigo y su novia quedo limpia pero el olor perduraba – vamos a que te laves por que la neta si hueles mal… ya te eh dicho como se usa el jabón y el agua nada mas que tu nunca me haces caso- James jugaba con ella, era una de las escenas mas tiernas entre esa parejita y muchas de las que estaban a favor con esa relación suspiraron con romanticismo pues se veían lindos

- si ya se que me has explicado pero es que es difícil… necesito que me lo enseñes una vez mas…- la chica le seguía el juego sin importarle donde se encontraban

- andale pues vamos por que si no, no vamos a alcanzar a terminar de repasar para el examen de Historia- el chico le ofreció su mano para que ella se levantara. Recogieron los pergaminos y sus mochilas y salieron de ahí muy abrazados a pesar de la condición de la pelirroja.

**L**ucy estaba que no la calentaba ni el sol, pues ya no sabia que hacer para sacar a la pelirroja esa de su camino, pero no se acordaba que ya había pasado más de una semana de noviazgo y James no se veía con la intención de dejarla… al menos no por el momento. Eso la frustraba a sobre manera, Cristal la volteo a ver con cara de circunstancias pues si Dana se enteraba era mujer muerta y mas le valía a la oriental sacarla de esa o si jamás la volvía ayudar en nada… estaba medio mensita pero pendeja no era (¿enserio? Yo creí que si XD)

**M**ientras tanto Remus trataba de calmar a Dana abrazándola pero esta no dejaba de maldecir a cuanto ser viviente pasara por ahí… esto al chico se le hacia muy divertido lo cual a Dana no le pareció en lo mas mínimo

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?- Dana se cruzo de brazos

- nada solo que te ves graciosa enojada y mas sabiendo que es algo muy raro en ti- su novio trato de abrazarla de nuevo pero Dana no se dejo

- ¿o sea que se te hace gracioso el echo de verme así?- Dana en si no estaba enoja con el pero quería ver su reacción

- así de enojada si…- Remus la abrazo – anda ya no te enojes y mejor vamos a que te cambies antes de ir a clase y mientras tanto yo trato de arreglar tu tarea, al fin que es de Defensa- Remus logro convencerla y la chica se dejo abrazar y le dio un beso

- bueno vamos… y das gracias a Merlín de que son los de Defensa por que imaginate que hubiera pasado si son de Pociones-

- pues simplemente no te ayudo y punto- Remus sabia que eso no era verdad pero solo estaba jugando para que a Dana se le pasara el coraje

- huy gracias por tu ayuda no sabes cuanto me sirve- Dana sonrió complacida pues Remus resulto ser el chico ideal para ella

- de nada ya sabes cuando quieras- Remus la beso de nuevo justo cuando Cristal salía del comedor, la cual se les quedo viendo como si fueran algo raro.

**D**ana sonrió complacida pues sabia que había sido ella en compañía de muchas mas y se iba a vengar pero ya con el hecho de que la viera besarse con SU novio era mas que suficiente… por el momento. Remus y ella salieron de ahí bajo la mirada de Cristal que no cabía en su asombro al ver como Remus veía a Dana y es que esa mirada jamás la había visto en sus ojos mientras salía con ella… jamás había visto ese brillo hermoso que emanaba de esos ojos color miel que cautivaba a todo aquel que osara en verlos. Se sintió una estupida y mas al notar el amor en los ojos de Remus, por un segundo comprendió que Remus era feliz y que ella no formaba parte de esa felicidad… pero no, el merodeador era de ella y de nadie mas y ya haría todo lo necesario para que su hombre volviera a ella… si ella no lo hacia feliz, nadie lo iba a hacer. Salio de ahí con paso decidido mientras que el camino se encontraba con Alexa que se veía muy deprimida y Sirius detrás de ella.

**A**lexa caminaba lo mas rápido posible, quería encontrar a su primo y si no se equivocaba el estaba saliendo de los invernaderos. Sabia que Sirius venia detrás de el pero no le hizo caso, si se quería cansar pues que se cansara ella no lo iba a impedir. Siguió como si nada, llego a los invernaderos justo cuando una bola de alumnos con uniforme y bufandas verdes salían de ahí. Trato de divisar a Jonnathan pero no pudo seguir por que Sirius la agarro del brazo y la volteo con la mayor delicadeza posible para que lo viera a los ojos. Alexa tenía la cabeza gacha, no quería caer en la tentación de ver esos ojos y perderse en ellos… no quería.

- Alexa por favor perdóname… se que eh sido un estupido insensible pero te juro que estoy arrepentido. Estos días sin ti han sido los mas dolorosos y sin sentidos en toda mi vida… ni cuando vivía con mis jefes me sentía así de vació. Por favor al menos mírame a la cara y dime que no me quieres, que me valla de tu vida y lo hago pero por favor mírame- esas palabras salieron de lo mas profundo del corazón del chico pero ni con eso logro que Alexa levantara la cara

- no puedo Sirius… sabes que todavia te quiero mucho pero no se si deba regresar contigo. Me dolió mucho lo que dijiste y todavia estoy muy sensible… además no se que vienes a reclamarme y pedirme que te perdone si tu dejaste bien claro que no eran tuyos… pues bien no son tuyos, son solo míos y de nadie mas.-

- si amor yo lo se pero estoy arrepentido… me eh dado cuenta de que eras sincera y no sabes cuan arrepentido estoy… ese dia no estaba en mis cinco sentidos y no sabia lo que decia… perdóname si quieres me hinco aquí enfrente de todos pero por favor dame una oportunidad…- Sirius ya estaba a punto de hincarse cuando alguien llego

- ya la oíste Black… no te quiere ver así es que déjala en paz- Jonnathan se llevo a Alexa de ahí mientras que pasaban a un lado de Sirius que tenia la cabeza gacha pues lo que menos le interesaba era lo que dijeran los demás si no lo que Alexa le había dicho.

Ya varios pasos adelante, Alexa volteo a verlo y le dio una pena infinita verlo así, sabia que la amaba pero no era suficiente para poder perdonarlo… ella necesitaba hechos no palabras. Se zafo de su primo y ante la mirada atónita de este, se acerco a Sirius y levanto su cara...

- demuéstramelo con hechos y no con palabras, es al única forma de poder perdonarte todo. Sabes que soy muy sincera y que jamás te engañaría y menos con el tarado de Malfoy- Lucius que estaba ahí hizo una mueca de desagrado, cosa que la chica no le tomo ni la mas mínima atención y siguió con su repertorio- Te amo Sirius pero ponte en mis zapatos y veras que no es tan fácil olvidar lo que me dijiste… no puedo. El dia que me demuestres que haz cambiado ese dia te perdonare. Los siento- la chica lo beso en los labios y se fue de ahí dejando a todos impactados pues ¿desde cuando Alexa tenia sentimientos?...

**E**n Sirius se encendió una llamita de esperanza, le demostraría a todos pero sobre todo a ella que estaba arrepentido. Se fue de ahí con una sonrisa en la cara que desde hace días no se veía en el… subió a su dormitorio pues necesitaba sus cosas para el examen de Binns. Se encontró con Lily y su hermano del alma sentados en una de las mesas con muchos volúmenes a un lado. Se acerco a ellos y muy feliz los saludo

- hola mi parejita feliz ¿Cómo están?- Sirius sonreía a mas no poder cosa que los otros dos no dejaron de notar

- ¿y ahora tu por que tan feliz?- pregunto James extrañado pues hasta hace unas cuantas horas estaba muy deprimido

- por que tengo una oportunidad para recuperar a mi chaparra… me va a perdonar- Sirius estaba que no cabía de felicidad

- ¿te va a perdonar?- la cara de Lily era indescifrable pues estaba en shock y sentía una incredulidad enorme

- bueno primero le tengo que demostrar que ya madure y hacer todo para recuperarla-

- ¿enserio?- Lily vio que Sirius asentía y no se pudo sentir mas feliz por ellos dos y los otros dos en camino – bueno pues enserio me da mucho gusto Sirius, creo que te pasaste pero todos tenemos derecho a una segunda oportunidad y si enserio la amas pues adelante… si es necesario cuentas conmigo para lo que sea-

- gracias Lily no esperaba menos de ti…- Sirius le sonreía a más no poder

- ya ves Sirius… estoy con la persona perfecta para mi. Si ya se que me tienes envidia Sirius pero no lo demuestres- Lily se rio ante las palabras de su novio que por cierto la hicieron sonrojarse

- no es por nada Lily pero… huy si James no sabes que envidia te tengo.- ironizo Sirius mientras James se ponia "serio" – además no te tengo nada que envidiar pues yo tengo 3, 1…2…3… y tu solo tienes una - contó con los dedos el moreno de ojos grises

- ya pues no se peleen y mejor vamonos por que si no, no vamos a llegar a la clase- Lily los apuro y salieron de ahí rumbo a historia

**E**l examen estuvo de los mas aburrido y mas fácil… Alexa no dejaba de mandarle miraditas a Sirius, que encontra de su voluntad se sonrojaba, esto era gracioso ante los ojos de Alexa y mas de una vez estuvo tentada a sentarse junto a el pero se contuvo… ella era la ofendida así es que Sirius tenia que luchar por ellos si es que en verdad los quería tanto como proclamaba. Salieron de ahí y todos se fueron al campo de Quidditch y ya sabemos por que.

**A**lexa se sentó junto a James mientras que Lily, Dana y Remus en las gradas y Sirius estaba suspendido en el aire con la mirada en Alexa. Al acontecimiento llegaron muchas personas aunque la mayoría era solo iban a ver que pasaba… la chica al ver tanta gente se empezó a poner nerviosa, James le dio apoyo moral apretándole la mano para que se tranquilizara y la chica se lo agradeció mientras que le mandaba una sonrisa de agradecimiento. El moreno se acerco a la multitud y se hizo escuchar

- bueno supongo que saben por que están aquí… bueno antes que nada solo se aceptan chavos de 3ro para arriba…- James no pudo continuar por que fue interrumpido por su amiga

- no James, también los de segundo cuentan… - la chica tomo la palabra y ella siguió – además tienen que ser específicamente de Gryffindor así es que vamos solo los mencionados…- al decir esto solo se quedaron 47 aplicantes… 13 de 7mo… 9 de 6to… 15 de 5to… 6 de 3ro y 4 de 2do.

- bien chavos ahora solo se va a quedar uno de cada año y de ahí se decidirá quien se queda…- Alexa volteo a ver hacia arriba y le dio la señal a Sirius que la entendió a la primera al igual que Aarón- bueno ahora van a subir primero los de 2do… el primero que logre al menos pegarle a Ingrid, Katrina o a Danilo en 3 minutos se queda… pero les advierto son muy rápidos y difíciles de perder la concentración, los conocen y saben a lo que se enfrentan… las escobas que están usando son las del colegio así es que no se sientan en desventaja…- ella se subió a su escoba ante la mirada de susto de todos pues estaba embarazada que hacia subida en una escoba...- bueno ahora empieza la diversión-

**D**espués de mas de dos horas… casi tres todo termino, no cabía duda Alexa habia sido estricta, muy estricta… cada fallo valía mucho para ella. James estaba seguro que si a chica hubiera sido capitana seria muy buena. Al final se quedo un chavo de 5to, Andrew Dansberry… 15 años (duhh obvio si es de 5to tiene 15 años. Por favor Merlín ilumíname… te lo pido XD) que logro golpear a Danilo 2 veces y a Ingrid una… y eso que Danilo era el mas rápido de los tres. La chica sonrió complacida pues habia echo una muy buena selección. Todos se reunieron abajo y Alexa empezó a hablar

- bueno ya esta decidido… Andrew te quedas en el equipo ojala me demuestres que no me equivoque en mi decisión. Además te tengo una sorpresa, en la siguiente practica también vas a tener una SPEED 007con tu nombre grabado… regalo mió así es que aprovéchalo al máximo- el chico no cabía de felicidad pues en su vida habia tenido una aunque le encantaba el Quidditch

- ¿estas hablando enserio?- preguntó el chico anonadado

- claro que hablo muy enserio…- Alexa le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda – bueno creo que esto ya termino así es que con su permiso yo me retiro pero cuidadito por que aunque aquí el cuatro ojos sea el capitán yo los estoy vigilando mas les vale que ganen o si no yo misma hago que se coman el pasto… bajo advertencia no hay engaños- todos sonrieron divertidos mientras Alexa se alejaba de ahí bajo la mirada de anhelo de un chico en especial…

**L**ily espero a James y a los demás para que se fueran todos juntos a la sala por que supuestamente Alexa tenía que hablar con Albus de muchas cosas y aunque ellas sabían para que, y no tenían la intención de decirle nada a nadie. Los chicos se apresuraron a llegar a la sala común mientras platicaban de varias cosas.

- oigan ahora que me acuerdo la próxima semana es el cumpleaños de Alexa- James se acordó de pronto al acordarse en que dia estaban

- cierto ya no me acordaba… ¿Qué le van a regalar?- preguntó interesada Dana pues quería opiniones a ver que le regalaba

- pues James y yo ya tenemos su regalo pero nadie lo va a saber hasta ese momento no quiero estropearlo- informo Lily dándose aires de grandeza… creo que el juntarse TANTO con James le estaba haciendo daño

- ¿no le vas a decir ni a una de tus mejores amigas?- la castaña hizo un puchero divertido causando la risa de todos aunque Sirius estaba algo distanciado pues su mente vagaba en todos esos recuerdos los cuales compartía con Alexa

- no y ni siquiera lo intentes por que no te lo vamos a decir y tu James te prohíbo que se lo digas a estos chismosos por que lo pueden arruinar y hablando de eso ¿tu los tienes verdad?- la chica solo quería asegurarse si su regalo todavía seguía a salvo

- claro que si Lily llegaron como una semana después tal y como nos lo dijo Molly. Y no les pienso decir no te apures…- James la abrazo y le dio un beso

- par de envidiosos…- Remus los reprendió con una sonrisa en la cara dejándoles saber que no pensaba eso de ellos

- ya Remus no se enojen pero es justo y necesario-

- si lo se Lily y juro no volver a preguntar pero de lo que si se es que organizaremos una fiesta en su honor-

- ¡Claro!... es mas que obvio que si… Dios ya tenia ganas de hacer fiesta y mas para que las cosas se calmen- Dana estaba emocionada sin saber que la cara de Sirius se ensombrecía ante esa perspectiva

- cálmate Dana…- Lily le hizo muecas para que se callara pues habia visto como se ponia Sirius

- OH si perdón…- la chica bajo la cabeza en señal de vergüenza y mejor siguió como si nada para no hacerlo sentir tan mal a su hermano- bueno apúrense por que tengo que hacer muchas cosas-

**S**iguieron caminando en un silencio total pero James no aguanto y gracias a Merlín ya habían llegado a la sala, al menos ahí podía hablar por que Lily no lo dejaba y no es que se quejara conste. Dejaron las cosas en el sillón y cada quien se puso hacer lo que tenia que hacer… Remus y James se habían desparramado en el sillón escuchando los preparativos de sus novias para la fiesta "sorpresa" de su amiga mientras las veían divertidos. Sirius en cuanto llego subió a su dormitorio sin dejar que alguien dijera algo, necesitaba despabilarse para poder pensar muy bien las cosas para poder recuperar a Alexa… sabia que era alguien especial y que hasta el no hiciera algo digno de ella, su chaparrita jamás lo iba a perdonar. Aventó sus cosas a la cama sin importarle mucho y se tiro a la cama con la vista clavada en el techo pero sin ponerle mucha atención pues su mente y todo su ser estaban ocupados por solo una persona.

**¡M**erlín! Ya no sabia que hacer para no parecer un loco desesperado por el amor de una mujer, por eso el no quería enamorarse de nadie por que no le gustaba vivir lleno de complicaciones… a el le gustaba disfrutar de la vida sin remordimientos y sin poner sus pensamientos en una sola cosa. Pero ya era muy tarde para eso… ya estaba metido en ese juego y no sabia si algún día iba a salir, pero pensándolo bien el no quería salir de ahí… estaba tan acostumbrado a sentir su suave y blanca piel, a sentir esos carnosos y exquisitos labios, a tener ese cuerpo que cada vez idolatraba mas… a su forma de ser que ante todo era la perfecta pues no habia día que no comparara a su chiquita con alguna otra chica que paso por sus manos y siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión… Alexa fue, era y seria la única con quien deseaba pasar el resto de su vida si era necesario. En cuanto lo perdonara le pediría que compartiera toda su vida con el. Suspiro cansado y opto por dormirse pues estaba cansado con eso de las practicas además con el hecho de no estar con ella hacia que cada día fuera mas difícil para sobre llevarlo.

- bien me lo advirtió Remus y jamás le hice caso… ¡Merlín!... ¿Qué hice yo para merecer eso?- y con esos pensamientos Sirius se quedo en un profundo sueño tratando de tener un momento de paz.

**M**ientras tanto al otro lado del castillo Alexa se dirigía hacia el despacho de Albus para poder pedirle que en cuanto su hermanito naciera la dejara ir pero no sabia que esa platica iba a tomar un rumbo drástico. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que ya había llegado hasta que se dio un buen golpe en la frente al topar con pared.

- babosa- se insulto a si misma mientras se sobaba la parte adolorida- "Folktergeist" – la chica dijo la contraseña y la gárgola empezó a moverse- ¿Dónde diablos eh escuchado esa palabra?-la chica ya no pudo seguir por que en eso entro al despacho para encontrarse con Albus, el cual estaba escribiendo algo sobre unos pergaminos y en cuanto sintió la presencia de ella subió la cabeza

- buenas noches Srta. Sánchez ¿a que debo su agradable visita?- si la chica no estuviera con la cabeza gacha a lo mejor se hubiera dado cuenta de que un brillo especial invadían los ojos de su director

- bueno vera… este… hay bueno yo no se por que me comporto de esta manera si yo soy muy directa así es que iré al grano… quería pedirle permiso para ir a visitar a mis… a Philbert cuando nazca su hijo. Además quiero platicar acerca de mi estado se que no deberían aceptar a chavas así pero quiero hacerle un plegaria para que me deje terminar mis estudios- Alexa hablo tan rápido que si no fuera por que Albus era muy inteligente no le hubiera entendido nada

- bueno Srta.…-

- Alexa por favor-

- bueno Alexa lo del permiso pues claro que te lo doy pero siguiendo unas reglas rigurosas como el hecho de que no vas a salir de la casa de tus padres por ningún motivo y que vas a ser puntual en tu regreso- el director explico

- claro que si director, cumpliré con lo que me pide además solo voy por unos días a lo mucho tres no quiero pasar mas tiempo con ellos… solo pienso decirles lo que tengo que decirles, nada mas- Alexa se sincero pues eso era lo único que tenia que hacer allá… nada mas.

- claro Alexa, claro pero si me deja darle un consejo yo le diría que piense muy bien las cosas antes de decirlas o hacerlas. Yo se que usted es una mujer independiente y sabe lo que hace pero acuérdese de esto… es de humanos errar pero también es de divinos perdonar. Se que se vida no a sido fácil y la comprendo, pero usted no es una persona rencorosa ni le haría mal a nadie sin merecerlo…-

- pero ellos si se lo merecen… eh tratado de perdonarlos por que los quiero y son mi familia pero se me vienen a la mente todos esos momentos en los cuales me hicieron la vida imposible y mi odio crece a cada segundo. Años de mi vida pase esperando un poco de amor y comprensión por parte de ellos y jamás llego. Usted sabe que todo tiene un límite y yo ya llegue al mió. No pienso hacer nada pero las cosas ya quedaron muy claras, no me interesa nada que tenga que ver con ellos… estoy dispuesta a olvidar todo y hacer como si nada paso pero que no piensen que voy a caer en lo mismo de nuevo- Alexa trataba de que las lágrimas no se le salieran pero eso era imposible y aunque sus palabras eran sinceras le dolía el hecho de que las cosas llegaran a ese punto.

- respeto tu decisión y se que vas a ser las cosas lo mejor que puedes… yo lo único que no quiero es que te conviertas en alguien distinto a la Alexa que todos conocemos y que le dolería mucho mas a tus amigas y a Sirius…- Alexa abrió los ojos desmesuradamente pues en ese tema no se quería meter mucho- si aunque no lo creas lo se, tu sabes que aquí todo se sabe-

- no si no fue por eso si no que no tengo la mas mínima intención de hablar de eso… Sirius tiene que aprender a hacerle frente a sus responsabilidades y que jamás le mentí ni le mentiría… ahora ¿Qué piensa usted de lo ultimo que le dije, si me va a dar la oportunidad de terminar mis estudios a pesar de todo?-

- claro que si usted es muy competente además no creo que eso sea un impedimento para poder sobrellevar sus metas- el director le guiño el ojo a la chica con una sonrisa cómplice a la Gryffindor solo le pudo contestar con una sonrisa sincera

- bueno profesor creo que es todo lo que quería platicar con usted y gracias por sus consejos los tendré muy en cuenta si algún día los necesito. Se lo agradezco en serio…- la chica se paro dispuesta para irse pero Albus no la dejo

- de nada Alexa cuando lo desees. Ahora una ultima cosa… nunca te dejes llevar por tus impulsos, simplemente déjate llevar por el corazón y no por la razón… razónalo y úsalo por que te servirá de mucho de ahora en adelante…- Albus siguió con lo que estaba haciendo antes de que su alumna llegara mientras que ella se quedaba parada unos segundos tratando de procesar las palabras del hombre que tenia en frente pero al ver que no iba a decir algo mas salio de ahí con los pensamientos mas revueltos que nunca.

**A**lbus al sentir que su alumna salía, levanto la cara y hablo a la nada…

- creo que es necesario que Raphael nos de una ayudadita con estos dos…- y con una sonrisa de satisfacción se quito los lentes para poder seguir con sus pensamientos…

* * *

**bueno y que les parecio?? que tal nos quedo??? bueno ojala y bien... Gracias por todo y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo que por cierto esta bien bueno!!!!**

**Atte: Nena Orion...**


	19. No Se Que Hacer

**SI! regrese por fin... se me hizo un poco largo el mes... y mas estando en examenes finales... bufff que cansancio. El chiste es que ya estoy aqui y que bueno por que la verdad ya se me hacia mucho tiempo. **

**Gracias a todos por los Review que me dejaron pero tambien a todos aquellos quienes solo leen, la neta me da gusto que lo hagan y espero y les guste. Solo espero que me dejen algun review para saber como voy... si voy por el buen camino o que pex. Si les gusta o no... **

**En este capi se van a dar cuenta de muchas cosas... una por ejemeplo... Quien es Raphael?... supongo que varios de ustedes como que se dan una idea de quien es pero en fin no lo estropeo y les dejo leer... **

**A mi la verdad me gusto mucho pero no se ustedes... (que bueno que mi conciencia y mi otro yo andan de vacaciones XD) **

**Solo queda decir que los personajes conocidos no son mios, como es el caso de James... Lily... Sirius... Remus, y varios de los Slytherin... bueno la mayoria... sabemos de sobra que son propiedad de Rowlin...**

**Bueno ya los dejo leer y me voy por que tengo que terminar el proximo capitulo y empezar con la tarea **

**Adios y no se olviden por fa de mandar un comentario.. GraXias...**

**("y que ahora no vas a platicar con nosotros"... ****N/A: ...) **

**Capítulo 19:**

**D**os días después, en un sábado esplendido a pesar del frió y la lluvia que azotaba el castillo, los alumnos estaban felices por que era fin de semana pero una chica en especial por que dentro de solo dos días se cumplirían sus 18 primaveras. La chica se habia levantado con un humor que todos envidiaban… se levanto temprano (raro en ella), se metió a bañar, se arreglo, se perfumo y salio de ahí muy contenta mientras que sus amigas la veían con varios signos de interrogación en la frente por el comportamiento de la loca de su amiga… y sin mas remedio las otras dos siguieron su ejemplo y se empezaron a arreglar.

**A**lexa bajo muy contenta y a pesar de ser muy temprano ya habia gente sentada cerca de la chimenea pues hacia mucho frió… demasiado frió. La chica traía un pantalón deportivo color gris con una sudadera que le hacia juego, sus tenis deportivos y su camisa blanca con el logotipo de Gryffindor dejando muy claro en que casa estaba. A pesar de estar vestida así la chica resplandecía con una belleza en la cara y en todo su ser que más de uno se le quedo viendo atentamente. La chica sonrió y saco de su mochila sus pergaminos y lo que necesitaba para terminar se tarea pues no quería estar ocupada en la tarde. Después de una hora enfrascada en sus cosas, sintió como sus amigas se sentaban junto a ella y les dio las gracias mentalmente por haberla distraído un rato.

- ¿Qué milagro Alexa?... ¿Por qué tan temprano haciendo tarea?- pregunto Dana mientras bostezaba y recargaba su cabeza en la mesa

- es que necesito terminarla para no estar mañana a las carreras, solo me faltan unas cuantos centímetros y listo… ahora déjenme concentrar- y sin decir nada mas se puso a leer el libro de Encantamientos mientras apuntaba lo que necesitaba…

- ¿y que vamos a hacer hoy?- pregunto Lily mientras veía los libros de Alexa que estaban en la mesa

- pues ni idea…- Dana volvió a bostezar y levanto la cara al ver la ceja de Lily levantarse - ¿Qué pasa?-

- Alexa… ¿desde cuando acá te gustan este tipo de revistas?- Lily saco de sus pensamientos a la morocha

- ¿Cuáles?- Lily le enseño la portada de una – ahhhhhhhh es que tienen muy buenos concejos sobre maternidad nada mas- y sin mas siguió con lo suyo

- haber Lily- la pelirroja le paso una de las revistas a Dana- awww mira que bonita ropita –

- si son de las marcas más caras de todo Londres…- Alexa explico, sin dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, como si eso fuera muy importante

- no importa yo si la compraba…-

- Mira Dana las cunas- Lily le pasó otra revista a su amiga

- Dios estas cosas me vuelven loca… me acuerdo que cuando nació Xavier en lugar de ponerme celosa yo le ayude a mi mama a decorar su cuarto… nos quedo precioso-

- Pues yo me acuerdo que cuando nació Julieta yo ni estaba – Alexa explico entre risas- me mandaron con mis abuelitos por que les hice un berrinche, como nunca en mi vida-

- ¿y eso te da risa?- pregunto muy extrañada la castaña pues Alexa jamás les platico a cerca de eso

- si, ahora que lo pienso fue chistoso y estupido por que todos los ositos que le compraron y demás los corte con las tijeras… y ni me pregunten como es que sabia a usarlas simplemente lo hice – la enana se empezó a reír con ganas pero paro en seco al escuchar que los merodeadores bajaban las escaleras

- yo no se por que demonios estoy despierto tan temprano… el tener sueño no es bueno para mi bella cara- esa era la inconfundible voz de Sirius, la cual hizo que Alexa guardara las revistas en su mochila lo mas rápido posible antes de que alguien mas las viera

- ¿Por qué no quieres que las vea?- le pregunto la pelirroja en un susurro antes de que los chicos llegaran

- por que no quiero… no es asunto de el- la chica les explico y al notar que se acercaban cambio la cara

- buenos días linduras… ¿Cómo amanecieron?- James sacaba de nuevo su vena conquistadora mientras se sentaba a un lado de su novia

- muy bien James ¿y ustedes?- pregunto muy dulce Alexa creando una cara de incredulidad en los demás sin dejar de hacer su tarea

- pues por lo que veo no también como tu… ¿y eso a que se debe?-

- pues por nada en especial, solo que el hecho de que faltan solo dos días para cumplir la mayoría de edad así ya me puedo quitar de encima a mis "papas"- el sonido de su voz era de ironía

- ¿la mayoría de edad?... ¿Qué no eso es a los 17?- preguntó interesado Remus mientras abrazaba a Dana y esta se recargaba en el y cerraba los ojos

- en mi familia es hasta los 18… si solo dos días y mi suplicio se termina- la chica estaba muy concentrada pero no paso desapercibido el hecho de que Sirius no haya hecho ni un comentario ni nada- listo ya termine con esta ahora solo me que Herbologia…- la chica guardo ese pergamino y saco otro. Al estirar su mano para poder agarrar el libro necesario, su mano rozo con la de Sirius.

**L**a chica se ruborizo pero no la quito y fue cuando los demas reaccionaron y supieron que ahí sobraban. Muy "disimuladamente" se pararon de ahí para dejarlos solos. Mientras tanto los dos morenos no bajaban la mirada… habia una gran conexion entre ellos y lo sabían.

- ¿me podrías pasar el libro de Herbologia por favor?- la chica le pregunto mientras empezaba a acariciar la mano del chico con su pulgar

- claro que si… con mucho gusto- le paso el libro pero no lo soltó- ¿te han dicho que te ves espléndidamente hermosa esta mañana?- ese comentario ruborizo a la chica pero no bajo la mirada

- no pero muchas gracias por el dato… - Alexa no quería desconectarse de ese momento pero era necesario. Le quito el libro y se puso a hacer la tarea, le presencia de el no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Después de 15 minutos el chico se aventuro a hablar al ver que Alexa ya habia terminado.

- y que milagro que estés tan temprano en un sábado y mas a parte haciendo tarea- Sirius quería entablar una platica amena a ver si las cosas se calmaban

- ya vez que si existen los milagros…- la chica embozo una débil sonrisa y prosiguió- no nada mas quería terminarla hoy por que tengo cosas que hacer. En primera tengo que ir con Ray para una revisión…- la chica no pudo continuar por que Sirius la interrumpió

- ¿te sientes mal?... ¿les paso algo a los 3?- la cara del moreno era de una preocupación que hizo que las defensas de Alexa se doblegaran por completo

- no nada malo solo es una revisión de rutina nada importante…- le explico la chica con una ternura en la voz que derritió a Sirius

- ¿puedo ir?- la pregunta sorprendió a los dos, pero de pronto al chico le entro una angustia por que la chica podría decirle que no y el enserio quería ir

- ¿enserio quieres ir?- la chica dudo pues no creía que lo hubiera aceptado tan pronto

- me encantaría acompañarte… quiero hacer lo posible por estar al pendiente de los 3. Me importan mucho Alexa… ya perdóname, se que hice mal pero no sabes cuanto me duele que me ignores y mas sabiendo que eres mi perdición y mi vicio mas hermoso- el chico lo dijo con una gran sinceridad que el corazón de Alexa se hablando pero no dio a torcer su brazo

- ¿crees que ya enmendaste todo?...- la voz de Alexa no era de reclamo si no hacerle ver cuanto mas le faltaba para que lo perdonara

- no yo se que no pero déjame demostrarte lo mucho que me importas al dejarme ir contigo-

- esta bien puedes ir pero no como mi novio, ni el padre simplemente con un amigo nada mas ¿esta bien?-

- claro que si como tu digas- el chico le beso las manos y sonrió- no sabes lo feliz que me haces… te amo-

- gracias por tu amor enserio. Bueno me voy a dejar estos libros por que mi fecha limite es hoy así es que con tu permiso me voy… - la chica recogió sus cosas sin fijarse que algo se le cayo- ah y nos vemos en la enfermería a las 4:30 la cita es a las 5 que no se te olvide- la chica salio de la sala con una sonrisa pues si estaba contenta cuando se desperto ahora era la mas feliz de todo el castillo.

**M**ientras tanto los demas estaban escondidos detrás de un sillón para ver lo que pasaba y si no fuera por que lo estaban viendo con sus propios ojos no se lo hubieran creído. Los cuatro se voltearon a ver cuando Alexa le dijo que podía ir… era algo bizarro. Al ver que la chica se paraba se escondieron mas para que no los viera pero Alexa estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no vio nadie a su alrededor. En cuanto la enana salio de la sala, salieron de sus escondites y fueron hacia donde estaba Sirius, que por cierto tenia una de las revistas en la mano. La ojeaba muy interesado pero paro en cuanto vio una hoja marcada… era una cuna doble de color plateado con muñequitos voladores, sus cobijas blancas y con varios ositos de peluches a un lado. En serio era toda una belleza y al recorrer la vista por toda la hoja se encontró con una pequeña notita con la caligrafía de Alexa… ya sabia que le iba a regalar en su cumpleaños.

**L**as otras dos al ver que Sirius ojeaba la revista se tensaron por que por lo que sabian, Alexa no quería que el participara en esas cosas. Trataron de quitársela pero Sirius no las dejo… los otros dos miraban muy extrañados…

- anda Sirius dame eso que no es tuyo…- Dana se la quería quitar pero el chico era mas veloz que ella

- ni tampoco tuyo. Bueno chicos en un rato los veo, tengo que hacer algo- y sin mas salio de ahí dejando a Lily y a Dana derrotadas y angustiadas pues si Alexa se daba cuenta de ellas no se la habían quitado se iba a enojar.

**J**onnathan buscaba a su prima por toda la escuela, quería ver como seguía… ver como estaba, si el mal nacido aquel no le habia hecho algo. Ya tenia rato buscándola en el lago, o en el comedor, solo le faltaba en la biblioteca pero no estaba del todo convencido que ahí estaba por que si conocía a su chaparra sabia que ahí no se metía ni aunque le pagaran… bueno solo si era con chocolates. Suspiro antes de entrar y sin podérsela creer ahí estaba, abrió los ojos hasta mas no poder y estuvo tentado en gritarle pero al ver que estaba con la bibliotecaria se reprimió y entro creando mas de un suspiro por todas las chicas que estaban ahí. Espero a que la chica terminara con lo que estaba haciendo y salieron de ahí en silencio… bueno hasta que salieron por que Jonnathan era igual que ella… no se podían quedar callados.

- ¿Qué diablos hacías allá a dentro por que por lo que se es que a ti no te gustan las bibliotecas?- preguntó extrañado mientras caminaban por los pasillos

- hay no exageres… simplemente vine a dejar un libro que necesitaba para hacer la tarea, pero ya después me empezó a decir que muchas felicidades y que me veía muy bella y feliz- la chica rodó los ojos en señal de no creérsela- en fin ¿para que soy buena?-

- nada mas quería saber como estas… como te la estas llevando- le preguntó mientras le sobaba la barriga… siempre que le veía hacia eso.

- pues mucho mejor y feliz por que dentro de dos días es mi cumple. Te imaginas, por fin soy grande-

- espero que también en las decisiones que tomes- llegaron a los terrenos

- no se a que te refieras y no quiero saber… ya yo me las arreglare- la chica se pego a su primo pues estaba haciendo un frió infernal **(¿Qué dije?... malditas drogas como me tienen… XD)**

- ya pues me callo… ¿entonces vas a ir al hospital hoy o me equivoco?- le pregunto Jonnathan mientras caminaban hacia el lago

- si voy a ir hoy… a por cierto Sirius va a ir conmigo- le dijo como si nada la chica creando el enojo de su primo

- ¿Qué?... ¿estas loca?... ¿Cómo que va a ir?-

- si va a ir conmigo pero no como el papa ni nada por el estilo simplemente como si fueras tu o Lily… nada mas. Se lo deje muy claro- la chica suspiro cansada pues a Jonnathan como le encantaba hacer las cosas complicadas

- pues yo también te voy a acompañar y me vale un reverendo rábano si me dejas o no… ahí voy a estar- el chico se cruzo de brazos y con pose de no querer escuchar ni una sola replica, pero no sabia que no iba a encontrarse con ninguna

- que bueno, yo te lo iba a pedir a ti, pero me lo dejas mas fácil. No quiero ir sola con el y no es por nada pero sabes que el embarazo me hace muy sensible y puede y lo perdone así sin mas- la chica suspiro y bajo la cabeza como tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas- odio estar en esta situación. Odio ser tan vulnerable… odio el tenerlo frente pues se que no me voy a resistir… odio el hecho de no poder odiarlo. Lo quiero mucho y hasta puedo atreverme a decir que lo amo todavia como no tienes idea… y pensar que lo llegue a "odiar"- continuo la chica haciendo las comillas con las manos- ahhhhhhhh me odio por ser yo… - la chica grito de frustración mientras que el chico la abrazaba

- calmate chaparra vas a ver que pronto se va a solucionar todo esto… no estas sola, me tienes a mi, a Lily, Dana y se que también cuentas con el. No puedo negarte el hecho de que también te ama… por lo que Bella me platico es que jamás lo habia visto así con alguien y que si en verdad te quiere va a luchar por ti… solo no te des por vencida, eres muy fuerte para dejarte caer por esto-

- gracias Jonnathan no sabes el bien que me hacen tus palabras…- la chica le dio un beso en el cachete y se separo de el- oye ya tengo la cuna para ellos… me encanto solo que me va a valer un ojo de la cara pero creo que también vale la pena… deja te la enseño- Alexa busco en su mochila la revista pero no la encontró- ¡Merlín!... no puede ser, se me cayo en la mesa… hay no que Sirius no la hay visto-

- hay Alexa se ve que nada mas por que tienes la cabeza pegada al cuerpo si no también la olvidarías- se burlo de ella descaradamente mientras Alexa lo veía con cara de querer matarlo en cualquier momento

- ¬/¬ OH cállate ¿quieres?... larguémonos por que soy capaz de arrancarte yo tu cabecita- la chica le sonrió con sinceridad y regresaron al castillo.

- bueno chaparra me voy… que de verme con Bella como a las 11 para ya sabes…-

- ok ahí me la saludas y cuidado eh que te puede pasar lo mismo que yo y no queremos un Jonnathan mas en la familia- la chica le guiño el ojo picaramente mientras su primo se ponia rojo de vergüenza- si pones esa cara es que es cierto lo que te digo ¿verdad?-

- oye ese es asunto mío… ah por cierto ¿de que crees que me acabo de enterar?- se quedo callado el Sly para ponerle misterio al asunto

- ¿de que?- la chica estaba interesada pues la cara de su primo le intrigaba

- ¿Quién crees que va a venir pronto?-

- ya Efrén deja de melodramas y dime-

- bueno prepárate por que va a venir Mago de Oz… van a tener un concierto dentro de poco- Jonnathan sonrió por la cara de Alexa

- ¿Qué?... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII OH MERLIN QUE BUENO ERES CONMIGO SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII MAGO… MAGO… MAGO- la chica gritaba y brincaba a un lado de su primo mientras todos la veían como si estuviera completamente loca- ¿me vas a llevar verdad?... andale de que si… si… ¿verdad que si?- la chica lo zarandeaba con gran entusiasmo

- si pues pero no me jales que me arrugas el esmoquin…- Jonna se la quito de enzima y se acomodo la capa- prepárate por que nos vamos de concierto solos tu y yo…-

- no Dana y Lily tienen que ir con nosotros… ahhhhhhhh que emoción… Wow los voy a ir a ver de nuevo wow- la chica lo interrumpió pero sin quitar la cara de babosa **(la misma que puse cuando me entere que mi carnal me iba a llevar a un concierto privado de ellos)**

- ya pues cállate y largate a hacer lo que tienes que hacer- su primo la corrió no muy sutil que digamos pero como estaba tan emocionada no lo sintió de esa forma

- bueno al rato nos vemos…- la chica se despidio de el con un beso y se fue cantando una de las canciones de su grupo favorito de rock **(también es el mío XD) **– _si acaso tu no ves mas allá de tu nariz no oyes una flor reír… si no puedes hablar sin tener que oír tu voz utilizando el corazón. Amigo sal y escúchame, no todo tiene un por que. Un camino lo hacen los pies… hay un montón por descubrir y una vida que arrancar de brazos del guión final- _

**P**or otra parte en cuanto Sirius salio de la sala común los otros cuatro suspiraron con resignación pues esos dos (Sirius y Alexa para que se entienda) eran toda una complicación… Dana que todavia tenia mucho sueño se paro de la mesa y se fue a acostar a uno de los pocos sillones que estaban desocupados. Se acomodo pero no pasaron ni 10 segundos cuando sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado, reconoció esa aroma que desprendía y sonrió sin abrir los ojos…

- yo no se por que tengo tanto sueño si en pocas palabras dormí muy bien…- la chica le informo mientras le hacia espacio para que su acompañante se acomodara

- ummmm- fue lo único que pudo decir mientras se acostaba a su lado y Dana, que al ver que no iba a caber, se subió arriba de su pecho…- eres hermosa… te amo-

- ummmm yo también Remus y no sabes cuanto…ahora arrúllame para que me duerma un rato a ver si así se me quita lo cansada-

- ok… oye una preguntota ¿y Xavier como esta?- le pregunto el chico mientras le agarraba el cabello

- pues por lo que se muy bien, si pasara algo ya me hubieran avisado. Se lo advertí a Natasha, ójala me haga caso-

- te quiero mucho Dana… no me dejes nunca por favor-

- huy el niño se levanto muy romántico hoy… bueno eso me encanta- levanto la cabeza y le dio un beso en la boca, después de eso se volvió a acomodar - Claro que no Remus y júralo que el día que pase eso no será por decisión propia… ya me acostumbre a ti y no te pienso dejar a pesar de todo lo que Cristal intente…-

- ¿entonces sigues con la idea de que fue ella?- pregunto Remus un tanto feliz por las palabras de su novia

- estoy más que segura Remus y te juro que esta me la paga…-

- bueno ya duérmete un rato, aquí voy a estar para vigilar tus dulces sueños-

- hasta la rato- y tras decir eso se quedo dormida mientras su príncipe azul le cuidaba sus sueños…

- oye Lily ¿te acuerdas de que te dije que mis papas iban a venir, y que a la mera hora no pudieron por el trabajo de mi papa?- la chica asintió pues de eso si se acordaba – bueno pues ya esta decidido vienen este sábado que viene, creo que tienen que platicar con Albus de no se que cosa y vamos a aprovechar para que te conozcan ¿Qué opinas?- James, que estaba un poco nervioso por lo que Lily pudiera decir, no habia levantado la cabeza en ningún momento sin dejar de jugar con las manos de su adorada novia

- pues no se James ¿estas seguro que quieres que los conozca?- le pregunto dejándose llevar por las caricias de el chico

- mas que nada Lily, jamás en mi vida les habia presentado a ninguna de las chicas con quien salí, pero tu sabes que eres diferente a todas las demas y que te quiero como a nadie en el mundo… es muy importante para mi el hecho de que los conozcas haría las cosas mas formales y eso es lo que quiero-

- James si eso es importante para ti, también lo es para mi y si con eso te hago feliz pues lo hago…- la pelirroja le levanto la cara para que la viera a los ojos- anda quita esa cara que no me gusta verte así de serio- en los ojos verdes de la chica se podía ver mucho cariño y amor para es persona que estaba sentado enfrente de ella.

**E**l moreno sonrió y sin darse cuenta paso su mano por ese cabello rebelde que lo caracterizaba. Lily sonrió complacida pues sabia que vivía por ver ese tipo de manías que su novio tenia… lo miraba con esa mirada profunda que era la única que lograba que el grandiosos James Potter se ruborizara y bajara la cabeza para que nadie se diera cuenta de eso. Y dicho y hecho, el animago ilegal bajo la cabeza pues Lily lo miraba con esa mirada que lo mataba y por la cual haría todo… hasta ir al mismito fin del mundo si esa era el caso.

- vamos Lily no me veas así, sabes que no me puedo resistir por mucho tiempo a esa mirada- este comentario hizo que la chica soltara una leve sonrisa pues habia surtido efecto

- esta bien pero no te lo garantizo por que sabes que me encanta verte… esa seguridad en tus acciones me encanta…-

- OH pelirroja basta, que haces que me sonroje- el chico fingió un sonrojo al estilo colegiala que hizo reír a su novia

- ya pues dejémonos de payasadas y hay que pensar en lo que vamos a hacer hoy por que no me pienso quedar todo el día aquí encerrada sin hacer nada- la chica tenia una sonrisa picara en sus ojos que por una fracción de segundo se le hizo demasiado conocida a James

- ¿Qué tienes planeado?-

-pues no se… tal vez ¿una escapadita a Hogsmade sin que nadie se de cuenta?- contesto Lily como no queriendo mientras admiraba la belleza de sus uñas

- ¡Merlín! Jamás me imagine vivir para tal acontecimiento, la señorita prefecta insinuándome a romper mas de 20 reglas… wow eso me encanta… no se diga mas vamos a ir a Hogsmade esta tarde después de que Alexa y Sirius se vallan a San Mugo- James no se la podía creer aunque no era para tanto tampoco

- por favor James si no es para tanto como si ustedes no hubieran roto todas las reglas habidas y por haber- la chica rodó los ojos sin imaginarse que su chico iba a ir hacia donde ella y la besara con mucho fervor haciendo que mas de una, de las tantas que habia en la sala, bufaran enojadas por las muestras de cariño entre esos dos.

- por todos los magos del mundo, jamás me cansare de probar tus hermosos labios- James la abrazaba mientras ella aspiraba ese perfume que tanto le gustaba

- y yo jamás me cansare de oler tu perfume… me encanta- Lily estaba tanteando el terreno ganado

- ¿solo el perfume?- el tono que habla empleado Prongs demostraba que estaba indignado

- y no sabes que otras cosas mas… que solo por que hay niños presentes no te las digo-

- huy eso me encanta…- Prongs sonrió complacido sin dejar de abrazar a su novia pero fueron interrumpidos por Sirius que por cierto venia muy contento

- hey chicas ya llego su rey… adórenme- los hombres sonrieron mientras que las chicas lo admiraban con cara de babosas y se fue a sentar a un lado de su amigo y la novia de este

- ¿A dónde fuiste Padfoot?- le pregunto Prongs mientras Lily lo abrazaba

- ¿si les digo un secreto no se lo dicen a nadie?-les pregunto creando la intriga de los dos

- no-

- pues yo tampoco- y sin mas puso sus manos en su nuca mientras se balanceaba en las dos patas traseras de la silla

- ya no seas idiota y dinos-

- ok Lily… pues nada del otro mundo soy feliz por que voy a ir con Alexa a San Mugo… además ya compre su regalo, no creo que me lo desprecie- les informo mientras seguía meciéndose

- ok y si no me equivoco su regalo es esa cuna que viste en la revista ¿verdad?-

- que bien me conoces verdad Prongs-

- Dios eres medio retrasado a veces pero ni modo ya no puedo hacer nada por ti mi querido canuto…- James suspiro cansado pues su amigo no aprendía

- ya no me regañes además no hice nada malo solo le compre algo para su cumpleaños eso no es un delito por lo que se, además ella se merece eso y mucho… mucho mas… y no lo hice del todo por ella, si no también por mis gemelitos y creeme cuando te digo que de ahora en adelante no va a haber cosa mas importante que ellos… nada- el chico era demasiado sincero pero mas con el que con sus amigos… ya era hora de agarrar al toro por los cuernos y acepar sus responsabilidades… ya no era un escuincle de 13 años.

- esta bien tu ganas y la neta me alegro por ti… ¿oye que crees que acaba de pasar?... algo bizarro- Sirius se acomodo para escuchar mejor sin darse cuenta de que Lily se habia ruborizado

- James no le digas…- suplico la pelirroja y hasta ese entonces Sirius se dio cuenta de su sonrojo y supuso que tenia que ver con ella

- como de que no Lily, si esto es digno de saberse…- y volteando a ver a su amigo prosiguió- ¿Qué crees canuto?... Lily me acaba de pedir que fuéramos a Hogsmade sin que nadie se diera cuenta – James tenia una sonrisota pues sabia que la noticia era grande

- no te creo… ¿enserio?... ¿no me estas mintiendo?- Sirius tenia reflejada en su cara la conmoción y la sorpresa

- no para nada mi amigo…- la cara de Lily no se alcanzaba a distinguir de su cabello mientras su novio y su amigo se reían de ella

- no lo puedo creer… me hubiera gustado ir con ustedes pero ya saben que el deber me llama. Wow Lily eres mi ídola, me postro ante ti- el moreno de ojos grises hizo el amago de hincarse lo que ocasiono la risa de su hermano

- ya Sirius ni que fuera algo fuera de lo normal, como si ustedes nunca lo hubieran hecho-

- pues si Lily pero tu no y eso es digno de verse-

- y pues si siguen así júrenlo que no voy…- la chica se cruzo de brazos "enfadada" mientras hacia un puchero

- no… no… ya me callo pues – Dana y Remus al escuchar tanto alboroto se fueron hasta donde estaban sus amigos y sonrieron con satisfacción

- ¿Qué pasa aquí?- pregunto Dana un poco mas lucida

- nada solo que tu amiguita se atrevió a romper mas de 20 reglas solo para pasar un día de diversión – informo Sirius mientras la susodicha bufara

- ¿y eso que quiere decir?- Remus se les unió mientras se comía una barra de chocolate

- nada solo que arman un gran show solo por que le propuse a James que fuéramos a Hogsmade después de que Sirius y Alexa se fueran a San Mugo- la pobre pelirroja no dejaba de bufar mientras todos la veían divertida, y mas cuando de repente Dana se hinco enfrente de James y lo empezó a adorar

- por Merlín James eres mi ídolo ¿Cómo lo lograste?... ¿una poción…un hechizo?... algo no se- todos miraban a Dana divertidos hasta Lily no pudo mas y se empezó a reír por como se veía su amiga

- jajajajaja no manches Dana déjate de estupideces, que me haces sentir como una santurrona y una mojigata-

- ¿y no lo eres?... mas bien ¿no lo eras?- Dana se rasco la cabeza divertida mientras hacia sus preguntas

- ves Lily y tu dices que el exagerado soy yo- James la abrazo y le dio un beso en el cachete

- chale hasta parece que me levante con un letrero en la cabeza que dice "jódeme al fin que estoy de buenas"- Lily ironizo pero sin dejar esa bella sonrisa atrás

- ya Lily no les hagas caso…- Remus la apoyaba mientras se acababa su chocolate, por eso ni hablaba

- por fin alguien que me apoya y me comprende- le reclamaba a su novio y desees volteo hacia donde estaba su amigo- gracias Remus-

- de nada Lily ya sabes cuando quieras… bueno ahora hay que hacer fiesta por que esto es digno de celebrarse- esto ocasiono la risa de todos los presentes mientras Lily dejaba caer su cabeza contra la mesa

- gracias Merlín por darme esos amigos pero… ¿no tenias algo mejor por ahí?... ¿acaso llegue tarde a la repartición?- la chica imploraba al cielo mientras Sirius se reía de la situación sin percatarse de que el mismo diablo venia hacia el…

**D**espués de haber dejado a Jonnathan, Alexa se fue muy contenta… no creía que después de tantos días de llorar ahora estaba de lo mas contenta y es que las buenas noticias no dejaban de llegarle. Iba sin rumbo alguno en cuanto se encontró con Lee, su mejor amiga. La oriental no se habia dado cuenta de que Alexa venia hacia ella hasta que esta se le puso enfrente que hizo que tirara el libro que tenia en la mano del susto

- hey chinita ¿Cómo estas?- le pregunto muy inocentemente… tonito que Lucy no se creyó

- ¿te interesa?- le pregunto de mala gana mientras recogía el libro

- tut… tut si no se contesta Lucy… aprende modales-

- ¿y tu me los vas a enseñar?- la chica tenia un tonito de sorna en su voz

- bueno la neta ante eso me dejaste callada… felicidades por fin aprendes- la enana le agarro la mano y le dio un apretón de mano

- ya Sánchez déjate de pendejadas y dime lo que tienes que decir por favor-

- por lo que veo no estas de muy buen humor eh… bueno sin mas rodeos te diré que tu plazo se cumplió así es que dile bye, bye a James si no quieres que las cosas se pongan feas… perdiste ahora te jodes- Alexa se cruzo de brazos mirando atentamente los rasgos de la asiática

- no se van a salir con la suya Sánchez… James es mi obsesión y hasta que no lo tenga al menos una noche no voy a estar tranquila y ni tu y mucho menos esa pelirroja desabrida van a poder hacer algo para impedirlo- Lucy si que estaba enojada pero eso se le hacia gracioso a la Gryffindor

- jajajajajajaja por Merlín Lucy tu SI deberías de ser cómica… ¿y tu crees que James se va a fijar algún da en ti?... por Dios tiene muy malos ratos pero júralo que no malos gustos… tu no eres su tipo a el le gustan mas… ummmm ¿Cómo te diré?... bueno menos tu ¿entiendes?... no creo que no conozcas al historia "Lily vs. James" y si duraron mucho para juntarse ahora van a durar siglos para poder separarse y no creo que tu lo logres…- le explico Alexa mientras se acomodaba en un pose un poco chistosa

- me tienen sin cuidado tus palabras Sánchez así es que ahórratelas… James es mío y nadie me lo va a quitar. Ahora tú cuídate muy bien por que puede y amanezcas sin hijos y sin novio…- Lucy hablaba sin pensar pero eso no le pareció a Alexa que reacciono mas rápido de lo normal y la agarro del cuello de la túnica y con una fuerza increíble la pego contra la pared

- la que se debe de cuidar eres tu por que si algo le pasa a Sirius o a mis bebes te juro que no vives mas de un segundo después de eso… no me conoces en lo mas mínimo chinita de mierda así es que andate con mucho cuidado por que yo no hablo por hablar, yo no amenazo por que si. Te juro que te mando al mimo infierno si me lo propongo y te aconsejo que no me busques por que me encuentras- y sin dejarla procesar, Alexa le propino un puñetazo en la boca y dejo que la chica se resbalara por la pared.

**N**o se atrevia a ver a Alexa a la cara pues ella sabia muy bien que no haria nada de lo que habia hecho aunque estuviera muy "enamorada" de James, solo podia agarrarse el labio donde corria un poquito de sangre… ahora si se habia metido en un terreno peligroso. Se quedo sentada ahí sin hacer nada que no se dio cuenta que su contrincante ya se habia ido… era mejor por que sabia que si hablaba de mas no se la iba a acabar. Ahora se tenia que ir con mucho cuidado pues si daba un paso en falso le iba a costar demasiado… su propia y perfecta imagen se podia ir a la mierda si la enana se lo proponia.

**A**lexa estaba que no la calentaba ni el sol… no podia creer que de pronto toda su felicidad se fuera por un tubo tan solo con un maldito comentario. No, Lucy no le podia hacer nada ni a sus bebes ni a Sirius… no ella no lo iba a permitir de ninguna manera, si era necesario se ponia un hechizo de proteccion permanente con tal de que no les pasara nada pues lo haria sin dudarlo ni un poquitito… Alexa trato de salir corriendo a cerciorarse como estaba Sirius y no lo dudo más y salio disparada para la sala común de Gryffindor pero no tenía ni la menor idea con que se iba a encontrar…

**S**amantha que habia visto todo ente su compañera de Ravenclaw y la Gryffindor, habia ideado un plan para al menos joderle un poquito mas la vida a la enana que se habia atrevido a quitarle a SU Sirius… por que Sirius era suyo y de nadie mas. Al ver que Alexa salía hacia ellas las chicas corrieron unos metros y se hicieron las que no la habían visto y empezaron a platicar en voz alta…

- si Marian como te digo… ayer después de mucho tiempo, mi bebe regreso a mis brazos. No sabes la carita de cachorro abandonado que tenía cuando me dijo que lo perdonara… que no sabía lo que habia pasado pero que me amaba con todas sus fuerzas y que esos bebes era un total error al igual que la relación con esa estupida de Sánchez. Yo te lo juro que no me pude negar y menos tenerlo en frente de mi totalmente desnudo y pues ya sabes que mas paso… no te voy a explicar lo que pasa cuando un hombre y una mujer… bueno tu ya sabes.- la cara de babosa que tenia Samantha no paso desapercibida para Alexa y mucho menos la cara de desconcierto y coraje contenido que tenia Alexa para Samantha…

**A**lexa estaba recopilando todo su auto control para no darle un buen madrazo aunque lo tuviera bien merecido… con toda la paciencia que le quedaba se acerco hasta donde estaban las dos hijas de su pu… y llego asta ellas creando una mirada de asombro en las chicas que claro Alexa no se creyó ni en lo mas mínimo

- retráctate Dutch y dime que lo que dijiste no es verdad- el tono que tenia Alexa era indescifrable, cosa que Samantha temió

- no me puedo retractar si se que es la verdad… acéptalo Sánchez perdiste. Sirius jamás te quiso y nunca lo hará y mucho menos si todo mundo sabe que lo engañaste con Malfoy. Sirius me lo confirmo y yo le creo. No sabes que noche pasamos ayer, wow fue espectacular…-

- mas te vale que eso sea verdad Dutch por que si me entero que mentías huy no sabes como te va… acuérdate de mi cuando estés en una cama de un hospital…- Alexa salio de ahí rápido y con una sola meta en la mente… encontrar al maldito hijo de su jefa de Black.

**L**a chica no podia creer lo que habia pasado… tenia ganas de romperle la cara al primer idiota que se le pusiera enfrente. Casi iba volando hacia la sala común… todavia ni la dama gorda abria la boca y ya le habia dicho la contraseña. El retrato se le quedo viendo con cara de circunstancias mientras la dejaba pasar. La chica al poner un pie en ella, recorrió la vista por toda la sala y se percato que en el mismo lugar donde habia dejado a los demas, ahí estaban y sin pensarlo dos veces llego hasta donde ellos y con un rápido movimiento agarro a Sirius del cuello y le dijo con una voz de ultratumba

- Cuando hagas algo con la estupida de Dutch pídele por favor que no lo diga en voz alta por que si hace otro puto comentario les juro que me la van a pagar muy caro… por favor te lo pido en serio, si vas a hacer porquerías con ella que lo guarde en secreto y si piensas que soy un error al igual que TUS hijos, dímelo en mi puta cara y no lo andes predicando por toda la maldita escuela que el único que queda mal eres tu…- y sin mas lo aventó en la silla y trato de irse pero Lily, al ver la cara de Sirius, se lo impidió

- ¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunto mientras Sirius volteaba a ver a los demas como pidiéndoles ayuda

- solo que la maldita zorra de Samantha anda diciendo que… no nada Lily son mis cosas… bueno chavos me voy tengo que prepararme para ir a San Mugo- la chica trato de irse de nuevo pero Sirius no la dejo

- dime que te dijo… pero antes que nada yo no hice nada con ella te lo juro-

- a mi no me tienes por que decir nada, tu y yo ya no somos nada… no soy nada tuyo para que me andes dando explicaciones absurdas. Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras y con quien quieras a la hora que quieras pero por favor no lo prediques mucho que lo tuyo ya es ego- la chica se zafo de los brazos del chico y siguió prosiguió – ahora déjame en paz me voy nos vemos al rato-

- por fa Alexa explícame de que demonios hablas… no entiendo-

- pregúntale a la maldita hija de puta de Dutch… pero para que te haces el desentendido si bien que sabes- la voz de la chica era muy clamada, cosa que mas les daba miedo a los demas pues era peligrosa la chica.

- no tengo ni la mas mínima idea, por favor dime que putas te dijo-Sirius se estaba desesperando pero mas por la calma de Alexa

- anda diciendo que volviste a sus brazos ayer y que le dijiste que lo tuyo y lo mío habia sido un error y también tus bebes y que estabas totalmente seguro de que eran de Malfoy… mira sabes que ya déjalo así… ya estoy hasta la madre de todo esto. Yo no nací para sufrir por un hombre, ya me harte Sirius. Ya déjenme vivir mi maldita vida en paz.- se dio media vuelta y salio rumbo a su cuarto dejando a Sirius con la sangre hirviendo

- maldita Samantha… ah pero esto no se queda así me va a oír…- Sirius estuvo tentado a irse pero Dana lo detuvo

- espérate chiquito, primero calmate… respira hondo y piensa muy bien las cosas. Ahora hay que ver por que Dutch dijo eso-

- por Merlín Dana ¿por que mas puede ser?... para joderle la vida a Alexa y a Sirius- Lily le respondió y volteando a ver a Sirius siguió- trata de pensar las cosas con la cabeza fria por que si no las cosas no te van a salir bien-

- bueno ya pues ya me calme ahora acompáñenme a buscarla…- y sin dejarles replicar jalo a Lily de la mano y salio por el retrato con los demas atrás de el.

**A**lexa se estaba cambiando y estaba pensando las cosas con más calma y llego a la conclusión de que Samantha solo quería probar la confianza y el amor hacia Sirius. Se relajo y bajo a la sala ya lista para irse pues solo faltaba una media hora para irse. Quería ver antes a sus amigas pero cuando iba saliendo de la sala común se encontró con el "niño"

- hola Alexa- la saludo muy feliz

- hola ¿Qué pex?-

- nada, oye me entere de lo que anda diciendo Dutch. Chale Alexa yo que tu no me dejaba, creo que la conoces lo suficiente como para que te des cuenta que lo que dijo no es verdad. Conozco mucho a Sirius y se que no te haria eso…- hablo como si nada el chico mientras buscaba algo en su mochila

- ¿y tu de donde lo conoces?- le pregunto muy sacada de onda la Gry mientras lo veía muy atento

- huy si yo te contara pero ahorita no tenemos tiempo para eso… ve y dile a esa tipa que con lo tuyo no se mete creo que esta en el comedor, aprovecha es tu única oportunidad- el chico sonrió por que acaba de encontrar lo que estaba buscando- ten dáselo a James creo que lo va a necesitar al rato… dile que tenga mas cuidado por que el otro día me lo encontré tirado en uno de los pasillos- le dio el mapa del merodeador dejando a Alexa muy pero muy confundida pero el siguió como si nada- ah y dile a Dana que no se apure que su carnalito esta muy bien aunque sufra recaídas y que si quiere saber mi opinión, el punto débil de Cristal es la cara, con un rasguñito la tiene en sus pies-

- oye tu me das miedo ¿sabes?... ya enserio dime ¿Quién eres?... ¿nuestro ángel de la guardia o que pex?- la chica ironizo rodando los ojos por lo que no se dio cuenta que estaba sola en medio del pasillo – valiendo mierda este niño me da mucho miedo…- y sin mas se metió el mapa a uno de sus bolsillos y se fue rumbo al comedor.

**N**o sabía por que pero tenía la impresión de que el escuincle le estaba diciendo la verdad pero ahora no tenia tiempo de hacer conjeturas y pensar en eso, si no llegaba temprano Jonnathan junto con la enfermera se la iban a agarrar contra ella. Se dio la media vuelta y salio disparada hacia la enfermería pensando si Sirius se iba a presentar después de todo…pero pensándolo bien mejor fue a buscar a sus amigas y de paso les daba el mapa, así es que se volvió a regresar al fin todavia alcanzaba.

**S**irius jalaba a Lily sin importarle las replicas de esta para que la soltara, ya después de varios intentos Lily se dejo llevar pero sin dejar de bufar a cada rato. Sirius estaba buscando como loco en todo el castillo a Samantha y pasando por el comedor la vio sentada ahí con sus amigas hablando de lo más natural y contenta. Metió a Lily primero y la empujo para que fuera hacia donde estaba la chica.

- Sirius por si no te has dado cuenta se caminar perfectamente sola gracias-

- lo siento Lily pero necesito un cómplice para que vea que lo que dice Samantha no es verdad así Alexa me cree-

Samantha se dio cuenta de que Sirius venia y no lo dudo ni un tantito y se le hecho a los brazos de su amado… ejem…

- Sirius mi vida por fin te veo…- la chica trato de besarlo pero este no se dejo

- Samantha por favor, tu bien sabes que no soy ni seré nada tuyo-

- jajajajajajaja que buen chiste mi vida pero no es día de los inocentes por favor-

- no Samantha ya me harte de ti… solo vine a decirte que dejes de joderme la vida por una maldita vez en tu vida. Entiéndelo amo y amare a mi chaparra para toda la vida y ahora menos que nunca lo voy a dejar de hacer. Por si no te has dado cuenta voy a ser padre de dos hermosas criaturas con la mujer que amo y ni tú ni nadie va a poder cambia eso. Oigan todos yo jamás me metería de nuevo con Dutch por que amo a Alexa ya dejen de joderme la vida todas y entiendan que la amo mas que a nadie…- relato Sirius mientras todas sus admiradoras se quedaban con la boca abierta pero mas Samantha

- pero… pero… pero tu no me puedes hacer eso Sirius… tu eres mío y de nadie mas. Yo no se que mierdas le viste a la estupida esa, tu mismo dijiste que no sabias si eran tuyos o no- la chica trato de que entrara en razón

- si lo dije pero no sabes que equivocado estaba… si ella dice que son míos pues lo son y punto-

- pero Sirius mi vida, tu no me puedes dejar por ella… ella no te quiere y si te engaño una vez quien te garantiza que no lo va a hacer de nuevo-

- aunque no lo creas Samantha todavia hay gente honesta como Alexa… yo puedo meter mis manos al fuego por ella y yo se que me dice la verdad. Ya Samantha termina con esto y déjame vivir en paz – Sirius sin decir nada mas se dio la media vuelta y se fue con paso decidido.

**L**ily salio tras el no sin antes enviarle una mirada de odio a Samantha por todo lo que estaba ocasionando con sus jueguitos y caprichitos estupidos. Dana al igual que Remus y James la siguieron. La pobre de Samantha se habia quedado con la boca abierta y escuchando los murmullos de la gente que por cierto se burlaban de ella. La pelirroja alcanzo a Sirius antes de que diera la vuelta en uno de los pasillos

- Hey Sirius esperame- Lily le grito pero el chico no dejaba de caminar

- ¿Qué paso Lily?-

- antes que nada calmate, trata de que lo que te dijo la estupida esa no te haga mas daño y menos si con eso se lo haces a Alexa-

- no te apures Lily estoy bien solo que me hubiera gustado que ella estuviera ahí para que se diera cuenta de cuanto la amo- Sirius agacho la cabeza pero de pronto de los dos lados escucho ruido.

Primero vio a Dana, Remus y a James que venían corriendo para alcanzarlo y del otro lado venia su chaparra con las mejillas rojas por el esfuerzo

- Alexa- susurro el chico pero esta no le hizo caso

- Lily que bueno que las encuentro… ah si también a ti James, ten te lo mandan y dicen que tengas mas cuidado y no lo andes dejando donde sea- la chica saco el pedazo de pergamino que luego, luego reconocieron. James estiro la mano

- ¿Quién te lo dio?-

- pues ¿Quién crees?-

- pues si supiera no te lo hubiera preguntado-

- hey no me contestes así que estoy sensible…- la chica trato de hacerse la victima pero al ver la cara de su amigo prosiguió por su propio bien- ¿te acuerdas del niño que me llevo la carta de mi jefe?- al ver que James asentía siguió- pues el me lo di en cuanto salí de la sala común-

- ¿Qué raro es no creen?- preguntó Dana haciéndose notar

- hay y si yo te contara que más me dijo no te la crees-

- ¿Qué te dijo?- pregunto interesada Lily

- Dana prepárate… me dijo que no te preocupes que Xavier estaba bien a pesar de las fuertes recaídas y que el punto débil de Cristal era la cara… con un rasguñito y la tienes a tus pies-

- ¿neta eso te dijo?- Dana no se la podia creer, bueno nadie

- si neta yo me quede igual que tu-

- chale y no le preguntaste por que te decia todo eso-

- si pero cuando vi ya no estaba y pues me fui a la enfermería pero después decidí buscarlas para decirles que ya me iba- la chica les explico creando una reacción de no creérselas

- yo insito que es algo raro ese niño – Remus opino

- ni yo me la creí pero en fin me voy si no llego tarde- Alexa se dio la media vuelta y estaba dispuesta a irse pero Sirius no la iba a dejar

- Alexa esperame voy contigo- la chica se congelo al escuchar esas palabras pero reacciono lo mas normal que pudo

- no Sirius es mejor que no vallas… nos vemos chavas-

- ¿pero por que no?-

- para que pienses bien las cosas… ya me harte de estar en esta situación Sirius. Ya ponle un fin a esto neta…- los demas se mantenían a raya

- pero yo quiero ir, ya me dijiste que como amigos nada más y lo acepto pero no me niegues eso-

- no Sirius ya te lo dije no quiero que vallas...- y sin dejar que alguien dijera algo mas salio de ahí tan rápido como pudo, pero maldijo por lo debajo el echo de que Sirius no haya insistido mas

**L**os demas se quedaron de a seis y mas al ver la cara de Sirius, Lily trató de calmarlo pero sabia que hasta que Alexa no diera su brazo a torcer nadie podia hacer nada.

- Anímate Sirius vas a ver que pronto las cosas se solucionan- James le dio su apoyo mientras metía el pergamino a la bolsa de su pantalón.

- eso espero James por que yo también ya estoy harto de todo esto-

- Vamos ánima esa cara… si ya pudiste demostrarle a todo el mundo que la amas, pues ya es un gran comienzo para que la recuperes- Remus también lo apoyo

- Gracias chavos bueno me voy nos vemos al rato- el moreno hizo el amago de irse pero James se adelanto

- quiero que recuerdes que tienes todo mi apoyo y si necesitas algo no lo dudes... aquí estoy-

- si lo se y muchas gracias nos vemos… diviértanse-

- Sirius te quiero… mas bien te queremos y recuerda que uno debe de luchar por lo que quiere- Dana lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo dejo ir mientras la cabecita de Sirius ideaba un plan para recuperarlos… mientras se iba a los terrenos para despejarse un rato

- bueno Remus, Dana ¿que tienen que hacer?- preguntó James mientras sacaba y apreciaba su bello mapa

- nada ¿Por qué?-

- pues vamos a Hogsmade y de ahí pues ya cada quien por su lado si quieren- James les hizo una invitación que claro no pudieron rechazar

- bamba vamos solo déjenme ir por mis chamarra, bufanda y guantes y nos vamos- Dana se los pidió y los demas estuvieron de acuerdo

**A**lexa caminaba a todo lo que sus pequeños pies daban por eso iba muy despacio a comparación de una persona normal pero mas por que estaba pensando en todo lo que le estaba pasando y hubiera preferido seguir siendo la misma de siempre sin preocupaciones, sin alguien a quien amar, sin tantos problemas con que lidiar… ya no quería sufrir y menos por Sirius y por sus papas. Llego un poco cabizbaja pero por la emoción que Jonnathan sentía no se dio cuenta

- que bueno que llegaste, ya me iba a ir sin ti- Jonnathan la veía pero no a Sirius- ¿y Sirius?-

- ¿y como se supone que te ibas a ir sin mi, si la que tiene la cita soy yo?- la chica pregunto contrariada mientras Madame Promfey llegaba junto con ellos pero no menciono nada de Sirius y Jonnathan no quería insistir mucho

- hay niña es un decir nada mas- Jonnathan rodó los ojos mientras le sobaba de nuevo la barriga pero vio su expresión y se preocupo- ¿Qué te pasa?-

- nada…- su primo se le quedo viendo raro pues no le creía en lo mas mínimo- bueno pues nada solo que me volví a pelear con Sirius y con Dutch y con Lee…- la chica hizo un puchero mientras Promfey regresaba a su despacho

- o sea que lo normal-

- ¬/¬ si lo normal pero no se Jonna ya estoy harta de llevar todo yo sola, ya estoy harta de hacerme la fuerte mientras por dentro estoy que me llevo la chingada-

- bueno y ¿Qué piensas a hacer?- la chica trato de respondes pero fue interrumpida

- por el momento irnos al despacho del director- la enfermera les informo mientras hacia que avanzarán pues ella carecía de total paciencia

- ¿Cómo nos vamos a ir?... Alexa no puede usar los polvos flu-

- Sr. Valdez de eso se encargara el director, el cual esta esperándolos en su despacho- los dos salieron rumbo al despacho con la enfermera a la cabeza

**J**onnathan abrazaba a Alexa mientras seguía pensando que demonios iba a hacer para que todo esto terminara de una vez por todas y por unos minutos creyó que lo mejor seria darle una oportunidad a Sirius de demostrarle el amor que tanto le profesaba pero se le venían a la mente el dia del baile y el coraje llegaba y la verdad es que nunca pudo con eso… no sabia lo que iba a hacer pero sabia que la decisión que tomara tenia que ser la mejor por que no se podía dar el lujo de equivocarse por que saldrían perdiendo mucha gente pero sobre todo ella y los niños. Ya con los grandísimos problemas que tenía con sus papas era más que suficiente… y ahora que se acordaba todavía no les mandaba una respuesta ah ya la haria cuando llegara del hospital. La chica salio de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de Madame Promfey.

- _"Folktergeist"- _la enfermera dijo la contraseña y les indico que pasaran mientras ella se daba la vuelta y se perdía en uno de los pasillos de la derecha

- yo insisto esa palabra me recuerda a algo- informo la chica

- ¿Qué no se supone que así se llama uno de los discos de Mago?- le respondió Jonnathan

- claro como no acordarme ¿pero por que?-

- ¿Por qué, que?- preguntó su primo pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta pues ya estaban frente al director

- buenas tardes señores… bueno vamos por que se hace tarde-

- ¿Cómo nos vamos a ir?- preguntó la chica interesada

- pues muy fácil, el los carruajes que los traen al castillo cada empiezo de año- contesto sencillamente el director mientras sonreía divertido pues creía que su plan con Raphael estaba saliendo a la perfección

- bueno vamos entonces- los dos salieron en silencio y con la cabeza gacha por lo que no se dieron cuenta que su preciado director les mandaba miraditas divertidas.

- vamos Lily camina mas rápido que a este paso nunca vamos a llegar- se quejaba Dana mientras que Lily veía a todos lados con cara de terror. James y Remus venían al frente y ellas los seguían

- no puedo Dana sabes muy bien que no me gusta estar en lugares así de cerrados y obscuros… me desespera- la chica hablo en un susurro pero que James alcanzo a escuchar mas no a entender

- ¿Qué paso Lily?-

- nada- la chica respondió mas rápido de lo que pensaba y por eso James no se la creyó

- anda dime que tienes-

- no nada enserio- Lily trato de tapar su miedo con una débil sonrisa pero James no dijo nada mas

- bueno entonces apurale, ya casi llegamos… Lily ven – Remus se puso a un lado de Dana mientras que le deja el camino libre a Lily. Ya estando junto a ella, James le volvió a preguntar

- ¿Qué te pasa chiquita?- el tono de su voz era el de un padre protector, lo que calmo mucho a Lily

- nada, solo que me desespera estar en este tipo de lugares… encerrados y obscuros pero… ¿ya pronto vamos a llegar verdad?- la voz de la chica era de nerviosismo mientras se abrazaba de James

- shhhhhhhhh calmate, aquí estoy no te va a pasar nada. Mira ya llegamos- James la dejo pasar primero por la trampilla de la dulcería **(que por cierto no me acuerdo del nombre y me da una hueva buscarlo en los libros XD) **la chica salio de ahí, no sin antes revisar si habia alguien adentro

- no hay nadie vamos- los otros tres salieron detrás de la pelirroja y con mucho cuidado abrieron la puerta y entraron en la tienda sin que nadie se diera cuenta bueno excepto los dueños de la dulcería que se voltearon a ver y se sonrieron pero no dijeron nada mas.

**L**os cuatro salieron de ahí mientras se tapaban mejor con sus abrigos por que a pesar de ser principios de Noviembre, hacia un frió cañón. Solo una mirada basto para que supieran que iban a las Tres Escobas para que se tomaran un chocolatito bien caliente para que pudieran aguantar el frió. Se fueron en silencio y los novios de vez en cuanto se daban un besito o un una caricia. Llegaron a su destino y entraron, dejando que el calor del lugar los embriagara. Se sentaron en uno de los rincones mientras Rosmerta iba a tomarles la orden.

- Saben muy bien que no deberían de estar aquí pero solo por que son ustedes…- la mujer les envió una sonrisa muy bonita – bueno mis niños ¿Qué van a querer el dia de hoy?-

- bueno mi bella dama… ¿nos podrías traer unos cuatro chocolates bien calientes y unos de los panecillos que te quedan deliciosos?- James le coqueteó descaradamente a Rosmerta, creando la risa de los presentes… hasta de la propia Lily.

- claro que si mi querido Merodeador…- de repente se volteo y grito arriba del ruido del local- vienen cuatro chocolates calientes con una docena de panecillos de manzana con canela- y de nuevo se volteo hacia los Merodeadores y las chicas- así es que dos de mis preciosos niños ya tienen novias-

- este… corrección los tres ya tenemos novias- Remus hablo por primera vez desde que llego

- ¿también mi amorcito de Sirius?...- pregunto incrédula la dueña del local al ver que los otros dos asentían - ¡Por Merlín!... ese hombre no dura sin tener novia… bueno me consuela que no dura con ellas-

- pues siéntate mejor por que lo que te vamos a contar te va a impactar- James como siempre le puso misterio al asunto y no hablo hasta que Rosmerta se sentó

- bueno linduras hablen, no se queden callados- la mujer estaba impaciente

- bueno pues ¿Qué crees?- Remus empezó

- que Sirius ya tiene novia y a ¿que no sabes quien es la afortunada?- pero James termino mientras Rosmerta ponia cara de incertidumbre y emoción a la vez.

- pues ni mas ni menos que Alexa Sánchez… su peor enemiga- eso ya era mucho para Rosmerta

- ¡no puede ser!... ¿no me están mintiendo?- Rosmerta esperaba que en cualquier momento gritaran ¡Feliz dia de los Inocentes! Pero eso nunca llego

- no te mentiríamos nunca mi bella dama… es cierto muy cierto aunque las cosas entre ellos no estén muy bien - explico esta vez Remus mientas veía como los chocolates y los panecillos llegaban hasta ellos

- ¿Por qué?-

- pues lo normal ya sabes, confianza… comunicación y demas- le dijo Dana

- bueno es algo normal como tu dices… pero a la vez increíble- la pobre mujer todavía no se lo creía del todo

- si para ti fue impactante, imaginate para nosotros que convivimos con ellos todos los días… fue algo bizarro- Lily le comunico a la señora mientras se metía un panecillo a la boca- Dios esto sabe delicioso- Rosmerta sonrió complacida pues esos panecillos jamás habían defraudado a nadie

- gracias lindura- y retomo el tema principal - ¿pero como sucedió eso?-

- pues nadie sabe y creo que nunca lo sabremos, lo raro fue que primero Alexa estaba comprometida con Edgar Malfoy y después sale que es novia de Sirius y después que esta embarazada y de dos-

- ¿QUE?... ¿DOS?- grito la dueña del lugar sin importarle que la gente la volteara a ver

- si dos- Dana hablo esta vez mientras que Rosmerta volteaba a verla

- Merlín eso es algo increíble… si no es por que ustedes, sus mejores amigos, me lo dicen no les crearía nunca-

- pues creértelo por que así es… no sabes esta tan emocionado que da miedo- dijo James

- y… ¿si la quiere?- pregunto dudosa la mujer

- no la quiere…- Remus le respondió mientras la señora lo veía contrariada- la ama con todas sus fuerzas no sabes cuanto pero el muy tarado se asusto con la noticia de que iba a ser papa y la regó. Ahora Alexa no lo perdona y el pobre esta muy mal-

- Merlín ese niño me va a matar de un susto… creo que por fin mis ruegos se escucharon…- Rosmerta sonrió con dulzura – bueno me tranquiliza el hecho de que por fin encontró el amor. Sirius tiene mucho que dar solo que no habia encontrado la persona ideal, todo el amor que a sus papas no les pudo dar esta guardado y por fin llego alguien que llega al altura de lo que el necesita… me alegro mucho por el, se lo merece solo díganle que piense muy bien las cosas antes de decirlas por que ya vio lo que puede pasar-

- si no sabes, parece niño con juguete nuevo y la neta a nosotros también nos da mucho gusto que por fin esta sentando cabeza- opino Dana mientras se terminaba su chocolate

- ¿más querida?- Rosmerta le ofreció y Dana no se pudo resistir

- por favor… esto esta delicioso no sabes-

- les dije que esta bella mujer los hacia exquisitos- James la elogió mientras la aludida se ponia roja y ordenaba que trajeran mas chocolate

- gracias James por tus halagos pero saben que los hago con mucho cariño para ustedes, no cualquiera tiene la fortuna de probarlos- la dueña les confeso con una sonrisa

- gracias belleza de mujer – James se atrevió a darle un beso sonoro en la mejilla

- hey James que aquí nuestra querida pelirroja se nos pone celosa-

- no te apures Rosmerta contigo me puede engañar las veces que quieran si me sigues propinando con estos deliciosos panecillos… Merlín es que están deliciosos enserio - Lily comento como si nada mientras que Dana estallaba en sonoras carcajadas junto a los demas

- ves Rosmerta de mi vida y de mi corazón, tengo una súper novia que es una dulzura y muchas otras cosas mas- James abrazo a Lily con mucho cariño

- bueno eso no era lo que yo creía cuando llegaba a la taberna maldiciéndote cada tres segundos-

- si pero tenían mensajes subliminales en los cuales me profesaba todo su amor y cariño- James se paso la mano por el cabello mientras Lily rodaba los ojos

- no le hagas caso esta loco-

- si mujer pero por ti… no me lo hagas sufrir por que tiene una amante muy enojona que no le gusta que sufra, así es que atente a las consecuencias- la amenazo Rosmerta pero sin quitar su sonrisa de la cara- y lo mismo para ti Danita eh por que mira que Remus es un pedazo de pan de dulce- la dueña le agarro la mejilla a Remus haciéndolo reír

- no te preocupes Rosmerta, tus dos… digo tus tres dulzuras están a salvo con nosotras- intervino la castaña mientras se abrazaba de su novio

- mas les vale. Bueno fue un gustazo, como siempre, verlos. Ahí me saludan a mi tercera preciosura y díganle que estoy muy feliz por el y que no sea tan malo y que me venga a visitar para que me cuente todo-

- claro que si mi belleza de mujer… cuídate mucho y nos vemos pronto-James le beso la mano y después Remus lo imito

- con cuidado a su regreso de todos modos cualquier cosa me avisan – se dio la media vuelta y se perdió de vista al entrar a la cocina

- bueno después de aquí ¿A dónde quieren ir?- pregunto Remus mientras que Dana le daba un poquito de su pan

- bueno pues creo que ya es muy tarde para andar deambulando así es que por que no mejor vamos a Honeydukes **(¿así se escribe? XD) **por una buena ración de de dulces y ya de ahí nos vamos ¿Qué dicen?- opino la pelirroja acabándose su chocolate

- pues esta chido… Ummm bueno vamos por que si no se va a hacer tarde- opino su novio de la pelirroja mientras la ayudaba a pararse

- bueno vamos pero después de ahí tenemos que ir por el regalo de Alexa… maldito Sirius ya me quito mi idea ahora tengo que pensar en algo mas- Dana refunfuñaba mientras salían del local

- bueno no te quejes Dana que era lógico en cuanto se paro de ahí-

- bueno pues ya ni modo por el momento vamos por los dulces que necesito mi porción de azúcar del día –

**L**os cuanto se fueron hacia la dulcería muy contentos pues gracias a Merlín las cosas entre ellos estaban mejor que nunca aunque la pobre de Lily estaba un poco nerviosa por que iba a conocer a sus ¿"suegros"?... se sentía rara pero a la vez feliz por que eso quería decir que James si la quería con todas las de la ley y que no iba a ser una mas en la interminable lista de conquistas y que rogaba por que esa lista ya no existiera. Dana en cambio estaba más feliz que nunca pues Xavier estaba bien y Remus también, era lo único que ella quería en la vida… que los dos seres a quien más amaba en esta vida, aparte de sus papas, estuvieran bien y felices por que si ellos lo eran ella también. Solo tenia una pequeña duda ¿que habrá querido decir Alexa con que "solo con un rasguñito y la tenia a sus pies"?... la verdad es que Cristal no le interesaba demasiado ya, pues Remus estaba con ella y con las veces que le demostraba su amor era por que enserio lo sentía. Su vida ya estaba completa pues tenia a SU Remus.

- bueno llegamos- Anuncio Albus mientras ayudaba a su alumna a bajar del carruaje

- que bueno por que ya me estaba empezando a marear- y era cierto la chica tenia en su rostro un tono verduzco

- bueno ¿no esperabas que te trajéramos en una limosina verdad?- ironizo Jonnathan pero en lo mas profundo el también hubiera preferido la limosina

- perdónelo Albus es que estar a mas de 3 metros de altura, su cerebro se daña-

- anda deja de decir bobadas y vamos rápido que sabes que odio los hospitales- iban detrás de Albus que sonreía divertido al ver el cariño que se tenían entre si

**E**ntraron por el mismo lugar que cuando fueron a ver a Xavier, los recibió la misma señora amable, con la misma sonrisa y la misma voz. Los tres regresaron el tono amable y al ver que a la chica se le notaba un poco mas la barriga se emociono y no le dejaba de sonreír. La pobre chica estaba un poco incomoda pero se sentía tan bien que alguien te dijera que te veías hermosa y mas estando embarazada… pronto recordó las palabras de Sirius… "_¿te han dicho que te ves espléndidamente hermosa esta mañana?"… _tan solo de pensarlo se ruborizo pero al darse cuenta se maldijo una vez mas por ese tipo de debilidades.

- bueno Alexa mientras tu y tu primo van con Ray, yo tengo unos asuntos pendientes que arreglar así es que nos vemos muy pronto – y sin mas el director se alejo por el pasillo y se perdió de vista al meterse a uno de los consultorios.

- bueno vamos- Jonnathan y ella se fueron al consultorio de Ray…

**L**legaron y tocaron la puerta y el Sanador los dejo pasar **(creo que habia dicho que Ray era doctor pero no… es Sanador. Lamento la confusión confusa que los confundió XD)**.

- Alexa ¿Cómo estas?- le pregunto mientras la abrazaba

- bien ya sabes como siempre- la chica se sentó mientras veía el saludo entre su primo y su sanador

- Jonnathan que gusto verte… años que no venias por acá-

- pues ya ves que me toco terminar mis estudios con la enana esta- explico el muchacho al sentarse a un lado de Alexa

- bueno empecemos ¿Cómo te has sentido?- Ray habia sacado una libretita que Alexa pensó que era para tomar notas de lo que hablaran

- pues si no contamos con el sueño, cansancio, hambre y antojos… pues estoy muy bien-

- bueno niña eso es normal, no yo lo que quiero saber si te has sentido mal-

- no pues no-

- bien ahora te voy a pedir que te acuestes en esa cama y dejes al descubierto tu vientre voy a ver que tal va todo esto- le indico la pequeña cama que estaba al fondo del cuarto

- no me va a doler ¿verdad?- pregunto un poco miedosa la chica

- claro que no solo vas a sentir un poco raro- la chica asintió y se fue hacia donde su sanador le indicaba mientras Jonnathan la seguía

**R**ay salio por un momento dejándolos nerviosos a los dos…

- ¿nerviosa?- preguntó Jonnathan tratando de tapar los nervios que el sentía

- muy nerviosa, ya ni cuando me presente en las pruebas de Quidditch-

- calmate, solo es una revisión nada mas-

- ¿te digo la verdad?... hubiera dejado que Sirius viniera- la chica tenia los ojos cristalinos pero nada mas

- calmate chaparra ya veras que las cosas se van a solucionar muy pronto, solo no te desesperes y no hagas las cosas mal por que te pueden costar tu felicidad-

- gracias Jonna eres un gran apoyo, ya que no tengo el de mis papas aunque me duela-

- shhhhhhhhh no llores calmate por que les puede hacer daño a estos dos- el chico le sobo de nuevo el vientre y Alexa se sintió mas relajada

**N**o pudieron seguir platicando por que en eso entro Ray y una acompañante que traía muchos líquidos y demas. Se pusieron los guantes esterilizados, los frasquitos que se suponía que eran pociones, las dejaron a un lado de donde la enana estaba acostada, y la ayudante de Ray le reviso la varita para ver en que condiciones se encontraba. Jonnathan se hizo a un lado para dejarles espacio y se sentó en una silla apartada pero sin dejar de ver lo que hacían.

- calmate Alexa no te va a pasar nada solo quiero ver en que estado se encuentran los tres- Ray le tuvo que explicar al ver la cara de miedo que tenia su pasiente- bueno ahora te voy a levantar la sudadera y pasare mis manos por tu vientre para ver si no hay alguna imperfección, están un poco frías por los guantes así es que te aviso- y dicho y hecho Ray le paso las manos por el vientre y Alexa se estremeció al sentir las manos heladas en ella.

**P**asaron varios minutos en los cuales Ray le puso una pomada fria y transparente en toda la barriga para después pasar su varita por encima mientras que articulaba frases que Alexa no lograba comprender pero no decia nada por que sabia que si interrumpía en algo Ray la iba a regañar, por eso puso todo su autocontrol y se espero hasta que terminaran. Alexa ya se estaba desesperando hasta que sintió que limpiaban su vientre con una toalla y le bajaban la sudadera. Ray le entrego unos papeles a su ayudante y esta salio sin decir nada de nada… se paro y se sentó a un lado de Jonnathan y sin poder evitarlo le agarro la mano para darse ánimos pues la cara que tenia el medímago, pues no tenia ninguna expresión y eso era lo que mas miedo le daba por que ¿Qué tal si era algo malo?... ¿si les pasaba algo a sus bebes?... no, no, no… tenia que pensar positivamente.

- bueno revisamos todo lo que pudimos y pues no Alexa… no tienes nada malo. Toda esta en perfectas condiciones… la formación va viento en popa, apenas vas saliendo del primer trimestre que es donde corren más riesgos los niños a causa del aborto, ya sea natural o intencional. Ya estas saliendo de esa para entrar en la que tus bebes han triplicado su volumen, sus células se desarrollan. Su esqueleto sigue formándose, las articulaciones son funcionales: sus deditos ya se doblan a pesar de que no son controlados todavia sus movimientos. Sus orificios nasales empiezan a abrirse poco a poco y boca se forma mas a tal grado de de abrirla y cerrarla y también los parpados al igual que sus ojos se colocan definitivamente en su sitio. Y más o menos pesan entre unos 60 y 70 gramos y miden entre 10 y 15 centímetros. En el 2do mes varios de sus órganos ya se empezaron a formar como son la columna vertebral, los riñones, el estomago, hígado, páncreas, sus bracitos y piernas les empiezan a crecer.- La cara de la chica era de total concentración pero se veía la emoción que la embragaba – para el 4to mes se desarrollan mas funciones pero hasta el quinto sabremos el sexo, mas o menos por Febrero, en un dado caso de que quieras saberlo-

- ¿entonces no hay de que preocuparse?- preguntó Jonnathan pues Alexa no podia articular palabra alguna de lo emocionada que estaba

- exacto, todo esta bien y si sigues mis indicaciones como te las digo, no habrá problema alguno en todo el embarazo…-

- bueno y ¿Cuándo tengo la próxima cita?- por fin la chica pudo abrir la boca para decir algo

- cada mes pero si en un dado caso quieras o sientas la necesidad de venir hazlo pero de todos modos tengo contactos con la enfermera del colegio y si no es tan importante ella sabra que hacer… ¿alguna otra pregunta?- Ray vio primero a Jonnathan y después a Alexa, los dos negaron con la cabeza y Ray siguió- te voy a dar una pociones para que no te sientas tan cansada, pero te advierto que no te lo van a quitar por completo por que son leves para que no te haga ningún daño… trata de no exigirte mucho y no te agobies tanto. Trata de estar lo mas calmada posible ¿entendiste?-

- tratare, no te lo prometo-

- necesito que la poción te la tomes solo al levantarte y dependiendo que tan cansada te sientas te la tomes, si en serio estas demasiado cansada es mejor que te la tomes pero si no ya esta en ti si lo haces o no, y solo una cucharada-

- perfecto entonces si ya esta todo bien… ¿ya nos podemos ir?- preguntó impaciente Jonnathan mientras veía a todas direcciones

- si ya termino esta visita… solo quiero que te cuides mucho y para la próxima quiero a ese muchacho irresponsable a un lado tuyo si no voy por el de una oreja-

- Ray, yo no lo deje venir, no se por que…-

- ¿y por que no?-

- digamos que tuvimos algunos problemitas-

- pues trata de arreglarlos por que estos meses son los mas importantes en un embarazo y no seria justo que se los perdiera tan solo por que eres una cabezota-

- tratare de que así sea, a pesar de todo el es el padre y no le tengo por que negar ese derecho por muy enojada que este con el- la chica se sincero mientras se ponia la capa de viaje

- eso espero y cuídate… ayer vi a tu papa. Que ironía vinieron justamente a lo mismo… a revisar como van las cosas con tu hermanito. –

- si lo se, me lo dijo… tengo que hablar con ellos pero lo mejor es que lo haga después de que nazca, así están todos mas relajados-

- eso espero y enserio niña te deseo lo mejor del mundo… creo que te lo mereces-

- bye Ray y es un gusto verte de nuevo – Jonnathan le dio un apretón de manos y después Alexa casi se le cuelga al cuello

- gracias Ray, nos vemos el próximo mes…- salieron de ahí y se encontraron con Albus con el que parecía ser el director del hospital. Alcanzaron a escuchar las últimas palabras…

- Bueno Robin nos vemos después… trata de informarme cualquier cosa que sepas de ese asunto y aquí es donde nos despedimos.- se dieron la mano amistosamente como si se conocieran muy bien

- no te preocupes Albus, estamos en contacto y tu también cualquier cosas me avisas- Dumbledore le hizo una reverencia y el tal Robin se dio la media vuelta y se perdió de vista, fue ahí cuando el director se volteo a ver a sus alumnos

- espero que todo haya salido muy bien-

- de maravilla director- salieron de ahí y fue cuando Alexa se acordó de algo- Oiga Dumbledore yo tengo una preguntota- el susodicho volteo a verla muy interesado mientras se subían al carruaje

- si esta en mis manos contestársela, pues dispara- Jonnathan trato de ahogar una risita ante las palabras de su director que aunque no aprobaba mucho su forma de ser pues no decía nada pues el no era un Slytherin común y corriente

- por que la contraseña de su despacho es el nombre de uno de los CD de Mago de Oz-

- por lo que se a dado cuenta no es la única que tiene cierta afición por la música- y sin mas que decir siguieron todo el camino en un total silencio y Alexa no se imaginaba que las emociones todavía no se terminaban a pesar de que el día ya estaba por terminar.

**M**ientras tanto en el castillo, después de que sus amigos se fueron, Sirius salio a los terrenos y se sentó debajo de un árbol… precisamente en donde habían colgado a Snape en su 5to año. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que tenia compañía hasta que escucho que una piedra caía en el lago… levanto la cabeza y se encontró con el niño extraño. El chiquillo no se percato de la forma que Sirius lo veía hasta que este hablo

- hola ¿Qué haces?-

- Hey, no nada solo quería platicar contigo pero no quise interrumpir tu privacidad-

- ah y ¿de que quieres platicar?- el Gryffindor estaba muy intrigado por lo que le podía decir

- bueno pues nada fuera de lo normal… simplemente como te van las cosas con Alexa-

- no se por que pero no tengo ningún problema en decírtelo así es que ahí te va…- el moreno suspiro hondo y agacho la cabeza- pues mal simplemente ya no se que hacer para que me perdone… ojala hubiera estado en el comedor cuando le decía a Samantha que ya nos dejara en paz-

- ¿o sea que no fue para allá?...- Sirius negó con la cabeza- pero si le dije que fuera que no desaprovechará la oportunidad de que las cosas se arreglaran… ahhhhhhhhh que voy a hacer con ella-

- ¿tu le dijiste que fuera para el comedor?... y ¿Cómo sabias que nosotros estábamos allá?-

- pues muy fácil… yo venia del comedor cuando pasaste junto con Lily y yo bien sabia que Samantha estaba ahí-

- pero y tu como sabias que yo iba para hablar con Samantha- Sirius era un hombre que dudaba mucho por lo que vemos

- Hay Sirius Por Merlín… eso es tan obvio pero en fin estábamos en que la mensa de Alexa se perdió la oportunidad así es que ahora es tu turno de intentar regresar con ella… creeme cuando te digo que te necesita mas que nunca y el hecho de que no te haya dejado ir con ella no quiere decir que es malo… simplemente, tanto ella como tu, necesitan espacio para pensar mejor las cosas para no volverse a equivocar eso es todo. Se que es difícil asumir una responsabilidad como esa a su edad pero ya no son unos niños tampoco y eso los va a hacer madurar. También trata de comprenderla pues si para ti fue duro, imaginate para ella lo que fue enterarse de esa noticia y mas cuando las cosas con sus papas iban de mal en peor. En ella nació una chispa de esperanza para poder ser un poco mas feliz pero ese día que te lo dijo su mundo se derrumbo y eso es lo que no puede perdonarte-

- si lo se no me lo tienes que decir, se que la regué pero la verdad es que estoy muy arrepentido… la quiero como nunca eh querido a nadie y no quiero perderla. Extraño su forma de ser, sus caricias, sus besos… todo. Pero ya no se que hacer, siento que ya le dije de todas las formas que la amo con todas mis fuerzas…-

- todavía puedes hacer una- el niño lo interrumpo mientras se veía las uñas con mucho interés que hizo que Sirius frunciera el ceño

- ¿y se puede saber que es?- Sirius quería saber que era lo que el niño tenia en mente

- bueno pues no te lo voy a decir todo, solo te diré que bajes a la sala común como entre las 12 y las 12:30 y te encontraras con ella, a solas y hasta ese momento sabrás lo que tienes que hacer. Hazme caso y veras que las cosas se arreglan. Bueno yo me tengo que ir, tengo demasiados deberes y quiero terminarlos pronto. Solo acuérdate que te mereces tener un poco de felicidad a lado de la persona que más amas, no desperdicies la oportunidad que te da la vida para poder ser feliz. Y creeme cuando te digo que nadie te va a hacer tan feliz como ella… se necesitan Sirius y no es justo que tus nenes sufran por sus necedades.- Raphael dejo un momento a Sirius en silencio para que procesara sus palabras y se diera cuenta de lo que perdía si no arreglaban las cosas de una vez por todas.

- creo que tienes razón… si ahora mas que nunca tengo que recuperarlos a como de lugar. Amo a mi chaparrita más que a mi mismo y mi vida sin ella no es vida. Neta yo no se quien seas, ni de donde vengas pero muchas gracias por todo- Sirius se puso de pie de un salto – bueno creo que es mejor que me valla… tengo que pensar muy bien las cosas, no queremos que meta la pata de nuevo ¿verdad?-

- cuídate mucho Sirius y recuerda que ante todo esta tu felicidad y que te sientas feliz contigo mismo… aprende de tus errores y también aprende que uno crea su propio destino y tienes que ser capaz de afrontarlo como venga. Estos momentos son los que nos hacen crecer como personas... crece Sirius por que nadie lo va a hacer por ti- el chiquillo se dio la media vuelta dispuesto a irse pero las palabras de Sirius lo hicieron detenerse

- gracias enserio… fuiste mi ángel de la guardia-

- pues no estas muy equivocado- y sin decir nada mas siguió con su camino hasta perderse de vista.

**S**irius quería seguirlo pero algo le decía que no debía de hacerlo, así es que se espero hasta que desapareció de vista y fue como si hubiera despertado de un trance… sacudió su cabeza y decidido se fue directo a su sala común… si tenia suerte sus amigos ya habían regresado… Entro al castillo decidido a recuperarla pero sabia que tenia que esperarse al menos unas cuantas horas mas para que eso ocurriera… podría adelantar el encuentro pero tenia que confiar en su angelito y tenia que seguir con lo que el le había dicho ¿pero que era lo que tenia que hacer a la hora de tenerla en frente?... ¿Qué le iba a decir o hacer en cuanto sintiera su presencia?... ¿se podría contener para no abrazarla y besarla con todo el amor que tenia guardado desde que le anuncio la mejor noticia de todas?... desde que le confeso que iba a ser padre…

**Bueno hasta aqui llegue... si como lo leyeron Raphael es un lindo angelito... la verdad no se por que se me ocurrio la idea pero ahi esta... **

**Espero y sea de su agrado y ahora si me despido nos vemos en el proximo capitulo... **

**Atte: NeNa OrIoN**


	20. Pizza, Platanos y Palomitas

**YEY im back... ok ya regrese y creo que dos dias antes de lo previsto y eso es bueno. **

**No tengo mucho que decir ahora solo agradecer por los Reviews... TODOS los Review que hasta este punto eh recivido me encantan en serio y creo que vivo por ellos... XD bueno lamento mucho no tener mucho tiempo pero es que estoy haciendo tarea de matematicas... quimica... ingles... contabilidad y leyes... y la verdad es que no tengo mucho tiempo si es que quiero terminarlo para el lunes... deseenme suerte y me voy. Les dejo con este capitulo en el cual pasan muchas cosas muy buenas... el proximo capitulo me gusto como me quedo por que conoceremos mas de las familas... pero en fin no hay que adelantarnos mucho y leean un poquito por que la verdad siento que esto de los fic se esta poniendo un poco flojo pero ojala y ahora que salga la pelicula y sobre todo el libro pues esto mejore pero mejor me voy si no quiero quedarme hasta las mil horas en la sala haciendo la tarea... **

**Cuidense mucho y espero un review de su parte para ver como voy... GRAXIAS! **

* * *

**Capitulo 20:**

**D**espués de comprar demasiados dulces que fácilmente les podían durar hasta pasando las navidades, salieron del local mas felices que cuando entraron. Cada quien tenia un dulce en la boca que hasta parecían chiquillos de primero… salieron de ahí para poder ir a dar una vuelta por Hogsmade a ver que encontraban. Pasaban por varias tiendas las cuales estaban ya cerrando así es que Dana y Remus se apresuraron para que pudieran comprar el regalo de su amiga.

- bueno chavos nos vemos como dentro de media hora aquí…- Dana y Remus se despidieron

- bueno ¿y ahora?- pregunto muy infantilmente Lily mientras se metía a la boca una varita de regaliz y lo veía a los ojos

- pues no se que es lo que tengas en mente- dijo James mientras veía como Dana y Remus desaparecían de su vista

- pues no se… aquí el experto eres tu no yo, así es que tu dime-

- bueno pues podíamos hacer muchas cosas como por ejemplo dar una vuelta a las afueras del pueblo… tienen una vista hermosísima- James la abrazaba por la espalda mientras le daba besitos en el cuello que hacían que la chica se estremeciera

- vamos a donde quieras pero no me hagas cosquillas- la chica trataba de zafarse, hasta su varita se habia caído por el ajetreo

- ah ¿con que ese es tu punto débil?... habérmelo dicho antes- y sin mas la abrazo con mas fuerza y le empezó a dar mas besos a lo largo y ancho del cuello de su novia… que por cierto no dejaba de retorcerse de la risa

- jaja no jaja James jaja parale jaja me haces jaja cosquillas jaja no jaja sigas-

- ok… ok pero solo por que soy bondadoso y por que tu me lo pides- James la dejo respirar y se dio cuenta que tenia sus mejillas y sus nariz roja, tanto por el frio como por el esfuerzo de su risa y la fuerza que habia empleado contra el

- no vuelvas a hacer eso- Lily lo reprendia mientras se acomodaba mejor la bufanda alrededor de su cuello para taparse del frio pero tambien para protejerse de los ataques de su novio

- hay no se me enoje mi querida reno- la abrazo de nuevo pero esta vez por enfrente

- ¿reno?- la chica levanto la cara contrariada

- si… ¿que no ves que tienes la nariz igual que Rodolfo el reno?-

- ¬¬ Gracioso-

- ya mi querida pelirroja no se me enoje y admire el paisaje que tiene frente a su preciosos ojos verdes- hizo que se volteara para que viera mejor la belleza que tenia a sus espaldas

**L**a chica se quedo con la boca abierta pues se podia distinguir el atardecer con sus colores anaranjados, azulados y morados. Se reflejaba el brillo del sol sobre todas las casa del pueblo, al igual que en sus ojos verdes. Se quedo embelesada ante tanta belleza que apenas si se daba cuenta de que James la atraía hacia el, por la espalda, y la abrazaba.

- ¿verdad que es una belleza?- le pregunto al oído

- si… es hermosísimo- susurro la chica pues no quería que el encanto se perdiera

- si lo es pero no mas que tu- esta vez le dio un beso pero en el lóbulo de su oreja creando una corriente eléctrica que hizo estremecer a la chica, a la cual le fue imposible mantener los ojos abiertos

- James… te quiero mucho- susurro la chica todavia con los ojos cerrados

- yo tambien mi pelirroja adorada- la volteo para que sus miradas se encontraran – jamás me cansare de repetirlo… eres lo mas importante en mi vida y no te pienso perder. Yo pensé que era feliz hasta que te encontré… creí y pensé que todavia no lo era del todo si no te tenia conmigo, por eso mi obsesión contigo-

- James eres un cielo… arrogante si, pero mi cielo- la chica soltó una sonrisita a ver la mueca que habia hecho su novio – yo tambien te amo y frente a esta puesta del sol quiero decirte algo… eres mi vida y mi amor y por nada del mundo te voy a dejar escapar… te necesito para respirar, vivir y amar, hasta el punto de seguir a tu lado hasta que Merlín lo permita, pero aun así no creo que deje de amarte… necesitaría cien mil millones de vidas para poder olvidarte y dejar de amarte-

- no sabes que tan feliz me haces Lily…- y sin mas la beso para de mostrarle que tan feliz era…

**L**a pasión se desbordo y las cosas se estaban poniendo calientes… James, al ver que la capa que tenia su amada era muy gruesa y le impedía tocar su hermosa figura, metió la mano de bajo… pero el quería mas. Metió la mano debajo de blusa y recorrió su espalda, la chica la arqueo por lo frio de las manos de James, esto puso a James a mil por hora así es que profundizó el beso y se atrevió a subir mas la mano hasta llegar a su sostén, a Lily no le disgustaba pero estaban en medio de la calle y además tenían que pensar mejor las cosas si no querían terminar en la misma situación que sus amigos.

- James…- la chica pronuncio su nombre separándose un poco de el

- si lo siento no me pude controlar…- el chico se separo de ella por completo y le dio la espalada para que no viera el estado en el que estaba

- no te preocupes por poquito y yo tampoco…-

- no quiero que pienses mal, esperare el tiempo necesario… esperare a que estés lista no te quiero presionar…- le dijo James sin voltearla a ver

- estoy preparada para lo que venga. Yo se que no me quieres presionar y te lo agradezco. Gracias por darme mi espacio, simplemente quiero que las cosas salgan bien… lo que no quiero es arrepentirme de lo que pueda suceder- Lily lo abrazo por la espalda

- gracias Lily por todo… perdóname a mí pero es que estando a tu lado pierdo todos los sentidos.-

- yo tambien los pierdo junto a ti creeme pero quiero que sea especial y no nada mas por que si- la chica se separo de el y bajo la mirada por lo que no se dio cuenta de que James tambien se volteo

- y te prometo que va ser como tu lo esperas- James la volvió a besar pero esta vez fue un beso tierno nada mas- bueno vamos a ver que paso con los demas creo que ya paso mas de media hora- se fueron caminando hacia el centro del pueblo pero sin dejar de ser cariñosos

* * *

**S**irius llego a la sala común y se dio cuenta de que sus amigos todavía no llegaban así que opto por deambular en algún lado del castillo para matar el tiempo y no desesperarse tanto al ver que no llegaban los demas. Tenia que pensar que diantre les iba a decir a Alexa cuando la tuviera en frente… tenía que pensarlo muy bien por que no quería que las cosas se complicaran mas de lo que estaban. Tenia que ser sutil con ella para que le creyera y por fin lo perdonara, para que por fin pudiera estar con ellos. Tan sumido en sus pensamientos estaba que no se dio cuenta que delante de el venían la pandilla de Slytherin, parecían víboras deslizándose por el pasillo **(¿y como es eso?... ¿alguna vez han visto a alguien hacer eso?) **mientras en sus caras tenían unas sonrisas de prepotencia que a Sirius le daba asco, si el tambien habia sido prepotente en una etapa de su corta vida pero el lo hacia mas por inmadurez pero sabia que ellos lo hacían por que eran asquerosos y les gustaba creerse algo que no eran.

**S**e paro en seco por unos instantes pero sabia que miedo no les tenia, al contrario le daba risa la forma en que se dejaban mangonear por alguien que no era mas que otro mago común y corriente que se creía el mejor de todos, ese hombre que era una imitación barata de un Dios al cual todos le tenia que temer tan solo por que su pequeño cerebrito no daba para mas. Así es que se apuro en seguir con pasos decididos y sin una pizca de miedo. Trato de seguir como si no los hubiera visto, como si estuviera el solo por el pasillo. Los otros al verlo sonrieron con maldad pero se confundieron al ver se elegancia y su porte de rudeza y decisión al caminar.

- Buenas Tardes…- Los saludo hipócritamente el Gryffindor mientras les hacia una reverencia con burla pero sin detenerse en ningún momento

- ¿Qué tienen de buenas?- preguntó Severus en el mismo tono que habia empleado Sirius

- bueno que tu seas un amargado reprimido no quiere decir que todos los demas tambien lo seamos- le espeto Sirius, que al escuchar a Snape se paro

- mira Black ya es hora de que aprendas a hablar educadamente ¿Qué no te enseñaron modales o que?- Goyle por primera vez hablaba frente a Sirius y esto lo impresiono

- Merlín eres grandioso… por lo que veo si sabes hablar Goyle, pensé que tu cerebro no sabia otra palabra que no fuera comida y mas comida- se burlo descaradamente el Gryffindor mientras Goyle apretaba su varita pero al ver que Malfoy le mandaba una mirada se calmo y mejor lo dejo por la paz- y si quieres saber que modales me enseñaron, solo fíjate en la mierda que son ustedes para poder saber… además lo que me enseñaron no fueron modales… fueron algo así como piratería barata de lo que son lo verdaderos modales- Sirius guardaba un odio eterno por todos ellos y en especial a su familia… claro que por algún motivo en especial su hermano no estaba incluido en esa lista.

- Por favor Black déjate de hacerte el rebelde sin causa que no te queda… todos sabemos que después de todo eres y seguirás siendo un Black, a tu madre no le importara lo que hayas hecho si vuelves al camino correcto… es tu ultima oportunidad- Malfoy le espeto

- Lucius… Lucius… ¿o te haces el idiota o de plano así eres?... Después de saber que me largue de mi casa te darías cuenta de que lado estoy… y creeme que del de ustedes no. Así es que por favor vete a joder a otra parte por que la neta tengo muchas cosas que pensar, que al contrario de ustedes yo si puedo hacer. Con su permiso yo me largo de aquí- Sirius trato de pasar entre ellos pero no lo dejaron. El chico suspiro cansinamente y es que no tenia tiempo para estar con estupideces de ese tamaño.

- Mira Black es tu ultima oportunidad de poder arreglar las cosas… no querrás que tu queridísima Alexa y los bastardos les pase algo ¿no?- la voz de Malfoy era de burla por lo que los demas se empezaron a reír

- Mira Malfoy, si crees que con tus estupidas amenazas me vas a sacar de mis casillas pues lamento desilusionarte pero no me afecta en nada. Metete tus amenazas por donde mas te quepan asi es que ahora me voy si no tienes nada mas agradable que decir- Sirius demostraba una tranquilidad y seguridad envidiable pero por dentro todo era distinto por que sabia que a pesar de todo esos imbeciles no amenazaban por que si, asi es que necesitaba ser precavido y no dejar que Alexa este sola ni un solo momento.

- Te vas a arrepentir Sirius Black… te estas yendo al camino equivocado y pronto te darás cuenta- Lucius alcanzo a gritar antes de que Sirius desapareciera de vista – ya veremos que tanto aguanta este idiota antes de pedir clemencia ante nuestro Señor… Larguémonos de aquí- Malfoy emprendió su camino mientras que sus amigos salían tras de el.

- Dana eso no creo que se lo ponga Alexa- Remus trataba de que sus novia entrara en razón

- pero por que no, si esta bonita mira nada mas que chulada-

- si pero bien conoces a la enana y sabes que jamás se lo pondría, si te gusta tanto llévatelo para ti –

- hay ya pues deja de regañarme y hay que apurarnos para que no se nos haga tarde ¿y como me lo voy a llevar yo si ni me queda?- Dan se dio la media vuelta mientras bufaba con inconformidad

- Dana es que como pretendes que Alexa se ponga una blusa de esas… en primera tiene brillantina… segunda es de color amarillo y tercera tiene flores… ¿no sabia que tenias esos gustos?- el chico levantaba el dedo por cada punto mencionado

- no es que me guste ni el color, ni lo que tenga estampado, si no la forma de la camisa además es de maternidad ¿que querías…?-

- pues al menos cómprale una blanca o azul, pero no amarilla y con flores- Remus torció los ojos

- esta bien encójelas tu… yo ya no opino- Dana tenia el ceño fruncido

- no es eso pero bien la conoces… -Remus trato de abrazarla pero la chica no se dejo- buff esta bien llevate la que quieras, no quiero discutir por eso – el lobito se cruzo de brazos y se recargo en uno de los espejos que tenia la tienda. Pasaron más de 5 minutos en los que ninguno de los dos dijo nada

- ya anda apurate a comprar lo que tienes que comprar y dejémonos de berrinches por que si no, no vamos a salir de aquí nunca. Anda escoge la que más te guste- trato de abrazarla de nuevo y esta vez si se dejo

- lo siento amor pero es que se me hace tan divertido enojarme contigo que me es imposible no hacerlo- la chica tenia una sonrisota en el cara al ver la de Remus que poco a apoco se iba deformando en una mueca rara – hey no se enoje mi querido lobito que yo se que a ti tambien te encanta- la chica le dio un beso en los labios que hizo que Remus casi, casi perdiera el equilibrio y se cayera

- huy dulce miel…- Remus se relamió sus labios pero sin dejar de abrazarla

- lo se, lo se… bueno ahora sigamos por que si no se nos va a hacer tarde para regresar al castillo- pasaron mas de 20 minutos buscando la ropa perfecta para su amiga en los cuales escogieron mas de lo que tenían pensado pero Remus al ver que Dana estaba muy emocionada ya no opino nada mas.

**S**e apresuraron a pagar lo mas rápido posible… al llegar al mostrador se tardaron otros minutos mas ya que habia un poco de gente, la cual los veía raro pues eran simplemente dos jóvenes no mas de 18 años en una tienda de maternidad, a pesar de verse tan lindo juntos. Se veía que eran una pareja muy feliz. Fue su turno de pagar…

- hola buenas tardes queridos ¿todo bien?- les saludo la cajera con una sonrisa encantadora

- si muchas gracias- respondió la chica mientras se dejaba abrazar por Remus

- huy que buenos gustos tienes niña… ¿no has pensado en estudiar moda?-

- no, mis gustos no van por ahí… me gusta mas el peligro pero sobre todo pociones… de seguro soy sanadora-

- pero ¿Qué no se supone que ya deberías de haber de tenido eso claro?- pregunto extrañado Remus mientras se separaba de ella unos centímetros

- pues si pero no se a lo mejor me dedique a lo mismo que mi mama o mi papa… de pende-

- bueno mujer, todavia tienes demasiado tiempo para pensarlo. Tienes que tomarte las cosas tranquilamente, pues en tu estado…- opino la cajera una vez mas dejando a los chicos con la ceja levantada pues ¿de que hablaba?

- ¿mi estado?... ¿Cuál estado?- pregunto la castaña un poco confundida

- pues cual mas mujer… en el que estas- La señora torció los ojos

- ¿eh?- la chica tenia la ceja levantada, Remus se estaba riendo y fue cuando comprendió todo – OH no, no, no yo no estoy embarazada. Las cosas son para una amiga la cual si esta embarazada-

- huy que pena lo siento, es que se ven muy felices y pues pensé que tu… mil disculpas en serio- la cajera se disculpaba una y otra vez mientras que Remus ya no sabia que hacer para no carcajearse

- no se preocupe, nada mas es una confusión… y si nos vemos felices es que nos amamos mucho ¿verdad Remus?- la chica volteo a verlo, pero este se estaba controlando para no reírse a carcajadas y al notar la mirada de su novia trato de ponerse serio

- si… si claro que si- Remus no quería reírse pero si lo seguían viendo de esa manera no creía capaz de lograrlo

- de nuevo perdón pero es que es algo que todos hubieran dicho-

- no se preocupe, supongo que al vernos asi era de suponerse- la chica se estaba enfadando un poco pero dejo las cosas como estaban.

**D**espués de pagar los dos salieron de ahí para encontrarse con James y Lily, pero Remus que ya no podia aguantarse la risa dejo escapar una carcajada a todo pulmón que confundió a la chica

- ¿Qué te pasa?-

- jajajaja nada es que se me hizo chistosa la cara que pusiste cuando te diste cuenta de lo que hablaba jajajaja te hubieras visto-

- ja-ja mira como me rio- ironizo Dana

- ya hablando en serio ¿nunca te haz planteado esa idea?- Remus adopto una postura seria

- la verdad no… y no es que no quiera si no es que no esta en mis planes todavia. Quiero primero terminar mis estudios y después todo lo que venga. Si me gustan los niños pero no para cuidarlos-

- ahhhhhhhh- Remus no sabia por que, pero de repente sintió un nudo en la garganta pero opto por no hacerle mucho caso y siguió con la platica- ¿Qué hora es?- preguntó haciéndose el desentendido

- pues faltan 15 minutos para las 7, deberíamos ya de irnos por que si no notan nuestra presencia nos va a ir como en feria- Dana se habia dado cuenta de cómo se puso Remus pero no quiso darle mucha importancia… bueno al menos no por ahora.

- si es mucho mejor que nos vallamos, vamos a buscar a ese par y nos vamos- apresuraron el paso y después de buscarlos por varios lugares, por fin los encontraron.

- James ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?... bueno dos- se corrigió la pelirroja al ver la cara de su novio

- claro que si amor… ¿Qué paso?-

- ¿tu crees que Alexa y Sirius se arreglen?... es que no me gusta estar entre los dos. Alexa es mi mejor amiga y pues Sirius es el tuyo y no se me hace justo que a pesar de que no sea su intención, nos pongan en medio-

- no te preocupes Lily, si las cosas no salen como deberían de salir, los apoyaremos de todas formas. Yo no quiero que eso nos dañe a nosotros… te lo dije y te lo vuelvo a repetir, no dejare que nada se interponga entre nosotros. Por muy amigos que sean de nosotros, no debemos meternos en sus asuntos… les ayudaremos en lo que sea necesario pero hasta ahí –

- si yo lo se pero es que me duele mucho lo que le pasa a la enana, su vida no a sido lo que se llame una vida plena…-

- Lily por favor calmate, no va a pasar nada y deja de preocuparte tanto por lo que le pueda pasar… están ya grandecitos además que no te das cuenta que te estas olvidando de ti. Es bueno preocuparse por los demas pero no el hecho de que te olvides de ti misma…-

- pero…- la chica trato de replicar pero no la dejaron

- pero nada, ahora a disfrutar de nosotros por que lo único que me interesa en este momento eres tu y no los demas…- el chico callo sus replicas con un beso y ante eso la pelirroja no pudo replicar pues por instinto cerro los ojos y disfruto de lo que si novio le daba

**D**espués de varios minutos que duro el beso, se separaron con una esplendida sonrisa en la cara y mas al abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de la felicidad del otro. Lily lo abrazo feliz, no quería separarse de el por miedo a que todo eso fuera solo un sueño y que en cualquier momento pudiera despertar y darse cuenta que James y ella no eran nada y que nunca lo serian. James entendió ese gesto, por que estaban tan conectados que el sentía lo mismo que ella, sentía como si el mundo se fuera a acabar en cuanto ella retirara sus bellas y delicadas manos de el… como si se fuera a morir en el mismo instante en que la belleza de mujer, que tenia en brazos, se despegara de el. Mientras la abrazaba, aspiraba el bello perfume natural de ella… frambuesas; ese olor lo embriagaba no lo dejaba pensar correctamente… lo distraía de todo pero lo malo era que eso a el le encantaba, le gustaba que ella fuera su centro de atención, le gustaba que fuera la única mujer que había logrado atraparlo para no dejarlo libre nunca.

- bueno… bueno mi pequeña pelirroja es mejor que nos vallamos por que se pueden dar cuenta de nuestra ausencia y ahora si nos corren de la escuela ¿y no queremos eso verdad?- la chica negó con la cabeza mientras hacia un puchero que hizo reír a James – bueno pues Hogwarts allá vamos-

- anda ya déjate de bobadas y vamonos rápido por que además todavía no terminas los deberes y si no los haces hoy, no los haces nunca- emprendieron camino rumbo al centro del pueblo

- uff si yo ya sabía que por ahí estaba la Lily mandona… ¿Qué no se pudo haber quedado en el castillo?- pregunto en un tono enfadado pero no era cierto y menos si en la cara tenia una sonrisota colgate

- pues no, no se pudo haber quedado por que si no imaginate seriamos como Goyle y Crabbe-

- hey que paso, que paso ¿asi de mal nos llevamos?-

- jajajajajajaja como crees que podría confundirte con ese par, tu sabes que eres mas lindo, precioso, guapo, estudioso, bromista pero sobre todo mas inteligente- la chica lo halago pero al ver la cara de orgullo del su novio se apuro a corregirse- hey pero sin que tu ego se infle por que si no ya no vamos a poder bajarte del techo-

- mira lo graciosa que me saliste-

- yo siempre, yo siempre- la chica puso su cara de "soy la mejor y no puedes hacer nada"

- hablando de egos inflados- James por su parte rodó los ojos

- bueno ahí tienes el resultado de juntarme tanto contigo-

- ah o sea que ahora es mi culpa ¿no?- la voz del chico era de incredulidad

- bueno ¿de quien mas se me podia pegar?... ¿de Remus? No creo-

- no se tal vez de Dana… yo que voy a saber-

- jajajajajajaja y luego de ella, por Merlín si Dana lo que tiene de egocéntrica yo lo tengo de rubia entonces tienes razón- parecían muy entretenidos en su platica que no se dieron cuenta que eran observados por dos pares de ojos que los veían muy interesados

- pues déjame decirte que a pesar de todo Remus tiene sus partes egocéntricas y ni me pongas esa miradita por que no fue por nuestra culpa. Remus ya es asi desde nacimiento…-

- pues lamento no poder creerte por que Remus no es asi, por si no te acuerdas lo conozco mas a el que a ti, pase mas tiempo con el que contigo- y la verdad que no se gritaban pero estaban a punto de hacerlo

- pues eso fue por que no querías aceptar que me querías- con esa sencillez James le respondió y lo raro es que Lily no se quejo…

- ah tienes razón en eso… pero en fin vamonos por Dana y Remus-

- yo siempre tengo razón en todo…- James la abrazo pero cuando levanto la mirada se encontró con la de Remus y Dana que por cierto estaban carcajeándose a mas no poder- ¿y ahora a estos que les pasa?- el chico se rascaba la cabeza contrariado mientras Lily volteaba a verlos

- ni idea… ¿Dana?... ¿Remus?... ¿Qué les pasa?- pregunto un la pelirroja mientras se acercaba a ellos

- es que jajajajaja por Merlín jajajajaja son los jajajajaja únicos estupidos que conozco sobre la faz de la tierra jajajajaja- Dana no podia creer lo que acababa de escuchar

- Hey ahórrate tus insultos- Lily le pego en la nuca para que su amiga se comportara

- pero si es verdad… son la primer pareja a quien eh escuchado pelearse por la cosa mas ridícula del planeta- Remus corroboro con lo que decia su novia

- ¿y quien les dijo que estábamos peleándonos?- pregunto James un poco contrariado al ver las caras de sus amigos

- ¿no se estaban peleando?- preguntó Dana sacada de onda mientras la sonrisa de hace unos momentos se esfumaba

- claro que no… simplemente estábamos sacando varias opiniones de un tema de conversación un poco raro, si lo admito, pero nada más- Lily se rascaba la cabeza pues ¿o sus amigos eran raros o se habían fumado algo?

- que raros son…- los "insulto" Remus

- ¿raros?... si los raros son ustedes. Además nosotros nos entendemos, no hay necesidad de que los demas entiendan- les explico una pelirroja

- no cabe duda… Merlín los hace y ustedes se juntan-

- Hey… bueno vamonos por que se hace tarde ¿conseguiste lo que necesitabas Dana?- preguntó la pelirroja mientras se encaminaban a la dulcería

- si y no sabes la vergüenza que pasamos…-

- pasaste tu por que a mi se me hizo muy divertida- la corto Remus mientras Dana lo veía con cara de psicópata incomprendida

- ¬/¬ gracias por el apoyo…- ironizo la chica mientras ignoraba la sonrisa de su novio y continuaba – bueno la vergüenza que _pase _fue que estábamos a punto de pagar y de repente la tipa esa me dice que si no eh pensado en dedicarme a la moda pero le dije que no que lo mío era… ¡Remus déjate de reír!- lo reprendió la castaña

- perdón… perdón… continua… jajajajaja huy ya pues me calmo…-

- yo no se que te da tanta risa si no es para nada gracioso-

- si que lo es…- la contradijo nuestro querido lobito

- no lo es…-

- ¿pueden dejar de decir estupideces y contarnos lo que paso?- Los corto Lily muy impaciente

- mira quien habla de decir estupideces…- la chica continúo antes de que la vena de la cien de su amiga se notara por que si no tendría muchos problemas- le dije que lo mío eran las pociones pero me dijo que debería tomarme las cosas con más calma pues en mi estado no debería de preocuparme mucho por lo que quisiera estudiar-

- o sea que en pocas palabras… no la verdad no te entendí… ¿me lo podrías explicar?- la pelirroja se rascaba la cabeza en señal de desconcierto pero ya sabia a lo que su amiga se refería

- hay Lily… Lily, en pocas palabras me dijo que yo era la que estaba embarazada pero no se por que a este le dio tanta risa- Dana se explico un poquitito mas

- ¿Cómo que por que?... hubieras visto la cara que pusiste como si la señora estuviera completamente loca-

- y lo esta… solo a ella se le puede ocurrir esa barbaridad-

- Dana no es una barbaridad estar embarazada…- James por primera vez se metió en la conversación

- no es una barbaridad estarlo simplemente el echo de que alguien solo por que me vea abrazando a mi novio dentro de un local donde venden ropa de maternidad, digan que estoy embarazada-

- bueno tómalo por el lado amable Dana no te sulfures- Lily trato de calmarla mientras pasaba un brazo alrededor de su amiga

-¿Cómo pretendes que me lo tome por el lado amable si este individuo que se hace pasar por mi novio se ríe de mi?- Dana hacia pucheros por lo que James y Remus se reían de ella

- no te apures, no le hagas caso y mejor vamonos por que si no nos va a ir como en feria-

**L**os cuatro se fueron rumbo a al dulcería y entraron como si no quiere la cosa y muy disimuladamente entraron por la puerta de la pequeña bodega sin ser vistos, bueno excepto por la dueña del local pero no dio señas de haber visto algo. Bajaron rápido las escaleras y entraron por el túnel que los llevaría al castillo. Y mientras ellos iban de regreso, Sirius ya estaba sentado en la sala común sin hacer nada pues estaba esperando alguna señal de que Alexa llegaría en cualquier momento… pero no podia quitarse las palabras del niño de la mente y le daba vueltas y vueltas al asunto y si todo salía como el decia para mañana a primera hora Alexa ya estaba de regreso con el. Cuanto la amaba…

- el gran Sirius Orión Black no se puede enamorar- ironizo en un murmuro mientras que en la cara se le aparecía una sonrisa de bobo – ¿que dirá mi madre cuando tenga la oportunidad de mandarme un howler?... bueno no se puede quejar ya que el papa de Alexa es uno de los mas ricos del mundo mágico, con clase y muy distinguidos…- estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no sintió cuando alguien se sentaba a su lado

- el primer síntoma de la locura: hablar solo-

- Frank que susto- Sirius salio de sus pensamientos de golpe que hasta hizo reír a Frank

- asi tienes tu conciencia Sirius- Frank un chavo buena onda, un poco despistado, cabello café oscuro, ojos azules oscuros y siempre con una sonrisa tranquilizadora en la cara, compartía el dormitorio con los merodeadores… en pocas palabras un muy buen amigo. – no me lo digas… Alexa-

- ¿Qué comes que adivinas?- ironizo el moreno ya mas calmado

- pues si te digo que como no me lo crees- los dos rieron – ya enserio ¿es por Alexa verdad?-

- si hombre, no se como sacármela de la cabeza-

- no tienes por que hacerlo, eso ya es una caso perdido Sirius, yo creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es aceptarlo y seguir lo que dice tu corazón no tus instintos-

- quien lo iba a creer ¿no?... el gran Sirius Black enamorado –

- si me lo hubieran dicho al principio del año… creeme que no me lo hubiera creído. Pero no es algo imposible, yo sabia que algún dia ibas as sentar cabeza y quien mejor que con Alexa- razono el oji azul mientras se acomodaba mejor en el sillón

- si quien mejor que con ella- Sirius bajo la cabeza un poco abatido pero ante todo feliz

- bueno hablemos de otra cosa, por cierto ¿donde esta tu gemelo?- pregunto viendo alrededor y con el ceño fruncido

- ¿con mi gemelo?- pregunto tambien Sirius tratando de descifrar lo que Frank le decia hasta que comprendió todo – ahhhhhhhh pues esta en Hogsmade con Lily, Dana y Remus-

- OH ya se me hacia raro verte aquí sentando sin tu compañero-

- bueno desde que esta con Lily ya casi no estamos juntos… pero esta bien creo que después de todo tiene muy merecido estar con la loca pelirroja-

- ¿a quien demonios le dices loca?- por lo que vemos no se dieron cuenta de que Lily, James, Remus y Dana estaban detrás de ellos

- a… a… nadie…- Sirius tenia la expresión de terror en el rostro

- ¿Cómo que a nadie?-

- Lilita por Merlín ¿Quién en su sano juicio te diría loca?- Sirius miraba a los demas para encontrar un apoyo pero no… nadie le hizo caso

- pues tu por que todos estamos de acuerdo que tu no estas muy bien de tu cabecita, asi es que ¿hay alguna razón para que me digas LOCA?- la vena en la frente de la pelirroja a cada segundo era mas notoria

- mi querida pelirroja de ojos verdes no es que haya alguna razón, simplemente es un halago. No cualquiera que halaga diciendo que eres la mejor loca pelirroja que hay por estos rumbos- los demas ya no se podía aguantar la risa pero sufrieron un poquito más para ver la reacción de Lily

- ¿y nadie te a halagado diciéndote que eres un estupido insensible, con cerebro de mosquito el cual tiene el ego mas grande que todo el universo entero?- la pobre chica estaba roja del coraje y con ganas de golpear a alguien.

**L**os demas estaban que se retorcían de la risa, y nada mas por que Sirius era el regañado… no se atrevia a reírse el tambien.

- Si Lily me lo han dicho muchas veces- respondió el chico en un tono monótono pero sin perder la picardía

- ¿Quién?- la chica estaba contrariada

- Yo- los 6 se dieron vuelta para ver quien habia hablado y se llevaron una grata sorpresa al ver a Alexa parada atrás de ellos y con una sonrisa en la cara

- ¡Alexa!- grito Dana mientras trataba de esconder las bolsas que tenía en la mano y que bueno que Remus capto el mensaje si no la enana ya los hubiera visto

- ¿Qué paso, por que ese carácter?- la chica se acerco a ellos

- nada- respondió muy rápido la pelirroja para ser verdad

- nada… bueno ¿y como les fue?- pregunto interesada mientras se sentaba a un lado de Frank y le daba un beso en la mejilla

- pues todo muy bien… pasamos un rato con Rosmerta, que por cierto Lily se enamoro de los panecillos que cocina…- empezó a explicar Dana mientras veía como Remus subía a su dormitorio con las bolsas

- como no enamorarse de ellos si están deliciosos- Lily se sentó a un lado de Sirius que por cierto le dio mala espina eso

- bueno ya estuvimos un rato ahí y te trajimos tus chocolates de almendras que tanto te gustan- James le termino de decir mientras se sentaba entre su mejor amigo y su pelirroja por que si no aquí iba a correr sangre aunque seria muy divertido

- ¿Quién te dijo que me gustaban los chocolates con almendras?- pregunto un poco asqueada la chica y esto se noto en el puchero que hizo

**L**os demas se quedaron fríos pues hasta el mismito Frank sabia de su afición por los chocolates con almendras, no por nada siempre trataba de esconderlos cada que la chica estaba cerca de el. Hasta el mismo Remus se quedo parado a medias escaleras al escuchar lo que Alexa acababa de decir. Sirius, que estaba muy ocupado viendo los movimientos de Lily por si se le ocurría hacerle algo, voltio su vista demasiado rápido hacia la chica y en el acto se lastimo el cuello pero no le importo.

- ¿de que hablas?- le pregunto Lily que parecía ser la única que habia recuperado el habla

- hay por Merlín que exagerados son… desde que estoy así hay muchas cosas que no me gustan ya… como es el caso de los chocolates. Les juro que ya no los soporto, por cierto tengo ganas de una pizza de peperonni con mucha ketchup con queso y tantita mostaza con unos platanos cubiertos de chantillí **(la tipo crema que le ponen a los pasteles o a las tortas de cumpleaños) **y unas palomitas acarameladas - la chica se imaginaba tan delicioso manjar con los ojos cerrados que no vio la cara de asco de los demas, ya todos se estaban poniendo verdes y morados y de todos los colores de lo asqueroso que sonaba eso y mas por la cara de Alexa- voy por ellos a las cocinas ¿alguien se apunta?- la chica se paro de un salto y pensó que todo mundo la iba a querer acompañar pero que decepción se llevo

- este… este… tengo que ir a buscar a Alice nos vemos- Frank salio de ahí lo mas rápido que pudo

- este nosotros tenemos que terminar los deberes- Dana jalo a Remus y "salieron" por el retrato

- yo tengo que cambiarme es que hace mucho frio- Lily salio de ahí corriendo escaleras arriba

- necesito enviar una carta…- Sirius que se suponía que la tenia que apoyar también se esfumo solo quedo James y se reprimió mentalmente por ser tan lento

- nadie me entiende… nadie se preocupa por mi y mis gustos, nadie me comprende. Se supone que me tienen que complacer en todo ahora por su culpa mis niños van a salir con cara de Pizza, plátano y palomitas acarameladas y todo por que ustedes que no me quieren- la chica por lo que James vio es que estaba un poquito voluble y mas al notar las lagrimas en sus cachetitos y no lo pudo resistir

- anda enana vamos yo me apunto pero no me hagas comer eso por que no creo que mi estomaguito lo aguante- James la abrazo y se sorprendió hasta donde podía llegar su humor

- ¡Si vamos, vamos, vamos!... Eres un amor James Potter, mis hijos te lo van a agradecer toda su vida. Fuiste su salvador no que el estupido de su papa que no los quiere…¬/¬-

- anda que si los quiere además no lo puedes culpar… ¿Quién en su sano juicio se va a comer todo lo que tu piensas comerte?- le pregunto James mientras la abrazaba

- nada, lo que pasa es que nadie me quiere… soy una amarga a la que nadie entiende- la chica empezaba a llorar de nuevo sin darse cuenta que todos los que habían "corrido" estaban escondidos viendo como James manejaba el asunto

- anda no seas chillona y vamonos por que si no te quitas el antojo nos puede ir pésimo a todos los demas- James la agarro del brazo para que caminara pero pronto se arrepintió de hacer eso

- ¡JAMES ADAN POTTER JAMÁS VUELVAS A JALARME O SI NO ERES MAS QUE HOMBRE MUERTO Y QUITATE DE MI VISTA SI NO QUIERES QUE TE DEJE SIN HEREDEROS DE TU GRAN FORTUNA! Ahora quitate de mi camino… ¡MUEVETE JODER!- asi la chica salio de la sala común, y justo cuando todos salieron de sus escondites, Alexa regreso y todos quedaron como si los hubieran encontrado en plena broma - ¡Y NO VUELVAS A DECIRME CHILLONA ¿CAPICHI?! – y sin mas se perdió de vista mientras los demas salían del shock muy contrariados por cierto

**L**os chicos se empezaron a reír a pesar de las miradas severas que Dana y Lily les mandaban pero no duraron mucho y se unieron a la causa. No podían parar de reírse por la escena tan cómica y de lo más rara que Alexa había montado hasta entonces. Nadie podía creer hasta que punto su vulnerabilidad se podría elevar, si antes era corajuda y berrinchuda ahora lo triplicaba y eso… era demasiado gracioso.

- Merlín un dia esa mujer me va a matar de la risa… no puedo creer que este totalmente loca…- Frank fue el primero en hablar después de que todos se calmaran un poco- Hey no te me sulfures Sirius es de cariño, además no te quejes que bien sabes que es verdad- Frank se adelanto antes de que Sirius dijera algo o en el peor caso le hiciera algo por llamar a su preciosidad de esa manera

- bueno tienes razón, no puedo negar que esta completamente loca- Sirius se rasco la cabeza abatido

- bueno pues dejemos a Alexa a un lado. Por lo pronto yo voy en busca de Alice que estaba con sus amigas de Hufflepuff- Frank se levanto y con una saludo se despidio de ellos y salio por donde hace varios minutos Alexa habia salido

- bueno Remus vamonos a envolver ese regalo por que si no después ya no nos va a dar tiempo- Dana y Remus se fueron al dormitorio del chico

- bueno mi gemelo y mi pelirroja loca yo los dejo tengo que prepararme para esta noche- Sirius de un salto se levanto de su asiento

- ¿Qué vas a hacer esta noche?- le pregunto James mientras abrazaba a Lily para que no se le fuera encima

- mañana se enteraran no coman ansias- y sin mas los dejo ahí solos

- ¿Por qué no me dejaste decirle algo?- Lily estaba molesta por eso

- por que no quería que mi futura esposa estuviera encerrada en Azkaban por asesinato- con ese simple comentario la pelirroja se calmo – bueno mi querida pelirroja ¿ahora que le apetece hacer?-

- pues yo tenia en mente pasear por los pasillos pero ya es demasiado tarde asi es que por que no nos quedamos aquí… frente a la chimenea… calientitos y platicando de cosas- la chica se le insinuaba cosa que al chico le encanto

- bueno es una proposición un poco indecorosa pero vale la pena tomarse el atrevimiento de pensarlo- y sin mas James la beso mientras la atraía hacia el

- que rico besas- Lily se recargó en su pecho mientras aspiraba su aroma… ese perfume que la embriagaba **(de seguro usa Hugo Boss como yo… si mi mama me lo recrimina cada vez que tiene oportunidad. Si uso loción de hombre aunque soy mujer ¿algún problema?) **Ese olor que le hacia perder el juicio y hacia que volara en un mundo donde solo existía el y nadie mas que el.

**¿Q**uién se podia imaginar que algún dia llegara a amar a una persona como amaba a su merodeador?... ¿Qué habia pasado con esa Lily frígida y fría ante los hombres pero sobre todo ante el amor?... simplemente James habia logrado llegar hasta donde nadie mas habia podido… llegar hasta ese lugar donde tenia un altar preparado desde su llegada, ese lugar en donde solo el reinaba. Merlín lo amaba tanto, mucho mas que a ella misma… mucho mas que a los estudios, mucho mas que a sus amigas… bueno no, el cariño que les tenia a ellas no se podia comparar con el de James por que simplemente tenia el mismo tamaño. Estando ahí, recostada en su pecho empezó a recordar todos esos momentos que paso a su lado desde primer año hasta ese momento y de pronto se le vino a la mente un pregunta tan sencilla pero tan difícil de contestar ¿desde cuando habia empezado a amarlo asi?... busco en su memoria y se acordó del dia en que lo vio por primera vez.

**Flash Back**

_**U**na pelirroja __de ojos verdes deambulaba por la estación de trenes junto a sus padres y su hermana, que por cierto tenia una cara de querer estar en cualquier lugar menos en ese. Llegaron hasta una barrera entre la estación 9 y 10. _

_- bueno hija es hora de despedirnos, espero que te portes muy bien y que estudies mucho. Sabes que te queremos mucho asi es que cuídate y cualquier cosa contáctanos ¿esta bien?- una señora de cabello rojizo y ojos negros abrazo a su pequeña hija mientras una lagrima rebelde resbalaba por su mejilla _

_- claro que si mami, los quiero mucho no se les olvide- _

_- bueno mi princesita de ojos verdes es hora de que a tu papi le des una abrazo- un señor de cabello castaño claro y ojos verdes extendió sus brazos para poder recibir el cuerpo de su preciada hija _

_- los voy a extrañar mucho, les prometo que me portare bien y seré su orgullo. No quiero defraudarlos- la pelirroja lloraba en el pecho de su padre _

_- ya nos sentimos orgullosos de ti mi bebe. Bueno es mejor que te vallas yendo si no quieres llegar tarde- y después de varios besos y despedidas le llego el turno de despedirse de su hermana_

_- bueno Petunia nos vemos hasta navidad- Petunia solo la miro de reojo y sin decir nada se dio __la media vuelta hacia la salida. _

_**L**ily se quedo unos segundos viéndola y en su mirada se reflejo la tristeza, tristeza que se acabo en cuanto volteo a ver a sus papas. Se volvió a despedir de ellos y cruzo la barrera para encontrarse con un tren escarlata que ante sus pequeños ojos era magnifico. No espero mas y subió en el tren a buscar algún lugar vació en donde pasar el resto del viaje, encontró un compartimiento vació casi hasta el final, metió sus cosas rápido y salio de ahí para dar una vuelta y poderse familiarizar con el lugar. Pero lo que no sabía es que en cuando cruzara por esa puerta nada iba a ser igual. _

_- ¡Muévanse… muévanse!- grito alguien justo antes de chocar con una pelirroja de ojos verdes. __Los dos quedaron tirados en el piso y con mucha audiencia. _

_**L**ily no se podia parar por que justo quedo debajo del imbecil que se atrevia a correr por los pasillos in fijarse por donde iba _

_- valla James es tu primer dia y ya acaparas con todas las chicas bonitas – escucho a lo lejos una voz de hombre bueno mas bien de niño mientras que varias risas lo acompañaban _

_- anda Sirius déjate de babosadas y ayúdame a parar- el tal Sirius ayudo al tal James a que se parara y de ahí ayudaron a la pelirroja _

_- gracias- __murmuró la chica mientras se sacudía la ropa con la cabeza gacha _

_- de nada- James estiro su mano para presentarse pero se quedo en estado de shock al ver la cara de la chica _

_- OH perdón hola soy Lily Evans y es mi primer año aquí- Lily le dio la mano pero James no podia ni hablar y de esto se dio cuenta el tal Sirius, que por cierto era un niño muy guapo con sus ojos grises, cabello negro, nariz respingada, un poco mas alto que James, la ropa de marca y sobre todo ese porte de orgullo y esa loción que hacia que mas de una lo volteara a ver, salio al rescate de su amigo _

_- yo soy Sirius Black y este de aquí es Remus Lupin- Sirius jalo a un chico de ojos miel, cabello castaño, con una sonrisa dulce y con un porte de niño bueno que le inspiro confianza a la pelirroja a pesar de no vestirse tan bien como Sirius. En su frente tenia tatuada la inocencia y fidelidad que fue lo que mas le gusto a Lily. _

_- hola- Remus hablo tan bajo que casi fue imposible escucharlo _

_- hola… Lily Evans- _

_- bueno y este de aquí es James Potter- Lily por primera vez se fijo en las facciones del chico, cabello negro azabache y muy rebelde ¿o era producto de la caída?... nariz afilada, usaba lentes, ojos color avellana muy picaros, era un poco alto para su edad al igual que Sirius aunque Remus era unos centímetros mas bajo que ellos dos, tambien tenia ropa de marca aunque esa mancha de polvo en la nariz lo hacia verse chistoso _

_- hola mucho gusto- Lily le ofreció una vez mas su mano y este fue cuando reacciono y la estrecho _

_- nahh el gusto es mío- James no podia quitar su mirada de ella, se le hacia bonita aunque a esa edad no pensaban mucho en niñas ni nada por el estilo _

_- ¿Qué paso James por que corres?- _

_- __de verás…- fue justo en ese momento cuando James dirigió su mirada hacia su amigo Sirius y sin mas les grito - ¡CORRAN QUE AHÍ VIENEN LOS DE SLYTHERIN!- y sin mas jalo a Lily, Lily a Remus y Remus a Sirius y se fueron corriendo hasta un vagón vació y se escondieron ahí. Pero no se dieron cuenta que no estaba solos_

_- ¿Qué demonios les pasa?- pregunto una chica que a comparación de Sirius y James era demasiado bajita para su edad. Ojos color grises con un toque lila, cabello tan negro como la noche pero con unos rayitos violetas, nariz afilada y a pesar de que ya tenia puesto el uniforme se notaba a leguas que era una chica con bastante dinero a pesar de su edad. _

_- perdón… perdón es que nos vienen siguiendo los Slytherin- le decia James mientras se fijaba si alguien los seguía _

_- de veras ¿Por qué te persiguen?- pregunto Sirius mientras se sentaba con mucha confianza a un lado de la otra chica que habia en el compartimiento. _

_- jajajajaja esa estuvo buena… sin que se dieran cuenta metí una bomba fétida y un globo con pintura permanente que les exploto al instante pintándolos de varios colores jajajajajaja pero lo mas chistoso es que adentro estaba Malfoy, Snape, tus primas Bellatrix y Nercissa, Goyle, Crabbe por lo que alcance a ver jajajajajajaja- Sirius al igual que Remus y la otra chica se empezaron a reír a carcajadas mientras que Lily y la otra los miraban con reproche _

_- idiota inmaduro- murmuro la morena antes de sentarse y empezar a c__omer un chocolate con almendras. Los demas la vieron rara pero ella ni se inmuto y siguió con su chocolate _

_- James eso fue divertido pero andate con cuidado por que si ahí esta Malfoy te puede ir muy mal- __la chica que estaba sentada con Sirius hablo. La chica era muy bonita, ojos color verde agua, cabello castaño con lo que parecían ser rayitos azules… aunque a comparación de la otra chica estos parecían mas irreales, tenia una sonrisa muy bonita y se le hacían los hoyitos en su mejillas al sonreír_

_- otro idiota…- susurro una vez mas la chica que estaba sentada __comiéndose su chocolate _

_- oye enana calmate si no van a pensar que eres una loca amargada- la casta__ña sonrió divertida ante la cara de su amiga- por cierto ¿tu quien eres?- le preguntó a la pelirroja que los veía sacada de onda _

_- OH perdón no me eh presentado… soy Lily Evans- la pelirroja camino hasta ella para presentarse mejor pues ante todo tenia muy buenos modales _

_- mucho gusto yo me llamo Dana Montes- le __tendió la mano – y esta de aquí es Alexa Sánchez- pero antes de que las chicas dijeran algo mas Sirius se les adelanto _

_- ¿Sánchez?... ¿de casualidad tu papa no tiene una tienda de deportes mágicos?- le preguntó sin importarle la cara que hacia la susodicha _

_- si ese es mi papa pero de pura casualidad ¿nunca te enseñaron que no debes interrumpir conversaciones?- y sin dejar que el chico replicara se volvió hacia Lily y la saludo – hola soy Alexa y es un gusto conocerte… por cierto ¿tus cosas?- _

_- deberás… es que en cuanto choque con ¿James?- pregunto indecisa la pelirroja mientras que este asentía cuando se metía una bola de chocolate a la boca- y como los tipos esos los venían siguiendo pues me jalaron aquí- _

_- James… Sirius… Remus vallan por su equipaje- les ordeno Dana mientras le hacia señas a Lily para que se sentara_

_- si patrona lo que usted mande y __ordene – contesto irónicamente Sirius sin ni siquiera inmutarse por la mirada de Alexa por que justo habia tomado uno de sus chocolates con almendras _

_- trío de ineptos mejor vamos nosotras, no vaya ser que se rompan las uñas- Alexa se paro y con un movimiento ágil le quito el chocolate – y deja de tragarte mis chocolates ¿quieres?- y sin mas salio de ahí junto con la pelirroja, que no sabia por que, pero le caía de maravilla…_

**Fin del Flash Back**

- Lily ¿estas bien?- James la saco de sus pensamientos y solo atino a sonreírle mientras asentía con la cabeza – te quedaste callada ¿en que piensas?-

- ¿te acuerdas del primer dia de escuela, cuando nos conocimos?- Lily volteo a verlo con una chispa en lo ojos que casi, casi le dio miedo a su novio

- como no acordarme si fue cuando me di cuenta que necesitaba algo mas para se feliz-

- chismoso ahí ni siquiera te interesaban las niñas más que para dejarles el pelo asquerosamente sucio-

- bueno tienes razón pero se escucho bonito ¿no?- James rio ante la cara de incredulidad de Lily

- ¬/¬ menso- luego hizo un puchero muy bonito- ¿ya ves?... yo aquí tratándote de contar y tú te lo agarras a juego… no se vale-

- anda pues no pongas esa cara por que me derrites- la beso una vez mas mientras la acercaba mas a el - ¿Qué tiene eso de interesante ahora?- pregunto ya terminado el beso

- nada mas me quede pensando en todos los momentos que hasta este momento eh pasado a tu lado y me pregunte ¿desde cuando amo a James Adán Potter?- la chica hablo en un susurro y se ruborizo

- ¿y cual fue tu respuesta?- pregunto intrigado el chico mientras se acostaban en el sillón, ya saben para estar mas cómodos

- pues no se exactamente pero creo que todo empezó cuando…-

**Flash**** Back **

_**U**na__ pelirroja iba caminando muy concentrada leyendo un libro de pociones que se encontró en la sección prohibida de la librería, y como tenia conectes con Madame Prince pues podia sacar cualquier libro que quisiera. Estaba tan sumida en el libro que no sintió cuando alguien iba detrás de ella tratando de ver que era lo que leía, hasta que sintió su aliento _

_- pero que…- la chica se volteo y vio muy impresionada - ¡Potter ¿Qué haces?!- _

_- buenos días mi querida princesa pelirroja de ojos verdes… solo quería felicitarte por tu cumpleaños. Espero que este dia se especial y te la pases súper chido – el chico traía un ramo de rosas con varios globos que desprendían serpentina de todos los colores y varias estrellas salían volando. _

_**L**ily se quedo anonadada pues ni se acordaba de que era su cumpleaños… hoy cumplía 14 años. La chica no sabia que diantre decirle, lo primero que pensó era en insultarlo como tantas veces ya lo habia echo pero se contuvo pues era un gesto muy bonito y por mucho que lo odiara no le podia hacer eso ¿verdad?... el chico le ofreció el ramo de rosas y esta un poco dudosa lo recibió pero no se pudo contener a olerlas… olían tan rico. La verdad es que no sabia que decir asi es que se limito a seguir oliéndolas con los ojos cerrados pero no se podia quedar asi para toda la vida _

_- muchas gracias no te hubieras molestado pero están muy lindas y huelen muy rico-_

_- no es ninguna molestia mi pelirroja preferida… bueno yo me voy por que tengo que ir con Remus, necesito su libro de pociones bueno bye- James se dio la media vuelta dispuesto a irse de ahí lo mas rápido posible pues si no lo hacia podia estropear las cosas si la invitaba a salir pero Lily no se la iba a dejar muy fácil _

_- enserio gracias, es muy lindo de tu parte acordarte de mi cumpleaños cuando ni si quiera yo me acordaba. Es un gesto muy lindo James… Potter- la chica se corrigió rápido al momento en que se ruborizaba _

_- de nada Lily para mi es un placer hacer que en tu cara aparezca una sonrisa… nos haces feliz a todos. Bueno me voy adiós – James se volvió a dar la vuelta y desapareció de ahí dejando impactada a la pelirroja pues no le pidió para nada que saliera con el después de varios meses en que no se lo podia quitar de encima. _

_**S**onrió__ complacida y mas por el dulce gesto del chico, y por unos instantes se le hizo un chico normal y sin ese gran ego que lo caracterizaba… por unos instantes el chico le pareció guapo y simpático y después de oler unas veces mas las rosas se quito esa loca idea de la cabeza y se dirigió hacia su sala pero con un poco de vergüenza pues a ella no le gustaba ser el centro de atención y esas rosas llamaban demasiado la atención..._

**Fin del Flash Back **

- y creo que desde ahí. Es que por primera vez te comportabas como alguien maduro- termino su relato Lily dejándose masajear por James – me acuerdo que cuando llegue a la sala común le tuve que mentir a Dana y Alexa por que si se enteraban que tu me las diste y que yo las recibí se iba a armar una grande-

- bueno no era para tanto… ¿pero si te gusto verdad?- pregunto un poco nervioso el moreno de lentes

- claro que si tonto, todavia tengo una de las estrellas guardadas… le puse un hechizo para que dudara hasta que dejara de quererte y por lo que veo esa estrella jamás dejara de brillar-

- ¿Dónde la tienes?- James no podia estar mas feliz por que no se podia, ya ni cuando lo hicieron capitán del equipo

- en mi casa… guardada en una pequeña esfera-

- gracias Lily-

- ¿Por qué?-

- por ser tu… por quererme y por ser mía-

- entonces en ese caso gracias a ti tambien por ser mi chico ideal y por robar mi corazón- y sin mas se fundieron en un beso mas pasional.

**L**as cosas cada vez se ponían mas y mas calientes… en un reflejo digno de un jugador de Quidditch, James dejo a Lily debajo de el y empezó a recorrer su cuerpo con unas manos ágiles. Desde la rodilla hasta la nuca… cada caricia era como tocar el cielo por parte de los dos… Lily por recibirlas y James por poder tocar tan delicada y deliciosa piel. Sin mas James le quito el suéter mientras le deba besitos en el cuello que hacia que la chica le diera cosquillas pero no se quejaba… estaba disfrutando tanto como el. Pero estamos todos de acuerdo que Lily no era de las que se quedaba cruzada de brazos sin hacer nada, por lo tanto tambien le quito el suéter y metió las manos debajo de su camisa negra que llevaba puesta ese dia y este al sentir las manos frías de su amada, arqueo su espalda para poder disfrutar del contacto…

- es… estas fri…fria-

- lo siento pero yo lo único que quería es que me las calentaras-

- no te apures… tu sabes que dices rana y yo salto- y sin mas la volvió a besar mientras esta recorría sus manos en sus espalda.

**J**ames en una de esas empezó a sobarle el abdomen a la chica… haciéndola sentir una corriente eléctrica cargada de 1000 voltios de puro placer que la hizo gemir. Los dos sabian que las cosas estaban llegando demasiado lejos pero no querían parar, se necesitaban el uno al otro. James al oírla gemir se éxito mas y la beso con mas frenesí… la necesitaba pero a la de ya. Empezó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa… de abajo para arriba. La parte racional de la chica quería parar pero la otra no… quería mas y mas de lo que James le podia ofrecer. James ya iba a terminar de desabrocharle toda la camisa cuando escucharon una voz que los espanto.

- por mi no paren eh… pero les recomiendo proteccion si no quieren que Lily se ponga gorda como una vaca y después de 9 meses su familia crezca- Alexa los estaba viendo con tanta concentración y con las palomitas en la mano que hasta parecía que estaba disfrutando del show.

**J**ames que no se esperaba eso, se callo al suelo de la impresión y se pego en la frente y fue tan fuerte que hasta Lily y Alexa hicieron cara de dolor

- James, amor ¿estas bien?- le pregunto la pelirroja mientras Alexa se empezaba a carcajear

- ¡auch! Si estoy bien… pero bien jodido- y de un salto se levanto y rodeo el sillón hasta quedar enfrente de Alexa- enana ¿Qué demonios te pasa?... ¿Qué no sabes que ser inoportuno es un pecado? Además casi me parto mi jefa por el maldito susto que me diste-

- yo jamás te dije que pararas ¿o si?- Alexa al no recibir una respuesta prosiguió – además ¿a quien demonios se le ocurre hacer eso en una vía publica?... da gracias que fui yo la que entre imaginate que hubiera sido McGonagall, asi es que no te quejes y no me vuelvas a levantar la voz. Todavia de que te ayudo te pones tus moños…-

- gracias por la ayuda pero no la necesito… el dia que te la pida me la das ¿estamos de acuerdo?- James estaba frustrado pues no es muy bonito que dejen con las ganas y eso auméntenle el dolor de frente que traía por el golpe

- James calmate no a sido con esa intención además creo que asi estuvo mejor… como dice ella no me imagino lo que hubiera dicho la profesora si ella nos hubiera encontrado- Lily trato de calmarlo mientras se terminaba de abrochar los bonotes de su camisa

- hay por favor Lily sabemos perfectamente que McGonagall no viene por aquí ni aunque le paguen, asi es que no den excusas…-

- bueno ya perdónenme, para la otra avísame que vas a estar aquí con Lily y te juro que me quedo a dormir allá afuera para que no los interrumpa – ironizo la enana mientras se metía otro puñado de palomitas a la boca

- deja tus ironías Alexa- y sin mas se volteo a ver a Lily – hasta mañana Lily, mejor me voy a dormir- y sin mas la beso y se fue de ahí corriendo pues necesitaba un baño de agua bien fria

**L**as dos chicas se quedaron con la boca abierta pues James no era de los que se enojaban tan fácilmente pero entendían su frustración y sin más Alexa se volvió a disculpar.

- perdón Lily pero es que yo no sabia que iban a estar aquí si no júralo que no me paraba por aquí hasta mañana si fuera necesario- la chica bajo la cabeza en señal de vergüenza – jamás pensé que le iba pedir disculpas a una persona dos veces… y luego estas malditas hormonas que no me dejan tranquila… si sigo asi mis hijos van a salir berrinchudos y corajudos-

- calmate Alexa no es para tanto… aunque déjame decirte que si no hubieras hablado y te hubieras ido sin decir nada esto no hubiera pasado pero por otra parte estuvo muy bien pues no era ni el momento para que eso pasara…- Lily se ruborizo antes de continuar- sabes creo que todavia no estoy preparada para eso-

- no te apenes Lily, eso es natural. Te doy un consejo… hazlo cuando deberás estés preparada, no te dejes llevar por el que dirán o la presión… deja que surja solito y vas a ver que todo va a salir de maravilla-

- si supongo… gracias- Lily le agradeció mientras se paraba y recogía su suéter- bueno ¿vienes?- pregunto una vez mas

- no ve tu, me voy a quedar a acabarme mis palomitas que por cierto te las recomiendo estas ummmm deliciosas-

- ¿palomitas acarameladas?- preguntó con un poco de duda la pelirroja

- si y con chocolate derretido encima- le explico como si nada la chica mientras se metía otro puñado de palomitas

- Alexa eres asquerosa ¿lo sabias?-

- hey yo no tengo la culpa si… son estos antojos. Creeme que si estuviera normal te juro que no probaba esto ni aunque me pagaran pero tengo la gran necesidad de hacerlo si no me pongo nerviosa y bien sabemos que no es bueno que este asi-

- bueno eso si- Lily se dio la media vuelta y subió por las escaleras sin decir nada mas.

**Y** mientras Lily y Alexa se quedaban platicando James estaba que no se podia calamar… entro a su dormitorio como una bala y cerro la puerta de un golpe asustado a los otros 3 habitantes. Se empezó a pasear enfrente de su cama para ver si a asi se le bajaba tanto el coraje como la calentura… pero no podia por su mente pasaban las imágenes de su Lily y todavia sentía su calida, frágil y deliciosa piel. Se reprimió mentalmente pues si seguía asi no se le iba a bajar. Después de un rato de frustración pateo su baúl y se sentó abatido en el y ahí fue cuando los otros tres reaccionaron aunque James solo vio a dos

- hey ¿Qué te pasa Prongs, por que esa cara?- le preguntó Remus mientras el y Sirius se acercaban

- nada solo que Alexa me hizo enojar-

- ¿y ahora por que?- esta vez preguntó Sirius mientras se sentaba a un lado de el

- pues por que Lily y yo estábamos acá tú sabes y llega esta Alexa e interrumpe, además de que por su culpa me di un madrazo en la frente y todavía me duele- explico el moreno do ojos avellana

- ¿haciendo que?-

- hay Remus no te hagas el inocente que bien sabes ¬/¬- Dana tenia ganas de carcajearse pero vio que James ni siquiera se habia dado cuenta de su presencia asi es que se aguanto, ya Lily le contaría que habia pasado

- o sea que interrumpió a pleno concierto- Sirius se empezó a carcajear como loco – ya me imagino la cara de los dos… esa es mi Alexa-

- idiota… ya quisiera yo que te dejaran a pleno calentamiento. Avísame para burlarme tambien de ti- James se acostó en su cama muy abatido y lanzo un grito lleno de frustración mientras se restregaba los ojos con sus manos

- bueno… bueno no es algo que una buena fria ducha no pueda curar así es que es mejor que lo hagas ahorita- opino Remus tratando de no reírse

- si hermano por que creeme que aunque nos llevemos muy bien yo en ese caso no te puedo ayudar-

- ¬/¬ Sirius deja de decir estupideces quieres- de golpe James se levanto decidido – bueno mejor me voy a bañar ¿quieren acompañarme?-

- eh si ahorita voy- ironizo Sirius mientras Remus se empezaba a reír

- bueno ahí los espero no se tarden eh- y sin mas agarro sus cosas y se metió al baño mientras Remus se controlaba

- trío de maricones…- opino Dana que hasta el momento no habia dicho nada

- Dana por Merlín estas aquí… no me des esos sustos mujer que te vas a quedar sin hermano- la actuación de Sirius fue buena pero a Dana no le gusto

- acuérdate que no todo se tiene en la vida asi es que voy a tener que estar contigo por el resto de mis días–

- lo dices como si deberás fuera algo muy malo-

- no claro que no- ironizo una vez mas la chica

- bueno… bueno me voy, llego mi hora, nos vemos – y dejándolos un poco extrañados salio de ahí mientras Remus y Dana terminaban de hacer sus cosas.

**S**irius bajo muy lentamente las escaleras rezando por que Alexa estuviera ahí, ya quería que las cosas se arreglaran y es que no soportaba no estar cerca de ellos. Quería por primera vez ser feliz y no es que haya sido un niño sin amor si no que el quería probarle a todos pero en especial a si mismo que no era como su familia, que el tenia el poder de querer a alguien con un amor sincero y sin limitaciones. Que era capaz de ser feliz a pesar de sus ideales y de lo que los demas dijeran. Vio que la sala estaba completamente vacía y por unos instantes se decepcionó pero a y sus oídos llego una voz angelical

- malditas palomitas, ya se acabaron- ejem bueno dejémosle que era simplemente una voz.

**L**lego hasta donde ella y se hizo notar.

- hola-

- hey Sirius hola, no pensé que estuvieras despierto… supongo que ya es tarde- el corazón de la chica dio un vuelco y palpitaba tan rápido y fuerte que sabia que Sirius alcanzaba a escucharlo

- un poco tarde si… además tu tambien ya deberías estar en la cama- Sirius no sabia por que estaba tan nervioso si no era la primera vez que hablaba con una chica

- bueno si pero no se tengo ganas de quedarme aquí-

- oye Alexa… este… ummmm…-

- ¿Qué paso por que tan nervioso?-

- bueno si un poco…- el chico se paso la mano por la nuca mientras que la enana lo miraba entre divertida y con ternura- mira Alexa te lo voy a decir… ya no aguanto estar sin ti. Se que te falle a ti y a ellos pero ya no puedo mas. No se como lo hiciste y la verdad no quiero saberlo, pero me robaste el corazón y ya no se vivir sin ti mas bien si ustedes. Ya perdóname mira que sufro, se que dije la mas grande estupidez en toda mi vida pero creeme que ya no aguanto estar sin ti, te necesito para vivir… ya pague todo lo que te hice, bueno no todo pero la mayoría. Déjame demostrarte que son lo más importante en mi vida. Tu sabes en que ambiente crecí y te lo juro que yo no soy como ellos… yo si se lo que es la palabra amor, esa palabra que se resume a una sola… tu nombre. Ya chaparra levántame el castigo que mira que sufro por tus huesitos…- Sirius se hinco enfrente de ella mientras le agarraba las manos

- andale aprovéchate al fin que las hormonas están a flor de piel y sabes que a esa carita no me voy a poder resistir. Solo un favor Sirius… nunca me dejes otra vez, nunca me hagas daño. Tu me conoces y sabes que soy fuerte para a veces no y al igual que tu estos días me la eh pasado muy mal. Cuando estaba con Ray no sabes cuanto me arrepentí de no llevarte, te amo Sirius y no creo que lo deje de hacer por tonterías. Sabemos que no fue una reacción digna de alabarse pero entiendo que fue difícil. Estamos muy chavos y el decirte que a tus 18 vas a ser papa pues no es fácil, te entiendo pero pensé que ibas a comprender y me ibas a apoyar. Se que te costo mucho darte cuenta de toda esa responsabilidad y me da gusto que todo por eso hayas madurado mucho. Amo al padre de mis hijos y nada ni nadie lo va a poder cambiar- y sin mas se abalanzo sobre el y le dio un gran beso.

**P**or fin Alexa sacaba todo ese sentimiento que tenia desde hace semanas en las cuales añoraba los labios pero sobre todo el calor del cuerpo de su chiquito. Sirius sin ningún esfuerzo la levanto, quería robarle todo el aire, quería tener todo de ella. Después de varios minutos se separaron y tenían en la cara una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Merlín como extrañaba esos labios… te amo un chingo Alexa, mas que a mi mismo y estoy dispuesto a hacer todo lo que sea necesario para que no te pase nada ni te falte nada-

- yo no necesito nada más que a ti… el dinero y los lujos vienen y van pero mi amor por ti Sirius no… te voy a querer siempre-

- yo tambien… yo tambien- y sin mas se sentó en el sillón con ella en sus piernas – por cierto ¿Cómo te fue con Ray?... ¿todo bien?-

- pues para serte sincera estaba muy nerviosa y luego mi conciencia no me dejaba tranquila, pero todo esta bien… nada de complicaciones. Los bebes están en buen estado y te quería preguntar una cosa-

- ¿Qué paso?-

- ¿vas a querer saber el sexo?... para serte sincera yo si pero no se que opines-

- pues no se diga mas, lo sabremos además tambien me da mucha curiosidad… ¿Cuándo es la próxima cita?-

- dentro de un mes…-

- pero ¿por que tanto?-

- pues eso es lo que Ray me dijo… pero no te preocupes un mes se va de volada…-

- no me vuelvas a dejar por favor… aunque diga una tanta de babosadas no me dejes. Te necesito…- se sincero el chico mientras bajaba la cabeza

- hey no se me ponga triste… jamás te voy a dejar…- Alexa le levanto la cara y lo volvió a besar mientras le agarraba la cara con sus manos.

**D**isfrutaban mucho con cada roce de piel. El chico recorría sus manos por su espalda pero se aventuro a meterlas debajo del suéter de la chica… esta arqueo la espalda al sentirlas. Sirius con mucho cuidado la acostó en el sillón y se subió arriba de ella sin despegar los labios, trato de no lastimarla. Se separaron y Sirius le sonrió y sin más le empezó a sobar la barriga. Alexa sentía bien rico, le gustaba cuando Jonnathan hacia eso pero nada que ver con lo que sentía cuando Sirius hacia eso.

- wow- exclamó el moreno pues sus tres amores estaban ahí con el e iba a luchar por ellos asi lo tuviera que hacer en contra del mismo Merlín.

**L**a chica solo sonrió muy dulcemente mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos hasta perderse en su cabello. Sirius empezó a susurrar una canción

- _Desconocía el necesitar… _

_Me mantenía ajeno a eso de amar…_

_Un ermitaño que no hace daño… _

_Solo y entregado a mí vagar… _

_Pero vi su cara y se acabo…_

_La convicción ahí murió…_

_Ella mi orgullo se lo llevo… _

_Se lo llevo…_

_Nunca tuve el valor para pedir un favor…_

_Y mucho menos uno que tratase de amor…_

_Nunca habia __probado una caricia… _

_Y convencido que uno de eso se envicia…_

_Pero la toque y ahí quede…_

_Ni un paso mas jamás daré…_

_Un fracaso desde que se fue…_

_Llego y se fue…_

**A**lexa lo escuchaba atentamente sin despegar sus ojos de los de el… sin dejar de ver esos hermosos ojos grises que le encantaban. No cabía la menor duda… lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas. Que ridícula se veía ahí en esa escena tan romántica… ¿desde cuando Alexa Sánchez era una romántica empedernida?… ¿desde cuando se dejaba llevar por las palabras bonitas de un hombre? Fácil desde que supo que estaba totalmente enamorada de Sirius… desde que se entero que su amor tenia dos grandes frutos, desde que se enteró que iba a ser madre.

_Soy el__ mendigo de su amor… _

_Cualquier cosa por su calor…_

_Su compaña deber ser mía…_

_Solo ella sabe lo que soy…._

_Y sin ella no se a donde voy… _

_Al mundo le grito la necesito…_

_Pero vi su cara y se acabo…_

_La convicción ahí murió…_

_Ella mi orgullo se lo llevo… _

_Se lo llevo…_

_Soy el mendigo de su amor… _

_Cualquier cosa por su calor…_

_Su compaña deber ser mía…_

_Solo ella sabe lo que soy…._

_Y sin ella no se a donde voy… _

_Al mundo le grito la necesito…_

_Mendigo Amor… Mendigo Amor.- _

**S**irius termino en un susurro pero sin dejar de acariciarle el vientre y sin bajar la mirada a pesar de que lo ponia demasiado nervioso. Sabia que esas palabras habían significado demasiado para los dos. Estudiaba meticulosamente sus facciones a pesar de ya sabérselas de memoria y es que jamás se cansaría de observarla… jamás se cansaría de estar con ella… y simplemente jamás se cansaría de amarla…

- te amo Alexa y eso no lo va a poder cambiar nadie… te lo juro- y sin dejarla replicar la beso con furia… con deseo incontrolable.

* * *

- Vamos Dana apurate, tan solo es un regalo para Alexa y no para la reina de Inglaterra por Dios- Remus se quejaba

- Hey deja de quejarte al fin y al cabo la que lo esta haciendo soy yo y no tu… asi es que déjame concentrar ¿quieres?-

- uff perdóname la vida… bueno te dejo terminar pero no te tardes mucho por que James puede salir en cualquier momento y no te lo recomiendo-

- ¿y que me puede hacer James a mi?-

- no por lo que te pueda hacer, si no por lo que puedes ver- Remus sonrió divertido al ver la cara de Dana

- iuk Remus por que me tienes que decir esas cosas ¿quieres que sueñe feo verdad?- la chica hacia muecas divertidas

- ni que fuera tan desagradable verme como Merlín me trajo al mundo- los dos voltearon a ver a James que estaba secándose el rebelde cabello con solo el pantalón deportivo puesto y con cara de mala leche **(esa frase me gusta aunque casi no la uso yo digo "con cara de quererle partir la geta a alguien" . ) **

- por lo que vemos tu enojo no se fue junto con la calentura ¿verdad?- preguntó divertida Dana mientras que el coraje de James aumentaba unos grados mas

- ni me lo recuerdes- gruño el chico mientras se sentaba en su cama pero no llego a hacerlo y se mantuvo de pie- ¿tu como sabes eso?... Remus por que andas contando MIS intimidades con tu noviecita- hizo un gran énfasis en "mis" y en "noviecita"

- jaja no me lo dijo Remus, escuche todo de tu propia boca- James la miro contrariada pues ¿a que hora le había dicho algo a ella?- si James yo estaba aquí cuando llegaste, solo que no me viste por que estaba sentada en la cama de Remus-

- ¿y por que no hiciste algo para que me callara?... eso no tiene nada que ver contigo, no te tiene por que interesar ¿o si?- el tono de James estaba sacando de onda a sus dos acompañantes

- hey mi chavo tranquilízate… relájate… mira lo siento si te molesto pero no es culpa de nadie, las cosas no se dieron pues ni modo ahora no me hables así por que yo no tengo la culpa… relax mi chavo- Dana lo estaba calmando mientras Remus le daba unas palmadas en su espalda

- lo siento es que… bahhh que importa- y sin mas se acostó en su cama mientras los novios se veían contrariados

- bueno yo me voy por que ya es tarde… adiós bebe nos vemos mañanita- y con un dulce beso se despidió de el – bueno James nos vemos mañana descansa y trata de no tener sueños líquidos ¿eh?- la castaña se apresuro a salir antes de que el cojin que James le había aventado pues le pegara y antes de salir escucho la carcajada de su lobito y el gruñido del ciervito.

**C**uando Dana entro al cuarto Lily ya estaba dormida pero bien sabia que no era verdad por que Lily jamás se dormía de lado y mucho menos del lado derecho… siempre boca abajo o boca arriba. Se tomo su tiempo en arreglarse para dormir… se lavo los dientes… se puso la pijama… se peino su cabello castaño y se acomodo sus mechones azules… se lavo la cara… se puso crema y Lily no se movió de posición. Salio del baño, preparo su cama, hizo aquí e hizo allá y Lily… ni se movió. Dana ya cansada de que su amiga no le contara nada, se apresuro a llegar a su lado con mucho cuidado y sin hacer demasiado ruido llego hasta ella y le pregunto muy sutilmente para que no se espantara…

- LILIANE ME VAS A DECIR QUE TE PASA O TE LO TENGO QUE SACAR A HUEVO- Lily del susto se callo de la cama y fue a dar de boca al suelo y Dana… ni se inmuto ante tal acontecimiento

- Dana ¿Qué demonios te sucede?... me vas a matar de un susto – la chica asomo la cabeza y dejo ver su cabello todo alborotado y con un semblante de susto, hasta los labios tenia blancos.

- lo siento Lilita pero es que no hacías nada por hablar y yo tenia que saber asi es que tenia que hacer algo para que abrieras la boca de una vez y me platicaras que demonios te sucede-

- nada Dana… nada- Lily se apresuro a subirse a su cama un poco un poco mas relajada por el susto pero sin esa mirada perdida

- como que nada Lily… lo que paso con James es mucho –

- ¿tu como sabes?- preguntó intrigada Lily

- pues por que lo escuche cuando entro al cuarto aunque el no me vio-

- Merlín Dana no se que hacer… se que es lo que James quiere pero yo no se si estoy preparada para eso ¿y si no le gusta?... ¿y si lo estropeo por ser primeriza?... ¿y si era lo único que quería de mi para después dejarme?... no se que pensar Dana –

- Lily… Lily calmate… estas igual que el, Dios Mío que voy a hacer con ustedes- Dana bufo mientras Lily la veía con cara de circunstancias – mira Lily esa decisión la tienes que tomar tu, a mi solo me queda decirte o aconsejarte que no te dejes presionar por nada del mundo... hazlo hasta el día que estés total y completamente segura de que eso es lo que quieres. Pero sobre todo habla con James y dile como te sientes, te aseguro que te va a comprender y le va a dar gusto que se lo confíes- Dana la apoyo mientras le trataba de acomodar su cabello rojizo

- pero…- Lily trato de protestar pero su amiga no la dejo

- nada de peros Lily, hazlo y veras que es lo mejor. Mija el sexo no es todo en una relación, no por no hacerlo James te va a dejar de querer. Hay que aprender que el sexo o en este caso, el amor, es simplemente un ritual en el cual ustedes se van a entregar todo… pero solo cuando estés lo suficientemente segura de que eso es lo que quieres por que si no eso no va a servir de nada y te vas a sentir igual o peor que como te sentías antes. Lily el tener relaciones no es un juego, necesitas saber y estar bien preparada para lo que venga por que es un punto importante en la vida del hombre. Estoy mas que segura que James lo entenderá pero solo si tu se lo planteas… el no es adivino para saber lo que sientes… - Dana la miraba con ternura… como cuando tienes esa platica pero con tu mama y se da cuenta de que ya creciste y ya no eres mas su niña chiquita.

**L**ily estaba tan agradecida con ella que se juro a si mima jamás fallarles a ninguna de las dos y haria las cosas bien para que Dana jamás se decepcionara de ella. Lily embozo una tímida sonrisa mientras la abrazaba…

- Dana gracias, eres mi angelito de la guardia… te juro que cuando tenga mi primer hijo tu serás la madrina, no lo pensaría ni media milésima de segundo -

- anda Lily no seas exagerada pero tienes razón ¿Quién mejor que yo para ser la madrina del niño de nuestra querida pelirroja?- Dana trataba de ocultar la lagrima que salía de sus ojos azules en ese momento pero no pudo – bueno anda pelirroja ve hasta donde esta tu querido cuatro ojos y ve y dile lo que sientes. Te lo recomiendo por que si no mañana va a amanecer con un humor de perro que para que quieres-

- si voy para allá ¿te mando a Remus para que no te quedes sola?- preguntó Lily mientras se ponia la bata de dormir pues solo traía su short y su playerita y salir asi en plena llegada del invierno era una total tontería

- me harías un gran favor- Dana sonrió ante la proposición de su amiga

- oye antes de que me valla ¿y tu que, ya lo hiciste con Remus?- Dana agradeció que las luces estuvieran apagadas por que si no Lily se hubiera dado cuenta del sonrojo excesivo que tenia pero a pesar de todo Lily se lo imagino por que su amiga se quedo unos segundos callada

- no como crees… todavía no se da la oportunidad y creeme cuando te digo que no me a presionado para nada. Solo hemos tocado ese punto un par de veces pero solo por hacer platica pero no Lily…todavía soy virgen- Dana explico con una sonrisota colgate en la cara, que hasta sus dientes blancos brillaban entre tanta oscuridad

- que bueno que me avisas para que te pueda comprar una veladora ahora que tenga oportunidad- Lily salio corriendo antes de que Dana se levantara y la masacrara y después expusiera sus restos por todo el comedor.

**S**alio de ahí corriendo con una sonrisa en la cara mientras que de reojo veía como Alexa y Sirius se estaban besando y su sonrisa mas se agrando, y le dio las gracias al ser todo poderoso por haberles dado una oportunidad a esos dos, que eran los que mas se merecían estar felices. No quiso interrumpir asi es que se apresuro a seguir por su camino y pronto llego. Toco una vez la puerta pues no se le hacia muy prudente abrir la puerta y pasar como si nada a un lugar donde se supone que no debería de estar. Pero nadie contesto asi que lo hacia una vez y esta vez un poco mas fuerte que el anterior. La ojiverde del nerviosismo se mordía el labio inferior pero sin poder ocultar ese brillo de sus ojos. Toco una vez mas y esta fue la vencida pues Remus le habia abierto la puerta.

- Lily ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto extrañado el licántropo mientras buscaba un signo en la cara de su amiga para darse cuenta a que venia

- lo siento Remus… es que… es que… necesito hablar con James ¿puedo?-

- claro que puedes… pásale- Remus la dejo pasar y estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando Lily lo hizo detenerse

- me dijo Dana que si podías ir al dormitorio dice que no quiere dormir sola- Lily casi, casi se carcajeaba al ver el sonrojo de Remus

- este… si voy – Remus ya iba a salir cuando se paro en seco- ¿y como pretendo subir?-

- en cierto… ven yo te acompaño- James acababa de levantar la cabeza cuando vio que Remus salía y detrás el una pelirroja

- Merlín ayúdame… ya hasta alucino- se volvió a dejar caer a la cama y después de unos minutos, cuando el creía que ya se iba a dormir… la puerta se volvió a abrir.

**P**or una fracción de segundo pensó que era Remus y pues la verdad no le hizo mucho caso y siguió tratando de conciliar el sueño pero a su mente llegaban escenas no apta para menores donde la única protagonista que había era una bella pelirroja de ojazos verdes que lo dejaban sin aliento cada vez que los veía y se perdía en ese brillo que emanaban. Gruño para que su mente se despejara pero de pronto sintió unas delicadas manos pasándole por el cabello. ¿Quién seria?... ¿Remus?... na Remus no haria eso ¿o si?

- James… amor soy yo Lily- James abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar la voz de la protagonista de todos esos sueños… esos sueños… bueno _esos _sueños.

- Lily ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó exaltado James mientras se trataba de levantarse pero Lily se lo impidió

- calmate James… no te me exaltes- Lily lo dejo de abrazar para poderlo ver mejor a la cara

- perdón Lily es que por un momento pensé que era Remus… no se por que- James ya un poco mas calmado se acomodo para recibir esa mirada que lo tenia en esa situación

- con que Remus ¿eh?-

- si no pienses mal solo que fue al ultimo que vi antes de casi quedarme dormido… pero ¿Qué te trae por aquí tan de noche?- pregunto al sentarse bien

- nada solo quería platicar contigo…- la cara de la chica se torno un poco roja y sus ojos se posaron sobre la alfombra

- ¿platicar?... ¿de que?- la chica no sabia que decir así es que se quedo en la misma posición sin voltearlo a ver – vamos Lily ¿Qué pasa?... me asustas-

- no nada malo, solo quería platicar contigo de lo que paso ahí abajo- se apresuro a replicar nuestra ya conocida pelirroja

- Oh- su tono del chico era alarmante y se puso un poco mas nervioso- y ¿de que querías platicar?-

- bueno… mira la verdad es que… hay yo no se como decírtelo- Lily se acerco hasta el y lo abrazo- se que te vas a enojar pero pues ni modo tengo que decírtelo… se que pensaras mal de mi pero quiero que sepas… que no estoy preparada, todavía no. Lo siento James pero me era necesario comunicártelo-

- Lily por Merlín no me des esos sustos… pensé que era algo peor- el chico la apretó mas y aspiro el dulce olor de sus cabellos… esta vez olía a manzanas- Lily claro que no estoy enojado, respeto tus decisiones. Al contrario el que debería de estar así de avergonzado soy yo… ya habíamos hablado de eso en la tarde y no me pude controlar. Perdóname Lily, te prometo que respetare tu espacio y el dia que estés preparada que sea lo que tenga que pasar… no quiero que te veas presionada por nada y mucho menos por mi ¿de acuerdo?- James la agarro de ambos lados de la cara para que lo viera a los ojos y la chica asintió mientras una lagrima rebelde caía hasta la mano del chico – shhhhhhhhh chiquita no llores… sabes muy bien de sobra que no me gusta que hagas eso, se me parte el corazón y mas al saber que yo soy el causante de esas lagrimas- James la beso dulcemente en los labios mientras que el corazón de la chica explotaría en cualquier momento de la felicidad que la embriagaba

- lloro de felicidad James… jamás pensé que fueras tan comprensivo. Te Amo James nunca lo olvides-

- anda pues no se me ponga tan sentimental y vallamos a dormirnos por que ya es tarde- James pensó que Lily se iba a ir a su dormitorio pero no le puso las cosas muy fáciles que digamos

- bueno pero me voy a tener que quedar aquí por que en primera Dana esta con Remus y después en la sala estaba Alexa y Sirius muy acarameladitos ahorita que fue a acompañar a Remus al cuarto y yo no pienso interrumpir-

- pues haber si así se le quita la mañita a esa enana de ella hacerlo – James estuvo tentado a bajar y darles un susto de muerte a su hermano y su cuñada pero de pronto se acordó que Alexa estaba embarazada y un susto así seria fatal- bueno vamos a dormir-

**A**sí los dos se acostaron a soñar con los angelitos pero no sin antes tener una buena sesión de arrumacos y cariñitos.

* * *

**Como me quedo??? bien... mal... mas o menos... o de plano muy mal... bueno espero su opinion y creo que jamas habia echo esto pero voy a poner un pequeño adelanto del proximo capitulo que por cierto cambie por M por que es un poco fuerte no mucho pero se me hizo preciso cambiarlo pero en fin solo queria advertirles... pero en fin aqui esta el adelanto. **

_**""""" **_

_**- si tu boquita fuera…- el chico le recordó la canción que tanto le gustaba a ella cada vez que lo besaba **_

_**- de chocolate yo me la pasaría bate que bate- y sin mas empezó a besarlo con desesperación- si tu boquita fuera de limón verde yo me la pasaría muerde que muerde- lo mordió en el labor inferior con mucha sensualidad- si tu boquita fuera de pan de azúcar yo me la pasaría chupa que chupa- paso su lengua por su labios – si tu boquita fuera de pie de fresa yo me la pasaría besa que besa- y sin mas lo beso de nuevo pero tan sensual que el chico casi se venia en ese instante **_

_**- ummmm Merlín me vas a matar con tus besos- el chico se relamió sus labios **_

_**- ahora a mi me toca enseñarle lo que yo puedo hacer- y sin mas la chica lo puso debajo de ella. **_

_** """"**_

****

**Bueno ahi lo tienen que piensan??? bueno ahi nos veremos en el proximo capitulo que voy a subir mas o menos cuando salga la peli... jajajaja si es que no me quedo impactada por la peli... **

**Bueno se supone que no tenia nada que escribir asi es qua hora si me largo...**

**Bye atte: Nena Orion...  
**

**  
**

**  
**


	21. Tu Piel Fiel

**Siii ya estoy de regreso... uffff un mes impresionante pero en fin, bueno dejenme decirles que vi la pelicula tanto en 3D como normal y pues me gusto mucho aunque tuvieron muchos errores... primero se supone que era el libro mas triste de todos... pues yo me la pase riendo. segunda la muerte de Sirius fue muy simple, yo queria algo mas tragico no se, algo que me hiciera llorar, (por que cuando lo lei si llore). Otra si no salio Lily de chica... Para que diantres hacen casting para la Lily adolecente. Cuando Dumbledore habla con Harry de la profecia omitieron el punto importante... Neville, le quitaron mucho personaje a Neville. pero muchas buenas como Dolores, mi hermana salio odiandola se los juro.Fred y George... neta que me encantaron... Snape mejor que nunca al igual que Remus y Sirius... Tonks mejor de lo que pensaba... bueno me encanto todo sobre todo los efectos especiales cuando hacen sus patronums... bueno pues ya me invitaron a verla de nuevo y voy a ir... jajajjajajajajajaaj**.

**Bueno pues el capi esta un poco fuerte pero no mucho, me latio mucho... pero la verdad no se a ustedes que les parezca. Bueno no hay mucho que decir mas que lo disfruten y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo que ya tengo todo escrito... bueno me voy y no se olviden de dejar sus criticas y por cierto gracias a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer esta humilde historia... GRAXIAS! bueno me voy Chao!! (por cierto las partes en Turko e Italiano yo no las hize... las hizo una amiga por mi si esta mal haganmelo saber para poder corregirlo gracias de nuevo)**

* * *

**Capitulo 21:**

**U**n lunes normal… común y corriente… en un castillo normal, común y corriente dentro del mundo mágico… donde descansaban brujos y brujas normales, comunes y corrientes. Con maestros y sobre todo un director normal, común y corriente. Era lo que se llamaba un dia normal… los pájaros cantaban como normalmente lo hacían los lunes… el calamar gigante un pescadito común y corriente descansaba en un pequeño lago común y corriente. Lo animales del bosque vivían su vida normal. ¿Ya dije que era todo normal, común y corriente?... ¡Pues no! Por que no es nada normal ser mago, no es nada normal estudiar en un castillo donde lo más común y corriente que te enseñan es magia y por lo tanto… los maestros como el director no tenían nada de normal, ni mucho menos común ni corriente. Pero lo menos normal, común y corriente eran los alumnos asi es que no se emocionen por que no era un lunes normal… ni común y mucho menos corriente… y mucho menos si era el cumpleaños de la persona menos normal, menos común y menos corriente.

**S**i adivinaron era nada mas y nada menos que 18vo aniversario de Alexa Amizaday Sánchez Valdez la cual a las 6:30 de la mañana estaba en su 5to sueño y, sus amigas que ya estaban mas que listas para empezar su dia, no la podían levantar a pesar de que se subieron a su cama a cantarles a todo pulmón las mañanitas… ni que le gritaran al oído ¡FELICIDADES!... ni mucho menos cuando le pusieron cosas asquerosas a su alrededor. No, la chica no daba muestras de quererse levantar por nada del mundo… asi es que las otras dos salieron de ahí rendidas. Y justo cuando bajaron las escaleras se encontraron con los merodeadores, que por cierto tenían una cara de desvelados que no podían con ella.

- ¿y ahora a ustedes que les pasa?- preguntó Lily

- nada solo que acá el señoriíto Black no dejo dormir- Remus hizo una reverencia exagerada como si fuera un elfo domestico

- hey yo no tengo la culpa de que tengas el oído muy desarrollado y me hayas escuchado contar borreguitos- se defendió el perrito

- bueno ya no vamos a discutir y mejor larguemos a comer por que la verdad ahora si necesito un café bien cargado- Dana los apuro y todos empezaron a caminar hacia la salida pero Sirius no se habia movido de su lugar

- ¿y Alexa?-

- no se quiere despertar… yo creo que hoy no va a ir a clases- le explico la pelirroja mientras que James la abrazaba

- ¿Cómo de que no?... ayúdenme a subir. Yo me encargo de despertarla- pidió el moreno de ojos grises y ni Dana ni Lily tenían intención alguna de replicar asi es que con desgana a Lily fue a la que le toco ayudarlo

- bueno nosotros nos vamos adelantando- y sin mas la pelirroja dejo a Sirius enfrente de la puerta.

**N**o alcanzo a tocar cuando alguien salio de ahí… era su compañera de cuarto que si no se equivocaba era una de las tantas que andaba detrás de su amigo. Esta al ver al merodeador se asusto pero después puso una cara de babosa y sin dejar de verlo bajo las escaleras por lo que dejo al chico con la ceja levantada pero no le puso mucha intención y entro en el cuarto. El dormitorio estaba en penumbras pero a un asi pudo distinguir el cuerpo de Alexa. Con mucho cuidado llego hasta ella, alcanzo a distinguir la forma en que estaba durmiendo… boca arriba, con la almohada en la cara, estaba cobijada solo del estomago hasta las rodillas. Sirius sonrió al verla asi dormida, pues ni estando en ese estado dejaba de ser ella. Al llegar hasta ella empezó a recorrer el cuerpo de su novia con las manos… empezando con los pies, subiendo por las piernas, pasando por en medio de sus pechos hasta acabar en sus labios. La chica no se habia movido ni un solo centímetro a pesar de ya estar despierta. ¿Y quien no se despertaría si el chavo al que quieres te despierta tan sutil y dulcemente?... la chica abrió los ojos y sus miradas se conectaron mientras sonreían como dos bobos.

- buenos días chaparra ¿Cómo estas?- pregunto Sirius mientras se acostaba junto a ella

- ummmm feliz por que lo primero al que veo es a ti- a pesar de que le parecía muy buena la idea de seguir acostada y mas estando Sirius a un lado suyo, la chica se levanto y se metió al baño.

**D**espués de varios minutos dentro, salio y lo encontró en la misma posición asi es que no lo dudo ni dos veces y se acostó junto el… mientras le daba un dulce beso en los labios.

- ummmm que rico- la chica se relamió los labios y se subió arriba de el

- estoy en total acuerdo contigo- el chico le sonrió dulcemente- ¿Qué paso por que no te querías levantar?-

- si me desperté desde hace como una hora pero me sentía bien cansada hasta para tomarme la poción que me dio Ray pero ya me siento mejor y mas cuando te tengo a mi lado- Alexa de vez en cuando le deba un beso

- a por cierto Feliz Cumpleaños- la felicito Sirius mientras la abrazaba

- ¿hoy es mi cumpleaños?- se hizo la desentendida mientras soltaba una carcajada

- creo que si… por ahí me dijeron que era tu cumple y pues la verdad no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad de felicitarte-

- no te creas de las malas lenguas pero de todos modos gracias por el cumplido… me haces feliz- se volvieron a besar pero esta vez Sirius la puso debajo de el con una gracia pero muy sutil que hizo reír a la chica aunque un poco decepcionada por que a ella le gustaba su rudeza y que no fuera tan romántico por que ella no era así.

**P**or lo que la chica lo beso con mas furia, y a pesar de que ella era la que estaba debajo de el pues parecía que ella era la que llevaba las riendas de la situación. Alexa rodeo la cadera de su novio con sus piernas mientras que con desesperación le quitaba la túnica y después el chaleco del uniforme pero sin dejar de besarlo desenfrenadamente. Sirius solo se dejaba guiar por ella pues es que la verdad no podia negar que le encantaba el desenfreno de su novia, el solo correspondía a sus besos. La Gry empezó a desabrocharle la camisa mientras aventaba la corbata fuera de su alcance, mientras que Sirius tocaba cada parte que ella tenía al descubierto como lo eran sus piernas, sus brazos, su cuello. La temperatura a cada segundo subía un grado más y eso que apenas empezaba el dia.

- Alexa… Alexa… esperate ¿Qué tal si alguien llega?- no es que el quisiera parar, al contrario esa era la manera perfecta de empezar el dia. El lo único que no quería es ser pillado en el acto.

- eso es fácil de arreglarse- la chica jadeaba de lo excitada que estaba – pon un hechizo a la puerta para que nadie entre- y es que Sirius esta vez no se pudo resistir y menos al verla asi.

**Y** es que la pijama de Alexa no dejaba mucho a la imaginación… traía un short cortito, bueno solo le tapaba el trasero, y sin nada arriba excepto el sostén. El no sabia como podia dormir de esa manera en pleno invierno pero en fin esa era toda una enigma. Asi es que no le dijo dos veces y sello la puerta y la insonorizo por si las dudas. Se voltio asi a ella y en sus ojos vio la lujuria en persona y eso lo puso a mil, no tardo mucho en besar sus labios de nuevo… en un rápido reflejo le pudo quitar el short dejándola solo en paños menores. Ahora veía con todo su esplendor que el vientre ya se le notaba y su, ya feliz corazón, se lleno mas de emoción si eso era posible. Con unas manos expertas, Alexa le arranco la camisa y desabrocho su pantalón y es que lo deseaba y mucho… al verlo ahí a un lado de ella, sintió la alegría mas grande del mundo.

- te… deseo… mucho-

- Alexa…- Sirius solo podia decir su nombre.

**L**e quito la ropa interior, dejándola al desnudo mientras sus labios se posaban en uno de sus pechos haciéndola arquear la espalda pues la habia hecho gozar con el contacto.

- Si…Sirius-

**Y**a saciado de ese placer, el moreno unió sus labios de nuevo con los de ella mientras le quitaba las dos ultimas prendas que el chico traía puestas.

* * *

**Y** mientras esos dos se divertían a lo grade, en el comedor era una cosa muy distinta, pero empecemos desde que Lily salio de la Sala Común. Alcanzo a los demas justo cuando iban a dar vuelta en el pasillo del comedor. Entraron los cuatro al comedor y se dieron cuenta que eran 4 entre los 7 que ya estaban despiertos y desayudando 

- Yo no se por que fregados estoy tan despierta a estas horas, yo me largo de aquí- se quejo Dana y estaba dispuesta a irse pero alguien la obligo a quedarse en donde estaba

- tu no vas a ningún lado a si es que ahora siéntate y deja de quejarte quieres- Lily fue la que la sentó muy sutilmente

- Liliane que no sabes que tienes que tratar muy bien a tus amigas – se volvió a quejar la chica mientras se sentaba enfrente de un suculento menú lleno de manjares exquisitos para el paladar… bueno seamos sinceros simplemente eran un par de tostadas y huevos con tocino y jugo de manzana, un vaso con leche y panecillos de fresa y chocolate, nada fuera de lo común pero con el hambre que tenían todos pues eso era mucho.

- bueno y que vamos a hacer hoy- pregunto un poco mas despejado el chico de gafas

- ¿ir a clases?- ironizo Remus que estaba todavía de mal humor por no haber dormido bien – James ¿Por qué no eres una persona normal?- James chasqueo la lengua

- yo hablaba de Alexa ¿Qué le vamos a hacer hoy?-

- pues explícate por que no fue una pregunta muy explicita que digamos- Remus tenia ganas de pelear ese dia por lo que vemos

- pero…-

- ya James déjalo…- Lily lo detuvo dejándolo con la boca abierta pero no le hizo mucho caso y se volteo a ver a Remus- y tu deja a un lado tu humor por que me vas a hacer enojar-

- hey tu no regañes a mi novio ¿quieres?- claro Dana tenia que meterse en la platica si no se iba a quedar dormida sobre sus huevos… con tocino.

- hey y tu no le grites a la mía- James también quería ser parte de la disputa

- hey y ¿Quién te da derecho de gritarle a la mía?- y Remus le siguió

- exacto ¿Qué te da derecho a gritarme?- y Dana lo apoyo

- pues con el mismo derecho que ustedes le gritan a la mía- y James se defendió

- ¿se pueden callar los tres de una fregada vez?... ¿o les cierro la boca con cinta adhesiva?- y la pelirroja, ya exasperada por la platica que tenían esos tres, estallo – bueno ahora coman y dejen comer a gusto si no quieren pasarse el dia en una enfermería por sufrir por la repentina furia de una pelirroja-

- perdón- ironizo Dana una vez mas haciendo que Lily la fulminara con sus esmeraldas verdes- ok… ok me callo-

- por favor- Lily rodó los ojos mientras que James la veía con orgullo- bueno preguntaron que vamos a hacer ¿no?... pues ya lo tengo todo planeado solo quiero un acompañante para ir a las cocinas –

-yo voy contigo siempre eh querido ir de nuevo… solo fui en tercero y eso por que Padfoot me llevo- Dana brinco emocionada por la propuesta que hasta se le olvido su supuesto mal humor

- hablando de chicharos saltarines ya se tardo Padfoot no creen- dijo James mientras veía hacia la puerta del comedor esperando que en cualquier momento su amigo entrara por esa puerta

- bueno déjame decirte que Alexa no es fácil de despertarse y menos ahorita con el embarazo. Y nada mas por eso Lily no se atreve a echarle agua fria como solía hacerlo estos últimos 6 años- explico la castaña antes de que Lily lo hiciera, robándole la palabra

- hasta en eso se tenían que parecer esos dos- hablo Remus una vez mas todavia con el ceño fruncido

- ya Remus quita esa cara…- James le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda pero vio que no habia sido bueno hacerlo

- no me pegues…- Remus lo fulmino con la mirada mientras mordía el pan con mucha furia

- chale debió de haber sido algo fuerte para que ni con chocolates te calmaras-

- ¿tu crees?... ¿no se te hace mucho que no haya podido dormir en toda la noche por que Sirius no dejaba de hablar?... tu como nada mas pegas la cabeza a la almohada te quedas dormidote-

- vamos Remus no te lo tomes tan a pecho como si nunca te hubiera pasado- James no le encontraba nada de grave al asunto

- pues si pero ayer fue peor y ¿sabes por que?... por que dentro de tres días es…- Remus bajo el volumen de su voz- luna llena-

- ah pobrecito de mi bebe- Dana lo mimo mientras se paraba y le daba un beso para que se calmara – no te apures aquí estamos y perdona a mi hermano-

- ufff pues ya que mas me queda, todavia tengo como 7 meses mas para soportarlo- se resigno el lobito mientras se comía su pan ya mas civilizadamente

- no me lo consientas tanto Dana que no ves que nos quitas el poder de controlarlo- bromeo el pelinegro de ojos avellana

- ¬/¬ cállate James- esta vez fue Dana quien lo fulmino con sus ojos azules.

**L**ily solo rodó los ojos y siguió comiendo como si nada, dejando que esos tres se pelearan por idioteces. Ella tenía que pensar como iba a planear las cosas para esa noche. Por lo pronto tenia que ir con el director para pedir permiso pues ella no iba a hacer una fiesta clandestina por nada del mundo… estaba mas que segura que el permiso ya lo tenia pero lo tenia que hacer correctamente.

**S**irius veía la estructura perfecta de su novia… la estudiaba como si fuera un ratoncito de laboratorio. Y la verdad es que ella se sentía asi, pues sus profundas pupilas grises le penetraba el alma… la chica no pudo mas y lo beso de nuevo con un frenesí muy digno de ella mientras se acercaba a su cuerpo, ya lleno de sudor por el deseo controlado. Alexa quería tenerlo a la de ya pero el no se lo ponia tan fácil y no se lo iba a poner. La boca del chico se separo de los labios de ella y bajo por la barbilla hasta llegar a su cuello… el cual beso con mucha sensualidad y de vez en cuando se posaba en el lóbulo de su oreja solo para hacerla estremecer un poco mas. Después, ya terminada esa función, bajo hasta sus pechos… los cuales beso, mordió y todo lo que ustedes quieran imaginar.

**A**lexa ya no sabia que hacer con todo ese placer, sabia que si Sirius seguía haciendo eso no se iba a poder contener e iba a explotar. Ella solo podia arquear la espalda pues ni los ojos podia abrir por el gozo que los labios de Sirius le proporcionaban. Después de causarle un agonía muy placentera, el pelinegro siguió su recorrido por su abdomen ya un poco abultado… llego hasta su ombligo y beso su tatuaje que tenia alrededor, lo saboreo mientras escuchaba los gemidos de Alexa implorando que ya terminara con ese bendito suplicio, pero el no quería terminar… el quería probarla toda asi es que siguió con su ritual pero ahora estaba tambien empleando las manos, las cuales subían y bajaban por las piernas de ella. Pero su recorrido no iba a acabar ahí y todavia tenia mucho por delante asi es que siguió con lo suyo… bajo un poco mas hasta llegar a la parte deseada. Con mucho cuidado le abrió las piernas mientras ella ponia todo su autocontrol para no demostrar su lujuria y pasión… volteo a verla y lo que vio lo puso a mil quitándole todas las pocas dudas que todavia tenia, y es que verla con los ojos cerrados, la respiración demasiado agitada y excitada, con las mejillas llenas de un rubor causado por el ajetreo y el adorno aperlado de su frente y su pechos por el rastro de sudor que el le causaba.

**V**oltio a su objetivo y no lo dudo y beso su sexo **(no me hagan imaginármelo XD) **agarrándola desprevenida pues al notar sus labios, Alexa abrió sus ojos lo mas grande que pudo pues no se lo esperaba, pues ella pensó que ya era el momento para unirse pero Sirius la quería hacer sufrir… pero si con lo que estaba haciendo la hacia sufrir pues adelante, que la hiciera sufrir todo lo que el quisiera. No aguanto por mucho tiempo con los ojos abiertos y mucho menos al sentir la lengua de el moverse dentro de ella y por inercia los cerro y se movía al compás de esa lengua tan experimentada que la hacia gritar de placer.

**M**ientras Sirius hacia su trabajo, Alexa le revolvía su sedoso cabello con sus manos que no se quedaban quietas y es que era lo mas que podia hacer de todos modos. El chico decidió que ya era hora de pasar a algo mas asi es que abandono su posición y subió de nuevo hacia el abdomen de ella. El cual beso con mucho sentimiento y con una satisfacción por que ese cuerpo que tenia debajo de el, era solo suyo y de nadie mas… solo el podia hacer con el lo que el quisiera y no tenia que compartir con nadie. La chica respiraba pausadamente y trataba de regular su respiración pero teniéndolo ahí no podia… ella no era una experta en sexo pero estaba mas que segura que nadie en este mundo la haria sentir lo que Sirius le hacia sentir… nadie se igualaría a el. Siguió su recorrido hacia arriba regresando a su boca…

- si tu boquita fuera…- el chico le recordó la canción que tanto le gustaba a ella cada vez que lo besaba

- de chocolate yo me la pasaría bate que bate- y sin mas empezó a besarlo con desesperación- si tu boquita fuera de limón verde yo me la pasaría muerde que muerde- lo mordió en el labor inferior con mucha sensualidad- si tu boquita fuera de pan de azúcar yo me la pasaría chupa que chupa- paso su lengua por su labios – si tu boquita fuera de pie de fresa yo me la pasaría besa que besa- y sin mas lo beso de nuevo pero tan sensual que el chico casi se venia en ese instante

- ummmm Merlín me vas a matar con tus besos- el chico se relamió sus labios

- ahora a mi me toca enseñarle lo que yo puedo hacer- y sin mas la chica lo puso debajo de ella.

**E**l chico se sorprendió pero no por eso dejo de gustarle la idea de colaborar con lo que Alexa le quería hacer… la chica tardo unos segundos en empezar con su trabajo.

* * *

­­­­­­­­ 

**L**ily acaba de terminar de comer su almuerzo y que bueno por que la verdad la "platica" que tenían su novio, Dana y Remus pues la verdad le ponia lo nervios de punta por que era simplemente aburrida, innecesaria y sobre todo estupida. Bueno no quería seguir escuchando eso a si es que prefirió cortarlos por la paz mental de ella.

- bueno ya se quieren callar con eso… ¿a quien fregados le importa lo que dejen de hacer los jugadores de Quidditch?- Lily ya se sentía mareada con todo lo que escuchaba y mas al ver que ni Sirius ni Alexa entraban por esa puerta

- ¿Cómo que a quien?... pues a sus seguidores ¿a quien mas?- Dana le contesto en un tono un poco irónico

- es demasiado estupido la verdad- se volvió a quejar la pelirroja

- no es nada estupido Lily que a ti no te guste no quiere decir que sea estupido-

- ashhh esta bien me largo con ustedes no se puede el dia de hoy y hasta parece que yo tengo la maldita culpa de todo- y sin mas agarro su mochila y se fue de ahí ante un par de ojos los veía atentamente y la chica sonrió a mas no poder

**S**us otros tres acompañantes se voltearon a ver con cara de circunstancias pero James no tardo mucho en decidirse y salio tras ella pero no se esperaba que se lo iban a impedir.

- hola James ¿Cómo estas?- preguntó una oriental de Ravenclaw demasiado feliz para el gusto de los tres

- bien… discúlpame Lee pero ahora no tengo mucho tiempo- se volteo a ver a su amigo y su novia – Remus, Dana me voy los veo al rato – y sin mas salio detrás de su novia pues no le gustaba que estuviera enojado con el

- por lo que veo la parejita del año se peleo- soltó su comentario venenoso la oriental cosa que no le pareció en lo absoluto a Dana

- por lo que veo eso es algo que a ti te viene valiendo así es que ahórrate tus malditos comentarios y deja de joderles la existencia maldita chinita de mierda- Remus se sorprendió por la acidez en las palabras de su novia- no me veas así Lee por que se de sobra que ustedes fueron las de la bromita el otro día cuando salimos de la clase de Transformaciones… y te juro que tu junto con tu amiguita Cristal me la van a pagar. Remus ¿nos vamos?- Dana agarro la mano de su novio y se fue de ahí ante la mirada de estupefacción de Lucy, la cual se grabo mentalmente que debería de avisarle a Cristal que se anduviera con mucho cuidado.

**R**emus la siguió muy sacado de onda pues Dana si que se veía enojada… ¿Qué no se suponía que aquí el enojado era el?... bueno trato de calmarla mientras llegaban al salón y también tratando de encontrar a sus amigos juntos o en el peor de los casos… separados. Pero no vieron a ninguno de los dos y eso en pocas palabras era algo bueno dependiendo de que punto se mirara. Pero Remus trataba de calamar a Dana y no lo estaba consiguiendo.

- vamos amor no te me enojes… calmate- el chico la abrazaba para que se calmara

- pero Remus como quieres que me calme si cada vez que las veo se me retuercen las tripas al saber lo que nos hicieron y que todavía no lo hayan pagado ¿sabes lo que significa eso?- Remus iba a contestar pero otra vez Dana lo interrumpió – significa que eh perdido mi toque Merodeadora y eso es inaudito, por eso tu me tienes que ayudar a calmarlas para que ya no nos hagan nada, ni a mi ni a Lily. Les dejare muy grabado el mensajito para que no se olviden de quien soy yo y sobre todo quien es mi novio- y sin mas lo beso como si eso fuera parte importante del repertorio que se acaba de echar

- estas reloca ¿lo sabias?- Remus se rio de buena gana ante la cara de felicidad de su Danita

- si estoy reloca pero por ti –

* * *

- Lily esperame no te vallas tan rápido- James corria para alcanzar a su pelirroja 

- ¿Qué paso James?- Lily se paro repentinamente haciendo que James casi chocara contra ella

- hey chiquita no te enojes… trata de calmarte- James la abrazo

- perdón es que estoy nerviosa por lo de la fiesta además no se si el profesor Dumbledore me valla a dar permiso para hacer la fiesta… luego Alexa todavía no baja ¿no le habrá pasado algo?- Lily expuso sus preocupaciones mientras se dejaba llevar por James a no sabia que parte

- ¿tu crees que si le hubiera pasado algo Sirius no nos hubiera avisado ya?...- con este comentario Lily dejo salir todo el aliento que tenia retenido desde hace varios minutos- Calmate amor a ver respira profundamente-

- yo no se como lo haces pero siempre logras calmarme… Te Amo-

- yo también y no sabes cuanto- James por fin llego hasta la oficina del director – _"Ferrero Rocher"_- dijo la contraseña y la gárgola empezó a moverse mientras Lily lo seguía muy de cerca - ¿Profesor?- pregunto al aire al no ver a Dumbledore

- James no creo que este aquí mejor volvemos al rato- Lily trato de sacarlo de ahí pues sentía que estaba parándose en propiedad privada

- no, se que aquí esta…- James siguió su camino hasta el escritorio y no se espanto como Lily al ver al director saliendo de una puerta que era sellada después de que el mago paso por ahí

- que milagro señor Potter ¿a que debo su muy agradable visita?- Dumbledore les indico que se sentaran

- pues vera profesor…- Lily empezó dudosa por lo que James la interrumpió

- solo quería saber si nos da permiso de hacerle una pequeña fiesta a Alexa en la sala común esta noche- James se lo dijo muy seguro de si mismo mientras se echaba un chocolate, de los que el Profe tenia en su escritorio, a la boca

- ¿una pequeña fiesta?- preguntó Albus muy pícaro por que sabía que esa fiesta iba a ser todo menos pequeña

- si es que cumple sus 18 y queríamos festejárselos- Lily hablo cohibida ante el hecho de que no les dieran permiso

- bueno pues si es asi claro ¿no les molesta que vaya un rato verdad?- Albus se recargo en su escritorio para verlos mejor

- claro que no… además es un gustazo que el director valla para nuestra sala… de seguro que hace mucho que no va- James platicaba con el como si fuera muy buenos amigos… y por supuesto que lo eran

- pues no te equivocas mucho… la verdad es que desde hace mas de 25 años que no me paro por ahí… seria divertido ver la cara de Minerva al enterarse de que les di permiso, pero creo que vale la pena- Lily noto una chispa de juventud en su querido profesor que la hizo sonreír con picardía al imaginarse que tan travieso habia sido el en su época de alumno – bueno James es mejor que se vallan si no van a llegar tarde a clases y no los quiero ver por aquí diciéndome que los mandaron castigar por eso- le sonrió al chico con picardía y después se volvió hacia donde estaba la pelirroja- supongo que tiene todo ya listo ¿no es asi señorita Evans?-

- no se equivoca profesor todo ya esta mas que arreglado solo faltaba su aprobación-

- bueno pues no se diga mas- y después de eso salieron de ahí muy contentos y abrazados y asi llegaron a clases

- ¿Dónde estaban?- pregunto Dana justo cuando la campana, que anunciaba que su primer clase del día empezaba, sonó

- fuimos a pedir permiso al profesor para la fiesta de esta noche- explico Lily entrando al aula

- ¿y como le vamos a hacer para que Alexa no se de cuenta de nada?- preguntó estaba vez Remus

- bueno eso déjenmelo a mi- James sonrió con suficiencia y los demas no pudieron preguntar nada mas por que en eso empezó la clase, a la cual ni Sirius ni Alexa habían asistido.

* * *

**A**lexa empezó a darle besos por toda la cara a su novio muy sensualmente, empezando por los parpados, bajando por sus mejillas, llegando a la comisura de sus labios, siguiendo hasta su cuello… del cual se deleito por un rato al embriagarse de la colonia que el usaba… llego hasta su oreja haciéndole sentir una corriente que bajo hasta sus… pies haciéndole cerrar los ojos y respirar con dificultad. Alexa sonrió al ver lo que le hacia sentir y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo… bajo hasta su pecho bien formado en lo que se movía al compás de una melodía que solo ella lograba escuchar. Beso el pecho desnudo hasta que llego a su ombligo pero ella quería que el experimentara algo mas… rico, asi es que regreso a su labios sin dejar de moverse muy sensual sobre su hombría lo que causaba estragos en los pensamientos del chico… el cual no dejaba de gemir. Saco un chocolate con cereza de quien sabe donde y lo beso… mientras los dos saboreaban, tanto el chocolate como la boca del otro… después de que el chocolate se derritiera en sus bocas, la chica se quedo con la cereza y se la saco de la boca mientras la recorría por todo el pecho de su novio hasta llegar a su virilidad. El chico reacciono ante el contacto y muy bien por que le gusto… la enana lo vio a los ojos y habia decisión y sobre todo amor. La chica chupo todo el camino donde el sabor de la cereza se habia quedado y llego a donde quería… y sin mas tapujos se lo metió a la boca **(n/n no tengo que explicar que se metió a la boca ¿verdad?... wow no creo que yo haya escrito eso la neta)**. Al principio sus movimientos eran pausados pero después de varios segundos en los que Sirius empezaba a gemir y a moverse al compás de ella pues apresuro sus movimientos haciéndolo gozar hasta más no poder. 

**L**o poco que el podia pensar era que no habia nadie mas que le hiciera sentir eso y estamos todos de acuerdo una vez mas que Sirius era un experto en ese campo… no por nada salio con mas chicas que todo el sector masculino juntos. Jamás habia experimentado eso con ninguna chica… era la primera que lo hacia gritar de excitación tan solo con esos movimientos… nadie se movía de esa manera… y es que lo chupaba como si fuera un caramelo delicioso el cual tenia que disfrutar o si no moriría **(valla que dramática la chica n.n). **Después de varios minutos el chico se corrió en su boca suspirando con dificultad por el ajetreo… Alexa sonrió pues habia sido el mejor sexo oral que habían tenido hasta ahorita y por supuesto que lo iban a repetir… como que se llamaba Alexa Amizaday Sánchez Valdez de Black Potter. **(No se les hace un poco ¿largo? XD)**

* * *

- haber a ver calladitos, voy a pasar lista- el salón se quedo callado al escuchar la voz de la profesora de defensa… La profesora Mazarí, alta, delgada, ojos negros… negros, cabello castaño obscuro con un poco de canas, con la nariz muy afilada y usaba lentes. Era un poco estricta si pero sus clases eran una de las mejores- Ambrecombie, Ruth…- la chica levanto la mano- Black, Sirius- la maestra al escuchar el silencio se dio cuenta de que su merodeador preferido no estaba- Potter y ¿su amigo dónde esta?- 

- ¿si le digo que la verdad no se donde esta, me creíria?- James se paso la mano por el cabello totalmente nervioso

- le digo la verdad… no-

- pero es la verdad maestra no se… se supone que nos íbamos a encontrar con el en el comedor pero no llego- Remus le ayudo a su amigo a mentir un poquitito

- ummmm no me convence del todo pero en fin- y sin más siguió- Bjork, Aarón-

- Profesora… a su servicio- era el típico chico que siempre tenía que hacer una bromita pero que siempre hacia reír a alguien… en este caso a todo el salón

- si esta muy a mi servicio señorito quiero que me corrija su trabajo de la semana pasada si quiere pasar mi clase…-

- si lo que quiera mi querida profesora pero no me diga señorito… me hace sentir ¿gay?- la maestra solo le mando una mirada un poco severa pero para ella eso era un halago

-Dutch, Samantha-

- aquí profe- levanto la mano muy infantilmente la rubia

- nada de profe… Maestra Mazarí si a su majestad no le importa- la maestra la reprendió creando la risa de todos- cállense… Evans, Liliane-

- presente Maestra -

- muy bien… Everry, Justin-

- aquí-

- muy bien ¿Quién mas?... Fonts, Cristal-

- Aquí Profesora- contesto la oji-miel mientras cerraba una revista

- perfecto ahora deje de leer las porquerías que dice en esas revistas y le ruego que se concentre- la profesora la reprendió sin verla si quiera

- Grant, Thomas-

- Aquí Profesora-

- Lee, Lucy-

- presente-

- Lorenze, Ingrid- nadie contesto pero de repente se abrió la puerta y entro la susodicha

- dis… disculpe… aquí… aquí estoy- la chica se agarraba el pecho por la carrera que se había aventado

- ¿Por qué llega tarde?- pregunto la profesora penetrándola con sus ojos negros

- es que tenia problemas en la enfermería con Madame Promfey…- la alumna se acerco a la maestra- aquí tengo la nota- le entrego un papelito que la Profesora no le dio importancia y lo arrugo para después aventarlo en la basura.

**L**a chica y todos los demas se habían quedado sin habla… a pesar de ya estar acostumbrados a la frialdad de la profesora. Esta solo veía a su alumna con mucha seriedad y después de varios segundos de estarla estudiando aparto su vista y con un amago le dijo que se fuera a sentar.

- seguimos… Lring, Robert-

- mas que presente-

- así quiero que siga… Lupin, Remus-

- Aquí presente-

- muy bien señor Lupin, ah después de clase necesito hablar con usted- el chico se quedo de a seis pero no pudo decir nada mas por que la maestra continuo con lo que estaba haciendo - Mirt, Jeshua-

- pre… presente…te – un chico de Ravenclaw un poco tímido… bueno demasiado tímido, cabello negro y largo agarrado en una coleta, ojos verdes obscuros, la nariz un poco chatita y con sus cachetitos sonrojados cada vez que alguien se le quedaba viendo por mucho tiempo. Ese era el chico que en 4to le gustaba a Alexa pero al ver que el pobre se sonrojaba cada que ella se le quedaba viendo pues desistió.

- no me tartamudee ya le eh dicho- el chico se volvió a sonrojar creando la risas amortiguadas de muchos- shh seguimos… Montes, Dana-

- eh creo que aquí- la chica levanto la mano muy segura de si misma como siempre

- ¿cree?- la profesora pregunto muy extrañada

- pues si creo-

- Señorita Montes déjese de tonterías y déjeme seguir con la clase-

- si quiere-

- ¿Cómo que si quiero?- la maestra no sabia si reírse o enojarse

- pues si… si quiere va a dar clases y si no pues yo no la voy a obligar ¿o si?- la chica puso cara de "obvio" creando la risa de James y de muchos y la negación de su novio y amiga

- ¿de que habla?-

- ¿de que habla usted?- ¿o Dana se estaba haciendo la chistosita o que onda?

- Por favor Dana deja de hablar como merolica y déjame seguir si no estaremos hasta el año que viene tomando la maldita lista- bufo cansinamente mientras Dana sonreía con suficiencia

- esta bien… esta bien Clarissa me callo- y sin mas Dana se callo y no volvió a hablar mas

- uff yo no se por que demonios hablas tanto…- se quejo por lo bajo pero asegurándose que todos escucharan- bueno Patterson, Jahul-

- Maestra… presente-

- Potter, James-

- aquí mismo sentado frente a usted esperando a que empiece la clase para poder aprender algo nuevo de su preciosa asignatura…-

- ¿quiere mas palabras o le regalo poquitas?- ironizo la maestra mientras le guiñaba el ojo… a el y a Sirius y sobre todo a Remus era a los que mas les guiñaba el ojo. No eran los únicos pero si los mas comunes- bien… Pzik, Georgina-

- Presente Maestra Mazarí-

- uff… Sánchez, Alexa- la profesora había llegado hasta el nombre mas problemático de todos pero abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al no escuchar respuesta- ¿Dónde esta esa niña?-

- este… este… ¿se la comió el calamar gigante?- opino Lily creando la carcajada de Dana que era la única que se había reído

- Srta. Evans ¿podría dejar de decir estupideces y decirme donde esta su compañera?-

- se quedo dormida- susurro Lily pues ella no sabia mentir así es que dijo lo que sabia

- mucho mejor seguimos… Sandesson, Kritein-

- aquí profesora-

- este… Smith, Paula-

- Aquí…-

- Umbriel, Emmily-

- Por desgracia aquí- la típica chica seria, mal humorada, enojada con todo el universo. Siempre vestida y maquillada de negro con una perforación en la ceja derecha. Aunque eso si, era muy inteligente y muy guapa, ojos azules claros, con cabello negro… obvio era pintado, con rayos rojos y morados, con un lunar muy bonito a un lado de la boca que siempre estaba pintada de negro, solo que pocas veces se le veía con un chico, mas bien acompañada de alguien. Se dice por ahí que tenía por mascota a una tarántula adulta pero eso nunca se ha comprobado.

- somos de la misma opinión…- suspiro y siguió- Watson, Katrina-

- _Mevcut- _"presente"respondió la chica en turco haciéndose la interesante

- ¿habla turco?- la maestra se impresiono mucho

- _Belli ki eper ve kusursuz- _"claro que si y perfecto"

_- Allah юahane_- "Dios magnifico"

- ¿me podrian decir que demonios dicen?- pregunto Lucy demasiado desesperada

- que inculta me saliste… simplemente le dije que si que se hablar a la perfección y me dijo que era magnifico eso es todo- Katrina rodó los ojos

- ¿Dónde aprendió ese idioma?- pregunto más interesada la profesora

- pues mi abuelo me lo enseño ya que vivió muchos años en Turquía, de ahí es mi abuela- explico la Gryffindor mientras muchos de sus amigos la veían como si fuera un espécimen raro

- ah eso lo explica todo bueno sigamos…- pero no logro seguir por que Lily la interrumpió

- _lei pensa lei и importante- _bufo la chica

- ah y usted habla italiano-

- _si- _

- _che un sorprendere _¿y a usted quien le enseño?-

- nadie supongo que los libros-

- bueno ahí tienen una prueba más de que los libros sirven de algo y no nada mas para ocupar lugar en sus mochilas… bueno seguimos-

- ni que lo diga soy el ultimo y por lo que vemos aquí estoy- hablo Danilo que era el ultimo de la lista – y para que se impresionen hablo ingles, italiano, portugués, español, ruso, alemán, japonés, holandés y se escribir un poco en chino…- la clase estaba impresionada pues si que hablaba muchos idiomas– ah si y el idioma de Aarón-

- ¿el idioma de Aarón?- pregunto James por todos

- ¿mi idioma?- pregunto Aarón

- si el troll- todos se empezaron a reír hasta Emmily

- baboso ¬/¬ - Aarón lo vio como si de pronto le fuera a mandar un _Avada Kedabra _

**Y**a después de varios minutos de risa la maestra siguió con su clase.

- ¿enserio habla todos esos idiomas Señor Zuize?-

- claro maestra, mi madre nos los enseño a mis hermanos y a mí desde muy pequeños y más por que desde que tengo uso de razón hemos viajado a lo largo y ancho del planeta…-

- saliste aventurero-

- poquito-

- bueno ya que no es clase de lingüística así es que vamos a comenzar… saquen su libro y pergamino y quiero una narración completa acerca de Los Hombres Lobos- y justo como lo había pensado la reacción de Remus fue un poco exagerada.

**P**ues este al oír "Hombres Lobos" dejo caer el libro que el eco retumbo en todo el salón haciendo que todas las miradas se posaran ante el. El solo se ruborizo y pidió perdón en un tono que casi nadie escucho.

- bueno quiero que acaben dentro de 45 minutos y después hablaremos de ello durante los últimos 15 y para la próxima clase habrá examen acerca de todo lo que hemos visto hasta el momento- y sin mas empezaron a hacer su trabajo.

**D**espués de varios minutos en silencio Dana empezó a aventarle bolitas de papel a Remus pero este no le hacia el menor caso… estaba demasiado concentrado en su trabajo como para ponerle atención. Eso ya lo habían estudiado en 5to no sabia por que de nuevo se los ponían. El chico no podia seguir ignorando a su novia asi es que levanto la vista de su pergamino y volteo a verla

- ¿Qué paso?- susurro para que nadie lo escuchara

- eso debería preguntarlo yo-

- nada Dana seguimos platicando después de clase- el chico trato de terminar la conversación pero la maestra los cacho

- Sr. Lupin, Srta. Montes ¿podrian hacer el favor de callarse y seguir con lo suyo?-

- disculpe maestra solo le estaba haciendo una pregunta acerca del trabajo… es que la verdad no entiendo muy bien el párrafo numero 4 de la pagina 476- mintió descaradamente la chica

- pues pregúntemelo a mi si es tan amable… ahora ¿Qué no entiende?-

- pues… pues eso de las supersticiones de que la plata es dañina para un hombre lobo-

- bueno eso es algo un poco complicado, no espero que lo entiendan solo que lo estudien. Eso no va a ir en el examen asi es que no hay por que preguntarlo y si enserio quiere saberlo la espero después de clase en la biblioteca y podemos ver que encontramos-

- esta bien-

- ahora todos a lo suyo solo quedan 30 minutos y contando-

**D**espués de ese altercado ya nadie hablo y Dana molesta no volvió a abrir la boca hasta que se acabo la clase.

- Dana necesitas que te explique- pregunto la maestra al ver que agarraba sus cosas y salía de ahí rápidamente

- no ya lo entendí… tan estupida no soy- y sin mas salio de ahí bajo la mirada atónita de todos pero sobre todo de Clarissa, que la conocía muy bien y a pesar de todo jamás le había hablado asi.

* * *

- ya lista para ir a clases- preguntó Sirius mientras veía como Alexa se ponia le túnica 

- si ya después de lo que paso estoy mas que puesta para seguir con mi dia- Alexa llego hasta el y lo beso con mucha ternura

- ummmm bueno vamos por que antes tengo que pasar a mandar una carta a los padres de Dana y a los de James- iban tomados de la mano mientras bajaban las escaleras

- ¿para que?-

- pues tú sabes que tanto los papas de James como los de Dana me han ayudado mucho y se me hace mala onda no hablarles directamente y decirles que voy a hacer papa… son como mis padres y no quiero que piensen que no los tomo en cuenta…-

- bueno amor para lo que quieras estoy aquí y sabes que te apoyo y si esa es tu decisión pues no me queda mas que aceptarla pero sobre todo apoyarte. Aunque no te puedo negar que me siento muy nerviosa por lo que puedan decir pero creo que ya estamos muy grandecitos para hacerle frente a nuestros problemas sin que alguien opine-

- tienes razón pero se me haria muy injusto que no le dijéramos…-

- bueno eso si. Pero bueno faltan 25 minutos para que empieza historia de magia asi es que vamonos a desayunar por que tengo un apetito feroz...- Sirius solo sonrió ante la energia que tenia su novia.

**B**ajaron hacia las cocinas y en el trayecto se encontraron con Dana que venia con una cara de querer matar al primer idiota que hablara con ella… ella no los habia visto asi es que se asusto al verlos.

- Dana que te pasa- pregunto Sirius muy preocupado

- ayyyyy no asustes ¿Qué no ves que soy cardiaca?...- le reprendió la chica mientras trataba de regular su respiración y soltaba un bufido- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?... hace mas de dos horas que empezó la clase de Defensa y ustedes ni sus luces-

- perdón Dana pero me fue imposible levantarla hasta que se le pego su gana… ya la conoces- Sirius le mando una mirada cómplice a su novia sin que Dana sospechara algo

- ufff bueno no se perdieron mucho solo tuvimos que hacer una maldita redacción de los malditos hombres lobos y sus malditas características, solo eso- Alexa no pudo replicar por que en eso alguien mas llego

- ¡Dana!... ¡Dana!- Remus venia corriendo por el final del pasillo

- hablando del rey de roma y lobito que se asoma- ironizo por lo debajo Dana mientras reanudaba su camino sin decir nada mas

- ¡Dana esperate!- Remus la llamaba pero Dana ni lo pelo y desapareció de su vista- hola chavos… bye chavos- y sin mas el tambien desapareció

- ahora estos ¿Qué traerán?- pregunto burlonamente Alexa mientras Sirius le hacia cosquillas a la pera para que pudieran entrar

- quien sabe pero más le vale que no la haga llorar o me olvido de que soy su amigo-

- tu no vas a hacer nada, no es tu problema asi es que déjate de decir tarugadas y apurate que tus niños tienen hambre- Alexa lo reprendió

- ahora si son míos ¿no?- pregunto incrédulo

- por su puesto… cuando tienen hambre o me siento mal son todos tuyos- respondió muy quitada de la pena mientras entraba a las cocinas

- ufff ¿una cosita mas?... ¿tambien te doy un masaje?- ironizo el chico pero le tuvo que cortar por que los elfos llegaron hasta donde estaban – gracias bueno para mi unos huevos estrellados con tocino, pan tostado, jugo de calabaza, leche y una ensalada de fruta ¿y tu Alexa?-

- ¿tan poquito?- pregunto sin dejarle contestar- bueno a mi me traen lo mismo que a el pero añádanle unos panecillos de manzana con canela, leche de chocolate, unos waffles con miel, unas fresas con crema y de postre un helado de vainilla- Sirius no podia creer hasta donde podia llegar el apetito feroz de su novia

- ¿estas loca?... ¿te vas a acabar todo eso?- pregunto impresionado el moreno de ojos grises

- claro que si... es el producto de las sesiones de sexo en plena mañana asi es que no te quejes y déjame comer a gusto- y sin mas se sentó y a los pocos minutos llego su pedido sin faltar algo

* * *

­­­­­­ 

- ¿en donde estarán los demás?- preguntó Lily mientras se encaminaba a la clase de Historia junto con James

- ni la menor idea…- no acabo de decir cuando Dana venia hacia ellos pero se veía molesta- ¿Qué traerá esta?-

- vamos Dana no te enojes… no te podia contestar por que si no nos iban a regañar a los dos- Remus venia atrás de ella

- pues si lo se pero me dejaste como una vil estupida enfrente de todos… en primera por que la pregunta que hice nada que ver y luego tu te quedas callado. Se supone que me tienes que apoyar- Dana le reclamaban sin aminorar sus pasos

- pero por favor Dana no te tienes que enojar por eso… es demasiado tonto ¿no crees?- preguntaba incrédulo el chico siguiéndola y sin importarle los demas

- pues si es demasiado tonto ¿y que?- Dana paso de largo enfrente de sus amigos

- ya Alejandra, tus caprichitos no van al caso. Ya te pedí perdón ya calmate ¿quieres? Yo no te voy a estar rogando asi es que déjate de comportar como una chiquilla tonta y deja de hacer berrinche-

- no estoy haciendo berrinche… no te estoy pidiendo que me sigas. Asi es que no me eches la culpa de todo- Dana desapareció junto con Remus de la vista de sus amigos, los cuales se empezaron a reír de la escena que acababan de presenciar

- valla, no cabe duda que Merlín los hace y ellos se juntan- hablo James después de la sesión de risa

- eso si… ¿oye cuanto falta para la próxima clase?- pregunto la pelirroja mientras agarraba bien su mochila

- pues más o menos como 15 minutos-

- ummmm bueno… ¿y que hacemos?- pregunto Lily mientras dejaba caer su mochila al piso por lo pesada que estaba

- pues no podemos hacer mucho mas que esperar a que empiece la clase ¿después de esta tenemos una hora y media de tiempo libre no?-

- si en la cual vamos a aprovechar para invitar a los chavos a la fiesta… por cierto ¿me vas a decir como le vas a hacer para que Alexa no se de cuenta de nada?- preguntó interesada Lily mientras lo abrazaba

- pues eso mi amada pelirroja no se lo puedo decir ya que es secreto de merodeador solo te pido que no la felicites para que la sorpresa sea mas chida-

- ummmm bueno confió en ti y no te apures algún dia me enterare de tus tantos secretos y vas a tener que pagarme por mi silencio-

- ¿y se puede saber como lo lograras?- pregunto divertido el chico mientras le daba un beso en el cuello

- nahh eso es secreto mío- y sin mas lo beso

- huy si sigues asi puede y te revele los mas obscuros secretos de los Merodeadores- le dijo el pelinegro después de que se separaran

- bueno pues en ese caso…- y lo volvió a besar pero con mas frenesí y si no hubiera sido por que McGonagall iba pasando en esos momentos por ahí pues hubiera ocurrido muchas cosas

- ejem Srta. Evans no creo que sea un muy buen lugar para hacer esas cosas y menos en publico asi es que le suplico que guarde compostura- Lily se ruborizo a mas no poder mientras James le sonreía a la profesara muy pícaro y mas al notar como esta les guiñaba el ojo y se iba de ahí

- jajajajajajaja bueno al menos no nos regaño- James lo noto mientras Lily se reía- ya me imagino que hubiera dicho si me hubiera encontrado con otra-

- ¡SR. POTTER NO ANDE HACIENDO ESAS ESCENITAS EN PLENO PASILLO, TANTOS PUNTOS MENOS PARA GRYFFINDOR Y UNA SEMANA DE CASTIGO LIMPIANDO TODOS LOS BAÑOS DEL CASTILLO…!- Lily grito como si ella fuera la maestra – eso te hubiera dicho-

- ummmm creo que tienes mucha razón. Ya vez por que es perfecto estar a tu lado y tú que no te dejabas conquistar-

- ¿me lo piensas reprochar eso toda la vida?- Lily ironizo pero es que la verdad no se podia enojar con ese bombonazo de hombre que tenia enfrente

- no es reproche simplemente es platica. Pero bueno es mejor que nos vallamos yendo si no quieres llegar tarde a clase- y sin más se fueron caminando tomados de la mano hacia su siguiente aventura… ejem que era la clase de Sr. Binns.

* * *

- vamos Alexa apurate que solo faltan como 10 minutos para entrar a clase- Sirius apuraba a su novia 

- esperate… que no ves que no es tan fácil caminar y cargar con dos vidas mas… bueno me apuro y no me veas asi- se quejo la chica y mas al ver en la forma en que Sirius la vio- bueno ahora explícame bien que onda con las cartas ¿Qué decia?...-

- bueno solo que quería verlos y los cite para pasado mañana para que me la puedan contestar-

- ¿estas nervioso?-

- bueno no te voy a mentir… la verdad es que si pero conozco suficiente a los papas de Dana como a los de James para poder decir que me apoyaran mas bien que nos van a apoyar… bueno eso es lo que quiero creer-

- ya veras que si y bueno hablando de eso me puse a pensar que los míos también deberían de saber eso. Por eso cuando nazca mi hermanito vamos a ir y se los comunicare. Necesito de tu apoyo para poder salir de esa… no se como se lo tomen pero ya tome mi decisión y se va a hacer como yo quiera no como ellos me lo digan, lo único que quiero es que se enteren por mi propia boca antes de que alguien mas lo haga… bueno si es que todavia no lo saben- Alexa tenia la cabeza gacha pero Sirius se la levanto del mentón

- y ahí me vas a tener a tu lado pase lo que pase… Oyelo bien, pase lo que pase y te juro por mi vida que nada ni nadie les va a hacer daño mientras yo viva, no lo voy a permitir- le dio un dulce y delicioso beso en la boca- enserio tienes todo mi respeto por las decisiones que has tomado… me enorgullece el saber que te tengo como novia y como madre de mis hijos… ¿Quién mejor para mi que tu?-

- Sirius te amo- la chica lo abrazo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

- yo tambien mi chaparrita pero bueno apurémonos por que si faltamos a otra clase tus amigas son capaces de colgarnos de…- pero de donde los colgarían jamás nos podremos enterar, aunque si imaginar, por que en eso llegaron al salón encontrándose con James y Lily

- ¿ustedes donde andaban?- la pelirroja no se pudo contener

- pues me desperté hace como media hora y fuimos a desayunar- explico Alexa mientras se sentaba en el piso

- ni te acomodes que faltan como 5 minutos para que empiece la clase-

- hey Liliane déjame descansar un poco… ¿Qué ustedes dos se ponen de acuerdo para reprenderme por las mismas cosas o que pex?- Alexa se quejo emitiendo un gruñido

- ushhh todavia que te quedas dormida pretendes descansar mas- Lily se cruzo de brazos pero no dijeron nada mas.

* * *

­ 

- vamos Dana calmate ya…-

- ya pues me calmo…- Dana se quedo cruzada de brazos enfrente de una ventana

- por fin ahora quitame esa cara de niña berrinchuda y abrázame – pero Remus no espero a que ella lo abrazara, mas bien el la abrazo – hay Dana que voy a hacer contigo. Me haz cambiando por completo… jamás le había rogado a alguien y yo creía que jamás lo iba a hacer. Pero no se que me haz echo o que me has dado por que contigo no puedo-

- ya vez tengo mis métodos… perdóname bebe pero es que me dio coraje que me tomaran de estupida. No me gusta además verle la geta a Cristal y Lucy juntas no es bueno para mi temperamento y es que ya me las tengo juradas y te lo juro que me voy a vengar-

- anda ya déjate de rencores y dame un beso que ya los extraño- Remus la beso con mucho frenesí así como cuando dejas de comer lo que mas te gusta por varios días.

**D**ana se sorprendió y mas sabiendo que Remus era muy calmado… pero no lo pensó mucho y se dejo llevar por su novio. Duraron varios minutos besándose sin imaginarse que tenían espectadores. Dana sonrió a más no poder al ver que Cristal se daba media vuelta y se iba, cosa que el chico no vio.

- bueno mi querida novia vamonos corriendo por que quedan tan solo 5 minutos para entrar a clase- Remus la abrazo y se fueron abrazados.

**L**a clase se fue de lo más lenta… Dana se estaba quedando dormida mientras veía como esos tres se mandaban papelitos. Alexa al igual que Lily estaban "poniendo" atención a lo que el profesor decia.

_J¿A dónde andabas Padfoot? _

_S: ya lo sabes… estaba despertando a Alexa ¿Por qué la pregunta? _

_J: por nada… bueno hablando de tu novia quería decirte que ya yo me encargare de que ella no se de cuenta que le espera una fiesta _

_R¿Cómo lo piensas hacer?_

_S: Exacto ¿Cómo lo piensas hacer?_

_J: hey me ofenden además yo tengo mis métodos y les juro que lo voy a lograr ya tengo todo planeado _

_S¿necesitas que te ayudemos?_

_J: gracias pero NO_

_R: huy que humor… de veras hablando de humor, me las vas a pagar Padfoot por no haberme dejado dormir_

_S: ya Remusin no seas rencoroso… discúlpame pero no me podia dormir y pues tenia que emplear un método para hacerlo. Además no se de que te quejas muy bien habrías podido hacer un hechizo para que no me escucharas… tu sufres por que quieres_

_R: ufff eres más que imposible_

_J: ya no se pelen y dejen de mandar papelitos por que Alexa volteo y nos vio raro PD: el último se deshace de esta hoja por que la enana ya le echo el ojo. _

_S: no… no me abandonen necesito platicarles algo… _

_R¿ahora que?_

_J: que paso…_

_S: pues le mande una cata a los papa de Dana y a los tuyos James… necesito hablar con ellos sobre mi situación y si se puede vienen pasado mañana. _

_J¿estas completamente seguro de que eso es lo que quieres hacer?_

_S: pienso y creo que es justo que lo sepan de mi boca y no por otras personas_

_R: pues si estas tan seguro de eso pues adelante, nosotros te apoyamos mucho al menos que James piense lo contrario _

_J: claro que no… me conocen y saben que estaré apoyándolos cuando lo necesiten asi es que tienes mi aprobación para robarme a mi papitos una vez más _

_R: mas maricón no te pudiste haber escuchado eh_

_J: hey yo no tuve la culpa de ser hijo único y chiqueado, échaselas a mis papas por no haberlo intentado una vez más _

_R: ya pues _

_S: ya que terminaron de arañarse pues quiero agradecerles y neta James gracias por donarme a tus papas… sabes que la familia Black ya no me quiere pero no importa si los tengo a todos ustedes_

_R: bueno déjense de cursilerías y pongan atención a la clase por que ya me perdí más de la mitad de las notas… _

_J: ……………………………………….._

**S**irius destruyo el papelito y se dedico a hacer lo que mejor le salía en esa clase… dormir. Alexa se les quedo viendo y de repente se le vino a la mente el hecho de que ninguno de ellos la había felicitado, excepto Sirius… bueno el era una cosa ¿pero sus amigos? Se quedo contrariada pero no pudo seguir por que en eso escucho como la campana sonaba para dar inicio al descanso de hora y media que tenían los de 7mo. Salieron todavía medio dormidos pero la enana no se quedo callada por mucho tiempo

- ¿Por qué nadie de ustedes cuatro me han felicitado?- Alexa no acabo su pregunta cuando Dana exclamo

- ¡Remus tienes que ir con la maestra de Defensa!... ¿Qué no te acuerdas que te pidió que hablaras con ella después de clase?-

- ¡de veras vamos!- y sin mas salieron de ahí dejando a su amiga con la boca abierta y cuando se volteo hacia su "amiga" ya no estaba la desgraciada y mucho menos el cuatro ojos de su novio

- ¿y ahora a estos que les pasa?...- pregunto la chica pero Sirius solo se pudo encoger de hombros y sin mas se la llevo de ahí.

* * *

- uff de la que nos salvamos – Lily se detuvo por un momento tratándose de relajar recargada a una armadura- ojala que no sospeche mucho si no las cosas no van a salir como quiero- 

- bueno ahora vamos al comedor a ver a quien nos encontramos, ojala que este Jonnathan no quiero que la felicite si no se va a la mierda mi plan- James jalo a Lily

**E**ntraron al comedor y se dieron cuenta que ya habían varios de séptimo que en estos momentos estaban disfrutando de su tiempo libre. James avanzo con pasos decididos hasta donde estaba la mesa de los profesores y sin mas se subió en ella. Lanzo un chiflido para ganar la atención de todos pero se decepciono al no ver a Jonnathan pero en fin…

- hey solo quería anunciarles algo… como pocos saben hoy es el cumpleaños de Alexa, por lo tanto tendremos una pequeña fiesta en la sala común de Gryffindor… en primera solo es para 6to y 7mo, segunda la enana no se puede enterar por eso lance un hechizo para que en cuando alguien, de los que esta aquí adentro, se le ocurra felicitarla pues simplemente su boca se selle y no le digan nada… no es un hechizo malo simplemente medida de precaución… y tercera la fiesta va a empezar a las 7 y mas o menos a las 8 Alexa llegara a la sala común…- al ver la cara perpleja de todos al escuchar que estaban hechizados, pues sonrió satisfecho – bueno chavos nos vemos al rato- y sin mas se bajo de ahí y llego hasta a una alucinada Lily que lo veía como si de plano fuera un ser sumamente extraño

- valla forma de arreglarlo eh-

- ¿Qué?... ¿no te gusto?- el chico pregunto mientras salían del comedor

- ¿y todavía lo preguntas?- Lily tenia en sus pupilas un brillo sumamente hermoso que embobo mucho mas a su novio – claro que me gusto… sabes que me encanta que seas tan espontáneo y deliciosamente exuberante…- Lily lo beso mientras que el sonreía por dentro

- ummm – James solo podía saborear los labios de su chica

- bueno vamos a ver a quien mas nos encontramos por ahí- James ya estaba empezando a caminar pero se paro en seco al no sentir a su novia a un lado

- ¿Qué pasa?-

- tengo una pregunta… ¿enserio si les pusiste ese hechizo?- la pelirroja tenia el ceño fruncido y mas al ver la sonrisa en la cara de su amado - ¿si se los pusiste?... ¡Pero James como pudiste!-

- ¿Qué tiene de malo?-

- ¿Cómo que, que tiene?... Tiene mucho, eso no es muy justo de tu parte- Lily se había cruzado de brazos al ver que James no dejaba de sonreír

- Por Merlín Lily no te me pongas así… no tiene nada de malo simplemente es medida de seguridad como se los dije-

- pues si pero no tenias por que hacer eso…-

- vamos no te enojes por que no tienes por que…- James la abrazaba para que se relajara

- si hay muchos motivos… el echo de que los hayas hechizado así sin mas no se me ha…- pero no pudo terminar por que James beso de nuevo sus labios para que no replicara

- anda que no les puse nada, simplemente los apantalle para que no abrieran la boca- el pelinegro vio como sacaba el aire

- ¿seguro?-

- claro… como que me llamo Orión Black- y sin mas salio de ahí corriendo y riéndose con una pelirroja divertida detrás de el

* * *

**D**ana y Remus habían llegado hasta el salón de la Maestra Mazarí y esperaron un rato en lo que su clase para los de segundo y tercero terminaban. Mientras estaban esperando estaban platicando de muchas cosas hasta que llegaron a un tema tabú… 

- vamos que tiene de malo que me digas con cuantas lo has hecho, no me molesta- Dana trataba de sacarle la verdad pero nada mas el no se dejaba

- no insistas Alejandra que no te voy a decir nada-

- ¿Cómo que hoy te levantaste con ganas de decirme Alejandra todo el dia no?- Dana sonrió divertida al ver la sonrisa de su novio

- sabes que tu nombre me encanta…- por su parte el sonrió satisfecho pues Dana cambio la conversación

- llámame como quieras pero yo quiero saber por favor, es importante-

- no insistas Dana no te lo voy a decir, y además ¿Cómo que es importante para ti?... estoy mas que seguro que si te lo digo vas a salir corriendo a descuartizarla- Remus se reprendió pues había hablado de mas

- ah con que fue solamente con una… bueno eso ya es mas tranquilizarte así solo cumpliré una leve condena en Azkaban- ironizo la castaña mientras le sacaba a su novio una leve carcajada

- bueno ya no te digo nada, por favor no preguntes más-

- anda se bueno y dímelo. Así no me va a llegar un remordimiento por decirte con cuantos eh estado- la chica sabia que con eso lo haria recapacitar

- ¿Qué?... ¿con cuantos?- Remus se estaba poniendo de colores

- dime con quien y yo te digo-

- no juegues conmigo, ya dime con quienes-

- no te lo voy a decir… mira ya salieron vamos- a Remus no le quedo mas remedio que quedarse con la gran duda y entraron al salón justo cuando la Profe estaba recogiendo sus cosas

- Hey Remus que bueno que viniste… Dana ¿ya mas tranquila?-

- si Clarissa perdón por lo de hace rato pero es que…-

- anda niña no trates de inventar excusas que bien sabes que no sabes mentir así es que a lo que vinieron… anda Remus siéntate- Remus muy sacado de onda se sentó como ella se lo indico- bueno querías saber para que quiero hablar contigo así es que no me voy a andar con rodeos… se lo que eres-

**D**ana casi se cae de espaldas y Remus palideció tanto que podríamos confundirlo con la misma leche… Clarissa sonrió satisfecha pues esa era la reacción que ella esperaba.

- ¿co…como lo…lo supiste?- preguntó Remus en un hilo de voz

- bueno eh trabajado en este campo por muchos años que soy capaz de reconocer ya sea a un hombre-lobo o a un vampiro tan solo con mi olfato, pero eso no era lo que yo quería decirte. Estoy trabajando con tus padres Dana y se que saben en lo que estamos trabajando por lo que quisiera pedir tu aprobación Remus para poder… ummm ¿Cómo te lo diré para que no se escuche mal o lo entiendas mal?... bueno queríamos ver como la poción reacciona en un lobo-adulto. Sabemos que con Xavier es menos complicado por que es nuevo en ese campo, no lleva tantos años con ese problema pero no sabemos como reaccionaria un cuerpo mas adulto… a eso me refiero que tenga mas de 10 años con el problema- la profesora callo para dejarlos pensar en lo que había dicho

- ¿pero por que el?- pregunto un tanto indignada la chica

- por que es el único que conocemos, bueno yo conozco muchos pero no viven aquí a una cuadra. ¿Tu que opinas Remus?- le pregunto al chico que tenia la mirada perdida en el suelo

- bueno que te puedo decir… me agarras por sorpresa… solo quiero pensarlo- y sin mas se paro y salio de ahí

- hey Remus espera…- Dana trato de ir detrás de el pero Clarissa no la dejo

- dale unos cuantos minutos para pensarlo y después vas-

- pero entonces como van con Xavier todo bien-

- mas que perfecto por eso queremos que Remus se haga un estudio, no le va a pasar nada… además que el que no arriesga no gana- Clarissa se acomodo los lentes y sus papales y sin decir nada mas se sentó como esperando a que Dana saliera tras de el, cosa que Dana no espero mucho y salio de ahí lo mas rápido que pudo.

**E**ncontró a Remus sentado en el piso con la mirada perdida… se sentó junto a el y se propuso a permanecer en silencio hasta que el se decidiera a hablar. El chico agradecía lo que Dana estaba haciendo por el, estaba mas que decidido… lo iba a probar, se iba a arriesgar y si pues las cosas no salían bien, pues al menos lo había intentado. Levanto su cara y vio la profunda mirada de su novia y no lo dudo más y la beso con mucho sentimiento haciendo que la chica cayera en su regazo.

- gracias Dana-

- ya sabes cuando quieras- se volvieron a besar pero fue cuando Remus se acordó de la platica que habían tenido hace unos minutos

- ¿con cuantos y quienes eran?- la voz era pausada que hasta daba miedo pero Dana ni se inmuto

- no te lo voy a decir no insistas y mejor vamos a buscar a los demas- Dana se paro rápido y se echo a correr con Remus detrás pero fue cuando tropezaron con un chico de Hufflepuff

- upss perdón Danita- el chico le hablaba tan cariñoso que Remus empezó a gruñir

- no te apures Ryo, gracias- el chico le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantar mientras que el lobo no le quitaba de encima la mirada

- de nada… bueno… me voy- el chico se dio media vuelta y se encontró con Remus de frente - ¡Remus! Valla no asustes –

- hola Chuang ¿Cómo estas?- preguntó con los dientes apretados al igual que sus puños

- este muy bien… bueno me voy. Nos vemos Danita- el chico salio corriendo al ver el coraje reflejado en su mirada

- idiota- Remus se volteo a ver a Dana que lo veía con una sonrisa de triunfo- ¿ahora si me vas a decir con quien?-

- si tú me dices…-

- con tal que no haya sido con ese baboso por que te lo juro que en la próxima luna llena me meto en su dormitorio- Remus no podía controlar el coraje que tenía

- huy y que me vas a hacer si fue con el… acuérdate que lo que no fue en tu año no te hace daño así es que con tu permiso me voy- Dana se dio la media vuelta muy contenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero unas hermosas manos se lo impidieron

- dime que no fue con el y ni con ningún otro por favor- Remus al momento de voltearla la abrazo con fuerza y pronuncio sus palabras con un deje de suplica pero con coraje también. Le hablaba cerca de la boca creando una deliciosa mezcla con sus alientos

- no se que te molesta si tu tampoco eres virgen…-

- si pero eso fue antes de amarte como lo hago, además lo hice en una noche de borrachera en la casa de James, el año pasado y fue con su prima a la cual desde entonces no veo y no eh tratado de verla… no quiero verla cuando te tengo aquí a mi lado, y respirando tu aroma que me encanta. Me vuelves loco al sentirte tan cerca de mi- Remus le empezó a besar el cuello con una dulzura jamás vista en el – vamos que a la única que eh deseado como a nadie es a ti… que con la única que me eh planteado tener relaciones es contigo… que a la única que amo como a nadie es a ti… te quiero mucho- Remus beso de nuevo sus labios con frenesí mientras que ponia las hermosas piernas de ella alrededor de su cintura y la pegaba a la pared.

**P**or su lado Dana estaba mas que impresionada por la actitud de Remus y es que el era demasiado recto para esas cosas, en su mirada se notaba la lujuria y el deseo mezclados y eso la impactaba si… pero le encantaba. Remus la besaba mientras acariciaba sus piernas desde las rodillas hasta su ropa interior… la chica lo dejaba hacer y deshacer a sus anchas, pero reacciono al escuchar las voces amortiguadas de los alumnos que venían en esa dirección. Por lo que se separo de el

- anda Remus vamonos de aquí- se bajo de su regazo y sin mas lo jalo y se lo llevo al baño de mujeres de ese piso, que por cierto esta fuera de servicio y por eso no habia nadie.

**C**erro la puerta tras de ella y agudizo el oído por si escuchaba algún ruido pero no, se iba a fijar si alguien venia pero sintió unas manos en sus pechos que le hicieron cerrar los ojos y gemir con placer

- Remus…- susurro la chica mientras movía su cabeza para que su novio tuviera mejor espacio para besar su cuello

- dime que no… que soy el primero y el único… que no has estado con nadie mas… necesito escucharlo – Remus le imploraba pero Dana no se vencería tan fácil

- ya te lo dije ¿para que?…- la chica respiro hondo antes de continuar- ¿para que quieres saberlo?… no importa ahora estoy contigo y eso es lo único que te debe de interesar- el oji miel le dio la vuelta un poco brusco pero eso no era lo que mas le interesaba a el

- dímelo... necesito saberlo- la volvió a besar incontroladamente

- ¿que ganas con eso?- quiso saber la chica después de varios minutos que duro el gran beso

- no sabes cuanto puedo ganar con eso- Remus la atrajo mas a el y en un rápido movimiento la subió en sus caderas pero claro sin dejarla de besar por todo el cuello hasta llegar a su camisa de la escuela.

**D**ana echo su cabeza para atrás pero tratando de no hacer mucho movimiento si no se caerían los dos al suelo… y hablando de eso ¿Cómo Remus podía con ella si pesaba?... bueno no es que estuviera ella gorda pero la verdad es que era tan alta como Lily… bueno un poquitin más baja pero de todos modos pesaba. Pero el no daba señas de cansancio, al contrario la besaba con mucha mas pasión… Dana no se aguanto tanto y amarrándole su cara con las dos manos lo beso en la boca haciéndolo que se balanceara… si su peso no lo tiraba al menos sus besos si podrian lograrlo.

**R**emus la sentó en el lava manos sin dejar de admirarla a pesar de estar tan ajetreado. Sus pupilas estaban conectadas a las de ella y no tenia la intención de romperla. Dana, que jamás le había puesto tanta atención en sus ojos hasta ahora, vio la fiereza del lobo y la dulzura del hombre juntos en una rara mezcla que hipnotizo a la chica hasta perderse en ella… estudio su alma hasta el ultimo rincón sin dejar nada a un lado… y una vez mas comprendió por que lo amaba tanto, una vez mas se dio cuenta que Remus… SU Remus era alguien especial y no solo por ser diferente, al contrario el ser diferente lo hacia tan especial. Ella no sabia de donde había aprendido esa sensualidad y hasta ese momento se sintió mal por no haber podido ser la primera, estaba dispuesta a parar pero algo dentro de esas pupilas que tanto le gustaban, le dijo que no fuera estupida y que no se fuera, que eso ya no tenia la mas mínima importancia. Que el hombre que tenia enfrente la amaba con la locura de un ser que esta en un manicómio **(valla comparaciones verdad XD) **y que el amor que sentían por el otro pues no era mas que eso… AMOR.

**P**or su parte Remus la estudiaba y se daba cuenta que alguien mucho mejor que ella, no encontraría en ningún otro lado… que todo lo que el necesitaba y quería estaba ahí, enfrente de el y lo miraba con una dulzura infinita. Bajo su vista hasta su cuerpo y por primera vez se dio cuenta que era demasiado hermosa, el sabia que la perfección no existía… pero a ella solo le faltaba un paso para llegar a ella. Sus pechos, que por cierto que cuando los toco sintió tan chido que se propuso a hacerlo de nuevo, sus caderas, sus piernas, su abdomen, sus manos, su cara, su sonrisa, sus ojos… valla su TODO. No sabia por que la deseaba tanto, a lo mejor eran los efectos de la luna llena y por eso esa fiereza en sus actos o simplemente ella… claro esa era la repuesta, era ella y nadie mas que ella que le hacia sentir de esa manera… nadie había logrado sacar su vena seductora y su chulería de galán de telenovela romántica. **(Chale el ver tanto la tele me hace demasiado daño ¿o no?) **Todo lo egocéntrico que el tenia guardado, Dana lo sacaba a la luz tan solo con una mirada, y es que ¿quien no se iba a lucir teniendo una novia como ella?... Remus saco, de no sabemos donde, sus fuerzas y con un poco de decisión poso su manos en el primer botón de la camisa de Dana. Cerró los ojos esperando un rechazo por parte de ella, pero eso nunca llego y se impresiono al ver que Dana solo miraba sus manos para ver hasta donde podían llegar.

**E**l chico desabrocho desde el tercer botón, y le siguió el cuarto y después siguieron el quinto, el sexto y hasta el séptimo. No se la quito de un jalón, al contrario el quería disfrutar de la vista tan preciosa que tenia ante sus ojos, no le quito la vista ni por una milésima de segundo y es que no se quería perder ningún movimiento. Pero a pesar de eso, el bien sabía que no se podía quedar así todo el dia… tenia que ser rápido si no quería que lo cacharan en pleno acto. La volvió a mirar a los ojos y vio que ella estaba decidida a lo que el hiciera. Agarro su camisa por los hombros y con lentitud la bajo dejándolos al descubierto. Los beso y bajo el tirante de su sostén, aspirando su aroma natural a azucenas… Dana solo sentía que estaba en el cielo con cada roce de sus labios contra su piel. Remus se aventuro a quitarle la blusa por completo y sin más la aventó lejos de su vista pues en estos momentos le estorbaba mucho. Admiro desde su cuello hasta su donde empezaba su falda… volvió a sus labios y se pego mas a ella, y esta sintió el bulto en la entre pierna de el. Dana lo besaba con el mismo desenfreno mientras pasaba sus manos por la nuca de este y le quitaba el pequeño listón que amarraba su hermoso cabello castaño-rubio. Mientras tanto el recorría su espalda con sus manos, estudiando cada centímetro de esta y su suavidad… hasta que llego al broche de su sostén y esta vez no lo dudo y lo desabrocho. Dana solo pudo arquear la espalda para brindarle un mejor acceso, la chica gimió una vez más al sentir una de sus manos en su trasero por debajo de la falda.

**P**ero lo que ella pensaba es que estaban en desventaja, el todavia estaba muy arropado y no era para nada justo, asi es que se separo unos centímetros de el y le quito la capa, después el chaleco y después la corbata, que por cierto estaba muy bien puesta, a una velocidad increíble que dejo pasmado al chico. El solo sonrió de lado pero se le borro al sentir las manos de ella debajo de su camisa pero esta hacia pucheros de inquietud por lo que no le importo y con desesperación la jalo, haciendo que botaran todos lo botones y se deshizo de la molesta camisa. Lo acerco a ella y beso su bien formada anatomía pero utilizo mas su tiempo besando esa sensual cicatriz en su pecho izquierdo. Remus solo repetía su nombre con los ojos cerrados por lo que no vio cuando la chica acerco sus rostros hasta que lo beso de nuevo mientras pegaba más sus cuerpos bañados en sudor. A la chica todavia no se le caía el sostén pero de eso se encargo Remus, se deshizo de la prenda color blanco con un poco de encaje, y por fin pudo admirar su preciosa delantera. No cabía duda, eran mas que perfectos ante sus ojos, eran redondos, un poco más grandes que su mano pues no los alcanzaba a abarcar, sus pezones erectos por la pasión del momento. Los masajeo muy lentamente grabándoselos con su tacto

- ummmm Remus- la chica gemía un poco mas fuerte con la cabeza echada hacia atrás

- anda dime que soy el único- Remus no se quería quedar con la duda

- ya te lo dije no lo necesitas saber…- pero ya no pudieron seguir platicando por que Remus en venganza, ataco unos de sus pechos con su boca haciendo que la chica se tuviera que agarrar fuerte de la esquina de lava manos para no caerse.

**M**ientras que a uno lo besaba al otro lo seguía masajeando con su mano… Dana no sabia que era mejor, si su calida y delicada mano o su deliciosa boca.

- ufff Remus… si…sigue- y el muy obediente siguió con su trabajo… cada segundo estaban mas excitados y el sabia que se debían de apurar pero es que teniéndola ahí a su disposición le era un pecado no aprovechar cada centímetro de su piel, además tenia que averiguar si era el primero o ¿Cuál de todos?... tan solo de pensarlo su lobo interno gruñía por que no se imaginaba a SU Dana disfrutando esto con alguien mas.

**R**emus termino con eso y de nuevo unió sus labios con los de ella y sacando fuerzas la volvió a cargar amarrándola de su trasero y se la llevo a una de las bancas que estaban en una de las esquinas de los baños. Se sentó con ella su regazo pero sin despegar sus labios… Dana lo agarraba del cuello para no caerse mientras que el tenia las manos en su trasero, justo debajo de su falda. Tomaron aire por un segundo y se quedaron viendo a los ojos con mucha ternura.

- ¿estas segura?- preguntó entrecortadamente el chico

- ¿tu que crees?... si ya llegue hasta aquí no seria muy justo de mi parte el retractarme a estas alturas… estoy mas que segura pero sobre todo por que te amo y lo deseo… ¿Que mejor que mi primera vez sea contigo?- la chica lo besa en el cuello mientras hablaba pero Remus al escuchar la ultima frase la alejo de el para que lo viera a los ojos

- ¿neto?... ¿no me estas mintiendo?-Remus no podia contener su sonrisa de bobo

- claro que no tontito… solo te estaba probando- la chica lo volvió a besar

- entonces eres solo mía- y eso no era una pregunta

- despende a que te refieras con eso -

- ¿Cómo es eso?- el chico estaba contrariado

- anda menos platica y mas acción- se volvieron a unir en un beso

**L**as manos del chico llegaron hasta el cierre de su falda y sin más se la quito dejándola solo en calzón… blancos al igual que su sostén. Dana le desabrocho su cinturón y el pantalón de la escuela tratando de rozar el bulto que tenia ahí… sonreía al escucharlo gemir por cada roce. La chica se quito lo que le faltaba, que eran los zapatos, las calcetas y lo que quedaba de su ropa interior… mientras que el la admiraba de pies a cabeza. La chica se sonrojo al sentir la mirada penetrante de su novio sobre su cuerpo ya desnudo. Remus solo se pasaba la lengua por los labios al darse cuenta que ese exquisito majar era solo para el… nadie mas podría disfrutarlo y de eso el se encargaría. Se paro enfrente de ella y la volvió a besar dándole espacio para que ella le quitara el pantalón… Dana capto el mensaje enseguida y asi lo hizo… le quito el pantalón y lo dejo en bóxers, ahora era mas notorio cuan excitado estaba y Dana solo se le pudo hacer agua la boca al imaginarse que tan bien estaba desarrollado su novio. La chica metió sus pequeñas manos dentro del bóxer tan peculiar del chico (era azul marino y tenia lunas llenas) y empezó a frotárselo haciendo que el chico pusiera los ojos en blanco de tanta excitación.

- Da…Dana-

- shhhhhhhhh tú disfruta-

**Y** eso es lo que el hizo, disfruto del placer que le brindaban esas delicadas manos… después de varios minutos los dos estaban mas que listos para lo que venia, asi es que Remus invoco con su varita e hizo un hechizo anticonceptivo que la chica no alcanzo a escuchar pero ya después se encargaría de averiguarlo. El chico la recostó en el suelo, justo encima de su capa escolar. Dana estaba nerviosa pero decidida a lo que venia a continuación pero Remus se dio cuenta de su cara por lo que se detuvo

- ¿nerviosa?-

- si pero estoy decidida…- Dana cerro los ojos y respiro hondo y cuando los abrió se encontró con los ojos serios de Remus, los cuales usaba cuando Sirius no le hacia caso en algo – vamos amor no me veas así estoy mas que segura… solo que tu guíame por que la verdad no se-

- no te preocupes yo tampoco soy experto… sabes que te va a doler un poco pero espero que no sea mucho, me dices si te hago daño para parar-

- anda ya yo te aviso- la chica rodó sus ojos divertida

- ¿lista?-

- si…- y sin mas Remus se acomodo entre sus piernas y poco a poco la fue penetrando

**D**ana al sentirlo cerro los ojos por inercia pero los apretó al sentir un poco de dolor por lo que Remus se paro un poco antes de seguir hasta que vio que su amante se relajaba por lo que repitió sus movimientos y después de varios intentos ya los dos se movían al mismo ritmo, el cual a cada segundo era mas rápido. Los dos estaban tan acoplados que se sentían uno solo… eran uno solo. Dana repetía su nombre en cada embestida que el daba, los movimientos de el eran un poco bruscos pero deliciosos… el lobo y el hombre conectados en uno solo y eso a Dana la excitaba a mas no poder… ella sabia que si seguían así sus gritos los iban a escuchar alguien pero es que simplemente no se podia controlar y menos al sentir todas esas emociones que Remus le hacia sentir.

- ummmm Da…Dana te quiero-

- yo… ummmm yo ta…tambien te ummmm quiero, te quiero mu…mucho-

- gracias…por… por to… ummmm todo-

- ahhhhhhhh Remus… ummmm-

**C**ada vez la pasión se desbordaba más y a esas alturas nada ni nadie los iban a poder detener y es que solo existían ellos dos y el mundo ahorita era cosas a parte. Pronto los movimientos eran mucho más rápidos y llegaron al clímax juntos rezando sus nombres… Remus se quedo acostado arriba de ella para poder regular sus respiraciones. Su cabeza quedo en el pecho de ella mientras que la chica le acariciaba el cabello pero esas sonrisas que traían en la cara era más que suficiente para decir que lo habían disfrutado y mucho, es mas lo habían disfrutado demasiado.

- ¿estas bien?- preguntó Remus después de varios minutos de silencio

- ¿te digo la verdad?- contesto Dana con una pregunta pero Remus nada mas contesto con un movimiento de cabeza – pues me siento bien demasiado bien. Gracias Remus por todo lo que me haces sentir y hacer y es que jamás me imagine que mi primera vez fuera en un baño pero ahora que te tengo aquí, siento que es el lugar mas romántico que jamás haya podido imaginar. Te amo-

- Valla jamás pensé en eso pero me haces feliz… gracias Dana por todo, por tu apoyo, por tus caras cuando estas enojada o cuando estas contenta, me haces feliz con todo lo que haces… jamás me había sentido así ni con Cristal- sintió que el cuerpo de su amante se tensaba por lo que la abrazo mas fuerte - cielo no te pongas así ahora mas que nunca te digo que eres la única a la que quiero con todas mis fuerzas, no deberías de dudar después de lo que acaba de pasar- Remus alzo su vista para encontrarse con los ojos de Dana y sin mas le dio un gran beso que la dejo sin aliento.

- bueno vamos por que de seguro ya paso demasiado tiempo y los demas nos deben de andar buscando- opino Dana y así los dos se vistieron pero sin dejar de ser cariñosos.

**S**alieron de ahí lo mas discretamente posible y se pasearon por los pasillos mas felices que nunca y seguros de sus sentimientos, claro por si alguno lo dudo. Se dirigieron a la sala común y en el camino se encontraron con Alexa, que por cierto se estaba comiendo un gran manzana y sobándose la barriga, que venia no se de donde.

- ¿ustedes donde estaban?- pregunto entre cerrando los ojos

- estábamos hablando con Clarissa y después de ahí nos fuimos a dar un paseo- Dana explico mientras le mandaba una mirada picara a su novio la cual fue correspondida

- ummm ¿algo mas que contar?- la chica no terminaba con su interrogación

- ummm no lo creo- esta vez respondió Remus mientras abrazaba a su novia por la espalda y no dejaba de sonreír

- bueno no es que quiera ser entrometida pero ustedes no están para saberlo ni yo para contárselos pero conozco de sobra esas miraditas y esas sonrisotas por lo que se que es lo que acaba de pasar…- Dana y Remus se quedaron con cara de interrogación pero ellos no sabian que el estar embarazada te hace ser mas perspicaz y muy buena en intuir cosas- buff bueno solo espero que hayan aprendido y hayan utilizado algún tipo de anticonceptivo por que si no están pero si bien jodidos- y sin mas la chica se metió por el retrato de la Dana Gorda dejando a los dos con cara de espanto y horror ¿Por qué Alexa tenia que ser tan jodidamente perspicaz en esos asuntos? Bueno no lo sabian pero en fin… no tuvieron mas remedio que seguirla.

* * *

**P**or otro lado James, Sirius y Lily estaban buscando a Jonnathan por todo el colegio y no lo podían encontrar, por mas que lo buscaban no lo encontraban. Estaban mas que desesperados por lo que ninguno de los tres podían pensar con claridad hasta que a Lily la ilumino un rayo de luz y se paro en seco. 

- Por Merlín y todos sus descendientes juntos, por que no lo habíamos pensado antes… el mapa- James y Sirius reaccionaron llevándose la mano a la frente

- en verdad – y sin mas Sirius corrió hacia la sala común pero después de recorrer algunos metros se topo con alguien… justo con Jonnathan- ¡Jonnathan que bueno que te encuentro, justamente te estaba buscando!- Sirius lo abrazo como si no lo hubiera visto en muchos, muchos años.

**J**onnathan solo se le quedo viendo como si estuviera loco de remate y con poca paciencia se lo quito de encima si no seria capaz de encerrarlo en un manicómio. Se le quedo viendo esperando a que hablara pero Sirius no decia ni media palabra.

- ¿y luego para que me querías?- pregunto impaciente el Sly

- ahhhhhhhhh cierto- James y Lily se unieron a la platica- bueno solo quería decirte que hoy en la noche le vamos a hacer una fiesta de cumpleaños a tu prima pero va a ser sorpresa, solo espero que no la hayas felicitado por que si no se jode el plan…-

- ni la e visto en todo el dia… mi padrino me mando una carta diciéndome que Alexa no le a contestado ninguna de sus cartas por eso la ando buscando-

- luego hablas con ella de eso- Lily se metió a la platica- por fa te lo pido no la felicites, quiero – dos pares de ojos la hicieron retractarse – queremos que se extrañe por no recibir alguna felicitación para que la sorpresa sea mas chida-

- valla esta bien ¿supongo que estoy invitado no?-

- claro que si puede venir el que quiera…- Lily sonrió con sinceridad pero alguien la interrumpió

- excepto Malfoy, Snape y toda su bola de amiguitos- claro Sirius y James contestaron al mismo tiempo y se impresionaron por su sincronización.

- ok perfecto entonces nos vemos…- y sin mas Jonnathan salio de ahí dejándolos con la ceja levantada pero no dijeron nada mas y se fueron a buscar a Alexa para que el plan pudiera empezar… huy pero lo que no sabían es que la cosas no iban a salir precisamente como ellos se lo planteaban tan solo por un caprichito del destino.

* * *

**Que les parecio???? chido??? bueno los voy a dejar con la duda... si yo solo espero que el libro este chido si no pues ya ni pex... les dejo el adelanto del proximo capitulo **

_**- sientelos por ultima vez- la chica lo decia muy seria y con una mirada muy rara. Sirius no supo como reaccionar pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el director **_

_**- bueno muchachos necesito que me hagan espacio, no les digo que salgan simplemente alejense un poco para que podamos hacer lo que tenemos planeado ya después les explico con lujo de detalles lo que pasa…- y asi sucedió.**_

**jajaja que pasara???? nos vemos en el proximo capitulo y ARRIBA ARGENTINA!!!! esa final es de ellos !!!!**

**Atte: Nena! **


	22. ¿Feliz Cumpleaños?

**Valla ya regrese despues de un mes... en fin en el capitulo anterior opine de la pelicula pues ahora quiero opinar del libro.. se que a nadie le interesa pero como en la casa soy la unica a la que le gusta Harry Potter pues vivo reprimida jajajajaja antes que nada el libro me encanto... el hecho de que Harry haya sido un Horrocrux pues ya me lo imaginaba, me gusto la parte cuando pelea con Voldemort y le dice que el es el dueño de todas las reliquias... el beso de Ron con Hermione en el momento mas oportuno. Tambien que Snape fuera una clase de heroe al final... aunque no me convencio del todo pero no debio de morir de esa forma. La familia Malfoy se salvo, pense que Lucius iba a morir no se por que. Nunca me imagine que Lily fuera mas grande de edad que James... ummmm raro. Lo que no me gusto fue la muerte de Tonks y de Remus pero analizandolo bien creo que no podia quedarse solo un merodeador asi es que me tengo que resignar. La muerte de uno de los gemelos... ufff creo que ahi si se mancho la Rowlin, los gemelos no son gemelos si falta uno. Pero sobre todo ese _19 años despues, _no me gusto en lo absoluto por que nos dejo igual bueno al menos a mi si. Pero en fin el libro ya esta publicado y no se puede hacer nada mas.**

**Bueno solo espero que el capitulo les guste esta medio aca sadico pero en fin espero sus comentarios como siempre y GRACIAS a todos los que leen mi fic dejen o no dejen reviews... Bueno pues no tengo mucho que decir y esta vez no voy a dejar un adelanto del proximo capitulo por que todavia no lo termino de escribir y todavia voy a hacer muchos cambios y no quiero poner un adelanto y a la mera hora cambiarlo totalmente... no seria justo. Lo unico que les puedo decir que Sirius le va a... ja y que creyeron? que les iba a estropear la sorpresa???? pues no, los dejare con la duda... **

**Tambien quiziera informarles que por causas mayores osea la escuela creo que me voy a tardar en actualizar un poco mas pero no me tardare mas de un mes y medio se los aseguro y si eso sucede pues les mantendre informados... otra cosa el otro fic decidi en borrarlo por que??? por que ya no me gusto como estaba quedando... no quede satisfecha con el resultado y por lo tanto mi cabecita se esforzo un poco mas y ya empeze a hacer otro fic que es mas un Harry/Ginny y todo gracias a un concierto de My Chemical Romance (si Dios Bendiga a My Chemical Romance) pero en fin ya vendra el fic que lo publicare justo con el otro capitulo de este fic. En fin me voy ya hable demasiado... jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja (que bueno que ya deje a un lado mi conciencia si no imaginense XD) **

* * *

**Capitulo 22: **

La encontraron sentada en unos de los sillones en frente de la chimenea leyendo un libro y sus lentes puestos, Sirius se le quedo viendo raro pues jamás la había visto usarlos. Alexa levanto la vista al sentir que tres pares de ojos se el quedaban viendo. Alexa reacciono rápido y se los quito y hablo tratando de sonar lo mas normal posible.

- Hey hola- y sin mas reanudo su lectura

- ¿desde cuando usas lentes?- preguntó James alucinado

- ¿desde siempre?-

- pero jamás te habíamos visto usarlos- confirmo la pelirroja - ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó una vez mas al ver que ponía una mueca de dolor

- no nada, ya se me paso- pero otra vez puso una mueca de dolor que logro disimular- Bueno pues por que casi no me los pongo, no me gusta- explico la chica mientras guardaba sus cosas – bueno ¿Cuánto falta para entrar a clases?- trato de sonar normal pero el dolor que tenia no se le iba

- pues mas o menos 45 minutos ¿y Dana y Remus?- preguntó Sirius al nos verlos

- bueno pues no se yo no los eh visto- Alexa tuvo que bajar la cabeza y poner todo su autocontrol para no reírse pero en lugar de eso sintió otra punzada en el bajo vientre

- ¿segura que estas bien?- Sirius se sentó a su lado y la abrazo

- claro que…- pero la chica no pudo terminar la frase y subió corriendo al baño seguido de Lily sin importarle que Sirius y James se quedaran abajo, aunque de la desesperación no se les pasaba por la cabeza que James SI podía subir las escaleras por ser premio anual.

Alexa abrió la puerta y sin importarle nada mas entro al baño, que para su fortuna estaba desocupado… entro y sin más se puso de rodillas frente al vater y vomito todo lo que había comido en ese dia. Lily al llegar y verla en esa forma lo único que pudo hacer fue agarrarle el cabello y tratar de calmarla ya que sentía como el cuerpo de su amiga temblaba. Después de unos minutos, que parecieron horas, Alexa se sentó en el suelo y empezó a llorar, por lo que Lily no sabia que hacer hasta que por fortuna Dana entro encontrándose con esa escena.

- ¿Qué paso?- preguntó asustada mientras llegaba hasta donde estaban sus amigas

- no se de repente subió y empezó a vomitar pero ahora no deja de llorar- explico la pelirroja

- ¿Alexa que tienes?- preguntó maternalmente la castaña

- no se… me siento mal, siento como si los fuera a perder. Como si intuyera que no los voy a tener… tengo miedo- Alexa se abrazo de sus amigas como si ellas fueran su salvación

- shhhhhhhhh calmate, claro que los vas a tener. Lily podrías ayudar al pobre de Sirius a subir, que esta más que desesperado- Dana ordeno y Lily no tardo en obedecer.

Mientras que Alexa y Dana se quedaban abrazadas sin decir nada hasta que sintieron que alguien mas entraba al baño. La enana se echo a los brazos de su novio mientras este le acariciaba el cabello.

- ¿Qué te pasa, que tienes?- preguntó muy preocupado Sirius

- no se, tengo mucho miedo… no quiero perderlos- la voz de la chica se amortiguaba contra el pecho del moreno

- ¿a quienes?-

- a mis bebes, de repente me entro ese miedo… dime que no, dime que seremos felices y que no les pasara nada… necesito saberlo-

- Hey, Hey… claro que no les pasara nada, sabes que no lo voy a permitir. Tranquilízate por favor, a ver mírame a los ojos- Alexa obedeció y Sirius le agarro su cara con las dos manos- escúchame bien… no les va a pasar nada, necesitas ser fuerte ¿me entiendes?- la chica solo asintió con la cabeza – ahora necesito que vallamos a la enfermería anda vamos- Alexa no se podía negar y se dejo llevar por los brazos de su novio mientras escuchaba como Sirius le daba instrucciones a los demás que ella no alcanzaba a escuchar.

Ni siquiera sintió cuando llegaron a la enfermería, en su mente solo había imágenes donde se veía a ella misma con sus manos llenas de sangre que provenían de su vientre, y lloraba con más intensidad, mientras sentía como la acostaban en una cama.

- ¿Qué le paso a la señorita Sánchez?- preguntó la enfermera al verlos entrar

- nos se, simplemente empezó a vomitar y la trajimos para acá… dígame que tiene-explico Sirius mientras que Lily y los demás entraban

- no lo se señor Black, háganme el favor de hablarle al director y al Señor Valdez- Dana y Remus obedecieron – ahora por favor necesito que me diga que siente señorita Sánchez- Alexa reacciono al escuchar que le hablaban a ella

- ¿Qué?- volteo a verlos con una mirada perdida

- que, que siente…- volvió a repetir la enfermera

- pues tengo nauseas y… - pero no pudo seguir explicando por que las lagrimas no dejaban de salirle

- ¿y que mas?- pregunto desesperado Sirius pues se sentía impotente al verla así pero ella no daba señas de querer hablar – Vamos Alexa responde –

- Señor Black tranquilícese espere un minuto afuera en lo que la cambio – Sirius no se quería ir pero entre Lily y le enfermera lo sacaron de la enfermería para que Alexa se pudiera cambiar pero no sabían lo que podría ocurrir tan solo en unos cuantos minutos

En cuanto regresaron a un lado de la cama de la enana toda su sangre se les helo por completo pues la chica tenia los ojos cerrados y repetía con fervor unas frases que no se alcanzaban a entender y con sus dos manos se agarraba el vientre como si su vida dependiera de ello.

- no por favor no… no… no… no quiero… no quiero, no les hagas nada por favor a ellos no- se notaba como temblaba

- Señorita Evans ayúdeme a darle un tranquilizante… vuelvo en unos segundos por favor no la suelte- Lily obedeció mientras trataba de ponerle a su amiga la pijama pero ella sola no podia por lo que espero a que alguien la viniera a ayudar.

La enfermera cumplió su promesa y regreso acabo de unos momentos que parecieron una eternidad. Entre las dos le dieron un brebaje para que se calmara y lo lograron por que de pronto la chica dejo de temblar y se quedo muy quieta mientras veía como la observaban, ella solo podia llorar al ver esas imágenes en su cabeza. Después de varios minutos entraron todos los demas junto con el director, que por cierto tenia una cara de preocupación pero nada comparada con la de Sirius y Jonnathan, que en cuanto llegaron se posaron a cada lado de ella pero ella parecía no verlos por que su mirada no la levanto.

- Poppy ¿tienes alguna idea de lo que le pueda estar pasando?- pregunto Albus con una voz muy seria

- pues Albus mas o menos pero necesito platicarlo contigo… ven acompáñame al fin que ahorita esta mas calmada-

- pero…- Sirius iba a protestar pero no lo dejaron

- Sirius necesito que estén calmados, ya veremos que podemos hacer- y sin mas los dos adultos se metieron al despacho de la enfermera.

Los seis se quedaron en un silencio total mientras que Alexa no dejaba de llorar… en una de esas volteo a ver a Sirius y sin más agarro su mano y se la puso en su vientre. Sirius no sabia por que hacia eso hasta que un susurro pronuncio unas palabras que los asusto

- siéntelos por ultima vez- la chica lo decia muy seria y con una mirada muy rara. Sirius no supo como reaccionar pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el director

- bueno muchachos necesito que me hagan espacio, no les digo que salgan simplemente aléjense un poco para que podamos hacer lo que tenemos planeado ya después les explico con lujo de detalles lo que pasa…- y asi sucedió.

Pasaron como 45 largos minutos en los que la desesperación y la incertidumbre reino en la enfermería. En la cabeza de los 6 resonaba las últimas cuatro palabras que Alexa dijo… Sirius no quería que eso pasara, no lo iba a permitir.

- ¿Lily hiciste lo que te pedí?- preguntó Sirius

- claro supongo que ya llego… esperemos unos cuantos minutos mas- respondió la chica y sin decir nada mas se volvieron a quedar callados.

Solo veían con el director hacia movimientos de varita y murmuraba cosas que no lograban entender dirigidas a la enfermera… después de una hora diez minutos el silencio fue perturbado por dos lechuzas, una era de la familia Potter y la otra de la familia montes. Se posaron en el hombro de Dana y de James pero Sirius bien sabia que eran para el asi es que el las abrió. Sonrió al leer lo que estaba escrito y sin más guardo silencio a pesar de las miradas que le mandaban los demas. Pasaron otros 15 minutos hasta que el director carraspeo y se volteo a ver a sus alumnos… con una seña les dijo que se acercaran y no lo dudaron ni un tantito.

- bueno es algo complicado de decir y antes que nada ¿saben quien estuvo cerca de la señorita?- si era una pregunta un poco rara

- pues nosotros nada mas- Sirius se rascaba la cabeza pues no entendía a que venia todo eso

- les pregunto eso por que… valla le mandaron un maleficio que le hacia ver cosas en su cabeza. No sabría decirles exactamente que pero tenia como tipo de visiones… ya cuando despierte le preguntaremos a ella. Por lo pronto déjenla descansar y ya después veremos que pasa- Albus le dio las ultimas indicaciones a Poppy y salio de ahí

Sirius no lo dudo y se fue hasta donde estaba Alexa… beso su mano y pasó su mano sobre su vientre. Se quedaron unos minutos callados pero no pudieron seguir asi…

- ¿Quién creen que haya sido?- pregunto James, que estaba siendo abrazado por su novia

- pues no lo se, pudo haber sido cualquiera- respondo Dana que estaba parada en una de las ventanas

- ¿Samantha?- preguntó Jonnathan con duda

- no lo creo esa vieja no tiene tanto cerebro para hacer eso, no creo que sea capaz ni siquiera de hacer un _Wingardium Leviousa _correctamente- contesto la pelirroja muy segura

- ¿entonces?-

- Malfoy…- el moreno de ojos grises contesto con simpleza

- ¿Lucius?- preguntó contrariado el Sly mientras una mueca de furia se formaba en su bello rostro

- el sábado que ustedes se fueron a Hogsmade me los encontré y me amenazo diciendo que regresara al "buen" camino si no quería que Alexa sufriera. Merlín como no me di cuenta que lo decia enserio- explico Padfoot con la cabeza gacha

- maldito perro infeliz- Dana maldijo por lo debajo justo antes de que las puertas se abrieran por completo para dejar pasar a Natasha y Noe- papa… mama ¿Qué hacen aquí?-

- hola de perdida ¿no?- su padre la beso en la mejilla y su mama la abrazo

- gracias por venir- Sirius los saludo y después siguieron los demas hasta que se dieron cuenta de que Jonnathan estaba ahí- bueno el es Jonnathan y es primo de Alexa-

- mucho gusto- la cortesía antes que todo… eso Jonna lo sabía muy bien

- el gusto es de nosotros ¿pero que paso?... ¿Por qué la urgencia?- Natasha los cuestiono

- bueno antes dejen que los papas de James lleguen asi no lo tengo que repetir- pasaron 5 minutos aproximadamente en un silencio que los desesperaba pero podían hacer otra cosa.

Natasha ya estaba harta de esa incertidumbre pero justo antes de decir algo, las puertas se volvieron a abrir dejando pasar al director y a los papas de James. El chico se levanto y fue hasta ellos…

- mama… papa-

- mi bebe ¿Cómo estas?- preguntó una señora de muy buen porte, ojos miel, cabello rojo cobrizo, nariz respingada, sus mejillas rosadas, usaba lentes, traía un vestido azul obscuro con encaje plateado y un peinado perfectamente hecho. Lily al verla supo quien era y sintió que esa mujer era inigualable y el respeto inundo su ser.

- yo bien ma, alegre de verlos de nuevo- hablo el chico después de recibir un millón de besos por parte de su madre

- James hijo- la señora dio un paso a un lado para dejar pasar a una replica igualita de James. Cabello negro alborotado, ojos color avellana, una sonrisa picara e infantil, con una aura de niño travieso, con una traje negro impecable y una capa verde botella que lo hacia verse importante y mas por esa pose de chulería y arrogancia pero no caía mal - ¿Cómo te encuentras campeón?- le despeino el cabello a su hijo

- bien pa-

- Alan compórtate- el señor fue reprendido por su esposa, una esposa que tenia un brillo pícaro en sus preciosos ojos

- vamos Jude no me regañes- el señor puso cara de corderito degollado que hizo reír hasta a su propia esposa

- Merlín dame paciencia- la señora suplico al cielo pero después le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla a su marido

- papa… mama- y esta vez no fue James el que hablo

- Sirius corazón ¿Cómo estas?- la señora lo abrazo con mucho cariño

- bien…- contesto con simpleza mientras veía la cama donde estaba Alexa

- Sirius… muchacho- Alan le dio un apretón de mano pero después lo abrazo afectuosamente

- Alan que bueno que están aquí…-

- bueno era urgente asi es que aquí estamos- explico el mayor de los Potters mientras se quitaba la capa

- bueno antes que nada quisiera presentarles a Noe y Natasha Montes-

- mucho gusto- contestaron al mismo tiempo los cuatro y se dieron la mano con respeto –

- bueno ella es Dana, su hija- explico James mientras Dana se presentaba- Jonnathan- el Sly hizo una reverencia- bueno a Remus ya ni para que mencionarlo-

- preciosura no te habia visto- la mama de James se acerco a el mientras que le daba un beso en cada mejilla

- hola Señora Potter-

- Remus cuantas veces te tengo que decir que soy o Jude o mama pero nada de señora por favor, como si no me conocieras – la señora lo abrazo con mucho cariño

- bueno mujer lo vas a asfixiar… tu quieres acaparar todo- Alan saludo a Remus mientras que James y los demas se reían de lo que el mayor de los Potters decia – Remus un gusto verte-

- Alan el gusto es mío- se dieron un abrazo y James siguió

- bueno ella es Lily… mi novia- el momento mas esperado por la parejita llego

- ¿tu novia?- preguntó Jude con recelo ¿pues quien se creía esa para quitarle a su bebe?

- si mi novia-

- buenas tardes señora Potter… soy Lily, Lily Evans- Lily le dio extendió la mano, movimiento que hizo dudar a la madre de James que se quedo unos segundos estudiándola, tenia que asegurarse de que la chica era lo suficientemente buena para su preciosidad de hijo **(y que preciosidad) **tenia que dejarlo en buenas manos.

En los ojos de Lily vio sinceridad, sencillez, humildad, que era una buena persona, madurez, tenia una alma pura, una felicidad al ver a James… una mujer como ningún otra. Si ya sabemos que es la primera novia de su hijo que conoce pero sabia como eran la chavas cuando habia reuniones y veían a James… resbalosas, creídas y con ego mucho mas grande que el de su hijo. La prueba de fuego, esa muchacha la habia pasado y sin mucho esfuerzo. Asi es que no lo dudo más y la abrazo con mucho afecto dejando a Lily impresionada y a James mas relajado pues conocía a su madre y era celosa como solo ella podia ser… eso ya era prueba superada.

- OH que bueno que lo hayas echo sentar cabeza, lo que mi bebe necesitaba una mujer como tu- opino Jude después del abrazo

- bueno si pasaste la prueba de mi mujer eso quiere decir que yo no tengo nada que decir mas que felicitarte- Alan la abrazo paternal mente mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla- ummmm otra pelirroja en la familia…. Valla muy bonita por cierto-

- gracias…- contesto cohibida la pelirroja menor por el halago de su suegro

- bueno no es que quiera interrumpir pero necesito hablar con ustedes- pronto el ambiente se torno tenso antes las palabras de Sirius

- claro que si empieza- Natasha lo apuro

- bueno creo que me conocen y saben como soy y pues…- el pobre chico no encontraba las palabras y por eso su amigo lo ayudo

- vete al grano Sirius no le hagas de emoción- Remus rodó los ojos ante el nerviosismo de su amigo

- ok pues tengo novia y estoy enamorado- Dana casi se cae de la risa al ver como reaccionaron los cuatro adultos que casi se caen de espaldas por la impresión

- ¿Qué acabas de decir?- Natasha fue la primera en salir del asombro

- que estoy enamorado-

- ¿Quién es la afortunada o quiero decir la_ desafortunada_?- preguntó Alan tratando de relajar el ambiente

- pues… Alexa-

- ¡TE LO DIJE!... ME DEBES 50 GALEONES… YO SABIA QUE ESO IBA A PASAR- todos se impresionaron al escuchar las palabras de Noe dirigidas a su esposa

- no eso no se vale…- Natasha se resistía a creer que eso fuera verdad

- nada que… yo tenia razón, te lo dije cuando fueron a la casa nada mas que nunca me haces caso…. Si ya tengo 50 galeones para mi solito- Noe estaba más que feliz mientras que los demas se reían, Natasha lo veía con rencor y Dana solo movía la cabeza en desaprobación

- bueno… es bueno saber que apuestan a mis espaldas pero eso no es todo- Sirius interrumpió el festejo de Noe

- ¿no?... ¿algo peor o mejor?- preguntó Jude mientras abrazaba por los hombros a su nuera

- pues no se como lo tomen pero es mejor que se sienten- Sirius espero hasta que los cuatro estuvieran sentados- bueno pues… voy a hacer papa- los 4 procesaban la información y al mismo tiempo gritaron

- ¿QUUUUUUUUUUE?- los 4 se levantaron de sopetón

- pues eso voy a ser papa y de dos- Sirius eso ya lo habia asimilado y esas palabras sabian muy bien

- ¡POR DIOS SIRIUS CUANDO TENIAS PENSADO DECIRNOSLO!... ¿CUANDO YA TE VIERAMOS CON ELLOS EN BRAZOS O QUE?... ¿QUIEN ES LA MADRE?- Jude lo reprendió con una pregunta tan tonta ¿o no? Sirius se quedo callado y volteo a la cama de Alexa

- ¿NO ME DIGAS QUE ES ALEXA?- pregunto, más bien grito Natasha

- si es Alexa…- Sirius sonrió con una dulzura que la duda se disipo por completo

- ¿pero como?- preguntó Jude una vez mas

- Por merlín Jude no querrás que te expliquen paso por paso como sucedió ¿verdad?- su marido rodó los ojos haciendo que James pusiera todo su auto control para no carcajearse.

Jude solo se le quedo viendo con una mirada asesina que lo hizo callar…

- por eso los cite por que me di cuenta que ustedes cuatro forman parte de mi familia y no era justo que no se los dijera yo-

- Sirius…- Natasha lo abrazo con ternura mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla

- gracias Natasha sabia que lo iban a entender-

- bueno una ultima pregunta ¿Philbert y Esther ya lo saben?- Sirius y Jonnathan se tensaron al escuchar esos dos nombres

- pues la verdad no… ahorita están mas ocupados por que mi primo nace en estos días- Explico Jonnathan hablando por Sirius

- ¿pero en que piensan?... ellos son los primeros que deberían de saber- Jude los reprendió una vez mas

- bueno no tienen una buena relación con Alexa y menos después de lo que paso hace poco- Sirius le cedió la palabra a Jonnathan para que explicara lo que habia pasado hace poco en esa misma enfermería.

Después de 15 minutos que duro la explicación pasaron otros minutos más para que pudieran digerir todo lo que habían escuchado hasta el momento. Los cuatro se quedaron de a seis al escuchar como Alexa se llevaba con sus padres y una vez mas Natasha y Noe se dieron cuenta que esa niña valía oro y mas por su valentía… ella le hacia honor a su casa como ningún otra persona.

- bueno Sirius lo único que podemos decir es que de nuestra parte tienen todo el apoyo que quieran. No conocemos a esa chica pero si sufrió todo eso y es como nos la platican debe de ser una mujer respetable y única- Jude una vez mas lo abrazo con un cariño infinito

- ya la conocerán ahora que despierte-

- ¿Qué le paso?- preguntó Noe preocupado

- pues las cosas estuvieron asi…- Dana hablo por primera vez desde que sus padres llegaron. Les explico todo con lujo de detalles y Lily le ayudaba

- Dios pobre niña…- Alan se lamento

- ¿de quien hablan?- Alexa estaba parada a un lado de su cama mientras se ponia sus zapatos

- Alexa ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?... acuéstate ahora mismo- Sirius la regaño mientras llegaba hasta ella y la hacia que se acostara

- hey no quiero ¿Qué hacen Natasha, Noe y los papas de Ja…?- la chica no termino su pregunta pues lo comprendió todo- ¿ya se los dijiste?-

- bueno… si…- Sirius se rasco la nuca cohibido… por primera vez en su vida

- hola soy Alexa Sánchez- Alexa con mucho esfuerzo se acerco hacia los papas de James

- hola querida ¿Cómo te encuentras?- Jude la abrazo y sintió su pequeña barriga

- pues un poco desorientada pero creo que bien-

- bueno niña no es para menos…- James cayo a su padre con una mirada

- ¿Qué me paso?- pregunto de nuevo la chica

- ¿no recuerdas nada?- pregunto Sirius mientras la sentaba en una de las camas

- tengo vagos recuerdos… me acuerdo que estaba en la sala común y después empecé a tener visiones… y después que me traían aquí pero de ahí no ¿no los perdí verdad?- con la mirada la chica suplico al momento en que se llevaba una mano a su vientre

- no chaparra simplemente te echaron un maleficio para que tuvieras imágenes ¿con quienes estuviste?-

- pues cuando te fuiste con Lily y James me quede en el comedor donde estaban varios de los Sly y Samantha a un lado y algunos de Raven… tambien estaba Alicia y Frank ¿Por qué?-

- ¿estaba Malfoy?- James pregunto no queriendo saber la respuesta

- si junto con Severus… Narcissa y Goyle pero ¿Por qué?-

- y alguno de ellos se te acerco- esta vez fue Dana la que hablo

- no, la única que se acerco fue Samantha para decirme no se que tanta babosada… ¿me van a explicar que pasa?- la chica se estaba desesperando

- creemos que fue Malfoy por que amenazo a Sirius el sábado pero si el no se te acerco entonces fue Samantha- Lily explico mas para ella que para los demas

- Lily eso no tiene ningún sentido tu misma dijiste que Samantha no pudo ser- Dana se opuso ante esa hipótesis

- bueno… bueno… ok ya que me desesperan- Alexa los callo – ahora cállense que necesito pensar como demonios voy a conseguir un pay de manzana y zarzamora que tengo un antojo feroz- Alexa estaba dispuesta a irse de ahí pero no pudo

- Ah no, tú no te me mueves de aquí – Sirius se notaba serio y nadie quiso replicar pero Alexa no le hizo caso

- pero yo no quiero estar aquí-

- pues me importa un bledo tu te quedas aquí y no acepto reclamaciones-

- ¿y que te hace pensar que te voy a hacer caso?- Alexa tenia la ceja levantada y cruzada de brazos

- ¿A no me vas a hacer caso?- pregunto el moreno por lo que Alexa negó con la cabeza - ¿segura?... luego no quiero que reclames ok- mientras hablaba le hacia señas a los otros dos merodeadores y a Jonnathan que enseguida comprendieron lo que tenían que hacer.

Entre los cuatro la acostaron y cada uno se planto en una esquina… Alexa sonrió divertida pues si querían jugar… iban a jugar. Trato de pararse pero no se lo permitieron… los adultos junto a Dana y Lily se reían divertidos a costa de la enana que hacia una caras de frustración muy chistosas.

- ya déjenme levantar… me desesperan- Alexa casi lloraba de frustración

- no hasta que prometas que no te vas a levantar de aquí-

- no quiero estar aquí, ya me siento de maravilla… por favor déjenme ir-

- no…- Jonnathan se negó rotundamente pero no pudieron seguir por que Jude los alejo a los cuatro con un simple movimiento de varita

- dejen de ser unos pesados y déjenla en paz- Jude la abrazo protectoramente mientras la enana les enseñaba la lengua en señal de victoria- ahora tu muchachita te vas a quedar aquí quieras o no… por que aunque no me conoces podemos llegar muy rápido a la confianza y te juro que te dejo amarrada a la cama por el resto de tus días… ahora piensa que es mucho mejor que estés aquí si no quieres que les pase algo enserio- esta vez fue el turno de ellos de burlarse en su cara mientras que Alexa se cruzaba de brazos ofendida

- huy Alexa es mejor que le hagas caso si no quieres sufrir la furia de esta mujer por que es de armas tomar, puede ser muy mala si se lo propone- Alan halago a sus esposa mientras James asentía

- cásate para tener un marido asi y un hijo igualito a su padre- ironizo Jude haciendo reir a la chica- anda niña es mejor que descanses… - la señora fue interrumpida por alguien

- ¡NO!- Dana los detuvo

- ¿Por qué no?- pregunto Noe intrigado

- por… por… por… ushh ahorita vengo esperense no se muevan, no hablen, no respiren… regreso en un dos por tres- iba hablando mientras que caminaba de espaldas hacia la salida.

Todos se le quedaron viendo raro y después de unos 3 minutos las puertas se abrieron de par e par dejando ver nada mas a Dana pero enfrente de ella un gran pastel de chocolate con fresa cubierto con chantillí y tenia escrito en letras de caramelo _"Feliz cumpleaños Amizaday". _Llego hasta donde la cumpleañera estaba y le dejo levitando enfrente de ella, que por cierto tenia una cara de felicidad que hasta sus ojos grises los tenia cubiertos de lagrimas a punto de salir.

- Feliz cumpleaños chaparra… te teníamos una fiesta sorpresa pero dadas las circunstancias pues ni modo- Lily hablo solemnemente

- chavos… neto no se que decir. Jamás me habían dejado sin palabras… neto gracias. Ya se me hacia raro que no me felicitaran-

- bueno no queríamos que se arruinara la sorpresa pero en fin… felicidades Alexa- James fue el primero en abrazarla

- anda chaparra pruébalo- Alexa estaba a punto de probarlo pero otra vez le arruinaron su dia

- nada de dulce señorita Sánchez… no puede por las pociones que le acaban de dar asi es que no dulces por el día de hoy – Poppy llego en el momento menos oportuno

- pero… pero… es mi cumple yo quiero pastel- lloriqueo como niña chiquita

- pues lo lamento pero no… y es mi ultima palabra- y sin decir nada mas se dio la media vuelta y se fue

- vieja amargada roba felicidad, loca desquiciada…mira que prohibirme comer pastel… bruja… vieja sádica… infeliz… ahhhhhhhh ojala le salga mal una poción y se la tome ella- Alexa refunfuñaba por lo debajo

- anda ya chaparra mejor duérmete tranquila- Sirius la abrazo con ternura pero los acontecimientos todavia no terminaban

Fueron interrumpidos por una lechuza que desde que se escucho Alexa la reconoció y maldijo una vez mas por lo debajo mientras que la lechuza se posaba en su hombro izquierdo…

- maldita sea mi suerte-

- ¿de quien es?- preguntó Alan mientras se metía una rebanada de pastel a la boca

- ufff de alguien indeseable…- explico Alexa sin notar la mirada fria de su primo

- Alexa por favor…-

- Alexa nada… ¿Qué no entienden que no quiero saber nada de ellos?... hasta parece que les dije búsquenme que quiero hablar con ustedes- ironizo la chica mientras trataba de arrugar el pergamino pero Lily no la dejo – ufff haz lo que quieras con ella no me interesa- Lily la abrió pero prefirió pasársela a la dueña, cosa que Alexa rechazo – mejor dime que dice-

- bueno pues te mandas felicitaciones, dice que te quieren y que te desean lo mejor y…- Lily paro pero la enana le hizo entender con una mueca que continuara

- anda lo que sea que diga no me interesa-

- pues dice que en tu cámara de Gringotts esta… esta…-

- ¿mas dinero?... ufff me hacen sentir tan bien- la chica estaba cargada de ironías pero esta vez no acertó

- no es dinero es…-

- ya Liliane déjate de dramatismos-

- no me presiones ahí voy… "querida hija: feliz cumpleaños, que te la pases de lo mejor y te deseamos todo lo bueno que te puedas imaginar… sabes que me gustaría que nos viéramos pero por razones que tu ya sabes eso es imposible asi es que por medio de esta carta te anuncio que en tu cámara de Gringotts encontraras dos llaves y unas escrituras: las escrituras son del negocio de Deportes Mágicos… eres la nueva dueña y señora. Y la primera llave es la de tu nuevo departamento que esta situado en el centro de Londres, estoy seguro que te encantara. Y por ultimo, la segunda llave es… bueno ¿te acuerdas de lo que te prometí en tu cumpleaños numero 12? Pues si, la casa que tenemos en la playa es toda tuya… haz de ella lo que quieras. Espero que te haya gustado la sorpresa que te damos con mucho amor tu madre y yo… y de nuevo FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS. atte.: tu papa que te quiere… Philibert- Conforme Lily hablaba la cara de Alexa se iba descomponiendo en una mueca de enfado.

Pero los demas estaban alucinados pues solo faltaba que Alexa le dijera que quiere el mundo entero y su papa se lo daría sin rechistar… pero Sirius la conocía muy bien para saber que eso no era lo que su novia quería y no sabia tan cuan acertado estaba…

- _valla te regalo la casa en la playa Wow pero si esa casa esta grandísima-_ Jonnathan esta mas que alucinado

_- y si no te callas lo que te voy a dejar grande es el golpe que te voy a dar- _por lo que vemos esa noticia no le agrado mucho a Alexa- y con el gran respeto que ustedes me merecen tengo que desahogarme si no es mucho pedir…- se dirigió a los papas de James y mientras tanto Noe se acomodaba pues los espectáculos que llegaba a hacer Alexa eran dignos de verse- ¡QUIEN DEMONIOS LE DIJO QUE YO QUERIA UNA CASA, UN DAPARTAMENTO Y UNA TIENDA DE MALDITOS JUEGOS!- y sin mas le arrebato la carta a Lily y la rompió- te pido de favor que le digas que se meta sus regalitos por donde le quepan que yo no quiero ni la hora de el- y sin mas se cubrió con las mantas y ya no volvió a pronunciar palabra alguna hasta que la obligaron

- anda Alexa no te enojes tómalo por el lado amable… date cuenta que si les pides el mundo entero te lo darían- Natasha se acerco a ella

- ¿y de que me sirve tener el mundo a mis pies si lo que mas quiero no me lo pueden dar?- su voz se escuchaba amortiguada por las cobijas- ¿Cómo demonios les voy a hacer entender que lo que yo necesito no es su maldito dinero si no que me quieran tan solo un poquito?... me están comprando con regalitos estupidos-

- ¿y por que no hablas con ellos y les dices todo eso?- preguntó Jude

- por que no les pienso salir con la misma cantaleta… ya se los dije muchas veces y no me pienso rebajar hasta ese punto, ya me humillaron muchas veces y ya me harte-

- esta bien no te vamos a presionar pero recuerda que soy padre y te voy a hacer unas preguntas ¿alguna vez te haz puesto a pensar en lo que tu padre pudo haber sufrido con todo esto?... ¿alguna vez le preguntaste por que lo hizo?... ¿Qué lo hizo ser asi?... ¿te lo haz preguntado?- fue el turno de Alan para hablar y en esos momentos estaba muy serio

Alexa se quedo pensando en lo que Alan le dijo y si se hizo todas esa preguntas pero respuestas nunca encontró

- si me las eh hecho pero nunca encontré las respuestas por que no las hay. Simplemente no me quiere y punto, lo único que el quiere es tenerme de nuevo bajo control pero no me voy a dejar, ya no me puede decir nada…- la enana se defendió

- ufff niña igualita a tu padre, contigo no se puede… anda ya mejor descansa ya tendrás tiempo para aclarar tus ideas- Noe la interrumpió

- que no soy igualita a el…- Alexa rodó los ojos

- si lo eres y eso no lo puedes negar. Pero bueno es mejor que nos vallamos por que Xavier se quedo solo, estaba dormido pero creo que ya se desperto- Noe se empezó a despedir pero Remus, quien no habia hablado en todo el rato, lo detuvo

- eh Sr. Montes ¿podría hablar con ustedes por unos minutos?- Dana, que no sabia de los planes de su novio, se sorprendió

- claro Remus ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Natasha pero al ver que el chico se quedaba callado volvió a opinar- ¿Qué tal si hablamos allá afuera?- y sin esperar la reacción de nadie salieron los tres juntos

Dana y los demas se quedaron de a seis pero no dijeron nada mas. Mientras tanto Remus se llevo a los papas de Dana un poco lejos de la enfermería pues no quería que alguien escuchara.

- bueno pues quería… ufff bueno no pienso hacer las cosas cansadas asi es que les digo que estoy saliendo con su hija y que acepto probar la poción- Remus soltó todo esto de un jalón y fue impresionante como le alcanzo el aliento

- a ver, a ver… ¿me estas diciendo que andas con Dana… mi hija y que estas dispuesto a probar la poción?- Natasha pregunto alucinada

- si, creo que si-

- valla Remus me dejas impresionada… pero mira, por lo de la poción estoy mas que contenta, que bueno que Clarissa te convenció de eso y por lo de Dana pues…- Natasha con ese silencio le cedió la palabra a su marido que se veía muy serio en estos momentos

- pues yo te puedo dar mi punto de vista pero creo que eso no interesa mucho, yo no quiero intervenir en las relaciones de mi hija, por que se que tiene todo el derecho pero una cosa si te digo… cuídala mucho es lo único que te pido, hazla feliz hasta el ultimo instante, pero sobre todo respétense mutuamente y sean sinceros consigo mismos para poder ser sinceros con el otro… te la confió Remus- Noe le estiro la mano para cerrar el trato pero Natasha fu muy efusiva y los abrazo a los dos, a pesar de ser mas chica que los dos hombres que tenia abrazados

- si yo sabia que iban a terminar juntos desde que Dana me platico que…- pero Natasha callo al instante al darse cuenta que es lo que iba a decir

- ¿Qué te platico que?- preguntó Noe con la ceja alzada

- eh nada… nada- Natasha no sabia como iba a salir de esta

- anda ya abriste la boca ya dilo- Remus solo la veía interesado y la suegra no se pudo resistir

- pues desde que me platico que estaba locamente enamorada de Remus- bufo por lo fácil que podia ser para su marido sacarle información a alguien

Remus se puso rojo al enterarse que Dana le hablo de el y su amor por el y una vez mas se pregunto el por que no se habia dado cuenta de su amor antes asi hubieran podido disfrutar mas y por arte de magia se acordó de lo que habia pasado esta tarde en los baños del tercer piso y sonrió satisfecho pues habia sido y era el hombre mas feliz al lado de Dana.

- Pues te aseguro que yo tambien estoy muy enamorado de ella-

- bueno pues felicidades y les deseo lo mejor- Noe sonrió satisfecho pues estaba mas que seguro que Remus haria feliz a su hija

- bueno vamonos Noe por que si Xavier se levanta y no nos ve se puede asustar-

- si vamos a despedirnos- y asi lo hicieron y después de hacer eso se fueron rápido de ahí.

Los Potters tambien se fueron rápido pero no sin antes desearles lo mejor a su nuera y su hijo… y los invitaron a pasar las vacaciones en su casa ya que iban a hacer una pequeña reunión en su casa gracias a que pronto cumplirían 20 años como matrimonio feliz y todavia enamorados. No dudaron en aceptar. Jonnathan tambien se dispuso a irse no sin antes suplicarles que le avisaran de cualquier cosa que pasara y se fue de ahí rápido pues tenia asuntos que hacer ¿Cuáles? Pues de eso ya nos enteraremos. Dana y Remus tambien se despidieron y Lily y James no tardaron en hacer lo mismo y pidieron lo mismo que el Sly, cualquier cosa que pasara que les avisaran.

Después de verse solos los dos de nuevo, se sonrieron con cariño. Sirius estaba contento pero Alexa después de todo pues se sentía abatida y muy frustrada por todo lo que le habia pasado en un dia que se suponía que debería de ser el mas feliz de todos, pero no ella estaba encerrada en una enfermería y sin poder comer ni una sola rebanada de pastel, no era justo ella simplemente quería un momento de paz y armonía, ya no quería sufrir de esa manera y mas al pensar que a pesar de todo le encanto el regalo de su papa pues habia acertado en regalarle el departamento y la casa pues ya tenia una familia y lo mas importante le habia regalado la tienda de Deportes Mágicos y ella sabia que no era solo la tienda en Londres si no en varias partes de Europa, Asia y una que otra en América, ahora ella era la única dueña de todo ese imperio. Merlín una responsabilidad mas… malditas costumbres familiares de hacer eso cuando sus hijos cumplían la mayoría de edad.

Sirius la sintió abatida y ese sentimiento el lo sintió y no hizo mas que abrazarla y brindarle todo su apoyo y sobre todo el amor que le tenia. Se acostó a un lado de ella y la abrazo mas fuerte brindándole un poco de proteccion pues sabia que aparentaba dureza pero lo necesitaba en esos momentos y por eso decidió hacerla un poco mas feliz.

- tengo algo para ti…-

- ¿Qué?- pregunto ilusionada la chica

- ¿te acuerdas de la cuna que marcaste el sábado?- preguntó el moreno y la chica asintió con la cabeza- pues es toda tuya… no esta aquí por que no la puedo andar cargando pero en unos días llega a la casa de James- Alexa levanto la cabeza impresionada

- ¿neto?-

- claro que si, se que te gusto y te quise dar ese gusto además estoy chiquitos se merecen lo mejor- Sirius le acaricio una vez su barriguita que ya se empezaba a notar mucho mas

- amor me haces tan feliz… gracias por cambiar mi vida asi. Tan solo unos segundos antes me sentía fatal pero sabes como hacerme sentir de lo mejor… ahhhhhhhh te amo y no me voy a cansar de repetirlo nunca- la chica lo beso con mucho amor incontrolable mientras se subía arriba de el

Después de que termino el beso se quedaron asi por unos segundos y rogándole a Merlín que la enfermera no fuera inoportuna al llegar en ese momento en que estaban disfrutando tanto.

- ¿Qué te parece una rebanada de pastel?- le ofreció el chico creando que en las pupilas de su novia apareciera un brillo hermoso

- ¿seguro?- el chico asintió- hay Sirius eres mi salvación te amo, te amo, te amo- y por cada "te amo" le dio un beso

la chica no espero mas, se bajo de la cama y llego hasta el pastel y se metió un buen pedazo en la boca, llenándose la mejilla en el acto pero no le importo por que tenia que aprovechar ese sabor muy bien por que sabia que nada mas eso podia comer. Sirius se rio de lo infantil que podia ser a veces Alexa pero eso era lo que le gustaba de ella, su sentido del humor y de ver la vida pero sobre todo de lo enojona y corajuda que era, si por eso se enamoro de ella por que en sexto defendió a sus amigas con uñas y dientes después de echarse la culpa de una de las bromas que solo Dana y Lily habían realizado. Lily y Dana se negaron pero tuvieron que aceptarlo pues Alexa las habia petrificado para que se callaran la boca y la dejaran hacer lo que ella tenia pensado hacer… vengarse de los Sly mientras "estaba" en su castigo. Sirius dejo de reírse de las serpientes hasta después de una semana que duro el efecto… pues Alexa les habia pegado al rostro unos pequeños letreritos en la frente que decían feraces como "soy Slytherin o sea un idiota"… o en Snape "soy un pelo grasiento y soy Gay" mientras que en su túnica, normalmente negra, habia puesto un pequeño arco iris con corazoncitos y los nombres de todos los Slytherin hombres de 6to… y en Malfoy "tengo tan malos gustos que me gusta Snape" y en su cabello pintado la cara de Snape… en Narcissa habia puesto "Estoy fea y orgullosa de serlo" y habia hecho que le salieran granos en toda su cara… en Régulus "soy un escuincle que mojo la cama" y habia echo un hechizo que simulaba sus pantalones mojados… en Goyle y Crabbe "uhhh soy un estupido" o " ¿me podrías repetir la pregunta?... no te entendí" bueno ahí ya no tuvo que hacer nada mas pues ellos dos hacían su trabajo solito y a Bellatrix, en honor a Dana "soy una prostituta y huelo a mierda" y esta de mas decir que hizo que la minifalda, el top, el maquillaje y las botas de prostituta se quedaran pegado a su cuerpo y no dejara que se lo tapara al igual que el olor a excremento de dragón saliera de su cuerpo a pesar de las múltiples duchas que se dio. Todo el colegio se divirtió en esa semana y nadie se dio cuenta que fue ella hasta que ella lo confeso en el viaje de regreso a sus casa… hasta el fin de año.

- bueno ya te quitaste el gusanito del pastel ahora a descansar- Sirius le quito el pedazo de pastel antes de que se lo metiera a la boca

- pero… pero… pero yo quiero-

- yo lo se pero no te lo puedes comer ya escuchaste a Poppy, hazle caso y te juro que mañana vamos a Hogsmade después de clases y te llevo con Rosmerta para que pruebes sus deliciosos panecillos ¿de acuerdo?-

- ok… pero dime que me quieres mucho y que no me va a pasar nada- le suplico la chica haciéndole pucheros

- no…- respuesta sencilla

- ¿no me quieres?-

- no… por que te amo mucho-

- valla te escuchaste cursi y ridículo…- la chica se tiro una carcajada

- si verdad… prometo no volverlo a hacer- se disculpo el chico

- no… asi me gustas no me lo dejes de decir- Alexa se acurruco en su pecho y después de varios minutos cayo en un profundo sueño que no la desperto hasta el medio dia del dia siguiente **(¿no se escucho raro?... medio dia del dia siguiente… medio dia del dia siguiente… muy repetitivo) **lo que ella no tenia idea de lo que le podia pasar.

Después de salir de la enfermería escoltada por Sirius, James, Jonnathan y Remus por que Lily y Dana estaban en clase… la llevaron hasta el comedor. En todo el rato no se separaron de ella y eso no le gustaba pero sabía que se tenía que aguantar por que esos cuatro podían ser muy obstinados si se lo proponían. Katrina, Ingrid, Samantha y varias mas llegaron hasta ella para ver como estaba pues habia muchos rumores que ellas querían aclarar, Remus al darse cuenta que la rubia tambien estaba ahí le impidió el paso dejándola extrañada pues Samantha y el no se llevaban pero se soportaban.

- hola Remus- lo saludo la chica

- hola Samantha- Moony le devolvió el saludo pero muy serio

- bueno hola Alexa ¿Cómo estas?-

- no seas hipócrita Dutch que no te queda, es mejor que te largues de mi vista por que soy capaz de muchas cosas- su voz de Alexa tenia odio contenido pues estaba al tanto de las hipótesis de sus amigos

- chale ¿ahora que hice?-

- ¿y todavia tienes el descaro de preguntar?... mira a pesar de todo soy un hombre y se respetar a las damas pero te juro que si te le vuelves a acercar a mi prima para joderle la vida me voy a olvidar de mi caballerosidad y me vas a conocer enserio- Jonnathan no se pudo contener

- ¿alguien me podría explicar por que tanta agresión?- la chica no tenia idea de lo que hablaban… aparentemente

- neto Samantha deja las cosas asi, mejor vete ¿quieres?- James tambien la encaro y Sirius ni siquiera la volvió a ver

- pero…- la rubia iba a replicar una vez mas pero Sirius ya desesperado le grito

- ¡YA LARGATE DE AQUÍ POR FAVOR!-

- hey no me grites… esta bien me voy…- lo abrazo por la espalda y le dijo al oído – te dije que se iban a arrepentir, no lo vuelvas a olvidar - Alexa tenia los nudillos blancos por apretar la cuchara con todas sus fuerzas y mas al verla que abrazaba a Sirius asi es que no aguanto la separo de el de un empujón y no dejo que nadie reaccionara y le dio una cachetada que sonó por todo el comedor

- mira escuincla estupida ya me tienes hasta la madre, ya no te aguanto te juro que te veo y me dan ganas de vomitar… me enfermas. Te lo vuelvo a repetir… déjame en paz, maldita vieja ardida. Más te vale que me hagas caso por que no me conoces total y completamente enojada, es mejor que mantengas tus ojitos bien abiertos por que te puede ir fatal. Ya acéptalo Sirius esta conmigo y si no lo estuviera júralo que preferiría ser gay antes que hacerte caso, y como le advertí a tu amiguita Lee… si les pasa algo a mis bebes te juro que no vives ni un maldito segundo para contarlo te juro que te mato estupida… juntate con gente que use el cerebro por que si te juntas con Lucius y la demas tanda de estupidos tu cerebrito va a dejar de funcionar si es que todavia funciona. Neta ya déjame vivir tranquila por que ya tengo demasiados problemas- y sin mas la volvió a empujar y fue cuando Sirius la abrazo por la espalda y los otros tres le hicieron barrera

- ya oíste Samantha además date cuenta que tiene a los Merodeadores y aun Slytherin de su parte y no creo que te convenga estar en guerra con nosotros- Remus la amenazo dejando muy claro sus palabras

Samantha procesaba las palabras del oji miel y se dio cuenta que esa guerra ya estaba perdida pues si tan solo estar en contra de los Merodeadores era algo muy malo ahora auméntale un Slytherin con carácter y otras dos Gryffindors como Lily y Dana pues neto que si estaba cañón. Asi es que dejo que los ánimos se calmaran y ya vería que podia ella hacer para borrarla del mapa a esa arrastrada que le quito el amor de su Sirius. Se dio la media vuelta y regreso por donde habia venido mientras que Alexa se sentaba de nuevo y comía en silencio, un silencio que nadie se atrevió a romper. Ya después de comer los 5 se salieron de ahí un poco mas animados y fueron alcanzados por Lily y Dana que habían escuchado rumores de lo que habia pasado.

- si eso fue lo que pasó- dijo Remus

- ¿a esa vieja si que le falta el cerebro verdad?- opino Dana haciendo reir a la enana

- y si creo que venia sin el en el empaque- corroboro Lily mientras las dos abrazaban a Alexa y los hombres rodaban los ojos

- bueno vamonos por que tenemos que hacer algo muy pero muy importante, vente Jonnathan aunque sea en la sala común de Gryffindor- Dana los apuro

- ¿Qué es lo importante que tienes que hacer y Jonnathan que tiene que ver?- pregunto intrigada Alexa

- shhhhhhhhh tu flojita y cooperando que te va a gustar- Dana la callo

- si eso me dijo Sirius y ya soy madre- todos soltaron la carcajada mientras Alexa alzaba la ceja- ya enserio ¿Qué traen entre manos?-

- nada anda vamos y no hables mucho que le quitas la emoción al asunto- James la abrazo por lo hombros e hizo que caminaran un poco mas rápido mientras que escuchaba como Lily, Dana y Jonnathan empezaban a cantar una canción que se le hizo mas o menos conocida

- _"cuanto me cuesta sobre vivir….cuanto sonreír_

_Sin poder quitarme el antifaz… que me disfraza de normal._

_Y volveré buscarte allí hasta donde estés_

_Tan solo quiero amarte y poder tener_

_Alguien en que apoyarme alguien en quien volcar _

_Todo el amor que cerceno el que dirán."_

_-_ ¿estos que traen?- le susurro Alexa a James

_- _no tengo la mas mínima idea- y sin mas se volvieron a quedar callados escuchando a los tres que venían cantando

_- "no mas miedo a entregar mis labios sin antes mirar_

_No más miedo acariciar nuestros cuerpos y soñar_

_Y a la mierda con el armario y el diván _

_Si hay que luchar, luchar es educar _

_Que en asuntos del corazón _

_No hay reglas de dos _

_Que somos distintos somos iguales _

_No más guetos, alza la voz _

_Y volveré buscarte allí hasta donde estés_

_Tan solo quiero amarte y poder tener_

_Alguien en que apoyarme alguien en quien volcar _

_Todo el amor que cerceno el que dirán."_

Alexa no pudo seguir aguantando y empezó a seguirlos, al principio solo hacia el sonido de la música pero después les siguió con el canto. Los merodeadores sonreían divertidos pues como era posible que siendo como era Alexa no tenia ni la menor idea de lo que esos tres le querían decir.

"_y cuando llegue el final, el otoño de nuestro amor_

_Yo te esperare mientras sigue y lucha por tener _

_Derecho a elegir con que cabeza tu almohada compartir _

_Orgulloso de ser quien eres y no como deberías ser. _

_Cuanto me cuesta sobre vivir….cuanto sonreír_

_Sin poder quitarme el antifaz… que me disfraza de normal._

_Y volveré buscarte allí hasta donde estés_

_Tan solo quiero amarte y poder tener_

_Alguien en que apoyarme alguien en quien volcar _

_Todo el amor que cerceno el que dirán."_

Y asi llegaron a la sala común de Gryffindor y cuando Alexa entro se encontró con que en los sillones habia varias bolsas se regalo y se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta de que eran de ella. Corrió hacia ellos y empezó a desenvolverlos. Sus abuelitos le habían regalado una cadena, una pulsera, el anillo y los aretes de rubíes… toda una belleza. Su hermana la ración de chocolates y dulces más grande que haya visto en toda su vida. Sus papas, para variar, le habían regalado el anillo de su matrimonio… cosa que a la chica le impresiono demasiado pues ese anillo era el tesoro mas preciado de sus padres ¿Por qué se lo daban a ella?... siempre pensó que seria para Julieta… un anillo como ningún otro, tenia incrustados varios diamantes que cambiaban de color, en total eran 50 diamantes diminutos y formaban una bella rosa con una perla en forma de corazón en el centro con las iniciales de ellos dos.

- valla niña te rayaste con tus regalitos eh- sonrió divertido Jonnathan pues como le hacia gracia hacerla enojar de vez en cuando

- ¿verdad que si?- fue lo único que dijo antes de guardarlo en su lugar y siguió con lo suyo

Jonnathan le habia regalado un guardapelo dorado con el logotipo de Gryffindor… un león y mas a parte un vestido rojo con dorado que combinaba muy bien. Y ahora iba el regalo de los demas…

- bueno lo mío no es muy caro pero creo que te va a gustar- Lily le paso un sobre muy pequeño pero sonrió al ver la cara de su amiga al ver el contenido.

Alexa saco un papelito y le leyó para después pararse de sopetón y empezar a gritar

- un… un… boleto para… para ver a Mago de Oz… un boleto para Mago… Mago de Oz…. ¡SI VOY A IR A VER A MAGO…SIIII! LILY TE AMO… ERES MI IDOLA… TE ADORO…- sin mas la chica se hinco y empezó a ser reverencia mientras todos se reían – jaja voy a ir al concierto… yo solita-

- ejem- Jonnathan la interrumpió- no te salvas de nosotros-

- claro que no, vamos a ir todos juntos-

- que chido… neta te luciste Liliane… eres mi ídola- Alexa la abrazo pero de repente se acordó de algo- esperen por eso estaban cantando ¿verdad?-

- si y no me cabe en la cabeza como no fuiste capaz de descifrar algo tan simple- dijo Sirius

- neto que si, estoy perdiendo mis habilidades- hizo un puchero divertido

- bueno el de nosotros tampoco es algo que digas wow que caro pero fue divertido comprarlo- hablo esta vez Remus mientras se acordaba de lo que paso Dana al comprarlos

- huy si no sabes fue tan divertido- ironizo Dana haciendo que Alexa la viera extrañada

- ¿Por qué lo dicen?-

- primero ábrelo y después te contamos-

Dana le paso la gran bolsa, adentro habia ropa de maternidad y ropa para bebe. Habia de todo, desde mamilas hasta baberitos, cosas que fascinaron a la enana y tenia un brillo en la cara que no se podia comparar en nada. A la chica se le cayó una lágrima de alegría contenida mientras en su mano agarraba un zapatito.

- wow gracias… vale mas que toda esa cámara de Gringotts que tengo, bueno ahora si cuéntenme que paso- pidió la chica después de la emoción

- pues veras…- Remus empezó a contarle en contra de la voluntad de su novia que solo bufaba por lo debajo cada vez que alguien se reía- y eso paso- Remus termino con su relato

- valla Dana cada cosa que te pasa-

- ufff ni que me lo digas…-

- bueno ahora va lo mío… agárrate niña por que te vas a ir de espaldas…- James no continuo hasta que no la vio sentada y muy bien acomodada- bueno lo mío es algo demasiado simple como…- y sin mas saco una paleta grandísima que atrás tenia pegado un papel

- ¿nada mas una paleta?- pregunto Alexa contrariada

- si claro como yo no te regale ni un anillo ni nada de oro pues me desprecias, esta bien- y sin mas le arrebato el dulce pero Alexa no se iba a dejar tan fácil pero no pudo sostenerla y arranco el papel que venia pegado.

Aparentemente era un simple papel pero poco a poco se fue transformando en una invitación con letras plateadas… Alexa la abrió y después de leerla toda su mandíbula se le cayó hasta el piso de la impresión. Pues era nada mas y nada menos que…

- haber déjame ver- Dana le arrebato la carta pues la cumpleañera no reaccionaba de la impresión – valla -

- ¿Qué dice?- quiso saber Remus

- Querida Señorita Sánchez e invitados…Por medio de esta carta les anunciamos que están invitados a una cena de Gala en la que asistirán varios equipos Internacionales de Quidditch de todo el mundo… entre ellos Bulgaria, Inglaterra, Francia, Perú, Irlanda, Brasil, Argentina, Irán, China, Rusia, Turquía, México **(claro ¿no pensaran que dejare a México fuera verdad?) **Estados Unidos, Canadá e Italia, entre otros. Todo será a beneficencia de la Asociación de Quidditch Internacional "UXQ: Unidos por el Quidditch", Asociación que se encarga de que el Quidditch y su pasión perdure por todo lo largo y ancho del planeta. Gracias a esta Asociación muchos de nuestros niños magos y brujas han a prendido el bello arte del vuelo. La cena se llevara acabo el 25 de Enero del próximo Año a las 18:00 horas en el centro de Bellas Artes Mágicas en Londres. Contamos con su presencia y la de sus invitados. Esperemos y tenga un buen dia. Atentamente, Byers, Willfred Director General de UXQ y Salvatore, Sam Vicepresidenta General de UXQ y a todo el Ministerio de Magia por aportarnos un lugar para esta reunión- Lily termino de leerla. Jonnathan y Sirius quedaron igual que Alexa de impresionados

- bueno en si el regalo es de mis papas, lo del concierto yo le ayude a Lily- explico el chico de gafas

- wow Prongs la neta es que te luciste- Sirius le dio una palmada en la espalda pues Alexa no podia articular palabra alguna

- ya te dije que yo no fui, fue mi ma-

- bueno pero es lo mismo-

- ¿Alexa que te pasa?- le pregunto Dana divertida

- OH mi preciado Merlín voy a conocer a Krum y a Fernández y a MacGregor y a Banton y a… y a… wow…- a la chica le brillaban los ojos de la emoción mientras nombraba a varios jugadores mas conocidos en el mundo del Quidditch

- si y eso no es todo vas a pasar con ellos mas de 5 horas seguidas por que termina entre las 11 y las 12- explico una vez mas James

- Wow- fue lo único que pudo decir la festejada- dales las gracias a tus papas de mi parte por fa-

- no te apures yo les digo-

- por cierto como ellos saben que me gusta el Quidditch ¿tu se los dijiste?- volvió a preguntar la chica

- no y no me quisieron decir como se enteraron pero supongo que pensaron que te gustaba- explico James mientras le quitaba la paleta y la desenvolvía y se la metía a la boca

- y que paso cuando nace tu carnalito- pregunto Remus mientras Dana le agarraba el cabello

- pues quien sabe supongo que en estos días pero yo no me pienso presentar en el hospital por nada del mundo… en mi familia cuando hay un integrante nuevo se hace un tipo asi como de presentación en donde van solo la familia y los amigos mas allegados… se supone que eso se hace una semana o dos después de que nace. Solo los hermanos y el padre pueden estar en el hospital pero yo ni loca voy-

- neto no vas a ir- preguntó Jonnathan mientras se comía una rana de chocolate

- nel no quiero además imaginate el pancho que me haria Philibert al enterarse de todo, nahh prefiero hacerlo en la casa al fin que mis abuelitos van a estar ahí, mi papa no se atreverá a hacerme algo con ellos en frente- dijo Alexa

- y mucho menos estando nosotros ahí- dijo como si nada el moreno de ojos grises

- ¿nos van a acompañar?-

- claro que si, al menos que quieras lo contrario- esta vez fue James el que hablo

- claro de todos modos ya lo tenia pensado-

- _¿van a ir ellos?- _pregunto incrédulo Jonna

- _si ¿algún problema?- _

- _pues no, mira Sirius valla lo entiendo pero ¿los demas?- _los demas no sabian de lo que hablaban y los veían extraños a pesar de ya haberlos escuchado varias veces

- _no veo cual es el problema además supongo que a mi padre le daría un gusto demostrarle a todo el mundo mágico que ya tiene un heredero varón ¿o no? Te apuesto lo que quieras a que ya todos están invitados hasta los Blacks- _Sirius al escuchar su apellido puso mucha atención – _como sabe que Sirius es mi novio pues supongo que creerá que seria divertido hacerme sentir mal a causa de eso pero ya sabes que no les voy a dar gusto- _

- ¿podrian traducir?- pidió James un poco desesperado

- nada solo me preguntaba Jonnathan si irían y le dije que si que estaba mas que segura que todas las familias mas conocidas estarían invitadas hasta tus papas Sirius y mas sabiendo que tu y yo salimos, no creo que desperdicie la oportunidad de echarme en cara que preferí a Sirius que a Edgar pero no me importa, me vale un reverendo comino lo que me puedan decir- explico calmadamente Alexa mientras que Jonnathan negaba con la cabeza pues Alexa no podia dejar de ser como era.

Los días pasaban y pues el heredero de la fortuna Sánchez no daba señales de querer llegar al mundo y eso, aunque no lo quisiera, eso a Alexa le preocupaba mucho hasta que por fin una semana después, mas o menos el miércoles en plena comida llego una lechuza muy común para los primos Sánchez. La dichosa ave se poso sobre Jonnathan y no dudo ni un segundo y se fue hasta donde estaba su prima. Esta al verlo se quedo un poco sacada de onda pero al ver la lechuza pues luego, luego se imagino que significaba eso

- ¿ya nació?-

- claro que si… mira: Khrisna Narayan Sánchez Valdez nació en la noche del miércoles a las 7:43 en perfectas condiciones. Cabello negro… valla eso era de suponerse, ojos grises-azulados, tez blanca, un lunar en la mejilla derecha, te dan el tipo de sangre, las alergia… ¿y como saben eso?... en fin es un reporte medico y mi padrino dice que bueno obvio que ya nació y que el sábado va a hacer la presentación en tu casa- explico Jonnathan

- ¿tu casa?- pregunto Lily extrañada

- si la casa en la playa- Alexa le quito toda duda

- ah-

- ¿te diste cuenta de algo?- hablo el Sly muy intrigado

- ¿de que?-

- de que le pusieron en nombre que tu escogiste… yo pensé que le iban a poner como el papa de tu papa ¿Qué no habían quedado en eso?-

- valla tienes razón le pusieron como yo quería… bueno ójala que salga mejor que Julieta por que yo tambien le puse el nombre a ella y ya ves como salio la escuincla enfadosa- le contesto Alexa mientras se comía un delicioso cereal de frutas y fruncía el ceño

- vamos no es asi de enfadosa como la pintas- le reclamo Jonnathan

- se ve que no haz convivido mucho con ella, como puede ser muy dulce como puede ser el mismo demonio si se lo propone, además de chismosa y payasa…-

- hay Alexa no creo que sea tanto asi, no creo que le llegue ni a los talones a Petunia- le replico Lily mientras que James se reía

- huy Lily no la conocen pero a pesar de todo me cae bien la escuincla pero solo cuando no me molesta…-

- eres muy contradictoria- Remus se dio cuenta de eso- por cierto ¿y Sirius?-

- ni idea me dijo que ahorita venia- Alexa se encogió de hombros sin darle mucha importancia

- eso es algo extraño ¿no creen?- esta vez fue Dana la que hablo

- pues no, nada de malo… ya vendrá no se apuren ya ni yo- Alexa rodó los ojos

- bueno en fin me voy- Jonnathan estaba por irse pero la pregunta de su prima lo hizo detenerse

- ¿vas a llevar a Bellatrix?-

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Jonnathan la miro interrogante

- nada más quería saber si la prima va a ir-

- no te tiene por que interesar eso-

- hey mi chavo no te me esponjes solo preguntaba no te tienes por que poner asi – Alexa se extraño al escuchar como le habia contestado

- pues no tienes por que hacer esas preguntas- y sin mas se fue de ahí dejándolos pasmados pues andaba muy raro

- chale si que se enojo ¿no?- sonrió divertido James

- James- lo llamo por su nombre su novia con un tono de advertencia

- ¿Qué? No me veas asi que yo no tengo la culpa de que al niño le moleste una simple pregunta- replico James en un tono enojado que solo Remus pudo descifrar

- bueno… bueno hijos míos coman en paz por favor- Dana trato de calmar el ambiente que se estaba tornando tenso

- yo ya acabe me voy- la enana estaba dispuesta a irse pero sus amigas no la dejaron

- si nosotras nos vamos contigo- Dana agarro su mochila y un pan de fresa y Lily la imito

- neto chavas no es necesario ustedes disfruten de su comida-

- nada que vamos- y entre argumentos las tres salieron del Gran Comedor

Remus solo estaba esperando a que ellas se fueran para empezar su interrogatorio pero se detuvo al ver como su amigo veía a cierto Slytherin que acababa de pararse y salía por la puerta. James lo siguió con la mirada en toda su trayectoria mientras maldecía por lo debajo sin que Remus alcanzara a entender lo que decia. Moony dejo que terminara con sus maldiciones para que le pudiera explicar pero James se habia quedado callado

- ¿me vas a decir que te pasa con Jonnathan o me espero a que termines con tu repertorio de maldiciones?- lo interrogo su amigo el licántropo

- nada Moony- contesto simplemente James

- vamos James no creo que no sea nada si tienes esa cara, anda confía en mi- Remus era muy bueno en psicología ¿no lo creen?

- pues que ayer me entere que a Jonnathan le gusta Lily… MI Lily- hizo gran énfasis en "mi"

- ¿estas seguro de eso?-

- claro que si… yo ya lo sospechaba pero como pasamos mucho tiempo con el pensé que no era nada fuera de lo común pero ayer lo escuche decir que solo por que ella tenia novio si no se la haria su novia- explico James

- ¿estas mas que seguro?- Remus no acaba de creérsela

- si mira la cosa estuvo más o menos asi –

**Flash Back **

James iba saliendo de la clase de Estudios Muggles, clase que compartía con Sirius y Dana los cuales se tuvieron que ir rápido cada uno a buscar su parejita, el iba a lo mismo pero justo antes de dar vuelta en una esquina escucho un trío de voces que se le hicieron muy conocidas… Jonnathan, Lestrange y el que parecía ser Richtik, un tipo de mediana estatura… cabello castaño claro, ojos cafés y mucho, demasiado pegue entre las chavas de Slytherin pero todo mundo sabia que estaba que si babeaba por Emmily ¿Por qué motivo, razón o circunstancia?... eso solo el lo sabia.

- eres el primer tipo que dura mucho con Black… ¿apoco si tan enamorado?- pregunto burlonamente Rodolphus escondiendo su grandes celos hacia el chico al que le estaba hablando y es que Rodolphus quería a Bella para el solo

- nel no es mucho el amor, simplemente creo que Bella es la mujer ideal para un tipo como yo, de buen carácter… porte y familia ¿valla que mas puedo pedir? Es mía y de nadie más aunque…- Jonnathan se detuvo para encontrar las palabras adecuadas

- ¿aunque que?- le pregunto Leonardo después de la pausa

- bueno ustedes no están para saberlo verdad pero hay alguien mas que me interesa desde que llegue y si no es por que tiene novio pues ya seria mía-

- ¿Quién?- preguntó ilusionado Rodolphus pues si habia oportunidad pues Bellatrix podría ser de el

- pues no se que piensen pero bueno… Lily, me gusto desde que la conocí pero anda con James Potter- James se habia quedado en shock pues se suponía que Jonnathan estaba de su parte ¿o no? El chico de gafas estuvo a punto de salir a encararlo pero la curiosidad pudo mas con el y se espero a ver lo que decían los demas

- ¿Lily Evans?... valla que gustos- Lestrange rodó los ojos

- hay no lo puedes negar a pesar de todo Lily esta buena… imaginate esas piernas y ese cuerpo-

- Jonnathan tiene razón eh, no la conozco mucho pero acuérdate en la fiesta de Halloween cuando bailaron que bien se veía- Leonardo razono

- bueno si, bueno tambien Montes y tu prima. Lastima que este con Black- Lestrange escupía veneno

- con mi prima no te metas te lo advierto- Jonnathan lo amenazo

- chale esta bien no hay por que ponerse asi- hubo una pausa antes de volver a escuchar que hablaban de nuevo

- valla y ¿Qué piensas hacer con Potter entonces?- pregunto intrigado Leo

- ¿pues que mas puedo hacer?-

- ¿le vas a bajar a su vieja?- pregunto impresionado Rodolphus

- claro…- James se fue antes de que el terminara de hablar por lo tanto se quedo con la idea de que Jonnathan haria algo para separarlos - …que no idiota además estoy con Bella y aunque te duela Lestrange ella esta conmigo y si puedo la hago mi esposa en cualquier momento- Jonnathan concluyo sin saber que alguien mas los habia escuchado

**Fin del Flash Black **

- valla no lo puedo creer pero si estas seguro de lo que dices pues… valla me dejaste sin palabras- Remus no se la podia creer pues se suponía que Jonnathan era su ¿amigo?

- mas que seguro, mira quiero que el de el primer movimiento para saber a que me atengo-

- ¿se lo vas a contar a Lily?- pregunto Remus

- claro que no, a lo mejor solo lo dijo por decirlo- se negó el pelinegro

- pues yo creo que se lo tienes que decir para que ella tambien este atenta-

- bueno no lo se, se lo iba a decir desde que me entere pero la verdad no se por que no me atrevo- James sonaba sincero

- pues encuentra tu valor y díselo para que los dos estén preparados-

- creo que tienes razón. Pero basta de mi ¿Cómo van las cosas con Dana?- pregunto interesado James mientras que en la cara de Remus aparecía una sonrisa

- pues no me puedo quejar la neta, todo esta chido-

- te haz dado cuanta que antes hablábamos de Quidditch, bromas y demas y ahora solo hablamos de ellas- razono James

- tienes razón… pero ni modo nada podemos hacer, ya nos tienen bien amarraditos-

Los dos soltaron una carcajada mientras recogían su mochila para ir a la siguiente clase. James se la estaba pensando pues no sabia como iba a reaccionar su pelirroja preferida **(después de su mama claro)** vieron que las dos chicas en cuestión se venían carcajeando. Llegaron hasta ellas

- ¿Qué paso?- pregunto Remus divertido al ver a su novia y amiga en ese estado

- es que jajajajaja Alexa jajajajaja regaño a Sirius- Dana parecía muy divertida ante la situación

- ¿y ahora por que?- preguntó James resignado pues su amigo no dejaba de hacer tarugadas

- pues mira…- Lily empezó a narrarles – íbamos a buscar a Sirius, pues lo encontramos rodeado por varias tipas de Ravenclaw y Slytherin…-

**Flash Back**

- hey Alexa no es por nada pero es mejor que no voltees- Liliane le advirtió pero demasiado tarde pues Alexa ya habia volteado.

Lo que vio la dejo roja de ira pues SU novio, el PAPA de sus hijos estaba rodeado de tipas resbalosas quita novios estupidas. El se veía demasiado incomodo eso le decia su razón pero ella no estaba para razonamientos… se acerco al peculiar grupo y aventó a dos para poder llegar hasta Sirius, que por cierto cuando la vio su alma se fue hasta los pies, se quedo helado. Carraspeo incomodo mientras las demas veían a la enana con repugnancia, cosa que a la chica le importaba en lo más mínimo y sin inmutarse se acerco a Sirius y lo beso. Pero con uno de esos besos que te dejan sin aliento y sin alma, Alexa metió su mano debajo de la camisa de el marcando su territorio… las demas los veían con los ojos bien abiertos y dieron gracias a Merlín que el oxigeno era indispensable

- chaparra- fue todo lo que pudo decir Sirius

- ¿alguna de ustedes tiene alguna duda de que Sirius es MIO?- pregunto a las chicas que la veían con ojos asesinos – bien pues que quede muy claro… dejen de estar de rogonas y consíganse una vida – y volteando a ver a Sirius siguió hablando- y tu baboso deja de andar de ofrecido ¿quieres? Me haces sentir estupida – y le dio un golpe en el brazo izquierdo que le hizo quejarse y sin más se dio la media vuelta dispuesta a irse

- hay Alexa esperame, no me dejes aquí- Sirius la agarro del brazo deteniéndola

- pero estas aquí con nosotras… no te va a pasar nada- respondió una chica de Slytherin

- ¿de casualidad te llamas Alexa?- pregunto Alexa y sin dejarla responder continuo- no verdad así es que cierra tu boca-

- pero…-

- si amor vamos- Sirius decidió que por el bien de todos se tenían que salir de ahí lo mas pronto posible

Las demas se habían quedado con la cara de circunstancias pues cuando Sirius tenia novia no se dejaba domar tan fácilmente, es mas siempre se hacia de la forma que el decia o mas bien como el quería. Nunca habían escuchado de algo semejante o visto algo semejante… no cabía duda era algo impresionante ver al grandioso Sirius Orión Black dejarse manejar por su novia. Sirius le decia una y otra vez a Alexa que no era su culpa que ellas eran las que andaban detrás de el y que el, por no ser mal educado, le había dicho que lo dejaran en paz pero que no le hicieron caso, Por dentro a la muchacha se le hacia muy graciosa la situación pues por fin había hecho que pusiera los pies el la tierra y que madurara, pero por fuera estaba que no la calentaba ni el sol pues no soportaba verlo con _otras… _no lo iba a permitir.

- entiende Orión no me gusta que estén detrás de ti como zorras hambrientas en plena noche de casería pero hasta que tu y solo tu no les pongas el alto esto va a seguir igual- Alexa se paro en seco mientras que lo encaraba

- valla para que me llames Orión debe de ser algo demasiado grave- el moreno trato de relajar el ambiente pero no le sirvió de nada

- ¿te parece demasiado grave el echo de que mas de la mitad de la mujeres en el castillo anden detrás de ti mientras que el resto me ven con cara compasión por que saben que nunca vas a dejar de ser un Don Juan?- Alexa explico en ceño fruncido por ver que los que apenas salían de clases los miraban con mucho interés

- viendo de esa manera si que es grabe ¿no?- el chico se arrepintió al darse cuenta de sus palabras y al ver que ella bufaba y se daba la media vuelta opto por actuar y la detuvo- ya perdóname, tal vez tengas razón… esta bien, esta bien tienes mucha razón y perdón te juro que es la ultima vez que pasa, te lo prometo. Te voy a dar el lugar que te corresponde como mi novia y la madre de mis hijos pero dame chance, date cuenta que no es fácil reconocer que eh madurado o que debo madurar… a pesar de todo lo que paso en mi casa pues yo se que a comparación con lo que tu pasaste no fue nada por eso es que maduraste mas rápido, te prometo que voy a cambiar-

- no quiero que cambies simplemente quiero que entiendas la situación en que estamos… traer dos hijos al mundo no es cosa de escuincles inmaduros y con poco cerebro. Te lo pido de favor- Alexa se alejo de ahí pero Sirius no se la iba a dejar tan fácil así es que la siguió

**Fin del Flash Back **

- valla Sirius no sale de una para entrar a otra- razono Remus divertido

- pues mas le vale que deje de hacer eso si no Alexa se lo va a hacer pagar muy caro – dijo Lily

- uff pides algo mas que imposible… pero en fin ¿Dónde están?- pregunto el pelinegro de ojos avellana

- pues quien sabe- le contesto Dana mientras le mandaba una miradita a Remus diciéndole que se fueran de ahí – en fin acompáñame a la biblioteca Remus tengo que sacar unos libros de Transformaciones- y sin mas jalo a Remus pero este no se fe sin decirle algo a su amigo

- díselo es lo mejor que puedes hacer- y sin mas se fue dejando a Lily muy pero muy intrigada

- ¿Qué quiso decir James?-

- este mira mejor vamos a un lugar mas privado tengo que decirte algo muy importante- James trato de llevársela pero la chica no se movió en lo absoluto

- ¿Qué esta pasando James, que es eso tan importante que tienes que decirme?-

- ven y acá te lo digo- la tomo de la mano y se la llevo a uno de los bancos en el jardín que estaba cerca de los Invernaderos al fin que su próxima clase era Herbólogia

- James me estas asustando ¿lo sabias?- le dijo Lily mientras se sentaban y James no le soltaba la mano

- mira Lily yo opte por no decírtelo al principio pero platicando con Remus me dijo que era lo mejor que podía hacer por que se suponía que confiaba en ti y tiene mucha razón debo decírtelo- suspiro antes de continuar y su mirada posada en las manos de Lily, cosa que empezaba a desesperar a la chica- El otro dia me entere de algo que no me gusto… íbamos saliendo de clases, yo iba a ir por ti pero escuche que tres chavos de Slytherin hablaban de ti al principio me pareció extraño pero al escuchar esa voz me quede hasta el final-

- vamos amor no le des tantas vueltas al asunto y dime que paso, me asustas- Lily le dio fuerzas con un beso en la mejilla

- pues escuche a Jonnathan decir que tu le gustabas y que haria cualquier cosa por andar contigo-

- valla… no me lo digas asi de sopetón-

- mira Lily yo te amo y no te quiero perder…- James iba a seguir pero Lily no lo dejo

- hay chiquito no me vas a perder. Además al que yo quiero y amo es a ti no a el y por mucho que le guste, yo no te voy a dejar por nada del mundo… anda no te preocupes que no tienes por que…- Lily le dio un beso haciendo que se le quitara cualquier duda pero de repente Lily se empezó a carcajear y se tuvo que agarrar el estomago por el esfuerzo

James se habia quedado de a seis pues no entendía por que la risa

- ¿y ahora por que te ríes?... no entiendo- James se rascaba la cabeza pues enserio no entendía pero Lily no podia dejar de reírse- ya Lily no te rías de mi…- hizo un puchero de niño berrinchudo mientras se cruzaba de brazos

- esta bien… ufff… si que eres gracioso James Potter- bufo la chica divertida por las caras de su bebe

- ¿Por qué?-

- por que es la primera vez que veo que tengas dudas… que seas tan inseguro-

- es que no te quiero perder por nada del mundo- susurro el chico mientras se ruborizaba

- tontito claro que no me vas a perder y menos por Jonnathan, además no es mi estilo… no te niego que esta guapo pero no como tu… a mi me va mas lo egocéntrico- Lily le pellizcó la mejilla

- yo sabia que me amabas locamente… soy irresistible- hizo una pose de chulería que le quedo a la perfección

- lo eres pero no lo prediques por que si no la que se va a quedar sin novio voy a ser yo- James la abrazo con mucho amor

- ni lo sueñes Liliane no te vas a librar de mi tan fácil mente-

- ufff eso quiere decir que estoy condenada a vivir el resto de mis días con el ser que amo… pues bienvenido sea- y una vez mas se fundieron en un dulce beso pero tuvieron que suspenderlo por que las clases empezaban y sus amigos se acercaban a ellos.

* * *

**BYE ADIOSIN!!!!!! LES GUSTO???? ESPERO QUE SI EN FIN DEJO DE GRITAR Y ME VOY!!!!! (perdon por las letras mayusculas pero mi hermana me pellizco y esa es mi forma de desahogarme) **

**Cuidense muxo y nos vemos muy pronto o eso espero **

**ATTE Nena!**


	23. Lo Arreglaremos No Lo Dudes

**Bueno pues ya regrese ufffffffff que chido... pues la verdad no tengo mucho que decir solo espero que lo disfruten al maximo al igual que yo la verdad es que a mi si me gusto mucho **

**Otra cosa mas ya publique el nuevo fic es un Harry/Ginny ojala les guste... es un mundo altermo donde todos viven felices con Lily, James, Remus, Sirius y Tonks. y con un Draco Malfoy bueno???... Ojala les guste mucho **

**Gracias a todos los que siguen este fic muy de cerca y a todos los que dejan un comentario o algo... de veras muchas gracias pero ahora si a disfrutar (vallan por un bol de palomitas y un chezo y que comienze la accion XD)  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 23:**

- Señorita Sánchez ya le dije que no y es mi ultima palabra… quiero ese ensayo el dia que lo pedí sin excusas ¿le quedo claro?- McGonagall si que se veía enojada

- pero maestra eso no es justo como si le dio permiso a Lily de terminarlo después-

- por que da la casualidad que usted es la que necesita poner mas empeño en mi clase y no la Señorita Evans… además pídale ayuda así es más fácil que me lo entregue-

- pero…- la chica no se iba dar por vencida tan fácilmente pero no contaba con que su profesora no dejara manipulase tan fácilmente

- nada de peros, quiero ese trabajo el dia que se lo asigne y si no me veré en la penosa necesidad de bajar su calificación un 20... asi es que no hay mas que decir- la profesora se acomodo los lentes mientras veía como su alumna se quedaba paralizada por la información mas sin embargo sonrió complacida al ver la cara de resignación que ponía la morena

- pues ya que… - y sin mas Alexa salio del salón mientras sus amigos la esperaban.

Salio con el ceño fruncido y maldiciendo por lo debajo. Era viernes y mañana se irían a la casa de Alexa, por eso le pidió a la maestra que le dejara entregar el trabajo un dia después pero no tuvo éxito con eso. Lily y Dana la veían divertidas pues por la cara que traía quería decir que no la habían dejado y eso era sumamente divertido.

- UTA madre no me dejo… _pídale ayuda a la Señorita Evans así es mas fácil que me lo entregue_- Alexa imito la voz de su profesora a la perfección – ni modo Lily me vas a tener que ayudar-

- hay no a ti el ayudarte significa hacerlo yo sola… ni lo sueñes Alexa- a la pelirroja se le borro la sonrisa de la cara mientras se cruzaba de brazos

- ya escuchaste a McGonagall me tienes que ayudar-

- hay Alexa ni que fuera tan difícil transformaciones después de ser lo que eres- Remus tambien tenia que meterse a la platica ¿Por qué no?

- pues si pero ustedes lo hicieron por mi… yo no tuve que mover ni un solo dedo mas que el deseo de joderles la existencia y en ese momento creanme que era mucho el deseo- explico Alexa mientras llegaban a la sala común – por cierto donde esta Sirius- reacciono al no verlo junto con ellos

- pues se encontró con Bellatrix y me dijo que ahorita regresaba… "Valentía y Lealtad"- James dijo la contraseña para que todos pudieran pasar

- ah bueno… este chavos es mejor que se vallan a arreglar sus cosas por que nos vamos en la noche, ya saben nos vamos a ir desde el despacho de Albus- les informo la enana

- ¿pero por que tan nerviosa?- le pregunto Dana muy consternada

- pues por todo lo que paso y más a parte ninguna de sus cartas respondí y me van a pedir demasiadas explicaciones-

- de eso tienes la culpa-

- ufff ni empieces a regañarme Liliane, te lo advierto-

- ¿huy y que me vas a hacer?- la pelirroja se mofo de su amiga

- no me retes pelirroja te puede ir muy mal-

- huy no sabes que miedo-

- ya déjense de payasadas y apurense- Dana paro la pelea antes de que llegara a mas y se las llevo casi a rastras

**P**or otro lado Sirius y Bellatrix iban con rumbo a los jardines cerca del los Invernaderos pues eran los mas cuidados y sin dudas los mas bonitos. Iban en un silencio total que empezó a desesperar al chico pero a la Sly se le hacia muy divertido pues las muecas de enfado que hacia su primo pues eras graciosas. Sirius bufaba por lo debajo pues su prima no cooperaba con la situación al contrario se burlaba de el

- deja de bufar Sirius y dime que es lo que quieres- Bella lo paro de repente pues ya se estaba cansando

- pues solo preguntarte si mañana vas a ir con Jonnathan-

- ¿y solo para eso me hiciste venir?- la vena de la cien de la chica empezaba a notarse mas y mas a cada segundo

- pues si…- mientras que el chico se rascaba la cabeza

- ¿Qué no me lo pudiste preguntar en el instante?... ¿Por qué me haces caminar tanto?- bufo con incredulidad la chica mientras se sentaba en uno de los bancos

- bueno pero no te enojes… entonces que ¿vas o no vas?- volvió a preguntar el moreno al instante que se sentaba a un lado de ella

- pues supongo que si… Jonnathan me invito y mis padres recibieron una invitación- contesto demasiado extrañada la chica - ¿Qué demonios te pasa Sirius?-

- nada solo quería ver si ibas o no por que supongo que todos van a estar allá y no va a ser lo mismo- Bellatrix entendió las palabras de su primo a la perfección

- mira Orión sabes lo que significa apariencias ¿verdad?- el chico asintió- pues eso… apariencia. No te voy a decir nada mas asi es que con tu permiso me voy- Bellatrix lo dejo en un mundo de pensamientos y comprendió lo que ella le quería decir… y si asi ella lo quería hacia lo iba a hacer.

**Y** asi se llego el viernes por la noche y ya todo estaba listo, en el despacho del director estaban los siete…

- no quiero ir… no quiero ir… no quiero ir…- repetía Alexa muy nerviosa mientras se comía las uñas de la mano

- por favor Alexa cállate de una buena vez- Dana ya no la aguantaba por lo que vemos

- pero es que no quiero ir…-

- ya lo dijiste un friego de veces ya cállate-

- pero…-

- calmate ya Alexa que nos pones nerviosos- Remus al contrario de los demas parecía muy relajado

- uff bueno…- suspiro derrotada mientras se metía las manos a los bolsillos de su chamarra

- yo no se como la han aguantado tanto tiempo- se quejo Jonnathan haciéndolos reír excepto a Sirius que se veía un poco distraído

- ¿Qué te pasa Sirius?- preguntó James en un susurro aprovechando que los demas estaban muy entrados en la platica

- no nada solo estaba pensando en lo que puede pasar pero calla por que nos pueden escuchar- Sirius corto la conversación al ver que Lily se les quedaba viendo

**L**a pelirroja no pudo decirles nada pues en ese instante Albus entro creando el silencio de todos.

- bueno muchacho ¿listos?... pues vamos- salieron a los terrenos hasta llegar a la cabaña de Hagrid

- profesor todo listo…- y sin mas se subieron a los carruajes.

**A**lexa se empezaba a morder las uñas por lo que Sirius le agarro la mano dándole apoyo, el cual la chica agradeció. Después de más de una hora en silencio sintieron como empezaban a descender en un terreno baldío, el cual Alexa reconoció muy bien. Se bajaron todos con una extraña mirada en el rostro pues no sabian que hacían ahí… pero no comentaron nada. Jonnathan jamás había entrado por ahí y por eso no sabia que era lo que hacían ahí parados como tarados.

- pues llamemos- y sin mas mando un patronus… el mas bello que jamás hayan visto, un fénix.

**D**uraron como cinco minutos en un total silencio hasta que por arte de magia apareció frente a sus narices una gran puerta negra con el emblema de la Familia Sánchez-Valdez. Todos se quedaron de seis, excepto Jonnathan, Alexa y Dana por obvias razones, pues ante ellos se elevaba una mansión impresionante… no era grandísima pero la fachada era una belleza colonial. Pintada de blanco con los bordes de las ventanas plateados, en el centro habia una fuente de varios niños con cantaros, de los cuales salía el agua… un jardín bien cuidado con mucha rosas de todos los colores habidos y por haber. Pasaron asombrados pero su admiración e desvió hacia un perro que venia corriendo en dirección hacia Alexa. Era un Doberman, color negro con manchas cafés… se lanzo hacia la chica y si no era por que no estaba totalmente crecido, la hubiera tirado.

- ¿Cómo esta el perrito mas bonito del mundo?... ¿me extrañaste?- el perro ladro con aprobación mientras se dejaba rascar atrás de las orejas.

**P**ero el perro desvió su atención hacia los demas… primero a Albus, después a Dana, James, Lily, Remus (a este le gruño pero no paso a mas), a Jonnathan le ladro pero con Sirius fue raro pues se le quedo viendo muy atentamente durante un minuto, Sirius bien sabia que no debía de pestañear pues los perros eran como los hipogrifos… ser firmes en la mirada para que no desconfiaran de uno. Pero después se le lanzo y empezó a jugar con el.

- parece que se van a llevar bien ¿Por qué será?- ese simple comentario del director los dejo con la mandíbula hasta el suelo pues se suponía que el no sabia nada de eso – pero en fin señorita Sánchez será mejor que entremos ¿no les parece?- les guiño el ojo y Alexa los guio todavia un poco aturdida

**L**legaron a la puerta de la entrada que era grande y negra al igual que la principal. Alexa toco con la mano temblorosa pues ahí se decidía todo pero sintió el apoyo de todos cuando volteo a verlos. No tardaron mucho en abrir y una muchacha de uniforme se formo en frente de ellos. Al verlos se le agrandaron los ojos y más al ver a Alexa.

- niña Alexa que gusto verla ¿Cómo esta?- Ruth la saludo con efusividad y con una ganas tremendas de abrazarla pero no estaba muy segura de hacerlo. Ruth al principio habia sido la nana "temporal" de Alexa pero, por ella, Ruth se habia convertido en su compañera y amiga.

- ¿Qué no me piensas dar un abrazo?- Alexa abrió sus brazos para que Ruth la pudiera abrazar

- por fin la casa ya va a tener brillo al menos por unos días-

- no exageres Ruth que con el brillo de Julieta basta y sobra- ironizo Alexa creando la carcajada de muchos.

- pero pasen por favor… joven Jonnathan un gusto verlo tambien por acá-

- Ruth ya sabes que el gusto es mío y mas sabiendo que me voy a encontrar una belleza como la tuya- Jonnathan le beso la mano como todo un caballero de la edad media creando el sonrojo de Ruth

- deja de andar de ofrecido con mis nanas y pásale- Alexa le pego un golpe a Jonnathan

- tu déjame hacer con tus nanas lo que ellas quieran… no te tienes por que meter- se defendió su primo dándole un golpe suave en la cabeza

- ya déjense de tonterías los dos y apurense- Ruth los reprendió con una gran sonrisa en la cara

**P**asaron por un gran pasillo con muchas decoraciones, adentro las paredes eran color blanco como la nieve y varios grabados en las partes de arriba y abajo color plateados. Varios jarrones con orquídeas blancas.

- mira Ruth ellos son mis mejores amigos y mi novio- Ruth volteo a verla sorprendida pero Alexa no le hizo caso y siguió con la presentación- la castaña es Dana pero a ella ya la conoces-

- hola Ruth- Dana la saludo y la nana solo la saludo con la cabeza muy educadamente

- la pelirroja es Lily, James el de lentes, Remus el de ojos miel, a Jonnathan valla pero ese no cuenta- los presento la chica haciendo reir a los demas- el es Albus el director y el pues es Sirius… mi novio- Sirius le dio la mano educadamente pero Ruth lo abrazo

- mucho gusto-

- Sirius deja a mi Ruth en paz ¿quieres?- lo reprendió Jonnathan creando el sonrojo de la nana

- no te preocupes Jonna soy toda tuya – y sin decir nada mas se dio la vuelta y siguió escoltándolos hacia la sala en la cual se encontraba Julieta leyendo una revista… parecía ser "Corazón de Bruja".

**L**a pequeña al sentir la presencia de los demas levanto su vista y si no fuera por que se sabía comportar ya hubiera gritado. Se paro con un porte muy alzado que hasta hizo bufar a su hermana, pero nadie le hizo caso pues la atención la tenia Julieta que los veía como si fuera algún producto de su imaginación.

- que Julieta ¿no piensas saludar?... por Merlín niña donde quedaron tus modales- ironizo Alexa haciéndola que despertara de su sueño

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto despectivamente la menor de las mujeres Sánchez

- lo mismo que tu supongo- el comentario no le afecto en nada a la recién llegada – valla como se sentirá dejar de ser la chiquita de la casa… pero en fin nos vamos a instalar ahí le avisas a Philbert que ya llegamos ¿no?- la mueca de enfado paso inadvertida para Alexa pero no para los demas- director lo vamos a dejar por unos momentos en lo que nos instalamos o puede pasar al despacho de Philbert para que platiquen supongo-

- vallan Ustedes no se apuren y creo que no nos vamos a ver hasta el lunes así es que me despido de una vez de ustedes y pórtense bien, confió en ustedes- les guiño el ojo y se dio media vuelta para seguir a Ruth

**M**ientras tanto Julieta se sentía como si fuera parte de la decoración pues Alexa les mostraba las fotos que había en la sala… que por cierto eran muchas. La enana se estaba dando cuenta de que habían fotos que ella ya ni recordaba… estaba tan concentrada en una foto donde estaban los cuatro, su madre sentada en una silla con Julieta en brazos… si no se equivocaba su hermana ahí tenia 5 meses de nacida, su padre parado a un lado de su madre y agarrándola de la mano. Todavía sentía el tacto a pesar de haber tenido 6 o 7 años, todavía se acordaba que después de esa foto su padre se la había llevado al parque mas cercano y le había dado la tarde mas espectacular de su vida pero eso no termino ahí si no que su padre la baño, la cambio, le peino el cabello, le conto un cuento de hadas hasta que ella quedo profundamente dormida y seguramente le había dado un beso de buenas noches… su madre se lo había dicho al otro dia que le llevo el desayuno a la cama y la vestía como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo. Esos días fueron los mejores pero no sabia que empeorarían pues la habían mandado a Estados Unidos con sus abuelos y no los vio hasta dos años y medio después. Pero de pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir que Sirius la abrazaba por la espalda pero voltearon a ver a Julieta.

- podrías llevarte tus cosas ya… supongo que han de estar bien cansados por el viaje- ironizo la chica de pelo negro haciendo que la rabia se le subiera a Alexa a la cabeza y ya estaba a punto de golpearla pero Jonnathan intervino

- Julieta por Merlín no seas así por que no mejor nos llevas a los cuartos- opino Jonna pero Alexa no estuvo muy de acuerdo

- no los llevo yo, no valla a ser que la señorita se canse de subir escaleras- y sin mas se volteo hacia los demás – es por ahí chavos vamos – Alexa les indico con la mano y obedecieron pero antes de salir de la sala se volteo a ver a su hermana – si que sabes como joderle el dia a uno pero Oyelo bien escuincla te guste o no soy tu hermana mayor y como tal me debes de respetar por que te recuerdo que ya no eres la preferida de la familia… grábatelo en tu cabecita- y sin dejarla replicar se unió a los demás

- valla Alexa si que esta grande tu casa- Lily miraba todo impresionada pues era la primera vez que venia

- ¿mi casa?... te recuerdo Lily que yo ya no vivo aquí… supongo que Julieta a de estar feliz pero en fin no me interesa lo que esa niña piense-

- valla yo pensé que exagerabas al contarnos como te llevabas con ella – hablo James un poco menos impresionado por la casa pues mas o menos la suya era de esa dimensión… un poquito mas grande pero no hay por que presumir ¿verdad?

- uff James eso no es nada, llegamos al punto de una vez agarrarnos a golpes pero ninguna de las dos gano por que Ruth nos separo. Pero creo que nos fue peor cuando mi padre llego pues no castigo sin postre por un mes mas a parte nada de juegos y nos puso un instructor particular de arte… le juro que llegue a detestar el arte pues era como Binns el tipo… aburrido y monótono. También me acuerdo que esa fue la única vez que estuvimos de acuerdo las dos e hicimos que renunciara por su propia salud mental- explico Alexa con una sonrisa al imaginarse la trastada que hicieron las dos para que el tipo renunciara

- ¿Qué hicieron para que renunciara?- quiso saber Remus mientras Dana, Jonnathan y ella se reían

- rompimos todos sus libros de arte y le pusimos hormigas en su chaqueta… las agarramos del jardín cuando tuvimos nuestro paseo matutino- Alexa se soltó a reír al igual que todos los demas por lo que no se dieron cuenta que Julieta venia detrás de ellos hasta que Alexa sintió que le tocaba el hombro

- Que dice mi papa que se apuren y que los espera en el comedor para la merienda- Julieta se veía incomoda pero sobre todo molesta por que la tomaran de mandadera

- Claro dile a mi padrino que vamos en un momento… que solo vamos a ver los cuartos y bajamos- Jonnathan tuvo que intervenir por que el ambiente se estaba volviendo tenso

- uff esta bien- bufo la chica antes de darse la vuelta y desaparecer en la escaleras

- bueno después de estos cortes comerciales seguimos- Avanzaron unos cuantos pasos mas y llegaron a un pasillo donde había mas o menos como 6 puertas

- bueno son seis cuartos pero no vamos a caber cada uno en uno así es que nos lo vamos a repartir… ustedes cuatro duermen en uno y nosotras tres en otro-

- por Merlín Alexa hay mas cuartos no seas envidiosa- Jonnathan resoplo divertido – tu sabes que mi cuarto esta a un lado del de Julieta en el otro pasillo, ahí también esta el de tus abuelitos y el de tus papas y van a quedar como 5 desocupados… mejor que cada quien se duerma en uno y punto-

- valla si que esta grande tú casa eh- opino Sirius divertido

- pero yo no quería dormir sola – Alexa puso un puchero dulce creando la risa de todos

- no lo que pasa es que eres una chismosa por eso no quieres estar sola- le recrimino Jonnathan

- nada de chismosa simplemente informativa- hablo con voz solemne pero no aguanto y se empezó a carcajear – bueno esta bien James dormirás en el ultimo cuarto enfrente de Lily, tu Remus en frente de Dana y Sirius allá fuera con Kari no creo que le moleste tu presencia… ya oíste a Dumbledore… te vas a llevar muy bien con el – sugirió de nuevo Alexa creando el enfado en su novio y la carcajada de los demas… carcajadas que se escuchaba por toda la casa.

- ya enserio apurense por que si no mi padrino se va a impacientar y no queremos eso ¿verdad?- Jonnathan se dio la media vuelta para irse

- esta bien vamos de una vez tenemos todavía mucho tiempo para decidir donde nos vamos a quedar… anda Sirius no hagamos esperar a tus suegros – a James no le intereso la mirada asesina de Alexa ni de su amigo… agarro a Lily del brazo y siguió a Jonnathan que por cierto tenia que hablar con el lo antes posible

- bueno vamos- Alexa suspiro derrotada y fue seguida por los demas.

**B**ajaron las escaleras y pasaron de largo la sala para encontrarse con el comedor… si la sala era grandísima pues el comedor le decía quitate que ahí voy, pues en el había una mesa que cabían como 20 personas, color madera clara y en el centro un cristal con dibujos rústicos, con los pequeños manteles blancos bordados, la vajilla de color marfil con plateado al compás de los cubiertos, servilletas con un bordado plateado… las iniciales SV. Las copas eras demasiado bellas para ser verdad… en el centro de la mesa había un frutero repleto de exóticas frutas **(¿no neto?... yo pensé que un frutero tenia otra cosa pero nunca pensé que frutas)** Encontraron a los tres sentados en la mesa… su papa el la silla principal, su madre a la derecha y a un lado de ella se encontraba Julieta, por lo que suponía a ella le tocaba estar a la izquierda de su padre… valla iba a ser una cena muy pero muy larga.

- Valla que bueno que ya llegaron ¿Cómo les fue en el viaje?- Philibert se levanto de su asiento para darles la bienvenida mientras estrechaba las manos de los muchachos y a Lily y a Dana les daba un beso en la mejilla. – Dana ya estas muy grande… todavía me acuerdo cuando tenias dos años… me acuerdo que en tu cumpleaños usaste tu magia por primera vez levitando el pastel de chocolate al ver que Natasha no te daba -

- ¿enserio?... Valla no me acuerdo- Dana se rasco la cabeza impresionada

- era de suponerse pero en fin siéntense- con un movimiento de mano el padre de Alexa dio la orden para que se sirvieran.

**A**lexa, como lo había previsto, se sentó a su izquierda con Sirius, Lily y Remus a un lado y enfrente quedaron Jonnathan, James y Dana. Alexa no había abierto la boca hasta el momento pero no tuvo mas remedio al percatarse que el niño no estaba presente.

- ¿y Khrisna?- rompió el silencio que se había producido después de ya acomodarse

- tomando la siesta, ahora que despierte pueden pasar a verlo – informo Esther un poco sonriente pues era muy feliz al tener a su familia así

- ah órale…- era demasiado incomodo estar callados habiendo tantos en la mesa pero nadie era capaz de romper ese hielo que se había formado pero Philibert quería arreglar las cosas de una manera u otra así es que a pesar de todo el fue el encargado de romperlo

- ¿y como les fue en viaje, todo tranquilo?- hablo pero viendo a Sirius así es que el fue el elegido por los Dioses para responderle

- claro todo bien… un poco largo pero bien-

- oh no pues me alegra saberlo ¿y tu Alexa por que tan callada?- esta vez la chica casi se atraganta con su propia saliva. Trato de sonreír pero no pudo

- no por nada… - en si no sabia que decirles, bueno si pero ese no era el momento de hacerlo

- vamos Alexa no te pongas así… hay que tratar de llevar la fiesta en paz al menos por un dia. Es todo lo que pido- su padre le había agarrado la mano por lo que la chica asintió inconscientemente pues esa reacción no se la esperaba - perfecto bueno empecemos por las presentaciones ya que en casos anteriores no lo pudimos hacer… ¿tu eres Lily no es así?- la pelirroja dio un respingo pues la tomo por sorpresa

- si Señor Liliane Evans… mucho gusto- Lily sonrió mas relajada al ver que el padre de su amiga le regalaba una sonrisa

- valla muy educada y bella. Y tú eres Potter, James Potter-

- si un gusto…- James era el mas seguro del grupo

- valla igualito a Adán, tu padre y yo nos conocemos por muchos negocios que hemos hecho juntos. Un buen hombre tu padre al igual que tu madre aunque casi me decapita vivo- el señor hizo una mueca de dolor al acordarse de la hazaña

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó interesado el menor de los Potter

- por que en una reunión familiar te ayude con una broma que tu madre sufrió las consecuencias a pesar de que ella no era el blanco si no el Ministro de Magia de ese entonces- rieron divertidos mientras que Esther bufaba pues su marido a veces llegaba a ser muy infantil

- ¿y qué paso?- preguntó Lily por todos

- pues supuestamente el bocadillo que se iba a comer el Ministro tenia una substancia para que se pusiera de colores y manchas pero su madre se lo comió. Hubieran visto la cara de Jude, comiquísima pero se entero que fui yo quien le di eso a James y casi me manda a la guillotina-

- ¿Cómo yo no me acuerdo?- pregunto James

- por que tenias tres años y después de eso nos volvimos a ver dentro de otros tres. Tú ya no te acordabas de nosotros- explico Esther mientras que Ruth y otras dos muchachas servían la mesa

- bueno y tu eres Remus el novio de Dana ¿no es así?- Phil siguió con su presentación

- eh si… si mucho gusto Remus Lupin-

- a tu padre lo conozco no muy bien pero trabaja en el ministerio ¿no?- Remus asintió con la cabeza – si en el departamento de Corporación Magia o algo por el estilo –

- si es el Director de ese departamento- corroboro el chico mientras se ruborizaba pues casi nadie sabia eso… no le gustaba alardear de que su padre trabajara en el ministerio

- si solo que a tu madre no tengo el gusto de conocerla ¿trabaja ahí?-

- no Señor ella es ama de casa, por un tiempo trabajo en Hogsmeade pero eso fue antes de que naciera yo y desde entonces a sido ama de casa-

- valla me gustaría conocerla… supongo que los invitaste ¿verdad?- preguntó el Phil una vez mas

**A**lexa no podía creer que su padre estuviera haciendo eso como si la relación de ellos fuera la mejor. No sabia si enojarse o sentirse mucho mejor pues estaba muy cambiado aunque eso le diera miedo pero la respuesta de Remus la saco de sus pensamientos

- No señor -

- pues muy mal jovencito. Después de cenar quiero que les mandes una lechuza para invitarlos luego te doy los detalles – y sin mas siguió – bueno Sirius ¿tu no piensas hablar?-

- ¿eh? – Lo había agarrado por sorpresa – perdón pero no se que quiera saber de mi –

- pues nada simplemente se me hace que estas muy serio para ser verdad-

- ¿serio¿Por qué lo dice?- pregunto intrigado Sirius

- por que después de ver y vivir la experiencia de las ranas saltarinas y la sopa llena de picante no me creo que seas demasiado serio- rio divertido al ver como James y Dana no pudieron aguantas y soltaron una carcajada

- valla creo que quedo en la historia – sonrió orgulloso

- claro pero bueno ¿con quien vives ahora que te saliste de tu casa?- pregunto ya mas serio

- pues mi tío Alphard me dejo una pequeña suma de dinero y me compre un apartamento a las a fueras de Londres…- iba a seguir pero James lo interrumpió

- pero se pasa la mayoría del tiempo en mi casa –

- o en la mía- Dana apoyo a James

- bueno si- Sirius se ruborizo pues quería quedar bien enfrente de sus suegros pero sus amigos no se la dejaban muy fácil que digamos

- siéntese bendecido por tus amistades muchachito la verdad- Julieta y Alexa eran las mas calladas pues no sabian que decir

- bueno Alexa ¿Cómo te ah ido?- preguntó su madre al verla con la mirada perdida en la cena

- este pues supongo que todo bien- a la chica le sudaban las manos y por instinto se llevo la mano al vientre a pesar de que no se le notaba pues se había tomado la poción que Ray le habia dado

- que bueno y por cierto ¿Qué piensan estudiar?... ¿James?- preguntó Esther posando su negra mirada en el Líder de los Merodeadores

- pues mi sueño es ser Auror o jugador de Quidditch- Alexa que ya sabia que James iba a mencionar esa palabra, le mando una mirada para que no lo hiciera pero fue demasiado tarde

- ¿Quidditch?... ¿A que equipo le vas?- pregunto emocionado Philbert

- pues a cual mas a las Urracas de Monstrose los mejores- James rodo los ojos como si fuera los mas obvio por lo que no vio la cara que puso Phil

- pues lamento desilusionarte muchachito pero el mejor equipo son los Murciélagos-

- y allá vamos- Esther bufo derrotada

- no ma cállalo… te juro que no lo aguanto cuando hace eso- suplico Julieta creando la risa de todos

- esta bien… esta bien seguimos ¿y tu Lily?- esta vez Lily estaba preparada

- pues si es posible quiero trabajar en el Departamento de Misterios o si no para Sanadora-

- valla impresionante y tu ¿Jonnathan?- sonrió al ver a Jonnathan jugando con Julieta a ver si podía cubrir su comida para que el no se la comiera

- pues que mas… voy a trabajar con mi padre ya sabes-

- ¿y en que trabajan tus padres?- preguntó Remus mientras que James disimulaba una cara de fastidio

- pues trabajan en un banco allá en América- contesto mientras le robaba un pedazo de pastel a Julieta

- Hey no te comas mi pastel… ahí tu tienes el tuyo- se quejo la chica pero nadie le hizo mucho caso

- ¿y tu Remus?- siguieron con el interrogatorio

- pues lo más probable es que sea Maestro-

- ¿de que asignatura?- pregunto interesada Esther

- Defensa- el chico no sabía si eso era bueno o malo para los papas de Alexa pero el sabia las decisiones que tomaba

- valla muy interesante- corroboro Philbert dejando impresionada a Alexa mas de lo que todos se imaginaban - ¿y tu Sirius?-

- pues Auror… no se me gusta la acción y el peligro-

- bueno se ve que serás un gran Auror- ese comentario fue lo que ocasiono que Alexa se levantara y se le quedara viendo a su padre con ganas de ahorcarlo

- Ya dejen ese interrogatorio para la gente que le interese de veras saber lo que pasa en mi vida. No hagan como si no pasara nada… ya se los dije una vez y se los vuelvo a repetir no va a ser muy fácil que los perdone. ¿Ustedes creen que con solo hablarle bonito a mis amigos se van a volver a ganar mi respeto?... pues lamento desilusionarlos pero no. Dejémonos de jueguitos que no nos queda… prefiero mil veces que hagan como si no existo a que traten de aparentar que de veras les intereso- y sin mas aventó su servilleta y abandono la estancia dejando a todos anonadados.

**D**ana y Lily pidieron perdón y salieron tras ella, pero la casa no la conocían muy bien que digamos y no sabian hacia donde había ido su amiga. Mientras que el comedor se respiraba un ambiente muy tenso que fue roto por el ruido de la silla y veían como también Philbert desaparecía de la vista de todos. Esther les mando una mirada de disculpa por lo que Sirius se apiado de ella y empezó a hablar.

- Señora no se preocupe… mire yo no le puedo garantizar que Alexa los perdone, yo no me debería de meter por que al fin y al cabo es problema suyo pero Alexa confía en nosotros y les puedo asegurar que los quiere mucho simplemente entiéndanla. Pónganse en sus zapatos para que vean lo que ella siente… hablen con ella pero no le griten que así no van a conseguir nada. No es por meterme pero creo que deberían intentarlo- Sirius les hizo una seña a los otros dos merodeadores y salieron de ahí

**M**ientras tanto Philibert había llegado hasta su despacho y sin mas se encerró en el mientras por sus mejillas resbalaban varias lagrimas de dolor al saber que hasta ahorita su hija no lo había perdonado. El sabia que toda la culpa era de el pero ¿Qué no tenia el derecho de equivocarse?... sonrió irónico al acordarse de que eso era precisamente lo que el la exigía a su hija… perfección, algo que el no tenia. Valla ya no sabia que era lo que tenia que hacer para poder arreglar las cosas. Llego hasta donde tenía la botella de Vodka Francés, se sirvió en un vaso y de un solo trago se lo acabo. Dejo el vaso y se sentó enfrente del escritorio, se dio la media vuelta y fijo su vista en la ventana… que dejaba ver todo un magnifico paisaje… pues desde ahí se veía todo el patio lleno de rosales, con la luna menguante en todo su resplandor y varias estrellas que decoraban en inmenso mar azul que era el cielo. Alzo su cara al cielo como implorando que el dolor se acabara por lo que no vio que precisamente su hija hacia lo mismo hasta que por inercia los dos posaban la mirada en el otro… se quedaron hipnotizados. Con esa mirada se estaban diciendo mucho y a la vez absolutamente nada. Alexa reacciono y solo negó con la cabeza, no quería llorar pero le era imposible al sentir la mirada penetrante de su padre. Sintió como sus amigas la abrazaban, le decían cosas que ella no lograba entender o no quería entender pero no tuvo mas remedio que hacerles caso y se dejo llevar por ellas

- vamos Alexa que aquí afuera hace frio- Lily la venia abrazando pues su amiga nada mas tenia una playera sin mangas y un short a pesar de ser pleno invierno

- anda Alexa no te pongas así… también tu pon de tu parte. No te estoy echando la culpa pero todo estaba más o menso bien. Tu tampoco no deberías de ser tan explosiva lo mejor que puedes hacer es de una vez hablar con ellos y no me pongas esa cara por que bien sabes que es lo mejor que puedes hacer- Dana la reprendió mientras que Alexa ponia cara de terror por lo que estaban tratando de que hiciera

- Dana tienen razón, lo mejor es arreglar las cosas de una vez. Además aunque hagan berrinche jamás vana a dejar de ser familia. A pesar de todo es sangre de tu sangre y eso jamás lo vas a poder evitar- Lily apoyo a Dana haciendo que Alexa suspirara derrotada

- ¿tiene que ser ahora?-

- si entre mas pronto mejor- Lily no se iba a dejar engañar por la carita de cachorro a medio morir que le ponia su amiga

- vamos chaparra que bien sabemos que es lo que mas deseas… aunque te hagas la niña dura necesitas reconciliarte con tus jefes- Dana la abrazo y sin decir nada mas siguió por su camino dejándola sumida en sus pensamientos

- Dana tiene razón y si las cosas no salen como quieres no te apures nos tendrás detrás de ti para amortiguarte la caída y así no te duela tanto- Lily también la abrazo y también la dejo parada en medio de la sala decidiendo que iba a hacer.

* * *

- Merlín estoy bocadillos están súper re contra exquisitos- los cuatro estaban en la cocina terminando de comer 

- te lo dije… esta mujer que tienes parada en frente es la mejor haciendo este tipo de bocadillos- Jonnathan corroboro con la expresión de James pero no se le hizo raro la mueca de enfado que puso el Gryffindor y esa no era la primer vez que lo veía

- Jonnathan no seas mentiroso que habrá alguien por ahí que los hace mucho mejor que yo- Ruth se había puesto roja por los halagos pero satisfecha consigo misma

- Claro que no… estoy bocadillos están como para no dejarlos de comer nunca- Sirius también se metió en la plática después de terminarse uno y antes de comerse otro

- de acuerdo con el – opino también Remus

- bueno esta bien lo acepto soy la mejor – Ruth alzo las manos resignada mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su bello rostro

- te lo dije… pero en fin ¿Qué va a ver para mañana de desayunar?- pregunto Sirius interesado mientras se recargaba en la barra con los brazos cruzados

- pues eso Señorito es una sorpresa pero les aseguro que les va a gustar- dio por zanjado el asunto al voltearse para sacar unos vasos para servirles un vaso de leche – ahora si después de tomarse la leche se me van a dormir y no quiero escuchar nada ¿me escucharon?-

- pero Ruth todavía es muy temprano apenas son las 12 de la noche- "lloriqueaba" Jonnathan

- nada de peros y no me ponga esa cara que la conozco de sobra y no me vas a poder cambiar de opinión- no quería ni voltear a verlos

- y si entre los cuatro te lo pedimos – James sabia como aprovecharse de la situación

- no ni lo sueñen… - Ruth se volteo hacia donde ellos estaban y por poco cae rendida ante la cara de gatito de Sherk que le ponían los cuatro y es que era de lo mas tierna pero ella era fuerte y lograría salir de esta – anden no me pongan esa cara y váyanse a dormir por que mañana hay muchas cosas que hacer y ustedes se tienen que levantar temprano- y sin mas los saco casi a patadas de la cocina a pesar de las protestas de los cuatro pero Lily y Dana llegaron en su rescate

- ¿ahora que le hacen a Ruth?- pregunto Dana con voz autoritaria

- ¿nosotros?- Sirius se hizo el ofendido- nada ¿Qué le podíamos estar haciendo?-

- como si no los conociéramos Sirius- Lily le recrimino y volteando a ver a Ruth le dijo- si te dan problemas avísanos y sabremos como ponerlos en su lugar y ahora háganle caso y váyanse a dormir-

- no eres mi mama- James se cruzo de brazos ofendido pues no era un niño chiquito y no tenia por que regañarlo así pues era su novia mas no su mama

- pues le doy gracias a Merlín de que así sea por que juro que jamás hubiera podido con un niño como tu- Lily se lo estaba tomando de broma pero no se daba cuenta que James si se estaba enfadando

- pues dale gracias a Merlín que ya no me vas a tener que a aguantar- y sin mas salio de ahí disparado dejando a todos con la ceja levantada pero Jonnathan, al ver que la pelirroja no hacia nada, la empujo para que saliera corriendo tras de el.

**A**l principio Lily se negó pero al ver que James no regresaba tuvo que suspirar y salir tras de el dejándolos a todos con las cejas levantadas pero en fin.

- bueno después de este corte comercial vamonos a dormir por que mañana será un dia muy pero muy complicado- Dana opino mientras los demas la veían divertidos por la escena que acababan de montar la pelirroja y el morocho

- pues creo que tienes razón ¿y Alexa?- preguntó Jonnathan al no ver a su prima con Dana

- pues se quedo indecisa si hablar con su papa o no pero en fin no creo que no hablen hasta mañana- Dana suspiro pero logro que los demas la siguieran hacia los cuartos para poder dormir pero al llegar al despacho escucharon la voz de Alexa y Sirius se quedo ahí esperándola y los demas no tuvieron mas opción que seguir por su camino.

**J**onnathan se excuso y se fue por el otro pasillo para llegar a su destino. Dana y Remus iban abrazados pero en un silencio total, no querían romper la magia del momento. Pero por la cabeza del chico corrían demasiadas preguntas y Dana era la única que podía quitarle todas sus dudas.

- oye Danita ¿Cómo estas?- le pregunto mientras le besaba el cuello

- ¿Por qué tú pregunta?-

- nada más quería saber como te encuentras-

- pues bien supongo…- Dana lo veía con la ceja levantada y es que no sabía a donde quería llegar su novio

- ¿supones?- Remus se paro al ver que ya habían llegado a los cuartos

- ¿Remus a donde quieres llegar?- pregunto un poco molesta y mas por la actitud de Remus

- solo quería saber que es lo que piensas de todo esto que esta pasando… se que eres muy observadora y que a la vez te afecta demasiado mucho lo que les pasa a los demas- sostuvieron las miradas hasta que Dana bajo la cara derrotada y soltó un suspiro de fastidio.

**S**e sentaron en el pasillo, justo debajo de una pintura de un filósofo con la mirada cansada mientras veía un libro el cual se veía que estaba al revés. Pasaron unos minutos en total silencio pero no habia presión en el ambiente por lo que se sentían a gusto. Escucharon pasos que se acercaban a ellos y voltearon a ver que Lily venia hecha una furia y sin mas se metió al cuarto y azoto la puerta dejando a la parejita sacada de onda pues hacia mucho tiempo que Lily no hacia esas escenitas. Esperaron a que James apareciera pero nunca llego por lo que Dana suspiro derrota mientras le daba un beso en los labios a su novio y se metía al cuarto de Lily que por poco la descalabra.

**R**emus decidió dejar a su amigo en paz por que asi como vio a Lily estaba mas que seguro que James estaba igual o peor… si mucho peor. Se metió al cuarto que le asignaron y se sorprendió al ver sus pocas pertenencias acomodadas y se acordó que tenia que invitar a sus papas… la verdad es que le deba mucho gusto saber que los volvería a ver pues sus padres eran un gran apoyo hablando psicológicamente pues jamás le habían negado nada a pesar de su condición. Escribió unas cuantas líneas en un pergamino y salio para ver si podría mandarla. No escucho ningún ruido que viniera del cuarto de la pelirroja por lo que supuso que la magia tenía algo que ver. Bajo las escaleras tratando de grabarse bien el camino por que no se le hacia una buena idea perderse, fue un alivio ver a una de las empleadas cargando una cesta de lo que se suponía era ropa limpia.

- disculpa ¿me podrías decir si tienen una lechuza par mandar una carta?- la chica se sorprendió al verlo pero sonrió coqueta al ver tan educado muchacho

- claro que si… sígame- Remus le sonrió con simpatía pero un poco incomodo pues no es que fuera fresa pero no le gustaba mucho que se le insinuara nada más por que era cortes con la gente.

**L**a chava, que por cierto era delgada… alta… ojos cafés claros… cabello negro… piel tostada… mejillas sonrojadas y unos labios carnosos, lo llevaba hacia la puerta que daba hacia el jardín. El la dejo pasar primero mientras que la chica se sonrojaba a más no poder, Remus se reprendió mentalmente pero es que tenía la maña de creerse todo un caballero de la edad media. Siguieron hasta una pequeña casa que se suponía era donde estaban las lechuzas de la familia… valla tenia como cinco. La chava estiro la mano para que le diera la carta y asi poderla amarrar a la pata del ave. La chica se excuso pues su trabajo habia concluido y mas por que tenia otros trabajos que hacer. Mientras tanto el chico se quedo un rato sentado en una de las bancas pero no duro mucho pues estaba haciendo mucho frio pero se quedo estático al ver la cabellera inconfundible de su amigo a unos cuantos metros de el... no sabia si quedarse con el o dejarlo pero lo pensó muy bien y no se le hacia justo dejarlo en esos momentos por lo que se acerco y sin decir nada se sentó a un lado de el. No hablaron ni cuando James lo vio directo a los ojos… con eso se estaban diciendo todo, Remus sabia y conocía de sobra las miradas de su acompañante por lo que se levanto, le dio un apretón en su hombro y entro a la casa para dejarlo solo con sus pensamientos.

**P**or otro lado Lily no sabia que hacer con la rabia que sentía pues ella no habia tenido la culpa mas in embargo James se lo habia recalcado. Gruño… pataleo… maldijo… insulto… se revolcó hasta que saco toda esa frustración después de haberse peleado con su novio, ahora solo podia llorar en las piernas de su amiga que le sobaba la cabeza tratando de tranquilizarla.

- ¿ya estas mejor?- le pregunto la castaña a la pelirroja, la cual asintió - ¿Qué paso?-

- pues lo mismo de siempre… James es un idiota- contesto con voz nasal la oji-verde mientras se limpiaba la nariz con un clinex

- calmate a ver dime que fue lo que sucedió- Dana le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda para que se calmara pero sabia que no serviría de nada

- pues la cosa estuvo mas o menos asi- Lily empezó a explicarle…

**Flash Back**

**L**ily se extraño por el comportamiento de James mientras iba tras de el… jamás le había contestado de esa manera, es mas ella era la enojona no el. Además no tenia por que ponerse asi si solo estaban jugando.

- James esperate ¿A dónde vas?- las palabras se quedaron en el aire pues James no le contesto

Y salio de la casa

**L**ily salio detrás de el y cuando lo alcanzo lo agarro del brazo e hizo que la volteara a ver pero prefirió que no lo hiciera pues en su mirada habia mucho coraje, nada que ver con la chispa juguetona de siempre.

- amor ¿Qué te pasa?- Lily le hablo de la manera mas sutil pero eso no importo mucho

- nada no me pasa absolutamente nada- James se zafo de ella.

**L**a verdad es que no sabia por que tenia tanto coraje pero es que al ver a Jonnathan cerca de ella hizo que en el naciera un sentimiento muy diferente a todos… le dieron ganas de ahorcarlo ahí mismo.

- por favor James no te pongas asi- Lily insistía mientras recopilaba toda la información para ver que podría tener su novio

- no tengo nada ya te lo dije- James no la quería ver a los ojos

- ya basta James, no creo que lo que dije te haya herido mucho como para que te pongas asi. Estábamos jugando anda dime ya que es lo que te pasa- la chica se habia cruzado de brazos pues quería explicaciones lo antes posible

- pues si me pasan muchas cosas… me pasa que no soporto que Jonnathan este tan cerca de ti… me pasa que me purga que te lleves tan bien con el después de lo que te conté… me pasa que no aguanto que me den ordenes… me pasa que te amo demasiado que me da miedo que me dejes por cualquier estupido… me pasan muchas cosas como lo ves-

- ¿te estas escuchando?... son cosas irracionales. No creo que te hay dado motivos para que te pusieras asi, solo estaba jugando no te lo dije enserio- Lily no creía lo que estaba escuchando

- ¿cosas irracionales dices?... ¿crees que es irracional el hecho de que no quiera perderte?... ¿se te hace irracional lo que siento?- sonrió incrédulo el pelinegro mientras le daba la espalda. Lily suspiro cansada pues de nada serviría gritarse el uno al otro

- ufff esto no nos esta llevando a nada. Esta bien perdóname a lo mejor yo tengo la culpa pero déjame decirte que tus celos si son irracionales por que no tengo pensado el dejarte por Jonnathan… si no te has dado cuenta el tiene novia y mas a parte fue el que me empujo para que viniera a hablarte- si la pelirroja pensó que con eso se iban a arreglar las cosas pues estaba muy pero muy equivocada

- ahhhhhhhh ahora le tengo que dar las gracias por meterse en lo que no le importa ¿Qué sigue besarle los pies?- ironizo James lanzando una carcajada

- James por el amor a Merlín calmate no te pongas asi por favor. Necesitas confiar en mi- los ojos de la chica amenazaban con llorar pero de esto no se habia dado cuenta James

- lo que necesito es estar solo por favor déjame – Lily se quedo unos segundos viéndolo mientras sus lagrimas caían pero sabia que era lo mejor para que James se calmara por eso lo dejo solo y se fue a su cuarto sin importarle que Sirius la llamara o ver que Dana y Remus estaban sentados en el pasillo ella solo quería encerrarse.

**Fin Flash Black **

- no se que tiene pero el no era asi-

- ¿Cómo es eso de Jonnathan y tu?- pegunto interesada Dana pues ese chisme no se lo sabia

- nada solo que James escucho que yo le gustaba y que si tenia la oportunidad pues iba a ser lo posible por separarnos pero a mi jamás me ha dicho o insinuado nada –

- oh valla si me di cuenta que le gustabas pero pensé que ya se le habia pasado el caprichito después de andar con Black- las dos se quedaron calladas por unos segundos pero Dana salio de su sueño- mira calmate es la primer pelea que tienen… como novios- se apresuro a continuar la castaña al ver que Lily iba a interrumpirla- y es normal que te sientas asi trata de calmarte piensa las cosas-

- esta bien pero bueno es mejor que me duerma si no mañana vamos a amanecer con una cara de muertas que en lugar de ser fiesta de presentación va a parecer de Halloween asi es que vamos y gracias por todo Dana ya ni te deje estar un momento en paz con Remus-Lily bajo la cabeza apenada

- ni te apures el ya sabe que soy su madre de las dos por lo que tengo que estar con ustedes. El me entiende y de nada ya sabes que para eso estoy… cuando quieras- Dana salio del cuarto dejando a la pelirroja un poquito más calmada pero todavia enojada pero sobre todo sacada de onda.

**D**ana salio de ahí y se encontró de frente con James, tenia cara de perrito degollado pero Dana no lo iba a dejar pasar por nada del mundo asi es que con la mirada lo reto para ver si se atrevia a decirle algo pero no supo que hacer cuando James emprendió su camino al cuarto con la cabeza gacha y con un semblante deplorable, nada que ver a lo que todos estaban acostumbrados a ver. La castaña estuvo tentada a decirle algo pero no se atrevió en primera por que no creía que le hiciera casa y en segunda por que el problema no era de ella y no tenia por que meterse en donde no la llamaban asi es que opto por irle a dar las buenas noches a su novio y después de ahí iría a dormirse por que necesitaba energías mas que nunca.

* * *

**A**lexa entro despacio y con mucho cuidado al despacho de su papa, vio la luz tenue que provenía del escritorio. Lo vio volteado hacia la ventana y con mucho cuidado cerro la puerta… si no fue por que se escucho el chirrido de la puerta su padre no se hubiera dado cuenta de que tenia compañía. La chica trato de embozar una sonrisa pero no pudo y mejor bajo la cabeza en señal de no saber lo que estaba haciendo ahí. Sintió como su padre se paraba enfrente de ella y le levantaba la cara con ambas manos… Alexa no sabía si resistiría mucho a esa mirada pero no supo si, si o si no pues su padre la abrazo y esta vez Alexa no opuso resistencia y le devolvió el abrazo. Philbert no cabía de la felicidad que sentía en ese momento pues el primer paso ya estaba dado y tenia el presentimiento que las cosas iban a salir bien esta vez. 

**D**espués de varios minutos en los que duro el abrazo, se separaron y Philbert cortó el silencio

- ven siéntate, necesitamos platicar de muchas cosas- la guio hasta el pequeño sillón que había en la estancia y se sentaron los dos juntos viéndose a los ojos

- bueno pues ¿Quién empieza?- Alexa trato de relajar el ambiente y casi lo habia logrado

- pues creo que me toca a mi… se que no tengo excusas y que no es necesario decir todo lo que paso pues lo sabemos de sobra. Yo lo único que quiero contarte fue lo que paso después de todas esas veces en las que te deje sola…- iba a seguir pero Alexa lo interrumpió

- no creo que sea necesario pienso que es mejor…-

- claro que es necesario… necesito que lo sepas es demasiado importante para mi como para ti. En la mayoría de las veces me fui por meses y meses la casa de tu abuela… meses que pase encerrado en mi mundo, si desde allá manejaba los negocios pero vivía en mi mundo al acordarme de que fue lo que paso. Muchas veces mi madre me dijo que regresara a tu lado pero me daba miedo el saber que no me lo perdonarías nunca… a ultimas siempre me convencía. Pero cada que regresaba tu cambiabas mas y mas, eras mucho mas callada y te habías vuelto agresiva y no quise empeorar las cosas. Me maldije una y mil veces por que yo sabia que el culpable era yo pero nunca quise o no pude arreglar las cosas por orgullo o como le quieras llamar. Todos me lo advirtieron pero no quise mover un solo dedo y por eso pague muy caro las consecuencias… se que te hice demasiado daño no lo niego pero yo quería que fueras perfecta, te idolatraba tanto que pensé que con clases y enseñanzas de esa manera iban a ser en ti un gran efecto pero muy, mas bien demasiado tarde me di cuenta que eso no era suficiente pero una vez mas me equivoque y deje que las cosas siguieran como si nada sin darme cuenta que ya te había perdido. Me acuerdo que cuando naciste fui el hombre mas feliz del planeta… tu madre no me habia visto tan contento nunca, parecía niño con juguete nuevo… quería todo lo mejor para ti asi es que tu cuarto lo diseño el mejor diseñador de toda Inglaterra, tus juguetes eran los mejores en el mercado, tu ropa de la mejor marca, todo era de lo mejor. No me importo que la cuna me valiera mitad de mi fortuna, yo lo que quería es que tuvieras lo mejor de lo mejor. Me volví completamente loco cuando entraste a mi vida- Philbert dio un suspiro y se paro para servirse otro trago de vodka

**D**ejo que sus palabras fueran digeridas por su hija, quería que las procesara para que todo lo que tenia que decir le ayudara a el.

- Jamás te deje un momento sola hasta que cumpliste los 5 años y tuve que separarme de ti. Te juro que muchas veces tuve ganas de dejar todo y regresar a tu lado. Después no se que me paso que cambie mi forma de ver las cosas, quería que fuera las mejor… como todo lo que te habia dado. Te alto te tenia en un altar que supuse que tenias que ser perfecta… ni un centímetro de error fue por eso los estudios, las diferentes institutrices, tu nana y sirvientas a tus pies. Me fije en todos los detalles menos en uno… yo. Era yo lo que tu mas necesitabas y te puse una barrera entre los dos y cuando me di cuenta la barrera era de acero y no supe romperla… por favor se que no tengo excusa pero necesito que me perdones. No se vivir mi vida sin mi chiquita de ojos plateados- Philbert se hinco a la altura de Alexa y se dio cuenta de que le brillaban los ojos

- tenia mucho que no me llamabas asi- era un comentario mas para ella que para el

- si lo se… ¿Qué dices borrón y cuenta nueva?-

- no me pongas esa cara por que sabes que no la resisto y antes que nada quiero platicarte muchas cosas pero una muy importante sobre todo… sabes que no va a ser tan fácil que llegue a olvidar todo eso que paso. No te estoy diciendo que ya estas mas que perdonado pero tu tambien entiende que en los momentos que mas te necesite muchas veces no estabas conmigo y eso me dolió. Pero también se que a lo mejor yo tambien pude arreglar las cosas mas in embargo no lo hice… yo también muchas veces me porte de lo peor contigo. Me acuerdo que después de eso me volví mas agresiva… muchas de las peleas en las que me vi involucrada era yo la causante de ellas.- Alexa sonrió con orgullo pero al ver la mirada de su padre se ruborizo- bueno eso no es el punto lo que quiero decir es que si te necesite y mucho, yo lo único que te pido es que en estos momento no me des las espalda… no podría vivir sabiendo que nunca arregle las cosas contigo, que jamás pude remediar muchas cosas… y mucho menos el echo de que mis niños no tuvieran la oportunidad de convivir con su abuelo- la cara de Philbert era de shock pues el creía que su hija hablaba de un futuro y se plasmo mas al ver que Alexa se levantaba y salía del despacho dejándolo solo pero no tardo mucho en regresar con Sirius de la mano

**E**l mayor de los Sánchez no entendía nada de lo que su hija le quería decir, la vio tomarse un vaso con agua pero estaba tan concentrado mirando las facciones de su cara que no se dio cuenta de que algo le crecía. Vio que su hija se sentaba a un lado de el y sin pedirle permiso agarro su mano y se la puso en su vientre y hasta ese momento fue que Philbert reacciono. Pero Sirius fue más rápido y hablo antes de que su suegro reaccionara de la peor forma

- por eso mismo le pido la mano de su hija. No pienso abandonarla en estos momentos ni nunca, se que soy tan responsable como ella asi es que asumo mi responsabilidad-

- Sirius no creo que sea necesario…- Alexa trato de hacerlo cambiar de opinión pero no iba a ser fácil

- por supuesto que es necesario yo no pienso dejar que la gente hable mal de ti, además no te estoy diciendo que lo hagamos en estos momentos… lo que yo tenia planeado era hacerlo después de que salgamos de la escuela asi nos da tiempo de arreglarlo todo- Sirius le espeto mas serio de lo que quería pero ni modo el asunto era una cosa muy seria- por eso quiero pedirle su aprobación para tratar de hacer feliz a su hija- Philbert estaba demasiado serio y por unos momentos creyeron que les iba a contestar que no, pero se sorprendieron al ver que embozaba una sonrisa, chiquita si pero al fin y al cabo sonrisa

- claro que si, creo que es la mejor manera de arreglar las cosas. Tienen todo mi apoyo, solo espero que haya madurez de su parte para que puedan manejar las cosas como se debe… ese bebe necesita lo mejor de ustedes-

- ummmm hay otra cosita mas… no es uno son dos- Alexa bajo la mirada al sentir que se sonrojaba por lo que no vio la cara de incredulidad combinada con alegría de su padre

- ¿Qué?... ¿dos?-

- si… van a ser gemelitos- Alexa se mordía el labio y por unos instantes a Sirius le dieron ganas de besarla con pasión pero se dio cuenta de que estaban con sus papa por eso se freno

- valla no me lo esperaba… pero me alegro mucho por ustedes- Philbert abrazo a su hija con mucho amor que dejo la dejo impactada pero muy, muy feliz

- gracias- fue lo único que pudo articular de la emoción

- no tienes por que darlas, es mi deber apoyarte y asi lo voy a hacer pero creo que tu mama y tu hermana tienen el derecho de enterarse- y sin mas salio del ahí dejando a Sirius y a Alexa solos para que digirieran todo lo que se habia hablado

**P**ero ellos no tenían la intención de hablar pues Alexa se lanzo a sus brazos y sin más lo beso… beso que duro muy poco (según ellos) pues escucharon pasos a acercarse y tuvieron que interrumpir una escena bastante empalagosa. Voltearon a ver cuando escucharon que la puerta se abria dando paso a la familia de Alexa, hasta el bebe venia en brazos de su madre. Sirius se dio cuenta de que los ojos de su novia brillaban mas de lo normal y se rio cuando Alexa fue all encuentro de su madre para ver a su hermanito. Cuando Alexa lo vio se quedo mas que embobada con el… apenas se le veía el cabello negro y los ojos azules muy vivos pues se le habia quedado viendo a su hermana muy atentamente, se le notaban unas cuantas pecas en parte de la nariz y sus mejillas, con una sonrisa encantadora y es que después de inspeccionarla bien hizo un ruidito que pareció una pequeña risa

- hola Khrisna, soy tu hermana… Alexa. Estas precioso- la chica le dio un beso en la mejilla

- bueno ¿Qué paso?... ¿para que nos necesitaban?- pregunto intrigada su mama

- bueno pues hay algo muy importante que tenemos que decirte, espero que lo tomen no de la mejor forma pero espero y entiendan- Alexa suspiro mientras agarraba la manita de su hermano el cual trataba de metérsela a la boca- bueno ma pues este vas a ser abuela- Alexa se esperaba todo menos la reacción que tuvo su madre

- hija felicidades, no sabes que tan feliz me haces. Ya me imaginaba eso… pero que bueno que me lo confirmaste- Esther abrazo a su hija dejando al bebe en medio de las dos, que al verse encerrado entre dos cuerpos empezó a llorar

- no pasa nada…- la chica trato de calmarlo y lo logro después de varios intentos mientras que su madre lloraba- ¿y como te diste cuenta?-

- por tu mirada, tienes un brillo especial… igual que el de tu padre cuando se entero que iba a ser papa por tercera vez. Son tan parecidos no puede negar su paternidad- Esther hizo sonrojar a su marido por lo que Alexa rio

- ¿y tu Julieta no tienes nada que decir?- pregunto Philbert al ver que no habia dicho ni una palabra mientras tanto Alexa le daba el niño a su mama

- pues… que mas puedo decir… supongo que felicidades- Julieta se sentía tan fuera de lugar y de esto se dio cuenta Alexa

- gracias, ya que estamos aquí quisiera que arregláramos nuestras diferencias. Me gustaría que empezáramos de cero- Alexa le estiro la mano y Julieta se le quedo viendo por unos segundos sin hacer ni un solo movimiento pero después estiro su mano pero después se abrazaron como si deberás fueran muy buenas hermanas.

**S**irius no podía hacer nada mas que sentirse feliz por Alexa, si alguien necesitaba ser feliz era ella… y el al verla asi era mas que feliz. Sintió que era el momento de dejar a la familia sola pero sintió como Esther lo abrazaba con mucha ternura, casi como una madre.

- supongo que mi nuero eres tu, asi es que bienvenido a la familia- Esther le dio un beso en la mejilla y le sonrió sinceramente, cosa que Sirius regreso al instante

- gracias, les prometo que tratare de ser lo que ustedes quieren de mi-

- no simplemente hazla feliz es lo único que te pedimos- Sirius y Alexa sonrieron complacidos – bueno es mejor que nos vallamos a dormir por que mañana será un dia muy ocupado- y asi se fueron cada quien a su dormitorio excepto un moreno de ojos grises que se durmió con su futura esposa pero no piensen otra cosa que solo hicieron eso… dormir.

**A** la mañana siguiente los siete fueron despertados por Esther y Khrisna exactamente a las 6 de la mañana pues tenían que arreglarse para llegar como a las 8 a la casa de la playa donde se celebraría la fiesta. Después de mucho ajetreo y movimiento en toda la casa todos ya estaban listos para irse en el translador que saldría en cualquier momento. Los papas de Alexa iban vestidos al compas, Esther traía un vestido azul cielo al estilo medieval con adornos blancos, unas zapatillas blancas con adornos azules brillosos, su cabello negro todo recogido con unos mechones. Unos aretes de plata en forma de flor al igual que su collar solo que este tenia perlas y una capa blanca en sus hombros… bellísima la señora. Philbert iba vestido con un traje azul marino con la corbata negra al igual que su capa y zapatos, un peinado ilustre que lo hacia verse mas codiciado que nunca y es que no podían negar que a pesar de todo Philbert tenia un muy buen físico… a pesar de su edad. Mientras que el niño iba vestido todo de blanco haciéndole contraste con su poco cabello negro y sus ojos, que en esos momentos, se le veían verdes. Julieta traía un vestido banco con adornos azules, su cabello peinado en un cola alta con varias diamantinas adornándole, sandalias blancas, un collar de oro con un dije en forma de corazón que hacían juego con sus aretes y sobre ella una capa azul marino al igual que el traje de su padre. Alexa por decisión unánime traía un vestido de maternidad color marfil… largo hasta la rodilla y suelto desde debajo del busto con un escote pronunciado y mangas cortas, unos zapatos bajos del mismo color, en su mano derecha el anillo de compromiso de su madre, un collar de diamantes con un dije en forma de lagrimas y unos aretes largos con pequeños diamantes, su cabello iba suelto pero con un listón amarrado, pintada con colores claros que reasaltaban con sus ojos grises y cabello negro. Traía una capa blanca la cual cubría en la mayoría su estado.

**D**ana traía un vestido color café que le llegaba arriba de la rodilla de tirantes, unas sandalias negras con adornos cafés, su cabello castaño lo traía recogido pero sus mechones azules los había dejado sueltos… pintada con tonos cafés, brillo en los labios y rubor en sus mejillas. Traía puesto un collar con una cruz de plata y sus aretes muy discretos, un diamante chiquito… su capa era negra la cual traía en una mano. Lily iba con un vestido verde claro de strapless y hasta la rodilla que hacían resaltar esas esmeraldas que tenia por ojos, unas sandalias de piso que se amarraban hasta la rodilla, su cabello rojizo lo traía suelto con rulos en las puntas los cuales caían sobre sus espalda y hombros muy graciosamente, pintada con sombras verdes, sus labios rojos y rubor en las mejillas pero a pesar de eso se notaban las pocas pecas traviesas de su cara. Traía un collar largo y unos aretes con dos esmeraldas (herencia de su abuela) que hacían juego con el anillo que traía en su mano derecha. Su capa era blanca haciendo resaltar un poco más su presencia.

**L**os chicos iban menos formales pero no cabía duda que eran bellísimos los cuatro. Remus traía un pantalón de vestir negro, una camisa blanca con los primeros dos botones desabrochados, sus zapatos negros, su cabello castaño-rubio bien peinado en una colita con un listón negro. Su capa negra con las iniciales "RJL" detrás, la cual traía en una mano. James traía un pantalón del mismo color que sus amigo pero con un camisa azul, sus zapatos negros… su cabello lo traía igual que siempre, trato de domarlo pero paso mas de 45 minutos intentándolo pero como no lo logro desistió del intento, las mismas gafas redondas pero sus ojos en esos momentos tenían un chispa de melancolismo que no seria fácil de ocultar y menos a su madre. Su capa era azul al igual que su camisa. Sirius un pantalón gris obscuro, su camisa gris pero un poco mas clara que sus pantalones y con los primeros tres botones desabrochados, su cabello ilustremente peinado hacia atrás dejando ver sus hermosos ojos grises, su capa era negra con adornos plateados detrás. Y Jonnathan pues su pantalón negro, camisa verde (haciéndole honor a su casa según el), peinado ilustremente, sus zapatos negros con su capa negra con arreglos de color verde.

**T**odos estaban reunidos en la sala mientras veían el nerviosismo en la cara de sus acompañantes, Lily traía la mirada perdida pero sin perderse ni un solo detalle de su "novio"… ¿acaso ya no lo era?... se sentía tan vacía al no tenerlo rodeándole la cintura con esas manos tan varoniles que le caracterizaban. No sentir su aliento chocando contra su cuello, no sentir esos labios carnosos sobre los suyos, no escuchar las cosas hermosa (y no tan hermosas) que le decia para hacer platica o solo pasar un rato de ocio. No cabía duda alguna, se habia acostumbrado a el a extremos insospechados… lo necesitaba para reir, llorar, suspirar, ser ella, para respirar, para ser feliz. Suspiro fuertemente ganándose la atención de todos incluido a ese ser maravilloso que le habia robado su corazón y no habia forma de que se lo pudiera regresar intacto. Se ruborizo apenada pero nadie dijo nada pues seguramente era de los nervios pero nervios de sentir la mirada de James sobre ella. James se sentía igual que ella y es que había reconocido que el tenia la culpa pero el dolor a perderla era mas fuerte que la razón, aunque bien sabia que esos celos no tenían por que si su pelirroja jamás le había dado motivos para que el pensara que la iba a perder en cualquier momento. El tambien suspiro y si no hubiera sido por que en eso entro Ruth, todas la miradas tambien se hubieran posado sobre su persona… la única que se dio cuenta fue Alexa por lo que le pregunto a Sirius.

- ¿Qué traen esos dos?- preguntó en un susurro para que nadie los escuchara

- ni la menos idea- Sirius se encogió de hombros pero habia alguien que habia escuchado la pregunta y aclaro sus dudas

- ayer tuvieron una pelea y no se hablan- contesto Remus tratando de no mover mucho la boca

- ¿y eso?- pregunto interesada la chica pero una mirada de Remus basto para decirle que en otro momento se lo decia

**V**oltearon a ver a Philbert que empezaba a dar instrucciones a todos, los puso en medio de la sala alrededor de lo que parecía ser un ¿plato?

- bueno tu Sirius abraza a Alexa, no dejes que ella toque el translador por nada del mundo y tu Remus agarra a Sirius del brazo para que tu los lleves, Dana tu agarrate de James y Lily, tu Jonnathan agarra a Julieta y tu Julieta agarrate de mi para que yo agarre a tu madre y a tu hermanito ¿todo claro?- pregunto viéndolos a la cara

- ¿Por qué no puedo tocar el translador?- pregunto Alexa a su padre pero alguien más se le adelanto

- por la magia que contiene… es demasiado fuerte y puede tener secuelas- respondió con aire profesional la pelirroja la cual al abrir los ojos se sintió intimidada por la miradas y se sonrojo.

- exactamente… asi es que andando solo tenemos un minuto para acomodarnos- asi es que siguieron al pie de la letra las instrucciones y pronto estuvieron enfrente de una casa bellísima de madera, con varias puertas corredizas de vidrio, varias mesas en el patio verde, una barra con varias bebidas… y de tras de la casa estaba el mar tan pulcro y azul que daban ganas de aventarse y darse un chapuzón. Se tambalearon unos segundos, Sirius tuvo que poner todas sus fuerzas para hacer equilibrio y que Alexa no se el callera. Lily habia quedado abrazada a James y Dana se trataba de abrazaba de los dos, se separaron sonrojados lo mas rápido posible y nadie se dio cuenta de nada... Jonnathan y los demas habían llegado sin ningún problema al igual que Remus. Después de reponerse llegaron a la casa donde ya habia mucho movimiento por varios de los empleados y además una persona a la cual Alexa quería y admiraba mucho… su abuela paterna.

- Abue ¿Cómo estas?- pregunto Alexa mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo

- perfectamente al verte ¿y tu?- preguntó la señora ya grande de edad con los cabellos color castaños-gris, con unos ojos cafés almendrados que se parecían mucho a los de Remus y su mirada era dulce y ala vez feroz. A pesar de su edad todavía tenia rasgos de juventud cosa que la hacia verse mejor- pero en fin ¿Dónde esta el bebe de la casa? Déjenme verlo- Esther estiro sus manos para darle el bebe que tenia cargando a su suegra – oh pero mujer por ti no pasan los años hasta parece que no tienes hijos… estas bellísima-

- Por favor Doña Ross no exagere que bien sabemos las dos que eso no es cierto- Esther se ruborizo por el halago de su suegra

- como de que no y si no me crees pregúntale a tu marido- la señora se complacía al hacer sonrojar a su hijo y a su nuera – basta de tonteras ¿Cómo esta todo por aquí?- esa pregunta era para su hijo

- todo perfecto mama, las cosas están mejor que nunca- Philbert le sonrió a su hija mayor la cual le devolvió el gesto

- pues mas te vale niño por que hubiera sido capaz de sentarlos a los 4 y no dejarlos parar hasta que se dejaran de tonterías… ¿y tu Julietita por que no me has saludado?- Julieta brinco al escuchar su nombre – anda niña déjate de tonterías y saluda a tu abuela- la muchacha llego hasta ella y le dio un gran beso en la mejilla – niña cada vez que te veo estas mas grande y hermosa… sigue a si –

- gracias abue- la sonrisa de Julieta regreso después de sentirse fuera de lugar

- el ultimo que queda… Jonnathan, hijo ¿Qué tal?- Jonnathan llego hasta ella y le beso la mano respetuosamente, era obvio que no era nada de ella pero la admiraba

- bien Doña Ross-

- ¿tus padres vienen verdad?... eso espero quiero arreglar unos asuntos con tu padre después de la escenita que hizo tu ex-prometida en una cena- la señora le mando una mira picara mientras Jonnathan suspiraba derrotado – fue lo mejor muchacho, esa niña no te merecía y menos después de que saliera a la luz que estaba esperando un niño del hijo del Secretario de Relaciones en el ministerio- Alexa y Jonnathan se había atragantado con su propia saliva creando la risa de su abuela

- ¿Qué?- pudo decir Jonna después de casi ahogarse

- lo que oíste muchacho pero no te preocupes de nada y disfruten- y de repente poso su mirada sobre los demás e hizo una mueca de sorpresa al percatarse de ellos… pero a la única que reconoció fue a Dana – ¿de casualidad eres Dana, la hija de Noe?- Dana se había impresionado pero pudo contestar

- si claro ¿Cómo me reconoció?-

- te pareces todo a tu madre niña… en fin ¿Cómo están ellos?- preguntó interesada la mujer mientras los dirigía adentro de la casa

- pues muy bien en lo que se… no creo que tarden en llegar-

- me da gusto verla de nuevo… y ¿ustedes?- pregunto intrigada al ver que Sirius abrazaba a su nieta mayor

- bueno la pelirroja es Lily Evans, James Potter a un lado... – Alexa iba a continuar pero su abuela pego un grito de emoción

- pero niño ven para acá y dame un abrazo- James no entendía nada pero no se hizo del rogar y la abrazo – estas guapísimo… igual que tu padre. Yo quería que se casara con mi hija pero el se decidió por Jane… ni modo muchas veces las cosas no salen como las planea uno pero me alegro por ellos de eso no te quede duda-

- ¿conoce a mis papas?- preguntó intrigado el chico

- claro… no te digo que yo quería a tu padre como el marido de mi hija pero ya se había comprometido con tu madre. Además estuve en tu bautizo y cuando cumpliste tres años. Como olvidar la cara del Ministro en ese tiempo… grabado para la historia- este comentario ocasiono que todos rieran y mas Philbert al acordarse una vez mas de aquel acontecimiento – bueno seguimos- la señora no se había soltado de James y el dudaba que lo soltara

- bueno abue el es Remus Lupin, novio de Dana –

- un placer señora – Remus le beso la mano y a Dana le dieron ganas de comérselo a besos al ver lo educado que era

- el placer es mío- le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa

- y bueno el es mi prometido… Sirius Black- todos los que no sabían (Dana, Lily, James, Remus y Jonnathan) se quedaron con la mandíbula hasta el suelo por la impresión

- mucho gusto señora Sánchez – Sirius le tendió la mano pero la señora no daba señas de reaccionar

- abue ¿estas bien?- le pregunto Julieta al ver que su abuela no reaccionaba y Philbert se esperaba lo peor sabiendo como era su madre

- si… si claro es que me tomaron por sorpresa. Hija todavía estas muy chica para eso, además que no Malfoy era tu prometido- Ross se dio cuenta de la mueca de odio que había puesto su hijo y su nieta a la misma vez pero Phil fue el que contesto

- claro madre pero el muchachito salio abusador y un hijo de p…-

- niño no digas esas palabras- su madre lo reprendió

- es la verdad abuela pero en fin no hay que hablar de eso- Ross noto la mirada de su nieta y se apiado de ella

- bueno espero que tu no salgas igual que Malfoy por que te voy a buscar hasta debajo de las piedras y me las pagas- todos rieron por el comentario de la Sánchez mayor pero de una cosa si estaban seguros… la señora lo decía de verdad

- no se preocupe señora, su nieta y bisnietos están en buenas manos-

- pues mas… ¿QUE?... no me digas que…- los ojos de Ross estaban desorbitados pero sonrió al ver la alegría de la familia – oh mi niña que feliz me haces… mis primeros bisnietos. Oh que felicidad – Ross abrazo una vez mas a su nieta y lloraron las dos de alegría – OH que feliz me hacen-

- ya madre es mejor que nos apuremos en cualquier momento llegan los invitados-

- eres un aguafiestas Phil, pero tienes razón Julius dijo que llegaría como en unas dos horas por que tenia que dejar unos pendientes listos por que a lo mejor se quedaba esta noche. Mary no tarda en llegar y Richard y Paola llegaron conmigo han de estar por ahí- informo Ross a los demás

- bueno muchachos los dejo voy a ver como van las cosas…- Philbert le dio un beso a su madre, a su mujer y a su recién nacido y desapareció de vista

- bueno yo dejare a este angelito descansando con su permiso. Doña Ross le encargo un momento-

- mujer eso ni se pregunta, anda ve y cuídalo tu no te preocupes por lo demás- Ross le entrego una sonrisa consoladora y pronto Esther estaba fuera la vista de los presentes- bueno niños los dejo tengo que ver quien llega y quien no. Con su permiso o sin el yo me retiro- los dejo en la sala a los 8

- uff ya me…- Alexa fue interrumpida por Lily

- ¿Cómo es eso de que te casas con este individuo y no nos lo habías dicho?... ¿Quién te crees para privarnos del gran chisme?... Alexa eres una egoísta-

- Hey mas respeto para este individuo que de ahora en adelante te guste o no soy su prometido-Sirius se defendió de la pelirroja

- no ni aunque no me guste tienes que ser su prometido por que si no seria capaz de obligarte- Lily le mostro el puño, cosa que hizo reír a James pero al darse cuenta de todo se disculpo con un movimiento de cabeza y salio de la casa para tomar aire fresco.

**L**ily bajo la cabeza triste pero no dijo mas y siguió regañando a Sirius hasta que vieron como una niña rubia, con dos colitas y sus moñitos rosas, un vestido rosa pálido ampón con rosas blancas en la parte de abajo, ojos azules como el mar, unas pecas dulces que le tapaban sus mejillas y partes de su respingada nariz, se les quedaba viendo con un interés que cohibió a los presentes. Alexa se paro decidida a hablarle pero la niña se corrió hacia su derecha para que Alexa no la tocara. La enana se sorprendió pero no hizo nada más

- hola ¿hola como te llamas?- Alexa escucho a su novio detrás de ella

- que ti…- la niña contesto altaneramente haciendo reír a los demás - ¿y tú?-

- si no me dices el tuyo no te digo el mío- Sirius le quiso pagar con la misma moneda

- no te lo digo por que es sumamente bello y se desgasta si te lo digo – por lo que vemos la niña salio un poco egocéntrica ¿no les parece?

- valla Padfoot ya encontraste la horna de tu zapato – Remus se burlaba de el al igual que todos

- ¿te llamas Padfoot?- a la niña le brillaron los ojos

- no, así me dicen...- le informo Sirius mientras alzaba una ceja

- ohhh pensé que era tu nombre… es bonito sabes- la niña se había acercado a el y lo miraba con admiración cosa que le molesto a Alexa

- ¿si me vas a decir como te llamas?- pregunto de nuevo el moreno

- si pero ven- Sirius se hinco hasta la altura de la niña y esta le hablo al oído mientras Jonnathan y los demás hacían ruidos de aullidos cosa que molesto mas a Alexa, que tenia la cara roja del coraje – me llamo Azucena pero me dicen Azu ¿y tu?-

- Sirius Orión pero me dicen Padfoot- Sirius le hablo de la misma manera

- Oh que bonito me gusta tu nombre Orión- la niña suspiro como colegiala enamorada por lo que los demás sacaron una carcajada sonora

- oye niña que te pasa, aquí la única que puede suspirar por el soy yo, además el nombre de Orión es solo mío, solo yo le puedo decir así, a si es que aléjate- Alexa estaba casi morada del coraje

- no es cierto yo lo vi primero, además tu estas vieja y fea y yo soy joven y bella- los demás ya no sabían que hacer por aguatar las carcajadas

- que te pasa si es mi prometido y no el tuyo así es que déjalo en paz- ordeno la morena

- que el decida- la niña parecía adulta con sus acciones, Alexa volteo a ver a Sirius el cual se estaba aguantando las ganas de reír a carcajadas

- pues Alexa discúlpame pero a llegado a mi vida alguien mas joven y mas bella que tu. Me robo el corazón y siento decirte esto pero me quedo con Azu. No lo hagas mas difícil y déjame ir- dramatizo el chico haciendo reír a todos que ahora si no se reprimían… Alexa bufo enojada y se dio media vuelta no sin antes sacar su ultimo As de la manga

- pues espero que ella te de un bebe por que los míos ya no tienen padre… bueno todavía existe la posibilidad de encontrar uno postizo… uno mas guapo y mas joven- sonrió satisfecha al imaginarse la cara de Sirius

- buen punto… ni modo mi querida Azucena pero esa mujer no solo tiene mi corazón si no todo y no la puedo dejar, es la madre de mis hijo y la mujer que amo ante todo. Fue muy dulce nuestro romance pero ya encontraras alguien que te quiera mas que yo solo no me olvides…- Sirius se dio la media vuelta y fue tras Alexa dejando a todos los demás riéndose a mas no poder

- oh valla ni modo, pudimos ser una buena pareja pero no cabe duda que Alexa gano el juego limpiamente – suspiro derrotada mientras sacaba una paleta de una bolsita de tela que traía

- ¿de quien eres hija?- preguntó Lily a la niña

- de mi mama y de mi papa ¿Por qué tu no?- la niña era desesperante

- obvio pero como se llaman tus papas- Lily rodo los ojos

- ah pues mi mami se llama Bárbara y mi papi…- la niña no alcanzo a contestar por que alguien la interrumpió

- Azucena ¿Dónde te habías metido niña?- un señor alto, ojos cafés, cabello castaño con algunas canas pintadas, piel un poco tostada, cejas un poco pobladas, una mueca de enfado, vestía con unos pantalones de vestir cafés, su camisa color crema con los dos primeros botones desabrochados… se notaba que era una persona muy seria pero tenían el mismo brillo de Philbert

- a ningún lado papi… simplemente aquí tratando de pescar algo- una vez mas los demás soltaron una risa al escuchar las palabras de la niña

- Azucena Pilar Sánchez deja de decir burradas y ve con tu madre para que te cambie- a pesar de todo el señor se rio de las ocurrencias de su hija

- si papito lindo voy – y sin mas la niña salió de la vista de los demás

- perdónenla por las cosas que dice pero es una dulzura de mujer – se disculpo una vez mas el no conocido

- uff eso dígaselo a mi hermana Alexa a la cual le cayó de maravilla- ironizo Julieta haciendo reír a los demás

- ¿Alexa?... ¿eres Julieta?- el anónimo sonrió a mas no poder

- si ¿Por qué?... ¿nos conocemos?- pregunto consternada la más chicas de los presentes

- no puede ser que no me reconozcas pero creo que tienes motivos ya que no te había visto desde hace 7 u 8 anos-

- ¿así?... ¿y con quien tengo el gusto?- Julieta se levanto y le estiro la mano para saludarlo con cortesía pero no se esperaba un arrebato de entusiasmo por aquella persona que no conocía

- pues con quien mas mi pequeña flor silvestre- la pobre chica abrió sus ojos los mas que pudo y sonrió como no lo había hecho en ese rato que tenían ahí

- Tío Richard que gusto verte- Julieta se aventó a los brazos de su tío

- no sabes como me siento yo hija… ¿y tu hermana?- le preguntó después del abrazo

- pues no se, hizo berrinche con Azucena y se salió con Sirius detrás- explico muy contenta Julieta

- hay esa niña salió a su madre… pero en fin- Richard paso su mirada café en los demás

- oh mira tío el es Jonnathan el hijo del hermano de mi mama ¿lo conoces verdad?-

- claro que si… un gusto verte de nuevo muchacho- se dieron un apretón de mano

- el gusto es mío-

- bueno ellos dos son Dana, Lily y Remus, amigos de Jonna y de Amizaday-

- mucho gusto…- Dana le dio la mano y por lo visto también el la reconoció

- huy como no acordarme de ti chiquilla y menos con la cara batida de chocolate – Richard rio al compas de Remus –no te cohíbas niña que fue divertido-

- si supongo si todos se ríen de eso- Dana sonrió también divertida

- bueno pues que se quedan haciendo aquí dentro vamos a fuera para que vean como están quedando las cosas- ninguno puso resistencia alguna pero no se esperaban encontrarse con la escena que se presenciaba afuera.

**I**magínense a Sirius abrazando a Alexa de frente a Hilda, Orión, Régulus Black y tras ellos Abraxas, Kristien, Lucius, Edgar, Narcissa, Bellatrix y los padres de ellas dos. El ambiente se estaba tornando más pesado a cada segundo por lo que Dana, Lily, Remus, y James que venia de algún lado, Jonnathan y Julieta se acercaron por detrás a Sirius y Alexa.

- Sirius Orión Black – recito Hilda con coraje y rabia contenida

* * *

**si lo se la primer pelea de novios de Lily y James pero estamos de acuerdo que un noviazgo sin peleas no es noviazgo pero ojala que se arreglen pronto pero... lo haran???? eso no lo sabemos pero en fin ahora que pasara con los papas de Sirius???? pues dejenme decirles que ni yo se pero pronto lo averiguare no se apuren!!!!! pero en fin cuidense mucho y estaremos en contacto mas pronto de lo que esperamos!!!! un besote y un abrazote!!!**

**Atte Nena Orion**


	24. De Reconciliaciones, Fiesta y Flanes

Por Fin Ya Regrese!!!!! si yo se que me extrañaron pero no lo demuestren tanto jijijijijijijiji no se crean. Se que me tarde demasiado lo admito, dije que solo un mes o a lo mucho mes y medio pero esta vez me tarde 2 LARGOS MESES... si lo se no tengo excusa pero lo que no tenia era tiempo pues tenia examenes, proyectos, tareas, horas de estudio que cumplir y muchas cosas mas en mi mente por lo que los fic no tenian mucho espacio... y de nuevo lamento mucho mucho mucho la demora pero pues uno no es dueño del tiempo.

Pero en fin vengo mas recargada que nunca... y por eso ya tengo el proximo capitulo de los dos fic pero no quiero ponerlos seguidos por que asi uno no digiere muy bien lo que esta leyendo asi es que me van a tener que esperar unas semanitas mas!!

Pero sobre todo quiero dar gracias a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer este su humilde fiic pero sobre todo a los que se toman un poquito mas para dejar algun comentario gracias en serio, bien saben que una "escritora" depende de las criticas asi es que les agadeceria de todo corazon que dejen un Review por fa!!!!

Ahora si los dejo leer por que ya fue mucho el tiempo de espera... ENJOY IT!!!!

Oh una cosa mas: Feliz Cumpleaños a Mi... Feliz Cumpleaños a Mi... Feliz Cumpleaños NenaOrion... Feliz Cumpleaños a Mi!!!!!!

* * *

Capitulo 24

- Sirius Orión Black-

- Madre que gusto de verte- ironizo el pelinegro con una sonrisa de superioridad y de burla, de esas que mas odiaba su madre

- escuincle insolente- Hilda tenia todas las intenciones de acercarse a su ex hijo pero su marido… lo impidió

- vamos Hilda no te expongas, solo vas a hacer el ridículo. Déjalo ya veras como después regresa arrastrándose pidiéndonos perdón pero sabemos que no lo va a encontrar asi es que por tu bien tranquilízate- el tono de Orión era calmado pero lleno de veneno

- ¿se esta escuchando?... Por Merlín eso ni ustedes se la creen y para que sepan su hijo vale cinco veces mas que todos ustedes juntos… gracias a Merlín que se salio de esa casa donde habita la porquería. Y créalo su hijo no va a pedirles perdón al contrario apuesto lo que quieran a que ustedes serán los que le pidan perdón pero yo me encargare de que eso nunca pase por que el se merece mucho mas que todos ustedes- Alexa les dio la espalda y cambio su tono de voz- vamos Sirius, supongo que mi papa nos querrá para que lo ayudemos en algo además no tenemos nada que hacer aquí parados-y sin mas Alexa lo jalo de la mano y se lo llevo de ahí no sin antes mandarles una mirada cargada de odio a los papas de su prometido.

Los demas los siguieron en silencio dejando que Sirius procesara todo lo que habia pasado y es que el se habia auto convencido que no le iba a afectar la presencia de sus padres pero al verlos ahí y con una mirada de repulsión hacia el, le demostraron una verdad que dolía mucho a pesar de ya saberla… que no lo querían y que nunca lo harían y eso era demasiado doloroso ¿ahora imagínense como seria en toda la fiesta? Se dejo llevar por sus amigos sin saber a donde lo llevaban hasta que sintió como Alexa lo sentaba en una banca enfrente del mar

- vamos Sirius no te pongas asi, se que duele pero no vale la pena amargarse la vida por esas personas que no merecen tu cariño- Dana lo abrazo por la espalda

- es cierto Sirius además ¿de cuando acá Sirius Orión Black Potter se deja de su madre?- James lo apoyo recalcando muy bien el Potter haciéndolo reir – ese es el espíritu mi amigo, no dejes que lo que tu madre diga te afecte por que les estas dando la razón-

- si creo que tienen razón, disculpen por el momento de debilidad- pero su mirada decia lo contrario

- anda amor no te pongas asi haces que se te arrugue la cara y te ves feo- Alexa trato de hacer reaccionar a Sirius y lo logro

- ¡hey yo no estoy feo!- exclamo el pelinegro parándose de repente

- claro que no estas feo, eras el chavo mas guapo que conozco ummmm bueno después de mi papi… ten –la niña le ofreció una paleta que sacaba de su morralito- para que te endulces la vida pero no le digas a mi papi por que si no nos los quita- Azucena entro en escena creando la sonrisa dulce de Sirius pero el enojo de Alexa

- ¿tu que quieres aquí niña?- y no es que Alexa quisiera ser ruda pero no lo podia controlar

- pues mi papi los anda buscando por que los papas de un tal James acaban de llegar o algo por el estilo – James abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y ponia cara de felicidad

- ¿Quién es tu papa?- preguntó Alexa con un deje de enojo en la voz

- pues quien mas Robert Sánchez obvio- la niña rodo los ojos mientras se subía al regazo de Sirius y Alexa que estaba en shock no le importo en lo mas mínimo

- ósea que… que tu y… y yo somos primas- susurro por lo debajo Alexa creando la risa de todos los demas

- por fin te das cuenta- Dana se burlaba de ella pero eso a ella no le importo

-¿Qué?... ¿eso quiere decir que mi prima y yo competimos por el mismo hombre?- Azu parecía muy afectada por unos segundos pero sus sonrisa se hizo mas y mas grande- ¡que chido!- exclamo crenado la carcajada de todos los demas

- jajajajaja parecidas hasta la medula- opino James divertido – bueno los dejo yo voy a ver a mis papas- Lily sabia que tenia que hablar con el, era ahora o nunca

- James…- la pelirroja trato de detenerlo pero no contaba con la mirada de James

- no Lily, ahora no –y sin mas se fue de ahí dejando a todos impresionados pues en su mirada habia dolor y arrepentimiento

Dana y Alexa solo atinaron a brindarle una mirada de apoyo y sin más salieron detrás de James pues tambien querían saludar a la pareja Potter. Por otro lado James se iba reprendiendo mentalmente pues no habia querido hablarle de esa manera pero sabia que no era el momento indicado para hacerlo además no quería cometer mas tarugadas pues si tenia enfrente a esa pelirroja no pensaría en las consecuencias, se la devoraría ahí mismo y mas al verla vestida de esa forma, Dios lo ponia a mil por hora y la verdad es que no quería caer en la tentación y es que para el Lily era como la fruta prohibida a pesar de saber que era toda suya y es que jamás dejaría de ser su fruta preferida… se reprendió esta vez por dejar que Lily gobernara su mente de nuevo pero seamos francos ¿Qué no gobernaba en el?

- James mi cielo ¿Cómo estas?- James recapacito cuando su madre lo llamo y acto seguido lo abrazo como si llevaran años de no verse

- bien ma ¿y ustedes?- el chico no quería levantar la mirada por que sabia que se darían cuenta de todo lo que estaba pasando

- contentos de volver a verte- Alan lo abrazo y no quiso comentar nada mas a pesar de haberse dado cuenta de cómo estaba su primogénito

- ¿y los demas?- pregunto Jude logrando una mirada de su bebe

- pues no se, no tengo idea – admitió James sin saber que estaban justamente a unos pasos detrás de ellos

- ¿Cómo que no sabes?... si están detrás de ti…- James le iba a decir que no los llamara pero demasiado tarde- Lily, Dana, Remus por acá- Jude les hizo una seña y los tres no tuvieron mas remedio que atender al llamado de la señora Potter

- Señora Potter un gusto- Dana fue la primera en saludarla

- vamos Dana dime Jude como la gente normal-

- ok Jude tu ganas... Alan ¿Cómo andan las cosas?-

- mi querida Dana todo esta bien aunque con unos problemas en el ministerio pero lo normal estando un tipo un poco idiota para tomar decisiones- Alan quería divertir el ambiente al ver como su hijo se le quedaba viendo a Lily… claro pelea de novios ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

- bueno por desgracia no todos tienen el don de tomar las decisiones correctas pero para eso estamos los demas para que se den cuenta de lo idiotas que son- ¿estaba hablando del Ministro o de que?... Dana mando una mirada a Jude y Alan que lograron comprender y en sus rostros aparecieron unas sonrisas de diversión

- eso si pero bueno James acompáñame a saludar a Philbert hace mucho que no lo veo y me gustaría platicar muy seriamente con el… Lily con tu permiso me lo llevo- Lily al escuchar a Alan pronunciar su nombre alzo la mirada y lo que James vio no le gusto.

Quiso zafarse del brazo de su padre pero no tuvo mas opción que dejarse llevar y es que al verla asi con esa carita de tristeza quiso abrasarla y jamás dejarla ir, sabia que era su culpa pero que querían que hiciera pues le daba miedo perderla a pesar de que con sus acciones lograría eso sin mucho esfuerzo.

- vamos hijo, no preocupes todo estará bien… Jude te lo encargo ya sabes como- y sin mas los dos Potter salieron de la vista de los demas

- ¿de que habla su marido?- pregunto sin pensarlo la pelirroja menor

- bueno pues de su bebida favorita asi es que los dejo por un momento- y se fue dejando a los tres solos

- ¿Por qué siempre acabamos los tres solos?- pregunto Dana con una mueca

- ¿Qué no te gusta?- ironizo Remus haciendo reir a la pelirroja

- bueno no es que me queje pero bueno… tengo derecho a recibir mas ¿no?-

- vamos Dana no digas bobadas y vamos a buscar a Sirius y a Alexa- Lily los agarro de un brazo a cada uno y se metieron a la casa no sin antes encontrarse con Bella

- ufff Montes quitate de mi camino- Bella traía una sonrisa divertida disfrazada de maldad

- oigan oigo una voz un tanto petulante ¿estoy loca o ustedes tambien la escuchan?- Dana se hizo como si no hubiera visto a Bellatrix

- huy la niña sabe lo que es la ironía, bien por ti Montes sigue asi- y sin mas la chica de pelo negro siguió con su camino haciendo que Dana rabiara por dentro aunque se le notara a leguas

- estupida niña no la soporto me choca- Remus y Lily solo se vieron como diciendo que esas dos no tenían remedio y era cierto… el odio entre Dana y Bella era tan intenso como el de Severus y James aunque por distintas razones obvio.

* * *

- mira tío el es Sirius, mi prometido- Alexa estaba parada enfrente de Paola y Robert

- hola mucho gusto- Sirius estiro la mano

- no el gusto es de nosotros… pero ¿cuando dices tu prometido es por que es tu prometido de verdad?- pregunto Robert como si enserio no se lo creyera

- vamos Robert si te dice eso es por es asi, pero niña o es tu encanto personal o no se que sea pero siempre te llevas los hombres mas guapos y es que Malfoy podia ser lo que tu quieras… petulante, niño de papi, presumido, arrogante, muchas veces estupido imbecil pero no podemos negar que era todo un mangazo y Sirius, bueno Sirius es Sirius… niña deja para las demas- Paola opino mientras su niña le daba la razón

- si yo ya se lo dije pero no me quieren hacer caso- Azucena hablo como si eso zanjara en la conversación

- bueno Paola no podemos negar que es el encanto personal, todos los Sánchez lo llevamos en la sangre. Además deja de estar diciendo burradas al menos conmigo enfrente, van a pensar que me engañas con todo mundo- a Alexa le encantaba platicar con sus tíos pues se llevaban de maravilla y jamás los habia visto discutir, es mas ellos siempre eran los que trataban de controlar las cosas cuando pasaba algo

- con todo mundo no, solo con la sección masculina preocúpate mas si es con la sección femenina- todos se empezaron a reir por lo que no vieron que una persona se les unía a la conversación

- ¿se divierten?- pregunto Philbert con una sonrisa de medio lado muy característica en su familia

- huy no sabes cuanto y mas con tu presencia- ironizo Paola y no era que le callera mal si no que les encantaba provocarse entre ellos o sea Paola y Phil

- Gracias, cuñada no sabes como me alegra oír tus comentarios. Pero bueno vamos por que mi mama quiere hablar con ustedes de no se que cosa y tu Azucena ven para acá que necesito de tu presencia- Philbert le tendió la mano a la mas pequeña que habia en la reunión mientras le mandaba una sonrisa que daba miedo

- ¿Qué pretendes Phil?- pregunto su hermano con miedo pues se conocían muy bien como para no conocer sus gestos

- ¿yo?... nada solo quiero enseñarle algo a azucena que le va a encantar –

- ¿Qué es?- preguntó interesada la niña pues ya habia comprendido la mirada de su tío

- es una sorpresa pero vamos… a Alexa tu mama te anda buscando no se para que, es mejor que vallas lo antes posible creo que es muy urgente- y sin mas le dio un beso en la frente y se fue con Azucena de la mano

Los demas se quedaron anonadados pues el mayor de los hermanos Sánchez actuaba un poco raro para ser verdad y mas al ver la cara de amor que puso al voltear a ver a su hija mayor, ummm eso si que era raro.

- ¿o es mi imaginación o Philbert te beso?- pregunto Paola impresionada pues jamás habia visto esos gestos por parte de ninguno de los dos

- bueno pues no les he contado que ya nos arreglamos, ayer platicamos y quedamos que íbamos a tratar de arreglar las cosas y llevar la fiesta en paz- confeso Alexa con un extraño brillo en su mirada y su voz tenia el tono de emoción jamás visto en ella

- ¿enserio?... Wow me alegro por ustedes, ya se lo merecían y pues ojala que asi sigan por que era feo verlos pelear como perros y gatos cada que tenían oportunidad y sobre todo por ti por que te estabas comportando como una niña sin amor y no queríamos que te pasara eso… trata de aprovechar esta oportunidad- Paola la abrazo sin saber que sus palabras hacían mucho efecto en su sobrina por el embarazo pero eso ella aun no lo sabia

- Oh Paola calla que me vas a hacer llorar- demasiado tarde por que ya estaba llorando

- vamos Alexa calmate… no llores chiquita sabes que no me gusta verte asi- Sirius comprendía, no del todo claro, pero mas o menos como se sentía Alexa pues ya lo habia experimentado con Natasha cuando estaba embarazada de Xavier- anda mejor vamos a ver que hay para que comas por que llevas toda la mañana asi y no queremos que pase nada verdad- Alexa meneo la cabeza negativamente mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas

- Ohhh que escena tan… cursi- Edgar entro en escena haciendo que los músculos de Alexa se tensaran y Sirius lo noto

- ohhh que idiota tan mas estupido… Ah no eres tu- Alexa le contesto en el mismo tono

- ¿Qué _princesita_no me vas a saludar?- el blondo abrió los brazos esperando a que Alexa se le tirara a los brazos

- Largate Malfoy, no se que haces aquí pero déjala en paz- Sirius se veía serio pero ni siquiera volteo a verlo

- contigo no estoy hablando niñato asi es que cierra la boca- Edgar se iba a acercar a la parejita pero Paola lo detuvo

- vamos Malfoy, largate y deja de hacer el ridículo… no te conviene y todos lo sabemos y mas te vale que no te le acerques por favor-

- esto no se queda asi, ya habrá tiempo para que te des cuenta de lo que te conviene… no me interesan tus bastardos, piénsalo Alexa- Paola y Robert se quedaron de a seis pues no sabia de lo que Malfoy estaba hablando y por eso el blondo sonrió con suficiencia pero no se esperaba la respuesta de Alexa

- oh claro y tampoco te va importar las pruebas ¿verdad?... bueno entonces acepto pero con una condición… tu declaración completa en El Profeta de cómo Alexa Sánchez te golpeo el los huevos y te dejo sin herederos ahhhhhhhh pero con todo y fotos ya sabes para decorar la noticia- Sirius sonrió con amor pues esa mujer que tenia a un lado era perfecta

- no te atreverías- Edgar la reto con la mirada

- no me tientes, es mas para que veas ahí te va la prueba- Alexa se volteo hacia Paola y Robert y les comento como si nada- pues les tengo un chisme… aquí el majestuoso Edgar Malfoy fue golpeado por mi mientras trataba de abusar, de nuevo, de mi… tengo las pruebas cuando quieran se las enseño- Alexa tenia una sonrisa en el rostro y al ver la de Sirius se sorprendió pues tenia la cabeza gacha, de Malfoy lo entendía pero de Sirius pero lo que no sabia es que tenia justo detrás de ella a su papa

- ¿Qué dijiste Alexa?- Alexa pego un brinco pues no se imaginaba que su padre estuviera ahí

- este… este… - la chica suspiro y no le quedo de otra que aceptarlo- pues ya lo escuchaste –

- Maldito hijo de…- Philbert se olvido de todo y de todos y se abalanzó hacia Malfoy que se quedo en estado de shock

- ¡NO!- Robert lo detuvo – calmate Phil-

- ¡Como quieres que me calme, se atrevió a tocarla y esa me la paga!- Alexa estaba tambien en shock pues era la primera vez que su padre la defendía de esa manera

- Phil como crees que yo haria algo asi, respeto a tu hija… solo esta enojada por que no quise comprometerme con ella- Edgar reacción a tiempo pero no se dio cuenta de que habia 3 quien defendían a Alexa y mientras se cuidaba de los Sánchez se olvido por completo de que Black estaba ahí hasta que sintió un golpe en su mejilla

- ¡tenia ganas de hacer eso!... ¡que te quede muy claro maldito estupido, te vuelves a acercar a ella y no sales vivo! Es mejor que te largues, no soporto tu maldita presencia… me das pena- Sirius se veía encolerizado

- es mejor que te largues Malfoy, el contrato queda desecho y no quiero tener mas tratos contigo… y yo tambien te lo advierto, vuelves a tocar a mi hija y me encargo de la ruina de los Malfoy. Ahora es el favor de irte de la fiesta, no te quiero ver por aquí o se armara un escándalo. Me conoces de sobra y sabes que eso no me interesa asi es que LARGATE ANTES DE QUE TE PARTA LA CARA- y solo por que sus hermano lo estaba deteniendo si no ya lo hubiera golpeado hasta dejarlo inconsciente

- Pa, no vale la pena, no te ensucies las manos de porquería- Alexa hablo en un susurro pero todos fueron capaces de escucharla

- bueno aquí no paso nada asi es que Malfoy por tu bien vete- Paola reacciono y agarro a Edgar de un brazo y se lo llevo de ahí

- ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?- pregunto Philbert con un deje de decepción pero su tono era más de preocupación

- Por como nos llevábamos asi es que no iba a gastar mi saliva por algo que yo creía perdido, pero gracias a Sirius, James y Remus el estupido ese no me pudo hacer nada y no te preocupes le pegue en donde mas le dolía… su orgullo por que estos tienen la prueba de cuando lo golpee. Pero bueno ya basta de hablar de cosas que no tienen importancia y dime ¿Qué hiciste?- Alexa trato de calmar un poco el ambiente poniendo una cara de querer saber la travesura de su papa… de ahora en adelante esa palabra tenia mucho sentido

- ¿de que?- preguntó Philbert haciéndose el desentendido

- vamos papi dime la travesura yo quiero participar…- Alexa le pudo morritos pero no lo consiguió

- jajajaja yo no hice nada te lo aseguro- pero la sonrisa que tenia en la cara decia todo lo contrario

- Oh vamos Phil cuenta que yo tambien quiero saber…- Robert apoyo a su sobrina

- se los juro no hice nada solo me lleve a Azucena por que quería que probara el flan que hice… eso era todo-

- ¿flan?... ¿dijiste flan?- pregunto Alexa con un hilo de voz - ¡YO QUIERO!- grito la chica asustando a todos y justo cuando iba a salir corriendo su papa la detuvo por la cintura sintiendo su, ya un poco, abultado vientre

- ah no tu no lo puedes probar por eso no les quería decir, tu madre me lo prohibió terminantemente… no puedes comer flan asi es que no insista señorita- Sirius sonrió divertido por que la palabra "Prohibido" era prohibida en el vocabulario de su amada

- ¿pero por que?... ¡yo quiero flan!- Alexa trato de chantajear a su padre poniéndole una cara al estilo Merodeadores pero no consiguió nada

- no y no me pongas esa cara por que no te va a servir de nada. Tu madre me dijo que no podías comer por que tienen mucha azúcar y te puede hacer daño asi es que por una vez en tu vida hazle caso ¿me lo prometes?- Phil la volteo para que lo viera a los ojos

- pero papi… yo quiero flan… tu sabes como me encanta y mas cuando lo haces tu… andale solo un pedacito chiquitito ¿si?... andale di que si… di que si… di que si- pero por mas morritos que pusiera sabia que no lo iba a lograr

- no Amizaday y no me hagas que le ponga un hechizo repelente para que no te le acerques- y aunque sonaba a reproche Philbert tenia una sonrisa de "Daniel el travieso" justo antes de hacer una buena broma

- esta bien pero en sus conciencias queda el hecho de que salgan…- Alexa no termino la frase por que Sirius carraspeo – de que… de que no pruebe el flan de mi papi – y sin mas se dio la media vuelta y se fue de ahí algo ruborizada por la metidota de pata

- ¿de qué hablaba Alexa?- preguntó Paola tratando de descifrar lo que su sobrina había dicho

- de nada esta loca ya sabes… Sirius acompáñame necesito que me ayudes con algo-

- claro vamos- y sin mas se fueron de ahí

* * *

Por otro lado Jude estaba rodeada de tres hermosas chicas un poco alejadas de la multitud. Las tres chicas eran realmente hermosas…dos pelinegras y la otra castaña. La castaña tenía una túnica roja muy pegada al cuerpo que hacían resaltar sus prominentes curvas, con el cabello recogido en un moño alto, ojos negros como la noche con sus ojos bien delineados de negro con sombras rojas al igual que su vestido y sus carnosos labios. Una de las pelinegras tenía un vestido verde, no tan pegado al cuerpo pero se le notaban sus curvas, el cabello negro lacio le caía por la espalda que por cierto la tenia destapada… sus ojos miel adornados con sombras negras y sus labios rosados al igual que sus pómulos. Y la ultima tenia un vestido rosa, casi transparente, pues se le notaba claramente que su ropa interior era negra… con unas sandalias rosas que se amarraban al lo largo de sus pantorrillas. Con su cabello negro medio recogido pues unos mechones caían por su cara. Sus ojos miel delineados con negro pero con sombras rosas y sus labios rosados al igual que sus pómulos… realmente estas últimas dos se parecían.

- Por mi no hay problema pero… ¿tu crees que no causaremos mas problemas de los que tu dices que ya tienen?- pregunto la castaña

- claro que no niñas yo se lo que les digo… enserio necesito que me hagan ese favorsote además lo conocen y saben que no se resistirá- Jude las convenció del todo

- esta bien Jude pero si pasa algo tu tienes la culpa… aunque yo todavía creo que no nos la va a creer- una de las pelinegras fue la que hablo esta vez

- claro que si pero yo las dejo y allá esta denme 5 minutos y van por el- y sin mas Jude dejo a las chicas ahí con una ceja levantada pero no les quedo de otra que suspirar resignadas y fijar su vista en su próxima victima que venia hacia ellas… se quedaron un rato "platicando"

- bien chicas pues todo sea por la familia- una de ellas dijo antes de suspirar y poner una gran sonrisa - ¡James!- el chico volteo y en el parecía una sonrisa al reconocer a las tres bellezas que tenia enfrente

- Karina… Jess… Monik… ¿Cómo están?- pregunto el chico mientras les daba un beso a cada una

- pues bien ¿y tu?- pregunto Karina que era la castaña

- Perfecto- Exclamo el chico pero en su mirada se notaba lo contrario

- ahh que chido y cuéntanos que a sido de tu vida…- pregunto esta vez Monik, la pelinegra vestida de rosa

- pues verán…- James les empezó a contar mientras agarraba de la cintura a las dos pelinegras y la castaña escuchaba con mucha emoción pues le encantaba las historias que les contaba su primo…

Por otro lado Jude y Lily… que estaba momentos antes con Dana y Remus, hasta que su ¿suegra? Fue por ella. Habían llegado a la barra en donde había varios vasos con muchas bebidas y Jude pidió una

- un Martini por favor pero doble si no es mucha molestia- el bar tender asintió con la cabeza y empezó su labor dejando que Jude platicara con su nuera- pero en fin Lily dime que traes con mi hijo-

- ¡nada que su hijo es la persona mas complicada del planeta, por mas que quiero no puedo entenderlo… uff pero aun asi lo amo con todas mis fuerzas!- en un arranque de furia la chica agarro una copa con un liquido obscuro pero no le importo y se lo tomo... al principio sintió rico pero después un sabor un tanto amargo que le hizo toser - ¿! Que demonios es eso?!- le pregunto a su suegra que por cierto tenia una sonrisa de diversión

- hay Lily es Vino Tinto pero anda mujer tomate esto para que se te quite el sabor de la boca…- Jude le tedio un vaso con agua que Lily no dudo en aceptar

- ewwww sabe feo- se quejo de nuevo la pelirroja menor mientras tomaba una servilleta para limpiarse su boca

- no, no sabe feo asi es su sabor… además es la primera vez que lo pruebas ya que te acostumbras al sabor ya no arde tanto en la garganta… pero bueno decías que mi bebe era el hombre mas complicado del planeta ¿no?- Lily asintió – pues hija tienes toda la razón, mi nene es el mas complicado de todos bueno en si todos los hombres son complicados… su simpleza es su complicación… déjame explicarte- Jude siguió al ver la cara de contrariedad que tenia Lily- cuando James cumplió sus 5 años su abuelo le dijo que le regalaría lo que el quisiera, que no importaba de donde fuera o cuanto costara que el lo pidiera y se le concedería… yo me dije "algo que tenga que ver con el Quidditch" pues si fue de eso pero a que no adivinas que-

- pues no se ¿una escoba?- contesto Lily

- ya hubiera querido yo que fuera una escoba… no lo único que pidió fue un par de calcetines de su equipo favorito… ¿lo puedes creer?... ahora entiendes hasta que punto puede ser complicado pero es un amor Lily… trata de comprenderlo eres su primer y único amor y no quiere perderte por nada del mundo por que puedo apostar que fue por sus celos por lo que están peleados ¿no es asi?- Lily asintió de nuevo agachando la cabeza – lo sabia, lo conozco muy bien y se como se siente con tan solo verlo… cuando me conto por primera vez de ti… me dije: "esa niña le va a traer tantos problemas a mi hijo como cosas hermosas" y no me equivoque. Habla con el, no lo dejes ir por que mi bebe te adora, lo tengo que admitir… eres la mas indicada para el… pero anda niña ve con el, mira esta allá con esas muchachas- Lily volteo hacia donde Jude le señalaba y no le pareció para nada lo que vio.

James abrazado por tres chicas despampanantes y le sonreían como babosas a medio morir… eso no lo soporto y con enojo agarro de nuevo el vaso de Vino Tinto y se lo tomo de un solo trago para agarrar valor y con una llamarada en los ojos salió rumbo hacia SU James

- con permiso Jude, voy por lo que ME pertenece-

- anda hija que te valla bien- le grito Jude con una sonrisota en la cara pues su plan había dado resultados muy pero demasiados buenos

- ejem…- Lily carraspeo y los cuatro voltearon a verla las tres chicas con las cejas levantadas y el chico con una sonrisa divertida pero muy bien disimulada – hola ¿Cómo están?... pero James no seas descortés y preséntame- James no le quiso contestar a propósito por lo que Lily siguió- hola soy Lily Evans la novia de James-

- ¿la novia de James?- pregunto Jess con impresión un poco mal disimulada

- si la novia de James- recalco muy bien lo de _novia­_- ¿y ustedes?- su tono era de enfado contenido… James solo se divertí aunque no lo demostraba mucho

- Pues yo soy Karina, la de rosa es Monik y la otra es Jess- hablo la castaña mientras señalaba

- un gusto- sonrió forzadamente Lily matándolas con la verde mirada – bueno supongo que no se molestaran si me llevo a mi bebe ¿verdad?- pero no las dejo contestar y jalo a James para apartarlo de esas tipejas

Ya cuando vio que estaban un poco apartados de la civilización la chica lo agarro un poco brusco y le planto un beso de película que dejo al chico mas que sorprendido pero no dudo en cerrar los ojos y disfrutarlo mucho. Ahora se daba cuenta de cuan estupido era por dejar que sus miedos pudieran mas que el, por fin se dio cuenta de la magnitud con que amaba a esa pelirroja que lo traía mucho mas que loco. Después de unos minutos besándose se tuvieron que separar por falta de oxigeno. Lily se sonrojo pues jamás habia tendió esos arranques pero al ver a James rodeado de esas tres resbalosas le hirvió la sangre y no se pudo contener… no iba a dejar que nadie se lo quitara como que se llamaba Liliane Evans.

- wow – fue todo lo que pudo decir el chico pues todavia no bajaba de las nubes a donde lo llevo el beso

- ¿ya me perdonaste o necesitas que te ruegue mas?- preguntó con una sonrisa la pelirroja pero sin dejar de agarrarlo… no lo quería dejar ir

- creo que si, necesito una demostración mas – y sin previo aviso la beso de nuevo pero esta vez el era el que tenia las riendas del asunto

- ¿satisfecho?- susurro Lily después de separarse

- perdóname chiquita pero ufff se que no tengo excusa por eso quiero olvidar todo… se que la regué perdóname ¿si?- le puso ojos de corderito a medio morir que para ser sinceros nadie se podia resistir a ellos por mucho que quisiera

- claro que si tontito solo quiero que de ahora en adelante no te pongas asi y habla primero conmigo para poder arreglar las cosas ¿estamos?- Lily le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios que dejo a James queriendo mucho mas

- claro que si Lily te lo prometo…- y pronto regreso el James de siempre con el brillo característico en el – me encanta cuando te pones celosa aunque no veo por que si son primas de Sirius y mías, lejanas si pero al fin y al cabo mis primas- James se rio al ver la cara que habia puesto su amada

- ¿tu…tus pri…primas?- a paso saliva con dificultad pero se repuso al instante- ejem no importa nadie te tiene por que tocar asi mas que yo por muy primas que sean tuyas y de Sirius – se hizo la que no le importaba pero por dentro estaba que se moría de la pena

- ahora ya entiendo… Jude me va a escuchar muy bien- Lily no entendió lo que James quiso decir pero no le dio ni tiempo a preguntar cuando James la jalo

* * *

Por otro lado Remus y Dana estaban con Noe y Natasha que acababan de llegar al igual que Andrómeda y Ted… estaban los seis platicando mientras que Xavier y Nymphadora estaban jugando… aunque la pequeña Tonks no le quitaba la vista a Remus que besaba de vez en cuando a Dana cuando los padres de esta se distraían

-¿Qué les esta pareciendo la fiesta?- pregunto Andrómeda

- pues esta bien el inicio problema es que están todos los Blacks y Malfoys aquí- respondió calmadamente Dana hasta que se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata pues Andrómeda también era Black- upsss lo siento Andrómeda pero yo lo decía por ellos, sabes como me llevo con tu hermana Bellatrix, no me pude contener- Dana bajo la cabeza avergonzada

- no te preocupes Danita, si lo sabré yo como te llevas con ella pero en fin- Andrómeda suspiro

- pero bueno ¿Philbert ya sabe lo de Alexa?... ¿por cierto como van las cosas con ellos?- pregunto Natasha y Remus contesto

- pues por lo que sabemos las cosas ya están mas calmadas entre ellos, hicieron un pacto para poderse llevar mejor pero si me preguntas por lo otro la verdad es que los únicos que saben son Sirius y ella y como esta mañana no tuvimos mucho tiempo para platicar pues no nos dijo pero creo que ya se comprometieron-

- hay ya seria el colmo si no se comprometieran después de todo- reitero Noe creando mas la cara de no saber de lo que hablaban de los Tonks

- ¿de que hablan?- pregunto Ted mientras tomaba un sorbo de Whisky de Fuego

- uff pues bueno Alexa y sus padres no se llevaban, duraron mucho tiempo sin hablarse ¿creo que los 6 años que ha pasado en Howgarts no?- pregunto Natasha quien era la que estaba relatando las cosas, mientras que Dana y Remus asentían- pues bien Phil la comprometió con Malfoy por lo que Alexa se rebelo y los problemas aumentaron hasta que Alexa se arto y dejo muy claro que ella ya no era Sánchez y que no la volvieran a buscar mas y ahí fue donde se dio cuenta Phil y todos del error en que estaban y ayer arreglaron las cosas… Alexa no se casa con Malfoy pero si con Sirius… ¿Por qué? Por dos muy grandes razones- asi termino el pequeño relato Natasha  
- ¿pero cual Malfoy…Lucius o Edgar?- pregunto Ted de nuevo

- pues quien mas… Edgar por que Lucius esta comprometido con Narcissa, bueno hasta donde yo se- respondió Andrómeda

- exacto pero Sirius conquisto el corazón de nuestra querida Alexa y pues ya están comprometidos- suspiro dramáticamente Dana haciendo reir a los demás

- ¿pero cuales son las dos grandes razones?- pregunto Andrómeda esta vez

- bueno pues… no se si decírselos o no pero tu Andrómeda eres como la hermana mayor de Sirius y creo que tienes el derecho de saberlo- Noe volteo a ver a los demás para ver si lo aprobaban y vio que si, por lo que suspiro – pues bueno ahí te va la noticia del millón… Sirius va a ser papa- Noe sonrió de medio lado al ver las caras de los Tonks

- ¿QUE?- pregunto Andrómeda mientras dejaba caer el vaso que tenia en la mano

- pues si Alexa y Sirius se van a casar por que Alexa esta esperando gemelitos de Sirius- rectifico Dana haciendo que Andrómeda sonriera abiertamente

- ¡Ahhh que emoción!... ¿lo oyes Ted? Voy a ser tía… pero va a ver ese ingrato cuando lo vea ¿Por qué no me aviso antes?- Andrómeda si que estaba emocionada por la noticia

- ¿de veras y Sirius?... no lo eh visto- preguntó Noe volteando a ver a todos lados

- quien sabe, después de reencontrarse con su hermosa familia pues no lo eh visto a de estar con Alexa por ahí- contesto Dana pero Remus la corrigió

- esta con Philbert, los vi hace rato pasar por aquí-

- por cierto ¿la hermosa familia Black ya sabe?-pregunto Andrómeda con una sonrisa que se les hizo muy conocida a todos

- no y deja de eso cuando se enteren van a pegar el grito en el cielo- Dana hizo reir a los demás pues era un show digno de ver

Por otro lado Sirius estaba buscando a Alexa pues cuando se fue con su suegro la dejo con los tíos de esta pero ahora no la encontraba por ningún lado, ya había visto a fuera, con su suegra, con sus amigos… por cierto vio a Andrómeda, Ted, Noe, Natasha, Dana y Remus y le entro la tentación de saludarlos pero lo cierto es que ahorita su prioridad era encontrar a Alexa… ¡Cierto!.. ¿Por qué no lo había pensado antes?... la cocina. Se apresuro con grandes pasos hacia allá y con una sonrisa tan grande que daba mucho miedo pero esa sonrisa se le quito al ver que Alexa no estaba ahí

- ¿Dónde esta esa niña?- se pregunto a si mismo rascándose la cabeza y por que mentir, se asusto al sentir que era jalado hacia una esquina - ¿pero que demonios?-

- shhhh cállate que nadie debe saber que estoy aquí… ya me preguntaba a que hora ibas a venir a buscarme – le reprocho la chica que estaba escondida en un rincón de la cocina

- lo siento es que tu papa me quito mucho tiempo, me presento a su hermana y quien sabe cuantos mas… parece feliz pues me presento como tu prometido- le explico el chico haciendo que Alexa tuviera el impulso de salir corriendo a ver a su tía pero eso después

- eso no importa ahora… lo que quiero es que me ayudes es algo de vida o muerte- la chica lo volteo a ver y Sirius no dudo en contestar

- ahhh no Alexa, no te voy a ayudar, ya oíste a tu papa… te puede hacer daño y yo eso no lo voy a permitir- el moreno de ojos grises se cruzo de brazos pero no contaba con que Amizaday tenía un As bajo la manga…

La chica lo beso con unas ansias y unas ganas que para que les cuento mientras se subía en el regazo de el sin importarle que en cualquier momento alguien pudiera entrar y encontrarlos en esa situación un poco incomoda para los demás pues ellos si que estaban mas que cómodos… Sirius perdió todos sus sentidos durante y después de ese beso

-andale chiquito, mira que se me antojo y no voy a poder soportarlo en toda la fiesta… solo un cachito para quitarme el gusanito de probarlo- le hizo un puchero que surgió efecto en el chico que asintió sin querer separarse de ella – gracias amor eres un cielo… te espero en el primer cuarto a tu derecha dando la vuela hacia los dormitorios- y lo beso de nuevo antes de que se arrepintiera dejándolo de nuevo desconectado del mundo por uno segundos hasta que Alexa salió de ahí a toda prisa

Se quedo unos segundos ahí hasta que escucho como la puerta se volvía a abrir y fue que vio que Ruth había entrado y fue cuando se paro e hizo como si estuviera buscando algo

-Señorito Sirius ¿Qué hace por aquí?- preguntó impresionada la muchacha

- nada Ruth simplemente anda buscando algo para Alexa- explico el chico como si nada

- si es flan dígale que no que lo tiene mas que prohibido –

- no, no es eso me mando por cerezas dijo que tenia ganas de eso pero por mas que busco no encuentro – Sirius trato de sonar lo mas convincente posible para que Ruth le creyera

- ¿cerezas?... ¿es cierto?- preguntó Ruth un poco desconfiada pues Alexa era capaz de chantajear al mismo Ministro de Magia para que hiciera lo que ella quería

- claro que si, no creo que sea prudente darle flan al fin y al cabo su papa ya se lo prohibió ¿no es asi?... pues bien creo que lo mas prudente es no darle por eso quiero conseguirle esas cerezas a ver si asi se le quita el gusanito del flan- "y el Oscar al mejor actor del mundo mágico es para el grandioso Sirius Orión Black por la gran actuación de hace unos momentos"

- creo que tienes razón déjame buscarlas a ver si hay por aquí y si no las consigo tu no te preocupes mientras comete un pedacito de flan al fin que tu si lo puedes probar… esta súper rico y mas por que lo hizo Phil, asi como lo ves es un maestro en la cocina – Ruth le paso un plato con una buena cantidad del postre y no le quedo mas remedio que probarlo en frente de ella para que no sospechara

- ummmm realmente es una delicia, no sabia que mi suegro tuviera ese don- y esta vez el chico no mentía realmente eso estaba delicioso

- pues ya ves que si… pero en fin ahorita regreso voy a buscar esas cerezas para la niña Alexa vuelvo en seguida - y sin mas lo dejo ahí solo en la cocina y le dio espacio para irse de ahí lo antes posible antes de que alguien descubriera lo que acaba de hacer asi es que como Alexa se lo indico se fue derechito hacia el cuarto cuidando muy bien de que nadie lo viera…

-_"oh no ahí viene Ruth… ¿Dónde me escondo…donde me escondo?"- _se preguntaba mentalmente el chico asi es que se metió en la primer puerta que encontró que fue justo un armario _–"Merlín que bajo eh caído y solo por cumplirle los caprichos a mi enana hermosa"- _se fijo si el peligro había pasado y de echo si por eso se apuro antes de que se encontrara con alguien mas.

Llego hasta el cuarto indicado y apenas si puso una mano adentro cuando Alexa lo jalo con brusquedad y lo metió para después cerrar la puerta con todos los _hechizos_habidos y por haber para que nadie entrara y la encontrara en la escena del delito.

-huy que brusquedad un dia de estos voy a renunciar y haber que haces sin mi- como siempre Sirius haciendo tan delicados comentarios

- no me hables ahorita…- Alexa lo corto y se metió el primer bocado a la boca **(¿Dónde mas se lo puede meter?... ejem no me respondan gracias XD)** Sirius solo rodo sus preciosos ojos grises y se sentó en la cama en espera… ya cuando Alexa iba por la cuarta cucharada el chico decidió que ya era hora de intervenir

- ya parale si era probete no llénete así es que ya… deja eso ahí y no me veas asi por que no me vas a hacer cambiar de opinión… ya oíste a tu madre te puede hacer daño y yo no voy a ser participe de eso créemelo – la chica no tuvo mas opción que regresarle el plato a medias no sin antes ponerle un puchero que no convenció del todo a Sirius

- bueno esta bien ustedes ganan pero me lo tienes que recompensar con algo- Alexa sonrió a mas no poder al ver la cara de circunstancias que tenia su _ahora_prometido

- ¿de que hablas?... ¿con que?- el chico todavía no podía descifrar la mirada de Alexa… mas bien trataba de conectarla con algún otro momento

- no se… dime que me puedes ofrecer para que me puedas recompensar el no dejarme comer mi flan- la chica se le subía a su regazo conforme hablaba y el pobre chico no podía apartar su mirada de esa cara que le hacia perder el hilo de la situación

- ummm ¿como que…que quieres?- por fin se acordó donde había visto esa mirada y de pronto sintió un rico calorcito por todo su cuerpo

- ummm no se tal vez un besito- y sin mas la chica lo beso pasándole el rico sabor del flan pero ese pequeño besito fue dejando paso a un gran beso en el cual las manos de los dos no se alcanzaban a distinguir entre el ajetreo y la desesperación de sentirse de nuevo al uno al otro

Sirius por fin reacciono después de varios segundos y la empezó a besar con demasiado frenesí pues lo habia dejado un poquito con ganas después del beso que le dio en la cocina. Alexa le agarraba de la nuca como si en cualquier momento fuera a despertarse de uno de los tantos sueños que a tenido con el no muy inocentes que digamos, mientras que las manos del chico estaban concentradas en sus muslos y sin pensarlo mucho poso sus manos en el trasero de la chica haciendo que esta gimiera con el contacto de sus manos frías en esa parte del cuerpo. Poco a poco la chica lo fue recostando en la cama, donde el estaba sentado, pero sin dejar de besarlo y créanme que no se habían separado ni un centímetro a pesar del ajetreo. Esta vez el chico fue quien gimió de placer al sentir las manos de su novia debajo de su camisa y fue ahí cuando se separaron

-Alexa… Alexa esperate - el chico trato de pararla pero Alexa se negaba

- no... No quiero, te necesito – y es que la chica pensaba que Sirius la iba a dejar

- yo también y lo sabes pero deja me acuesto bien no se para estar mas cómodos- y con un movimiento algo brusco la dejo debajo de el y ni siquiera le dio tiempo para decir ni "pio" cuando la beso de nuevo devorándola mas y mas con cada segundo que pasaba.

Alexa no se dio ni cuenta en que preciso momento su vestido fue a parar a un lugar por el suelo del cuarto o cuando la camisa y el pantalón del el sufrieron el mismo destino, solo sabían que en ese momento solo existían ellos dos y nada mas… ¿Qué importaba si allá fuera se estaba realizando una fiesta?... ¿Qué importaba si los demás los estuvieran buscando?... ¿Qué importaba toda la gente del planeta si se tenían ellos dos?... no, no importaba nada absolutamente nada si esa cama… ese cuarto… esas cuatro paredes eran los mas grandes testigos del amor que se profesaba en esos momentos entre esas dos almas que poco a poco se iban uniendo hasta ser solo una…

-No encuentro a Alexa por ningún lado ¿Dónde estará?- pregunto Esther a su suegra mientras volteaba la cabeza a todos lados esperando verla

- vamos mujer no te preocupes a de estar con Sirius por ahí o con sus amigos… relájate y disfruta de la fiesta- Ross trataba de calmar a su nuera pero lo que Esther no sabia era que Ross había visto a Sirius meterse a uno de los cuartos

- con sus amigos no esta por que ya les pregunte y la ultima vez que vi a Sirius fue con Phil pero el me dijo que hace mucho rato que no lo ve – Esther si que parecía muy preocupada

- vamos mujer ayúdame con esto y después yo te ayudo a buscarlos. Insisto en que no deberías preocuparte demasiado pero en fin es tu hija y tu sabes lo que haces- Ross solo quería ganar tiempo para que Esther no interrumpiera a su hija asi es que sin dejarla replicar se la llevo a que saludaran a la familia que acaba de llegar

* * *

James buscaba a su madre y a sus primas como si le debieran mucho dinero pero por mas que las buscaba no las podía encontrar y repetía frases incoherentes sin importarle mucho que trajera a Lily agarrada de una muñeca y que la chica se quejara por el maltrato físico de su novio hasta que esta se harto y lo freno

- James por Merlín calmate… - Lily suspiro al ver como este se le quedaba viendo un poco mas calmado – asi esta mucho mejor… ahora dime que es lo que te pasa-

- pues que necesito encontrar a Jude a toda costa por que me va a escuchar… no le dije que lo hiciera- y ahí va de nuevo con las frases que no tenían ningún sentido para la pelirroja de su novia

- mejor hay que encontrarla por que enserio no te entiendo nada de nada… mira allá esta- la chica señalo hacia Jude que estaba con sus sobrinas

- que bueno que están las cuatro por que ahorita me van a escuchar- y sin mas volvió a jalar a su novia y esta ya mas que rendida se dejo llevar por el- ¡Jude!... quiero hablar contigo… no te tenias por que meter y ustedes- señalo a las tres chicas que acompañaban a su madre- no le tenían por que seguir la corriente, todo estaba bajo control yo lo hubiera podido arreglar, creo que soy lo suficientemente capaz para hacerlo. Saben que odio que se metan en mis cosas… creo que jamás…- pero Lily no se entero de lo demás por que su suegra fue muy gentil al callar a su novio

- ¡cállate de una buena vez James!... – el chico se quedo con la palabra en la boca por lo que su madre prosiguió- y yo no se por que te quejas, yo no hice nada y no creo que lo fueras a arreglar… conozco muy bien tu orgullo y dudo que lo hubieras quebrantado asi es que por una vez en tu vida reconoce que hice bien en ayudarlos- esta vez Jude si se veía algo seria ¿algo?... demasiado seria

- pero ma…- el chico lloriqueo como niño chiquito e hizo un puchero que hizo reir a todas las presentes – ufff esta bien pero no me puedes negar que fue idea tuya por que no por nada eh vivido toda mi vida contigo… esta bien gracias por todo… eres la mejor mama del mundo- y sin mas la abrazo y le dio un tremendo beso en la mejilla sin importarle que los demás pensaran un poco mal de el por darle un beso a su madre a esa edad

- anda niño que yo no fui el de la idea… ese fue tu padre pero como siempre yo lo tuve que hacer todo y no nada mas me agradezcas a mi si no a tus primas que aunque no lo crean se resistieron por que pensaron que te iban a traer mas problemas con esta pelirroja – Jude señalo a Lily que por cierto ya había captado de que se trataba todo esto

- Señora no era necesario que lo hiciera, se lo agradezco pero creo que ya somos adultos para arreglar las cosas nosotros solitos- Lily trato de justificarse pero no le valió nada

- ¿y dejar que su amor se fuera por el caño solo por que los dos tienen un orgullo mas fuerte que la Torre Eiffel?... claro que no, eso no lo iba a permitir y no lo voy a permitir y ahora los dos dejen de quejarse si no les voy a tapar la boca con un hechizo que acabo de aprender y ahora váyanse a divertir mientras que busco a tu padre por que cuando esta mucho tiempo con Phil sus mentes trabajan a mil por hora- y sin mas la señora los dejo a los 5 con las cejas levantas y en el caso de James con la boca abierta pues por mas que conociera a su madre jamás iba a poder descubrir todas sus facetas de madre

- ufff que carácter se carga mi tía- ironizo la castaña

- si tu supieras pero bueno vamos a tomarnos algo para celebrar y para que se conozcan – James abrazo a Lily de un lado y del otro lado a Jess y con las otras dos a un lado de cada una

Todos estaban anonadados al ver a James rodeado de 4 hermosas mujeres y muchos de los hombres presentes los veían con admiración y respeto por que aunque no lo crean no todos tienen la dicha de tener al menos a una de ellas. Por ese motivo el chico se sentía como el rey del universo y de eso se dio cuenta su novia y le propino un fuerte golpe en las costillas pues tenia que aprender a controlar su ego por que si no iban a terminar muy mal los dos… bueno eso era lo que pensaba ella pero lo que no sabia es que también le encantaba de vez en cuando que James fuera asi pues era parte de su personalidad y simplemente a la pelirroja le gustaba todo el, asi es qua no tenia por que quejarse de eso.

* * *

Y mientras los demas se divertian los señores Black discutían por lo de bajo para que nadie se enterara y es que a pesar de sentirse fuera de lugar simplemente no se podían ir de ahí pues ¿Qué impresión iban a dar si lo hacían?... no ellos no tenían permitido el lujo de estar en la boca de todos por algo malo.

- Orión has algo, yo no me puedo quedar aquí sin hacer nada… mejor vámonos no se inventaremos que no me siento muy dispuesta y asunto arreglado- Hilda trataba de salir de ahí lo antes posible pues no podía estar en un lugar donde su hijo era querido… le hacia sentir como la mala del cuento **(¿Por qué será?) **

- no Hilda y es mi ultima palabra, yo no voy a dejar que hablen de nosotros y mucho menos le voy a dar un motivo mas a tu hijo para que crea que nos tienen en sus manos. No y es mi ultima palabra y mas te vale que pongas tu mejor cara por que no estoy dispuesto a inventar estupideces ¿Queda claro?- Orión tenia en sus ojos grises un chispa de cólera pero mas por la situación que por su mujer

- bueno madre yo voy a tomar algo… no aguanto el calor y menos esto- y sin mas Regulus se paro de ahí dejando a sus padres "conversar" de cosas que el no le interesaban en lo absoluto pero tenia que poner su cara de que si para guardar las apariencias – ufff yo no se por que los aguanto- susurro por lo debajo el chico sin fijarse por donde iba

- ¿hablando solo?- el chico levanto la cabeza cuando escucho la voz de una mujer… y que mujer

- ¿solo?... no, hablo con mi otro yo- Regulus trato de hacerla reir y lo consiguió - ¿Qué te tomas?- pregunto caballerosamente cuando llegaron a la barra

- pues un Martini no me vendría nada mal- respondió la chica amistosamente como si lo conociera desde hace mucho

- pues un Martini será- el chico le hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza y se volteo hacia el bar tender- un Martini para la señorita y un Whisky de Fuego para mi si es tan amable- el bar tender asintió con la cabeza y Regulus regreso su mirada hacia la chica - ¿podría saber su nombre señorita?-

- pues claro pero con una condición- la chica puso voz solemne

- la que sea-

- pues que me dirás el tuyo también-

- perfecto pero primero las damas- puntualizo el chico

- bueno pues me llamo Isabella Swan Valdez – la chica le estiro la mano y Regulus la beso

- Regulus Black a sus ordenes bella dama-

- oh vamos no me trates asi, no me gusta además yo no estoy acostumbrada a estos modales asi es que lo voy a hacer a mi estilo- La chica lo jalo y le dio un beso en cada mejilla haciendo que al chico se le tiñeran levemente de rosa – asi es como se saluda –

- ¿una pregunta de donde eres?- al chico se le hacia conocida esta chica por sus bellas facciones

- ummm de América pero vivo en Francia desde hace mas de 5 años, los 5 años que llevo estudiando en Beauxbatons ¿y tu?- la chica no sabia por que le hacia esa pregunta pero de todos modos contesto

- fácil, soy de aquí y estudio aquí –

- ohhh el Hogwarts ¿cierto?- pregunto interesada la chica pues su prima iba ahí… **(Si ya se que ya tienen una idea de quien es la prima pero que querían ¿Qué invitara a alguien que no tiene nada que ver con ella?... verdad que no)**

- correcto pero no me preguntes mas por que no puedo decirte los secretos que esconde mi escuela- los dos rieron con el comentario de el chico de ojos grises

- no es eso si no que mi prima va ahí-

- ¿Quién es tu prima?- pregunto de nuevo el Black como no queriendo saber la respuesta

- Alexa solo que no la eh visto… quiero darle unos buenos golpes por no haberme escrito desde hace mas de un año la muy hija de mi tía-

- ¿quiere decir que eres prima de la enana y mas a parte te llevas muy bien con ella?...- Regulus no podía controlar el temblor en su voz y menos al ver que la chica movía positivamente la cabeza- Oh discúlpame pero yo me voy de aquí, no quiero sufrir una muerte dolorosa cuando la fiera esa me vea contigo va a pensar lo peor – el chico se iba a dar la media vuelta pero Isabella se lo impidió agarrándolo de un brazo

- no seas exagerado no te va a hacer nada- la chica suspiro cansada pues siempre que conocía a un chico que conocía a su prima estos salían corriendo… estaba bien que ella fuera menor que Alexa pero no era para que la protegiera de esa manera, ya ni su papa la celaba tanto

- bueno esta bien pero si me descuartiza tu te vas a encargar de recoger mis restos y darme una santa sepultura te lo advierto- Regulus dramatizo haciendo reir a la chica, una vez mas

- oh vamos no exageres pero creo que por las dudas voy a empezar los preparativos de tu velorio no valla a hacerla de malas y ya no haya lugar en el cementerio y tengamos que dejarte tirado por ahí- la chica se rio con ganas al ver la cara de terror que tenia el chico

- eres la culpable de mis posibles pesadillas- el no pudo evitar sonreír al verla con esa sonrisa en la cara y es que esos dientes tan blancos hacían resaltar sus hermosos ojos verdes agua, y esa deliciosa boca roja con un brillo natural que la hacían irresistibles… o ese cabello negro ondulado que le caía graciosamente por sus hombros desnudos y sus mejillas sonrojadas por el esfuerzo de su risa… su voz era simplemente angelical ante los oídos del chico. Y ese cuerpo era perfecto como una escultura del mas famoso escultor del mundo y mas con ese vestido tan entallado que dejaba mucho que desear

- ya pues no seas exagerado y ayúdame a buscarla, creo que tu te mueves mejor en este medio que yo pues tenia muchos pero mucho años que no venia a una fiesta de estas y me siento como extraterrestre- la chica no le dio tiempo de replicar y lo arrastro hacia la casa

- ¡Isabella!- los chicos se pararon de sopetón al escuchar un grito que llamaba a la chica

- hay mi madre- la chica susurro con un deje de nerviosismo en la voz y Regulus se pregunto el por que – ¿Si madre?- pregunto infantilmente la chica

- Isabella _¿donde diantres te habías metido?... llevo mas de 10 minutos buscándote- _Regulus no entendía nada asi es que opto por no opinar pero no pudo evitar ver el parecido de Isabella con su madre y es que eran idénticas solo que a su madre se le notaba que era mucho as grande

-_estoy buscando a Alexa y no la encuentro por ningún lado pero el me dijo que la había visto por ultima vez aquí adentro por eso vinimos para que me ayude a buscarla… es su amigo de la escuela_- la chica se volteo hacia Regulus y le mando una mirada que el chico no entendió – Mira mama el es Regulus Black amigo de Alexa- ¿Regulus amigo de Alexa?... ¡Que estupidez!

- mucho gusto señora es un placer- el chico reacciono al sentir un golpe en sus costillas por parte de la chica

- mucho gusto soy Elizabeth Valdez de Swan, la mama de esta niña- la señora recibió con mucho gusto el beso en su mano derecha por parte de el chico pues eso quería decir que el chico estaba a la altura de su familia

- bueno madre ahorita regreso vamos a buscar a Alexa- y sin dejar que Regulus o en el peor de los casos su madre dijera algo se lo llevo al chico de ahí- perdona a mi madre pero esta entercada con eso de que no me puedo juntar con hombres al menos que tenga algo que ver con ellos, para ella solo existen las amigas no los amigos-

- no te preocupes-fue lo único que atino a decir el chico antes de sumirse en un gran silencio hasta que frente ellos aparecieron Alexa y su hermano

- ¡ALEXA!- grito Isabella antes de soltar la mano del chico y correr hacia su prima que tenia una sonrisa demasiado boba para ella

- ¡ISA!...- las dos se abrazaron pero cuando lo dejaron de hacer se dieron un golpe en el brazo cada una – loca desquiciada pensé que no vendrías-

- vamos ¿y perderme el show?... por supuesto que no- Isabella reparo en la parecencia de Sirius y no pudo evitar notar el parecido con el chico que estaba detrás de ella - ¿y el?- pregunto Isa al ver que Sirius se le quedaba viendo con una ceja levantada

- oh bueno pues es Sirius, mi novio- Alexa explico pero tuvo que ser mas explicita al escuchar la tosecita mal disimulada de Sirius- y prometido-

- ¿prometió?- pregunto Isabella sin creérsela - ¿estas loca o que?... por que no me habías dicho maldita desgraciada-

- por que se decidió ayer- a la enana no le afecto para nada los insultos de su prima

- oh bueno solo por eso te la paso, bueno mucho gusto Sirius yo soy Isa la prima de esta niña – Isabella estiro la mano para saludar al chico de ojos grises y este no dudo pero al ver a su hermano que volteaba hacia todos lados se congelo

- Regulus ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto mas que nada el Black mayor

- pues…pues…- Regulus no sabia si salir corriendo o morirse en ese instante

- ah pues lo acabo de conocer y me acompaño a buscarlos ¿ustedes son algo verdad?- pregunto sin mala intención Isabella al ver el grandioso parecido que tenían esos dos

- pues…- los dos hablaron a la misma vez sin saber que decir – si todavia somos hermanos – el que siguió con la respuesta fue Regulus dejando impresionado a la parejita pero sobre todo a Sirius

- ¿todavia?- pregunto de nuevo la chica de cabellos negros y ojos verdes

- eh Isa eso es una historia muy larga pero luego te la cuento por lo pronto vamos a ver a tus papas y a Robert que ya sabes como me gusta ese niño- Alexa jalo a su prima para que Sirius y su hermano se quedaran a "platicar" porque si conocía muy bien a su novio sabia que el hecho de que Regulus no lo negara como hermano eso significaba demasiado para el

El silencio era incomodo para los dos pero a cada segundo que pasaba pesaba menos, los dos veían hacia otro lado menos a los ojos del otro, y cuando sus ojos se encontraron no pudieron reprimir una carcajada pues eso era lo que siempre hacían cuando hacían una travesura y su madre los regañaba por eso siempre trataban de no verse a los ojos por que se delatarían.

-veras Sirius…- Regulus fue el primero en romper el silencio pero Sirius, que todavía tenia su sonrisa en el rostro, no lo dejo

- no digas nada Regulus… se que no nos llevamos de maravilla pero creo que podre vivir con el hecho de que al menos tu no me rechazas, solo te deseo buena suerte en todo y por favor no dejes que hagan trisas tus ideales, si tu crees que los de mi madre y los tuyos son los mismos síguelos pero no por que ella te diga si no por que asi lo deseas- Sirius bajo la cabeza por que le daba miedo que su hermano no se tomara las cosas bien. Estuvo a punto de darse la media vuelta y seguir por su camino pero una mano en su brazo se lo impidió

- Sirius... gracias- fue todo lo que Regulus pudo susurrar antes de soltarlo

- de nada hermano- y dejando a su hermano sorprendido salió de ahí con una sonrisa de melancolía pero combinada con alegría que si estuviera en estos instantes frente a una docena de dementores el los repelaría sin ningún esfuerzo

Y asi fue como Alexa y Isabella lo vieron cuando el se les unió a la platica… Alexa no dijo nada pero comprendió que todo había salido como ella lo esperaba, solo le dio un beso en los labios dejando más K.O. a Sirius.

-anda que jamás pensé que Alexa Amizaday Sánchez Valdez fuera asi de romántica- se burlo Isabella descaradamente de su prima

- anda que jamás pensé que lo idiota nunca se te quitara- la imito a la perfección Alexa pero sin dejar que su sonrisa se borrara de su rostro

- bueno, bueno todos sabemos que eso es herencia asi es que mejor apúrense por que ya va a empezar el brindis…- informo Isa haciendo que Sirius tragara saliva ruidosamente haciendo que Alexa se extrañara

- ¿y a ti que te pasa?-

- ya te enteraras, ya te enteraras- Sirius contesto pero su novia no pudo replicar nada pues en eso entraron James abrazando a la pelirroja, Dana, Remus con Tonks de la mano y al otro lado Xavier

- los estábamos buscando- la sonrisa de James se conecto con la de Sirius entendiendo todo

- ¿para que?- pregunto Alexa

- porque tu madre nos mando a buscarlos porque ya va a empezar el brindis y los quiere a ustedes dos con el en la mesa principal – explico Remus sin soltar a la pequeña Tonks que por primera vez traía un vestido rosa como su pelo, peinada de dos colitas y sus ojos lilas haciendo resaltar sus mejillas rosadas.

- Sirius… felicidades, ya tengo primos con quien jugar- Tonks se zafo de las manos de Moony y se abalanzo hacia Sirius para que la cagara  
- oh por lo que veo ya te enteraste pero prométeme que no le vas a decir a nadie mas ¿lo prometes?- Sirius levanto su mano derecha para que Tonks juntara su mano y asi lo hizo juntaron sus manos

- te lo prometo- la niña le dio un beso en la mejilla haciéndolo reir

- bueno vamos por que mi padre es desesperado como el solo sabe- todos siguieron a Alexa y se sorprendieron al ver que eran los que faltaban, ya todos estaban en sus lugares correspondientes

- ¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto Esther un tanto mas relajada pero no del todo

- por ahí- contesto sencillamente su hija al momento de sentarse junto a su hermana y Sirius a un lado de ella, pero Esther no pudo seguir por que su marido se aclaro la garganta

- bueno antes que todo quiero darles las gracias a todos por estar presentes en este día tan importante para mi familia y para mi. Hoy es un día muy importante por que con mucho orgullo presento a mi hijo Krishna Narayan Sánchez Valdez ante la sociedad… por favor Natasha, Noe pasen por favor- los mencionados se voltearon a ver un poco sacados de onda pero no dudaron en obedecer – bueno se que no se los había dicho pero hasta hace unos momentos me decidí y quisiera pedirles que fueran los padrinos de mi hijo- Noe sonrió y Natasha se quedo plasmada pero no dudo ni un segundo

- por supuesto que si amigo… encantados de tener ese honor – estrecharon las manos los dos hombres de esas dos grandes familias después Phil le paso a su hijo a Noe recitando unas palabras

– Noe y Natasha Montes por el poder de la magia se ha creado un vínculo con Krishna Narayan Sánchez Valdez para protegerlo y cuidarlo como si fuera su hijo. Se les concede también la tutela en todo caso que los padres sufran algún accidente que impida estar con el niño en cuestión. ¿Todos de acuerdo?- pregunto Phil todavía con su varita sobre su hijo que reposaba en los brazos de Noe, mientras que Natasha agarraba al niño de la mano y Esther lo agarraba de su cabecita

- De acuerdo- respondieron los 4 a la vez y de la varita de Phil salió un rayo azul marino que rodeo a los 5 por mas de 10 segundos y en cuento se deshizo todos los demás presentes rompieron en aplausos y varios flashes inundaban la estancia

- bueno todavía esto no acaba, es un honor para mi presentar el compromiso de mi hija mayor…Alexa Amizaday Sánchez Valdez con Sirius Orión Black…- se detuvo unos instantes antes de continuar no sabiendo que apellido utilizar pero al ver la cara de Sirius continuo- Potter- finalizo haciendo sonreír a los Potters y a Sirius

Todos se quedaron en shock, bueno a menos los que no sabían pero los que si aplaudieron de nuevo al ver Sirius se arrodillaba frente a Alexa

-Alexa ¿quieres casarte conmigo?- Sirius se le quedo viendo a los ojos sin importarle que todas las miradas que estaban posadas en ellos

- Sirius no tienes por que hacer esto, lo sabes…- Alexa quería decir que si pero no se atrevía por que no quería que el lo hiciera solo por que iban a tener dos hijos- yo no quiero que sea por esta situación si no por que tu lo quieres-

- pero lo que no sabes es que yo lo quiero… quiero tenerte a mi lado toda mi eternidad… te amo Alexa y no quiero estar sin ti, mas a parte no quiero que ellos crezcan sin que tu y yo estemos juntos del todo entonces que dices ¿nos casamos?- pregunto de nuevo el chico mientras que Dana y James hacían como si fueran a vomitar haciendo reir a Sirius y a Alexa

- si nos casamos- Alexa dijo su última palabra y sus amigos celebraron chiflando y aplaudiendo como si se tratara de alguien famoso apunto de hacer alguna hazaña

- bueno pero las sorpresas no acaban aquí se los aseguro- Phil sonrió pícaramente haciendo sonrojar a su hija – bueno quiero hacerlos participe de una muy buena noticia, no seria del todo feliz sin gritar a los cuatro vientos que voy a ser abuelo de dos hermosas criaturas- ahora si todo mundo se quedo callado esperando a que alguien gritara ¡Feliz día de los Inocentes! Pero nunca llego hasta que Hilda perdió la cordura y grito

- ¿! Que?! –

- hay mi madre- Sirius se rasco la cabeza al pensar que tenia que explicar algunas cosas

- ¿Qué están diciendo?... ¿tu pequeño desagradecido vas a hacer papa?-pregunto muy exaltada Hilda mientras Regulus y Orión tratan de calmarla

- no te tengo por que dar explicaciones, dejaste muy claro que no soy nada tuyo asi es que no tienes por que venir aquí a pedir algo que no viene al caso y discúlpame una vez mas madre pero no tienes ningún derecho- Sirius hablaba calmadamente mientras que todos estaban con la boca abierta pues jamás pensaron que Sirius le fuera a contestar asi a su madre y que parecía que no le afectaba demasiado

- Escuincle insolente mira que emparentar con esta que primero anda detrás de Edgar y tú caes como iluso- Hilda escupía veneno

- Hilda…- Phil trato de intervenir pues se estaba metiendo con su hija y eso no lo iba a permitir pero Sirius no lo dejo

- te prohíbo que hables asi de ella… te permito que de mi digas lo que quieras pero mas te vale que a ella no la toques Hilda por que no me conoces en lo absoluto… la amo y no por ti la voy a dejar y mucho menos por ti – nadie se esperaba eso

- vamos Hilda, deja de hacer escándalo- Orión no dejo que su mujer siguiera con lo mismo

- si madre vamos además como tu dijiste Sirius no es nada tuyo ¿no se que te preocupa que haga esto?- Regulus le hizo un recordatorio a su madre haciendo que Sirius suspirara derrotado pues de lo que hablaron su hermano ya ni se acordaba hasta que se conectaron las dos miradas grises y se dio cuenta de que la misma mirada que Regulus tenia hace unos momentos adentro la tenia en ese momento

- esto no se queda asi Orión- y sin mas su madre se dio media vuelta dejando a los demás con la boca abierta mientras que Bella, que se encontraba a un lado de Regulus porque sus padres y su hermana se habían ido con los Malfoy, sonreía de medio lado casi con ganas de carcajearse a costillas de su tía

-ejem después de este corte comercial ¡que siga la fiesta!- grito James creando la risa de Sirius pero sobre todo de Jude, su madre

- bueno… tienes razón James que siga la fiesta – opino Phil y después de eso lo único que vieron fue a su hija rodeada de todas las mujeres en la fiesta para pedir explicaciones y saber los detalles cosa que frustro a la chica pues por mas de 10 minutos no dejaron de pedirle explicaciones

- ¡Paren!... no quiero entrar en detalles, ya saben de sobra como se hace un niño así es que con su permiso yo me largo de aquí porque me sofocan- claro Alexa jamás podía dejar de ser simplemente Alexa asi que salió de ahí y se fue a sentar a la mesa mientras empezaba a devorarse una ensalada de fruta sin darse cuenta que era de fresas con mango y coco hasta que su madre, que estaba sentada a un lado de ella, la interrumpió

- pero Alexa, hija¿Qué haces?-

- comiendo mama ¿Qué mas?- Alexa levanto la ceja en protesta por haber interrumpido su momento de concentración

- ¡pero si tu no comes coco y mucho menos fresas!- Exclamo Esther llamando la atención de su suegra

- pues acostúmbrense porque desde que empecé a engordar como coco pero sobre todo fresas- explico Alexa feliz pero cohibida ante la mirada penetrante de su novio que la veía disimuladamente desde donde estaba

- pero niña tu eres alérgica a ellas ¿Por qué ese cambio?- preguntó Ross anonadada pues a ella le toco llevarla al hospital una de las tantas veces que se había intoxicado con ellas

- pues abue… no se pero desde que estoy asi se me antojan muy seguido, para serles sinceras podría comerlas a todas horas y ahora lo que detesto son las nueces, no las soporto y saber que antes me encantaban- la chica puso cara de enojo- odio ya no tener los mimos gustos-

- no será que los gustos son de Sirius y se te pasaron a ti- opino tanteando terreno Esther

- ¿sus gustos?... ¿Por qué dices eso?- pregunto Ross por su nieta

- Por que asi pasó cuando tú ibas a nacer… a tu padre le encantaba el refresco y yo no lo podía soportar pero quede embarazada de ti y no había día que no lo tomara – explico su madre

- fíjate que no sabría decirte a ver déjame averiguarlo- Alexa se paro y chiflo para que su novio le pusiera atención- ¡Sirius ven quiero preguntarte algo!- el chico asintió extrañado pero obedeció - ¿de casualidad te encantan las fresas y odias las nueces?- pregunto la chica esperanzada de que la repuesta de su novio fuera negativa

- ¿Por qué me preguntas es?- Sirius no entendía nada - ¿para que quieres saber?-

- solo contéstame ¿si?- Alexa le puso ojitos de cachorrito regañado y simplemente Sirius no se pudo resistir y le dio un corto beso

- si ¿pero para que quieres saber?-

- te lo dije hija… ya no te agobies tanto- Esther sonrió con suficiencia pues empezaba a conocer a su hija y eso le gustaba

- pero… ufff todo es tu culpa siempre… - y sin decir nada mas se dio la vuelta dejando a las dos mujeres sonrientes y aun Sirius preocupado pero no tuvieron tiempo de decir nada cuando Alexa se regreso- pero con su permiso yo me llevo este rico manjar- y sin mas agarro el plato casi lleno de ensalada de fruta y se fue muy fresca como si nada

- ¿y ahora a esta que le pasa?- se pregunto Sirius mas para el que para su suegra y la suegra de esta

- nada hijo tu disfruta de la fiesta- opino Ross sin poder evitar que una carcajada se le saliera

- pero…- el chico quería opinar pero de nuevo no lo dejaron

- pero nada… anda ve por ella por que es capaz de devorarse todas las fresas que hay y creeme que son muchas- dijo Esther quitándole importancia al asunto

- bueno voy- y sin mas el chico se fue dejando a las dos mujeres muy contentas

- no cabe duda son el uno para el otro… ojala que mi niña sea muy feliz con el- Esther suspiro

- que no te quepa la mejor duda mujer y tu también disfrútala por que no todos los días la tienes contigo- y si, Ross se refería a Alexa

- tienes razón lo voy a hacer- zanjo la conversación Esther feliz

* * *

-Andale James no seas asi y dime – Lily trataba de sonsacarle información a su novio pero este no se dejaba

- no Lily y no me veas asi por que no te voy a decir – James por todos los medios no se dejaba convencer por los ojitos de su novia pero como siguiera asi no se iba a poder resistir pues su hermosos ojitos verdes brillaban como en ningún otro momento

- vamos amor dime si… y no le digo a nadie solo quiero saber ¿Por qué demonios pediste unas calcetas de tu equipo favorito en lugar de una escoba?- ¿Qué pensaban que Lily quería saber?

- vamos Lily tenia 5 años era un escuincle que no sabia ni lo que quería… solo se que yo quería eso y fue por que era lo único que me faltaba para completar la colección de cosas- James le quito importancia pero no sabia por que lo era tanto para su novia

- oh vamos no me vengas con eso por que hasta los 16 eras todavía un escuincle y te aseguro que si te hubieran propuesto lo mismo hubieras escogido la escoba por sobre todas las cosas-

- pero por que las calcetas ya las tengo- zanjo una vez mas la conversación el chico

- ufff James contigo no se puede- Lily se cruzo de brazos pero no estaba enojada

- anda pelirroja no te enojes que mira que nos acabamos de reconciliar y no me quiero volver a pelear contigo por nada del mundo- James la abrazo y le dio un tremendo beso que muchas de las que estaban alrededor suspiraron entre enternecidas y enojadas pues como era posible que ese bombón estuviera de novio

- no seas tontito ya no soportaría estar tanto tiempo sin ti… te amo James no me dejes- Lily se aferro a el como si fuera su salvavidas en medio de una gran tormenta

- vamos mi chiquita no te me pongas asi… sabes que no lo voy a hacer. Yo también te amo demasiado y no creo poder soportar otra vez estar sin ti – James también se aferraba a ella

- bueno en fin vamos por Dana y Remus que hace rato se estaba quejando por que siempre se quedaba solo con Remus y conmigo- opino la chica mientras emprendían el paso para buscar a sus amigos y no tardaron en encontrarlos pero no se veían muy quejumbrosos y menos dándose respiración de boca a boca

- huy no si que preocupada esta la chica eh- ironizo James demasiado alto para que se separaran

- James por Merlín no eches a perder el momento ¿quieres?- Dana se quejo sin dejar de abrazar a Remus- niño que anti romántico eres –

- oh vamos hay que disfrutar la fiesta vamos a bailar- opino James sin importarle la mirada de odio que le mandaba su amiga

- pero James tu no bailas- contraataco Remus

- ¿Quién dice?-

- pues nunca lo has hecho siempre en los bailes te quedabas sentado –

- eso no quiere decir que no sepa… que no haya querido es otra cosa-

- pero…- Remus iba a seguir pero Lily no lo dejo

- pero déjense de pelear y vamos a divertirnos-

- ufff que molesta eres Liliane- Dana rodo los ojos por lo que no vio que su amiga se acercaba para darle un golpe en la nuca- ¡auch! Sádica te voy a demandar por andarme pegando- la chica se sobaba mientras ponia meca de dolor

- y si me sigues hablando así va hacer mucho peor te lo advierto- Lily sonreía divertida al igual que su novio y su amigo

- esta bien, esta bien ustedes ganan- pero Dana no pudo decir nada mas por que en eso llego Alexa

- ¿Qué hacen chavos?- preguntó la chica sin dejar de comer ni un segundo

- nada aquí peleándonos- respondió como nada Dana

- ummm que divertido- suspiro Alexa dejando entender que no tenia nada absolutamente nada de divertido pero tambien se les unió Sirius

- Alexa ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto el chico mientras la abrazaba por detrás

- nada ¿Por qué?- pregunto extrañada la chica

- ¿Por qué me hiciste esa pregunta y te fuiste?-

- por que ya me di cuenta que se me pegaron tus gustos… yo odiaba las fresas y adoro las nueces y ahora adoro las fresas y aborrezco las nueces… lo acabo de descubrir- explico la chica viéndolo un poco acusadoramente

- ¿y que tiene de malo?- preguntó Sirius tratando de encontrar el problema

- pues mucho, que ya no tengo gustos propios- dramatizo la chica embarazada creando la risa de sus demas amigos

- ¿y eso te molesta?- Sirius se empezó a enfadar

- pues que más quería que hiciera ¿Qué brincara divertida?- ironizo la chica

- oh valla nunca pensé que mis gustos fueran taaaaaan malos- Sirius puso una pose de ofendido mientras que James (y los demás) se burlaba de el

- oh no dramatices Black – Alexa rodo los ojos pero siguió comiendo

- oh vamos Sirius no hagas las cosas más grandes además si bien que le gustan tus gustos pues no la vemos quejarse- James se metió en la "platica"

- ¿ves? James tiene razón y mejor vamos a divertirnos… anda no seas niña- Alexa trato de agarrarlo pero Sirius muy disimuladamente no se dejo

- no… vallan ustedes tengo cosas que hacer- y sin más se dio la media vuelta y los dejo con la ceja levantada

- ¿no crees que te pasaste Alexa?- pregunto delicadamente Lily

- no lo creo, además que no sea chillón- y sin más la chica también se fue pero con otra intención… encontrar a Sirius pero antes conseguir más fresas

- estos dos están re locos, yo no sé de donde la sacamos a esta niña- Dana se quejo haciendo reír a los demás – bueno basta nosotros vamos a ver a mis suegros que no los eh saludado – Remus al escuchar estas palabras puso cara de terror pero no podía evitarlo y no opino nada y se dejo llevar por su novia

- bueno nuestro destino es estar solos por el resto de nuestras vidas – dramatizo el pelinegro de ojos avellana muy al estilo a la maestra de adivinación… que por cierto estaba realmente loca

- si Profesora Kardouki no pensé que fuera a venir hoy, es mas nunca pensé que le callera bien a Alexa- Lily se carcajeo contagiando a su novio

- bueno basta y vamos también a disfrutar- y sin más James jala a Lily de la cintura y se la llevo a la pista de baile dejando a la chica impresionada pues no sabía que el sabia bailar

- nunca pensé que sabias bailar… ummm lo haces bien – a la chica no le quedo más que aceptarlo

- veras no te burles pero desde chiquito tuve clases de baile… no sé, se me hacían interesantes pero deje de hacerlo cuando cumplí 10 años pero creo que jamás se me olvido – James la agarraba muy sutil de la cintura mientras que la chica se recostaba en su pecho

- lo haces bien… ufff cada vez te conozco mas y haces que me enamore mas de ti- la chica cerró los ojos para aspirar el rico olor que desprendía su novio pero este paro en seco al escuchar las hermosas palabras de su novia

- ¿me lo juras?- preguntó inundado de felicidad el chico

- claro que si ¿Por qué no amarte?... si eres todo lo que necesito- la pelirroja guio a James para que siguieran bailando y así poder seguir escuchando los latidos de su corazón

- pelirroja no sabes cuánto te amo… te amo más que a mí mismo si eso es posible- James la beso con mucha pasión mientras varios veían en amor que flotaba alrededor de los dos

- Te lo dije Alan, esa muchacha es la indicada para mi hijo…- Jude sonrió triunfante pues su marido nunca pensó que Lily fuera la indicada para su hijo pero eso no quería decir que no estaba más que feliz por el

- tienes razón bueno al menos no rompió la tradición de las pelirrojas así es que con eso me conformo- y sin más Alan le dio un dulce beso a su mujer

* * *

Por otro lado Jonnathan estaba sentado a un lado de Bellatrix y con Regulus de frente… estaban bien pues como Slytherins conocían el como comportarse y mas en un ambiente como ese y es que desde que se fueron los papas de Regulus, se habían quedado ellos 3 en la mesa sin mucho de que platicar pero no incómodos. Pero Jonnathan en algo se tenia que parecer a Alexa y que mas que en el echo de no poderse quedar callado

-¿Por qué se fue Edgar?- el chico pronuncio el nombre del rubio con un poco de asco

- porque el papa de Alexa lo corrió y sus papas y a su hermano no les quedo más que ir se también – contesto Regulus

- yo no sé por qué mi hermana se casa con Lucius si es igual que Edgar pero en fin allá ella- opino Bella un poco aburrida

- oh vamos cambien esas caras y vamos a divertirnos- Jonnathan saco a bailar a Bella mientras dejaban Regulus un tanto divertido pero eso es algo que nadie noto

En fin la fiesta estaba saliendo como la familia querían pero como todo, esto también tenía que acabar por lo que más pronto de lo que todos hubieran querido todo se estaba acabando… ahora hacia un poco de frio afuera por lo que la mayoría de los que todavía no se iban estaban en la sala mientras un nuevo brindis empezaba

-su atención por favor- todos callaron al escuchar que la Sánchez mayor empezó a hablar- bueno es una alegría al ver a todos mis hijos con sus respectivas familias y amigos… es un placer para mí que estén aquí por lo que yo quiero hacer un brindis por esta reunión… ¡Salud!-

- ¡SALUD!- todos los presentes gritaron al unisonó

- bueno ya que estamos en el brindis yo quisiera hacer uno… por mi familia… por mi adorada esposa, Esther sabes que a ti te debo todo lo que soy, que sin tu apoyo yo no estuviera aquí… gracias por todo pero sobre todo por darme una familia… un hogar… un lugar a donde pertenecer, te amo. A mis hijos… Alexa, Julieta y el nuevo integrante… Krishna. Alexa te quiero mucho, gracias por hacerme sentir orgulloso de ti por lo que eres y por lo que siempre serás… por compartir muchos gustos pero sobre todo por tu carácter, por seguir tus ideales sin importarte lo que digan los demás… pero sobre todo por darme una segunda oportunidad, te juro que no te defraudare, te amo. Julieta, mi chiquita, pues que más te puedo decir más que te amo y que al igual que tu hermana, me siento muy orgulloso de ti… de ti no tengo ni una queja y espero no tenerlas… se que nos vemos más seguido pero no por eso dejo de extrañarte cuando no estás en casa. Y por ultimo mi nuevo orgullo… Krishna, sé que no me entiendes pero espero decirte todo lo que te amo por hechos, me propongo a ser para ti un padre, un buen padre para que crezcas sano y fuerte para que seas un hombre de bien. A mis padres por haberme dado la vida y por mis hermanos se que siempre puedo contar con ellos pero sé que también cuando me necesiten ahí estaré para lo que quieran. A mis amigos y compañeros, gracias por su amistad. Y por ultimo al nuevo integrante de mi familia… Sirius- Sirius que no se lo imaginaba dio un respingo al escuchar su nombre- bienvenido a la familia hijo, solo te pido que hagas lo más feliz que puedas a mi hija, sé que es una cabeza dura cuando se lo propone, pero también sé que nadie mejor que tu para ella, sé que no te conozco en lo absoluto pero te has ganado mi confianza y mi respeto así es que espero no me defraudes con ella pero sobre todo espero yo no defraudarte pues de ahora en adelante no quiero que me veas solo como tu suegro si no como un amigo, un compañero… un padre… así es que brindo por esta felicidad que siento ¡SALUD!- todos repitieron emocionados y mas Esther, Julieta y Alexa que lloraban a lagrima viva por las palabras de su marido y su padre como corresponde

Alexa no se aguanto y corrió hasta su padre para abrazarlo y Julieta la imito

-te queremos mucho – las dos repitieron sincronizadas haciendo más feliz, si se podía, a su padre

- las adoro mis chiquitas- Phil beso a las dos en la frente

- yo brindo por que este año ganen los Chudley Cannons – grito de pronto James haciendo reír a todos y haciendo que terminara el momento entra los 3 Sánchez

Y así es como la fiesta se dio por terminada ya que eran más de las 12 de la noche y cuando amaneciera tenían muchas cosas que hacer por lo que todos abandonaron la estancia y se fueron a sus respectivas casas porque dentro de poco seria un nuevo día y tenían que prepararse. Pero lo que no sabían es que un nuevo día trae nuevas cosas que en ocasiones son muy agradables pero en otras… no tanto.

* * *

Bueno pues eso es todo por hoy espero y les haya gustado mucho y de nuevo gracias por leer... se les agradece de todo corazon...

Atte: Nena Orion


	25. Negocios Que Negocios?

**si por fin actualize!!! ufff lo siento de veras pero me pasaron demasiadas cosas que me impidieron poder seguir con este trabajo pero no los pienso aburrir asi es que directo a lo que voy. **

**gracias por todos los Reviews y por todos los que les late (les gusta) mi fic. neto gracias por la paciencia!!!**

**solo espero que me den su opinion y ojala que esta vez pueda actualizar mas pronto!! rezenle a Merlin!!!**

**ahora si los dejo leer! **

* * *

**Capitulo 25:**

- Odio los lunes- Alexa se quejaba medio dormida en la hora del desayuno el lunes a las 7 de la mañana

- Alexa todavía no empiezas el dia y ya te estas quejado no la friegues-

- pero es que es muy pero muy temprano para que yo este despierta… a las 7 de la mañana ni los dragones están despiertos – se quejaba de nuevo la chica mientras que Dana y James solo movían la cabeza con negación pues a esa mujer no la hacías cambiar de parecer ni aunque le pagaras

- bueno ya deja de quejarte y comete ese pan por que soy capaz de quitártelo- Sirius, quien acababa de llegar, la amenazo para que cambiara de platica

- te lo doy ya no quiero… ya me llene mucho- y sin más la chica le paso el pedazo de pan a su novio que la veía con la ceja levantada

- ¿y ahora qué te pasa niña?- pregunto Remus antes de sentarse a un lado de su novia y darle un beso en los labios

- no sé, no tengo ganas de hacer nada ¿me puedo quedar todo el día encerrada en mi habitación?- pregunto ilusionada la chica mientras ponía cara de perrito apaleado

- ¿te sientes mal?- Sirius reacciono rápidamente y la abrazo

- no, no me siento mal, simplemente tengo mucho, mucho sueño- la chica fingió un bostezo que por cierto nadie le creyó…- bueno yo me voy a dormir- y sin más la chica quiso levantarse pero no pudo por que dos pares de brazos la detuvieron

- ah no señorita usted no se va a ninguna parte y mas te vale que se te quite el sueño por que dentro de 50 minutos tenemos clase con McGonagall no te puedes dar el lujo de faltar a su clase – Dana la retenía mientras le mandaba una mirada de que ya sabía su plan y no se iba a salir con la suya

- pero… pero… uff esta bien Alejandra pero después de clases no me van a poder retener – y sin mas siguieron con el desayuno hasta que de casualidad Alexa levanto su vista y vio que en la mesa de los Slytherin se posaba una ave muy parecida a la de… - ¿Pero que demonios?- la chica pregunto a la nada haciendo que los demás le pusieran atención

- ¿Qué?- pregunto Sirius

- nada solo que...- pero los demás no supieron de que hablaba la chica pues se levanto de pronto y llego a la mesa de Slytherin parándose frente a Regulus

-¿Qué?-pregunto el chico con la ceja levantada mientras volteaba a ver a todos lados como si no fuera posible que ella estuviera ahí parada

- Eso es lo que quiero yo saber ¿Qué haces tú mandándote cartas con Isabella?- y eso era un tono con recelo pues no le gustaba la idea de que Regulus tuviera algo que ver con su prima… era bizarro

- ¿te importa?- y a pesar de que el chico si le tenia miedo a la chica no quería parecer gallina y menos con la mayoría de los Slytherin presentes

- mira escuincle no te hagas el chistosito y dime ¿Qué tienes que ver con Isabella?- Alexa casi escupe fuego por la boca pero la posición de la serpiente no cambio

- lo que tenga yo que ver con tu prima es algo que nos incumbe a solo a los dos, y si tanto quieres saber pues pregúntale a ella porque yo no te voy a decir nada- y sin mas el chico siguió con la tarea de seguir comiendo mientras que en las caras de los demás estaba expresada la impresión y sobre todo el miedo pues Alexa se ponía mas roja a cada segundo

- ah no yo quiero que me digas y tu me vas a decir- la Gry hizo el amago de agarrarlo del cuello de la túnica pero Sirius se interpuso pues no quería ser huérfano de hermano

- hey calmate, déjalo tranquilo y sobre todo tranquilízate tu…- y sin mas la jalo de ahí para que no cometiera ninguna estupidez, si de por si la chica estaba susceptible

**L**a pobre de Alexa no se dejaba de quejar en todo el camino pues ni si quiera se dio cuenta de que estaban a las afueras del castillo hasta que sintió el frio que le calaba en todos los huesos, no cabía duda la navidad ya llegaba.

-ya sirius suéltame, te juro que de aquí no le puedo hacer nada a tu querido hermanito – ironizo la morena mientras que se soltaba bruscamente de su novio

- promételo porque en primera no quiero quedar huérfano de hermano, segunda por tu bien y el de ellos debes de estar tranquila- le dijo mientras tocaba su barriga- y por ultimo lo que tenga tu prima y el no es cosa que te incumba… ¿Qué tal si solo tienen una amistad?... ¿se las vas a arruinar?... y si tienen otra cosa es solo de su incumbencia no la tuya asi es que mas te vale que este asuntito quede aquí por que no quiero ver restos de el por toda la escuela- el chico la veía serio pero la sonrisa lo delataba un poco

- uffff esta bien, esta bien… andale Alexa síguete metiendo con un tipo que puede hacer de ti lo que quiera…- se dijo asi misma antes de que Sirius la besara.

- si me sigues besando asi te juro que no respondo de mis actos- susurro sobre los labios de ella pero sin dejarla de abrazar

- no quiero que respondas de tus actos, solo… hazlo- y sin mas la chica devoró los labios carnosos de su acompañante una vez mas

**D**uraron por varios segundos así hasta que escucharon como alguien carraspeaba a un lado de ellos. Los chicos se separaron con las cejas arriba pues como osaban en separarlos de esta manera… y Alexa se enojo mas cuando se dio cuenta de quien era la odiosa que los interrumpía.

-Sirius ¿puedo hablar un minuto contigo?- pregunto Samantha sin importarle mucho que Alexa tuviera una mirada psicópata

- claro dime- el chico no pretendía separarse de Alexa en primera por que estaba muy a gusto abrazándola y en segunda había sentido que ella se tensaba y sabia que era capaz de aventársele a Samantha

- ¿podría ser en privado?- pregunto de nuevo la rubia haciendo que a Alexa se le subieran los colores a la cabeza

- eh no puedo, de todos modos no importa que Alexa escuche es mi novia y se lo voy a decir- el chico hablaba con toda sinceridad posible haciendo que su novia sonriera bobamente pues las palabras le habían calado muy profundo

- pero…- Samantha trato de replicar pero Sirius no la dejo

- vamos ¿no puede ser tan malo o si?-

- bueno no pero… bueno solo quería decirte una cosa… no sabes que mejor no- y sin mas la rubia se dio la media vuelta dejando a la pareja con la ceja levantada

- vieja loca- dijo Alexa haciendo reir a Sirius – pero en fin ¿en que íbamos?- pregunto de nuevo mientras lo volvía a abrazar

- íbamos en que yo te besaba aquí- le dio un beso en el cuello- y aquí- otro en la barbilla- y otro aquí- ahora uno en el lóbulo de la oreja- y muchos aquí- y esta vez se lo dio en la boca haciendo que a la chica se le olvidara hasta su nombre.

**P**or otro lado del castillo, mas concretamente en la sala común de Gryffindor los otros cuatro estaban agarrando sus cosas para empezar el nuevo dia.

-Dana ¿no has visto mi trabajo de Paciones?- una muy apurada Lily le preguntaba a su amiga mientras revolvía todos los cajones que tenia al alcance

- ¿Cuál de todos?- respondió con una pregunta la castaña mientras se metía un dulce a la boca y se sentaba en su cama

- ¿Cómo que cual?- pregunto Lily echa una furia… cosa que ni inmuto a su acompañante

- ahhh bueno pues Alexa la tomo prestada y creo que ella la tiene- Dana se arrepentiría luego de eso pero iba ser divertido

- ¡ALEXAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- grito a todo pulmón la pelirroja mientras salía del cuarto como alma que lleva el diablo dejando a Dana carcajeándose de lo gracioso que se le hacia eso

-Lily espera- Dana le iba a advertir que primero se pusiera la falda y después saliera pero Lily cerro la puerta antes de que ella dijera- ponte primero tu falda- por unos segundo Dana se quedo viendo a la puerta pero se empezó a reir tan fuerte que se cayo al suelo y se rio a un mas

- Lily ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto James al percatarse de su novia venia hacia ellos como poseída

- ¿Qué, que me pasa?... pues me pasa que voy a matar a Alexa cuando la vea ¿Quién se cree?- y sin más Lily salió de la sala sin fijarse que solo traía un pequeño short que no le tapaba demasiado y James que se dio cuenta (por supuesto que se iba a dar cuenta) salió tras de ella pues no era muy bueno que su novia saliera así por la escuela donde había tantos chicos con muchas testosteronas revolucionadas

- Lily, calmate… esperate- James trataba de detenerla pero la chica no cedía ni un segundo

- nada que me calme, la voy a matar- y por lo tanto Lily que estaba mas que sumida en sus pensamientos y sus ganas de golpear a alguien no se dio cuenta de que estaba casi desnuda hasta que paso la maestra de Herbologia

- Señorita Evans ¿no tiene frio?- pregunto demasiado divertida pues su estudiante no parecía que estaba enterada de ese pequeño detalle

- ¿frio?- Lily se paro en seco levantando la ceja pero de repente sintió heladas sus piernas – hay no me diga que…- y sin mas salió corriendo de ahí sin fijarse que James estaba justo detrás de ella hasta que choco con el bien formado cuerpo de su novio

- ¿frio?- James alzo la ceja divertido haciendo sonrojar mas de la cuenta a su novia mientras la abrazaba y la tapaba con la túnica

- gracias- y sin mas James se la llevo de regreso a la sala común asegurándose muy pero muy bien que no se le viera mas de lo normal

**T**odos los veían raros pero James ni se inmuto y siguió con su camino. Los dos estaban callados hasta que James se empezó a reir a carcajadas por la situación en que se encontraban. Lily se le quedo viendo con la ceja levantada sin importarle que su novio ya no la tapaba de su "desnudez" pero no se pudo resistir y sin mas se empezó a reir junto con el. Duraron asi varios segundos hasta que la pelirroja ya no pudo más

-ya no puedo mas- con una mano se agarro el estomago y con la otra se agarro de la pared para no caerse

- jajajaja bueno vamos por que te vas a enfermar – James se quito su capa y se la puso a su novia – pero no puedes negar que nos veíamos raros y cómicos –

- sí, no lo puedo negar- la chica corroboro

- pero ¿Por qué saliste asi?- pregunto el chico justo cuando llegaban al retrato de la Dama Gorda – "Gryffindor Rules"- si, era una contraseña muy simple pero es lo que hay

- uf ni me hubieras recordado… estoy acomodando mis cosas para empezar el dia y me doy cuenta que el trabajo de Pociones no lo tengo y me entero que lo tiene Alexa- explico Lily mientras entraban a la sala común sin imaginarse que su amiga se burlaría de ella

- Liliane Evans si que eres cómica jajajajaja- Dana no se podía ni enderezar del esfuerzo que hacia por reírse asi. La chica estaba en uno de los sillones con un Remus con ganas de querer reírse pero se aguantaba las ganas, a un lado

- ¿y ahora por que?- pregunto la pelirroja con la ceja levantada y con cara de no entender ni pio, cosa que hizo reir a Remus al igual que Dana, bueno es que Remus ya sabia de que se trataba todo esto

- eres una mensa¿no te acuerdas que yo…Dana Alejandra Montes te lo pidió ayer para revisar si estaba bien?- y ahí fue cuando le cayo el 20 a la pelirroja que a cada segundo se ponía mas y mas roja de coraje y mas al ver que los 3 estaban confabulados contra ella para joderle la vida

- vas a morir Dana Alejandra, asi es que ve preparando tu funeral por que de esta no sales viva – Lily aventó la capa de James al suelo, y empezó a perseguir a su amiga por toda la sala- es mejor que te rindas Danita porque te puede ir peor –

- no Lily jajajaja perdóname yo no pensé que le fueras a buscar, pensé que esperarías a que llegara para matarla mientras yo ponía TU trabajo en SUS cosas para que todo fuera mas real jajajaja- Dana corria por toda la sala pero no paraba de reírse y asi es como las encontraron los dos que faltaban

- ¿Qué pasa aquí?- pregunto Alexa unos segundos antes de dar un paso para atrás para que Dana pudiera pasar

- nada, que la loca de tu amiga me quiere matar jajajajajajaja- Dana sabia que riéndose de Lily no iba a poder calmarla pero era algo incontrolable

- ¿Por qué?-pregunto esta vez Sirius divertido mientras abrazaba a la pelirroja para que su hermana descansara un poquito

- ¡SUELTAME IDIOTA!... ¿QUE NO VES QUE SE ME ESCAPA?- la pobre de Lily no dejaba de escupir fuego por la boca

- Calama Lily, no es para tanto- James ayudo a su amigo e hicieron un sándwich con la pelirroja en medio

- ¿COMO QUE NO ES PARA TANTO?... HIZO QUE SALIERA CASI DESNUDA POR EL CASTILLO, QUE ME ENCONTRARA LA MAESTRA DE HERBOLOGIA Y QUE ADEMAS QUE CULPARA A ALGUIEN INJUSTAMENTE ¿QUE TAL SI ME ENFERMO?... ¿QUE TAL SI ME CASTIGAN?... ¿Y QUE TAL SI ALGUN IMBECIL SE PROPASA CONMIGO?… ¿y todo para reírse unos minutos de mi?- Lily ya no forcejeaba para poder golpear a su amiga por lo que James y Sirius la soltaron poco a poco mientras que la sala común se quedaba en silencio pues nadie lo había visto de esa manera – suéltenme me voy a cambiar- y sin mas la pelirroja subió a los dormitorios con la cabeza agachada

-Lily- Dana trato de detenerla pero Lily subió corriendo las escaleras y después de unos segundos se escucho que la puerta se cerraba con un portazo que dejo bien claro que no quería que nadie la molestara.

La castaña se dio vuelta lentamente y antes de que alguien abriera la boca ella hablo

-no lo digan ya lo se- y sin mas se sentó en su sillón favorito y se puso a pensar en como arreglar las cosas con su amiga

**L**os demás se sentaron a un lado de ella en silencio, cosa que no ayudo para nada a la chica pues no podía pensar por que sabia muy bien lo que ellos estaban pensando asi es que se paro de un salto y salió corriendo hacia las escaleras pues necesitaba arreglar las cosas con su amiga.

**L**os demas trataron de detenerla pero pensaron mejor las cosas y optaron mejor por adelantarse ya ellas dos se arreglarían.

- valla Lily si que se enojo…- Alexa empezó la platica pues ya habían llegado a Transformaciones y estaban en silencio

- yo no pensé que se fuera a enojar tanto, uf valla novia me conseguí- James bufo por lo debajo creando la risa de los demas

- ni te quejes Potter por que ya no hay devoluciones – Alexa le advirtió con una sonrisota en la cara

- no tengo intensiones de devolverla, no me espere mas de 6 años para nada, además un enojo de parte de Lily no es nada… dímelo a mi-

- bueno vamos a apartarles el lugar a Dana y a Lily- Remus opino pero se mantuvo en silencio al ver que la pelirroja venia a unos cuantos pasos de distancia -¿y Dana?- pregunto el lobito al no ver a su novia por ningún lado

- ¿Dana?- preguntó la pelirroja como si deberás no supiera quien era Dana- no se no la eh visto- y sin mas se metió al salón con James detrás

- pero Lily… ¿Qué no estaba contigo?- Remus la siguió

- ¿conmigo? Para nada no la eh visto desde que subí a cambiarme- y sin más la pelirroja no volvió a abrir la boca en toda la clase.

**A**l parecer Dana nunca llego y tanto Remus como Sirius estaban muy preocupados pues jamás la habían visto faltar a una clase con McGonagall en toda su estancia en este colegio. Sirius y Remus salieron de prisa para ir a buscar a Dana dejando a los demas con las cejas levantas pero no en Lily pues parecía que ella no se habia percatado de que ahí estaban James y Alexa hasta que sintió que su amiga carraspeaba

-ya me vas a decir donde diablos esta Dana-

- yo no se donde anda ¿Qué no me escuchaste lo que le dije a Remus cuando me pregunto el por ella?- Lily recogió sus cosas – pues es la verdad desde que me metí a cambiarme no la eh visto... ustedes deberían saber – Lily los miro con reproche

- bueno, bueno vamos por que si no jamás vamos a llegar a Creaturas Mágicas tenemos menos de 10 minutos, vamos- James las apuro porque las dos no dejaban de matarse con la mirada

**L**os tres iban en silencio aunque James; como ya sabemos; no podía estar tanto tiempo en silencio o sin hacer nada, asi es agarro su varita y conjuro un pedazo de papel y sin mas lo hechizo para que formara una rosa que se pinto solita de rosa con el tallo verde… el iba detrás de las dos chicas y sin esperar mucho tiempo la poso delante de las narices de Lily haciéndola parar de repente

-¡James!- grito la chica de repente haciéndolo reir y también a Alexa

- una flor para otra flor- la abrazo por detrás y le dio un beso en la mejilla

- iuk un poquito mas de miel y las abejas hacen un nido- se burlo la enana descaradamente de ellos mientras se reía por las caras que hacían los novios

- envidiosa- la pelirroja le enseño la lengua divertida

- bueno para que no haya problema aquí esta la solución- el chico agarro la rosa de su novia y con un movimiento de varita un poco complicado y de repente había dos rosas solo que una roja y la otra amarilla, y como es obvio la roja era para la pelirroja y la amarilla para la enana.

- ¿Dónde aprendiste eso?-pregunto impactada Lily pues aunque ella también lo sabía hacer pero se le había complicado un poco poder aprenderlo.

- tuve que aprenderlo en un castigo que me puso mi padre a los 12,lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer- el chico puso cara de nostalgia pero suspiro al salir de sus pensamientos – en un dia de acción de gracias que fue la tía mas empalagosa que tengo, hice que se le salieran granos por toda la cara cuando trato de besarme iuk eso si que era asqueroso… mi madre se enojo tanto que me puso a limpiar la biblioteca sin magia y acomodarlos por orden alfabético los 1489 libros que teníamos en ese tiempo. Pues uno llamo mi atención y ahí aprendí muchos conjuros, yo sabia que algún dia me serviría alguno de ellos- sonrió con suficiencia el chico por la cara que tenían las dos chicas

- Luego me lo enseñas- pregunto Alexa

- ¿desde los doce?- pregunto Lily

- si desde los doce¿para que quieres que te enseñe como hacer una flor?- pregunto interesado el chico mientras volteaba a ver a la morena de ojos grises

- no eso no, como hiciste que le salieran granos a tu tía- la chica contesto como si fuera lo mas obvio pues ella para que quería saber como se conjura una rosa de papel

- oh bueno eso si te lo puedo enseñar-el chico se rio de lo divertida que podía llegar a ser su amiga

- hola chicos- Dana los saludo como si nada en cuanto los tres llegaron a la clase en la entrada del Bosque Prohibido

- Dana ¿y sirius y Remus?- pregunto Alexa al ver que su amiga venia sola

- yo no se- Dana se alzo de hombros y había puesto cara de niña inocente

- ¿Cómo que no sabes?- Alexa ya se estaba desesperando por todo ese numerito- ¿y tu por que no fuiste a la clase de McGonagall?-

- por que me encontré con Snape y estuvimos platicando de unas cosas- la chica lo dijo como si fuera de lo más normal. Hasta James, que estaba dándole besos a su novia, se paro en seco al escuchar el nombre del pelo grasiento ese

- ¿tu que estabas platicando con el energúmeno ese?- el tono del chico era de reproche

- le estaba preguntando algo pero no se alarmen estábamos en el comedor junto con todos los elfos que estaban limpiándolo- explico la chica mientras volteaba a ver a todos lados como buscando algo pero en ningún momento cruzo su vista con la pelirroja y esta no hacia nada por que sucediera

- ummmm se me hace raro- Alexa lo dijo mas para si misma que otra cosa pues conocía muy bien a sus amigas y sabia que trían algo muy aparte del "pleito" que tuvieron en la mañana

- ¿Qué se te hace raro?- le pregunto James en un susurro mientras que Lily se adelantaba hacia donde estaba la profesora de CM

- todo este numerito que están haciendo estas dos… ¿no se te hace muy raro que primero Lily se enoje de la nada y luego Dana no llegue a clase solo por que estaba "platicando" con el pelo grasiento ese?- Alexa explico justo antes de que Dana los volteara a ver en cuanto escucho que susurraban algo

- ¿Qué paso?- pregunto la castaña con la ceja levantada

- nada ¿Por qué?- Alexa fue la que contesto de la misma manera que Dana cuando le preguntaron que donde andaba

- pensé que estaban platicando-

- ¿y que no se puede?- la enana la estaba sacando de quicio para haber si asi hablaba y les decia que se traía entre manos

- claro que se puede ¿Por qué no?-

- no se tu dime-

- no yo no tengo por que decirte algo- al pobre de James ya lo estaban hartando

- pues mas te vale- Alexa alzo la cabeza con altanería

- y si no ¿Qué?- la enana ya iba a protestar si no fue por que James se puso en medio de las dos

- ¿se pueden callar de una fregada vez?... ¡me están sacando de quicio!-James casi, casi grito y sin dejarlas replicar agarro a cada una del cuello de la túnica y se las llevo hasta donde estaba la maestra

- Sr. Potter ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- le pregunto la maestra divertida al ver que dos de sus alumnas eran arrastradas por otro alumno con cara de psicópata

- o les mete un pedazo de madera en la boca o yo no se que hace pero cállelas que no las aguanto – James las soltó un poco brusco haciendo que su novia se riera de lo lindo por las caras de sus amigas

- hey trátame con cariño ¿que no ves que en la etiqueta dice "frágil: manéjese con cuidado"?- Alexa se quejo creando la risa de su maestra

- si pero en el empaque se les olvido poner "en caso de emergencia ponerle un tapón en la boca por que se queja demasiado"- le contesto el chico imitando la voz chillona de una mujer

- oh basta los dos, no empecemos por que no quiero otra escenita como la que hicieron en segundo…- les recordó la maestra mientras Alexa y James ponían cara de no saber de que hablaban mientras que Lily y Dana se reían junto con la profesora

- jajajaja es cierto ya no me acordaba de esa experiencia- dijo Lily

- ¿de que hablan?- pregunto Alice en cuanto llego junto a ellos con Frank detrás

- de cuando Alexa le metió un Escreguto de Cola Explosiva a James en los pantalones- todos se empezaron a reir menos James por su puesto

- Oh ya me acorde jajaja esa estuvo buena Potter no lo puedes negar- hablo Alexa entre risas

- oh si yo tambien me acuerdo… ¿no fue ese mismo dia que metí gusanos en tu mochila y los deje adheridos por una semana?- James dijo como si nada haciendo que Alexa se callara abruptamente pero todos los presentes se empezaron a reir mas

- ufff no es cierto fue cuando hiciste que no me sentara por una semana por que hiciste que me callera en la clase de vuelo- la chica se cruzo de brazos – iuk tan solo de acordarme que me caí en el lodo me de asco- la enana puso cara de fuchi al acordarse de eso

- oh cierto, pero esa estuvo buena Sánchez no lo puedes negar- el chico la imito a la perfección

-no fue divertido por que bien sabias que yo no soporto llenarme de lodo y en segunda no me pude sentar bien por una semana y lo peor de todo es que en esa semana tuvimos clase de vuelo todos los días después de la clase doble de Adivinación- explico la chica mientras hacia un puchero haciendo reir a los demas mas de la cuenta

- jajajajajaja cierto… ya no me acordaba. Me acuerdo que Madame Hooch te regaño por que no le querías decir que te pasaba, hasta te castigo pero no dijiste nada porque te hechizaste tu sola para que nadie supiera que James te habia tirado- conto como si nada Alice entre risas pero se paro de sopetón por que eso no lo sabia nadie mas que ella por que hizo que la enana hablara a fuerzas un dia que se la encontró en el baño del 3er piso – upsss ¿metí la pata verdad?- pregunto la castaña de ojos miel al ver la cara de su amiga

- y hasta el fondo- respondió su novio mientras se ponia entre ella y Alexa

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?... si todos sabian- pregunto interesada la pelirroja del grupo

- si pero yo no quería entrar en detalles además ¿tu crees que yo iba a dejar en evidencia que me dolió el golpe?... estas pero si operada Lily-

- orgullosa hasta la medula ¿no?- pregunto la maestra por primera vez metiéndose a la conversación

- yo no iba a dejar ver que Potter me humillo, aunque déjame decirte que cuando me las cobre fue toda una obra de arte- a la chica se le prendió el foco al recordar que le habia hecho después al chico

- ejem prosigamos con la clase ¿no?- intervino el chico mientras veía su reloj inexistente- ufff ya es bien tarde profesora, no quiero quedarme sin mis estudios – y sin mas el chico se adentro un poco mas en el bosque prohibido dejando a Alexa riéndose y a los demas con la ceja levantada por que esa no se la sabian

- ¿Qué le hiciste?- pregunto Frank sin dejar de ver al chico de lentes

- ummmmm si se los digo no me la creen- y sin mas la chica siguió el mismo camino de James aunque no tardaron mucho los demas en seguirlos mientras pedían explicaciones de lo ocurrido, cosa que Alexa nunca hizo y menos cuando fijo su vista en Sirius que venia corriendo con Remus detrás.

- ¿Don…donde es…esta…estabas?- hablo entre cortado el licántropo al llegar junto a sus amigos

- ¿Quién?-pregunto Lily al ver que Alexa se le colgaba a Sirius sin importarle que el chico no pudiera respirar bien –Alexa déjalo respirar al menos unos minutos-

- no quiero- la chica contesto antes de darle un beso a su novio haciendo que la pelirroja rodara los ojos y los demas se rieran

- pues Dana ¿Quién mas?- Remus se volteo hacia su novia – te buscamos por todo el castillo ¿en donde te metiste?-

- ufff me encontré a Severus y nos pusimos a platicar – contesto la castaña como si nada creando varias reacciones. Remus abrió los ojos tanto que parecía que se le iban a salir de lugar, Sirius aparto de un empujón a Alexa haciendo que esta bufara inconforme, James; a pesar de ya haberlo escuchado; puso una mueca de asco que no podia con ella y Frank se quedo muy atento pues era algo anormal dentro de las anormalidades del mundo**(una frase muy profunda jajaja LOL)**

- ¿Qué hiciste que?- casi, casi grito Sirius sin importarle las caras de su novia que lo hacia por una razón diferente a la de el

- ya lo dije, no lo vuelvo a repetir. No se por que ponen esa cara, solo le pedí que me hiciera un favor… necesito saber algo y es el único que podría dármela y no es nada malo solo algo que me pidió mi papa- Dana no podia creer hasta donde podia llegar a su enemistad pero tampoco los juzgaba por que ella pasaba por lo mismo con Bella

- ¿Qué te pidió Noe?- la voz de Sirius era recelosa pues no confiaba en ese pelo grasiento mal nacido

- nada que les incumba y si me hacen el favor de no hacerme mas preguntas seria mucho mas fácil para mi- Dana se cruzo de brazos retando a los 4 hombres que ahí se encontraban para ver si uno de ellos se atrevia a abrir la boca para contradecirla

**S**abia que ganas no le faltaban pero ni modo, a ella nadie le iba a prohibir que hable con alguien, además lo que le tenía que decir era simple negocio y nada más. Aunque lo de la parte donde entraba Noe era innecesaria pues Noe no tenia vela en este entierro pero alguna barrera tenia que poner pues si no ya hubieran matado a Severus.

- asi me gusta ahora si no les molesta… Liliane quiero hablar contigo- eso si que era sumamente extraño, en primera por que sonaba muy formal y mas que pedido era una orden.

**T**odos se impresionaron pero quedaron mucho más impresionados al ver lo calmada que parecía la pelirroja, como si se hablaran asi de todos los días… como si fuera un trata de lo más normal entre ellas.

- ahorita no puedo asi es que haz cita- la pelirroja se volteo sin decir nada mas dejando a Dana con la boca abierta y roja del coraje

- ah no Liliane vamos por que quiero hablar contigo y lo de la cita no pienso perder tiempo en tratar de encontrarte asi es que después de clase te quiero lista por que vamos a platicar largo y tendido- y sin mas paso a un lado de la pelirroja y se adentro al bosque y se paro junto a la maestra Freainst que la vio la raro pero no opino nada

- yo opino que ustedes dos traen algo entre manos y no nos quieren decir por que esa pelea que supuestamente tuvieron en la mañana yo la verdad no me la creo- opino Alexa en voz alta haciendo que por un segundo Lily la viera con cara de miedo, cosa que nadie vio pues estaban concentrados en la teoría de Alexa y a la ultima todos estuvieron de acuerdo

- creo que Alexa tiene razón Lily, ustedes dos se traen algo y no nos quieren contar- corroboro James mientras se cruzaba de brazos pero la pelirroja se salvo del interrogatorio pues en eso la maestra los llamo para que se acercaran por que iban a estudiar los Unicornios pero lo mas avanzado como el uso de su sangre y de los cabellos de su cola.

**E**n todo el transcurso de la clase no pudieron hablar mas pues la maestra los traía muy distraídos y atareados con la clase pues era interesante y muy entretenida. La pobre de la pelirroja trataba por todos los medios en no quedarse a solas con su novio por mucho tiempo pues ella bien sabia que trataría de hacerle preguntas y más con la teoría de su amiga. Odiaba el darse cuenta de que gracias al embarazo su amiga se daba cuenta de las cosa con mas facilidad… mucha mas de la que ella hubiera esperado.

**P**or otro lado Dana maquinaba un plan para que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que tenía que hacer si no el hecho de haber hablado con Severus seria una perdida de tiempo… y en eso Liliane le tenía que ayudar aunque no quisiera. Aunque nadie se tenia que haber enterado pero su amiga por casualidad del destino lo supo y no le quedo mas remedio que contárselo pero hicieron un pacto y ninguna de las dos lo podia romper por que era sagrado. La chica salio de sus pensamientos al escuchar que Remus le hablaba en un susurro apenas audible.

- ¿me vas a decir si o no que se traen entre manos tú y Lily?-

- ya se los dije… nada simplemente quiero arreglar las cosas con ella. Yo se que me pase en la mañana pero no era intencional y me quiero disculpar con ella. No te preocupes todo esta bien- la chica le dio un corto beso en los labios sabiendo que eso lo dejaba sin defensas al chico y asi poder zafarse de sus preguntas por al menos un buen rato

- bueno muchachos para la próxima clase quiero que me traigan un pequeño resumen de 30 cm. acerca de los unicornios y sus características además de un dibujo animado y se le daré 30 pts. al mejor asi es que es todo por ahora- la maestra se volteo a levantar el tiradero para la siguiente clase… ufff los de 5to y Slytherin para acabarla de amolar.

- no yo asi no juego… todo mundo sabe que la pelirroja es la mejor dibujante de nuestro curso, no es justo ¿Por qué no mejor dijo que le daría los 30 puntos al peor de todos?... asi se lo ganaría Potter- Alexa se quejaba por lo debajo mientras iban los 8 de regreso al castillo pues tenían una hora libre antes de entrar a Pociones.

- hey no te metas conmigo niña acuérdate que tu tampoco sabes dibujar muy bien y si no te acuerdas te voy a enseñar la carta que le mandaste un dia de San Valentín a Remus- la chica se puso roja de vergüenza y de coraje pues eso no lo sabia nadie y aunque no lo hizo por que le gustaba el chico si no por que se dio cuenta de su condición y fue mas por amistad y apoyo que por otra cosa y obvio eso ni su novio lo sabia

- ¿Qué hiciste que?- pregunto Sirius mientras se paraba de repente y quedaba a unos metros detrás de lo demas

- este… pues si pero no fue por que me gustara si no por que me entere de una cosa y quería darle mi apoyo… si eso- la chica no sabia que hacer pues tanto Dana como Sirius la veían acusadoramente y simplemente con ellos dos juntos no podia

- ¿asi?- pregunto la castaña mientras se cruzaba de brazos, realmente no estaba enojada con ella pero si la estaba avergonzando ¿Por qué no aprovechar el espectáculo?

- si se los juro y si no pregúntenle a Remus… andale Remus ayúdame ¿quieres?- la chica le suplicaba y por unos momentos lo tentó para que lo ayudara pero no iba a despreciar la oportunidad

- no es cierto Alexa… me decías que estabas terriblemente enamorada de mi y que nada mas por que sabias que a Dana le gustaba no te me echabas encima – el chico lo dijo tan serio que hasta Alexa por poco y se la creía pero al ver que de repente en la cara del chico aparecía una sonrisa se puso mas roja pero esta vez si del coraje

- ¡no seas chismoso!... yo nunca puse eso… además no es por nada pero eras demasiado mojigato y callado en ese tiempo y no me interesabas en lo mas mínimo. A mi el que me gustaba era Robert de 5to pero el maldito desgraciado se fijo en la maldita bateadora de Ravenclaw… July y eso no me gusto. Maldito desgraciado si yo estaba mucho mejor que ella, maldita rubia pelos de elote- Alexa refunfuñó por lo debajo mientras se cruzaba de brazos haciendo que los demas se empezaran a reir con fuerzas pues aunque era cierto que ella estaba mucho mejor era demasiado divertido verla rabiar contra una chava casi 2 años mas grande que ella – no se rían que es verdad- hizo un puchero tan lindo a los ojos de Sirius pero tan divertido a los ojos de los demas

- bueno vamos por que…- Frank no termino la frase por que se vio interrumpido por Dana

- si anda Liliane vamos por que todavia tengo mucho que hacer y si no lo arreglamos de una vez no quiero pasármela toda la semana detrás de ti para hacerlo anda vamos- Dana la agarro del brazo pero la pelirroja se zafo

- conste que es en contra de mi voluntad, yo todavia estoy demasiado sentida contigo y no se si las cosas se arreglen- y sin mas se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia el bosque prohibido

**N**o se dio cuenta de que Dana rodo los ojos desesperada pues la pelirroja era una cabezota y no tenia la paciencia para soportarlo asi es que respiro hondo antes de seguir a su amiga pero no sin antes darle un beso a su novio y despedirse de los demas que nada mas por que la chica se los tenia sentenciados no decían nada… pero ganas no les faltaba.

- ufff odio cuando hacen eso… me purga…- Alexa suspiro pero de pronto su carácter regreso – bueno vamos por que tengo hambre… se me antojaron unos hotcakes con caramelo arriba y chispas de chocolates… ummmm riquísimo- la chica se chupo los labios

- Alexa eres sumamente asquerosa ¿lo sabias?- opino Alice antes de emprender su camino de nuevo rumbo al castillo con la cara de asco

- yo no tengo la maldita culpa de tener antojos, ya te quiero ver a ti cuando tengas un Frank Jr. – Alexa se rio al ver el sonrojo de la pareja – jajajaja que graciosos son los dos- y sin mas paso de largo dejando a la pareja perpleja y a los merodeadores divertidos- pero no se queden ahí si no ya no va a quedar comida- y sin mas los demas la siguieron.

**P**or otro lado las otras dos iban con rumbo a la casa de Hagrid pero se desviaron unos metros antes de llegar y se sentaron en unos piedras cercas del lago… se quedaron un rato en silencio mientras veían como el calamar gigante jugaba y sacaba sus tentáculos de vez en cuando. Lo cierto es que no tenían mucho que decir pero eso no impidió que las dos al momento en que sus miradas se encontraron se empezaran a reir haciendo que el ambiente se aligerara. La pelirroja abrazo a la castaña mientras que se limpiaba un lágrima tanto de felicidad como por el esfuerzo de sus risas.

- lo siento Lily, tu sabes que no era mi intención hacerte enojar, nunca pensé que te pusieras de esa manera además no creo que alguien se atreviera a hacerte algo sin pagar las consecuencias… por si no te has dado cuenta eres Lily Evans una de las mejores brujas sin incluir que tu novio en James Potter y que estas resguardada por dos amigas que te quieren incondicionalmente junto a un hombre-lobo y sobre todo Sirius Black la oveja negra de la gran familia Black y eso que todavia no incluyo a Frank y a Alice que te adoran como a una hermana y mas después de ser la cupido entre ellos… se que la cague pero era mas por diversión que porque enserio quería que te pasara algo… además ¿me crees capaz de eso?- Dana soltó su repertorio haciendo que la pelirroja se le hinchara en corazón de emoción por que era cierto que enfrente de ella estaba toda esa gente para defenderla- además no creo que Alexa dejara que te tocaran ni un solo pelo, no después de que varios Slytherins sufrieron mucho cuando te cortaron tu cabello "por accidente"- Dana termino viéndola a los ojos

- si lo se… yo tambien siento haber exagerado las cosas pero de alguna forma me las tenia que cobrar ¿no?- la pelirroja sonrió apenada – no me gusta estar enojada contigo y lo sabes. Como sabes que yo tambien voy a estar aquí cuando quieras… a la hora que quieras… y como quieras, no importa si esta lloviendo, nevando, cayendo truenos, o soleado… estoy a tu lado en las buenas y en las malas.- Lily levanto su mano derecha como si estuviera saludando y continuo muy seria- juro por todos los magos del mundo que yo, Lily Evans, no voy a volver a exagerar las cosas y si eso pasa méteme un tapón en la boca para que no diga estupideces- la chica suavizo su cara y sonrió con sentimentalismo- lo siento Dana te juro que no te vuelvo a gritar de esa manera-

- no como crees, no le quites la gracia al momento, solo no hay que exagerar las cosas ¿de acuerdo?-

- de acuerdo- las dos se abrazaron fuertemente sellando un pacto de amistas muy grande

- que escena tan… dulce- ironizo Severus haciendo que el momento terminara creando las caras de aburrimiento de las dos chicas

- ¿Qué se te ofrece Snape?- pregunto la castaña pues la pelirroja simplemente ya no podia formular palabra alguna enfrente de el pues loas cosas habían quedado claro… o los merodeadores o el y bien sabemos en que termino todo eso

- ¿de ti?... nada simplemente se me olvido decirte o mas advertirte de una cosa el precio sube al ver lo complicado de la situación pues si me descubren al menos la recompensa va a valer la pena- el Slytherin hablo de corrido sin ni siquiera voltear a ver a la pelirroja aunque ganas no le faltaban pues para serles sinceros la extrañaba como amiga y como lo que nunca fue

- ¿de que hablan? Pensé que aquí no habia ningún trato mas que hacerlo y punto- pregunto interesada Lily al ver que Dana se quedaba pensando seguramente las opciones

- un asunto entre tu amiga y yo- contesto secamente el chico de pelo grasiento haciendo que se cayera un pedazo más de la rota relación que tenían

-esta bien Severus sube un 20 mas pero en lugar de un frasco serán 2 ¿de acuerdo?- la chica tenia una sonrisa en la cara pues aunque sabia que al chico no le parecía pues la verdad no le quedaba otra opción mas que aceptar pues le convenía no todos los días conseguía una copia del libro mas famoso sobre Artes Obscuras que según decían fue escrito por el mismo Salazar Slytherin si no además conseguiría que Dana le pasara la tarea de cualquier asignatura cuando el quisiera

- esta bien Montes- asintió no sin antes poner una mueca de asco pero sin decir nada mas se dio la media vuelta dejando a Lily perpleja y a Dana con el plan dándole vueltas en la cabeza

- pensé que no habia trato ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de parecer?- pregunto la pelirroja con una ceja levantada pues según Dana hasta hace unos días se iba a retractar y ya no le iba a pedir ayuda a Snape porque el niño se puso sus moños

- pues que fueron mas grandes mis ganas de hacerlo que otra cosa… además para algo a de servir el desgraciado pelo grasiento y si es para joderle la vida a alguien mas pues quien mejor que el- y sin mas Dana se levanto – pero bueno vamos por que si no Alexa va a sospechar mas ummmmm hablando de eso le tenemos que platicar los planes por que si se entera que lo hicimos sin ella nos va a dejar de hablar no sin antes hacer una rabieta… ya sabes como es de voluble la chava- Dana relajo el ambiente haciendo que su amiga la pelirroja cambiara su cara y sonriera al imaginarse lo que harían las tres juntas… como en los viejos tiempos.

- ¿Qué hacías platicando con la sangre sucia y la traidora?- le pegunto Lucius a Severus en cuanto se cruzaron en las puertas del castillo

- negocios- respondió el chico de cabello negro secamente pues a pesar de todo el tambien era un sangre sucia como su Lily… que jamás dejaría de serlo aunque fuera novia de Potter en la otra vida

- ¿Qué tipo de negocios?... ¿no será que ya eres su amiguito de esas dos?- Lucius sonrió sarcásticamente

- nada de tu incumbencia y jamás seré amiga de esas dos… no me interesa en lo mas mínimo su disque amistad… esas son porquerías – y sin decir nada mas dejo al rubio parado en la entrada del castillo mientras que el se adentraba en el para poder ir a la biblioteca y sentarse en el lugar donde habia pasado muchas horas platicando con su pelirroja mientras duro el encanto de estar con ella.

- ¿Qué escondes Snape?... ¿Qué escondes?- se pregunto a si mismo Lucius mientras veía como Dana y Lily venia abrazadas y riéndose - ¿de cual te has enamorado maldito sensible?- dijo antes de hacer lo mismo que su compañero de clases solo que el iba a una cita con Narcissa pues le debía algo desde la ultima vez que se vieron en el salón abandonado del 3er piso, y además no le agradaba el echo de cruzarse con esas dos, hoy no tenia tiempo para pelear con dos escuinclas estupidas.

- Alexa deja de comer de esa manera quieres, haces que a los demas se nos quiten las ganas- se quejaba Alice mientras dejaba su pan en el plato y es que a ver lo que tenia su amiga en el suyo simplemente era demasiado

- ¿Quién se lo esta comiendo?- pregunto la enana con la ceja levantada

- tu pero el verte es sumamente raro pues no cualquiera se come eso- Alice contraataco

- bueno ya te lo dije es algo que no puedo impedir-

- ya no peleen además no es asi todo el tiempo… ummmm ahorita que me acuerdo alguna vez en mi vida comí hotcakes con caramelo y chispas de chocolate solamente que no me acuerdo donde- Sirius hablo por primera vez desde que llegaron a las cocina.

Imagínenselos en una mesa sentados los seis pero un poco apretados pues la mesa estaba un poco chica para que cupieran todos.

- yo se donde fue… cuando nos fuimos a la casa de Remus en tercer año- explico el chico de lentes mientras le daba un trago a su vaso lleno de zumo de calabaza- me acuerdo que tu papa nos reto a los tres a hacer cosas que a esa edad, y cualquier edad, es sumamente vergonzoso- de la nada el chico se empezó a reir dejando a los demas con la ceja levantada – me acuerdo que a Sirius lo reto a que se quedara desnudo en medio del patio por una hora completa- todos estallaron en risas al imaginarse la escena hasta el propio Sirius se rio- no y eso no es todo-

- oh ya me acuerde… si recuerdo claro que una de mis primas, que por cierto ni yo la conocía, le gusto tanto Sirius que le pregunto a su papa si se podría casar algún dia con aquel niño que las tenia tan grandes- Remus corto la inspiración de su amigo James

- hey que no tenias por que dar tanta información- se quejo Frank pero no dejo de reírse

- oh si es cierto ya me acorde de ella, es mas todavía en 5to y mitad de 6to nos manteníamos en contacto… me acuerdo que decia que iba a venir desde Rusia solo para casarnos pero en su ultima carta me dijo que simplemente las cosas entre los dos no funcionaban y que por eso ya se había buscado a otro. A la semana me mando su invitación para la boda que se realizaría en un mes… no fui- explico el chico de ojos grises ganándose la atención de todos los presentes pero sobre todo los de su novia que funcia el ceño ante la idea de ver a Sirius casado con otra

- ¿pero por que no fuiste?- le pregunto Alice muy interesada pero con la intención de picar a su amiga

- porque a mi nunca me gusto… además si iba era capaz de no casarse y creeme no hubiera podido con ella… demasiado posesiva y ya saben que hay Sirius Black para todas- el chico extendió los brazos pero suspiro- bueno había ahora ya soy de una sola y eso no lo cambio por nada- en un arranque el chico volteo la cara de Alexa hacia el y le planto un tremendo beso que hizo que los chicos pusieran cara de asco y que a Alice le brillaran los ojos de emoción

- hey ya que hay niños presentes- James les aventó un pedazo de pan para ver si a si se separaban y sonrió triunfante por que lo logro

- James deja de ser tan envidioso, tu ya lo disfrutaste una vez ahora deja que yo lo disfrute- Alexa le devolvió el pedazo de pan pero nunca llago hacia el

- no, soy un celoso posesivo y el es solo mío no me lo toques- James se puso serio por uno segundos haciendo que los demas quedaran impactados pero al momento que sus ojos se cruzaron con los de sus amigos del alma los 3 se empezaron a carcajear contagiando a los demas pero sobre todo Alexa pues ya de tanto esfuerzo que hizo se agarro el estomago

- jajajajaja vivo por estos días y los días de descanso – la chica se quedo unos segundos callada pero al ver la cara de los demas empezó de nuevo a reírse y los demas se contagiaron más por la risa de ella que por otra cosa

- jaja ya no puedo- se quejaba James después de caerse al suelo, cosa que hizo que los demas se rieran mas de la cuenta y así es como los encontró Dumbledore

- ¿se divierten?- pregunto el director haciendo que todos se callaran abruptamente menos los merodeadores que se mandaban miradas cargadas de diversión entre ellos

- profesor, este no… nosotros ya nos vamos- Alice se paro rápido tratando de salir de ahí lo mas rápido posible pues la mera verdad su director la intimidaba y mucho

- pero señorita Alice no es necesario que se vallan simplemente vine por una taza de chocolate antes de empezar con las cosas del colegio- sin mas volteo a ver a un par de elfos que estaban cerca- por favor una taza de chocolate y unos bollos de mantequilla-

- a la orden amo Dumbledore, enseguida señor- los dos elfos hicieron lo suyo lo mas rápido posible

- pero por mí no se detengan, sigan con lo suyo y yo hare de cuenta de que no están aquí…- Albus iba a seguir pero en eso entraron las dos que faltaban… Lily y Dana que se impresionaron al ver el retrato que formaban pues Alice con la cara de respeto, Frank con la cara de resignación, James sentado en suelo y mandando miraditas a sus otros dos amigos que estaban sonriéndoles como si estuvieran a punto de hacer una travesura y de las buenas, y sin dejar de lado al director que parecía que estaba disfrutando de lo lindo y Alexa… bueno pues ella bien gracias comiéndose lo que le quedaba en su plato sin percatarse de quien estaba a su alrededor

- ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?- Lily puso las manos en la cadera, una pose muy mandona pero sus ojos estaban llenos de picardía

- ¿aquí?... nada ¿Por qué la pregunta señorita Lily?- respondió Albus mientras que su chocolate era depositado enfrente de el

- pues por nada, supongo que es algo de todos los días encontrarse con esta escena- ironizo la pelirroja haciendo que Alexa levantara la cabeza y la viera como si fuera la primera vez

- pelirroja, Dana siéntense aquí, que no ven que nos estamos divirtiendo mucho digo hay un invitado especial- Alexias las invito sin dejar de estar haciendo lo que estaba haciendo

- no si ya nos dimos cuenta de eso- a Dana le toco ironizar esta vez pero se sentó a un lado de Remus que le dio un pequeño beso y le sonrió divertido

- ¿y de que nos perdimos?- pregunto la pelirroja en cuanto se sentó a un lado de su novio, que por cierto todavía estaba sentado en el suelo

- de no mucho… ¿y que ustedes ya se arreglaron?- explico y pregunto el director dejando a todos con la boca abierta

- ¿co…como lo sabe?- tartamudeo Alice por que ella fue la única capaz de decir algo ya que los demas estaban shock

- oh muy fácil, no es muy común ver a dos chicas que después de seis años son inseparables no dirigirse ni la mirada en lo que va de 4 clases ¿me explico?-

- ummm creo que si- contesto Alexa un poco sacada de onda pero en un dos por tres lo cambio completamente- pero en fin cuenten el chisme ¿Cómo quedaron las cosas?- la verdad es que la chica parecía niñita de 5 años queriendo saber todo

- Alexa no seas chismosa ¿quieres?- Dana le contesto pero con una sonrisa en la cara

- hey que yo no soy chismosa simplemente informativa – Alexa se defendió haciendo reir a los demas – no ya enserio ¿se arreglaron las cosas?-

- Alexa no había nada que arreglar, Dana y yo nunca nos enojamos simplemente que ayer las dos explotamos y punto pero nada mas-Lily explico mientras llegaba una taza de café enfrente de ella

- ummm a mi nadie me quita de la cabeza que ustedes dos se traen algo entre manos y la verdad yo no quisiera ser el blanco por que son peligrosas – a futura madre pensó en voz alta

- hay Alexa deja de leer tantas novelas no pasa nada entre las dos y mucho menos con nadie- Dana contraataco aunque muy bien sabia que su amiga no se iba a rendir tan fácil hasta no poder descubrir lo que se traían entre manos ellas dos

- bueno jóvenes es hora de que se vallan a sus respectivas clases no quiero que se les haga tarde – y sin mas el director salio por la puerta dejando a los 8 un poco desconcertados pero no les quedo mas remedio que seguir con el dia.

**Y** asi los das pasaron y navidad llego mas rápido de lo que se esperaban todos los alumnos pues si podérselo creer los maestros ya estaban mandado tareas para las vacaciones que ante sus ojos era demasiado. Mientras que nuestros protagonistas Vivian James y Lily se amaban cada vez mas, Dana y Remus al igual aunque había muchas diferencias por culpa de Severus y no es que Remus fuera celoso pero el saber que ese pelo grasiento se veía con su novia pues simplemente le revolvía el estomago **(a cualquiera) **y pues Sirius y Alexa…

- no Alexa así no-

- pero ¿Por qué no?-

- por qué no, así no se hace… déjame a mi-

- ush eres un machista, en lugar de que me enseñes como agarrarlo me regañas. Creeme no naci siendo experta- la chica ironizo

- si pero ya te dije como agarrarlo, asi nunca le vas a pegar – la contraataco el chico de ojos grises mientras iba hacia ella para decirle como se acomodara… una vez mas

- haber me dices que me acomode un poco mas hacia abajo y a la derecha- la chica se acomodo pero de repente se levanto con la ceja arriba - ¿Cómo pretendes que me haga mas para abajo si la barriga no me deja?- el puchero que hizo la chica le causo ternura a su novio que la abrazo y le dio un beso en la frente

- pero estas mas hermosa que nunca- le decia mientras pasaba su mano por su, un poco mas, abultado vientre – te quiero niña… nunca lo olvides- y sin mas la beso haciendo que se le callera el taco **(bueno yo asi le llamo al palo que se usa en el pool) **

**S**i están en lo cierto, Sirius le estaba enseñando a jugar pool a Alexa en el Salón de requerimientos en el tiempo libre que tenían justo antes de la ultima clase del día que era pociones. Vamos que con tremendo beso que le habia dado Sirius las hormonas se le estaban revolucionando pues la ponia "cachonda" el echo de que el no dejara de pasar su mano por el vientre y mas por el beso que le estaba dando.

- te necesito- susurro la chica en los pocos segundos en que se separaron para poder agarrar aire

- yo más- el chico de ojos grises le contesto mientras con una fuerza increíble la levantaba y la subía sobre la mesa y seguían con la sesión de besos.

**M**ientras tanto Remus y Dana estaban enfrascados en una discusión en la biblioteca pero en susurros para que la bibliotecaria no les reprendiera aunque ya había volteado varias veces para ver si uno de los dos subía demasiado la voz para poder sacarlos y no perturbaran la paz de su sagrado santuario.

- Remus ya déjalo por la paz ¿quieres?- la chica le reprendía con los dientes apretados mientras fingía leer un libro de Transformaciones

- no, no lo dejo por la paz ¿tu crees que a mí me gusta saber que te hablas con Severus los 7 días a la semana y a mí me dedicas solo unas cuantas horas?- Remus se recargo todo lo que pudo en la mesa para no tener que levantar mucho la voz

- por Merlín no te pongas así…- Dana rodo los ojos por lo que no vio la chispa de cólera que cubrió sus ojos miel

- si Dana me pongo así, por favor mándame tu horario para ver cuando tienes tiempo para mí- y sin más agarro sus cosas y salió no sin antes mandarle una mirada cargada de reproche pero sobre todo de dolor.

**L**a pobre chica se quedo con la boca abierta sin saber que decir y es que era injusto que él la tratara de esa manera pues lo que había entre Severus y ella era simplemente un tarto de negocios pues cuando se veían ni siquiera se saludaban simplemente a lo que iban y nada más, llegaba la hora de terminar por el día simplemente agarraban sus cosas y se iban sin cruzar ni una sola palabra y ahora venia Remus y veía cosas donde no las había, solo que la chica no se daba cuenta de cuan dolido estaba Remus y con mucha razón pues no dejas al amor de tu vida a un lado tan solo por una venganza ¿o sí?

**D**ana que reacciono unos segundos después, salió tras su novio sin importarle como metía sus cosas a su mochila pues Remus era más importante, mucho más importarte… ¡pero alto! Ella no le podía decir lo que estaba haciendo con Snape… es mas ni siquiera Lily sabia realmente lo que pasaba ¿Cómo podría excusarse?... ¿ahora qué mentira le iba a decir?

-Remus espérate no te vayas así – Dana le gritaba sin importarle que todavía estaba en la biblioteca

- ¡Señorita Montes!... ¿Qué es este escándalo?- la Profe. Prince iba derechito hacia donde estaba Dana pero esta salió corriendo sin importarle nada

- ¡LO SIENTO!- grito justo antes de salir por la puerta.

Vio que Remus iba doblando la esquina y corrió más rápido.

-Remus espérame, no me dejes hablando sola- y lo decía porque ni siquiera la había volteado a ver.

**E**l chico se paró de golpe pero no volteo a verla simplemente se quedo esperando a ver qué hacia su novia pero tuvo que voltear al ver que ella no hacía nada por hablar.

-¿para qué me querías?- pregunto muy seco haciendo sentir mal a la pobre chica

- mira Remus no te pongas así. Sé que a lo mejor piensas que te cambie por el pero no es cierto… eso es simplemente estúpido ¿Cómo demonios te voy a cambiar por él?- la chica se rio como si eso fuera un chiste

- Dana… Dana yo no estoy celoso de él. Yo no creo que tú puedas sentir algo por él, simplemente no me gusta que no confíes en mi… llevas 2 malditas semanas trabajando con él y no me has dicho de que se trata todo esto. Estoy harto de estarte buscando cada vez que te desapareces y todos saben que estas con él, estoy harto de sus comentarios venenosos acerca de que ya no estamos junto- sin pensarlo el chico tiro su mochila al suelo y la había arrinconado en la pared

- Remus…- la chica trato de decir algo pero Remus la callo con un beso

- no necesitas decirme nada, solo necesito un poco mas de confianza por parte tuya, creo que me la merezco- y sin más el chico la soltó, recogió su mochila y empezó a caminar hacia la clase de Pociones pues solo quedaban 15 minutos para que empezara y el salón le quedaba al otro lado del castillo

**L**a castaña se quedo parada ahí con la boca abierta pues su novio tenía razón pero no sabía cómo decirle lo que tenía planeado… además todavía no tenía muy bien hecho su plan y si se lo pensaba mejor cabía la posibilidad que tanto el cómo sus amigos le ayudara… no… no nadie tenía por qué enterarse además era un asunto personal, tenía que cobrárselas todas. Pero todavía había una pregunta ¿desde cuándo ella era tan rencorosa?

* * *

**Bueno pues espero su opinion y espero que esta vez si nos veamos mas seguido!**

**ATTE NenaOrion **

* * *


	26. Estar En Tus Zapatos

**Si lo se soy una desconsiderada y no merezko perdon de nadie. A pasado mas de un año que deje esta historia y se que que alomejor no es ninguna excuza pero me sucedieron muchos problemas tantos familiares como personales y se me hacia muy imposible seguir escribiendo.**

**Primero mi musa de la inspiracion se fue a unas largas vacaciones y ni siquiera me invito la muy desgraciada, ya tenia este capitulo hecho pero lo olvide por completo por que pense que la inpiracion jamas volveria y me deprimi.**

**Segundo, me cambie de casa y pues duramos varios meses sin internet y pues ni como verdad? tuve que apuntar toda la historia en libretas, libretas que no encuentro por ningun lado jajajaja nahh ya las tengo solo falta sentarme un dia completo frente a la compu para poder pasarlas. **

**Tercero, bueno ya no hay tercero pero siempre me gusto el numero tres jajajaja no ya enserio espero que no se desepcionen y digan "Despues de que nos hizo esperar tanto sale con estas porquerias" pero en fin ya no los retraso mas y que disfruten el capi.**

**Y ni crean que "Projekto Rock" esta olvidado claro que no, tengo un capitulo terminado pero necesito corregirlo ademas tengo un ONE-SHOT de Harry/Ginny que estoy por acabar asi es que todavia esto va para largo. **

**Gracias por todo y espero su opinion! **

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 26: " Estar En Tus Zapatos"**

**L**a castaña se quedo parada ahí con la boca abierta pues su novio tenia razón pero no sabia como decirle lo que tenia planeado… además todavía no tenia muy bien hecho su plan y si se lo pensaba mejor cabía la posibilidad que tanto el como sus amigos le ayudara… no… no nadie tenia por que enterarse además era un asunto personal, tenia que cobrárselas todas. Pero todavía habia una pregunta ¿desde cuando ella era tan rencorosa y vengativa?

**D**ana salio de sus pensamientos al verse sola en el pasillo, y no dudo mas y se echo a correr detrás de Remus.

**Y**a todos estaban esperando a que llegara el profesor, lo único bueno era que no compartían la clase con ningún Slytherin, los cuales compartían las clases de pociones con los de Hufflepuff. Pero por alguna extraña razón Severus iba pasando por ahí y se encontró con Remus, el cual se quedo parado viendo como este tenia una sonrisa de superioridad y por primera vez en su vida a Remus le dieron unas ganas inexplicables de golpearlo hasta dejarlo casi muerto, y por uno segundos creyó que había sido un error que James lo hubiera salvado esa noche de luna llena en su 5to año.

**B**orro esos pensamientos al encontrarse con la mirada de Lily y se sintió culpable como si su amiga hubiera leído sus pensamientos. Y Dana que venia solo con la intención de llegar hasta su ¿novio? No reparo de que su compañero de pociones pasaba y se le quedaba viendo como esperando una respuesta por parte de ella pero no la encontró y siguió caminando como si su vida dependiera de ello.

**L**ily le pidió a su amigo una explicación por lo que habia pasado pero justo en eso llego el maestro Jukson

- Pásenle que no tenemos todo el dia y la clase de hoy va a ser muy larga- y sin esperar mucho, los alumnos de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor entraron – bueno pues ya que estén en sus lugares les digo que la primera hora haremos una poción y la otra hora se tomaran las pociones multijugos que prepararon hace algunas semanas- un murmullo de excitación se escucho por todo el salón – bueno a callar y copien toda la información para empezar con la poción-

**E**l maestro con un movimiento de varita apunto todo los ingredientes y en la cara de la pelirroja apareció una mueca de no poder creérsela y en los demas de disgusto pues se veía que era una poción un poco complicada… Amortenia.

- por fin podré hacerla- susurro la pelirroja pero James clarito la pudo escuchar

- ¿y tu para que quieres hacerla?- pregunto el con una sonrisa en la cara

- por que es un poco complicada. Además ya se la teoría pero no hay nada como hacerla- le contesto la pelirroja mientras apuntaba los ingredientes en su cuaderno de pociones

- ¿a que olerá la mía?- se pregunto Alexa en voz alta

- a chocolate, campo de Quidditch y a fresas- respondo Sirius al azar mientras se relajaba en su asiento

- ¿y tu como estas tan seguro?- pregunto su compañero de asiento

- por que es lo que mas le gusta- contesto sencillamente el chico de ojos grises

- ¿y tu como estas tan seguro que eso es lo que me gusta?... por decir las fresas no me gustan- respondió la chica en cuestión con la ceja levantada

- ¿Qué no te gustan las fresas?... pero si te las devoras cada vez que las ves- claro el mejor amigo no podia quedarse callado y no estar de parte de Sirius

- pero por la situación nada mas, no por mi propia voluntad… si vamos a lo que mas me gusta pues yo podría decir que… chocolate blanco, Quidditch y sexo salvaje con Sirius- Alexa respondió con tal naturalidad que Lily y el maestro casi se atragantan con su propia saliva

- ¡ALEXA!- la reprendió su amiga la pelirroja mientras que el salón estallaba en risas, hasta el pobre de Remus no se pudo contener

- ¿Qué? Pues si es la verdad- respondió la chica con el ceño fruncido – si no quieren saber pues para que andan haciendo preguntas estupidas- la chica se cruzo de brazos

- es que no seas tan explicita por Merlín Alexa… ¿Qué no te das cuenta que muchos de aquí tienen la imaginación un muy pero muy avanzada?...- Dana opino y volteándose a ver a cierta chica de Ravenclaw que le caía mal, continuo- digo la mayoría por que otras son tan lentas y lelas que se lo tienes que explicar con manzanitas- y la chica en cuestión ni por enterada haciendo que Dana solo rodara los ojos y los demas sonrieran por lo que habia dicho la castaña

- bueno basta de palabrerías apúrense por que no nos vamos de aquí hasta que no termine con lo que tengo preparado para hoy- el profesor los callo a todos y a los alumnos no les quedo de otra mas que hacer caso

**E**l salón se quedo en silencio, pero solo se escuchaban los movimientos de todos mientras hacían la poción. Pasaron 10 minutos de total concentración hasta que eso se vio interrumpido por el grito de Cristal

- Eres una estupida ¿lo sabias?- la chica de Ravenclaw se levanto de sopetón y apunto a Dana con un dedo

- Señorita Cristal por favor compórtese- el maestro le pedía mientras a cada segundo iba perdiendo la paciencia

- pero como me pide eso después de que me insulto- la chica hasta ahorita habia captado el insulto por parte de su compañera

- ¿en que momento te insulte?- pregunto Dana y es que la verdad ya no se acordaba

- hace rato- Cristal estaba roja de ira pero mas de vergüenza pues no sabia por que estaba haciendo escándalo si ya habia pasado mas de 10 minutos

- si no lo escucho no lo creo- Dana no sabia si llorar de risa o de lo estupida que era Cristal

- imbecil pero me las vas a pagar- nadie entendía nada mas que unos pocos

- ¿no me digas que hasta apenas entendiste el insulto?- pregunto anonada Emily- no jodas Cristal, nos estas dejando en ridículo… cuando se a escuchado de una Ravenclaw mas estupida que todo el universo junto- era la primera vez la chica hablaba mas de dos oraciones juntas- mejor cállate la boca y no la vuelvas a abrir por que soy capaz de meterte lo primero que tenga en la mano…-

- ¿tu quien eres para mandarme a mi?- pregunto Cristal con la ceja levantada

- ya a callar todos. Sonorita Fonts no quiero que vuelva a hablar en mi clase o la sacare y usted Umbriel ahórrese los insultos y ahora todos sigan con la poción, les advierto una vez mas que nadie va salir de aquí hasta que hayamos terminado-

**Y** de ahí nadie volvió a hablar hasta una hora después en la cual ya la mayoría había terminado.

- Lily… me encantas- James le susurro al oído mientras posaba su mano en el muslo de la chica e hizo que brincara ligeramente por el susto

- James- la chica susurro pero sonó mas a suplica pero ¿para que parara o siguiera?

**E**l chico tuvo el impulso de aventársele ahí mismo, y es que se la pelirroja tenia los ojos cerrados y se estaba mordiendo el labio de abajo. James se acerco hacia ella y le robo un beso, sabia que el profesor no los veía pero no estaba seguro de que los demás tampoco.

- ¡Hey váyanse a un hotel que aquí hay niños presentes!- grito de repente Alexa haciendo que Lily se sonrojase y la mitad de la clase se riera.

- tu eres la menos indicada para pedirme eso así es que a callar- Lily le reprocho causando la risa de su amiga

- bueno en eso tienes razón- reconoció la futura madre

- ¿se pueden callar de una fregada vez?- Lucy fue la que interrumpió y es que no le pareció nada la forma en que James y Evans se miraban

- la que se debe de callar eres tu- Alexa bajo la mirada y como esta sentada cerca de Lucy era mas fácil de verla – además date cuenta de una cosa…- la chica se detuvo a propósito

- ¿De que?- pregunto la china sin darse cuanta de lo que estaba haciendo

- de que estas tirando la poción… upsss no, ya la tiraste toda- el tono de Alexa era como si deberás le importara

- ¡OH Diablos!- la oriental puso el contenedor de forma correcta pero era demasiado tarde ya todo se había caído- ¡OH Maldita Sea!- la chica casi lo grito y fue por eso que el profesor se dio cuenta del escándalo

- Qué pasa Srta. Lee... ¿Por qué el escándalo?- pregunto el profesor pero la chica le mando una sonrisa de que no pasaba nada

- nada profesor… nada- la chica trato de calmarlo para que no se diera cuenta de que había tirado su poción pero lo que no esperaba es que fuera hasta ella

**M**ientras tanto los demás se estaban burlando de ella, hasta su supuestamente amiga

- ¿Qué se supone que es esto?- pregunto el profesor mientras llegabas hasta donde su alumna

- pues la poción- Lee sonrió falsamente mientras le arrebataba la poción a su compañero de a lado

- ¿y la suya?- pregunto con la ceja levantada mientras que los demás estallaban en risas y Lee se ponía mas roja que un tomate

- esta es la mía- la chica repitió ya no muy segura de si misma

- ¿Qué te pasa? Si es la mía- su compañero de asiento se la arrebato ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de la chica pero el ni se inmuto

- ¿y bien Señorita?- pregunto de nuevo su profesor pero al ver que ella no pudo contestar, prosiguió- detención por 10 días a las 9 PM ¿me oye?-

- pero profesor fue un accidente- la chica trato de defenderse

- usted bien sabe que yo no acepto "accidentes" en mi clase así es que si no le importa seguimos con la clase – la chica iba a replicar pero con un rápido movimiento de varita, el profesor le sello la boca, literalmente

**E**so hizo que todos estallaran en carcajadas, aunque el hechizo no duro ni 5 minutos para desgracia de muchos. La oriental se quedo con los brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido pues el maestro no la había dejado hacer de nuevo la poción, así es que tenía un gran cero en esa clase.

**M**ientras tanto los demás seguían con lo últimos retoques en sus pociones… hasta que Alexa decidió hablar pues ella ya tenia su poción mas que terminada

- Profe. ¿Y que se supone que va a hacer con tanta poción?- y ya sabemos que Alexa no era para nada metiche

- no es algo que a usted le deba importar ¿o si?- respondió de la manera mas sencilla Jukson haciendo que muchos dejaran de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y los demás rieran, como era el caso de James y Lucy

- chale, era solo una pregunta no se tiene por que exaltar- la chica rodó lo ojos haciendo que Sirius riera – a usted lo que le falta es una mujer que le satisfaga sus deseos primitivos a ver si así se le baja lo gruñón – la chica lo dijo sin pensar creando la reacción de todos hasta de Emily que casi se cae de la su haciendo por la risa que le causo Alexa

- ¡Señorita Sánchez! Esta castigada por un mes completo, todos los días la quiero aquí a las 9 PM y sin nada de reclamaciones- el maestro estaba más que rojo de la ira

- ¡Pero no puede hacer eso!- y aunque Alexa era la que debería de haber reclamado, esta vez fue James quien salio a su rescate

- ¿y me pregunto por que no Sr. Potter?- el maestro lo miro con curiosidad pues se veía muy indignado el muchacho

- Por que mañana tenemos entrenamiento a las 8 y Alexa no se puede dar el lujo de faltar, nuestro próximo partido es contra Ravenclaw- el chico contesto como si de ello dependiera su vida

- pero Alexa ya no esta en el equipo- opino Thomas como si nada

- claro que esta… que no juegue no quiere decir que no sea parte del equipo- respondió esta vez Remus entrando a la conversación

- pero eso no importa, con o sin ella vamos a ganar. Nosotros sabemos utilizar el cerebro y ustedes solo la fuerza _bruta_- Cristal también prendió su vela en este entierro

- miren la niña experta del Quidditch…- Alexa rodó los ojos y espero la respuesta de Cristal pero nunca la recibió por que Emily hablo antes de que Cristal la cagara

- Fonts lo mejor que puedes hacer es quedarte callada por que me da la impresión que no sabes nada de Quidditch. A ver dime ¿Cómo se llaman las 4 pelotas que se utilizan?- Emily rodó los ojos al ver que su compañera de casa se quedaba con la boca abierta sin saber que contestar- ¡Por Merlín y todos los Magos alguien regálele un cerebro a esta niña!... para que te lo sepas son las _bludgers, _la _quaffle _y la mas chiquita dorada es la _snitch_- y sin mas agarro su pluma y pergamino y se lo ofreció – anótalo no valla ser que se te olvide y tenga que explicártelo de nuevo-

- ¿y tu como sabes de eso?- pregunto Aarón mientras que la veía como si le hubieran salido tentáculos por toda la cara – por lo que se tu no juegas eso y mucho menos has ido a un partido-

- que no lo juegue no quiere decir que no se leer- Emily de pronto puso una mueca de desagrado- es mas a ti que te importa si voy o no voy. Es mi vida y si a mi no me gusta pavonearme como guacamaya en celo solo por que se jugar es algo que no te debe de afectar en lo mas mínimo – y la chica estaba apunto de levantarse pero el profesor no la dejo

- ¿A dónde cree que va?- la chica se quedo como petrificada viendo al profesor- quédese en su lugar si no también va a quedar castigada junto con sus compañeras- el profesor puso orden – ahora si no les importa tengo que seguir con la clase y como advertí, nadie se mueve de aquí hasta que no acaben todos- y con un movimiento de varita dejo limpio el salón de cualquier rastro de pociones, ingredientes y demás valiéndole se habían acabado o no

**Y** aunque recibió muchos quejidos de parte de sus estudiantes pues eso simplemente no le importo

- la próxima clase voy a sacar su pociones de _Amortenia _y cada quien va a compartir con la clase su experiencia- informo el maestro mientras que sacaba los frascos de poción multijugos

- ¿quiere decir que vamos a decir frente a la clase a que huele nuestra poción?- pregunto Katrina con voz insegura

- precisamente eso quiero decir- y sin mas les dio la espalda y apunto en el pizarrón las parejas

**_Abrecombie, Ruth – Fonts, Cristal_**

**_Black, Sirius – Bjork, Aaron_**

**_Dutch, Samantha – Watson. Katrina_**

**_Evans, Liliane – Umbriel, Emmily_**

**_Everry, Justin – Patterson, Jahul_**

**_Grant, Thomas – Ling, Robert_**

**_Lee, Lucy – Montes, Dana_**

**_Remus, Lupin – Mirt, Jeshua_**

**_Potter, James – Zuize, Danilo_**

**_Lorenze, Ingrid – Pzik, Georgina – Smith, Paula_**

**E**l maestro termino de escribir los nombres en el pizarrón dejando a mas de uno inconforme

- ¿Qué?... ¿me va a tocar con este pedazo de humano mal hecho?- Dana por primera vez en su vida parecía fuera de si

- no eres la única que opina eso- Lee también expreso su inconformidad

- ya las dos. Se callan o las dos tienen un cero en lo que queda de aquí a navidad, ustedes deciden – y al ver que las dos se cruzaban de brazos sin decir nada, sonrió – bueno pues se…- pero no pudo seguir por que Alexa lo interrumpió

- ¿PERO POR QUE YO NO ESTOY EN LA LISTA?- y si, nadie mas que ella se había dado cuenta de eso

- por que no puede usted tomarse la poción- y al ver que la chica iba a explotar, continuo- pero usted me puede ayudar a revisar que todo salga bien- si con eso creyó el profesor que la iba a calmar pues se equivoco

- _¿ayudar?... ¡ayudar mis pelotas!... métanse la poción por donde mas les quepa a todos y aprovéchenla. Que mierdas me hizo perder el tiempo si no me iba a dejar probarla… maldito viejo cohibido por falta de sexo.- _y sin mas agarro solo su libro de pociones y salio de ahí dando un portazo que dejo muy claro cuan enojada estaba.

**P**ero el silencio se vio roto por una fuerte carcajada por parte de Danilo, que se agarraba el estomago por tal esfuerzo

- ¿Qué dijo?- pregunto Sirius creando, si era posible, más risas por parte de su compañero

- jajaja que jajaja OH dios mió esa mujer me va a matar un dia de la risa- el chico se limpio las lagrimas – no creo que lo deba repetir solo te puedo decir que no le pareció nada de nada-

- si se enojo- comento Thomas dejando ver lo más notable

- no idiota, esta tan feliz que en cuanto salgamos de aquí nos va a hacer una fiesta sorpresa con globos y todo- Sirius ironizo mientras le mandaba una fea mirada - ¿Qué iré a hacer con ella?- pregunto a la nada mientras Dana se reía

- ni preguntes por que no hay reclamaciones- opino Lily mientras le mandaba una tierna mirada a su amigo pues lo comprendía pues a veces ni ella misma sabia que hacer con Alexa

- ya basta de habladurías y sigamos… las parejas son del mismo sexo para que no haya complicaciones- explico Jukson mientras las botellitas volaban hacia sus alumnos – ahora tómensela y quiero que me expliquen que sintieron, a que huele y a que sabe- y sin mas los chavos se la tomaron no sin antes pensárselo dos veces

- cámbieme… cámbieme… cámbieme- repetía escandalosamente Dana en cuanto se vio en el cuerpo de su compañera

- cálmese Srta. Montes solo dura unos cuantos minutos no se va a morir – el profesor torció los ojos ante el dramatismo de su alumna

- no me moriré pero se me va a pegar su estupidez- Dana no hacia mas que caras al sentirse en el cuerpo de aquella vieja a la cual no tragaba

- eres una estupida infeliz ¿tu crees que estar en tu cuerpo es como estar en el cielo?- pregunto con un poco de ironía la asiática- por si no te has dado cuenta, estar en tu cuerpo es como estar en un bote de basura lleno de desperdicios… simplemente asqueroso- ese fue golpe bajo y hasta Remus reacciono, una cosa es que no se llevaran y otra que la insultara de esa manera

- Lee ¿podrías ahorrarte los comentarios por favor?- hablo Remus en el cuerpo de Jeshua

**Y** aunque Dana sabia muy bien que Remus estaba mas que enojada con ella, le encanto que la defendiera y dejara callada a Lucy, pues la chica no supo que responder ante el calmado reclamo del merodeador.

-¡A callar!... ¡Basta ya!- Jukson saco su temperamento – me va a importar muy poco si nos quedamos hasta mañana haciendo esto- y al instante todos se callaron – mucho mejor ahora espero que se hayan fijado que sintieron por que va a empezar el interrogatorio- hecho una mirada a todo el salón y su vista se fijo en Danilo – Sr. Potter empezaremos por usted-

- ¿le habla al cuerpo o a la mente?- pregunto Danilo en el cuerpo de James

- ummmm a la mente-

- pues yo sentí cosquillas, tenia un color verdusco y hasta sabia a pasto, aunque eso no estuvo del todo mal- el chico se paso la mano por el cabello pero se detuvo en seco al notar que no se sentía igual

- ahora usted Sr. Zuize-

- pues sentí como si tuviera ganas de comerme al mundo, sabia a menta mezclada con chocolate pero olía a brisa fresca- Danilo lo explico de corrido y muy extrañado por las sensaciones

- excelente- el profesor se sentó en su escritorio para poder verlos mucho mejor- ahora Srta. Fonts su turno, le hablo a la mente-

- pues yo me maree como si estuviera viendo desde un 10mo piso. Sabía a chicle pero olía a tinta nueva- la chica iba a decir algo mas pero Dana, en el cuerpo de Lucy, hablo

- como no marearse si Ruth tiene mucho mas cerebro que tu- la chica lo dijo tan casualmente y con la cabeza recargada en su mano, que nadie se atrevió a decir nada, mas que el profesor

- Srta. Montes deje sus comentarios para otra clase ¿quiere?- y sin esperar a que alguien mas interrumpiera, siguió – ahora Srta. Abrecombie su turno-

- pues yo me sentí como si de repente todo se me olvidara pero no duro mucho. Olía a nada y sabía a nada- la chica contesto con simpleza haciendo reír a Dana y a Lily a más no poder

- jajaja si me imagino, digo Cristal es… nada. Jajaja es como si no tuvieras nada en la cabeza- opino Dana entre carcajadas haciendo que Sirius tuviera que meterse el puño a la boca para no estallar en carcajadas

- imbecil- fue todo lo que Cristal pudo replicar y eso hizo que Dana riera una vez más

- ¿ven lo que les digo? Ni siquiera para insultar es buena- pregunto a todos la castaña haciendo que su rival se pusiera roja del coraje

- ya por Merlín cállense y sigamos. Yo no se ustedes pero yo no quiero pasarme toda la noche con ustedes- y sin dar tiempo a replicas Jukson continuo – Sr. Everry su turno-

- ¿la mente?- pregunto Justin en el cuerpo de Jahul a pesar de que ya sabía la respuesta

- ¡Obvio!- por lo que vemos todos se pusieron de acuerdo para hacer berrear al maestro

- bueno pues yo sentí muchas cosquillas, creo que era el único riéndome- el chico en cuestión medito pero regreso a su relato- sabia a vainilla y olía a vainilla – y volteándose a donde estaba su cuerpo pregunto- ¿Qué tu estas echo de vainilla o que?- todos se empezaron a reír

- ¿y tu que de que estarás hecho?- el chico tenia el ceño fruncido – pues déjame decirte que tu no olías tan bien eh- el chico se quedo callado y todos quedaron a la expectativa por que pensaban que iba a continuar pero no sucedió nada hasta que el profesor hablo

- ¿y que espera para decirme su respuesta?- presiono el profesor a su alumno

- pues me sentí como estupido en medio de todos- y sin dejar que su compañero protestara, siguió- olía y sabia a tierra llena de gusanos- termino su relato el chico haciendo que los merodeadores estallaran en carcajadas contagiando a los demás

- ¿y usted cuando a probado tierra llena de gusanos? – pregunto intrigado el maestro

- nunca pero supongo que así a de saber- el chico se alzo de hombros haciendo reír a su profesor

- bueno sigamos- medito un poco y su vista se poso en Samantha – Srta. Watson su turno- en el rostro de Samantha apareció un sonrojo muy inocente, el cual era una visión un poco fuera de lo normal

- pues yo sentí como si me quisiera arrepentir de algo – Katrina bajo la cabeza y Emily aprovecho para susurrar algo

- ¿de que?... ¿de no tener cerebro?... hasta yo me arrepentiría- y parecía que la chica lo decía sin pensar por que al escuchar las carcajadas de todos y mas la de los merodeadores, embozo una sonrisa también inexistente en ella

- Srta. Umbriel ¿no se le hace que ya ha dicho mucho por hoy?- ironizo el maestro con una sonrisa. Y sin dejar que contestara siguió- continué por favor –

- pues sabía a chicle pero olía a aceites perfumados – Katrina tenía la cabeza gacha pues no quería ver a su cuerpo mandarle esas miradas, y aunque no le tenía miedo a su compañera no quería arriesgarse

- muy bien, ya se puede sentar – la chica no se lo pensó ni dos veces y se sentó- ahora usted Srta. Dutch-por ahí alguien carraspeo cuando el profesor dijo "Señorita" creando la risa mal disimulada por parte de los demás

- pues yo sentí mucho frió como si estuviera en el Polo Sur, sabia a menta pero como que olía a zanahoria – la chica hizo un gesto haciendo que su cuerpo se sonrojara

- muy bien el siguiente- y tras una pausa, continuo- Sr. Mirt su turno- el chico se paro y al ver que todos se le quedaban viendo, se sonrojo a mas no poder

- pu…pues yo sentí una… una paz in…inmensa- el chico se retorcía las manos y su sonrojo no se iba- bu…bueno pu…pues sa…sabia a choco…colate y olía a cho…chocolate- y ante esa revelación nadie se sorprendió por que TODOS sabían la adicción al chocolate de Remus

- bien ahora su turno Sr. Lupin- y Remus se paro e iba a empezar a hablar pero el maestro lo detuvo- Jeshua ya puede tomar asiento- el chico se puso mas rojo de lo normal y torpemente se sentó – perfecto sigamos-

- pues yo me sentí fuera de lugar… como si quisiera estar en todos lados menos aquí- y eso hizo que Jeshua, en el cuerpo de Remus, se sonrojara mas de lo normal- sabia entre cerezas y fresas… aunque olía a pergamino nuevo- Remus no espero que el profesor se lo indicara y se sentó

- Srta. Umbriel su turno-

- pues yo sentí como si un fuego me quemara por dentro. Sabia a frambuesas pero olía a betabel **(¿todos saben que es el betabel verdad?)**- así de simple y rápida fue la respuesta

- así me gusta, directa al grano- y sin dejar que nadie opinara continuo- Srta. Evans va usted- - pues yo me sentí fuera de este mundo y me gusto sentirme así- Lily sonrió ante eso haciendo que su compañera sonriera – sabia y olía mucho a hierbabuena –

- OK el siguiente- medito por un momento y poso su mira en Aarón – Sr. Black ahora va usted-

- pues Profe. Yo me sentí igual, como siempre. Solo que olía a los calcetines de James cuando no se los quita por más de tres días y a jugado Quidditch por mas de 5 horas- todos pusieron cara de asco, hasta el propio James

- Sirius no seas asqueroso- lo reprendió Dana con una mueca divertida

- ¿Qué?... pues si yo no tengo la culpa- se defendió el chico- pero aunque sabia a jugo de calabaza recién hecho- todos sonrieron ante la contrariedad de los hechos

- bueno ahora su turno Sr. Bjork-

- pues bueno seamos sinceros… yo no sentí nada, no me supo a nada y mucho menos olía a nada… simplemente en un momento era Aarón Martín Alexis Bjork Jones y al otro era Sirius Orión Black y perdóname hermano pero tu otro apellido no me lo se- todos se empezaron a reír

- un nombre mas y se escucharía ridículo – susurro Danilo haciendo reír a los demás pero recibiendo un golpe por parte de Aarón

- imbecil, además yo no tengo la culpa que mi mama no se decidiera por un solo nombre- Aarón se defendió

- bueno ya sigamos- el profesor paro algo que podría interrumpir su clase, una vez mas- Lee su turno-

- pues bueno yo me sentí como si fuera a perder todo pero resignada- y la chica al ver la mueca que ponía su rostro, entendió todo- sabía a chicle de fresa pero olía a bosque-

- bien. Su turno Srta. Montes-

- pues…- la chica no sabia que decir, si mentía no se sentiría bien con ella misma y si no lo hacia quedaría en ridículo- buff, me sentí como si en cualquier momento algo bueno fuera a ocurrir pero sentí un poco de miedo. Sabia a canela pero olía a claveles- Dana sin mas se sentó y dejo caer su cabeza en la palma de su mano, signo de que estaba muerta de aburrimiento

- bueno sigamos- el profesor se le quedo viendo unos segundos a Dana tratando de descifrar a que se refería Lee pero Dana no hizo contacto con el y fue por eso que continuo la clase- Sr. Grant, su turno-

- pues yo me sentí desconectado de este mundo- Thomas contesto en el cuerpo de Robert- sabia a avena pero olía a un fuerte olor que no pude descifrar-

- muy bien ahora su turno Sr. Ling-

- yo igual que Aarón no sentí nada ni olía a nada solo sabia a varitas de regaliz, no se por que- el chico hasta el momento que lo dijo se dio cuenta de la rareza del asunto

- ni trate de entenderlo- contesto el profesor antes de posar su mirada en su siguiente victima- Srta. Lorenze su turno- la chica en el cuerpo de Paula contesto

- pues yo me sentí muy triste aunque olía y sabía a jabón- la chica hizo reír a los demás con eso

- su turno Srta. Pzik-

- pues yo sentí mucho vértigo, como si estuviera a 100 metros del suelo. Sabia a nueces pero olía a ropa mojada después de pasártela todo el dia bajo la lluvia- la chica se sentó haciendo que Danilo se le quedara viendo como si fuera el único ser mas bonito de la tierra

**Y **es que Ingrid no era fea, tenía unos rasgos muy bonitos. Era alta, no gorda pero las curvas necesarias para volver loco a más de uno o en este caso a Danilo, con el cabello castaño hasta la cintura y amarrado en una bonita trenza. Ojos color azul y adornados con unas grandes pestañas.

- Danilo si sigues quedándotele viendo así va a pensar que nada mas te gusta su cuerpo- Lily le susurro por lo debajo a su amigo haciendo que saliera de sus embobamiento

- ejem- el chico carraspeo y voltio su vista a otro lado

- ahora su turno Srta. Smith-

- si pues yo me sentí como si estuviera haciendo el ridículo. Sabía a pastel de arándanos pero olía a los invernaderos-

- bien muy bien- el maestro hizo una pausa y poso su mirada por todo su salón mientras los chicos regresaban a su apariencia normal, y después de unos minutos volvió a hablar- a ver ¿Quién me puede decir que notaron de raro en este "ejercicio"?- el maestro pregunto haciendo las comillas con sus dedos

**L**ily fue la única que levanto su mano

- Srta. Evans dígame-

- que todos tenemos diferentes, en este caso, olor…sabor y sensación. Nadie sintió ni olió ni saboreo lo mismo- la chica dejaba claro cuan "ratón de biblioteca" era

- ¡Exacto! 35 pts para Gryffindor- el maestro grito al escuchar la respuesta – eso es, ninguno de ustedes tienen su "algo" que los hace únicos. No existen dos Sirius igual, o dos James igual-

- ¡Bendito Sea Merlín!- por ahí alguien grito

- si lo se, pero esa es la idea- contesto el maestro mas feliz de lo normal haciendo reír a todos - ahora no espero que todos lo entiendan pero…- pero lo demás ya no lo pudieron saber por que la clase se vio interrumpida por una alumna de 7mo año, chaparrita, de ojos grises, cabello negro con un carácter muy fuerte… así y que será mama dentro de unos 6 meses mas o menos

- ¿la clase ya acabo?- pregunto con las mejillas sonrojadas ¿seria por el esfuerzo?

- ¿Por qué la pregunta?- el profesor tenia una sonrisa en la cara al saber que su alumna ya se había dado cuenta de algo

- por que estando allá afuera, me di cuenta de algo – la chica respiro profundo y siguió- ¿para qué demonios me hizo hacer una poción que nunca iba a utilizar? – ante esta pregunta el profesor sonrió mas de lo normal

- ¿y a que conclusión llego?- todos estaban muy al pendiente de la conversación entre maestro y alumna, pues ahora que lo pensaban todos se hacían la misma pregunta que Alexa

- pues que aunque yo "no pueda" tomarme la poción, otro si se va a poder tomar mi poción- respondió la chica

- ¿y sabe a que se debe eso?- Lily al igual que Emily levantaron la mano para responder pero el profesor no las dejo

- pues eso si la verdad no lo se- el maestro se veía un poco decepcionado pero volteo a ver a Emily

- Srta. Umbriel dígame-

- muy fácil que si alguien se toma la poción de Alexa pues esta bien si ningún problema pero si es Alexa la que se lo toma pues ahí si esta mas complicado por que ella ya son tres- explico la chica

- ¡Exacto! 35 Pts para Ravenclaw- exclamo de nuevo el profesor muy feliz de la vida por que ahora se daba cuenta de que no todos estaban tan perdidos en su clase- de mejor forma no lo hubiera puesto yo, espero que todos lo hayan entendido- poso su vista en cada uno de sus estudiantes y al ver que todos habían entendido prosiguió- bueno como no vamos a desperdiciar pociones a lo tonto pues uno de ustedes será el afortunado de tomarse la poción de Alexa- poso su mirada fulminante por todos y cada uno de los que estaban presentes – Sr. Black pase adelante-

**E**l pobre chico por primera vez en su vida se veía temeroso de algo

- ¿Por qué yo?- pregunto el chico con un deje de miedo en su voz

- por que se me da la bendita gana ¿algún problema con eso?- pregunto el profesor encarándolo

- si… que hay muchos aquí que quisieran participar con usted- pero al ver a todos sus compañeros se llevo una gran decepción

- ¡Hey ni que fuera tan malo!- Alexa protesto y Sirius al verla trago saliva y se levanto de su asiento listo para ir a la guillotina… ah no, solo se iba a tomar la poción de su prometida

- muy bien- el profesor le dio la poción de Alexa – tómesela- le ordeno Jukson sin compasión

**S**irius volteo a ver la poción y lo que vio no le desagrado. La poción de Alexa era de un color azul eléctrico y desprendía un fuerte olor a eucalipto. Rezando a todos los magos del universo cerró los ojos y se tomo la poción. Al principio le supo raro, como si estuviera masticando goma pero de repente le supo a nuez a pesar de su fuerte olor a eucalipto y se sintió como si fuera el tipo más feliz y amado sobre la faz de la tierra y a eso no le encontró explicación. La verdad es que no quería abrir los ojos pero sabia de ante mano que todos estaban pendientes a lo que el podía hacer, así que poco a poco fue abriendo lo ojos y cual fue su sorpresa el ver que todos lo veían con mucho interés.

- ¡Wow! La neta si no fuera por que me gustan los hombres, la neta te tiraría los perros- y ese comentario lo dijo Alexa

- Alexa cállate ¿quieres?- Dana la callo

- OH pues ya nadie se puede echar flores por que luego, luego regañan a uno- la chica se quejo muy ofendida

- Sr. Black nos podría explicar por favor-

- pues sabia a nuez, aunque olía a eucalipto- el chico se quedo un momento callado pues no quería decir lo que sintió

- ¿y que sintió?- el profesor más o menos ya sabía que era lo que su alumno había sentido pero lo quería torturar

- pues… no se no pude descifrarlo- y Sirius no fue totalmente sincero y aunque el profesor se le quedo viendo, no insistió

- ¿se dan cuenta de algo?- pregunto el profesor esperanzado pues no sabia si alguien se habia dado cuenta

- ¿de que?... ¿de que estoy bien buena?- Alexa contesto- ¿O de que hay una extraña luz alrededor de mi doble? ¿O solo yo la veo?- se pregunto la chica dudando de su salud mental

- ¿y sabe por que?- volvió a preguntar el maestro mas excitado que nunca

- ¿y alguien lo sabe?-

- ¡Exacto! 50 Pts para Gryffindor- el profesor se levanto y llego hasta donde estaban parados Alexa y Sirius – nadie lo sabe hasta el momento por eso no es recomendable usar esta poción en mujeres embarazadas por que es fácil de saber que la persona esta usando la poción multijugos- el profesor hizo una pausa- bueno faltan solo 5 minutos para que termine la clase, mientras tanto usted volverá a su apariencia normal-

- ¿pero por que?- se quejo Sirius

- ¿para que te quieres quedar todo el dia con la apariencia de la enana?- pregunto James sacado de onda y es que no es por nada pero _eso_ el nunca lo haría

- no se ¿para saber su punto débil?- contesto como si nada el chico de ojos grises haciendo que Alexa rodara los ojos y los de más rieran

- ni lo sueñes por que aunque tomes mi apariencia por más de una semana jamás encontraras mi punto débil- Alexa lo vio con una mala cara pues sabía que su novio pensaba que no era tan mala idea pasarse por ella durante toda una semana… o mas

- bueno, bueno ya recojan todas sus cosas y salga en orden- al ver que Alexa iba por sus cosas el maestro la detuvo- ¿A dónde cree que va Sánchez? Usted se queda aquí con su compañera- y lo que el profesor no vio fue la cara de repugnancia que puso la chica

- no te preocupes, aquí te espero afuera hasta que termines ¿si?- Sirius, al cual la apariencia de su novia ya se le había caído por completo, le susurro al oído mientras la abrazaba con ternura

- no, mejor veta a la sala común y regresas por mi en una hora ¿si?- la chica ajena a los pares de ojos que la veían, beso a su novio

- OK, esta bien tu ganas pero voy a venir por ti en una hora ¿eh?- el chico le advirtió mientras le daba un golpecito en la nariz con su dedo

- ¿es amenaza?-

- ummmm yo lo veo mas como una advertencia- Sirius le dio otro beso y a lo lejos se escucho una tosesita y por eso se separaron

- ¿envidia, coraje o celos Lee?- Alexa le pregunto en todo de reto mientras que la chica se quedaba callada

- profesor por favor podría dejarme lo más lejos posible de Sánchez, es que no me quiero intoxicar con su aire cursi- y si la chica pensaba que esto le iba a molestar a Alexa, pues se equivoco

- si tiene razón, manténganos lejos por que yo prefiero seguir con mi aire cursi que morirme de intoxicación por el aire a podrido y lleno de estupidez por parte de su alumna, aunque no lo crea aprecio mi vida- Alexa tenia cara de ofendida

- por favor ya paren las dos por que entre más hablen mas se van a quedar en detención las dos juntas- sentencio el profesor mientras las dos se cruzaban de brazos inconformes por no haber podido decir todo lo que pensaban

- bueno Alexa nos vemos en un rato- Sirius la beso de nuevo y se despidió al ver que era el último que faltaba de irse

- OK te amo-

- lamento interrumpir tan bella escena pero señorita Sánchez si se quiere ir en una hora necesita empezar ya- ironizo el profesor haciendo reír a Lee mas de la cuenta pero paro en seco cuando vio la cara de Remus cuando entro por Sirius

- vámonos Sirius- Remus salio sin esperar respuesta y Sirius, después de varios segundos, lo siguió

**S**irius vio que Lily y James ya se habían ido y solo quedaba Dana y Remus, el cual ya se iba a dar la vuelta para irse pero Dana interrumpió sus deseos

- Remus ¿podemos hablar?- pregunto la castaña en un susurro y ante eso Remus no pudo replicar

- vamos- el chico contesto mandándole una mira a Sirius

- bueno yo me voy a alcanzar a James y a Lily- y sin mas el chico de ojos grises empezó a caminar

- vamos a los invernaderos- y sin más los dos caminaron en silencio pero a Remus el silencio lo estaba matado – ya habla Daba que mes estoy desesperando- el chico le suplico pero Dana no sabia como empezar

- deja acomodo mis ideas- la chica le suplico pero el lobito no estaba para soportar más el silencio

- solo quiero saber que onda con todo esto. Llevas mas de dos semanas con este silencio y no me esta gustando para nada- el chico tubo que respirar hondo pues su temperamento estaba llegando a su limite y no se podría permitir eso – mira yo solo quiero que me contestes algo ¿confías en mi?- el chico al ver que su novia tenia planeado voltear, agarro su rostro con las dos manos firmemente – por favor mírame a los ojos y contéstame-

- Remus claro que confió en ti – y Remus al notar que Dana le hablaba con sinceridad, relajo un poco las manos pero no la soltó – esta bien, no me dejas otra alternativa te voy a decir la verdad- la chica tomo aire y le empezó a explicar con lujo de detalles todo lo que pasaba y el lobito muy atentamente escuchaba cada palabra que su novia decía

**D**espués de varios minutos de explicaciones los chicos ya estaban en los invernaderos y ahora estaban sentados en una de las bancas a las afueras del invernadero numero 3.

- Dana y ¿Por qué no me pediste ayuda a mi?- el tono del chico era de reproche

- por que da la casualidad que tu eres nefasto para las pociones y si quería que todo saliera bien tenia que pedírselo a alguien experto en esa materia- la chica contesto como si le estuviera hablando a un niño chiquito

- buen punto – Remus opino mientras ponía cara de concentración – pero también da la casualidad que Sirius, James y Lily son buenísimos para las Pociones bien podrías haberle pedido ayuda a ellos mientras Alexa y yo te ayudábamos con la estrategia o no se-

- si lo se pero no quería que se enteraran ustedes aunque la pelirroja ya sabe lo que estoy haciendo pero no sabe para que lo hago. La amenacé para que no abriera la boca y me echara a perder los planes- la chica contesto rápidamente antes de que Remus se enojara con Lily por su culpa

- bueno, ahora otra pregunta ¿vas a querer que me mantenga al margen de la situación?- el los ojos miel del merodeador había una chispa de travesura que le encanto a su novia

- si me pones esa cara, obvio que no te voy a poder mantener a raya, esta bien pero hay que hacerlo con mucha discreción – de repente la chica lo beso más para callarlo pero no contaba con que su novio profundizará el beso y poco a poco la recostaba en la banca en que estaban sentados

- extrañaba tus besos y el sabor de tu boca…- Remus pasaba las manos por las caderas y las piernas de su chica, y en estos momentos le daba gracias a quien opino que las mujeres tenían que llevar falda como uniforme

- Remus…- la chica susurro su nombre antes de besarlo con más frenesí

- Merlín Dana, haces que me ponga celoso de Snape o de cualquier tipo que te vea, te hable o te sonría- el chico expreso sus sentimientos mientras la abrazaba fuerte como temiendo que se le fuera a escapar de las manos

- tontito, no tienes por que tenerlos sabes de sobra que al único que amo es a ti y créeme después de estas semanas junto a Severus no se me pasa por la cabeza el enredarme con el, ahora entiendo a James por tanto odio- la chica informo dejando a su novio mucho mas tranquilo pues no soportaría que Dana, _su_ Dana se metiera con ese energúmeno de pelo grasiento

- bueno ahora vamos a alcanzar a los demás- el lobito le sonrió con mucha ternura mientras le daba la mano para que se fueran

* * *

**P**or otro lado los otros 3 iban rumbo a la Sala Común platicando de banalidades

- ¿y vamos a hacer para Navidad?- pregunto Sirius como si nada mientras sacaba de su mochila una barra de chocolate que le había robado a Remus sin que este se diera cuenta de nada

- Pues yo la verdad no quiero regresar a mi casa y menos para aguantar a mi hermana y al insoportable de su novio, prefiero quedarme aquí- la pelirroja contesto un poco molesta pues hacia varios días que su madre le había dado la buena noticia (nótese la ironía) de que el energúmeno de su cuñado iba a pasar las vacaciones con ellos

- Pues yo opino que nos vallamos a pasarlas a mi casa, es la última navidad que pasaremos mientras estemos en el colegio y quiero que la pasemos juntos- James opino mientras abrazaba a su pelirroja y veia como su mejor amigo se comía su chocolate

- es una buena idea, es mas vamos a hacer una fiesta invitaríamos a todos, Ted, Andrómeda, Tonos, Noe, Natasha, los papas de Alexa, los papas de Remus…- el chico iba a continuar pero se vio interrumpido por la pelirroja del grupo

- ¿algo así como la presentación del hermanito de Alexa?-

- ummm algo así pero un poco mas familiar- y se supo que Sirius lo decía por sus padres

- también invitaremos a tu tío Alphard y a Peter, desde que se cambio de escuela no lo eh visto – James también tenia sus invitados

- ¿Pettigrew?- preguntó Lily acordándose del susodicho

- de ese mismo, desde que se fue casi no hemos mantenido ningún contacto con el y créeme que tengo ganas de verlo- James la saco de su duda mientras le daba pequeños besos en la cabellera rojiza de su novia

- ah bueno supongo-

- ¿lo haremos en tu casa James?- pregunto dudosamente Sirius

- claro, no creo que Jude tenga algún problema con ello-

- Si tu lo dices- se quedaron un momento callados en los cuales no pudieron procesar nada cuando el moreno de ojos grises continuo hablando – por cierto ya se quien fue el responsable de lo que le paso a mi chaparra – Sirius lo decía como si fuera toda una hazaña y el hubiera sido el que descubrió América por si solo

- ¿nos vas a decir o no lo vas a mandar por vía lechuza?- ironizo James creando la risa de su novia y de su mejor amigo

- pues ni mas ni menos que Samantha con la ayuda de Roockwood y Lee- informo por fin el chico haciendo que Lily se clavara en su lugar sin mover ni un solo cabello y en los ojos de James la furia apareciera – pero yo creo que alguien mas estuvo detrás de todo esto por que según mis cálculos, ninguno de los tres sabe como se hace un hechizo bien hecho… esperen creo que eso era lo que me quería decir Samantha al otro día de que llegamos de la presentación de Narayan pero como estaba Alexa se arrepintió por miedo a ella- el chico se quedo meditando un rato sin importarle que sus amigos lo veían como si estuviera totalmente loco- si claro que si ¿Por qué no me di cuenta de eso antes?-

- Sirius ¿estas completamente seguro de lo que dices?- James fue el primero de sacarlo de sus pensamientos- por que si es así se lo vas a tener que contar a Alexa pero sobre todo a Albus y no creo que los dejen terminar el año-

- No quiero que digan o hagan algo, al menos no todavía. Lo principal es que yo pueda sacarle toda la verdad a Samantha pero lo tengo que planear de la forma mas sutil de hacerlo, no quiero que se den cuenta de que lo se para que ellos puedan planear algo mas- y aunque estaba sumido en sus pensamientos pudo captar que Lily estaba demasiado callada – Lily ¿Qué te pasa?-

- Dana- fue lo único que la chica dijo mientras volteaba a ver a Sirius aunque sus pensamientos viajaban hacia otro lado

- ¿Qué tiene que ver Dana en todo esto?-pregunto su novio mientras se ponía enfrente de ella para que le pudiera explicar mucho mejor

- Dana sabia todo desde el principio- la pelirroja reacciono

- ¿Dana? Por que lo dices- pregunto esta vez el chico de ojos grises

- por eso es todo este show de las reuniones con Severus, por que ella sabia todo desde un principio y por eso esta preparando una venganza…- la chica se puso rígida ante lo que acababa de descubrir- ¿Por qué nunca me dijo nada?- en el tono de su voz había rudeza por la falta de confianza por parte de su dizque amiga

- corrección, por que nunca _nos_ dijo nada- Sirius la corrigió mientras se daba cuenta de que ya habían llegado a su sala pero estaban parados a medio pasillo – pero bueno entremos por que ya sabemos que aquí las paredes tienen oídos- y así entraron a la sala en silencio y pensando en muchas cosas pero todos sobre el mismo tema.

* * *

- Señoritas por ultima vez, limítense a hacer su trabajo y dejen de discutir- el profesor ya no estaba tan seguro de que tenerlas a las dos en el mismo cuarto era la mejor idea

- pues dígale a esta que deje de molestar, yo estoy haciendo mi trabajo en silencio- se quejo como niña malcriada la oriental

- ¿tu crees que estar murmurando es trabajar en silencio? Deberías de buscar de menos el significado de esa palabra por que estas muy equivocada- Alexa le dejo saber que no se iba a dejar así de fácil

- Por el grandioso Merlín, las dos ya cállense. Si en 5 minutos siguen con sus cosas me veré en la penosa situación de ponerles un hechizo para que no puedan abrir la boca en lo que resta del día- y por el tono que utilizo el profesor, las chicas se dieron cuenta de que la situación seria todo menos penosa así es que por su integridad física decidieron callarse

- esta bien- las dos hablaron al mismo tiempo creando una mira de odio por parte de las dos

- bueno pies sigan con los suyo, solo quedan 4 calderos y después los tres nos libraremos de este tormentoso martirio- informo el profesor Juckson mientras las dos se pusieron a limpiar pero ni a un así las dos dejaron de maldecir por lo debajo creando que su profesor suspirara resignado

**P**asaron más de 15 minutos limpiando y en silencio pero de repente se escucho el ruido de una persona al resbalarse y llevarse consigo una cubeta llena de desperdicios. Alexa al voltear a ver de donde provenía el ruido, empezó a carcajearse y mejor se tuvo que sentar por que si seguía riéndose de esa manera seria capaz de dejarse caer al suelo por tal esfuerzo

- Cállate estupida, pero te juro que me las vas a pagar, esto no se queda así- Lee hizo el ademán de levantarse pero por lo resbaladizo del suelo, se volvió a caer creando que la futura madre hiciera lo que no quería que pasara, se dejo caer en el suelo de la risa. Hasta el profesor se rió pero lo supo disimular muy bien

- Srta. Lee ¿se encuentra bien?-

- no, no estoy bien- la oriental por fin se pudo levantar dejando a la vista el panorama

**Y** es que estaba toda llena de verde el uniforme y olía a comida echada a perder ya varias semanas. La pobre chica tenia lagrimas en los ojos tanto de coraje como del asco que sentía.

- dígale algo a esa estupida, ¿Qué no se dio cuenta que ella tuvo la culpa?- la asiática se quejaba mientras hacia pucheros y trataba de quitarse de encima la sustancia viscosa

- hey yo no tengo nada que ver con tu estupidez- Alexa se quejo entre carcajadas sin poderse levantar del suelo

- Ugh Sánchez me las vas a pagar- Lucy trato de llegar hasta su rival pero se volvió a resbalar haciendo que Alexa se carcajeara todavía más al presenciar eso

- Señorita Lee cálmese, no es algo que con un _Frotego_ no se pueda arreglar, venga para acá- ordeno el profesor para el deleite de Alexa, por que los tres bien sabían que si Lucy daba un paso era muy probable que terminaría de vuelta en el suelo

- Sánchez deja de reírte de una jodida vez y ven a quitarme esto- Lee lloriqueaba sin poderse levantar por lo resbaloso de la sustancia

- Tu sola te lo echaste encima, tu solita quítatelo- Alexa como pudo se levanto y se fue asentar a la silla mas cercana

- de sobra sabemos que tu tuviste la culpa así es que déjate de babosadas y quítame esto a la de ya- Lee ya estaba bastante enojada pero no causaba ningún efecto en la morena. Y el maestro… solo las veia pelear, es que no pueden negar que era entretenido verlas

- no, yo no pienso pagar por tus estupideces, no creo que sea tan difícil es mover un poquito la mano, hacer un _Frotego_ y listo- la ironía de la chica era mas que obvia- valla Ravenclaw saliste, ni siquiera sabes hacer un maldito hechizo de mierda como lo es el _Frotego_- Alexa se dio la media vuelta y siguió con su trabajo pues solo faltaba que terminara con el que estaba limpiando y cumpliría con su castigo.

**A**demás ya se sentía muy cansada pero con demasiada hambre y por culpa del profesor Juckson ya se había saltado la cena. Se estaba aguantando las ganas de reírse pues Lee todavía estaba maldiciendo por lo debajo. Ya estaba terminando cuando sintió una presciencia detrás de ella y lo que vino a continuación nunca se lo imagino

**L**ee le pego una fuerte cachetada que le voltio la cara y además le dejo toda la mejilla marcada y llena de lo sucio de los calderos. Alexa se quedo por unos momentos quieta tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de pasar que la asiática se confió tanto que no sospecho nunca la reacción de su rival

- ¿eso es todo?- pregunto Alexa con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia que desconcertó tanto a su compañera como al profesor – valla Lee pensé que tenias cerebro para algo mas…- la chica se callo tratando de encontrar la palabra perfecta- ¿Cómo te diré? Ummm algo mucho más creativo que una cachetada. Por Merlín niña tienes ¿Qué 16, 17 años? Pues actúa como tal y déjate de niñerías estupidas- la Gryffindor vio a la Ravenclaw de abajo para arriba – nada más mírate ni para hacer un _Frotego_ bien realizado eres lo bastante buena-

- claro que si, mira- Lee cayo en la trampa de Alexa y realizo el hechizo quitándose toda la suciedad de encima

- valla, valla después de todo si sabes- y sin decir nada mas Alexa se volteo hacia su profesor y sonrió al ver la cara de alucinación por parte de el- ya termine ¿me puedo ir?-Juckson reacciono a tiempo y no le quedo mas que dejarla ir.

**Y** es que en los años que tenia de conocer a su alumna, jamás pero jamás había desaprovechado una pelea de esa manera, jamás la había visto tomar una decisión tan madura como hoy, y es que cuando vio que Lee le había pegado, espero lo peor pero se congelo al presenciar lo que Sánchez había hecho.

**R**eacciono al escuchar que la puerta se había cerrado pero no alcanzo a decir nada cuando Alexa volvió a entrar

- y que dijiste ¿a esta le pego y no me va a hacer nada no? Pues te jodes y haber si te puedes quitar esto- y con un ágil movimiento hizo que el bote, lleno de suciedad, cayera de nuevo sobre la asiática y con otro movimiento la hechizo para que no se le pudiera quitar tan fácilmente

**Y** sin mas la chica salio de ahí y lo ultimo que escucho fue la risa mal disimula de Juckson y el grito de "SANCHEZ"… bueno eso se escucho por todo el castillo. Sonrió con suficiencia al ver a Sirius con una sonrisa en la cara pero con una mirada de consternación.

- ¿Qué paso?- le pregunto después de darle un corto beso en la boca

- nada, simplemente una lección- y la chica no dijo nada más, si no que prefirió besarlo pues era más entretenido y de mejor gusto

**P**asaron buen rato besándose pero se tuvieron que separar pues escucharon como la puerta del salón de pociones se abría y se cerraba y al voltear vieron a la asiática que iba hacia ellos con una furia que se notaba a kilómetros a la redonda y con cara de querer matar a una personita en especial y mas al verla con cara de burla

- ¡Sánchez! Quítame-esto-ahora-mismo- se paro a unos cuantos centímetros de Alexa pero esta ni se inmutó

- ya te lo dije… no-quiero-y-no-lo-voy-a-hacer- la Gryffindor se cruzo de brazos sin querer dar su brazo a torcer

- Sánchez te juro que si no me quitas esto en este instante me las vas a pagar- Lucy la amenazo muy seriamente que si no fuera por que la amenazada era Anexa, ya no la hubiéramos creído todos

- me valen tus amenazas, de veras- la chica puso cara de asco – iuk hueles feo, deberías de irte a bañar- la chica se tapo la nariz con mucha melodrama haciendo reír a su novio aunque hizo que la Ravenclaw se enojara mucho mas

- aghhh Sánchez desesperas, quítame esto por Merlín- Lucy estaba mas que desesperada

- ¿Por qué no puedes entender que si me la haces me la pagas?- Alexa pregunto en el mismo todo de desesperación que la asiática estaba utilizando - ¿creías que me iba a quedar tranquila después de la cachetada que me diste?-

- pero tu hiciste que me cayera – Lee replico mientras que el pobre chico trataba de seguirles el hilo de la trama

- Ah no, a mí no me eches la culpa de tu estupidez ya te lo dije. Yo no hice nada y te lo puedo demostrar. Pregúntale a Juckson si en su salón, durante un castigo, se puede hacer magia- Lucy se quedo impresionada ante tal revelación, al igual que Sirius pues esa era nueva- niña tienes mucho que aprender- Alexa rodó los ojos y volteo a ver a Sirius, el cual estaba a punto de carcajearse - ¿nos vamos?-

- vámonos- Sirius la tomo de la mano y dejando a la Ravenclaw en medio del pasillo y con una cara de confusión indescriptible y para la historia.

**Y**a después de varios metros Sirius se empezó a carcajear con todas sus fuerzas y aunque la chica trato de resistirse, no pudo

- ¿Qué fue eso de que en el salón no se puede hacer magia?- pregunto el chico ya después de un rato de risa incontrolable

- OH pues, no se tenia por que enterar de que la culpable de que se cayera y llenara toda fui yo- Alexa le dio un golpe en el brazo dejando muy claro que eso era mas que obvio

- ¿y que fue eso de que te pego?- Sirius se pudo serio de repente pues cuando dijo que nadie iba a tocarles ni un solo cabello lo decía muy enserio

- no fue nada, pega como niña de 8 años- Alexa le quito importancia al asunto – tengo mucha hambre ¿me llevas a comer?- pregunto la chica haciendo pucheritos que eran la perdición de su chico

- ¿tu crees que me voy a poder resistir si me pones esa carita?- y sin mas la beso mientras la cargaba – vamos a donde tu quieras- esto hizo que a Alexa le brillaran los ojos de la emoción

- vamos con Rosmerta-

- con Rosmerta iremos- y sin mas le la llevo hacia el pasadizo que los llevaría a Hogsmeade

* * *

**E**n cuanto Dana pudo un pie dentro de la sala común, su amiga la pelirroja la jalo hacia las escaleras que llevan a los dormitorios y con un simple "Buenas Noches" dirigido hacia los chicos, desaparecieron.

**R**emus se quedo de a seis pero no dijo nada, solo que James estaba esperando a que su amigo dijera o hiciera algo, que le contara el chisme vaya.

- ¿y Sirius?- por que vemos Remus no tenia muchas ganas de cooperar con su amigo

- fue por Alexa- James se le quedaba viendo muy atentamente

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué tengo?-

- ¿tu lo sabias?- contesto con una pregunta el chico de lentes

- ¿saber que?- Remus no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de lo que este espécimen raro hablaba

- lo de Samantha-

- haber James habla cosas coherentes por que no te entiendo nada de nada- Remus se paso la mano por el cabello de tanta desesperación, claro que James se dio cuenta por eso se apuro a proseguir por que Remus era calmado… hasta un cierto limite

- Pues que Sirius tiene la teoría de que fue Samantha, Lucy y Roockwood- este ultimo nombre lo dijo con asco- fueron los que hechizaron a la enana en su cumple- James al ver la cara de impacto de su amigo se dio cuenta de que no sabia nada de nada. Pero no dejo que dijera algo y prosiguió- pero lo peor de todo es que Sirius y Lily creen que Dana lo sabia y por eso esta haciendo lo que quiera que este haciendo- si lo otro lo impacto, pues esto lo dejo sin palabras

- ¿estas totalmente seguro de eso?- Remus pregunto sin apartar la mirada del fuego

- no, por eso Lily se la llevo de esa manera- se explico el ciervo mientras se sentaba a un lado del lobo

- vamos- fue todo lo que el lobo dijo antes de agarrar la mano y jalarlo hacia las escaleras para subir a los dormitorios de las chicas

- Remus- James trato de calmarlo pero suspiro al reconocer que no iba a poder con el

- por favor – y claro James no se resistió

**E**l premio anual puso un pie en las escaleras y al ver que no pasaba nada, se armo de valor y siguió subiendo con Remus detrás de el. Llegaron hasta es cuarto de las chicas del 7mo grado y se pararon enfrente como si fueran a entrar a un mundo diferente y desconocido. Y aunque los dos suspiraron al mismo tiempo fue James es que reacciono primero y toco. Escucharon ruidos del otro lado de la puerta y segundos después apareció frente a ellos unos pelirroja un poco sonrojada pero mas sorprendida por las visitas

- ¿Qué paso?-

- nada que Remus quiere hablar con Dana- James se sonrojo por una extraña razón

- ¿me dejas pasar?- Remus pidió permiso y su amiga no se pudo negar

- claro, pasen- la pelirroja se movió para que pudieran pasar mientras que Dana salía del baño con solo una diminuta toalla enredada a su cuerpo, toalla que casi se le cae por la impresión de ver a James y a su novio ahí

- ¿me perdí de algo?- pregunto Dana

- Dana estas bien buena todos los sabemos y no es por nada pero ¿podrías ponerte algo que te tape mas?- James tenia la mirada en la lámpara de Lily- mi imaginación vuela- el chico solo escucho la risa de los demás y gracias a eso se sonrojo mucho mas

- valla el Gran-James-el-rey-de-las-nenas-Potter no me puede ver con una toalla- Dana se mofo de el

- no es eso si no que res la novia de mi mejor amigo-

- esta bien James voy y regreso- el chico cuando escucho que la puerta del baño se cerraba pudo levantar la mirada

**S**olo que Remus y Lily lo veían con picardía por lo que acaba de pasar

- ¿Qué? No me vean así- y cuando volteo a ver a Remus continuo- tu deberías de agradecerme, además Dana es mi amiga con ropa y así hay que dejarlo-

**E**n eso Dana salio ya vestida y James, le dio las gracias a Merlín por que era un pantalón y camisa de manga larga

- no acostumbre a dormir tan tapada pero me sacrifico por ti- la chica lo veia con burla por lo que James solo rodó los ojos

- ya mejor pasemos a algo mejor y dinos…- el chico iba a continuar pero su novia lo corto

- James, amor todavía no le digo nada –

- ¿decirme que?- pregunto Dana

- una pregunta ¿tu sabes algo de lo que le paso a Alexa en su cumple?- James fue el que se atrevió a preguntar

- no se de que me hablan – la chica contesto muy segura pero ninguno de los tres le creyó

- Dana, Sirius cree que la culpa fue de Samantha, Lucy y Roockwood- Remus empezó pero James lo corto

- corrección Sirius esta seguro que fueron ellos y no se por que me da la impresión que tu sabias y por eso estas preparando algo-

- ¿tu como sabes eso?- pregunto Dana impresionada por todo lo que sabían

- ¿Por qué otra cosa te ibas a juntar con ese tipo de mierda?- una vez mas el chico de lentes saco a relucir el odio hacia su archienemigo- no creo que sea la mejor compañía del mundo, es mas no creo que alguien por muy loco que este se juntaría con el…- eh iba a seguir pero lo interrumpieron

- ya, ya entendimos el mensaje- Lily lo cayo por que bien sabia que todavía tenia muchas cosas por decir y a pesar de todo en algún momento Severus fue su mejor y único amigo aparte de Remus

- bueno ese no es el punto Dana, nosotros solo queremos saber que tanto es lo que sabes del asunto- Remus poso su mirada dorada en la azulada de Dana

- se los juro que no se nada- la chica respondió pero ya no se escuchaba tan segura

- mira no te estamos diciendo que nos digas que estas planeando, pero si nos quieres decir no hay problema- el chico de ojos chocolate opino pero prosiguió al ver la mirada que le mando a su novia- solo queremos saber si tu lo sabias-

- uff esta bien, si… si lo sabia. Tenia ganas de decírselos pero lo pensé mejor y decidí esperar. Tenia algo en mente y ya casi esta completo solo espérenme una semana mas- Dana acepto y pidió

- pero Dana, Sirius no va a esperarte una semana mas y si lo conozco tan bien como creo, mañana a primera hora va a tratar de sacarle la verdad a Samantha o a cualquiera de los tres- Remus trato de hacerla recapacitar

- ustedes ayúdenme a que no haga nada, no voy a desperdiciar el tiempo que pase planeando todo. No aguante a Snape tanto tiempo para nada- James sonrió ante lo dicho con su amiga

- Ja Lily y tú tanto que lo defiendes. Yo no se como aguantaste tanto tiempo siendo su amiga de ese energúmeno pelo grasiento- Lily solo rodó los ojos y no le contesto parea evitarse problemas con su novio

- entonces solo queda convencer a Sirius que no haga nada hasta que Dana diga- repaso el plan Remus- ummm eso va a estar un poco difícil y vamos a necesitar todo lo que tengamos para que nos haga caso-

- gracias y les juro que en una semana les digo que es lo que tengo en mente. Disculpen si no les dije desde un principio pero me lo tome muy personal. Lo que hicieron no tiene nombre y nos la van a pagar- hablo con mucho coraje la chica de ojos azules- y hablando de chícharos saltarines ¿y Sirius?-

- fue por Alexa- contesto Lily mientras se acostaba en su cama

* * *

- ¡Sirius mi vida que milagro que me vienes a visitarme!- exclamo Rosmerta en cuanto vio que Sirius y Alexa entraban al lugar

- yo también tenia muchas ganas de verte- al llegar hasta ella el chico la abrazo como si fuera su madre

- Alexa que guapa estas, niña el embarazo te cayó de maravilla- la señora no dejo de notar la bellaza de la chica, la cual se sonrojo ante el halago

- valla Ros eres una de las pocas personas que a logrado sonrojar a Alexa- el chico de ojos grises se gano una mira de enojo por su comentario

- mejor cállate y comamos algo por que nos estamos muriendo de hambre- la chica rodó los ojos ante el dramatismo de su novio

- ¿y que desean comer?- Rosmerta ya estaba más que puesta para servirles

- tengo antojo de algo bien picoso junto con una cerveza de mantequilla pero omitamos eso por que aquí el papa del año me lo va a prohibir – opino Alexa

- claro que te lo voy a prohibir- Sirius puso cara de seriedad haciendo que Rosmerta riera con ganas

- valla mi querido merodeador maduro- y volteando a ver a la chica siguió- niña no se que le hiciste pero me parece bien, ya le hacia falta que le pusieran un alto y quien mejor que tu-

- ¡Hey yo no necesitaba nada!- el chico se quejo pero bien sabia que era mas que cierto

- si claro- su novia volvió a rodar los ojos y sin hacerle mas caso se voltio hacia la señora- y ¿entonces que? ¿Si me v as a consentir con algo bien picoso?- la chica puso ojitos de corderito haciendo reír una vez mas a la anfitriona

- claro que si, váyanse a sentar y en un momento su orden esta lista- y sin mas se voltio y dejo que los chicos le hieran caso

**Y** lo hicieron en una de las mesas mas retiradas para evitar las miradas de varios curiosos. Sirius se iba a sentar enfrente de ella pero Alexa no lo dejo, y aunque eso se le hizo raro no dijo nada

- Sirius ¿me quieres?- la chica pregunto después de varios minutos de silencio… pregunta que impacto a su novio

- ¿Por qué la pregunta?- la pregunta lo saco mucho de onda por que Alexa no era de las que andaba haciendo ese tipo de preguntas

- solo… solo contéstamela ¿si?-

- como no voy a quererte si eres la madre de mis hijos- Sirius respondió como si eso fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

- ¿nada mas por eso?- Alexa no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando ¿Qué nada mas la quería por eso?

- no, te amo por lo que eres y por lo que vales… por lo que soy contigo y por lo que dejo de ser cuando no estas a mi lado- y sin mas agarro su mano y toco el anillo que le había dado – este anillo representa todo el amor que te tengo y te tendré por el resto de mis días… y cada vez que lo veas acuérdate de eso para que nunca dudes de mi- Sirius se aventó todo ese discurso sin apartar la vista de la de ella

**L**a chica estaba apunto de llorar por la emoción y nada mas por que estaba en un lugar publico no se atrevió a hacer eso

- ¿seguro que pase lo que pase no me vas a dejar?- ni la propia Alexa sabía por que decía esas cosas… bueno si sabia

- Alexa ¿Qué tienes? ¿De cuando acá me haces esas preguntas?- Sirius no sabia si reírse o preocuparse ante la interrogación de su novia

- las hormonas tienen la culpa-a la chica se le escapo una lagrima rebelde que el chico fue gentil de limpiar

- Alexa, eres hermosa pero sobre todo la chava que me cambio y eso te hace única. Te amo demasiado y nada ni nadie va a cambiar eso- Sirius le dio un beso como si eso fuera una muestra mas de que lo que decía era mas que cierto

- yo también te amo y te necesito mucho- declaro Alexa después de que se terminara el beso

- ya dime por que me preguntas todo eso- por lo que vemos Sirius no le creyó lo de las hormonas

- esta bien te lo voy a confesar, me han estado mandando mensajes en los cuales me dicen que me valla con cuidado por que pronto me vas a dejar. Al principio no les hacia caso pero ¿te acuerdas la semana en la que no la pasamos peleando por cualquier cosa?- al ver que su novio asentía, prosiguió- pues unos tres días antes me llego un pergamino diciéndome que pronto nuestra relación se iba a terminar por las constantes peleas que íbamos a tener. Como veras me quede en shock pero al ver que esa semana no parábamos de pelear me hicieron pensar que talvez tenían razón – Alexa confeso sin esperarse la respuesta de el

- Samantha- Sirius susurro mas para el mismo

- ¿Qué tiene que ver ella con todo esto?- pregunto la futura madre muy sacada de onda

- que tengo la leve sospecha de que Samantha, Lee y Roockwood tienen algo que ver en lo que paso el día de tu cumpleaños- explico el chico dejándola sin habla

- ¿Qué? ¿Estas seguro?- Alexa no se lo podía creer

- seguro… seguro pues no pero es una teoría, aunque algo me dice que estoy en lo correcto. Además Dana ya lo sabia, por esa razón es que se pasa tanto tiempo con Snivellus, los dos están tramando algo- explico Sirius y dejo que su novia procesara la información

- hijos de su…- Alexa del coraje no pudo terminar pero el chico de ojos grises se alegro que su novia regresara a ser la misma

- calma, todavía tenemos que ver que tan cierto es. Primero tengo que sacarle toda la verdad a Samantha y ya después veremos que hacemos porque lo que te hicieron vale la expulsión. Además no pienso arriesgarme a que te vuelva a pasar algo parecido, antes los destruyo a todos y cada uno de ellos por tocarte tan solo el cabello- el chico hablo solemnemente haciendo que a su novia le brillaran los ojitos de la emoción

**P**ero no pudieron seguir por que en eso llego Rosmerta con la comida de la pareja

- Listo- la dueña del lugar sonrió complacida por la cara de delicia que tenia la próxima madre

- ummm huele delicioso- Alexa se relamió los labios al ver tanta delicia

- y esta delicioso te lo aseguro- Sirius le sonrió con ternura, ternura que era visible a 10,000 kilómetros a la redonda

- pues no esperes mas y come- y Alexa no se hizo del rogar y empezó a comer mientras que su novio y la dueña hablaban

- así es que vas a ser papa y ¿tu tío como lo tomo?- pregunto Rosmerta

- todavía no eh tenido la oportunidad pero muy pronto le mandare una carta para notificárselo- Sirius informo pero Rosmerta negó con la cabeza

- no así no lo hagas, el otro día vino y dijo que se estaba hospedando cerca de aquí- y la sorpresa de Sirius se noto

- ¿enserio?- ella afirmo con la cabeza- wow tengo que contactarme con el, además tengo que arreglar unos asuntos con el- Alexa dejo de comer cuando escucho eso

- ¿Qué asuntos?- y no era que le importara mucho pero la seriedad de su novio se le hizo raro

- lo de la herencia o mas bien la parte que me toca tan solo por llevar el grandioso apellido Black- ironizo Sirius rodando los ojos

- ¿Cómo es eso?- pregunto Rosmerta interesada antes de darle un trago al te de manzana que tenia en las manos

- que a pesar de que me quitaron del árbol genealógico de la familia, tengo derecho a una parte de la herencia y como soy el mayor me toca mas que a Régulus- explico el chico- y yo lo que quiero es que mi tío lo contabilice mientras yo salgo de la escuela, digo no es mucho tiempo pero va a servir de algo –

- Yo creí que tu tío vivía hasta Rusia- Alexa dejo de comer un momento para poder meterse en la plática

- fue lo que yo creía también- le contesto a su novia pero regreso su atención hacia Rosmerta- ¿y que más te dijo?-

- solo que había venido por que uno de tus tíos murió y quería estar en su velorio- informo la señora pero no creo ninguna reacción en el chico

- ummm quien sabe quien habrá sido-

- si no me equivoco fue el padre de Narcissa y Bellatrix, tus primas- esto si que fue una noticia para Sirius pero no por su tío si no por su prima… ¿Bella ya se habría enterado?

- ¿Qué?- Sirius palideció dejando a Ros sacada de onda pues por lo que sabia es que el no se llevaba con la mayoría de los Blacks y menos con sus primas

- pues si, el padre de ellas murió hace unos días-

- con razón- Alexa murmuro pero sus acompañantes lograron escucharlas

- ¿con razón que?- el pobre chico se veia desesperado por la falta de detalles

- con razón el otro día vi a Narcissa que iba casi llorando hacia el despacho de Albus pero pensé que se había roto una uña y por eso no le hice mucho caso- explico Alexa como si nada

- cierto, hace como una semana que no veo a ninguna de las dos- el chico después de decir esto suspiro- ¿Cómo estará?- y se refería a Bellatrix como bien sabemos

- ¿tu tía?- pregunto inocentemente Rosmerta

- no, Bellatrix- respondió Sirius como si eso fuera mas que obvio

- ¿y eso a ti que? Por lo que se tú y ella no se podían ni ver en pintura- pregunto la dueña del lugar muy impresionada

- pues no tienes razón no nos llevábamos pero gracias aquí a esta metiche me reconcilie con ella- Sirius le mando una mirada de ternura a su novia y por esa razón la chica no se enojo al contrario sonrió satisfecha por lo que había logrado

- valla, lograr que Sirius y Bellatrix, los mas cabezotas de los Black se reconciliaran es algo digno de alabarse ¿eh?-

- no podemos negar que soy buena- Sirius solo rodó los ojos ante el ego de su novia

- anda deja tu ego en paz por un momento y sigue comiendo-

- no ya no puedo mas, comí demasiado- Alexa recorrió su plato lo mas lejos que pudo par no caer en la tentación de seguir comiendo- pero estuvo delicioso, mis hijos no se pueden quejar- se sobo la barriga la futura madre

**D**espués de casi una hora todo estaba de maravilla, ya hasta el postre se habían acabado con eso les digo todo, pero de repente por la puerta aparecieron cuatro encapuchados, dejaron el lugar en silencio y empezaron a escanear el lugar en busca de algo o de alguien y en cuanto posaron su vista en el ultimo rincón del lugar, se dieron cuenta de lo que estaban buscando. Lo bueno es que Sirius reacciono mas rápido que los mortifagos y con una maniobra rápida saco a Alexa de la silla y corrió hasta llegar a la parte trasera del Púb., pasando por la cocina repletas de magos y elfos.

**S**alieron del local y sin pensárselo mucho corrieron en dirección hacia el centro del pueblo, Alexa corría lo más que podía pero los estaban alcanzando y de vez en cuando les mandaban una maldición que gracias al entrenamiento de Quidditch los dos tenían buenos reflejos y pudieron esquivar sin mucho esfuerzo

- un poco más, solo un poco mas- Sirius murmuraba mas para el que para su novia mientras procesaba un plan para salir de esta

**A**lexa, reuniendo todas sus fuerzas empezó a correr a la par de Sirius, pero de repente volteo a ver que tanta distancia tenían y vio que solo estaban a unos metros detrás y maldijo para sus adentros, regreso su vista hacia delante y reviso cada una de las calles y sus posibilidades de salir de esta… al encontrar la repuesta sonrió con suficiencia y le dio a entender a Sirius que tenia un plan

- Sirius trata de tirar esos barriles, nos darán tiempo de salir de aquí- Alexa grito lo suficiente para que solo su novio escuchara

- OK, entiendo después nos metemos en el callejón, es un camino corto hacia Honeydukes- el chico también puso una pieza en el plan y vio que tenían opción de salir vivos de ahí

**Y** sin perder tiempo, corrieron más rápido y con un ágil movimiento de varita el chico derribo los barriles quitando a tiempo a su novia para que no la tiraran a ella también… Alexa al ver que había funcionado su plan sonrió con suficiencia y al escuchar el escándalo, Alexa volteo a ver a los morti-idiotas como hacían todo por levantarse pero no podían, pero al ver que a uno de ellos se le caía la capa se le quedo viendo y se le hizo conocido pero su instinto de sobre vivencia nublo cualquier pensamiento y justo antes de doblar la esquina el mortifago se le quedo viendo y ella se burlo de el levantándole el dedo ofensivo **(saben a cual me refiero ¿no? Digo en algún momento de nuestras vidas a todos se nos sale lo mal educados, y esta bien hay que saber defenderse) **

**L**legaron hasta Honeydukes y sin desperdiciar ni un momento se metieron hasta el sótano y aunque un par de ojos los vio, no encontraron ningún obstáculo más pero Sirius sabia que eso no quería decir que ya estaban a salvo. No perdieron tiempo y Alexa fue la primera en bajar por la trampilla y al sentir que su novio estaba a su lado se sintió muy segura. Después de varios minutos, en total silencio tan solo se escuchaban sus agitadas respiraciones, llegaron hacia la escuela. Sirius sin importarle si los cachaban o no, salio del pasadizo y en cuanto Alexa estuvo a su lado, le puso la capa de James pero lo que no se esperaba es que Alexa se empezara a carcajear con todas sus fuerzas sin importarle si la escuchaban o no.

- chale Alexa de todas las reacciones que pudiste haber tenido, escoges reírte- Sirius rodó los ojos mientras le quitaba la capa de encima pues si los cachaban de que le servia la capa

- es que… es que hubiera visto la cara de esos idiotas cuando se cayeron… están pero sin bien pendejos ahora entiendo por que sigue tanto al imbecil de Voldemort- confeso la chica riéndose un poco mas y consiguiendo que Sirius riera también. Ya habían empezado a caminar hacia su sala común y era muy raro que no se hubieran encontrado con nadie

**D**espués de varios minutos de silencio, en el cual los dos chicos repasaban la experiencia vivida hace unos momentos. Y la verdad por mas que pensaban no sabían el motivo por cual los perseguían… sabían que los dos estaban en peligro ¿pero quien de los dos era el motivo por el cual cuatro mortifagos estaban en Hogsmeade a plena semana? y lo mas importante ¿como supieron que ellos estarían ahí precisamente? Y aunque ninguno de los dos decía nada, bien sabían que se hacían las mismas preguntas aunque no tuvieran las respuestas

- fue un milagro que no nos alcanzaran pues ya no corres igual que antes- si el chico quería que su novia se molestara, lo logro y sin mucho esfuerzo

- por tu culpa estoy así, así es que no me vengas con quejidos- la chica alzo la cabeza muy indignada- además de que te quejas si gracias a mi pudimos escaparnos de esos imbeciles-

- hey yo no escuche en ningún momento que te quejaras de eso- a pesar de lo que les había pasado el Hogsmeade estos dos no dejaban de pelearse- y aunque no lo aceptes yo también ayude a que escapáramos vivos de ahí-

- pues por que me iba a quejar si bien que me gustaba- Alexa replico con una mirada de lo mas pervertida haciendo que la Dama Gorda, si ya habían llegado al retrato, abriera los ojos hasta mas no poder

- ¿gustaba?- pregunto Sirius antes de abrazarla y darle un beso que desprendía electricidad y pasión

- me encanta- susurro Alexa con voz muy sensual, tan sensual que a Sirius le dio una fuerte descarga eléctrica por toda la espina dorsal

- ¡niños por Merlín compórtense!- la dama Gorda grito en cuanto vio donde tenia metida su mano Sirius, cosa que le valió madres a los dos **(imagínense donde tenia la mano metida Sirius… bueno no mejor no se imaginen XD)**

- OH vamos, tienes mas de medio siglo de existencia, no creo que nuca hayas visto a dos alumnos besándose- comento Alexa rodando los ojos y Sirius reía por lo debajo- además solo eres una pintura ¿Qué vas a saber del amor si nunca te han besado en la boca?- ante la pregunta la Dama Gorda se quedo con la boca bien abierta creando la carcajada de Sirius por el comentario de su novia y la expresión de la pintura –ya mejor déjanos pasar para seguir haciendo nuestras cosas- y sin dejarla replicar, dijo la contraseña y a la pintura no le quedo mas remedio que dejarlos pasar

- cada día me sorprendes más- Sirius la dejo pasar pero no dejaba de reírse

- ¿Qué? ¡Pues si es verdad! De seguro que a lo mas que a llegado es a agarrarle la mano a Sr. Cardigan y todos sabemos que ese guey esta mas chiflado que Flitch y eso ya es decir demasiado- Lily que iba bajando al escucharlos se extraño mucho pues era tardísimo

- ¿ustedes que hacen aquí tan tarde?- y al ver mejor la escena frunció el ceño – por Dios Sirius ¿podrías comportarte y quitar tu mano de su trasero?-

- no veo que ella se queje- a Sirius le gustaba tentar sus suerte, por eso molestaba tanto a al pelirroja

- la que se queja soy yo y si no lo hacer me encargare de que solo seas padre de esos dos que vienen en camino- amenazo Lily haciendo reír a su amiga, y ¿Por qué no? También a Sirius

- fiera la pelirroja- comento el muchacho pero le hizo caso a su amiga, más bien la obedeció

- idiota el muchacho- Lily comento haciendo reír mas a sus amigos- pero todavía no contestan ¿Qué demonios hacen aquí tan tarde? Ya casi son las 11 de la noche ¿Dónde estaban?-

- fuimos a las "3 Escobas" y ¿a que no te imaginas lo que nos paso?- Alexa le puso tanto misterio al asunto que solo falto la musiquita de fondo para completar la escena

- ya Alexa deja tu dramatismo y dime- por lo que ven Lily era demasiado desesperada

- pues nada del otro mundo, solo fuimos perseguidos por cuatro mortifagos- la embarazada le quito importancia al asunto como si fuera de lo más normal

- ¿Qué?- y el grito de la pelirroja casi se escucho por toda la escuela - ¿y tu tan tranquila?-

- fue lo mismo que yo me pregunte- Sirius rodó los ojos al acordarse de la reacción de su novia- pero estuvo divertido-

- ¿pero que paso? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?- Lily exigía respuestas

**L**os futuros padres duraron un poco mas de 15 minutos, en los cuales la pelirroja solo escuchaba y de vez en cuando abría los ojos mas de lo normal pero omitiendo algún sonido; realmente la chica sabia lo que era escuchar pero sin interrumpir. Ya cuando la pareja término su relato, Lily se quedo unos segundos callada pero reacciono… y de que forma

- ¿y ustedes creen que esto es un juego? ¿Se les hace gracioso que los mortifagos los tengan en la mira y los hayan atacado?- con los gritos que estaba pegando la pelirroja era mas que imposible que el director estuviera todavía dormido

- cálmate Lily no fue para tanto. Además eso no es lo importante, a mi lo me interesa saber es que querían o a quien y dudo que sea a mi por que ni yo ni mis papas nos interesa nada que tenga que ver con ellos, es mas mi padre piensa lo mismo que yo… que Voldemort tan solo es un simple guey que no tiene nada mas que hacer mas que joderle la existencia a los demás- Alexa en lugar de calmar a su amiga y novio, mas los inquieto

- esa es razón suficiente para que te sigan a ti- razono la pelirroja pero la morena era tan testaruda que negaba con la cabeza

- no, aquí al que siguen es a Sirius y quisiera saber por que- Alexa volteo a ver a su novio, el cual se veia demasiado serio

- ¿Por qué mas va a ser? Por que no me quise unir a ellos lo que yo no entiendo es como demonios supieron que íbamos a estar precisamente ahí a esa hora- susurro mas para el que para sus acompañantes

- sabes a uno de ellos lo conozco, en algún lado lo eh visto- Alexa trataba de acordarse de eso mientras volvía a repetir la imagen en donde su mirada se juntaba con la de aquel chico

- ¿Cómo lo viste si todos tenían capucha?-

- a este tipo se le callo cuando se cayeron en los barriles ¿pero quien demonios era?-

- no se y la verdad deberían de andarse con cuidado y no salir del castillo- Lily saco lo Premio Anual y Prefecta

- tenia antojos y no me podía aguantar- Alexa confeso para defenderse

- uff ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?- se pregunto así misma la pelirroja

- buenas noches- los tres que estaban platicando, brincaron al escuchar una cuarta voz

- James no asustes- Alexa le reprocho mientras que este se acostaba y recargaba su cabeza en el regazo de su novia

- yo no tengo que tengan la conciencia tan puerca- James contesto con los ojos cerrados

- bueno eso si- reconoció Sirius con picardía- ¿Qué crees amigo mió? Nos persiguieron 4 mortifagos ¿lo puedes creer?- lo que Sirius quería era que a su amigo le diera un poquito de interés a ver si así se despertaba pues sabia que si James se despertaba a media noche ya no dormiría y eso era algo que le divertía mucho

- envidioso- eso fue todo lo que dijo el chico de ojos avellana sin moverse ni un solo centímetro

- ¿envidioso por que?- pregunto su novia incrédula

- por que se lleva toda la diversión… a ver ¿Por qué no me invito?-

- OH vamos – la pelirroja no podía creer hasta donde llegaban estos dos y si Remus estuviera también se hubiera unido

- para la otra te llevo- Sirius prometió

- hay James- Lily suspiro resignada

- ………………………… - pero el chico de lentes había empezado a roncar, lo cual hizo que Alexa soltara una carcajada que no logro despertarlo

- ¿Qué voy a hacer con todos ustedes?- se pregunto la pelirroja con una sonrisa

- nada- esta vez fue Dana la que hablo, la cual estaba parada en el segundo escalón

- Dana- Sirius menciono su nombre como si no lo hubiera hecho en años

- ¿Qué paso?- la chica se extraño pero no pudo ni hablar por que en eso Remus llego para completar el grupo

- ¿Qué hacen aquí todo? ¿Qué no es muy tarde?- Remus se sentó junto a Alexa y Dana se sentó en el respaldo del sillón

- es que acabamos de llegar de Hogsmeade pero que Lily les cuente- Alexa se quito los zapatos y subió sus pies al regazo de Remus y su cabeza la apoyo en las piernas de sus prometido

**L**a pelirroja empezó a explicar los sucedido tal cual Alexa y Sirius se lo habían contado y estuvo de acuerdo con la cara de preocupación que en esos momentos tenia la pareja lobuna **(jajajaja no me pude reprimir XD)**

- par de irresponsables- hablo la preocupación de Remus por el

- hey ¿nosotros que íbamos a saber que iban a ir precisamente por nosotros el día que a mi me dan antojos?- Alexa se defendió con cara de indignación mientras se cruzaba de brazos

- buen punto- Remus reconoció al instante

- Dana- Sirius volvió a repetir interrumpiendo a su novia y a su amigo

- ¿Qué pasa?- Dana estaba extrañada por la forma en que su hermano le hablaba pero mas o menos ya sabia por donde iban las cosas

- tu sabias lo de mi chaparra ¿verdad?- pregunto el chico a si sin mas

**D**ana volteo a ver a los demás para pedir su ayuda pero bien sabia que le tenía que decir la verdad por que ella bien sabía que Sirius se bastaba solo para descubrir cualquier verdad, y ella al verse corralada no le quedo de otra más que decirle toda la verdad y con un suspiro empezó

- si y lo siento por no haberles dicho nada, se que no tengo excusa alguna pero yo quería vengarme y hacerles pagar todo. Como veras me tome el asunto muy personal, Alexa es mi hermana y nadie se mete con ella. Yo les iba a decir pero cuando me di cuenta las cosas ya estaban muy avanzadas y no podía cambiar nada y yo sabia que eso iba a suceder si se los decía y tenia que terminar esto lo antes posible, el estar tanto tiempo con Severus es una gran pero gran tortura, ya no soporto estar tanto tiempo con el- Sirius sonrió sin querer al escuchar lo ultimo, al igual que Remus y por supuesto James aunque de esto nadie se dio cuenta

- pero ¿Qué demonios es lo que estas haciendo?- Alexa, a pesar de sentirse "traicionada" por su amiga por no haberle dicho nada, se sentía muy bien al saber hasta que punto Dana apreciaba la amistad que tenían

- eso no nos lo a querido decir- Remus hablo antes de que su novia hablara, por que todavía era su novia eh

- ni les voy a decir, solo denme una semana y lo sabrán – la chica rogó y a los demás no les quedo de otra mas que aceptar

- uff no me dejen así- Alexa rodó los ojos haciendo reír a los demás- se dan cuenta que hace mucho que no teníamos un momento así los 6 juntos sin todo el castillo alrededor de nosotros- la chica expreso en voz alta lo que todos pensaban

- si ya extrañaba estas reuniones – Sirius rió divertido

- pero bueno vámonos a dormir por que mañana tenemos clase de defensa y si no llegamos a tiempo nos va a ir muy mal- Lily le quito la magia al asunto, como siempre

- si vamos, tengo mucho sueño- Alexa bostezo mientras se paraba

- ¿quieres que me lo lleve?- Sirius le pregunto a Lily ofreciendo sus servicios mientras que volteaba a ver a James, que hasta el momento no se había despertado

- no, esta bien en un rato mas lo despierto ustedes ya váyanse a dormir- Lily quería quedarse así con el y al notar la mirada de Alexa, se sonrojo pero dio gracias antes el silencio de su amiga

- bueno pues hasta mañana- Dana y Alexa subieron al cuarto de las chicas, y Remus y Sirius se fueron por el de los chicos **(no Nena, fue al revés…. Ufff que obvia soy ¿no creen?)**

**A**l ver que sus amigos se desaparecieron, Lily volteo a ver el rostro de su novio y le pareció lo más bello que había visto en toda su vida **(¡opino lo mismo!)**. Cuando estuvo a punto de tocar el sedoso cabello de su novio, este abrió el ojo derecho y pregunto

- ¿ya se fueron?- la pelirroja lo vio raro pero respondió

- si ¿Por qué?-

- nada mas – el chico se levanto rápido y con un hábil movimiento se sentó y sin previo aviso beso a su novia como s su vida dependiera de ello

**L**a chica al principio tenía los ojos llenos de sorpresa, pero conforme pasaban los segundo se rindió ante el sabor adictivo de los labios de su novio.

- tenia tantas ganas de hacer eso- exclamo el chico de lentes después de que se termino el beso

- ¿te estabas haciendo el dormido?- Lily pregunto a pesar de que todavía estaba bajo los efectos del beso

- bueno si, pero es que quería estar contigo, aunque creo que Sirius se dio cuenta de que realmente no estaba dormido- el chico se alzo de hombros restándole importancia al asunto- pero ¿en que estábamos tu y yo?- James pregunto mandándole una mirada llena de lujuria a la cual su novia respondió con un repentino escalofrió pero no precisamente de frió

- James- susurro Lily cerrando los ojos y disfrutando todo lo que James le hacia sentir

- Lily- fue todo lo que James pudo susurrar pues necesitaba los labios de su novia para seguir viviendo

* * *

**Se que lo que puse de la pocion Multijugos no es verdad pero bueno es una historia y me gusto los efectos que puse de la misma**

**Gracias de nuevo por la espera y ojala que sea la primera vez que lo deje taaaaaaaaanto tiempo!**

**Cuidense mucho y nos vemos mas pronto de lo que se imaginan!**

**Con mucho amor y cariño se despide de ustedes **

**NENAORION! su servidora!**


	27. Llenando Howgarts de Familia

**Por fin regrese si!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OMG me costo un ojo y la mitad del otro para poder terminarlo pero seamos sinceros me encanto y espero que les guste a ustedes....**

Gracias miles de GRACIAS por todos los review y por la espera... pero bueno sabemos que lo que menos tenemos es tiempo pero estoy haciendo todo los posible para terminar esta historia y la de "Projekt Revolution" me esta costando pero se que puedo...

Pero bueno no mas excusas y los dejo leer... espero que les guste y por fa haganmelo saber si es asi y si no pues tambien aqui se acepta de todo!

Solo un dato mas antes de comenzar... lo que esta subrarayado es en fraces y lo demas ya saben es en "español" y perdonen mi traduccion pero apenas estoy aprendiendo Frances y no se me da del todo bien! :) de nuevo gracias y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo...

Con mucho cariño para ustedes Nena!**

* * *

Capitulo 27:**

**Y**a habían pasado varios días después de la escena de Hogsmeade y nuestros protagonistas estaban desayunando en total silencio porque en primera, hacía demasiado frio y en segunda todos estaban más dormidos que despiertos y todo gracias a Alexa, quien no los había dejado dormir tan solo porque según no tenía sueño y según ella, porque fue la primera en caer rendida después de una partida de ajedrez con Remus.

- ¿y qué vamos a hacer para Navidad? - pregunto Dana después de darle una mordida a la manzana que tenía en la mano

- pues Sirius y yo teníamos planeado hacer una fiesta en mi casa, algo más o menos como la presentación de tu hermano- James anuncio volteado a ver a Alexa, la cual no lo había pelado porque estaba tratando de no quedarse dormida

- órale pero pues tendrá que ser después de Navidad porque Natasha quiere que no la pasemos en familia, podría ser un día después- Dana anuncio pues su madre ya le había advertido - ¿y quién iría?-

- pues estarían tus padres, los de Remus, el tío de Sirius, los padres de la enana, Andrómeda y estoy pensando en invitar a Molly, ya sabes es familia de Sirius- informo James pues su madre ya le había dado detalles del evento

- no se olviden de Jonnathan que es un huérfano de familia- Alexa hizo reír a los demás

- está bien no lo quería invitar pero es tu decisión- y eso hizo que Alexa despertara por completo

- ¿de qué hablas?-

- da nada- James gruño por lo debajo haciendo que su novia suspirara resignada pues los últimos días no había podido quitarle la idea de que Jonnathan quería algo con ella

- dime- Alexa amenazo haciendo respirar con dificultad al chico de gafas

- tu primito quiere andar con mi novia- el chico de lentes a cada segundo se veía más enojado pero no conto con la carajada de su amiga

- ¡Por Merlín James! Jonna no quiere nada con Lily- Alexa no paraba de reírse, cosa que molestaba más a James

- yo lo escuche decir eso-

- sí, no te niego que le gustaba Lily en un principio pero también sé que no se metería con ella por que respeta su relación y porque le advertí que si hacia algo me las iba a pagar- Alexa informo recordando la escena de Halloween

- ¿tu como estas tan segura?- por lo que vemos James es un poco desconfiado

- por que el mismo me lo dijo, además está con Bellatrix y no creo que Jonnathan la engañe y todavía no entiendo el por qué- la futura madre suspiro resignada pues todavía no se entendía por qué su primo estaba con la prima de su prometido, una incógnita si quieren saberlo

- bueno ya dejemos por la paz el asunto de Jonnathan ¿quieren? Y por qué no mejor me dicen que vamos a hacer con el asunto de Samantha, pasan los días y no sabemos nada de nada y Dana no puede terminar con lo que está haciendo- se metió la pelirroja del grupo pues ya estaba más que harta con el asunto de Jonnathan pues no había día que James no lo mencionara

- ¿no es reclamo verdad?-ironizo Dana – yo no tengo la culpa que el pelos grasientos ese no se apure y se haga el digno solo porque les conté lo que estaba pasando- se quejo la castaña dejando su manzana a un lado pues ya se le había quitado el apetito

- ya les dije lo que podemos hacer- y antes de que alguien la pudiera parar, Alexa prosiguió- Sirius debería de seducirla para que le cuente todo. Un día la agarras de sorpresa, la seduces y en cuanto te diga la dejas botada- y ese era el plan de la chica ¿un poco tonto no?

- Alexa eso nunca va a funcionar- Remus trato de que razonara

- no si lo pensamos bien esto puede funcionar- Alexa iba seguir pero se vio interrumpida por alguien

- nunca había escuchado tanta estupidez en una sola frase- Jonnathan se había reunido al grupo aunque no a todos le pareció

- ¿tú qué haces aquí?- pregunto su prima- además si lo planeamos bien esto puede funcionar-

- no seas tonta Alexa, en primera así como ves a Samantha no es tan mensa como todos creen y en cuestión de segundos va a saber de qué se trata y no se va a creer que Sirius quiera algo con ella después de que le dejo bien claro que jamás volvería a pasar algo entre los dos- explico el Slytherin del grupo como si su prima estuviera todavía en pre-escolar

- uff se supone que eres mi primo y que me debes de apoyar- Alexa suspiro resignada porque en primera no quería pelear y en segunda se sentía más entumida por el maldito frio que estaba haciendo

- te apoyo pero no suelo apoyar a la idiotez andante- corroboro el chico de Slytherin sintiendo la mirada penetrante del chico de lentes, al cual no le quiso hacer mucho caso

- está bien, está bien hasta a mi me parece algo estúpido pero bueno, no pueden negar que hago el esfuerzo- sentencio la futura madre haciendo reír a los demás

- ¿bueno y que proponen?- pregunto Remus que escuchaba atentamente a lo que decían y ya más o menos tenía un plan, no por nada era el cerebro de las tantas bromas que lograron realizar en años

- pues…- Dana se quedo con la palabra en la boca pues fue interrumpida por el primo de su amiga

- hechícenla o emborráchenla- y así de simple fue la respuesta

- ni hablar- y esta vez la que hablo fue la pelirroja del grupo- yo no me pienso prestar para hacer eso-

- entonces solo queda sacarle la verdad emborrachándola- zanjo el chico de ojos verdes

- ¿pero cuándo? ¿Cómo?- Alexa preguntaba mientras que el cerebro de todos funcionaba a cien por hora

- Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw- y esa fue la respuesta de Remus que sonreía como si la navidad se hubiera adelantado una semana

- ¡Claro! Hacemos una fiesta, Sirius se le acerca, le ofrece una cerveza de mantequilla pero que en realidad sea whisky de fuego y listo, te suelta toda la sopa- James sabia a la perfección cómo funcionaba el cerebro de su amigo el lobito y entendió todo lo que quería decir

- claro ahora solo queda en ustedes ganar ese partido si no van a tener que encontrar otra forma de sacarle la verdad- siguió Jonnathan y al ver que la pelirroja iba a hablar levanto la mano para que lo dejara continuar- sin tener que hechizarla por supuesto, porque aquí la pelirroja no se los va a permitir-

- por supuesto que no se los pienso permitir- corroboro Lily haciendo énfasis en las últimas palabras

- bueno pues entonces hagan todo lo que esté en sus manos para que así sea- y dando el tema por zanjado volteo a ver a su prima – tu mama me mando una carta- sí, que cambio tan drástico de tema pero bueno

- ¿y qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué se lo prohíba?- Alexa no entendía lo que su primo quería decir

- no babosa, tu mama me mando una carta diciéndome que van a cambiar a Julieta de escuela- informo Jonnathan esperando que su prima atara cabos pero la chica no quería cooperar

-¿a dónde?- pregunto la futura madre y al ver la cara de su primo comprendió todo- ¿tan rápido?

- claro- corroboro el chico de Slytherin

-¿pero ella estuvo de acuerdo?- pregunto de nuevo la futura madre olvidándose de los demás

- tú sabes que ellos hacen lo que ella quiere, y pues supongo que sí-

- yo no sé ustedes pero cuando estos dos hablan me siento como fuera de contexto – Dana se metió en la platica

- no te apures, todos nos sentimos así- una octava voz se unió a la platica

- ¡Julieta!- grito Alexa emocionada pues aunque no lo crean a la chica le encantaba la idea de tener a su hermana cerca

- hola- Julieta los saludo un poco cohibida antes de pararse entre su hermana y primo

- no pensé que fuera tan rápido, mi madre me dijo que te cambiaria de escuela pero no pensé que aquí- Alexa hizo un espacio para que se sentara junto con ella

- pues ya ves- Julieta no podía levantar la cabeza pues todos la veían y aunque le encantaba las atenciones, el saber que los amigos de su hermana la veían se le hacía demasiado

- ¿Gryffindor por supuesto verdad?- pregunto Alexa algo que era tan obvio

- no si casi si ni se nota- ironizo Lily por la morena mas chica

- pero bueno me voy- Jonnathan se levanto pero al ver la cara de Julieta se detuvo- no te impresiones desde que está embarazada come fresas a todas horas – y es que Alexa se estaba devorando unas fresas con crema

- si, según tu madre y tu abuela, se me pegaron muchos gustos de Sirius. Como por ejemplo las fresas, ya no soporto el chocolate, las frambuesas no me gustaban solas y ahora sí, las nueces, el coco… etc.- informo la futura madre haciendo que su novio la viera como si estuviera loca

- Alexa ¿Quién te dijo que esos eran mis gustos?- se quejo Sirius pues el comía de todo

- ¿ah no?- pregunto la chica contrariada pues ella tenía esa leve sospecha

- no…. A mí me gusta de todo menos las frambuesas – contesto Sirius haciendo reír a la nueva integrante

- "doble A" a ti no se te pegaron los gustos de Sirius, si no los de mi papa- Alexa se quedo de a seis y fue por eso que su hermana suspiro- acuérdate que a mi papa no le gusta el chocolate pero le encantan las nueces, el sería feliz si a todo le pudiera poner nueces… adora las frambuesas con coco y sobre todo en el flan. ¿Desde cuándo acá no le pones atención a eso? – pregunto la menor del grupo saca de onda pues Alexa era muy escéptica para las cosas

- ummmm no sé, pero tienes razón- y volteando a ver a su novio, prosiguió- bueno al menos ya no te debes preocupar por robarme mis gustos- Alexa hizo reír a todos

- huy como si no te gustaran mis gustos- Sirius rodo los ojos - ¿o quieres que te recuerde que gustos míos te gustan?- Sirius le robo un beso antes de que la chica se metiera otra fresa a la boca

- hay no, yo me voy. Es muy temprano para que mi estomago se revuelva por tanta miel que hay en el ambiente- y sin más Jonnathan se fue hacia donde estaba su novia y le dio un beso de buenos días

- eso para que vean es totalmente repulsivo- opino la castaña haciendo reír a todos los Gryffindors- en fin ¿Qué hora es?- pregunto Dana justo antes de bostezar

- faltan 30 minutos para la primera clase pero yo ya me voy porque tengo que pasar a dejar el libro de ruinas a la biblioteca, nos vemos mas al rato- Lily se levanto y empezó a recoger sus útiles

- oigan donde está el salón de…- Julieta hizo una pausa para leer su horario- de Encantamientos- la chica se puso levemente roja de la cara pues casi no le gustaba pedir ayuda

- pues está cerca de donde yo voy si quieres vente conmigo y te enseño por donde es- Lily se ofreció a ayudarla pues era la que mas estaba despierta en estos momentos

- pero come primero – Alexa le ordeno a su hermana seriamente pero no se pudo aguantar la risa, cosa que contagio a los demás, los cuales no sabían por que la risa pero bueno- hay ni yo me la creí-

- ¿Qué?- pregunto Remus, que era el más cuerdo de todos y no se había reído

- mi papel de hermana mayor- respondo Alexa fácilmente mientras se rascaba la nariz

- hay Alexa estas pero si bien mensa- esa fue Lily, ni por qué dudarlo

- oh pues-

- bueno vamos Julieta- por lo que vemos Lily ya estaba más que lista- no lleguen tarde y nos vemos en Defensa- y sin más se despidió de su novio con un tremendo beso, que hizo sudar a más de uno

**Y** desafortunadamente, o afortunadamente, iba pasando Lucy a un lado de ellos y su coraje y envidia era notoria a varios kilómetros a la redonda, pues varios estudiantes se quedaron viendo la escena esperando a que algo sucediera. Y claro que la Asiática no iba a defraudar a sus espectadores pues paso junto a ellos y sin querer (ejem) empujo a la pelirroja.

- ups perdón, no los vi- ironizo Lee haciendo reír a los que estaban en contra de la pareja Potter-Evans

- Lee por favor no empieces ¿quieres?- Remus interrumpió a tiempo pues su amiga se estaba poniendo roja por estarse aguantando las ganas de decirle algo a la asiática, y la verdad es que él no tenía ganas de sacar a nadie de Azkaban por homicidio en 1ro, 2do y 3er grado

- discúlpame pero enserio no los vi, yo simplemente iba pasando- Lucy se hizo la desentendida pero obvio eso nadie se la cree

- pues pasa por otro lado porque aquí estorbas- bueno ¿Qué esperaban que Alexa no se metiera?... ¡qué ilusos!

- ¿y desde cuando este lado del castillo está prohibido? Hasta donde yo sé, el comedor es libre- replico la china poniendo sus manos a la cadera pues sabía que estaba haciendo enojar a Alexa y eso era sumamente divertido

**J**ulieta solo pasaba su mirada desde la asiática, que por cierto no sabía qué papel tenia, hasta su hermana que era agarrada por Sirius.

- desde que me pudre el hecho de ver tu estúpida cara todas las mañanas- y si creen que esto lo dijo Alexa pues que equivocados están por qué no fue ella, fue Dana

- ¿y tú que te metes? – Lucy debería de haber aprendido que no era muy conveniente hacerlas enojar tan temprano

- me meto porque se me pega la repútisima gana ¿algún maldito problema?- Dana se había levantado haciendo que el vaso con leche que se estaba tomando, se callera

- sí, que no seas metiche…- y Lucy iba seguir pero no contaba con que Remus hablara

- 25 puntos menos por interrumpir el almuerzo, 25 más por buscar pelea- Remus ya estaba harto de Lucy y sus constantes peleas- y 15 puntos menos para ustedes por seguirle la corriente- se dirigió a Alexa y a Dana y antes de que alguna de las dos protestara prosiguió- ahora si no quieres perder más puntos camínale y trata de que no cruzarte con ellas por el resto del día por favor- y sin más el lobito se sentó y antes de bajar la mirada les guiño el ojo a las dos para que se calmaran

**T**odos esperaban que Lucy se fuera pero esta no se daba por vencida y antes de que Julieta hablara, Lucy la interrumpió

- tú no eres nadie para bajar puntos, no tienes ningún derecho a decirme que hacer y que no-

- por si tu brillante cabecita no se ha dado cuenta- ¿se noto la ironía verdad?- Remus es Prefecto al igual que Lily, que por cierto es Premio Anual al igual que James- Lucy palideció ante lo dicho por Sirius pues no sabía esa información – así es que si no te importa ¿te podrías largar para que sigamos almorzando a gusto?- termino Sirius de decir sin soltarle la mano a su novia, la cual estaba ansiosa por decir algo

**A**unque pensándolo bien, Lily estaba demasiado callada para ser verdad y al ver que la chica se apuntaba así misma supieron porque. Remus hizo un sencillo movimiento con su varita y apunto a Lily

- Remus que sea la última vez que me hechizas para que me calle- Lily suspiro fastidiada pero no enojada

- Lily, es demasiado temprano para que ustedes tres se pongan a pelear- Remus suspiro pues en pocos días seria luna llena y la verdad no estaba de ánimos para nada

- pero Remus…- la pelirroja trato de replicar pero el lobito no la dejo

- nada de peros, ahora vete a clase por qué vas a llegar tarde- Remus la corrió de la manera más vil pero Lily no se podía enojar con el tan fácil

- está bien Moony tu ganas, me voy pero esta me la pagas- y sin más la pelirroja se puso la mochila al hombro- vamos Julieta- y sin más la pelinegra menor agarro sus cosas

- bueno nos vemos al rato-

- ¿a qué hora tienes tu hora libre?- pregunto Alexa

- pues después de Encantamientos tengo Defensa, después Transformaciones y después una 2 horas de tiempo libre- contesto Julieta leyendo su horario

- ok entonces nos vemos en la sala común- Julieta solo levanto los hombros

Ya cuando salieron Julieta y Lily del comedor, la menor pregunto

- ¿Quién es Lucy?- por unos segundos en los ojos de Lily se vieron chispas de odio

- es un vieja metiche que quiere andar con James- la pelirroja no quería ser borde pero tan solo oír su nombre la ponía de malas, muy de malas

- oh ahora entiendo, digo si yo estuviera con uno de los cuatro también sacaría las uñas- Julieta dijo como si nada haciendo que el coraje de la pelirroja se pasara

- jajajajajaja espero que cuando escuches la historia completa sigas opinando lo mismo- Lily le guiño el ojo dejándola con ganas de saber mas

- ¿Cuál historia?- Julieta pregunto interesada sin importarle por aprenderse el camino a su salón

- la historia de nosotras con los merodeadores- de repente la pelirroja se paro haciendo que la hermana de su amiga se parara de golpe – ya llegamos-

- no pero me tienes que contar…-

- cuando haya tiempo, por el momento ya llegamos a tu salón nos vemos al rato – y sin más la pelirroja la dejo a medio corredor

**L**as clases pasaron volando según todos los alumnos pues solo faltaba una semana para salir de vacaciones. Por cierto estaba haciendo un frio inaguantable aunque no a muchos les afectaba tanto como a la pelirroja, quien era quien más los sufría pues la pobre tenía que ponerse dos suéteres, una chamarra, guantes y bufanda, doble pantalón y doble calcetas para poder aguantar el frio en las clases de pociones.

**E**se sábado, en especial estaba haciendo mucho frio y más a las 8 e la mañana. Alexa estaba bajando las escaleras feliz de la vida como si fuera un día en plena primavera. Iba hasta tarareando una canción mientras se dirigía al cuarto de las niñas de primero. Cuando llego hasta ahí, sonrió maléficamente, que si le ponías demasiada atención podías ver cómo le salían cuernos y cola. Se paro enfrente de la puerta y sin más… se puso a gritar

-¡JULIETA ABREME LA PUERTA!- Alexa espero unos segundos y sonrió al ver que había cometido su propósito

- Alexa por el amor a Merlín, cállate- Julieta parecía que estaba todavía dormida pues tenía los ojos cerrados, la chica se dio la media vuelta y se volvió a meter a su cama sin importarle si su hermana la seguía o no

- levántate ya, tenemos una hora para ir a Hogsmeade- Alexa informo mientras la destapaba para que se levantara

- Alexa por si no te has dado cuenta yo no tengo derecho a ir a ningún lado- Julieta se volvió a tapar pero Alexa le volvió a jalar la cobija

- estás hablando conmigo y te aseguro que vas a poder ir- su hermana la vio con cara de no entender nada – además mi mama te mando una carta- Alexa se la dio – iba a leerla pero no me pareció prudente-

- y creíste bien- Julieta le quito la carta de las manos y empezó a leerla. Conforme la iba leyendo, la chica iba poniendo una sonrisa de esas cuando sabes algo que el mundo no, y eso pico la curiosidad de Alexa

- ¿Qué dice?- pregunto la futura madre muy interesada pues el humor de su hermana había cambiado

- nada que importe- de repente la morena menor salió de la cama y se metió al baño

- ¡TE ESPERO EN LA SALA COMUN EN UNA HORA EXACTAMENTE!- y sin importarle los gruñidos por parte de las compañeras de cuarto, salió de ahí rumbo a las cocinas pues tenía antojo de un chocolate bien caliente.

**I**ba caminando muy metida en sus pensamientos y por eso no se dio cuenta que ni el conserje estaba levantado a esas horas. Sus pensamientos estaban llenos de dudas por lo que podría pasar después de que sus bebes nacieran. Sabía que estaba completamente enamorada de Sirius pero no estaba tan segura sobre el matrimonio, y no piensen mal… lo idolatraba; si, pero no sabía si sería la mejor decisión el "atarse" con alguien a tan temprana edad. Porque aunque nadie lo creyera, ella tenía sueños que realizar… quería terminar una carrera, prepararse como mujer pero ahora con forme a eso tenía también que realizarse como madre y eso hacía que tuviera dudas, pues no sabía si iba a poder realizarse como esposa a la misma vez.

**S**alió de sus cavilaciones al encontrarse parada enfrente de la pintura del frutero y dejando sus pensamientos a un lado, le hizo cosquillas a la pera y la puerta se abrió. Fue una sorpresa ver a Thomas sentado con una taza humeante en las manos y con una sonrisa de medio lado. Y ahora que se daba cuenta, Thomas no era para nada feo y menos cuando tenía en la cara esa sonrisa maquiavélica, lo hacía verse demasiado sexy para la salud mental de muchas chicas. Y se pregunto cómo habría sido, si le hubiera hecho caso y hubiera andado con él en lugar de Sirius… y la verdad es que no se imaginaba con nadie más, más que con su papacito de ojos grises.

- hola Alexa ¿Qué haces tan temprano por estos rumbos?- pregunto el chico de Ravenclaw al ver a la chica de sus sueños entrar

- Thomas, hola. Vine por una taza de chocolate bien caliente antes de empezar el día- la chica se sentó junto a él – y veo que tu ya hiciste lo mismo- y sin dejar que Thomas dijera una palabra, ordeno su desayuno

**E**l Ravenclaw se le quedaba viendo, y por millonésima vez pudo ver por qué se había enamorado de ella. Y es que cada movimiento por parte de esta era algo digno de ver, a pesar de ser algo tan sencillo como darle un sorbo al chocolate y ver como sus pupilas grises se dilataban de placer, cuando su lengua hacia contacto con el precioso manjar (si lo sé, se leyó un poco raro pero hablo del chocolate caliente XD)

- ¿y qué te trae por estos rumbos?- pregunto la chica para hacer platica al darse cuenta de cómo la veía el chico y no es que no le gustara, pero a veces la incomodaba

- nada, quise venir por una taza de chocolate antes de irnos a Hogsmeade- Thomas le dio una mordida al panecillo de durazno que había pedido - ¿y Sirius?- pregunto el chico

- pues no sé, me dijo que ahorita me alcanzaba. Creo que le iba a ayudar a James con algo- contesto la futura madre mientras sus bollos de chocolate se colocaban frente a ella

- oye Alexa quiero hablar contigo- Thomas bajo la cabeza en señal de estar ordenando sus ideas – sabes cuánto me gustas y todo lo que haría por ti…- la futura madre estaba a punto de responder pero el chico no la dejo -…no espérate, deja acabo. Sabes que por ti haría todo lo que estuviera en mis manos para que fueras la mujer más feliz del mundo, pero también se de tus sentimientos hacia mí, y te quiero tanto que respeto tu decisión. Sé que con Sirius ya lo eres, y yo no puedo ser tan ruin de interponerme entre ustedes. Aunque me hubiera gustado tener una oportunidad contigo, no te lo voy a negar- el chico rio por lo debajo al ver la cara sonrosada de su acompañante

- no te creas, yo también me eh preguntado muchas veces que hubiera pasado si nos hubiéramos dado la oportunidad. Eres muy guapo para la salud mental de muchas y créeme que no soy la única que lo piensa- ahora fue el turno de Alexa verlo sonrojar a él- pero me imagino mi vida con alguien más que no sea Sirius y simplemente no puedo. Sé que te duele y a mí me duele el no corresponderte, porque eres un chavo súper chido, pero amo a Sirius con todas mis fuerzas y hay dos pequeños problemitas de por medio- la chica se sobo la barriga dando entender a que se refería

- si lo sé, y aunque como tú dices me duele pero también me alegra de que seas feliz- Thomas le tomo la mano y la beso

**Y** así los encontró un moreno de ojos grises, un Gryffindor de nombre Sirius Orión Black Potter y que no se les olvide

* * *

- James ¿A dónde me llevas?- pregunto una pelirroja contraria pues ¿Qué no se suponía que tenían que ir a desayunar para poder irse al pueblo?

- solo dame 5 minutos en lo que llegamos y te explico de que se trata ¿si?- Lily no pudo replicar por que James siguió guiándola

**J**ames vio que su novia fruncía el seño tratando de averiguar de qué se trataba todo esto, y sonrió porque estaba seguro de que Lily ni siquiera se lo imaginaba. Cuando llego al pasillo indicado, se paro en el punto preciso y sin más soltó a su novia y paso enfrente de la pared tres veces. Lily iba a decir algo pero vio que aparecía una puerta grande desde el suelo hasta el techo y se quedo plasmada pues no sabía de qué se trataba todo esto. La chica estaba por preguntar cuando James se digno a hablar

-se que te preguntas de que se trata todo esto, pero necesito que confíes en mi y cierres los ojos- y si esto era un examen de confianza, Lily lo paso con honores pues no dudo ni un segundo e hizo lo que James había pedido

- está bien- la chica busco la mano de su novio y sonrió cuando la encontró, creando la felicidad de su novio pues esta confiaba demasiado en el

**J**ames la jalo hacia adentro del lugar y en cuanto la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, el pelinegro hablo

-ahora sí, ya los puedes abrir- Lily obedeció y se impresiono al ver el paisaje frente a ella

**Y** es que estaba frente a ella un jardín al puro estilo japonés, con sus pequeños arroyos, un gran puente y en medio quiosco pintado de blanco y varias flores rojas alrededor. La chica estaba extasiada con la vista y es que…

-James esto es hermoso…- Lily volteo a verlo - ¿Cómo sabias que…?- pero el moreno de ojos almendrados termino por ella

- ¿Qué te encantan?- la pelirroja asintió- pues porque te amo y me encanta descubrir todo lo que tenga que ver contigo- James le beso la mano delicadamente a Lily haciendo que miles de maripositas revolotearan en el estomago de esta

- y claro que me encanta ¿pero podría preguntar por qué todo esto?- la pelirroja dio una vuelta sobre su propio eje para disfrutar de la vista completa

- ya lo hiciste pero por el momento no te lo puedo contestar, quiero que lo veas por ti misma- y sin más el pelinegro la llevo hasta donde estaba el quiosco, donde el chico había puesto una canasta de comida sobre una manta y Lily se quedo impactada al ver que había mariposas revoloteando alrededor del ellos.

- James me encanta todo esto y no me lo tomes a mal pero no se qué quieres con todo esto- la chica estaba en la incertidumbre y ese sentimiento no le gustaba para nada

- lo sabrás bonita- James hizo que se sentara en la manta- solo quiero que disfrutemos este momento juntos, no pretendo nada solo quiero llenarte de pequeños detalles, quiero agasajarte con todo lo que esté a mi alcance tan solo para ver tu carita feliz- y es que no lo podía negar, la pelirroja a pesar de la incertidumbre en sus ojos había mucha felicidad por los detalles que tenía su novio con ella

- James- la pelirroja quería decir algo pero el chico de ojos avellana no la dejo

- shhhhh no digas nada solo quiero que lo disfrutes. Tenemos una hora antes de irnos a Hogsmeade tiempo suficiente para disfrutar de este hermoso paisaje- James le dio un beso dulce creando una reacción tan única, como cada vez que la besaba

- James no hagas eso, vas a hacer que te ame más de lo que te amo, y créeme que no hay amor más grande que el que te tengo- la pelirroja le contestaba a todos sus besos y cariños

- lo sé pero nunca es suficiente para este amor que te tengo- y sin más le dio a probar unos de los panecillos que tenía en la canasta

- ummmmmmmm son los que hace Rosmerta ¿verdad?- pregunto la pelirroja al sentir ese sabor familiar

- ¿se nota?- ironizo el chico haciendo reír a su novia

- no mucho, juraría que los hiciste tu- la pelirroja le dio una mordida pero al panecillo que James se estaba comiendo

- pelirroja no te robes mi pan para eso tienes el tuyo- James defendió lo suyo a capa y espada

- es que sabe más rico- la chica lo beso de repente haciendo que el pan quedara en el olvido, y no solo el pan si no todo el mundo – ummmmmmmm sabe mucho más rico de tus labios- la chica se relamió los labios al separarse de el

- Lily por favor no juegues con mi cordura- James la abrazo y hundió su cara el cuello de la pelirroja impregnándose de su olor a jazmines

- me estoy cobrando el hecho que tu ya hiciste añicos la mía- Lily ladeo su cabeza para darle mejor acceso a James

**E**l chico la subió sobre su regazo dejándola enfrente de él y las piernas de ella quedaran alrededor de su cintura y sin más la beso dejando sus cerebros desconectados del mundo exterior y se concentraron solo ellos dos

* * *

- ¿tengo que preocuparme por esta escena?- pregunto Sirius al percatarse de que Thomas besaba la mano de su novia, ejem prometida que no se les olvide

- Sirius te estaba esperando- casi, casi grito la chica pero sin quitar la mano de la boca de Thomas

- vamos Grant suéltala ya – y aunque Sirius le dijo eso, el fue el que hizo que Alexa se retirara del chico jalándola- bueno ahora si platíquenme de que va todo esto- exigió el chico de ojos grises ya sentado a un lado de su novia

- nada solo estaba platicando con Alexa de que me alegra que sea feliz contigo, que ya entendí que entre ustedes no hay espacio para nadie más – Thomas no bajo su cabeza en ningún momento y esto le hizo saber a Sirius que el chico era sincero

- claro, entre ella y yo nada ni nadie se va a poder interponer- corroboro el chico de ojos grises dejando el asunto más claro que el agua

- lo sé y pues no me queda más que desearles lo mejor de lo mejor- Thomas se paro sin dejar que la pareja contestara- por cierto Alexa, tu hermana es igual de hermosa que tu- y al igual que a muchos, o sea toda la escuela, a Thomas le encantaba ver a la chica rabiar

- tú le tocas un pelo a mi hermana y te quito el derecho a ser padre o siquiera intentarlo – la chica cambio su humor en un dos por tres pues nadie tocaba a su hermana sin salir ileso

- pobre del que quiera andar con tu hermana, vas a hacer pasarlo por una inspección de lo más difícil y te aseguraras de que no salga vivo – Thomas confirmo las sospechas de todos

- tienes toda la razón – Sirius estuvo de acuerdo con el chico y sonrió al ver la cara de asesina psicópata de Alexa

- Sirius vámonos ya- y sin más la chica salió por la puerta dejando a los dos chicos carcajeándose

- cuídala mucho y de nuevo me alegro por los dos - y sin más Thomas le ofreció la mano y Sirius sin dudarlo la tomo y sellaron un pacto de amistad que con forme pasaban los años se haría mucho mas fuerte

- lo hare- y sin más Sirius salió tras de Alexa

* * *

**R**emus iba bajando las escaleras del cuarto de los chicos todavía consternado pues los más flojos del colegio se habían levantado temprano y lo habían dejado dormir más de la cuenta. Y lo más raro es que desde ayer los dos estaban muy serios para ser verdad y sabía que estaban planeando algo, pero su rareza era diferente pues jamás los había visto así de inquietos. No por nada había aprendido a conocer cada una de sus mañas por lo largo de 7 años y no se olviden que él era el observador del grupo. "¡Diablos hacen travesuras y no me invitan!" pensaba el lobito con una media sonrisa.

**D**e repente se paró de golpe al no ver a Dana en el sillón como habían quedado, y es que habían quedado de encontrarse hace aproximadamente 15 minutos pero no la veía por ningún lado. Fue cuando vio a la chica que dormía junto con ellas.

-oye disculpa, de pura casualidad ¿no has visto a Dana?- y es que seamos sinceros, Remus no se acordaba del nombre de la chica y le incomodaba que lo viera de esa forma

- no, pero dijo algo así que ya sabía todo y se fue corriendo supongo que a la librería a verse con Snape, ya que siempre están muy juntitos ¿no?- y si Kritein quería derrochar veneno pues no lo logro pues Remus sonrió

- claro como no lo pensé antes- y dejando a la chica con la boca abierta salió corriendo hacia la biblioteca

**L**lego rápido pero vio que las puertas estaban todavía cerradas y no se veía ni una alma cercas de ahí. Suspiro contrariado pues tendría que regresar a los dormitorios por el mapa y todavía tendría que ver si lo encontraba pues apostaba lo que sea a que Sirius o James lo tuvieran en su poder. El chico se dio la media vuelta pero a lo lejos vio como Dana y Snape venían discutiendo

- no Severus ya habíamos dejado eso en claro y tu lo aceptaste así es que más te vale que cumplas o aquí lo dejamos- Dana le venía diciendo a Snape sin percatarse de que su novio estaba a unos cuantos metros de distancia

- tú también no cumpliste con tu palabra, dijiste que nadie se iba a enterar y metiste a toda tu bola de amiguitos – el Slytherin tampoco se había dado cuenta de que Remus estaba presenciando la discusión

- ah no perdóname pero discúlpame, yo no les dije nada ellos se enteraron por sí mismos y yo no podía mentirles ¿Qué querías que les dijera? ¿Qué me encanta estar contigo? ¿Qué venimos a hacer las tareas porque somos los súper amigos? Eso no me lo creería ni el más estúpido del planeta- Severus hizo una mueca que Remus fue capaz de descifrar y no le gusto para nada

- obvio no pero podrías haber dicho que tenías clases extras conmigo, podrías haberlo negado todo-

- por favor Snape, tenemos los mismos grados en todas las materias. Tú, Liliane y yo siempre competimos los primeros lugares ¿Quién me creería eso? ¿Tu?- Dana se burlo de el rodando los ojos – mira ya llegamos hasta aquí y yo no me quiero echar para atrás, si quieres dejarlo por mi está bien además ya me explicaste como es la formula y creeme que lo entendí a la perfección. No te voy a retener a la fuerza- y sin más Dana se dio media vuelta y dejo parado a Snape. Lo bueno es que Dana se fue por el camino opuesto de donde estaba su novio

- Montes espérate- Snape la agarro del brazo y aunque la chica no sintió nada, Snape si, por eso fue que la soltó lo más rápido que pudo – las cosas no son así, sabes de sobra que teníamos que llegar al final por el maldito bien de los dos. Está bien, no importa que tus amiguitos lo sepan solo espero que ninguno de ellos se meta por qué no estoy dispuesto a tolerar a nadie y menos si se me acerca Potter más de lo requerido – y sin más se alejo de ella con paso decido

**D**ana se quedo de a seis pues Snape nunca se había portado de esa manera y aunque sus tratos no habían sido los mejores pues trataban de soportarse. Pero había algo que no cuadraba ¿Por qué el repentino coraje? Jamás lo había visto ponerse de esa manera y por una cosa que a ella se le hacia una tontería. La chica no pudo seguir con sus pensamientos porque alguien la agarro del codo para voltearla, se tenso pero después de un segundo reconoció ese perfume y esa mano tan cálida, y se relajo

- Remus- Dana susurro

- pensé que me esperarías en la sala- Remus la abrazo y le robo un beso fugaz que hizo que Dana se desconectara del mundo y de lo que acababa de vivir por unos cuantos segundos

- disculpa pero es que Snape me mando llamar diciéndome que tenía algo importante que decirme – Dana lo abrazo tratando de encontrar la paz que necesitaba en esos momentos

- está bien- Remus la volvió a besar sabiendo el efecto que tenían sus besos tanto en su novia como en el

- demonios Remus me estas volviendo loca con tus besos- Dana cerró los ojos y aspiro en el aire el amor que le tenía a ese hombre, el cual la tenia agarrada como si fuera la joya más preciosa del planeta

- ¿me creerías si te digo que el sentimiento es totalmente mutuo?- Remus le susurro en el oído haciendo que la chica cerrara los ojos del placer que ese movimiento tan simple le creaba

- necesitas convencerme de eso- la voz de la chica era un suave ronroneo que le calo hasta los huesos al ojimiel

- creo que se la manera perfecta de convencerte de eso – y sin dejarla que procesara lo dicho, la volvió a besar olvidándose del mundo y del chico que los veía oculto en la oscuridad con una mueca de resentimiento y celos.

**S**entimientos no muy nuevos en el pues ya lo había sentido una vez, y maldiciendo por lo debajo se dio media vuelta pues había vuelto a caer en lo mismo y lo peor de todo es que había sido con dos chavas que se conocían a la perfección y que eran tan parecidas pero cada una con una esencia personal que las hacia únicas… y pensó que sería el colmo de la mala vida si también se llegase a enamorar de la enana insoportable de Sánchez… Severus rodo los ojos sarcásticamente por lo pensado unos segundos atrás y siguió con su camino pues si se quedaba ahí de seguro cometería una reverenda estupidez que le costaría demasiado.

* * *

- James te necesito- susurro Lily con voz ronca por la pasión mientras James besaba su delicado cuello con una sensualidad que le podría causar un paro cardiaco a cualquiera

- ¡Por Merlín Lily yo te necesito más!- James volvió a atacar los labios de su novia mientras que con manos temblorosas por el deseo, empezaba a desabrocharle cada uno de los botones de su blusa empezando desde abajo

**L**a chica se dejaba hacer pues desde que pasaron por la puerta de la sala, sabía que ya estaba más que pérdida. James si proponérselo era su bendita perdición y se estaba convirtiendo en algo vital tal como respirar. Pero la chica dejo de pensar en cuanto sintió la manos masculinas sobre la piel de su vientre, y por cada poro le recorría una descarga eléctrica haciéndola gemir segada de pasión. La chica solo podía arquear su espalda para presionar su cuerpo contra las manos de su novio, que hasta el momento no la había decepcionado.

**L**a chica dio un fuerte suspiro al sentir que las manos de James se detenían debajo de su busto, por su parte el chico se estaba deleitando con la vista que tenía enfrente, por fin uno de sus tantos sueños se le estaba haciendo realidad pero no le cabía ni la menor duda que esto que estaba viviendo era 100 por ciento mucho mejor que en sus sueños. James con delicadeza abrió la camisa y dejo al descubierto esa parte de la anatomía de Lily, y nada mas por que será una ridiculez aullar en ese momento si no lo haría. La camisa fue a parar a un lado de ellos sin que a ellos dos les importara demasiado. El chico trago en seco pues el my bien sabía que Liliane era bella pero estaba impresionado hasta donde podía llegar su belleza natural, y es que su novia no paraba de deleitarlo.

**A**l ver que la pelirroja abría los ojos y lo veía confundida, el chico no lo pensó ni dos veces y con mucha delicadeza poso sus manos sobre los pechos de esta, haciendo que la oji-verde tuviera que morderse el labio para amortiguar el gemido que salía desde su garganta, y esto incito al chico para poder quitar la barrera que lo separaba de la gloria… el sostén de la chica. Que por cierto era de color negro que hacia resaltar su piel blanca como la leche y las pecas juguetonas que se esparcían por ella, aunque seamos sinceros de eso James no se fijaba precisamente estamos de acuerdo ¿no?

**Y** es que el chico de ojos avellana no tenía mente para apreciar otras cosas más que a su novia, Lily era demasiada distracción para su propia salud mental del chico. Tan solo ver su piel blanca y esas pecas que parecían llamarlo a que las contara una por una y no dejar de hacerlo hasta que tuviera la cuenta correcta. El chico acaricio levemente un pezón mientras que al otro le daba un delicado beso, la reacción que tuvo Lily fue inesperada pues la chica había sentido que toda la pasión se había acumulado en ese preciso lugar que hizo que gritara pues era algo que nunca había experimentado nada igual. Esto fue un detonador para el chico pues la beso con más ímpetu haciendo que la pasión se desbordara por cada poro de sus pieles y es que inconscientemente sentían lo que el otro sentía. James beso, lamio, mordió y devoro los pechos de su novia creando una fricción de placer entre sus cuerpos y el chico al darse cuenta que estaban llegando muy lejos fue bajándole pues todavía había mucho que hacer y descubrir.

- yo se que el cuerpo de una mujer es una piedra preciosa la cual se debe proteger y querer como tal… pero tu cuerpo debería de ser alabado y glorificado. Eres tan hermosa que ponerte en un altar seria poca cosa. Juro por lo más hermoso que tengo que siempre te adorare y cuidare de ti como la joya preciosa que eres para mi… eres la esmeralda y diosa de mi corazón- James beso sus parpados, su nariz y después le dio cortos besos en su boca, la cual estaba roja por la fricción con los labios de él.

- James te necesito- Lily lo abrazo y lo beso con más pasión ya que James era su fuente de vida

- Mi Lily y yo necesito que estés totalmente segura… sabes que cualquier decisión que tomes la respetare. No quiero que esto pase solo por la pasión del momento pero después saber que no era lo que querías. Te amo más que a nadie, pero por eso quiero saber si estas totalmente conmigo en esto… no quiero que estés obligada por nada y mucho menos por mi- James la beso dulcemente haciendo que la chica se diera cuenta de su sinceridad

- lo sé, me lo dijiste una vez y en ese momento creí que era lo mejor, pues yo no estaba totalmente segura que esto podía funcionar- la chica prosiguió sin dejarlo hablar pues sabía que el chico estaba confundiendo las cosas- estoy y seguiré estando totalmente segura de que te amo con todas mis fuerzas hasta que la existencia deje de existir. Simplemente no estaba segura que yo era la indicada para ti, somos totalmente diferentes pero eh aprendido que el que seamos tan diferentes nos hace ser perfectos juntos- la chica suspiro al sentir las manos de su novio en su espalda desnuda- te amo James y eso nunca va a cambiar por nada de este mundo. Y sí, estoy totalmente segura de esto- y se lo demostró mientras lo besaba con ímpetu

**E**l moreno suspiro aliviado pues él la necesitaba mucho mas y de seguro hubiera sido muy difícil para él si ella hubiera decidido parar en ese momento, lo hubiera respetado eso sí; pero sería demasiado difícil y la verdad es que se acabaría el agua fría en todo el colegio si esa hubiera sido la situación.

**F**ue el turno de Lily para tomar las riendas del asunto, la chica lo beso y empezó a devorar la boca de su novio como si la vida se le fuera en ello, mientras sus manos no se estaban quietas sobre el cuerpo de su amante. La pelirroja fue directa hacia sus pantalones del chico para poder desfajar su camisa y aunque desde que lo vio con esa camisa se le hizo agua la boca, la chica estaba más que seguro que se vería mucho mejor sin ella y ella no era quien para no descubrirlo; así que con demasiada ansias Lily le quito la camisa haciendo que James riera pero su risa fue suplantada por un gemido al sentir las delicadas manos de su novia sobre su pecho

- delicioso- James trato de decir algo pero la pelirroja que no tenía intención de dejarlo hablar así es que no perdió el tiempo y beso su bien formado vientre haciendo que los músculos del chico se tensaran pero se sintieran mucho mejor bajo las manos y labios de su Lily

**L**a chica se deleito con lo que le estaba haciendo tanto o más que James, no dejo ni un solo lugar sin atención, y aunque nunca había hecho esto a nadie sabía que estaba haciéndolo muy bien al ver la reacción que tenía James en ese momento. Poso sus labios por todo el pectoral de James creando pequeños ruiditos que salían del pecho del chico que le daban a entender a la pelirroja que le encantaban y que no parara por ningún motivo. Pero la pelirroja no contaba con que James la tomara por sorpresa y le dejara debajo de él en una maniobra difícil ya que la pelirroja estaba arriba de el prácticamente y lo tenía casi inmovilizado. La chica iba a replicar por tal asalto pero prefirió callarse y sentir las sensaciones que producía en ella la boca de su novio y es que este a besaba con tal ímpetu, que le quitaba el aire.

**Y** sin más el chico le quito las únicas prendas que le quedaban en el bello cuerpo de la chica... y al verla se relamió lo labios al verla así, sin barreras y todo para él solito.

- estas demasiado arropado para mi gusto- sonrió la chica de lado mientras le sacaba los pantalones y sin pensárselo también le quito los boxes rozando a propósito la erección de James haciéndolo gemir de placer pues sus manos se sentían de lo mejor sobre él.

- me estas matando- suspiro el chico al sentir como la mano de su novia se cerraba en su excitación y empezaba un va y ven sobre toda su longitud.

- eso es lo que me propuse- y sin más la chica lo beso sin dejar de hacer lo que en ese momento estaba llevando a James a la gloria.

**D**espués de varios minutos el chico paro la mano de su novia pues si seguía así terminaría antes de lo propuesto y él no quería eso.

- no sigas... ahora me toca a mí- y sin más James recostó a Lily sobre la manta y poso su cuerpo sobre el de ella y empezó a besarla por toda la cara, su mandíbula, el ovulo de su oreja, bajo por su cuello.

**R**ecorrió sus pechos y los beso... lamio... mordió y se deleito con ellos mientras que sus manos viajaban por sus piernas pasando por las rodillas... piernas y sus muslos hasta llegar al sexo de ella, creando un gemido tan fuerte que el chico tuvo que poner todo su auto control para no perder los estribos en esos momentos... el chico se deleitaba con los movimientos pélvicos de su novia.

- James ya no aguanto te necesito ya- demando la pelirroja creando la risa del moreno de ojos avellana mientras se quitaba los lentes y los dejaba a un lado de ellos y se acomodo entre las piernas de su novia

**S**in más la beso con mucha ternura mientras se iba adentrando a ella... ella soltó un gemido tanto de dolor como de gozo al sentir a su novio tan cerca de ella. El chico para al ver la incomodidad de su novia y le dio tiempo para que se acostumbrara... al sentir que la chica volvía a responder al beso, volvió a intentarlo y esta vez estuvo totalmente dentro de ella haciendo que volviera a dar un grito.

- James- la chica susurro su nombre tan sensual que le dio pie al chico para empezar a moverse

**L**os dos se movían tan bien y tan complementados, que si alguien los hubiera visto, yo creo que se hubieran asustado de que tan sincronizados estaban los dos... la chica no podía creer lo bien que se sentía estar así con James y por primera vez en su vida no pensaba en nada mas, más que él y ella... y lo que estaba sucediendo.

**J**ames se separo unos segundos de ella y se sentó trayéndose consigo a la pelirroja para que se sentara sobre el... así el tenia mas acceso a las de mas partes del cuerpo de su novia. La chica se acoplo al cuerpo de su novio mientras que su pecho subía y bajaba al compas de los movimientos de los dos.

- Demonios Lily eres hermosa... no sabes cuantas veces eh fantaseado con estar así contigo- James hablaba entrecortado por el esfuerzo que estaban haciendo

- James-

- amo cuando dices mi nombre de esa forma- James beso su mentón mientras que la chica clava sus uñan en los hombros de su amante - simplemente amo todo de ti-

**E**l chico estaba al mil... mientras su cuerpo entraba y salía del cuerpo de su novia... pero poco a poco los movimientos se volvieron más y más frenéticos... conforme pasaban los segundos los gemidos y el calor de sus cuerpos iban aumentando. James recorría todo su cuerpo de la chica mientras que ella se concentraba en disfrutar el va y ven de sus caderas y de la fricción de sus cuerpos. La pelirroja sentía que ya no podía mas y que en cualquier momento la bomba de tiempo iba a explotar y más cuando James recorría su cuerpo con tal adoración que siento que no necesitaría nada mas si lo tenía así para toda la vida.

- Oh Dios mío James- La chica se sentía encima de la cumbre y sabia que ya no podía aguantarse... mientras que el sudor por la pasión recorría sus cuerpos

- vamos Lily vente por mi... aquí estoy- el chico le susurro en la oreja antes de lamer la parte izquierda de su cuello tan sensual que Lily sintió todos sus músculos contraerse mientras lanzaba un grito de culminación que fue el detonador para que James se viniera con fuerza dentro de su novia al mismo tiempo que ella. Lily tenía la cabeza arqueada hacia atrás mientras que James besaba su garganta pero eso no pudo el gruñido de satisfacción al llegar al clímax

**S**egundos después Lily abrazo a James mientras que recargaba su cabeza en el hombro húmedo de su novio y este la abrazaba por la cintura sin cambiar posición.

- Merlín eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida- susurro el chico mientras que con una mano sostenía a la pelirroja por la cintura y con la otra recorría su cabello pelirrojo

- James te amo- la chica estaba más que feliz por lo que había sentido al estar así con James

- Te amo de la misma manera mi pelirroja de ojos verdes- y sin más el chico la volvió a besar - me encantaría estar toda la eternidad así contigo, pero tengo que cuidar de ti... por eso vente vamos a que te des un baño- James la alzo unos centímetros para poder salir de ella pero no pensó que fuera tan mala idea pues gruño de nuevo al sentir la suavidad y humedad de la pelirroja - diablos haces que pierda la cordura- a lo que Lily solo sonrió divertida mientras se sonrojaba - anda vamos a que te bañes- la chica se dejo guiar pero sin dejar de sentir vergüenza ante la desnudez de los dos- solo almorzamos lo que traje y nos vamos a Hogsmeade, tenemos que comprar los regalos de navidad- la chica se enamoro de la sonrisa infantil de su novio... otra vez

- vamos pues- la chica se acerco a él y le dio un beso cargado de amor y gratitud que fue capaz de inflar el corazón del hijo único de los Potters.

* * *

**A**lexa salía a toda velocidad de las cocinas mientras bufaba y murmuraba cosas inentendibles para los demás, y era mucho mejor que así se quedara. Sirius iba detrás de ella a cierta distancia mientras se aguantaba las ganas de reírse a todo pulmón y es que su mujer iba toda sofocada por el coraje y no podemos negar que esa cara roja y los cabellos revueltos por el esfuerzo eran sumamente graciosos y eso que llevaba el gorro puesto. Alexa no paraba de insultar a el mundo entero y es que este estaba confabulado contra ella para hacerla enojar... estaba por maldecir por millonésima vez cuando paro de golpe al ver quien venía a unos cuantos metros enfrente de ella, hasta Sirius dejo de reír al ver su reacción.

- ALEXA- grito alguien antes de correr hasta la nombrada, aventando la mochila al suelo para poder abrazarla - loca desquiciada ¿me extrañaste?-

- Isabella- Alexa susurro sin poder creersela

- ¿quien más puede ser? - su prima la abrazo con muchas ganas sintiendo todavía el desconcierto de Alexa- ¿que no te habían avisado? pensé que mi tía te lo diría- Alexa despertó de su trance al escuchar eso y ver que su hermana venia hacia ellas con una sonrisa de suficiencia que le recordó mucho a su padre cuando hacia su voluntad

- tú lo sabías, mi madre te lo dijo hoy en la mañana en la carta que te mando- y dejen les aclaro que no era reclamo

- claro- fue la respuesta de Julieta al llegar hasta ellas

- hola Sirius ¿como estas?- pregunto la nueva integrante el grupo

- muy bien prima ¿y tú?- Sirius la abrazo pasando de largo a su novia

- endemoniadamente perfecta al estar con estas dos locas- y en verdad que se veía radiante la chica

- ¿y ese cambio de aires?- pregunto Alexa al verse olvidada

- ya ves lo que es tener un padre que te consienta en todo a pesar de la madre que me cargo- bromeo Bella mientras que Alexa rodaba los ojos y los otros dos reían

- estas bien zafada- la futura madre opino- pero bueno vamos a comer algo porque me muero de hambre- dijo la enana mientras se sobaba la barriga haciendo que los ojos de Padfoot se abrieran a sobre manera

- Alexa acabas de comer ¿que no acabas de venir de las cocinas?-

- ¿quien dijo que eso era comida? solo me tome una taza de chocolate caliente y ni si quiera me dejaron de comer los panes que pedí- Alexa se cruzo de brazos e hizo un puchero mientras Julieta rodaba los ojos

- Isa vámonos de aquí de que estos dos empiezan a pelear ya no hay quienes los paren, vente vamos a comer algo- Julieta sonrió al ver la cara de circunstancia que traía su prima al ver a la pareja "pelear"

- vamos- contesto Isabella no muy segura pero aun así siguió a su prima dejando a la pareja discutir a la futura madre sin que se diera cuenta de que su prima y hermana se iban

-¿segura que eso fue todo lo que comiste?- Sirius le pregunto como si deberás dudara de ella pero ya se darán cuenta del plan de el chico

- sé que me estoy poniendo como una vaca por que como demasiado pero no lo puedo evitar, tus hijos son unos glotones- a la chica se le vean los ojos llorosos y fue por eso que Sirius actuó rápido y la abrazo y no la soltó hasta que la acorralo en la pared

- eres demasiado hermosa ¿lo sabías?- Padfoot le susurro al oído haciendo que el llanto de la chica quedara en el olvido

- no- fue lo único que pudo decir Alexa al sentir las manos de su novio en su cintura, o bueno donde debería de ir la cintura

- pues debería recordártelo a cada segundo. Para mi vas a estar hermosa hoy, mañana dentro de una semana, o dentro de 20 años-susurro Sirius en el oído de su novia segundos antes de morder el ovulo con tanta sensualidad que Alexa fue incapaz de reprimir un gemido

- _por Dios, no pares_- susurro Alexa sin pensar que Sirius no le entendía

- me encanta cuando hablas sucio- gruño con diversión el moreno al no entender a su novia

- ¿Quieres que realmente te diga cosas sucias?- Alexa sonrió de lado haciendo que el aire de los pulmones de Sirius desapareciera

- ¿Como que me dirías?- y los dos sabían que Padfoot la estaba retando

- ¿Crees poder aguantar?-

- Pruébame-

- ¿en medio del pasillo?- pregunto la futura madre como si deberás le importara eso. Mientras tanto su pierna viajaba sobre la de él con una desenvoltura tan impresionante, que hasta parecía que no importaba su embarazo

- ¿A que le tienes miedo?-

- miedo a no poder resistirme... Miedo a que me valga un comino si por este pasillo entran Merlín, Albus, McGonagall y todo el alumnado... miedo a caer en tus redes- le susurro en los labios haciendo una mezcla deliciosa entre sus alientos

- chiquita, ya caíste- y sin más Sirius beso sus labios para corroborar que estaba en lo cierto.

**E**l chico alzo a su novia dejando todo el peso sobre sus piernas para que él tuviera la libertad de recorrer el cuerpo de su amada con sus manos... manos que en ese momento estaban en sus piernas y subían poco a poco hasta pararlas un segundo en el vientre de la futura madre, pero su recorrido no iba a terminar ahí, oh claro que no, su intención era recorrer el cuerpo que lo mataba y lo revivía en cuestión de segundos... la chica al sentir una de sus manos en su pecho, profundizó el beso pues era lo único que realmente podía hacer pues el cuerpo (y que cuerpo) de su novio la aprisionaba sin darle espacio a hacer nada más que besarlo y atraerlo más hacia ella... claro si eso fuera posible verdad pues ya no había espacio entre los dos más que la ropa.

**S**irius dejo sus labios, pues el aire era demasiado necesario aunque a ellos no les gustara mucho.

- ummmm me encantaría seguir con lo nuestro aquí pero nos están esperando en el comedor... tú te tienes que alimentar muy bien y me tengo que cerciorar de eso- aunque seamos sinceros, el chico tampoco tenía intención de parar pues era demasiado entretenido lo que estaban haciendo

- la comida puede esperar ¿no crees?- la chica volvió a atacar sus labios pero Sirius no se dejo vencer y se separo de ella

- no, no puede... pero prometo recompensarte con interés todo lo que no paso aquí- y el moreno sello el pacto con una mordida en el ovulo de la chica, lo cual hizo que le recorriera una descarga de 1000 voltios por todo el cuerpo ante la promesa de mas

- está bien tu ganas... pero me voy a cerciorar que pagues todos los inveteres... uno por uno- y la chica le devolvió el gesto, gesto que lo hizo gemir y maldecir por lo debajo

- demonios, si lo pones de esa manera no creo poder aguantarme hasta que regresemos de Hogsmeade- pero claro como siempre en los momentos más hermosos y de mucha importancia alguien o algo tienen que interrumpir... pues esta vez no fue diferente pues la perra hambre de Sirius apareció en ese momento, pues su estomago comenzó a rugir como si deberás no hubiera comido en mucho tiempo.

**L**os dos bajaron la cabeza hacia el estomago del chico, se vieron as los ojos de nuevo y se empezaron a carcajear como nunca. Alexa se tuvo que bajar de las piernas del chico pues si seguía ahí, se iba a caer por el esfuerzo de la risa. Después de varios minutos riéndose los dos se calmaron y suspiraron fuertes.

- bueno vamos para que le des de comer a tu perra hambre- Alexa le dijo y aunque solo sonrió, en su mirada se notaba la diversión

- vamos- y sin más le dio un beso fugaz en los labios y la agarro de la mano para que empezara a caminar

**C**uando iban a entrar al comedor vieron que Dana y Remus venían llegando al igual que ellos

- ¿Han visto a James?- Remus pregunto nada mas al llegar junto a ellos

- si lo eh visto, anda con la pelirroja. Me dijo que no lo esperáramos que ellos nos alcanzan en Hogsmeade- respondió Sirius justo cuando se iban a sentar pero el grito de Alexa se lo impidió

**Y** es que Isabella estaba abrazando a Regulus como si la vida se le fuera en ello mientras que Julieta volteaba a ver a Alexa y ponía cara de terror... y es que a la chica se le saltaban todas las venas de la frente mientras que Sirius se pasaba desesperado la mano por su cabello mientras que Remus y Dana solo negaban pues Alexa estaba que echaba chispas. Sin darles tiempo a reaccionar la futura madre fue hasta donde se encontraba su prima y su ex-cuñado pues dudaba que fuera a salir vivo de esta.

**U**nos cuantos minutos antes....

- Isa no pongas esa cara, ya te acostumbraras... esos dos se pelean hasta por que la mosca vuela cerca de ellos- Julieta le dijo a su prima al ver que la cara de circunstancias que todavía traía su prima

- ya estoy mas que acostumbrada a que la loca de tu hermana pelee por todo, lo que todavía se me hace inverosímil es el hecho de que derroche tanto amor-

- hahaha ¿tanto se le nota?- y eso si era ironía

- no para nada, es más si no me dices ni cuenta me daba- las dos se empezaron a carcajear pero pararon cuando entraron al comedor

- ¿y en que casa te toco?- Julieta pregunto pues todavía no estaba enterada de ese pequeño detalle

- Ravenclaw- Julieta volteo a ver hacia la mesa de los chicos inteligentes y rodo los ojos- no creo que haya problema que me siente con ustedes todos los días ¿verdad?-

- ¿que no te gusto?- pregunto la mas chica al ver la cara de fastidio de su prima

- claro que me gusto, pero no creo que soporte a un tarado que va en esa casa- Isa se sentó junto a su prima justo en los asientos de en medio y cuando agarro un pedazo de tostada continuo- hace una hora que lo conocí, cuando llegue aquí pero te juro que no lo soporte ni diez minutos- Julieta sonrió divertida ante la cara de frustración de Isa y es que aunque no lo quisiera también tenía los genes Valdez

- ¿Que fue lo que te hizo?- pregunto la hermana menor de Alexa mientras empezaba a comer su bol de cereal

- cuando salí del despacho del profesor Dumbledore yo no sabía para donde irme, si me lo dijo pero bueno por la emoción y todo eso se me olvido. Pero tampoco me iba a quedar parada en medio del pasillo todo el día así es que empecé a caminar y justo este tipo venia delante de mi... le pregunte que donde quedaba la sala común de Gryffindor a ver si por casualidad las veía a las dos - la chica hizo una pausa para tomar un trago de té y prosiguió- el idiota me pregunto que si era nueva y la fregada y media. Y yo pues por modales le tuve que responder que si pero que estaba buscando a Alexa o a ti... pues bueno ya según me llevo hacia Gryffindor, fue cuando me encontraste pero te juro que si no lo hubieras hecho en ese preciso momento lo hubiera ahorcado con mis propias manos... y es que no me dejaba de presumir lo inteligente, guapo, educado, y buen alumno que era. Pensé que el cerebro se le iba a hinchar de tanto ego que se cargaba el tarado- Isabella termino su relato haciendo que su prima se carcajeara pues las muecas que hacia su prima eran totalmente divertidas

- hay Isa- Julieta le dijo mientras se limpiaba una lagrima rebelde por el esfuerzo de la risa

- te lo juro creo que si lo veo voy a vomitar o algo así- tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos la morena de ojos verdes que no vio como un chico entraba y le brillaron los ojos al verla, pero Julieta sí que lo vio

- de casualidad ¿no es ese que viene hacia ti como si fueras el libro más valioso del universo?- Julieta la miro divertida la ver la cara de horror de su prima

- Oh no puede ser... creo que lo de vomitar iba enserio- susurro Isabella al ver al chico más cerca de ella a cada segundo

- Isabella!- grito el chico ansioso al llegar junto a ellas

- Swan- corrigió Isabella

- ¿como?- pregunto el compañero de casa de Isabella mientras su sonrisa desaparecía

- Swan... que para ti soy Swan- Julieta trataba de no reírse pero la cara del muchacho era todo un poema

- no te enti...- el chico no termino de decir por qué Isabella grito a todo pulmón

- JONNATHAN- y sin más salió corriendo a los brazos de su primo

- ¿que tiene ese que no tenga yo?- Julieta escucho susurrar al Ravenclaw al ver como Bella abrazaba a Jonnathan y de repente la chica soltó una carcajada

- la misma sangre... y el ego no tan grande como la torre de Astronomía- y sin decir nada mas la pelinegra agarro una manzana del frutero y se fue junto a sus primos

- Bella ¿que se supone que haces aquí?- pregunto Jonnathan mientras que la chica le daba un fuerte beso en la mejilla y lo soltaba

- ¿pues qué más tonto? mis papas me cambiaron de escuela- Bella rodo los ojos pues eso era más que obvio

- ¿otra Sánchez?- pregunto Malfoy con burla, el cual estaba parado detrás de ellos y había alcanzado a escuchar la conversación

- Malfoy... Isabella no es Sánchez, es Valdez- lo corrigió el chico de ojos verdes con una sonrisa en la cara

- y a ti qué diablos te importa quién soy... estúpido rubio oxigenado- Isabella lo vio mal pues ese idiota se le hacía conocido

- mira escuincla a mi me respetas quieres- Lucios paso a un lado de ella empujándola y como era obvio pues si la movió pues aunque Isabella era alta, Malfoy si le ganaba unos cuantos centímetros

- _merdé_ - la chica maldijo en muy buen Francés y justo cuando Jonnathan iba a hacer algo la chica grito de nuevo (vamos que esta niña grita de todo) - REGULUS- y sin más dejo a su primo y su prima con la palabra en la boca, porque justo cuando ella llegaba, Isabella había gritado

**B**ella se había aventado a los brazos de Regulus con tanta familiaridad que todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, pero el chico serio como nunca y la abrazo con la misma intensidad

- _T'extrañe beaucoup de_ (te extrañe mucho)- susurro Isa en el oído del chico haciéndolo reír

- ¿qué?- pregunto divertido el chico al no entenderle

- que te extrañe mucho-

- yo también y no sabes cuánto- el chico se separo de ella, indiferente a los cientos de pares de ojos que los estaban viendo - pero demonios ¿que es lo que haces aquí tan pronto?-

- Hey no tienes porque derrochar tanto cariño- ironizo la chica rodando los ojos por lo que no vio cuando el comedor quedo en total silencio al mismo tiempo que Regulus la volvía a abrazar - te dije que no te ibas a deshacer de mi tan fácil - Bella le dio un beso en el cachete al menor de los Black haciendo que se sonrojara pero no pudo proseguir por que una tosecita los hizo voltear

- _¿que mierda se supone que pasa aquí?_- susurro Alexa con voz peligrosa

- _¿hola prima ya terminaron de pelear tú y tu esclavo?-_ Bella era la única que podía hacerle frente a Alexa sin que la voz le temblara

- _no me cambies el tema y dime ¿que putas pasa aquí?_- Alexa estaba pero si roja del coraje y nadie entendía por que

- _vamos Alexa no me hagas esta escenita que aunque chilles, des patadas y te revuelques no voy a dejarle de hablar a Regulus_- Bella sonrió al ver que Jonnathan, Julieta y un chavo que venía atrás de los merodeadores... sonreían y se dio cuenta que eran los únicos que entendían la situación

- _no eso a mí no me importa por mi háblale hasta a su madre si quieres, aunque no te lo recomiendo eh... a mí lo que me purga es porque tengo que enterarme después del colegio entero de que te gusta Regulu_s_... ¿que no se supone que soy tu prima consentida y a mí me tienes que contar todo?_- Jonna... Julieta... Danilo y sobre todo Isabella abrieron los ojos y la boca hasta más no poder, aunque a esta ultima el color granate se le subió hasta al cabello

- _merdé_ _Alexa deja de decir_ _idioteces_ _como crees que_ _L'il me plaît_ (el me gusta) - de lo nerviosa que estaba Bella ya no sabía si estaba hablando español o francés

- hahaha eres una idiota... no te preocupes tu secreto está muy bien guardado con nosotros- Bella se relajo un poco al escuchar las palabras de su prima- NADIE SE TIENE POR QUE ENTERAR QUE TE GUSTA REGULUS ¿VERDAD?- Alexa grito a todo pulmón antes de soltar una carcajada que no fue apagada ni con los murmullos de todo el comedor... ni las risas de su primo, hermana, prometido y amigos, y mucho menos por la vergüenza que estaban pasando su prima y su cuñado

- _MERDE ALEXA NE TENIAS PAR QUE LE CRIER_ (mierda Alexa no tenias por que gritar)- Bella bufo indignada antes de cruzarse de brazos - _T'eh dit que te haine?_ (¿te eh dicho que te odio?)- Bella volvió a bufar pues sabía que nadie le entendía... aunque por una extraña razón... el chico que estaba detrás de Remus no dejaba de sonreír

- ¿como me vas a odiar si soy tu prima consentida?- pregunto Alexa muy segura de sí misma

- _Je me le suis en pensant je crois que je te vais à changer par quelqu'un ne tellement idiot comme ton_ (me lo estoy pensando creo que te voy a cambiar por alguien no tan idiota como tu)-

- sabes que me amas no lo puedes negar- Alexa volvió a carcajearse después de mandarle un beso con la mano

- _N'estes tellement sûre de cela_ (no estés tan segura de eso)- Isabella quería reírse pero tenía que ser fuerte

- oh créeme primita que estoy súper segura de eso... tu no podrás dejar de amarme aunque te encante Regulus- las dos se habían olvidado completamente de que su plática era escuchada por TODO el comedor y que Regulus todavía estaba a un lado de ellas

- _Il laisse de dire estupideces et largate tu veux?_ (deja de decir estupideces y largate ¿quieres?)-

- vamos primita que sabes que te encanta...- y así era pues Bella ya estaba sonriendo. Alexa volteo a ver a su cuñado- buena suerte Regulus te ganaste a una fiera con letras mayúsculas- el chico Slytherin iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpido por su amiga y ni modo se tuvo que callar por que se le hacía hermoso verla hablar en francés aunque ahorita tuviera una mueca de disgusto

- _Si il me plaît ou il n'est pas très ma vie asi que laisse de te mettre en ce qui ils ne t'appellent pas_ (si me gusta o no es muy mi vida así que deja de meterte en lo que no te llaman)-

- si sabía que era cierto- Alexa dio un brinco de emoción mientras los demás ya se estaban cansando de todo el numerito pues Bella hablaba francés y Alexa le contestaba en ingles y la verdad era un enredo de idiomas

- _Tu es trop insupportable... Déjà je ne te résiste pas!_ (eres demasiado insoportable... ya no te aguanto)- Bella le dio un golpe en la cabeza a su prima y cuando esta iba a replicar Jonnathan hablo

- ¿_van a seguir todo el día haciendo el tonto o ya nos vamos?- _el chico ya estaba más que cansado y era el único que podía pararlas para que dejaran de hacer idioteces

- _je ne veux pas! (_no quiero)-

- no quiero- las chicas respondieron al mismo tiempo con su respectivo idioma

- _pues me vale un reverendo rábano lo que quieran así es que se callan las dos y ya vámonos_- Jonnathan jalo a Alexa de la gorra de su chamarra y a Bella de la bufanda gris que traía puesta

- _À où ils me portent?_ (¿a dónde me llevan?)- pregunto Bella pero Alexa fue la única que le pudo contestar

- _À l'infini et mais alla_ (al infinito y mas allá)- Jonnathan paró en seco al escuchar a Alexa

- ¿tu también hablas francés?- y es que se le hacía raro que él no supiera eso

- me se algunas frases... le entiendo a esta loca cuando lo habla pero yo no lo hablo ¿tú crees que me iba a gastar mi saliva hablando en ingles sabiendo que podía contestarle en francés así nadie se enteraba? - respondió como si nada la chica pero de repente lanzo un grito justo cuando iban saliendo del comedor

- _Et maintenant que il te passe?_ (¿Y ahora que te pasa?)- pregunto Bella mientras se acomodaba su bufanda pues su primo ya la había soltado

- Sirius- y fue todo lo que dijo Alexa antes de salir disparada hacia el comedor

- la hemos perdido- Bella se limpio una lagrima inexistente

- Desde hace mucho- fue toda la respuesta de Jonnathan - ¿y en que casa quedaste?- pregunto el chico de ojos verdes

- Ravenclaw- Bella lo tomo del brazo - vamos a comer porque todo este ajetreo me abrió el apetito- Jonna solo sonrió y entraron de nuevo al comedor para presenciar como Alexa se devoraba los labios de su novio mientras que sus amigos y su hermana hacían muecas de asco

- ya suéltense que hay niños presentes- suspiró Bella mientras se sentaba a un lado de su prima

- está bien... ya sabemos que tienes el cerebro de una niña de 7 años pero déjame decirte que ya aparentas de 20- contesto Alexa al separarse de su novio que tenía la cara de embobamiento critico

- eres sumamente asquerosa... mira que intercambiar salivas con este individuo en público- Sirius frunció el ceño al escuchar las palabras de su prima mientras que los demás reían- nada personal Sirius, sabes que me caes bien-

- como lo vas a insultar si se parece a tu queridísimo Regulus...- Alexa opino mientras que Danilo soltaba la carcajada dejando a todos con la ceja levantada

- nada más que con cuidado eh... no te vayas a equivocar de Black porque si no aquí la enana es capaz de ahogarte en el lago- Danilo fue el que opino mientras estiraba su mano para presentarse - mucho gusto soy Danilo Suize- Bella tomo su mano muy alegre cosa que no le gusto en lo mínimo a una personita, que estaba sentada cerca de ellos, llamada Ingrid Lorenze

- hola soy Isabella Swan Valdez- la chica sonrió emocionada pues le encantaba conocer gente

- yo soy Aarón Bjork-

- hola-

- bueno pues esa de allá de cabello café y ojos azules, que está comiendo a Danilo con la mirada, es Ingrid- Alexa sonrió al ver el sonrojo de Danilo aprovechando que Ingrid estaba ocupada platicando con Katrina- y la que está hablando con ella es Katrina... solo faltan Lily y James que la verdad no sé donde estarán-

- a mí solo me dijo que los esperáramos como eso de las 2 en las 3 Escobas que ellos nos alcanzaban- contesto Sirius mientras se sirvió otra porción de pancakes y les ponía miel encima

- esos son con lo que más nos juntamos ya que son parte del equipo de Quidditch... como James, Sirius y Alexa están en el equipo... bueno Alexa ya es de chocolatito- todos se rieron de la chica al escuchar el apelativo que le puso Aarón

- también falta Andrew... ¿por cierto alguien lo ah visto?- pregunto el guardián del equipo al no ver a Andrew Dansberry por ningún lugar del comedor

- no tengo la más mínima idea... me lo encontré hace rato cuando veníamos al comedor y me pregunto por James pero como no supe decirle pues se dio la media vuelta y se fue- informo el chico de ojos miel y cabello castaño... (Danilo)

- ni lo va a encontrar- serio Sirius como si supiera algo que el mundo no

- tú sabes donde esta James- Alexa casi grito ante el descubrimiento

- tal vez pero no te pienso decir- Sirius siguió comiendo como si nada sin prestarle atención a los demás

- hablando del Rey de Roma...- susurro Aarón haciendo que todos voltearan a ver hacia la entrada del comedor... y efectivamente Andrew venia con sus amigos riéndose

**I**sabella no supo quién de los cinco que venían entrando era Andrew... pero su atención fue capturada por un chico de cabello oscuro, ojos que parecían ser de color miel, pestañas largas, con una sonrisa y unos labios hermosos. El chico traía puesto un pantalón de mezclilla color azul marino un poco pegado, un suéter color blanco y sus converse negros... casual pero se veía muy bien. Despertó de su sueño al escuchar a su prima que llamaba al tal Andrew.

- Andrew- Bella se sonrojo al ver quien era Andrew

- hola... ¿tenemos junta o que?- pregunto el chico divertido al ver que la mayoría del equipo estaban sentados

- no para nada... solo queríamos avisarte que tenemos entrenamiento mañana a las 8 am- informo el chico de ojos grises y cabello negro\azulado

- ¿Que?... ¿a las 8 de la mañana?... ¿están locos?- se quejo Aarón como si deberás nunca se hubiera levantado tan temprano en su vida

- ordenes del capitán- sonrió Sirius al ver la indignación de su compañero pues él había hecho lo mismo pero James no dio su brazo a torcer en ningún momento

- realmente está loco nuestro querido capitán- ironizo de nuevo el chico haciendo que todos se carcajearan... el tampoco no se pudo contener

- mira Andrew ella es mi prima Isabella- Alexa anuncio haciendo que el chico solo volteara hacia la recién llegada tan solo unos segundos

- hola- y sin dejar que ella dijera algo, volteo a ver de nuevo a Sirius- bueno si ves a James dile que necesito hablar con él, que lo veo en la sala Común como a las 8 de la noche ¿sale?- y sin dejar que nadie replicara se fue a sentar junto a sus amigos sin voltear ni una vez

**M**ientras tanto Bella estaba pero si roja de la indignación pues nadie... absolutamente nadie durante su corta vida la había dejado con la palabra en la boca y de esto se dieron cuenta los demás pero ella opto por relajarse y hacer como si nada pasara... pues ya se las cobraría

- ¿y que planes tenemos para hoy?- pregunto la chica antes de darle un sorbo a su jugo de manzana para poder calmarse

- pues tenemos salida a Hogsmeade- contesto todavía aturdida la futura madre por lo que acababa de pasar

- órale que chido- y sin mas todos se quedaron callados

- _Oh Par Merlín je ne le peux pas croire!_ (Oh por Merlín no lo puedo creer)- grito de repente Alexa haciendo que todos brincaran en sus asientos

- ¿ahora tu que traes?- pregunto Dana sacada de onda por la reacción de su amiga

- nada...- Alexa no le quitaba la vista a Bella pero esta ni por enterada, mas bien no quería enterarse del porque su prima había gritado- vámonos de una vez ¿no?-

- pero...- Remus trato de decir algo pero de nuevo la futura madre lo interrumpió

- Danilo... Aarón ¿nos acompañan?- pregunto Alexa a los chavos

- Claro- respondieron los dos sin dudar

- Ingrid... Katrina- las chicas voltearon a ver a Alexa al escuchar su nombre

- ¿que paso?- pregunto Katrina al ver que su amiga se quedaba embobada con Danilo

- quería ver si se vienen con nosotros a Hogsmeade... vamos a ir en grupo-

- claro por mi está bien- contesto demasiado rápido Ingrid creando la risa de todos y el sonrojo de Danilo... que por cierto nadie vio

- bueno pues por mi también está bien- corroboro Katrina sonriendo

- pues no se diga mas vámonos- y sin más Alexa se levanto y a los demás no les quedo de otra que seguirla.

Salieron a los terrenos de castillo bajo la mirada insistente de Filtch por lo que todos sonrieron burlones pero más Alexa. Al pasar a un lado de el... por lo que el conserje puso cara de querer estrangularla en cualquier momento.

- vamos si se ve a leguas que el conserje te ama a más no poder- ironizo Jonnathan

- hahahahaha se que me tienes envidia por que tengo al hombre más hermoso sobre la faz de la tierra derrochando amor por mi- la chica hizo que todos se carcajearan al escuchar lo dicho por la futura madre

- estás loca...- Jonnathan dijo en voz alta lo que todos pensaban- bueno yo aquí los dejo-

- ¿por que?- pregunto Alexa contrariada

- tengo que mandarle una carta a mis papas yo después las alcanzo- y sin más les dio un beso a sus tres primas y se dio la media vuelta

- claro de cuando acá mis tíos tienen por nombre y apellido Bellatrix Black- grito la chica cuando Jonnathan estaba a unos cuantos metros de distancia por lo que su primo volteo y solo puso una mueca llena de ego y diversión y antes de voltearse y seguir por su camino le guiño un ojo

- bueno y ¿que proponen?-pregunto Danilo al llegar a los carruajes que los llevarían al pueblo....

- más bien como le van a hacer para que yo valla- pregunto Julieta en un susurro al ver que se habían olvidado de ese detalle

- tú no te preocupes hermanita que todo lo tengo bajo control...- y bajando la voz a un nivel que solo los presentes pudieran escucharla... prosiguió- quiero que te regreses al castillo y más o menos dentro de media hora Sirius ira por ti... pero quiero que te vayas al 2nd pasillo y te escondas detrás de la estatua, Sirius ahí te esperara o espéralo tu ¿de acuerdo?- Julieta no estaba muy convencida pero asintió al ver la cara de su hermana

- ok entonces hasta luego Julieta te prometo que te traeré muchos dulces de la tienda y que te diviertas en el castillo- Alexa se despidió de su hermana con voz neutral mientras se daba la media vuelta y se subía a uno de los carruajes y los demás la seguían.

**L**a hija menor de los Sánchez se despidió y se dio la media vuelta para regresar al castillo... mientras tenía que pensar que iba a hacer para matar el tiempo mientras esperaba a que Sirius "viniera" por ella. Mientras tanto la mayoría de nuestros alumnos de 7mo se subían a los carruajes y como pudieron se acomodaron... pues apenas si cabían los ocho. Cuando llegaron al pueblo decidieron pasar a las 3 Escobas para tomar algo antes de separarse eh irse de compras

- bueno muchachos Katrina y yo nos vamos de compras... Alexa, Dana, Bella ¿vienen?- pregunto Ingrid mientras se levantaba y se ponía su bufanda y sus guantes

- vamos- contesto Dana antes la aprobación de su amiga y sin más las 4 chicas restantes se levantaron

- Sirius nos vemos aquí como en 2 horas- y sin más la chica le dio un beso a su novio - te encargo a mi hermana- y sin más las cuatro salieron del local

- ¿vamos los cuatro por Julieta?- pregunto Sirius al ver la cara de Danilo y Aarón pues ¿quien no quería saber los secretos de un merodeador?

- vamos- y sin más los 4 fueron por la cuñada de Black...

**I**ban caminando hacia la tienda de dulces y fue cuando los otros dos se sacaron de onda

- a donde vamos?- pregunto Aarón entre confundido y ansioso

- a Honeydukes ese es nuestro punto de partida- respondió Remus en un tono sabiondo pero con esa picardía en los ojos que les recordaba cuando estaban a punto de hacer una travesura de las más gruesas

- ok- respondió Danilo todavía medio sacado de onda pero no replico nada más

**L**os cuatro se adentraron hacia la tienda y con mucho disimulos pasaron detrás del mostrador y siguieron su camino hasta el sótano del lugar donde Remus fue el que levanto la trampilla para poder meterse al túnel que los llevaría a Hogwarts. Los otros dos chicos estaban anonadados ante el descubrimiento pero Danilo fue el primero en reaccionar y salir de su estado de shock y alucinación

- así que es por aquí donde vienen todas esas botellas de hidromiel y whiskey de fuego- y eso no era una pregunta

- claro que si- y sin más Sirius fue el primero en meterse por la trampilla... Aarón fue el segundo, después Danilo y al último Remus, que se cercioró de que todo quedara como si nada hubiera pasado

- wow chavos esto está de pelos- el chico de ojos negros opino emocionado después de varios minutos en silencio mientras iban caminando en el túnel sin preocuparse de bajar la voz

- lo malo es que nos lo dicen ya cuando vamos a terminar la escuela- Danilo frunció el ceño al repasar esa información

- vamos que se lo puedes contar a tus futuros hijos con Ingrid- Remus fue el que hizo la broma haciendo que Danilo se sonrojara a más no poder pero al no haber tanta luz, eso no fue muy notorio

- ¿de que hablas?- pregunto Aarón como si deberás no tuviera ni idea de lo que hablaban - si a Danilo no le gusta Ingrid... es mas ni se ha dado cuenta de que existe- ironizo el chico en tono de burla haciendo reír a los dos merodeadores que estaban presentes

- cállate tarado- Danilo sonaba amenazante pero no era cierto

- ¿cuando te le piensas declarar?- pregunto Remus ya en un tono más serio mientras Sirius y Aarón se reían a carcajadas a costa de su amigo

- no sé de qué hablan- el chico se hizo el desentendido mientras metía las manos al bolsillo de su pantalón

- hazte pendejo Suize que bien sabe todo el mundo que están los dos loquitos de amor... el uno por el otro- dijo Bjork en un tono más serio pero sin dejarla diversión a un lado - además tu mismo dijiste es nuestro último año deberías de aprovechar- Danilo solo lanzo un gruñido pues sabía que lo que decía su amigo era muy cierto

- por cierto y ¿tu Aarón?... ¿que onda cuando te vemos con novia?- pregunto Sirius mientras pateaba una roca que había en el suelo

- nahh las mujeres no son lo mío... a mí me van más los hombres como ustedes- Aarón siguió caminando como si nada dejando a los otros tres estáticos en sus lugares y no tuvo más remedio que voltear a verlos y empezarse a carcajear hasta que no resisto mas y se tiro al piso por el esfuerzo - HAHAHAHAHAHAHA por Merlín y todos sus descendientes hubieran visto sus caras... para el recuerdo HAHAHAHAHAHA- Aarón seguía riéndose mientras que los tres no sabían ni que hacer - no se crean tengo novia... ayer le pregunte a Sherlin de Hufflepuff si quería ser mi novia y acepto... tranquilos-

- idiota ¬¬- le mando una mirada cargada de odio Danilo haciendo que la risa de Aarón regresara

- por un micro segundo te creí Aarón pensé que lo estabas diciendo enserio- Sirius le encontró el chiste al asunto y se rio

- nahh gracias yo paso de ustedes...- y sin más los cuatro reanudaron su camino entre bromas y risas, como solo ellos podían hacerlo

- bueno ya estamos aquí... ustedes me esperan aquí en lo que yo salgo por ella- y sin más el pelinegro de ojos grises salió detrás de la estatua y se encontró con su cuñada que veía a todas partes para que no la encontraran - Julieta- susurro Sirius para captar la atención de su cuñada y lo logro

- Sirius-

- vente vámonos de aquí- y sin más la ayudo para que entrara al túnel y así los cinco poder regresar a Hogsmeade

Después de varios minutos regresaron y salieron por la trampilla que estaba en el sótano de la tienda de dulces y sin que nadie se percatara salieron del local... pero ¿Como era posible que nadie se haya dado cuenta de que entraron cuatro estudiantes y después de minutos hayan salido cinco? pues alguien si los habia visto pero no iba a deir nada. Salieron los cinco de ahi para buscar a las muchachas y lo demas... lo demas ya es otra historia.

* * *

  
**En el proximo capitulo llega la Navidad... si lo se estoy atrasada de fechas pero es lo que hay!**

Atte Nena!


End file.
